A Technical Mishap
by raven716
Summary: May O'Neil a cyborg from New York City transports herself unintentionally into the world of Shinobis, thanks to a mishap. Here she is stuck in their world, a world where people are able to do inhuman feats. Her presence is a surprise to the world, she learns to accommodate herself here, adjusting.
1. Chapter 1

Siting in the Dojo, with your book on Onmyodo Secrets wide open on the floor in front of you, while you had your eyes closed sitting in a mediating position. With five items around you, each representing an element. Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Wood. In deep meditation, trying your best to block out the racket that could be heard behind the closed doors of the Dojo. It was hard, but you managed in a miraculous way, focusing on a certain energy that seem to transcend beyond. Pushing yourself, you start to chant to yourself over and over again. The items around started to glow from your chant flared each item with every word you chanted.

Feeling the intense of each one, you couldn't help but smile just a tad bit. But still kept your focused. A light started to connect each item forming circle around you, then a star under you. Feeling yourself levitate just a bit off the ground, the energy surged through your veins or circuits. This overwhelming power was great. Keeping yourself steady, you had to make sure nothing broke your concentration, not for a single second. Opening your now glowing eyes, while still chanting, your own personal book, which you learned was called a Grimoire, a place where you could write and keep track of everything or anything you learned new. Creating your own personal spells, as Master Splinter told you.

The pages of your Grimoire, turned to a blank page. Holding out your pointer finger, you command your energy to write for you. Your own words and symbols started to engrave it into the blank page, in dark pink light writing. Only taking just a few seconds, seeing it was done with the bit of energy you had. An exhausted smile comes to our lips. With a wave of your hand, the Grimoire closes. Looking at the cover of your book. It was still the notebook you had that April bought you, a thick black leather cover with a picture of you and April on the cover bedazzled with lilac rhinestones spelling out 'Sisters.'

Reaching out, grabbing hold of the book. Pressing it tightly against your chest happy you had managed to accomplish the spell. Remembering that you needed to close the spell you had made, to cut off the energy you sensed. That was in a way the hard part. Complete consternation was needed. Focusing your mind, emptying it out. Using your free hand that you held out, chanting away. Keeping it wide open, you slowly start to close it, feeling the spell itself start to end. Just a few more seconds, almost done.

Then all of sudden Mikey comes bursting in, laughing heartily, being chased by Casey and Raph along with the others. They disrupt and disturb your focus. The wild younger turtle brother, not paying any attention at all. Mikey runs screaming high pitched. The others quickly realize they just interrupted you, just as they scream at Mikey to stop. It was too late, not paying attention. He trips over one of the items. Causing what you had under control, to start to disrupt.

The huge amount of energy, which you tried your best to contain but to no avail. Seeing you were struggling with this, everyone tries to get to you, only to be shocked back, by the barrier that had formed around you. Cutting your concentration you had, making you lose control at the same time. Thinking quickly of what you could do, to stop this and to get out. Pounding on the hard on the barrier that entrapped you, hoping to break it. But with no luck at all. Before you could blink the energy you had summoned, suddenly backfired. It started to electrocute you, causing a painful scream to come from you.

It felt like you were being torn apart, unable to move or do anything. Nor could April or the others. Each one helpless, they watched you as the energy started to disintegrate you, in front of their very eyes. While you saw them fade away from the blinding light that engulfed you.

Your final thoughts. *I love all of you. *

Closing your eyes to accept your fate, even if every part of you was scared with fear. Holding tightly to your Grimoire, the only comfort you had.

In a hospital room, the lights were off, the heart monitors on keeping track of the patient's vitals which stayed a steady rate. The ivy hooked up to the one in the bed, providing nutrients to the person that rested on the white sheeted bed. Breathing steady, nothing seems out of place. Besides the sandy winds that blew outside, other than that. Nothing else really.

Light footsteps were heard behind the closed door, to the patient's room. That is until one pair of feet, stops at the door, opening the dark room bring in light from the hall. A man dressed in a male's nurse outfit with black hair and green eyes. Looking around until they see the patient still rest.

Stepping aside respectfully, to allow the other person to come and take a quick glance. Pale blue-green eyes calmly look towards the patient, walking quietly over to their bedside. Watching as their chest went up and down. Rhythmically. The patient had their neck, arms and legs bandaged. Along with a cold compress on their forehead.

So many questions came to their mind, about this person who was brought to their village's Hospital. No one really sure how they just instantly ended up in the middle of the village. The way in which they arrived still puzzled them, assuming it was a threat that was before the burnt marks and injuries were noticed upon their body.

Their life was at stake, so questions would have to wait. Though many were against helping this stranger, it was the right thing to do. Surely, after receiving the proper medical treatment, and a good rest. All the questions that puzzled everyone, including themselves would be answered. But right now, it was rest that was needed.

The male nurse at the door, waited respectfully, until the visitor was done. Though knowing his patient needed their rest, they did not dare to tell the visitor to hurry it up. Instead, kept their mouth shut. Waiting.

A low monotone, smooth voice speaks from the visitor's mouth.."... What's her, condition now?"

Quick to respond, the nurse looks at his chart. Reading over everything on his patient."Her burn marks, are still second degree. Every two hours, myself and another come in to use our Mystic Palm to heal her. Yet, it seems that it is not really much help. Her body structure does not seem to really react to our healing jutsu. In fact, Kazakage... he-"

Holding up a hand to the male to stop."Increase the medic team to, four medic ninjas. Her breathing isn't doing any better, I can still hear her struggling to breath. Supply her with an oxygen mask. I will be back to check on her again. But inform me, if she is waking up."Those pale blue-green eyes look into the window, surely some fresh air would be good for the female patient. But that would be a health risk. Turning back to look at her, it was hard to make out her features due to the dim light quality. But from the chart they read, they managed to get some information. The patient was female, looked or was 15 of age, around 5'0 or 5'1. Petite, for someone of their age. Hair, pink not a dark pink just, pink. Eye color golden. Village, unknown.

With last look the Kazakage takes their leave. The nurse shutting the door behind the two of them.

In a large, round, sandy colored building with several rows of windows and the kanji for Wind, painted on the side of the building in a circle. Reside the Kazekage's office, and inside the building at their desk. The Kazekage themselves, busy at work reading over documents pertaining to the need of the village. Not a sound was heard throughout their whole office, it was quiet and unmoving. Only the sound of the winds outside could be heard along with, the tip of their pen signing documents. Everything was quiet, just like the decor for their office itself, there were some pictures on the wall. A few potted plants, a couple of closed books on their desk, along with a bookcase in the corner.

A sound of knocking came, without looking from their papers, they tell them to come in. The door opens and a figure steps in actually two come in. One older teenage male, and one older teen female. The male donned purple face paint starting from one cheek to the lips and to the end of the other cheek, and another line starting from the top of the upper lip to the bottom of the chin. It looks like it forms the letter T, dressed in a black outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red sash around his waist. And a black hood with metal plate forehead protector, on the temple of his hood. He stood taller than the female who.

The female stood a few inches shorter, her most prominent feature her sandy blonde hair parted in four consecutive ponytails. Dressed in a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline. Wearing fingerless black gloves with her forehead protector tied across her brow. A large fan attached to her back. Her teal eyes land on the Kazekage, who looks at the two.

"...She's up."the female told them.

Standing up from behind their desk, nodding their head. Placing the pen, which they held down on the desk, and leave with the two who came into their office.

You look out the window in confusion of your 'room.' Your clothes which you noticed the second you awoke, a simple white hospital gown. An attire which made you uncomfortable, but at least it was something. Barefooted as well, the ground was slightly chilly so you choose to float a few inches off the ground. What you saw outside or as much that your eyes could see. This place was like a dessert, the buildings seem to be built out sand or some sort of structure of the sand itself. The winds seem to be a common thing, they never really seem to stop. Though they were not harsh winds, by placing your palm upon the glass feeling the heat that came from outside. Summoning up the climate was hot and dry.

Sighing sadly, this was not home at all. This place was not New York, period. Though you wondered what place you had ended up in, what weighed more upon your mind, soul and heart. Everyone else, your family and friends back. Home.

Just thinking about them, if they could would have brought tears to your eyes. But all you could do mimicked the motion. Sometimes you disliked being what you are. Dropping your eyes, only for your thought to be interrupted by the sound of your door opening. Turning around, to find four people.

The first one you knew, your nurse the young man with black hair and green eyes name Kai. He had come in a while ago to check up on you, surprised to find you up, he did a quick check up on you, introducing himself at the same time. Before you could say anything he left. And now he was back with three other people, two males and one female. You look at them, two of them you figured out where older, while the one that stood in the center of the others two.

Was around your age, he had fair skin like the other two. His hair was short spiky red hair, pale-green eyes with no distinctive pupils or eyebrows. He did though have two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he has tanuki-like black eye rings, having them since his birth. Secondly, a carved kanji on the left side of his forehead, his forelocks are parted from the left side, making the kanji more visible.

He had a rather calm, silent nature about himself. Dressed in blue poncho-like haori with a thick white collar.

Your golden orbs look at the three of them, wondering who they were and if you were in some sort of trouble. While your 'guest' where looking at your feet, well not your feet. Just the fact you were floating above the ground with ease. A look of puzzlement could easily be seen on the older two, along with Kai. But the youngest did not see show anything.

Their eyes on you, made you feel a bit uncomfortable. Assuming this was not considered natural, slowly you drop down. Looking away slightly ashamed of your actions. Sensing this from you, the red head, looks at you. Finally getting a full view of you, your light pink hair was long wavy and thick, reaching to your mid back with side bangs that went a few inches passed your chin, there was a beauty mark under the right side of your eye. You had an interesting tawny skin color, your appearance was sweet and innocent looking, he asks you lift your head up. So he could fully see you, doing as you were told he saw your golden yellowish eyes that seem to illuminate a soft glow on their own, adding more to your innocent and sweet look. By the look of it, he could tell your eyes were very expressive.

Sensing your discomfort easily as it is shown to you, the red head introduces himself. To ease the air."My name is Gaara, Fifth Kazekage of Sunagakure."he introduces himself to you. He introduces the other two that came with him. Holding a hand gesturing to the female then next the male."These are my siblings, Temari and Kankuro."

Looking to you, Gaara waits for you to introduce yourself. Knowing it was rude and you were not at all a rude person, you kindly introduce yourself back."It is a pleasure to meet you. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro."you address them each."My name is.. May O'Neil. From New York City."

Kankuro raises a questioning eyebrow at what you just said. Sensing his brother about to blurt out something Gaara holds up his hand to stop him. Noticing you seem confused at where you were."...You're not from here, are you?"he pieces it together. Looking to Kazekage, nodding your head."I see."Though he had questions and you had the answer most of them he could tell where solved without a word. Though a bit skeptical of what you said, he didn't want to frighten you anymore than you already were. Turning to Kai."How is her health?"

Kai looks at your chart."Everything is well, just her burns, but they are healing fine. If she were to leave, that would be alright."

Gaara, thanks him, turning back to you. Looking you over, he calls to you. Which you look at him."Temari."

She looks at her younger brother."Yes, Kazekage."

"Please take May, and help her get accustom here. New clothes and anything else."he tells her, she nods her head looking to you. Her prudent stare slightly scared you. Seeing this, she softens it. Holding out a hand for you.

"Well, come on."she smiles at you. Looking at her, then back to Gaara wondering why he had not bothered to ask you any sort of question about where you came from, and how you ended up here. Not wanting to pressure it so you did not seem or sound crazy. You just left it alone. Temari calls for you again, this time going over to you, taking hold of your wrist and walks out the room pulling you along. Just as she yanks you out the room, you quickly thank Gaara as well Kai. The three males watch the of you walk down the halls, with you trying hard not to stumble over your own feet.

Kankuro still puzzled by where you came from, finally voices his question."Why didn't you ask, where she came from. I mean, it sounds a bit fishy the place she is from."He looks to the Kazakage."New York? What the heck is a New York City, some new village. Because I for one haven't heard of it. I mean it is a suspicious on how she ended up in our village."

Gaara hears everyone word of his older brother's concern, even Kai, who also agreed as well with Kankuro. The two men wait for the Kazekage's response."...It does sound unreasonable, where she came from. I myself find hard to believe and so will those of the Council. No matter what. But, the way May looked tells me she is just as confused as to how she came here. And she doesn't look like the type who would lie, her eyes are to innocent to do so."


	2. Chapter 2

This place was huge, sandy and windy as well hot. Not to mention pretty huge, everyone that you saw men, women, children, old and young, some were dressed in blue or black uniforms underneath flak jackets of various shades of beige to better blend with their natural environment and include shoulder guards. Those dressed as such wore a headpiece consisting of a head-wrap and cloth neck-covers to protect against the harsh weather of this village Sunagakure. The building which you have finally been able to get a much better look at buildings, the structure of them seem to be made of clay or stucco instead of sand, like you assumed before. There were a couple of venders and shops, almost like New York City.

A part of you found the village, this large village pretty amazing. Curiosity was starting to spark in you, while you trailed behind Temari her name was. Wanting to know more about this place and wanting to see more, looking to Temari, she was not going to turn around anytime soon. You stop walking, turning around and fly off. Others walking by seeing you, stopping and pointing to the pink hair girl who was flying in the sky, prompting Temari to stop and turn around and see you.

Surprised by your sudden departure, she calls for you to come back but you didn't stop. Seeing no other option she starts to pursue you. Quickly she uses the side of the two buildings, scaling landings on the top of one of them. She calls you again, this time you stop. Turning around to her, just a few buildings away. Temari hurries over to you, and quickly take hold of your wrist. Slightly yanking you down.

Her grip was firm, just like the look in her eyes. Like hawks they were, even though the Kazakage or Gaara in a way gave you a free pass his sister didn't seem to give it not that easily.

Dropping your eyes apologized to her."Sorry..."

Sighing Temari lets go of her hold on you."It's alright. Just, try to keep your feet on the ground."she points to a spot next to her. Gesturing you to land, which you do. It was then she noticed you were still barefooted and how scotched they looked just a bit. Retracting what she said before about you keeping your feet on the ground."On second thought, just a bit off the ground instead. BUT! No flying off."

Understanding, you float just a bit off the ground, which was a relief to your feet. Which she saw.

"Thank you."you tell her, which slightly surprised her. Mainly because she had not really done anything.

She looks at you."For what?"

You smile at her sweetly."For taking me shopping and..."you twiddle with your thumbs a bit."And for allowing my feet some relief."

Temari was baffled by your sudden appreciation of one something she was ordered to do, and secondly a common sense action. But you seem genuinely thankful for it. She couldn't help but give a small fond smile. It was cute to her. Chuckling softly to herself.

"You're welcome. Now let's go, can't keep you in that nightgown forever."she thumbs over her shoulder back in the direction from before the two of where walking in.

Nodding your head, she drops back down to the ground in the ground. You follow her, stopping right next to her which she made sure you were this time.

Back in the Kazekage's office Gaara sat at his desk, looking at the cover of the book that came with May when she suddenly showed up out of thin air. He remembers she was gripping it tightly. It was very important to her, something precious. But it was nothing but a simple notebook, that had a bust picture of May smiling happily close a girl with orange hair tied in a small, low ponytail, orange bangs swept to the side, blue eyes, fair skin complexion compared to May dressed in a yellow shirt with a white number to which he could not make out. The two seem very happy together, it was easy to tell their personalities.

Above the picture that had light purple jewels around it, read: Sisters.

So they were sisters, neither of them looked alike really. But then there was a chance it was just symbolic. Gaara had confiscated this from the unconscious May, to further wonder what and why she held. There were a couple tattered pages ripped from the book. Opening it and making sure he was careful. Finding what seem like symbols or some sort of writing that he himself didn't understand. There were also pictures as well, turning to the next page it was the same thing with a couple of others. More questions came to his mind about, May now. Looking up, he closes the book.

In a clothing store, Temari looks at you, unsure and not really liking what you had on. Pondering, she twirls her pointer finger gesturing for you to turn around slowly. Which you do a full turn around. She still didn't seem sure. One of the workers, a young woman with long dark brown hair and eyes to match dressed in simple clothes, stood by holding a few other clothing selections Temari had chosen for you.

While a pile stood next to the young woman of the outfits Temari did not approve of. Though she would not admit it, Temari was having a pretty good time dressing you, like a doll you had become at this point to her. Shaking her head no, she ushers you to go back and change into something else. Listening to her, you return to the dressing room, Temari takes an outfit from the young woman and gives it to you. Telling you try it on.

Taking off your current outfit to change, though you liked shopping and it was fun with your sister. Which she would at times normally pick out your outfits, but would let you choose, since you had become pretty good at it yourself developing your own style. With Temari, she wouldn't really let you have a say. You could easily see she was enjoying this, which was why the two of you ended up spending at least two hours at this store or it seem like that long. Tired and slightly irritated, you had become with this constant changing of clothes, not wanting to rude you just accepted it.

Temari waited patiently for you to come back out. The young woman could see you were starting to become tired so she spoke up on your behalf."Please excuse me, but do you think maybe she would...like to pick out something."

Temari looks at her, making the young woman jump just a bit."...May is new to this place, the Kazekage order me to get her new clothes."Turning back to the dressing room."May! Are you ready to come out so I can see."

Hearing her order, you sigh and come out not even bothering to look at the clothes this time. Your shoulders dragged, but you perk them up the second you step out. But your eyes told otherwise. Your mind on auto, turn around just like she wanted, so she could get a full view. Stopping, you wait for her to tell go back and change.

But instead."Perfect."

Hearing those words, instead of her disapproval ones surprised you. Looking at her, she smiles, nodding her head in approval."Look for yourself."

Turning around to look in the mirror at yourself. The outfit she picked out was different a bit of clothes you were used to wearing. The outfit a emerald green tube top short mandarin dress reaching just above your thighs, with canary yellow trimmings, with black tight kapris stopping above your knees, dark mustard yellow arm warmer fingerless gloves reaching just under your armpit, with black standard ninja shoes. You had to admit, you liked the outfit.

Temari could see and was satisfied. Telling the worker, she would take it.

Finally done, Temari gives you a quick, somewhat tour of the village while she took you to the Kazakage's office. Walking into the large sphere shaped building, that was placed in the center of the whole village. The inside was even larger, there were people going about their business. Though would look at you, mumbling to each other. Trying hard not to be noisy, you block out what they say and follow Temari all the way to the top, to Gaara's office.

Stopping at the wooden door, Temari knocks announcing her presence and yours. Waiting a few seconds, Temari opens the door, walking in with you behind. Looking around the place, it was pretty large and dull. And in the center sat Gaara at his desk with Kankuro standing by his side, his hands folded with his chin resting on them. Using one hand he holds it out to the single chair in the room for you.

Slowly you go and sit down. Bringing his hand back, resting both on his desk. On top of something, which he slides to the edge of his desk so you could see it. Your eyes widen at the object. Your Grimoria. Standing up quickly, you go and grab the notebook."My Grimoria."you smile, picking it up holding it closely."Thank you. This is very much important to me."

"So I see."Gaara coolly says."It was found on you, when you came. What is it?"

Looking at your notebook affectionately, the only piece you had from back home. Hearing his question, you try to figure out how to explain it."My Grimoria is a place, for my spells."you look at him."I am training to be a Miko, and Master Splinter gave me a book on Onmyodo, magic. Which helps me to understand the practice, and helps me to form my own spells and learn some. This notebook here as I said before is my Grimoria, my older sister...April gave it to me."you grip your book more at the mere thought of saying her name."Back home."you whisper the last part. But everyone heard.

"...Is she the one, in the picture next to you?"Gaara obviously aware but asks anyway.

You nod your head. Looking closer Gaara noticed your lip was slightly trembling, either there was more to tell or you really missed your home. But it seems like a mixture of both. Understanding, he holds onto his questions he had for you.

Temari looks to Kankuro who looks back at his sister. Both sympathizing to you. Kankuro thought back to Gaara said, and his younger brother was right about you. Your eyes were not lying at all. And he could see it now.

Standing up, Gaara makes his way over to you standing just a few inches in front of you, you were a bit shorter than him so he in a slight way toward over you, just about a head of so."Then, you will stay here, with me, Temari and Kankuro for the time being. It will be your new residence, here in the village."he tells you. His siblings, who did not seem to have any sort of objection, seeing he was the Kazekage.

His kind action on letting you, a stranger to the village. To his village astound you, you smile at him thankfully."Thank you."

"You're welcome. Temari and Kankuro, take May to her new residence."Gaara tells them. He reaches for a piece of paper, handing it to his brother who takes it.

"Alright."Kankuro agrees. He walks over to you, this time he towered over you. Looking up to him, his appearance due to the paint scared you slightly. But you just smile."Come on."he tells you simply, walking past you, Temari comes by your side ushering you to follow which you do. Gaara watches the three of you leave his office, Temari shuts the door closed. Going back to his desk, when he looks up, hearing his door open again.

"Mr. Gaara."you call to him.

He turns around to you, you smile at him."Bye."you wave, shutting the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose up in Sunagakure, waking up those who where not already up. Temari was up already, standing infront a close door she knocks on it. "May! May, it's me Temari. Are you up?"she calls to you, from behind the door. Waiting your response. She knocks again, waiting patiently for the door to open. Tapping her foot though impatiently, sighing to herself she gets ready to knock again. Only for the door to open up.

The young woman looks down at you, you look up at her with a grateful smile on. Bowing your head to her respectfully."Ms. Termai, good morning. I am truly sorry. I hope I did not keep you waiting. I must have over slept."

Bring her hand back down, resting it on her hip."It's alright. So, are you ready?"

You nod your head, ready."Yes."

Without a word, Temari walks off and you follow her. Leaving your room, that was kindly provided to you by the Kazekage. A room in the living residence of his family home. With Kankuro, Temari and himself. Just for the time being until other arrangements could be made. Placed in the guest room, which just consisted of a simple drawer, bed, lamp, closet and provided by Temari and mirror. Nothing more, just the basic. In drawer, there where a few clothes with thanks to Temari you where to get, as well your Grimore.

Coming to their place, the Kazekage's residence was huge, two stories actually three. Way bigger than your father's home and the turtle's lair. You where surprised just the three of them lived here. Though it was at times mainly Kankuro and Temari seeing as Gaara at times would end up being at the office at late hours. The place itself had a large descent size kitchen, Temari and Kankuro's rooms separated at an equal distant. There was Gaara's room further away, living room, when someone first walks in. There where a bit of plants just like in Gaara's office. The decor was not very lively, it was dull. There where pictures up of their family. Nothing else really, the place was furnished, yet it was still dull.

Walking down the stairs, you noticed that no one was home."Where is Mr. Kankuro and Mr. Gaara?"

Temari couldn't help but snicker lightly at how you addressed her younger brother. Last night you did the samething, calling him. Which irritated him beyond measure. Luckily for her, she told you before hand to just address her with out any sort of formality. And call her by her name.

"He's not here."she tells you reaching the front door."He left to go to his workshop. And work on his puppets."

Opening the door she lets you go out first, the sun was bright so you had to use your hand to cover your eyes just a bit. Temari follows shutting and locking the door."Puppets? Mr. Kankuro does plays? He is a puppeteer?"

Temari looks at you, seeing how excited you seem of the idea of him being one."I guess so."she thinks about it.

"That sounds most, thrilling. But why leave so early? Didn't you guys eat together for breakfast?"

"No. We don't really have the time."

"Why not?"

"Not in the schedule. Besides, he leaves way to early. Anyway."she gets off that topic."Let's get started. Gaara wanted me to show you around the village more, so you could get familiar with it. So let's start with that. We do have a lot of ground to cover."

She takes off quickly, you follow just as quickly behind her. Scaling the buildings, she uses the rooftops running across them. While you flew next to her, which surprised her that you manged to still keep the same speed. Being as perceptive as she was, it was quite obvious there as no chakra involved at that you used. Which made her wonder what it was that you did actually use.

"Ok, first things first."She drops down quickly, you follow. Coming to a stop, she stands infront of seem like a cavern a long dark cavern that had only way in and one way out."This is the only entrance in and out of the village. Our village itself lies in a fortified valley behind cliffs of rock, with this passage in and out of the village restricted to a single cleft between two cliff faces." She points."Our environment is harsh ans scares here. So not really the most luxury of villages."she looks to you, you nod your head understanding."Alright then, lets go."

She takes off again, with you following behind. Her speed was fast, even more so than the guys back home. She was quick, nimble and precise. Luckily for you, your speed was above many humans. So following her was easy. To make her point clear she shows you some areas that allowed you see that the village was indeed as she said. It was like a giant bowl. She then went on to explain how the Kazekage's office was in the center of the village. She took you there to show you, then went on to show you some more places that where important.

While you followed her, there was a tight feeling in your stomach. That made it hurt, holding it feeling it rumble. It growls, you remember you had forgotten to eat something before you left. Stopping you land down, looking for a place to eat. Temari who was still going realized she did not feel your presence among her. She stops and turns around to you holding your stomach. She too remember that you did not get to eat anything.

* * *

In the Kazeage's building the council meet to discuss the newest addition to the village, May O'Neil.

Gaara sat quietly listening to everyone in the large room around the large circle table throw out their worries, complaints, disapproval, and hesitation which utterly boiled down to fear. This girl just appeared out of thin air, and knew how or why. Many felt it was an attack on the village others some sort of scare tactic by another village. Surely no person can just pop out of nowhere like that. Many wanted to cast her out, other demanded answers. Force them out May. Wonder why she was here and where she came from.

This senseless argument was going nowhere at all. But Gaara just let them say their peace. Kankuro also part of the council also joined, he just like his younger brother did not say anything. Watching the others tear themselves up over such pity things. He couldn't help but realize Gaara was right, they just argued and if he or Gaara told them where May was from there was no chance they would even believe it. He still did not believe it fully.

The meeting wasn't going anywhere at all, nor was it cooling off either. Having enough Gaara finally speaks up feeling they men had gotten out enough. Everyone hushes and looks towards their young leader.

"I understand your concerns, regarding May O'Neil. Yes, the way she appeared in our village is a mystery to us all."he speaks calmly."Which a mystery it most likely will remain. Until answers are brought forward, which neither of us know. And only, May does."

One of the men slams their fist down on the table."Then SHE needs to interrogated!"Others agreed with this idea."Kazekage, if I may speak freely. This girl, she came out of nowhere. No one knows how or why. It is quite apparent we are all weary of her presence. She may cause a threat to our very humble and quiet village. She must not be allowed to roam around so idly, who knows what she is able to do! For the protection of this village and the sake of everyone's lives, we must keep her confined till question have been answered!"

Others appalled in agreement to the notion. Which Gaara could see the councilman's ego was being feed.

Kankuro became weary, seeing mostly everyone side with the man. Looking to Gaara, waiting and wanting him to speak on May's behalf."And what if we come at her in such a animalistic way? What if she shuts down and refuses to say anything? Then how would you get the answers out of her?"

The man's ego started to deflate."Well..."

"Should we keep her locked up, till she decides to talk?"Gaara questions, there was no response at all."If you are worried, then be worried but do not jump to such hostile conclusion on a person who has yet to show any sort of signs of threatening intonations. May is not unattended, I have charged Temari to be incharge of her. As for your answers you seek, will just have to play out slowly. You cannot rush the seasons to change at your will. May will be treated just anyone else in this village, I will not have such discrimination upon someone who themselves has no recall of what happen. Nor discrimination against for their presence."

Gaara's words reflect his own experience. Which everyone easily picked up, the room no longer hostile now calmer. Kankuro looks around waiting for anyone to say anything. But there was nothing, though many did not want to agree. It was the Kazekage's word.

* * *

"Here you go."a medium size bowl of what seem like vegetable soup was placed down infront of you, by the waiter. A young male with long messy brown hair and green eyes. He gives one to Temari and lastly two cups of water. With chopsticks.

You thank him."Thank you."

He nods his head and leaves the two of you. Looking back at your dish you wonder what it was. Temari didn't waste any time to start eating. Breaking her chopsticks she starts. When she noticed the look on your face."It's called Kenchin Soup."

You look to her, she puts a few veggies in her mouth. Chewing them, seeing she was enjoying it prompt you start eating, plus you did not want to be rude. Taking the chopsticks, which you where thankful Master Splinter taught you. Breaking them apart you pick up a small veggie and pop it in your mouth. Temari watches your reaction, chewing slowly you swallow. Looking to Temari she was enjoying her food.

"It's different."you tell her."I've never had Kenchin before...I like it!"you smile at her.

Making the young woman smile too. You continue to eat a few more pieces, since you where hungry your stomach wanted more and you accidentally wolfed it down. Which caused you burp. Quickly you cover your mouth from your rudeness. Temari stops and looks at you. Embarrassed you flush apologizing to her. All she did was laugh a bit.

"Don't worry about it."she tells you brushing it aside.

Still you felt embarrassed none the less. If you where not hungry you would have stopped eating completely, picking up another veggie you kept eating.

When Temari asked you a question."How are you able to fly, without chakra?"

"Chakra?"you look at her puzzled.

Which she could tell you did not seem to understand what she meant."Chakra, it's when you can mold physical energy present in your body and the spiritual energy in you as well, which is channeled through your chakra pathway system. Which in allows us to produce jutsu and . Certain kinds of jutsus many are based of nature transformation. Though it can be used for other feats, such as walking on water, walking on a tree many things. We learn how to mold our chakra at a young age, some go an Academy. Where we become ninjas, which have different ranks. The first being a genin, then a chunin, Jonin which has many different areas, there are also other ranks, the highest one is called a Kage. They are the most powerful ninjas and leader of the village."

"So, Mr. Gaara is very powerful. But he is so young."you where astonished by this."I am though fascinated that, here there are ninjas. Back home my friends as well my sister are ninjas too. Knowing that, makes this place feel not so different."

"Your friends and sister back home are ninjas?"Temari finishes her Kenchin, and orders another one.

You nod your head, taking a sip of water."Yes, Master Splinter taught us all everything we know. Well, I wasn't really so much taught. More so programed."

"Programed?"Temari raises a curios eyebrow at your words.

Casting your eyes down, using your chopsticks picking uncomfortably at a piece of carrot."Yes, programed. I was programed with fighting skills. That of my friends, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo and slight bit of Master Splinter."

Temari still not full following. Sighing just a bit, you look up at her. The look you had was a mixture of reluctance and either disgust or shame. She was not really sure, but whatever it was. Made her realize this was something that was emotional to you, and someone who was very expressive. She was about to tell you to forget it, but you said it anyway.

"I am consider a tech-orangic. It is consider in normal terms a cyborg, one made of both flesh and mechanical parts. Forming a being such as myself, the process is a tricky one at best. Built piece by piece. My father made me, through another...an evil, sadistic, heartless species...known as the Kraang. Who's goal is to take over my home. I was made for the purpose to serve them...I am also a clone...a mental clone of my sister. Who through the Kraang's experiments done upon her maternal genes, became gifted with mental abilities...which was syphed into me...reasons...really I do not understand."Your words started to tremble from what you disclosed to her. But you kept going."But...that's alright really. Because...I have my sister, friends and family who saved me. And have been teaching me so much about this world during my activation in these recent months."your tone turns to a more happier one.

A second order of Kenchin for Temari who was stun by what you just told her. How you just opened up your life to without a second thought. Just a few seconds you where sad about your history and quickly turned it around to becoming happy about the outcome. Though she was trying to understand what you meant by a cyborg or tech-orangic being. What she was able to get out of it, you pretty much where telling her you where not fully human at all, which explained how you where able to fly in some sense.

Feeling her reaction to what you just said, you smile waving your hands infront of you like it was nothing."Oh, please I did not mean to cause you such a uncomfortable feeling. Please, do tell me more about this world. You had mention something about other villages besides this one. And this chakra sounds close to how I use aura or mental energy. And these ninja ranks, they are most interesting indeed. Tell me, the forehead protector upon your brow. Is it not a symbol of your village?"She just nods her head."What a wonderful symbol that it is truly."you give her a sweet smile with a laugh to follow.

Your sudden peppiness baffled her, though not in a bad way. It was more just out of shock, this sudden burst of energy from the gloomy one you had displayed no longer than a minute ago. It was like your history did not matter at all or the fact you have been alive for just a few months. It was just so unnatural. While you asked her questions, which she blocked out while her mind processed everything you told her. The way you acted, trying to get her own mind off of it. She watched you finish your food and ask for another bowl just like her. Gleefully, you eat the second that was placed infront of you with much joy. She never thought someone could display.

While you ate, you noticed she had not touched her second bowl. Pointing to with your chopsticks, asking if she was going to eat it. Along a few more questions. This time you call to her worried. Which snapped her out of it.

"Y-yes?"she looks at you.

"I believe your food is getting cold."you tell her. She looks down, picking up her chopsticks and starts eating. While you started talking away about the different things you really wanted to know more about this village and world.

* * *

As the sun started to set, night falling upon the village. The villagers make their way back home, Kankuro who was finishing up in his workshop after cleaning up and heads home. Thinking about today's meeting, that thanks to Gaara had finally came to an end. Who declared you would stay in the village for now, under Temari's watchful eye and tutelage. In a sense making you somewhat of a citizen, though no one was to bring up anything about how you ended up in here. Letting the answer come when they needed to come. Make you feel comfortable. He knew not many liked or wanted to follow this plan, but Gaara was the Kazekage, and his word was law.

He did inform the council about the fact, you had been placed for the time being within the Kazekage's living quarters with him and his family. There was talk about wondering if you would become enrolled in the Academy to become a ninja, which Gaara said he would decided soon.

Done with cleaning, Kankuro takes his leave. Walking along the night streets of the village. Greeting those who spotted him, who did the same back. It was nice clear night, almost every star could be seen since the winds had died down. That was one thing about living in this village, always a good view of the stars. In a couple of minutes he made it home, unlocking the door he didn't announce his presence. Since you and Temari would be asleep.

Only to surprised to find that to not be true. He finds his sister up, in what seem to be deep thought. He then noticed something else in her eyes.

"...Are you ok?"he dared to asks, but did so anyway.

Hearing his voice, broke out of her thought. Looking to her younger brother, her eyes filled with woe of some sort. There was something troubling her, it was plainly obvious. Making him concerned. Though before she could say anything. Your voice breaks through to them both."Good night, Tem-Oh!"you spot Kankuro."Mr. Kankuro, welcome home."

Hearing you say his name like that made him cringe in annoyance. Dressed in your nightwear lavender jinbei with shorts decorated in floral print. Something Temari picked out for you, also with simple white socks. Your hair was braided into a fishtail. Standing just in the middle of the staircase, you wave welcoming him home. Remebering something, you quickly make your way down the steps and over to kitchen, open the fridge. Pulling out what you needed too, shutting the door, you take down a plate set what you needed to on the plate.

Kankuro heard you messing around in the kitchen, seeing you where occupied he turns to his sister. Just about to asks her what was going on. But did not get the chance at all. You come over to him, holding a plate of food. He looks at you, while you just smile up at him."It is just left over, from the dinner that was prepared. Temari informed, that you work late at times Mr. Kankuro."which he cringes again from his name. Putting the plate in his hands, you wish him a good night and Temari. Bowing to them both, you hurry back up stairs. Temari waited till she heard your door close. Though it was faint she knew your door was closed.

Kankuro looks to the stairs then to the food in his possession now. It was warm, no doubt you warmed it up. Still, the fact you made food and you just came here, he just could not wrap his head around it."Ok...so what's going on Temari?"

He brings up his question, his sister still had that look of woe in her eyes. Her teal eyes look to her brother."It's about May..."turning she looks to the stairs. She stands up firmly."We have to tell Gaara."


	4. Chapter 4

In Sunagakure Hospital, Kai leaves a patient's room. Looking at the clipboard that contained his patient's medical records hopelessly. Sighing to himself, it wasn't good at all. Looking back to the closed door, grief slowly came to his eyes. It was hard being a medic-ninja, it was his job to heal those and care for them. But when nothing worked, he never felt so hopeless. Coming to reality about his patient and what he would have to tell the family. Brought his mood down.

"Hey, there are you are Kai."one of the medics walk over to him.

The young man looks up to them, his coworker had a on a friendly smile, Kai does his best to respond back with a half one. Realizing this his coworker noticed."Hey, you ok?"

Kai quickly pushes his own feelings behind him, and puts on a 'real' smile."Yes, I am Gin. Did you need me?"

Remembering why they came over."Oh, you have a visitor."

"A visitor? Who is it?"Kai was quite puzzled by this, he wasn't known for having visitors. Infact, he spent most of his time working. So it was highly unlikely for him to have someone.

The coworker tries to remember the details of this person."Well, I do know it's a girl..."

"A girl?"Kai flushed at the thought. Was it someone that he was not aware had grown affection for him and he did not notice. The idea played in his mind, but it just didn't seem right. Either way, his curiosity was starting to climb. Without a another word, his coworker lets him know that the girl was at the front in the lobby of the hospital.

So he the medic makes his way down there, eager to who this mystery visitor was. Greeting those in the halls respectfully. He finally reaches the lobby, going to the receptionist. A kind mid-age looking woman, her brown hair starting to gray cut in a pixie style, she had slight wrinkles at the corner of her hazel eyes.

She looks up to Kai."Oh, Kai."she greets him sweetly with a smile."You have a visitor."

"So I've been told."he returns the same smile back. Before his eyes moved away he heard a sweet kind voice. That he had not heard in about a week.

"Mr. Kai!"you call waving to him. The medic looks at you surprised to find you here, accompanied with Temari which was not really a shocker. He had heard through gossip how the Kazekage had his sister watch over you, even though you had in a since 'free' range in the village. The first thing he noticed, no more bandages on your anymore. Infact your whole body was completely healed. Much to his surprised and delight. Next there was some sort of container you where holding.

The receptionist couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Telling herself how cute it was. Kai smiles making his way over to the two of you. He was tall young man about an inch or two taller than Kankuro. His green eyes look down at you kindly."Well, this is a surprise."

You smile at him."I did not mean to surprise you. I surly hope I did not disturb you from anything."

Kai shakes his head."Not at all, it's good to see you again May. You look well."

"Thank you."

He notices the small container."What do you have there?"

"I would like to thank you, for your assistance in my recovery."you present the box to container to him, placing it gently into his hands. He takes it."I do not have a way of purchasing a proper thank you gift for you, as I was told that requires one to have a job or be a ninja. Which I do have neither. I do though hope you enjoy sweets."

Touched by your gesture."I do actually love sweets. And you're very welcome. Seeing you well, is enough thanks for me. You didn't really have to come all the way over there to do this."But thank you."

You give him a satisfied smile, when you felt his distress."Mr. Kai."

He looks to you, noticing the worried look you had."Are you ok?"

Nodding your head yes, though you where more focused on him."I am quite fine, really I am. But..."you place a hand on his wrist, closing your eyes. Seeing what it was. Without a word, you walk off hastily searching for what you saw and was causing grief in Kai.

"Mai! Wait! Where are you going!?"Kai calls after you, but you did not stop remembering her duty. Temari pushes passed him and hurries after you. Ordering you to stop, Kai runs after her. Paying no mind to what to their calls, you make your way onto the next floor of the hospital. The workers there noticed you, baffled themselves as to why you where there. Your eyes looked over them, looking for what you needed. Not seeing it, you fly down the hall surprising the others, who move out the way just in time. Lucky for them and you, through training you manged to maneuver just fine to avoid hitting anything or anyone. Saying your apologizes quickly to them, you head to the next floor.

Temari and Kai come rushing onto the next floor."May!"she yells for you, only for someone to hush her. Which she does, looking around not seeing any sign of you. Though one of the medics inform them that you flew off to the next floor. Prompting her to follow with Kai.

Going from floor to floor, still searching. You could feel the presence getting closer, it was faint and weak. But still there, this was causing Kai grief that he tired to hide. Yet you picked it up, a ability April and Master Splinter had told you it was called Empathy, able to sense others emotions. A gift from April's mental energy. So nothing really got passed you, pushing harder you come to the floor. Without a thought in mind, but a drive. You fly down the hall, reaching the door. Placing your hand on it, this was the right one. Smiling thinking just how happy Kai would be, landing down. You open it going inside.

The onlookers watch this, wondering why you just went into a patient's room. It was when they saw a flash of light, that made them wonder just what was going on. While a few ran to inform someone what just happen, a couple crowded around the room and what they saw made them speechless.

Temari and Kai finally make it to the right floor. Which they found slightly empty, confused at this looking around for any medic at all. Only to find no one really present. Trying not to assume the worst, Temari still prepares herself just to be safe. Kai on the other hand took a different approach, he keep looking with Temari following at the ready. When he stops and notice the crowd around a familiar patient's room. Alarmed by this, he takes off assuming the worst. Temari was about to react when she realized it was a patient. Though when she saw the crowd, she knew right away that it had to be you there. She takes off, Kai pushes his way through the tight squeezed huddle.

A few moved, if not for Temari who demanded they move. Which they allowed Kai through, popping out he stumbles but quickly regains himself. He runs into the room."Ms. Sayuri! Ms. Sayuri!"he cries."Ms. Sa-"he stops, what he saw he couldn't believe just not to long ago. Before he received his visitor he had come with accepting the grueling truth. He was not able in any sort of way to save his patient. Only to find to his own eyes's surprise, Ms. Sayuri a fragile elderly woman, with liver spots upon her body. Her thinning gray hair tied in a simple bun, her old eyes that always remained tightly closed. Now half way open, filled with life. Her breathing mask was off, and she was...laughing heartily with you by her bedside. Listening to this elderly woman, who was stricken with a disease that corroded her body slowly. Giving her not much time life, now seem to be in higher spirits.

Hearing her laugh, brought so much happiness to him. Temari comes in just about to go over to get you. But Kai stops her, she looks at the young man a bit irriated until he pointed to you. Looking she sees just what Kai felt, just as touched by this and surprised. There was danger at all, only merriment.

Feeling their presence, you turn to them making Ms. Sayuri turn as well. She smiles at them warm."..."

Your eyes land upon Kai, a meek smiles forms."Do you feel better Mr. Kai? Because, you seem to. Ms. Sayuri is well, so you are well too."

Realizing this, Kai looks at you still surprised but understood in some way. Before he could say anything, someone comes pushing their way in and before anyone could say anything. They march right over to you, and firmly grab you by the wrist yanking you away from the elderly woman who shrieks at such atrocious action done upon you.

Pulling you up by your arm, almost dangling you there. Their grip tightens. A calm yet snarl look upon their face as they bark at you."What are you DOING!? Trying to kill this woman!?"they accuse you, more focused on their hold upon you, which you tried to get out of. Realizing their question.

"No! I was not trying to harm h-"

They cut you off."Do not LIE! I caught you and so have others!"

Pleading them to listen to you."I came to make Mr. Kai hap-"

"You storm through the Hospital, a place for of the injured and you claim you came to help! That is a lie!"

"You have been feed, misinformation, please listen! I came to heal. Not kill."

Their grip became tighter, which made it harder for you to move out. Having enough of this interrogation Kai steps in trying to plead with the councilmen who dangled you and accused you of nonsense.

"Please release her, she didn't do anything wrong."Kai comes to your defense.

Temari comes in with a cool head."May is under my watch, she was just helping out. There is no harm done."

"..."Councilmen."If she is, then forgive me for my disrespect, but you have not being doing a wonderful job. She is a foreigner."he turns to you and yells."WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

He screams loudly into your ear, which you manged to cover just one of your earlobes but eardrum still range. Having enough of this, Temari grabs hold of his wrist firmly, much to the man's shock. He turns looking at the cold look she gave him. Scaring him slightly, but he didn't back down. Just as he was about to say something.

"What is going on here?"Gaara breaks the tension and turmoil, everyone looks the Kazekage who stood the entrance. He looks from you to Temari, Kai, Ms. Sayuri and lastly the Councilmen. Who looks back apprehensively, trembling from Gaara's unmoving demanding eyes. Swallowing hard. Feeling the Councilman's sudden shift in his emotions. Along with his grip on you start to slowly loosen. Gaara asks again what was going on.

Which you respond."Mr. Gaara, please I did not mean to cause such a strife of any cause."you tell him, feeling your feet on the ground, and your wrist back. You pay no mind it."I came to visit Mr. Kai to thank him for his kindness on my care, when I felt this huge amount of grief that...I...I wanted to fix it!"you look him in the eyes."I was able to find it, Ms. Sayuri..."you turn to her with a warm smile."Mr. Kai was hurt...he did not want to loose her. Not from all the hard work he had done, and he did not want to inform the family of such a devastating thing. So...I came to fix it, so he may well, and Ms. Sayuri may be well. So all will be well."

Everything was quiet, awaiting what Gaara had to say. Looking to Kai."Is this true?"

Kai stands up straight."I...uhhh, yes...I was devastated on the thought of loosing...Ms. Sayuri...I tried everything I could to heal her."He cast this eyes downward, but it soon forms into a smile. He looks up towards you."Then, May came. I don't know what she did, but whatever it was healed Ms. Sayuri well."he turns to the Kazakage."I could not be more thankful, my mood is much better."

Gaara turns back to you. Then looks again at Ms. Sayuri."Ms. Sayuri, how do you feel?"

The elderly lady kindly smiles at him."Much better, Kazekage. Thanks to this lovely young lady. My bones do not hurt any more. And...it's been so long...since I have seen the sun rays."she turns to her window smiling fondly.

Temari steps in."Gaara, please May was just trying to help."She steps over to you placing a protective hand upon your shoulder. Which Gaara took notice on.

Looking to her feeling it."May."Gaara turns to you, you look at to him standing respectfully. He walks over to you, stopping a few inches away."How is your wrist?"

Forgetting out it, you hold it up looking at it and smile."It is fine, infact...I did not really feel it much."you smile."Please do not punish Mr. Kai nor the other."you refer to the Councilman."He was just doing his job, he is right, I should not have over stepped my boundaries. I was just concerned for Mr. Kai, please allow me to take any sort of penalty."

Gaara looks at you puzzled even with his stoic expression. You look at him waiting to hear what he was going to do."There is no penalty to make others feel good, that is a reward. Ms. Sayuri is well, and her family will be happy. Kai doesn't have to worry."he tells you."Thank you."

You smile at him"You are welcome."

Looking to Temari, she understood. Placing a hand upon your back, she removes you out of the room. Gaara watches the two of you, Kai goes to Ms. Sayuri to check everything. The Councilman looks to Gaara still scared and guilty. He apologizes to him.

Which Gaara just dismisses him. Kai comes back over to Gaara."Everything is 100%."he smiles."She's well."Gaara still remained fixated on the entrance. Kai noticed this."May truly did a wonderful thing. What a strange yet sweet girl."

"Strange indeed."Gaara agrees.


	5. Chapter 5

A pair of large brown eyes with a pair of dark eyes watch Temari and the newest addition to the village from a hidden distance. The girl who suddenly appeared out of thin air, May. Who has been put in Temari's handle. Always with the female jonuin, who never seem to leave her side, like a bodyguard of some sort of importance person. Which what information told them the Kazekage wanted, another source of information that also was apparent in the village that May, stayed with Kazekage and his family in his residence.

Which stirred envy from many, which was unbest known to May. The pairs of eyes narrow in jealousy, a burning rage of questions hide behind their eyes. Stalking every movement of May, who seem to marvel at everything around her. Which made her seem to glow without evening knowing so. Her golden yellowish eyes seem to shimmer on their own like some sort of enchantress that could dazzle a raging beast. The smile she had on, never seem to turn into a frown, occasionally it would turn into a deep thought look or worry, but quickly return. Though they could not hear her voice, they could only imagine what it would most likely sound like. Sweet like a honey and just a gentle as silk and warm as mother's embrace.

They take in every single detail and information the pair of eyes saw. From head to toe, everything even her outfit, shape of her body's frame which they had to admit themselves was nice, but also made them wonder how and why someone like her and age had such a shape it was cute and well defined. Making them question their own bodies and try to figure out how they could have what she has.

Growling to themselves, when they realize May and Temari where headed their way. Quickly they scurry off before they could see seen.

Your golden eyes look up at the clear blue skies. Temari does the same wondering what you where looking at."Temari..."she looks at you waiting for you finish what you wanted to say or what was on your mind."...Do you think..."

Before you could say anything, a loud energetic voice boomed loudly through the village. Which surprised you slightly, Temari looks passed you with a smirk upon her lips. Shaking her head. Looking to her, it was obvious she knew who this person was who's voice rang out.

Looking noticing a few feet away what seem like a dot to others, to you was clear as day. It was a teen boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. With three whiskers on either side of his face, he had on a huge smile. Dressed in a orange tracksuit with black upper shoulders the colour extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves. Black sandals and he also wore a forehead protector but the symbol on it was not like those of Sunagarkure. Not it was different it looked like a leaf with a swirl in the middle. This boy seemed about your age and Gaara's.

With him two more another teen boy along with a teen girl. The other male teen was tall dressed in a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers his arms to his hand wrapped in bandage like a fingerless cloves with a flak jacket, his black hair was cut in a bowl style, thick black eyebrows and his dark energetic eyes pumped and focused. His forehead protector was around his waist.

The only female with them had long straight dark blue hair reaching her lower back with short strands framing her face that reached her shoulders, fair skin dressed in loose fitting lavender and cream hooded-jacket with lavender cuffs with navy blue pants and black, low-heeled sandals. With her forehead protector around her neck. She had a kind, timid and somewhat shy demur about her. Though what stood out was the color of her eyes, her white eyes with a tinge of lavender in them.

All three of them had to be from the same place, seeing they wore the same symbol and all three of them had on a backpack which, it was easily seen they where headed someone where. Why you wondered who they where, the blonde haired one spotted Temari with you. He waves yelling out her name loudly waving wildly to her.

You watch him take off running towards the direction of you and Temari with the other two walking behind him. It didn't take him long to reach the two of you.

Temari greets him friendly."Naruto, this is a surprise."she smiles at the boy.

Who smiles back, when he noticed you. He gets a closer look at you, pretty much invading your personal space."Who are you?"

Stepping back just a bit to give yourself some distance. Before you could introduce yourself."Naruto. We have to stay together."the bowl cut boy tells Naruto strictly.

Moving away from you, Naruto turns to the bushy brow teen. Rolling his eyes."Ok..."turning back to you asking the same question."Who are you? I've never seen you here before, in the village."

Which gets the other twos attention on you. Holding you a hand to shake, you introduce yourself."My name is May O'Neil. It is a pleasure to meet you, I believe your name is Naruto."

Naruto looks at you a bit surprised you knew his name. But none the less smiles at you shaking your hand."Hi May. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Of "His grip was firm.

"A pleasure, are these your close companions?"you look to the other two, which caused the girl to blush at what you said. Though the other one did not seem notice. He comes over to you, and like a gentlemen introduces himself respectfully.

He puts his fist to his chest, bowing to you."Hello, I am Rock Lee."He comes back up and suddenly strikes some sort of pose with his thumb up and smile. Which made you assume he wanted you to return it. So you do the samething back to him, making Naruto start to laugh. Temari looks at you in disbelief.

Rock Lee was puzzled by you mimicking him, when he drops it. You do the samething too. Looking to the last one, the girl. She gives you a small smile before she introduced herself."I'm Hinata Hyuga."

Extending your hand to her, she shakes it back. Her shake was different from Naruto's, this one was more gentle and meek.

"A pleasure to meet you. All of you."you tell them.

"Same."Naruto smiles to you."So...are you new in the village or something, because...I've never seen you here before. Whenever I come."

You answer simply."Yes. I am very much new here in this village."

"Really?! Where do you come from then? What village?"Naruto now interested in you. Forgetting about why he really came here.

Hinata tries to remind him to stay on track but it was no use at all. Naruto paid no mind."I am from New York City."you tell him.

Naruto nods his head like he knew of the place."I see...New York City..."he thinks about it. Going over in his mind of the village New York City. Ending up with no information."...New York City? I've never heard of a village called that before."

Rock Lee also was thinking like Naruto wondering about this place."Neither have I."

The two young men look at eachother then back at you. Assuming you where playing some sort of trick on them."Are you playing around?"Naruto started to laugh.

Hinata could see you where not playing around at all. She tries to get him to stop laughing. Which you found slightly insensitive. But left it alone, Naruto soon caught on, seeing you where not joking at all. He was stunned that you where not lying at all.

He looks to Temari, who nods her head vouching for you. Getting the topic off you, she inquires why he and others where here."So, what brings you here?"

Getting back onto the topic."Oh, we need to ask Gaara for a favor."Lee tells her.

"Oh, yeah."Naruto snaps his fingers."Yeah, is he busy?"

"I don't think so. Come on."Temari starts to walk off, and like always you follow her staying by her side. Naruto and his group follow. It didn't take long to reach the Kazakage's building. Going inside Temari takes everyone to Gaara's office. She knocks on the door calling for him. There was no response, she knocks again and this time enters looking around and closes the door.

"Well?"Naruto looks at her.

"Gaara isn't in. He must be in a meeting."she tells him. Naruto huffs."I'll leave the information to Gaara and in the meantime you can just relax."

"Why don't you come and rest."you suggest to them, the three look at you. You smile at them."It seems you have come from a longways, surely your bodies are tired, and would like to rest. Please, allow me to show you hospitality."

* * *

Making it back home, which you informed Naruto and his friends that Gaara, whom you addressed as Mr. Gaara, has allowed you to stay with him and his family. For the time being. Opening the door, you tell Naruto and his friends to make themselves at home. Going to the kitchen to fetch some refreshments. Naruto takes off his bag and lounges on the couch. Taking a load off, Lee and Hinata shake their head at him. Looking around, realizing this was the first time any of them had been in Gaara's place before. It was not bad.

Coming back, carrying a tray of refreshments for them noticing that Lee and Hinata still had on their bags. Placing the tray down on the small table."Please, sit down."you tell them, holding your hand out to an empty chairs for them.

"Thank you, but it is alright."Lee tells you. Naruto thought helps himself on the food you brought, stuffing his face."Naruto!"Lee snaps at him.

"What?"Naruto cheeks where stuffed. Swallowing."We don't know how long Gaara will be in the meeting for, so might as well. Geez Lee, I thought you where the nice guy? Passing up food from a girl. How rude."

Offended by what he just said, Lee bows deeply to you."I meant no disrespect!"he yells, in a quick flash he takes off his bag and sits down. Grabbing the food and stuffing his face. Thanking you for the treats.

Watching the two of them gorge on the food, reminded you of Mikey making you smile in remembrance both sad and happy. Hinata slightly embarrassed by their behavior tries her best to apologize, when she noticed the look you had on the two of them. Temari noticed this with you too. She had seen that look before when Gaara gave you back your book.

She was about to say something, when you started to laugh a bit at the two. Excusing you go back to the kitchen to get some more refreshments. Coming back with another tray and take a seat the sofa. Looking to Hinata, you pat the spot next to you, wanting her to join you. Seeing the others relaxed, she joins in and takes the seat by you.

You pass her something to eat."Th-thank you."she takes it with a smile."Again, I'm sorry for this."

You softly chuckle."No, it is alright. I find it very comforting."Hearing the fondness in your voice, she seem to understand."So, what village are you three from?"you asks her.

Temari takes her leave, telling you she would be in her room."Konohagakure. The Hidden Leaf Village."

"Oh, Temari informed of such a village. It is one of the great nation villages correct?"

She nods her head."Yes, it's a very famous village. We have pretty strong Shinobi. Our village is very well diverse."

"How interesting. What is the leader of your village called, I have been told that every village has a Kage."

Before she could say anything, Naruto does with his mouth still full. Which caused him so spit food out nearly landing on you and Hinata."The Hokage!"he swallows his food in one gulp.

"The Hokage."you repeat what he said."I like the name. Are you all shinobis as well?"

Lee swallows his food, dabbing his mouth."Yes, we are."

"What is your rank. There are quite a few."

"Me and Lee are Chunins."Hinata tells you.

"Though Naruto is a Genin."

You look at him, he stuffs his faces with some cookies. Finishing the last bit, much to Lee's anger."Naruto! You ate the last one!"

"What? You weren't going to get it."Naruto protest.

Which did not sit well with Lee. Who grows at him. Pushing the other tray you had forward to them."Please, do not fuse. There is more." Seeing this, the two of them waste no time.

Hinata sighs."Are you a Shinobi?"

Looking at her, shaking her head."No, I have been training to become a Miko. A priestess."

"Really?!"Hinata was surprised by this.

"Yes, back home. I have been. Though here...I am not sure."you shrug your shoulders.

"Can you use chakra?"Naruto asks, again with his mouth full.

"No."you tell him."I use aura. Instead, which is in a way similar to it."

"Aura?"Lee looks at you, while smacking Naruto's hand away from his food.

Nodding your head."Yes, a skill I have been training in. Shall I demonstrate for you?"

Having their attention, the two guys nod their head. Sitting still, you look at the chair next to Lee. They watched with anticipation waiting, next thing the chair started to outline itself. Holding your hand out, you make it rise up slowly. The chair follows, the group watches in awe, spinning your finger around, the chair follows your every hand movement. Lowering your hand, the chair settles back on the ground.

"That is my aura, it allows me to do things such as well. And feel others as well."you turn to them, with a smile. They where still in awe. That some food feel out of Naurto's open mouth."That is not all, since I have been training to become a Miko. I can also heal others who are injured. And with my s-"

Next thing Naruto jumps up on the couch."Naruto, you should not stand on furniture."Which Lee follows Naruto not long after standing in the chair. Assuming they did not hear you, you repeat yourself again.

But they still stood in their seats."Can you really heal?"Naruto eagerly asks. Which you just nod your head. Excited by this, he thrust his fist up in the air."Perfect!"

Not sure what he was talking about."It seems you are thrilled about this. Though may I ask, why?"

Before they could tell you, the door opens all of you look. To find Gaara there, surprised by two things. One Naruto and the others presence, secondly Naruto and Lee standing on the furniture. Both Naruto and Lee freeze.

"...Hello Naruto and Lee."he gives them a small friendly smile.

Hinata hides her face."Hey Gaara!"Naruto jumps off the couch and goes over to greet the Kazekage. With open arms, Lee flips off landing perfectly fine. These two sure had a great deal of energy.

Turning to Hinata, you just smile at this."Their presence is very filling."

Hinata eases a bit. Nodding her head in agreement."Please excuse me, I have to join them."she gets up and goes over to guys. So you decide to clean up, getting the trays and sweeping up a few crumbs and take everything back to the kitchen. Turning on the water, you begin to clean what you used. Using your telekinesis placing them on the side. Grabbing a towel, and dry every single drop off, and lastly putting them back. By the time you returned, Naruto, Lee and Hinata had their things back on, Gaara stood by the door with them.

Hinata noticed you first, looking to them. She waves to you."Thank you again, May."

Naruto and Lee look in your direction. The two smile at you."You are departing?"

"Yeah."Naruto tells you."Gaara's going to assign us with a one of his medic ninjas. To bad your not a shonbi, anyway. It was nice meeting you May, and thanks for the food. Hope to see you again!"he waves to you.

Lee strikes his pose with you thank you, which you copy assuming that was his way of saying bye. Naruto just laughs. Stopping you wave to them all."I wish you well upon your journey. Please do come by, whenever."

All three of them wave bye walking out with Gaara following shutting the door. Outside, taking the lead Gaara takes them in the direction of the hospital. Naruto looks over his shoulder back at the place.

"May is really nice."He tells Gaara."Strange, where she's from though. New York City...what a place."

"Indeed, that it is."Lee agrees.

Naruto turns to Gaara."It's nice of you, Gaara to let her stay with you."

"Thank you, it's just for the time being. So she can get accustomed to the village. May is new here."The Kazekage looks to his blonde friend."She doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"How sad."Hinata thinks about you.

"How noble of you."Lee praises Gaara."She is quite cute and sweet."he smiles at what he said."A rare find."

"I agree."Naruto nods his head, making Hinata slightly slump down."To bad, she couldn't come with us on our mission."

Lee agrees."Yes, she would seem like the perfect fit. I would greatly like to see her healing."

Coming to the hospital, Gaara leads them in. He was greeted by others, he greets them back. When one of the villagers spot him, carrying something. Calling to him, Gaara stops.

"Kazekage."it was a man in his mid 40's with dark eyes and mid brown colored short hair, the woman almost the same age as him, with deep brown eyes and blonde hair in short bob cut.

"Yes?"Gaara gives them his attention.

"We came to thank the one who, healed my mother."The woman tells him, holding a wrapped object."She's so much better now. I thought the worse..."she starts to tear up, but smiles happily."I was afraid...I would not see her when I returned from my mission...but...do you know where they are?"

"You mean May?"Naruto figures it out.

The woman looks at him."The newest addition to the village?!"she was surprised.

"Yes."Gaara tells her."May O'Neil was the one who healed your mother. She is currently residing in my home."

"Can you please give this to her. As a thanks."the woman hand Gaara the gift. He takes it.

"Yes."he tells her, she thanks him and leaves with the man. He looks down at the gift he was holding, he didn't expect this at all. Most in the village where uneasy about May. Even him just a little, but this right here eased his mind. Remembering why he was here, he has Naruto and his team follow him.

* * *

Back with you, you sat in your room. Looking the picture of you and April on the cover of your Grimora. Your heart was so heavy, placing a hand upon the picture. You pick up the the book and hold it close to you. Mourning to yourself. When a knock came to your door. Quickly you hide your book, and rid the sadness from your eyes. Standing up, you open the door. To greet whoever it was with a smile, a small part of you was hoping it might be Naruto and his friends. Though instead it was Gaara.

Much to your surprise."Mr. Gaara...yes?"

Holding out the gift for you out."This is a thanks from Ms. Sayuri's family."he places it in your hand. Taking it, you look at it wondering what it was, and more so touched by this.

Smiling softly."How is Ms. Sayuri?"you asks looking to him.

"She is doing much better."Gaara tells you.

"That is very wonderful to hear."you tell him delighted from that information."Thank you."

Hearing some voices, Temari opens her door just a bit. Assuming that it was Naruto and the rest, she finds instead it was Gaara standing at your door. Briefly talking with you. Puzzled yet intrigued, watching the talk wrap up. Gaara leaves, turning around he sees his sister looking at him.

"What was that all about?"she asks.

"Some had a gift for May."Gaara tells her."From Ms. Sayuri's family."

"Oh, really...well that was nice of them."Temari smiles."So you delivered it to her?"

"Yes."Gaara tells her, looking back to your room. Temari looks as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Another hot morning, and like always with Temari. Following her this time, she was taking you the village's Academy because she was asked to come and teach it today with the students. And since you to follow her, eager to see how the Academy which both Kankuro and Temari filled you in that it was place where those who wanted to become shonbis would go. Every village had an Academy, though the way it was done differed from each village while some did mirror others.

Here in the Academy, the two told you the students would learn jutsu and skills needed to better themselves. After their training was completed there was a graduation ceremony which they where giving the title Genin and placed in a three man team with a Jonin over them, after which they would be given missions to complete.

From everything you heard, you where eager to actually visit this place, though Temari had shown you the village on your first day after you awoke, giving you a tour the village. You remember seeing it briefly, it was large descent size place, not the same size as the Kazekage's building. It was like most of the buildings here sphere shaped. There was a large outside area for training, and few other spots.

Floating behind Temari instead of walking, something you seem to do unintentionally it just made it easier for you. Which did bring attention to yourself by the others of the village. Which they themselves found quite unusual. Temari though didn't seem to mind, growing use to it as long didn't fly off. It amazed her how you never seem to be tired from doing so, nor did bother you at all. It was like you had boundless energy, since it wasn't chakra really.

Looking around you, you didn't mind the village really. Though there seem to be lack of color and vegetation. It was a desert village so it was to be expected as such, but still. This dryness brought a feeling of sorrow to you, just like Gaara's office did when you first entered it. Remembering the way it looked, simple and dry. Though there was life, metaphorically speaking it didn't like such to you.

Your mind on your thought, that you did not pay attention when Temari stopped until you bumped right into her. Scooting back rubbing your nose."Sorry."you apologize to her.

Temari shrugs it off."It's fine, well we're here."she looks up at the place. You do the same."Come on, let's go in."she tells you, opening the door going, you follow her. The place inside reminded you just very slightly of school back home. Though there where no lockers just a hallway that straight down the center. Temari started walking down. Following her, she reaches two double doors pushing them open entering the classroom.

Once inside the classroom, the students who looked so young at least the ages eight through ten. Surprised you greatly, they groomed them to become ninjas as this age. Back home you knew children like this worried over playing and video games. Study at times, but mainly what children should be concerned about. The presence of you and Temari caused the students to look that way, signaling the teacher. They turn around, it was a woman with thick braided hair and chocolate eyes, she wore a forehead protector as well above her brow. Dressed in long brown skirt with tan long sleeve top, she smiles at Temari greeting her, seeing you behind her, you could tell she was not expecting you and seem a weary of you. Even when she smiled.

The children too looked at you, mainly at the fact you hovered a few off the ground like some sort of ghost. A few whispered to others, feeling their eyes on you, made you turn to them. Giving them a friendly smile and wave, while Temari converstated with the teacher, you just introduce yourself to the class. Flying in the center, their eyes followed you.

"Hello and good morning."you greet them."My name is May O'Neil, it a pleasure to meet you all."you introduce yourself."I am greatly eager to learn and see how this Academy teaches you on the art of becoming a shonbi. I know it shall be a much thrilling learning experience. You all shall have, Temari teach you today, she is very kind and intelligent. I know you shall learn a great deal."

Temari stops talking with the teacher, the two women turn to you. Hearing what you said and introducing yourself, Temari shakes her head at you with a small smile."May."she calls to you, making you stop."Why don't you take a seat, I have the rest."

Nodding your head, look for one spotting on by two students, you fly over lower yourself down casually between the two and take seat. The two where nine year old boys one had dirty blonde short spiky hair, the other had light brown smooth hair. Both had green eyes, no doubt they where related, twins really. They look at you, then eachother a small blush appears on their cheeks. Your focus though was on Temari, ready to hear what she was going to teach the class.

She takes off her fan to get comfortable, her voice command attention from everyone. After introducing herself, she begins her lesson. She talked about the job of shinobi, which in a way mirrored what Master Splinter teachings. She explained the different types of missions, ranging from D-S being the highest. The different ranks which you already knew, there was also talk about different one could be once they became a shinobi, there things likes scouts, teachers, recon, and much more. Though the one that stood out to you was the medic, which you recall Kai was one.

After talking about that, Temari went into Jutsu. Telling them, everyone had to learn the basics. She named the three different types, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and lastly Taijutsu. All three sounded interesting, though you new pretty much about Ninjutsu from lessons by Master Splinter and the guys. Having trained with April to become better. But this version was different, when Temari explained it. First was Genjutsu, which she explained involved illusions that would and could mess with all five of someones senses, next was Ninjutsu which unlike genjutsu the effects are really, and lastly Taijutsu which is a form of hand to hand combat which is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It does not always require chakra. Unlike the other two, which chakra must be used in order to achieve certain results.

Temari went into explaining how everyone has a certain chakra nature or nature transformation. She named the five, Earth, Wind, Water, Lighting and Wind. Writing them down on the board, she then drew a square stating that there was a certain type of paper that could tell the person what their nature was. She then drew five more squares. One square she drew flames around saying that person had an affinity with fire chakra, the next square was split in two meaning an affinity with wind, the third one she tired to draw looking wrinkled that was lighting, one she drew what looked like a rock on it which she explained that the paper would turn into dirt and crumble away that was for earth and lastly she drew water around the square saying if it was wet that would mean water.

All what she said was very enlightening to you, this world and how things worked was different from back home. Though you and April could do things other humans could not, plus there where mutants who could do inhuman things. Though it was nothing like this, hearing how one can walk on water or the wall just by using ones chakra. As you became ingested in her teaching, you thought you heard someone say something directed at you in a whisper. Like a name, but not your name no, it was a different one.

Foreigner.

Looking around trying to pinpoint where it came from, feeling you where just hearing things turn back to Temari. Yet you heard it again, along with some snickering. Making you look again around, Temari kept going on talking, watching you look around. She quickly finishes up the in class lesson, grabbing her fan she attaches it on her back.

"Now, who wants to see some Jutsus?"she asks the class, who all eagerly cheer getting up from their seats their teacher tells them to form a single file line. Temari looks to you."May, come on."she calls to you. Flying out of your seat you go over to her, landing right by her. The students watch you, with wonderment and questions in their eyes.

The teacher though quickly ushers them out the door, following behind them. You and Temari go with the class, outside in the training area. The class takes a their seat while Temari takes her place in the front with everyone's eyes on her. You where off on the side, hovering above the ground just as excited as the students to see this.

Unclipping her fan, with a prominent smile. Unfolding it, drawing it back she flings her fan forward."Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" Unleashing air currents that collide and create vacuum pockets.

The power from her jutus was amazing, the students had to use their arms to protect the sand from getting in their eyes. Seeing this, you fly over to them holding your hands out. Casting a shield over all the students and teacher, blocking sand from getting into their eyes. They look up at you, you smile down at them.

"Do not worry, your eyes can now see."you tell them, looking back at Temari. They students though kept their eyes on you, a few looked at eachother. The teacher was most shocked by this yet also weary. Feeling the tension from her, you look at her. Making her look away quickly. Turning back to Temari, her jutsu finishes up. Waiting for the wind to settle, you let the shield down.

She turns to the students, she notices the students looking at you, while you looked to her. Seeing everything was normal she does another of her jutsu."Cyclone Jutsu!" Releasing heavy air currents that collide together creating many vacuum pocket. The amount of power used was again great, the students huddle together watching in awe at her jutus.

It was amazing how she used the wind, but more so that she could. Seeing jutsu in action was astounding to you. So this was what she meant, using one's chakra. Looking to Temari, you couldn't believe this much power she held in her. Then again she was a jounin, still though her power. You felt yourself feeling starting to feel giddy, just looking at her. When a scream of panic was heard. Snapping you out of admiration for her, and what you saw you reacted quickly. Without a second thought, you fly into her deadly jutsu. Right into Temari's jutsu.

"May!"she screams for you, her heart stops. Quickly thinking she cancels out her jutsu. Dropping her fan she rushes to where she saw you, the students stand up clamoring around, wondering and fearful on what just happen. Their teacher also on her toes wondering as well. Waiting as the dust settled, down the anticipation on edge.

Hearing Temari calling out for you, there was no response. But there was some sort of light they saw. Looking harder, the dust settling there was a bubble of some sort. Surrounding two people, one was a young boy with short black hair his eyes where shut tightly from fear, being held tightly by you. Your hand was out forming the shield. While the other one was holding onto the boy, protectively.

There seem to be no injury to neither you nor the boy. It was hard to tell really, Temari both relieved yet surprised by what she saw with you. She hesitantly places a hand on your shield. She calls to you, hearing her voice. You look up at her, smiling at her. Getting rid of your shield, looking down at the little boy who seem to be still be scared, his grip on you was tight.

Placing a hand on the top of his head, soothing creasing it for comfort."It is all well. Please open your eyes."you tell him your voice, he slowly does looking around then up at you with his big blue eyes. You smile at him, laughing just a bit. Your hand ontop of his head started to glow."There, you have no more injuries. All is well."Wiping the tears that started to form.

Hearing running footsteps coming, the teacher hurries over to you both. She gets down to you, seeing she wanted the young boy. You hand him over to her, she slightly snatches him away. Looking him over, a few of the other students come over to look over the young boy. Temari apologizes to him and the whole class. Standing up, you double check the boy was alright. Which was he was, feeling a hand on your shoulder it was Temari.

She looks down at you."Are you ok?"you nod your head with a smile.

"I am well thank you."you tell her."I did not mean to ruin your demonstration."

"It's alright, really."she brushes it off. She looks you over, seeing not a single mark on you, which amazed her. Because that should have done something to you. Doing one more check and everything seem well. She turns walking back to her fan, you follow her. She picks it up folding it and placing it back upon her back."Well, let's go."

Nodding your head in agreement, you give one last look the teacher had taken everyone back into class.

* * *

After leaving the Academy, Temari took you to get her favorite treat. Sweet chestnuts. Getting some, and finding a place to sit. Watching the villagers go about.

"You are very strong, Temari."you compliment her. She smirks from your praise."And the use of chakra, I believe. Is very much fascinating indeed. To be able to in a sense control the elements. The students where very much interested in what you said. So was I. You're world is much...I really do not know what to say."you smile at her.

"Thank you. I'm glad you liked it."she eats a few chestnuts. Nodding your head, looking around, she could tell there was something on your mind."Is there something you want to say?"

You look at her, she looks back reading you easily. Thinking about it, you tell her."Yes, Temari...I am well aware this is a desert village...which is lovely. It is just that, there are no flowers, not much color, not even in Mr. Gaara's office. Which saddens me."

She arches and eyebrow at what you said."What are you saying?"

Swallowing, she saw the sorrow in your eyes like you wanted to cry."I am saying, that there should be more color. So everyone can see it. You have told me, other villages are a bit more lushes then this one. Which again I understand due to its environment, still...I..."you stop talking, she waits for you finish."...Never mind, it is not my place."

Putting more chestnuts in your mouth silencing yourself from saying anything else. Temari could easily tell there was more you wanted to say. Though she wanted to push it, seeing you decided not say anything she left it alone.

* * *

Later that evening, you where home with Temari the other two where still busy. While you prepared dinner for you both setting aside something for Gaara and Kankuro should they come home. Temari lingered in the living room, when a knock came to the door. She gets up to answer it, to find Kai standing there.

"Oh, good evening."Kai greets her. She greets him back."Is May here?"

Nodding her head, she calls for you. In just a few seconds you come running over, surprised and happy to see Kai, greeting him when you noticed the same little boy from the academy. Standing next to Kai, holding his hand. The little boy looks to you bashfully, you smile sweetly at him. Getting down to his level.

"Well, hello once again. Are you feel better?"you asks. He nods his head."That is wonderful."

Kai gets your attention, you stand back up looking at him."I came by to thank you, May."

You look at him confused."You are welcome, but for what?"

Kai looks down at the little boy."This is my son, Kaito."

You look to Kai surprised."Your son?!" Then down to Kaito, the little boy looks up at you, seeing it. The resemblance of Kai and his son, though Kaito just had different colored eyes compared to his father.

Kai nods his head."Yes, I know. It is hard to believe. I look so young, but yes he is mine. I wanted to thank you today, for saving him. I was told what happen when I came to pick him up."

Hearing that Temari stiffs up, sensing this Kai turns to her."Please, do not feel bad. It was an accident."he turns back to you."My son is known for being quiet, as you can see. He has a way of being in certain places, when he shouldn't be. But that is who he is. If you where not there, May to protect him he would not be here. So thank you."

"Oh, you are very welcome. I am glad to hear he is alright."you tell him.

"I was told you healed him too."

You nod your head."Yes, the same way that I healed Ms. Sayuri."you tell him, looking to Kaito."As Miko and a promise I made to my sister. To be there for her...but since...I she not here...any more."your voice drops low."Then I will be there for others."your voice returns back to its happier self.

Kai smiles at you warmly."You are very kind, May. A true blessing. If you enjoy helping others, you should look into becoming a medic ninja. It is plainly seen, that you have the talent for it. Ms. Sayuri is healed well, and so is my son. This village could use someone like you, ever since the death of Lady Chiyo. It is hard to find a really skilled medic ninja. Well I do not wa-"

Kaito sniffs the air."Something smells good."he pipes up, letting go of his father's hand making his way into the house. Much to Kai's protest, you didn't mind and go over to Kaito. Who was looking for that delicious looks to you."It smells good."

You smile down at the little boy."Thank you, it is the dinner I am making. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Kaito nods his head. Kai comes in taking his son's hand sighing."Kaito, we can't."he looks to you. Bowing his head."Thank you, but we must head home. Have a wonderful evening."he looks to Temari bowing his head respectfully to her. He leaves with his son, you walk them to the door watching them leave, waving bye. Till they where out of sight.

Temari shuts the door."You just keep surprising me, don't you?"

You look to her, smiling at her joke."I suppose, I do."

"You know, Kai has a good idea."she tells you. You look to her.

"What do you mean?"you make your way to the kitchen to finish. She follows you, leaning on the counter.

"...To become a shinobi."


	7. Chapter 7

Temari was sleeping fine, the door to her room slowly crept open a shadow slicks like snake gliding its way to the sleeping blonde, a hand reaches out to her. Shooting up awake and alert, Temari drew a kunai ready to attack her assailant. Only be surprised by who it was, you."May? What are you doing?"

Seeing she was up and slightly irritated by your sudden presence."Please forgive me, Temari. I had no intention on startling you."

Lowering her weapon, now fully awake."It's fine."she looks out her window it was barely sunrise. Groaning to herself, obviously there was a reason why you came to her. This early, which waking up early was fine. Though mainly on her terms. Turning back to you, giving you a look to tell her what it was you wanted.

Getting comfortable, you tell her."They did not return."you tell her.

She looks at you trying to understand."What?"

You tell her in full detail."Mr. Gaara and Kankuro did not return. I did not feel their presence at all last night."Looking away unsettled by this.

Though Temari didn't seem bothered by this, you surely where."It's alright, sometimes they don't come home. Remember, I told you this."

Nodding your head."Yes, I am well aware of what you have informed me. It is just...their bodies have not had the required energy they must have, to go through the day."

She cocks an eyebrow."You mean food?"You nod your head."It's alright, trust me. They'll get something to eat."Turning around to go back to bed, but she felt you grip her arm tightly. Turning back around to you deeply concerned about this. Sighing to herself."What?"

"Temari, please can we deliver something to them. I am worried greatly about their lack of fuel. For the day."you plead with her.

Looking straight into your eyes, obviously this was bothering and would continue to so. Seeing no other way around this, smirking to herself, the young woman throws the covers off."Alright, let's go. But since we are doing this, that means we have to start training."

Agreeing to her terms, you let her go and leave. Stretching just a bit, she gets up out of bed. Telling herself this day was going to be interesting.

Kankuro in his Puppet workshop still working on his puppets, focused on diligently on them. Percussion and a steady hand was needed for what he did. Not a fan of distraction, he would work a whole week non-stop to finish his art piece. With a pair of pliers, he tightens on a finger. Stopping, hearing footsteps approach, much to his irritation. Not looking up from his work, the footsteps enter his workshop, and make his way over to them.

* * *

"Mr. Kankuro."he hears, which made him cringe from the name. Right away he knew who it was. Groaning inside, he turns around finding to no surprise you standing there with Temari. Holding a box, well two boxes. Wrapped up."You did not come home, your body is need of fuel. I am well aware that you and Mr. Gaara spend your long time here. So I do hope it is alright, if I brought you something to eat."you levitate the box on an empty spot on his desk. He watches in amazement, looking back to you. Bowing your head."Please excuse my intrusion."Smiling at him, turning you leave with Temari.

He looks to her, she just smirks shrugging her shoulders, following you.

Up in Gaara's office he was busy reading over documents, not even stopping when he felt the presence moving closer to his office. Before they could even knock."Enter."

The door opens, he still kept his eyes on documents. Until what was put on his desk made the young Kazekage look up. Finding you there, looking quickly behind you. Temari was at the door. He turns back to you.

Politely bowing your head to him."Please excuse me, Mr. Gaara. I have come to drop off food for you. You nor Mr. Kankuro did not come home last night. I am aware you two will work late into the night. Still, everyone needs fuel."placing a hand on the box."I do hope you take a break and eat. Whenever you feel fit to."

Gaara looks at the box, he was not expecting this at all. True he did not return home last night, he had much work to do. So going home was the last thing, and neither did Kankuro. Working late into the night, he was use to not sleeping really or taking a break. It was his job as the Kazekage. When he did go home, it was always late in the night mainly late morning. When the house was silent as night. He had been told by his siblings how you would make food, leaving extra for him for evening and some how managing to make something for the morning for him as well.

This though, he was not expecting. You coming all the way to his office to deliver him and his brother something eat. Apparently it must have bothered you, to do such an act."Thank you."he tells you, turning back to his paperwork.

With nothing else to say, you turn making your way over to Temari, who shuts the door behind her following you.

* * *

Coming from the building, the sun had already started to rise."Well, a deals a deal. Let's get some training in."Looking to her, agreeing."Guess we better find place for us to train. And I know just the place."Thumbing over her shoulder."Follow me." She takes off quickly, and a split second you follow her with ease. Up above Gaara watches the females take their leave.

The sun finally waking up, everyone starting their day the children hurrying off to the Academy, some opening their shops others going to the post. Watching them reminded you of the city. Even if this place was a village. Still following Temari, who was taking you a bit away from others, finally came to a stop. It was an empty spot. No one was there. There was a though three practice dummies with targets on them, the area was large enough you both and maybe a few more. Landing down on the ground, looking, it was different from Master Splinter's dojo.

"We will be practicing here?"you asks walking to one of the dummies.

"Yep."she tells you, taking off her fan.

Turning to her, she smiles at you."Ok."you properly sit on your knees, respectful. Just as if you where in Master Splinter's dojo. Giving her your fully attention. She couldn't help but chuckle at this."Is something wrong? Master Temari?"

Hearing you call her that, stopped her amusement."Master Temari?"she repeats what you said. Nodding your head yes."I wouldn't say Master, I'm just going to teach you really. The basics really that's and see what you know so far. Because from what you've said, someone has already taught you somethings and you have others programed in you. Plus your aura. Which I've seen already, so that is a good thing. You've got something special, plus your ability to fly without thought, not to mention your healing, everything without using chakra. "

"Correct."you nod your head.

"Still, I wonder if you can use chakra though?"

"...Shall I try?"

She thinks about it."I guess it wouldn't hurt. But first let me show you the different hand seals."

"Hand symbols?"

"Yes, there are twelve different kinds. It helps to perform the type of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu to use the exact amount of chakra needed."she walks over to you, holding up her hands and starts to form the twelve while naming them in order."Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Snake, Ox, Dog, Horse, Tiger, Boar, Ram, and Hare."

"The Chinese Zodiac? Your hand seals are named after that."you look at her.

"What? No, anyway did you get all that?"you nod your head."Let me see?"

Holding up your hands you repeat the same symbols she did, in the exact same order without messing up. Temari smiles impressed."Correct?"

She nods her head."Correct. Something tells me, you might get this down faster then most."

"My mind is much faster than, a normal human. I can process anything quickly."you smile."I was made that way."

"So I see. Then this might go by fast then."

"Shall I see about chakra, Master Temari?"

She holds up a finger."First, don't call me that. Temari is just fine."

"Is that not disrespectful?"you question.

"Not for me. So about chakra, remember what I said at the Academy?"she question, you nod your head."Good, then it is your physical and mental energy, coming together molding as one."she walks away from you, towards a wall, relaxed and focus she starts walking up on the wall like normal. In awe, you get up and follow her."This is the most basic way to start with chakra, so when figure out about your cha-"turning surprised to find you behind her, doing the samething. Though using your aura instead of chakra.

"Chakra is very much the same as my aura."you wave to her. Standing behind on the wall.

"I can see."she jumps down, landing just fine. You follow."But can your aura, help you do Ninjutsu? Genjutsu?"

"The way you describe the use of Ninjutsu is very different from where I am from."the two of you come to a stop."Master Splinter says it is way of ninja, which is what everyone in this world is. But it allows you to interesting feats. When back at home, it is used in a sense of martial arts, while here that is what Taijutsu is for. Which together, they are the same."

"That is one way to sum it up."she picks up her fan. Opening it, bringing it then launches it forward. A powerful gust of wind comes from it. She then snaps her finger, and it stops.

"Shall I give it try?"you step forward, Temari looks at you unsure but let's you."Back home, I use my aura to do spells. So..."you hold out your hands, they start to glow. Mumbling something, Temari watches waving your hands in a circular motion, the energy around your hand started to light up more. Raising your hands high, getting ready to release what you had building up. Stepping back, the winds started to kick up feeling this was going to strong.

Reaching out to grab you."Ok!"hearing her, you stop your 'spell.' Looking at her, she sighs.

"Are you alright?"you asks.

"Yeah, didn't expect you to be able to something like that. Still...pretty interesting."you smile from what she said."Your aura seems strong enough, but you need to learn about chakra, and since it's a medic ninja you're aiming for. I don't know much about that."

"Mr. Kai, did mention about someone named Lady Chiyo."

"He did, but she's no longer here. So there isn't really anyone who can teach you. Though I know her brother might still have some of her things left."she talks to herself."We can go sometime this week. How is your Taijutsu though?"

Giving you some distance she gets in a fighting stance ready to go. You do the same back, read to go. Reaching behind her back, in a flash throws a few kunais at you. Then charges at you, ready to strike. Seeing her coming, she was amazed at your reaction, dodging her surprise attack, and blocking her punch too. She tries to kick you, but you block it. Pushing her back with great ease, seeing she wanted to still engage you, you deflect any of her physical assaults on you.

There was no doubt about it, your moves where so on cue. Each one flowing with the other, whoever taught you, did a good job. Then again she remember saying how you had other moves programed in your in mind so this also gave you an edge. Lost in her thoughts, she quickly comes back just in time to cross her arms infront of her, just as you kicked her back. With enough force which she for some reason felt you where holding back, and could easily break her arms if you wanted to.

Lowering your foot, looking at her with fixated serious look. Which quickly went away and your smile returned."How is that?"

Baffled by what she just say, rethinking this whole thing. Wondering if it was even necessary for this train, because it seem that you had pretty much mostly everything down. It was amazing as it was scary, doing a double take, someone as sweet looking as you had this much she wasn't sure what to call it really. But it was something, that intrigued, yet soften her up. Thinking back to what you had told her about yourself. It was hard to believe really.

Yet there was no lie to be found. Bring her arms down, shaking the soreness out. Seeing this, you become concerned."Are you alright?"

Hearing the worry in your voice, she smiles at you assuring you."Yeah, nothing to worry about. Well, guess Taijutsu is good. Still though, there is part about chakra. I wonder if you can do it. We need to get some Ninjutsu from you, not your 'spells' though."digging into her pocket she pulls out a piece of small square white paper."This paper will help to figure out what your affinity for chakra is, that if you can do it."

"Oh, yes I remember you talking about it."holding your hand, she instructs to hold it with just your two fingers. Giving it to you, holding it inbetween your pointer and middle finger, there was nothing."Perhaps I am not doing it right."

Temari looks at it closely."Guess, no chakra..."

"What if I use my aura?"you think outloud. She looks at you shrugging her shoulders giving your signal to go for it. Which you do, sending a bit of your aura to the paper. And there was nothing.

"Guess it doesn't work with your aura."she gets ready to take it back, though you snatch it away. She looks at you.

"If chakra is just the same as my aura in way. Then I must focus..."you close your eyes, calming yourself breathing slowly. Telling your mind to not use your aura, digging deep down inside a small light went off. A spark of some sort, that responded to your aura jolting you to open your eyes. The second you did, the chakra paper took effect.

The results even surprised Temari herself. It flashed some sort of kanji on it like a firework, then went damp only to explode. Both of you close your eyes. Slowly opening them up, the paper was on the ground, only for the wind to blow it away.

"What does that mean?"you asks her nervously.

Temari wasn't sure, she too was baffled. Looking to you."I don't really know...but from what I saw. It did go wet, so water must be it. Which I don't know really much about, but it shouldn't be that hard from wind. From mine."

"So what shall I do? Do I practice Ninjutsu now?"

"...In a manner of speaking..."placing her hands upon her hips. She couldn't help but chuckle."Again, you surprise me."


	8. Chapter 8

Late night fell upon Sunagakure, many home resting for the next day, some up and about just enjoying the peace and quiet, a few patrol shinobi walked through the village, the wind was even settled just a bit taking a rest. The stars shone bright in the sky casting over like a blanket, dancing to their own rhythm.

Gaara done with for the time being with his paperwork for the day made his way back home. His brother left before him, looking around his village enjoying the peace it offered him on this night. Though he could easily make it home, he choose the more scenic route home. Those who where still up greeted him respectfully, he greeted them back just the same.

Finally making it home, the lights where off. Everyone was asleep, opening the door walking into the dark room. No one up, making his way to the fridge where as always food was waiting for him by his ward, May. Looking he saw that Kankuro had taken his already, grabbing his knowing well how the young girl would be should he not take it. She already delivered twice to him food when he did not come home, and once when he did not take lunch.

To ease her he takes the food now, or would just come home quickly to get it and leave to go back home. It was plainly seen May valued greatly much family or something of that sort. He could see it, since she was not from here nor had her family. She must have had a tight bond and closeness with them, which she was projecting here in this house. If it made her comfortable, Gaara didn't mind at all. Though he was amazed at how she easily settled into the village, not fusing at all about her transition which he assumed would not have gone so well. At least have some grieving moments, but she integrated just fine. Though many, actually a lot of the village was still weary of her, something he could easily read on everyone's face. Many have tired to report small little things from her, small things that did not matter. The main one, May was always flying around and never walking, or how she would visit the hospital and help with those admitted there, another was she would walk to close to the outskirts of the village or how she would talk to Temari about such absurd things, from where she was from even trying to teach some of the children games from her 'village'. Which many called witchcraft, mockingly calling May a witch or foreigner, a name that was starting to weave its way through the village, something Gaara remembering telling others not to do. But it was anything really, many wanted Gaara to put more restrictions on her. Some saying she wasn't always with Temari, which he knew was not true, at first he was like his villagers skeptical using his Third Eye to watch her, but soon stopped.

Remembering how he looked into her eyes telling his brother that there was no way May was a threat to anyone or lied about what she said. He was right, she was not. Piecing together, nothing but a simple, easily fascinated, offbeat as Kankuro would say, gentle and sweet girl. No threat at all. Temari he could see has grown fond of May, even if she did not say it. The two he would hear would always go off for hours and come back. No one would know where they would go. He heard things such as the two of them training, and he should double check. Which he would not, trusting his sister, knowing she knew what she was doing. As for Kankuro, his brother kept his distance though greatly annoyed by the way she called him Mr. Other then that, he just tolerated her being here and let her do her thing.

Since no one really talked to her, the only really besides that one kind gesture from Ms. Sayuri's family from what May did for her. Was Kai, the medic ninja. Hearing word that she saved his son, Kaito at the Academy. Kai was pretty much the only who would talk to her, befriending her. May had a habit of visiting the young man at work, if he did not go on missions which was rare. Twice he was invited over with his son for dinner, with her and Temari. At least she had someone who was willing to talk to her, besides his sister.

Gaara himself never really talked with May, only thanking her those times she came to drop off food for him. The only time the two exchanged words, besides the first day. He did find out that she often wonder why there was minimal color or pretty much floral in the village even though she knew well why.

Shutting the door to the fridge, and after warming it up his food. Placing his food down on the table, going to turn on the light when it came on itself.

Surprised,"Mr. Gaara!"

Gaara was just as surprised as you. He was sure everyone was sleeping, there was no sound of movement of anyone up. Looking at you, dressed in your pajamas holding a half of stack of colored paper and a brown box. Smiling at him, he could see that you had come to the table to do something, and it had to do with what you where currently holding.

Placing the stack down, pulling out a chair and taking a seat across from him. Taking a one piece of paper he watches you work tediously with it. Folding the corners here and there, it didn't take you very long. In just a few seconds you had finished, opening the box, which he was able to get a good look at it there where other folded colored pieces of paper in there, shaped it seem like flowers and other shapes, maybe a star. Picking up another one, doing the samething.

Minding your own, Gaara began to eat his food. It silent between the two of you. This was the first time the two of you actually where in the same room together without others. Focused on eating, sensing that you must spend your time up at this hour. Gaara started speeding up his eating.

"My dad use to read to me, a lot."you say to him."It was always a book on flowers, when I first open my eyes that was first book he read to me. It was my first seeing actually color, well I have seen color but. I mean color, the world is so full of such lovely and beautiful colors that all coincide together. I remember him telling me and my sister...colors never fade. I guess that's why I gravitate towards flowers a great deal. Master Splinter would tell me, I can see color in anything no matter how dual or grayscale it may be. That's why my eyes are always wide and bright, he would say."Chuckling softly on what you just said."There are so many things, I have been told during my life alive. Is this world not amazing?"

Gaara looks up from his food at you, you kept your smile on even while you folded the paper without looking. Finishing it, with great ease. Placing it into the box, picking up the another piece of paper."..."Gaara kept eating.

Which didn't stop you from talking to him."Mr. Gaara, what is like being the Kazekage? From the information I have gathered from, Temari and my on observation, it surely requires a great deal of work. Yet you are so young, around my age or a year older."Your drops from its normal happy gentle tone to a more sorrowful and puzzled one."Do you not miss out on being able to enjoy your age?"Placing his eating utensil down, giving you his full attention. He could see you where perplexed."The traditions here, are strange. I shall not lie, and I do know it is not my place to speak of such matters. When Temari took me to the Academy, I was quiet stun on the age to which children learn to be shinobi. True my friends, back home learned a young age and do go on missions as well. So it fair to say, this place and my own have something in common. Yet...The children from my home, those that are normal, do not do such things. They enjoying their childhood. Playing games, laughing, the thought of death does not cross their mind at such a young age. Only joys and happiness are their desires."holding your hand out, was a crumble piece of paper, infusing your aura into it, he watches it levitate out the palm of your hand, it slowly started to take shape, blooming into a beautiful paper star like flower.

Gaara watched what you in a metaphoric way, the flower slowly spun around from your command for a few seconds it slowly descended down into the box. Picking up the lid, you close the box. Patting the top."Mr. Gaara..."your normal gentle happy innocent voice returns. Looking to him with a buoyant smile, standing up walking over to him, holding out your hand to him."I know you must be tired, would you though like to watch the stars for a bit with me? My sister and I would to it a lot."Without a thought, you grab hold of his arm, pulling on him softly and eagerly."We are only this age for so long, you must learn to enjoy being your age. A child or in our case a teenager."Tugging on him some more, getting him up from his seat. Gaara was surprised by your sudden request.

Standing up, you lift yourself off the ground a couple of inches, tugging on him to follow you. Pointing to the front door. Opening it up, taking him outside on the front step. Letting him go, your eyes look up at the little lights in the night sky. Brightly shinning, that reflected from your eyes. Looking to the content pink haired girl standing next to him, who was obviously more enthralled by the stars. Just a few seconds ago, he she was expression from herself about her feelings on the this world's way of tradition and system. Sadden by the change from her home, to simply return back to herself. Like a sudden change in season so fast. Coming to her understanding, her own simple understanding. Even if she did not like it.

He could see why his brother would say she was offbeat. Though it was more a mystery, feeling eyes on you. Turning to find Gaara looking at you, he was trying to mentally piece together some sort of puzzle. Not seeing his, feeling he was just still thinking about work. Gently and not offensively, you push his cheek to turn his face away from you and up at the sky.

"Mr. Gaara, you will miss out of this simple moment. If you do not pay attention, look."pointing to the sky, turning back to it. Having no choice Gaara looks at the sky, he's seen for his whole life."Is it not lovely? Ever wonder about why the stars dance in the night sky? They must have the wonderful beat, they shine so bright. My sister use to say, I was like a star...always bright no matter what...I believe everyone is like a star or a flower really."Slow you start to ascend upward towards the stars. Stopping yourself, Gaara on the ground looks at you. With your back to him, he couldn't see your doleful look from the words you spoke. But by the way you said it, he could guess.

Slowly you come and land right by him."Thank you again, Mr. Gaara for allowing me to stay here. It is very kind of you, you are kindhearted person."Placing a hand upon his shoulder.

Gaara looks at you."You're welcome."

Smiling at him. A silent laugh came from you, trying hard to cover your mouth, which didn't last, it soon erupted into genuine laughter, one that puzzled Gaara, and echoed all through out the village. Those who where still up heard it, those same dark and brown sets of eyes who where patrolling the village along with another pair of blue eyes over heard the laughter.

Curious they make their way over to it, angry to find, Gaara outside with you. Laughing. Though it was you who was laughing, not Gaara which they couldn't tell if he was enjoying it or not. Still, it angered them greatly, vexed with jealousy their venomous eyes bite you. Clenching their fist in hostility.

Slowly calming down from your laughter, giving the stars one last look. Wishing them goodnight, turning to Gaara bowing your head trying to conceal your yawn."I did not mean to laugh, in such an abrupt manner. It is just, Mr. Gaara you..."just thinking about it, made you silently laugh again, shaking your head refusing to say it."Never mind, have a good rest, and welcome home."Turning you head inside, to your room.

Gaara looks at the open door, offbeat you surely where. Feeling something in his hands, looking down surprised to find a yellow paper flower, one of your paper flowers. Surprised to find it, but more so as to how you manage to give it to him, without his notice. Looking at the object you left him. Remembering your recent laughing episode, which suddenly became contagious. The young Kazekage smiles to himself.

* * *

Using your arms to cover your face from the sand blown winds, following Temari the sun shinning down. Never had you expected so much sand today in the wind, or in this part of the village that Temari was taking you. Since you awoke up, she told you that she would take you to see Ebizo. The only last surviving of the Honored Siblings of the village. With his sister Chiyo, gone known as the village's best medic-ninja she was bond to have some of her techniques left behind, with brother. Which Temari knew could and would help you to progress in becoming medic-ninja, even though you had told Temari you knew well enough of the human body.

Still she felt being here you needed guide to help you with understand chakra more so you could be actually become an official medic ninja, finally making it to Ebizo's place, which was slightly on the outskirts of the down. Two large wooden doors stood at the entrance. Temari knocks a few times before going in. Following her inside, anything to get out of the storm.

Inside was huge, large even. How could one person live here, it seem to empty. Telling you to follow her, doing as she said the young woman makes her way to the center of the whole place. Calling and announcing herself to Ebizo addressing him respectfully.

Bowing to him, doing the same coming up to find an calm reserved elderly that is characterized by his heavy-lidded eyes that give him the appearance of actually having no eyes at all. He also has very long eyebrows that frame each side of his face. Along with a turban wrapped around his head, he wears the traditional Sunagakure outfit which consists of a dark coloured, loose fitting outfit with a poncho-like top. Sitting by a small water hole or man made pond. Deeply staring at the water, or the cushion that sat across from him.

His presence to you mixture of contentment yet lost. Feeling and hearing you and Temari he turns into the general direction of the two of you."I wasn't expecting any guest..."he tells Temari, when he notices you. His gaze focuses on you, smiling politely at him with a wave.

"Hello, Sensei Ebizo."you greet him."My name is May O'Neil, it is a pleasure to meet you."Looking around the room, landing back to him.

Ebizo kept his eyes on you."You are the newest addition to the village?"

"Yes."

"I see..."he turns to Temari."It's not every day, I receive such a joyous yet odd character."he says about you."What is it you want?"

"Honored Ebizo, May is training to become a medic ninja. Lady Chiyo, your sister was our most renown medic ninja, and I was wondering if May can obtain her knowledge, that she might have left."

Ebizo remained quiet, his eyes slide over to you. Then back to Temari, turning back to the water staring at it deeply. Temari waited, looking at his reflection hard."My Master, told me. When one stares hard at their reflection, they are searching for something."you come up from behind him, Ebizo."Or you might fall in."you lightly joke, smiling at the old man through your reflection.

Surprised by your appearance behind Ebizo. Temari looks at you scolding. About to chaste you, for your disrespectful action. If not for Ebizo to sigh long and hard, a wrinkle smirk appears.

"Such wise words, for someone so young."he tells you, lifting his eyes up looking at the seat across from him, where his sister use to sit."...What a perplexed young girl you are."He turns looking at you, straight into your eyes."My your eyes shine bright, like the sun. Never have I seen such a innocent and wondrous look, with raw determination before in someone or is it passion? And your voice, as soft as and soothing as silk. Sit child."

Doing as he said, you sit next to him. He kept his eyes on you, dismissing Temari so he could talk with you. Objecting to leave you, since she had to stay with you, she protest. But Ebizo did not budge, he tells her again, obliging with what he wanted, she leaves the two of you. All the way outside. Shutting the doors, not to far hidden in the shadows. A figure watches Temari leave without you, alarmed by this, they quickly leave to inform the Kazekage.

* * *

Temari waited, with what seemed like hours pacing back and forth. Wondering what it was that Ebizo wanted to talk with you about, but also weary afraid someone might find out you where not with her. She could only imagine. Sensing a presence, turning around she finds right behind her.

"Gaara!"

Gaara looks at his sister calmly, with a few ANBU ninjas behind him and Kankuro. Realizing you where not with her, she quickly tries to explain, only to be hushed by one of the ANBU, they turn to Gaara telling him what they saw. Pointing to the door, and that it was duty to follow through. Agreeing, Gaara tells Temari to stand aside, he sends two ANBU to open the door. Which they where more then willing to do so, Temari protesting only to be hold back by one of the ANBU.

The second the doors open, you come flying out yelling excitedly for Temari, clutching in your arms what Ebizo gave you. Who was following you, only to see you tied up. Like an criminal, and slammed hard on the sand. The ANBU threaten you stay still, a few drew their weapon. Telling you where under arrest, for not following the Kazekage's rule, staying with Temari.

You wanted to struggle but did not, instead you explain yourself to them, though when you caught sight of Temari. Who trying to get out, you forgot about yourself. Turning to Gaara."Please, let Temari go."you bow your head deeply."I should never left her side, it was my fault not her's. She is innocent, she truly wanted to stay, but I was so caught up. Temari should not go punished in anyway. I am sincerely sorry, Temari."you look to her, then turn back to Gaara. With a sincere begging look."Please...please Mr. Gaara. Do not reprimand Temari...for my own fault."

Temari stopped struggling, stun by your words. Looking to the Kazekage, who kept his eyes on you."Gaara..."she pleads.

All eyes turn to Gaara, even Kankuro who unsure of the action his brother was going to take with you. A pleading look came across his face. Even if he was trying to hide it.

Gaara opens his mouth, only to be cancelled out by Ebizo."My, my such a disrespectful way to treat...such a sweet girl. And look...my sister's work is tattered."

Everyone looks to find Ebizo walking out, they all greet him respectfully. The elderly man walks over to Gaara, greeting the young leader."Honored Ebizo."Gaara greets him.

The elderly man turns to you. Then back to Gaara."She is a joyous one, she hasn't done anything wrong besides give this old man some company. If that is a crime, then this village is not moving in the right direction."

Understanding his words and everything. Gaara nods his head, telling his men to release you. Though they where hesitant, they did not defy his orders. Cautiously and slowly they untie you, and let Temari go. Free from your binds, you quickly start to grab and pick up what you had in your hands before it flew everywhere. Apologizing to Ebizo, Temari hurries over to you. Kankuro sighs in relief that things turned around. He dismiss the men, who listen and take their leave.

Turning back to you, still picking up the papers, a few started to fly away, but he was able to get a few. Walking over to you and Temari who reached you, asking if you where alright, which you reassure her that you where.

"Here."Kankuro holds the paper for you. Temari snatches it from him, angrily.

Ebizo eases his way over to you, looking up at him apologetically."I-I am truly sorry...Sensei Ebizo..."your lip started to quiver. Dropping your eyes in disgrace. A hand reaches out to you, holding the rest of the papers. Looking to find Gaara, on his knee holding the papers."Mr. Gaara...thank you."you tell him, taking the papers from him. "I am truly sorry, for the usurp I caused and disobeying your rule. Again."

"May, you didn't do anything."Temari defends you.

Shaking your head no."I did, I broke a rule...this is not my home. It is disrespectful to break another person's rule. Thank you, kindly for defending me."turning to Gaara prepared to the responsibility."I am ready."

Sitting studiously, the others couldn't help but be stun by your sudden display. Gaara looks at you, not even blinking, standing up and extending a hand to you."You did nothing."he tells you, looking at him. He kept his hand out."So there's no need to apologize, I did not mean to make such a hesitate judgement upon you."Taking his hand, he helps you up."Honored Ebizo wouldn't do something, without a reason, and it seems there is a reason..."he looks at the papers in your possession."Lady Chiyo's notes...I see..."looking to you. Taking his hand back. Turning around he leaves.

Kankuro follows him, waving in a way bye to you, Temari and Ebizo. Watching for a second, you turn to Temari asking if she was alright."I'm fine."she tells you."So you have the notes, very good. Then we can really get started."

Smiling at her, nodding your head."Yes, I cannot wait to inform Mr. Kai. Shall we get started?"She nods her head, smiling. Ebizo looks at you deeply, smiling inside. His sister's legacy he knew was in good hands. Turning he looks in a different direction, higher up. In that direction, Gaara with Kankuro watch you with Temari thrilled over what you had.

Smirking to himself, Kankuro crosses his arms."Such an offbeat girl..."he looks to his younger brother, seeing the look on his serious yet confused face, Kankuro couldn't help but smirk to himself more.

"She is...isn't she."Gaara agrees.


	9. Chapter 9

Temari stood watching the pink haired girl diligently go through the notes, scrolls and books of Lady Chiyo. Picking up one after the other, her golden eyes darting from form of paper to the other. Everything was spread out nicely on the living room floor. For hours she watched May do this, ever since the girl received the information. It was plainly seen, she was greatly fantasied by what she read, the smile never left her face. Absorbing the information with great ease, she called Temari over a few times to try and explain certain things to her, mainly with chakra.

A few times she compared the Mystical Palm Technique to her own way of healing. But what Temari noticed that stood out the most, was May's question on why so much of Chiyo's notes revolved around poison, if she was medical ninja. Questioning why she would study and perform such things. Having the recipes on how to make the type of poisons. She also came across another types of jutsu from Chiyo, placing them in separate piles.

"Temari."you call to her, while you kept your eyes on the papers in your hand. Switching from one to another, then back to the other.

"Yeah."

"...Lady Chiyo's notes, I have gone over them multiple times, and..."placing the papers down, looking at her fully."I would like to try something."

She looks at you arching an eyebrow at you. Wondering what it was you wanted.

Kai yawns, filling out the last bit of information. Today was a short at the hospital, he just came to make his rounds. His son at school and would be there for a bit longer. Hoping Kaito actually did the work, and paid attention. Dropping off the paperwork to the desk nurse, he says his good-byes to everyone, who do the same back to the young man. Gathering his things, he leaves thinking what to make for dinner. Reaching outside, he wasn't expecting two people to be waiting for him.

But hearing that gleeful voice, made the young man smile."Mr. Kai!"greeting him, the second he came out of the hospital.

Surprised but never the less happy to see your smiling face. Brought a smile to his. Walking over to you and Temari, greeting the two of you. He noticed the papers that where now complied into somewhat of a book, in your arms."What is the book for, May? You seem really happy about it?"

Opening the book for him, flipping through the pages, he goes over them when he realized who they belonged to. The monogram at the corner of each page."Sensei Ebizo was kind enough to, allow me access to Lady Chiyo, his sister's documents. To help further my studies in medical field."

"Oh, wow. So you mange to get them."he was astound, flipping through the book."...Everything in here is amazing...I'm more surprised he Honored Ebizo gave them to you so quickly. Especially, Lady Chiyo's personal documents. I've study most of her work that was is in the hospital. But this is...wow. Really only talented medic shinobi can look at such things. Everything here is so complex...the different herbs she used...wow...this is on a whole other level."

Smiling at him, turning to Temari who smiles back. You look to Kai."Mr. Kai."

Looking up from his indulgent on the knowledge presented before him."Yes?"

Your smile became bigger."I was wondering something, since you seem very interesting in Lady Chiyo's work, would you like to help me to prefect her work?"

Honored and surprised by your sudden request, knowing he couldn't pass up such an rare opportunity. Already an admire of her work."M-me?"

Nodding your head yes."Yes, Sensei Ebizo told me to pick one who is just as passionate as myself. Temari is helping me to understand and help create my own jutsu. I would greatly like your help in the medical field. I know and understand much, though in this world might be a bit different compared to my own, and how their medical is done here. I would not any one else other then you. Please Mr. Kai?"

His looks at you warmly, he saw the same desire and passion he himself had, there was something about you. The first time he meet you, there was something that sure gravitated either him towards you or you to him. But it was something."Sure. What do you want to get started on first?"

Happy he agreed, flipping the book to a certain page."This."showing him, Kai looks it over nodding his head.

"Alright then...let's head to the greenhouse."thumbing over his shoulder, in the direction of it.

* * *

Gaara sat in his office, going over documents. Kankuro was with him not dressed in his black attire,when someone came bursting in. Alarming the two males."What is it?"Kankuro at the ready asks.

The hysterical looking shinobi looks to Gaara."Kazekage! I have come to inform you, the for- I mean your ward. Has been taken to the our greenhouse. Which is strictly off limits unless to a medic ninja. The medic ninja Kai, has accompany her and the Jonin Temari."

Kankuro gives the shinobi a irritated and dumbfound look."Are you serious?"Looking to Gaara, waiting to see what he was going to do.

"Kazekage!"

Going back to his paperwork."Leave her. She is with a medic ninja, she it is alright. Temari is also in their company. There is no harm done."

About to protest, but the shinobi could see Gaara would not budge. Nodding their head, excusing themselves and leave. The door clicks shut, Kankuro smirks shaking his head.

"Honestly, everything little thing. Still though..."he looks to Gaara, who was still working on paperwork. Stopping, placing his pen down. Opening up on his deep large drawer, taking out the homemade lunch wrapped up. Made by the pink hair ward at his home. Always done the night before, ready to go. Untying the cloth that went around it. Letting it fall, taking off the top of the box. Picking up his eating utensil, and starts eating. Smiling to himself."Guess lunch does sound good, now. Think May going to the Greenhouse, is from her notes that Honored Ebizo gave her?"

Gaara nods his head. They both knew May had received Lady Chiyo's documents, coming home a couple of times with her late up at night going over them. Writing in her Grimoire. Twice she was asleep on the couch covered in the documents. The two of them summoned it up, even if Temari didn't want to tell them, May was studying medical jutsu, and Temari was helping her become a shinobi. How long the two have being so, they didn't know how long the two have been doing this. But apparently, its been for some time now. Which didn't bother them, though Kankuro was a bit weary about the idea.

She was still a foreigner of this world, but since Gaara didn't fuse about it. He didn't to either. Though he wondered if Gaara would allow the pink hair girl to become an shinobi of the village, it was his call, and well she didn't go the Academy like the others."So...are you going to let her become a shinobi?"

Stopping the food halfway to his mouth, hearing the question his brother asked. The one Gaara himself had on his mind about this whole thing. It weighed on him, whether to allow her to become one or not. She's been very resilient in doing so. He hadn't seen her skills with his own eyes, so it was hard to actually tell. Still, the decision was on him. He knew many would not be happy if he did make a May a shinobi of the village, feeling she did no deserve such a title, then again many might like the idea. She would be here in the village and who knows, something could happen on a mission ending her life. Making them happy. Either way he was a crossroad with this decision.

Deeply thinking about this, Kankuro kind of regretted saying the question outloud."You know what I'm concerned about...Temari turning May into, a mini her."

* * *

Kaito takes his leave from the Academy, with another note. From his teacher, for the samething. Not focusing on his studies in class, always having his head up in the clouds. Knowing his dad would not be pleased, he never really was. But Kaito couldn't help it, stopping for a second looking up at the sky longingly. Casting his eyes back to earth, he continued on his way to the hospital. Where he would always wait for his father to be done with work. Walking in, he was greeted, and told at the sametime his father left early.

Hearing that, Kaito makes his way home. A few kids ran passed him, practicing their ninjutsu, just for the fun of it. Though he kept his head down, he could still seem them just fine. The group laughing and playing, their skills where pretty good. Able to make a simple clone, with great ease. Using their chakra to boost their speed.

He couldn't help but feel inferior watching them. He knew his skills, where not on par with theirs. Walking up the steps of his home, remembering the key under the mat, he sticks it in, opening the door. Going inside, silently. Shutting the door, taking off his shoes and placing his school bag down. Never did he really ever announce his presence, if he ever came home. He was silent by nature, he knew it. It showed in his eyes, many thought he didn't like to talk and was anti-social or shy. Mainly shy, but that was not the case. Kaito just preferred to think deeply, becoming lost in his own mind. Which no one seem to understand, he heard the names others called him at school. Never did they bother him.

"Katio? Is that you?"Kai calls to his son, coming around the corner. Kaito looks at his father, with a somewhat distant look. Never the less, Kai smiles walking over to his son."Guess, what Kaito, we have some guest."

Hearing that sparked a questionable look in the little boy's eyes, which his father saw. Turning behind him, Kaito follows his father's look. Stepping out, from the direction where his father came. Temari and you.

Seeing Kaito, you greet him."Hello, Kaito."Kaito looks at you, you smile at the young boy. Going over to him, getting down to his level. Placing a hand upon his head affectionately. Ruffling his hair."It is so wonderful to see you again. I have greatly missed you, since the last time I saw you. How have you been?"

Kaito's distant look changed, to a warmer one when saw you. Infact it seem to do so, his father could see it. Which made him happy, finding his voice Kaito tells you."It..was fine."

"That is good to hear."

Curious as why you where at his home, you and Temari. Normally use to going over to the Kazekage's home more so seeing you there. Compared to at his place, he bluntly asks."Why are you here?"

His question could easily sound rude to those, but you did not take no offense to that at all."Mr. Kai, is helping me."

"Helping?"

"Yes, with perfecting Lady Chiyo's medical jutsu. She herself has done. Her brother, Sensei Ebizo has allowed my to keep such documents."

"So, you are studying to become a medical ninja, like my dad?"he pieces it together.

"Yes, today Mr. Kai showed me the Greenhouse, we took some of the herbs to try and replicate a few of Lady Chiyo's poisons, but instead turning them into medicine. I am not a fan of poisons really. So far, we have managed to make a couple."

A spark of interest shone in the boy's eyes."That sounds amazing, can I see?"

Delighted, you agree. Standing back up, telling him to follow you, which he does without question. Temari and Kai watch the two of you go off. Kai smiles at the interaction with the two of you."Kaito really enjoy May's company."he tells Temari."Which is good. At least he can talk to someone."

"So it seems. How do you think her skills are coming around?"

"Well, to be honest, she's a natural at this."Kai thinks about it."I mean, when she healed Ms. Sayuri there was no trace of her illness at all, her learning to enhance Lady Chiyo's own creations, making it into her own. Turning the poisons which Lady Chiyo was well known for into medicine, and improve her own medical jutsu it is either sheer luck or something else. And her skills in the medical jutsu, is also impressive. Though mostly using her power of aura to do them. Still have consider, she has studied this field back from where she is from. So that also gives her an advantage. Still, her progression with the documents is just astounding to say the least. Already going through a bit of it."

Temari smirks with pride."Her brain does process things much faster, than a normal person."she quotes what May told her.

"So it seems."Kai agrees."I don't know if I can teach her anything really. Frankly, I'm learning from her. Embarrassing really. So, how will she become a medic ninja? How are you going to present that to the, Kazekage? Do you think he will let her? I mean, the village already doesn't like her, here."

"I have my way of doing so. Though right now, we keep working."Temari looks the way you and Kaito went."May is different..."

"I could not agree with you more."Kai nods his head."Shall we?"he walks off with to you and his son.

* * *

Night came, Temari and you arrived back to the house a few minutes late. Thrilled from the day you had, with Kai, Kaito and Temari. Doing hours of learning and studying medical jutsu. As well Kai, explaining the two different types of medic ninjas. Those on the field and those like himself who work in the hospital and maybe at times on missions.

Stretching, still filled with energy enough to get dinner started. Temari follows you to the kitchen, using your telekinesis levitating what you needed out. Being in here, you already knew your way around, just fine. Opening the fridge levitating what you needed out. Getting the fire started you began. Cutting, mincing, chopping, stirring and pouring. Temari was amazed how easy this came to you and how you just flowed doing so. Like a busy bee, you where in the kitchen. Going here to there. She remember you telling her, how you use to cook back home. Something you picked up, when you lived with your friends in the sewer, away from your sister. It was in your way, step forward of independence. Cooking. Which ended up growing on you, enjoying it so much, it gave you a sense of freedom. Allowing you to do, what you wanted. Which was something that sparked, this sensation in you. To which you wanted to branch out more, to gain your own independence, and self. Not always rely upon, April.

For someone who was new to life, being life made. Temari was amazed at how quickly as you called it evolved, pretty grew. Even here, in this place that was not your own. Streak of self-assurance. Bold, she would tell herself about you, a bold girl indeed.

Fanning yourself, wrapping up dinner. Plating the food for you and Temari. Setting them aside, like always Temari took the food to the table and two of you sat and ate. You of course being the one who would start the conversation, telling her about things from your world. Which did fascinate, the young woman. A few times, you would bring up about the village and color, then occasionally about the state of Gaara's office and question why he can't really enjoy his age. The little dinner would last for a 45 minutes. You would then, take the plates to the sink and start cleaning up.

Prepare Kankuro's and Gaara's plate for when they came home. Followed by, making their lunch. Then proceed after Temari upstairs, clean yourself come back down to clean once more. Take out Chiyo's documents and read them over, along with the notes you had in your book. Loosing track of time, which either make your way to your room or fall asleep on the couch. Which this time, you mange to make it to your room.

* * *

Later that evening, Kankuro and Gaara walk home together. The lights off, the girl asleep they make their way to the kitchen taking out their dinner, heating it up, and eat it. Then make their way to their rooms, walking quietly, not wanting to wake up the two sleeping. When they noticed a light coming from your room, with the door half open.

"Guess, May's up."Kankuro whispers to his brother. The two of them walk by the door, when Gaara noticed something. He stops going back, pushing the door open. Kankuro sees this."Gaara..."he calls lowly to his brother. Making his way back over."What are you doing? Sh-"

"She's asleep."Gaara looks right at you, Kankuro looks too.

And just like his brother said, there you where asleep on the floor with Chiyo's documents around you, your Grimoire tuck close to you protectively, curled up in a ball. The glow that came from your room, was coming from you. Your aura had infused itself with a few of your paper flowers and stars and floated around the room. It was a cute sight, Kankuro had to admit to himself."Guess she stayed up to late. Let's leave her."he tells Gaara.

Looking at you, then to your bed. Using his sand, he has it gently wrap around you, lifting you up placing you in ever so carefully. Bringing his sand back into his gourd. You move slightly, which caused your Grimoire to drop, onto the floor. Going inside, he picks up your precious item and places it close to you, making you subconsciously smile, in your sleep. Placing a hand upon your book.

"...Sister..."

Hearing you tearful longing cry for your sister, Gaara look upon you changes to a sympathetic one. Looking down at all the paper on the floor, he could see the hard work you where putting in. Kankuro watches his brother observe the items on the floor. Having seen enough Gaara starts to leave, shutting the door softly behind him. Wishing his brother good night, he goes to his room. Kankuro hears the door close, looking back to your room. He was sure, he saw his brother see something.

In Gaara's room he sat on his bed, opening the draw the close to his bed. Pulling taking out the paper flower, looking at it long and hard. Before putting it back away, only to stop half way. Remembering what he saw just a few moments ago with your other flowers and stars, he stands up going to his window, looking out at the stars holding up the flower in hand towards the stars.


	10. Chapter 10

"Again!"Termai yells whips out her fan, swinging it back then forward with full force. Sending a huge guest of wind at her target.

You.

Quickly you move just in time, but she didn't let up. Sending another attack upon you, this time including a few kunais that had a couple of explosive tags attached to them. Dodging them, landing a few feet away from her. The young woman didn't let up, she gets fan ready, unleashing her attack upon you.

A huge gust of wind infused with her chakra comes at you, fast and deadly. Thinking quickly, you take to the air. Smirking, Temari attacks you again. Hitting her mark, you fall out the sky from the force of her attack. Picking yourself up quickly, moving just as she threw two kunais at you. She throws two more right after, picking up one of the kunais you mange to deflect them.

Smiling at you, seeing you look serious. Looking for an opening, you go for her ready to strike. She just narrowly dodges you strikes, folding her fan to block your attack. Each strike upon her fan, pushed her back. The strength that came from you, surprised her. Not even using chakra, then again reminding herself, you where not really human.

Giving you an edge, moving quickly. Giving herself distance between the two of you, getting ready for another attack on you. This time you where ready. Remembering the hand seals and what she told you as well Kai. Doing four of them quickly, the water nearby in the four buckets she bought for today's training, began to move. Liquid started to react to, the hand signs. The second Temari launches her attack."Wind Release: Great Sickle Weseal Technique!"

Heavy air currents where released, collided together creating many vacuum pockets. She wasn't holding back, no mercy no sympathy at all. She was coming at you full force. Finishing up the last hand sign."Water Release: Water Dome."The water quickly and not a second late. Surrounds you in a breathable dome, deflecting Temari's attack. Not done yet, this was a fight between the two of you after all, and she expected you put up one. Doing six more hand signs, the water reacts."Water Needles."From the dome, sharp needles shoot out at towards her.

The young woman, dodges the incoming attack. Enjoying the fight. Deflecting the water needles, countering them with a gust of wind. Much stronger than before, the power was enough to even break your dome. Pushing you back hard. Not done, getting up quickly taking out two shurkiens throwing them at her. While two big bright blue eyes watch with amazement, in the shadows.

* * *

Kai knocks on the Kazekage's office door."Enter."Opening the door, Kai walks inside.

Gaara stood there waiting for him, greeting the young man respectfully."You summoned me, Kazekage."

"Yes, how is May's progression in the medical field."

Kai was surprised, that he knew Gaara watches the man's green eyes look nervous and guilty. But at the same time they where still strong. Swallowing hard, standing his ground the best he could, while still being respectful to Gaara."May's progression is quite fast. Infact, she's such a natural in the field I'm not sure what else I can teach her really. All of Lady Chiyo's documents she's mange to improve a couple of them, turning them into her own. The jutsu she has been able to get down, with ease. Using her aura and chakra. It is amazing, I'm afraid though. Her superior skills are much higher..."he stops biting his lip. Looking away from Gaara for a second, then turning back to him boldly."Kazekage, if by anyway I am at fault for teaching May. Then personally, out of no disrespect I feel that I have done nothing but a good deed. May is a good person, really she it. I have never meet anyone like her, she has the spirit and passion to be medic ninja. Never have I see someone with so much heart in them. No one like that, would want to become a medic ninja...so if I am to reprimanded for helping her, then by all means I will take the blame. But, please do not forbid her from stopping. She's already been cooped here in the village for so long. Like a prisoner really. Which is not fair, it is understandable, but not fair. I stand before you, telling you May is training hard to become one. But she is limited here, her skills in the area are far beyond my own. But she still manages to stay happy and content."

Gaara remained quiet looking at Kai, who stood his ground. Though quickly apologizes feeling he might have stepped out of line."You speak...so highly of her."

"Yes...I do."

Reading the young man, he could see it. It was the same like in Temari and from Ms. Sayuri and her family with May. "I see...so her studies require much more."

"...Yes"

"...Thank you Kai. You may go."Gaara dismisses the medic ninja, worried now about what just happen. Kai bows out and leaves.

* * *

Not exhausted at all, managing to stay up even with the thrashing from Temari. The two of you stopped for the day, using your aura you begin to heal her and yourself. She looks at you, feeling her eyes on you, you look up at her.

"Yes?"smiling at her.

She just shakes her head."Nothing. You're getting better though with your jutsu. Deflecting a few of my attacks on you."

"Thank you."

"Your mind surely does process things much faster than any normal brain. Where you analyzing my jutsu too?"

Nodding your head."Yes, I was. The scanner built in me allow me to do such a thing. I process the information quickly, store it away. But you still did surprise me. I was kept on my toes a great deal."

"Good, but you need to stop."her words became like steel. Making you slightly flinch."Your thinking takes way to long, you have to combine the two together otherwise, your attacker could easily defeat you. I found way too many openings."She gets up from her seat."You shouldn't have so many openings. You also need more offense in your jutsu. The rest is fine. Do you understand?"

Nodding your head, standing up when you felt the presence of another. Looking in the direction of the big blue eyes that had been watching you a Temari this whole time. Knowing that aura well and those emotions."Kaito, come out."

"Wha-"Temari looks in the same direction, waiting a few seconds Kaito pops his head out and casually walks over to the young women.

Getting down to his level."This is a surprise, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to watch you fight."he says honestly."Though wouldn't your jutsu go smoother, if you just used your aura instead? You're jutsu would be stronger right? Plus...you wouldn't struggle and it would be more powerful. Water already come natural to you, anyway"

His words surprised you, he looks straight at you. What he said was true, you where not upset from what he said, just more surprised at his keen observation from watching. You, had to admit to yourself being tempted to use your aura instead of relying on chakra. It would be much smoother, you felt more connected more so than using chakra. Kaito looks waiting for you say something. Searching your eyes, he could see he was right, smiling.

It wasn't a mocking smile, more of a happier one."Don't be afraid to use your aura. It's still along the same line of using chakra...besides."he gushes."I think it's so cool."

Temari looks at Kaito, this kid who for some reason felt more comfortable about May than anything. This bright personality came out all the time, she nor his father really knew why he grew a liking to May. But it was cute, it was then she realized something."Aren't you suppose to be at the Academy?"

Dang. He knew he was trouble now, the brightness in his eyes fades away dropping his eyes looking down."Kaito, what is wrong?"

He shakes his head."It's nothing..."he mumbles."I just don't like school."

Sensing something else, becoming concerned."Why? Is the Academy not a wonderful learning experience?"

Biting his lip,"No...just don't tell my dad, please!"he pleads with you.

His pleading look was intense, his whole fiber in his body was begging you. Smiling gently at the boy, placing a tender hand upon his head."I shall not."Standing up."Would you like some lunch? It is late, but come and join us."

His smile returns."Yes, though do you think it would alright if..."looking embarrassed just a bit. Wondering what it was he wanted, you waited.

* * *

"THIS IS SOOOOO, COOOL!"Kaito throws his hands up, laughing the wind pushed up against his face and hair. The thrill of excitement was clearly shown, on him.

"Kaito, please hold on."you tell him.

Listening to you, he hold on your became tighter, Temari was below following the two of you. She looks up at you and Kaito, who you allowed to ride on your back, while you flew. He asked if you could allow him to ride you. Which was a strange request, but you didn't mind at all, the joy and happiness in his eyes when you agreed to this, made you enjoy the idea to agreeing to this.

Those down below heard Kaito's screams of joy, they couldn't help but look up seeing the pink haired girl zoom bye, with the black haired boy on her back and the blonde following them. It was a strange sight, someone found it awing, mainly the younger ones. Pulling on their parent's arm, pointing wanting to do the samething as Kai, whining. If their parents would not allow them. A few try to imitate you flying.

Looking over your shoulder, down below at the villagers."They look so small...you have the best view."

"I suppose."you think about it."It is relaxing, though."

Raising his hand up."I can almost touch..."

What he said puzzled you, there was weight upon his words. Curious about what he said, opening your mouth to say something."May!"Temari calls to you, snapping you out of it.

Looking down to the her, she was standing by someone. It was Kankuro, he waves for you to come down. Feeling, you might be in trouble infact you and Kaito thought the two of you where. Slowly you land down by Temari.

"I can explain..."you try to explain.

But Kankuro puts up and hand."It's fine, you're not trouble. I came to get you, because Gaara wants to talk with you."

Shocked."Mr. Gaara does?"Looking to Temari, she shrugs her shoulders not sure why either. Turning back to Kankuro, nodding your head."Yes of course."

"Alright then, this way."Kankuro starts to walk off, you follow him after helping Kaito off your back. The watches, and decides to follow anyway with Temari behind.

It was quiet with you and Kankuro. Your mind kept racing wondering what it was that Gaara wanted with you. Trying to think if you had broken any rules in any sort of way. But there was none that you could process at all. So what was it that he wanted? Keeping yourself calm, following Kankuro into the Kazekage's building. Kaito trailing closely behind, guilt rushed over him. He hoped he didn't get May into any sort of trouble. That wasn't want he wanted at all. If he had to, he would defend her. From the corner of her eye, Temari could see the worry guilt written on the boy's face. She remained calm, wanting to see what was going on. Even if she was slightly jumping to conclusions.

Reaching the office, Kankuro knocks on the door. Waiting a few seconds, he opens it telling you to follow him. From down below Kaito sees you walk in after Kankuro, he hurries to reach you. Only to meet with a the door shut in his face.

"May!"he screams for you, getting ready to knock on the door, when it opens up. Looking up to find Kankuro coming out shutting the door behind him, almost bumping into Kaito.

"Wh-"he sneers looking down at the boy."What are you doing here?"

"Kankuro!"Temari comes running up the stairs. Looking to his older sister, she looks passed him to the door, about to open it, but he grabs hold of her wrist she looks at him sharply. Yanking it back."What's the big idea!"

Holding up his hands in defense."Calm down, Gaara just wants to talk with her, that's all."

"Why?"Kaito demanded. Kankuro looks down at the boy who looks back not the least bit imitated at all.

"That's between Gaara and May."he tells him, looking to Temari, she demanded more. The look she gave him, made him flinch slightly."I don't know how long they're going to be in there for. I'm pretty sure it's not bad. But you can't go in there."

Planting himself infront of the door not moving, folding his arms across is chest, Kankuro was not going to move. Not even from his sister's heated look upon him, Kaito couldn't help but feel his guilt rise more. It weighed on him, like a ton of bricks. Looking to the door, he just hope whatever was being said between Gaara and May was good.

* * *

Time went by, seconds felt minutes, minutes felt hours. Temari didn't leave, Kaito wanted to stay but he had to go meet his father like always. Kankuro stood infront of the door, not moving like Gaara told him. Though his face was calm, he was worried just like Temari. But not as much, she was starting to become impatient and her worry was not making any better at all. Itching to barge in, but it would be disrespectful and going against the Kazekage's wishes.

The sun rose high, then started to settle. And still neither you nor Gaara came out. Feeling his legs starting to fall asleep, Kankuro shakes them just a bit to wake them up, when the door opens. Both of them look quickly anxious to know what happen and was said. Temari rushes to you.

"What happen?"she asks. Looking at you, but mainly directing the question to Gaara.

Kankuro looks to his younger brother. Wondering too, the look upon your face told him it was something that was either good or not, but it seem more so not good.

Inhaling you tell Temari a huge smile started to appear with each word."Mr. Gaara knows of my progression on becoming a Medic ninja. And he is so kindly going to allow me to become one. He is aware of my skills being higher than most, and I might be able to get the full training that I need here. So he has decided to allow me as well you Temari, to go to Konohagakure. To help further my skills, there is someone there name Tsunade, whom he was able to get in contact with. I am not in trouble, so there is no worry. He just wanted to know if I was alright with that. I am to train there for bit, and you Temari are you my jonin during this time. While I am your genin, he wanted to know of my chakra nature as well. Which I told him, it is Water. He said in Konohagakure that I will also learn the use of Water Release. Tsunade is a descendant of such a master, and she might have some information for me to study. So all is well. I am sorry..."you look to Temari and Kankuro."If there was any sort of distress that you both felt."

Relaxing and relived, and happy to hear the news, though also surprised. Temari congratulates you, she looks to her Gaara, thanking him.

"So, she's a offical Sand Shinobi then?"Kankuro asks Gaara.

"In a manner of speaking."he tells him."When Tsuande feels her training is solid, then yes."

With you and Temari."So when do we leave?"

Smiling at her."Tomorrow, bright and early. I cannot wait to see...Lee, Hinata and Naruto. It shall be sincerely nice."

"Tomorrow!? That's so soon."Temari smirks."Guess we better get everything packed, then. The journey there is a bit long."

Nodding your head in agreement."Yes, we should go pack." Putting an arm around you, she walks off with you from the guys.

Gaara and Kankuro watch you both."That was pretty nice of you, Gaara."

"She's working hard...it's only the right thing to do."he states.

* * *

Morning couldn't have come sooner, before the sun was up. You where already up, getting somethings ready, talking to the picture of you and April. Ready to go, Temari comes knocking on your door, calling to you. Up and ready to go, your pack the two of you leave the house. The was not up just yet, but by the time the two of you reached the cavern, the only way in and out of the village, the sun was slowly rises. You could feel your heart raising, this was actually happening. Nervous and excited the two emotions collided together. Following Temari, she told you to stay close with her. The stretch seem so long, feeling an itch to just fly through, when something crossed your mind.

Just a few more steps before exiting the cavern, you stop in your tracks looking back the way you both came. Your eyes weigh heavily with worry, feeling you stop, Temari stops and looks at you.

Reading your face."What's wrong?"

Your eyes drop, she could see the concern on your face."Temari...do not believe I am not happy. I am truly, it is just...I will be gone. Will Mr. Kankuro and Mr. Gaara be alright. It seems rude to leave, I mean he had been kind enough to allow me to stay, and I leave. This does not feel correct..."

Piecing it together, you where concerned about Gaara and Kankuro, guilt was slowly starting to show."Don't worry, they'll be fine."

She tries to comfort you."...I thank you, but...I did not even get a chance to say good-bye to either of them or Mr. Kai and Kaito."

This was really eating you up, Temari could tell. You where really a gentle person, who's mood would be affected greatly. Not wanting this to interfere with your training, she gets ready to suggest to go back, when she felt the presence of others. Turning around, she smiles at the faces at the end of the cavern. Shaking you, to look up. Doing as she said, you look up a glad smile appears on your face.

Kai, Kaito, Kankuro and Gaara where there. Your spirits back, you fly to them happy to seem the."Mr. Kai, Mr. Kankuro, and Mr. Gaara. Good morning."you smile to them, Temari comes walking behind you, stopping.

"We came to see you off, the Kazekage told me."Kai smiles at you."I hope you learn a lot, May. It's going to be weird not having you here. But don't worry, when you come back we can still have our dinner."

"Yes, I would like that very much. Thank you for coming out here."you thank him. He smiles at you, he then presents you with something a small pouch.

"This is a medical pouch. Ever medical ninja needs one. So here you go."he hands it you, touched by his gesture."It's small, but it's a start." He places a hand upon your hand, affectionately.

Attaching the pouch to your side, thanking him gratefully. Turning to Kankuro and Gaara."There's no need to worry May."Kankuro tells you."We can take care of ourselves. Have a good time thought, something tells me though, you'll be back here before you know it."

"Thank you, Mr. Kankuro."you bow to him, he cringes at what you said, but lets it slide. He smirks mumbling to himself.

"Won't miss that, really."

Temari couldn't help but laugh, lastly Gaara. You smile warmly at him, he doesn't say anything instead he holds out something for you. It was a forehead protector, with the village's symbol on it. Shocked by this, looking at it, then to him.

"Though, not one yet. Doesn't mean you are not one at heart."he hands you the forehead protector. Taking it from him, honored by this, your eyes well up. Holding it close.

"Thank you...I will wear this with great pride."you look to him.

Feeling a hand on your shoulder, looking up to find Temari."Ready?"Nodding your head."Good, let's go."she sprints off, you take off flying after her. The guys watch the two of you, until almost out of sight. Turning around to back inside, when.

"Gaara!"

Gaara turns around, the second he does, he was meet with a surprising embracing by you. Almost knocking him over, his sand didn't even react at all. Hugging him tightly, this caught off guard. No had ever touched him like this before, not even is own siblings. Kankuro and Kai watch surprised just as Gaara.

"You are so kind."you tell him."I shall make you proud."Just as quickly as you came, you let him go, but he was sure he felt something brush up against his cheek, turning around still in the air, you wave bye to him and fly back to Temari.

"Well..."Kankuro."You don't see that everyday."He looks to Gaara who was still in a state of shock."Well, let's go. Gaara."

Snapping out of it, Gaara takes his leave with the two young men. Instead of going back home, Gaara goes to his office, making his way all the way there. He was greeted with a gift, another one of May's paper's flowers, the color his eyes. Resting on top of box lunch, with a note. Picking up the note he read it. Opening the box, to find the meal inside. He wondered how, she manged to get in here and deliver it. Picking up the flower, he places a hand on his cheek, feeling that sensation, he was sure he felt something brush up against his cheek when May came to hug him. It felt warm, so very warm and tender. It was quick, but its lasting effects where still there.


	11. Chapter 11

In the lushes bright and warm village, Konhagakure. A village located in the Land of Fire, Hinata strolled the streets going about her business. She had not missions or anything, done with her training for the day. Just deciding to enjoy a simple and calm day. Looking up at the beautiful blue sky, watching the clouds move.

"Hinata! Hello, Hinata!"Hearing someone call her name, Hinata turns in the direction of the caller. Surprised to see the person who was waving to her happily with a smile to match, with Temari standing behind her.

Putting a name the female teen girl with soft wavy pink hair and bright yellow golden eyes."May?!"

Dropping your waving hand down, to your side, you make your way over to Hinata, Temari following you of course. With your arms wide open, greeting Hinata with a friendly warm hug. She didn't return it, since her arms where pinned down to her side.

After a few more seconds you let her go."It is so wonderful to see you again, Hinata."

The kounichi was lost at words, still surprised to find you here. The last and only time she saw you, was when she had a mission with Naruto and Rock Lee. You had offered them such a pleasant hospitality, during their brief current stay in Sunagakura and now here you are standing right infront of her.

Smiling at you, she greets you back."Hello, May. This, is a pleasant surprise."

"Thank you, and yes it is quite the surprise indeed." Looking around the village seeing what little you could right now."Your village is very much, breath taking. I do believe I shall greatly enjoy my current stay."

Hearing what you just said, she looks at you confused just a little bit."Current stay? Are you moving out of Sunagakure?"

Shaking your head no."No, please excuse my sudden briefness to what I just previously said. Temari and myself, will be staying here for the time being. Mr. Gaara has requested that I do so."

"Really?"Hinata still not fully following, last she remember was Gaara telling them how you could not leave the village do to certain circumstances, and also you where not a shinobi at all."But, I-"

Temari interrupts the two of you."May, come on we need to go inform Lady Tsnuade, that we're here."

Remembering."Oh, yes."Turning to Hinata."Please, excuse us. I must go and let your leader, Miss Tsnuade. If there is time, perhaps we can meet up and I would be happy to tell you why I am here. In the meantime, have a pleasant day. Bye."you wave bye to her, and follow Temari.

Hinata waves by to you."Bye..."

* * *

In a huge building located directly under Hokage Mountain, the Academy of Konohagkure. Above the school reside the office of the Hokage, and in that office sat the Hokage, herself. Tsunade, a light-skinned woman of average height, looking in her early twenties, with brown eyes and straight, waist length blonde hair with should-lenght bangs framing both side of her face, in two loose ponytails. A violet rhombus in the middle of her forehead. A slender frame with rather large bust, dressed in a grassy green haroi with the kanju for gamble on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimino-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish0grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails, also wearing soft pink lipstick.

Sat behind her desk, in her office large, somewhat oval room usually filled with stacks of unfinished paperwork. With is a large window through which the Hokage can survey the entire village. On the desk itself is a stylized kanji for shadow followed by the symbol of the village. A cup of tea sat on her desk, her brown eyes carefully and thoroughly looking over the paperwork.

A knock on her closed door made her look up."Come in."

The door opens, and in steps Tsunade's assistant. Shizune, fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. Dressed in a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels.

Smiling at the Hokage."Lady Tsunade, Jonin Temari of the Sunagakure is here."

Tsunade looks at her, trying to remember as Temari steps in following behind her an innocent sweet looking fifteen year old girl, around 5'0 or 5'1. With expressive golden eyes, a tan skin complexion and pink soft thick wavy hair reaching to her mid-back with a beauty mark right under her left eye, with a body structure that made the Hokage wonder how someone of their age had such a cute and very well defined figure.

The two females, follow Shizune all the way to the Tsunade's desk. Temari bows her head respectfully to her, you do the same as well.

"Lady Hokage, this is May O'Neil."Temari introduces you to her."The one the Kazekage had mention in the letter."

Remembering now."Oh, yes. The advanced medical ninja student from your village."Tsunade looks at you. Her eyes scan you over firmly, reading every bit of you. Like a book, feeling her eyes on you did made you slightly uncomfortable. Her look upon you finally mellows down."I see, May was it?"

Nodding your head."Yes, Miss Tsunade."

"From what I've been told, Gaara has informed me that you have been able to enhance Lady Chiyo's own personal medical ninjutsu. I must say that is a quite a feat, and you have also had training in this area."

"Yes, my friends, sister and Master have all helped me."

"Let's hope so, also in his letter he told me...about you needing to learn Water Jutsu. I am a descendent of the world's best known Water Jutsu shinobi, my Granduncle, Tobirama Senju. There are records of his use in that type of nature."

Your eyes light up hearing such good news, a jovial smiles spreads across your lips."So, you shall teach me then?"

Folding her hands together, she gives you a serious stern look that made your smile slowly slip away."To keep the alliance between the nations, yes. I will take you in, and teach you.."your smile slowly started to return."But! Understand this, my training is not to be taken likely you might be good back in Sunagakure. Here I will determine if you are. Do you understand?"

Her sudden change in demur reminded you so much Master Splinter, your look on her was not what she expected. Smiling at her softly, nodding your head. This was not the reaction she was expecting, which puzzled her just a bit."Yes, I very much understand..."getting down on your knees, just like you use to do with Master Splinter, and bow deeply to her.

"What...?"Shizune was just as stun as Tsunade was including Temari.

"Thank you...so very much for teaching me more."coming back up looking to Tsunade you smile at her generously."I can see it, and feel it from you. It's so warm."

The three women look at eachother then to you."Well, then..."Tsunade coughs a bit."You are to remain here in the village, there are living agreements set up for the two of you. Gaara has taken care of all the expenses, training won't start today, but it will bright and early tomorrow. In the meantime, why don't you get familiar with the village, I will have someone show you around a-"

You intrupt her."Please excuse my rudeness, but I have someone in mind I would greatly like to show me around, if that is alright with you."

The Hokage looks at you arching an eyebrow."Who?"

* * *

Back in Sunagakure, Kankuro makes his way to Gaara's office knocking on the door. Gaara tells him to enter, walking in to talk with his brother who he found looking out the window or so it seemed. He was just about to call to his brother, when he noticed the young man's reflection in the window. He was looking at something in his hand, it a paper flower. Thinking he remembered seeing those type of flowers made by May, out of the corner of his eye he noticed on Gaara's desk food. Just like how May made it, smiling to himself, shaking his head.

The girl before she left managed to make a few lunches and meals for them, he was able to get one as well, she had only been gone for three days. By now he knew she and Temari should have made it to the village by now. Just thinking of how May could be acting now, amazed by everything little thing. Such an offbeat girl. Quietly laughing to himself him. Looking back at his brother who's look was still focused upon the flower in his hand. He never saw Gaara look so earnestly at anything before. Gaara didn't even really seem to acknowledge his presence.

"...Gaara..."Kankuro whispers to himself.

* * *

Hinata came running to the Hokage's office, she was summoned by Tsunade for an important task. Diligently ready to take it on, whatever it may be. Hurrying up the stairs, instead of finding the Hokage she instead finds, you standing there with Shizune.

Hearing Hinata's footsteps stop, you light up. Turning in her direction."Hinata, you came."

The shy girl smiles back, though a bit confused, she looks to Shizune for some sort of explanation. Which the assistant was happy to give."Hinata, thank you for coming. Lady Hokage needs you to give May, a tour of our village, since she's going to be staying here. She specifically asked for you, seeing how she meet you awhile back in Sunagakure."

Hinata kept looking at Shizune, before she turned to you. This was what she was called here for? Expecting something a bit more, but at the sametime she didn't mind at all. Pushing back her slight disappointment and takes on the task."Yes, of course. I would be happy to do so."Turning to you finally with a friendly smile."Welcome, May to the village."

"Thank you, Hinata."the two of you bow to the other. Not wanting to waste time, you quickly grab hold of her arm. Almost knocking her down, but she manages to regain herself. She could tell you where over excited by this."Shall we go, I cannot wait to begin the tour."

Hinata nods her head"Yes."

The two of you get ready to walk off, though Shizune stops the two of you informing Hinata where to drop you off and telling you Temari would meet you back there once she was done talking with Tsunade. After saying what she needed to, she goes back inside the Hokage's office leaving Hinata to give you the tour. Leaving the building, the first thing Hinata shows you is the Academy, since the Hokage's office was built right on it.

From there, she showed you the most important places in the village the Hokage Mountain, that had every Hokage from the first one to current one, with their faces craved in the mountain side. She showed you the different restaurants, and shops. She even gave you a bit of history about the village, during her tour you did inquire about Lee and Naruto. Which she informed you, they both went on a mission with their team. She didn't know when they would be back, but she assured you they would be happy to see you again.

Walking through the streets, of the village, everything about it was wonderful so much color in this village compared to Gaara's village. Here is was viberant and lively. So much feelings of warm you could feel, made you smile. Hinata could tell you where enjoying yourself very much so. As she watched you, it was like watching a child, you pointed to here and there, question after question for her. She did her best to tell you what she knew, if you could she knew you would bounce off the wall, yet you kept yourself so calm and relaxed.

Inhaling the sweet warmth of this village. When one store caught your eye. Hurrying over to it, you read the sign."Yamanaka Flowers. What a lovely name."you smile at the name. Hinata comes to your side, looking up at the sign with you.

"Yes, it belongs to the Yamanaka Clan."Hinata informs you."It is very well known here, in the village. Their flowers are always in bloom, their store is filled with so much color. It's like Spring year around."

Your stayed fixed on the sign, she noticed this."This is most wonderful..."

"Really?"

Nodding your head."Yes, before I leave. I shall bring back some flowers for Mr. Gaara and to the village, to give them color."

"Color?"Hinata wasn't really following.

"Yes..."you smile at her."Thank you for showing this to me."

"You're welcome, shall we keep going?"she asks, nodding your head, the two of you walk off."I don't mean to be rude, but before when you came...you where going to tell me, why you're here."

"Oh, yes I was."you remember."Mr. Gaara has sent me here. To be taught under Miss Tsunade for medical ninjutsu. I am studying to become a medic ninja."

"That's wonderful."she says delighted."Congratulations."

"Thank you. I do hope that I do well."

"I'm sure you'll be fine. For the Hokage to take you and train you, means a great deal."

"I suppose it does."

"How long will you be staying here?"

"I am not sure really. Mr. Gaara did not tell me the time really. But during my stay here, it shall be wonderful."you look to her smiling."I have already three friends whom, I have already meet, and I can't wait to see what this village offers."Hearing you call her a friend along with Naruto and Lee warmed her. Looking up at the sky, the sun starting to set."I should make my way home, though..."

Hinata looks too."Yes, you're right. Come on it's this way."

Letting her lead the way, you follow her all the way to the residence where you and Temari would be sharing. Taking out the key in which Tsunade gave you, Temari had the other one, unlocking the door stepping one foot inside stopping. Turing around to Hinata."Thank you very much, Hinata. For showing me around, I had such a pleasant experience with your village. Perhaps if I finish early, we may get together. If that is of course alright with you."

The konichi smiles at you."Yes, please let's do so. Have a good night, and again Welcome to the village."She waves bye to you.

You return the friendly wave and step inside shutting the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Morning in the village, a young eleven year old boy with short spiky brown hair and black eyes, wearing long gray pants, a pale green jacket with a dark green stripe down the middle, with a long blue scarf and Konoha forehead protector. Ran down the streets of the village, cursing himself for being late, doing his best to dodge those in his way, telling them to move but at the sametime apologizing.

Starting to become aggravated by the slowness of other villagers, not having time for this looking he finds another way. Jumping up, till he reached the roof top of a building, smirking he could finally move faster. Rushing off again, jumping from building to another, a few times on someone's balcony, jumping off. Flipping onto the next top, landing perfectly or so he thought. His scarf tangles in his foot, and the young boy slips on it. Falling down fast to the ground, with nothing to grab he embraces himself for impact.

Expecting to feel the ground, instead he felt three things. One the gentle breeze of the wind, feeling of floating and something soft like a pillow. It was cozy he couldn't help but rest his head on this pillow. Inhaling the scent that came from it, was heavenly. Was it lavender or honey, maybe a mixture of both. Whatever it was, smelled good.

And the voice that followed, he must have died and gone to heaven. Because it was just a sweet, the voice calls to him again asking the same question. The young boy looks up with his dark eyes, it hard to see who it was since the sun rays casting down on them cast a shadow over their face, but they could see their bright concerned golden yellow eyes looking down at them. Blinking a few times, the boy finally shield his eyes to see who it was.

A mad blush rushed on the young boy's face, worse than a tomato, at the face that looked down at him. And when he realized what he was laying on, made him turn darker. Right on their breast, which he could clearly see, from her attire she wore. He wasn't sure if he was lucky or stupidly lucky.

Looking at the boy, whom you managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Flying to his aide, scooping him up just in time, bringing him up into the sky with you. Asking again if he was alright, he did not at all respond. Instead he seem to be in some sort of dumbstruck trance. He was redder than a tomato, and he kept staring from your chest to you. Sweating bullets, hysterically. It was obvious that his heart was racing like a horse.

Opening your mouth, you ask him again if he was alright. He looks at you, then just passes out. Placing a hand upon his head, he was still warm. You had to get to Tsunade quickly, and with nowhere to put this boy, you just took him with you.

* * *

Tsunade stood outside of the Hokage's office waiting some what impatiently. Tapping her foot on the ground, it was already pass the time May was suppose to be here, and she wasn't yet. Looking around, there was no sight of the girl. An irritated scowl slowly started to appear, until she heard a familiar voice calling to her.

Looking, she sees you flying. Over to her, holding someone in your arms. That wasn't really important it more the fact, you where flying without the use of chakra.

"Not an ounce of chakra being used..."the Hokage tells herself.

Once you start getting closer, you slowly descend down and land just a few inches infront of Tsunade. Bowing apologetically to her."Forgive me, I did not mean to be late."Coming back up, looking at the boy in your arms."I was preoccupied, he slipped off a roof top. I managed to save him, though he passed out without telling me if he was alright."

She could see and hear the concern in your voice about the boy. Who she knew entirely well who he was."Konahamaru, rushing again. I suppose he was on his way to meet with his team a-"she stops when she noticed just exactly how the boy was rest on you and the lecherous smile he had on. Feeling her temper flare out of the blue.

Looking to her, only to become scared by monstrous anger. In a quick flash, she grabs hold of the boy by scarf, dangles him in the air shaking him like crazy.

"Why you little pervert!"she yells to him, her shaking upon him woke screaming in fear from her reaction.

As innocently as he could say, while be shaken."W-hat d-did I do?"

Growling, her grip becomes tighter with him, pulling him close to her face staring down hard at him."You know very well...grrrr..."

Konahamaru started to sweat rapidly, fumbling over his words. Trying to smile only made it worse, Tsunade cracks a eerie menacing smile at him."..."Gulping hard, afraid of his faith to come.

Drawing him back, she throws him hard and fast. Prompting the boy to scream, covering your mouth watching the poor boy just get thrown further than a football to what seem like the other side of the village. Gasping, you turn back to Tsuande who seem to slowly calm down, dusting her hands off with disgust on her face. She turns to you giving you a sharp look. Slightly making you jump."You're late...Now, let's begin. I want to see who good your healing level is."

She starts to walk off, knowing she was already in a upsetting mood you quickly follow behind.

* * *

Konahamaru finally lands and lucky for him some bushes broke his fall close by where he needed to meet his team. Who saw and heard him crash down, they hurry over to the boy, who comes out dizzy.

"Are you ok?"a boy with glasses asked, helping him up.

"What happen?"a girl with orange hair tied up in two very large ponytails.

Still dizzy all the brown haired boy could do was just fall back and passes out with pleasing smile.

* * *

Following Tsuande to a particular large room. Like a library of some sort, with some sort for concrete table with a large fish on top, by a pool swimming with fish. It was slightly cold in in here, yet it was peaceful and refreshing.

"This is my personal study, here I've trained two others."Tsunade tells you coming to a stop, she points to the fish."This will be your first assignment. Heal that fish."

Looking to the creature, who clearly was dying from lack of air. An unusual task she wanted you to do, but none the less you comply. Walking over to the creature, weaving a hand over it, it became surrounded in a cocoon like stasis. Tsuande watched carefully, as you effortless healed the fish quickly. In just a few seconds it was moving. Flipping and flopping everywhere, until it feel back into the pool.

"Astounding...she did it without effort. And, there seems to be something else. "

Turning to Tsuande."Was it done right?"

"Yes. It seems you have healing down. Apparently this was too easy for you."she turns and gestures for you to follow her."Do you know the importance of being a medical ninja?"

You think about it, when you had it."For me, Miss Tsunade is protect my sister. To be there for her, become her support along with my friends and family. But, now since I'm here...it's to do the samething. Because it is the right thing."

Though her back was to you, Tsunade couldn't but smile at your sincere and honest words."Cute words. But there's more than that. As my student listen and listen carefully, I have rules when it comes to those studying this field."Her voice was stern and serious."Number 1:_No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end. _Number 2: _No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines. _Number 3:_No medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon, _and last Number 4: _Only those medic ninja who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are permitted to discard the above-mentioned laws._"

"I never would have thought there, was such rules."you tell her, but understood them. Except for one thing."What though, is the Strength of a Hundred Technique and Creation Rebirth? Are they spells?"

The two of you exit her personal study, while she walked you couldn't help but start to hoover beside her. Which of course you received stares. Tsunade was about to answer your question, when she noticed you hoovering by her. Looking down, then back you. Seeing the looks of others, placing a hand upon your shoulder pushing you down back to the ground.

"Their not spells, it's jutsu. A high level medical jutsu that pushes the pinnacle of being a medical ninja."She points to the rhombus on her forehead."This here in the middle of my forehead, I've been storing chakra here for years. This little symbol is a seal, to the jutsu Strength of a Hundred Technique which appears once activated and this seal is permanently left on one's forehead. From this, one can preform Creation Rebirth."

Your eyes focus on her seal, it was small little thing. But the way she talked about clearly it was of great importance. This little thing held this much power, moving closer to it, you poke a finger right on it.

"Hey!"Tsunade snaps grabbing hold of your wrist firmly, you look at her.

Smiling at her, then look back her seal."I can see why, one must master this. You are the right person to do so, Miss Tsunade. It is clearly understandable why you are so passionate about those who want to become medical ninjas...I shall learn a great deal from you. Your heart is the same as mine."

Your words touched her and surprised her, slowly she lets your wrist. Looking right at you, she could read everything about your personality. It just seem to radiate off of you, the pureness of absolute innocents was overwhelming yet at the same time it was warm. There was no doubt, behind your smile there wasn't determination in becoming a medic-nin. Truly you had the heart to do it. Smiling to herself.

"Let's go."she walks off, which you gladly follow.

* * *

Back in Sunagakure, Kaito just finished school. Dragging his feet as he walked, his face dragged just as well. When a shadow flew over him, quickly he looks up with hope, only to see it was a just a bird. Much to his disappointment, going back to sulking. Making it to the Hospital, to find his father waiting for him, Kai happily greets his son. Who doesn't even bother to look up.

Seeing the long expression on his face, told the father all he needed. Feeling for his son, who clearly missed May. The only person besides another who manged to bring and uplift his son. Thinking back to that same day, when she left, Kai had to tell his son where she went. Which upset the boy greatly, he shut himself down and become more withdrawn than before towards his dad. Doing his best to tell his son, that May would return after her training. Which of course Kaito wanted a defiant answer, to which Kai could not give him.

Sighing to himself he starts to walk home with his son. It was quiet between the two of them, normally Kai would asks how his son's day was which he would receive a bleak answer from the boy. Or talk about the note he received from the Academy about his son's behavior and performance. Which he received today, but Kai dismissed it. Choosing to walk instead in silence. When May was here, and Kaito became quickly comfortable with her, he would asks his father to go and visit her or see if she was coming over. There was a bit of spirit in the boy, but now there seem like nothing.

It pained the man to see his son like this, looking up. He too wished the girl would return soon, for him but mainly for the sake of his son.

* * *

"And there..."you finish up with another person, healing them completely dispelling the healing stasis you put them and a few others."Are you well?"

The patient was a male shinobi of the village, at least in his 30's with black hair and brown eyes. Moving himself, smiling."Yes, I am thank you."

Smiling at him."That is most wonderful, all your injuries are gone. You can began returning back to your job."

Getting up, Tsunade watches you go to a few other patients checking on them. All where healed and well. She couldn't help but marvel at your progression. Thinking back to what Temari told her, about you being a natural at this was true and the way you did with great ease and not at all being tired from it. Whatever you used, was similar to chakra yet not really. Trying to put her finger on it, then again she did get the slight backstory about you from Temari. How you came to the village, though she knew there was more Tsunade didn't pressure any more information.

Done with checking on the conditions of the patients you go over to Tsunade."They are all well."

Doing a double check, Tsunade looks them over. And like you said, they where all well. Impressed, very much so turning around to you with approval smile.

"Not bad, not at all."she praises you.

You give her a warm smile pleased smile."Thank you, is there anything else?"

She shakes her head."No, not today. You can go, but tomorrow there will be."she dismisses you.

Bowing to her, you leave saying by to the others. Exiting the hospital using the window and fly out surprising the patients but amused Tsunade. Telling herself what an offbeat girl you where.

Making it to the streets of the village, spending the whole day with Tsunade the sun was still up but slowly setting. Casually walking, looking up at the color and lushes floral the village had. Nothing like back in Gaara's village. Thinking about it, your mind wondered about how he, Kankuro, Kai and Kaito where doing. Praying they where alright. Bring your eyes back down, what to do next?

You weren't really sure, having an idea that Temari might be training. Not wanting to distrub her at all, you think hard when you knew what you wanted to do. Sensing them, you take off to the sky and leave.

Hianta was in her clan's compound practicing her training, her Byakugan activated causing her eyes to become more distinct and the weins near her temples to bulge. Striking the air, with precision and strength. Normally she would be sparring with her older cousin Neji, but he was not present at the moment. Striking the air again, much firmer. She then gets in a stance ready to do one of her clan's jutsus.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"she calls.

Just as she strikes."Hinata, I have found yo-"you come landing down right infront of her, just as she does her attack. Surprising her, and unable to stop she strikes you with the first four consecutive strikes. Before halting, feeling her hit you, you move quickly.

Gasping at what she just did."Oh my! May!"she shrieks rushing over to you, rubbing your arm in the area which she hit you."Are you alright? I-I didn't hurt you did I?"

She comes to check on you, seeing very small red marks on your arm. Infact it didn't even really look she really left a mark."There is no harm done."you assure her, showing her."See, all is well."

Looking again, seeing there was nothing she sighs, smiling with relief."That's good."

"I did not mean to intrude upon your training."you apologize to her.

"It's alright. I must say, that I am surprised."she looks up at the sky puzzled."I wasn't expecting you here...and..."her eyes return their gaze upon you.

Looking up like she did then back to her, realizing she seem lost with words. Seeing she wanted to know how you manage to come flying down and how you found out where she was.

"If my sudden form of arrival startled you, please I did not mean any sort of harm."you slowly lift up off the ground till you where just a few inches above it, Hinata looks intrigued and surprised by this. Taking this that she felt discomfort, you place your feet back down."Forgive me."

Realizing you assumed she was bother by it, she quickly puts up her hands and waves shaking her head no."Oh, no please don't feel bad. It's alright, I'm weird out at all. Infact it's pretty amazing, that you can fly."she smiles at you.

"Thank you."Looking around the compound in the open area."This is your home?"

"Yes, it belongs to the Hyuuga clan. My family."she tells you.

"It is very nice, where you training?"you.

She nods her head."I am. But I don't mind stopping. Did you need something though, you did come over. Is your time with the Hokage over?"

Nodding your head yes."For today it is. Tomorrow we will keep going. And you are correct I did come over, since I am done and if you do not mind. We can spend some time together. I have not really meet anyone new just yet in the village, and you are the only one here. I mean..."you look away shyly a bit."If you would like too."

Hinata couldn't help but accept."Sure, sounds like fun."Hearing her accept brought a smile to your face."I think I might know the right place to go."

* * *

Back in the Hokage's office, Temari enters. Tsunade looks up from her papers at the young women."How did she do?"Temari inquires.

Placing the papers down."Her healing skills are remarkable, the way she does it. It's easy to her, never have I seen someone able to heal others so quickly and effortlessly. Her training at the hospital was amazing, she knows the human body well and could easily pinpoint the affected area with just a look or something else. Her knowledge with medicine is just as high as her healing. I would give credit to whoever taught her, but she told me. Mostly she learned on her own, and including Lady's Chiyo's own personal medic jutsu. Makes her a vast assist, her level is far beyond a genin, infact a Chunin."

Temari smirks with pride."So she's too good, is what your saying."

Tsunade nods her head."Her mind processes so much, the second she looks a something it's like she breaks it down instantly, piece by piece. Till she finds the source, once she does. It stays locked in her mind, yet at the sametime it seems to be evolving in some sort. Which is why she was able to improve Lady Chiyo's jutsu. Amazing really, if you think about it. Most people who have that type of mind are often withdraw and social issues, but she doesn't. Very attentive and keen observer. Tomorrow we might work on her Taijutsu, then again something tells me she doesn't really need it, and from what you said about her skills, that she was just holding back with you. Still, there is the matter of her Water Nature. So that is something I need to see..."Closing her eyes thinking deeply."She's not like others...no defiantly not."

* * *

A two plates of dango one for Hinata and the other for you placed down by the two of you with some sweet tea. Both you and Hinata thank the waitress, she nods taking her leave.

Looking down at the treat that laid infront of you, three little balls, one white, pink then green on a stick drizzled with some sort of brown syrup sauce. Looking at this, reminded you of how, you, April and your friends sat one day eating the delicious treat. Just relaxing taking it easy. Those fond memories could easily bring tears to your eyes, but they didn't come.

Hinata picks up one of her dangos when she noticed the heavy look upon your face."May, are you ok?"

Looking to her, she was worried. Realizing the look you had on, you quickly smile."Yes, I am well."

Even with activating her eyes, she could see that it was something else. But didn't want to push it. Simply smiling."Oh, ok."

Picking up your treat, you eat it."This is very delicious. Thank you Hinata for bringing me here."

"You're welcome, I thought you might like it. I love coming here really, mostly I come by myself. Or with my teammates, but never one on one before. With someone to just talk with."

"Oh! Well, now you can say that you have."

She chuckles lightly."Yes, I can."Taking a bite of one of the dango. Swallowing it.

"So, who are your teammates?"you asks picking up the tea to drink.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. We're from squad 8."

"So, Naruto and Lee are not of your team?"

"Well, no and yes...my main team is Squad 8. Sometimes though, we can be assigned to missions with others from different squads. Every one gets put on a three man squad, well mostly."

"I wonder...if that will happen to me...?"you think about it."These teammates of yours, are they like you?"

"Oh..."she shakes her head no."No...Kiba...h-he's much more louder...than I...a-and Shino...he is slightly...like me...but much bolder...he's just the type to be quiet and obverse really. But they're really great people and friends. I wouldn't mind introducing them to you."

Your eyes light up."I would be delighted to meet them, shall we go now?"

Seeing you ready, she throws up her easing your excitement."Not now, it is getting late. Som-some other time."

Settling back down."Yes, you are right. The sun has already set, and the stars are out..."you look the window up at the night sky."The stars...they are so lovely..."

Hinata looks with you too."Yes, they are."

Still keeping your eyes on the stars."I do hope, Mr. Gaara takes time to look at them."

This was the second time she heard you mention Gaara, the Kazekage. Looking at you, she wasn't sure whether the look you had was either a mixture of friendly concern or deep concern. Like she had for a certain blonde haired boy. It was hard for to read.

"The stars?"she gets your attention. Turning to her, nodding your head.

"Yes, we spent time watching them. Because...I did not want him to pass up part of his childhood at this age. Since he is the Kazekage, his job is quite demanding...I feel sorry for him, because...he cannot enjoy himself really. You miss out on many things"Your eyes drop."No one...should go through that..."the way you sounded, was understanding and painful.

"...May..."Hinata sympathizes.

Smiling softly to yourself shaking your head, looking up at her."Come now, we are eating something sweet and wonderful. We should not think of such things that. So please tell me, you mention something about your cousin who trains with you."

Your bright smile astound her, just how quickly you transition. Relaxing, she starts to tell you. Enjoying herself with you, the two of you spent a good amount of time together, telling the other information about yourselves. Some details you left out though, about your lineage. Laughing and ordering another thing of dangos. Time went by, about a good hour and half. Realizing it was getting late, the both of you leave. Hinata choose to walk you home again. Passing the flower shop along the way.

You stop and look at them, again bringing up Gaara and trying to figure out which flower you should take back when you returned to the village. Though Hinata had a better idea, maybe instead you could send one to him. Which you agreed to do. Reaching your residence, taking out the key and opening the door. Thanking Hinata for a good time, and wishing her a good nights rest, you shut the door.

* * *

Elsewhere far away from the village, a shinobi panicky runs for their lives. Looking behind them, fear written all over their face, they couldn't believe what they just saw. Whatever it was, was not human or at least one was human. Still the way the other things looked, they had to report back to their village or suffer the same fate as their comrade. Still looking behind them, instead of up ahead, something large jumps down landing hard right infront of them.

The shinobi finally turns around, stopping just before they run into whatever it was. The fear just never left, jumping back on the defense getting ready to perform their jutsu when something else drops behind them. Hearing what sounded like something charging up, petrified. Afraid to look, but do so anyway, only to scream as the sound of energy being shot right at the shinobi followed by a pink flashing light. The shinobi with whole in their torso falls forward dead.

Glowing machine eyes look down at the deceased human. A metal hand reaches out and grabs hold of them, pulling them off into the shadows."Kraang has recovered another."


	13. Chapter 13

Temari draws her fan, a fierce sharp look in her eyes."Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu !"she unleashes her powerful jutsu right at you. Not holding back at all, quickly maneuvering out the way. She wasn't going to let up on you that easy, sending the same jutsu right at you. Thinking quickly, putting a shield around you. Deflecting the attack."You can't keep using that, trick!"

A shadow comes over you, feeling your heart stop. Knowing just who it was, jumping out the way taking to the sky, Tsunade comes down a punch right into the ground breaking it, leaving a massive crater. This wasn't the first time you've seen this with her, so it didn't bother you with her raw strength. It was just her always sudden attacks, that where always new everyday. Keeping your distance from her, didn't stop her, nor Temari.

Both women get ready to attack you, the Hokage jumps up to your height in the sky. Drawing back her fist, she comes down."Pay attention!"Bring her fist down hard, quickly accessing a move, you flip over her grabbing hold of her wrist. Knowing what you where going to do, she counters twisting coming to knee you.

Which made you quickly let her go, to avoid the blow. Which left you open to Temari."Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!"she fires at you, adding a few kunais with explosive tags. Just barely missing her attack, diving back down. Tsuande comes at you, sending barges of punches and kicks at you.

Dodging them, looking for an opening. Your mind processed her movements, trying figure out how to counter her and to get some distance. Temari follows you both, looking for an opening, when she spots it.

"There!"she draws her fan back."Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique!"Seeing the jonin's attack, Tsunade jumps out the way just in time, puzzled a bit, when you realized why. Turning towards Temari, feeling the air start to become sharper.

Only seconds to think of something, your heart raced rapidly. Sitting not to far from but in a safe distance from the battle, Hinata. She watches the intense training, the pink haired was being put through. May was doing just fine, until Temari came up out of nowhere with her jutsu attacking the girl, landing the hit. The ground shook from the destructive power, a powerful blast followed after.

Gasping sharply."May!"she gets up, ready to go. But Tsunade snaps at her, to stay put. Doing as she told, all Hinata could do was stand there and watch. Helplessly. Even for a training that was a bit over the top. Hianta's eyes aimlessly search for any sign of the girl to emerge.

* * *

Stretching his arms out."Finally, back home."Naruto says tiredly."I thought that mission was going to take forever. I finally rest."

"Oh, quit your whining."A voice snaps back at him."It wasn't that bad, we finished it. But some R&amp;R does sound good. Think I might hit the Hot Springs."

"Shouldn't we check in with the Hokage, first?" says a cold delicate voice.

"Oh, yeah..."Naruto groans."I forgot...Dang it Sai!"

Whack! A smack lands on the back of his head."Oh, shut up, let's just get if over with."the snappy voice tells him.

Whining and rubbing his head, Naruto complies. Though mumbles and grumbles all the way to the Hokage's office.

Standing infront of the door to the Hokage's office. A teen girl with bright pink short hair, large green eyes, and fair skin, dressed in red selevless top qipao, with black gloves, black, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short pink apron skirt, and pink elbow protectors, her forehead protector tied like a headband in her hair. Knocks on the door again.

"Lady Hokage! It's Team Kakashi, we've return from our mission."she was no answer. She knocks again, any still nothing."..."

"Well guess she's not here, we can go!"Naruto shrugs his shoulders and starts walking away. Stopping when he and his team heard footsteps approaching. They all look assuming it was the Hokage.

* * *

"Is that all you've got!"Temari yells at you harshly, attacking with her folded up fan now. Quickly you block it, and try to strike her, but she was smarter and quicker than that. Opening her fan, jumping back she unleashes a powerful gust of wind.

Countering, you gathering the water over to you, forming a dome blocking the attack. Feeling it over, breaking the dome, the water surrounds your hands jumping up, spinning around launching a water whip at her, with one hand, then the other contentiously. She jumps out the way, dodging each one of your whips. Smirking to herself.

Feeling another coming, knowing it was Tsunade. You move out the way just in time, she lands and quickly back kicks you. Using the water and gathering more, you make a sturdy water wall. Which her kick cracked. The power from her kick, could easily break someone's ribs. Instead of dodging you, grab hold of it taking the blow. Luckily your body was made to durable thank humans. Still you could felt it a bit. Yanking leg towards you, ready to thrust her under her chin.

The Hokage deflects it, grabbing hold of your wrist flipping you over shoulder. Hinata watches you skip like a rock on the ground, before you managed to stop yourself. Halting in mid air, floating there. Sighing in relief that you where alright. She kept watching, Tsunade and Temari come at you full force again. Gathering water again, she noticed something when the water came to you. It seem to pulsate, the water spirals around you following your hand movements. Amazed at how the water became mutable by you.

With her chakra scalpel formed, Tsunade comes down slicing the water. Cutting through, with her other hand she goes to punch you. Temari attacks with a powerful gust of wind. Two attacks coming at you, dropping down fast, bringing the water with you. You mumble something incoherent, which the water response to. Like a powerful torrent it blast like a rocket at both Tsunade and Temari. Who brace for impact. Dodging just in time, Tsunade lands back down a few feet away from you. Temari though wasn't so lucky, she was struck with the attack. It felt like a ton of bricks, knocking her back separating her from her fan. Getting up, ignoring the pain. She hurries to fan, only for the water to shoot back at her, pinning her down.

Leaving just Tsunade, the woman looks at you. Your eyes stayed sole focused on her, the water spiraled around you ready to attack if she makes a move. She could see the caution and ferocity in your eyes. A survival instinct no doubt, you differently where a quick learner. Smirking to herself, standing up straight. Your eyes don't even flinch. In one swift motion she comes at you. Throwing punches and kicks, you mange to dodge them. Blocking a few, trying to land blows on her, but her evasion was superb. Getting down she tries to do under sweep. Which she manage to get, knocking you down. Quickly, stop your fall flipping up and away from her. Giving distance, taking to the sky yet again.

A position Tsunade knew gave you more movement and more aura starts to outline around you the winds pick up slowly, glowing forming two balls in the palm of your hands. Drawing them back, throwing them at her one after another, she dodges them just in time, realizing you where missing on purpose.

About to say something, when she became aware of what your real plan as. Turning around, she saw kunais with explosive tags attached to them."...Tsk..."she moves seconds before they explode. She had to admit, that was a pretty clever move on your part. Realizing her focus was on the sneak attack, she turns around just in time blocking and catching your powerful kick.*Amazing.*she tells herself, getting back to the matter at hand. Taking this, she slams you down hard placing her foot right on your throat.

The fight was over. She won, and you lost again. Looking at her with yielding eyes, she knew you submitted. Taking her foot off, she lets you get up. Coughing from the pressure she appealed to your throat. Rubbing it a bit. Temari freed comes over, attaching her fan upon her back.

She looks at her pupil with an unreadable expression. Turning to Tsunade, waiting to hear what the Hokage was going to say."A quick learner, your skills are getting better. But...I expected more!"she raises her voice."There where openings, that you could have taken on me and Temari. But you didn't...and how many times have I told you...don't try to heal your opponent if their attack you. This is a battle! You can't do that when your comrades need you!"she snaps at you.

Flinching a bit, but understood. Nodding your head."Yes...Miss Tsunade."

"Your reaction, was much better. Though why haven't you been using the jutsu from the second Hokage? I gave you his personal scrolls to study."

Looking at her."I just wanted to try something different...and do not understand why I must call out my ummm...jutsu."

"You mumble it."Temari tells you, which she was right. Though it was more a spell than a jutsu."So, still some more work then."she looks to Tsunade who nods her head.

"Yes, I will let the Kazekage know ab-"

"Do not deliver it yet, please."you plead to her, both women look at you."I have something that must be attached to it. Do not worry I shall have it before the day is at an end."

Both wondering what it was, by the smile on your face it was something good. Nodding her head agreeing to it, Tsunade would not let the information go until you came back with what you had. She then dismisses you, thanking her and the Temari you make your way over to Hinata, grabbing hold of the shy girl and rush off with her.

The second you and Hinata left, Naruto and his team came running over.

* * *

Stepping into the Yamanaka Flower Shop, you couldn't help but be amazed and marveled at all the flowers they had. The colors where so vibrant and radiant, the aroma was so heavenly and sweet. Just being in here filled you with so much joy, walking along the rows of different flowers. One of the workers came over to you both asking if you needed help, but you told her it was alright.

Carefully looking at each flower, trying to see which one would be good to get. There where just so many to choose from, when your eyes saw one. Reaching for it, picking it up.

"What do you think?"you show it to Hinata who too was looking.

Turning to you, looking at the flower."Its color is nice."

"Then I shall ge-"

"So who are you rejecting?" calm slight bossy voice ask. Turning around you find a fair-skinned teen girl your and Hinata's age a bit taller than you. With blue eyes, long pale blonde hair tied in a ponytail reaching hip length her bangs was flattened against her face. Wearing some what revealing clothes consisting of two piece a short, purple, sleeveless blouse, an open-front purple apron-skirt over a shorter, black skirt, with short, fishnet shorts underneath and elbow fishnets with the same on her knees. Along with an apron on. She smiles at you, then looks at the flower.

Not following what she meant."Rejecting...I am not rejecting anyone. I am merely want to get this flower."

Chuckling softly at your sweet innocence."You don't know what this type of flower means, do you?"

"Meaning?"you look to Hinata, who looks back at you.

The girl looks to Hinata."Your new friend is really cute and sweet, Hinata."

"Oh, are you a companion of Hinata?"you ask.

Feeling the need for introduction, Hinata introduces you."Ino this is May O'Neil, May this is Ino Yamanaka."

Looking to Ino, who gives you a friendly smile."Nice to meet you, May. You must be new here, because I've never seen you here before in the village."

Nodding your head yes."A pleasure as well, and yes, that I am. I was sent here by Mr. Gaara the Kazekage of Sunagakaure. To be trained by Miss Tsunade in becoming a medical ninja."

This surprised Ino."You mean, you're training under Lady Tsunade?!"

"Yes, I am. I have been for a few days now."you look back at the flower."I do not wish to get this flower. I have no intentions rejecting someone."

Ino takes the flower from you."Well then, you don't want a yellow Carnation."Placing the plant back down with its kind."So, what are you looking for then?"

Never you thought about flowers having meaning, so it became a bit more of a challenge. Looking around at all the flowers unsure which one to get now. Seeing the look on your face, Ino could see you needed help. She grabs hold of your hand, you look to her."I'll help you. Come on. We have a wide range of flowers, I'm sure we'll find the right one."

She pulls you with her, a pushy person you could tell. But you didn't mind, grabbing hold of Hinata she follows the two of you.

* * *

In the Konoha Aviary, where they kept their messenger birds and hawks who delivered messages and rested after doing so. A circular building built on top of a tall tree with spiral staircase. inside it consist of multiple bird cages lining the walls where the birds stay, also a long brown table in the middle and a circular platform on the ground where two male shinobis sat, infront of them a U-shaped platform for the birds to perch when they arrived.

Yawning, the day was slow. Nothing coming or out just yet. Looking at the clock, in just about two minutes they would send the progress report to Sunagakure for the Kazekage by their Hokage. But they had to wait, for someone to arrive. Yawning again, one of them get up and walk to the cage opening it up, the hawk perches on their gloved arm with their talons. Attaching the note."Ok, your going to Sunagakure. S-"

Just as they where about to release the bird to go. They hear running footsteps, the door opens and you come running in."Please do not go!" Both Hinata and Ino where behind you. The one with the hawk looks at you, then at what you where holding in your hand a flower. Walking over to the man."Please I would like this to also be delivered to, Mr. Gaara."

Looking at you then eachother, both Shinobi couldn't believe what you just said."Ummm ah...sure."they take the flower from you, and find a way to fasten the flower on the bird.

"Please this as well."you hand them a small folded up piece of paper. The guy takes it from you, and attaches it to the bird.

"Anything else?"he asks waiting. Shaking your head no.

"That is all, and thank you."you tell him bowing your head. With that, the shinobi releases the hawk, who shoots off."How long shall it take to be delivered?"

"Not that long, hawks are pretty fast."he tells you.

"...Alright."you smile at him, turning back around to Hinata and Ino. The three of you leave the Aviary."I have no doubt that he shall receive it."

"I'm sure...that he will."Hinata assures you.

Ino pops inbetween you both, with a dubious smile and look."Sooo...the Kazekage huh?"

Perplexed by her sudden behavior."I beg your pardon?"

She gets closer to your face. Still with the smile on."...Yep, I can see it. Plain as day."

Still not following, but Hinata did. She quickly comes to your defense."I-It's not like that..."

Ino looks at her, not believing the poor girl."Sure..."Chuckling to herself silently.

"Ino?"you look at her, wondering if she was alright.

Discarding her dubious smile, for a more bright friendly one."Anyway, May how would you like to come to join me and few of our friends at Yakiniku Q? It's something we do, when everyone returns from a mission. What do you say?"

Delighted at the idea, you agree."Yes, it sounds most wonderful. I would much like to enjoy, your gathering."

"Great then!"she links her arm with yours and Hinata's."Let's go, everyone is going to be waiting!"


	14. Chapter 14

Dark dry lazy eyes look around in the crowd of people."Where is she?"their monotone voice asks looking around. Scratching the back of their head."Why do I have to come out and wait for Ino...this is such a drag."

Looking around again, trying to find any sight of Ino. But there was none at all, sighing to themselves."Shikamaru!"the person heard that familiar bossy voice. Turning in the direction of the voice, they see Ino coming with two others. One he knew, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's younger cousin though the other one he didn't know nor had seen before. Both being either dragged or pulled by Ino. It was clearly obvious she forced them to come.

Ino meets up with her teammate and friend. Shikamaru, a young man around Ino's age. With black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes, stud earrings, wearing a flask jacket over a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armour on his wrists and ankles. His forehead protector sewn into his left sleeve.

Looking at the pinked hair girl with golden yellow eyes."Who's your friend?"Shikamaru ask.

Before you could even introduce yourself, Ino just pushes by him."Excuse us! We're late!"She snaps at him, making her way inside the restaurant. Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru follows. The smell of burning wood or charcoal mixed with the juicy smell of cooking meat. Hearing it sizzle made you think that, if Mikey where here. He would be all over the place, trying to eat everything in sight. Thinking about it, made you giggle silently to yourself. That you didn't realize Ino was calling to you nor nudging you. Until she tugged on you slightly.

Snapping out of it, looking at her."May, hey I'm introducing you to everyone."

Turning around to find set of five eyes looking at you. One female and four males. One of the males had the eyes as Hinata, putting two and two together it was clearly seen they where related.

You wave to friendly."Hello and greetings to you all. My name is May O'Neil. I do hope I am not intruding, Ino was kind enough to include in your gathering."

"She's so proper and formal."the only female astound by your mannerism.

The heavier one smiles at you."Welcome May, I'm Choji Akimichi."You look the young man, he had long spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks. Dressed in red suit with plated armour on his torso, arms, and upper legs."Sit down, so we can eat!"he starts to drool.

Accepting his invitation, you go and follow Hinata and Ino when you felt someone roughly grab you by your arm. Turning around, to find the wild looking young man, with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth. Wearing an all black outfit leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket, he wore his forehead protector upon his forehead.

He gives you a toothy smile."The names Kiba Inuzuka, take a seat by me."he gestures to the empty one inbetween him and the boy with long dark brown hair tied at the end, dressed in a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black shinobi sandals. He wore a sort of aloof face expression.

Not wanting to be rude, you gladly except his offer. Taking a seat right by him, he smiles at you handing you a plate and some chopsticks."Thank you."you thank him.

"Sure. So..."Kiba starts as the meat gets delivered, he starts to place it upon the grill that you shared with him and the boy next to you, Shikamaru comes in sitting across from you right next to a young fair skinned man around your age. With dark bushy brown hair, his eyes though where covered by dark sunglasses, his whole attire was mysterious with his jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face."Your new here, because your scent doesn't register with my. And trust me, I know..."he uses his chopsticks pointing to his nose. He starts to laugh at the pun he said.

Which you didn't get, but laugh either way."I'm sorry, though what is funny?"

Kiba stops laughing, you just smiled at him. He brushes it off smiling at you, flipping the meat over."It's fine, so May was it? Where are you from?"

Before you could say anything, Ino loud voice asks an outloud question."Hey, where is Naruto, Sakura and Sai...and Lee?"

The boy next to you answers her question."Lee's doing training with Guy Sensei. As for the others, I'm not sure."

"Man, you would think they could arrive on time."Ino complains.

Choji picks up and eats a couple of the slices of meat."Well..."he says through eating."More for me..."he cackles.

"So, you are all companions of Naruto and Lee?"you inquire.

The girl with brown hair wore in Chinese buns, with brown eyes dressed in long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages."Companions?"she chuckles lightly."You mean friends? Man you have a interesting way of speaking."

You look to her, she picks up some meat placing it upon her plate."I'm sorry, is my speech offending you?"

"Oh, no it's not at all..."she kept laughing to herself."It's just the way you talk is slightly autotone. But it's fine really, just try to talk casual though."

"Am I not?"

Choji couldn't help but laugh with Tenten, soon Ino joined in. Not sure what was funny really, assuming but you did feel a little bit out of place. Even though you smiled Hinata could see it slightly bothering you."Ignore them."the young man with the long hair tells you.

"Yeah, their just having a good laugh. Here."Kiba puts some of the meat on your plate.

"At least you, can talk proper."Shikamaru puts a piece of meat in his mouth.

"So, anyway May tell me...I mean tell us about yourself."Kiba turns to you, stuffing his face.

A waiter comes and places a cup of sweet down for you."Thank you."turning to Kiba getting ready to speak, when loud bombing voices rang all through out the place. The voice where followed by the appearance of no other then...

"Naruto! Lee!"you happily exclaim upon seeing them, your eyes light up just like when you saw Hinata. The two shinobis heard you call them, turning surprised to find you sitting with the others. Looking at you before it registered who you where.

"Ah! May, well hello."Lee greets you first."It is wonderful to see you again."

You smile at him."Yes, thank you. It is so wonderful to see you two as well. Have you come to join the gathering?"

Naruto nods his head."Yeah, we are."he takes his seat by the mysterious boy with Lee right next to him."Though...I'm surprised you're here though. Wait...why are you here? I thought Gaara wouldn't let you leave the village?"

"Gaara?"

"Village?"

All eyes fell, but you kept your attention on Naruto and Lee."Since last you, Lee and Hinata came. Much has changed, Mr. Gaara h-"

"Geez Naruto and Lee. Couldn't you have just waited for us."An irksome voice scolds Naruto Lee. Coming in just a few seconds, you see a light pink short haired girl wearing a regular red sleeveless shirt, with a light yellow short sleeve shirt under it, and a navy-coloured skirt., standing next to was a boy with short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. Dressed in a casual outfit consisting of a long-sleeve shirt with a high collar, matching pants, and regular shinobi sandals."You two someti-Oh!"she noticed you out the corner of her eye, and so did the boy standing next to her.

Seeing this, Lee introduces you to her before Ino could which upset the teen."Sakura this is May O'Neil. May his is Sakura Haruno and Sai. They are part of Naruto's team. Team Kakashi."

"Hello."you greet them.

Sakura smiles at you."Hi, it's nice to meet you." Seeing a seat open next to Ino and Hinata she takes it, Sai takes one next to Choji and Ino on the other side of the table. She picks up some chopsticks breaking them apart."Sorry, if I interrupted you. Please continue talking."she apologizes to you.

"So you're from Sunakagaure?"Choji swallows his food."What are you doing all the way here?"

"Mr. Gaara has allowed me to come."you tell him and others."To better my s-"

"You're going to become a shinobi!"Lee and Naruto rudely interrupt you excited.

Which earned them a harsh shush by Sakura. She quickly regains her friendly face. Gesturing for you to keep going."Thank you, Mr. Gaara would like me to hone my healing skills. So he has intrusted me to be in tutelage by Miss Tsunade. Who has been kind enough to help me improve my healing skills."

Sakura almost chokes on her food, she looks at you.*_So, she's the new apprentice._*Her eyes look you over, when they land upon your chest, chocking again on her food at what she saw. Freaking out, biting down hard on her chopsticks almost breaking them in.*_What the heck!_* Looking down at herself insecurely, then back at you, the outfit you wore didn't make her feel any better it just enhanced them infact she was sure others noticed them, even if you seem obvious to, and the way you sat with your arms by their sides slightly pushing on them, she just cried inside.

"So you're working with Lady Tsunade!"the girl with the bun hairstyle was amazed.

Looking to her."Yes, I have for sometime now."

Hinata confirms it."Yes...May trains with her everyday. She is r-really good."

"Hinata, is kind enough to and support me."you look to her thanking her. She smiles shyly at you.

"Whoa, no kiddin?"Kiba smiles amazed.

"Quite amazing, May. I am sure you becoming stronger."Lee praises you, flashing you his signature pose, which you of course inmate. To everyone disbelief except for Naruto and Hinata.

"He's already got her."the girl with the bun style hair shakes her head in in disappointment.

"Poor girl."Shikamaru shakes his head too.

"So, you're the new one."Sakura points to you with her chopsticks, you look to her.

Pointing yourself."Me, yes I am new. Did I not mention that, to this village."

"No, not that. Shizune told me how Lady Tsunade took on a new student."Sakura explains.

"That is correct."Sai remembers, he looks to you as well."She said, you are very good."

"How kind of her to say."you thank him. You pick up some meat and eat it.

Sakura kept her focus on you, remembering what Shizune had said about Lady Tsunade's newest pupil. How easily surpassed many of the training regiments she herself had to be put through that took her two years and a half. While, you just breezed right through them. Your knowledge on the subject was phenomenal. Hearing how you where to improve all of Lady's Chiyo own personal medical jutsu. She wondered if you where as good as she was told. Your prowess was another story, something she would have to see for herself. But just by looking at you, with your petite figure. There was not an ounce of muscle on you what so ever.

She didn't know why, but she felt some what imitated by you. Feeling eyes upon you, stopping yourself from talking with Kiba. Turning to Sakura you give her a sweet smile, then return talking to Kiba.

Feeling someone elbow her, Sakura snaps out her stare on you. Looking to Ino who had on her devilish grin."Look who's hooked on the new girl."She whispers to Sakura giggling. Pointing to Kiba and you."It's so cute."She squeals.

Sakura just rolls her eyes. Brushing off what her friend said, she picks up some of the meat and eats it. Back with you, engaging in lovely conversation with those down by you. Which was mainly Kiba, Lee and Naruto, soon Shikamaru joined in. You laughed a few of the stories Lee told you, and when Naruto and him fought over the last slice of meat. Which of course Shikamaru takes, much to demise.

They both sulk, feeling bad for them. Looking down at your plate, you still had some pieces left. Picking up your plate you lean over to the other side, using one hand to support you. Offer them both your food.

They look at you, then at your plate."Are you sure?"Naruto looks at you, unsure. So did Lee.

"It is your last few pieces of meat."Lee looks at your plate."Surely you want them."

Shaking your head, holding it out to them more."I am well, besides. You both are friends, and it would be a shame for it to end over meat. So please take mine."Without another word, the others watch you divide the meat evenly onto their plates. Having to get up out of your seat a bit to distribute it. Finished you, scout back placing your hand on the table when it slipped. Making you lose balance, and you fall forward onto the grill.

"May!"Hinata jumps up.

Your eyes shoot wide open, only to stop two inches from the grill. If you could sweat, it would be a cold one. Feeling your body become tense, before relaxing realizing you where just saved. Slowly, whoever saved you brings you back slowly, helping you sit back onto your seat.

"Are you alright?"

Looking, it was the boy with long hair that caught you. He looks you over making sure everything was alright, though he waited for your response. Nodding your head."Yes, I am. Thank you."you bow your head in thanks. He nods his head, and lets go of you.

"You should be more careful."he tells you sternly, but with a hint of concern."After that incident, we should call it a night."he suggest to everyone. Who agree.

Feeling a comforting hand on your shoulder, belonging to Kiba. He looks at you worried."You sure you're ok?"

Nodding your head, smiling."Yes, I am well. No damage done."

He smiles in relief."Guess you are tough."

The bill comes, and everyone looks at it. Knowing they had to pitch in for the food everyone takes out their share. Watching them, you lean to Shikamaru."I am new, how do I pay?"

He looks at you surprised a bit. Arching an eyebrow assuming you where joking, but by the look on your face. You where not. He sighs, God you look so innocent. Mumbling under his breath, about how Ino should be paying for you. He takes out extra money. Seeing this, remembering something Temari gave you, you take out a golden brown slip that the Kanji of Sunakagure on it with a gold seal. You place it upon the center of everyone else's money.

The second Ino saw that with everyone else, their eyes almost popped out their head. Ino points a shaking finger at it. Stammering over her words, the waiter comes and takes everything away. Slamming her hands down starling everyone, she looks at you with stars in her eyes."YOU have one!?"

Arching an eyebrow not following."What do you mean?"

Naruto jumps in with the, slamming his hands down upon the table. His voice booming just like Ino's. Pointing in the direction the waiter went."Do you have any idea what that was you just used!?"

Still not fully understanding, shaking your head no. The two of the scream at you, making others around look. In a flash, both Ino and Naruto took hold of your hand. Stars still in their eyes along with a greedy look yet somewhat innocent look. Looking at them both still lost."Please allow me to have the use of my hands back."

Both of them embrace you hugging you from both sides, squeezing you in the middle, rubbing their cheek upon yours."Can you get us some presents?!."both say in unison.

The others watch on sadly, groaning shaking their heads."Wow...leeches."Shikamaru scoffs.

The waiter comes back with returning the others money, they personally hand you the slip. With a generous smile."Here you are Miss."

Finally getting your hand free, from Ino and Naruto taking the slip. Thanking the man, who bows and leaves. Trying to worm your way out from between them both, who still kept asking if you would buy them somethings. Which you reluctantly agreed too. Happy to hear that, instead of letting you go, their hug became tighter. So Shikamaru had to intervene, using his jutus to take control of them both separating you from them. Quickly you get up, dusting yourself off and walk out with the others.

Outside, looking back waiting for Shikamaru to come out with Naruto and Ino."I do not understand, what all the fuss it about."you tell the others.

"Wait!"the girl with the buns."You really don't know what that slip means?"

Pulling it out again, you look at it."Not so much really, all I know is that it allows me to get much."

The mysterious boy finally speaks. Pointing the piece of paper."The slip, you hold. Allows you purchase anything with it. So in other words, it's a freebie card."

Looking down at it."Freebie?"

"What Shino is trying to say."Sakura comes over to you."Since you're from another village, and apparently under the Kazekage. It's like your him yourself, so everything is paid for. Nothing to worry about. It's pretty rare to get those. So thank you for the meal."

Finally understanding, this was Gaara's money from the village. Instead of feeling happy about it, you felt quite the opposite. But hearing the thank yous from the others made you feel a bit better. Putting it away."You are all welcome."

"Ok, here we are."Shikamaru comes out with Ino and Naruto, who followed behind him. He looks to you."Don't worry, these won't be using you as their personal wallet. Oh, yeah thanks for treating us."

"You are most welcome."you smile at him. Looking up, the sky was dark. The lights where on in the village."I should get home, it is getting late."Bowing to everyone."Thank you all so very much, for allowing me to enjoy such a friendly setting. I did quite enjoy myself, and thank you Ino. For the invitation."

"You're welcome, anytime May."she waves to you.

"Will you be alright, going home by yourself?"Hinata asks.

Nodding your head yes."I shall, do not worry. It is late, and you should go home as well."Going to her, you give her a hug, then go to Lee and do the samething as well, and to Naruto too. Before taking off, you go over to the one with the same eyes as Hinata.

He looks down at you."Yes?"

"Thank you again, for catching me as I fell."

"You're welcome."he gives you a small smile.

"I hope you do not mind, but I wish to repay you for your kindness."you tell him. He shakes his head.

"No, it's quite alright."

"How modest, if you believe so. Alright."leaving it at that, you take off waving bye to the others, they wave back. When Kiba realized something.

"Hey! I live that way! Akamaru!"he calls for his large rideable dog, hopping on his back, he points in the direction you went."Hurry boy."listening to him, the animal sprints off. Everyone around could Kiba calling after you.

"Wait...doesn't Kiba live the other way?"Naruto puzzled.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun rose high above Sunagakura as usual, the villagers up and about. A messenger hawk flew swiftly towards Suna Aviary. The two shinobis station there hurry over to the hawk, knowing it was from Konohagakura. Looking at it, knowing it for their Kazakage wasting no time they hurry to deliver messages.

Gaara was in a meeting with his council on a most important finding."There are rumors going around, that other ninjas from different villages are also not returning. Very few, manage to come back. Those who do, describe some sort of metal man, with some sort of weird jutsu. That shoots out lighting, from sort of...weapon I believe."

Another man spoke."There are also rumors of inhuman looking creatures, one of some skeleton looking monstrous two legged walking dog."

"Their bodies are never found."

Kankuro speaks up."Where are all these abductions taking place?"

"So far...no one really knows just yet."

"It's hard to track them. Most villages have sent out scouts, but that too is useless."

"So, this new enemy...is untraceable."Gaara speaks."It seems, they only come out at night. Is there any more intel about them, from the other villages?"

"No."

"Do...you think it might be the work of Orochimaru?"

Mummers of concerns and fears started to come, Gaara could see it written on the council members faces."This doesn't sound like, Orochimaru."Gaara calmly tells them."From now on, the mission that are given and to make sure the return rate is higher. A sensory needs to be assigned to each one, along with a medic."

The members seem to ease up a bit. Nodding in agreement on what Gaara said, hearing approaching footsteps, the young Kazekage looks towards the door. In came the shinobi from the aviary. They bow respectfully to everyone, their focus on Gaara.

"E-excuse me, Kazekage...but you have a message from Konohagakure."they hold up the small rectangle box which they took from the hawk. Knowing what it was, he demises the meeting and gestures for the shinobi to enter. They hand him the box, bowing and take their leave. Kankuro comes over to see, knowing as well what it was.

Opening it up, he finds the progress letter from the Hokage and another letter with something falling out onto the table. The council members who where still present saw it too. Kankuro was shocked as well, he picks it up."Well...this is new."

Gaara looks at the letter from which the item fell out. It was from May: _Dear Mr. Gaara, there is not many colors in your office. I am not saying that, it is distasteful, I am merely saying. There should be more color, so please accept this flower as a gift. I was able to find a lovely flower shop in the village, Ino Yamanaka was kind enough to help me pick one out. I was not aware that flowers had meaning to them, it is quite wonderful to know that. The flower that I, have sent you is a Red Jasmine. Though it is not really red, more a cross between red and pink, the meaning of this flower is joy. Joy that you take in wonderful everyday. Joy that you find time to enjoy something you like, and joy because I can see you bring it to your villagers. Please allow this flower to bring you joy in your office if you want to. I am having a most wonderful time here. I know you, Mr. Kankuro, Mr. Kai and his son Kaito are fine. I shall see you soon._

_May_

He finishes readying the letter to himself, along with Kankuro who becomes upset at what May called him. Telling himself, that when she comes back he will tell her not to call him that. He would have crushed the flower, if not for Gaara who took it from him. Looking at the single flower, it was a little faded, no doubt from the lack of water. He places the letter and flower back into the box. Feeling eyes upon him, he looks to find the members looking on. Taking the box, Gaara walks out casually to his office.

* * *

In Konohakagure, Konohamaru marched down the streets in a determine haste. Looking left and right for someone in particular. His two friends Udon a boy the same age as Konohamaru with short brown hair and dark eyes with snot hanging from his nose dressed in black top and blue pants with regular shinobi sandals, and Mogei a girl the same age as the two boys with orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails dressed in a sleeveless purple vest over a violet t-shirt and a layered skirt with mid thigh boots.

Do their best to keep pace with their hasty friend."Konohamaru! Where are we going?"Mogei demands, from the brown haired boy.

Searching vigorously, he paid her question no mind, that is until she had enough and grabs hold of his scarf hard, yanking him back. Nearly almost chocking the boy.

"What the heck! Moegi!"he snaps at her, taking back his scarf.

Glaring him, she stomps her foot on the ground."Where you taking us!?"she demands.

Getting up from the ground, dusting himself off."I didn't ask you follow me, I'm on a mission."he tells them.

The two friends look at eachother then to him."A mission?"Udon curiously ask."What mission? Our sensei said we had the day off."

"Yeah."Moegi nods her head.

"You two have the day off!"Konohamaru points to them."But, I don't! I have to find her..."

"Her?"Udon and Moegi look on confused and interested.

"Your girlfriend?"Moegi teases.

Blush comes to the young boy's face. Even while he was trying to keep his cool composure, turning his back to his friends. Who laugh at the boys attempt to keep his composure."She's not my girlfriend..."he balls up his fist growling, turning snapping at them ferociously."SHE'S GOING TO BE MY WIFE!"he yells to them. Those around heard what he said. A confident grin appears on the young boy.

"Wife..."Udon blinks along with Moegi, they could see he was serious about this. The redness on his face showed them.

"Wow, you're really serious about this..."Moegi."So...who is she?"

With that question, Konohamaru slumps down."I don't know..."

"What!"Udon and Moegi yell at him.

"You mean, you don't remember anything!"Moegi yells.

In a daze look Konohamaru recalls in his own imagination how she looked."She was the most gorgeous person I've ever seen. Her skin was such a beautiful bronze color...so radiant...and smooth. Her eyes glowed like the sun...and her lushes wavy pink hair was so soft...so soft...she smelled like lavender and honey...like a fresh Spring. When our eyes meet, I knew it was love. Right then and there...two kids...maybe three...she would greet me everyday and our children would admire me...the Hokage."Moegi and Udon couldn't help but awe at this."And the best part...every night when we lay to rest, I would resting on the softest pillows."His hands started to imitate groping motions.

Realizing this, Moegi snaps out of it. Anger at her teammate she growls, and smacks him in the head."You're such a pervert!"

* * *

Today you had the day off, sitting at the table still dressed in your pj's watching Temari get somethings ready. She had a short mission she needed to do and would be gone for a bit. While you watched her, your mind wonder to the seal. The one Gaara had given Temari to give to you, remembering what the others told you. How it allowed you get anything. It was Gaara's money which meant it was the villagers. Gave you an uneasy feeling in your stomach. Though thankful for such a gift, it just didn't seem right.

Finishing up, Temari noticed the long look upon your face."May!"her call on you snaps out of your sulking. Looking to her with your bright eyes.

"Yes?!"

"You ok?"she comes over to you.

"Oh, yes I am fine."you smile at her."Do you have everything you need for your mission?"

She does a quick look."Yep, everything. This mission shouldn't take me long, in the meantime. Do as your told by the Hokage, I expect better results when I come back."Nodding your head understanding. She gives you a smirk."Good." Attaching her fan to her back. You walk her to the door."Remember if you need anything, just use the slip from Gaara. It will get you anything you need."Hearing those words, added extra weight. Sensing something was wrong she turns to you, seeing that long face again."Is something wrong?"her voice becomes more concern and soft."...May..."

Looking to her, she wanted to know what was troubling you. Opening your mouth."T-Temari..."you bite you lip. Shaking your head, giving her a smile."It's nothing, have a good mission, and be safe."

Seeing you were not going to tell her, she leave sit be."See you soon."she smiles, opening the door she leaves. You wave by to her, until she was gone. Shutting the door, you look around the place. It was quiet now, well besides the people outside. It was just quiet. Tsunade set up a nice place of residence for the two of you to live in for the time being. It was pretty spacious and well accommodating, your room was on one side and Temari's on the other, both of you had your own bathroom. The dinning area was a good size, the kitchen right next to it, with a breakfast bar separating the two. The living room was a bit large. There was a balcony by the kitchen and dinning area. The place was furnished well and had what you both needed. Hearing the water whistle from the teapot, you hurry and gentle fly over there, using your telekinesis to lift up the pot, you take out a cup put in some leaves, and pour the water in. Placing the pot down, blowing on it drink. Deciding to go outside, you open the balcony door and step out.

"I have the day off...what should I do?"you think about it, looking up at the sun for a bit, then away down at the villagers below. Watching them go about their day, children running no doubt to get to the Academy, others just enjoying a nice walk, a few more opening up their shops to work. Work, you remember that was something Temari explained one time to you. Thinking back, telling you how once someone becomes a shinobi they are given jobs to do, which they earn money. Money was something you didn't have, well besides Gaara's money. Your eyes drop again just thinking about it.

Down below Lee walked with his team, Neji and the girl with the two bun hair style. Lee was pumped up for today, he couldn't wait to start training talking about what Guy Sensei would give them for training. His teammates where less thrilled. The girl sighs when she noticed a familiar someone out on the balcony.

"Hey, isn't that May?"she points. Both her male teammates turn and look.

"You are right it is her."Lee smiles.

"I wonder what she's looking at."the girl asks outloud."Shouldn't she be training with Lady Tsunade?"

"Doesn't look like it."Neji tells her."She might have the day off from the look of it."

"Must be nice."the girl sighs.

Though Lee took it the wrong way."The day off! She must be lonely, we should invite her with us!"

"Wait! What!"the girl exclaims. Protesting to Lee's idea, but before she could stop him, the full spirited boy jumps off over to the unexpected pink haired girl. Right onto her balcony.

Lee's sudden presence scared you, that you reacted to hitting him in the face on accident. Making the poor boy fall right off the balcony and onto the ground below."Lee!"his teammates rushes over to him, those around move out the way.

Realizing who it was, looking over the balcony."Lee!"you fly from the balcony and land gently down next to the poor boy. There was a scratch on his face from your hit. Looking him over he still remained knocked out."Lee..."you place hand on his head and start to heal him. Only for him to awake rather quickly, surprising you.

Lee looks around at those surrounding him. With not clue on what was going on."What is everyone doing? Around me?"

The girl slaps her face at his stupidity while Neji just shakes his head."Lee, I did not mean to hit you off the balcony."you apologize to him.

The boy turns to you, blinking a few times. Before he actually remembered. He smiles at you."It was alright, you do have quite the punch."he stands up all the way now, you stand up too."I am glad though you are down here, May how would you like to join us today, in our training? I was told it is your day off, and it would be ashamed if you have no one to spend it with."

Thinking about, you accept his invite."Yes, I shall be glad to join you."

"Excellent!"Lee was thrilled. He throws his arm around shoulder squeezing you close, thrusting his fist in the air. And in the loudest voice."Today you shall embrace the power of YOUTH!"He marches off with you, if not for the girl on his team to grab him by his collar and him back.

"Lee!"she yells at him."She's still in her pj's! How is suppose to train!"

Lee looks over at you, realizing you where still in your pj's."Well, that might be a problem."Neji shakes his head."May, do you have other wear?"

The girl groans at him."Really?"

"Yes, I shall go change."turning your back to them, looking up at the balcony you fly back up landing perfectly fine. Lee and his team watch amazed but also curious from what you just did. In just a few moments, they hear a door open looking to find you on the ground coming out fully dressed, with a brown side bag."I am rea-Is something wrong?"seeing the looks on their faces.

"No, it is nothing."Lee tells you."Come our training is this way."he starts walking off, you follow him with his two teammates behind. The girl kept looking at you strangely, while you talk with Lee.

"What is it Tenten?"Neji bluntly asks the uneasy girl.

"When she flew, there was no chakra at all."Tenten tells him, puzzled.

"Yes, there wasn't I couldn't see any either."he agrees.

"So how did she do it? Is that even possible?"

Neji looks at you. He didn't really know what to say.

* * *

Reaching the training grounds with Lee and his team, it was open field with a nice stream nearby, trees surrounded the clearing. The breeze was warm and relaxing, you smell the aroma of the nature itself.

Tenten looks around."I wonder where, Guy Sensei is?"

"Guy Sensei?"you ask.

Tenten looks to you."He's our sensei over our team. A bit over the top if you asks me."

"...?"you think about what she said. Picture something completely different. When Lee quickly comes to Guy's defense.

"He is just filled with the power of YOUTH!"Lee yells.

His sudden outburst scared you slightly, looking to the bowl cut teen who was all of sudden fired up, no more like pumped up for that matter. Tenten comes over to you."Yeah, pretty much like that."she points.

Feeling another presence that matched Lee's current state, turning around at the sametime a figure with boastful laugh comes out of nowhere and lands down in the center. Lee's eyes light up."GUY SENSEI!"

Looking to the newest person who arrived he looked almost identical to Lee, a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. He wore he same green suit as Lee with a flask jacket, his forehead protector around his waist. The man strikes the same pose as Lee to all of you, Tenten groans in irritation and embarrassment. Lee rushes over to him proudly, screaming the man's name.

"This is your sensei?"you point to the man, Tenten just nods her head.

Guy greets Lee affectionately. Which you had to admit to yourself was a bit much. Lee started shooting off asking what today's training would be. Guy throws his head back laughing deeply at Lee's devotion. When he finally noticed you.

He flashes you a grin."And who are you?"Lee turns around to you, forgetting you where there.

He runs over to you, and pushes you from behind towards the man. You look up at him. His smile was a bit much, but not wanting to be rude. You smile back and bow in respect."Hello, Sensei Guy, I am May O'Neil."

Lee fills in the rest."Sensei, May is a dear friend of mine. From Sunagakure, I meet her along with Naruto and Hinata."Lee explains."She has come here to train, under Lady Tsunade. To be a medical ninja."

Surprised by this, Guy looks back at you. He leans in closer."You're quite petite...but...I can see the pure DETERMINATION of YOUTH IN YOUR EYES!"he throws his head back laughing loud. Lee smiles at you.

"He likes you."he confirms.

Feeling a heavy hand upon your head, it was Guy's he turns to you to face him, his face close yet again. Making you uneasy, but you didn't want to be rude."Oh my...Leave her alone...you're making her uncomfortable!"Tenten yells at him.

"Another student of the Hokage...you must be good then."Guy ruffles your hair hard. Laughing his loud laugh."So you've you come to train with me and team...well misses, you're in for a treat. Here in this group we are full of the Spring of Youth! Are you ready!"He pulls you close to him, thrusting his fist in the air, Lee comes and joins him, holding you on the other side. Squeezed between the two, was not how you expected this day to go. Their extremely boundless energy seem to outmatch Mikey's.

Tenten and Neji watch on, feeling really sorry for you."That poor girl."Tenten shakes her head.

* * *

Seeing a opening, you strike. Your palm thrust landed right in the center of Guy. He skids back, planting his feet in the ground. Holding his stomach, smiling through the pain."N-Not bad..."he smiles at you."Fo-for someone your size...I-I'm s-surprised."He stands up fully getting ready to attack."Even so... "he charges at you, jumping up doing a spin kick, which you dodge, he wasn't done. He kept coming on after the other.

You manged to deflect his attack on you. He was greatly enjoying the sparing with you, laughing boastfully through the whole time. You had to admit his skills where good, but the Hokage's was better, and Master Splinter's. Seeing another opening, you go for it. Guy quickly blocks it.

"Well, I am impressed."he compliments.

Lee who was sparing with Neji, gets knocked down, again. Tenten turns and looks in the direction of you and her sensei."Whoa, I'm impressed."

Neji and Lee look over at their sensei and you. Neither of you seem like the other was going let up."Oh...May is very good."Lee was amazed."She has not let Guy Sensei lay an finger upon her."

"She is being trained by Lady Tsunade."Tenten in a as if tone."What do you expect."

Neji watches closer."I believe, she was trained way before Lady Tsunade. Look."his teammates look closer to you. Their eyes follow your movement. Lee was the first to see.

"Ah, you are right!"Lee exclaims.

You flip over Guy Sensei, and go for a back kick. Which you would have gotten him, if he didn't move out the way just in time. He comes back with his own kick, which you block. Looking harder, Tenten finally sees it."I see it. Whoa."

Going in for another strike, Guy blocks it."Come now May, I know you have more! Hahaha!"he quickly grabs hold of your wrist and yanks you forward to palm thrust you. Reacting quickly, you slide down under him. Using your both your legs, and thrust them into his core, kicking him right over you. Turning it around, you quickly get on his back pinning him down.

The others didn't know what to say, from they just witnessed. Each speechless with words.

Seeing he was down, you get up off of him."Are you alright, Sensei Guy?"

He didn't say anything, worried you might have over done it. You asks again, only for the man to jump up perfectly fine laughing."I couldn't be better! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Dumbstruck by his jubilance, Guy turns around to you. With a bruise on his face but it didn't bother him. Grabbing hold of you, more so a headlock holding onto you tightly."..."you try to get his attention from your lack of air. But he paid no mind."What a sparing match...HAHAHAHA. The Spirit of Youth is truly in you!"

Struggling with his python grip, the others see this and hurry to free you."Guy SENSEI! Let her GO!"Tenten freaks out screaming.

It took them a bit, but they manged to get you free. Inhaling fresh air, Guy apologizes to you, but you did not hold it against him. Standing up with Tenten's help, Guy slaps your back almost making you fall forward."You're not what I expected May. I don't mind you coming around more to train with us."

Standing back up, you smile at him."Thank you. It was wonderful sparing with you...you have a wonderful aura..Sensei Guy. It reminds me...a bit of my home...t-thank you."you look away thinking about the others. Guy stops smiling looking at you, he gives you a warm smile. He places his hand on your head much more gentler. Feeling it, your eyes well up. But you still smile."...Papa"you whisper to yourself. His students watch the bond form between the two of you, they never saw Guy look so affectionate like this.

"Your a big hearted person, May. That is your Spring of Youth."he tells you warmly. Taking his hand off, he strikes the same pose as Lee, which you couldn't help but strike it back, though with this both your fist touch, like a fist bump. Looking at him, you start to laugh merrily. It was a such a delightful laugh, and again it became contagious. Guy joined in laughing his loud laugh, which made you laugh more. The others watch smiling.

Tenten started to laugh and Lee joined in. Neji just smiled."..."Guy slowed his laughter down, but you kept going, when he noticed something it was either his eyes where playing a trick on him or he had to much to drink. But he was sure he saw the flowers around react to your state, they seem to bloom more, infact he was sure the landscape was reacting to you. Looking back to you, something quick flashed on your forehead then left.*_What the..._*

* * *

Stretching your arms refreshed and in high spirits walking with Lee and his friends."Thank you, very much Lee for a wonderful time."

"You are welcome, May I am glad you where able to spend the day training with us."He smiles to you.

Tenten comes in."Yeah, I didn't realize how good you really where. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, Tenten. Your skills in weaponry are very good too."you tell her."All of you are good. Your Sensei is a wonderful man. You should be lucky to have him."

"We are! We have the best sensei ever!"Lee yells. Making you and Tenten cover your ears.

"Pipe down!"she yells at him.

"Well, I'm heading home."Neji breaks away from the group.

"Bye Neji."Lee waves to him.

"Hinata is that way, she's still in the village...Neji. Please wait."you call to him.

He stops, and let's you catch up to him."Yes?"

"Hinata is a relative of yours. Do you mind me accompanying you, to see if she present at home?"

Seeing nothing wrong."Sure, I don't mind."He walks off with you.


	16. Chapter 16

Another day, a day for training with Tsunade which wasn't very long it only lasted about an hour and half which was unusual, studying with Shizune which just like Tsunade did not last long either. Both seem to be pretty busy today, so they just gave you take home work to do. The day still just started, the sun had only been up for just couple of hours, it was about to go late morning.

Making it home, it was empty Temari was not back yet. Closing the door behind you, setting the scrolls and books on your desk in your room. Temari always liked a clean place, and you did too. But she was more stricter about it. Slipping off your shoes, opening one of the scrolls getting comfortable in your chair, opening a desk drawer pulling out your Grimoire, before you open it. You look longingly at the picture of you and April, placing a gentle hand upon it. Hearing her laughter echo in your mind, comforted and pained you. Opening the cover, there was a another picture. A group on, you had everyone. Including your father. Found memories made you feel they where till here. But the silence in the house didn't help, it added more.

Sighing to yourself, turning the next couple of pages to find an empty one. Looking at the scrolls and texts writing things down, taking out another scroll this one belonging to Tsunade's Granduncle, a Master in water jutsu. She gave you his personal scrolls to learn his technique, using your own knowledge with his and write down your own and a few of his.

The pen you held stops, tapping it upon the table in the mood for a snack and head to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, there really wasn't much in here."I should go replenish our food supply. Maybe, Hinata would like to come."

* * *

At the Hyuuga Compound, Hinata was sparring with Neji. On the offensive, Neji manages to break through Hinata's defense. Breathing heavily from the training, Hinata still kept her guard up.

"Are your ready?"Neji asks her.

Calming her breathing, Hinata nods her head and goes in to strike, Neji easily blocks each hit. Giving her pointers with every strike, when a shadow somewhat cast over them, making the two cousins look up and see you come landing down just a few feet away."M-May."Hinata smiles at you.

"Hello Hinata and Neji."you greet them both."Please excuse me interruption."

"No, it's fine."Hinata tells you."Though, I thought you would be training with Lady Tsunade? Sorry if I missed it."

Shaking your head."No, it is alright. As for Miss Tsunade, training was not very long today she had matters to attend to. As well Miss Shizune, so my training was cut short. I was though wondering, Hinata if you are not busy perhaps you would be willing to accompany me to replenish my food supply? And perpahs spend the day...together"

She looks at you, sensing something else behind your words."You mean, go grocery shopping with you?"She looks a bit more, seeing something was bothering you."May ar-"

You quickly cut her off."Yes, that is correct. I would like us to go shopping."you turn to Neji."And you are more then welcome to come as well Neji." You look at him, then turn back to Hinata awaiting her answer.

Seeing you quickly discard how you felt, feeling bad she had to decline and gives you a sorrowful look."I would love to, May...But, I have to t-train today. I'm sorry."

A bit sadden by this you, you just brush it off understanding."Yes, of course."you bow to them."Please, enjoy your training."Turning your back you fly off, though turn around to her and wave bye, she waves back. Neji just watches.

"...May..."Hinata.

* * *

In the marketplace of the village you go to a few different shops to buy groceries, and paying with the Kazekage's seal. Which didn't really make you feel good. Holding three bags in your arms, looking down at the seal. Thinking back to the night when you had BBQ and meeting everyone for the first time, how they all where able to pay with their own money, though you had to rely on the money from Gaara and his village. That pit like feeling inside you, became deeper. So wrapped up in looking at the seal, that you didn't pay attention until you bumped into someone making you spill most of your things upon the ground.

"Please, excuse me."you apologize."I did not see where I was going."

"Tch...Oh, hey May."Naruto greets you, looking you find him rubbing his head. He looks down at food on the ground."Sorry."he starts to pick them up, when they outlined in thin golden energy and levitate up. Awing and slightly freaking the blonde out. He looks at you, guiding the fruit back into their bags. He points a trembling finger at you.

Looking at him, a vexed looked on his face."Naruto, are you alright?"

Pointing to the fruit then to you."W-what the heck was that?!"

"Excuse me?"

Throwing his hands up."Th-that thing you just did! Making the food move, without even touching IT!"he outburst other turn and look at you both, still freaking out by this. Not wanting to draw attention you try to hush him quietly, but was a loud mouth person, so it seem impossible. So you offer something to get him to be quiet and let him choose. Which of course he took you up on your offer, smiling slyly. Grabbing hold of you, he pulls you off to where he wanted to go.

A bowl of steamy ramen was placed down infront of you."Here you go."a kind voice tells you. Looking up at the slender young woman in her early twenties with long, dark brown hair and large black eyes, and fair skin. Wearing a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna. She smiles at you.

"Thank you."you give her a smile back, looking you find some chopsticks, pick them up and take the eating utensils out of their package breaking them apart evenly. Feeling the steam upon your face, from the broth mixed with many different aromas from the succulent meat down to the noodles. It smelled just as good as it looked. This bowl was huge to you for some reason, you felt yourself drowning in it. But it was all your imagination. Hearing slurping and gorging sounds next to you, coming from Naruto.

Who was happily wolfing down his food, it amazed you at how he was able to just eat it. He finishes his first bowl drinking every single drop, placing it down. He orders another one with extra pork. Making the older man somewhat dressed like the young woman, though he had more a small chef hat than a white bandana. Chuckle to himself and gets started on making Naruto's second bowl.

The young woman who was no behind the counter comes over to Naruto and you. She watches you blow on the hot bowl to cool it off."Well, aren't you adorable..."she turns to Naruto."Who's your cute friend, Naruto? Is she your girlfriend?"she simple asks.

Making the blonde fluster from what she said."W-what! NO!"he objects."She's just a friend, who's treating me to ramen."

The young women raises an eyebrow."Treating you? Isn't it suppose to be the other way around?"the older man interjects coming over and placing Naruto's second bowl down infront of him. Laughing.

Naruto fluster angrily, thanking the man."We're just friends, old man..geez."he snaps. Breaking his chopsticks apart, picking up the noodles and starts to eat them, though he blows on them first.

Feeling the need to explain, to the workers."Yes, I am a companion of Naruto."Though you exact words did not help the situation, Naruto spits out his food, gagging he turns to you abruptly, about to say something but you kept talking and every word did not help."I meet with him back in Sunakagure, he was traveling or going on a mission with his others. Hinata and Lee. I invited them over to, my current residence at Mr. Gaara's home. There I entertained them, Naruto seem to enjoy it the most. After which he left with the others. I did not seem him afterwards till I came here, and I must say, we both are quite thrilled to be in eachother's company."you smile at them, going back to eating when you realized you did not introduce yourself."Forgive me, my name is May O'Neil. A pleasure to meet you both."

"I'm Ayame."the female introduces herself.

"And I'm Tecuchi, owner of this fine establishment. Welcome May, my what lovely manners you have."Tecuchi gives you a warm smile."I can see why, Naruto likes you. You really balance him out."

Naruto reacts frustrated by their assumptions. Which made Ayame and her father laugh from the fun they where having. Naurto soon came to realize they where just pulling his leg, he settles down."Hahaha, very funny."he comments sarcastically.

Ayame giggles a bit more."Sorry, Naruto."she apologizes to him, looking to you."So, your from Sunakagure? What are you doing way over here?"

Finishing the food in your mouth."I am here under Miss Tsunade's tutelage, to become a medical ninja."

"Oh, so your the new one."Tecuchi comes over to his daughter's side, leaning on the counter.

You nod your head."Correct, I did not realize that my presence here would be notice so fast. Then again..."

Naruto interrupts you speaking with food in his mouth."Then again...not many can move things like you did."he swallows his food.

"What?"Ayame was lost at what he said. She looks at you curious on what the boy meant.

Naruto slurps up his noodles, he speaks again."Yeah, she can move things...Show them May."he tells you. Turning to the Ayame and her father."I mean, it's freaky yet cool too. I don't think it's jutus either."

"Naruto."

"I mean, if it is. Then I would like to know how to do."Naruto kept going, not paying attention to Ayame nor her father who kept trying to call him.

"Naruto."

"She makes it look so easy, I mean what can she move...?"he ponders.

"NARUTO!"Ayame snaps at him, scaring the boy a bit. She gives him a burning look then gestures to you, giving her a confused look until he looks at you. You hadn't stopped eating. A calm yet still presence emitted from you, mustering up what you could, you hand Tecuchi the slip to pay for your food and Naruto as well any other bowl he might order. Thanking them, getting up you leave, forgetting your grocery. The second you left, Naruto realized what he just did. Getting up racing after you, but he couldn't find you. Looking back he sees the groceries you left.

* * *

Holding the groceries, Naruto ran around the village calling for you. Leaping from roof top to roof top, there was no sign of you at all. An hour had passed after what happen, how he without thinking just ran his mouth. Not releasing his words where bothering you and to make matters worse, you treated him to ramen as much as he wanted. A tight knot in his stomach of guilt couldn't be tighter. Landing on a roof, he looks far and wide for you. Still nothing. He cursed himself, he should know better than to talk about someone if they do something different, making them feel like an outcast. Something he knew way to well. And he just did it.

Beating himself up. He wasn't going to give up on trying to find you, holding onto your groceries tightly he leap off.

* * *

"May! Hey!"Ino greets you cheerfully, she rushes over to you, grabbing hold of your hands in hers."So, here for another flower for the Kazekage?"She links her arm with yours. Walking with you in her family's flower shop.

"Yes, I have come to deliver Mr. Gaara another flower."you smile at her.

She squeals slightly, but it still showed. Gushing over it, her grip on you became tighter."That is so cute! I have the perfect flower for you!"she pulls you to it. Picking it up, a red rose."How about a red rose?"

"A red rose? What does this one mean?"

She pinches your cheek lightly."Aww, your just so cute and innocent! It's just to adorable!"Waving the flower a bit."A red rose means love."

"Love!?"

Nodding her head."Yes!"

"But, I just want to give Mr. Gaara color. Flowers that bring that and mean in it some form of way. I do not intend to say such a thing. Though if you mean love for his village, then I would not mind."

Her smiles drops."Are you serious!"

"Yes, it is very clear. He cares deeply for his village."you tell her."So perhaps I shall get the flow-"you reach for it, but she moves it away."Ino?"

She shakes her head."Wow...ok well then...we'll just save that one for later. Come on...Miss Joy kill."she tells you this time slightly aggressively pulling you with her."I know what flower you need."

After buying the flower, Ino again went with you to the Aviary, where you wrote a letter and gave it to the shinobis to have it deliver. Walking out with her, thanking her for coming.

When Kiba spotted you both."Hey May!"he calls to you, turning you see him with Akamaru who greets you with a friendly lick.

"Hello Kiba and Akamaru."you greet them both while petting the dog.

"Hey, so what are you doing here?"he gestures to the Aviary.

"Just delivering something to Mr. Gaara. What about you?"

"Me and Akamaru are going to meet up with Hianta and Shino to train...hey why don't come with us?"he invites you."I'm sure the others won't mind."

"Thank you for the invite, but I am with Ino ri-"

Ino quickly comes and hushes you up, by covering your mouth laughing."Hahaha, she's so funny, she would love to go with you."She pushes you hard into Kiba almost knocking you to over, but Kiba manged to keep his balance. Before you could say anything Ino hurries and leaves saying bye.

* * *

Shino and Hinata waited at the meeting spot for Kiba and Akamaru. Shino was become impatient saying how Kiba should not keep others waiting it's rude and not being considerate about other people. Hinata though did her best to suggest maybe he became held up, which Shino felt it didn't matter.

"Hianta! Shino!"they hear their teammate, turning they see him coming with his dog and you.

Seeing Hinata you wave to her and hurry over to her, giving her hug. She was surprised and happy to see you greeting her and also Shino who though he didn't show it was delighted you did. Kiba comes to your side with Akamaru."Sorry for being late, I hope you guys don't mind I invited May to join us for training."

Neither Hinata nor Shino objected, with that you guys head over to the training ground. Linking your arm with Hinata pulling her up more with the guys in the back. They watch you both talk, though you did most of the talking compared to Hinata.

"May is pretty cool."Kiba tells Shino.

"In a manner of speaking. Inviting her to come watch you train?"Shino bluntly and calmly says.

Kiba hushes him."Really? Did you have to say that!"

"I don't see the issue."he looks towards you."It's written all across your face. Hope to impress her no doubt, though she could easily be doing something else."

Taking offense to that."What is that suppose to mean!?"

Shino remains calm, having his words speak for him. Which angered Kiba.

* * *

You watched the others train, it was very interesting. Kiba and Akamaru jutsu was very strong and powerful, he did a move called Fang over Fang, which was a fast spinning attack that cut and left craters where ever it hit. He had to though transform Akamaru into replica of himself to do so. Though the one that caught your eye the most was Shino's ability to use his justu with the bugs he created. Kiba finished his jutsu and saw you watching Shino who was sparring with Hinata. Clapping at Shino's technique, angered the hot-headed boy.

So he gets ready to do his other move."Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf!"he yells on the top of his lungs, which caught your attention, turning around just as he and Akamaru transform into a two-headed large wolf. Your eyes light up in awe at this.

Kiba smirks to himself, looking at Shino."That is amazing, Kiba."you tell him, getting up and go over to him. Holding your hand out, unsure which head belonged to either. But they lower their head, petting it tenderly. Running your fingers through their fur, scratching the back of their ear. Making them wag their tail. You couldn't help but giggle at this."I must say, you all have wonder jutsus."you kept petting the large wolf, who nuzzles who licks the side of your face. Shino scoffs shaking his head. The head that nuzzled you picks you up with their snot and next thing the jutsu ends and Kiba and Akamaru separate. Falling out the sky, luckily you where caught by Kiba. He looks down at you with a smirk.

"Thank you Kiba."you tell him, getting up and out of his hold.

"You're welcome."

Looking at the sky, the sun was starting to set. Smiling knowing the day was almost done, turning to them."Thank you for allowing me to accompany you. I feel much better now."you tell them.

"Sure, no problem."Kiba tells you."You're welcome anytime, and I mean anytime."

"Thank you."you simple smile at him."I should go though...good evening all of you."waving bye you take your leave. When Hinata remember how you looked earlier today, she calls after you and catches up.

"I hope you don't mind...if I walk with you?"she asks.

Happy you was going to do so, you nod your head. She says by to her friends and goes off with.

Waiting till you both where further away, Hinata asks what was wrong from earlier this morning. Your eyes drop."Hinata...I appreciate Mr. Gaara for the seal...but...I wish...I mean..."you clam up. She waited."I want...I don't want to rely on Mr. Gaara, he has been very kind to me. And I wish to repay him back...it does not seem right, it is his village's money. They need it. I want to become better."

Hinata listen to your words, she could see it in your eyes. Feeling guilt over the seal."You will."

Hearing her positive words wash away your discouragement, looking at her, she smiles at you."Hinata..."

"You shouldn't think of...the Kazekae's helpfulness as a bad thing...h-he just wants to make...sure you're alright."she tells you."You're...part of his village, meaning it's his job to watch after you. So, don't think of it as a bad thing. You're repaying him right now, being here and learning. I'm sure he's very proud."

Your eyes well up, stopping you hug her."Thank you, Hinata."She smiles and returns your hug.

The two of you walk halfway before splitting off. Naruto was still looking for you, when he spotted you entering your residence."Finally..."he tells himself. Dropping down off the roof landing right on your balcony he waits for you come in, hearing the door open and shut. He sees you knocking on the sliding door, which surprised you. He waves you, and points to the door. Going you open it.

"Naruto..."

He just walks in, and places the bags on the table."You forgot your food, when you left."he tells you."Some of it, is a bit messy...and squishy."

You just watch him start to unpack the food."Naruto..."

Walking over to him."You might need to get some more fruit...and meat...you know I was tracking you all day. I tried to find you even when I used my Sage Mode...but there was no way I could trace you..."

"..."

He finishes taking out the food."Whoa, nice place you have here..."he looks around."Anyway..."he turns around to you."May..."his voice lowers apologetically."I'm sorry...if I hurt your feelings today, I didn't mean too. What you can do is pretty neat, I shouldn't have judge or said those comments. I mean you did treat me to Ramen...and anyone who does that is a friend in my book."he smiles at you."So, can you forgive me?"

It was quiet with the two of you, looking at the food then to Naruto. Smiling at him, holding up the peace sign."Yes, you are forgiven. Naruto, and thank you for bringing my food. Temari is not here, she went on a mission, would you like to join me for dinner? Company would be nice."

He nods his head."Yeah sure."he looks around."What are we going to eat?"

You think about it."How about, Ramen?"you suggest.

A huge grin came on his face."Yeah! Let's go!"


	17. Chapter 17

Sakura sighs to herself, reaching out her hand she knocks on the door. Waiting for a bit, and knocks again. The Hokage asked her to and she had to oblige. Inhaling, she knocks again only to stop half way when the door opens up. Sakura greets the person.

"Good morning, May."

You greet her back, standing behind the door dressed in nothing but a towel."Good morning, Sakura. This is a surprise."Looking to see if anyone else was with her."Is there something, I can help you with?"

"No and yes."she tells you."Lady Tsunade asked me to take over your training today. I hope you don't mind, sense we both are her apprentices."

"Oh, yes of course. Please come in, I just have to get ready."You invite her in, she comes in you shut the door taking off her shoes leaving them a bottom of the stairs."This way."you point upstairs, she follows you stopping when she sees you glide up to the top. Landing on the top, looking down at her."Come up, Sakura."

Shaking her head, she smiles and walks up. You waited for her, it took a few seconds."Sorry, wow your place looks really nice."

"Thank you, Miss Tsunade has station me and Temari here. Who is not currently present, she went on a mission and is away for a bit."you tell her walking into the living room."She will be back soon, though I not fully sure when. Please sit down, would you like anything?"

"Oh, no its alright. But thank you."she looks at the couch."I'll just sit here and wait."

"Alright, it shouldn't take me long."you tell her."I just have to change."

She understood, taking a seat while you go and change. Hearing the door to your room close, she looks around the place. It was really nice, a bit nicer than her own, everything in here was new or had that new smell. Or it was just her mind, looking down on the coffee table thinking back to how you just easily glided up the stairs with ease. There seem to be no form of chakra being used at all, which got her to wonder how you manage to that. Pushing that behind her mind, though she would asks later. She thinks about what she would be teaching you today, from Tsunade told her. Healing was something you had down with great ease.

Something she wanted to see with her own eyes, infact she would get to see just how good Tsunade's new protege was. Yes, that was it. That's what she would do, see just how good and prove she was just as good or better. Pumped now, only for it go away when she hears the door to your room open up. Quickly she stands up, you come out fully dressed spinning around.

"I am ready."you tell her. Looking at you, Sakura curses behind her smile she gave you, at your physique. It was just so much and ontop of that way too cute."Sakura, are you alright?"you felt some intentness from her.

She puts up her hands."Yes, well let's go." She starts to walk out the door, you grab your bag and follow her. Shutting the door behind you both, she reaches down stairs and slips on her boots, you do the same. Opening the door for she walks out first and you follow behind closing the door.

"What shall we do first?"you asks.

"Well, let's make our rounds to the hospital first."she tells you.

"Yes, let's."you agree, and follow her.

* * *

Back in Sunagakure, Gaara was in his office when a small knock came to his door. Before he could tell them to come inside, they do so anyway. Looking from the reports on his desk, he finds Kaito standing there. Giving the boy a look, wondering why he was here and also that he should be in school right now.

Kaito musters up the courage he had, puffing out his chest slightly he makes his way to the Kazekage's desk, seeing a demanding look in the young boy's eyes. Stopping at his desk, which his eyes barely looked over.

"Yes."Gaara speaks for.

"Kazekage, when is May coming back?"he tries to keep his demanding tone down. But Gaara could clearly hear it and see it in his eyes.

"May, is off on training."Gaara tells him simply."She won't be back for sometime."

That wasn't good enough for Kaito."But for how long?"

"As long as she needs."

"How long is that?"

"Until the Hokage says otherwise."

"But, you're the Kazekage. Can't you make her come back now!?"Kaito's voice raises a bit in fury."She's part of this village right!"his voice became higher. Raising his fist high, he slams them down hard on his desk. Screaming on the top of his lungs like a bratty child."Make her come BACK NOW!"he demands.

Over at the Suna Hospital Kai was making his rounds, when he was told an important message. Alarming him, he quickly leaves. Rushing out the building he quickly makes his way to the Kazekage's office, racing up the stairs opening the door."Kaito!"

Sitting in the center of Gaara's office in a chair, with Kankuro right by him and Gaara on his other side. Kaito, who looks up at his father, then away quickly with scowl. Kai sighs seeing his son was alright, looking to the Kazekage and Kankuro walking in the office. Bowing.

"Kazekage, Kankuro."he greets them respectfully. Walking over to his son, standing infront of him getting down to his level. The boy looks away refusing to look at his father, closing his eyes tightly. The man sighs at his son's reaction. Standing up looking to Gaara and Kankuro."I am sorry for my son's actions, Kazekage. He _should _be in school now."he looks down at his son. Who just grunts slightly.

"He's pretty loud."Kankuro tells Kai."And bratty."

Taking offensive to that."I'm not bratty!"Kaito snaps at him. Kankuro gives him a sharp look, making the boy clam up and look away.

"Kaito, please."Kai tries to calm his son. Sighing from the headache he was starting to feel."There are no words really, that can actually apologize for his behavior. He has been uneasy since May left a-"

Kaito jumps up out of his seat, pushing it over, he points an accusing finger at Gaara."Bring her back! Tell her to come!"he stomps his feet."You sent her away! All of you did!"

"Kaito!"Kai tries to hush his now emotional son.

But Kaito did not heed his father. He marches to Gaara prompting Kankuro about to step in, but Gaara gestures for him to stop. Allow the young boy to release his own frustrations."It shouldn't take this long! Bring her back! You can, and you won't! May's has to come back, she has to!"Tears start to form in the corner of his eyes, but he refused to cry. Kai's eyes soften upon his son."..."dropping his head, he mumbles the last part which Gaara heard.

The three males watch the young boy hang his head low in anger and sadness. There was no need to be upset at him, though for Kankuro there was. Kai gets down to his son's level reaching out a hand, resting it upon his son's small shoulder which Kaito yanks away. A cold gesture, which pained Kai, but he hid it well. Standing back up, behind his son.

"We should go, Kaito."Kai tells his son. Bowing to Gaara and Kankuro again apologizing for the behavior of his son. He starts walking, with Kai following, but Gaara stops them. He calls Kaito back, commanding the young boy to come back over. Refusing for a couple of seconds, he goes over him. Gaara reaches for something on his desk, he brings it down to Kaito's level. It was a rectangle package, addressed to Gaara.

Kaito looks at him questionably, then back at the package. Placing the package into Kaito's hands, Gaara tells him to open it. Which the boy does cautiously, untying the string first, then tearing off the paper, revealing a box. Gaara waits for him to finish opening it up, which he does. He finds inside a folded up letter along with some flowers. Kaito takes out the note, and hands it to Gaara. Who unfolds it, handing it back to Kaito, asking him to read it."Dear Mr. Gaara..."he begins."Again I would like to thank you for sending me to be trained by Miss Tsunade. Her knowledge is very helpful and everyone here is very welcoming and warm. I am sure you know what it is that I am sending you, again some more color. Flowers. There is more than before, because if you do not mind, please give them to Mr. Kai and Kaito. I fear that I have not sent any their way. So please the Peruvian Lilies belong to them. It means friendship, they are the cream colored flowers, while yours is Saffron, the purple one which means light. Please enjoy them, and if you do manage to see Mr. Kai and Kaito tell them hi, also to Kaito to not worry. I will be back and well shall have much to talk about. Again Mr. Gaara please spend some free time for yourself, enjoy your age...May."

Kaito finishes, he looks at the two flowers that May put in her letter, picking them up. Guilt rushed over him, he looks to Gaara shamefully, trying to find the words. Gaara takes the letter back. He looks up around his office, Kaito follows his gaze his blue eyes widen at what he saw around him, there where some flowers in his office. No doubt from May, some looked like they where wittering away."You can feel it, can't you?"Gaara asks Kaito. The young boy looks to him."Her presence is still here, and what she gave you proves it."Finally looking down at the boy.

Kaito looks down at the flowers he received from her. Holding them close, nodding his head slowly. Fumbling over his words to apologize to Gaara, who stops him."I don't know when May will come back, and though I know I can stop her training. Which is what you want, but May does not. She will be back, to the village and when she does. She will be just as happy to see you as you will her. She knows you miss her, very much and I'm sure she does you. Those flowers prove it, take them with you. If you feel you need to feel her presence, you are more then welcome to come to my office."

Kaito starts to tear up, looking up at Gaara nodding his head. Thanking him with a small smile, holding the flowers close. Biting his lip, Gaara could see there was something else he wanted to say, and lets him speak.

"C-can I send something back?"he asks. Gaara nods his head. A happy smile comes on the child's face, when he thinks of something else."Why don't...you send her something too..."with that he takes his leave with his father, who mouths thanks to Gaara and Kankuro shutting the door behind him and his son.

Kankuro comes over to his brother shaking his head."...Kids..."he looks to his younger brother."Since everything is alright, I'm going to leave."he tells him. Gaara watches his brother exit his office.

Looking at the box, he takes out the flower and places it with the one on his desk. Going back behind it, he sits down he starts to read over the files from where he stopped off at. Stopping half way through, thinking back to what Kaito suggested and looks to the Saffron.

* * *

Turning a page in the book, you sat across from Sakura who was also looking through a medical book just like you. With your Grimoire out, writing in it studiously with a smile on your face. Sakura would look up occasionally at you, watching you flip from page to page writing down what caught your eye. That feeling of inferiority started to crept up on her. Through out your time with her, doing the rounds at the hospital she observed your healing. Which just like Tsunade said, you excelled at with great ease healing the patients. Prescribing them certain medication even making it.

And when it came to the grueling work with Taijutsu. She was sure she had you, but you managed to evade her attacks on you, your evasion was superb. She wasn't sure if you where holding back or not. Not once did she see you use any form of chakra, and the jutsu if she could call it that which you used was different, not to mention the fact you flew making it a bit difficult for her. While you smiled and enjoyed yourself, she was putting in her effort upon you. Not sure if you took it as a game, but it didn't seem like it, yet it did.

She started to question if you where even human at all, though you followed and respected whatever she threw at you. Which she knew was wrong, trying to throw anything hard she could think of, trying to find something you could not do equal or better than her. Pushing it down, the fear she had. So she took you here to the medical library, to take a 'break'. Already she watched go through at least five books. Humming to yourself cheerfully, clearly you where having a good time, enjoying your time. While Sakura was focusing on you, with slight envy.

Feeling something wrong, you look up at her. She quickly hurries and looks to her book. Placing your book down and pen."Sakura..."

Digging herself more into the book to try and ignore you. You call to her again, but she paid you no mind so you get up and around around the table tapping her, which she finally looks up at you."Oh, May sorry...I was really into the book. What is it?"

Smiling at her."You must be hungry, why don't we go get something to eat."Holding out your hand to her, she nods her head agreeing.

Walking through the streets of the village, for a place to eat. Which you eventually find one, it was a nice place that sold sushi. Sitting down across from Sakura both of you order. While waiting it was quiet with the two of you. Her eyes just kept studying you, while yours just wondered. Finally finding their way back to her bright green ones.

"This has been, such a eventful day."you tell her."Thank you so very much, for training me."

"Oh, your welcome. Sure not problem."she tells you.

"So, as student of Miss Tsunade, was there anything that I must work on?"you take a sip of your drink.

"Well, umm..."she thinks about it, there was nothing that came to mind. Nothing that she could think of, while you waited patiently. Biting her lip, was she going to lie or not. A feeling in her gut was telling otherwise. She opens her mouth to speak when you do.

"I hope that I am doing well."you confess to her."Though I do like this village...it would be nice to return back to Mr. Gaara's. I've been here so long, you would think that would be done. I want to make him proud, here in this world I must repay his kindness with something, and if being a medical ninja is what I must do. Then I will..."

Closing her mouth, listening to your sincere words. The guilt she felt in her stomach made her want to throw up. She was starting to understand now, the food arrived and was placed down infront of you both. You ordered grilled eel rolls while she had grilled tuna. She watches you pick up your chopsticks and start eating.

"May..."she calls to you, making you stop eating. Looking at her, she smiles at you."If you want to know...personally you're doing a great job really. You have such a huge passion for this, I can see it. So really there is nothing wrong you did, not that I can think of. After eating we can call it day, and head to the hot springs?"

With a delighted smile on, you agree."Yes, that sounds very relaxing. Would you like to try some of my sushi?"You hold out a piece and offer it to her.

* * *

Elsewhere with Tsunade, in some what secertive room she looks down at the disfigured body of the shinobi from her village. He no longer looked human, it was like some sort of bizarre mutated creature. Next him on a seperate table laid a broken container of some sort of green ooze. Shizune stood next to her."Are the test done?"she asks her assistant.

"No, M'lady not yet."

Looking back at the container Tsunade's eyes study it from afar."We need to figure out what this ooze is, and fast."

* * *

Walking back to your place with Sakura instead of going to the Hot Springs, wanting to actually relax at home. She drops you off saying she needed to run some errands, opening the first door, you take off your sandles placing them nicely and make your way up the stairs. To be greeted by Temari's return.

"Well, look who's back."she greets you.

"Temari!"you fly over to her, happily greeting her."Welcome home!"

She smiles at you."Thanks, you seem in a much better mood."

"Thank you, how was your mission?"you asks.

"Fine, you have a package on the table for you."she points. Looking to the dinning table there sat a package, it wasn't to big, it was small though not to small a descent size. Walking over to it, it was addressed to you. Looking closer you noticed small holes in it, moving closer you try to see what was in the holes, when you hear a peeping sound. Curious, you start to open the box, Temari comes over to your side looking inside with you. And to both your surprise, to find a chick. A hawk chick. Roosting there inside the box. With a letter next to it.

While you cooed over the little thing, Temari noticed the note. She picks it up and beings to read it, even though it was addressed to you. Silently her eyes read in every word, and when she landed on who it was from. Surprised her a bit. A smirk appeared.

She looks from you to the letter."Well...cute."


	18. Chapter 18

The sky was grey and the wind chilly, weather that seem to suck the life out of many. This type of weather was consider somewhat depressing compared to that of when the sun was out. Not many people where up and about in the village like normal, so the streets where in a way empty. Though normally, weather never affected you infact you liked it, when the clouds looked heavy and about to rain. It gave you feeling of tears, something you where completely incapable of producing.

Though this time around, you felt just as the sky. It seem only fitting, the mood you where in compared to this morning, you had more joy even when feeding your little hawk chick, which you received from Sunagakure, from Gaara which was a surprise. It was in a way a newly hatched one, since it couldn't fly really and still had its baby feathers. A cute little thing, and quiet one at that. A gift you where not expecting at all, but appreciated it none the less. Finding a place for it in your room, for it to sleep and rest.

After tending to it this morning, you made your way to the Hokage's office to begin training for the day only to for to tell you that there was none and something else that should have made you thrilled but a part of you was not feeling that sensation at all. Flying above the village, your mind up in the dark clouds, you didn't hear someone call you from down below. Until, they threw something at you getting your attention. Snapping you out of it, looking down you see Ino with her team. Shikamaru and Choji you remember their names respectively. Ino calls you again waving to you, and telling you to come down.

You glide down landing infront of her and her friends. Shikamaru and Choji look at you from what you just did. While Ino paid it no mind at all, she quickly grabs hold of your hands in hers.

"May, are you doing anything?"she asks, before you could answer anything she yanks you with her."Good, it's such a chilly day we all thought of going to the Hot Springs, come with us."

Seeing you could not object you go with her, though remembering something you tell Ino. Who agrees to go with you, informing the boys to let the others know that you both would meet them there. She follows you, to where you needed to go. Shikamaru sighs complaining how much it was a drag but none the less did as Ino asked.

* * *

Konohamaru ran through the village chasing that stupid Daimyo wife's cat, Tora. That always seem to be running away, which was quite obvious it was trying to run away from its owner. But never had any luck, because it was always caught and returned. Hot on its trail, Konohamaru radios his other two teammates to be ready. Which they roger back, they where.

Forming a shadow clone, both Konohamarus speed up, the cat saw them and went faster. Refusing to be taken down that easily."Moegi, she's coming your way."

Moegi scaling the rooftops up above saw the cat, she gets ready with Udon by her side. Looking to the lethargic boy, who held the other side of the net, while she held the other one. Counting, getting ready for the the cat. Three...two...Go!

They jump down catching the cat off guard, throwing the net upon it. Capturing it, landing just fine looking at the creature struggling to get out. Sighing that it was finally over and feeling bad for having to capture it. If it wasn't a mission they would set it free, but they would never hear the end of it from the Daimyo's wife cries.

Konohamaru finally catches up with his friends, looking down sympathetically at the poor thing."...Well, let's retu-"he stops mid sentence, frozen and fixated upon what caught his eyes. A heated blush spread across him, he wasn't sure if the music he heard was from his mind or somewhere else.

Moegi and Udon notice their friend's sudden frozen state. Moegi puts her hand upon his forehead and takes it off quickly."Your burning up! Are you ok Konohamaru?"

The boy didn't respond, his face became redder by the minute, Udon follows where he was looking not seeing anyone besides Ino walking and talking with a pink haired teen girl about the Hot Springs, he didn't really get a very good look at the other girl. But Konohamaru did, hearing what Ino said.

He flips out."We're going to the Hot Springs!"His sudden outburst scares his friends.

* * *

Finally making it to the Hot Springs with Ino, you could feel the heat that emitted from it. From the water that ran outside, under the bridge which Ino told you it was sometimes used for training purposes in the use of chakra control. There where a few buildings around, the steam came up all around it was thick. Being here felt relaxing and seem to knock off the chill. Entering the bath house, Ino takes you the changing room which was somewhat like a locker room. She tells you just take everything off and wrap yourself in the towel.

Doing as she said, when you remember what you brought, placing it down in one of the small baskets for a bit. Stripping off your clothes, and wrap yourself in the towel, pick back up what you placed in the basket. Telling Ino you where ready, she was ready just like you. Smiling she takes you to where the others where.

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata where already in the bath, Hinata had her hair tied up slightly messy. Hearing a peeping noise, made the girls look wondering what in the world that sound, it made it again.

"That's weird?"Tenten looks to the others, who look towards the entrance. Sakura balls up her fist grunting, it better not be Naruto trying to peep or she would blind him. Seeing two silhouettes walking towards them, the peeping noise getting closer. Waiting, Hinata sinks down into the water, Sakura's fist ready to fly.

Only to lower when they it was Ino and you. Holding a your little chick, that was now awake. They couldn't help but awe over how cute it was.

"Sorry, May wanted to go back home really quick and get her cute little friend."Ino uses a finger petting the chick gently.

"We were starting to wonder where you both went."Tenten tells her, gesturing for the both girls to join them."When Shikamaru told us."

Ino discards her towel and gets in sitting by Sakura and Tenten, you go though by Hinata and Sakura, though only put your feet in. Assuming this was what you should be doing, which made them look at you."Ummm, May you know you're suppose to get in? It is a bathhouse after all."Ino tells you, you look at her."Come on, we're all girls here. There are no boys. So take off your towel already, we're relaxing. Enjoying our time together."

Hearing those words pained you inside, but you smile nodding your head asking Hinata to hold your little friend which she does. Taking off you towel you slip into the water, Sakura of course caught sight of you. She couldn't help but cover herself up insecurely. Sitting down next to Hinata, she hands you back your little friend, which you use your towel to form a nice little nest laying the chick in there.

"So, who gave it to you?"Ino gives you an inquisitive look, but there was something else behind it.

You simple tell her."Mr. Gaara."you tend to the chick making sure everything was alright. Turning around to her and others, Ino had a lewd smile.

"He did..."she emphases her words. Slowly creeping over to you, Sakura shakes her head at her best friend. Tenten just chuckles rolling her eyes, while Hinata looks at you.

"Yes, that he did."you state again, not really following her. Giving her a obvious look, she moves closer pushing you slightly back.

"Are you sure?"

Nodding your head."Yes, I have the letter at home. If you wish to see it."you smile at her.

Tenten starts to chuckle at your obliviousness, it was so cute and Ino didn't seem to see it. Sakura and Hinata did, they joined in silently chuckling with Tenten, while Ino kept pressuring you.

"Where are the guys?"you asks Ino, who sighs rubbing her temples giving up on you.

"There in their own seperate room."Sakura tells you.

"Shall they not join us?"you tell them getting up, when all they grab hold of you and pull you back down. Screaming NO! The sudden take down caused water to be spilled out, which caused the little chick to be washed away out the door. Quickly they let you go.

"Sorry."Tenten tells you."We don't share with the guys, some of them are...perverts."

You look at her."Perverts? But they all seem to nice to be that."

Sakura chuckles."You'd be surprised." She looks to the wall, balling up raising her voice."AND THEY KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF THEY GET CAUGHT!"

Looking to the wall, wondering why she was yelling at it. Looking to Hinata who just smiles. On the other side Naruto jumps back from Sakura's angry yell, scaring him.

Back with you and girls, Sakura settles back down though gives the wall one last look."He'll never change."she mumbles.

"I know."Ino agrees with her. The two start to laugh, you look at them.

Biting your lip, Hinata noticed something was bothering."May...wh-what's wrong?"

The others look at you, they saw the heavy look of sadness which concerned them."May..are you ok?"Tenten gently asks you. You just nod your head, but don't look up, staring at the water. Your sad eyes reflect themselves back, memories of your sister came. Seeing Ino and Sakura laugh like that reminded you so much of those times. Those times with her and everyone else, but mainly her. That feeling emotional pain was starting to become heavy and on top of that what the Hokage told you. Again you should be happy, but you just couldn't. This place...reminded you so much...

They could see it was something really bothering, Hinata reaches out to touch you. When you finally speak up though still kept your eyes down. Bringing a hand to your chest, it tightens into a emotional fist."Sister...Everyone..."you mumble to yourself, but they heard it.

Without any other words from you, they could easily sum it up. They give you a comforting understanding look. Hinata puts a hand on your shoulder. Feeling it, you look up at her, she smiles at you softly. Looking around the others give you one as well. Realizing your emotional state was ruining their good time. You quickly try to hide it."I am so sorry...please...let us enjoy our ti-"

"May..."Sakura grabs hold of your hands to calm you down, you look at her. Her grip becomes tighter."It's ok..."

"Yeah, don't apologize."Tenten tells you.

"What's wrong?"Ino comes over overly concerned.

They wait for you tell them, looking from Sakura to Hinata, unsure how to tell them."...I just...everything here...you have all been so kind to me...it reminds...me...April..."you say her name sadly."...I should be happy...I don't want to leav...here...it reminds me...of my home..."

"Your home?"

"What about your home?"

Shaking your head, not wanting to ruin the time, you should be enjoying. Instead you shake it off smiling at them."May I show you my sister?"

Seeing it would ease you, they didn't mind."Sure, we would love to see your sister."Ino tells you.

Your bright smile returns, you get up and out of the bath grabbing a towel making your way back to the baskets. They wait for you to come back, when hear you scream. Alarming them."May!"they quickly stand up when you come racing back in. Panicking.

"May, what's wrong!"Tenten panicky asks.

The distraught look upon your face told them, it was something."M-my...sister...my Gri-I cannot find my sister's gift!"you scream. They try to calm you down, seeing how hysterical you where starting to become when something else added to it. Looking in the spot where your pet chick was suppose to be, who was not there. You scream, pointing to the spot. Hinata turns and looks alarmed she didn't see the chick either.

"Its gone."she gasp, looking at you. The others look too, and before they could say anything, you fly out.

Sakura yells for you to come back, but you didn't. Quickly she gets up and out along with the others. They race to the changing room, they find you rambling through the baskets frantically hovering off the ground. Talking to yourself and calling out for the chick. Pulling out basket after basket. They slowly approach you calmly.

"May...May what's wrong?"Sakura takes the lead asking you. Seeing her coming closer out the corner of your eye, look at her making her stop in her tracks. Putting her hands up, she was worried and scared. Calming herself down."What is it May?"

"I-It's...I...my sister..."you look at your hands, they trembled. Using them to show them it was book, they didn't seem to understand which puzzled them. Thinking about your chick now too."...Onyx...Onyx!"you call for the chick. Hearing running footsteps, the boys come quickly hearing your screams.

"What's going on!?"Naruto demands. But before any of the girls could say anything. You fly straight through the roof of the bathhouse calling for your chick, while trying to find any sort of sign of your treasured object.

The others down below watch you, until you flew off in nothing but a towel. Freaking the girls out, they scream for the boys to get out pushing them out and quickly change. When they hear you fearful and gleeful screams. Quickly they use the hole you created and leap out. While the guys rush outside.

Looking they find you standing infront of three guys, in the center of the bridge your arms out wide. Giving them a pleading looking. They couldn't really hear what you where saying, but looking harder Hinata saw they where holding what you where looking. One had your book, and another had Onyx your hawk chick, dangling it over the side.

With you, you look at the guys."Please, give me back by book and my friend."you plead to them."They are important to me. One is from my sister, and Onyx is a gift. Why did you take them?"

The one standing in the center who was holding your book, gives you a cruel smirk. Hearing Onyx crying, while his other comrade dangled the poor creature over. Loosing his grip, making Onyx slip."Be a good little girl and let us pass, so we can cash in this little thing."

Shaking your head no, your pleading look didn't fade away."Please, give my friend back. And my book, my sister gave that to me...and that is all I have left of her."you cry outloud. The one holding your book, smirks not caring.

"Well, then you get to choose."he tells you. Getting ready to throw it over into the water. Giving his friend a quick eye signal which they got it, their grip upon Onyx frees, the poor little guy falls down helplessly, while at the same time, your book gets thrown over the side. Your mind split unsure which one to go after first, both where important, equally. One the only memory you had of your home and the other an innocent life. Seeing you preoccupied and stun by what just happen, the three guys charge at you. With you back turned, the others hurry to you.

Hearing the screams for you, made you turn around to see those thugs come at you. Only to be kicked back by Konohamaru and two shadow clones, knocking them back. While two other clones manage to get your book and Onyx. Using his chakra to stand on the water. They jump back up and land infront of you protectively, looking at the thugs.

"Konohamaru?"Naruto was surprised to see him. But the young boy paid him no mind, looking furiously at the three guys. Who get up, wiping the blood from their lip.

"You smug kid!"they yell him. But Konohamaru was unyielding by their threatening yell.

He narrows his eyes at them."You people make me sick. Messing with someone and taking what is precious to them. I won't let you get away with that."

The leader, smirks at him. Spiting the blood out, taking out a kunai."You wanna go?"

Afraid for the boy, you try to speak to him, but he stops you."Don't worry..."he tells you, he turns around to you chivalrously. He takes hold of your hand, and gets down one knee."I won't let anyone hurt you..."he caress your hand gently. He then places it upon his heart."I can't let them hurt my wife."Taking your hand he kisses the top.

Which baffled everyone, even the thugs. Kiba barks angrily at the boy."WHAT THE HELL! Grrrr...like hell you're her husband."

The boy just blocks snarl teen. Getting up off his knee giving his full attention to the thugs. Taking a pose. Moegi and Udon finally catch up, though out of breath, they find their friend and his clones standing infront of you. Udon mouth gaps open wide, while Moegi didn't really know what to make of you, since your back was to them.

"You wanna die...then fine!"the leader lungs at Konohamaru who gets ready. When unexpectedly you jump infront of him and his attacker. Grabbing the man by his wrist tightly. Which surprised the man, and his group. Your speed was fast, he looks at you.

Those pleading eyes from before where no longer there, in place where calm furious eyes. The leader froze in fear for a second before giving you his cocky grin. With his free hand he takes out another kunai and gets ready to attack. But you catch his other wrist. Narrowing your eyes, they slowly start to glow.

"...What an unkind thing to do."you then throw him right at his men, knocking them over. Quickly they try to get when they feel your intense shadow over them. Looking up, scared out of their minds. You hoovered above them, with your fist balled up, forming two orbs around them. They glow brighter.

The others watch astonished, except for Hinata. The thugs look up at you, one shakily takes out a kunai which you easily bend with your mind. Pointing one of your balled up fist at them, they scream."Apologize."you tell them. They look at you, like you where crazy. Then eachother, you get closer to them and they scream."Apologize..."

Gulping hard, they apologize to you and to everyone else. Crying the hurry and scurry off. Watching them fully till they where out of sight. Calming down now, you slowly land back to the ground, just as your toe touches it. Someone comes and rams you, burying their head in your chest almost knocking you down. Feeling someone squeeze you. You look to find the boy, Konohamaru.

"You're alright!"he cries happily, while nuzzling his face deeper into your chest. A blissful deep blush was clearly seen on him, he squeezes you harder, your chest would have easily popped out if not for Sakura who angrily grabs hold of him.

"You little PERVERT!"she yells at him. Growling at the boy who goes white with fear. Chuckling innocently, Sakura's grip tightens more on him. She gives him an irked smile.

Hinata and the others girls rush over to you."Are you ok?"

Just nodding your head, while looking at the scary sight of Sakura's anger. Afraid for the boy and what she might, she gets ready to throw him when you yell for her to stop."Wait! Don't do it!"you tell her.

She snaps out of it and looks at you."What?"

"Do not be upset with him."you tell her. Looking to the boy with a smile."He meant no harm."

"Y-yeah"Konohamaru quickly agrees. Sweating badly. Sakura looks at him and tells him to zip.

She turns back to you."May..."she tries to protest, but the look you gave her made her drop it and him. She lets him go, releasing the boy from his death.

"Konohamaru!"Moegi calls, all eyes look towards the bridge and see both his friends come running over to him, Moegi was holding Onyx and Udon holding your Grimoire. They took it from the clones, reaching their friend, Moegi starts to scold Konohamaru for his recklessness. While Udon stares up at you, in awe and infatuation.

Feeling eyes on you, you turn to the young boy, seeing what he was holding. Smiling at him, you quickly bring into a thank you hug."My book, thank you."Not expecting this, espically from a half naked girl, Udon didn't really know how to react. His whole body goes stiff, Konohamaru screams seeing Udon receiving his reward, only to earn a hit in the by Sakura and Kiba.

Letting Udon go, the boy still in shock by what just happened taking the book back. He passes out. Moegi just sighs shaking her head, at her teammates. She finally looks at you, holding Onyx, when she could see why the boys became flustered when they saw you. She couldn't help herself, it wasn't like the boys, instead it more out of admiration with your looks. Seeing Onyx safely in her arms, thanking her greatly. Hearing your voice made her blush more. It was so sweet. Holding out a hand for your chick, she gives Onyx back to you.

Holding the chick carefully. Getting down Moegi's and her teammates eye level."Thank you all, for bring back my precious things. It was very kind of you."looking tenderly at both, but longingly at your Grimoire."My Grimoire...is very important to me...it is all I have left of...my sister and my home."The others listen to what you said.

Konohamaru rubs his head sitting up, he heard everything you said and you smiled about it. It was a happy yet content smile with a bit of sadness, just a bit but not to much. Still rubbing his head, he flinches from the pain. Stopping when he felt something warm, a warm sensation. Looking he finds you resting your hand upon his head, healing him. Smiling at him softly. He blushes not looking away.

Taking your hand off, sensing he was just fine. Looking up at the sky, the clouds still gathered. Sighing to yourself, turning to the others smiling."I am truly sorry...I did really want to enjoy my last day here with all of you."

"What?!"Lee exclaims.

Nodding your head, looking down for a second."I do not need to stay here anymore in the village...Miss Tsunade has informed my. That my training is complete...I can return back to Sunagakure..."your eyes slightly tighten with sorrow but you quickly rid yourself of it. Bringing your head up, your smile returning looking fully at them. Bowing to them."I wish the weather was much better...you have all be so kind...and..."you come back up."You remind very much of my...old home...I shall find a way to repay all of you."

Konohamaru gets up quickly. Objecting."What! You can't leave...we-we're suppose to get married!"

Before Kiba could reach him, Sakura hits him. Telling him to shut it. Turning to you, just surprised as the others."Already..."

Nodding your head."Please...do not feel any sort of sorrow. I must be off..."before they could say anything you fly off back to the bathhouse and go inside to change.

* * *

It didn't take you long to change, pulling your shirt down over you. Thinking on how everyone looked when you told them, you could feel their disappointment some more than others. And you had to admit, you felt the same. But you had to go back, from what Tsunade said. Your training was done, you've learned all you needed. She even sent a message to Gaara to inform him. The thought of seeing Mr. Kai and Kaito again was good. Just imaging how happy the young boy will be, brought a smile to your face. Onyx watches you, finished with getting dressed. Picking up Onyx and your book. The bathhouse was empty. Looking up at the hole you made, just like the one you felt right now. Sighing you head back home.

Instead of flying you decide to walk, through the village getting in the sights of this lovely place one more time. A few memories that you had during your short time there filled you heart, memories that mirrored ones from back home. Knowing Temari had pretty much packed, after she came from her time with Tsunade.

Finally making it home, opening the door. Taking off your shoes, and walking up the stairs. Onyx had already fallen asleep, looking down at the little one, reminding yourself to thank Gaara when you arrived back to the village. Opening the second door to go inside the apartment. The lights where off, so you kept them off. No one was here, Temari must still be with Tsunade. Going to your room, you place Onyx down on your bed carefully.

When you hear sound, like someone was trying to unlock something along with whispers. Getting up, hearing hush noises and angry grunt, wondering who and what it was. Walking out your room, into the living room looking around for the sound, when hear the balcony door slide open forcefully and the sound of someone or more than one person land on the floor. Quickly, turn on the light with a energy orb ready to fire at the intruders. Only to find.

"Naruto! Lee!..."you look at the surprised and confused finding them here. Before you could say anything else, you hear noise coming from the main door, someone was trying to open it, walking to it. You unlock it opening it up and in tumbles the others. Though Hinata and Neji where standing behind them."Shikamuar...Ino...Sakura...everyone...why are you trying to break into my current residence?"

Hinata looks at you apologetically."S-sorry...May."

"Get off me..."Shikamaru tells whoever had their elbow in his face. Quickly you help them up, setting them straight.

"Hey, Neji...Hinata you said she wasn't home."Naruto slightly snaps at them getting up from under Lee.

You give Naruto a questionable look."Well she wasn't when we checked."Neji scoffs.

"S-sorry...N-Naruto.."Hinata mumbles.

"Well, there goes the surprise..."Shikamaru dust himself off broadly."What a drag...breaking in...and she's home."

Ino looks around."Where's the cake?"

Everyone looks when they hear an Uh-oh. Choji looks down disappointed at the smashed cake on his armor. Ino groans loud angrily and snaps him."Choji!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! I wasn't expecting the door to open so suddenly!"he says in his defense.

"Great now we have nothing."Ino still snaps at him.

"Excuse me."you try to interject but, they didn't hear you over their own bickering. You try again, and still nothing, Naruto blaming Neji for his false information, Ino on Choji, Shikamaru on how break in was is a crime, Sakura to Naruto to leave Neji alone. And the rest just ended up apart of it. Their yells where getting higher and higher.

Until."QUIET!"Temari yells, at everyone. Making them stop and look at the stern young woman. She eyes them all with dominance.

"Welcome...home Temari."you greet her, she looks passed everyone to you. Demanding some sort of explanation. Though you didn't have one yourself, she slides her eyes to Shikamaru demanding an answer for this sudden announcement.

Before Shikamaru could say anything. Lee does."Please excuse our intrusion. We came to surprise May before she left."

Temari looks at him."..."

"Yeah, we wanted to surprise her."Sakura adds more to Lee's reason."She told us today she was leaving tomorrow and didn't really know how to say bye."

"So we thought we throw her something."Ino speaks around."It didn't go as planned."

"So I see."Temari responds sarcastically. She walks into her place pass the others to her room."Just keep it down and clean up."She shuts her door.

Delighted she was alright this, everyone sighs."That was close..."Hinata quietly says. Neji nods his head in agreement.

He looks towards you, touched by the reason why everyone was here."...Thank you all."you tell them. They look to you, you smile at them."It was truly a surprise."

"We couldn't have you leave with a proper good-bye."Tenten tells you.

"She is right!"Lee jumps over to you."It would be rude, you have been very kind a generous during your time here..."his eyes start to grow and fill with tears."I will miss you!"he engulfs you in a tight hug. Squeezing you tightly.

"Geez...she's still here."Shikamaru rolls his eyes.

"I know...but still..."Lee kept sobbing on you.

"Ok, let her go. So she can breath."Tenten pries you away from the emotional young man."Sorry."she apologizes for his antics.

"Well, since the surprise is ruined."Kiba looks at everyone."What do we do now?"Akamura barks in agreement.

"You're right..."Ino thinks about it.

"All that breaking in for nothing."Naruto complains. Seeing how bummed they where because their plan failed you come up with one.

"Then let us go out."you suggest. They look at you."It is not my last time here, let us enjoy it out."You hold up the slip waving it."I do not mind."Ino and Naruto's eyes shine.

And both agree."Yeah!"they quickly grab hold of you and race off out of the apartment leaving everyone behind. Kiba though quickly follows growling at Naruto to let you go, Lee assuming it was a race hurries, with Tenten yelling after him, Shino walks out with Choji, and Shikamaru, Sakura shrugs her shoulders and leaves with Sai, lastly Hinata and Neji.

Though on the way outside to meet with the others."Neji..."Hinata calls to him.

"Yeah, I now...I couldn't see it either."he tells her."There wasn't any sort of flow of chakra that I could detect or sense."Both cousins meet up with the rest outside. Kiba snapping Naruto, and Ino throwing herself on you. Neji looks at you strangely, he activates his eyes again and just like before he didn't see nor sense any sort of chakra from you. It was something else, he wasn't sure what it was. But it was something.


	19. Chapter 19

The sun was barely up, Temari stood at the entrance of the Konohakagure with her Genin, you. Adjusting your side pack, making sure it was secure and Onyx safely secure as well. Temari waits for you to finish.

"..."

Running footsteps caught both your attention, looking back to the village as the sun started to rise a hand was raised high flagging you down a huge smile on their face. Naruto and the others. They reach you, Naruto skids stopping just a few inches infront of you. Waving the dust out of your face, happy to see them all and surprised.

Akumaru comes over to you, nuzzling you."Hello."you greet the large dog, turning to the others Temari gives you some space with the others."This is quite a surprise, up this early."

"Well, Naruto here alerted us you had left already..."Shikamaru annoyingly tells you."So he woke us up, and gathered us all here."

You look to the blonde hair boy, who smiles."N-Not to mention these."Hinata stammers, she pulls out a lavender paper star.

The others pull out theirs as well."Yeah, these where left infront of our place."Tenten looks at you."Did you leave them?"

Still petting Akumaru, you nod yes."They are a token, to remember me. I know it is not much..."you look away slightly embarrassed and shameful."It is all I could do...but I promise I will find a way to repay you all."looking back to them with a smile.

"Boy, you have got to the only girl I know that smiles a great deal."Shikamaru states, rolling his eyes. With a smirk.

"It's fine."Sakura tells you."Your gift was very thoughtful."Everyone nods in agreement.

Kiba comes over to you."Yeah, I like it."You smile at him."Though wish you would have told us, what time you where leaving."

"Yes, we would like to see you off."Lee tells you."It would be rude if we did not. Friends say good-byes to eachother. So it is only right we see you off."

"Yeah, leaving like that..."Naruto huffs upset."I mean come on, and really you make it sound like we won't ever see you again. I mean our villages are neighbors after all. Who knows now, that your a full ninja we can team up with you on missions."He smiles at you.

Though you didn't really smile."May, what's wrong?"Hinata noticed the heavy look in your eyes. The others look at you, a look of uncertainty."What's with the long face, May?"Choji speaks up.

Before you could say anything Naruto notices something missing."Hey, where's your forehead protector? I don't see it."

Temari who was just a few feet away heard his question, she turns around looking waiting for you to say something. Trying hard not to bite you lip, but the others could see it, doubtful and discomfort."It is...I do not wish to wear it."you confess.

"Why?"Sakura questions."You passed, Lady Tsunade's training. You said that once you did, you get to become a shonibi."

"Is it to small?"Sai wondered.

You just shake your head."No, that is not accurate at all."

"Then what is it?"Kiba wondered.

"..."sighing to yourself from the heavily load you felt on you, opening your pack taking it out looking down at."I do not believe...I cannot wear something that..."Not fully sure how to explain this."I do not feel I have trained well enough...there where many things...Miss Tsunade has told me that I need much. And I cannot except this, if I have sharpen. I believe that is term those skills to her exception. So I shall not wear this until I know I have."Looking down the road that lead to Sunakagure."Mr. Gaara has been so kind to me, and it would be shameful to return back, with this feeling of unfulfillment. It would be dishonorable to him. Master Splinter, told me to never dishonor those who have shown you kindness...So, until what I lack has been brought up. Then I shall proudly wear, this gift from Mr. Gaara...But as of now I-"

Someone takes your forehead protector, looking it was Naruto. He looks at your forehead protector."You know, I think Gaara would be more dishonored if you didn't come back wearing it."

You look at him, he wasn't smile he for the first time. Gives you a serious yet understanding look. His grip on the forehead protector tightens."..."you processes what he just said.

"Gaara gave this to you, for a reason. He saw something in you."he looks at the forehead protector."He saw a prized shonibi from his village. He wouldn't have sent you here and gone all that way for nothing. So saying you don't deserve it..."he slightly becomes upset."Is just wrong!"his raised voice slightly scared. He gives you a ferocious look. But then switches to a kind and sympathetic one."I totally get it...you don't feel worthy...because your from other place...but that doesn't mean, anything. Granny Tsunade didn't have to train you, if you think about it. If your training is already over, think of it as this. You surpassed everything she had, and she knows your ready."

"Yeah, your skills are amazing May."Sakura compliments you. You look to her, she smiles at you."I've never seen someone like you be so skilled. Everything I threw at you, you just breezed by it with such ease. I have to admit, I was jealous."

"Y-You wo-worked hard."Hinata speaks up, you look to her. She smiles at you."All, the days you trained, I s-saw you get better. D-don't think your...own short stop you...you have a way of taking challanges on...with such heart. It's amazing really. Y-you should wear it proud."

Lee comes in after her."She is right, not many can spare with Guy Sensei like you. I must say, it was very impressive."

Touched by what the said, you still had a bit of doubt in you. Thinking of everything. When you felt something on forehead and tied well behind your head. It was your forehead protector, Naruto put on you. He gives it one last tight tug on the knot.

"There...much better."he steps back admiring what he did. Smiling at you."Now, you look like a full shonibi."

Touching it, feeling the cold metal on you. Gave you this warm feeling. Looking to him, thankfully."Thank you..."

He blushes and laughs. Scratching the back of his head."You're welcome..."

Reaching back you untie it though."Though I would prefer to place it elsewhere."Taking off the protector, they watch you levitate it towards the front of your outfit, using your own aura you manage to embroidered it onto the chest part of your outfit."There, much better."

"Why did you put it there?"Tenten was confused by your placement.

Tapping the protector you smile at her."Kindness comes from the heart, and Mr. Gaara was kind to me. So, it only seems right that I place it where all can see."

Naruto scratches the back of his head."That's a weird place to put it."he goes and was about to tap it, but Sakura hits him hard in the back of the head.

"Don't you think about it!"she growls at him. She looks at you with a smile."It's a perfect fit, oh I almost forgot. Here."she hands you a ribbon tied book. you take it from her."I thought you might want this, it's one of my favorite medical texts. It has some pretty useful information."

"Thank you, very much."you thank her.

Ino comes and pushes her way over to you."Here."she hands you three small sacks. She saw the look on your face, wondering what it was. She just smiles winking at you."Give this one to Gaara, and the other two you'll find out. Oh just incase, here is a small book on flowers."She hands you a rather small book.

"I must say, that I was not expecting these gifts."you smile at everyone."Thank you. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome."Naruto comes back up with a lump on his head."Just remember though, once you that forehead protector. It means your part of the village now, it's your new home in a way. Really can't wait to go on missions with you, and hey who knows when the Chunin exams come. I can't wait to see how strong you become."

"Yes!"Lee agrees, striking a pose.

"Then I shall do my best. Thank you."you give him a hug, surprising him. Before Naruto could react, you let him go and hug everyone else. Kiba though held onto you the longest, Neji slightly stiffen, Lee gave you a bone crushing one which prompted Tenten to knock him in the head to let you go. You embrace Hinata the longest out of everyone."I shall miss our time together."

She hugs you back just as tightly."Me too."both you of you break and look at eachother."Good luck."

Saying your goodbyes to everyone, you wave to them. Thanking them once again for everything. A few wave back, wishing you well and hoping to see you again. Temari waited patiently for you, smiling to herself. You reach her."I am ready."you tell her.

She looks at where you put the forehead protector, smiling at you proudly. Turning her back to the village."Good, let's go."she jumps off. You fly after her, though stop turning back around, they where still there waiting for you be out of sight. Your fears where soon washed away, by their presence. Raising your hand, you wave bye to them before heading on your way. Hearing Temari call for you, you hurry to her.

Back with the others, they wait for you to be out of sight. Once gone everyone started to disperse. A few claiming they would miss May. The only one left was Naruto. He couldn't stop thinking about the hug he received from the joyful girl. It was so sudden, yet for some reason he felt something when she touched him. He was not sure what it was. But it was different, and the presence seem to still linger. Hinata noticed along with Sakura he still stood there.

The two look at eachother wondering what it was that vexed the young boy. But only he knew.

* * *

In the Hokage's office Tsunade stood looking out her window, Shuzine stood by her looking out in the same direction towards the front of the village. Both women where fully aware May had just left. Tsunade knew a bit of her training was not done just yet. But right now, she had much more matters to attend to. Shizune gives Tsunade a weary look.

"...Are you sure..."she speaks up.

The dour look upon the Hokage's spoke the answer, closing her mouth she turns back to the direction she was looking.

* * *

Keeping up Temari was not hard at all, while she jumped you flew on her side. Though made sure Onxy was alright, he was snuggled well and tight. Looking back, the village was no longer in sight. It both sadden and filled you strength, something you didn't really fully understand. But whatever it was made you feel great. Turning back upfront.

Temari comes to a stop on large tree branch. Just a quick rest."We've covered some grounds."she looks back the way you both came."Going to miss that vacation though. So ready to start missions?"

Turning to her, pointing to yourself. An eager joyful smile appears."Yes, I cannot wait. I am pumped...I believe that is what it is called."Looking back towards the village a soft smile comes to your lips."There is so much, I must repay back."

"Looks like you have your drive."Temari casually says. Looking ahead towards the way to her village."Well, lets keep going."Nodding your head, she jumps off and you follow right after."If you want to know something, you've become much stronger and adjusted very well here. For someone, from New York City."she jokes lightly.

Which you got, you smile nodding in agreement."Master Splinter said, no matter the circumstances. One must be like water or wind and adjust."

"Wise words really."she agrees."I wonder how Gaara and Kankuro managed without your assistance."

She chuckles a bit, at her own thought. It made you think as well, surely they where doing just fine."As you said, they shall be fine. But it will be nice to return. To see them again, and Mr. Kai and Kaito. I have been sensing Kaito has been longing for my return. The letter when I received Onyx. Mentions it greatly."

"I beat."she comes to another stop quickly. You almost bumped right into her. There was something different.

Concerned, you call to her."Temari...are you alright."

The young woman turns to you with the most earnest look ever."May, trust me when I say this. Your my Genin, and I'm your jonin. How you feel reflects upon me, so understand this. I'm strong meaning what I teach you makes you just as strong. I wouldn't have brought it up to Gaara if I didn't see something in you. So, don't let me catch you saying those words you feel unfit. Because...that's far from the truth. Gaara gave you this-"she taps the forehead protector on you."For a reason, your part of this village now. No matter what. Got it."

Her words resonates to you with such strength and truth."...Yes..."you smile nodding your head.

"Good."She smirks at you, she then takes something out and places it on you. It was a dark gold colored scarf, not expecting this at all, you look to her. She turns back around to continue."I expect a great deal from you, remember that. Let's go."she jumps off, with her genin right next to her.

* * *

In Sunakagure, Kaito sat in class. Drowning out the teacher, his mind was on his pink haired friend, her written in his notes, not the notes themselves. Sighing, he didn't like this waiting it was just way to much for him. Looking to the teacher their back turned, he gets up from his seat and slips out of class. As quietly as he could, sometimes it paid to be quiet no one really paid you no mind. Looking back at the teacher, their back still turned he leaves the school grounds. It was high afternoon, his father was still at work. Not much to do, he drags his feet along the streets. This heavy longingly was great, there was only place he knew he could go to.

Knocking on the Kazekage's office, he didn't hear anyone telling to come in. So taking matters into his own hands he just opens the door. When he realized it was locked, surprised and frustrated he jiggles the knob of the door. It still did not open, doing his best to contain his grown frustrations. The door was to be open all the time, the Kazekage told him he would keep it open. And this was the first time it was locked, jiggling the door knob again. If he had the strength he would break it, but he didn't have it. Curse his weak physique. He had to go into this room, it was the only place that made him feel happy and content like before. The same feelings he longed for before it happen.

Trying not to cry was hard, heavy tears started to form in his eyes. Wiping them away quickly, he turns and leaves huffing an puffing down the stairs. Reaching the bottom, he hurries out the building. Not paying attention to where he was going. He stumbles and falls fast down the stairs, onto the sand hard. Some went into his eyes, making it wet and irritable and painful.

Stinging his eyes, he tries to wipe out the sand. But with each wipe, the small particles scratched his face and buried themselves into his skin. Stinging it, adding more angry tears. Dropping his head, low digging his nails into the sand. All he wanted was simple. But he couldn't. His tears wet the sand, keeping his cries quiet the best he could, trying to wipe his eyes only to jerk his hand away from the pain he felt by the sand.

"...M-Ma..."he mumbles her name. Closing his eyes tightly."C-come...back...please..."he whimpers.

So wrapped up in his own whirlpool of his emotions, not to noticed footsteps rushing over to him. It wasn't until he felt something warm and his pain going away. There was only one person who's touch gave such a feeling. His blue eyes look up at the smile that brighten his little heart, those eyes that shined with much joy and tenderness, and that hair blew like silk in the wind so soft. And that voice, when he heard his name made him know he was loved.

On one knee smiling down at Kaito."Hello, Kaito. I am back."you softly chuckle, before you could fully finish healing him. The young boy jumps up and bolts straight into your arms, burying himself into you. You felt his grip on you tighten, smiling warmly at the little boy. Feeling his body tremble and relax at the sametime. Wrapping your arms around him, hugging him back.

He was crying on you, and you didn't mind. Resting your chin on him."Y-You're back."he cries, though it sounded muffled. You heard every word."...R-Right?"

Gently you caress his hair."Yes, I am. I did not mean to keep you waiting."

His grip became tighter."I-it's alright."He breaks from you, looking up at you smiling. You smile down at him, placing a hand on his head and continue to heal him. He wipes his eyes this time without the sand.

"There."you finish with him."Much better."

He doesn't feel his pain nor his marks from the sand."Yeah, thank you." Hearing other footsteps he looks to find his father standing behind you. His good mood goes away, knowing he was trouble. But instead his father smiles and says nothing. He places a hand on your shoulder.

"It's good to have you back."he tells you."Welcome home."

You look up at Kai."Thank you."Standing up fully, turning to look at Temari she comes over to you.

"We should go."she tells you, nodding your head you agree. Following her into the Kazekage's office building. Turning back around you wave to Kai and Kaito.

Reaching inside Temari inquires about where Gaara is, they told her he would return he just had to attend to something. While she was talking you excuse yourself and make your way to his office. Finding it was locked, about to use your aura Temari calls you and you hurry to return to her side. Reminding yourself you would do it later.


	20. Chapter 20

In a dark thick hidden area, in a cavity of a deep cavern the muggy moisture from the water dwelling there forming a small raven. Two dark figures walk through one wearing a mask and the other it was hard to tell since they took the appearance of Venus fly trap, one was quiet disgusted by the area. While the other seem to enjoy it."Now, now we should not be rude."a calm voice voice tells the other.

"I don't see the need to be here."a dark voice spoke."How did you hear about them? And what are they, from what I've been able to obtain on the little information, they are not-how should I say it. Human."

A eerie soft chuckle echos slightly through the cavern."Am I?"

A smug smile comes to the other behind their mask. Quickly three figures drop from up above, alarming them slightly. Taking out a kunai when something fires at the weapon, knocking it out their hand. Shocked onyx black eyes look to fine their kunai encased in ice. A low growl turns them back around. Feeling the presence behind them, the onyx eyes turn to find a massive skeletal like figure, they couldn't make it out. But one thing for sure it wasn't human.

Hearing it sniffing, snarling lowly. Unsure what to do, normal calm sweat started to come. A deep gruff chuckle was heard."What's the matter boy?!"a deep raspy gruff asks in amusement."I can smell your fear..."

Sensing this, the other with golden eyes humbly and politely greets the strange creature."I've come to introduce myself to your master. I've come to offer my assistance. I do believe we have some common interest."

* * *

Temari chuckles watching you busy at work, cooking. The main thing you did, since returning back to the village. Though she would have preferred to find a mission for the two of you. You choose to cook and cook. Like a busy bee, going back and forth. Chopping, cutting, mincing, shredding, stirring and so much more. Your movement in the kitchen, almost made it look like you had had shadow clones helping. But she knew you didn't. When you where doing something else, the kitchen utensils moved on their, through you. Opening and closing the fridge and oven. Taking things in and out. She was amazed how you managed to find a place for what you made.

This new found energy that came on you, clearly showed, you where glad to be back in the village. Or at least back to her family's residence. The aroma from your cooking, filled the air. She had to admit to herself, it was good to be back home. She did miss this really, she could hear her stomach slightly growling. Smirking to herself.

"Temari."she hears you call to her, looking she finds you holding a spoon infront of her filled with looked like stew or sauce."Please, can you taste this for me?"

Nodding her head, she takes the spoon tasting what you wanted her to."Wow, this really good."she swallows."The best I've tasted from you."

Smiling you return back to the pot, getting another spoon to replace the one used with Temari. Humming silently to yourself, Temari could see you where really caught up in what you where doing. Wanting to give you, your space she leaves you.

* * *

The sun was almost done setting, ending the day. And you finally finished, well almost done. Just one more thing, while it was baking you tended to the cleaning the kitchen, everything you made and setting the table. The amount of food you made, made you think you went overboard. But you didn't care, it was nice to be back, though looking at this food made you kinda of miss Naruto back in the village. You cooked once for him, when Temari was gone. When you found out he lived by himself, prompting you make him something to eat. The amount of food you made, he ate it heartily.

Thinking about his village, put a slight damper in your mood. But not too much, remembering how they came to see you off. Brought your spirits right back up, their words echoed in your mind. Besides, they were not that far away, just a two to three days tops. So, you could go back and see them or they could come here. Which you hoped.

Done cleaning the kitchen, you take out the last thing in the oven, and set it to cool on the stove to cool. Opening the cabinet, you find a decorative container, opening it and start to nicely put some food in it. Grabbing another one, you put in the dessert you had. Hearing the front door open, along with footsteps. You finish packing the containers.

"Well, this is a surprise."Kankuro voice behind you, turning around to him. Smiling. He gives you a half smile back. Looking at everything you had on the table and still in the kitchen."Someone's been a busy bee. Figured you where back, the only one I know that can make this place smell like a home."

"Mr. Kankuro!"you call him, which of course irked him."Welcome, I hope you are very much hungry."

"..."he grumbles to himself, but forces himself to smile."Might as well be. So, you finished your training?"

You nod your head, grabbing another container and start to fill it up."Yes, Miss Tsunade has relieved me of my training."

"Really? Well, I shouldn't be surprised."he chuckles to himself.

Temari came into the room."Oh, Kankuro you're home."she somewhat greets her brother, surprised a bit.

He turns to her. Greeting her back, before taking a seat at the table."Yeah, I'm surprised you two are back. Wasn't expecting the two of you to return so soon."He grabs a plate. Temari takes a seat too."May told me, the Hokage ended her training."

"Yeah, she's done."Temari conforms it."She's officially a Genin."

"So I see, didn't want to go on any missions?"he starts to put food on on his plate and some rice in his bowl.

Temari shakes her head."No, she wanted to come here. But don't worry, we will be starting some."

"It's a good thing, though that May finished when she did."Kankuro drops his voice low, eying you leaning in close to his sister. Temari could see there was serious information he needed to tell her."I'm sure you've heard about what's been going on?"

Knowing what he was talking about, she nods her head."Yeah, I was sent on a reconnaissance mission while in Konohagakure. I didn't find much, but I am aware of it. People from other villages are being kidnapped, shonibi are not really returning back from missions. There are rumors of some sort of skeletal creature and some metal man with a strange creature in their torso that might be control them. But, that's not all...it's either jutsu or some sort of weapon. No one's ever seen nor heard of."

"Yeah, everyone's on high alert. But trying to keep it at bay."Kankuro lowers his voice more."Gaara has issued, from now on medic nin have to accompany others on their mission. To increase their survial rate. Plus double up on missions."

"It's that's bad...I heard many suspect Orochimaru."Temari tells him.

Kankuro shakes his head."I don't think so, it's close on the same line. But personally, not his style. This new...enemy seems different."

"Still..."Temari looks over at you, you had finished packing what you where doing."So it's a good thing then, May became a medic-nin then."

Kankuro knew what she was thinking."Whoa, you think she's ready?"

"She's my genin, she has no choice, plus May has this...I don't even really know hos to explain it... I'm going to find us a mission, to recover some intel. There has to be more out there."

"..."

You tighten the last knot, done with packing."All done."you pick them, and start to walk out. The two noticed this, Kankuro was about say something when he remember that, after you came back from your training, you had free range in the village. But luckily you informed them."I shall return, I am just going to deliver these. Please do not wait up."Turning to them, smiling, opening the door, you walk out and fly away.

* * *

Coming to the first stop, you land down infront of a large door. Knocking on it, the wind blew the most here. But you didn't mind at all, not hearing anything you push it open and go inside.

Sitting by the small pond, Elder Ebizo fishing like always. Like what he use to do with his sister, looking down at his reflection. When he felt the presence of another, a warm smile came. He didn't have to look up, he knew who it was. Gliding over to him, he heard their feet touch the ground. Sniffing the air, he smelled something succulent.

"Now, what has this old man done, to be blessed with such a visit and hearty meal?"he jokes, hearing that innocent giggle.

"Ebizo Sensei. I have returned."you tell him, setting one of the dinners you had down for him."I have completed my tutelage under Miss Tsunade."

He looks up seeing you standing there, smiling down at him. He noticed you wearing your forehead proctor in the most interesting spot. Not like many over their forehead. But over your chest, pretty much sewn in. He smiles proud and pleased to see you.

"You've grown, I can see it."his wrinkle face kept smiling at you."...It is good to know, my sister's knowledge is safely with someone so kindhearted. I am glad you have become a shonibi."

"Thank you."you bow to him."I hope you are hungry, please I know this not enough. But it is thanks to you, that I was able to go and further my skills. So, enjoy a warm meal."

He looks at the wrapped up container."You are very kind...thank you."

* * *

After spending some time with Ebizo, you left him and head to drop off the rests. Coming to another door, though this one was normal size. The sun already set, the stars high above the sky. Giving the village light, the moon added more. Knocking on the door, the lights where on and you could hear and sense they where home.

"Coming."Kai calls, waiting a few seconds he opens the door."May! Well this is a surprise."he greets you. He notices you holding the wrapped containers in your arms."What is this for?"

Handing them to him, he takes them."I know, this is not much really. But I wish to repay you, for your kindness. Just like Ebizo Sensei, because of you I was able to become a shonibi. I know it is late, but please take this. It is just a meal really, for you and Kaito...is he here?"

Kai was touched by your gesture."Thank you, and yes he is. But right now he is sleeping."he looks behind him towards the room of his son."He missed you so much, you have no idea. Without you here, it was so hard...he did make it difficult."he lightly chuckles."You're very important to him, so I should thank you for bringing light back into my son's life. It's been so hard since..."

Your eyes soften from what Kai was saying. Sensing how emotional he was starting to become, even with his best efforts to keep his spirit high. His green eyes look at you warmly. Reflecting something inside of him, a memory of some sort. That almost brought tears to the man's eyes.

"Thank you, May. Truly, thank you."was all he said.

"You are welcome, Mr. Kai."you turn and walk away. Wishing him a good night. He waves to you, before shutting his door. Inside he walks over to a picture he had on his wall. It was with him, his son and another. The last time, he saw his son smile, truly smile.

* * *

With one more thing to drop off, you would be able to head back home. Flying through the village, the cool air felt so good on your skin. It was so relaxing and comforting. The wind gently blew through your hair, though you liked Naruto's village, Sunakagure gave you something you didn't know what it was. But it made you feel in a sense free, like the wind. Smiling to yourself, unaware of envious eyes watching you.

Looking all around at those still up and those on patrol. You wondered something. Thinking about doing something, stopping your eyes looked around. A thought came to your mind. Just a thought. With that thought you continue you on your way.

Gaara sat in his office going over the intel from the ANBU. Going over every single detail acutely. Every report was the same, nothing was different. There was very little information on these sudden kidnappings and ambushes. Even from the sights that it happen, it was like nothing was there. Not a single trance, which seem impossible, even the best sensory shonibi could not find anything.

He had sent word to Tsunade about the minimal findings, hoping she might have more. He was lucky enough that one of her shinobies made it back, but not in the best conditions. They where mutated, and there was some sort of ooze with them. Test where still being run on the corpse and ooze. He just had to wait for now. Knowing their numbers on shinobi where slowly growing thin, he didn't want to risk their lives but money had to be brought back to the village. Only those heavily trained could do the more dangerous ones.

Closing his eyes, his mind was whirlpool of fear, worries, questions, a bit of anger, and so much more. Even though he remained calmed on the surface. It was eating away at him from the inside. Lives where precious to him, and they where being taken away. Without a care in the world. He needed to find some sort of clue of who was doing this.

Separating his own emotions to think this through logically. An irritating tapping interrupted his thinking. He did his best to block it out, assuming it was the wind, but it didn't go away. Remaining calm, yet irritated, he sharply at the tapping noise. Surprised to find May outside, one of his windows. Waving gleefully at him. He noticed her holding something, she points to it. He gets up, and goes to the window. Opening it, and the girl comes in.

Landing down, in Gaara's office fixing your hair laughing to yourself. You place greet him, walking to his desk like it was nothing. Untying what you brought, taking out the containers, placing them nicely on his desk with chopsticks. Telling him, that you made a huge meal and delivered it to Ebizo, Kai and his son, Temari and Kankuro where home. Though you ended up staying longer at Ebizo, apologizing for Gaara's food if it was cold. Looking around for something to heat up with.

Which you instead saw the flowers you sent him, touched and amazed. Though some where withering away, you go over to them putting a small stasis cocoon on them. They slowly started to heal back to themselves. Smiling.

"There, is that better?"you finally look at Gaara who was still by the window. Looking at you puzzled and shocked. You walk over to him, pointing to your forehead protector."Thank you, Mr. Gaara so very much. I will definitely repay you back for your kindness."Looking at your protector."I was told, by Naruto to wear this proudly, and I hope to wear it as such. There is a good reason, why I wear it over my chest...did you enjoy some time to yourself. Mr. Gaara?"

Gaara finally comes back, he looks over at the food you brought for him, then to the flowers you brought back to life and lastly you. He heard your question, he had much on his mind and things to do."..."

He didn't answer, you pretty much figured it out. Your eyes drop lamentably."I wish you would have taken time for yourself..."you weakly smile, shaking your head. Thinking, you quickly levitate one of the containers to you and the chopsticks. Opening it quickly, and in one quick motion pretty fast for Gaara you, feed him putting some food in his mouth. Taking the Kazekage off guard.

Chuckling silently, he looks at you. You get some more food inbetween the chopsticks and feed him again. Before he could protest. Realizing he had not swallowed his food."Mr. Gaara, you must chew you food."you instruct him. Demonstrating it to him, laughing at what you did. Gaara chews his food and swallows, happily you get some more food and feed him again."Shall I tell you, about my time in Konohagakure...it was most enjoyable. Everyone there is so kind, I was able to see Naruto, Lee and Hinata. They introduced me to their other friends. Quite a big village."you just kept talking, not at all minding feeding Gaara, just wanting him to take a break. And Gaara just let you do it, seeing you where not going to stop. Your mouth just kept going, telling him everything from your first day through Tsunade's training to your very last day.

"A wonderful village, it truly is."you admit to him."But it is nice to be back...oh, thank you again for Onyx. I was not expecting such a gift. He is truly adorable."Seeing you finished the food with him, you go and place it down."The other holds dessert, I am sure you can eat that on your own."you turn to him with a small smile."Is your mind at ease now, Mr. Gaara?"you asks. You saw the look of surprise on his face."I am sorry, I was able to sense your uneasiness and stress. I do not really know what it is, but you should take a break. Just know whatever it is..."you walk over to him. Looking up at him."You will find it, your heart is in the right place."you place your hand on his chest where his heart was."My Master Splinter, use to say if your heart is in the right place then you will find it."Patting it comfortingly."...You seem tense, still Mr. Gaara."you snap your fingers remembering, quickly grabbing his hands in your."I did this once, with a friend of mine, back home. Come and dance with me."you tell him.

Pulling on a him a bit, realizing there was no music. Putting a little damper in your thoughtful idea, prompting you stop."...I am not sure where to get music from...still.."you pull him to the center of his office. Looking up at him brightly."We can still trying, now relax and follow me. Ok? Relax."you tell him.

Gaara slowly nods his head, though he wanted to get back to his work. He slowly does so, relaxing. Feeling he was not as tense, you slowly start to move telling him to follow you. Remembering that night you danced with Raph. It was somewhat the same, though under different pretenses. Smiling proudly at him. He followed your footing. He was pretty heavy footed, he stepping on yours a few times, mumbling his apologizes, though you didn't mind.

Outside not to far away, angry eyes spy into Gaara's office watching him dance with May. Who seem to be gladly enjoying her time, though mistaking it as something else. Puffing up with jealousy, lividly wishing to do something to the happy go lucky girl. Tightening the fist, taking out a kunai. They could easily throw it, but then it would be consider a threat upon the Kazekage, and that was the last thing they wanted to do.

Biting their lip, just like they would bite their time. Dagger eyes upon the unsuspecting pink haired girl, they would find a way to exact their own revenge. Knowing there where others who felt the same, they would have to devise their own plan. Scuffing venomously they turn their backs and leave.

Back with you and Gaara, not having music was a issue. But you did your best to just imagine it. Pretty much humming, was all you could think of. Feeling you had eaten up enough of Gaara's time, finally stop and give him back his hands. Satisfyingly smile at him."Did that help? Does it not feel good to take time for yourself?"

Though his eyes remained stoic to you, they soften kindly at you. Nodding his head."Yes...thank you."he looks back at his desk, you look as well.

"I shall let you get back to work, Temari might wonder where I am."you tell him, walking to the window. Opening it up, the wind blew a gentle breeze on you. Inhaling it, smiling contently."Oh, I almost forgot..."you turn back around and place something in his hand."Ino, told me this flower will mean something I believe later. She did not specify what kind of flower it was. It is a surprise, I believe. Tend to it well."With those words, you wave bye to him, wishing him a good night."Good-night Mr. Gaara."with a quick smile, you fly out of his office and back home. Gaara stood there, he looks at the window for a few more seconds, remembering what you just gave him. Looking at the small pouch, he places it on it his desk. Picking up the container that held the dessert. Finding Yokan, along with a note.

Picking it up, he starts to read it. When he heard that familiar tap on his window, only half way through the note he looks up finding you there. Waving to him, he goes and opens it. Wondering what it was you wanted."I did not fully give you thanks."you lean to the side of his face, remembering what April told you about this gesture. You give him one, it was the same feeling he felt you give him, when you came back to hug him. Before he left. Leaving him speechless.

Smiling at the auburn hair Kazekage, wishing this time for real good night. And fly off into the night. Gaara touches the side the of his face, he wasn't sure if you knew what kind of gesture you just gave him. But it was one he knew. Looking back at the letter he finishes reading it.


	21. Chapter 21

"Do you have everything?"Temari looks to Genin, watching her double check everything.

Turning to Temari who waited patiently, you look up at her smiling."I am ready."you assure her, she gives you a nod."Good. We just have to wait for the rest."

She looks behind you, doing the same turning around seeing three figures racing over to where you and Temari stood at the entrance of the village. Those three figures getting closer had to be the ones that also assigned on this mission, which you and Temari where to accompany them. Mainly you, because of being a medical-nin. Which you found out must now tag along with any team that left the village.

Exicited upon this being your first mission, a bit soon since you just barely arrived back to the village. But you where ready none the less, plus the prospect of meeting new faces would be even better.

The three figures where closing in, seeing Temari standing there with...her. May. Growling to themselves at the girl's presence, they really wished it was only Temari and some other medical-nin to come with them. But they where assigned with her so what could they do. Speeding up, already a bit behind knowing Temari was not a fan of those being late.

They reach the jonin and her genin. Standing up respectfully to her."S-sorry for being late."the first one a female with straight chin-length brown hair, dark eyes and fair skin. Dressed in a dark shirt with a skirt, a Sunagakure flak jacket with thigh-high stockings, brown sandals and black gloves. Apologizes to Temari.

Temari looks at her, but nods her head. She places a hand on your shoulder."Everyone this is, May O'Neil. She is going to be your medical-nin on this mission. All our mission consist of is reconnaissance, nothing more. Understand?"

The three stand in salute and together in unison."Yes!"

"Good, May."Temari gets your attention."This will be your team, Matsuri."she points to the girl with chin length brown hair."Yukata."she moves on to the young girl with fair-skinned with long, dark hair and large, brown eyes framed by noticeable eyelashes. She wore the same attire as Matsuri."And lastly, of their team. Mikoshi."The only male. An earnest looking young man with short, brown, spiky hair and wears black, round glasses. Dressed in light yellow and dark blue zipped jacket and blue and light grey pants with black shinobi sandals. He also has a light violet sash wrapped over his right shoulder and black fingerless gloves. All wore their forehead protectors though Matsuri wore her's around her neck while the other two had it fasten around their forehead.

Smiling friendly at them, hold out a hand."It is a pleasure to meet you all. I will make sure, you will all return back home, safely."

Mikoshi extends his hand to yours, shaking it."Thank you, it will be a pleasure working with you as well."

Seeing formalities where handle, Temari tells everyone it was time to move out. She takes the lead of the team, taking off you follow her with the other three keeping the pace."Just so you know, we're also meeting up with another team."she tells everyone.

At the Northern board of the land. Three other people where waiting, one a young man the other two females. The young man was dressed in a green one piece bodysuit the same as Lee, the man was fairly tall with a rather fit physique. He has light skin, and spiky taupe grey hair, combed backwards except for two bangs. He has a number of scars on both body and face which somewhat made him look older, despite being the same age as his teammates, also a scar one running vertically across his throat.

The next one a female with brown eyes with black pupils and sandy-brown hair tied in a ponytail with two strands of hair positioned on each side of her face and two braided strands. Dressed in mesh armour body suit under a red tube dress with a blue purple belt, fingerless gloves, shin guards, and black shinobi sandals. She also carries two small white fans with fur on them.

Lastly the last female, she was shorter than the other two. With brown hair tied in two ponytails that curl the further it reaches the ends. She has two blushes on each side of her face and orange eyes with black pupils. Wearing sleeveless mesh armour under a tan overall top with grey elbow protectors. She also wears light blue shorts with purple leg warmers and black shinobi sandals.

The three of them waited, patiently. The girl with the pigtails looks up head, due to her enhanced eyesight she was able to see some figures coming."Temari is just few kilometers away."

Her friends look in the direction of their friend, though they did not have enhanced eyesight just as she did. Could not see, so they waited a bit, and saw a few dots in the distance. The dots became closer, looking harder they could Temari coming with four others behind her. Three they knew, but the other one, the one with long pink hair hair flying at the same pace as Temari. Astonished by this fleet, there was no sign she was expelling chakra at all. She flew across like a gracefully bird, over water.

It didn't take long for Temari and the four to reach them. Quickly Temari apologizes for being late, quickly looking to Matsuri and her group, making the poor girl jump. From Temari's calmly yet upsetting gaze. She turns back to the three, calling her genin to her side.

Responding, you glide over to her. The three she gets ready to introduce you to, look at you seeing you hoovering above the ground a just a few inches."This is May O'Neil, my genin also the medic-nin of this reconnaissance team. May this is Sen."she gestures to the tallest girl."Shira."to the only male, and lastly to the shortest of the group."Yoma."

The three look at you, you nod your head extending a hand to them."Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you. I promise you will come back well."you tell them the samething, you told Matsuri and her team.

Sen smiles at you, extending her hand. She shakes it."Aren't you cute, so you're the addition to the village."

"You are aware of me?"

She nods her head."Yes, pretty much everyone is. Word does travel quick."she turns to Temari."So where are we going?"

Temari starts to talk, you listen when you felt eyes on you. Turning you find the young man Shira looking at you. He realizes you looking at him, assuming you where looking at him, when you actually where looking at his attire. Realizing it was the same as Lee's and Guy. Smiling at it happily, which Shira took it as smile to him. His normal calm and collected demeanor, cracked he looks away bashfully. Yome who stood next to him, noticed his reaction she looks to you who had turned back to listening to what Temari said. Her brows frown at you.

After Temari and Sen finish talking, she turns to address everyone."Alright, listen up. We're heading to Land of Earth, we don't have the best relationship with them. So their being generous, with allowing us to just collect any information. But only on the outer part of the village. We're going to the caverns close to the village, I will talk with the Tsuchikage, who will meet us there. We together as unit, until I saw otherwise. Understand?"

Everyone nods their heads, understanding. Temari looks at everyone like a falcon before she took off. Quickly you fly after her, the others follow just like you.

* * *

It took some time getting out of the Land of Wind, everyone stayed close like Temari said, you made sure to stay by her side. Your eyes up ahead focused and alert. That you didn't pay attention to burning eyes upon your back. But you sensed it, turning you look towards Yoma, Matsuri and Yukata. Smiling at them, you decide to ease the tension you felt from them. Dropping down next to them, when Shira almost bumps into you.

The two you avoid eachother just in time. He mumbles his apologizes you."It is alright."you tell him, regaining yourself perfectly fine, still keeping your look at his attire again, pointing to it."Are you a companion of, Rock Lee?"

He was surprised."You know, Lee?"

Nodding your head."Yes, he was the first along with Naruto and Hinata to whom I meet from their village."

Shira smiles at you with pride of his outfit."Yes, Lee gave this to me as a atonement of our friendship. He and I are kinder spirits. He understands what I have been through."

Sensing the emotions from Shira, you could tell he held them very dear."That is good. You really value him, which is good. He is quite a character, a spirit all his own. This aura is very overpowering."

Shira nods his head in agreement with you."Yes."

You smile at him."The outfit suits you well, it resonates well. Your attachment to it, is wonderful. So you are like Lee?"

Shira nods his head."Yes, like him I can only use Taijutsu. All my life, I've trained to prove others wrong. To become a ninja like Lee in my own right. And it was through Lord Kazekage, that I was able to do so."

"How so?"

"Back at the Academy, if one could not use neither Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. Then you are not allowed in. But it was, Lord Kazekage who took that away. A blockage in my way, that was finally knock down."Shira looks up ahead."He was kind to do such a thing for me. I who many ridiculed and mocked, he saw something important, and because of that I am truly thankful."

Touched by his words, Shira expressed his thanks to Kazekage. Holding him high. It brought a smile to you."You are important..."Shira over heard you. He looks at you questionably."To Mr. Gaara..."you look to him smiling. And the young man couldn't help but flush a tiny bit looking away. Looking at Shira, you look around at the others. With one thought on your mind, how important they all where. Shira was trying to read what your smiling was thinking. Clearly it was important. He was about to say something to you, when Temari tells everyone they would be setting up camp here. She calls for you, and you go to her side quickly, leaving a wondering Shira.


	22. Chapter 22

Yoma watched with callous eyes towards the pink hair teen, who flew next to Shira. Chatting away joyously, the young male obvious was enjoying their time together. Still heading towards the Land of Earth, Temari speculated it would take a few more hours before arriving. But the kounichi could care less. Her mind focused on one thing, and one thing only. Her deep building bitter jealously, that showed despite her calm look. Her brows started to deepen more, a low growl slowly emitted from her lips. A part of her itching to reach for a kunai and 'accidentally' let it fly in the direction of the girl. Who just flew, while the rest of them jumped from tree branch to branch.

Watching her innocently laugh from what Shira said, deepen her bitterness. It was bad enough at the camp they set up how attentive he had become to her, offering his help and going off with her when she went to find supplies to make the meal for everyone. She just openly talked so causally. As if everyone was her friend for years, regaling everyone with eccentric stories that seem to made up. Temari, Sen, Shira and Miokshi enjoyed May's genuine aura. Her presence seem to ease and make everyone feel at peace. The mood became so light, but heavy to Yoma and two others.

Even with her enhanced eyesight, Yoma couldn't see what it was that May had. But it was something, to make Shira stay by her side and enjoy her company. Man was her hand inching to reach for that kunai and throw it. Feelings someone next to her, she finds Matsuri and Yukata on either side of her. They look at her smiling, then quickly turn their sights upon May. Yoma could see the same look in their eyes she had. A kinder spirit, if not.

Both girls though where vibrant on showing how they felt, compared to herself. Though she knew it had nothing to do with Shira, like herself she knew it was for something. Focusing back ahead, all three girls formalizing some sort of plan in their heads.

Hours went by, and as the trees started to fade, becoming replaced with cliffs, step caverns, jagged thin mountains. With a bit of nature on the edges, there was no doubt this was the Land of Earth. You could feel the cool breeze blowing through the caverns, the smell of heavy rock and earth mixed together, as the wind blew through giving a slight whistling sound that carried throughout. The place was nothing but grays and darker grays, slightly depressing even with the sun shinning down penetrating through tops of the mountains, still did not add the light necessarily needed.

Temari told everyone to stay close, her voice though low still echoed through. While everyone walked down below through the caverns. You took to much higher grounds but not to high. Just enough to serve the area. Amazed by the way this Land was, how people lived here astonished you greatly. Your childlike innocents took you over, flying up higher to look at everything around you.

Living in a concrete jungle was defiantly different compared to this world. It was so open, so refreshing you could feel so much from it. Nature surrounded it all, something you deeply loved. Ever since opening your first book, seeing the breath taking pictures of open fields, mountain ranges, crystal clear lakes, skies beaming with bright blue and soft lively clouds, flowers always blooming no boundaries in sight. Pure freedom bliss, fresh air not smog filled air that caused one to cough or gag, no running polluting vehicles, trash on every single corner.

Home wasn't bad, no but sometimes it just seem to tight and constricted. But here in this world, it didn't not at all. The wind whipped through your hair tickling you, pleasing laughter escape your lips of joy. A rush of excitement came over you all of sudden, becoming lost in such that you had not paid attention to the others down below. Not realizing they had left without you, breaking one of Temari's rules she held with great importance. In your own world now, flying through marveling at the structure of this place. It was sturdy none the less, birds some made their homes here.

Passing them, going higher, aimlessly mind your very own business. If only the others could see this, when it came to your mind. You had to bring something back, back to the village for the others, Mr. Kai, Kaito and Kankuro. But mainly Gaara, he must not be able to go beyond his village and enjoy such wonders and scenery like you and the others could.

Thinking of what would be right to bring back for the Kazekage, already having in mind what you would for the other three. There had to be something, but what?

Pondering this you move further away from the others who where in the opposite direction of you.

* * *

With the others, still walking towards the meeting point to meet up with the Tsuchikage. Everyone remained quiet, listening to everything around them. Steadily they push forward, with Temari in the lead and Shira in the back, the rest in the center. Nothing happened yet, no surprised no ambush. Everything was going well so far. If they could do this correctly then all would be well.

Still that did not mean, no one shouldn't keep their guard up. Breathing was down to a minimal, everyone's racing heart that raced from either fear of anticipation had to tell themselves to calm down. They where sure, their heartbeats could be heard by the others. Which would clearly give away their position.

While everyone kept walking, Shira stops looking around. His sudden stop made the others do so as well, Yoma looks to him concerned."Shira, what's wrong?"she asks.

Her questions reached Temari, the woman stops looking to the calm young man, who clearly counting with his eyes. Something wasn't right she could tell, just as she was about to ask, he looks up realizing what it was."May, she's not with us."

Hearing that, Temari quickly looks up not to find her genin with them. Staying calm, but it showed her panic wondering where the girl could have gone off to. She was sure to keep a sharp eye upon her while she flew up ahead, but then again May was the type to be easily amazed by something. That damn innocents of her made her curios about to so much. Which she knew had to be the reason she went off, no doubt wanting to explore this place. Which no matter how she looked at it, was a red flag, she thoroughly explained to everyone the very importance of this mission and what was at steak here should anything go wrong. It was bad enough that the two lands already had history with eachother, and this little gestures of kindness they so called it. Could mean much.

But now, it could all just fall apart because someone did not take in consideration for their simple dissension. Stuck, Temari had to meet with the Kage, with the amount of faces that was stated and to meet up at right on time. If May where to be found by any other from the village, the wrong view would be seen. And easily misinterpreted, not mention what would happen to May. She didn't understand the servility of her choice right now, she could easily tip the hotplate scale.

Giving Land of Earth a reason to start senseless war. She wanted to turn back and try to find May, but what good would that do? The Tsuchikage was no doubt already waiting, and keeping track of the time they would all meet. The others could see, even though she didn't show. Temari was trying to figure out what to do. Keep going or just leave May to her fate or hope that she finds them quickly meeting up with them.

While the jonin ravished in the hectic thoughts, three others lavished in delight. Though their faces stayed straight, inside they smiled from victory. They knew awhile back May left the group but refused to say anything. Knowing full well what might or could happen and from what they could get together from her, she did not seem like the type who could fight. Her appearance itself was delicate and fragile looking. Making her an easy target should she become one.

Snickering silently with each other, their imaginations where getting the better of them. Sooner or later they might hear a scream or just nothing at all. Such an airheaded girl she was, wondering off. That's what she got, it was only right. Taking away the attention they so greatly craved for, which now could be on them once again, if they ever had it.

While they enjoyed their victory, Shira started to walk off. Catching Yoma's attention."Shira, wh-where are you going?"she watches the young man walk start to run off. Everyone looks at him, Shira stops turning around to them.

"I will go and look for, May. We are to all be together."Shira looks directly to Temari."She doesn't realize the danger she has put herself in. I will bring her back, please keep going."Temari gives him a nod of approval, telling him to hurry up.

Shira takes off away from the group with great speed. Temari watches him till he was out of sight, though her faith was shaky she kept her fingers crossed that May would be found. Yoma watched sadly as he left to find the sweet girl.

* * *

Shira jumps to a ledge looking around, for any sign of pink hair or golden eyes. He wanted to call for her, but knew he couldn't making this search much harder. He wished he would have brought, Yoma. Her eye sight would come in handy. Looking around, there was nothing at all. So he leapt off, to the next ledge, clinging with his iron grip, like a falcon he eyed every single thing. But saw nothing, he could feel himself start to become anxious that he would not be able to find her.

But he had to, for the sake of his village, for Temari and for other reasons. It was something about May, her presence was very enlightening and was enchanting he wasn't sure. It was something, though that made her seem to glow with this strange radiance he himself couldn't explain. He felt some sort of understanding, through her words she, the comfort and kindness in her eyes and joy through her smile. Many would think she was empty, but he didn't. He knew she was far from it, in so many.

It was clear she was an openhearted person, that took pleasure in the comfort of others and their needs. She easily warmed up to him, which he had her. Landing down, he looks around for any sign of May. His heart was racing now, he was starting to become worried. He didn't want to think if anything happen to her, not to someone like that. Who glowed with such life.

Doing his best to hold in his own yell, he wanted to unleash so badly to get some sort of response. He leaps to another ledge, more focused on finding May that he did not see his footing land, until he slipped from it. Falling down fast, he shoots a hand out to grab the ledge. Only to miss it, he was falling fast without any way of grabbing onto anything. The ground seem to be getting closer, getting ready for impact.

A hand quickly grabs hold of his wrist, jerking him a bit. Stopping the young man from falling to his death. The touch from them was so soft and tender as well firm. His deep brown eyes look, finding what look like some sort of angelic being due to the sun's rays hitting them from behind casting a enchanting shadow over them. Their hair flowed gently like a river in the wind. With their other hand moving a few hair strands out their face. A smile of relief reveled itself, their concerning eyes relaxed knowing they came just in time.

Slowly they descend with Shira, bring him to the ground carefully. The young man, felt his fee touch the earth, you drop right next to him. Looking over to see if there had been an injuries, just to make sure raising your hands on either side of his face and begin to heal him. Shira just stood there looking at you, while you where more focused on him, realizing he was looking at you. Assuming he was still in a state of shock of almost dying you smile at him. Telling him all was well.

Sensing he was healed, you take your hands back. Realizing he was by himself."Where is everyone?"

Shira snaps out of it."They went up ahead."he finally finds the words. Pointing in the direction he came."I came to find you, since you separated from the group. We should hurry to meet up with them, Temari Sensei most likely will be there. W-"

Before he could finish, sensing the presence of two others, they drop down behind you both. Out of instinct Shira puts an arm out infront of you for protection looking hard at the figures that stood right across from you two.


	23. Chapter 23

Calmly yet impatiently stood the Third Tsuchikage, Onoki. A very short, old man with a triangular beard and a mustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. Dressed in the traditional Kage attire for his village — consisting of the customary hat of brown and cloak — over a dark, loose-fitting, full-length gown that was tied using a lighter sash around his waist. He stood, high on the top of one of the mountains, overlooking the stoney mountains. Grumbling, at the fact he was allowing those of the Sunagakure shoinbis to roam around this land of this village.

Disgusted looked started to slowly form on the old man's face. Counting every second that passed, added more to his irritation. Closing his eyes, trying to find some sort of peace. Only to instantly be interrupted, by the presence of the Sunagakure shoinbis. Casting obvious disdainfully eyes on them. Temari still greets him respectfully, doing her best to ignore his look upon her and her team. The others greet him respectfully as well.

Onoki eyes each one, counting them noticing something amiss. Doing her best to keep herself composed and regal. The old man arches a supsicous eyebrow, seeing straight through Temari's front, and she knew it. Still, she kept it up. She gets ready to speak, but the old man didn't want to hear it.

Instead he asks about the others missing."Where are the, others?"he demands harshly, he was enjoying the power right now. Looking down on them like mere bugs. While he stayed high above like a king.

Temari tries to think of what to say quickly, but she knew anything she said would mean nothing. Great, just great everything was falling apart right now, and the last thing that was needed was a war between her village and Onoki's. He was looking for any sort of crack in her, his dark eyes cast down upon her, she felt the weight and pressure. He was known for such a thing, she couldn't crack no matter what. Keeping her fingers crossed that Shira would all of sudden arrive with May, coming up with some silly reason way they wavered behind the group.

But no such luck was coming, how long was it taking the man to find her genin. Whom she would give a talking to, the second this mission was over. On how to follow orders, and stay BY her side. That would have to wait, right now diplomacy was at hand and it needed to be addressed. With no way to tell a little white lie, Temari boldly opens her mouth to say the truth.

Onoki waited with a pleased grin starting to form. To quickly fade, looking passed Temari at the approaching figures. One of which he knew all to well, his granddaughter Kurotsuchi, a highly skilled kunoichi. The same age or so like Temari, a young woman with short, black hair and pupil-less eyes, accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. Dressed in standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

Looking to her grandfather, though quickly eying the others down below her. She lands next to her grandfather, not even bothering to show acknowledgement to Temari and the others. Down with Temari she watches the kunoichi lean into the Tsuchikage's ear and tell him something. By the reaction upon the old man's face, it was something graveness that even though Oniko didn't show it alarmed him. Nodding his head, his granddaughter, takes off the way she came.

Oniko hurries to follow her, but before he does, he looks down to Temari."You might as well, come along. I don't think I trust you...no I know I don't trust you. It seems two of your shinobis where attacked." With that he quickly follows his granddaughter.

Without a second thought, Temari follows in hot purist telling the others to do so as well. No one complained and followed their leader.

* * *

Back in Sunagakure, the day was the same as any other Gaara normally in his office was out and about. The Kazekage makes his way to village's greenhouse, the perfect to go. Holding a medium size pot in his hand, greeting his fellow villagers kindly which they greet him back respectfully, it didn't take him long to reach it. Normally used for the medical-nin, to grow their herbs which in other cases could not grow in the village due to its harsh climate. Opening the door, he finds about three medic-nin in there tending to them.

Quietly entering, they had not noticed him yet. He didn't want to interrupt them, but this was important he felt compelled to do it. Though second thoughts started to come, just as he was about to back out, he bumps into someone.

"Oaffff, Oh Lord Kazekage."Kai surprised, greets him. Blowing Gaara's exit for an escape the other medic-nin stop what they where doing and look at their Lord.

Flustered and embarrassed they quickly greet him. Asking if he needed anything, Gaara remained quiet that is until Kai noticed him holding something in his hand. A medium size clay pot, cocking an eye brow wondering why. Gaara saw the look on his face, and couldn't help but slowly drop his head but not to much to where it was noticeable. Kai squeeze himself passed the young to go inside."Please come in, Lord Kazekage."he invites him in.

Though preferring to turn and leave, Gaara accepts the invite and comes in. The three other medic-nin still stood respectfully, as if awaiting orders from him, while Kai was comfortable and relaxed, walking over to some the plants he starts to snip off a few herbs. Gaara stood remaining quiet like he was awaiting orders. He was starting feel slightly awkward at this moment, even when the three medics went back to tending to the herbs, occasionally looking to the young man. Who just stood there like a statue.

So many words came to his mind, unsure what he should say the tenseness he transferred to the plant pot he held in his one hand tightening his grip on it causing it to shake. Though he remained calm his hand was not, shaking now nervously. Kai still collecting his herbs notices out the corner of his eye the small unnoticable behavior of Gaara. Placing his clippers down, he could sense how he felt. Walking over to him, Gaara looks at him keeping his voice low Kai keeping it confidential asks what Gaara wanted.

"Is there something, you want? Lord Kazekage?"he inquires, looking down at the pot.

Gaara quickly looks down."Yes..."his eyes lock with Kai, telling the medic all he needed to know. Smiling warmly at him, softly chuckling to himself at Gaara's behavior which he himself found cute and innocent. Placing a gentle hand upon his shoulder."First, I'm sure you need water right?"he starts to lead Gaara with him over to the herbs.

* * *

Shira guard was unmoved his eyes darted like a snake ready to strike, nothing was going to get passed him. His back turned to you, while you healed the large Iwagakure male ninja. Akatsuchi, a rather large and imposing man, with dark eyes and black hair that spikes out at the back from underneath his bandanna-styled forehead protector. His appearance was pretty joviality, his large cheeks, and a plump nose pretty much gave him the look. That and including his joviality smile, he gave you while you healed his side.

"How do you feel?"you look at him, he laughs a bit hearty.

"Better, thanks a bunch."he smiles cheerfully and thankfully. Looking down at his side."Doesn't even feel like I injured it."He twist his body a bit, showing his movement, not an ounce of pain or sound of pain came from the large man. Making him laugh at the fact, he stands up holding out a hand for you. Compared to his, yours was small and delicate which he took into consideration gently taking hold of it.

Hosting you up, you where really petite standing next to him. Turning to Shira who stern gaze never left, opening your mouth calling to him."Shira, he is well."you tell him.

Hearing you voice broke his concentration but he still kept his guard up. Turning to you, relief in his eyes but not upon his face. He looks to the Iwagakure shinobi looking him over seeing everything was fine. Looking up and around incase something might try to attack again like it did before. That surprise attack came out of nowhere, ambushing both Shira and you, along with the sudden arrival of Akatsuchi and his partner, who went off after fending off the attackers that fled just as quickly as they came.

It was hard to get a reading on them, since they concealed themselves pretty well behind their attire. The damage they did was not extensively which was good, only the jovial man was injured. Which wasn't to bad, still caused him a bit of pain, which was where you came in to heal his injuries without a second thought. Slightly surprising him, but he took your kindness regardless.

Sensing no one was coming which was good, but at the sametime made Shira uneasy. He could feel his muscles start to become tense despite the aura of calmness. A hand reaches out, resting its gentle touch upon his shoulder, he turns around quickly grab hold of their wrist ready to strike when he realized it was just you.

His grip upon your wrist was tight, your eyes where wide but quickly give him a calm gentle look. Relaxing him, realizing what he had done, he lets you go. Apologizing for his action."It is alright..."you look around."I don't sense anything...but...there are others coming our way."

Hearing what you said, alarmed Shira and Akatsuchi who took it much more lightly than Shira. Bringing his stance back ready to go, while you simply walked by him happily awaiting the arrival those coming close, shocking and confusing the taijutsu user. He objectively reaches out towards you to pull you back behind him for protection.

Stopping when Onoki and his granddaughter land down infront. Quickly realizing who this was, Shira bows and address him respectfully Akatsuchi does the same making his way over to the old man's side. Who scuffs at him irritability. Turning his scowling look towards Shira and you, while his look was hard, you just simple smile at him. Bowing your head respectfully, Akatsuchi introduces you and Shira to him explaining what happen and how you healed him.

Onoki gives you a look of unmost disgust at the fact a Sunagakure shinobi had to heal one of his own. Ready for a insult towards you, when you said something that surprised even the stubborn old man, such as himself.

"Mr. Tsuchikage, your Land of Earth...it is very lovely."he looks at you smiling at him. Your smile was so simple and truthful, making the old man swallow his inslute he had for you. Someone like you, didn't seem like they would have a profession as a shinobi. He could for some reason sense your innocent spirit that was a challenge to his own thick-headness. But was flattered by what you said.

Though proud of the comment you said, he did not show it keeping his scowl on. While you expressed everything you found interesting about this place. The cool cold breeze, the many mountains, the aviary that lived here. The views it offered when on the tip top, the many secret places which you believed there where. Never had seen anyone express with childlike wonderment before such as you.

Akatsuchi couldn't help but enjoy it. While his granddaughter took it as entertainment. Realizing your mouth was firing off, you stop and quickly apologizing for wondering off on your own. You where just so marveled by everything, saying how you never have seen anything like this and it was wonderful treat.

Onoki's stone look stayed firm, scoffing at what you said but accepts your compliments. Once you finished talking, Temari and the rest reach you all she rushes over to you and Shira who quickly apologizes to her for not arriving back sooner. Which Temari held nothing against him, her anger was more towards you, which you could easily sense and see.

She was not at all pleased by your wondering, dropping your head apologetically for causing such a strife. Though upset at you, it as more out of concern for your safety than anything. Temari gives you a firm look, before looking to Onoki. The old man looks up at her.

"Apparently, there was an ambush. Unknown ninja came out of nowhere and attacked, just as my two shinobi's spotted these two."he looks to you and Shira."They fled, into the shadows. No way of tracking them, so there is no evidence."

"Those must be the ones who are abducting shinobi."Temari puts it together."Was there any evidence to be gathered?"

Shira shakes head disappointed."No, none at all. But one thing...their movements where unorthodox."

Onoki looks at the boy."What do you mean?"

Shira gives him his full attention."I'm not really, all I know is that their movements seem a puppet jutsu. But at the sametime not really. It was hard to get a real look at them."

Oniko scuffs."Typical, you Sunagakure Shinobis always miss the important details."

That insult made Temari's blood boil but she knew better and bit her tongue."Is that all, Shira?"

Shira looks at her, nodding his head that is was. A calm irritated sigh escapes her lips, she wanted more than just this and the fact those strange shinobis where here, but did not stay all and fled. Making it difficult, it would have been great if they could have at least caught one, but there was nothing. This whole mission as for nothing. So she had to call it quits.

Onoki noticed the look of uncertain fright upon your face. He calls to you, getting your attention."Is there something you have to say?"

Everyone looks at you, you look at everyone worried yet confused. Something was bothering you, and they could see it Temari steps to you telling you say what was troubling you. Complex, you look at her about to say it, when something didn't feel right. Alarmed you turn around apologizing quickly and take fly off in the direction towards the Land of Earth's village.

Surprising everyone, and at the sametime angering Onoki who lashes out a Temari for her treachery he tells his granddaughter and Akatsuchi to hurry and follow you purist and strike you down for any reason. He takes off right after you, while the other two follow his command without hesitation and go off after you in a different direction.

The others horror-stricken at what just unraveled before them. This action, was no doubt a start of a war to start between the two villages. Damn it, why the hell did you have to fly off like that without reasoning behind it. Did you not understand the circumstances that you just started. It would have been easy to leave you to fend for yourself, but Temari would not have it. You her Genin and she could not allow it, she tells everyone to go to your recuse, though before she could finish her sentence, Shira takes off just seconds after Onoki. Yelling at them to quickly follow the Shira and you Temari and the others race after.


	24. Chapter 24

Like a rocket you flew through the rocky mountains, dodging the mountains swiftly with ease. Rushing to where you needed to go, your heart raced rapidly against your chest pushing yourself faster. What you sensed made your blood turn cold, that feeling wasn't right. It just couldn't be, some mistake. But at the sametime it felt the same, not sure how you where to explain it to Temari and the others, which would have to wait all that mattered right now was the fact those of Onoki's village was in danger, though what you sensed was faint it was starting to become much stronger, you where getting close and you could feel it.

Pushing forward more, leaving an upwind behind you the sharpness of your speed slightly cracked the rocks themselves, your hands start to form orbs at the ready, your eyes started to glow. Getting closer now, you could knew it and could feel it. Just a few more feet, looking harder using your scanners, there! Right there, you could see those figures that attacked you earlier trying to either run away or something else. With only one thing in mind, you throw one of your orbs right at them and quickly throw the other one, like a bullet being shoot out of the barrel of a gun.

The figures ahead still kept going, when they felt your orbs and turn around just as your orbs land. Exploding, blasting them stopping a couple of feet away, a massive dust cloud filled the air the rubble from the mountains crumbled while some managed to withstand your attack. Your eyes return back to normal, calming down telling your heart to stop and relax. Slowly it returns back to its normal pace, your eyes pierce through the still settling dust, the wind slowly blew it away to unveil if you actually hit your target.

Waiting and waiting nothing, slowly and cautiously you move towards the area keeping your guard which slowly started to drop as you moved in closer, not sensing anything of the sort. Setting yourself at ease, once the cloud settled you find a blasted mountain top completely demolished, noting to yourself not to use such force next time. While your attack was effective there was no sign at all of the bodies.

Thinking of the fact you might have disintegrated them shocked you, that was not at all what you wanted to do. Only to stop them, this was the exact opposite of what a medic-nin in your mind is suppose to do. Moving closer a single pebble rolls off on the side, turning to look at it just for second allowed a hand to quickly pop out and grab you by the throat. This unseen attack alarmed you, trying to get away, only for it to back fire greatly. The dark covered hand, tightens its grip on your throat, cutting off your air, and with a mighty throw it hurls you fast and hard into one of the mountains.

The impact was enough for you to leave a body dent in the side, if you didn't have a durable body that would defiantly had hurt. But luckily you did, pushing yourself away from the indent you look quickly seeing the one who threw you come at you with fast. Quickly you manage to move just in time, dodging it. Watching as the impact shatters the mountain. Giving yourself distance, in shock at what just happen only to snap out of it quickly as well, sensing them coming back just as you put your arms up to block. They slam their fist hard at you, sending you flying back a couple of feet. While you stopped yourself in the air, they used the mountains to move quicker towards you.

They where fully clothed in dark attire, from head to toe concealing their identity, only with dark circles to show their eyes. Their scamper towards you drawing out a kunai holding it up to plunge it down on you. With quick thinking you grab them by the wrist just in time, stopping them. They struggle with you to stab the blade into you. Remembering your training and accessing your memory, you throw them over you with great ease and dive down towards them ready to strike a blow. Which they quickly evade, flipping up just in time. In just that split second leaving yourself open.

Shit.

They twist themselves and land a kick right on your back. Sending you crashing down, causing a medium size crater to form from impact. That was heavy hit, though then again thinking back to Tsunade seeing her level of strength from people of this world it should not be a surprise at all. Feeling them coming back at you, you manage to block their next attack. Their fist hitting your arm, trying to push you back. But you held your ground like a tank.

You would not go down that easy, not when others where nearby. Focusing on your assailant, forgetting there was another one. They come from behind you, their hand out that starts to transform into a sharp blade ready to pierce you from behind. Keeping the one infront of you at stand still, trying to figure out what to do next. While keeping your mind calm at the sametime. You where use to having the others who would come and give you back up, either one of the turtles or Casey or April. Leo made sure none of you really went to far to provide support and backup.

But it was just you, not sure how far the others where from you. The other assailant comes closer, to deliver their blow. Feeling their presence made your skin shiver, there was just something you could not full pinpoint about them. But it was just oddly familiar, whatever it was meant you had to do your best to stop them and protect the others.

The tip the attacker's blade centimeters from your back, you move just a few inches to the left of them but it wasn't enough. Feeling the blade start to graze over your skin before it actually did any damage, Shira comes out of the blue and kicks them back hard away from you. Happy to see him, you focus back to the other one, finding an opening, throwing their hands up you drop yourself and give them a hard palm thrust in their core adding your energy, sending them back hard.

Standing up, sighing remembering Shira turning around to him."Shira."you go over to him, he kept his guard up looking in the direction of where he kicked the attacker back. Hearing your voice he turns around, reaching him looking him over to make sure he was alright seeing nothing you smile in relief."Thank you."

He nods his head."Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am."looking around it was still no movement from the attackers. Making you worried, Shira saw the restlessness look in your eye despite your calm look. Something was still unsettling to you. Your hand balls tightly, your brows furrow tensely. Clearly you where focused or trying to pinpoint something. He had gotten use to smile, nothing like this. Your hair seem to standing on end. While you stayed like this, Onoki, Akatsuchi and Kurostuchi arrive.

The old man was not the bit pleased infact his scowl was more prudent then ever, he demanded a reason. Taking a powerful stride over to Shira and yourself. Pointing his finger at you, while he shot out insults you did not mean to be rude but paid him no mind nor responded. Taking this as insolence was enough to push the old man over the edge. So he takes matters into his own hands, getting a jutsu ready, Shira protest to explain to him. But Onoki would not hear it, he finishes his hand sign.

Snapping awake from the state you where just in, turning around. Quickly like a flash jump towards Oniko seemly attacking him his two guards get ready to attack. But instead you claps your hand together spread them apart your energy expands with your hands and over them, forming a curved like shield just in time. Before the attack upon Onoki happen. Stopping the charged up electric attack that was stronger than your shield blasting you back from the force.

It was a quick shield so it wasn't as strong as they normally where. Still the attack from the assaulter was still great. Hitting the ground tumbling like a ball. Shira screams your name, turning around to the person, who's hands where charged up with electrity. No doubt a jutsu of some sort. His eyes turn cold, getting ready he launches his attack. Only to have something fly passed him at high speed. Like a whipping wind, Onoki and the others cover their eyes to avoid the dust from getting in their eyes.

Looking through the space they had, surprised to see take on the attacker. They weren't sure if it was fury or not, but your whole demeanor was changed to focused, calm and fierce. Evenly matching them, they watch shocked and amazed.

Kurostuchi couldn't help but give a praised smile, while Shira looked upon worried. Realizing there was only one."There's suppose to be...two.."Onoki hears him, turning him.

"What do you mean boy?"he demands.

Before Shira could say anything, they felt the ground shake and quickly move just as large sharp jagged earth spikes sprout up like gophers. Everyone managed to avoid the attack, taking refuge on nearby mountains. Onoki remained calm, while Akatsuchi smiles along with Kurostuchi sigh exicitedly.

"Finally."she gives a cocky smile. Everyone looks as the second attacker comes out from the ground. Twisting looking at them, raising one hand they turn it into a metallic blade, which they thrust into the ground. Quickly Onoki moves along with the other liquified metal shoots out launching at them like tendrils. Everyone dodges them.

Down below, Temari and the others finally arrive stopping for second to see what was happening. The others became petrified by the sight. A gasp escapes Yukata."Shira!"Yoma calls to him, when she felt the ground shake along with the rest, Temari screams for everyone to move telling them to pair up while she takes out her fan and unleashes a powerful gust of wind at the tendrils. Which it did slice through some of them. Yoma was with Sen, while Matsuri with her team. Using their chakra to stick to the side of a mountain.

Temari eyes search wildly for any sign of May. But she didn't have the amount of time she needed, more metallic tendrils come at her. She dodges just in time, using her fan to send another powerful gust of wind at them, slicing them with ease. Closing her fan quickly to block an attack coming at her. Feeling the ground under her start to crack she moves just in time. Sharp jagged rocks sprout up, she dodges juts in time.

The others do as well, but Matsuri and her team where not as lucky. The metallic liquid had managed to grab hold them all. Squirming to get out, as it wrapped around them slowly.

Scared for the lives, there was nothing they could do but be swallowed up, Temari turns to see them. Quickly attaching her fan back, she hurries to reach them only to be pushed back. The screams of Matsuri and her friends echoed through the mountains. The metal liquid covers the lat bit of light, in nothing but cold and darkness. Only to hear their rapid frighten heartbeat that echoed. The vibrations bouncing off the encased metal cocoon. Was this it for them, this just couldn't be.

Matsuri didn't want to succumbing to this darkness she screams only to hear nothing. When a crack of light penetrated through, expecting something horrid instead to find herself being pulled out by her teammates. Astonished to find them and herself on the ground in a protective energy sphere, the liquid slowly melting off her like water, she sits up with the help of her friends. Who where relieved that she was alright.

The brown haired girl rubs her head."W-what happen?"she looks to them, then around at the sphere, tapping on it.

Yukata looks to Mikoshi, the bifocal pushes up his glasses before he explains."It was May."he simple tells her, Matsuri looks at him surprised.

She turns back around looking at the sphere. Touching it, it felt so warm and safe feeling everything was fine and well."She managed to get Yoma and Sen too."Yukata points next to them, looking to find the two others in a sphere next to them. With no words but feeling astonished by all this. To be drawn back by the sound of contentiousness fighting. Matsuri looks just as something gets thrown back hard a few feet above them. Startling her and the others, rubble started to fall on them, they scream in fright covering their heads, but all was well. Nothing broke the through the shield protecting them all from receiving the damage.

Sitting back up straight, Matsuri's eyes still on the figure that hit hard. Coming out, she sees you before she could even blink you flew off your fist drawn following you with her eyes, she watches you engage in the fight with one of the attackers along with Shira, Temari and Akatuschi as well Kurosuchi. Onogi who was hidden well, watching the fight getting one of his jutsus ready.

The way she saw you fight was agile and formidable, it did intimidate her seeing your pupil-less eyes glowing brightly gold, she noticed a golden outline around you, which could be adding to your strength she wasn't sure. But whatever it was clearly gave you an edge. Despite this sudden admiration and fear of you added more to her jealousy.

Seeing an opening, and having a enough knowing well your energy was split between the others in your sphere. This attacker was not going down, their movements though did remind you of someone, who it was you could not be sure. With that opening, you strike fast and hard. Hitting your mark, sending them flying, it was enough to stop them. Just to be sure you fly towards them ready with an energy orb that increased in size as you got closer. Only to realize something was off, quickly forming a shield around you just as they explode out of the blue. It was large making the shake, hearing that Temari looks for a second seeing you fly back.

Just as she gets ready to yell your name, the one she was fighting did the samething. She quickly moves with Akatuschi and Kurosuchi just in time and Shira. Onoki drops down avoiding the repercussion of the implosion, nothing but gooey liquid metal oozed down. It was disgusting, looking at it noticing it started to corrode the rock like acid and dissolves.

Landing back down onto the ground, Temari takes note of it mentally. She wanted to touch it but knew it wasn't safe at all, remembering the others she hurries to her squad, seeing they where safe the shield they where in kept them alive. Not a bit of metaled through, Kurotsuchi walks over knocking on the shield. Impressed.

"Pretty sturdy."she comments. Looking around realizing someone was missing, Akatsuchi comes over along with Onoki.

"Where's that girl?"Akatsuchi simply asks with a smile.

Remembering May, Temari looks around frantically."May! May!"she yells. There was no respond at all, panic came on her breaking her prudent demeanor. The shields around the others started to fade, which no one took as a good sign. Assuming the worst, Temari tells Sen to watch the others she runs off calling for her genin. Dodging the dissolving liquid metal. Still nothing, she opens her mouth again stopping when she hears footsteps approaching.

Looking, she notices two figures coming. She waits looking harder, watching the figures take form into you and Shira. You where hosting Shira on the side, waving to the others. They hurry over to you all except Onoki and the other two. Temari looks you over, there was nothing out of place, you smile at her, then turn to the others.

"You are all safe, I am glad."you tell them. A knot settled in a few's stomach from your deep concern. Turning back to Temari you apologize to her for causing her to worry, finally turning to Onoki he looks at you. Placing Shira down carefully he tells you he was fine, and walk over to the old man. Bowing deeply to him."Forgive me, I did not mean for my actions to cause such a catastrophe. It put everyone in harms way, and I did not mean to harm your land. That is so beautiful. So please I ask for forgiveness."

Your words where so pure and heartfelt, all eyes on Onoki who hard look did not go away. He scuffs and sighs."...You Sunagukare are an nuisance..."reading through his words, you come back smiling sweetly at him. He looks away, turning his back to you rudely, waving his hand he tells all of you collect what you need and leave. Understanding, Temari tells everyone to go. Everyone follows, though before you leave you go and planet a kiss son his head. Surprising the old man, he turns back to you, but you leave waving bye. His granddaughter chuckles at how her grandfather reaction. Towards some like you.


	25. Chapter 25

Temari stood infront of the councilmen and her brother the Kazekage in their conference room. Relaying the information her squad recovered from their recent mission in the Land of Earth. Everyone had a copy of the data that was collected from her report. The only sound was that of the paper being flipped through and murmurs of concern and worry. Gaara remained calm looking over the report, he could tell the others where disturbed by what they read and greatly worried which was starting to turn hysterical. Closing the folder, he looks to his older sister with many questions in his eyes.

"There was no way, you could have retrieved a sample?"one of the councilmen speak before Gaara.

Temari looks at him."No, it dissolved before we could. On top of that it was acidic, none of us had the right equipment to such a thing."

"What made them implode?"another asks.

"Are you sure it wasn't that of Iwakagure? It could have been nothing but a ruse on their part."another starts to make accusations."They have many reasons why, surely it was just a trick to start a war."

"No, it wasn't. They had nothing to do with, as it states in the report those whatever they were attacked them as well. Even the Tsuchikage was perplexed by their appearance. I doubt he even knew they where there."

"Even so, they where found on their Land. And attacked our shinobi."another throws in.

"No matter how you look at it, they where found there."

Having enough this, and tired of their battered argument as respectfully and calmly that she could speaks."I understand your concerns, but we need to look at fact there is some new type of monstrous threat that is slowly rising. What we encountered tells me that there is something out there growing. Those things, have to be what is taking other shinobis. Their bodies look human, but not their chemistry. There was no sign of them using any kind of jutsu."

"It seems, your team didn't thoroughly get any sort of valid information. Without a sample to be brought back, how are we to know what exactly we are up against?"

Temari pursed her lips stopping herself from saying anything she might regret. Her brothers could see it written on her face she was pissed, it was clear the councilmen where not listening to what she was trying to say.

"You said everyone returned back, correct?"Kankuro changes the subject just a bit, Temari looks at her brother.

Nodding her head."Yes, we all came back unharmed."

Kankuro looks to Gaara."That is what your main priority was correct?"

Everyone looks to Gaara, he nods his head."Yes, the very first and most important thing. How many where injured?"

"Barely anyone, Shira had minor injuries but thanks to May. She healed him like new. So in all there was no causalities. Whatsoever."

"That's good."Kankuro smiles. He looks back to Gaara."Do you have anything to say, Kazakage?"

"...It says here, your genin battled the assailants?"Gaara opens the file turning to the page that talked about the fight.

"Yes, she took them head on. Along with Shira as well."Temari tells him."She was able to go toe to toe with them, a few times she managed to subdue them for a few seconds. Though not for very long."

"...I see..."Gaara closes the file.

"Is your genin not a medic-nin?"a councilmen speaks up. Much to Temari's irritation."Was she not able to obtain a sample?"

"No."she calmly says between her teeth. Her brows furrow towards the man.

"Is it not their job to collect such things?"

"If someone blows up, and their parts dissolve without any sort of reason it is hard for anyone to obtain a sample. I've stated that already."

"Even so..."

The two stare hard at eachother, Temari unyielding eyes did not give in to the councilman. Nor was he.

"It is clear, we will need more reconnaissance missions then."another member speaks up, looking to Gaara.

"...That we will. Since we don't know much about this new...enemy."Gaara agrees."Right now, send a copy of these notes to Konohakagure. Whatever information we obtain will be sent to them."Looking to his sister."Is there anything else?"

Temari knew there was, May's reaction upon those assailants that attacked them. It seem like something seem familiar to her about them, she wasn't sure if it was true or not. But it was clearly written on May's face that something was amiss and not right. She seem to go into some sort of state deterrent state. She couldn't lie to the councilmen, but she didn't want May to be brought in an questioned for her reason of acting like that. Even though she knew May seem to be able to sense them.

Looking closer at his sister Gaara could see the hard walls she put up to protect the information she withheld. He could easily get her to speak, but instead allows her to lie to them."No, nothing else."she tells everyone.

Gaara nods his head."Very well."

"Kazekage, since Temari's squad came back unharmed. Should we not inform Konohakagure of the fact her genin was able to do so and can hold her own against them. If we are to keep good relationships with them, would it not be wise to offer her services to them as well other villages."

"Are you saying to sell May's skills?"Kankuro looks at them disgusted.

The councilman looks to him, nodding his head."Yes and no. If this is a threat that is slowly starting to rise, would it not be wise to give assistants?"

"Still sounds like selling to me."Temari spits out. A few eyes look upon her, she didn't care her glare upon them made them look away.

The one who brought up the idea gives her a modest and apologetic look."Please, I mean no harm. It's just..."he looks down at the file."From what is stated here, her skills kept you all alive, even managed to heal a Iwagakure shinobi. But also battle while keeping the others safe and healed. Personally, that is a feat that quite impressive. Wouldn't it be right to offer it other Lands. Seeing how we are in some way all in this together. Having our shinobis return safely is good, right? Kazekage?"

All eyes back upon Gaara, who had the call. The idea was a good one, offering up May's skills would bring renew to the village, but at the sametime would put her life out on the line every single time. Even if that was a shionbi's job. She would tire herself out, but not just that there was something else he tired to not let it cloud his judgement. May had this innocent vibe around that shone bright and the mere thought of it becoming tainted not to mention she was still in a sense new here.

His mind thinking of all this all at once, not realizing someone was calling to him. Breaking his thought, snapping out of it he looks still seeing all eyes upon him. Still awaiting his decision.

* * *

"That's a strange thing to play?"Kaito gives you a strange look."And a strange name...Baseball."

You couldn't help but not chuckle at the little boy's reaction when you told him about."Yes, I found quite strange as well. When I first heard of it, but it is consider a very important sport. My friend Casey who is into sports would like a great deal about it."

The two of you where walking to Sunakagure's Aviary, Kaito was holding onto Onyx who came along. You had something to be delivered to someone. After helping out in the hospital, thanks to Kai who was able to get you to be apart of it, though through volunteering. He managed to pull some strings after you came back to the village from the mission. You had become a big help there.

Helping many of the patients, of course you had to stay with Kai in a way making him your senior. Which you didn't mind, it meant you could spend time with him, he enjoyed your company. Every morning since your return you would meet him if you didn't have training with Temari at the hospital. Following him around, as he made his rounds. It reminded you back in Naruto's village on how you would make your rounds at the hospital as Tsunade instructed you to do. Like there you spent a few hours there, just like here. He would let you go early, once Katio arrived. Allowing the two of you spend time together.

Something he knew that greatly brought happiness to his son. At the end of the day, you would bring him back and have dinner with them at times or meet back up with Kai once he was off.

Time with Kaito was fun and relaxing. He always wanted to hear your stories about your home. Finding them interesting and weird. Never had you seen someone so excited before over something which you found the norm, but to him he found thrilling. Regaling him with times and memories from your life back home, always made you feel good. Much better than just thinking about it.

That wasn't all, Kaito always wanted to see you use your powers or fly on your back. A few times he would asks you to help him in school with his work, he often would tell you about his day at school which you pretty much could tell he found it boring but went anyway. Never did he really bring up times with him and his father. Even when you would praise his father, he seem not to care much. But was more interested in you and your life.

He grew a liking to Onyx once he meet the little chick, who was growing pretty well. His feathers where starting to come in, they where a dark rich brown color that almost seem black, with the tip of his wings a dark red. He was a quiet hawk, but very attentive and alert. He was pretty well behaved, he wasn't able to fly just yet.

"What else from your village? Besides these strange sports?"Kaito looks up at you.

You tap a finger to your chin."I am not really sure." The two of you reach the place, and make your way to area, two shinobis where in there along other messenger birds, by the sight of you. One comes over to you. Greeting them kindly, holding out your letter."I do not wish to trouble you, but I would like for this to be delivered to Konohagakure."Smiling at them."To a friend."

Kaito stood watching you, he looks to the two shinobi men who seem hesitant yet captivated by the smile you gave them. The one standing up, coughs taking the letter."S-sure."they tell you, turning around when they noticed Onyx."Well, look it here."he gets down do Kaito's level to look at the bird.

Onyx dark eyes look at the man with a strong gaze."..."Onyx stares hard at him, the man gets back up chuckling.

"A strong little one."he tells you, walking over to one of the cages that held one of the messenger birds."It'll get there."

Thanking them, you and Kaito leave."So, who's the letter for?"he asks, following you.

"For a friend."you tell him.

"What friend?"he wanted to know.

"...Hinata."you tell him.

"Hinata?"he thinks about it, trying to picture them. But could not form any face in his mind."Who is that?"

"A kind person, whom I meet along with her other friends."you tell him with a warm smile.

"..."Kaito's eyes drop, sensing his sadness you look at him. Placing a hand on his head, he looks up at you sadly.

You give him a tender smile."Do not feel sad, Kaito. You to hold special place, you are the first to make feel welcomed."

Listening to your words he smiles nodding his head, you give him a small smile. Taking your hand off his head, he quickly grabs hold of your hand. Surprising you, he squeezes it with all his might. Resting his head on it.

* * *

In the dark hidden cavern, deep inside it. Inside multiple large glass cylinder tubes, submerged in light purple/pink liquid with wires attached to bodies that floated in fetal position to keep track of their vitals while one was pumping in some sort of strange liquid.

Slimy pink creatures monitor the bodies, when they felt the presence of dark empowering figure enter. Their green/yellow eyes turn into the direction of figure. Who walks in with a steady stride followed by their three top mutated men. One a fish, another tiger with an eyepatch and the last one a tall skeletal dog.

The dark figure walks down the row of tubes, leaving a chill presence behind them. The small creatures kept this disdain hidden well from them, in fear of what would happen. But also knowing despite against it, both needed each other. Even if one would prefer the other to die, each offered what the one was lacking.

The dark figure stops, infront of a door that slides open. Walking into the large technical lab room, that was meant for a mad scientist. In there working hard a mutant humanoid fly man, who was preforming what seem to be medical procedure on what was strapped to the table. The fly had not noticed them, which slightly angered them.

"Stockmen."they voice was just as cold and dark like their soul, even if it came out calmly.

The fly stops looking up at the slim, tall, muscular well toned man in shiny, chrome plated larger and bulky armour that he wore covering his chest, shoulders, arms and lower legs, which was wore over a red outfit with a dark blue cape that hung behind the man. Only his eyes could be seen due to his Kuro Kabuto helmet and the masked that covered half his face, though it was enough to see his disfigured and burnt right side of his face.

Stockmen bows in fear and respect to the man."Yezz, Mazter."His head twitching.

His master looks at what was strapped to the table."What happen?"

"Apparently, what I waz given. By our most, honorable friendz. Was not ztable."Stockman tells him."Their bodiez where over extorted, cauzing the chemical, imbalancez. Rezulting into what you see."

Through their good eye, their master looks down at the distorted body."Where you able to extract what I needed?"

Stockman nods his head."Yez...thiz chakra iz quite interesting."Holding a bluish vile in their clawed hand."I will run more tezted."

"Good."

"Mazter?"Stockman looks to the man."Whatz about..."gesturing to the a closed door behind them. Where screams could be heard.

Knowing full well what he was talking about."...It thought this genjustu would have worked?"

"It zeemz not."Stockman looks to he door."They're fighting it."

"...Xever. Send word to our help, I need them back here. Apparently what they did wasn't strong enough. I want my weapon ready."

* * *

Your eyes shoot open, from a horrible scream that you heard from your dream. It felt so real, and felt so familiar your hands where shaking pretty bad. An unsettling feeling sat in your stomach, nightmares. Something you never liked at all, back home whenever you had them April would come into your room knowing right away. She was able to sense it, and comfort you back to sleep telling you everything was alright. If that didn't work she would get you a warm glass of milk or tea take you to the roof top to watch the night sky or talk with you about it.

Expecting her to come rushing into your room, the door remained closed. She wasn't here, she was back at home. Dropping your eyes sorrowfully, throwing your covers back and slip out of the bed. Quietly, opening your door no one was up. Not a soul in the house, though happy you did wished someone was. Slipping out into the door closing it ever so softly hoovering off the floor a few inches and fly to the living room.

It was empty, looking at the large room. So quiet so still, so cold and lonely. A filling you never liked, it reminded you to much of when...shaking your head looking at it. Trying imagine the others, back at home. In the guys lair, sitting around watching television Mikey talking like always and someone telling him to be quiet. Looking towards the kitchen, the place you would always be trying to quickly make a snack for the movie that was chosen, to be called by April that it was starting.

Quickly you would return with the food enough for everyone only to forget the drinks which Mikey would whine about. Prompting you to go and retrieve them quickly making you miss the first couple of minutes since Mikey wanted you to make his special toxic drink, which was soda, milk, dashes of hotsauce and a few other things that made the others gag. He didn't care, he would drink anyway enjoying ever single sip.

If that didn't get the others, it was when Mikey would burp and the smell from his breath would ruin everyone's time. Which he took great satisfaction in, though of course he would be reprimanded by Raph the most. Which prompted you to step in-between the two and break it up if not for Leo. Though the peace would not last long, because Mikey always had a way of upsetting Raph which ended with them fighting, Casey would join in pulling in Donnie and Leo. While the guys wrestled, you and April would stay back and watch. Always calling the guys knuckleheads.

Thinking of memory brought a warm smile to your face, as you sat on the couch looking at the picture of you and the others at the back of your Grimoire. Your eyes move over to your father and sister. Wondering what it was they could be doing right now, at this time your father would be coming into your room to check up on you then go April's. On the weekends, the three of you would stay up playing boardgames and make chocolate pudding. A few times the guys would come over, making it into something else. Once a pudding fight started out, due to you and Mikey.

Softly and silently chuckling at the memory. Only added more to your own sorrow that pained your heart and soul. Tucking your feet under you looking down longingly at the picture. A finger trails over 5x6 photo, slowly. Thinking hard to access their voices which you managed to remember brought a sense of relief to you. But it was no enough at all, squeezing your eyes shut if tears could come they would. But they didn't making it more painful.

Wishing April was here to comfort you, tell you things where alright. Always here for support that you could lean on, but she wasn't. Hearing her voice you look up realizing she wasn't here at all. Sighing accepting the reality, no one you loved was here. Closing your book, you look up alarmed to find Gaara standing there looking down at you.

Jumping up quickly, to trip over your feet fall right into him. He didn't fall back, he helps you stand up straightening yourself up flustered bowing to him."I am sorry, Mr. Gaara if I woke you. I-I will head to bed now."you tell him, coming back up backing away smiling at him. Going behind the couch wishing him a good night's rest and hurry off to your room, Gaara watches you hide what he saw just a few seconds ago with a smile. He just happen to get up to go to his office very early while it was still night before the sun when he stumbled across you looking mournfully at the picture.

He never brought it up, but he was aware of your longing for your family. Watching you walk up the stairs quietly, he calls to you. Making you stop and look at him. With your smile like always on your face whenever in his presence. Waiting for him to say what he needed to say, seconds passed then a minute or two. Gaara just looked at you without a word, he himself didn't really know what to say, he had words but they went away. Once you stopped to look at him.

"...Mr. Gaara?"you look at him slightly confused if there was anything he wanted to say. So you said something."Mr. Gaara, I promise to make to return everyone back safely to your village. There is no need to worry."

Gaara just kept looking at you, nodding his head. You give him a small nod, turn around and walk back up the stairs.

Reaching your room, you go inside closing the door. Onyx was sleeping peacefully, smiling at him placing your book down when a small gentle knock came to your door. Who could be knocking at this time, going over to it opening it up to find Gaara.

"Mr. Gaara."you somewhat surprised, but greet him respectfully with a smile."Yes?"

Gaara looks down at you."Could you please follow me."he tells you, nodding your head leaving your room you follow him back downstairs and out the door. He tells you stand next to him which you do, in just a second you felt yourself being pushed upward by his sand to the top of the roof. Gaara steps off holding out a hand for you, which you kindly take and get off. He walks with you to the center looking straight up ahead. Following his gaze, at the stars above the two of you.

Your eyes widen at the sight of them in amazement. A few shot over, you point to them like a child eagerly. A few you closed your eyes remembering what April said how you could make a wish, which you did. Getting comfortable, you sit down Gaara stood. While you looked up at the stairs, Gaara would look down at you, he could see the heavy feeling you carried lift up from you. Your spirits returning to its joyous nature.

Feeling someone tug on him, Gaara looks to you. Patting the spot next to yourself for him to sit, he doesn't object and sits next to you. Smiling at him, you start to chat away about random things looking back up at the stars. Gaara just listen to you, you told jokes that you explained so he would get it, laughing. As you looked to the stars that where slowly starting to fade since the sun was starting to rise up very slowly. As the sun was coming up, your eyes started to close, head started to drop slightly yawning silently. Leaning down, your head rest upon his shoulder.

The young lord looks down at you, eyes 3/4 open with a tired smile. Tiredly you thank him, he waits for your eyes to close all the way. He sat there for a few minutes the sun started to slowly rise. Using his sand to hold you, he stands up slowly. Taking you from his sand, that gently lays you in his arms. He takes you back inside the house, he did after all have to get to his office.

Making back inside, walking silently to your room opening the door slipping in towards your bed he places you down carefully. Slipping his hands out from under you, not to wake you. When you reacted in your sleep and grabbed his arm tightly. For someone your size you had a pretty good grip. He goes stiff, though he slowly relaxes and tries to wriggle out his arm from your grasp. Which was proving to be difficult. He knew he could use his jutsu and turn a part of him into sand but then there was the risk of waking you. While this went through his mind, you rolled over still holding onto his arm. Pulling him with you, sighing to himself. He sits himself onto the rim of the bed. What could he do now, clearly in a deep sleep now. Looking to you, this as going be awhile.

Kankuro wakes up, when she sensed something unusual or not right. There was no smell of breakfast being made, which was weird. Walking down stairs he doesn't see the cheerful busybody pink hair girl setting the table or greeting him, Temari wasn't here either. Weird. It really was, assuming something might be wrong he goes back up stairs towards the girl's room. When he noticed it was open just a bit, placing a hand on it slowly pushing it open just a bit stopping surprised at what he saw.

His younger brother with his eyes closed not sure if he was sleeping or not, but he would be at his office by now not here in May's room sitting on her bed right next to her, with her holding onto his arm sleeping. Not really sure what to make of this, Kankuro slowly backs away, bumping into Temari almost scaring him. Temari gives him a look wondering why he was looking into the girls room. The look he gave her pretty much incriminated him, which earned him a snarl look from her, she pushes him to the side looking to see if did anything. To find what Kankuro saw, coming back slowly shutting the door softly.

"...Better tell the others..."she looks back to the door."The Kazekage won't be in till later."


	26. Chapter 26

A four man squad from Konohagakura ran across the dessert of the Land of Wind, towards Sunagakure."How much more?"the only female asks.

Activating their lavender eyes looking straight ahead."At least 200,000 yards or so."

A tired sigh escapes their lips."Man, this is trying...I can never get use to this weather."they wipe their brow.

A boisterous voice with a huge grin thrust their fist in the air."Just think of it as this instead, the sun beaming down is a excellent way to train! Let your youth EXPLODE!"A hearty laugh follows behind their words, and speed up faster.

"Yes!"one agrees and runs after their sensei. Leaving the other two shaking their heads.

"Come on."the female tells their member speeding up to follow them.

In the village, you where in the Green House with Kai, tending to the plants watering a few while Kai documented each one. Touching the leaves on a few noticing some where brittle, so you heal it back.

Kai counted a few of the plants looking at you working on some of them."Well, don't we have a green thumb."he jokes with you.

You look to him."Sorry."you tell him quickly grabbing the water can and pour the water on the plants.

"No, it's alright."he walks over to you looking at the plants you've healed."Just means we don't have to worry about run out of any herbs. Still we will need a few so have to take a report to request more herbs to grow."He finishes jotting down what he needed."Well, we're done with that for the day. Meaning you're pretty much done, I'm not still have to work."

Understanding, placing the water can down."Kaito, isn't out yet."you think of what you should do, Temari was sent on a mission after you both returned from a small mission. Leaving you in a sense alone, which was alright. She wasn't back just yet but she should be soon. Following Kai out of the Green House to the Hospital, when you hear someone call to you.

Turning around find Kankuro, this was a surprise normally you never really saw him during the high afternoon. He gestures for you to come over to him. Kai knew there was a reason, he says bye and heads inside. Reaching Kankuro looking up at him.

"Yes, Mr. Kankuro?"you polite asks. He cringes from your words but holds it down, coughing dismissing it.

"You're being requested."

Blinking at him confused."Requested?"

* * *

In the Kazekage's office, Gaara hosted the team from Konohakagure that recently arrived to his village. They came and requested a certain person to accompany them on their mission. It was a certain busy brows idea along with their Sensei.

While they waited, bushy brows looked around the office marveling at the flowers in Gaara's office."I did not take you as a flower person, Gaara."He touches a few."They are well taken care of. Who gave them to you?"

Gaara gets ready to tell him, when the door to his office opens everyone looks, Kankuro steps in first."I have her, Gaara."stepping in all the way and to the side, you follow in dressed in casual clothes just something simple black palazzo pants with light cream colored loose fitted cut-of-shoulder top, curtsey of Temari. Who picked out most of your clothes, wearing your ninja shoes, your hair which you put into two pig tails.

Coming into the room, about to address Gaara when you see Guy Sensei and his team. This surprised you and delighted you."Sensei Guy, Lee, TenTen and Neji?"you smile at them, greeting them."This is a surprise, I was not expecting to see any of you for sometime."

Before anyone could say anything, Guy burst out into tears and rushes over to you with his arms out, Kankuro moves out the way just in time at the creepy man. Who engulfs you in a tight, really tight hug crying on you with snot coming down. Rubbing his cheek onto yours."OH, my beautiful daughter!"

Hearing him say that stunned, TenTen, Neji, Kankuro and Gaara. They look at him like he was crazy, watching you suffer from Guy's over emotions. Lee soon joined him, jumping into the crying as well. With Guy on one side and Lee on the other becoming wet with their tears and your ears starting hurt a bit from their cries.

Tenten shakes her head in embarrassment and irritation."...Those really." growling under her breath having enough she snaps at them to let you go. Going over to pry you from them, but their grip was like iron and would not let you go. And you started to become crushed by them, trying to get them off you, even tapping them.

But they didn't hear you at all."I am very happy to...see you..."you try to tell them, but they didn't hear you at all. It wasn't that you didn't mind their hug, it was the fact you where becoming wet with their tears and soon their snot, something you did not want.

Having enough of this Kankuro gets ready with his chakra threads to use on them but Neji beats him to it, activating his byakugan and strikes the two in their pressure points. They let go fall down to the floor.

Looking down at the twitching two men, gasping."Sensei Guy! Lee!"

Neji looks down at them."They'll be fine, I barely did anything to them. Give them a few minutes."he assures you. Turning back to Gaara.

You kept your attention on Lee and Guy feeling bad, getting down to their level and heal them. Tenten and Kankuro shake their heads at you smirking lightly at your gesture. While Kankuro watches you, Tenten turns her attention to Gaara and Neji's talk. It didn't take you long to finish healing Guy and Lee, they had such an abundance of energy, it was really no surprise to you, yet it still was.

"Are you well?"you ask look at them both. Both of them flex their arms and strike a few poses before giving you the thumbs up.

"Right as rain."Guy tells you, standing up with Lee who helps you up off the floor.

Dusting yourself glad to see them alright."That is wonderful."

"That is the mission, nothing more nothing less."Neji says, finishing up his talk with Gaara."Well?"

Gaara takes in his words, while you wondered what it was that Neji said about the mission. From the look on Gaara's stoic face he was weighing if he would agree to it or not. So you spoke up."I do not mind going."you step in-between them both. Surprising the two, Tenten looks at you, didn't you realize what you just agreed to, without evening know."It only seems right, it would be rude not to go."turning to Neji and his team."You came all this way to require my assistance on your mission. You need a medic-nin, am I correct?"

"Yes."Neji nods his head.

Smiling at him."Then I will be happy to be, your medic-nin."

Tenten puts up her hands in protest just a bit."Whoa, do you even know what the mission consist of? Or what rank it is?"

Looking to her, thinking about it shrugging your shoulders with no care."No, I do not. But I am a medic-nin and is it not my job to offer assistance to those who need. As well to make sure all return. Safety of others come first, so Tenten. I do not mind level of the mission that it is, all that matters is doing my job to protect all of you and bring you back home safely, it would not be kind if I refuse."Turning to Gaara smiling at him."So, I do not mind going. Please Mr. Gaara allow me to accompany my friends."Bowing to him for a few seconds and come back up.

"..."Kankuro smiles to himself at you.

Everyone looks to Gaara waiting to see what he would say. Gaara looks straight into your eyes, reading every bit that emitted from you from what you just said. Without a word he agrees. Nodding his head."You may go."he agrees.

Sighing softly in relief that he agreed, thanking him turning around to Lee and the others informing them you would meet up with them after you changed which prompt Guy to some how take out an extra green jumpsuit for you, just Lee and himself. Before you could say anything, Kankuro smacks it out of his hand."I don't think so."he looks hard at Guy, telling you to go and change.

Quickly you leave thanking Gaara once again.

* * *

It didn't take you that long to fly back home, it was the getting dressed part that took a bit of time. Since you had to wash yourself from Lee and Guy's tears upon you. Only a 7 minute shower, drying off changing into your shinobi attire taking your hair down to it laid on your back. Collecting the items you needed in the pouch from Kai, which you attached to you, grabbing your Grimoire, putting it away in your side pack that you filled up with just a few things. Wrapping your scarf around you, slipping on your shoes and arm warmers. Looking at yourself in the mirror smiling, seeing everything was good. Turning to Onyx, who was up looking at you wondering what it was you where doing. Going over to him, nuzzling him with your nose.

"I must go, do not worry. I will be back. Mr. Kankuro and Mr. Gaara will take care of you."you tell him.

His hard focused look told you he understood. A knock came to your door, it was Kankuro."May, hurry up their waiting for you."

Moving away from Onyx winking at him, your little friend silently watches you leave. Almost running into Kankuro if he didn't move just in time, apologizing to him hurrying down to meet with the others who where waiting for you outside with Gaara. Once you come out everyone looks at you, Lee greets you first.

"I am sorry, for having you wait."you apologize to them.

"That's fine."Guy doesn't mind."Are you ready?"Looking to him, nodding your head. Next thing he starts to get pumped up thrusting his fist in the air."Great! We can now carry on with our mission! With the power of youth we'll have this mission wrapped up in no time!"

Lee joins his sensei the two of them really where into it. Tenten sighs shaking her head."What can you do..."she looks to you."You're going to be in for a treat."

"God, their loud."Kankuro covers his ears irritated.

Watching Guy and Lee still getting bumped up, Gaara gets your attention."Yes?"you look to him.

"...Be careful"he tells you, nodding your head.

"I shall."you tell him, Lee calls your name waving for you to come it was now time to leave. Saying good-bye to Kankuro and Gaara, and go over to Guy and his team. Before taking off, Guy looks at you and gushes over you. If not for Tenten who pulls you away before he could engulf you in his iron hug.

Pushing his face back snapping at him."Distance!"

Guy chuckles at her, regaining himself pointing a finger forward."Let's GO!"he runs off, Lee follows quickly grabbing hold of you wrist taking him with you. Before Tenten could say anything, she hurries after him. Leaving Neji, who groans and sprints off after the group.

Gaara and Kankuro watch the group leave till they couldn't see them, but they could hear them. Kankuro comes to his brother's side."With that team, this mission might be much higher."

* * *

It didn't take long for Tenten to catch up with Lee, whom she smacks hard for just yanking you away like that. Guy stops running realizing Neji was not with the group. While Tenten berate Lee for his actions, Guy just laughs jovially at Tenten and Lee.

Neji caught up eventually, by then Tenten had finished berating Lee for what he did."Alright, we have everyone here..."Guy takes off his backpack, and pulls out five wireless radios. He gives one to each person, putting one on himself."Everyone should be on channel, six."he tells everyone turning to it.

Putting yours on, it went around neck and the ear piece in your ear. Turning the dial, to the channel that Guy said. He tests it, everyone conforms they where on the same channel."Good, now we're headed to Amegakure."

"Amegakure?"you repeat unsure what that was.

"It's a pretty deary village ."Tenten tells you."Always wet and nothing but storm clouds over it."

"It sounds cold."you tell her. She nods her head in agreement.

"It is, and we have a mission to go there."from the tone of her voice, it was clear she was not very happy of going there.

Looking to Guy Sensei, he was doing some stretches."Alright, we're meeting up with Team 10 there. So let's get a move on, it would be ashame if they arrive before us."He turns around quickly inhaling hard, you saw his nostrils flare up. Yelling loud, he runs off at high speed, Lee doesn't waste anytime and follows him doing the samething.

Rubbing her temples from the stress those two where giving her."Let's go..."she takes off, you fly after them with Neji behind.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ok so I had this idea pretty much of my own intro of Naruto Shippuden if May was in it. So it starts like this May wakes up in a flower bed, she sits up alert looking around wondering what is going on. To find herself in an open field standing up fully a gust of wind comes making her cover her eyes. Whipping around the flower petals encase her in a sort of cyclone. Which pulls her up, next thing she is fall in the air unsure when she is going to hit the ground. Becoming dizzy, the ground gets closer. **  
** Her eyes widen, as the ground becomes closer. When sand shoots out and wraps around her protectively in a sphere. It cracks open a hand is held out for her which she takes, it pulls her forward. Next thing she is in a friendly fight with Hinata, the two of them going at it. Flipping over her, landing behind her. The scene switches to a festival scene where May is dressed in a festive yukata grabbing hold of Hinata's hand he two transform into children. May pulling Hinata up on hill, the sky is shimmering with stars. Both girls dressed in yukata's with flowers matching their eye color in their hair. May is pointing eagerly to the stars with Hinata sitting closely to her watching. Smiling softly. May jumps up crossing her fingers to make a wish closing her eyes. **  
** She opens them, the scene switches to where she back to her teenage self standing alone on a hill top. Looking down at the villages feeling disconnected and lost. Grabbing her arm, a gentle breeze blows through her hair. **  
** Smiling sadly as her hair blows, the panel goes down to her back three small what look like numbers glow red. Causing her pain, she falls down, no one catching her. In pain, her eyes widen in fear as a chains shoot out and wrap around her, yanking her down entangling her like a spider-web her attire changes into of a tattered hospital gown.**  
** Looking up in fear trying to get free but comes to accept her fate as a large shadow Kraang Prime looms over her with a Mask Man and the Shredder behind who raises his spike gantlet and slashes her. **  
** Refusing to scream or react, broken. Waiting for the blow instead a shield of sand covers her. Surprised, looking up to find Naruto jumping infront to protect her in his Sage mood with his Rasenskuriken at the ready, standing on his summon toad. Jumping off them towards the shadows.**  
** May screams his name, reaching out to him. Next thing the others Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Sai, Guy, Lee, Tenten, Kankuro, Temari, Kakashi, Tsunade, Yamato, Konahamaru, Shizune along with Killer B, the Mizukage her men jump out following Naruto ready to fight, each launching their own jutsu. **  
** Feeling herself being pulled back, fall backwards, only to be caught she looks to find Hinata she smiles at her with her eyes activated. **  
** She helps you stand up, smiling happy to see her she gives May a hug but quickly pushes you away as Sasuke comes separating the two of them, attacking both, with his team, he goes after her. His chidori activated. May manages to hold him back, but that same mysterious kounichi comes from behind her, throwing multiple kunai at her back before she could react. Neji comes using his rotation to protect May just in time, he then goes scooping her up rushing away with her. **  
** Jumping in the air. Only to have Sasuke follow he tries to strike Neji who drops May, she falls down the Mask Man comes out reaching for the petrified girl. Scared, a giant sand claw comes pushing him back, feeling a familiar presence she looks to find Gaara behind her focusing on the Mask man with an intense gaze. **  
** Looking on with a pleading look, reaching her hand out to him dropping your head and hand in sorrow. Cursing herself, her eyes tighten ready to cry, feeling a hand on her shoulder, snapping her up to find a vision of April holding out her hand, getting down to her level. May reaches out for April who disappears.**

* * *

The skies where like an endless faucet that just kept pour and pour, like it was broken never to be fixed. Heavy rain clouds high above the village, with the wind added cold up winds, such a depressing and gloomy place. Nothing compared to what you've seen so far, the people of the village seem to reflect the weather itself, something you picked up right away. Wearing a poncho to keep the rain off as well conceal yourself, everyone had to be inconspicuous blend in with the crowd.

Team 10 or Shikamaru's team was already there, Guy was leading everyone with another person you've never seen before. Though you found out his name, Kakashi Hatake fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair and dark grey eyes. The same age as Guy Sensei, compared to Guy's energetic appearance, Kakashi's was more lazy expression, aloof mannerisms, with a relaxed voice, and minimalist attitude. Dressed in a Konoha flak jacket, dark blue pants and a long-sleeve shirt with the addition of wearing shorter, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand. He wore a mask to cover the lower part of his face and his forehead protector covered left eye. He as leading team 10.

When you and Guy's team meet up with them in a dark hidden alley, he greeted you warmly and seem to know about you already through. He told you a little birdie told you, he did become playfully flirtatious saying he had no idea Sunagakure someone as innocent and cute like you. Prompting Guy to become highly defensive from his comment.

You though generously accept Kakashi's comment on you, absent-minded on what he said. Ino was happy to see you again, her hug compared to Lee's and Guy's just as tight. Fussing over how cute you looked with the scarf and devilishly asked as sly that she could about how you and Gaara where doing.

Dense by her question, answering it that he was fine and doing well, just like you. Bumming her out, groaning how ridiculous it was with you. Getting back on track Shikamaru tells everyone the reason why they came here. There have been rumors that a stranger figure that might be responsible for the abductions of shinobis might be hiding here collecting shinobis for unknown purpose as well meeting with someone to obtain some sort of dangerous jutsu. So he speculated that there was a high chance they would have sort of base here, most likely holding shinobis. He draws a diagram to pinpoint the hotspots of where this person has been spotted.

Kakashi steps in telling everyone they must be as discreet as possible, the slightest miss step could foil this whole operation. Should anyone come by someone who might information on this shadowy figure trail them, closely stay out of sight though. If comes down to using force, do minimal damage. Since really they shouldn't be here in the first place. He tells everyone to spread out, before though he made sure everyone was on the same channel.

Walking through the village, this place was so bleak, dark and cold. The residence seem so isolated and not the least bit welcoming. The village itself was unique,its architecture is composed of several metallic skyscrapers with rowed ducts connected to them and many power lines rain which poured down nonstop gathered and washed out into the lake that pretty much surrounded the place.

A fan of rain, this was way to much for you. It made sense why most of the villagers here carried disdain and solemness, watching some who hide in the shadows of the alley, no doubt homeless they scurried away when you walked by or even looked down it. But what really surprised you was the age of most these homeless, they where children some no older than 10. The twisted scowl upon their faces clearly told you they had huge amount of distrust and anguish.

Which was understandable, pulling the poncho down from the strong gust of wind that came out of nowhere. Keeping hold of your hood, you push on through not fully sure how you where to find what Shikamaru said. The rain seem to come down harder, making it harder for you to see and for your hold on the ground. Tempted to fly instead you remember what Shikamaru told you not to do that it would give you away.

Sighing, this mission was starting to become a challenge than you wanted it to be. Walking through the market of the village, villagers selling their food trying to get you to buy something which you declined kindly, when you hear someone scream and the sound of someone being hit back. Looking you see a merchant man holding a child by the collar of their shirt raising his fist and strikes the girl.

Alarmed by this, you hurry over just before the man strikes the girl again. Throwing yourself infront of the two, the merchant stops his fist from hitting you. You stare him down hard, your arms out wide protectively over the girl."Sir, I do not mean to intrude...but is there some logic reason as to why this child is being beaten, by one ten times their size?"which the merchant man was he as pretty bulky and toned.

He still had his hold on the girl, who snarls at the man."This little punk, was stealing!"he yells. Looking at the girl, yanking her."Brats like this need to learn their lesson."

The girl screams back in defense."I was hungry!"

"Shut it!"the merchant snaps, jerking the girl. Who does her best to remain tough.

Seeing it was causing the girl pain, you grab hold of the merchant's wrist, he looks at you."Sir, if there is anyway as to which you can be accommodated for this child's crime?"

"Yeah! Infact there."he looks at you hard."They owe me, you got any money?"he turns back to the child, who looks way.

Before the man could say anything you do."Is this enough?"you hand them the only money you had on you, the man looks at it counting it, and rudely smacks your hand away.

"That ain't enough."he turns to the girl unleashing their frustrations upon them shaking them vigorously. The poor girls screams for him to let her go, trying to fight back, but there was no use.

"Release the child!"you react, and kick the man back hard right into his stand, which broke it. If he wasn't angry already he was now, like a raging bull he towers over you, though your back was turned tending to the girl to see if she was alright. Her pale silver eyes look up in horror seeing the merchant behind you ready to strike, her petrified look told you all you needed to know. The second you turn around, his fist flew right at you, the girl gets up and runs away into the alley watching from there. Closing her eyes at the impact, looking away, she felt the ground shake from the man's power.

There was just no way you could have survived that, there was just no way. Trembling with fear and guilt she looks at the thick dust cloud, slightly regretting for just leaving her rescuer like that, but it was a dog eat dog world in this village. And in this village no one really showed kindness to anyone. Except just now, and not knowing kindness was something she knew little about.

Giving a silent mourning, getting ready to leave with the bit of food she managed to steal. When she noticed the merchant starting to wobble side to side an fall flat on his back right back into his stand. Gasping in shock at what she just saw, a man that size, there as just no way someone could take him down like that.

And when she saw who it was surprised her even more. Moving her light red wet hair out of her face, blinking to a few times to make sure what she was right. There her rescuer was just fine, being protected by male with long brown hair tied at the end, she couldn't really get a good look at him fully. Looking to you, still on your knees behind him. He was in some strange position some stance. He stands up straight looking down at the merchant making sure he was done, you slowly get up looking to the man. Then to Neji.

"Thank you, Neji."you thank him softly.

On lookers murmer about what just happen, your hood was off along with Neji's so they saw your faces. The girl looks at Neji's headband seeing the symbol on it, he was from Konohagakure. Knowing they shouldn't be here, and knowing well what would happen mustering up the courage she remembers something she carried in her back pouch, taking out two balls she throws them in the center between you, Neji and crowd they explode into a thick dark blue smoke. Running from her hiding spot telling herself she would regret this later. Her eyes shine, and she puts on a mask making her way through, looking for your hand.

Bingo she spots it, and grabs it yanking you away with her. Stupid, god she was being so stupid saving you. Neji who activated his eyes saw the girl run off no doubt with you. Damn it, this was becoming a bothersome, he rushes after you.

Your little savior took you through twist and turns, the mask on her face made it hard for you to recognize her physically but you had feeling who it was by her emotions. Running through the rain was pretty hard, trying hard not to slip, she was quick child. She jumps which you do as well, feeling her pulse racing it started to slowly slow down. She takes you a empty abdone area, looking around making sure no one was around, she demands you close your eyes. Which you do, to keep her at ease. She waves her hand infront of your face to make sure, turning around removes something and takes hold of your hand pulling you inside out of the rain.

Hearing metal scrap across the floor, she tells you to open your eyes. Which you do, surprised to find yourself in what seem like a hut like factory. There was minimal lighting. She still had her mask on, feeling the hard look she had on you.

"...Thank you."you thank her kindly.

She scuffs at her gesture."...Yeah, whatever..."she turns around, taking off her mask. Her hair was messy, choppy, unkept reaching to her chin. She could easily be mistaken for boy if not the lashes at the corner of her eyes. Her features where rough due to her harsh living, scrape that away she a looker, with smooth features. She had a few scratches on face, a permitted one by her right cheek.

Her eyes where hard, cynical and cold. Yet it was easy to see it was a front. Her clothes where half cut ragged navy blue yukata, she wore tattered brown shorts with ninja shoes and gloves.

She as bit thin, her scowl remained on her face as she looked you over. There seem to be some jealously in her eyes, yet curiosity and marvel."...You stand out way to much."

You look down at yourself."I do..."

"Tsk...yeah, your way to clean..and prissy."she mocks with a smirk."You're lucky I saved your butt, otherwise you'd bee toast or smashed worse than jelly."

Realizing that."Yes, you are right. Again thank you, but are you alright?"you discard yourself.

Which stun her for a second, she turns looking at you. She could see it in your eyes, the great concern you had for her. Another defense came up, her stone glare upon you."Yeah! I'm fine, I ain't some weakling."she points an accusing finger at you."You calling me weak?"

Holding your head shaking your head."No, I meant no such thing. Forgive me."

"...Man, you're the most proper person I've meet...it's really annoying."she tells you.

You blink a few times, then just smile. Looking around her place."Is this your home?"

"Yeah, it's all mine."she starts to walk away throwing her mask down, she goes to a spot putting the food the managed to get there.

"You live with no other?"

Slamming the lid shut."I like my alone time."she snarls."Got a problem?"

"No, I do not."you tell her. Looking out the window at the rain hitting the glass, it was coming down harder now.

"When the rain gets like dat, ain't no way you can do anything."she tells you, starting a fire."Best to just stay indoors. It's going to be a while till it dies down."

"Oh, I see."you bit your lip. Thinking of the others.

"...Guess you got stay here then."she tells you like it was a nuisance.

"Thank you."you tell her walking over to the fire she managed to get started, sitting down by it. She sat across from you, she looks you up and down. Flushing at your appearance as you take off your poncho.

"..."she looks away, admitting to herself how cute and pretty you looked. Not mention your certain attributes.

Feeling her eyes on you, you look at her."I'm sorry, my name is May O'Neil."you introduce yourself to her.

She looks at you. You waited for her to introduce herself."...I ain't telling you nothing..."she scoffs, understanding you leave it at that. When you both hear a nose. Alarming you both, the girl stands up quickly racing to grab hold of a hidden kunai, and her mask putting it on, telling you stay there. She rushes to the entrance of her place. You stand as well, ready to take on the intruder, when you sensed who it was. Racing after the girl, to get her to stop, only when you hear her kunai drop to the floor.

Coming around the corner, you find her being held by Neji by the wrist in the air. Squirming to get out."Neji!"you call to him happy to see him, he looks to you sternly but relieved you where fine.

"Let me go!"the girl demands."I'll beat you, shitless!"

Hurrying over to her, you get Neji to let her go. He drops her, annoyed her rough attitude. You go over to see if she was alright."Are you alright?"

The girl grumbles and growls rubbing her wrist."Are you alright?"Neji asks.

Looking from the girl who pushes you away."Yes, I'm fine."you tell him standing up, watching the child get her kunai. You turn to him."How did you find me?"

"I followed her."he points to the girl, who sticks out her tongue to the jonin. He sighs in irritation."Anyway, I came after you, when you didn't respond to your check in. I was able to sense a massive chakra being used, from the merchant. I knocked him out, but then you where taken by her."

"Oh, I see...sorry. I just well..."you try to think of what to say but had nothing.

Neji just sighs clearly seeing why."It's fine, anyway we should leave, there is much ground to cover."

Once he said, the rain became heavier. He looks seeing it downpour."It is not wise to go out like this, the rain is most horrible at this time. We will have to wait."

"...Fine, we will stay her-"

The girl screams objecting to what he said."Like HELL!"she snaps."You can't stay here!"

You step inbetween the two."Please, just for a little bit. Here, you can have this."you hold the small bit of money you manged to gather when the merchant slapped it out of your hand. The girl looks at it, then to you, you smile at her.

Making her shiver. But she agrees."Fine."she snatches it from your hand. Counting it."You and your boyfriend can stay."

Hearing what she said Neji objects, but you paid no mind."Thank you."you bow to her, she waves her hand not caring. Watching her walk away back to the fire. Looking back to the rain coming down."Guess, we have no choice...I hope the others are well."

Neji looks at the rain, then to you."They are, let's head by the fire we have to talk about what to do once the rain eases up."he walks towards the only source of heat, nodding your head you follow him.

* * *

**And an ending for it as well.**  
**It is a club scene and May is meeting up with the girls. Sakura dressed in a dark pink A-line dress, Ino dressed in a dark purple halter dress, Tenten a dark green short empire dress, Temari in a dark rich brown 1-shoulder dress, Hinata in a dark orange short wrap dress, and lastly May in dark rich golden yellow strapless short dress. She meets the girls sitting down at a large table, Guy is on the beats, Shizune serving drinks, taking a seat with them. Chatting away, at the bar the guys are dressed for the club looking at the girls interested. Naruto of course being in the center gets the guys attention gesturing towards the girls. Pushing off the bar making his way over with most following behind. **  
** Sakura sees them coming, getting everyone's attention every girl looks. Temari stands up first not the least bit bothered eying Shikamaru dragging him to the dance floor, Lee takes Tenten, Ino grabs hold of Sai, Naruto tries with Sakura who rejects him seeing Sasuke at the bar rushes to him, devastated Naruto slumps down, May taps him gesturing to Hinata, who looks away bashfully. Naruto smiles grabbing hold of Hinata who flushes madly he goes off with her. Leaving her there by herself, watching them dance. Not aware certain pale green eyes watching May, getting up she is grabbed by Kiba who yanks her to the dancefloor both of them dance, he is a rough she knocks into Choji whom she bumps off right onto Neji. He manages to catch her, May smiles at him while he flusters she gets up off him, turning around walking away, he watches her a smirk of interest appears on his lips. Looking lost on the dance floor, having lost the others. **  
** Temari spots May all alone, she pulls Shikamaru with her towards May grabbing her hand, and lets her join in the dance. Ino sees this, she goes over to May and Temari dancing with them, the other girls join them. Everyone crowds around them, watching the girls in sync dance imitating 'Single Ladies' dance being the center of attention the guys around a few cheering them on while the others look on. Getting an idea Naruto, Sai, Lee, Shikamaru, and Sasuke join them each with the girl they danced with. Leaving May alone, which she doesn't mind all into dancing she trips back right into Gaara. Finding it's him, she grabs hold of him bobbing her shoulders pulling him the dance floor.**  
** He is a stiff at first, May helps him to relax, putting hands around her waist her back pressed on him, they both dance in sync well rocking slowly back and forth, Gaara's hold on her tightens. May is enjoying herself when Neji comes over, holding out his hand, grabbing her pulling her away from Gaara much to his displeasure he watches the two of them dance. The music gets louder, everyone pumped jumping up and down. May notices Gaara leaving, she leaves Neji to follow him, outside into the quiet. He is looking at the moon, she goes over to him. He feels her presence looking at her, giving her a small smile, resting his forehead on hers, she accepts he leans in close placing his hand on her face. She is ready when Onyx comes inbetween them breaking it, surprising them both. May laughs next thing everyone comes rushing out over to them ending the moment. The girls crowd around May the guys around Gaara Naruto throwing his arm around Gaara, everyone looks up at the moon, while May stands infront of Gaara, Neji stands behind her other side both men look down at May who stares at the moon with delight. Making them both smile tenderly at her and look up at the moon**  
That is ending. Sorry just wanted to put it because it's been on my mind for sometime. These two are actually the second ones I came out with.

Thank you for reading my story and to those who follow and favorite and to tentenbaby for your comments :)


	28. Chapter 28

The storm still had not let up, it just kept coming down and down. It was depressing to look at yet you remained fixated on it, watching the water trickle slowly down the window.

"It's just rain."the girl tells you, you turn looking at her she was twirling her kunai on her pointer finger slowly watching it.

You turn back to it."Yes, I know."

"Then if ya know, why do ya keep looking at?"she snaps at you with a smirk.

"I...I've always found it interesting how, the clouds can cry."

"Cry?"she looks at you like you where crazy. Turning to her, smiling.

"Yes, I've always thought it like that."you tell her, she jerks a bit from your smile sighing looking away.

"I swear you smile, way to much."she berates you."You're a shinobi, hard to believe that...and your from Sunagaure...aren't they known for being bloodthristy? You for sure don't match that description at all."

"Oh, no everyone in the village is very nice and kind."you tell her. Holding your hands out to the fire to warm up, then reach for the metal pot that hovered above it containing stew from your host's food. You offered to make something seeing you had become hungry it was the least you could do since she was allowing shelter for Neji and yourself.

Neji wasn't around he went somewhere else to try and get reception on the radio. Leaving you with the girl, who still kept up her hostile guard towards you and defiantly towards Neji.

Stirring the stew, the aroma filled the place the girl couldn't help but look at it. It smelled so good, watching you stir the thick creamy broth. Her salivary glands started to water, her stomach was growling wanting so badly to be feed. She wasn't sure how you managed to make something out of the amount she had, but you did.

Homecooking a treat she hadn't tasted in so long, the warm smell brought memories she wasn't sure if it was fiction or not. But all she knew was that it felt good and safe. Your attention on the stew, noticing the girl who's name she would not give you. Being very secretive about it, which made sense. Smiling to yourself at her child tendencies, she was trying so hard to hide and keep at bay.

Taking out the spoon, waving the steam on purpose. Exciting her more."Well, it's done. Ready to eat?"

Snapping out of it, she crosses her arms tightly looking away."Yeah, sure whatever..."

Getting up from where you sat, finding some cups which would have to do for the stew. Using the spoon you fill up her's first and offer it to her, she didn't take it so you placed it down by her. Filling up another one for yourself and lastly Neji should he ever return. Since there was no forks or spoons the stew would have to be drunk. Blowing it on gently to cool it off.

It would take awhile but at least your hands remained warm. Nothing but the pounding of the rain was what filled the silence between the two the both of you. You kept blowing, it still wasn't ready just yet.

"You're eyes, their very lovely."you complement her.

She looks at you with a furrowed brow."Yeah...and so..."

"You do not like them?"

"I never said that."

"You do not find them lovely?"

"...No...I mean yes...I mean..."

Finally able to drink/eat your food taking a sip. Looking toward the cup next to you."I hope Neji is alright."

"You mean your boyfriend."she snickers.

You look back at her."He is my friend, yes that he is. But if are referring to being considering a significant companion then, that is not correct."

"What is with you and the way you speak? Are you some sort of computer?"

Your eyes slightly widen but relax, seeing she was joking."...How funny."you start to laugh, she just rolls her eyes. Picking up her cup and blows before drinking it. Swirling it around in her cup with a disgusted look to hide her own thrill of finally having something to eat.

"Is your village...always like this?"you take another sip.

"Raining? Yeah, never seems to stop."she casually tells you like it was nothing.

"I do not mean that, I mean is this dreaded?"you ask."It seems heavy and dark, are there many like you?"

"Homeless? Than ya, there is...it's a cutthroat village, every person for themselves."she tells you gulping down her stew. Chewing on the meat and veggies she tasted.

"How sad..."your eyes look at her with sincere pity, which she didn't take kindly to.

"Don't look at me like that!"she growls at you. Getting up and getting some more stew."My life is fine...I like it!" In frustration she grabs hold of the spoon not looking only to have her hand hit the side of the pot, burning her. She screams in pain yanking her hand back, quickly closing her mouth to endure her injury. You get up quickly.

She falls back to the ground holding her hand blowing on it to try and cool off the burning she felt, no doubt blisters where forming."Are you alright."you go over to her, getting down to her level. Holding out your hand to look at it, but she refused to let you look at it."Please, let me see."

She pushes you away."I'm FINE!"she snaps at you, returning back to her pain. Which showed on her face despite her trying to hide it.

You didn't move, waiting for her calm down so you could look at it. But she wasn't going to let you. Her hand tucked under her, you reach for it when Neji comes rushing back in.

"What's going on? What happen?"he looks around ready to strike, calming down once he saw what the fuss was about.

Gently you slowly reach for her, holding your breath your skin softly brushed up against her hand. She flinches growling at you, but you stayed adamant."...Let me see."you tell her in warm whisper.

She was hesitant at first, but her tensed body slowly relaxes holding out her hand towards you. Carefully taking it in your own, she was amazed by how delicate you held it, she watches your hand emit a low gold glow. It was so warm and gentle, her nerves melted away. Watching you concentrate upon her injury, she could feel her pain leave as if it was never there before.

It didn't take you long, just a few seconds satisfied looking to her."How do you feel?"

Clenching her hand open and close."...It's gone..."she was surprised by this. You stand up from your spot smiling at her relived she was fine turning around noticing Neji.

"Neji."you go over to him, picking up his cup of stew holding it out for him."Was there any success? Here it's not much but..."you look to the girl, then back to him."She offered to share her food, eat up."Handing him the cup, which was hesitant to take but does.

"No luck, the storm is blocking the electromagnetic waves so it's impossible to radio the others."he takes a seat down by the fire, you sit next to him."Hard to tell when this storm will let up."He looks down at the food and sets the cup down for now."With all this interference, we won't really know where the others are, and knowing how Guy Sensei is if we don't check in. No doubt he will take this out of proportion and well..."

Figuring out what he meant, there was no doubt in your mind on how Guy Sensei would react. He was a man that cared greatly for his team members."What of your eyes?"

"With the winds like this, best not to try."he tells you."We're no where close to finding that figure. Far away from where Shikamaru said they've been spotted."

"I see..."you begin to fill with regret realizing you where the one who caused this. Sighing heavily, there just had to be some way out for this mess.

Neji picks up the cup drinking it."Don't bother weighing yourself down with feeling guilty. We all make rookie mistakes. What happen, happen. Can't do anything about it now, but figure out way."

"...I know...still."you close your lips looking away.

The girl overhearing everything you and Neji where just talking about. She could see the heavy look on your face allowing the guilt to take over you. She gets read to say something."Might as well, rest up."Neji tells you standing up."I'll take the first watch, and wake you if it clears."with that he walks away, leaving you.

"Well, he's a stiff."The girl jokingly says. Laughing at her humor, looking to you expecting the same, but you weight of failure etched upon your face as you looked into the dancing flames of the fire."..."

Sighing, you get up."I'm just going to..."you didn't finish your sentence and walk off somewhere. Her pale silver eyes watch you feeling sorry, looking at her healed hand. Grumbling to herself, tucking it away telling herself it was none of her business. Watching the fire, her eyes started to slowly drop and sleep took over.

* * *

Back in Sunagakure Gaara poured water on the dirt. He planted the seed which he received from you when you returned back from Konohakagure that still had not bloomed yet. Remembering what Kai told him on how to take care of it, and what to do. Looking at the pot of dirt, nothing had grown at all. He didn't know how long it was going to take, a part of him curious on what the flower could be. He pours a bit more water, stopping when he noticed one of the many flowers in his office was starting to wither, placing the water pot down and makes his way over to it. Picking it up, he didn't know why, but he felt uneasy all of sudden.

* * *

"May. May, where are you."Neji's voice woke up the sleeping youngster, aggravated by her sudden wake from slumber did not greet the male kindly.

"What the HELL!"she snaps at him."Don't you know it's rude to raise your voice when others are sleeping."she bares her teeth at him.

He pays her no mind at all, and continued his search. Sitting up rubbing her eyes, and temple. Gurgling knowing she wasn't going to get any sort of sleep at all with his constant hollering. But she was to find out why, looking around realizing an extra body was missing."...Hey, we're your girlfriend?"

Neji turns to her."I thought she was still here, with you."he tells her.

She rolls her eyes."Obviously not, otherwise I wouldn't ask." Leaning on her knee, she propped up."So, where is she?"

"I don't know."Neji tells her, clearly starting to get irritated by her."Look, she was here before I left. I came to get her, to tell her the rain was still going. To find she's gone, where did she go?"

She shrugs her shoulders."I don't know, all I know is that she went off after feeling guilty for causing a damp in your little mission."she does quotation marks with her fingers.

"Why did you let her go?"Neji snaps at her.

"Hey, for the record I'm not no one's babysitter."she snaps back in defense."She's your teammate, it's your job to watch her. Not mine, she went that way."she thumbs over her shoulder."There is only one way to through...unless..."realizing something she gets up quickly rushing off. Neji follows her, towards the back. Stopping both of them see, metal pipes moved to the side a small underground exit. The cool rainy air and smell of the moist earth filled the area. Balling up her fist in anger."That little...grrr..."

"Where does this lead to?"Neji demands.

She looks at him, folding her arms refusing to say anything. Having enough of her stubbornness he crawls through the hole. She watches him go telling her self good riddance. Ignoring the pit in her stomach.

* * *

Neji reaches outside, the rain was pouring much harder. Being inside compared to outside was much different. No crazy person would be out like this, using his arm to do the best to block out the rain and wind that came down like sharp wet needles. Pinching him just a bit, he opens his mouth screaming for the kounichi, only to have it be blown into the wind.

Great just great this wasn't going to do a single thing. He tries to activate his eyes, but the wind prevented him from doing so. Digging his feet into the muddy ground, pushing or trying to push forward. But Mother Nature pushed right back ten times harder. He barely could keep his grip, still he pushed on. Why did you have to go out? What the heck went through your mind to do such a thing?

Questions he had, but knew that wasn't important. Someone like you in a place like this, there was no doubt you could easily be eaten up alive. Trying hard not to think of the fact returning back to Sunagakure without you, was not an option at all.

Hearing the waves crash harshly against the side, no doubt he was close the coast of the village by the lake. Calling your name mentally, he pushes forward. Only to slip from either the muddy ground, the rain, wind or all three. Picking himself back up, ducking when something blows over him. It was a pipe, narrowly missing it.

Turning back forward, trying to wipe the water from his eyes. He calls for you again mentally, like there was a chance you could hear him. Still he did it, fighting against an furious enemy, the wind. Was proving to be more difficult than he imagined.

Each step was starting to become harder. His body already becoming tired from the amount of power he was exhorting from his body. He didn't know how much he could endure, but understood why that girl told him storms like this, it's best to stay inside.

Taking one more step, not realizing it was fatal one. The wind all of sudden became stronger, pushing him back like a tumble weed. He goes flying, right over the side into the rushing water of the large lake. Falling into the deep depths of the darken body.

Hands reached up to grab something but, there was nothing he could grab. Tucking his arms in, turning himself towards the water to take the impact. The currents of the water where no doubt strong and deadly. He keep his fingers crossed that he would make it. If not, well then...

His life flashing before his eyes, every moment. His heart racing rapidly, when he felt something surround around himself, pulling him up with great and steady ease. Turning he looks to find you hoovering, with your hand out that glowed the same color that outlined him concentrating on bringing him up safely. Astound by this, he wasn't sure if it was jutsu or not. But it was a way to save him, deeply concentration upon preforming this feat. No doubt struggling from the wind, making your ascend of him much more difficult. But you kept it up, despite the strain look upon your face. He looks back seeing the water becoming further away. Keeping your hand stead, and yourself blocking out the winds that rocked you greatly, you form an outline around you to keep you in one place.

Remembering the trainings from Master Splinter, to ease one's breathing during stressful situations. Focus on the line of sight, which at this point was Neji. You could feel him coming up. Neji remained calm, almost there to you. Just a few inches away now centimeters. He gets ready to put his toe on the ground. A well size pipe comes out, of nowhere blown in the wind. Caught in its vicious winds, right towards the two of you. Neji became alarmed, which snapped you out of your concentration, turning around, a moment to late. The pipe slams into you hard, knocking you down below. Having just enough to throw Neji up and out of harms way, before he became the target. Rolling on the muddy ground, stun by what just happen. Picking himself up, the winds slowly return back to normal. Looking over the edge, activating his eyes, realizing he could not sense you with them. Damn it.

Lighting and thunder clash above him, distraught and heretical."...May! MAY!"

* * *

Back in Sunagakure Katio, shoots up in a cold sweat. Screaming Kai rushes into his son's room. Seeing the fearful look on his face.

Over at the Kazekage's office, the flower that was withering away, withers more. The arching over on the side of the pot. Gaara's uneasiness was becoming real, looking at the flower his eyes terrified. This omen was not lying. Looking out at the lowering sun, which he did not take as good omen either.

* * *

Naruto shoots up, in a cold sweat from what he saw that seem like a dream, his hand out to grab someone, realizing they where not there. Breathing heavily and fast. Inhaling hard and sharp, slowly calming himself down. Running his fingers through his hair, patting his heart slowly."...Weird..."he tells himself, turning looking out the window of his room into the calm night sky.


	29. Chapter 29

"Neji. May."Shikamaru calls for the two missing bodies of the group, through the radio but he received nothing. Before the storm hit, he and the others checked in but Neji and May. They both did not, assuming it was the interference of the storm that had to be the reason. Taking shelter from it, to wait it out like the others. Once it bypassed, they contacted each other to confirm that they where still there, unharmed and of any Intel that they might have found on their search.

Everyone reported in, and even meet up at the meeting spot to just rondevu before heading off again. Everyone looks at Shikamaru waiting, but the long look on his face told them all he wasn't able to get a hold of either of them.

"...Nothing...again."Shikamaru sighs troubled."This is a drag, their both lost well, maybe not Neji."

"What if their radio is just broken?"Choji suggest.

Shikamaru thought about it."It is a thought, but I highly doubt it."

"Are they just out of range?"Tenten throws in.

Again Shikamaru shakes his head."No, we're in a considerable distance, plus they where all checked before the mission started. Everything was fine."

Worry crept upon Ino."Then what could it be? May is just a genin..."

Before anyone could say something. Guy erupts tearfully."My, poor daughter...my baby girl..."Lee joins him in tears. The two of them sob on each other."She's out there all by herself, heaven knows what could be happening to her right now. Her father not there to protect her at all...oh my little girl."

"Ok, that is just weird."Ino cringes at the sight. Tenten rubs her temples shaking her head.

"..."Shikamaru.

Kakashi brings everyone back."Neji is still out there, so knowing him. There is a high possibility that he found her. Considering their areas aren't to far from eachother."

"Even so..."Ino thinks about it.

"Even so, we have a mission to still do."Shikamaru tells her."We weren't able to to our full search so, we need to continue. I was able to get some sort of information. This figure here is dealing with some unknow kind of weapon."

"Weapon?"Tenten become interested. Shikamaru nods his head.

"Yeah, and it's something this world has never seen. It has some pretty destructive force. But other than that, that's all I really know."

"So, it's some under arms dealer?"Ino ponders.

"Yep, recruiting other through that, and offering it as a trading payment I guess."he tells to everyone.

"Well, something is better than nothing."Kakashi shrugs his shoulders."Bond to be someone here, that will slip up. We search for information on this, that figure must still be here. Everyone still keep trying to May and Neji a-"

He was interrupted by Guy and Lee's cries becoming groans in irritation, quickly Kakashi dismissing them but told everyone to stay in pairs.

* * *

Neji comes up for air, empty handed. Holding onto the rope that was fasten around him keeping him from being washed away from the water's current. Keeping him steady, bobbing up and down, he wasn't able to find anything in the cold dark water. Going under three times expanding his search, wishing his eyes would work on finding her. But for reason beyond on his comprehension they did not. He yells for her name again, nothing but the howling winds responded back. This was getting him nowhere, grabbing onto the rope he pulls himself up back to the village, back to land. Just in time as the hard water came crashing. He was grateful the rain had stopped, only the wind was the issue. Wringing out his clothes and hair a bit.

He tired not to think of the fact, the girl was swept into a watery grave. Maybe she swept to land and found a place to dry off. Studying the water hard encase he might have missed something. But he found nothing, his radio wasn't working making it harder for him. He could think of all the wrongs right now, but he had a mission to do. Even though he tried to focus on it, the image played back in his mind. Of May saving him, pushing him out the way before the impact of the pipe that knocked her down. Separating them both, feeling obligated and knowing it was the right thing to do. He couldn't give up his search, there was a way he could do both the mission and find her.

Hearing footsteps approach he turns around quickly at the ready, stopping when he knew who it was. The girl, the irritable little girl who allowed them shelter for the time being. Scoffing he drops his guard and walks away.

Finding this to be rude yet amusing as well. She follows him, not saying a single word enjoying the torment she was causing him. Until he had enough."What, what do you want?"

Snickering to herself."Nothing, really just thought I tag along is all...what are you doing way out here?"

"I'm a mission."he states to her plainly.

She looks around."I don't see your girlfriend around, where is she? Did you find her?" By the silence she received from him, told her everything. Her amusing smirk drops to a mixture of concern and frustration."You haven't found her!"she yells at him trying to mask her own worries.

Her eyes look towards the water, then to Neji and back to the water. It was clear what happen, putting two and two together. She walks over to the edge looking over."..."Without a word she gets up and sprints off infront of Neji.

He watches her curiously. But just ignores her, going the other way instead stopping when feels her presence return. She grabs hold of his sleeve, yanking him to follow her."Come on..."she grunts.

Snatching his sleeve back."What? Can't you see that I have a mis-"

Thumbing over her shoulder she cuts him off."I think, I might know what happen to your girlfriend. There is a chance she might have been sucked by the pipes and dumped towards the gorge. It's where a lot of things go, come on."

She runs off leaving him, Neji stands there for a second thinking on what she said unsure if it was true. Mentally declining turning the other way, only to hear her running footsteps moving closer, he kept going on. Until she tackled his legs, holding them tightly. Turning to look at her slightly upset.

"Let me go."He tells her, but she wouldn't budge.

"No, you have to follow me."she demands him."I know she's this way, I know this area like the back of my hand, and if you want to find her. You follow me, with your constipated looking self."

Hearing insult angered Neji more, doing his best to suppress. Seeing she would not let up, he agrees."Fine, now get off of me."he pushes her off, she jumps back before he could do so. Looking at him with a smug grin.

She puts her mask on."Good, now follow me."she runs back the way she came, sighing silently Neji follows.

* * *

Your body was heavy and slowly moving. Like it was being dragged on something rough and ridged, the smell of damp and dry earth slowly caused you to wake up. Your eyes where heavy and dizzy, feeling someone or something host your limp body and toss you into something. Landing on the ground hard, the sound of a heavy metal door slams shut waking you up from your induced slumber.

Hearing muffled sounding voices mixed in with whimpers of others alerted you slowly. Deciding not to move and wait it out, listening as their footsteps walked away, you slowly push yourself up. Rubbing your head, blinking a few times to get your vision to focus. It was hazy at first, which soon became clear accessing your scanners you surveillance your surroundings, even though it was dark with barely any light besides the distant flickering torches on the cave wall. Sensing others from their fear the gripped them. Reaching out to the caged bars that held you, shaking it just a bit, they where pretty sturdy. Looking around making sure no one was around, holding onto two of the bars you begin to pry them apart with ease.

Making an exit for you, you slip out quietly and bend the bars back to the normal state the best you could. Checking once more if anyone was around or heard you, sensing no one coming. You make your way to the others who where behind the bars as well. Gasping at who you saw, they where ranged from young to old. Though mainly young, looking partially starved, dirty and marked up with scratches and bandages. Your heart went out to them, sensing someone nearby. One of the young bodies a teen boy startled by your presence, mainly because of your glowing eyes. He scurries back getting the others attention on you.

Pointing a shaky finger towards you."Y-yo..."he stammers.

Realizing you where frightening them, you hold up your hands meaning no harm. Forming an orb in your hand to give them light, your eyes return back to normal. Smiling at them kindly, they where still frighten yet at the same curious on how you got out.

Hearing voices you turn looking over your shoulder."I shall get you out."you whisper to them. Holding up a finger in a shushing motion. Grabbing onto two bars and you pry them apart as quietly that you could. The bars did creak just a bit, feeling you gave them enough space, crouching down holding out a helpful hand to them.

They where hesitant on taking it. You didn't mind being patient, if not for the fact the voices where getting louder. Giving them a urging look to hurry up and make up their mind.

They hear the voices, froze with fear. You had to do something to get them to get up and move, apologizing quickly to them. You reach and grab hold of one of them, gently yanking them. Snapping them out of their prison of fear, feeling you touch them made them scream but you quickly cover their mouth. Pulling them outside, telling them to run and get away. Standing up fully, looking at the others telling them samething. Urging them to run away, some where still hesitant at first, but they get up and move.

Counting how many it was, the voices where getting closer and your heart raced faster. The last two run out, you didn't have enough time to bend the bars back getting them out safely was what mattered, then again you had to information as well. Stopping partially, when you sensed something familiar about the approaching auras.

Horrified and stun, it couldn't be...there was just no way. This aura was so familiar sending chills down your spine, though slightly faint there was no doubt having memorized everyone aura you came in contact with. Thinking about it, when a loud angry roar erupted through the cave. Snapping you out of it, the people whom you let free fled faster than ever. Leaving you behind, thinking quickly on how to make a blockade to stop their pursers from coming after them.

Heavy running footsteps echoed through the cave splashing in the water. Picking yourself up, you fly towards the exit to get away. Hearing the angry snarls behind you, only added more to you anxiety. Believing you had given yourself distance from them, to be wrong instead of kunais being thrown. Blast of what seem like dark pink laser energy of barrages fired at you.

"...What..."you look behind you, those that pursed you concealed in the darkness of the cave only to get just a glimpse of them when the pink light went off. Unable to make out them fully, having to dodge their shots. What they where using, a weapon you knew all to well. Your mind raced like a hive, so many questions came to your mind, which became your down fall.

One of the shots hit you in the side, it stung sending you crashing and tumbling to the floor of the cave. Picking yourself up, holding your side you start to heal it the best way you could. Pushing yourself up, feeling your pursuers close in. Looking up ahead seeing the last of the prisoners escape, glad to see they made it out just fine. A sharp sting hits your left leg, you fall down. Trying to fly, but the pain was all you could focus on at the moment. Very few things actually managed to penetrate you, those stronger than you, a few weapons, lasers and among other things.

What hit you, you knew all to well. The same energy, you felt from it was no doubt from them. Pushing yourself up, hearing a charging sound of the weapon just a few inches behind you. Their finger pressing on the trigger, and fire right at you.

* * *

Temari slams her hands down in anger on Gaara's desk, Kankuro jumps back slightly. Doing her best to be respectful to her younger brother still did not stop the burning anger reflected in her eyes.

Keeping her tone in check she demanded from Gaara why he did what he did."Why did you let her go? She's only a genin...th-that mission will kill her. I'm her jonin, just because they requested her gives you no right send her. There are others who are jonin level that could have gone..."

Gaara listen's to his sister's concerns and worries. His cold eyes look intensely at her, while she did the samething. His look upon her slowly started to calm her see could see his eyes change softly. Reflecting the regret he had for allowing her genin to go. The burden he held upon his decision, apologizing to her. Standing up fully, understanding shaking her head.

"...She's so...so stupid sometimes."she tells herself looking at the withered flower.

* * *

The pink laser fires at you followed by a few others, holding your breath thinking quickly blocking the pain, using your good non injured foot you pushes yourself to the side. Dodging the fire, which followed you. Luckily you managed to take cover behind a one of the walls of the cave. The fire didn't stop at all, taking out a kunai charging it with your energy. Your eyes glow, narrowing them. In one quick movement you come from behind quickly and throw the weapon at them, followed by two more. Your ankle might be hurt and your side, but not your arms and hand. Your aim was on its mark, Donnie always told you because your mind was like those aiming scopes, finding your target and locking onto it.

Hearing the kunai hit the flesh a few of them fall down. Moving back behind the wall, just as they shoot back a you hitting the earth instead of you. Covering yourself, wishing either the guys to jump out ambushing them or your sister coming to your defense. But it was just you, looking ahead, the exit was just a couple of meters away. Calculating the portability of you reaching it in your mind. The odds where very slim, thinking of way to slowly them. An idea came to your mind, taking out your last kunai you attach a paper bomb to it. Pushing yourself up, staggering just a bit. Using the wall to keep yourself steady, calming yourself. Remembering Master Splinter's training, keep one's mind calm and focused. Blocking out the pain, outlining yourself knowing what you had to do.

Gripping the kunai, you sprint off sucking in the pain shooting up from your ankle, with your think energy shield around you to give you some protection. The shoots did not stop, managing to dodge them, remembering the training from Tsunade and Sakura. You narrowly avoid the fire, jumping over an obstacle in your way, you push off twisting and throw the kunai right at the ceiling of the cave at the sametime your guard was down.

Leaving you open, something large and boney like charges at you they bare their teeth into you laughing manically. A laugh that made your body freeze, their teeth dug into your shoulder. Chopping down, like sharp blades into your skin, you try not to scream and hold in the pain, but their teeth dug in more. Till you heard something that sounded like a crunch. Before you could even let out a scream they fling you like a rag doll. Out the mouth of the cave, just as the exploding take explodes, before the rocks caved it in, you managed to see their eerie bright cold animalistic eyes.

"...Raz-"before you could finish you slam into a few trees, knocking the breath out of you.

"..."Neji comes out and catches you stopping you from receiving any more injuries, with you in his arms he pushes off against the upcoming tree, and flips down just with you just fine. His looks down at you, scanning you over. He saw your injuries, activating his eyes trying to locate where you came from he saw the now caved in cave. He heard the explosion, hearing running footsteps not alarmed at all.

He knew who it was, the girl. She comes out silently gasping at the sight of you. About to say something Neji stands up with you."Take me back."he tells her.


	30. Chapter 30

_You stood by the window, on a rainy day. The water came down, hitting the window your back then pink eyes look up in wonderment at the water falling from the sky. April was in the kitchen fixing some food for the two of you. She would look up from time to time at you, still in your same spot since you awoke, it was a cute sight. You looked just like a child, your eyes filled with wonder and delight, this was the first time you had seen rain actually since you woke up and started life. Smiling to herself shaking her head, she goes back to the food picking up a pot and pours something into two cups._

_Putting your finger on the window, you slowly trail the water droplet till it stopped and start back over. Your father wasn't home he had to go to work leaving you and April, her school was closed because of the weather. Looking out the window down at those below walking and rushing through the rain with their umbrellas, your father told you, something to keep the rain off of them. Something you found rather odd, not understanding why they could not want to have a free shower. _

_He further explained it to you, that they just didn't want to get sick. Which made sense, still it was odd. A great deal of things where odd to you, like why they drove cars, and are cars so smelly. So many questions you had, that wanted answers to. You told yourself you would talk with Donnie later should you see the boys._

_Hearing footsteps behind you, a white mug was placed in your line of sight. Steam slowly rose from it along with the mixture of spices and sugar along with...apples._

_Turning you find April, she smiles at you gesturing you to take the mug. Which you do, she tells you to blow because it's hot, she stands next you looking at the rain, blowing on her drink in a dark blue mug. You look down at the drink, wondering what it was. _

_"Apple Cider."she tells you._

_"Cider?"_

_"Yep, an old family recipe."she tells you. Taking a sip of her drink, smiling with pleasure from its deliciousness."Mmmmmm..."_

_Looking down at the light tan liquid, seeing how April was enjoying it, why not. Following what she did, blowing on it for a long time till you felt it was ready, bringing it to you lips and a take a huge gulp. A huge mistake you stick out your now burnt tongue. April couldn't help but chuckle lightly. _

_"Take sips, not gulps."she tells you showing you what to do. _

_Nodding your head, you do what she did taking a small sips. One after the other, your eyes wide in amazement from the taste. Smiling giddly, at the delicious drink."It is very wonderful, I truly enjoy. What wonderful taste!"You quickly take more sip after sip finishing it up. Licking your lips, turning to April holding your cup out."Is there more, sister?"_

_Shaking her head at you, she takes your cup."Yep. Hold on."she tells you, walks away leaving you. _

_While she refilled your cup, you turn back to the rain, that seem to calm down."Sister...do the clouds cry?"_

_"What?"she comes back over handing you the cup._

_You repeat your question."Do the clouds cry?"_

_"No, they don't. It's really so-"_

_"They must be crying, because they look so heavy."you tell her, looking at her."Is that what others do, when they cannot hold it in anymore?"Your eyes drop, placing your hand on the window."I feel heavy sometimes...yet I cannot do such a thing..."_

_"..."April eyes soften emphatically at you. She places a hand upon your shoulder. Pulling you into a hug, having your head rest on her shoulder, and in the gentleness voice."If you ever feel heavy, remember I'm right with you. Your my little sister, ok. I'll help you carry anything that makes you feel heavy...I promise, you can always lean on me."_

_Finding comfort in her words, she smile thanking her._

* * *

*...Sister...* your eyes flutter open slowly, a constant beeping sound awoke you further, turn your head you see a heart monitor. Reading the stats you, counting each beep. When it clicked in your mind, your eyes shoot open. Just as your body does so, sitting up in the medical bed you find yourself in. Looking around, this was a hospital and you where dressed in the gown. Which send shivers down your spine, not this clothing again. Hearing the gentle rustle of the leaves upon the window.

Looking out to it, there it was the sun. No more rain, no dampness or anything. You where both glad yet puzzled at the sametime, the last thing you remember was being back in the Amegakure with the others...the others! Throwing your covers off quickly, you leap out of the bed only to get tangled in the covers making you fall over hard onto the ground. Making the monitor crash down and a few others things, the noise caught the attention of others. While you start to pick yourself up, someone grabs your arm carefully lifting you up.

They help you stand to your feet untangling you from the covers."Geez, May what where you thinking?"Ino castes you."What are you doing up?"

Hearing her question, though instead of having a response for it. You had something else on your mind."Ino..."

She shushes you."Don't talk, let me check you over."she sits you back on the bed and starts to check you over. Using her Mystical Palm, she found nothing wrong."You're fine...pretty fast really. So that's what that glow thing was around you."

"Ino, what of the others?"you asks her, standing up off the bed. She looks at you."What happen to the others? Are they all well?"

"Well, to start we came back to our village. So your here in Konohagakure, after the mission in the Amegakure, Neji was able to use your radio and contact us. Thanks to some random irksome little girl..."she growls."We meet the two of you back in her I guess home, there Neji told the others about what happen the best he could. They left you with me to work on your injuries and went to check out the area where Neji found you. Only to come up empty. The mission was really a bust really, you still didn't wake up. So through the whole way here, you pretty much where out. We admitted you here to get treatment, but it was hard. This weird golden light outlined you like some sort of protective cocoon, since you've been out. Lady Tsunade sent a message to the Kazekage about you being here an-"

Hearing what she said, but mainly focusing on the part of Tsunade sending a message to Gaara of your condition, which you took as blow. A disgracefully one at that, embarrassed and ashamed. Ino kept talking, you heard a few things she told you how long you had been out. When she realized you had zoned out.

"May, are you alright?"she snaps you out of your phase.

Looking at her, she stares back worried. Your mind raced through the mission and what transpired. Realizing it all boiled down to you and the decision that you made, which was logically the right one. Helping that nameless girl, back in the village which lead up to the mission being a failure, besides the fact you managed to get some very small information on those who where taken and the weapons in which their abductors where using. But there was something that really sat in your gut, like a ton of weights.

Ino was trying to read what wrong, she gets ready to asks again when you sprint to the window pushing it open and fly out. She races to it, yelling for you to come back. But you didn't, seeing this she hurries after you grumbling under her breath on what prompt you to do such an action.

Flying over the village, landing a few times searching frantically for someone. Not sensing them you take off, just as Ino spots you. She tries to yelling to you, but you didn't stop. So she had not choice but to follow you, her focus on you that she runs right passed Choji and Shikamaru who call to her, but she didn't stop. They look in the direction she was, seeing you then to eachother. Ino calls to them to help her get you, which they do though .

Stopping again for a split second, looking left then right doing a fast 360 degrees. Still nothing, so you use your scanners to locate them, which allowed you to spot them. Smiling a bit in relief you fly off in the direction. Ino slightly out of breath, stops for a second to catch her breath. Just as Choji and Shikamaru almost catch up with her, she continues her chase of you.

* * *

On the Hyuga Compound, Neji was sparring with his uncle the head of the clan. The two men in a grueling sparing match, focused hard on their match. Only to be interrupted by a presence.

That lands down quick, just as Neji goes in for a strike only to accidentally hitting the person, striking them back. He stops realizing what he did, both he and his uncle look to see who it was. The body on the ground, sits up to find you. While his uncle was perplexed who you where, Neji hurries over to you and helps you up. But you got up yourself just fine, holding out your hand making him stop.

"May, are you alright?"he could at least asks that. Shaking off where he struck you, nodding your head yes. He looks at you fully seeing you where still in your hospital gown."I thought you where in the hospital? What are you doing out?"

Before you had time to say anything to him. Ino comes running onto the compound making her way right inbetween you and Neji, grabbing you by your shoulders firmly, shaking you just a bit."May! What is the big idea of flying off like that, you haven't been discharged yet?"she yells at you upset but you could see the concern in her eyes. Like some sort of mother."I don't care what your reason is, and look you're still in the gown. You should know better than to leave dressed in this..."she rubs her temples."Sometimes you're impossible, you know that...Now, let's go and take you back."she grabs hold of your wrist and starts to pull you away.

Not meaning to be rude, you take it back and quickly go to Neji, looking up at him apologetically and what you did next surprised him and those around even Shikamaru and Choji who came, you hug him."Neji, please I did not mean to go off on my back in Amegakure. Nor have you come after me, my actions I am well aware have caused the mission to not be fully done. I just wanted to make up for the mistake that I caused...I do thank you for your help, truly I do. If there is a next time, I will promise not to put your life on the line nor cause you such great concern."even though your eyes stayed the same, you managed a smile."I am glad though, that you where able to be safe and here..."you look to his uncle then back to him."With your family. At least, I managed to do that right."

Ino looks at you, understanding why you flew off like that."Silly girl..."she tells herself shaking her head smiling. You release Neji giving him a smile, then turn to his uncle and apologize for your rude interruption, and introduce yourself to him. Which he does, his name Hiashi Hyuga. You then inquire about Hinata which he tells you she was gone on a mission. You asks if he could tell her you said hi, turning to Ino you apologize to her which she just plays off grabbing your roughly pulling you with her. Fussing how much she had to sweat when she ran after you, and how her hair was no messed up because of you.

You kept apologizing to her, though bid good-bye to Neji, Shikamaru and Choji follow the two of you. With Choji suggesting they go and get something eat, which made Ino snap at him you had to get back to the hospital.

Neji and Hiashi watch the you being dragged off by Ino. Hiashi looks at his nephew."That is one Hinata talks about..."

"Yes..."Neji then excuses himself.

* * *

Ino brought you back so you could be properly discharged from the hospital, changed back into your outfit which you found out Gaara had sent someone to get you. They meet you outside the hospital, it was Shira and Kankuro.

When he sees you, he hurries over to you asking if you where alright."Yes, I am fine."you assure him, he sighs in relief happy to hear that.

Ino looks from him to you, getting a certain smile on her face."Lord Kazekage, sent me to get you."he tells you.

Kankuro buts in."And me, so heard you took a beating."he jokes with you.

You try to smile with a fake laugh despite feeling the weight in your drop more."Thank you both, for coming to get me."

"Sure, anyway let's head back now."Kankuro tells you, he turns to Ino thanking her but she insist to walk you to the front of the village, grabbing hold of you walking fast away from the guys. Looking over her shoulder she shudders giddily.

"It's so cute."she tells you trying to contain her squeals. You look at her not following.

It didn't take long to reach the front of the village, the gates where open but who was standing surprised all of you."Neji?"you look at him.

He turns to look at you, his face firm he takes something out of his sleeve and hands it to you. It was scroll nicely wrapped."Hinata wanted me to give you this, it is an invite, to our clans celebration. She would like you to attended."

You take it from him, thanking him for it."Thank you, and please tell Hinata thank you for me."

"I will."he nods his looks to Kankuro and Shira."Seems, your off now."

"Yes, I am."you look to your two escorts and back to him."I will you later, Neji."You smile at him, telling Kankuro and Shira you where ready. You hug Ino good-bye thanking her, she hugs you back telling you next time the two of you are going to the spa. Letting her go, Kankuro in the lead he runs off first Shira behind him and lastly you.

Ino stood by Neji waving bye to you, while Neji remained quiet. He watched you leave, Ino stopped when you where out of sight. She leaves, Neji waited for her to go and activates his eyes though he couldn't see your chakra didn't mean he couldn't see the outline of your body. Focused on you, you felt someone's eyes on you. He saw you turn around in his direction and wave secretively to you with a smile. Surprising him, he smiles to himself deactivating his eyes and walks away.


	31. Chapter 31

That mission, the last one you went on, still bothered you. For many reason, a part of you was still sulking on how badly the mission went very little information was gathered because of your reckless decision that you still held onto. Even the Ino told you it was really nothing to worry about, you still did. Feeling you let down Gaara, seeing how he allowed you to go and assist Guy and his team. He didn't have to, but he did anyway, and you ruined it for everyone. Though he himself told you everyone makes mistakes and you just have to learn from it, he still commended none the less for going on a B-rank mission. These missions where different compared to back home, where you knew your enemy pretty well and you had the others to back you up, here in this world it seem more like everyone was on their own in a sense. Back home you where pretty good a few levels higher than your sister in somethings. But you relied on her and the others when it came to things, even though you could hold your ground, they where never far behind.

Here in this world, you didn't have them. It was just you, and you alone, that empty feeling was starting hurt. But it wasn't just that, another part of you was the attackers, their weapons you knew all to well. It sent a chill down your spine that scared you, you had a huge feeling you knew who might be here, but a part of you wished it wasn't true then again a part wished it was, because there was hope the others, your sister and friends might be here as well.

Still the thought of _them _being here, allowed you to feel a rush of joy. Not to much, because there was still a possibility they where not here even if the _he _and the others where. And if they are, what would they be doing here? What is their plan? Knowing full well it was not good at all, which scared you. Just thinking about it, a wave of cold darkness cascaded over you, making you shiver. Trying your best to shake it away, to clear your mind it did not go away. It sunk its way into your mind, starting to borrow its way in. A cold phantom hand gripped you...

"May, if you stare any harder you might fall in."Ebizo said, snapping you out of your state, which you jerk awake almost falling into the pond which you sat infront of you. Catching yourself before falling in, you look at your reflection realizing you had zoned out completely.

Your eyes drop slightly. Apologizing to him."Sorry, I did not mean to be rude...I was...in deep thought."

"Indeed you are..."the old man looks at your tired looking eyes, even if you did your best not to show it. He could see it, your posture how it slightly slouched, your eyes drooping slightly despite you keeping them open and bright, he could see the gleam fighting to stay ignite. He had to commend you for your own perseverance on maintaining it. Even if it was wearing you slightly.

It reminded quiet with you both, it was more prudent than before, the many times you came over after returning from your mission. He enjoyed your company greatly and always looked forward to it whenever you stopped by, bring his old bones warmth and happiness he did not have as much sense his sister was gone.

The two of you would fish at his pond, never catching anything only listening to you chat away like nothing about so many things and the strange tales you would have about this 'New York City'. Quite an imagination, he would tell himself everytime you talked about it.

But now it wasn't really, he knew how you felt coming back from the mission that was deemed a fail. Not really getting any sort of information or anything, Ebizo looks at his fishing pole moving it slightly.

"...Have I ever told you..."he starts off.

* * *

In the hidden hide away, news had gotten back on what happen in Amegakure at the 'Supply Base'. How it was infiltrated by a shinobi of Sunagakure, who managed to set free all the merchandise needed. Putting a damp in the production, with everyone escaping or most of them. They managed to capture a few and bring them back.

While the pink brain squid like aliens worked, the leader sat watching his three high ranking men/mutants work on their jutsu. Which thanks to the help of their new 'partnership' with the masked man who kindly introduced them to chakra here in this world, allowing not only himself but his men to preform and do much more compared to back in their world. Doing feats many would dream of, something straight out the comics.

With a careful and steady eyes he watches them spare against the ninjabots. Xeaver his mutated humanoid fish with robotic legs had become proficient in the use of molding his chakra into not surprising water and lighting which was surprising. Rahzor his mutated skeletal dog, had become proficient in earth, while his last and most trusted as well loyal follower, Tigerclaw a mutated tiger man as well bounty hunter became proficient in the use of wind and fire.

Watching his men easily take down their attackers, the figure standing next to him. The Masked Man's most prized addition, a teenage boy with look just as cold and dark as his own. He was no older than 15 or 15 with black hair with a blue tint to it. His hair is spiky in the back, fair skin and black eyes, dressed in a gray high-collared short-sleeved shirt, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach and some sort of black and red clouded cloak, he had a tanto attached to his side. He stood next to the man, watching his men like children he saw them as train and practice their jutsus. Simple ones really, ones an Academy student could easily do with a blink of an eye.

Though he didn't want to be here, finding these 'men' as freaks in many ways he could count, it was out of order and the fact not only he but also his employer would also benefit from this man and his...group.

"Their sloppy, especially the fishface."he bluntly and coldly tells the older man, who slightly grunts at his disrespectful tone."The tiger man, though he's improving greatly...as for your...dog is it? If sadism where a jutsu he would master it."

Not in the mood for this boy's impudent tone, the man stands up much taller. Casting a shadow over him, but the boy remained unfazed but his shoot at intimidation. Sliding his eyes coolly to the boy, who's eyes all of sudden change from black to red, with three tomoe in them. Something he himself still found fascinating. Knowing exactly what was happening...genjutsu was being performed. A feat the man found very much interesting, being trained in it himself by his associate himself, taijustu was not needed, but genjutsu was something besides ninjutsu that he found would definitely benefit him greatly.

Looking back to his men, who had finished off the last of the ninjabots, now caught in this boy's genjutsu that he could see was pleasing agony, their screams and cries. Watching them suffer, not an ounce of him was willing to jump in and help. No, he wanted them to learn if in this world they needed to learn everything to benefit themselves but mainly him."If you're going to do it, then do it now..."the boy tells him.

The man draws bladed gauntlets and goes in, watching their master easily take them out. There was no mercy in his strikes, if he would could kill them. With the final strike, he takes down his men. The three mutants fall down from their injuries, amateurs he scoffs to himself. Nothing but amateurs, stuck here babysitting them on their progress.

Their leader, rises wiping their failure off his gauntlets his cape gently and eerily flowed behind him leaving his men to suffer for their own failures taking his place back atop next to the boy walking by him. The boy slides his black eyes to him."I heard, your operation didn't go as planned. What happen? Though it really isn't any of my concern, though considering how we are in a way consider in an alliance of some sort, the bodies supplied to you for your..."he pauses looking around their lair."Improvements...only to get a just a few, which I believe I have the right to incline, how is that going by the way? I was told some pink haired konuichi medic from Sunagakure with golden eyes who could..fly managed to undermine almost everything there."

The man stops his stride. Wanting to ripe out the boy's disrespectful tongue choose against it, instead focused on what he said. The description that was given about the one who managed to put a dent in his agenda. Knowing that description all to well, he was right. Back home, he didn't see her anymore with the turtles and the others. After what he found out, from his own sources he took matters into his own hands. As well the others, those aliens, their actions led them here to this world. A world he had hidden plans for.

By the way the man stopped the boy could tell he knew of this person."I can clearly see you know this person?"a familiar deep voice makes themselves known, both figures look towards the man in the swirl black orange mask with only one hole that showed his eye. He was concealed very well, dressed in a long dark robe."Should they be someone to concern ourselves about? Shredder?"

Shredder looks at the masked man."...They are a nuisance."

"So, they will be consider a problem then?"the masked man ponders. He looks to the boy, who just rolls his eyes annoyed.

Thinking before he answered, knowing what he knew about the girl. The hybrid creation the Kraang made, something he himself found quite interesting seeing how she was build. Knowing her skills and powers having faced her before, the girl was good. She had untapped potential that he was sure she was not aware of, still the fact she was here, and knowing well she had to have seen something related to their world. Left a bad taste in his mouth, still she was alone here making it easy for him.

The masked man waited patiently for Shredder's answer. Seeing the man had his answer already, he speaks of something else."I was able to do as you requested, there is no doubt now, your little project is ready..."

"...Then it's time for a test."Shredder demands in a obvious tone."...You boy, will take them."

The masked man looks to aloof teen."Sasuke, you know what to do."

* * *

The sun shone brightly over the village, people went about their time and day. Children running around playing tag or some other kind of game, running between the adults who watch them or ignore them. The day was good as any other, a gentle non threatening breeze, blew through the village. It was safe, secure and warm.

Only for it to turn unexpectedly to turn cold and still. A piercing scream, rang through the whole village. Alarming everyone, they turn and look their eyes widen in fear at the faith that stood right infront of them.

From up above the Sasuke watched with his cold eyes, the destruction erupt in the harmless village. Blocking out the murderous screams that pierced the air, flames of pain danced throughout the village, anyone who tired to get away was easily taken down. Falling like tree, motionless to the ground. Not a soul escaped, from old to young. A river of blood started to form, for a test they did pretty well.

Sasuke waited a few more minutes, the test was a success no doubt. Jumping down from the tree, landing looking straight at the still dancing fires that now became the village. A figure slowly walks through it, unscathed. Hard to believe this person manged to this much damage, whatever was done to them he had to admit he wanted the power. The mask man did his work well, the figure comes closer putting away their weapon securing it to their side. Hard to believe that thing was something they used, but still effective none the less.

The figure stops a few inches infront of Saskue obediently, he looks at her into their dark blue empty cold eyes the only area on them that wasn't concealed, like the rest of their body, covered from head to toe in dark almost black catsuit with plated armor all along their arms and legs, there was also armor on their torso with a belt that kept their weapon attached.

Moving his eyes away from them, to the village."...Good, let's go. There is still more to do."he turns around and walks off, the figure does as he says and follows behind him.

* * *

In the hospital at Sunagakure you where tending to a patient, healing them."How is that?"you asks the young man, stopping. He moves his arm, with ease, turning to you.

"Much better, thank you."he tells you. He gets off the table grabbing his jacket."Have a good evening."he tells you leaving, you wave bye to him watching him go.

Sighing to yourself, looking out the window the sun was starting to set and you where still at the hospital, normally you would be done by early afternoon. Kai would dismiss you to go, but this time you decided to stay a bit longer. Though you did take a break to go back Gaara's home to prepare dinner for them and returned back here.

On your feet non-stop all day, zipping from here to there. Pretty much where anyone really needed you or you would find something or someone. Heal them, check them out, prescribe them certain medication or make an ointment if it was something minor. You where like a busy bee, you heard others call you. Kai himself was surprised at how much you where doing.

Cleaning up the room, straightening everything back to where it went. Someone knocks on the wall, getting your attention. Turning you find Kai, he smiles at you."Mr. Kai."you greet him.

"Hey May, I'm done with my shift here and it's getting pretty late."he looks out the window."Why don't we head home now, you've been on your feet all day."

Restocking some cotton swabs in a jar."I can't sorry, there is still much to be done."

He looks around the room, seeing everything was fine. Nothing out of place."But, your done. There are no more patients to see."

Grabbing a broom, you begin to swept."There is always something to do, but I am fine. Do not worry, I shall not stay very late."

Kai could see it something bothering you, despite the cheerfulness you had on you. He sighs, shaking his head walking over to you grabbing the broom firmly making you stop. You look look up at him, the man looks down at you firmly. A look that reminded you of something Master Splinter would give when he knew something.

"You've been here all day, which is good."Kai tells you."But, sometimes doing something to much is a bad thing. What's going on May?"

"It is nothing, to worry about."you tell him, letting go of the broom. And try to look for something else to do, Kai sets the broom down on the wall. Folding his arms, watching you trying hard to find just about anything that you put yourself in to avoid him. He was well aware of your long hours you spent with Ebizo since your return from the mission, which he was aware about, hearing about it. He understood well, that you wanted to do good on the mission. The fact one fails on their first one is pretty hard, but with you, you where taking it really hard. Besides spending hours with Ebizo, he knew why you spent much more time here at the hospital and why you would leave for a few hours. He wasn't one to pry into others but, when he could see it was not the person anything good he would become concerned about them.

He gets ready to say something to you, when someone else does."There you are."a familiar voice makes you both look. You stop and look to see one of the councilmen, he looks to Kai. Asking to talk to him in private which Kai does, leaving you alone. In a just a few minutes Kai, comes back with the councilman.

"May, I know this is sudden, but we're needed."Kai tells you.

From the way Kai sounded, made you feel tensely worried. Something wasn't right, you didn't know what it was, but it was something.


	32. Chapter 32

The travesty that laid before your eyes and all the rest, was just unbearable. The countless bodies that laid lifeless on the ground in their own pool of blood, that merged together to form a small river. Besides blood on the ground, there was blood on the walls, the trees everything. The air was hot from the fire that had stopped, charred buildings, houses and huts clinged with the smell of burnt wood and flesh. Wanting so badly to gag at this all, the stiffness of death was easily seen, children laid upon adults who clung to them for protection but there was none at all. They met their faith way to soon, deflate balls and broken toys scattered across the streets.

This seem like a nightmare, one that was way to real. Your eyes never grew so wide before, looking at everything. Your strides where careful and gentle, scanning over all that you saw, if you could produce tears you would. Such death and destruction, done those who where innocent. Your legs trembled, wondering who could have done such a horrid thing. You couldn't sense any signs of life whatsoever, the only thing you sensed was cold and still. It began to swallow you up, all the darkness, death and fear started to attach itself to you, entangling you in binding web. It was the same feeling you felt back home, from the Shredder.

Doing your best to hold it all in, looking hard for some sort of light. Wishing you where not dispatched to come to this village like a few other medic-nins to assist or find anyone alive. Coming to a hut, you hesitate to push the door open, but so anyway. Slowly it creeks open, before it just falls off. Making you jump back just a bit, you take a slight step inside. Covering your mouth at the massacre your innocent eyes witnessed, it just had to be something out a movies.

Wanting to close your eyes, but they wouldn't this family...the mother and father pinned to the walls crucified a massive hole in the father's core. Your whole body was trembling now. You try your best not to fall to your knees, about to close your eyes, when you felt something wet and thick fall on you, landing right under your right eye. A few more drops fall, bringing your hand up, you wipe the drop from under your eye. Your hand shaking afraid to look at it, a sharp gasp escapes your lips. Your eyes tighten in piercing fear, at the blood on the tips of your finger. A few more drops of blood come down landing in your hand.

Gulping hard, you look up and quickly cover your mouth before you could scream. Turning like hell, you bolt right out of there. Hyperventilating heavily, from the gruesome sight you just saw, it was just sickening. To do something to those so young, those poor...poor souls. Unable to take it anymore, you just fall to your knees, weeping silently as you could for everyone.

From a distance, hidden pretty well a pair of almond shape of purple eyes keenly watch you from behind."...That's the girl..."they grab hold of the hilt of their blade."...She don't look like much...but she is a looker..."they slowly pull their large blade out, with twisted smirk."...I can have some fun right..."taking out their massive brood sword, shaped like a giant butcher knife. Holding tightly to its hilt stepping out from behind their hiding place, a sick look in their eyes. Though they where just to be the observer, gathering information really. But what was a murderous guy suppose to do, pass up an opportunity like this. Besides, from what he was told about you, how someone as petite could take down one of holds back on Ameagakure. Holding out a gun finger, walking closer to you taking aim, water starts to compress at the tip of their finger gun.

You looked way to delicate to be a threat, besides a predator always prays on the weak, right? Chuckling to themselves on how he would kill you, so many ideas came to his head

Snickering themselves."Ready...aim..."they get ready to take fire, stopping their murderous pleasure look in their eyes goes away replaced with something else. They weren't sure really what it was, something warm however how small swept over them, their purple eyes stayed fixated upon you, they felt their heart jump slightly. All of reality seem to go away, only you in their line of vision.

You had stopped mourning everyone, standing up turning around halfway, they got a look at you. There was still blood on you, but it wasn't yours which for some reason they where happy. Your golden eyes caught them, like a spider's web. They where so warm and gentle. The complete opposite of their own.

"...W-what the hell..."they tell themselves confused, just a second ago, they where ready to kill you. But some sort of force stopped them from doing so. Not sure still what it was, but all they knew was the longer they looked at you, the more some sort of compleniness towards you, and for some odd reason their life seem to flash in their mind with you. The two of you together in their little fantasy, enjoying eachother, ending in marriage and children. Gripping the area over their heart. That was pumping more blood than they knew, feeling their face become hot like fire. Scared by this sudden sensation, yet intrigued.

Something in them, wanted you badly. Frozen in place, still fixated on you, you had closed your eyes respectfully bowing your head, your hands together like a prayer, they couldn't hear you chanting but whatever it was started to outline, forgetting they had stepped out of their hiding place to kill you leaving them wide open.

Feeling the presence of another, snapped you out of your state. Looking around for the extra aura you felt, when your eyes locked with their purple eyes. Slightly startled by the lean built young man with straight white hair and a bit of tint blue in it. He seem just as stun as you, but his was more different compared to you. Sensing nothing threatening from him, eased you a bit. Turning fully around to him, he was just a couple of feet away from you, the two of you silent.

Your eyes notice his massive blade, he saw the look of fear which quickly was covered up by anger but that went away replaced with confusion and pain. Not towards him, but more so towards the village of the dead behind you. The look you gave, tugged on him hard.

He knew he didn't do this, but if he did it would have been much better. But the accusing look you had towards him, burned him. Looking to his blade, cursing himself for bringing it out, what could he saw now.

"Why...why did you do this?"he hears your voice, for the first time. Your words, set his heart racing much faster than before, your voice was delicate and soft. Was it always like this? If so he liked it. Focusing on the question you said. You asks him again, this time not as soft as before it more harder, just a bit but not to much. Your eyes started to glow pupil-less, your hands formed two golden orbs.

Before he could say or do anything, he felt himself being levitated off the ground and brought closer to you. His body was outlined by the same color energy you had in your eyes. Taking back everything he thought of you, being weak and delicate the look you had in your eyes mixing between anger and pain. Yet also digging through his for some answer.

He was just captivated by you, he couldn't think straight. You levitate yourself a few inches off the ground to his level, bringing him closer you asks the same question again, your borrow furrowed deeper than before.

* * *

Elsewhere in the massacred village, Kai over looks a body with multiple light gasp wounds. He jots down his findings, he moves on to the other bodies not far the other medic-nins who where assigned to collect data on the village and see if anyone was alive also did the same. A few hand picked jonin from the village came to offer their protection and be the look out should anything happen while did their job.

Putting a pair of gloves, Kai rolls over a body of an elderly woman. Holding his hand out, using his Mystic Palm he finds what he needed. Writing it down, forming it into the scalpel, he cuts them open. Looking inside the body, checking out the vital organs. Looking for discolor, or something else. His keen eyes saw nothing, though he does a double check, finding nothing he leaves the body.

Standing up, he walks to bisect hut, running his fingers on the clean cut rubbing the gravel between his fingers. He runs his fingers again, this was a clean cut a very good one. He wasn't sure if it was some sort of jutsu that did this or not.

Metal, maybe?

But what blade could cut through something like this? And whoever attacked this village and killed these people knew how to kill them, they had to be a medic-nin no doubt, because their work was no at all sloppy. Even with the splattered blood, moving away from the hut he makes his way around the village when something catches his eye. It was hidden in the corner buried behind one of the huts, he calls over one of the jonin who come pointing to it.

With their help Kai manages to dig out what he found, both of them gasp at what it was they found. A charging whirling sound started...Kai quickly grabs hold of the jonin, he yells for everyone to move out the way. Hearing him, they stop and look just as a huge explosion erupted, which another came all around the village.

* * *

Back with you, and the young man who's name you found out. Suigetsu Hozuki, he was bit older than you by at least a year or two. You let him go, after he told you, that he wasn't the one that destroyed the village, saying he was someone who was just walking by, somewhat lying to you.

You apologized to him, for your hasty judgment. He didn't hold it against you, turning back hut you came from you, your eyes feel with sorrow for them."Who could do such a horrible thing..."you asks outloud, though he assumed it was directed to him.

"...I'm not sure."he scratches the back of his head.

Realizing he assumed it him you where talking to you."I'm sorry, I was just thinking out loud."Turning back to the hut, you take off your shoes placing them aside, feeling the earth under your feet. Bringing your hands together like praying, closing your eyes chanting something, just like before he watches your energy outline you, opening your eyes now glowing.

You kept chanting, softly to yourself. Suigetsu just watches in awe and wonderment. The light around you started to glow more and more thicker, he was about to say something when he noticed two things. One how nature was responding to you, and secondly your energy started to expand engulfing the huts and bodies around in the same light, out lining them. Holding your hand tighter and closer together, a spiral energy orb started to form slowly, it transformed into what seem to look like small flower bud, you hold hands out as the energy flower slowly starts to bloom.

Looking, Suigetsu sees the same energy flower appear on anything that had your energy around it, each one slowly blooming. It was a breathtaking sight, just as the flowers start to bloom wider, he heard and felt the ground shake from an explosion. Realizing this, and remembering the bombs that where placed and would off the second they where found. Quickly he looks to you, and grabs hold of you just as the bomb by the area he and you where went off.

* * *

Kai felt his ears ringing, a side effect from the bomb, quickly using his Mystic Palm he heals himself. Getting up coughing from the dust and debris in the air, everyone was caught off guard by the sudden attack. Getting up, he checks on the jonin that he saved, they where just fine. He starts to heal them, helping them up looking around at the rest of his team, they managed to avoid the blast a couple injured but not to many. Sighing in relief, turning to the village now completely gone. Nothing but a gaping crater of where the village use to be.

A jonin drops down by Kai."Sir, everything has disintegrated there's nothing here."

"I see..."Kai nods his head, looking back to the village that stood no more. Whatever that was, bomb. It wasn't something he had ever seen before, there was no trace of any part of the bomb, so it was pointless to do a search. Accepting defeat."Tell the others, pack up what they can. We're leaving."he tells the jonin who nods and goes off to inform the others.

Kai counts his men again, when realized he miscounted. Someone was missing, alarmed he does another count."Where's May!"he yells to the others.

Everyone looks at Kai then eachother, not sure where May was."Last, I saw her she went East of the village."someone tells him.

Wasting no time, Kai jumps down telling two Jonin to follow him, rushing off in the direction which she was and he prayed she would be.

It didn't take long to reach the area, looking around frantically for you."May! May!"he yells your name, but he didn't get anything. He saw nothing, it was all gone, everything disintegrated. He calls for you again and again, the Jonin fan out to look for you but find nothing, though one did. Looking down, picking it up reluctant if they should say anything. Swallowing hard, they turn around. Calling to Kai, who stops calling for you.

Petrified at what they saw, your worn shoe in their hand.


	33. Chapter 33

Kai stood silently infront of the council doing his best to hide his own grief, that showed in his sleepless eyes he dare not bother to look to Temari who was doing her best to keep herself together. Laying infront of him, what dare wish he didn't, giving bad news was something he was not very fond of at all. Trying to find the words he was looking for, but each word that came across his mind, added more tears that started to stream down his eyes.

He had to keep himself together, he just had too. He's a jonin, inhaling sharply blocking out the items on the table. He looks straight at Gaara, who stayed fixated upon the items infront of him. But lifted his eyes to match Kai's green ones. Raising a hand, Kai places it upon the only shoe he and his men found belong to May, and the scarf that Temari had given her, in a nearby tears hanging there drifting in the wind."M-my squad, after doing a thorough search, the best we could before..."he stops to collect his words. Seeing this was starting become hard for him, Baki a well respected jonin and councilmen, the previous Jonin over Gaara and his siblings. Steps in, a very tall man two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head, with the rest being covered by his turban-like head gear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face. Dressed in the standard attire of a Suna-nin.

"The enemy hid, unusual explosives along the village, that detonated the second one was found. It intensely took the whole village with it, leaving nothing with in at least a 30 or 40 foot radius, if not more. Nothing was left, not even the trees surrounding the area, infact if it was just somewhat close, the explosion took looks like it was dissolved partially. We where not able to obtain any sort trace or material from the bomb."

"It dsingrated everything!?"one of the councilmen speak up shocked.

Baki nods his head."Yes, we were lucky enough to move out the way just in time."he looks to the still distraught Kai, the man was doing his best to keep it together.

Ebizo who was sitting on the council looks at him. Before he could say anything another one does."Did you manage, Kai to get a look at what the bomb looked like?"

Kai, looks at the man. It was the sameone from before who wasn't very keen of May, Ryota, and by the tone of his voice he was not the least bit interested in her whereabouts. Only the mission."To a certain degree. It was a cylinder like canister, that was all I could see really...and there was some either light or neon dark purple substance in it. But, that was all before it exploded..."he bites his lip, to stop it from trembling.

"I see..."Ryota looks at the report infront of him."That village wasn't the only one attacked...there are reports coming in from other countries of their smaller villages being attacked as well. In the same way...still we should s-"

"Please, council allow me to go back and do a thorough search for May!"Kai intrupts him. Everyone looks at him Ryota narrows his eyes at the pleading medic-nin.

"It's apparently she did not survive the blast."Ryota coldly states."The evidence is right there, infront of all our eyes. Even the Kazekage knows, and sees it. So sending extra resources to aid the deceased would be absolutely ridiculous. Right now, we have much more matters to at-"

Kai slams his hands down in anger on the table almost cracking it, his brows furrowed darkly at the man."May is part of this village!"he snaps."She's still out there! We didn't do a thorough swept of the village, to say it's ridiculous, please forgive me, but that is just idiotic! It was my carelessness that she's was lost."he looks to Temari apologetically. Guilt weighed heavy in his eyes, turning back to Ryota who face was like stone, not at all budging."So I ask, again let me go alone and search for her, I know she's still alive and managed to survive or at least to make a valet accuracy."

"Like you said, it is your fault."Ryota coldly tells him."If you where not careless, then she would be here? And we wouldn't be having this talk, she's a genin, I mean was a genin."He grabs the files infront of him, putting them together nicely."As I stated, before it would **_absolutely_** pointless. Next time, I suggest you be more careful, but take comfort in the fact you managed to bring back the others. With your keen observance, the others managed to avoid the same fate."

Ryota stands up coolly, looking hard at Kai who he knew who's spirit was broken from the cold words that came from his mouth. He couldn't help but smirk just a little bit. "I beileve this meeting is ad-"

Temari slams her hand down, making the others jump. Ryota looks at her calmly, but she wasn't not. He saw the angry fires blazing in her eyes. She was about to say something if not for Kankuro who steps in. He stands up, looking at the ill councilman."Actually, it's the Kazekage who dismisses the meeting. Even though you are an elder, the Kazekage gives the orders, also it's vote to see if we should expend the _**necessary**_ resources. Not you, Elder Ryota."

All eyes look at the man, who calm gaze cringe a bit in anger. But he knew what Kankuro said was right, looking to Gaara."Kazekage?"

Gaara, looks at Kai the two lock eyes together.

* * *

*Owww...my head...*Suigetsu moans, his head was throbbing pretty bad.*Damnit...what happened?*

Feeling a warm sensation, the pain he felt was starting to go away, feeling much better he smiles to himself. His vision starting to come back, looking up trying to focus he sees two bright yellow-golden eyes looking down at him, worried. He was sure that, seen them before, hearing someone asking if he was alright. Their words sounded muffled at first, but it slowly started to become more coherent. That voice he heard before too, one that calmed him down and sent a tingling sensation throughout his body.

As his vision become more clearer, he realized who it was healing him and looking over him. It was you. You kept calling to him, to see if he woke up just yet, worried greatly over his current state which was that of jelly like water state, which he was starting to turn back into his more solid form. Which was good sign, you came to see.

Smiling happy to see he was alright, Suigetsu though cracks. He shoots up quickly from your lap, that you had his head resting in. Scurrying back from you, pulling himself back together, from his liquid state. You cock your head to the side, at his reaction. Reaching out to him, he snaps at you."Whoa, stay back!"

Stopping your head, and staying put, the poor guy breathing in and out hard."Are you alright?"you asks him.

Suigetsu does his best to get his mind together, recalling what happen, as well the surroundings of where the two of you now where. It seem to some sort of deep raven or crevasse. "...How did we get here?"he asks, pinching his eyes closed for a few seconds.

"After the explosion, you managed to before any damage could be done to encase me in your liquify body, taking the blast which was stronger enough to propel us miles away from the our current area. How we came here, after regain myself and leaving your body, I found us shelter so that I could heal you. You've been out for a day and half."

"..."Suigetsu sharply inhales. He looks at you for a bit, rolling his eyes. Though not towards you.

"Thank you."you thank him, he looks at you surprised."Thank you, for saving me."The smile you gave him, made the killer flush he tries to hide it with a smug smirk.

"It wasn't anything, please."he stands up, realizing he was not fully healed as he thought, falls down. Only to be quickly caught by you, you slowly sit him down carefully, resting his back up against the rocky wall. He stiffs up, from your delicate touch.

Focusing on where the injury is on his body, you place your hands on his chest, closing your eyes."Please relax."you tell him calmly. He abides by what you say, transferring your aura into him, he sees your hands glow the same color as your eyes, his whole body outlined in your energy. He could feel the pain he had, slip away like it was not there. He wasn't sure if this was medical jutsu or not. It was completely different from Karin's. He didn't have to bite you at all, it was like you where transferring your own energy into him, taking away everything. Looking at you, thinking back to what you said, how he was out for a day and half, he realized you had been awake since then.

It felt so relaxing and gentle, his body started to relax from its tensed sensation. What seem to last to him for hours, was only a few seconds for you. Sensing he was completely healed without any injuries.

Smiling at job well done, sitting back up looking at him."There, you are able to stand now."you inform him.

He moves his leg that was injured, pushing himself up off the wall standing up just fine, tapping his foot on the ground he felt no ounce of pain. He smirks at his recovery.

"Thanks."he thanks you patting his leg."Like new, what are you some medic nin?"

You nod your head."Yes, from the Sunagakuge village..."you place your hand upon your forehead protector which you realized it wasn't there. Alarmed you look down quickly, seeing it was gone, the spot where it was placed was torn off. Looking around frantically for it, Suigetsu saw how hysterical you became all of sudden, looking down at the small little river for it. Lifting up rocks seeing if it was there.

Seeing the big fuss you where making over it, which he didn't seem to care much about but you did. Realizing you couldn't find it, turning to him on the brink about to cry. For some reason, it affected him. He walks over to you, reaching out a hand to you, before his hand could even reach you. You bury your face in his chest, this wasn't what he was going to do. Stun by your sudden gesture, his arms out on the side, creeping slowly upward towards you, trying to fight them from wrapping around you. But they seem to have a mind of their own, and before he knew it, they wrapped around consoling you.

This wasn't like him, at all. Just a few hours ago he was going to chop you up just for fun. Now, that was the furthest thing in his mind, it was replaced with something else. Thinking back to what he was charged to do, from Sasuke on watching you and the group that came to inspect the destroyed village, and pretty much everyone get killed.

Now, he was doing something different. Feeling himself pull you closer, you where small in his hold not to small but small. Letting his arms slide off you, resting them on your shoulder, pushing you off him gently. He looks down at you, he saw you had not shed any tears, he was sure though you where crying. Which was weird, paying no mind to that. Looking up at him, he could see how important it was to you.

Thinking of what to do. When staying awake for almost two days was starting to take its toll, your body became limp, your eyes closed on their own, and before you knew. Everything went black, Suigetsu manages to catch you just in time.

"Hey! Hey!"he shakes you, but you didn't wake up, looking closer he saw you where just sleeping. Sighing in relief, picking you up in his arm looking around. Clearly he couldn't stay here with you, and there was a possibility a search party might be sent after you. He also had to report back to the others on his findings, not wanting to hear Karin's mouth. He still had you, thinking hard. He had choice to make.

* * *

Back where the village use to be, a lone tattered Sunagakure forehead protector rested hidden in the trees, with a piece of ripped clothing attached to it. A hand reaches out plucking it from its lodged placed.

Bringing it up to their nose sniffing it."Yep, this is May's."Kiba waves it in the air.

Hearing that Hinata races over to him, gasping at the sight of May's headband. Before she could say anything, another hand comes grabbing. They look seeing Kankuro holding it. He observes the whole thing."Yep, this is May's."

Another hand snatches it from him, looking it was Temari. She observers it, her sharp eyes look to Kiba."Can you track her?"

Kiba sniffs the air."Yeah..."

Everyone waits for his verdict."...Well?"Kankuro impatiently asks.

"Give me a sec..."Kiba snaps at him. Finding the scent."Yeah, she's alive..."

Everyone sighs in relief."Where is she then?"Temari demands.

"...She's with someone else...I can't really pinpoint who they are...but I know they went that way."he points Northeast of them.

"Good...she's alive."Temari says to herself. Her grip on the forehead protector tightens.

"She is?"Kai comes running over to them, everyone looks at him.

"Yeah, she is."Kiba tells him."Her scent is still good, but something tells me, that it might slowly start to fade. With this wind blowing."

"Then we should go after her!"Kai gets ready to go, if not for someone to place a hand on his shoulder, turning around finding Kakashi.

"First, we need to inform the Kazekage."he tells him."Then we can proceed."

"But he gave us clearance to proc-"Kakashi pats the worried man on his shoulder.

"I know, but the Kazekage still said for to inform him if there is any chance she's alive to report back our findings."Kakashi tells him."Because, the council is waiting for proof. Kiba how long do you think her scent will stay?"

"I'm not sure really..."Kiba thinks about it worried."But at least a good amount of time."

"Good then...Naruto!"Kakashi yells, next thing Naruto comes pushing through the trees.

"Yeah? Did we find May?"he inquires.

"Yeah, we did. We have to head back to the village first to let the Kazekage know."He tells him."Let's go. The sooner we get back the better."

"But Se-"Naruto stops seeing Kakashi was right. Nodding his head, Kakashi turns around running back to Sunagakure, everyone follows hesitate though.

It didn't take them long to reach the village, the council assembles and Kakashi informs everyone of their findings. Kiba stating that May was still alive, and her scent was still good, but if they didn't hurry they could loose it.

Ryota speaks up, pompously."It's just a hunch, there is no evidence that says other wise."

"What?"Kiba looks at him.

"You found, the girl's forehead protector how does that even qualify as evidence that she is alive."

"But she is, I can smell her scent in the air."Kiba growls back.

"There where many scents in the air of the dead, your noise might have accidentally assumed something else."Ryota cruelly tells boy."You might have mistaken her scent from another who might have walked by, you said yourself someone else was there. This..."he holds up the forehead protector with disgust dangling it."Here, was that was left, so it clearly shows she did not make it. The evidence is infront of all. I might be old, but my eyes are still working just fine."he tosses the item like garbage. Ignoring the others angry eyes upon him."We've already spent way to much of our time, on this...insignificant thing. Besides it's not like we lost much, she wasn't even part of this village..."he mumbles the last part.

Before he could stand up, an enraged Naruto heard him and infront of everyone leaps across the table grabbing hold of the councilman tightly by his collar, with a snarling look in his eyes. That even scared Ryota, Naruto's team shocked by what he was doing. Naruto's grip became tighter, baring his teeth. About to say something, when a hand rest upon his shoulder, looking he finds Gaara. Naruto looks right at Gaara, who stare calms Naruto.

"Let go."he tells his friend.

Naruto, gives Ryota one more look before releasing his grip on him, the tosses the man down into his seat, jumping down off the table. Balling up his fist. Doing his best to hold back his own anger.

"...Don't ever say that..."he threatens Ryota."May isn't insignificant or a thing."Turning looking at him, Ryota does his best to keep his composer together, under Naruto's dark gaze, in a one quick motion scaring Ryota, Naruto snatches the forehead protector, clenching it in his fist. The blonde turns his look to Gaara."She's alive, Gaara I know she is, we all do. I'll find her, and bring her back."

Seeing the intensity in his eyes, Gaara knowing he had the last say. Dismisses everyone.

Outside at the entrance of the village Naruto kicks up the sand furiously, his team watches him, Hinata tires her best to calm him down. But he wasn't having it. Stomping on the sand, punching the air. Stopping, taking out the forehead protector looking at it."..."

"This is so unfair!"he yells."Her scent could be gone by now."

Akamaru whines hearing that. Kiba comforts his friend."I know, buddy."

"...May..."Hinata thinks about her, looking to Naruto who was still having a fit.

"Forget this!"he yells."I'll find her myself!"he tells the others, getting ready to take off, only to be stopped.

Something wraps around his foot, making him trip flat on his face."N-Naruto!"Hinata goes over to him, seeing if he was alright.

Spitting up sand, Naruto pushes himself up off the sand."What the HELL!"he yells, turning around surprised to find sanding there with Kai, Kankruo , Ebizo, Baki and Temari.

Gaara.

"G-Gaara?"Naruto stun and confused, he stands himself back up.

Gaara looks at him, Naruto seeing he wasn't dressed in his Kazakage attire, instead full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines and slits down on the lower half of the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he uses to carry his gourd.

Like he was going on a mission. Gaara walks to Naruto, taking the protector from him."May is from my village, she's under my protection."

Understanding his words, Naruto smiles nodding his head."...This is going to mean a great deal to her."Looking passed him, to the others.

"The Kazekage, will accompany you on retrieving back Sunagakure's ninjas."Ebizo tells Naruto."I know you will bring her back, our little flower."He then address Gaara."I will notify the council. Be safe Kazekage."

Gaara nods his head, tucking May's forehead protector he takes the lead. The second he takes off, everyone follows. Leaving Ebizo and Baki. The old man smiles to himself, Baki sees this looking back towards the others.

"Who would have thought..."Ebizo says to him."...Everyone wants to protect a flower...but some more than others."Baki looks back at the group, though more so towards Gaara. A smirk appears on the man's face.

In the shadows of the long trench that lead to the entrance of the village, Ryota venomous heated eyes seeing everything, turns to three people."Your job is simple, get to that little infection, before they do..."

Sharp sadistic eyes gleaming with glee, smiles at the man.


	34. Chapter 34

_Your eyes marvel at the beautiful hill landscape trail before your eyes of this world as you and Suigetsu emerge from the woods, it was so breath taking. Suigetsu hearing your astonishing and thrilled gasp of childlike wonderment. While he carried you on his back, which he didn't seem to mind at all, though he was careful to make sure that you didn't hit his weapon. Though you legs where fine, he insisted on carrying you, after waking up to finding him carrying you on his back._

_"Suigetsu, where are we?"you asks him kindly._

_The young man thinks about it for a second before telling you."Somewhere..."_

_"..."you look at him, this wasn't the way back to Sunagakure looking back the way you both came."...Suigetsu?"_

_Scuffing silently, he really didn't want you asking question just let him lead you to where he wanted to take you, before heading back to the base. At least if he kept you hidden, then there was a chance he could keep you out of harms way."Yeah..."_

_He felt your grip on him tighten, though not to hold on more it was for either comfort or something else."...What happens...when you loose your forehead protector..."_

_"Are you still on that?"he was slightly irritated, but he knew you still bothered by it. Sighing to himself."Well, nothing really...mostly some become missing-nin of their village. Meaning they can't go back and stuff."_

_Hearing what he said scared you, guilt never rushed so quickly. The mere thought of not having your forehead protector thinking about what Naruto said. Burying your face in the back of his head. Making him stop, worried now."...Mr. Gaara..."you muffle his name._

_Regretting saying what he did to you, he didn't realize how much it still was bothering you. Though he was happy himself, having you for this long admitting he had become possessive over you in this short amount of time. Thinking quickly a thought comes to his mind._

* * *

In the Shredder's Hideout, Karin the only female member of Sasuke's Taka team. A fair skin young woman with crimson eyes, red hair in a unusual hairstyle:on the right it is short and spiky while on her left is longer and straighter. Her eyes framed with brown narrow glasses, dressed in a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals.

Stood impatiently with Sasuke and the other member of his team, Jugo a tall, muscular young man who has spiky orange hair, red-orange eyes and calm disposition. Wearing black pants with dark cloak draped over the rest of his body. In the Shredder's own room with his top men, those mutated men, to rely information about the assault and Sasuke on the progress of the Shredder's and theirs newest addition to the team. While Sasuke briefed Shredder on what his newest tool did, passing every test given, following their orders without a second thought. Since he was charged with being her handler. Their impressive progression. Karin rolls her eyes, looking at the fully covered female, only able to see her deep blue eyes that reflected nothing back at all, they where empty and dark. She couldn't believe what she found about them, and hard to believe it as well.

Karin taps her foot, doing her best to keep her temper under check. Not because she wanted to, but because in the presence of the Shredder always seem to make her uneasy and scared. Her eyes slide to the calm deadly man, rethinking how and why they are in alliance with him, because of the Mask Man. The one over their group, had assigned them assist the Shredder seeing how both can benefit from the other. She didn't really know how, but from the look of these those pink brain squid like creatures called the Kraang that uses some sort of floater. They where repulsive looking things, that whenever she looked at them or they her with their eerie yellowish green eyes

That seem to eager to do something to her. How she wanted to just squish them all under her foot, but she couldn't react upon that. Focusing back to Sasuke still informing the Shredder when an annoying, cocky voice announces their presence. Rudely interrupting everyone.

Suigetsu.

The young man comes in nonchalantly not the least bit bothered by the fact he had just interrupted everyone. Much to the annoyance of the Shredder who glares hard his incompetence, sending a dark cold chill right to him. Locking eyes with Suigetsu's purple ones, making him stop in his tracks breaking a sweat being suffocated under the Shredder's eyes. Feeling his sweat start to come, the breath in him, became tight and constricted. Karin couldn't help but smirk at this, hoping that the Shredder might do away with him, one less thing her life. But her smile faded when she sensed from the man, an overwhelming power of coldness that made herself freeze and scream inside in agony. Her eyes look to him, this one man resinated such calm, yet powerful dark murderous aura around himself, rivaling or even greater than a certain Uchicha.

For the first time, she actually felt...bad for her teammate.

All eyes upon him, Suigetsu just stood there frozen as if the Shredder used some sort of ninjutsu or genjutsu on him. Without using his words, Suigetsu understood everything the Shredder would have said to him. Trying to figure out the right words to say, all he could do was slide his eyes to Sasuke who did not at all offer him any help. Leaving him on his own, looking back to the large man. Just who the heck was he? Able to sending out such threatening vibes.

Swallowing hard, he quickly mumbles his apology. Giving the young boy one last intimidating hard look, before releasing him. Feeling the tension now slowly melting away Sasuke speaks to him.

"You're late."he calmly snaps at him. Suigetsu looks into his demanding dark eyes that wanted an explanation and if it involved killing he would be dead. Knowing well he couldn't say that he stumbled across the one person whom the Shredder was actually targeting, he thinks quickly.

"Just, did a double check after the bombs where detonated."he tells him a sort of lie.

Sasuke looks harder at him along with Karin and the others."It took you, about almost three days to return...?"Karin scuffs at his fib."Did you even find out anything? Keeping us waiting like this, Jugo and I already gave our reports. What where you actually doing?"She looks at him sharply.

Suigetsu rolls his eyes at her, not evening caring."I don't answer to you, last I check you're not incharge."he taunts her, much to her annoyance. Snickering at his victory, because she had to keep her cool. Only for it be ruined by Shredder.

"No, but you have to answer to me."his dark commanding voice forces, Suigetsu to look to him. Finding instantly infront of him, catching him off guard almost jumping back when he bumped into someone, his eyes slide over to them, finding the Shredder's tool behind him. Before he could blink, he feels her cold fingers upon his brow, pressing on it.

Knowing full well, what she is capable of put slight fear in him. If she did this, then he was sure to face punishment way worse than death or anything that Orochimaru could do, from the Shredder. Plus, not to mention they would find out where he took May.

Swallowing hard, he regains the best he could his composure. Looking right at the Shredder."Truth be told, I ran into some of them Sunagakure shinobis, they sent a group of medic-nins there to investigate. And no, that one girl wasn't there. The bombs where triggered and they did manage to avoid the blast before it wiped them all out. After that, they did some more scooping around, then left, I did in a way get caught in the blast, being curios is my nature."he smirks to himself."Barely escaped it, if I didn't go into my liquid form which took some time for me to put myself back together. Hard, when you don't have a healer."he gives a smug smirk to Karin who growls at him.

He looks back to Shredder, his smirk wipes clean off his face from the man's eyes upon him. Broodingly standing over the white haired teen. Looking deep into his soul for any sign that his story had a crack in it, doing his best to stay firm. Suigetsu holds his breath, with one final look the Shredder accepts his story. Turning and walking back to his chair. Giving the teen a chance to breath, even his tool leaves him walking towards her Master, standing next to him.

Sasuke, turns to Shredder."You have your full report. She wasn't there, now what?"

"Master Shredder, perpahs y-"Tigerclaw starts only for him to silence, by Shredder holding up his hand.

Everyone stays quiet watching the man, thinking deeply. Suigetsu studies him carefully, was May really that much a thorn in his side? He often wondered why, only being told so much about her, from what he himself had seen, she didn't seem like someone as Shredder described.

"Master Shredder!"Stockman comes in, everyone looks at him. The flyman bows to the man, who allows him to come closer and speak. Holding flies in his hands, waving them wildly."The testzzzz, were zlightly zuccessful. We have a few, who managed to zurvie. They are at least 85 percent stable..."

"Only 85!?"Razor snarls at the man, who slightly cowers."How, good is that?"

"It'z better, than before."Stockman speaks up."Another thing..."he takes out a piece of paper, that was torn out of what seem to be a notebook. Showing it to everyone, the writing on the paper seem to be cryptic with its many symbols, lettering and words. But the picture on it, summed it up on what it could do. Demonstrating what seem to be opening a portal or something along those lines."Mazter, I've tried to replicate the procezz which, workz though only to a minimum zcale. Without the conductor, we cannot be- "

"Silence!"Shredder quickly hushes him, making the man cower frightfully."I am well, aware it worked the first time and we need the conductor inorder for it work again. We will send out the wave of test subjects with Razor, Tigerclaw you and along with you girl, I have something else in mind."he points to Karin who at first was against it but, quickly changes her mind."We need more bodies and more space. This area is becoming to crowded, I need for girl to be brought to me. Her phyisolgly is a keen to this. Draw her out anyway possible. Understood."

His men bow to him."Yes, Master Shredder."

* * *

Naruto and the group stop for a bit, to rest as night started filled the sky. Seeing how going at this rate would lead them nowhere, Kaskahi suggest everyone take rest for the evening. Afraid to loss the scent and after finding out May's scent was somewhat scattered in different places, he summons his nin-dogs to still follow the scents and report back when the right one was found. Setting up camp by a river, starting a fire to keep everyone warm.

Naruto took a walk down by the river to get some fresh water, cupping it he beings to drink it stopping thinking back to that feeling he received before he came to Sunagakure, from the explosion that 'killed' May. He didn't know why, but something in him scared about that. It was just all of sudden, he felt May if it was her. But he knew it was, he knew for some reason she wasn't dead even before Kiba picked up her scent. That day, she left to return back to Gaara's village he felt something from her that seem to stick to him. It made him feel bond to her, he wasn't sure how it was possible, even when he first met her. Everytime he made some sort of contact with her, something that started small seem to be manifesting.

It was like some sort of six sense, he wasn't really sure what it was. But it was something, that made him feel...was it tingly? Or something else? Whatever it was, made him react. Remembering, how he burst into Tsunade's office after the feeling he experienced before heading out to find May. He felt something bad happen to her, and he needed to come to Sunagakure. When he came, while everyone searched he was trying to locate her through some other means. It wasn't through ninjutsu, it was through something else, much deeper. The more he thought of it, compelled him to want to protect her.

Just thinking about it, he saw her in his mind looking at him with her innocent, child like, wonderment eyes. That always where big, bright and light, there was so much curiosity in them he could see. Which made him smile softly, just thinking about it. Only knowing her for a bit and interacting with her, when they had Ramen and when she came over to spend time with him making him food.

She was odd, logically explain many things even jokes. Despite that, he knew she was extremely sweet and kind, she had a strange way of viewing being kind wanting to repay back everyone who was kind to her. Thinking to when he stopped her with the others before she left, lecturing and scolding her about being proud of wearing the forehead protector that Gaara gave her. How timid she was to accept it, feeling she was not worthy to wear it. But after his words, she came to accept it, and it was there.

He knew, something blossomed with the two. Normally, it was him to make others gravitate to him, but this time it was reversed he gravitated to her. This strange aura/light that seem to shine like she was born into it. Imagine her smiling at him, made his desire to find her even more. Looking at his reflection in the water. Thinking back to what the Sunagakure councilman said about her.

Left a bitter taste in his mouth, if Gaara hadn't stepped in he surly would have done something. Enraged, by such a cruel comment from what he figured out she wasn't from his village obviously and became integrated into it. Making her new, and the fact the man wanted to just not care was horrible. He would not allow such a thing.

Balling up his fist at just the thought, that bastard knew nothing. Discrimination, something he never tolerated at all. So wrapped up on what his mind was thinking, not paying attention to person behind him.

Until he stood up and found Gaara standing silently next to him, frightening the poor boy. Who yelps, and quickly regains himself. Calming down seeing it was Gaara.

"Gaara, you scared me."Naruto exhales hard holding his heart.

Gaara kept looking up at the night sky, Naruto noticed he was looking hard at the stars."Why are you looking at the stars?"

Asking a question, making Gaara finally look at him for a few seconds. Then turns his eyes back to the stars."...I never really looked up...not realizing how much simple things I've missed."

Not following at all, what Gaara was saying. Though playing along stupidly."Uh...yeah."

Easily seeing that, Naruto didn't understand him. Gaara explains it a bit more."She's finds joy in the most simplest things, stars something she said she did with her sister."

Finally understanding, it was about May."Oh..."Naruto looks up at the dancing stars in the night sky. Smiling calmly, stopping to look at Gaara. Who kept his eyes upon the stars.

"You said, Naruto you had a feeling she was still alive."Gaara brings up. Turning away from the stars staring at the boy."...How is that?"Unsure if Gaara was asking, wanting to know or he demanded to know for either jealous or something else. He couldn't really pinpoint, but he knew he became nervous scratching the back of his head.

"Well...I uhhh..."Naruto tries to piece it together, though he couldn't get out the words. Twiddling with his thumbs looking away trying to avoid Gaara's eyes on him. Able to read him, Gaara accepts his wordless response.

Turning back to the stars."I shouldn't...have let her go."Gaara confess sorrowfully. Naruto looks at him. Seeing his words reflect upon the young Kazekage face."...I keep making careless decisions with her...not at all realizing the consequences that will follow. Twice, this has happened...no three times...missions that are to be demeaned easy only to...turn out to be a deathtrap. It's as if death itself is dangling a string infront of me, and I keep casting her as bait for her demise. She's always narrowly escapes, just in time...everytime with...a smile. Saying, it's alright...and everyone is safe. Caring less for her own safety. It's the least she can do, to repay my kindness. Saying that everytime..."

Naruto listens to his words, Gaara shuts his eyes tightly. Reflecting on everything he just said. He was really beating himself up, Naruto could clearly see it the guilt was eating away at him. Knowing Gaara for as long as he has, seeing him break his normal calm, stoic demeanor very little. The most, when he was brought back to life surprised to find his whole village surrounding him, coming to his rescue or when he knocked sense into him, back when they where younger, when he tired to to kill him and they fought.

Understanding though, Gaara holding May dear like anyone from his village. Relating to that, just like he did with his friends back at the village and everyone else. Reaching out a hand to his friend, placing it upon his shoulder, making Gaara lift his head up and open his eyes. Naruto smiles at him, looking up at the stars. Gaara does the samething, understanding what he was telling him. In his mind, he was sure he heard May telling him to look up at the stars or he might miss them.

"Don't worry, Gaara. We'll find May."Naruto assures him."Something tells me, she wouldn't want you worrying over her. Stay positive and keep your head up."

Nodding his head in agreement, Gaara gives his friend a small thankful smile. Feeling relieved to get what he had on his chest off. Patting him on the shoulders, Naruto takes his hand off. Gesturing back to the campsite which Gaara accompanies him.

* * *

With one of Kakashi's nin-dogs, hot on the trail of May's real scent. They find the right trail, stopping sniffing around to make sure. Marking the area with their urine, turning high tail to go back to Kakashi. Unaware of three figures that come from the shadows, the leader snickers maliciously. Looking the road ahead of them, bring up their doll cooing it affectionately to their face.

* * *

Back in the dark of the night Sunagakure, a cloth figure rushes out unseen. Looking around making sure they where concealed, seeing no one spotted them they leave the village running along the sand, getting as much distance between themselves and the village. Stopping, once they reach a certain area in the dessert, a well hidden cave. Stepping inside, they take off their hood, revealing Ryota.

He looks around for anyone, not seeing another body. Until..." Senior Ryota."the councilman almost jumps out of his skin, turning around quickly alarmed only to find Xavar there. The thug mutant fish, takes out his butterfly knife tossing it into one hand and then the other. Shaking his head."Tsk, tsk...Senior, Ryota...your intel, was false..."

Knowing what he meant, Ryota backs himself."My intel was right, I sent her out there like I said. But she some how managed to su-"before he could finish, Xaver kicks him hard in the stomach without a ounce of remorse. Shutting the man up, pain shot through him, on his hands and knees.

Xaver walks over to him, casually twirling his knife around standing over the man. Looking down at the scum."Did I asks, your excuse. Master Shredder is not a man of excuse...you had better ha-"

Ryota holds up his hand, pleafully."She's alive...I swear!"Xaver stops his foot from slamming onto the man. Looking at him with interest."Some ninjas from Konohagakure came to assist to see if she was alive, which she is...they went after her, along wit the Kazekage...I also sent three of our own to take her 'out' they're following the trail now..."

Xaver gives the man a much more closer look, seeing him cower infront of him. Made him smile in amusement. Grabbing hold of the man's collar."Are you sure?"Ryota nods his head, dropping the man Xaver lets him live."Very well, I will convey this to Master Shredder. Hopefully your little helpers, understand what they are in now...there will be some other men to meet up with them."

Ryota stands up adjusting himself. Looking at the mutant fish man. Who grabs his cloak and starts to walk out. Leaving the treacherous man.


	35. Chapter 35

_Suigetsu stands at the door smiling at you before he left."Stay here ok, I'll be back in a few days." Before you could say anything or protest, he leaves shuts the door behind him. Leaving you, here...by yourself, in a place so unfamiliar to you._

The sound of the seagulls again filled the air, of this place which Suigetsu took you to. Unsure at first where you, where taken since he didn't tell you the name of this village, telling you it didn't matter since you wouldn't be staying here long to know once he came back. Though lucky for you, once you left the place in which he provided you to stay for shelter and actually went to look around the place, which reminded you of a sort of pier of some sort, like a beach sort of town. Though thankfully one of the local residents told the name, The Land of Waves. It was called, and it seem to live up to its name.

This place had many rivers that ran through it, a large mangrove like island. It was a bit foggy in some parts, an damp just like a beach town or cove. The smell of water filled the air heavily, and the seagulls's lovely sound, reminded you of the time your sister and father took you down by the beach for the first time. That experience was so thrilling, to actually see a beach for the first time was just amazing.

Walking along the sand, that stuck between your toes, how the cool water washed it away leaving your toes with a tingling feeling from the foam and seaweed.

Ah, what good memories a small remembrance smile creeps onto your lips, but stops mid way. Your eyelids slowly drop, looking around at the others, while you walked through the streets of this land. There where shops lined up, children playing, people just going about doing their own thing. While you remained alone, with no...one. Placing a hand upon the torn part, of where your forehead protector use to be now nothing was there.

Your fingers cringe curling up at the lost, ashamed that it wasn't there. Thinking back to what Naruto told you about it, and what Suigetsu informed you what it meant. Made your guilt and shame much more heavier, maybe he was right without it meant you could not go back. He told you, it was best to just keep moving like him. He wasn't able to go back to his village, though his words try to make it sound like it was a blast you just did not seem to see it that way.

Sighing heavily, you continue your walk through the place.

In the Land of Waves, the three whom Ryota hired finally made it. Knowing they where way ahead of Gaara and the others made this all the much easier, not to mention how they where in a sense able to delay them for a bit so they could finish the job. Standing at the entrance to the bridge that connected this Land to the rest. With not just the three, but a few others. Having run into some of Ryota's 'friends' to assist them in their mission.

Deranged wide looking eyes, look to the leader of their group."How are going to find her, in here?"they cock their head to the side.

The leader, holding their ninja gothic Ichimatsu doll affectionately. Their yellow-pupil eyes look up at the sign above the bridge reading it to themselves, before answer their comrade's question. Gently running their fingers through, the doll's black slightly messy straight hair.

"...Lady Saya..."the other teammate looks at them, waiting for an answer.

Saya finally feeling ready to speak, does so by walking forward. Though before starting, turning around to the extra man power giving them a commanding look."Don't break my new, toy."was all that came out of their mouth, before waving their hand in the air dismissing them to go. Giggling slightly, turning to their teammates."...We asks around..."answering their question, turning back to the bridge.

In the town Saya and the team, asks around for her missing 'sister'. Giving a description of her, some of the people haven't seen her while others did their best to remember, a few where slightly helpful. Hitting what seem to be a dead end everytime.

The other female member of the team was starting to become impatient at this chasing around."..."Watching Saya asks a few others, who did not know like the last few. Seeing them shake their heads, while one talked to their leader.

Once Saya was done, they make their way back to their teammates with a joyful cruel smile."Good news..."

Elsewhere in town, a certain short pink haired kounichi along with two other familiar faces delivered what seem to be a delivery of medical supplies. Stepping out of the warehouse, Sakura, Rock Lee and Neji. Turning around, Sakura signs off on that the delivery had been made, the man thanks her and the others for all their help.

Watching the man close the door to go back to work."Well, the mission is done."Sakura turns around to them."Thank you both. Having extra hands sure made this delivery much more easier."

Lee gives her the thumbs up."Anytime."flashing her his famous smile, making her sightly shiver but not wanting to be rude gives a him an a slight uncomfortable smile in return.

"We should head back now."Neji gets their attention."That was the last of the deliveries."

Sakura and Lee agree with him, turning heel they leave the warehouse. Walking down the streets of the town, brought back some good yet sad memories for Sakura. Doing her best to conceal, her own emotions. But that didn't stop the memories from coming in, anyway. She looks up at the clear slightly foggy lite sky, reflecting upon that mission many years ago. When...

"...May...?"Lee sudden mention of her, broke Sakura's wondering mind, she stops like Neji both looking in the direction of a confused Lee.

Neji looks at him"What?"

Lee looks to his teammate."I was certain...that I saw, May."he points in the direction in which he saw her come from."She was walking...no...more so like fleeing from somewhere."

Sakura and Neji look at eachother baffled, then back to Lee who was still certain he saw, what he saw."That can't be right, May's in Sunagakure. "Sakura assures him."I don't think she would be way over here."

But Lee skeptical look did not subside."...It was her, I am sure of it."

Neji gives his friend a look."Lee, ma-"before he could finish a loud explosion ruptured through the town, causing the ground to shake and people to scream and flee. Hearing the loud crashing sound of something large breaking, the three cover their faces from the sudden blast of shockwave. The shockwave didn't last long, quickly Sakura and the others spring into action racing towards the danger, while others ran the opposite direction.

There was semi-thick dust that filled the air, caused by the destruction of whatever it was that caused these few shops to break. Hearing the sounds of someone fighting, they see a flash of golden light emit like a blast in the dust. Unsure what it was or who was fighting, all they knew was that others where in harms way.

Neji gets ready to activate his eyes, when something flies backwards more so like they where thrown out in their direction right passed them fast. Luckily they move out the way just in time, Lee being the quickest turns around first surprised to find...you.

"May!"he yells both happy and concerned at the sametime. Neji and Sakura turn around surprised to find you there on the ground, picking yourself back up.

"May...May!"Sakura hurries to you, hearing her familiar voice calling to you, while you pick yourself up coughing up the dust and residue that lingered in the air. Rubbing your arm, which had two small bite marks, paying no mind to that, your mind focuses on two things.

One Sakura presence and the others racing to you, and the one about to come. Afraid of what might happen, should the others get involved knowing you needed to draw away the ones who targeted you, not even bothering to greet the others you quickly apologize to them, telling them to stay and fly off away from them.

Your sudden take off pushed Sakura slightly back, but she managed to regain herself just fine. Covering her eyes to prevent anything for getting inside it, putting her arms down seeing it was alright she looks the way you flew off to. Confused just like the other two at your sudden departure.

Just as she was about to say something, something or things quick and fast bypass them like shadows in the same direction as you firing strange barrages of shots at you, hearing a superior sadistic laugh echoing from behind them.

Neji narrows his eyes."There aft-"

"May!"Sakura yells in terror, seeing one of the shots actually hit you, watching you fall out of the sky and crash land. Wasting no time Neji darts off before the rest of them could.

Lee and Sakura about to follow when they hear a familiar voice, call to them."Sakura!"Naruto calls to her, she turns to see him run through the debris followed by the rest.

"Naruto?! Kakashi Sensei."she was surprised to find him here, along with the others. Coming to a stop, Naruto looks straight at her either hard or something else, but she could tell he was greatly distressed about something."Wh-"

Naruto inturpts her."Where's May?"

Surprised that he just asked about her, before she could even say anything. Her eyes tighten worried, she looks to her friend."She's here, Neji went after her there some others on her tail too. She was shot down over that way. Close to the docks."

Hearing that, Naruto rushes off without a second thought the others follow him. Stopping when five figures drop out of nowhere infront of the."What the hell..."Kankuro looks at them horrified at what they saw.

* * *

Just as Sakura said, you where knocked down close to the docks, luckily you mange to stop your before hitting the ground catching yourself the air, keeping your self still in flight. Looking up through the slight mist, moving quickly as few figures come down, two of whom you knew though they concealed themselves so it was hard to get a read on their faces. But from the jutsu one of them performed you knew right away, from their long sleeve arm warmers covering their whole arm, a long large snake shoots out.

The predator opens it mouth wide its fangs out ready to take a bite out of you, moving quickly just in time didn't stop them. They land down, looking at your attacker, a male at least either 2 or few years older than you, with short spiky black hair and wide-open deranged eyes with noticeable veins. A bandana around his mouth. He wears an orange poncho around his neck, green midriff suspenders, and brown pants with long arm warmers and bandages around his arms. He didn't wear any forehead protector at all.

Landing next to him a female the same age as him, she also had her mouth concealed. She had long, light violet hair, tied up in a braid with two green hair-bands, and grey eyes. She wears a lime green and blue kimono with a brown corset and fishnet pants. She also has two wristbands and bandages wrapped around her legs. Like her comrade she didn't wear a forehead protector. Both hiding it, to hide the fact they where from the same village in which you became adopted in.

Landing behind you the rest of the figures, alarmed you turn to them. Gasping at their appearance, you knew exactly who and what a few of them where.

Foot bots.

The others, looked like humans, but there was something different about them. They where dressed as shinobs, but their overall appearance looked nothing human related at all. They seem to mirror mutants from back home, though more gruesome looking parts of their bodies seem to be replaced with no doubt tech from the Kraang. Everything about them seem like something out of Frankenstein. All their eyes the exact same color, a luminous green yellow like the Kraang, their dark greyish green veins protruded and pulsated from their skin. A few had some sort of dark green substance dripping from their mouths, like saliva.

And that wasn't all attached to their backs, you could see some sort of mechanical pouch that seem to be pumping in the substance, that you easily where able identify what it was.

Mutagen.

A rush of fear came over you, your mind started racing with so many things. Feeling the presence of Shredder and Kraang looming over you, and looking at these people, these poor souls forced to be subjected to these hindrance experiments against their will no doubt. Looking into their eyes, you sense their pain even if they didn't show it, only zombie like movements.

One of them move closer, still in the air hoovering above the ground just a few inches, you move back just a bit remembering the other two behind you. Stopping you look at them, both smiling sadistically with their eyes. The female, takes out sai pointing it at you.

Hearing a malice giggle, another figure steps out of the shadows, Saya, she walks in-between her two teammates, her appearance visually like a gothic lolita , complete with her light blue hair in two pony-tails with bangs framing on both cheeks and wearing a red and purple kimono with her hem shredded, a light grey corset, a pair of separate, furisode-like sleeves in the same colour. A ribbon tied at the middle of her hair in a bow, pointing straight up. Her fingernails are polished in black. Her most striking feature, however, is the makeup she puts around her yellow-pupiled eyes and the lower part of her face concealed. Red in colour around her eyes. Holding their gothic Ichimatsu doll like a little girl. Pressing it upon their cheek, looking at you happily with a dominating pleased smile.

Her smile made you uneasy, everyone's whole presence made you uneasy. Eyes darting all around, not sure who would strike first but you where ready none the less, your hands start to glow as you put them up defensively. Those nearby on their boats or on the dock frightfully race away seeing the fight was soon to fight. Scurrying away as quickly as they could.

Saya snickers light joyfully."My, you're cute."she creases her doll against her cheek."And even your name, May."she looks you up and down."I wonder, if after we kill you. I can keep your corpse as a doll."

Hearing her words sent a shiver through your whole body, her smile though joyous was not the least. It was creepy and you knew she meant what she said about taking your corpse.

"Then again...do tech...technorganic. That's right."she reveals her knowledge about you and more."You're not from this world at all, you came from some strange portal or something...you're some thing, put together piece by piece infact..."her calming chipper icy voice seem to wrap its way around you."You're designed to f-"

"Stop!"you fire at her, she moves out the way just time along with her teammates, landing on a tree branch giggle in delight.

"Lady Saya."the deranged male looks at her, awaiting her orders looking back to you itching to attack his snakes at the ready.

Saya smirks under her mask."..."she snaps her fingers, with that the Kraang bots and mutated shonibis respond to her command. Ducking just time, as one of the Foot bots comes at you with a buzzsaw, landing on the ground you push off to get distance.

Only for a surprise attack to come from above, by the deranged male shonibi. He drops down and flings his snake at you, quickly you grab it yanking him forward, he surprised by your reaction. Before he could blink you spin him around and throw him at the Kraang bots knocking them over like bowling pins, ducking and dodging as the mutants hand changes into some sort of firearm, mirroring the Kraang's blaster, they start to fire at you.

Evading the shots, protecting yourself with a shield not paying attention until it was to late something hard hits you from behind sending flying to the ground hard. Hearing Saya laughing, picking yourself up turning around to find what look like large sand looking figures. Another fire of barrages come at you, from the mutants, along with from the left the Kraang Bots, narrowly dodging them. The male shonibi comes back attacking you ruthless with his snakes, while enjoying himself.

Feeling yourself becoming cornered, and under pressure not like the now enclosed space. Clasping your hands together, your energy gathers as it starts to expand rapidly. Putting more into it, Saya realizing what you where doing. Retreats quickly, her teammates seeing this move just in time as you expel your energy in a dome like shape blasting those close by back. Pushing away, a flash of bright light came from your attack.

Saya the others besides the mutants and Foot Bots close their eyes. The flash only lasted a few seconds, once it dispersed she looks in the spot that she last saw you.

"She's not there!"the other female shonibi screams upset. Looking to Saya, who just stayed fixated upon the area you last where. From the look of it, and the many times she seen you around the village did not seem like you where as powerful as she thought. A pleasing smile creeps slowly on her lips, her eyes widen in excitement, turning into obsession.

Only for it to go away when she felt a presence above her, looking up quickly she and her teammates see you with a furious look in your glowing eyes, diving down with a medium size energy orb behind you. Clinching your fist the orb shoots out smaller light tendrils that fire towards her and her team.

Moving quickly before the impact, just in time your attack destroys a part of the area, the three of them look back at devastation you just caused. No doubt that was not even a fraction of your power. A cold sweat upon her other two teammates. Looking at the demolished part of the dock that was now shattered.

The broken wood floated in the water like drift wood. Feeling a gripping presence, they look up to find you right infront of them with a fearsome look, in your now pupil-less eyes. Your hands charged ready to attack, Saya stands up not the least bit frighten by you, her lips thin out into a smug grin at you.

"I really want you, as my new doll."she snickers, her eyes widen hysterically. She raises her hand, you dive for her just as she moves her fingers forward, your fist drawn back ready to attack. Stopping when she pulls infront of her from her chakra threads a bystander. A fisherman, your fist stops just inches from his face, his eyes widen with terror at the prospect of you almost landing your blow. Saya sees your hesitation upon inflecting harm upon him, her hand wraps around his throat, gripping it tightly. She starts to squeeze it slowly."What's wrong?"she tease you. Knowing fully well the answer. Her smile curls more, like her teammates. "Don't you want to end this..."her hold on the man became tighter and tighter, he tries pleading for his life but her grip was tight on him, so all he could do was just choke for air.

Looking at her pleadingly. You drop your whole attack, defenses and everything."...Please...do not hurt him."you plead to her.

She looks at you enjoying your submission."...No."she tells you her grip clamps around his throat, cutting his air fully. And what followed next, her female teammate takes out her sai and stabs the man right in the torso, digging it deep inside him. He tries to scream from the pain, but nothing came out. Saya covers his mouth, muffling his screams. You scream in horror from the sudden action, moving to them.

Seeing this as an opening, Saya throws his body to the side into the water, and because of your heartful nature you fly after him, catching the man just before he hits the water. With your back turned, gave them the opening they needed, to attack you.

Just as you get the man, out of the water jumps the Foot Bots and mutant shinobis, they surround you like a dark cloud. Realizing their plan, it was to late they come down at you, the mutants's arms transform into their guns and fire barrages at you, while the Bots throw kunais with explosive tags attached. Saya watches the guerrilla tactic plan happen with extreme delight. An explosion came from the attack, the water shoots up like a geyser from the attack sending a slight shockwave around. Water falls from the sky, afterwards.

A high pitch blood scream cries out for the man."Ryu!"a woman screams from her boat, Saya and the others turn around to her with not an ounce of regret in their eyes, only enjoyment. The woman, clearly a housewife freezes from Saya's glare her tears still streamed down her face from the death of her husband.

The deranged member's snakes slowly slither out of from his sleeves."No witness..."he cackles running over to her, the woman seeing him come hurries and runs to get of her boat, only to have one of the snakes wrap around her quickly holding her tightly. They coil around the poor woman, squeezing her tightly muffling her screams. He lands just a few inches away from her, both still on the boat, she looks at him with tearful pleading eyes. But he paid mind to it, looking into he eyes as her life slipped away.

Saya turns back to the where the attack happen on you, waiting for the smoke to settle. She knew there was no way you made it, victory was her's holding her doll smiling."You will have a new, playmate."

"Lady Saya!"her female teammate screams alarmed pushes Saya down and out the way just as a something was thrown right over them at high speed. It hits her other teammate knocking him back hard into the water, his snakes uncoil themselves from the woman whom they fling up in the air. The woman was unconsciousness, her body dropped back down.

About to land hard down, when a golden glow surrounds her stopping her setting her down gently. Saya and her teammate look, seeing one of the Foot Bot's upper half that was thrown over them on the boat. Watching the woman being dropped down slowly, they look back just as they do a blast of water blows them off the docks separating them both as they crash land onto nearby boats.

Bruises and cuts appear on them, frustrated yet calm Saya gets up quickly looking around. Seeing her other teammate across from her, her eyes where fixed on upon something. The gothic kounichi squints her eyes to see what it was, seeing a fast approaching light she grabs her doll and jumps out of the boat just in time as the attack hits blowing up the boat.

Getting up quickly, her eyes sharpen looking around you some how survived the attack. Unsure where you where, but knew you where close by. Hearing something come out of the water she turns around quickly finding her two teammates they host themselves up and out. Drenched from head to toe. Breathing heavily.

"...Lady Saya..."they address her, the attack on them clearly took a lot out of them.

"Sana..."Saya calls to the other female, who looks at her. Before she could say anything, a water comes out of know where and strikes them back. They crash again hard on the dock. Doing their best to block out the pain, picking themselves up. When something glowing in the fog coming towards them, their eyes widen at who it was.

The tip of your toe lands gently down on what was rest of the dock, making Saya's teammates flinch in fear. Your eyes glowing looking at them calmly. Behind you the man whom you managed to save floated behind you outlined in your healing cocoon, just like the woman. They watch as he is sat down next to the woman, they turn their eyes back to you, you where wet from head to toe which added more to your daunting look. Balling up your fist, which energy formed into balls, they saw golden yellow either veins or some sort of vine symbols start to slowly form on you.

The water around you started reacting to you, a two pillars of water shoot up and start to slowly spin around you slowly increasing its speed spiraling around, with a bit of water starting to move up and slowly mix in with your energy. The bruises, marks and cuts on you, you paid no mind to them.

Holding your hand out to them, they knew what going to follow after. A tight grip made them freeze, Sana and the deranged male look at you with pleading eyes. You paid them no mind, your eyes on Saya mainly she looks back into your emit glowing ones, a rush came over her. She wasn't sure what it was, but the exhilaration was like a drug. The power she saw in you, she wanted it...Badly.

Ready to attack, a slithering smile comes across Saya' lips. Making that split second you noticed to be your mistake. Bursting out of the water behind you, one of the mutants. Before had time to react, it clamps its legs and arms around you tightly, like a straight jacket, pinning your arms down to the side. It puts all its weight on you, making you fall out of the air. Its arms start to become like melted elastic, encasing you. You try to get out, but it no use.

Falling to the down hard back to the ground, when a Foot Bot comes back out, ready to strike you...

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!"Compressed air shoots at the Foot Bot, followed by a heavy Gentle Fist by Neji. He manage to break the bot, before it did any damage to you. Turning back around, remembering you. His eyes activated, he gets into a stance. Shocked at what his eyes relived to him, with this mutant. Pushing that back in his mind, he goes to strike."Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"he strikes the create that was bound around you. Hitting each mark, striking certain areas of their veins, the creature screeches and releases you. Stopping mid way, Neji grabs hold of you pulling you into him, quick thinking he takes out a kunai with a explosive tag on it and flings it at the creatures. It lands, covering you to protect you from the explosion.

He lands ontop of the water using his chakra to keep him from falling in. Taking your head from Neji, looking back at the scattered remains of the mutant.

Your eyes sadden for it, mourning for them."Are you alright?"Neji asks, breaking your short mourning, you look up at him. He looks back down.

Standing up fully."Yes..."you tell him.

Neji's scan you over, seeing the minor bruises, cuts upon you. But nothing serious."Good, now be ready."he tells you turning back quickly. Just as he does, he pushes you away, to seperat the two of you, just as the deranged shonibi's launches his snakes at you both, he whips them at you and Neji. Luckily Neji moved you both in time, Neji goes to strike him. The guy was luck enough to move just in time.

"Neji!"you scream for him, you dive to his aid, only to stop and dodge incoming kunais. Looking you see Sana, she smirks at you, jumping at you, her sai out to strike. Putting your arms ready to take her, when two things shoot up from the water, two more mutants. One expands their and swings at you, the blow lands knocking you back right into the docks, breaking it right down the middle.

Neji blocks the attacker's strike. Seeing what happened to you."May!"he strikes a few chakra points, limping one of the snakes.

Back with you, you where a bit dazed from the attack. That hit was like steel, shaking yourself out of it, hearing someone yell for to get up. Sensing the same mutant over you, their arm out slugging down on you. You quickly fly up, just as the impact happen the blast blew you back just a bit, you ended up on dry land.

Hearing Saya laughing, you see her standing ways away, using her fingers like a puppeteer with the two mutants. Whom she had attack you, the one with the large arm came at you again. Luckily you moved out the way, but that didn't help. Sana comes from behind you, she tries to strike you but you managed to block her. The other mutant under Saya's control, forms their blaster and fires at you, this time the shots where much more dense than before.

Dodging them, was a bit harder than before. Weaving in and out, keeping Sana at bay, left you open to the attack from the slugging mutant. Who struck you again, this time in the back. Though durable, your body could only take so much. But you sucked in the pain, remembering that Neji was still here, in harms way. Looking quickly over to him, he manages to strike his attacker. Only to be grabbed by the ankle by Foot Bot's hand, it tries to drag him down below, to take him off balance.

Neji sees this, he goes to strike the bot, who grabs him by the wrist and flings him hard into a few boats. Your heart filled up with worry and fear, seeing him being thrashed around. Remembering the last time, how he protected you for your carelessness. Knowing he was Hinata's cousin, you couldn't have him ripped from that. Not like you.

Flipping yourself over, regain yourself stopping your collision in mid air. Using your eyes, simulating a possibility to make to Neji. Seeing an open, Saya quickly picks up on it, she commands the mutants to attack you. But you evade them, just barely along with Sana. Flying right by them, taking this opening, Saya flings her sai at you with perfect accuracy, it lands on its target, right in your shoulder. With her chakra infused with it, the blade pierces right through you.

Feeling it, you bite your lip blocking out the pain. Reaching where Neji was thrown into, two more bots come out and surround him. Neji gets back up ready to go. Getting ready to do another technique, when you land right infront of him. Quickly, you turn around to him mumbling something and place your hand upon his chest, he felt something warm from your touch.

Seeing you applied it, you turn back around to the Bots, who draw their weapons. They lunge at you, and you lunge back flipping and blocking them. One you managed to break in half. The other two, turned their attention away from Neji, following you.

You draw their fire away from him, moving further down the docks, people still there ran. Saya seeing follows the chase. Neji realizing what you where doing, hurries after you. Stopping when someone calls his name.

Landing right next to him, Naruto."Neji."Hinata lands next to Naruto looking at her cousin happy he was alright.

Neji sees them, with Temari, Gaara, Sakrua and Kai. He quickly turns back the way you flew off."May is drawing off their fire."he tells them leaping off without any other word. To hurry after you.

Naruto and the others follow him. Looking up ahead they see a spec of you, fighting."May!"Naruto yells, speeding up racing passing Neji.

With you, you do your best to put up a fight, you managed to demolish another bot. But you still had the one more, the two mutants and Sana, not forgetting Saya. Sana who stayed on land uses a Jutsu that wrapped you up in a sandstorm cutting off your vision making it harder for you to see. Though luckily you where able to sense them. But it wasn't enough, the mutant managed to shot you down. Saya comes with the other one, who lands a hard blow, reacting quickly you stop it with one hand. Still the power blast from it, broke the dock blasting you back, you skip on the water.

Not having time to leave yourself open, remembering what Tsunade said. You pick yourself back up, as the same mutant comes at you. Using the water, you form a dome, which it crashes through. Moving out the way, just barely. It grabs your ankle and flings you back, your shoulder with the sai still in it digs in deeper. Biting your tongue once again.

"May!"you hear Naruto's voice scream out to you, along with Temari and Sakura.

Looking in the direction, of their worried screams your eyes widen seeing them. Wondering why they where here. Saya notices your attention on them seeing it the Kazekage with them, her heart froze knowing full well what would happen should she and her teammate be caught. Looking to you, she wanted her doll so badly. But then again she didn't want to get in trouble remembering what Ryota said. Thinking of plan where she could have both.

She rises her right hand and sends the other mutant with the gun at them, the canisters of liquid on their backs empty's out as their body starts to expand. Having a feeling of what she was going to do, you hurry and fly to get to the others. Seeing this, Saya has the other mutant shonibi attack you, they raise up their arm and like a sledge hammer it comes down hard on you, sending you like comet into the water. Creating a huge splash.

"My doll!"Saya screams realizing she put to much into that attack, she was about to go after you, if not for Sana who stops her.

"Lady Saya, we have to leave."she tells her, which Saya reluctantly agrees. The two of them rushes off before being seen.

The expanding mutant reaches Naruto and the rest, though more focused on you after seeing what happen. But now they had bigger problems, this thing looming over them starts to explode. Gaara quickly has his sand shield everyone before the blast could reach them, only to be a few seconds behind. With Naruto infront the light from the explosion engulfs him first.

"Naruto!"Sakura and Hinata screams before the light engulfs them to.

Not to far away, Kakashi, Kankuro, Lee, Akamaru and Kiba make just as they see the explosion, the blast radius was enough to sent a powerful force, blowing away and demolishing anything nearby. The boats and docks became nothing but scattered firewood. They cover their faces, from it.

The blast only lasted a few seconds, others close by saw the massive explosion. A enormous mushroom cloud was all that was left of the explosion. Kakashi and the others put their arms down looking on trying to see if the others where alright, but it was hard with the thick cloud. Jumping down they race over to it. Kankuro hurries to his brother and sister.

Reaching the area, they look up as bit of debris mixed in with water fall from the sky like rain. Keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of them, their hearts raced really not hoping for the worst. While the looked, Kakashi noticed something in the water. He dives down leaving the others. Waiting seem like hours, wishing they had x-ray vision right now.

"...Gaara...Temari..."Kankuro looks for them.

Lee's sharp eyes notice something."There!"he points, everyone looks up to see the others just fine encased in a glowing water like sphere safe. Kankuro sighs seeing they where all well, the sphere then disperses and they each land down using their chakra to stay ontop of the water. Looking around, Naruto looks down at hands, then starts to feel all around his body. He was alive, exhaling hard pleased. He sure saw his life flash before his eyes.

"Lady Hinata."Neji goes over to her, Hinata turns to her cousin."Are you alright?"

She nods her head."Yes...May."she then remembers, getting everyone attention back. They look around for any sort of sign of you, but found none.

"May!"Naruto starts to call for you, with Sakura and the others.

But all that was returned, echos. And seagulls calls, but no sound of you. They kept it up for a bit, really hoping the worst had not gotten you. Hinata and Neji activate their eyes, when they realized they could not see your chakra so there was no hope of finding you. Sakura gets ready to call for you, when she notice something coming up from the water, it was a faint glow. Looking at it fully, Kakashi comes jumping out. He lands just fine on top of the water, with on his back encased in a thin outline of your energy around you. Knocked out.

"May..."everyone races to you and Kakashi, waiting for you wake up.

Naruto calls to you excited. But you didn't open your eyes at all, seeing this made them panic worriedly. Naruto kept calling to you but you didn't even flinch. There was no movement from you, Temari calls to you softly in hopes you might respond but there was nothing for you. Sakura looks you over, coming to the heart breaking reality. She reaches out a hand to determined distraught teammate, stopping when he screams at you.

"DAMN IT, May! Wake up!"he screams, looking at you with burning sad anger. Refusing to believe your lifelessness to be true."YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T...THEN YOU OWE ME RAMEN!"there was no response from you. Tightening his fist, he looks at you tearfully but kept his tears back. His words shaking pleading with you."May...May you have to wake up...you have to come back...home. I promised to bring you back...and I never go back on my word...that's...my nindo...way"he cries places a hand on your wet hair, tenderly. Still nothing from you. Feeling Sakura's hand upon his shoulder, made his body feel heavy.

He gets ready to lift his hand off your head, when the outline around you goes away. Your eyes start to flutter open, Kakashi notices your lively presence. He looks down at you."Well, hello there sleepy head."he greets you with a smile behinds mask. Looking to the sound of his voice, it was hard to make him out but you knew it was him.

Hearing Kakashi's speaking, everyone looks to find your eyes open half way hazily. Trying to focus on a pinpoint. Smiles of joy and relief come to them, Lee starts to cry. Naruto eyes light up at the sight of you alive.

A bit dazed, you look around trying to process what was going on, and what happen. Seeing everyone, blurry like hearing what sounded like muffled voices to you happy to see you, asking if you where alright. All you where able to get out was, everyone well. As they clamored over you, your grip on Kakashi tighten, a tired yet joyous smile comes slowly to your lips."...May..."Naruto felt you move, everyone goes quiet when they hear you say something.

The on your face rolls down from eyes and hair, your eyes squint happily like you where ready to cry."Everyone's...ok..."you softly say. It was low, but they heard it, burring your head in Kakashi, you say it again."Everyone's...safe..."

Kakashi smiles at your words."Yes, they are..."he tells you cheerfully.

Your grip becomes tighter, but then slowly loosens when you fell someone patting your head lightly. Looking you find Naruto, he gives a grin."Hey May...found you."

The sight of him, your smile grows a bit bigger."...I shall, owe you...Raman."you tell him, a light tired laughter escapes your lips, making Naruto laugh at what you said, the others join in, though Gaara and Neji just smirk.

Naruto lightly pats your head affectionately."Some other time."he tells you.

You nod your head slowly. Looking away from him, your eyes land upon Gaara."Mr. Gaara, are you well?"your question to him stun the Kazekage, all eyes fall on him. He looks at you, awaiting his answer, when everyone should be worried about you, you manage to shift it to him. Throwing out your own well being. Unsure what to say, all he did was just nod his head. You smile at him tiredly."Good, I'm glad."your eyes slowly move to Neji."Neji, what about you? Are you well?"

He nods his head."Yes, I am. Thank you."he assures you.

Happy to see they where all well, you smile at everyone content. Resting yourself back on Kakashi, Naruto took his hand back. Blinking a few times, before your eyelids closed to rest."Why don't we get you somewhere to rest."Kakashi tells you, though you didn't respond Temari did.

She comes over to you, soothingly running her hand upon your hair."Yes, lets."

After what happen, Kakashi managed to find a place for everyone to rest at a nice Inn. Sakura and Kai went to work on you, but found everything that was fatal, was healed just a few scrapes but nothing else. Your slept for a bit at least two days before waking back up. A bit more recharged than before, seeing you well everyone leaves, The Land of Waves. Naruto offered to carry you all the way back to the village, climbing onto his back he makes sure your secure.

While you rested, he talked non-stop to you, smiling at what he said. The others walked closed by, reaching the end of the bridge you look back to the place, when you noticed what the sign said over the bridge. You read it outloud.

"The Great...Naruto...Bridge..."you read, Naruto stops along with the others, looking admiring the name of the bridge. Dropping your eyes to the bridge itself back to the Land of Waves to end of the bridge.

"Cool isn't?"Naruto boast, chuckling proudly.

You nod your head in agreement."Yes, it is...Naruto..."

He looks up at you."Yeah..."

"What is a nindo?"you asks him.

He thinks about it before he answered."Oh, it's a ninja's own code. Like mine is I never go back on my word."he tells you."How I told Gaara I would bring you back, and I did."

"I see..."you look back up at the sign. He felt your grip on him tighten."I do not have one..."

"Hmmm..."Naruto looks at you a bit lost."What do you mean?"

Your eyes drop sadly."...I do not have one..."

"...Of course you do."He tells you. You look at him. He smiles at you cheekily.

"How can I have one...if I have caused such distress upon the previous events..."you tell him."I lost my forehead protector, once one loses that they are not consider a shoinbi...I have dishonored Mr. Gaara for the trouble that I caused, as well tarnished his kindness...Others where attacked...how can I have a nindo way...it is only logic...I wished to repay his kindness but now...I am not even of the village...so I do not de-"

Naruto groans cutting you off."Seriously..."he looks at you annoyed, before you knew it he starts to jump up and down with you catching you off guard. His sudden handling of you made the others panic. Sakura snaps at him to stop, but Naruto doesn't listen. The blonde starts to laugh, bouncing you up and down, realizing what he was doing made you smile. You start to laugh with him. He stops after awhile."Let me show you something."he tells you. You nod your head agreeing. Smiling still from his playfulness. He turns you both around, to face the others. The look at you both. Smiling."Look, everyone came to find you. If you where no longer part of the village, Gaara and the others wouldn't be here...don't think because we came after you, that we wanted to get attacked. We came for you, even Sakura, Lee and Neji. They where done with their mission and came to save you. I don't care what you say about logic, remember kindness goes both ways. Not just one way."

Listening to his words, they resonated in you. They had much truth to them, something that Master Splinter would tell you, from the words you could almost sense his presence."..."you smile in Naruto's hair.

"To be honest, I think you have your nindo way."He tells you.

You look at him questionably."How so?"

He chuckles lightly."You're really pure of heart May, you want to protect everything...like me in away."

"I still do not see how this is my nindo way..."you tell him."Is it the same as yours?"

He shakes his head."No, I can't tell you. But I'm sure you're going to figure it out."You think about it, only to have yourself being jerked by him once he started running. Which caused you to slip out of his hold, landing hard on the ground. He stops realizing what he just did."Ah...May!"

The others come around you, Hinata helps you up with Temari."Naruto!"Sakura growls at him, drawing her fist back her glaring hard at him with furious anger.

"You idiot!"Temari snaps at him, taking her fan off her back. Opening it wide, drawing it back she sends a gust of wind at him, right after Sakura knocks him high above, everyone hears his painful screams. You look up in the direction he went, he comes back down hard and fast. Flapping his arms wildly like a bird to stop the impact.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"he screams, covering his face, only to stop just inches from the ground he opens his eyes looking to see himself hoovering above the ground. Outlined in your energy, he looks to you.

The others do as well, you set him up right. Releasing him from your hold, he looks at you surprised. But, you just smile at him before you break out in a hearty laughter, covering your mouth but it still came. Naruto understood and started laughing with you as well. The others didn't get it, but Kakashi did he smiles at the two of you. When he noticed something from your laughter how nature reacted to you. The leaves of the tree seem to flourish more, he looks back at you still laughing, noticing Akamaru who responds to your current state as well.

"Well, well..."he looks at you, he wasn't the only who noticed.

* * *

Naruto and the others return you back to the village safe and sound like he promised. This time though Lee carried you back after what happened. It was a enjoyable travel, it was good to be back in the village on the way there you thought of your nindo way. Looking around at everyone, you felt it forming inside you, but couldn't get it out.

Reaching the village, the shoinbi informed the councilmen that Gaara was back, they come to greet him, Kankuro and Temari. Ebizo made his way over to you, happy to see you well. Welcoming you back, along with Shira who was there that day in the village. Not to mention Kaito comes running over, with Onyx who was now flying. The two of them greet you back. Kai watches his son's joy on your return. A few other villagers welcoming you back, mainly the patients from the hospital.

You happily thank them all, with warm welcomes upon returning. Temari tells the others you needed rest so she and the others escort you back to her place. While Gaara and Kankuro had to attend a meeting. Lee gently let's you down, Sakura helps you down and inside. Your legs where much better now, so you could stand on your own. Though Sakura tells you to rest, which you promised you would do.

With you returned home, the others get ready to leave, not wanting to be rude you say your good-byes though Temari told you it had to be at home. Not at the entrance of the village. So you telling them good-bye, telling Hinata next time the two of you will spend time together and informing her how you will be attending her family's party, which she was glad to hear. With Sakura, she told she wants to team up with you later on missions and maybe the two of you could test your skills against one another. With Lee, he just cried on you and Sakura had to pull him off of you. Akamaru licks you non-stop nuzzling you, Kiba tries to act cool but tells you he can't wait to see next time. With Naruto, he had to keep his distance since Temari didn't want him so close to you, but he promised to team up with you on missions and told you find your nindo way. Kakashi, just wished you well, commenting on how special konuichi you where. Lastly Neji, he looks over you, before saying anything.

"Thank you."he tells you. You nod your head to him."..."he uses his sleeve, and gentle takes off some dirt on your face."There..."you look at him smiling.

"Thank you, Neji."

He looks down at you, his eyes soften. Upon his aloof face, your eyes brighten looking at him. Hinata with the others, gets ready to call her cousin when she notices the look he was giving you. She couldn't help but smile to herself, never had she seen her cousin look so calm. Inside she wanted him to do something, but she saw nothing.

Still, he kept his eyes locked with you longer than anything she's seen with him. And when she watched you smile at him, placing your hand on his chest she was sure she saw a faint hint of blush come to his cheeks."Look at Neji..."Lee comes behind her, startling her a bit, he apologies to her, looking to her friend.

Hinata looks as well."..."she smiles.

The two of them watch him say bye to you. Bowing his head to you, he tells you something then turns and leaves. He sees Hinata and Lee looking at him, they quickly look away pretending to look elsewhere. He just ignores them.

You watch them leave the village, waving bye to them, they turn back to you waving back. Kaito stood next to you waving by to them as well. With them out of sight, you go inside with him.

The day turn into night, you where sleeping in your room just fine. Onyx resting next to you like always. While you slept, someone creeps into your room they stand over you, watching you sleeping peacefully. Feeling someone presence, your opens a bit, sitting up looking around for them. Not seeing anyone, but up now, you slip out of bed being careful not to wake up Temari you slip downstairs, and out the door, and sit on the steps of the place looking up at the stars.

"..."sensing someone looking at you, you look to find Gaara. He was coming home late again, his job didn't stop but he was more surprised to find you up. You smile at him, patting the spot next to him, he walks over to you and sits down next to you, you both look up at the stars."Thank you...Mr. Gaara."you thank him, he looks at you. You kept looking up at the dancing stars, smiling.

"..."Gaara notices you pulling up your knees tightly to you, and your hands shaking just a bit. The light in your wide eyes slowly started to fade even if you where smiling. Something was bothering you, but you wouldn't say. Reaching out hand, he places it on your hands that rested on your knees.

You look at him, smiling at him, but saw passed it. Sensing that he was able to see passed it, your eyes drop before you smile slowly follows after. His hold on your hand, grips tightly. He puts his arm around you, pulling you in closer for comfort. You rest your head upon him, he felt the tension you had slowly melt away."..."Your eyes where still looking down.

"You should look up, you don't want to miss anything."he repeats your words to you. Smiling, you nod your head and lift your head resting it on his shoulder."I'm sorry, May."he apologizes to you. Surprised by this, you look at him he kept looking up before turning to look at you. He stares into your eyes, you could see the guilt he had for reasons unknown to you. His eyes soften at you, they tighten into sorrowfully. Without another word, you hug him. To comfort him.

Smiling softly, on him."...It is alright...Mr. Gaara. Do not worry."you tell him. His arms frozen, but inch their way slowly around you. But stop just centimeters away, feeling something soft upon the mark of his forehead, that lasted to him like hours. But was only a few seconds, the soft weight on his mark lifted off. He looks up at you, now standing up cupping his face gently. You smile down at him, he looks at you captivated and stun. That he didn't hear a word you said, as your lips moved. Snapping out of it, when he felt your hands fall from his face as you go back inside.

**Sorry this chapter is long, I just had a lot to put out plus a burst of energy. :)**


	36. Chapter 36

"Naruto...hey...Naruto...wake up."a smart aleck voice calls to the sleeping blonde teen. Using their orange webbed foreleg foot to nudge him awake. But all he did was just move and mumble in his sleep turning over until, he ended up rolling down a hill. Awaking him in the process, screaming for it to stop, he flies right into the water at the foot of the hill.

The large orange toad with purple markings around his eyes, mouth and stomach. Dressed in a dark blue vest shakes his head at the boy, while smirking in amusement. He waits patiently for Naruto to come up out of the water drenched wet in his pj's. The toad couldn't help but laugh at the sight of him, much to Naruto's annoyance.

With bags under his eyes he looks sharply at the toad, grumbling."It's not that funny...you could have stopped me!"

The toad stops the best he could from laughing but it still came."I tired to wake you, but you just didn't wake up."he says in his defense.

Naruto was ready to object, but shuts his mouth realizing he was not at home nor in the village instead he was at Mount Myoboku, home of the toads that he summoned. This surprised him, he didn't summon anyone of them last he could remember, so what was the reason he was here?

Looking to the orange toad."Hey, Gamakachi..."Naruto looks to him, the toad looks back."Why am I here?"

Before Gamakachi could say anything, another toad does greeting Naruto."Naruto, good your here."

Turning his look upon the voice of the elder toad Fukasaku, a green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee. Wearing a simple cape, Naruto looks to him, the elder toad was much smaller than Gamakachi about the same size as a regular one just a bit bigger. He smiles warmly at the boy.

"Hey, Grandpa Sage."Naruto greets him. Still looking around confused as to why he was here."Ummm...why am I here?"

Fukasaku turns his back to him."I'm glad you asked, there is a reason why you're here. Come." He hops off, seeing no choice Naruto follows him with Gamakachi behind him.

Following the elder toad, to the place where the Great Toad Sage, Gamamaru reside. A large brown in colour toad, with a white belly, is very wrinkled and has taken to squinting. He wears a professor's hat with tassels and an orb on top of it. Wearing a a necklace with the toad's village symbol for "oil", sitting in lined with what seems to appear to be giant scrolls and he sits in a shallow pool of water which has the kanji for "sage" inscribed on it.

Naruto takes his place standing infront of the old toad, Fukasaku stood infront of the teen. Looking around, Naruto see's the wife of Fukasakue, Shima a green underside with purple marking around her mouth and the back of her body toad. The top of her head looks as though she is wearing a hair net with hair-rollers underneath, giving her an 'old woman' look. The same size of her husband. Seeing Naruto she greets him warmly.

"Hello Naruto."Naruto looks to her, waving hi. She smiles at him, looking to the elder toad.

"Great Toad, Naruto is here."Fukasaku informs the elder toad, who barely opens his eyes smiling at the teen.

"Ah...yes..."Gamamaru stops, thinking."...I forgot...why...are you here?"

Shima sighs shaking her head."You really are old and senile..."she snaps at him rudely, earning her a quick lashing from her husband. Which prompted Gamamaru to ease their fighting. Chuckling lightly to them.

The feud ends between them both, Fukasaku remind him why Naruto was brought here."...You said, you felt something strange...from the natural energy."

Gamamaru remembered."Ah, yes...where is my orb..."he looks around. Shima soon presents it to him, laying it down on its pillow infront of him. He thanks her for her kindness, using his forearm webbed feet telling Naruto to come closer along with Fukasaku while he told Naruto what it was he was here for. Assuming it was another prophecy about him only to be wrong."There, has been...some strange happenings...with the natural...energy...its flow is both chaotic and dark..." Naruto looks into the orb, seeing a visual start to form, only for it to all go black, with glowing red evil eyes. Frighting him a bit, it then subsides, going clear."...And another...one...much pure...its essence is quiet new, like a new born. Flowing with such light and life..."Naruto watches as an image starts to slowly make itself visual to them all. And what he saw he couldn't believe it.

"No...way..."Naruto gasp.

Shima looks at him, hearing his gasp obvious knowing who the person was in the orb."You know this, young woman..."she asks.

Naruto nods his head still keeping his eyes upon the person being showed."Yeah, I do."

Gamamaru smiles at this."Wonderful...then...there is something different about her...the natural energy seems to react interesting to them..."

"What a sweet looking young dear, she is."Shima smiles fondly at the person.

Naruto smiles at her comment."Yeah, she really is...but what does this have to do with her? Is she alright?"

Everyone looks to the Elder Toad."...She must be brought here..."with that, the visual of the person went away in blink of an eye. Worried came over Naruto, he looks to the Great Elder Toad who just smiles.

"...Is something bad...going to happen?"he asks, in a protective tone while remaining respectfully.

The Elder Toad just smiles."...Please...bring her here..."was all he told Naruto.

Understanding the Old toad was not going to say anything else, he nods his head complying. Looking to the orb..."May..."

* * *

Casting a hand over their pale silver, looking up at the entrance to Sunagakure, the cleft in-between the two wide and large cliffs."...This is the village...pst...not much."Their light red messy hair blew in the wind, rolling their eyes they walk down the entrance.

In the village, you where with Kaito who asked you to come with him to the Academy to help out, which you didn't mind since Temari still had you on on rest so you could recover, so you could only to so much. Though you felt fully recharged still, she didn't want you doing much. So you spent your time, walking through the village watching Onyx fly, a couple of times tend to the plants in the greenhouse and if you could without Temari knowing practice your skills. A few times you helped out at the hospital which even Kai, kicked you out so you could rest. Leaving you really with not much to do, already made the food for the day and the rest of the week.

Finding out you had free time, Kaito couldn't be happier he told you to come with him to school and help out. Which you did, and have been doing for sometime, the day would start with you waking up getting food cooked and ready, and just as you finished, Kaito was over eating breakfast with you. Then the two of you would be off to the Academy. He greatly enjoyed your presence there, if smiles could get wider his would have.

He introduced you to his instructor, Akari a chunin level konunichi. She was a woman in her late 20's it seem, she had pixie cut with her deep rich green hair, she had kind bright green almond eyes. She was taller than you, her body frame was sturdy and fit, dressed in black kapris and a brown tunic top with her handband around her waist, with fingerless gloves. From what you where able to see about her personality, she was strict yet kind and fair. With what seem to be a short temper at times. She kept the students in line, and encouraged them to do their best. Her teaching methods though where interesting.

And when you came to help out, she was at first hesitant about you but soon warmed up to you. Kai gladly introduced you to the whole class proudly, he ended up spilling out certain things about you, that you and him talk about. Like the stories of your life back home though mainly about the sports that you told him about.

Which earned you strange looks from the class. In class, you assisted the teacher with what could mainly when it came to weapons and taijutsu, you also became some what of nurse while you where there. Healing the students who ended up injured from their practice. The kids at first kept their distance from you, since from what they've been told about you, though a few ended up coming over, asking if you where the one who healed a certain person in their family, which you where able to recall that you did.

With those first students, others came around you and enjoyed your presence with them. Many asking about your skills as kounichi and wondering how they could do the sametime of ninjutsu you did with your powers. Which you couldn't really tell them, a few of the boys in the class became flustered around some even trying to act tough just to get your attention. Which you found adorable, since you came with Kaito so much you ended up making the two of you lunch and soon you made a meal for the whole class. Which earned you a playful scolding from Akari saying you spoil them to much. But what really interested them where the stories you had about your life. They found them funny, and when it came to the sports being kids became curios wanting you to teach them how to play.

Which you ended up doing, and the sport you decided to teach them...baseball. With the knowledge you knew about it, from reading it, watching and what Casey told you it seem simple enough to teach them. Akari didn't mind, outside with the kids watching them practice the sport, the class divided in half. Half the class outfield and the rest up to bat. Kaito was on the team batting. He was second to bat, you stood on the sideline watching them all. Kaito was nervous, but it went away when looked to you. Feeling his eyes upon you, you look at him smiling at him.

He smiles back at you waving, which you return. Akari noticed the way Kaito's behavior had changed much more happier with you here. She couldn't help but smile, thinking of how much a distant and quiet kid he was before you came into his life. It's been awhile since she last saw him like this. Since...

The ball gets pitched, to the hitter, who manages to hit the ball. Seeing this remembering the rules, she drops bat which was a long stick and races to the first base, while the other team hurries to get the ball. You claps your hands enjoying the sight, the kids scream of laughter and joy fill the Academy yard. Seeing them like this, did remind you of home a bit, and it felt good. The next hitter came, though they ended up getting to walk, and finally Kaito. Being the shortest of his team, didn't stop him never had you see such a determinting look in his eye. The pitcher, pitches the ball at him. He swings, striking. The second throw comes his way, which he ended up doing a foul ball that landed on his head.

Gasping, you go to him. Stopping when he starts to laugh with his classmates, seeing he was fine eased you going back to your spot, you cup your hands around your mouth and cheer for him."Come on, Kaito!"

He hears you cheering, soon his team joined in. The young boy became filled with something he knew was in him. The ball gets pitched, and swings with all his might hitting it a bit passed second base. Seeing that, his eyes light up dropping the bat he hurries and runs to the first base. Clapping your hands for him, not aware of someone coming behind you.

"Well, this is new."Kankuro speaks up, getting your attention you turn around to him. Surprised to see him here.

"Mr. Kankuro..."he cringes like always from the name you called him, but pushes it aside.

Looking at what the kids where playing, with interest."Interesting...oh yeah, May."he looks back at you."I need you come with me."he tells you, with an annoyed look on his face.

Over with Kaito, he made it to first base the others cheer for him. Making him smile, he turns his attention in the direction of you noticing Kankuro talking with you, seeing you nod your head and follow the Jonin, leaving. Making his smile drop.

* * *

You follow Kankuro all the way to the Kazekage's office building inside. Wondering what this was all about, you started to panic. Thinking someone ratted you out for training when you where suppose to be resting, like Temari said and Gaara also told you. Just thinking of Temari's fearfully angry gaze upon you made you shiver and cry on the inside. Thinking on what you would say to her, as well Gaara for the reason why you practiced in secret.

Kankuro lead you to the council room, where you hear a familiar loud rude voice. Coming into the room Kankuro tells Gaara he has you, looking around you see him sitting down with the other members, who where looking at the person in the seat that's back was to you. In annoyance. Hearing the obnoxious bolstering voice.

Gaara looks at you, as you enter."May, is this a friend of yours?"he asks, gesturing to the seat where the voice was coming from.

Confused at what he was talking about, you walk over to the chair and before you touch it. The person jumps out of their chair onto the table, flipping their messy unkept light red hair out of their face. Smiling at you widely, as their pale silver eyes narrow at you.

"...It's you..."you where surprised to see the young girl from Amegakure who helped you standing like a powerful figure looking down at you. She snickers at you. Looking to Gaara, and the rest of the councilmen who clearly wanted the disrespecting girl gone, now...right now. You look back to her, smiling at her."This is a surprise...umm...why don't we leave...you seem to be causing distribution with their meeting."

The girl looks at everyone, without a care rolling her eyes."You're all nothing but stiffs."holding up her hand she flicks them off. Snickering, quickly you apologize for her action, cooing her to get down. Which she finally does. She lands down next to you her bag over her shoulder."Ok, I'm down...this place sucks..."she turns back to the members giving them a toothy grin."...Jackas-..."she calls them only for you to quickly cover her mouth, to hushes her. Apologizing again, you hurry and leave with her running out with her.

Bursting through the doors back outside, with her racing down the stairs and as far away that you could. Stopping, feeling you where far enough, you release your hold on her, which she wiggles out of your arms. Gasping hysterically for air.

She looks at you snapping at you."What the HELL! You don't go and cover someone's mouth!"

Wiping your hands on your attire."I am sorry, but you where rather rude back there."you calmly tell her, she gives you a snarling look. You just over look it."I must say, this is a surprise. Why are you here, if you do not mind me asking?"

A evil smile creeps onto her lips, with a gleam in her eyes.

* * *

Kankuro slams his hands down."NO! No, way is she staying here..."he points to the Amegakure girl, who sits in the chair in Gaara's office smiling in pleasure at Kankuro's reaction to what you just told him, Gaara and Temari. Kankuro protest this whole idea."Gaara, she can't stay here...she just can't"

"What's wrong? Afraid I will get into your make up, doll boy..."the Amekagure teases him, which angered him. He looks hard at her, but she just smiles gleefully.

"She can't stay here..."Kankuro looks to Gaara, pleading with his brother.

You stand by the girl, who sticks her tongue out at Kankuro. Enjoying the torment she was putting him through, and there was nothing he could about it. Gaara does his best to block them out, looking at you.

"...Did you say such a thing?"Gaara asks you, which you nod your head that you did.

"Yes, that I did. Mr. Gaara."you honestly tell him.

"I see..."he looks to the girl, who was now gives Kankuro threatening playfully looks irritating him much more. Though he didn't show it, this girl was a pain and annoyance. He looks to you, right into your eyes for any sign that you where just joking around, but there was nothing at all. And seeing, you would follow through with what you said and the guilt deep in your eyes if he did not allow her to stay. Sighing to himself, he nods his head."She, may stay her in the village, under your care, May."

Hearing those words made Kankuro's world crumble, while the girl jumps up laughing in victory. You smile thankfully at Gaara."Thank you, Mr. Gaara."

"You're welcome...though before she can stay I will need a name."he looks to the girl, who was still laughing at Kankuro. Gaara gets her attention, she looks at him rudely.

"Yeah?"she asks.

Gaara stands up."What is your name?"

"Why?"she became defensive.

"If you do not give a name, then you cannot stay here."he tells her in an authoritative voice. Seeing he was not one to jerk around with, she complies.

"Alright...Natsuki...Natsuki... Uzumaki..."she smiles.


	37. Chapter 37

Natsuki sighs irritably, looking around the empty apartment room that would or might become her new residence. Slouching up against the wall, watching everyone who was in survey the place.

You come walking out of a room into the main front room, the living room. "This place seems, interesting."Kai looks around in the kitchen messing with one of the shelves. Looking to him, he stops turning back to you with a smile.

"This size is to small..."Temari bluntly says, she walks over to you looking around.

Looking around the space, the apartment was a descent size well at least you thought it was, but from the look upon Temari not pleased face, told you no. Really it didn't matter what space you chose really, not being picky so it was alright. After all it was just going to be you and Natsuki living together.

Since the idea of her staying back at Temari's family's place was not a good idea, only week Natsuki was there pretty much almost ended up with Kankuro wanting to literally kill her, not to mention how she just took over the household. Going and doing as she pleased with no regard of anything.

So the best option was to move, which Temari was not to fond of but to keep the very, very thin peace of mind for not just Kankuro but the others, it had to be done. Plus, you always felt bad for staying there, it wasn't your home...it belonged to them and their family. Seeing the pictures up of their parents and themselves always left lingering pain in you.

Moving out was actually a good thing, but someone was making it hard, not Temari. Natsuki, she wasn't really much help on saying which one she liked, always throwing out something negative about it. It was to small, it smelled, it was ugly and whatever else she could think of. For the last few hours, with the help of Temari, Kai and Baki whom Gaara assigned to assist you to.

"What do you think?"Baki looks to you, all eyes fell on you.

Feeling the pressure upon them, mainly from Temari who's disapproving eyes weighed heavily on you. Sliding your eyes to the side, at the little balcony that also came with the place, which was something you liked. Pulling on your fingers, looking directly at Temari hoping she wouldn't be upset, opening your mouth for your words to come out.

Instead, someone else does."Damnit! Is it that hard?"Natsuki growls, all eyes look at her she though didn't look back her eyes closed using her pinky to pick her teeth."If ya like he damn place, then just freaking take it already...geez..."she snaps her eyes open at you.

"Aren't you full of character."Baki grunts to her. He turns back to you."Do you like this place, if so I will report back the Kazekage to inform him."

Everyone waits for you say something, getting ready to tell them no, instead your head moves on its own nodding slowly up and down, which caused the words you wanted to really say change."I really, like it here...it's...homey."your sounding exhausted but happy. Looking to Temari who was not pleased but, accepted it.

Shaking her head a bit, smirking."Alright...if that's what you want. Wish you would be closer, but that's fine."She turns to Baki, he nods his head looking right at you. He nods to you, and then teleports away leaving behind white smoke. This technique in which those of this world could instantly teleport themselves all of sudden over long distance, always amazed you. And everytime you saw this, prompted you to put your hand into the smoke of nothingness.

Nothing was there, it just always amazed you no matter how many times you saw it. Something you couldn't do, matter insistently being teleported like such. Then again it you did up here. Feeling a hand upon your shoulder, finding it was Temari. She smiles at you, hiding her own worry.

Kai comes walking over."Why don't we get some furniture in here?"he suggest, which you nod in agreement.

* * *

Over in Konohakagure at the Hyuga compound, Hinata and Neji spared against one another, helping the other one hone their skills though mainly Hinata. Both cousins seriously giving it their all. One striking, the other blocking. Hinata kept her guard up against her formidable cousin, blocking one of his strikes she goes in to strike him. Which he easily counters with a block, it went on for a couple of more minutes before the training ended.

Neji stops, standing up straight."Good work, Lady Hinata."he commends her.

Breathing heavily, Hinata smiles tiredly at him. Standing straight, returning her eyes back to normal an exhausted training but one that would pay off. Years of training together with him improved her skills greatly, helping her to become stronger than what she was years ago. She had to do so, for herself. Causally returning her breathing back to normal, when her caretaker/bodyguard Ko calls to her.

Turning to him, he greets her respectfully and address Neji as well but gives his full attention to Hinata."Something was delivered to you."he tells her, walking over taking out a letter, she takes the paper seeing it was address to her. Curious at who it was or could be that sent her something.

Not wanting to be rude, she opens it up. Reading it what was on it, both Neji and Ko watch on curious as well. It was hard to tell whether it was a good or not, from Hinata's calm face. That is until a surprised smile slowly appeared on her. Dropping the letter she finishes reading it. Looking at the two of them.

Though mainly at Neji."It's from May."she tells him, he gives his attention to her eager but holding back. Hinata looks back at the letter."She was just telling me, that she doesn't live with the Kazekage anymore, and has moved out into her own place. Just letting me know her new address...I wonder, why she moved?" She thinks back to when May was back in the village telling her all her worries and concerns over relying upon Gaara."I hope, everything's alright...Oh, it seems she asking for my assistance with a mission..."

"Lady Hinata..."Ko gets her attention she looks at him."Who is May?"

"Oh, she's a friend and konuichi from Sungakagure."

"I see..."

Hinata looks to Neji seeing the look he tried to hide behind his aloof eyes. Worry. Like she was, with the thought of May living by herself. That talk between her and May now just kept lingering in her mind over and over again.

Over with Tsunade, she was over looking the reports yet again by Kakashi from the Land of Waves. Her eyes focusing upon the mutant shinobis and mechanical ninjas. They way in which he described them made no sense to her at all, it seem highly impossible but she knew he was not known for lying. His report as crystal clear, picking up the report by Sakura, Neji, and Lee. Each one identical to Kakashi's. The type of jutsu, if she could call it that on which was used, involving strange weapons that came from their bodies. Firing energy like shots, the anatomy of their body sounded like an experiment that Orochimaru would do. Yet at the sametime, it didn't. Returning back to Kakashi's report she noticed that he put something in here about May.

She at first scanned over it, feeling it wasn't important but came back to it. Having a feeling she needed to, she noticed something in his report that was not put in the others. Talking about the mutant shinobis and May. Carefully reading, her eyes widen gasping at what she read. Jolting out of her chair, it didn't make sense but soon seem like it did. Still, she didn't want to jump to conclusions right away. More information needed to be gathered.

* * *

In the Shredder's newest hideout, and old one belonging to Orochimaru. The Southern hideout off the coast of The Land of Waves, one in Karin was once station now was given to Shredder as a gift from the Masked Man in good faith. And like always, he had Sasuke and his team take him, while Shredder and Kraang set up in the hideout Suigetsu waited outside, over looking the endless water. Having no interest really in what the others where doing his mind elsewhere now.

May. When he came back on his own to get her, only to find that she was not there. He found out from others what happened, while he was away apparently Shredder's inside man sent a attack team after her, finding out shinobi from Sunagakure where looking for her, which ended up in a huge fight, no battle on a large scale. Devastation was left from it, luckily though May survived the battle. Which he was happy for, yet it did not stop the burning anger inside him for the Shredder. If only he had returned sooner, none of this would have happen or if he would taken her elsewhere.

All this keep eating him up inside, and yet he couldn't react to it at all. Knowing it would give him away that he had you in his possession the whole which would not go well for him, on either side. Still, to have his possession taken from him made him long for it more. Though only spending a brief time together, he wanted to keep doing so. Even if it meant keeping her moving and hiding her all the time. It didn't matter, but now that wouldn't happen at all. Lifting up his hand, reaching it behind his back, hoping to find her there. Only for it to be empty, with only his broadsword instead. Sliding his hand down slowly, he could still feel her presence still, even when he returned back to Shredder's main lair. He always felt warm in that cold place a sense of peace within that chaos. He seem to smirk more than he normally did, though he did his best to keep it at bay.

Following orders he was given, and when he came back to reclaim her coming up with some weird excuse only to be stopped when he found they would be going there, for Shredder's newest lair. He came up with a reason to go into the town. Now he had none, after what he was told. Reflecting upon the brief bit of joy he had spending time with her. She was strange to him, always marveling at the simplest things that caught her eye. Even when she became bummed from what he told her, a semi-lie that she could not return back to her village. It amazed him, not fully understanding why Shredder wanted her, but what he knew was that he didn't want that man to get his hands upon her. Not if he could he help it.

Lost in his thoughts, not aware of the presence behind him. Until he heard his name called, turning around to find Sasuke with Shredder's tool next to him, Karin and Jugo looking at him along with Razor. Sasuke command gaze studies his teammate. Quickly regaining himself with his smart alec smirk.

"Well, done with the tour already?"he turns around fully.

"..."Saskue looks at him."Yes..."

"So, does he like his new place? Or is it to wet?"Suigestu jokes laughing at it to himself. The others didn't find it funny, Razor growls at him.

Sasuke stops him from doing anything."...Sense your in such a mood to joke, your going on a mission..."

The white hair stops laughing giving the dark hair a confused look."Eh..."

* * *

Kaito holds onto Onyx staring at Natsuki, who stares back at the young boy. An annoyed expression comes to her face, while Kaito just kept staring blinking a few times. Kaito on one side of the living room, with Natsuki standing on the other side. To Kaito, Natsuki seem wild and dangerous. For Natsuki, looking at Kaito she saw nothing but some twig like scrawny kid, with no backbone whatsoever.

His hold upon Onyx became tighter, burying his face into the bird's feather. Feeling the weight upon the girl's pale silver eyes. A cruel pleasing smile comes to her lips, she was couldn't help but enjoy this. Her hands and fingers itching, wanting to have fun inhaling sharply.

"...BOO!"she scares him, making the young boy jump and scream. A delighted laugh escapes her, pointing her finger at him falling to her side while, Kaito had to regain his breathing over again. His hand upon his heart, that was just cruel. So cruel...

As Natsuki got a kick out of it, you come walking into the living of your apartment that you was now yours and Natsuki. Thanks to Gaara who offered for a place of living. It was a nice size for the two of you, not as big as your previous living quarters, which was alright. With help from Kai and Temari they helped you get some new furniture, and get you on your feet. Knowing that you had to make a living now since Natsuki was living with you, any mission you could get or allowed to go on, which ended your recovery short.

Not wanting to rely upon Gaara still helping you financially, making you step up. Stepping into the living room seeing the two of them. Natsuki still laughing and Kaito on the brink of crying. Shaking your head, it seem to be this way with them both for some odd reason. Once Kaito found out that you had a place of your own, he came over excited only to be surprised to find Natsuki here. He didn't really know what to make of her. A keen observer, preferring to get a feel of things, before actually engaging in on them.

Natsuki being one of them, he wasn't sure what to make of her. But with her, she was curious about him, wondering who this little maggot was. Yes, a nickname she grew to call him now. She wasn't to keen with him coming over, and he wasn't to keen with her living with you. So she made it worth her wild, by tormenting him, you did your best to get them to find some common ground.

"Natsuki...you must not be so mean to, Kaito."you tell her, going over to the boy making sure he was alright. Cooing him gently, helping him up he kept his grip upon you. Natsuki didn't care, she kept laughing for a couple of more seconds before stopping.

"Not my fault."she lounges in the sofa."She's a maggot...their spineless..."

Shaking your head at her cruel words to Kaito."Even so, you must not be so cruel. I do hope, when I return from my mission that perhaps your relationship shall improve."

Digging into her teeth with her pinky, flicking something out."I don't see why ya gotta go. That Kaze-something is already paying for us..."she gets herself more comfortable."It's a waste of time..."

"I cannot rely upon, Mr. Gaara. He has been kind enough to us both."you tell her, grabbing your medical kit."Kindness, like that one must repay."

Picking up the scarf from Temari wrapping it around yourself. Kaito watches you like Onyx."Here..."he hands you two kunai, you take them thanking him. Adjusting your arm warmers of your attire, and pulling up your tubetop, where your forehead protector rested, just a bit making sure that was secure too. Slipping on your sidepack that held your book, looking at yourself. Everything was there and you where ready.

Kaito comments on how you looked nice, which you thank him. Natsuki trying to rest, pretty much being lazy opens an eye looking at you fully. Rolling her eye. Turning her back to you.

Holding out your arm for Onyx to perch on, which he does. Smiling at him, you turn to Natsuki who kept her back to you not saying anything. Smiling to yourself, you tell her that you would see her later, which just heavily sighs annoyed.

Opening the door, with Kaito behind you and Onyx now perched on your shoulder the three of you leave. With now quiet in the apartment, made Natsuki cringe sadly. Reaching outside the sun overhead, you with Kaito make it to the entrance of the village. There waiting for you, Temari, and to your joy Hinata with Tenten, Ino and Sakura.

You greet them all ecstatically, hugging Hinata first tightly. She returns the hug, next you do the others.

"It's good to see you."Sakura chuckles.

"Alright then."Temari gets everyone's attention, turning you look at her."Now then, the greetings behind us. We can get started on this mission."

"Yeah, an all girl's mission."Tenten winks."It's going to be nice."

"Yeah, it will be."Ino agrees.

You smile looking to Hinata, knowing you sent a message only to her. Seeing the look in your eye question her, she informs you."I hope you don't mind, but they asked to come. When they found out."

"Oh, I see...then I clearly do not mind. It will be wonderful to spend time with each of you."you smile at her."It has been some time."

She smiles back you, you and her turn back around to Temari. Ready for the mission.


	38. Chapter 38

Temari stops surveillancing the surrounding area, seeing it was clear it was the right area to make camp. With the sun almost gone, and night taking its place. Being on the move for hours, a rest was well needed though wishing to have found a small town or village to sleep in a inn the outdoors was fine. It was the idea of being out in the open with really no cover, that made her wishing for an inn or something. But from the gentle breeze, it wasn't bad.

Hearing the others land behind her, except her genin who never seem to land always hoovering above the ground just a bit."Are we making camp here?"Tenten asks, obviously aware they would be doing. Temari just nods her head, turning around looking at everyone fully.

Ino looks around a bit unsatisfied, letting a groaning sigh."...Would have preferred an inn...I could use a good bath."She looks at her hands."No telling, how much dirt is in my skin now..."

Sakura chuckles lightly at her best friend."It's only for one night, besides sleeping under the stars is much better. But I do agree, a nice bed would be nice."

The two of them laugh together in sync, Tenten rolls her eyes at them both, as she starts to take off her large scroll. Setting it down with her pack, the rest follow her. Onyx who joined the ground found a rock to perch upon resting there."We should get some wood."Sakura suggest.

"Yeah, I can head back the way we came to grab some."Tenten thumbs over her shoulder.

Onyx screeches, getting your attention he flaps out his wings wildly making everyone look. "You're bird ok?"Ino points to him.

Nodding you."Yes, I believe he might have spotted a river a few clicks from here..."

"Well, aren't you the smart bird..."Tenten jokes, she looks at you."Well, I'm getting the wood."she summons kursarigama smiling to it."See ya in a bit."She tells everyone and takes off.

"I'll stay here at the camp."Temari tells the rest.

"Then we'll get some water."Ino looks to, you, Hinata and Sakura all nodding in agreement.

"Alright then."Temari takes her fan off and sits down letting the four girls leave. Running off, she hears Ino asks you which way the water was.

It didn't take long to reach the river which was infact a creek, it was a nice size one with clear water, dunking the canteens into it waiting while the water filled them up listening to nature's sounds of night. Done with one, lifting it out you screw on the top tightly. Double checking it was filled hearing the water swishing inside.

Setting it down on the bank, grabbing the last one getting ready to fill it up."Sakura!"Ino yells, making you and Hinata look at her seeing she was now in the water wet with Sakura standing over her.

Who smiles apologetically."Hehe...sorry."

Ino growls."You did that on purpose!"she flings water right into her face, wetting her. Smirking at her."Ooopss...sorry."

You look to Hinata who had the same wide eyes like you scared. Sakura stood there speechless water dripping from her face. Ino gets up, wringing out her hair with a satisfied smile, chuckling to herself. Getting ready to say something to Sakura who scared you and Hinata a bit relates and pushes Ino pretty hard from the looks of it back into the water, making her fall all the way in.

Gasps escape you and Hinata, watching the two to stare daggers at the other one. The air became tight, Hinata grabs hold of your shoulder...a laugh breaks out next with Sakura and Ino. A light joyous laugh. What seem like a storm between the two quickly blew away, Ino starts splashing water onto Sakura who does the same back to her. Laughing playfully, squealing in delight.

You look to Hinata who was still confused but smiles, when water was splashed upon you both. Turning, seeing Ino and Sakura had teamed up against you both, understanding you kick water back at them pulling Hinata to join you. Teaming up with the shy girl, who joined in the fun fray.

Such a bliss of joy filled you, it was wonderful having this much fun. Reminding you of back home, when you use to do water balloon fights with the others or splashing rain puddles onto April. Both of your turning it into a game, an innocent game of fun. It always delighted you, a bright smile would plaster itself upon your lips.

Running away from Ino who kicks water at you, you swipe some back at her while Sakura does the same to Hinata. Soon it became a a free for all, time flew by from all the fun that just erupted out of the blue. That no one noticed the sun had fully settled, until...

"Hey!"Temari yells getting everyone's attention.

Her commanding voice stops the water fight, all eyes look to her and Tenten who shakes her head at the childish antics."So, this was what you've all been doing."

Feeling Temari was upset, you quickly apologize to her."Sorry...Temari, we where caught up with this joyous game."

The young woman arches an eyebrow not the least thrilled, her scowl dropped a bit more...flipping itself into a smile."You girls are amateurs..."she takes out her fan, and next thing uses blowing water upon, the four."...Amateurs..."she folds her fan back up, proudly. Tenten does her best to conceal her own laughter at result of Temari's contribution to the water fight.

You, and the girls wiped out drenched from every single spot upon your bodies, which would take days to dry. Unable to contain her laughter any longer, Tenten burst out laughing at all the results, turning heel following Temari back to the camp. Leaving the four of you to slowly drag yourself out of the creek, falling right onto the bank like a wet rag. Sakura reaches up her hand slowly, only for it to drop back down.

Bodies heavyily soaked with water, all remained silent nothing but the night wind blowing.

The fire flicked and crackled in the night, you, Hinata, Ino and Sakura sat around it hands out to try, discarding the wet attire that laid out to dry dressed in simple white large shirt. Temari kept her smirk on, Tenten picked at the fire, feeding it every now and then. Her eyes shifted between the fire, Temari and the four shivering girls. Just thinking about what happen about two hours ago still made her laugh.

Silence remained between you and the other females, your golden orbs looked up at them noticing Onyx who took to sleep before the others. Feeling something inside you, erupting into a silent laughter which soon became know to the others. Hinata hears it, turning to you. Wondering what you where laughing about.

"...May...?"She places a hand upon your shoulder, which was became the trigger and everyone heard you laughing hearty laugh, which triggered the others to join in with you. The silent night, soon became filled with friendly and warm laughing making the cold evening feel homey.

* * *

Back in Sunagakure, Gaara sat in his office filling out documents, late into the night stopping for a second turning to look out the window slowly smiling.

* * *

Morning came, the remains of a well lite fire now nothing but ashes, dust being kicked upon. Everyone dressed and with their belongings secured, Onyx took to the skies circling overhead waiting for the others down below to move. Adjusting your arm warmers.

"Everyone ready?"Temari looks back, seeing everyone was ready to go."Let's move."

She takes off, you fly off behind her with the others. Racing across the plains, Onyx takes off once his sharp eyes take notice. Hearing your guardian up above you, made you look to him. He took off a bit fast up ahead. Smiling at how concerned he was, taking charge of catching sight of any danger that might try to hide.

"He's grown, so much."Hinata moves over to you.

You look at her, with a proud smile."Yes, he has greatly indeed. Quite handsome."

Looking back up Onyx wasn't there anymore, but your words where true about him. He was a handsome hawk, once he outgrew his chick feathers he revealing his deep silk rich brown almost black smooth feathers, with his tips with a dash of white upon them. His talons sharp, beak curved and sharp, eyes keen and focused. Those at the Aviary told you, he was quite a bird. He was strong and quick. So majestic, not to mention smart. A keen observer, he seem to understand what was happening around him.

Remembering the day you had received him as gift from Gaara. He was a quiet yet impetuous chick at time. Very particular on whom he allowed to hold him, trust never came easy with him nor respect. A strange habit for bird, something a human would have not a bird. The times when he was young, the many times would feed him or have Kaito take over his care when you left. When his feather's started falling off, he was eager to fly, patience not his strong suit, until now.

Smiling to yourself, the gift of having Onyx was a treasure. It was nice to have a little friend, whom you woke up to you every day greeting you with cries of their own empty belly. It was nice, just nice.

"I forgot..."Ino butts in."Who gave it to you..."

Looking to her, surely she knew."I have told you this, Ino..Mr. Gaara was kind enough to allow me to have Onyx. It was a gift."

"Gaara, huh..."Ino emphasizes the last word nudging you.

"Yes...would like Mr. Gaara you get, you one as well?"you asks her, which earned a laugh from Sakura. Ino rolls her eyes annoyed

"No, and that's not what I mean."she snaps at you.

"Oh, would you like me to get you one?"you smile at her, Sakura couldn't help but laugh at dense of you with Ino. It was just to cute, an she couldn't help it.

Groaning, Ino looks at you hard, while you look back pleasantly. Such misunderstanding, between you both. While she was trying to hint at something that clearly was going over your head, while you tried to understand her words as clearly as you could.

"...Listen..."she grunts."Gaara, gave you a gift. The bird."she points to the sky, making you look up."To you."she points.

Making you point to yourself."Yes, to me. I am aware of that."

Just that response alone, caused Tenten and Temari to chuckle loudly. Making Ino fluster in anger."May, stop making it so difficult!"

"I am sorry, if my responses are not making much sense to you. But..."you tell her."To be fair, neither are you. You bring about the fact Mr. Gaara has given me a gift, a fact in which I am aware of, and you too. Yet, you make it seem as if, neither you nor me are aware of this fact."

The logic you told her, made sense really. Yet, she just looks at you baffled by your response. Where you really this dense and obvious with reading inbetween the lines. She gives you a strange look, thinking back to the times she was with you. All your responses to what she said and tired to course out of you, the reactions you had to them. Just simple ones really.

And then it clicked, it wasn't a joke you where completely obvious to it. It was just so innocent, she saw it all around from all the small hints that where dropped by a few, yet you didn't pick up on them.

She looks to Sakura who just shrugs her shoulders, leaving it alone. But not Ino she was determined, looking back at you with fire burning in her eyes to make you see. Only for it to fade away, when you looked at her laughing from the talk between you Hinata. She couldn't do it the way she wanted to now, a child she sense from you. Something she didn't want to shattered really, accepting defeat right now. She leaves it alone, shaking her head. Speeding up away from you.

Temari, looks back at you. Smiling to herself.


	39. Chapter 39

Reaching down you pluck a couple of more flowers, admiring them before putting them away in your bag. Patting the carrying case..."May!"Temari calls to you, turning around to the sound of her stern voice."Stop picking flowers! We have a mission!"

Standing up, you quickly reach back up with the others who where waiting for you. Reaching them, you bow apologizing."Forgive me, I am deeply sorry. I just could not pass up the flowers."

"We've noticed."Sakura lightly laughs."You've been it since we've started, it shows."she points down to your now bulging case, which had flower steams sticking out."Getting a collocation started?"

Smiling at her light humor. Temari cuts the moment."Enough. We've reached out detestation."

Looking to her, she gives you a scolding look which you understood dropping your eyes from her. She turns back around, Onyx still circled overhead the group."Can't believe we came to Kusagakure."Tenten speaks her opinion."What for again?"she starts to walk across the border with the rest of the group.

Temari hears her question, but you remind Tenten before her."Because, there is a certain document that is to be delivered back to Mr. Gaara as well we must delivery, actually Temari must meet with the head of the village to discuss certain diplomacy."

"Oh, yeah."she remembers."Never was a fan of politics."

"Are any of us?"Ino throws in, making everyone laugh.

"To bad the mission was a short one."Sakura admits sadly."Still worth doing so."

"I too, wish it would have lasted longer."you agree with her, turning to Hinata."It has been sometime since we have last seen eachother, other then the dreadful Land of Water."

"Yes, it has."Hinata nods her head slightly agreeing."I'm glad you asked for me, and that you're much better. I was worried about you."

Looking at your hands, reflecting upon that thrashing battle."Me as well. I am still surprised really, how many came...to be honest..."your eyes becoming emotional."I was not expecting that, weighing it all logically. The possibilities of that happening, was a surprise. Still, putting others in danger, was not something I wish to ever factor in."Your hands close, a sigh escapes looking up from them at her."Mostly though...when Mr. Gaara came, that was a surprise...despite me trying to repay back his kindness, he still shows it...my debt keeps increasing."a small smile inches its way across your lips."I believe, I might be indebted to him for awhile."

Wanting to say something, Hinata decides against it."Is there a reason..you're collecting so many flowers?"

Looking to your sack, patting it tenderly."...I wanted to bring some color back to the village."

"Color?"she tilts her head a bit confused.

Hearing the question in her voice, smiling to yourself looking up at the surroundings. The trees turned into large mushroom like forest which was interesting."What an interesting place, I've never seen...such giant mushrooms before."Next thing you push off flying upward landing upon one of the mushrooms looking around, this mushroom forest was just as thick as a regular one. Jumping to a few others, this was word truly was interesting, never had you seen something like this back at home.

"Imagine...how big a pizza would have to make...for these toppings..."you tell yourself."Wow..."

From down below, Hinata reaches the others. Tenten notices you not by her side."Where's May?"

Hinata just simple smiles pointing upward making the kounichi look up. Seeing the amazed and intrigued you scaling each mushroom. Tenten couldn't help but smile at your behavior."Is she always like this?"

"Pretty much."Temari overhears her. Tenten looks to her, the Sunagakure smirks looking up at her genin for a second."May, pretty much finds anything interesting."

"Doesn't she travel?"Ino questions, still puzzled.

A light chuckle comes from Temari."Not really."

"Huh..."Ino looks at her wanting a better explanation than that.

Temari couldn't help but enjoy the bit of confusion the girls had with her genin. Though they didn't know May's full backstory, only made sense, they where confused with May's particular behavior. Sure there where many sweet girls out that, even as they became older some will retain their sweet nature, but not many like May. No.

Her's was different, it was something new. Something different, that shone inside and all around. Yes, she was kind beyond anything or anyone there seem not to be a mean bone in her body. She was sweet, so sweet one could get a cavity from it jokingly. This sweet side of her was very noticeably, but it wasn't just sweet, sweet it was an innocent like sweet. One a new born would have, even a child till they grew out of age. But, May's did her eyes always remained bright and lively. Fully of so much wonder, that nothing seem dull around her, taking the simplest things that many would find beneath them or have no care. Making ti matter, curios. Boy was she curious about so much, her eyes always asking questions her mouth would not speak.

Yet at the time, she would find the answer all on her own. Even if it wasn't the right one, or just one she believed was true. Temari often wonder what went around her mind. From the outside many would assume, May was ditzy which was far from the truth. Her intelligence was one to behold. Using logic beyond anything she knew, what was amazing was that those with high intellect where ofter distant and blocked out their emotions. May had a way of merging the two on equal levels.

Resulting in this interesting cute, dazzling girl. That surely could or if not already caught the eyes of many. Even with all this, May was very much obvious when it came to such common sense attraction towards her. She simple took...well Temari wasn't really sure how she took it. So far only seeing May, act casual and friendly. Looking up at her genin flying, zipping here and there to each mushroom that where all the same. Yet to her, they where not. She would fly above them then look under. Her mouth moving like she was counting, Temari could tell she was excited by the way she flew, a breath of fresh air, her genin was to this world. To life.

Even with knowing May's background, she never fully understood why she acted like such. Like a child, someone with her type of soul and heart didn't seem fit to be in he world of shinobi, where one could be nice but would have to be strong enough to make the ultimatum. Though she had seen May was able to hold her own a few times, she never ever landed any sort of deadly of deathly blow to anyone.

She was a pacifist no doubt. Compared to Temari herself who, if needed to would not think twice on cutting someone down. While knowing May, she could try to use another way to resolve it. Thinking of the training they did together and the past with Tsunade, all grueling and hard. Which surprisingly May, did without complaining at all. Training like that, would make another develop a hard view of the real world. Yet, May did not fall into that. She remained her sweet and kind nature, a trait that compelled Temari to become protective over her. Being her chain, bringing her back down to earth if May floated off to far ahead.

Smirking to herself shaking her head..."May..."looking ahead, the exit of the mushroom forest was not to far up ahead really."May!"

Hearing Temari call to you, making you stop to look down at her. She points up ahead, which you look seeing the forest was coming to an end. Bummed, but understandable, dropping back down with them just as they step out into the opening. Gasping at what you saw, a delightful smile comes to you.

So this was the village, quite interesting. Temari still taking the lead, walks off telling the others to follow her, which you do. Your eyes darted everywhere around you, looking at every part of the village, the people went about their time though a few looking at the group suspiciously. Since you didn't really know the history of this village, it really wasn't a bothered to you.

Eager to go and see everything, the others just smile at your eagerness. Pulling on Hinata's shoulder pointing at many different things here and there asking what somethings where, she wasn't able to answer since your mouth went off with questions.

Temari takes the group to the main building of the village, where the leader's office was. This was where her stop was to be, the rest of you where allowed to stay in the inn that was provided or walk around the village. Ino wanting to rest, along with Sakura headed to the Inn since they had a spa in there. While you wanted to go tour the village, Tenten tells you a nice soak would be good then afterwards the sightseeing could began.

Beaten, you accept it. Following the escort that was given to the group to the Inn. Placing your belongings down Onyx who was still following came swooping in finding a place to rest. Setting the things down, you accidentally knock over Hinata's pack, when something falls out. It rolls over to Tenten, who picks it up looking at the nicely decorative box. Finding some words she openly reads it out, and what came out of her mouth surprised the others, even her.

"To: May. From: Neji..."she gasp."Neji!"

Ino and Sakura in a blink of an eyes surround her, looking at the decortive box, hearing your name, as you stripped off your clothes turn to them both."Yes?"

The three girls look at you surprised then back at the box with their mouths still open. Hinata who finished comes back in, and jumps hystically. Rushing over to the box, she takes it quickly. Hiding it behind her back, blushing. Everyone looks at her.

"What's the deal!?"Ino looks at the shy fluster girl who was doing her best with trying to hide the gift. Ino intimidatingly makes her way over to Hinata with a smile that seem friendly but was far from it. Pointing at the box, her voice becomes much more soft and friendlier."Did Neji, get a gift for May?"

Hinata starts to sweat, looking away adverting her eyes from Ino smiled ones that demanded to know. Ino moves in closer, pressuring her. Hinata did her best to keep her eyes away from Ino, but the blonde was not going to give up so easily, and Hinata knew it. Holding the box tightly, opening on of her closed eyes she looks around at everyone in the room, when she noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's May..."she questions the others, who look and find you not there.

"...May..."Sakura calls, hearing nothing in return.

* * *

Feeling yourself being teleported just like when you came to this world but it was a bit different. It was much slower than instant. Someone holding tightly to your hand. A voice you knew all to well, covering your eyes from the wind of this teleportation squinting your eyes, noticing a light was getting closer. Closing your eyes fully, the voice tells you to hang on and in a second, you and them end up in a beauitful land, something out a fanasty picture. Nature sang all around this place, crystal clear water in all around, a cool gentle breeze, like that of mountain of such. The presence here was just so...there where no words you could think of.

All you knew was that this place was magical, it felt magical. Something inside you felt connected here, feeling at peace and dare you say it...at home. A bright smile slowly appears on you, your eyes looking around amazed at everything, the clear crystal skies up above with a bit of pure white clouds, the sounds of running water no doubt from rivers and creeks. This place was vast, it seem to go one for every and every.

Caught up in the scenery that you forgot you where in nothing but a towel or the fact the person who brought you was standing right next to you calling to you. You just blocked them, they watch you be come over taken by the land never had they seen your eyes grow so wide before. It brought a smile to their face, just watching you standing a few feet in front of them, your hair gentle blew in the wind behind you magically. Your towel followed just as gently, unaware the wind had started to unloosen it.

But the other person did, looking it starting to slide down they panic turning red a part of them wanted to tell you but the other part didn't. Locked at these two crossroads, unsure what to do. The towel slips further till, it came undo sliding off your body. Their blue eyes eager await excitedly to see what was to be reveled. Drooling slightly, their fingers twitching of all the thoughts that ran through their mind, and not very good ones.

The towel was almost done fall off you, it just had to go over your waste and then...something hopes on their head pushing them down making them miss that very important second, lifting their head back up yelling.

"What the HELL!"Naruto snaps"I was watching something!"he looks around upset, growling.

"Naruto..."you where surprised to find him, hearing your voice made him stiff up, sweet running down his face he slowly turns around to you expecting to find you with nothing only to have his dream crushed and you where now in a simple short dress like brown kimono. He notices that you where on your knees with Shima fasting the slash around your waist. With Fukasuku next to her, looking at Naruto with hard eyes. Eyes that scared the boy.

"My, dear it is not proper for a young lady to go about."she tightens the slash, you couldn't believe who was talking to you.

A frog, a kind looking frog. Who makes sure the slash was tight enough seeing it was she smiles at you."...Thank you..."you hesitantly say to her.

She smiles at you kindly."You're welcome, my aren't you a looker, such a sweet looking girl."she tells you.

You just thank her again, looking to the male elderly frog who still kept his iron look upon Naruto. Looking around, again at the place you notice status of frogs scattered here and there. Feeling something webby and wet on your hand, you find Shima."Come now, the Sage Frog would like to see you..."she starts to hop away telling you to follow her. Still stun, you just do as she says. Follow her in a place you couldn't was real.


	40. Chapter 40

Never in your life had you seen frogs and toads so big before in your life, well the many months you've been alive. Still, seeing this in life right now was just as amazing as it was particular. These frogs and toads, from which you read books about as small little creatures that hopped around eating bugs, swimming and croaked.

These frogs and toads or maybe just toads hopped, which was accurate. But they also talked and wore clothes or some for of clothing, some even having hair. Their sizes varied from small to massive. Just like the elderly wrinkled giant toad, who sat in a large sallow pool of water with a what seem like a permanent wrinkled smile on his lips.

You never felt so small before, as you stood there with kind older female toad, Shima her name was. She lead you to this great hall, to this giant toad before you. She hadn't left your side standing right next to you. She addresses the elderly toad, as Gamamaru, The Great Toad Sage. Then turns her attention to you, informing him of your presence.

Looking up at him respectfully and slightly timid. His eyes move down to look at you, just as he opens his mouth Naruto comes in following Fukasaku, who was scolding him for his improper behavior earlier. Naruto though tries to deny anything of the such, stopping when hears the hall go quiet and all eyes on him. Blinking absently, the blonde looks around wondering what everyone was staring at.

"Eh...What's everyone staring at?"a dumb question exits his mouth. Fukasuka sighs hard at his stupidity leaving the boy, making his way over to is wife. Naruto watches him, when his eyes land on you. He smiles."Oh, hey May."Putting his hands behind his head, he casually walks over to you with a cheek smile on.

Only to earn a harsh cough from Fukasuka, whom gives the boy yet another sharp hard look. Looking from to Naruto, the look made the blonde nervous, backing a few inches away.

Taking command of the situation, Fukasuka address Gamamaru."Great Toad Sage, as you have requested from Naruto he has brought back the girl in which you seek."he turns to you, then back to the elder toad."Her name is May O'Neil a medic-nin from Sunagakure."

Gamamaru just smiles at you. You bow to him politely."Greetings, Mr. Great Toad Sage. I am May O'Neil of Sunagakure..."

The smile upon Gamamaru wides a bit."My, aren't you polite...what a beautiful name that you have..."he softly chuckles."...I can see...your are not from this world...are you?"

Your eyes widen hearing what he just said. Did he just say what you think he said...only Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro knew of your history from not being of this world. No one else knew, sure you had told them true stories of your life back in New York but they just assumed you where being a good story teller. No one took it seriously. Even Naruto who had started laughing a bit from what Gamamaru just said.

"That's a good one..."he kept laughing. Wiping his eyes."Sure, May tells stories of her being from a different world, but that's not...true..."his laughter slowly stiffens down, looking around no one was laughing with him. It was the exact opposite, all eyes fall on him again. He looks around stopping upon you. The look on your face told him, you where not lying at all. It was true, he watched your face slightly cringe sadly. While inside he felt the guilt of laughing at you drop like a stone in his stomach.

It wasn't a lie then, it was true. All those stories about the place you called New York City from which you came from was not a lie at all. A part of him wanted to laugh some more and not believe it, but the more he looked at you that feeling started to fade away. Slowly he looks back to the Sage Toad, shifting his look between him and you. Listening to what the Toad and you said that made him open up his eyes more and realize the truth.

Slowly you nod your head, yes."Yes, that is accurate. I am not of this world...this..."you look around the place, coming back to the elderly Toad."Exciting world, I hail from another place, called New York City. It is in country called America, where I lived, I mean use to live with my family and friends. Until, I was some how brought to this place, that of which I still unsure of how it was I managed to come here. The spell in which I used, was not meant to have such a purpose."

"A spell you say?."Gamamaru slowly strokes his chin.

You nod your head."Yes, back home I have been training to become a Miko and study up on the ancient ways of Onmyodo. Magic. Which I put new spells into my Grimoire, which I currently do not have in possession right now. With it, I can access and use my aura to do many things besides what I can do already. Almost like this world, but not fully."

"You are not human are you?"Gamamaru asks yet another surprising question.

Which all you could do was nod your head yes, surprising Naruto."Not human...May what are you talking about?"he was confused now, you looked human there was no way that you couldn't be besides the fact of you flying without using jutsu of any sort, come to think of it he's never seen you use any form of jutsu. Not even the most basic medical jutsu, Mystical Palm. And let's not forget the way he's seen you form these energy balls that allows you to send blast or use the energy to form shields and barriers, but nothing along the lines of jutsu. Sure he's seen some crazy forms of jutsu, though nothing like what you could he just assumed it was a secret from a clan or ancient clan you came from either inherited or learned never really pressuring it. Even the fact you managed to move things without touching them a feat that still amazed him or how could sense things knowing someones state of emotions which seem to affect you, like some sort of rod or when he saw you surrounded by your energy which healed you or when you used upon others.

Keeping them in sort of energy cocoon, until they where well. The high durability that you had for some your size not to mention the strength he was told you had, it was amazing since there was no way that you where a jinchuuriki at least he was sure. Thinking back to the water shield that was put around him and the others from the mission in the Land of Waves, never had seen such a feat done with water, yet it wasn't a jutsu at all. He remember seeing faint traces of your energy in it, along with some fainted sign or symbol. Then there was your reflexes and taijutsu that amazed him, it was higher than Sakura's and he heard you where able to go toe to toe with Might Guy. Amazing the man himself.

All this soon started to make sense, he looks to you and he saw with no defensive look on your face against what Gamamaru said. He saw the hurtful truth reflecting in your eyes.

Nodding your head slowly again. Looking up at him tearfully filled with detest and guilt."I am not...human..."Shima looks to her husband sorrowfully, he does the same back. Never did you like talking about your origins very much preferring to leave it alone and hidden away, even when you told Gaara and his family about your lineage. Sensing the disbelief from them, with every single word that came from your mouth and what was more astounding that they knew none of it was a lie,just like Naruto realized now.

Still, he was in disbelief of this."You're joking right?"he tries to laugh just a bit, but it did him no good. Looking to him for the first time since he's known you never had seen you look so distraught before. His heart went out to you, he was just about to say something when Gamamaru does. So he closes his mouth.

"Do not feel ashamed child."Gamamaru kindly tells you, your heavy eyes look up at him. He still had on his smile."You're linage does not define you, now then...there is a reason...why you where brought...here."moving his arm slowly pointing at you. Shima nudges you to walk forward, which you do. Stopping right infront of his webbed finger, just inches from your forehead."You cannot perform jutsu, your magic in which you do...makes up for it. Like this world, here we mold chakra. To perform our skills, while you use your energy which is mirrored like chakra to do your gifts. And because of this, you are intuned, with all that happens...around you. I am sure you have noticed, the feeling of someone or something watching you. Or when something becomes a missed."

Fukasaku speaks up."Like Senjutsu?"

Gamamaru just simply smiles."Yes...and no. Come, closer child."hesitant to move, but you do so feeling his finger gently pressing in the middle of your forehead."My, you have a very vibrant and warm soul and heart. Quite magnificent, what you do is almost along the same as Senjutsu which is way for one to harness Natural Energy all around them. Something you seem to do, but it is not just here there is another part of you..that separates you from this. I am not sure what it is, but I do know this it connects you..."he looks over to Naruto.

Who points to himself stun, you look to the confused boy."...What?"he cocks an eyebrow.

Gamamaru looks back at you, he smiles more. Looking up at him, you felt at ease and smile back at him. Giggling a bit, while the others watch in amazement even Naruto. The spot that Gamamaru poked your forehead started to glow faintly at first but soon illuminated into a small star burst that became brighter and brighter lighting up the slight dark large hall. That others had to cover their eye to shield them."W-what the heck..."Naruto grunts, trying to see what was happening but he couldn't.

The light flashed quickly and the light went away, everyone looks at you and the Sage Toad who took back his finger. Naruto notices your smile and persona had return back to normal. Just as quickly as that flash. He just looks on still amazed. Sensing his eyes on you, you turn to him smiling fine.

"Well..."Fukasaku smirks understanding. He turns to Naruto who was still looking at you trying to understand.

"You are a gift, May."Gamamaru tells you."...I am glad we made the contract."

"Contract?"Naruto was sure he didn't see anything of the sort with you offering blood and signing it with your name. What contract was it that as made?

"Naruto..."Gamamaru calls to him, the ninja gives him his full attention."Come and stand by May."Doing as he said, Naruto goes by you."Take her hand."

Hearing that Naruto becomes flustered, trying to object to it stopping when felt you take hold of his hand. He looks down at you, you kept your eyes on the elder Toad awaiting what he was going to say. Naruto looks back too.

"Do you feel it, Naruto?"Gamamaru asks.

Naruto was not sure what he was talking about with you. Feel what? He looks at your hand and his own he didn't feel anything except his palm becoming sweaty and nervous. He's never held a girl's hand this long before, while your hold on him remained calm and secure. He felt your grip become tighter when something shot through, making him jolt a bit. That he release his hold, moving back.

"Whoa!"he looks at his hand, everything was perfectly that he could see and tell. He looks to you, doing the same thing, you felt it too. Both eyes lock with the other one. A light chuckle from Gamamaru gets the two of you to look at eachother."What was that?"

"...I cannot tell you, but know this."the Sage lifts a webbed finger pointing at you and Naruto.

* * *

Temari looks down at your sack, she was informed from the others what happen when she came back, you where nowhere to be found. The last they knew was that you had left the room and next thing they couldn't find you. They assumed you went to the spa, only to find out that you didn't. They knew there was no way you would walk around the village in a towel, which then again that was a possibility that you would seeing how badly you wanted to see it and the fact common decency was something you didn't seem to pay much attention to, a part of your nativity. Seeing how you wouldn't mind sharing the bath with the boys.

The girls ended up asking the village if they had seen you, which none of them had, the girls started to become worried doing their best not to panic. Thinking hard on where you could be, even spreading out re-tracking their on their way here not to far just at the boarder of the village. There was no sign of their sweet bright pink haired friend.

Doing their best not to assume that someone in the village had done something to her, kidnapping her right under their noses. Which wouldn't make any sense the village was a good terms. But the thought still stayed, even wit the help of Onyx he was not able to find his master at all. His keen eyes found no trace or clue of her whereabouts.

Everyone sat in the Inn trying hard to figure out other possibilities where May could be. Their faces worried heavily, though not as much as Temari who did her best to conceal it, she kept her eyes upon May's sack. No one knew what was going through her mind right now, but they knew regret was slowly creeping on her face without her realizing it.

Hinata gets ready to say something comforting to her, stopping when a knock on the door came. All eyes shoot up looking at it, Temari waste no time picking herself up lunging for it, opening it up before Sakura could do so. Swinging it open, almost scaring the person that stood there.

A timid looking man, the keeper of the Inn. Cowering under Temari's stormy gaze. Realizing it was not May, her eyes relax."Sorry."she apologizes.

The man still cowering in front of her, holds out something in his trembling hand. It was a note. She takes it from him, making him yelp. She gives him an annoyed look, but thanks him. Shutting the door just as he quickly in one incoherent sentence that he some blonde haired boy was last seen in the Inn by their door. But she didn't hear anything, only just barely catching the tail end.

All eyes fall upon her."What's the note for?"Tenten asks, watching Temari unfold the small piece of paper, that came out into a half a sheet. Her eyes read everything on it, which slowly widen in fear.

Now wanting to know seeing the look on her face."What's wrong?!"Ino became greatly concerned now.

Temari's grip upon the paper tightens."...It..t-th..."she stammers trying to get it out. The girls look at eachother confused and worried. Swallowing hard, Temari finally finds the words she needed to say looking at them like she's seen a ghost. A thick hush falls over the room."The Land of Wind...it's been attacked..."


	41. Chapter 41

_Shizune burst into Tsuande's office to rely the urgent message to the Hokage."Lady Tsunade!" Waving the paper in the air alarmingly, slamming it down upon her desk."My Lady it's urgent!" The second she does, like a pressing a detonator. An explosion went off in Kusagakure, just as Temari and the group leave the Inn and all around the Ninja World. _

Fukasuka and Shima look on at you and Naruto sitting by one of the rivers quietly."...He didn't have the heart to tell her completely, did he?"Shima asks her husband, talking about the Great Toad Sage.

Fukasuka closes his eyes calmly."That is not it, he told her everything."

Shima looks to her husband, he returns her look."But not the other part."

"She is a joyous young girl isn't she..."Fukasuka changes the direction of the talk back to you. Shima looks at you."Her nature is a gift and a curse, especially in this world. Some one born in such way she was...it amazes me."

"Still..."Shima looks at him worried.

Naruto sat next to you looking at you, unsure whether he should or not say anything. After everything that was just said and finding out your history, well from what he gathered from it. There was much you elaborated upon, so the questions whirled in his mind. He wanted to ask them so badly, but at the sametime he wasn't sure they would offend you.

This wasn't easy, it seem your past bothered you deeply even with your smile upon your face he watched you pick one of the flowers staring at in awe."Naruto..."you call to him made the boy jump. Fully aware of how awkward he felt right now even if he was doing his best to hide it., Twirling the flower around in your fingers laughing lightly."If you have questions, I do not mind you asking them."

Feeling the door open now with this, Naruto still was sure which one he should asks or how he should asks it. This was starting to trouble him, not mention how he was going to word it. He opens his mouth only to close it again, he does it a couple of times unable to form a single word out. He scratches the back of his head nervously.

Inhaling hard and exhaling slowly...mustering up the words that fell into place in his mind. Opening his mouth for the hundredth time..."So...umm...uh..."

You knowing his question answer it for him. Sitting your legs to the side, turning your full attention towards him."It is true I am not fully human."you smile from your answer."To be more precise, I am known as a Technorganic..."

Naruto brows twist in confusion from what you said."Ah...Techno..."he tries to pronounce the world, his attempt made you softly titter."Sorry."he apologizes.

Still fiddling with the flower in-between your fingers."It is alright."

"So, what is that anyway?"

Sighing solemnly, your lips and eyes tighten together like you wanted to produce tears. Regretting open the can worms now, seeing how this was bothering you. Naruto made up his mind to just stop you from telling him anything. How stupid could he be, bringing up something personal he should know better. Opening his mouth to stop you.

Your words come out before his. Shifting your eyes down to the flower focusing on something that brought you joy."It is what I am, I am organic like tissue, bones, blood, and flesh. Like a humans, like you."you quickly look at him then return back to your flower."But...I am also not. My mechanism..."you stare at your hand."Is also that of machine..."

Naruto swallows not wanting to say anything but he does so."L-like a computer..."he saw your eyelids lower from what he said. The pain in your eyes, pained him as well.

You kept talking after your short break."Yes."answering his question like statement. Sensing he was still puzzled by this, you further explain to him. Fukasaku and Shima listen along with the other toads who where nearby. Slowly you caress the petals of the flower."I was not made like humans...I not of natural birth...what I am most consider an abomination...a taboo...unholy. Have you ever heard of Frankenstein?"Naruto shakes his head no."It is a story, of a being made together piece by piece of many parts. Fused together and given life to live. That is of my story, I was made such a way given both biologic and machine. As well, alien spliced in me. After being connected together, life just like Frankenstein was inserted into me, thus I am made. During my construction most of it was spent in a incubation tube, and the rest strapped to a operating table. Unable to move...I laid there. Motionless, even though I was alive...not even my eyes where open, everything was dark...so very dark...that is all I knew in the beginning of my life."

Though you kept talking and telling him of your life, all the ninja could do was playback all you said on who and what you are. Never in his life had he heard something like that be said, the words echoed in his mind and soul. He could feel the pain and cold from them, while you spoke softly your gentle voice didn't hide the true nature of words themselves. His heart felt like froze in his chest and started to ache from the pressure the words laid upon it. He felt tears well up in the corner of his eyes, compelled to cry, stopping when he noticed you had not even bother to shed one single tear during this whole time when he recalled something that you said.

How certain things you could not do, and that was produce any sort of liquid from your eyes. No matter how much you wanted too. Remembering that a single tear began to roll down his eye. Followed shortly by another one, and few more they just seem to keep coming stopping when he felt a soft hand upon the side of his face and a soft thumb swipe gentle swipe under his eye stopping the tears.

Slowly you come into his vision, his eyes slowly expand shockingly at what he saw before him it wasn't what he was expecting. It made Shima and her husband smile along with the others around.

You smiling. Just smiling this radiant smile, there was no sense of hurt or pain nor any anguish in it. It was a pure simple pleasant smile."Do, not cry Naruto. Everything is alright."your words pushed away the feeling he felt from the other ones. Returning back his soul, he felt a warm hand pressing on his soul it was like a phantom of some sort that touched him and everything felt warm once again. He looks at you, was this your doing? He wasn't sure, both your hands on either side of his face wiping away his tears."There, much better."Seeing his tears had stopped, you take your hands back but not first without putting a flower in his forehead protector. Adjusting it slightly.

There now it was perfectly in place."This place is very lovely."you look away from him all around the Mountain."I wonder, what more is there to see. I can feel so much here."your toes wiggle in the grass beneath you, slowly you slide your feet into the river dipping them in gently slowly. Just for a few seconds, merrily humming to yourself.

After one last splash you take them letting the air dry the, you then slowly start to float up to land up right on your feet. Shaking a bit more water off your feet that was still left.

"Quite, remarkable."Shima looks at you."Isn't she?"

Her husband nods his head agreeing."That she is..."he turns his focus upon Naruto who was still distraught upon learning your history.

His face still weighed heavily from those words, his mind doing its best to process everything that was said his eyes look over to you. Just as joyous looking as before not even faded by what you just reviled to him. How managed to remain unaffected by this, puzzled him. While you kept talking about other things on the good times back home, in New York about your family. A sister and father, the man whom you received human DNA from while your powers came from April, your sister. Telling him how you had an exact copy of her mind energy that was siphon into you, it was that brought you online fully. Even so your eyes still remained closed, not to open till you heard a very faint voice that drew you to the light. It was a soft concerning voice that manifested itself into a hand grabbing hold of you and pulling you out.

You stopped at that part, switching to talking about the joys you experienced once alive. Everything was new to you and still was, your mind was so perplexed everything around you. Many things that others considered simple and of the norm puzzled and delighted you, to you everything and everyday was wondrous no matter what, even when you came here. It was strange to adjust but you manged to make the best of it, finding delight in his world and all that it offered. You couldn't wait to explore more.

Coming to an end with your talking. Having said all you needed to, you turn around to Naruto. Changing topics now about something random."Still...talking to-"

Unable to finish, Naruto leap up almost knocking you down pulling you into a tight hug. His arms wrapped around you tightly, being the height you where, he slightly towered over you. His hug was strong and sturdy."May..."he says your name, pulling you in deeper that he lifted you up off the grass just a bit, your toes brushing against the tip of the grass.

This sudden hug came out of nowhere, it surprised you greatly. With your arms pinned down your side, you couldn't really do much but let him hug you, when you notice he was trembling.

Confused now."Naruto, are you alright your whole body is shaking...what is wrong? Are nervous not functioning properly?"

Your simple answer made Fukasuka and Shima lightly chuckle, you hear them looking at them then to Naruto. Who shakes his head no, laughing slightly."No, my nerves are just fine."Slowly his hold on you looseness, your feet touch the firmly to the ground and out of Naruto's hold on you. Looking up at him concerned now.

"Naruto. What is wrong?"

He shakes his head smiling at you, still confusing you more which added more to your concern. Seeing this, he reaches for your hands and takes hold of them. Bringing them up infront of both you, he spreads his fingers out with yours till both palms where touching. His hands of course bringer than your smaller one. He kept them pressed together firmly. This gesture still confused you, while he smiled your face remained perplexed. But it slowly started to thaw into a smile, not sure why but you smiled anyway.

Followed by a laughter starting from Naruto which trickled to you, the two of you began to laugh together that carried in the winds of the mountains throughout the whole place. It rang through reaching the Great Sage Toad, he smiles more upon hearing it.


	42. Chapter 42

Shredder sat upon his throne eyes closed calmly, he remained still opening at the presence of the Masked Man who appears infront of him. The man address Shredder respectfully, bow slightly to the Foot Clan Leader.

"My apologizes for my announcement, Shredder."Shredder's eyes narrow crudely to the man for his lack of putting a certain word before his name. Quickly the man puts the right word infront Shredder's name."Master Shredder."

The bulky man eases his gaze upon him, giving him full attention."...What are the results?"

Smirking triumphantly under his mask."They where a success."

A pleasing look appears in Shredder's eyes, despite his cold cruel eyes."The message has been sent..."

"A message that is sure to alarm everyone."the Masked Man tells him."But, from what I've been told she was not in the village. So a few did not make it and deteriorated before their detonation. We did mange to obtain a few more subjects during all the confusion. Ah...yes here."he takes out a scroll from his sleeve and hands to Shredder, who gestures one of his guards to take it.

The Foot Bot does so, they hand it to the man. Untying he reads the scroll."...This is it?"

"Most of it."

"...What of the rest?"

"There is more, but I believe this will help you right now."

Shredder looks back at the scroll reading it again, and rolls it back up handing it off to his Foot Bot."Then have the test get started."

The Masked Man bows his head."Yes, of course."

* * *

Night fell upon Mount Myoboku. Naruto sat with Shima and Gamakichi watching Fukasaku and you standing across from another with a river flowing between the two. Naruto puzzled as to what was going on and why it was happening. He as sure that from what the Old Sage Toad said about you not being able to use sort of form of jutsu or Senjutsu for that matter but a different way, why Fukasaku would be in a sense training you.

Shima chuckles at the boy's confusion."I don't get it...what is Gramp's doing?"Naruto asks her."I mean he brought her out here to train, at night. There's nothing wrong with that, but still...why with water? They've been standing like that for some time..."

"Fukasaku knows what he's doing."she tells him."May it seems to have an affinity with water."

"So she can use water jutsu?"Naruto thinks about it, earning him a smack in the head by Gamakichi."Owww, what the hell?"

"Use your mind, ya idiot."the toad scolds him."She can't do jutsu."

"Ok, I got!"he snaps back earning him a sharp hush from Shima. Lowering his voice he growls at Gamakichi, turning to Shima."So then what's the reason?"

"Look.."she points, turning his eyes back to Fukasaku and you. Your eyes where closed and focused with your hands forming a triangle with your fingers touching, palms out. Your breathing had slowly slowed down, Fukasaku also had his eyes closed sitting in deep concentration.

"Be calm...be calm."he tells you."...Flow like the current...merge it with your very soul..."

Naruto eyes never left, he waited to see what was going to happen even though it didn't seem like it was nothing. He became attentive none the less, what was going to happen? And got his wish, something started to glow in the palm of your hands, it wasn't an energy ball it was much smaller. It started to or seem to take shape or form. His eyes widen, when he saw it was very faint though upon the center of your brow a glowing symbol started to form it looked like a small star burst, he wasn't sure really. But whatever it was starting adding these carvings or designs that looked like delicate energy plant vines upon your skin, going along your body that it emitted its own light. It seem to be pulsating for a few seconds yet remained upon your skin.

Under you started glow, slowly you levitated off the ground just about a few centimeters really not to high. Separating your hands apart spreading them to either side of you, water like tendrils slowly surround you wrapping around you fused with your energy. It pulsated a glow, reaching higher and higher. All eyes follow it.

Shima and Gamakichki watching in amazement and pride. Naruto's mouth gaped open at what his eyes where seeing. Bringing his eyes back down to you, you still remained calm and focused not once opening your eyes. Which he wanted to see badly, if all this was happening around him. Another glow emits from you surrounding you like extra skin or armor. Next thing energy energy tendrils shoot out from you like a shooting star up into the night sky and explodes like fireworks.

Covering their eyes from the flash, it was hard to see with the bright light. You bring your hands together slamming your palms gently together, the energy you released up in the air came together and compressed into giant starburst that floated above you with. The light shone brightly through the whole mountain lighting it up casting away any shadows. Those on the mountain far off on the mountain saw the light from their distance.

The water that wrapped around you reached up to the starburst, wrapping around it like rings on a planet.

"W-what is she doing?"Naruto shocking asks, standing up still covering his eyes with his arm."It's so bright and warm..."

"Yeah..."Gamakichi agrees with him.

Shima just smiles looking on."My what a marvelous young woman she is. So that's her core...interesting."

Hearing what Shima said, Naruto looks at her confused a bit then to you. Was this the power of onmyodo or onmyoji that you spoke of? Because if it was, it was pretty amazing he had to admit it to himself. He kept his eyes on you, when he noticed something happening, the vegetation around them seem to be responding to you.

He looks back at you."...May..."he smiles to himself."You're pretty cool."

Still remaining your focus, something you where grateful to in a sense master thanks to Master Splinter so breaking your concentration was not going to happen. Feeling your energy inside you feel like it was floating on air, you felt so much around you not just nature, no. It much more, focusing harder now your felt yourself exit your body into your astral form when something disturbing hit you a presence in your just barely you managed to make out the face, the face was concealed yet their piercing blues seem so familiar to you, just as their aura it just as familiar yet not there was some sort of shroud of darkness that cast upon them covering a light you knew well. Trying to reach out to it, only for it back fire another presence came of a boy with red eyes he drew his electric blade and slashed it upon you electrocuting a precing scream echos in your mind from you hitting you hard. Breaking the hold you had, it sent your other form crashing back into you. Making your physical form slam right back into you, knocking you out of the sky and crashing into a few giant steams.

"May!"Shima yells your name, she reacts quickly flinging her tongue out to you, her alarming scream caused Naruto to see you crash.

"May!"he goes after you, but Fukasaku gets to you first before either of them.

His tongue wraps around your waist and yanks you back landing you safely down next to him. Naruto and Shima as well Gamakichi races to you, quickly Naruto scoops you up. Everyone looks for any sign of physical damage upon you. But saw nothing, yet your face showed you where in some sort of pain.

"May! May what's wrong!"Naruto calls to you, he shakes you a bit to try and wake you.

"My dear, what's wrong?"Shima brushes back a few strands of hair gentle. She looks to her husband worriedly then back to you. Waiting for you to wake up.

Naruto calls to you again, hearing him your eyes slowly start to open when they shoot open scaring them just a bit. Pushing yourself from Naruto's grasp weakly just a bit. You try to stand but fall down on your knees, quickly the others where around you. Holding your head from the throbbing pain you felt, seeing the images in your mind or what you felt. Yes it was what you felt all the pain and agony that twisted inside you. The terrified souls that rang in panic, gripped you hard. Something was suffocating you, blocking out those around you. Naruto and the others voice became nothing but muffled sounds in the distant.

Noticing you not responding to them at all, as if you where deaf worried them."Wh-what's going on?"Naruto growls while trying to remain calm, he turns back to you, about to touch you, when Fukasaku yells for him not to. But it was to late, the boy's hand lays upon you, and pain where to be manifest right now then it would truly be here. What surged through his body made him cry out in agony, he rips his hand away off you. He wasn't sure but, he saw something a quick flash, of people screaming. Faces he didn't know.

Looking at his hand as it sizzled smoking a bit."..."he looks at you, watching you having to deal with this.

Your nails dig into the ground into the dirt, your eyes tightly closed until they finally open slowly. Your arms seem ready to go out, but you kept yourself steady as they trembled. The anguish look upon your face told them you still felt it. Pushing yourself up, your eyes fill with great sorrow twisted with pain. Turning to the rest, ready to cry.

Your eyes land upon Naruto."...Naruto...the pain...everyone...Mr. Gaara...and his village...something is not right..."you tell. Starting to stand if not for Gamakichi who caught you, allowing you use him for support. Breathing heavily."...His...village...not just his...others...Temari...th-the others...H-Hinata...Ino...Tenten..S-Sakura..."

Hearing what just came from your mouth was not a lie, eyes widening in horror from the names. His brow tightens forgetting about his pained hand he jumps up ready to go. Grabbing you by your shoulders firmly shaking you a bit."May! What are you saying!? May!"he screams, barely able to stand still trying to recover from whatever attack that was. Pushing that aside, focusing upon what needed to be. Getting out of Naruto's grasp holding your head.

"I...have to help them..."you tell the others.

Fukasaku and Shima where against it."You cannot go, you are in condition!"Shima snaps at you refusing you to go. Even Naruto agreed with her.

"You can't I'll go."He tells you catching you as you fall."You're in no condition."He looks at the older toads."Watch her...I'm go-"your hand grips on his arm tightly, he looks at you. Using him you push yourself up, standing strongly despite your wobbly legs.

"I cannot allow such a thing."you tell Naruto, smiling tiredly at him."Please...stay here. I must repay back Mr. Gaara's kindness, he needs me. As the others, do not worry I shall return them safely."

Before the boy could say anything, you thank the toads and fly off only to have Naruto in spare of the second grab your hand and fly off with you from the mountain leaving a faint light trail behind as the two of you vanish.


	43. Chapter 43

Tsunade amber eyes calmly yet strenuously reads over the report from Shizune, the woman doing her best to keep her demeanor from cracking listening to what Shizune was telling her.

"There are other reports too."her assistant was reluctant to keep going but did so despite her cracking voice."But for the most part, these attacks just happen villages where hit with luckily not so much causalities the other great villages managed just in time. The Land of Water and Lighting where able to apprehend a few of the assailants before they detonated, but...I can't say much the Land of Wind if not for the terrain of their area and natural defense, damage could have been high..."Shizune finishes with her report, awaiting what Tsunade would say."Lady Tsunade..."

"Detonated?!" Tsunade repeats the word that stood out from everything else that Shizune said.

Quickly her assistant re-reads it again."Yes, they just blew up, like a bomb. There seem to be no trigger or anything. They were live humans."

A look of disgust cross Tsuande."What do you mean?

Shizune fumbles through her words the best she could."Well, from was reported they just exploded something starting to leak out of them. Not sure what kind of substance, but once it started the explosion happen just a few seconds afterwards. And it seems they were alive when it happen."

Quickly standing up, Tsunade snatches the report in Shinze's hands scaring the woman a bit reading over it fast her eyes widen at the words."...How is this..."Slamming her hand down on her desk cracking it."Send who ever is available currently to the Land of Wind. I need you Shizune to gather a team and head to the Land of Lighting, I am going to send word to the Raikage on this matter we have the best resources here to do a full top autopsy. And have a message send to Sakura and Ino I need them back here, right away. And I know this isn't the right time, but send a message to the ones going to the Land of Wind to Gaara, I'm going to nee May's assistance too. "

"Y-yes M'Lady."Shizune bows."Right away."turning heel she rushes out.

* * *

After the unforeseen attack the numbers of casualties still rose in the Land of Wind, the hit was hard but luckily if not for their nature defense and terrain than the could have been a lot worse. The injured, young and elderly where treated first before anyone. Everyone had to lend a hand, no matter scouts where set up all across the border incase of another attack.

High and alerted, anyone whom they did not know or considered a threat was to be taken down no questions asked.

Baki lands down behind to scouts surprising them from his unannounced presence."Sir Baki."one gulps, they both bow to him.

"At ease."the councilman calms them."I've come to hear your report?"

"Nothing here sir, it's been quiet as mouse."

"Yeah, no one has come in or out."

"I see...well then.."the jonin gets ready to move when hears a running footsteps. Stopping he draws out kunai ready to strike, the men quickly try to follow his lead ended with them fumbling instead. Placing the Kunai in-between his fingers, eyes narrowed and focused drawing the weapon back and ready to strike. Stopping himself when a familiar face emerges into view.

* * *

Feeling yourself bouncing up and down, up and down upon something that felt somewhat like leather with small minor bumps and a smell that amphibious. Opening your eyes slowly, you look around seeing your vision go up and down at pretty fast pace. Moving a bit, you push yourself up.

"Hey, you're up."Gamakichi greets you. The orange toad looks up to you resting upon his head."Wondering when ya was going to. How do you ya feel?"

Rubbing your head, your mind still a bit sore from what happen. All you could do was make low moaning sounds before a full sentence."...I am well..."Looking around finding you both in what seem to be a forest."W-where are we?"

Gamakichi stops hopping, landing slightly hard which made you jerk just bit."Sorry, well you passed out after you and Naruto flew off. Well it was away from the Mount Myoboku, on the way back to the Land of Wind. Naruto said you just passed out, so he summoned me to watch you while he went on ahead. So yeah."

Still rubbing your temples recalling everything Gamakichi just said. It then clicked."The village!"Quickly you push yourself up and off the toad, stumbling and landing hard upon the ground. It didn't phase you one bit, getting up and shaking it off you hurry off.

"M-May wait!"Gamakichi hurries after you, his strides where a bit faster than you. With one more push he lands down right infront, putting his arms out making you come to a stop."Wait."he raises his voice.

"I must go, the village. Mr. Gaara and his village."you begin to float up only to be stopped by him, pulling you back down."Please, release me Gamachiki."

"I will don't worry."he tells you."But you need to listen, before I was summoned here. The Great Old Sage Toad told me something. There's something lurking in the shadows. Now I don't know what is it, but he said that we have to be aware and cautious. I told this Naruto before he left, so I'm telling you too. Who or whatever attacked the village might still be around. So we have to be careful. Ok?"

Wanting to object you understood."Yes, of course."

He lets go of you, you settle back down. He knew you wanted to hurry back to the village, the heavy guilt weighed your face down. He looks at you sympathetically, placing a webbed hand on you. A small smirk appears."We still got more ground to cover, so why don't we keep going."he tells you. Taking his hand off, turning around pointing to his back."You're going to need all your strength to help out."Nodding your head slowly, climbing upon his back he makes sure that you're secure, he starts back up.

* * *

Following Baki, Naruto couldn't believe what his own blue eyes where seeing. If they could get any wider they would, such desolation and destruction not to mention death laid before his eyes. The he didn't need to sense emotions to know the agony, pain and suffering that lingered in the atmosphere. It was thick. The smell of burnt not to mention rotten corpses filled the air, creatures of the land had started to come and take their pickings on the lifeless bodies if they where not moved in time.

Medic-nins hard at work doing their best to heal what they could, others helping those with minor injuries, others clearing the debris. What could have happen to cause such damage? The boy wondered, taking another step forward not paying attention, if not for someone who caught him and hosted him back up properly.

"Whoa..."Naruto looks at the large gaping crater/ hole he wasn't sure. But one thing was certain if someone hadn't stopped him he would have seriously fallen in. Gulping hard at its massive size, looking at the radius it had to be at least 35 or 40 he wasn't sure."That's one long drop."

"Yeah..."Kankuro comes behind him, Naruto and Baki turn to see the jonin walking over. His chakra threads out upon Naruto, Naruto greets him but the Suna-nin's attention remained upon the hole. His brow furrowed downward."We didn't even see it coming..."he sucks in sharp air."If not for our natural defenses, if could have been worse...anyway."he turns giving Naruto his fully attention taking his chakra threads off."Did Lady Tsunade send you?"

Naruto gives him a puzzling look."...No, why did she send others?"

"Yeah. Come on though, so I can take you to Gaara."the puppeteer looks to Baki."I have it. Let's go, Naruto."turning heel Kankuro runs carefully, Naruto following behind.

Racing through the war zone, the blonde ninja saw others from his village helping out. He noticed a few familiar faces as he passed, wanting to stop and help or at least acknowledge his presence he didn't, instead kept his pace with Kankuro. Following his lead so that he wouldn't fall again.

"There he is..."Kankruo gets Naruto's attention."Gaara! Gaara!"

Looking up ahead, Naruto sees the young Kazekage lending his assistance while talking to someone. Hearing his brother call to him, Gaara finishes up his conversation turning around to Kankuro, surprised to see Naruto.

"Naruto? Did the Hokage send you here?"Gaara asks.

Naruto shakes his head."No, she didn't...man..."he looks around everywhere getting a full view of everything, the place was just total completely, smoke still rose and there was a few bush fires, people rushing here and there. Carrying the wounded, others barking orders for extra assistance , though it wasn't the whole Land of Wind it was enough to complete Naruto's imagination on what the land looked like now. The Land of Wind was hit pretty hard. Was this was what May saw or felt? Because she was spot on about it, no wonder she wanted to rush off so quickly.

Thinking of her now, he couldn't bare to think of what her reaction was going to be the second she laid eyes upon here. Feeling his gut twist uncomfortably and unsettling didn't help.

"The attack happen at least three days ago."Gaara fills him in."It was unexpected. No one saw it coming...the attack was instantaneous."Though his voice was calm, Naruto could feel the cold furiousness in his voice that reflected in his eyes that was out for blood. A trait that had not been seen in years in Gaara.

Gulping mentally in fear, while remaining calm outside. Naruto nods his head, looking at the Kazekage. Opening his mouth about to say something when...two voices call to him, well one was yelling in anger, while the other was in panic.

"Naruto!"

The voices rang through across the land, making Naruto, Gaara and Kankuro look. The second Naruto does, his cheek meets Temari's fist something no one saw coming. The power of her punch wasn't packing power like Sakura but it was still enough to sending back a few feet, her brothers look and a few other on lookers stun by what just happen.

Her fist still extended, the blonde tightens her fist again with burning anger written all over her face. She was ready to ripe him apart, Sakura and the others that lagged behind her caught up, Hinata gasping upon seeing what Temari did to Naruto.

Rubbing his now swollen cheek, no forming into a bruise. He would have easily gotten upset but the look that she gave him made it go away insistently."Damn IT NARUTO!"Temari yells at him. Swiping her hand through the air."Where is she? Where did you take her!?"

Gaara and Kankuro confused by her sudden accusation upon the boy. Who looks back at her slightly terrified, but knew what she was talking about.

May.

He opens his mouth about tell her, when he noticed a certain orange toad out the corner of his eye, hopping over to him slightly injured, holding their arm.

"Gamachiki!"Naruto rushes over to the toad's aide. Who manages to make just a few feet away where Naruto and the others where. Reaching the injured toad, seeing he was in need of medical attention. Pushing back her own anger towards her friend for his action. She and Ino race to heal Gamachiki, reaching him and get started. They both tell him not to move.

Breathing heavily, the toad looks at tiredly at boy. Who notices something was wrong, no someone was missing."Gamachiki...what happen? Where's May?"

At the sound her name, brought Gaara and Kankuro's attention towards the toad realizing the genin was not with Temari.

Holding his arm as Sakura healed it."...Re-remember...wha-t the Grand Sage T-toad said?"he says in-between breathes. Naruto nods his head. Sucking in the pain, Gamachiki looks at him."..."With the little bit of strength he had, he looks over his shoulder the way he came."They where...waiting...like...a shadow...May.."Next thing another explosion went off in the far distance in the direction that the toad came. Alarmed, Temari, Tenten and Hinata along with Kankuro and Gaara rush off with a couple of other ninjas to join them. Depleted of his strength the toad drops his head."I gotta go back...ya..got get to M-May..."his last words and in a puff of smoke returns back to his home.

Knowing his friend was going to be alright, which was a relief. Standing up knowing what he had to do, filled with regret for leaving May alone while he made his way to the Land of Wind, he races off Sakura and Ino follow him.

* * *

A hard swift landed right in your core, pushing you back and using you to flip off kicking you again under your chin. It was enough force to send you flying back but not enough to cause you damage. Coughing a bit, you stop yourself from sliding standing up and facing your assailant. It was that konuichi you saw, in your mind back on the mountain, her whole body concealed, except for her blue eyes. That looked so familiar.

She stood a few feet away from you, her deadly eyes marking you like a target. Afraid to blink or even gasp because who know what would do next. She already managed to ambush you and Gamakichi on the way here. She dropped out of the trees, throwing something sharp at him, slicing his front left arm causing him to fall forward, throwing you off his back. Before she came at you, she went to deliver blows upon the poor toad who didn't know what hit him.

If you had not jumped in the middle between them his life surely would have ended by the move she was about to give. It involved her hand becoming ablaze like a sword. You had tackled her down just in time, before she delivered it to him. Pushing her back you tell Gamachiki to hurry while you held her off.

Something you wish you didn't do, but had no choice, it was the logical thing. With your guard up, she forms three hand signs: Tiger, dog, tiger. The hand flame sword reappears again on her right. Feeling your heartbeat racing, you start to outline yourself for protection. Her eyes twitches for a split second, making you react, which was what she wanted. Your focus was solely upon her that, the slightest move or gesture distracted you.

Like it did just now, she took that opening and came at you fast. Raising her flamed sword high she comes down to strike, quickly you block it. But it wasn't good enough, this jutsu was strong. The blade meets with your wrist and she blazes the fire more. Pushing you back, the heat from the blade started sizzling upon your defense. Feeling it get closer and closer slowly burning you.

Holding in from screaming, not wanting to alarm the others who where busy with the newest of explosions. Turning back, you up your energy expanding it outward, till you pushed her back. She quickly flips and lands just fine, quickly she whips out something and does the same handsigs like before, the object she held ignites, with flames surrounding it. She throws at you with quick efficiency, followed by three ignited kunai. Quickly, you dodge but it wasn't enough, one of the kunai manages to hit its mark.

Right in your knees, but instead of feeling fire like you expected. It was more like electricity. That surged painfully in your knees. Making you go limp, you fall down in pain trying your hardest to move your knees. But it wouldn't, like an EMP. It just shut down your knees, reaching for it you grab hold of the still electrified weapons that stuck out, only for it zap your hands badly. Jerking it back, this just wasn't possible. There as no way someone or something would have know to use certain frequency of a EMP to disable you. Back home, only the others knew this which was why Donnie was always careful if he had one. Or if the fight involved one, you would have to stay out of it.

Trying again to move your knee, it just would not give. It was just dead...scared now try to stand up on your other leg only to have some sort of wire wrap around you pinning you back down. Struggling from the pain and to get out. You didn't notice a looming shadow over you, till they used their foot to roll you over and pick you up by the wire. Holding you with one hand like it a loaf of bread.

Realizing you where no longer on the ground, you turn and come face to face to those red eyes, you open your mouth about to scream when their cold dark eyes tell you no. Like staring into a bottomless pit, his eyes reflected no ounce of remorse, compared to your bright ones that reflect the opposite.

"So...you're the one."his voice so calm and cold. His eyes glace you over."...I don't see it...still."with his other free hand he draws his blade and charges it with electricity. He saw your eyes widen in fear. Drawing it back he plunges it forward right at your torso. Closing your eyes tightly, and scream inside from the pain. Only for it not to come.

"..."you open your eyes to find to your horrified surprise, Tigerclaw. Who stopped the boy from plunging his blade right through you. Relieved by this, but not the fact Tigerclaw was standing right here infront of you. The mutant tiger, tightly holds onto the boy's wrist, the two of them in some sort of dominance staring contest.

"The Master wants her alive."Tigerclaw growls, taking out his rung and aiming it at his head. Hearing the gun's whirling sound ready to fire. The boy was not at all intimidated by him, and neither was the mutant."Discharge it..."he presses upon the clicker of his weapon. Hearing the crackling sound of his blade just a few inches from your torso made you nervous and frightful. Swallowing hard, you really prayed the boy would do as he said, because if that blade touched you...


	44. Chapter 44

The explosion went off just at the border of upon entering the Land of Wind, those who didn't have a chance from the unexpected attack where unfortunate. Bodies flew everywhere, some motionless while other gravely wounded and others with a few minor injuries. A medic team was called over quickly.

Kai who was nearby rushed over with his squad, who quickly attend to the wounded while another squad came to look over the damage as well be prepared for any other sort of attack. Their weapons drawn, steadily waiting for a next strike. Kai doing his best to stop the bleeding of large wound, felt something was wrong.

Two Konohagakure ninjas near by race to the scene one activating their doijutsu allowing them see the incoming ambush that awaited the those by the border.

"Move!"Neji alerts them, just as his words leave his mouth shadow figures jump out casting a shadow over the unexpected ninjas. Turning to their attackers who strike a few, while the rest where able to defend themselves. Striking like vipers the attackers strike taking down their prey, Kai and his team doing their best to focus upon healing had to stop and offer assistance to the others. Lucky for Kai he managed to heal his's quickly he draws his tanto hidden on his back infusing it with his chakra, and takes out the Foot Bot before they could land any sort of blow. Slicing it in half with a single out of remorse in his eyes, that turned cold. Giving himself distance, blocking the strike of a another Foot Bot, their blades clashing with eachother.

Being quicker, Kai manages to drop down and with hidden blade in his shoe slices the bot in half. Quickly making the required hand signs for his jutsu to be interrupted, and saved by Kaskhi flaking on his right quickly making waste of the sneak attack by the Foot Bot.

Both men land next to eachother. Kai gives a thank you nod to the jonin, neither having the time to express their thanks vocally turn their attention back to the ambush.

Kunais flew, the Foot Bots drew their weapons turning their hands into buzzsaws. Cutting down any who stood in their way, those not able to match their speed where torn down. While others put up a fight. While everyone around the area focused on the fight, not at all aware of what was happening behind them. So focused upon the diversion not see the truth.

* * *

Tigerclaw and Sasuke jump back just in time from your sudden attack upon them, using the opportunity to with their little standoff as an opening. Mustering up your energy you managed to create a blast separating the three of you. Both Sasuke and Tigerclaw being quick jumped out the way just in time. Your sudden move caught them a bit of a surprise, waiting for the thick dust caused by your attack to settle. Sasuke's eyes dart for any sign of you, knowing full well there was no way you could escape, he cut off that luxury with his kunai. So, you where not going anywhere.

Standing next to him, Shredder's Tool with her blade drawn awaiting his command on what she should.

A blast like that, Tigerclaw knew would draw attention growling, you where becoming a nuisance right now. The last thing either of them needed, quickly taking out his gun he fires at the area he knew you where in. Shots fired, only for them ricochet off something. Stopping, the dust clears and there you where in center with spherical shield around you.

Sasuke eyes narrow observantly, he begins to draw his blade just Karin comes over to him."Sasuke, we have to hurry."she alerts him."I sense- Sasuke!"she yells after him.

Ignoring her, the dark teen draws his blade charging it up with his own electricity activating his eyes that pierced into your fearful ones. Raising his blade, he comes down, in one quick swift movement. Amazing even Tigerclaw, but scaring you. The blade slices through your shield, your eyes grow wide at the sharp tip object surrounded by electricity, stopping just inches from your nose.

Sasuke draws his blade, raising it again adding more chakra to it, knowing what he was about to do next, reacting you quickly putting a hand out while the other one tried to unlodge the deep kunai in your knee, to seal the slit he made back up and push your energy back towards him. When his blade hit the next time, it didn't to do much damage, but he didn't stop. Seeing what you where doing, he changes his tactic.

While you divided your focus between keeping your shield up and trying to pry the kunai out, something cold froze you. It was like death's boney hands wrapped around your throat, forcing you turn around and look at him. Slowly you look up eyes full of overwhelming fear, that few could make you feel.

Sasuke's eyes, his red eyes stare hard into yours there was nothing in them. Nothing at all, but the darkness you had to endure for the beginning of your life. A place you dreaded to go back to, that had its hold over you from Sasuke's glare. Shadows seem to crept over you slowly dragging you down in the dark abyss, wanting to scream but, darkness covered your mouth preventing you from doing so. Feeling yourself being swallowed up, Tigerclaw watched on silently praising the boy, only one man he knew could look at someone like that and cast out everything good to them. Bringing them to look upon despair as their new home and submit to their will. Shredder, the man himself was embodiment of evil, seem to now have a rival with Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes never left you, and before you knew it dark flames some how ignited around your shield in a blaze. These flames where cold and empty, sending a chill down your spine increasing your fear at them. Feeling suffocated now, you look at the flames scared as they continued to cover your shield in its darkness swallowing you up.

You wanted to scream, you needed too. But nothing came out beginning to panic inside, inclosed places something you never liked. Having a mind of its own, your hand slowly reached out touching the side of your shield, hearing the tips of your fingers sizzle as they burned from the brief touch, painfully you jerk it back holding it. This was just impossible? Something like this shouldn't hurt you...there was just no way. Hearing something sound like it was cracking and smelling like something was burning, looking back at your shield his black flames where breaking through. Quickly adding more energy only for it melt away, feeling the heat start to rise inside like an oven.

Mind racing on what to do...either put down the shield which would end up with the flames devouring you or have his flames smoke you out or be heated up alive. All three did not end well for you, this fear that gripped you, like nothing before. Everything was closing in, you couldn't get up and move your knees where sore and in pain they bled out, and you couldn't get out the kunai. Nothing but a sitting duck waiting to be devoured by their preditor. Whimpering silently, crying out for your sister in your mind...feel so alone as the flames full cover you blocking any light from coming.

"...Sister..."you silently cry."...Papa...April...help me...someone...help me...I don't like the darkness..."Your head begins to drop in defeat and submission.

This was the end, it was true what they said...life was very short but it was too short for you. What could you remember now? There wasn't much really...your eyes start to close.

"May!"a voice echos. It comes again but much louder, shooting your eyes open just as someone lands down infront of you. Before you had time to look at them, someone comes and scoops you up in movement and takes off into the trees. With a purser trailing them.

Their hold you tightens."Hold on."Quickly they turn around taking out a kunai, feeling their arm leave around you reacting quickly wrapping your arms around their neck. Even with just one hand their hold on you was firm. With their kunai they managed to deflect the incoming objects with ease, then throw their kunai at them. Which they easily deflect.

Before you could get a good look at the assailant, your rescuer drops down just before they meet the blade of the person. This almost gave you whiplash, your grip on them became tighter. They land down just fine and and the attacker lands just seconds after them. Surprised by this, only able to stay on the defenses as the attacker draws their blade attempting to land a strike upon them.

But your rescuer was to quick, everything was moving around so fast like a blur one thing you managed to make out was that figured out who's hold you where in.

Lee.

The young man held onto you with one strong arm, being careful not to drop you. While with the rest of himself engaged the person, he made sure to give himself and other distance, while trying to find an opening. Finding one, Lee takes it and lands a strike hitting them back hard, not waiting to see if they where down he takes off with you.

Giving himself distance. Remembering you he acknowledges you."Do not worry May. You are safe now."he smiles at you.

Stun. Just stun but happy to see him."...Lee..."

Pushing off on another branch when something like a flamed buzzsaw comes out of nowhere and gets him on the side of this thigh. Feeling the pain, he drops down with you. Quickly turning you around to take the impact, tucking your head in him. Both of you waiting for impact, when something wrapped around your ankle yanking you away from him. Before he could tighten his grip, you slipped right out.

"Lee!"you cry for him.

"May!"he cries back with his arms reached out to you, quickly pushing back his pain he looks around twisting in the air, he gets ready to land. When...

Sand shoot out catching Lee, then shoots towards you wrapping around you gently, next thing Hinata comes and using with her fist surrounded by chakra in the shape of a lions head. She breaks the chain that was holding you, the goes to attack the assailant. Who moves out the way, behind her Kankuro helps her with his puppet. Getting them on the run, the sand brings you and Lee back down safely.

"Thank you, Gaara."Lee address the Kazekage and stands up.

Before you could say anything Temari gets down to your level."May!"her tight with relief and concern, your eyes fill with guilt. Before you could say anything pain over swept you just as Naruto, Tenten, Sakura and Ino make onto the scene.

Grabbing your knees, all eyes look down and see the lodged kunais in your knees. Sakura and Ino waste no time and hurry over to you."May!"they look over observing it, without thinking really Sakura grabs hold of it to take it out ignoring being slightly electrocuted, she barely moves, but it was enough to get a painful reaction from you, though you shut your mouth to muffle your screams, it showed upon your face.

Quickly Sakura draws her hand back."I'm sorry, May."she apologizes to you. Looking to Ino concerned and unsure."..."Both at a stand still.

Anger rushed over Temari, along the other two males. Unclipping her fan, she was ready to take her revenge. Hearing the fight still happening with Hinata, Kankuro and the attacker.

"..."the Sunagakure konuinchi's brow furrowed deeply, her eyes trying to lock upon her target. Seeing it, she draws back her fan and unleashes her jutsu.

"We have to move her."Ino informs Sakura who nods in agreement.

"Yeah, I know."she goes over to one side of you while Ino on the other. Both them start to host you up."Stand up, Ma-May!"they get you up on your feet only for you back down.

"What's wrong?"Naruto asks.

Sakura looks you over."...I-I c-can't...m-move."you tell them through sharp breaths of pain."...I-it's...an..EM-P..."

"Wh...?"Ino looks at you confused, though she wanted an answer, you needed to be taken care of right now."We'll figure that later, we need to get you out of here!"

"Take her."Gaara tells them."Lee, take May and get out of here..."his was calm but was as cold as ice."We'll hold them off."

"Yes, of course."Lee goes over and carefully scoops you up. Him just moving you added more to the pain."I am sorry May. Forgive me."he turns to Sakura and Ino."I will follow you."

Both girls stand up."Alright, this way."Sakura goes with Ino behind her and Lee following.

"Temari, go with them."Gaara tells her.

"This is m-"she protest stopping when she sees the angered look upon his face, not dare to question him folding back her fan she does as she was told.

Naruto watches her go, seeing there was good distance between them, he turns back standing next to Gaara."Their going to pay, for what they did to May."he growls, pounding his fist into his hand.

"...Yes, they will."Gaara agrees, just as they both get ready Tigerclaw drops down right infront of them. Taking out both his guns. He snarls at them.

Pointing his weapons."You're not going anywhere..."


	45. Chapter 45

Naruto narrowly dodges Tigerclaws freeze ray, surprised by this mutant's choice in weapons was nothing neither him nor Gaara have ever seen not mention someone like him before. Sure there have been other things in this world that are strange but Tigerclaw, this half man half tiger that stood at least over 6 feet. Armored with weapons, one that could freeze anything it shot at, the other one shot out heated red energy that if hit clearly would cause painful damage. The trees around them had nothing but either heated holes or ice from his missed shots that almost hit both Naruto and Gaara.

Landing down a couple of feet away, Naruto could tell this guy was not playing around and was extremely skilled. His ferocious look matched his skill level, trying to think of way of to counter the mutant caused another opening for Tigerclaw, seeing this he takes aim again at Naruto. If not for Gaara who counters attack at the mutant. Seeing this out the corner, using his jetpack the mutant dodges just in time. Taking aim at the Kazekage, who uses his sand to put up a shield, expecting that using his freeze ray, Tigerclaw fires at it. Freezing it, in its place. Shocked by this, left Gaara distracted from Tigerclaw's attack, his foot comes crashing through the frozen sand to land a blow upon him.

"Gaara!"Naruto screams.

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Temari, Rock Lee and you make their way through the trees and into the Land of Wind, not the best choice really to be out in the open since whatever was after you might see you five. But what choice did they have, staying in the trees would give the enemy cover and from the look of it they seem to favor surprise attacks and to get you far away as possible from the fight. At least with this, they would be able to spot them. Lee stayed in-between Ino and Temari who took the end. Doing his best not cause you any more discomfort, apologizing as he ran with you, telling you that you would soon arrive.

All you could do was just nod and smile painfully. Which slightly puzzled him and Ino who saw your reaction to the pain. Both wondering why you had not shed a single tear, pushing that in the back of their mind it wasn't important right now. Becoming slightly impatient with Sakura for taking this long to find a spot to in a sense operate on you.

She snaps at her friend."Sakura! We need to find a spot now!"

"I know!"Sakura tells her, her answer wasn't good enough for Ino who looks back over at you, down to your injury the blood had stopped in a sense and dried up on from your knees down to your feet. The dark circles under your eyes showed you had lost a good amount of blood, she wasn't sure how much more you could take, what was wondering was where healing outline was now.

Like before, back in Amegakure. Why wasn't it up now? Seeing your head starting to drop slightly, she snaps again at Sakura who this time found a spot a small dune rock cave. It was perfect, she tells everyone to follow her. Speeding herself up, the others do the samething.

"We're almost there...don't worry May."she tells you. Almost there just a few more steps and she could work on you.

Things where starting to look good now, that is until a robotic hand pops out of the ground and grabs hold of Sakura's ankle catching her off guard. The girl trips hard, Ino jumps over her just in time along with Lee. Temari stops dead in her tracks, the robotic hand keeps a firm grip upon Sakura not letting go, no matter how much she struggled to get out. Having enough of this, she flips up pulling it out. The Foot Bot comes out with its buzzsaw at the ready, and lunges it at her.

Taking out a kunai quickly, she blocks it only for the energy saw to go straight through. Moving her head back from the spinning razor blade which cut just a few strands of her hair. She balls up her fist and goes to strike the thing. Who lets go of her, moving out the way just in time, landing behind her raising its weapon to come down on her.

"Wind Scythe Jutsu!"the force from Temari's attack was enough to send it back away from Sakura, who takes this opening, and lands a powerful blow on the robot breaking it into pieces. Making sure it was done, everyone rushes to the dune cave. When it started to sink, hearing a menacing dark laugh along with a growl.

"What..."Lee was both baffled and confused. His hold on you became tighter the girls surround him protectively. All eyes kept sharp looking around trying to pinpoint where the laughter was coming from. Temrai had her fan at the ready, Ino and Sakura both having a kunai drawn. The wind blew an eerie breeze. Something wasn't right, they knew it.

"Be ready..."Temari whispers to Lee, who nods his head getting ready.

Focusing the best you could, blocking out the pain as much as you could, wishing there was something you could do but there was nothing. Everyone a sitting duck, ready for the kill. Anxious and alert made them uneasy, when was this enemy going to come out. Clearly setting up a trap for them, wondering how they knew they where going this way. Coming to the conclusion there was more than just that mutant back with Naruto and Gaara.

Temari tries to sense it in the wind for anything, only to come up empty. When the ground started to shake, knowing now where their attacker was."MOVE!"Temari yells at everyone, jumping out the way just in time as boney earth spikes shoot up. Luckily no one was hit by it, Lee flips backwards landing with you.

"Are you alright?"he asks. You slowly nod your head, when that laugh was heard again through the wind.

A snarling deep voice speaks sending chills down their back."I love the smell, of your fear...it smells delicious!"

Knowing that voice, that gruff rugged deep dark snarling voice. Before you could say his name, another attack came this around all of you, boney earth claws shoot up at least three large ones and come down attacking. Trying to either grab or slice everyone. These claws where quick, everyone moves out the way. Temari attacks with her jutsu able to shatter one but another one just came sprouting up in place two more came up in its place.

The claws swung wildly lunging at them like appendages, Lee did his best to dodge them. But with out him able to counter them, he was pretty much a sitting duck. Luckily he had his speed, but it still didn't seem like enough. Knowing he had you, and you where the priority right now.

"We have to make a path for Lee."Temari tells the other two females.

Sakura crushes a claw."Yeah...Lee!"she yells to him, hitting another back she races to him."Ino! You need to go with him!"

"Right!"Ino agrees, dodging a claw races after her friend. Lee flips over another claw, landing on another one pushing off that one twisting in mid, one shoots up at him. Seeing this, he lets go of you still holding you with one hand and lands a blow, shattering it. Pushing back again, he gets ready to land when a dark large figure shoots out from the ground.

Sensing another presence, Temari turns around seeing the figure behind Lee and you. Her eyes widen in panic with Sakura and Ino's."LEEE!"they yell at him.

Seeing the look in their eyes, and the shadow that cast over him the unexpected young man. Turning to see this large boney skeletal humanoid massive mutant dog with gleaming yellow glowing beady bloodthirsty eyes. Before Lee could even blink, Rahzar raises his large claw and strikes Lee and you back with such force that you flung out of his grasp. Both of you land hard on the ground.

"LEE!MAY!"Sakura hurries over to the two of you, her fist drawn back ready to land her blow. Seeing her coming, made the mutant smile getting a delicious look in his eyes he turns to her.

"My, you look tasty."he licks his lips, disgusting her but she pushed back behind her mind. Going to strike the creature, he saw it and ducks to the side catching her off guard. He takes this and strikes her back hard right into Ino and Temari who where coming to aid her. Chuckling darkly, Razhor turns his attention back to Lee and you.

Lee was able to shake off the blow, but was still a bit taken by it."May...May are you alright?"he asks you, pushing himself up quickly regaining himself he sees you struggling to push yourself up despite the pain. Using your arms you start to pull yourself on the ground dragging your legs to move towards Sakura, Ino and Temari who laid out on the ground. He saw the desperate look in your eyes of concern for them."...May..."he turns around to see them three females knocked out by Rahzar."AH! Sakura!INO!TEMARI!" Remembering the attack from that creature, he looks back into the direction of it, to be hit square in the face by the mutant's fist. Sending him a few feet back.

"LEE!"you scream for him, cursing yourself for not being able to do anything but watch them be taken out and down. Your eyes tighten sadly at the sight, your throat became dry wanting to cry but you couldn't. You get ready to call out to Lee again and the others, stopping when felt Rahzar presence looming over you. It sent chill through your spine, feeling his hot breath upon your skin like a dragon's snarl. The smell of decay and bones filled the air.

At a part like this, either Leo, Raph, Mikey, or Donnie would come in even Casey or April. To take him out, but there was no one to come. Turning around to him, he saw fear in your eyes that made him smile. In one quick motion he grabs you by your throat, his whole hand wrapped around it with great ease. Hosting you up, your feet dangled freely. He brings you to eyesight, and stares right into your eyes hard.

"I beat, you're wondering how we got here? Aren't you?"he laughs sickly. His grip tighten more around you, you began to claw at his hand to let you go. But it made his grip tighten more and more, watching you slowly start to slip away."Master said to bring you back...never said anything about not bringing you back half dead. Have a good rest..."

He watches your hands and arms go limp falling to your side and your head go limp...then poof. You became a cloud of smoke. Surprising Razhar who baffled by this, he brings his hand back finding no there. He snarls angrily.

"What the hell!"he snaps, next thing nine dogs come out of the ground and each dog bites upon Razhar holding him down."W-what! What is this!?"he demands.

"It's called Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang Technique."Lee tells him walking over to Razhar."I must say, you're going to feed them well."Next thing smoke surrounds Lee and he changes into Kakashi. Sakura, Ino and Temari poof away as well.

Rahzar snarls at upset at shinobi."Just who are you!?"

"Me."Kakashi nonchalantly points to himself."I'm Kakashi Hakate..."he starts up his Chidori."You look confused."he noticed the confused look in the mutant's eyes."If you want to know where May is, she's perfectly safe and sound being tended to now by Sakura, Ino and Kai. Before coming here, there was an exchange, having a feeling you might do something like this. We felt it safest to pull a fast one. Now then, tell me why you want May and what are you?"

A cocky sadastic grin appears on Rahzar."...I'm going to claw that mask right off your face, and eat it!"

* * *

Over with you and everyone else, the real ones. Kai took out the first kunai, it was so painful that you wanted to scream but choose not to. Because of how deep it was Lee had to hold onto you so you wouldn't lash out at anyone. Kai looks at the deep hole in knee from it, along with Sakura and Ino."...That was deep...wrap it."he tells them. He goes to the other one still charged up."Ok, hold her down. May this is going to hurt a lot..."he grabs hold of it, without getting shocked and discharges the tool, he places one hand on your knee firmly while the other one pulls out the kunai.

He had to tug and wiggle it, everyone could hear the metal upon the bone, blood, tissue and flesh. It sounded disgusting but luckily they all had a stomach for, it. You on the other, endured the pain. The best way you could, with a painful smile of agony that the others took differently. Ino, Sakura and Lee noticed you had not at all produced any tears. The three look at eachother confused and concerned.

Kai was really trying to get out the kunai, but this one was lodge in pretty well. He had to stop for second and wipe his brow."What's wrong?"Temari demanded.

"This one...is much deeper than the last one..."Kai looks at weapon trying to figure out how to get it out."..."

"Do you want me to try?"Sakura asks, Kai shake his head.

"No, your chakra enhanced strength might cause more damage than good."he tells her, studying your injury."If we don't get it out...then...you know let's try that. Sakura."he ushers her over, he gentle places her hand upon the weapon."Now, I'm going to count down to three, once I do add a bit of strength in it and yank it out in one pull alright. If it's a second after it won't work, if it's a second before you might get it stuck in there deeper. Ok?"she nods her head, he begins to count down and once he hit three. She carefully uses her strength and pulls it out in one move. Seeing it was out, he tells Ino to quickly wrap the wound.

"Go it!"she starts wrapping it.

The pain was enough to put your body in shock, Lee assured you that it was over. Kai and Sakura study the kunai they notice something different about it. The man takes it from her to study it more.

"...This kunai..."hear rustling, everyone turns to see who it was, getting ready to attack whom it might be. Waiting for them to come out, when they do it was Naruto.

Everyone relaxes seeing him."It's just you Naruto."Ino sighs, then snaps at him."Don't startle us like that!"

Naruto flinches from her yelling."Sorry..."he apologizes his eyes on you, seeing the weapons where out and in Kai's hand who was still studying them.

"So...how is she?"he asks.

Ino looks at you slowly coming."She's fine..."she tells him.

Temari noticed that Gaara was not with him."Where's Gaara?"she asks.

"Oh..."Naruto walks slowly over to Kai."He managed to fend off that guy, he told me to go on ahead while he went to see about the others."he tells her, he turns back to Kai and kunais."So...those are some strange looking kunais..."

"Yes, they are...I believe they where made mainly for May..." Kai tells him, Naruto looks at them with great interest. Temari looks at him suspiciously, something didn't seem right. Something was off...

"They seem to be made of some sort of strange...metal..."Kai stands up."I'm going to have to report this to the Kazekage."he wraps them up in cloth. He turns back to you and the others."Make sure she gets back to the village there I can offer more assis-"it happened before anyone could blink, a grimace smile appeared on Naruto's lips. Slipping out from behind his back, Tigerclaw's pistol which he presses against Kai's abdominal area pulling the trigger. Shooting the unexpected man through the chest.


	46. Chapter 46

The faint sound of a beeping monitor brought you out of your slumber. The sound was very familiar, and you knew it well not to mention the smell of sterilization that lingered around the room, mixed in with clean air. No doubt you, this was a hospital. Slowly your eyes began to open, a tired moan escapes between your lips. Which alerted the person who stepped into the room, hearing their rushed footsteps quickly make their way to the side of your bed, their eyes look down at you happy and relieved. Awaiting for those eyelids to open fully, slowly lightly was let into your vision that quickly, though instead of seeing light. Something else came into your vision.

Red Eyes.

Those dark cold red eyes that glowed and pierced something in you that cracked. It felt painful, for some reason eyes that reminded you of a certain man that was the essence of darkness back home. Whom now was in this world, there was no doubt of that, his presence seem to impose itself from those red eyes that belong to that young man with the black hair, who's dark flames surrounded you, casting yourself into darkness that wish never return to.

The eyes seem to make their place permitted in you, this brief hunting sensation came over you like a shroud. Entangling you. His eyes burned into you, and next a lighting blade comes and slashes across you.

Your eyes shoot open in fear straight at the ceiling, they stayed fixated on that one point unmoving. A faint voice kept calling to you, their hand waved infront of your eyes to break your upward gaze. Seeing it was not working, began to worry your visitor they call to you again, this time gently shaking your shoulder and from their touch, you where brought back to the land of the living.

"May, May, what's wrong are you ok?"you hear their voice, blinking a few times to regain your vision of the hospital room one you knew well. All to well, having worked in here many times and haven woken up in here when you first found yourself in Sunakagure. Your spinning head slowly began to stop, touching lightly as you slowly push yourself up, the person next to your bed helps you sit up carefully.

"...Thank you."you tell them tiredly, after a few more blinks you turn to them fully finding Hinata there. Her lavender eyes only showed concern."I am fine..."you assure her, looking around."...The hospital room...how is that I..."remembering back from what happened, throwing your covers off quickly, you jump out of the bed to fall onto your knees. If not for Hinata who grabs hold of you quickly before you hit the floor fully.

"May!"she panics. Holding you by your arm, a shot of pain from your knees quickly burned in you from the pressure you forcefully applied to yourself. Making them give out, Hinata helps you back onto the bed."You shouldn't move really. Your knees are still healing."she tells you.

Hearing what she said, you look down to your knees finding them wrapped up to your feet. There was a some blood on the bandages that seep through. Looking them, remembering the kunais that where lodged in them seem to still linger, a pain much worse than the actually pain you where feeling right now. Hinata notices your fixated look on your injury, she could see the death look of confusion and fear in your eyes. Like you where trying to understand it, making her worry slightly.

She opens her mouth to say something, when you did. The look in your eyes quickly left filling with certain concern."Hinata...what of everyone else...how are they? How are the people? Mr. Gaara how are he and his people?"

* * *

Work was still being done for the Land of Wind and their hidden village. Luckily they had the help of ninjas from Konohagakure who offered their assistance, the extra pair of hands really helped. The damage that was done was soon able to be repaired, those needing tending where tended to. Again, they where lucky for their nature defense of their land that in a sense minimized the damage. Gaara had returned back to Sunagkaure to over see everything, he had to meet with the council members and discuss everything that happen. Among the members, Kakashi joined them. Having fought Rahzar who managed to allude him before any sort of real damage could be done.

Those able to get a good look at these creatures, mutants and from the reports that came in about the Kraang Bots and the mutated ninjas that where infused with some strange sort of chemical upon their back that oozed out of their skin and could be seen through their veins. These ninjas looked both alive yet not, they looked disfigured and tormented. Yet functioned well, many felt it was some sort of kinjutsu, but there really wasn't any way to really tell.

Reports came in about other villages, how they had the same attack but not as grave compared to theirs. Still it was the same, in some matters. Kakashi listen to the rants of the men, something he would rather not hear about, but he had to stay even if he would rather be reading. So he let his mind wonder, while in a sense listening. Thinking back to his fight with Rahzar, what stood out besides the creature's look was the words that he said to his clone of May.

_"Are you wondering, how we got here?"_

Those words stood out the most, even though he had questions as to why he was so interested in May really. The mutant refused to tell him, leaving any sort of information to a minimal between the two. The fight seem more like a distraction, Rahzar's skills Kakashi could tell where pretty good yet at the same time novice. Even so the mutant's fighting style was sharp, brutal and bloodthirsty. He was quick for a fella that big, Kakashi had to make sure he kept his distance seeing how he had long claws that seem to extend if needed. His taijutsu was that on suburb skill, no doubt taught by a master on a much higher level.

Still, he wondered what his opponent meant by those words. Where they directed at May? And if so, where was the girl from, because it clearly showed in his words that they two knew of eachother. So it was accurate to assume they hailed from the place, the question was from where? Because from the weapons and tech they used was nothing of this world at all. Remembering back to the mission in the Land of Waves, those same Kraang Bots that came at them. Such complex and refined machinery. They fought just like a skilled warrior and those disfigured looking ninjas.

Kakashi knew there was more to this whole thing, something much bigger behind scenes, and he knew of one person who knew or might know what happening to this world or pretty much who was threatening it.

May.

Making a memo to talk with her later, of course once she was well. Just thinking about May, he knew something was different about her seeing, having noticed her many times back in village. Konohagakure, he would catch her flying through or around. A few times he would watch from afar her training with Tsunade, or Sakura or just practicing to improve her skills. A few times maybe with Hinata or just relaxing with a few others, keeping himself concealed observing her, What was interesting was that whenever he would watch her and keep himself hidden she seem to look in the way of his direction. Like she knew he was watching her. Which was astounding to him, there was something he knew that set her apart from many. From what he heard around and from Guy. How she was able to stay on par with him, not to mention a few times he saw her levitating things without touching them, throw energy spheres and move water without using any sort of chakra, like she was the water itself. How this golden outline surrounded her, healing her right away and the way she could heal others with very little effort.

All this peaked his curiosity of her, who was she and where did she haul from. Not from Sunagakure like she was told when he first meet her. No, what place was she really from? Because he could easily tell, she seem misplaced from here. Like some sort of foreigner, from a different world. As if everything that was done, she had a questionable lost look in her eyes trying to understand how and why it was done. Not to mention the look she had hidden behind her eyes, how surprised seem when she saw others do certain things, like she seem puzzled. But came to accept it, even if didn't seem to make much sense to her.

One thing for sure he could tell, her personality was how it was. He could see she had some sort of innocents, scratch that she was completely innocent really that seem to radiant off her. Like some sort of new born, her bright wide eyes filled so much wonder and light. They always seem to smile no matter what, and where delighted on the smallest things, but they where also very observant and keen. Hidden behind those eyes, held a massive intellect that worked lighting fast. From what he saw back in the Land of Waves, thinking quickly on her toes. Not to mention her prowess, which told him there was more to her and not to take her lightly.

Even if she came off like it, besides all that he for some reason could see the center of her. Which he never knew could exist inside someone really. It was a good thing, a really good thing, yet he still could not put his finger on it.

With his mind off thinking about her, May. He had to bring it back when he heard the Kazekage call to him. Looking around all eyes where upon the ninja. Thinking quickly on the question Gaara had asked him.

"Oh, yes."Kakashi remember about the question about his assailant he fought."From what I could gather, there really wasn't much I can say. He didn't give me a name or anything. No sort of information. But from the looks of it, it seem like he and his ambush had their main target."he tells the members who waited for him to tell them. He was getting ready to say who it was, but stops seeing Gaara's eyes tighten slightly pleading with him not say anything."Which, I wasn't able to find out." He lies.

Relief came to Gaara's eyes.

"Is that all?"Ryouta looks firmly at the man, who looks back at the man. The look in his eyes trying to dug deeper in Kakashi's, as if looking for something or seeing if it was a lie. But, Kakashi keep his look firm as his words. While at the sametime looking into Ryouta's for the samething. The councilman kept his look like stone, not allow Kakashi entrance. Concealing his treachery well. A few more seconds passed between their gaze, and the councilman breaks his hold on the ninja."Well, I for one heard from another that their main target was that girl. May O'Neil."

Gaara having to remain calm, was surprised on the inside. He looks to the man. The other members besides Kankuro and Kakashi gasp and mummer among themselves.

"Is this true, Lord Kazekage?"a member asks Gaara.

Gaara remained silent, yet he couldn't for long. Because he knew any more seconds with his silence would confirm it was true. Which he was well aware that it was, he couldn't lie to his people. Then again he didn't want to give up May, afraid of what the other's reaction might be. It was bad enough she still had those in the village who where still uneasy about her and should this get out, it would add to it. And the last thing he would want for her, was to experience such a thing of isolation and anger.

Kankuro could see the thought going through his younger brother's head. On this dilemma, he had it too. A person like May he felt couldn't handle something like, not being so new to this world. To life, he himself felt compelled to protect her from it, like his siblings. Though not on such a higher degree like them, it was still up there.

Swallowing hard, he opens his mouth. But instead of his words that came out, it was someone else. A voice they didn't expect to hear, infact no one did.

"They are after me..."you confess, all eyes turn to you. Gaara stands up quickly from his seat surprised to see you standing there or pretty much with the help of Hinata."..."


	47. Chapter 47

After confessing to the entire Sungakure council that you had to be the main target, which surprised everyone. Ryouta took advantage of this and turned around on you, his words accusingly lashed out at you calmly, demanding for some reason as to why, assuring you for the suffering and damage brought to the village and Land of Wind. Though you had no reason, if not for Kankuro who pretty much came to your defense and Gaara who told Hinata to take you back the hospital room. While he discussed with the council about the matter.

Hinata did just that, she took you back the hospital, to your room. But, instead have her take you home which she was hesitant to do so, but she could see didn't want to go back to the hospital, and takes you home. Telling her the directions, she managed to get you home. On the way there Hinata noticed some of the people giving you angry looks, she wondered if you noticed, with your eyes looking up in the sky with a smile.

The both of you make it home, and she helps you to the couch. She looks around spotting the kitchen she makes her way over there turning on the water fill it in a pot to make you some tea. It remained still with the both of you, Hinata wasn't sure what wrong but she knew it something that was bothering you inside. After what you just did, admitting that the attack was because of you, she knew it took a great deal of courage to stand infront of the others and say that. The lashing of the words from that one council member she remember, the same one who was against going to find you.

His words even stung her, though they where not directed at her. She compelled to lash back at him to defend you, like Naruto did that one time with you. But Kankuro beat her to it. That had to be it, those words still bothered you. Getting two cups down, she fills them with water and mixes in some tea leaves, placing them on platter with some crackers for the two of you. Having the snack she makes her way over to you, setting the platter down on the coffee table taking a seat next to you. Picking up on of the cups she hands it to you.

"...Oh, thank you Hinata."you smile at her taking the cup in your hands, the heat still seeped through. You begin to blow on it a bit looking at the greenish colored liquid. Smiling fondly at it."This, reminds me of when my sister made me apple cider...Thank you."you smile at the drink."It makes me happy..."

Not the words she was expecting to come out your mouth. She takes it none the less."You're welcome."She looks around your place, it was a nice size it was simple and homey. Like you."Your place is very nice."

"Thank you."you look around it as well."Natsuki, must not be home...I hope shes alright."

Not sure who this person was, you just mention she gets ready to ask. When a rapid pounding on your front door stops her, she and you look towards it wondering who it could be. Hinata places her cup down, to go answer it."Hello..."she unlocks it, turning the knob and before she could even fully open it. Ino barges her way through angrily. Scaring Hinata slightly, the blonde stomps her way over to you.

Pointing a sharp finger in your face."How many times do I have to TELL YOU!"she yells."Your injured, and need to stay in the hospital! Stop leaving if you're not well! It's my job to heal you! I swear you are so dense sometimes."she chastises you, rubbing her temples frustrated from the migraine she was now getting, she tells you move and plops herself down right next to you, calming herself down while still mumbling at how annoying you can be sometimes. She forms her mystical palm to start to heal you, realizing it doesn't really work on you. So she pulls out her kit to at least change your bandages.

Hinata watches on both surprised and slightly confused. Mainly because how Ino managed to find your living quarters, because Hinata was the only one really who knew where it was. This question on her mind, soon was answered by more voices. Familiar voices.

"She's this way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, the locals said she lived here."

"Also, from Ino's yelling this has to be the place."

"I wish she would have told she checked out."

"Maybe she had a reason, don't get so upset."

"Yes, and keep your voices down, we don't want to cause and sort of ruckus."

The footsteps became closer, she could hear them coming up the stairs one after the other trying to shush the other trying to be quiet the best they could. But it was not working. Hinata looks out to see who it was, even though she knew the voices that mixed together by heart. Lee, Neji, Tenten, Sakura and Naruto, make their way up the stairs. Tenten spotted Hinata looking at them, she greets the shy girl.

All eyes turn to her."Hey Hinata."Tenten smiles at her. Everyone was behind Lee and Naruto really, they stop once they reached the top of the stairs. The door to your place was held open by Hinata.

She greets them shyly smiling at them, though blushing at the sight of Naruto."H-Hello."she greets them all."Are you here for, May?"

Sakura nods her head."Yes, after we found out she checked herself out. Well, Ino ran off and we just followed behind her. We came to check up on her, to make sure everything is alright. Can we come in?"

Hinata steps to the side."Oh, yes of course. Please, come in."Lee and Naruto walk in first with the others following behind and lastly Hinata, she closes the door just a bit leaving it open for some fresh air. They find Ino finishing up your bandages double checking your injuries and to make sure she did it properly while fussing and scolding over you, like a mother. While you just smiled apologetically to her, which she took it as you not really caring.

Though you tired to say sorry, she dismisses it out the door."Sorry, is that all you can really say? I mean come on...I can't afford a heart attack from you. Now, you're going to sit here, till I say otherwise...Honestly..."

Doing your best not to laugh, noticing the others coming in. This was a surprise, you assumed they would still be helping out with the village not here. Still it was nice to see them again. Forgetting everything Ino just said, standing up quickly to greet them, not want to be rude.

"Hello, every-"before you could finish greeting them. Your injury took effect, the pain in your knees shoot up making your knees collapse. Falling down loosing your balance, catching yourself quickly on the coffee table and couch, using them both as supports to keep yourself up and catching your knees before they hit the floor.

The others gasp frightfully, quickly Hinata hurries over to you. Helping you up along with Ino, the two sit you back down on the couch carefully."I told you."Ino softly snaps at you. They manage to sit you back down comfortably."There, how are you knees?"

Looking down at them, they felt a bit sore now after what you just did. But you just played it off."Their fine, just a little shocked is all."you tell her and Hinata. Your eyes turn to the others, bowing your head respectfully."Forgive, I did not mean to worry you. This is very rude of me, not being able to greet you all properly."you smile."Please though, welcome to my living quarters...I mean home. If I knew you would be coming I would have had something ready."

"It's alright May."Sakura tells you."We came to see you mainly than to eat."

"So it seems, I must say it is a surprise to find you all here."you confess."I was not expecting any of you, I assumed you would be more into helping out the village and the Land of Wind."

"Oh, we still have work to do."Naruto tells you rolling his eyes."But, like Sakura said. We came to check up on you. You've been out for sometime now, and we just got worried is all."Next thing his stomach started to grumble, it was loud enough for everyone to hear. He rubs it, scratching the back of his head embarrassed. With a wide grin laughing."Sorry, but do you have anything to eat?"

Sakura shakes her head embarrassed, the others roll their eyes irritated. You just smile, pointing to the kitchen."Please, help yourself. Though I am not sure if there is much in there, I have been gone."

"Thanks."he thanks you and goes over opening the cabinets and fridge to see what he could find to fill his growling stomach. Scurrying through everything in the background, Lee gets your attention, bring up about your condition.

"Oh, well I am fine really."you tell them simply."Nothing much really, my knees shall be healed well soon."

A look of relief comes to his face, yet it still remained concerned."Still, that ambush on you...I am sorry."he apologizes.

"For what?"you did not seem to follow.

His eyes fill with regret, his fist tightens you hear the muscles constrict together. "That..."

Understanding, remembering back to how the two of you almost where caught by that mysterious yet familiar assailant. Your golden eyes soften upon."There is nothing to be sorry for, Lee. If there is anyone to be sorry...it is me."you cast quickly down at your injuries, Hinata saw something in your eyes flash replacing it with a smile."The main thing, is that we all manged to come out alive...even...even if others suffered, but they are doing well..."filling your smile starting to drop, but you forced yourself to keep it up, for their sake."...So there is no need to apologize in any sort of way. I should really be thanking you."your eyes move around to everyone."All of you actually. So thank you very much, your kindness I promise to repay you all."you nod your head to them respectfully.

They had no words to say, all they could do was just look at eachother slightly conflicted yet touched by the genuine words that came from you. It was hard for them to see if you where hiding anything. This silence felt stiff. The only sound was Naruto munching on food in the background, shutting the cabinet doors.

A knock came on the door breaking up the silence, much to everyone's relief."May...May are you home?"Kaito's voice was heard slowly he pushes the door open surprised to find everyone here in your place. All eyes look at him and Onyx who perched on his shoulder. Blushing bashfully from all the eyes on him, his eyes quickly find you. They light up upon seeing you, he polite says hi to everyone and hurries over to you. He goes hugging you, Onyx flies off and perches on the arm of the couch.

You hug him back."Kaito, it is good to see you."you smile at him. You feel his hug on you become tighter.

"Are you alright?"he ask, looking up at you worried.

"I am well, there is nothing to worry about."you assure him seeing his eyes light up, placing a hand on his head."Though, should you not be with your father?"

His blue eyes grow cold slightly."I did, he's...fine."his voice drops, then quickly perks back up."I just wanted to see you that's all. You where out for some time, and I was worried after I heard what happen."

"Oh, well thank you."you turn to the others."Please, everyone this is Kaito...Mr. Kai's son."you say the last words sadly. Just thinking about Kai currently right now. After waking up, and being informed on what happen to him, what Tigerclaw did. The man was shot point blank in the chest with Tigerclaw's freeze ray pistol damaging his internal organs servilely, leaving him completely incapacitated. He would have died if not for the combined efforts of Ino and Sakura just by seer luck kept him alive.

Currently now, he was in intense care. In a coma at this very moment, some of organs, he was assigned a medic team to treat his injuries which many knew could not be healed. He literally was hanging on life support, never had you see someone hooked up to so much tubes and wires besides yourself, before. The sight was horrendous. The guilt weighed heavily in your stomach, not mention right now with confessing to the Council about the reason behind the attack, and putting the pressure upon Gaara now to decided what to do.

All this came down like a ton of bricks no...like metal. It was starting to hurt, unsure really how to deal with this accept take it as is and hope for the best. Wishing you could do something for Kai, heal him in some way, but even your powers where still coming back. After having those EMP kunais in your, they temporarily stopped your powers for right now. But you could feel them slowly start to return. Your grip on Kaito tightens slowly. The idea of him loosing his father, you couldn't bare to let that happen to him. Then he would be all alone. From what Kai told you about his wife, Kaito's mother how deeply attached the boy was to her and the devastated affect it had on him. Just imaging what it would have on him should his father perish.

A thought you pushed in the back of your mind. Yet, his son seem unfazed by his father's current condition.

"What the hell is this?"Natsuki snaps at everyone, all eyes turn to the girl holding a bag of food. She scowls at them all suspiciously with disgust, Ino remembering her gives her a snarling look back. Remembering the little brat. Whom Natsuki remembered along with Neji, her eyes look to him. A smirk comes to her lips."Well, look who came back."she snarks."Came to see your girlfriend?"

Everyone's eyes widen, Naruto almost spits up his food. Chocking on it."Wh-WHAT!"the blonde in shock looks upon the Hyuga male.

Who sighs irritably at the girl."..."he grumbles.

You though greet her happily, getting up again forgetting your knees spring up ignoring the pain and Ino snapping at you. Lung at Natsuki, and before she knew it embrace in a tender tight hug. Happy to see she was alright."Natsuki...you're alright. I was worried."you cry happily.

This contact from you surprised her, she was stun with no words coming out her mouth. Your embrace, froze her like ice. Her fingers started to twitch, something echoed in her mind bringing up a memory that made her react sourly. She jerks away from you, with a snarl look.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"she screams at you defensively backing away from you clinging to the bags of food. Her eyes look hard and cautiously at you. She looked ready to snap someone's neck. Eye tighten with anger, she didn't care of the fact she just snapped at you or the look the others gave her. Her grip became tighter on the bag.

Caught off by her reaction, surprising and confusing you. Looking at her apologetically and confused."...Nats-"you reach out a hand to her, she jumps back like a feral cat hissing at you.

"I SAID NOT TO TOUCH ME!"she throws the bag at you, spewing the food out upon you raising her hand in a fist she gets ready to add a punch on you.

"May!"Hinata/Ino/Kaito/Sakura race to you.

Someone though pulls you back protectively, while the other one grabs hold of Natsuki's wrist stopping her from landing her hit upon you and another catching the food before it hit you.

Ino and Hinata stop, seeing that Lee had grabbed the girl by the wrist holding her, Tenten stood infront of with the bag of food, while Neji held onto you with an arm across your front protectively. All three look calmly yet intensely at the child. Who was stun at how quickly they managed to subdue her.

Lee's hold on her was tight but not to tight."That was very rude and unkind."he scolds her. Her eyes look at him surprised but quickly turn dark, she yanks her wrist back from him. Holding it close, she drops her eyes from everyone casting a shadow over them.

"...Whatever..."she mumbles. Her lips tighten together. You noticed something that had flared up inside her still remained but slowly died down.

"Don't you have anything to say?"Tenten commands from her.

Natsuki eyes flash sharply at her, slicing through the older girl. Sending a slight shiver down her spine, turning her back down, Natsuki hurries and retreats to her room, slamming the door hard and loud.

Everyone looks in the direction."...What a brat."Naruto comments about her angrily.

Ino nods her head in agreement."She is..."remembering you, she hurries over to you with Hinata, Kaito and Sakura. Naruto comes over with a bag of cookies.

Neji looks down at you."Are you alright?"You nod your head, slowly standing up with his help. Hinata and Sakura help you up, Tenten and Lee pick up the food for you.

"Easy..."Sakura tells you."Let's take her to the couch."They lead you there, Neji places you down carefully making sure you where alright before glazing hard in the way Natsuki went. Sakura checks you over, a bit of blood had began to seep through the bandages. She sighs, smirking at you."You really are a piece of work. Come on, let's change them."She takes out her kit and starts cut the old bandages to replace them. Hinata sits down next to you, she noticed the deep think worried look on your face.

No doubt about Natsuki, you seem at lost trying to understand or figure out the reason behind her outburst. It was worrying you greatly. Naruto still munching on the food breaks your thought."So, who that little brat?"

You look at him."Oh, her name is Natsuki...Natsuki Uzumaki."hearing her last name, the blonde ninja's eyes almost pop out his head along with the others."She is from Amegakure...I meet her on a mission there a-"

Naruto cuts you off, getting into your face."What! She's a Uzumaki!?"he yells. Right in Sakura's ear, which he regretted she pushes him back hard from your face and her ear.

"That's MY EAR!"she yells at boy crashes into your wall, which Sakura realized that it caused a dent and crack."Oh...I'm so sorry."she apologizes."I'll fix that..."

"...Thank you."you tell her.

"You said she is a Uzumaki?"Ino brings the conversation back to you.

Nodding your head yes."Yes, I am not certain she is related to Naruto, but that is the name she gave me and Mr. Gaara. Back in Amegakure I promised her that, should she ever choose to leave her village I would be happy to allow her to live me. And so she has since."

"You sure know how to pick them."Tenten sighs shaking her head."A real piece of work."her Lee finished picking up and putting the food away.

"She is not bad."you tell them.

"I highly doubt it."Ino snarks at your words.

"No, she really is not."you say in her defense."She has just had a it rough...but her sudden outburst..that is new to me. I was not aware she did not wish to be hugged. It is a miscalculation on my part. But, please do not hold it against her."you look at them all pleadingly with a smile."She is good and honest."

"Define good and honest."Ino sarcastically says.

Sakura finishes up with your bandages."There, she tells you. That should be good for now."She smiles at you, you thank her.

"How long will you all, be here?"you inquire.

"For some time."Lee tells you."So you shall being seeing more of us."

"Not us."Sakura tells you."Lady Tsunade asked for me and Ino to return to the village. She needs us, infact she requested you too."

You point to yourself."Me? Why so?"

The pink hair kounichi stands up finishing packing her things."She needs us to help do some data and research. Being her students after all, about what happen and there might be an autopsy to try and figure out what's been happening and these strange events. Since all three of us are her students."

"Oh..."you look away for second.

"Don't worry, she's been informed that you can't help out."Sakura assures you."You've got to get better, so don't worry really."

You object to this."I don't mind."you tell her.

She looks at you surprised along with the rest."It's ok May really."she assures you."It's better you get your rest."She places a hand on upon your shoulder smiling."Ok."

"She is right."Lee agrees with you."You need to heal."

That feeling came back in your stomach, it felt knotted and twisted making you feel sick, thinking of the damage and all the lives that have been lost those still on the brink of death and life itself. Kai. The verdict from the council members, the burden you just put upon Gaara whom you knew would everything he could to defend you along with Kankuro and Temari. Ate you up inside, cursing yourself for even opening your mouth. Knowing now Shredder and even the Kraang where now here, in this world that was not your own nor theirs.

There was no doubt this attack was from him, and the fact you had become a target now. There was a high possibility they would return for you, and you could not endure others to suffer on your behalf. It just weighed to much on you, this was no consider kindness at all from you, you could not repay them like this. Your injuries and inner turmoil did not matter at all. Blocking out what Temari might say, for you to stay, it didn't matter. You brought this darkness to this world, and it was your responsibility to take care of it.

Placing a hand upon Sakura's tightly, her smile drops her green eyes look at you concerned."...May..."her voice slightly shook.

Hinata noticed a sudden change in you all of sudden, everyone did. Slowly, you begin to push yourself up blocking out Ino and Hinata's protest for you to sit down. Wobbling a bit, you manage to hold your weight stopping the others from helping you. An intense soft pleading warm look comes to your eyes, looking directly into her eyes, and only her eyes.

"I do understand...but it is alright."you smile at her."I must go...for the sake...of others."your eyes move along everyone slowly smiling at them coming back to Sakura."Miss Tsunade, has asked for my assistance in this matter. And, I must adhere to them. This is...Mr. Gaara's village and it must be protected...not destroyed. So, I shall accompany you back to your village. My injuries are of no concern right now, do not worry over them. Worry over those who have suffered from this devastating assault."

Sakura just looked into your eyes, they where unmoved and strong. Just like your words, she could see you would not stay put despite everything something in you she saw that reminded her of a bit her. This sensation that came over, seem to swallow her up.

Slowly she nods her head."...Alright."she agrees.


	48. Chapter 48

In one of Shredder's hideout, Suigustu stood with the others hearing Xavier inform him of what his own informant had told him about, May. Shredder listens with calming interest, as the Masked Man stood next to the brooding large man with Tigerclaw and Sasuke right next to him. Along with Shredder's kunoichi next to, Sasuke much to Karin's agitation.

Bowing on one knee, like Shredder was some sort of Emperor or King.

"Master Shredder, my informative has made contact with me."Xaver starts off."He has told me, as of now after the attack upon their land and village, the damage was of a decent amount. You're testing worked master, though again there were some slight problems with the malfunctioning of the others. Detonating too fast, and not to mention their regeneration cells broke down. Their DNA, was not able to be stable. But, still it did the work." Shredder growls lowly displeased. Swallowing hard, afraid to continue.

"And what of the girl?"Shredder icy cold voice demands.

Xaver swallows hard quietly. His words strong yet tremble upon their release from his lips."...F-from what I was told, she has been asked by the Hokage of Konohakagure to assist in their research on the phenomena that have been happening so far. It seems they have managed to obtain a body and some of substance from us. So, the girl... May is taking lodging there at the village, which I have been told is almost near impossible to get into. There is no doubt, she obviously has figured out of our presence. My informant has also informed that, the tools used upon her, do have their effects."

"So, she's left Sunakagure..."Masked Man looks to the Shredder questionable, yet intrigued.

"So, she is out in the open?"Razhor snorts happily. Only to be quickly hushed by Shredder.

"I highly doubt that."Tigerclaw snaps at the mutant."From what I've seen, Master Shredder I highly doubt the leader of that village will leave her unattended. There is no doubt she has someone with her. But the question is how to get her out back into the open."

"We should set up a trap for her."Rahzor growls deviously."Draw her out. Knowing Her, M'Lord she is bound to figure things out. What's happening."

Sasuke slides his eyes over to the mutant."..."Shredder ponders, he sits back into his chair silently."Then let her..."

"Master?"Xaver was surprised by this."B-but..."Shredder holds up his hand stopping him from talking.

"She knows we're here...there is no doubt she isn't going to try and find us. Find out everything she can...that will be her trap."Shredder looks at everyone in the room."We'll draw her out, and like a serpent we'll strike when ready. At every corner, there will be someone waiting. Someone watching...whatever needs to be shall be done...how it needs to be. Draw her out like a moth to the flames and I will watch her burn and this world...and she shall start it."

Suigetsu does his best to keep upon his calm composer. Hearing Shredder's dark words that sunk deep into the young man, turning his feelings for May into fear. Feeling himself being bounded and no way out. He didn't know what to do, or how he could help. But, would he really want to overstep, Shredder? This man was dangerous, a danger that puts fear into him... Fear that he didn't want to upon him. Still, he didn't want anything to come to harm for her.

Sasuke looks to the silent dark kuniochi, he saw something in her blue eyes wanted to say something."Speak."he commands her. All eyes fell upon her.

Doing as she was commanded, words finally coming out of her mouth."There is also...another way..."

Your golden eyes look at the small sample of the grayish ooze, under the microscope. Turning the knob to enhance the slight blurry image of the substance. It slowly comes into view for you, looking at every single little bit of it. There were no doubt traces of mutagen had to be used to make this... new kind of mutagen.. not fully sure what it was really.

Still focused upon the sample, your hand reaches out picking up a small dropper filled with clear liquid and bring it over to the mutagen squeezing just a drop on it. Waiting you watch the reaction from it...there was nothing really. Which was strange to you, finding another dropper this one filled a slight clear greenish chemical, you put a few drops on it.

Still nothing...sighing. Removing your eyes from the microscope. Picking up a clipboard you write down your findings on sample...looking at the number on the outside of the Petri dish.

# 13. It reads, sighing to yourself still with not an ounce of a break through. Setting the sample aside a failure...again. Reaching for another one, with your gloved hand, and place it under the microscope again. Getting up from your stop, you grab a few books opening them up reading quickly at the different chemicals that were listed, along with the different herbs and plants that might be in there. Having already combined a few toes to make the reaction, chemical needed, from which you assume might be in the mutated mutagen.

There is surely something more at work here. Closing the book, turning back to the sample looking around the lab in which Tsunade had set up for you, Sakura, Ino, Shizune and few others assist in the work. It was obvious Tsunade didn't spare any sort of expense with this lab. In a world like this, having tech compared to back was amazing. Making it a little bit easier, but it wasn't enough to help you break apart the ooze.

Speaking Sakura, Ino and Shizune who was the head of this thing, no one was not even the extra carefully hand picked staff was here yet. In fact, no one really was, since you were allowed full access like the others here. You pretty much came earlier than them. In fact, ever since you've arrived here in the village, you got started right away with the findings. Examining every single little thing, that they had on this. The fact two bodies were here, made it even better for you all those times being Donatello's assistant was really starting to pay off. Not to mention the fact he pretty much taught you everything he knew with the help of a couple of text books and some very minor help from Master Splinter. As well a couple of crime and detective shows, and a bit more tutelage of Lady Tsunade. You pretty much where ready for this and prepared.

Of course you leaving Sunagakure, was something you knew Temari was completely against. Not to mention Kankuro and a couple of others, having not healed fully, but you insisted on going. Telling them, it was only right and natural that you, though in a somewhat sense part of the village. Tsunade was considered your Sensei in a manner of speaking, so you had to go when she requested you. Telling the others, it was alright, and your healing was kicking much sooner that you barely felt any sort of pain. Which was a lie, but one you managed to hide pretty well. It was plainly seen that you would not back down and take no, Gaara was against it. But once it reached the council and to everyone's surprise Ryouta agreed to allow you to go, seeing it was for the best of both villages that you venture there to offer your assistance.

He explained it thoroughly how important it was for you to go. The way in which he used his words put a few others on board not to mention the fact they held it against you slightly for bringing harm to the land. And Gaara again caught in a tight place, had no choice but to allow you to go with Sakura and Ino back to their village. Leaving Natsuki once again.

Picking up a sample of...blood if you could call it. Which was strangely crude for it to be blood and it wasn't red as expected instead it was of some sort of dark heinous purple or bluish black color. Because of its unpleasant rotten smell, it was encased in a covered petri dish. The look of this stuff was lumping and clumpy. If someone had to open it to do some experiments on it, then there was a separate room for it.

A few test has been done, but still very minimal results and data. Picking up the dish with the blood, you put on a mask putting on your white lab button up coat and goggles you head to the separate room to run some more test. Opening the air tight small room, placing down the dish slowly and carefully opening it. The smell came rushing out, even with the mask on it still didn't help. Though having grown used to it, compared to others who pretty much would be gagging at this second.

You didn't have time for a thing, because a job needed to be done. One that was starting to weigh heavily upon you, inside that pushed you with urgency to figure out what this stuff was and what was the reason for it? Not to mention why, Shredder would do this? And what purpose did you have for this so it seem if you did or not. So many questions came to you, that would flash the results in your mind about the damage that has been because of this atrocity that, you felt was slowly starting to be brought upon this world. By him...and them.

There was no doubt, this was your fault. A fault in which you much take full responsibility for on your own accord. Thinking about the many whom have died and were gravely injured because of this, not to mention those whom you knew Shredder had taken and forced into becoming his new fond weapon...a living bomb it seems. Pulled up on your heartstrings like a fiddle.

Using a small incision tool to cut the crude blood, only for the tool to melt. Hearing it sizzle from it. Picking up the clipboard you write it down, placing it back you pick up another tool, only for it to do the same thing. It was starting to make sense why very little results could find with this... It was interesting at how this blood didn't seem to burning those that it flowed through. Trying a few more things, before you finally gave it a rest.

Walking out of the room, with the petri dish closed tightly. Sighing tiredly, for the last four days you've been up early and left the place extremely late to work. Actually, you didn't take a break at all, pretty much going full force all the way through. Time would just fly by, with you even know which during that time, Sakura and the rest would eventually come in getting ready to start with you busy as always with a sample.

Looking through the organized samples for something new. You decide to take out a couple of files instead. Finding an empty spot you lay them out. Where these files from others who offered their help. Ranging from Sakura to an extra. Your eyes scan over every single little detail processing it into your mind, storing it away, while at the same time trying to match it with anything. Sometimes it paid to have a computer like brain, going over every single little detail carefully, not miss a single letter nor punctuation. A couple of words seem to add up to, your reports and theories.

But nothing else really. Carefully, you pick them up and put them back properly, and take out a couple more to do the same thing. Each result seeming to come up empty. Which wasn't helping you at all, after going through most of the files, you decide to take a look at the small tube like canisters that had been attached the bodies, from which the ooze was pumped into their blood stream. Remembering where Shizune had put it, you find it placing it down and quickly change your gloves.

Surrounding it with your energy to allow you much more better observation, it slowly turns around for you, this one was one of the non-cleaned ones. Because Shizune wanted to keep at least two of them this way while the others were sterilized to better understand it. There were at least six of them, at least three protruded out from the back of the poor victims. There had to operation done to lodge them out, which from doing so allowed much more analysis to be done, but also show the honorifics of the instrument. From the glass container, there were also long wires that were weaved into it, and no doubt the bodies.

From during a trough overview, and coming to a conclusion the wires was attached to the body's nervous system, upon the spin going all the way, are almost all the way to the spinal column. Doing further research upon it, it seems almost like a remote control or a battery. It was hard to really tell, but from the ends of the wires they seem to fire, indicating that there was a shortage or made it malfunction.

But what puzzled you really, was from Shizune had discovered. She conclude a bit that, whatever all this stuff was there was no doubt some for of jutsu used, kenjutsu to be exact. Remembering from Temari explained to you about that, it was known as forbidden, something someone must never do, a lot you found in Lady Chiyo's notes and books. Remembering coming across one that involved one giving their life force to another. It was called...One's Own Life Reincarnation.

It was an interesting jutsu, one you seem to take interesting just a bit. And like the rest of her notes and documents managed to configure it just a bit, but would never use it, remembering Temari's words about doing so. It though through asking Ebizo about it, from which he told you how his sister had made it for her grandson, to hopefully bring life into the puppets she made for him. Due to the fact he lost his parents, her son and daughter in law. But it did not work, he told you a bit about his older sister and grandson who he left the village, breaking Chiyo's heart since then she retired. He was also not around anymore, meaning he died, just as his sister did. Though from the jutsu, which she used to save Gaara, after he died.

A surprise really to you, that managed to live, but it was all thanks to Chiyo's Reincarnation jutsu that saved him, along with help from Naruto. From the way Ebizo sounded, he was not very fond of the jutsu and greatly missed his sister. A feeling you knew all to well, you greatly missed home and everyone, but mainly...April the most. To bad this jutsu couldn't allow you bring her here.

Though with the prospect of Shredder and the others being, there might be a way to find out how they did actually get here and maybe, once you stopped them. Could go back home, home...the word that sounded so nice and warm. Filling you with a jolt of bliss, that quickly faded just as it came. Slowly, you begin to lower the tube down.

It would be nice, to go back home...it really would. Being here by yourself, minusing Shredder and the others...quickly as you could. You shake off that feeling, and focus back upon your work. Now was not the time to want to give into your own desires, when others whom have been innocently thrown into all this, needed to be saved.

Floating the container back up slowly, as it twirls around, there was nothing for you to find at all. Placing back where it goes, you decided to research something else.

The kinjutsu, maybe there was one or a few in that where used. Collecting a few flies, that you felt where the right ones to use, leaving a note for anyone who came, you leave the place and head for the village library.

In the library, making your way to the proper section, able to get clearance from Tsunade to look at the much more locked away subjects and jutsus. Getting a couple of scrolls, spreading them out with the files. Eyes darting here and there taking in every single thing that came in eyes view, looking at the words to the symbols that in a some sense matched up but then did not.

This was starting to become complex right now, but that didn't stop you. Your mind fired up right now, just like Donatello a trait which you did not realize you had inherited from him. When he was in the zone, as he called it or Mikey, his mind was like a blazing fire going here and there, able to take in every single little thing. Multitasking really, and once in this state it was not wise to break him from it, yet he still managed to hold a conversation while doing so. While you on the other hand had to stay completely focused upon it, breaking you was like a unplugging a computer still downloading.

A habit you had as well, was speed mumbling everything you looked at or read. Your fingers swiftly glided across the scrolls and words, moving quickly to the next one and next one. When nothing was found, or could be compared to. You just rolled up the scroll or closed the book, putting them to the side, using your powers to bring over another one, having a few on the table, while others hovered around you. Coming to you, from a wave of your finger.

The only thing you could really seem to get from what you read, that whatever kinjutsu that was being used was a mixture of some sort. But of what, you did not know and needed to find out. Sighing, though not in defeat. There just had to be another way to get some more information really, a mission would be nice to go on. Though because of what had transpired really, not many missions were fully given. And because, you, where needed here it was slightly hard to leave, unless really Tsunade said so.

So really you had to find other ways to get information, from overhearing conversation with others in the village and maybe a couple of times from reports that might have evolved anything strange to Shizune and medical team. This desire of needing more information was starting to slowly rise, but you managed to suppress it. Remembering Master Splinter's words. To be patient, a trait he told you that you had very well.

Bringing another book over to you, opening it as it floated infront of you. You flip through the pages with great ease, it paid to have a mind like this really able to speed read. Finding nothing, you close it back up and send back to where it came from.

Unaware of the time that went by, you hadn't even left the library so the time change outside alluded you. Writing down notes after notes, until there was nothing really else for you to write. Having ran out of space really for it. Knowing there was more you could find, even if you were lying to yourself. Picking out a few books and scrolls to take back and study them a bit more. Making your way to the librarian on what it was you would be checking out, taking everything you leave.

Stepping outside, a breath of fresh air sweep over you along with the bright light from the sun. Quickly your eyes adjust to the change in light, hearing voices and the sounds of others all around. The village was awake now, but you didn't know really the time and it just didn't seem to matter at the moment. Taking what you had, which was a bit much, the stack covered your view that you could not see infront of you. Lifting off the ground, you fly up others who happen to be walking by saw you, and stare in amazement and confusion watching you leave.

Being careful not to drop anything, you had to fly slowly. Knowing you needed to take your findings back to the lab, because it was only right. You head in that direction.

Down below, your shadow flew over the others, which some looked up when saw it. Surprised to find you up there, reaching the place sensing others were inside, including Sakura, Ino and Shizune. Landing down, you go inside, placing your items down and make your way to the lab. Hearing Shizune's voice along with Sakura's, you quietly enter seeing everyone busy at work. Shizune her hair pinned up was once again in the autopsy room with a few others, Sakura with her hair pinned up on ooze samples, Ino writing down and over looking her findings and the extra busy with whatever they were told to do or their job.

Coming, Sakura notices your entrance."May, there you are."

Everyone looks at you, you smile kindly at them."Hello, everyone."you slip on your lab coat and button it up, you put up your hair in a quick bun because Shizune and Sakura had suggested it would easier for you to do things with your hair tied back or up. Luckily, with remembering April's teachings on doing hair you managed to remember doing a simple bun, leaving a few strands of hair to fall out. Framing the side of your face. Putting on some gloves you go over to her, she looks at you noticed the slight look of fatigue in your eyes. She gets ready to say something, that is until you handed her your notes.

She takes them, looking them over, amazed really at what she saw."Wow...this is a lot."she reads over a few things.

Ino stops what she was doing and comes over. She like the others dressed in a lab coat. Looks at your notes, her eyes almost pop out."Geez..."she looks at you.

"I was just barely able to find some very small, minor compression really. Nothing but, for must seem to quite everywhere."you tell them."I also have done some test, which the results are just same as before. So there is really nothing that is new. I have read a couple of books, and feel that newer chemicals must be used, to perhaps break down the compound of the substance."

Sakura nods her head, agreeing."Yeah, I agree with you."she tells you."Everything we're using doesn't seem to be allowing us anything sort of break through really..."she sighs.

"Wonderful, I have taken the liberty of doing such."you inform her. This startled her a bit, even Ino.

"What?"Ino looks at you.

You nod your head slightly sluggishly."Yes, I have been in the library and managed to come across a few things I do believe might work. Has there, been any new reports? As of today?"

Ino and Sakura look at each other, though you smiled and looked calm. Something seems uneasy really with your composer, you seem to be a bit pushy, yet they were unsure if it was true or not. Seeing how patiently you looked. The two of them hesitant really to say anything, Sakura places the notes down.

"Well..."she thinks about it."Nothing really."

Your smile slightly drops in disappointment."Oh, well then...I shall gather all that is needed to make these new chemicals. Please, continue with your work."You bow to them and excuse yourself.

The friends watch you walk off, and take a seat at your station. Gathering a couple of things to start making new chemicals. Ino and Sakura look at each other worried.

"..."Ino.

Again, spending long hours in the lab, staying behind after the last ones left. That being Sakura, Ino and Shizune who didn't mind waiting for you, you told them it was alright. Still finishing up this new chemical that might help to break down the compound of the samples. Setting the beaker aside to let the chemicals sit, for the remainder of the day. Getting up from your seat, taking off the lab coat, throwing away the gloves, and letting your hair down. Gathering your notes and notebook, you take your leave. Remembering the books and scrolls you had picked them up along the way. Locking up the place, by the time you stepped foot outside, the sun was no longer out, instead it was replaced with the night sky.

Making it much cooler, wanting to look up at the stars, you decided against it. Hosting the books in your arms, you start on your way home. There were less people on the streets of the village than before. Which was good, giving you time to think much deeper. Bringing up everything that you had processed in your mind from today, going over them one by one. Matching up what seems to make sense and making a mental note to write down your findings.

With your mind buzzing like a hive of busy bees, you did not bother to pay attention what was going on around you. That is, when you felt a slight sharp pain from your knees. Making you stumble and almost fall, you managed to hold onto your items. But the pain stun you for a second, despite you saying you were fully heal, that was not fully true, you still had some pain from the injury that you decided not to pay much attention to really. Though they were healed, just to 100 percent.

Forcing yourself to ignore the pain, you push your knees and legs to function. It was like walking with cement blocks on your feet, they dragged, but you forced them to move, which of course caused your legs to cross over one another, tripping yourself. Falling right onto your knees and your items to fall from your hold. Again, you paying no mind to it, despite its burning shooting pain.

Pushing yourself up, was a slight struggle, but you did it anyway. The images of those injured, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto, the others and Kai came to your mind made you push yourself up more. Only for your pain to flare up a bit more, suppressing your pain, you just go all the way through and push yourself up not minding the pain. Which was a mistake, the pain came more so you fall on one knee. Though luckily, you managed to catch yourself and refused to fall all the way down. Pushing yourself back up, while focusing on the books and scrolls using your powers to levitate them up. Stacking them up slowly. Once the last one was stacked, you levitate the stack over to you. With them back in your possession you make your way to your temporary residence.


	49. Chapter 49

Again, you were in the Archive library with a book upon book and scroll upon a scroll laid out in front of you. Your finger trailing down and across everyone one. Turing the pages once done with them, only to pick up another one and speed read through it. To find nothing yet again, sighing to yourself thinking of the work that was still needed to be done back in the lab. Grabbing what you could or that you deemed important packing up, you leave taking just a couple of scrolls with you.

There still had not been any sort of breakthrough from the samples just of yet. Just the other day, you were summoned along with Shizune, Sakura and Ino on any new results and data. Which none of you really had any, just small bits and pieces there. Through the autopsy, Shizune pretty much was able to find, like before their blood had been corroded by the substance which seem to their fuel. Not to mention the fact, their body's cells were still alive during the time. Though only for a short amount of time at the least, whatever the substance was provided them chakra flow, as well as another. She concluded there seem to be mechanical parts just a bit used, yet there seem to be some strange she wasn't fully sure metal like liquid that seem to be embodied into their cells.

From Sakura, Ino and yourself. There wasn't much to show, the blood samples were still having to break down, not mention the ooze. Having gone through really mostly everything from the books to the jutsus to decipher what had been used and what most likely will be used. Ino did seem to manage with the help of Shizune, find some strange strain of DNA, that was obviously not human in a way.

Nope, it wasn't human, which you had taken a look at it. Realizing what type of DNA it was, adding more to your already heavy burden. A DNA you knew and wished was not a part of you in any way. But, there was nothing you could do about it, Kraang DNA was a part of you and now was slowly starting to be put into these people.

What was Shredder and Kraang planning? This question or better yet questions kept puzzling you into sleepless nights and distant thoughts. Making you restless, but you managed to keep up the energy needed, again a benefit really from your physiology.

Everything that was said and reported to Tsunade, by the four of her students pretty much was it. Shizune told her, they would still keep at it, till something was figured out or broke through. It was easy to see that the Hokage wanted to know the answers and was starting to become impatient because to the slow progress. Still, she knew at the same time things take time. But it was time that keeps her on her toes, unsure really about this new threat and when they would strike again. Without really any sort or way to counter them, there just had to be some sort of mastermind behind this.

Much more, cunning compared to her old teammate Orochimaru. This player, no this new threat was much more clever and calculating. Making them dangerous, more so than the Akatsuki. They seem to know how to come and go, with great ease. Their quick strikes struck hard blows, proving their strength, she didn't know why, but just the mere thought of this hidden adversary no...enemy froze her blood slightly. Yet, it burned inside her, with anger at the threat they had upon HER village. A threat she was not going to take likely, one she will crush herself once she found out who and what they were.

Tsunade kept the lab open, expanding a bit more resources to help out.

You knew she was starting to get restless, which you were too. But, you had to keep going despite it. Shredder was here now, and the Kraang no doubt they belonged to you. Not the others, sighing heavily just thinking about all this just added more. It felt like an extra ton of weight, that could not be lifted. Keeping your eyes low, but not too low looking hard upon nothing but the ground, not paying much attention upon those walked by you on this clear day in the village. You could feel your spirits becoming weighed down, if only Master Splinter, and the others were here right now. Mainly the guys, they would know what to do.

Thinking of how Leo would come up with some sort of plan. After, of course, everyone would regroup to hear it, with Donatello throws in agreements, then adding to the plan to make it much more effective. Once the plan was done, it was time for action. Everyone had their role to play, and would take down Shredder's and the Kraang. Stopping their dastardly plan, just as it was half way or a 3/4's of the way through.

Able to save others who, undoubtedly did not know how much in danger they were in. It was always a good feeling to have, saving them. With the others, everyone, again had their role to play. Leo, the leader. Donatello the brains. Mikey the unpredictable. Raphael the muscles. Casey, not trying to be mean the distraction, April the improviser, and then there was you.

Stopping in your tracks, something seems to click in your mind. Making you realize something, upon which role did you actually play within the group really? Sure, you offered your assistance with tending to their injuries and providing a defense. But that was really all...it wasn't bad, no it really wasn't. You did enjoy being able to save them and keep them out of harms way.

Still, that was all, it never weighed upon you really, your role in the group. Sure, you added muscle to it, because of your physiology. But, the others added way more to the team. Now...now you had to be all of them combined. They always had their roles and told you want to do, while they fought you realized how much effort they put in.

Your grip tightens, upon the books you held close to your chest. Pressing them in, everything seems to slowly fade away those walking by leaving just you there. Thinking hard, it made sense it really did...closing your eyes tightly. Opening them wide, others came into view feeling like a lone fish swimming through the currents, looking around at everyone that passed you by.

The grip became tighter, you bit the bottom of your lip just a bit. Your eyes began to open to the truth, a truth that was starting to swallow you up. Scaring you. Your heart raced, this epiphany slowly starting to awake. It was new to you, this feeling...wishing greatly for April to appear like she always did, when she felt, you were feeling lost or distraught or confused or uncertain about something.

She would come and explain it to you, take your hands in hers. Tell you everything, that you need not fear it, because it normal. But this feeling, you were uncertain what this feeling was, that gripped at you. Holding you prisoner for what seem like hours, where nothing but mere seconds that turned into around two minutes.

Then it happens, those red eyes flashed in your mind. Clouding your vision, along with those familiar cold blue ones. Then over them, came those burning yellow green eyes of the Kraang, followed by Tigerclaw, Xaver, Rahzor and lastly. Shredder. All eyes loomed over you, casting some sort of the imposing shadow of darkness.

Was this the feeling? You were so unsure, but it was slowly wrapping your mind. Making it spin and become light headed. Feeling yourself floating heavily, when someone touched you.

Snapping you out of whatever state you were feeling yourself in. This touch eased you greatly, bringing you back to your senses. Vision starting to return and all the other senses. This soft, kind, gentle touch belonging to...

Hinata.

Turning around to find her standing there looking at you worried and concerned."May...are you alright?"

Your tensed eyes, relax upon seeing her face. A familiar face no doubt, sighing and smiling in relief it was just her. You greet her with a friendly smile."Hinata, is there something you need?"

Her hand remains upon your shoulder, seeing you smile. The girl was a bit lost in your sudden change in disposition all of sudden. This caught her off guard, she saw something wasn't right, she had called out to you a little ways back. But you didn't hear her, she saw your sudden stop and distressful confused look starting to twist on your face. Turning into what seem like...fear or fright she was not fully sure. But whatever it was made her worry. It seems like someone grabbed hold of you, putting you in this trance.

If she had not touched you, who knew how far you would have gone really. She waited a few seconds, allowing her mind to process the right answer. She wanted to know what it was that gripped you, under their hypnotic spell. But, she could see there was no way she would at all get the answer. Still, it didn't stop her from asking.

"Are you alright?"she asks.

Hearing her genuine concern for you, which baffled you. Of course you were alright, why she would ask such a thing was beyond you. Keeping your smile on reassuring her things were fine.

"Yes, I am very much alright."you tell her, then look down at your books. She does so too."I have come from the library, I was just thinking of some things really. My mind, has a habit to wander off into its own domain. I did not mean to cause you great worry."

She slowly takes her hand back."That's alright..."she kept her eyes on the books."You must be really busy, then. Huh?"

She returns the friendly smile. You nod your head."Yes, it is very much so busy...but I do not mind. Miss Tsunade has been very kind to me, and it is the least I can do."

"I see."

"It seems, as though I have not seen you since my arrival here."

"Yes, it has. I was one my way to train with Kiba, Akamaru and Shino."

"Oh. That sounds most wonderful. It truly does. Have the others returned yet?"

She knew who you meant."No, not yet. But I believe they should be back, later most likely today."

"How pleasant really, I am sure they will be grateful to return back home." You shift the books in your arms.

"Yes..."she notices your gesture, giving her a glue that you wanted to leave. So she wraps it up quickly."Since...everyone is coming back...why don't you join us. Tonight."

The idea of her invite spending time with the others, was a nice thought and idea. But you had much higher priorities at this point, not wanting to push away her kind gesture, because you knew it was would not be right. Thinking of what to say really, she waited seeing you contemplate upon what. When you came up with the right response.

"If I am able to accompany you and the others. I shall, though it most likely would be late and I do not wish to have all of you wait upon my arrival to enjoy yourselves."you tell her."If Ino and Sakura are attending, then I shall send with them if I shall be able to arrive. Is that satisfying?"

All Hinata could do was just nod her head."Sure, I..do hope you can make it. Well, I don't want to hold you up."

The two of you smile at each other."You are doing no such thing."you smile at her."I wish you well upon your training. Bye Hinata." You wave to her. She waves back.

"Bye May."she watches you walk away from her, she kept her smile, but it started to drop."... May..."

If there could be more hours in the day, that would be a most helpful to many. Mainly you, night crept up on you like a predator to its prey. Those in the lab, had started to go home, leaving again. Shizune, Ino, Sakura and you with a small handful of others. Who had started to clean, while you stayed at your station working on something, looking at another sample.

Ino and Sakura were winding down, talking about tonight with everyone. You had blocked them out, staying full focused upon the task at hand. That you didn't seem them coming over to you. Ino reaches out placing her hand upon your shoulder, calling to you, causing you to jerk a bit startled this.

"Oh, Ino..Sakaru."you smile at them, lifting up your goggles."Yes?"

The two friends look at each other than you."Are you ready to go?"Sakura asked."Tonight, out with everyone."

"Yeah, we're all meeting up the Dango Shop."Ino tells you."For something sweet."

"Yeah, why don't you join us."Sakura extends the invite like Hinata."We could use some down time."

Sliding your goggles back on, smiling at them."Hinata has informed of such a gathering tonight. I am not sure if, I will be able to attend. Please, though, enjoy yourselves. All of you."you kept your smile on, and turn back to the sample. In a sense without realizing that you just gave a slight cold shoulder to them. It wasn't until you felt their sudden sullen emotion that you stopped turning around to them."Oh, please...forgive me."you quickly apologize."I did not mean to make you feel such distress..."They look at you."I shall see, if I am able to pry myself away then I might be able to include myself in your outing. Though in the mean time, please enjoy yourselves and give my regards to the others."you smile sweetly at them.

That smile, made Ino and Sakura stop themselves from objecting. It was so genuine and sincere, giving into it. They comply nodding their head."Alright."Sakura smiles back.

"Just, try to make ok!?"Ino demands playfully from you. You nod your head, hearing what she said."Try not to over do it alright."

Nodding your head, understanding. You wave bye to them, they wave back and leave, you kept waving till they were out of sight. They were the last two to leave, leaving you alone. Turning back to the sample you continue your work.

At the Dango Shop, the village's popular spot known for their sweets Ino and Sakura arrives to find the others around a fairly large table. To fit them all, the group greets them. The girls take their seats, Ino by Shikamaru and Tenten, with Sakura sitting across from her by Hinata and Neji. Lee looking around notice someone was missing along with Hinata.

"Where is May?"Lee asks, Sakura picks up a menu along with Ino.

The two of them look at each other unsure what to say. But, Hinata could read it..."Wait! May's here in the village?"Kiba was surprised by this."No told me!"he snaps.

"For someone who uses sense, I'm surprised you didn't smell hers."Shino barrettes him coolly. Only to anger the wild ninja.

"I'm surprised too."Naruto throws in, adding more to Kiba's anger, the young man snaps at him, which prompt Naruto to snap back and the two starting to bicker at each other.

The others block them out, turning their attention back to Ino and Sakura awaiting their answer."She said, if she's finishes up in time. That she'll be able to join."Sakura tells them, wishing she didn't her voice was heavy. No doubt filled with worry. Hinata knew that feeling.

"Yeah."Ino throws in."She's said to send her regards to everyone and tell all of you welcome back. But she is really ingesting into her work." Ino looks over the menu.

Tenten sums it up."So, she's not coming... bummer I really would like to see her."

Lee nods his head in agreement."As I, I wanted to make sure she is doing well. With her injuries and settling in here. As well inform her of Kai's status."

"Oh, trust me. She's doing just fine."Sakura assures him and the others. Kiba and Naruto finally stopped fighting."She's just really into her work, what we've been doing."

"I'm sure it's very taxing."Tenten throws in, both girls sigh tiredly.

"Yeah, we keep hitting dead ends really."Ino groans slightly, messaging her temples."It's really frustrating."

"Yeah, Lady Tsunade seems to be reaching her limits."Sakura sighs lowly."We've gone over everything at least hundred times, and still nothing. May though, had to at least, went over...more than any of us. Never would have taken her as the studious type really...she so focused and driven...it's a bit scary. She's a whole different person."

"It's good."Ino tries to make light of it."Helps us all out, but still she's hitting dead ends too...which seems to be frustrating her. But she keeps going, like she has some sort of personal vendetta about this whole ordeal. As if it's personal."

Naruto spits out his drink upon Shino. Soaking the silent man, who looks stone look made it hard to tell if he was upset or not, but it got everyone else's attention.

"Sorry..."Naruto apologizes to him. Smiling at him nervously. Shine just stares at him. Feeling eyes on him, he turns to find everyone looking at him."What..."he looks at them dumbfounded.

"Anyway..."Shikamaru gets the attention back upon Ino and Sakura again."You're right on that, she came over a few times to look over my clan's medical book. To see if she could find something new to break down the compounds. But she came up empty handed. She has to at least memorize the whole thing by now..."

" She is even sleeping?"Lee looks on worried.

Sakura shrugs her shoulders."I hope so, she's always there late into the nights..."

"And early mornings..."Hinata throws in, her eyes drop deeply concerned. The others look at her, her eyes remained upon her drink, the waiter came with orders of Dangos for everyone."I've seen her a few times. She's up before the sun even rises...and leaves late into the night."Her fingers curl and tighten together, she stops them from going any further.

"So, she's that devoted."Choji starts to eat."Wow..."

"She did say...she was the last of her family..."Tenten reminds everyone."Remember back at the Hot Springs..."

Everyone thinks back remembering, May's exact words."Yeah...I forgot..."Kiba sighs sadly."Maybe...what happen...has something to do with that...it has to be why she's so ingested into everything."

Naruto looks at everyone assuming and agreeing with what Kiba said. But he knew better...he knew in a sense the real reason...thinking back to what May told him about herself...her life. What she was, and those mutants that came after her. He was able to put two and two together. They were from her home and clearly there was strife, deep strife between them. By the way May used her words and sounded, these people or characters caused her trouble. He wasn't sure how to express this to everyone. He just knew, May was throwing herself at this research for a reason.

Thinking back when she refused to stay at Sunagakure and came here to offer her assistance. Discarding her own well being, he had to commend her for such an act. Still...it made him start to worry..."..."his blue eyes cast deep into, deep thinking. His grip on his cup starts to tighten that it cracked, snapping him out of it. He looks up alertly, feeling the presence of another."... May..."he stands up suddenly, taking the other guard. He didn't know where this feeling came from, but he seems to feel her presence close by, in fact very close."May...?"

"Naruto...what's wrong?"Sakura looks anxiously concerned at her friend.

But he didn't say much except bolt from his seat and rush outside, to find no one there..that was just strange, he was sure he felt her by. "..."his eyes look around for any sign of her. There was nothing there at all. Nothing but the night.


	50. Chapter 50

Licking the envelope, folding down the top of the fold to secure it. Double checking that it was completely secure, you hand it off to the Aviary Shonobi. The man takes it from you, and attach it to one of the messenger hawk.

"There, it should get there within, two days or one."he tells you."But mostly, in two days."

You smile thankfully."Thank you." The hawk spreads its wings, and with one powerful push of its wings, it takes off to its designated destination. Sunagakure.

For your time, working here in the village Tsunade did pay you for your help. Which you turned around to send some to Natsuki and Kaito back in the village. So they could be supplied with some sort of income while you were out, Natsuki mainly. Though for Kaito, because his father was out of work and commission, unable to work and provide for his son. It made you worry about how the young boy. If he was going to be ok, so you took it upon yourself to care for him.

While you were here in the village, watching the hawk fly away in the distance until it was out of sight. Picking up your small stack of books, files and scrolls and leave. To head back to the lab, for another busy day. Coming outside the Aviary, looking around at the people in the village going about their day, like normal.

Quietly sighing to yourself tiredly, you walk down the path of the village in the right direction to go. The sun had just started its day, two hours ago. While you started your work much earlier, way before the sun even came to light up the sky like always. It's been your routine, the normal routine.

Doing your best to keep your tired eyes open, that ached badly. Wanting to close, and rest properly something you didn't allow. Still with no break through at all, drove you even more. With every single groggily step you took, felt like iron was attached to them. Nothing but weights seem to anchor on them, but you had to keep going despite your body sending signals to stop and rest. Not mention your mind, that slowly started to receive pounding headaches, as if on fire. Which stimulated from all the knowledge you've managed to absorb within the passed two weeks, all the many different configuration, solution, assumptions, chemical compounds, new tactics on ways to approach, the countless connecting and ordering. Hours upon hours of data digging, re-reading and re-entering old and very rarely new information.

There where documents upon documents, from the notes that you had back in the lab, some back at your living residence. Not to mention the books and shinobi reports you managed to obtain and read over and over again. To find any sort of clue that might help, to see what it was Shredder was doing or planning. Where his location might be, surely there was just something.

Your eyelids, felt so heavy but what forced you keep them open were the images of destruction that still haunted you. Those countless bodies of the injured, and...Kai. Who was still fighting for his life, all the damage that had been to Gaara's village and to everyone in the village. Their homes, and families almost ruined. Not mention the news you found out, of other places also getting hit and many people of this world no doubt being taken by Shredder and the Kraang for their own sickly purposes.

They brought their horrid ways here in this world, a world filled with so much wonder from what your eyes have taken in. All those who still had their families, who still had life. A world, that one would find in some sort of imagination of their fantasy. The people here, the ones you have come across, where happy and smiling. From the ones whom you have grown to know, thinking of their bonds they shared. Brought a tired happy smile to your face.

When you first meet everyone, you could sense right away the friendship that resonated from of them. Reminded you so much of back home, that it hurt while making you feel warm. Yet, made you feel isolated at the same time, because this place wasn't your own. It belonged to everyone here in this world. A world slowly starting to become swallowed by a darkness far greater than anything. A darkness you had to fight against for the sake of those...no all of those who lived here in this world.

Shredder and the Kraang where your problem and not the others. Which was why you had to had take on more work than Shizune, Sakura, and Ino. Why, you had bury yourself deep into it, to do the best you could to make admen for the horrible thing you brought to Gaara's village, which was why you didn't think twice to come here. Feeling ashamed for his home having to suffer, burden you greatly than anything.

From all the kindness that he offered you, only for what to happen to his village to feel like a slap in the face for him. You knew he was upset, another weight upon your back that you had to carry. There where just no words, for which you could apologize to him. He was putting his whole reputation out on the line for allowing you to stay. There was no doubt that it had already went around the village that, it was because of you they where attacked.

You remember, feeling their scoring eyes upon you. Burning loathing hatred, that pierced borrowed its way into your skin. Of course you just smiled it was easy that way. But, nothing but a foreigner to his village...to this whole world. The fact all this was happening from your accord, there was no doubt the people in Gaara's village would look at him with those same eyes, feeling distrust from the action he took with allowing you residence there.

Even though there just a few who, mainly Ebizo, Kai, Kaito, Gaara and his siblings not to mention Shira and Baki from the council who didn't cast those eyes upon you. It still didn't ease your mind, that they too held the same feelings at the villagers. Even here in, Konohakagure made you uneasy, because without knowing how or when Shredder might attack this place. Another burden which piled itself on you.

Your mind often wondered if...they knew...if Tsunade knew about you being the target. If she did, would she be just as upset when Shredder came to attack her village at you? Because you brought harm to her home. From what you gathered from her, she was a strong woman, who was fiercely protective, it burned deeply in her. A trait seemly shared by everyone here.

Just the mere thought of Shredder's presence here, swallowed you up. A huge part of you wanted to leave, to drag Shredder away so he nor the Kraang would not harm anyone and if you could get him to follow...then perhaps you could end it all...and no one would have to suffer for this.

These thoughts raced through you mind, over and over again. This was no way to repay kindness to those who, so gladly gave it to...if Master Splinter where, he would most displeased. Just like you where right now. Your grip, tightens on the stack just like your eyes did painfully. Twisting silently in agony. Your head stayed cast down, resting your forehead upon the scrolls on the top of the stack.

Letting it linger there, as you keep walking. Not paying attention really what or who was infront of you, because you over heard something that brought you out of your solemn state. From two shinobis, just hearing the jest of it when you bumped right into someone.

Making you drop what you had been carrying."...Oh..."you use your powers to pick up the books and scrolls, while picking them up manually."P-please...forgive me."your words came out slightly slurred.

Reaching for one of the scrolls, only for another hand to beat you to it. They pick it up holding it out to you, along with their the other hand. Surprised by this gesture you take their hand, letting them help you up carefully. The rest of your items floated on the side, looking to see who it was to find Kakashi. He smiles at you under his mask.

"Sorry..."he hands you the scroll.

"Oh, Sensei Kakshi...please."you bow your head respectfully."I was not watching where I was...going."

"That's alright."he looks at your books."That's a great deal of reading, busy I presume?"

Your eyes look at stack still floating, with a gesture they come back over to you and rest in your arms."Yes...for research."you tell him, placing the scroll back on top.

"I see, how is that coming along?"he asks."I heard you, along with Shizune, Sakura and Ino are doing some sort of research for Lady Tsunade."

"Yes, that is correct."you nod your head."We haven't ... found anything as of yet..."Kakashi listens to you talk, while closely pay more attention to your current exhausted state. Which, even though with your smile was clearly prominent, from the dark bags under your eyes. To the fading glow that seem to leave your eyes, leaving them looking hazy. Not to mention the way you walked, it was heavy, tired and stiff. Losing no.. Lacking energy, how you managed to still keep going amazed him.

He noticed very small, exhausted line cracks upon your brow. There was no doubt, in his mind you, were over pushing yourself. The look of pain, weariness, and low energy spread all across you. At any moment, he was sure you would fall over or pass out, maybe even black out. Which for some reason he was, kind of hoping you would do, but he saw something he could not put his finger upon that was stubbornly forbidding you, from doing so. Some sort of drive, that he never would have guessed could be inside you, it was to mixed up with other emotions he could read for him to pinpoint it.

Hearing you telling him that you needed to leave, he snaps back to you. You smile at the man."Please... Excuse me, Sensei Kakashi."even your words were tired."But... I must go back now. Thank you again, and sorry."

Playing along he puts up a hand."Sure, sorry, didn't mean to keep you."he steps aside, with that you give him a nod and continue upon your way. He watches you walk off, even by the way you walked, were heavy and tired not to mention the limp you had, that cleverly tried to hide, from your injury that was still trying to heal. He didn't know why he hadn't said anything to you about it, but something told him even if he did, that surely you would have some sort of explanation. Still...

Hastily, you hurry your way away from Kakashi. A new light seem to come into your eyes, from the small intel you had heard from the passing two shinobis was enough to put a bit of a peep back into your step. Finally, you told yourself there was somewhat a breakthrough or clue. Rushing towards the Hokage's office to tell her what you had heard, coming into the building you hurry inside stopping yourself. Before reaching her door, thinking about if you should tell her or not and if she would allow you to go. Consider, you were after all a target... then again, you didn't want to bring the others into this.

Figuring out what was considered to be the most logical choice, you choose it. Turning heel, you rush back down the hall just as Tsunade open her door, she catches a glimpse of you.

"May..."she looks on.

"Lady Tsunade!"Shizune calls to her, making the woman turn around to her assistant.

In the lab Sakura and Ino were busy at work like always, like the others. Ino sat at her station, when someone came over to her informing the focused young woman of another presence. Stopping, the blonde looks up to see behind the glass, standing there Hinata. This was a unexpected for her, placing down her clip board, Ino gets up and walks over to the door. Exiting the lab, Hinata smiles at her, greeting her kounichi.

"This is a surprise."Ino greets her."Is there something you need Hinata?"

A look of distress quickly comes to her lavender eyes, for her to dismiss it."I-I was...w-wondering."she starts to stammer just a bit."If, you've seen May? At all, today."

Ino crosses her arms thinking about it."...Hmmm...can't say I have really... now that I think of it, she wasn't in at all. Normally, she's here before anyone, strange."

Hinata began to slightly worry. Ino saw it on her face."Hey, don't worry, I'm sure she just took the day off today. Everyone knows she needs it. Maybe Lady Tsunade told her to."

She tries to ease, the worried girl. Who thinks about it."Yes, you're probably right."

"Right about what?"Sakura comes out surprised to find Hinata."Oh, hello Hinata. This is a surprise, two Hyugas in one day."

Ino and Hinata look at Sakura confused and shocked by her words."Two Hyugas, what do you mean?"Ino asks.

"Remember, Neji came by just a bit earlier before you."Sakura looks from her friend to Hinata. Who was surprised by this sudden finding. Her cousin was here? Neji, he came?

Thinking back to this morning, he didn't seem any different that she could tell."He did..."Ino thinks about it, when she snaps her fingers, remembering."Oh, yeah, you're right, he did come by."she looks to Hinata."He was looking for May too. Just like you."

"He was?!"Hinata still in shock.

Ino nods her head, smiling."Though it, I would say it was more of his action that spoke than his words. Which we had to pry from him."she sighs."I swear your cousin, is one aloof person. Can't read him at all."

Sakura giggles lightly."We told him the same thing, we hadn't seen May all day."she shrugs her shoulders."Sorry, maybe she's resting. She does need it."

Hinata knew what they said wasn't true, but she took it anyway. Smiling, she thanks them for their help, and excuses herself leaves them back to their work.

Another dead end, Hinata comes out of the lab. Looking around at the people in the village, there was no sign of May whatsoever. Though Sakura and Ino both told her, May had to be taking the day off. She knew she wasn't, why...because she went to check herself and did not find her at all. Only by using her Byakugan, she managed to see inside May's residence. It was completely empty besides a few other things, like a map and what seem to look like she as packing for something, and including her research that laid organized everywhere. But, no sign of May at all.

She wanted to find her, to talk to the girl. About her concerns and her health, that was causing her worry. But, she didn't have the courage to do so until today. The one day she couldn't find her. She began to worry that May would burn herself out, from all the work that had been done. From early morning to late and she meant late into the evening.

Back when everyone met up together a few days ago, and May didn't show a she had a feeling she wasn't going to. Even if she hoped that she might. Hearing from what Ino and Sakura told everyone about how May was. Made skeptical now, about the way things where going. Though what stuck out, from that little chat about the pinked Sunagakure girl, was the words from Ino. How she thinks May might have something personal about this whole matter, from the attack upon her village to the research. Hinata knew something seemed like it was weighing down on her, she just couldn't pinpoint it well. But, it seems like Naruto seems to know something about it, and being the way she was around him, there was no way she would get the answer out of him.

So, she had to do it herself. Or better yet, with Neji. Remembering, finding out just a few minutes ago, her stoic cousin had come before her. Seeking May, which she must admit was a bit out his character, then again remembering how he was with her back in Sunagakure, after returning her there from the rescue mission in the Land of Waves. He talked with her a bit, no doubt concerned about her and then there was mission to Kusagakure. Just before she left to accompany May and Temari. He gave her something to give to her, from him.

Though he was a stone face person, she knew he had taken a liking to her. One she enjoyed and approved of, even if May did not see it. Even back at the Dango Shop with everyone, she noticed how he would a occasionally look towards the door, seeing if it was her who walked in and when he found out, she was not coming he not pleased. Even if it was hard to read, but what stood out the most was how he listens to what Ino and Sakura told everyone. She saw the concern that came upon him.

If she was looking for May, then maybe Neji might know.

Looking around."I just, have to find Neji."she tells herself, running off down the streets of the village.

* * *

Elsewhere, Neji raced along the roads of the forest away from the village in the direction from the map he memorized back in May's place. He surprised she didn't take it, but after getting a good look at it, thankful for his eyes. He could see where she was headed, and no doubt without anyone with her. Knowing where she was going, he speeds up to close the gap set between them.


	51. Chapter 51

"... This world is truly magnificent."your eyes stare in awe at the majestic land that beheld before you. The wide open of nature was nothing you could ever see back at home. It took your breath away, the clear sky added more to it, it seems like something out of a painting or drawing. The cool, warm gentle breeze blew through your hair, caressing you. This world truly was one to be treasured no doubt, it seems untouched, untainted by anything.

It was so innocent, so pure. You could stand on top of the cliff forever to look over the land, but you didn't have that luxury to do that. Remembering why you left, and your own personal mission. The amount of time you had, to hopefully no one noticed your departure and if they had not, then you would lucky enough to return in a timely matter. Thinking of what you tracked down on the map, to your destination, there were still a ways to go.

Adjusting the strap of your pack, you give the scenery one last look before you rush off.

* * *

Hinata double checks she has everything, that she needed and she did. Remembering the map back in May's place, she was able to memorize it and wrote it down. She had to get to her, afraid that she might get in trouble for leaving the village without any clearance. After checking that no one had seen May, and Neji neither, she was well aware he went after May. The same thing she was going to do right now.

She just hoped and prayed that nothing harmful happen to May, from what Hinata gathered, it seems that May didn't really know her way around this place. Which could mean that she easily gets lost, despite the fact May seem to have an acute memory, she felt it wasn't enough. Memory was one thing, but she was not aware of the dangers that beheld her.

With everything ready, Hinata leaves her family's compound. Hurrying her way to the front of the village, running through others dodging them with ease. She didn't understand why May, went off on her, she wished May would tell her what it was that was driving her this hard to accomplish a tasked on her own. Everything before that had been happening, from this unseen source that seem to be haunting May greatly. May would confide in her, like she did with feeling bad that Gaara was always offering a hand to help her. Take care of her, or in May's sense offering so much kindness that, was not sure if she would be able to repay him back.

Hinata knew, May felt guilty for all of it. Wishing, even if she didn't say that she could do for herself. Even with the many times Hinata assured her that, Gaara was doing it because he was just trying help and was well aware he did not see her a burden. She knew, a part of May didn't seem to see it like that. Even though, May was one of the kindest and brightest person, Hinata has ever met. She seems to overthink things too much, not really, see the actual reasoning behind it, her mind seem to process in a much different way. A logic way.

Looking up ahead, seeing the gate there was very little going in and out. The guards sat there, keeping track of anyone who came in or offering assistance should they need. She starts to slow down, transferring into a casual pace, staying calm, the best she could. Not wanting to give away her anxiety within her. Putting on a casual, friendly smile, she starts to walk quietly as she could pass the guards, who were in a chat with someone.

Holding her breath, just a few more feet and she could sprint off. They hadn't noticed her yet, keeping her eyes straight ahead and focused. Each step felt like a mile. Her eyes slide over to the guards at the booth, and quickly slide back. Being quiet and shy was starting to pay off, just a few more steps and she would be free. This was going well, she smiles to herself.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Dang. They spotted her, Hinata freezes sweating bullets now. What was she supposed to say now? What could she say now? They where bond asks if she had a mission or where she was going.

She wasn't a good at lying, feeling her smile start to drop, hearing their footsteps start to approach her. Repeating the same question again, since she didn't give them an answer. Swallowing hard, what she is going to do? Shutting her eyes tight, a hand reaches out resting upon her shoulder, startling the poor kounichi.

* * *

You needed a rest, a really good one at that. Not to mention something refreshing would be nice too. Lucky for you, you managed to come across a nice river squatting down by the bank, scooping up the cool clear water in your hands splashing it upon your face. Ah, it felt so good upon your skin. It started to tingle from the sensation of it. Bring a smile to your face, scooping up a few more times doing the same thing.

Back home, you couldn't get anything like this at all. Everything around you was quiet, peaceful and nice. Not a thing seems out of place, everything seems just right. Scooping some more water, this time to drink. Bring your cupped hands to tip of your lip, getting ready to drink. When heard something rustle in the bushes. Stopping, you turn and look around to see no one at all. Surely, you were the only one here. Recalling from your memory, from this area you were currently in. There shouldn't be anyone for some time, about at least an hour and half or two from here would be a small little town.

Other than that, no one should be around these parks.

Double checking, making sure no one was around. You proceed back to enjoying your drink contently. Just as three figures drop behind you. Your eyes shoot open, sensing their presence, but it was too late one of them roughly grabs you by the hair tightly. Yanking you upward, before a yelp could come out of your mouth someone covers it with a cloth, and before you knew it. Your vision became hazy, dazed, then everything went black.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set low, Neji knew he had covered enough ground now. He knew, from remembering what was on the map, that he had to have closed the gap by now between himself and May. The Hyuga comes to a halt, remaining quiet and keeping his guard up. This area on the map, was notoriously known for its ambushes. Many who came this way, had to always be on guard and alert. Because just about anyone could come out and attack. Those in these parts were very well skilled in stealth, a perfect place to catch someone off guard because it was so serene here.

No one would really think twice about being attacked, unless they knew the land very well. Which he did, having taken a couple of missions these ways, only jonin and very highly trained Chunins where allowed this route. Though he was aware of May's capabilities from what he had seen, she didn't seem like the type who would keep her guard up very much.

No, she could get easily distracted if something caught her attention or made her drop her guard. A trait, that was not very good in the world of a shinobi, not mention her nativity which was the result of, the innocence that reflected off her. Making her an easy target for many. Sighing, he just hoped she didn't stop here. Then again...the wonder she cared in eyes made him rethink that. There was a very high possibility she stopped here.

Looking around, activating his eyes to give him an edge if anyone tried to come out and ambush him. Getting a full view, he notices something by the river up ahead. Quickly he makes haste there, reaching it in just a matter of seconds. Bending down, he picks up a side sack, one that was too familiar. One he knew very well. Studying the sack, looking a bit closer, noticing a certain Sunagakure emblem upon it.

No doubt it was May's. Looking around, there was no one in sight. Everything remained still and quiet, even the wind. Yet, it still felt uneasy to him. Keeping his senses alert, someone drops behind him ready to attack. But Neji was quicker, striking his attacker using his Gentle Fist which was enough to subdue them.

The attacker slams down to the ground, holding the spot where Neji landed his blow. Pain twisted on their face, pushing that aside ,they move reaching for their kunai that laid a few inches away from them. Feeling an imposing shadow cast over them, fear froze their movements except their eyes that looked to Neji who looks down at the scum. His eyes burn tightly upon the attacker.

He holds up the sack."Where is the girl, you took?"

Slowly, you start to come to. Whatever drug that was used to knock you out, did not last. Everything was hazy and distorted, your head felt a bit heavy and your body felt limp. But you could feel the effects starting to wear off, along with what sounded like muffled roguish voices. That where laughing and cackling, there came a deep cough.

It was hard for you to make out their words, but one thing you for sure. First, you were on the floor, and second in some sort of cabin or small house, because the light being used was surely dim. Though, with just enough light. Feeling your arms and legs bounded, it was tight but not enough for you. Carefully, you start to break the bounds, from the rope. Hearing it slowly starting to break, focusing on that, but at the same time making sure to listen carefully to your kidnappers.

Twisting and wiggling the best you could, this drug in your system was still lingering. Squirming as silent as you could, summon up some of your energy keeping it as dim as you could to heat up the ropes. When, you hear something that sounded like a chair falling and one of the men standing up an alert. Not caring what that was about, you had to get out. Feeling yourself becoming free, all of that changed when a bright explosion went off blinding everyone in the cabin. Taking the men off guard from this sudden attack. Hearing chairs and a table fall to the ground, running footsteps and alarming voices screaming.

This was just what you needed, almost out when someone or something comes quick and scoops you up. Assuming it was one of the kidnappers who remembered you, made you want to get out much faster. Expanding your arms, breaking the rope with your arms free. Balling up a fist, weakly you throw the punch at your assailant. Who saw your attack coming straight at them.

"May!"you hear Neji voice, realizing who it was. You stop your attack on him, the Hyuga ran with you in his arms, giving distance between the men and the two of you, going the straight ahead. Knowing that it was idiotic to go back in that direction. Still affected by the drug in your system, and the fact you were tired started to take its toll. Neji could see your eyes becoming heavy, no doubt your sleepless nights were starting to catch up with you.

Your eyelids started to drop, along with your head even if you tried to force your eyes to stay awake and your head to stay up and alert. Neji feeling he put enough distance between, he slowly comes to a stop. The night took the sky now, coming to a simple spot he sits you down. Looking over his shoulder activating his eyes double checking that he was not followed.

And, he was not a sigh of relief comes to him. Deactivating his eyes, he turns back to you finding you had left, spot he placed you at. Keeping himself calm, he quickly looks around for a second seeing you had not actually gotten far. Slowly, you had started walking again away, from which he came.

"May."you hear him calling to you, you don't want to be rude stopped and let him catch up. He stands a few inches behind you."You're in no condition to keep going. Not to mention you did not get authorization from the Hokage to leave the village, come, let's head so you can get a proper rest."he extends his arm the way in that he came with you.

Understanding his concerns, you muster up as much energy that you could and smile."I am fine."you lie."Please, there was no need to come after me. But, thank you, Neji for coming to my aid."Bowing to the young man."That was very kind of you. But, I must keep going there is information that I have heard. As part of Miss Tsunade's team, I must do all I can. Excuse me."

With those words you, continue to walk hurrying up your steps even as they dragged on the ground. Neji wasn't stupid, he saw through your words easily and your answer was simple. No.

You did where not going to go back with him, and would continue to keep going despite your lack of energy. What a stubborn person you seem to be, though he was sure you did not realize it. He had to get you back to the village, because there was a high chance someone else figured out you were not there and if word reached Tsunade, then it would reach Gaara which he knew would not really end well. Seeing how back when you informed the Kazekage of coming to Konohagakure, he was no the least bit pleased by. Trying to find any sort of way for you to reconsider your choice.

But nothing seems to work, you went away claiming you were completely fine and all was well. Just like now, but it was clearly seen you were not from what Ino and Sakura have told him and a bit of Hianta as well Lee expressing his deep concerns over your well being. Caused him to worry as well, so he had come to see with his own eyes today and luckily he did. When he saw you talking with Kakashi, the way you looked even with your smile. It was a heavy tired smile, one that could easily hit the ground, your eyes looked like a ton of weight was on them not to mention the bags, those dark circles that formed under your eyes as if someone had hit you there. That vibrant energy that he and others were so use to seeing around, was not so vibrant. It was the exact opposite, even if you projected that it was there.

It was dimming greatly, he had to admit that it amazed him how well you kept it up. Still, it was unhealthy. Why didn't anyone say anything or put their foot down?

What was making you push yourself this hard? Sure, both village's were on good terms with one another, but this was far beyond. There was something, he wasn't sure what it was, thinking back to what Tenten said about your family. Back in the Hot Spring, he wonders if it was because of that? Then again, there seems to be some sort of guilt that hung over you, thinking back in Sunagakure when he and the others came to your place, who you looked. A dark burden came to you, even with your words to Gaara explaining to the Kazekage why you must help Tsunade.

Your words tighten with guilt, even if they came out harmless and righteously. What the guilt was for, he didn't know. But it was weighing heavily on you, and someone seems to know. That night at Dango Shop, with Naruto. The blonde, he saw him how he looked like he knew something about May, about you. He knew the reason, and seem like Gaara did as well. Both of them had that same look in their eyes, though Naruto seems to show it more.

Sighing to himself, he looks at you sternly. You were still walking and staggering using the nearby trees and medium size boulders as support. Watching you, it reminded him of a certain someone...Hinata. But, in a much different way. What compelled him to this next, he still wouldn't understand it till later.

As you walked/staggered in the direction you needed to go. Every part of you was hurting, but you kept going anyway shaking your head to keep yourself away. Pushing off to the next tree, your hand lands on it, when it slips up making you fall forward. Losing your balance, your relaxes where not as fast like they should be.

The ground was coming faster than your hand was to catch yourself. Something yanks you back, up scooping you up off the ground. Your feet no longer touching it, everything felt light. Feeling arms holding you, looking up you find Neji looking straight ahead.

"...Neji?"

"If you will not listen to words."he looks down at you."Then, I shall accompany you. I am a jonin after all and you a genin."

Lifting his eyes away from you, looking straight ahead, making you do the same."From my memory, there should be a town up ahead. A small one."

"Yes, I well aware of it."he makes sure you secure and instead of running off, he walks towards the direction of the town.


	52. Chapter 52

In Sunagakure's Hostipal, in its ICU laid Kai. Hooked up to a few machines to monitor his vitals, supply his body with the proper nutrients, and among many other things.

There the jonin level medic-nin, laid unconsciously clinging to the life that was barely there. His chest heaved up and down slowly. Each breath was just as painful as the next. The damage done to his body, left him in a state of doubt by many. He had around the clock care to ensure his survival, which not for the assistance provided by Tsunade's two apprentices he would surely die. They had managed to keep him alive and instructed those in the village's medical field on what was needed to be done.

And it was done, all that was left was for the results on whether or not Kai would pull through. Having gone through multiple surgeries to do what they could. Kai slept if one could call it that, in the room on his medical bed. The only noise, this lonesome room provided was nothing but the sound of the equipment attached to him. Very little light was allowed in, feeling it would be best for the man.

Over at the closed door, it began to open slowly a figure slips in. Tiptoeing their way over to the, sleeping man. Their green eyes look up at him sadly. Their lips shut tightly, but trembled slightly. Raising up a small, to lay upon Kai's. Their hand was smaller compared to his, yet thought it didn't move. It still offered what it was they were seeking, squeezing it tightly along with their eyes that started to leak steady tears.

* * *

Neji steps down carefully upon the incline of rocky side of the hill, he holds out his hand towards you."Be careful."he warns you.

Adjusting your strap, nodding your head, taking his hand grasping it tightly. He leads you down the side, the terrain of the hillside was rocky and rough with very little vegetation, a couple of suburbs stuck out from the ground. Though you could easily fly, if you had the bit of strength to do so. Walking was just as fine, your eyes couldn't help but wonder around at the area around you both.

Getting caught up in its wonder, delight and glee brighten your eyes more, the skies cleared and open. Fresh air filled your lungs, a sweet smell that it was for you. Though nothing really, but slight dry land around the both of you, leaving the two of you open and easy targets should anyone try to ambush you and Neji. But, you highly doubt that would happen, plus Neji informed you that in this area, it was safer because of its openness.

So caught up in everything around, and with your feet. Until it was too late, a protruding rock stuck out and became your down fall. Tripping over it, ramming right into Neji, knocking him over as well. The both of you begin to tumble down the rocky path. It lasted for a few a seconds, the two of you end up at the bottom of the hill. A few scratches here and there upon the two of you.

Rubbing your shoulder just a bit, Neji stands up, dusting himself off."Are you alright?"he asks, helping you up.

You stand upright, dusting yourself off and shake the dust out of your hair."Yes, I am fair."you assure him smiling, when you noticed something about him.

"Good."he looks in the direction the two of you still needed to go."We should be just a few hours aw-"

He stops talking, feeling a soft touch on either side of his face along with a warm sensation throughout his whole body, looking down, he finds you. With your hands, one on each side of his face using your energy to heal him. Though from someone afar it would seem like you and him were staring intensely at one another, but he knew the look you had in your eyes, was focused on his injuries. That he felt starting to heal.

You kept eyes upon his injuries, Neji noticed the exhausted look in your eyes. Trying to push passed it, for his sake. Feeling you healed him well, and his scratches were gone upon his face, you smile happily.

"There..."you remove your hands from him."How do you feel?"

It took the Hyuga a few seconds to snap out of the slight fixated trance, he was in."I'm fine."he tells you."Thank you."

"You are most welcome."you tell him, moving your eyes passed him back to the way both of you tumbled. Guilt filled your eyes quickly, this never would have happened if you would have paid much more attention. Luckily you were able to heal him, still...

Neji could easily see what you were thinking, he opens his mouth to say something. Stopping when, you turn back around and began to walk in the direction of the destination.

* * *

A strong, ominous feeling jolts Gamarmaru, the Old Sage Toad from his slumber. A cold sweat upon the toad, and cold it was indeed. He felt something amiss, reaching for his orb, waving his web hand over it, a dark thick smoke shrouds the crystal ball. It was becoming bigger and bigger, fear opened up his closed eyes slightly.

Gasping in the sharp air, something was not right. Looking harder, staying focused upon the dark smoke. He did not pay attention to Shima and her husband hopping in frantically, fear and worry mixed upon their faces. Though Shima showed it more so than her husband.

Both of toads get ready to tell Gamarmaru alarming news. Stopping seeing the old toad was already aware of what they came to inform him.

Gasping, Shima looks to her husband worried about to cry."Fukasaku..."she trembles.

* * *

After a few hours passed, you and Neji managed to reach area. It was an old desolated looking place, a temple it seemed. Or maybe an old looking town, but whatever it was, one thing for sure. No one seems to live here anyone more, the wood was rotten and decayed. Flaps hung off the doors and windows. Nature seems to have taken over it, making the place its home.

Everything was quiet here, while you walked slowly through the place eying everything. Neji took the job to keep his guard, activating his eyes encase of any sort of surprised visitors. Surely this had to be place, from the information you heard, by those two passing shonibis back in the village. Remembering the map, and charting it...yep, this had to be place.

Yet you didn't sense anything of the Kraang, Shredder or the others. Not wanting to believe that the intel was wrong, and you came out here for nothing, not to mention that Neji came with you for no reason. Which added more to your guilt.

Staying strong, you begin to look into each home and place you could. For any sort of thing that could link you to Shreeder and Kraang's whereabouts, Neji watched you frantically search for something or anything diligently. Trying hard not tear things up or add more damage to the place. Leaving no stone unturned, yet you found nothing. Nothing in these little homes, the last place you could think of was the temple that sat in the center of this place.

Yeah, that had to be it. Rushing out of the last home, you race towards the temple, when Neji saw something that horrified him and was sure to damage you.

"May! DON"T!"he yells for you to stop, but it was too late, he wasn't sure if you didn't hear him or just decided to block him out. Either way, he hurries after you only to be too late.

Pushing the doors open to the temple, excited and hoping you might find something, only for it quickly vanish and be quickly replaced with twisted horror, disgust and sadness. Your eyes widen in horror at what befell you, taking everything in. Your mind processed it, holding onto it. Copying the images from what your eyes took in, if you could cry, God you wished you could right now. A gripping feeling grabbed hold of you, not sure what it was but you seem to feel its boney fingers grip hold of something that seem to be cracking more and more inside. It was hurting, and burning all at once.

This couldn't be the information that you heard, this just couldn't. Your legs started to feel wobbly, in fact your whole body was feeling... Was it numb... Yu were not fully sure. But it petrified you that you couldn't move, eyes stayed fixated upon the horror in front of you. If you could gag you would, though your stomach felt like doing so, it just would not come up.

If guilt could manifest itself, it surely would feel like it was here with you. Its claws digging more into you, what horrors have you brought to this world? Why did you have to be brought to this world...why...

Everything around you just was not in stence, only what befell your eyes now. Not even the almost silent whirling noise that started up.

"...MAY!"Neji, grabs hold of you quickly. Yanking you away, out the door just in time. He tucks you under him, as massive dark energy emerges from the bottom of the temple. And begins to swirl rapidly, spreading out further sucking in anything within its wake. Luckily Neji had speed on his side, manged get some good distance between that strange anomaly or jutsu.

That only lasted, for a few seconds at best. Stopping,he looks at what use to be the small down, that dark energy swallowed it up and next thing he wasn't expecting it...it explodes unleashing a powerful blast. Blasting Neji and you back, separating you both. Thinking quickly, Neji managed to get himself right up, and deflect the debris that came in his general direction. Getting in a stance to perform one of his clan's moves, stopping when he felt something warm on the left side of his chest. Looking down to see looked like kanji form in that spot, in a golden energy. That shot out, outlining him.

Astounded and confused by this, he realized whom this energy belonged to. Before he could fully process it, he returns back to defend himself against in the incoming debris. Extending his palm, ready to strike only to feel nothing at all. Nothing hits him, dropping down to the ground looking at himself, the energy faded away after just a couple of seconds.

Looking at his hands, wondering why...he remembered you. The blast had subsided, activating his eyes, he looks around for any sign of you. Wanting to call your name, but choose against it because there as a high possibility that the enemy might be around. So he stuck with the old fashion way. Racing back to the area of the explosion, finding nothing but a gaping hole in the center of the place. Not to mention two things. One, a sprinkle of disembody human parts that stained the ground and trees and...

You.

Not too far away, on the ground with your back to him. Covered in a few body parts, wasting no time he hurries over to you, moving the body parts off you."May...May...can you hear me?"his voice remained calm and tight. He didn't get any response from you, gentle and carefully as he could. He picks up your blood stained body, stopping when felt your body was stiff and heavy. Becoming alarmed, he quickly puts two of his fingers upon your throat. Waiting till he felt a pulse, it took him a while, but it was faint. Sighing with relief, you were alive.

Scooping you up all the way, in his arms. He couldn't tell if you either fainted or passed out. But one thing he knew was that you were traumatized, how far though...he wasn't sure. Looking back at the place, he mentally reminded himself of the location. But right now, he had to get back to the village and report this horrendous find.

Not too far away, the man in the mask watches Neji take off with you. He couldn't but smile nefariously.

* * *

_Everything was dark, just dark like a haunting. All those people...all those bodies strung up like a butcher shop swinging there freely. Their blood dripping from every part of them, mixed in with that same ooze. The smell of rotten, decaying flesh filled your every senses. Suffocating you, with their toxic scent. A scent that could never be washed off, your skin still cringed upon the feeling of the warm yet cold blood, that stuck to you._

_No, it covered you, feeling yourself falling into nothing but a pool of twisted blood. Hands coming up and dragging you down, the screams of the helpless and unfortunate victims of Shredder and the Kraang. All of them cling to you, in agony and pain. You could feel their pain, and see the horrors of which they had been forced to endure, though vague it was some how was visible to you._

_Gripping your soul and heart, it felt like something or someone was ripping it apart. Tearing them shreds, twisting something inside you, filling you up with with unseen fear you could not place your finger on._

_Why? Why was all this happening...those poor cries echoed in your mind like a Banshee. Tearing you up, and burning. Gravity had become your enemy now...adding more pressure upon you, that was becoming painful and dark. Those boney hands reached out for you, gripping around your throat, hands without a bodies...without faces..._

_The chilling sensation from their touches gripped you, and cut your screams before they left your mouth. Forcing you to look upon the endless void, the endless dark void...one you were all to familiar with. Having no choice, and forced to look wishing your eyes did not look. This scared you, the only light/s you could see belonged to the eyes that haunted you...those yellowish green eyes of the Kraang, the eyes of the Shredder and lastly those red eyes belonging to that boy._

_They stared right into your soul, freezing every part of it. Their eyes commanding you, no demanding you to look at them. They had the power, the power of control and obedience upon you. Your eyes look up at them frightfully and submissively. Pleading with them, but their eyes closed and cold showed no pity. Everything felt so cold...so cold._

_An outline of the Shredder's gantlet rises, and slashes across you, you felt felt no pain...but you did feel something else. It was wet...it was warm...it was thick. Coming down from above you, droplets falling upon you. Feeling its sticky thickness roll down your skin, droplets landing upon your hair. Shaking your head, refusing to look up both the hand around your neck forced your eyes to look up above you._

_And there hanging like those bodies back in the temple, to your horror and fear...Everyone...everyone's lifeless bodies hung there aimlessly. From your family and friends back home. To everyone you have met here in this world...there they hung. Blood dripping from everyone single one of them...like a shower of rain._

_This couldn't happen, it just could not. Your mouth opens wide to scream only to be silenced instead._

* * *

A wet warm, soft cloth, pressed gently upon your brow. The person, notices the tingle upon your closed eyes tighten painfully. They stop, looking at you confused and sorrowful. They continue to apply the water upon you to help, once done, they leave it folded on your brow. Picking up the bowl of water, just as someone comes in.

"How is she doing?"Hinata asks. Walking over to your bedside. Looking too the young woman, they bow in respect to her.

"She's doing fine."they assure her, looking back you. Your face now somewhat peaceful. Hinata looks too, you were still sleeping, which was good. She looks to your helper.

"That's good...to hear."Hinata says in relief. Yet her eyes didn't reflect such. She was more so concerned not on how you were recovering physically right now, but mentally. She looks over to the one sitting next to you by your bedside.

Neji.

She could easily read his stone face, his eyes reflected the same amount of concern she had. Both Hyuga cousins could do nothing really, all they could do was just sit and wait.


	53. Chapter 53

Sakura, Ino and Shizune stood there in Tsunade's office, fear silenced them from opening their mouth to try and defend their colleague, standing before them and Tsunade. The air was tensed, eerily tensed it gripped all of them from the dominating calm anger presence emitting from the older woman, who silence was just as cold as steel. No one could really know what she was thinking, but from the tightness of her brow told them one thing for sure.

She was not pleased one bit at all, she was highly furious. Her eyes remind closed, spread across her desk, reports that did not save their colleague at all. Every single bit of proof laid before her, Sakura's green eyes look to the lone kounichi, you standing there. Like a lone island in a drifted sea. Wanting to come to save you, feeling compelled to do so. Stopping feeling a hand brush up against her, sliding her eyes to her left where Ino stood.

Her friend signals her to no even bother, looking closer Sakura saw the same look upon her face. She felt just as helpless as her, turning back to you, her heart went out to you. After finding out from Hinata and few others on what happened, not to mention the report that Neji had given to Tsunade. You had left the village without provocation, from her. Not to mention you, did not inform anyone from the team of what you had heard, just going off on your own. Leading to Neji, finding out along with Hinata. Though her cousin followed you, and instead of coming back like he said, you kept going.

The only really good thing was that, the two of you managed to find the area. Only for it triggered for a trap, which nearly killed the two of you, all the evidence that was there, seem to be gone. Most of it was, still a team was sent out to investigate on Tsunade's orders. Sakura, Ino and Shizune went with a team, they found little, but from what they did find was there was defiantly some form of jutsu that had been used. From what Neji described, a jutsu that was able to suck in everything like a black hole. The pull was strong, and once it seemly did. Energy expelled from it, wiping away anything with in a certain radius. Luckily you where narrowly caught in it, he had found you unconscious.

Having no other option he brought you back here to the village, to his family's compound. Where Hinata sent for a doctor, who tended to you. Though they could only do so much, because of your biologic chemistry. Which they where not aware, you stayed there until you re-awoke. Which during that time, they where informed of what happen. At the same time sent out to investigate the area.

All three of them knew how much diligent work you had been putting in these last couple of weeks. Tirelessly and effortlessly, without resting for a second. Worrying them about your condition, which amazed them at how much resilience you managed to have. It seem endless to them, everyday they came in always finding you there before anyone and being the last to leave out everyone. Going over and over again each file, finding the same thing, they themselves have found.

You managed to make new batches of chemical solution to help with the samples in hopes of finding the compound of them. All, they were grateful for you hard work. Telling you that it was just enough, but you just didn't seem to see like they did. Feeling the need to do more and keep doing more.

Leading to you make this rash decision, getting you into the hot seat with Tsunade. Though a fair woman she was, she did not take well to others being reckless, putting themselves in danger or harms way. Even though she masked it, reprimanding them for a masked reason. She cared deeply for everyone within her village, anyone who step foot in here, to her became a member.

Even you.

What compelled you to act like this, all three of them wanted to know why? What was it that made you act in such carelessness? What was it that seem to be burdening you about this all? Though Shizune wanted to know, Ino and Sakura wanted to know much more. Or at least you let them in a bit.

But from the response you gave Tsunade, they knew it was futile.

The woman's eyelids slow open, her deep amber eyes like sharp glass. Slide over to you, cutting the air it seem or the atmosphere within her office. Making even you cower just a bit, under her gaze. A gaze that reminded you of Splinter. But this was more intense than his, unlike his which showed an just a bit of softness, her's showed none. None at all.

It wasn't fear that froze you, no it was something else from the look she cast upon you. Folding her hands together, bring them up to her chin.

"...As you are aware."She starts off, her words came out stiff, tight and sharp."A report has been sent to the Kazekage, Gaara about your action. I don't know what compelled you to take it upon yourself, to leave MY village without any sort of provocation. Or any consent from me..."she slams the palm of her hand down hard on her desk. Blowing all the papers off, scaring the others, even making you jump back a bit. Her eyes burn intensely at you, her brow furrowed deeply."YOUR SENSE OF REASONING IS INEXCUSABLE!"she shouts at you.

Your eyes widen, never had you been yelled at before like this. Ever. Every part in you reacted timidly, you felt your legs began to shake, but you stood your ground the best you could. Opening your mouth, to quickly shut it knowing it would be stupid to even think about trying to say anything. You said what you needed to say, you just wished though...you never got caught.

Wishing Neji, hadn't followed you. Wishing you where not so careless upon leaving out your location for him and Hinata to find. For the others to find. Now, here you stood taking your rightful punishment for your actions. To logically, you had to do this. You needed to, it was the only right thing to do. But how could you explain it to Tsunade and the others?

How would they understand? They did not know this enemy like you did, which of course was valuable information you where withholding from them, but it was all for their sake.

That's what it was, all for their sake. Though, those of this world where very well skilled, you knew how skilled he was. And just how deadly the Kraang were. There was just no way they could, from this world fight against them. Shredder and the Kraang where working some new sort of angle, an angle you needed to figure out what it was.

One thing for sure, was that Shredder and the Kraang where mixing the mutagen with something here from this world. Not to mention combine and learning their jutsu. Making them much more deadlier. If Leo and the others where here, they would know what to do, but they were not. It was just you, and you alone.

You had to make the calls, all the shots. Hunt them down, and see what it was they were planning. To put a stop to it. Not even bothering to take into consideration, of what your actions might do. Being impulsive seem like the right thing to do now, in this world. Though it was logic to you, to the others, it was not. They didn't see it as logic, they saw it as something else.

All this went through mind, only to stop when the words Tsunade said hit you hard.

"As punishment, you are suspended for the time being."she tells you. Hearing what she said, made everything stop.

This was joke? It just had to be? No, this was irrational...this was not right. Did she not see what she was doing? If are you suspended from the team, then...then how where you going to assist them in their research and find a way to get closer to Shredder and the Kraang. To stop them from what they where doing.

You hear Sakura and Ino gasp quietly behind you. They too where shocked, Shizune stood there quietly. Obliging with what the Hokage said."But..Milady!"Sakura opens her mouth, coming to your aide.

Tsunade gives her apprentice the same furious sharp look, silencing her. Less she want to face her wrath, quickly Sakura closes her mouth and cast her eyes downward. Regretting opening her mouth, though more so for not having the guts to say anything on your behalf.

The Hokage looks back to you, calmly she sits back in her chair."I have made my decision, you May, will be suspended but allowed to remain in the village. Until I feel you have full understood your actions. Your rash decision did not include others of the information you came across, but also nearly almost caused another's death, including your own. I do not tolerate such behavior, you are a genin not a chunin! Or Jonin!You acted like a Academy Student, you are not to associate with any involvement further on this case. Starting today, you will be given the proper mission for a genin. I've already assigned you such. Be thankful, Hinata and Shikamaru suggested it."she lays a piece of paper on her desk in front of you."You will remain on the Hyuga compound, Hinata has offered you quarters there, since as of now your are no longer living on your own."she stops looking at you, expecting you say something, to at least try to defend yourself.

Even Ino and Sakura where hoping for you to say something, but nothing came out. Instead a look of forced compliance, reaching for the paper steadily trying hard to stop your hand from shaking. Gripping it, bowing to her. Deeply, very deeply using your hair to hide your dark hurtful look.

"...Yes."you force yourself to say."I understand."

Tsunade herself was surprised you didn't say anything, she watches you come back up slowly. With a forced content smile on. You turn around to the others."Please do your best, all of you."

"...May.."Ino finally speaks up, she bites her trembling lips this ready to say something but you didn't want to hear it. Quickly you excuse yourself, saying you needed to start your mission and leave the office. They hear your fading foots hurry away. Ino does her best to hold back her own emotions, along with Sakura. But she just couldn't, something in her made her bolt after you calling your name down the hall. Sakura hurries after her friend. Leaving Shizune and Tsunade.

The woman looks to the Hokage, who stern look faded into a remorseful one."Milady..."Shizune goes over to her. "You had to do what you needed too."

Tsunade sigh slowly."I don't regret it, after what Gaara told me. That she is the target...she's making to many rash decisions. This was the last one. I can't have someone working with foggy mind."

Shizune knew what she was talking, since having May on the project she herself had noticed how the girl had been acting. Almost in a way being selfish, she wasn't sure. Taking over things in the lab, doing her best to keep things hidden. If she happen to stumble upon things, forgetting to let the others know she did receive new information. A few times Shizune caught her, and brought it to Tsunade's attention. But May, she noticed would pretend she forgot. Lying straight through her teeth. She knew well the girl was hiding something or trying to do. She was starting to become too personal with this. Becoming upset, though doing her best not to show it, over dead ends.

Knowing well Tsunade, was biting her lip from saying anything. Feeling that May was making some results in a sense, still though she warned the girl to be more with the research team. And now, this was the last, Shizune felt it was good thing that Tsunade did. Taking May off this for a bit, hoping it would help the girl in some sense. And the person in which May was assigned her mission to, was the perfect fit.

"Do you know."Shizune ask."When you will let her back on?"

"No, but make sure that all her research and notes are confiscated from her."Tsunade orders her."I don't want even a single crumb left in her possession on this research."

"Yes."Shizune nods her head, and takes her leave.

* * *

Looking over the paper, this was your mission. Until you where allowed back with Sakura and the others. Though you smiled saying it was alright, it really wasn't. It begin to ache in you about being thrown off. You NEEDED to return back to the lab, there was much research to be done. The others wouldn't know what to do or how to handle it should they locate the Shredder or Kraang. What if there was another ambush? What then?

All these questions piled upon you, adding more the weight you wore. But what could you have said, to Tsunade? What really could you have said? That wouldn't endanger the others. And because of that, you have now. All you could was just sit by, watching them. That image of seeing their bloody corpses hanging above you, in front of you still haunted you. It made your sleep uneasy. Panic became your source of energy now. And now begin more elaborate after what just happen with Tsunade.

Panic begin to turn into stress. Stress into...fear? Was that it? Fear turning into anxiety, anxiety turning into...something dark and heavy.

Reaching the place, knock on the door. Looking back at the paper double checking this was the right address. It was, not hearing anyone you knock again. This time, a voice came. Telling you they where coming.

It took the person a couple of seconds, they unlock their door and open it. There standing in front of you a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. Wearing make-up dressed in a simple kimono. Holding a new born in her arms. She was a bit taller than you, she had caring face. Though it was her eyes that spread fright across your face for a second. Stopping when you realized they where warm, and not cold.

The woman welcomes you with a warm smile. Opening the door a bit more."You must be the one Lady Tsunade has instructed to help me."

You look to the baby in her arms, that slept. Turning back to her nodding your head, that she was correct."Yes, hello my name is May O'Neil. Miss Tsunade has sent me."

The woman kept smiling."My, such manners and lovely name."she extends her only free hand."My name is Kurenai Yuhi."


	54. Chapter 54

Another day in Konoha, another morning of still suspended from the research team. You stood in front of the building that held the lab with sad eyes. It ate away at you inside, unable to be apart of it. Because of your choice that you made, Tsunade reveling you the duty. Giving you another tasked instead, to be an attendant to the woman Kurenai Yuhi. A single mother of a infant girl. It was you current and permanent mission for the time being till Tsunade felt fit to allow you back on the team.

It felt so degrading, you didn't like it. But what could you do, the Hokage made it clear that you truly band. Her word was law, just as strictly she gave your punishment, enforcing it not even two minutes after she gave it to you. All your research that you took home was taken from you. Leaving you with nothing at all, she even forbid Sakura and Ino from telling you anything about what was happening in the lab. And if you where found near the building or trying to enter it, she told you in a threatening tone. You would regret it dearly.

So all you could do was comply with what she said, giving the building one last look and hurry off to meet with Kurenai and her daughter. A mission that Hinata and Shikamaru suggested to Tsunade agreed to. Hinata herself told you the day you where taken off the team, she did suggest that to Tsunade after being caught when she was trying to go after you. Expressing her apologizes for causing you such grief. Even though she tired to explain her reasoning why she did it, because she was worried greatly about you.

Though you assured her, you held no ill will towards her. Hinata still seem unsure, feeling guilty for doing what she did. Even if she knew it was right, thankful to her, for allowing you take housing on her family's compound which she assured it was alright. Her family was fairly large, all of them having the same colored eyes, like her and Neji. She had you stay not far from her room, also introducing to her personal assistant Ao, who if she was not around you could to him and he would help you. Even if you didn't need his help, he would come and check up on you anyway just to see.

Always telling you, because it was for Lady Hinata. Evening waiting for you to return back to the family compound at times. Leaving on the Hyuga compound, was different compared to living back home in New York and from the living in Sunagkaure. The air there seem a calm yet stiff and unbreathable. Seeming quiet the opposite of you and surprisingly Hinata. Still, there was no reason to complain about it. She gave you a place to stay and regain your strength, to think of the negative of her family's home would be dishonorable.

The best thing, was to make the best of it. Even if mostly those living there seem to not know of your presence if they did know it. The main thing you seem to do was stay in your room mostly, when you came back from Kurenai's. At times Hinata would come by if she was not busy training and offer you company. The two of you would sit out on the porch to talk into the late evening or she would invite you to watch her train with Neji. Which you have a few times, the style in which they use for fighting was quite interesting to you. Something that made you wonder if Master Splinter knew such a fighting style.

Clearly between the two cousins, Neji clearly was the superior one of the two. He clearly did not ease up on Hinata when it came to their sparing, and it seem Hinata did not want him to. Yet, Neji would not cross the line of harming her. Hinata's fighting was pretty solid and flexible. Compared to Neji's, straight, strong and proficient. Each of them seem to have their own style of fighting.

And after fighting, Hinata would join you on the porch and a few times include Neji to join the two of you. Which at times Neji would or not, having something to do. So it would end up being you and Hinata. That was how it mainly went.

Finally you reached Kurenai's place, stopping at her closed door. You knock announcing your arrival. Hearing approaching, listening as the door handle turns and she opens it.

She greets you like always, with a warm kind smile."Good morning, May."she steps to the side."Please, come in."

* * *

In Sunakagure, Natsuki casually walked down the streets. With a smug rough scowl look on her face, that seem to be a permit look she always had. Her stride, was intimidating and powering, she couldn't help but ravish in the way many seem to tremble from her look. Power, how she loved it. A sadistic smirk etched across her lips.

Without May being here really keep her in line. She pretty much could do as she pleased and looked as she pleased. Just to get a laugh, she would snarl like a animal at children, just to see them cry. Bringing a twisted sense of delight to her, even if she was just joking. Though her favorite victim was none other than, Kaito.

That boy, was her punching bag. In a manner of speaking, she enjoyed the way he was easily frighten by her. There was obviously a mutual dislike with the two of them. Kaito, had a habit of looking at her with weary distrusting eyes. Always on guard for her next sudden attack or prank she wanted to pull with him.

A pleasing and pleasurable sigh escapes her lips, just thinking about it made her want to do it. But, that would have to wait, she had other pressing matters to do. Looking up, finding herself where she needed to be. Picking up her feet she goes up the steps. She makes her way into the building, there where a couple of shinobis there, but none seem to notice her. Not because they didn't see her, because of skill in being stealthy. She managed to make her way to the stairs that lead to the top.

Snickering, she comments on how much a loser they all were. It took a few flights of stairs before she finally reached were she needed to go, stopping when she noticed some else there to her surprise.

Kaito.

The young boy was sitting down, holding Onyx in his arms, petting the bird soothingly. He looked like he was talking to it. The bird, she was about to say something cruel in a playfully way. Stopping when noticed the tearful gloomy look in his eyes. His eyes looked tired, and heavy. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in some time.

It was clear something was bothering him. She knew, it would be easy to make him suffer. But, she did have some sense of morals. Sighing to herself she discards her plan. Hearing her sigh, made the boy look up. He spots her surprised to see her standing just a few inches before him, he didn't sense her at all.

His green eyes look up at her, while her eyes stare back bland yet humble. With no ill intentions.

This surprised him, it remained silent between the two of them. Neither one of them seem to speak, Onyx feeling the sudden shift looks up at them both.

"...Are you here to see the Kazekage?"Kaito speaks up lowly.

Natsuki rolls her eyes, in a matter of fact way."That's my business, not yours."she snaps at him. She looks passed him at the closed door."He isn't in, I'm guessing."

Kaito shakes his head."No, he's not. I was told...he was in a meeting again. So, it might take some time." Natsuki, slides her eyes quickly to the closed door behind the boy."Are you here, to asks about May?"The question he asked so innocently, made her head snap back to him. Her eyes widen, then quickly become hard and snarling."I am."he confesses to her, looking at the door."She's been gone for so long, I know she's been sending me money to help me..."he pets Onyx gently."It's nice of her, but I would like her back. I could use her right now."his words muffled in the hawk's feathers.

Natsuki just stares at him, taking in everything about him. From what she could see and notice, it seem he was restless and lonely. It was eating away at him, making a verbal attack on him meaningless. Because it would mean nothing to her. She sighs deeply, he looks at her. She turns her back to him, sticking her hands in her pocket.

"Crying ain't going to bring her back."she bluntly tells him."She got something important to do. So, let her do it. Obviously, the Kazekage can't force her back anytime soon. So asking him is a waste of time. All ya can do is, just keep going day by day. That's what I do."

"..."Kaito listens to her words, when he noticed something."Your voice, it's not sharp or hard."He smiles at her."Thank you."

Natsuki turns around to him, about to say something. But stops, looking at his smile. A smile she knew, meant he had not smiled in so long and he greatly was thankful for it. Sighing tiredly, she turns around giving him the cold shoulder. Waving nonchalantly to him.

"Whatever."she tells him, walking away down the steps.

The young girl makes her way out of the building, and heads back home. The empty home, that has been vacant besides herself. On her way there her mind began to wonder about many things. Though mainly her time back in Amekagure, the rough life she had after 'that' happened. Just thinking about it made her shiver and have a sudden daymare. She could still hear the screams and agony yells echo in her mind.

She never understood why what happened to her, happened. And how 'they' could do that to her. But hey, because of that she learned a lesson, a very important one.

Anyone could turn on you, even those closest to you. Her brow darkens, from those dark memories. She could feel herself becoming filled with anger and rage, balling up her fist. Flashes of those times overwhelmed her conscious, that she started to see red more than anything. Her muscles became heated with raw anger and power. Hot tears started to form, but she refused to allow them to fall. Balling her fist more, she pushes off and hurries home as fast as she could.

Each stride, left an imprint in the sand. Some how she managed to avoid running into anyone. While those dark memories haunted her like endless storm clouds that did not disperse. Just like back in the village...

Like a raging bull, she charged breathing heavily. Why did 'they' do that to her? Why, what did she ever do? It hurt just thinking about it, because of what 'they' did. Kindness was dead inside her, she believed it to be gone. It was now foreign to her...or so she thought it was. Hearing something that snapped her out of her blinded anger, only to add more.

The trouble girl hears those cruel snickers, stopping quickly. Her eyes turn to those who dare laugh like that, and talk with such harsh words. Tightening her fist more, she didn't know were it came from, but next thing she was standing over the body of a girl much older than her. A teen girl, with deep brown hair and fair skin now knocked out beneath her. With a large deep abrasion on her cheek. Hearing horrific gasps, Natsuki realized what she did, looking to her balled up fist that had the girl's blood on her knuckles.

She herself gasped, surprised and horrified. Those around look at her frighten and upset, slowly Natsuki backs away her heart already racing like a horse. Darts away quickly. Back home, were it was safe.

Speed she was grateful to have on her side. Reaching the apartment, she burst the door open and slams it shut locking it. Pressing her back up against it, bringing her knees up, burring her face deeply into them. Gripping them tightly with her fingers, digging her nails hard into the skin. She starts to rock herself back and forth, back and forth.

"It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt."she tells herself over and over again. Her eyes tighten more."It doesn't hurt."

There she sat alone, by herself...with no one. It felt so cold in this warm village all of sudden, it use to be warm here. She didn't know what it was that was aching inside her, scratch, she knew. But would never dare to admit it, even if...Kaito was right.

A knock came to the door. She jolts up, scrambling away from the door. The knock came again, she stayed quiet except her fast pacing heart. Swallowing hard, trying to slow down the beating, that surely gave her away. The knock came again, this time a bit more firmer. This time a voice followed behind it.

"Natsuki."she hears Gaara's voice behind the door outside.

Crap! She was in trouble now. The Kazekage was at the door now, no doubt from what happen to that girl she beat down, but in her defense she had it coming. Saying such things, still she could hear May's voice telling her nor reminding her to behave. She also heard her faint voice telling her to not react, which she did anyway, which now landed her in trouble no doubt.

Gaara calls for her again, his voice a bit more sterner, the doorknob starts to jiggle a bit. Good, she locked it. Sighing in relief fanning herself with her hand, he couldn't get in. The jiggling had stopped as well, if she stayed in for the next couple of days. At least maybe three, yeah she had enough food for that. Things would die down, and maybe he would forget about it. She had enough food for that.

Yep, she would do that. That was the plan, satisfied she turns around, coming face first into someone. Surprised by this she looks up to her terror and fear to find standing over her and looking down at her. Calmly, yet steely. Her pale silverish eyes stare up wide at the Kazekage.

Everything was quiet and still between them both, quickly Natsuki masked her own surprise. Giving Gaara a disrespectful cynical look."You know, breaking an entry it consider rude."she spits at him, crossing her arms.

Gaara could clearly see she was trying to act a certain way. He watches her go around him, towards the kitchen."Natsuki."even the way he said her name, gave her goosebumps. No doubt he was upset at her, even if didn't seem like it from the way his monotone voice. Almost made her freeze, but she pushed through. Seeing she was not going to stop, he walks over to her. She absently digs through the cabinets like he wasn't there."I was informed..."here it came, she stuffs something in her mouth, crunching hard on it to block out what he trying to tell her.

Gaara's eye slightly drops from her disrespectful attitude, but kept himself calm. He wondered how May manged to live with someone like her. Clearly, May was more patient and more welcoming than him.

He continued."...Told you wanted to see me. Kaito informed me."

Natsuki stops herself from crunching down on the cracker in her mouth, this was not what she was expecting from him. Not at all, no. Slowly she comes out of the cabinet, turning to look at him fully. He looks back at her, waiting.

Guilt quickly flashed in her eyes, but she hid it well. Crossing her arms, with a mocking expression upon her. She flips her hair rudely."That little boy can't ever keep his mouth shut."she spats."Yeah, so what of it?"

"Did you need something?"

"...If I did, than I would have stayed. Like that baby, he's such a maggot."she snickers at her insult upon Kaito."But, if ya want to know. Ya so I came by, is it a crime?"

"..."Gaara looks at her, his eyes do a quick swept around May's apartment, falling back to Natsuki."No."

Natsuki scoffs."Alright then, so guess you came here for nothing then. Ya can leave."she shoos him away rudely.

Yet again, Gaara bits his tongue with her."..." Without another word he takes his leave, walking to the door. Stopping before he touched the knob."I can't bring May back home, just yet. She's safe and doing well in Konoha."he slips out something, placing it by the door."...I'm sorry this doesn't fill like a home." With those last words, he opens the door and leaves.

Leaving the poor girl speechless, and in shock. Paying no mind to the shutting door, did Gaara just...did he just see straight through everything? Or was it Kaito who rated her out? What just happen, something felt like it was tugging on her heart, causing her pain yet this pain wasn't anger. No, it was something else that was warm and sorrowful.

Thinking about it, till she noticed what Gaara left by the door. Walking over to it, she picks it up. There was two things, one an envelope addressed to her from Konohagakure and a small stack of empty envelopes addressed to Konohagakure.

Looking at them both, much to her surprise. She walks over to the couch, placing the stack of envelopes upon the coffee table. Holding the one addressed to her in her hand, just staring at it. Unsure whether to open it or not. Her free hand hoovering over it, while her mind contemplated to open it or not. Choosing not to, her hand had a mind of its own. It opens the closed envelope, pulling out the nicely folded paper. Unfolding it, she begins to read...

Dear Natsuki...


	55. Chapter 55

Karin stood in Stockman's lab, she carefully pours in a chemical substance into a beaker of greenish liquid. Keenly watching to make sure she didn't put to much in, while at the same time watch both chemicals react to each other. The chemicals sizzle together, and fizz. She stops pouring in the other one. Watching them both settle, the greenish liquid turns into a deep orange color.

An integrating look comes to her eyes, she was about to add some more to the mix when Stockman's right slightly shriveled lobster's claw reaches by her to grab the beaker, slightly startling her. Even though she and her team have been with the Shredder and his group for some time, she still felt uneasy by them and their presence. Keeping her face straight, she turns around the mutant scientist who's large bulging green eyes carefully and pleasingly look at the chemical. Swirling it a few times, without a word to her. He turns and flies over just a few feet to from her to another lab table. He picks up a small tube, she couldn't really see what it was despite her trying to 'preoccupy' herself with her tasked Stockman told her.

Because of the alliance that was made from the Masked Man and Shredder, her team was now part of Shredder's group. Which meant in her mind they where the lap dogs. Well at least she felt like that, having been charged with being Stockman's assistant since she had pryer experience in the field thanks to a certain person, not to mention being the warden of a whole hideout. So Shredder had her be with the mutant fly man, the only perks to all this was, the fascinating equipment and tech she was introduced to.

Which was why she complained only inside and not out loud. Knowing well what awaited her should she do so. Holding the soldering iron tool in her hand, she carefully uses it upon a microchip. Piecing the little black thing together. Still keeping her eyes upon the mutant, she watches him unravel a scroll and place one of those small microchips in the center. No doubt he was about to preform fuinjutsu or so she thought. Taking a syringe, filled with that same dark orange substance that was now a grayish orange. He injects the chip with it, just a bit filling it up. Setting the syringe down, he proceeds to the next step. Turning on one of the computers over there, applying the scanner over the open scroll and chip. Making a digital copy of it onto the computer, surprisingly to her he knew how to some sort of jutsu. Which he merely claimed it as a way of science.

Once he finishes, she watches the chip start to glow, the symbol of the Foot Clan that was indented on the top, were the substance was injected into. She didn't know why, but she became excited, keeping her fingers crossed that it worked. Knowing well what he was doing, a small blinding flash came. She quickly covered her eyes, opening them back up. Stockman picks up the chip with his regular hand, observing it.

He points his claw to her."Bringgg out zubject...#56."he demands.

Quickly she does as he says, she radios for that particular subject to be brought in. It didn't take long for two Foot Bots to come in dragging subject # 56, a tattered, worn out woman with slick slightly untamed dirty dark bluish hair. Her body marked with scares and bruises from her current living status. She was sedated, so her movement was very much none to sluggish. The robots host her upon the medical table, strapping her face down on the table. Securing any movement that she might try to do, should she try.

Karin watches with great wonderment and incapacitation. Stockman comes over, moving some of the woman's hair out of the way, without any sort of warning. He painfully with much glee implants the chip on the back of her neck, the small little thing released such a painful scream from the sedated woman. That scared the bifocal girl. Making her jump just a bit, while Stockman patiently waits for a few seconds before he injects her with something to keep her quiet. Once the woman was out, he proceeds to look at the chip, observing it wit his large keen eyes. Seeing if there was anything wrong, she didn't know why, but Karin held her breath.

She didn't know why she held, but she did. Stockman's observation lasted for a few more seconds, he jerks back in delight of something. Buzzing around happily. Karin wasn't sure if she should be cheering or not, so she cracks a weary smile, watching the mutant jump and buzz around merrily.

"It workz!"he cheers. Sharply he turns around to her, pointing that ugly claw at her. Scaring her a bit."Inform Mazter Zhredder!"he orders her, she couldn't see but she knew he was smiling, a smile that sent Winter's cold down her spine.

* * *

Kurenai walked down the streets of her village with her daughter in her arms, a warm smile emitting on her face. Talking to the one following her, her assistant whom the Hokage assigned.

You.

The woman talked to you, until she stopped realizing that you had not responded to anything she said. She stops in her tracks looking to her side to find it was empty, turning around she finds you standing there with a longing look in your eyes. The same look you had every time, you thought of research group. Looking in the direction of the building, that you had expelled from. Her red eyes soften sadly, every time. Aware of how much you truly missed being there to help out. Even though you came with a smile on your face, she could see it in your eyes that it still bothered you greatly.

All from Kurenai had been told about you, mainly from Hinata and bit from Shikamaru. Though mainly her old student, you did not express yourself much. Preferring to just stay silent and discard it. Even if never truly was, Hinata told her though you smile which could easily throw off anyone, because it was that innocent smile you gave that made others not question you about, your true feelings.

The woman, being mother had grown an ability to see pass facades much better now. And clearly, she could see pass yours. She did her best to make the days as entertaining as the could for you, there where a few times she managed to actually get you to genuinely content with what you have been assigned to. But they would fade away just like dust in the wind.

Looking around, a bright idea smile comes to her lips."May."she calls to you, hearing your name.

Turning your eyes towards the woman, she smiles at you."Yes, Ms. Kurenai?"

Kurenai turns just 3/4 quarters to her right gesturing with her eyes. Following them, you see it was to Ino's family's flower shop."Why don't we go in there? I was told you really like them. What do you say?"

Complying to what she suggested, you nod your head accepting her idea and walk towards the shop. It didn't take long for the two of you to reach it, she was greeted by those inside, following her and her sleeping infant,down the rows of flowers. Stopping when Kurenai would marvel at them or take in their scent. Though you followed her, your eyes wondered just a bit.

It had been sometime, since you bought a flower really. For Gaara, having be so wrapped up in work. Looking at the flowers, remembering from the book Ino gave you, about what flowers meant. Going over a few, telling yourself no. Stopping when you found the ones you wanted, out of the corner of her eye Kurenai watched how you behaved. Seeing the that gleam of genuin content in your eyes, and now a sense of eagerness. She smiles to herself, she looks in the direction you were. At the flowers.

"Ms. Kurenai."you call to her.

She turns around fully to you."Yes?"

"Please, would it be alright..."you stop for a few seconds, looking to the flowers."I would like to purchase somethings fo-"

Raising a hand, Kurenai stops you from finishing your words."You don't have to asks, sure go right ahead."

A gleam came into your eyes, and a small soft smile. Thanking her, you hurry to the flowers and take them out of their area. It only took you just few seconds, Kurenai watches you fondly. There was something about you, that seem to remind her of a newborn. She looks down at her daughter, smiling tenderly to her stopping when she felt your presence.

There you stood with your flowers."My, those are a lot."she jokes lightly to you.

You smile shyly."Yes, forgive me."

"Oh, no."she tells you."You don't have to apologize. Are you ready though?"you nod your head, and the two of you go to purchase the flowers.

Getting ready to pay, to be surprised that Kurenai does so for you. Paying the store worker, thanking them and leaves. Stun by this, you thank them and follow her.

"Ms...Kurenai."you call to her. She stops turning her head a bit looking at you with a smile.

"Think nothing of it."she tells you."I was told, you like to send those off as well. Let's go do that before we have some lunch."

Without another word she walks off, touched by her action smiling warmly you follow her.

* * *

You unfolding a blanket, opening, fanning and spreading it out across the grass. Ironing out any sort of wrinkles, double checking before you set the basket down in the center. Turning to Kurenai, with a hand out to help her sit. She takes it, you help her sit carefully with her still sleeping infant. Opening the well sized basket, you take out something for the baby to sleep on and keep her hosted up properly. Kurenai carefully puts her daughter upon it, looking at her longingly.

While you go back to the basket and begin to take out the food. Setting it down upon the picnic blanket. After delivering the flowers to Sunagakure, like Kurenai said. The two of you would have lunch, which ended up being a picnic. No wonder she wanted you to make somethings last night, while she made a few more. She took you to a nice quiet spot in the village, one of its parks. It had a small river that ran through, it gave off a pleasant feeling. The trees provided the correct amount of shade and the wind gave a gentle breeze.

You hand Kurenai a plate. She takes it."Ah, it has been so long."she lets out a relaxing sigh."Since, I've been able to enjoy such a nice day like this."

"Yes."you agree with her. Looking up at the trees watching the leaves dance in the breeze."It has..."

A small noise comes from her daughter, making the two of you look. Seeing if she was awaking. But she didn't just moved a bit, a small smile coming to her lips. Making her mother smile much more fondly at her infant, you smile as well. Though yours was more heavy. While your eyes twist in sorrow and longing. Giving you the look like something seem to be hurting.

"...I wonder..."you whisper to yourself sadly."..."you reach out to the infant with a gentle finger and poke her cheek ever so lightly. It as so soft and mussy but not to mussy a squishy kind. She seem to smile and move from your sudden touch."..."your eyes drop more.

Kurenai who had started to put food on her plate, stopped when she noticed you. Turning around, seeing you staring down at her infant. Sure she had seen you do it before, but this was different. Way different, it was like you where in state of lost, confusion and longing. A need for understanding, you looked like a child who was curious and hurt. Wanting to understand something, that they just couldn't seem to grasp. But, that wasn't what surprised her, no. It was your words, so soft she had to remain still to hear them.

She was in shock, from what she just heard. Surely those words where a joke, but from the way you sounded and looked. Told her, they were not a lie, not at all. Everything seem at a stand still, her red eyes filled up concern and sorrow for you. A part of her wanted to asks you what it was you meant by that. But the other part told her no. Curiosity seem to spark its peek in her, sure she was at first stun by the fact you were able to move things without the use of your hands, or using chakra at all. Not to mention the fact, you would either float or fly, or how you seem to tune into certain things with people.

Sure she grew accustom to it, but now. Now, it made her wonder a bit more. She noticed the tearful look in your eyes when you said that. But no tears came out, at all. Surely, something like tears would be produced. But they weren't. Not sure were all of sudden this cautious came on her, but you felt it her uneasiness. Looking to the woman, concerned.

"Ms. Kurenai...are you alright?"you ask.

Snapping out of it quick, she smiles at you with a nod."Yes, I am alright."

You keep your eyes locked on her for a few more seconds, until uneasiness started to drop."That is good here."you smile at her, then look down at the food."Shall we eat?"

With your chopsticks you, start putting some food upon your plate delightfully. Putting food into your mouth, chewing it savory smile.

* * *

The rest of the day with Kurenai went by steadily, her daughter finally woken up after her sleeping. Her mother remained carrying her, while you walked on the side of Kurenai. The three of you strolled through the village, the mother had just a few small errands to do. Which didn't take long really, meaning your time with her would over soon.

Which it came to be, the sun was still up. But slowly started to become tired now. It was slowly starting to set, leaving warm colors in the sky. Making you stop and look up at it with a smile. Kurenai noticed this and turns around to you. For once there was small smile, not a fake on your lips. Despite what she heard you say, and questions you now had.

Seeing you like this made her smile tenderly. She stops and looks up at the warm colors now in the sky. An awing look rested in your eyes, to interrupted by Kurenai. Looking to her, she dismisses you, allowing you leave early.

Bowing to her, thanking her and say your good-byes to both her and her daughter before flying off and leaving.

Like always, she watches you leave, fascinated.

* * *

At the Hyuga compound. Ko stood there waiting diligently for any sign of Lady Hinata's guest. He would not leave his post until they came back. It as now the exact time, she should be here.

He keeps himself calm, from becoming anxious. But it still showed just a bit, looking up at the warm colored sky now shifting into the cool colors of the night.

"...Were is she..."he questions out loud.

Looking all around to spot her, he notices a dot in the distance within the sky. Getting closer to the compound, within seconds you come and land down. Ko waste no time, and rushes over to you.

"May."he calls to you, hearing him you turn to the Hyuga. You smile at him.

"Good evening, Ko."

He stops a few feet in front of you. Bowing his head to you."You had me worried, are you alright?"

You give him a slight blank stare before you start to look at yourself. Surely you were fine, there was no damage upon you."Yes, I am."you tell him, he looks at you relived."Is, Hinata here?"you ask, looking around not noticing nor sensing her presence.

"No. Lady Hianta has left on a mission today."he tells you."She won't be back for some time."

"Oh."you eyes drop a bit, without her here. It felt a bit cold. Ko could see worry discomfort look you tired to hide.

"Do not worry, May."he perks in."Lady Hinata told me, to make sure you feel comfortable here. There is no need to feel worried, or discomfort."

You look to him, besides Hinata who would always smile. Ko became the second one to smile at you. A smile that seem to ease you and make you feel comfortable. Like Hinata's did.

"Thank you."you nod your head.

"You're welcome."he turns to his side, with his hand out."Dinner is ready, why don't we go and get some."he suggest, which you take him up on his offer and follow the Hyuga.


	56. Chapter 56

Sleep, how unpleasant had started to become now. Turning and twisting in the bed, from the nightmares that plagued your mind over and over again. Despite living in a lovely place, it did not seem to ease your mind any sort of way. In fact, it seem to make it worse. Like being struck by lighting, it pained your concussions greatly. Never did you force yourself to awake, instead just dealt with it. With just a sprinkle of few times it became to much for even your body, that forced you, from your own self inflection.

While you slept the sun still rising, a shadow figure stood outside your door. Quietly as they could, slide your door open very carefully so they would not wake you. Looking inside, to make sure still where in your slumber. Your back to them, good. This would be easy, sliding it open a bit more, just enough for them to slip inside. Being a ninja meant being stealthy, so that was what needed to be. Looking around your room quickly, spotting the desk on the far left.

They walk over to it, and place something down on top. With that being done, they get ready to leave, when their eyes notices the haunting unpleasant look on your face. Quietly, they walk over to your bedside. Looming over you, to study your face more. There was something causing you anguish, what it was they didn't fully know. Reminding them self to look into it more, once they returned. Now, they had to leave, hearing distant voices, coming. Just as they slipped into your, they slip out with ease. Sliding your door back to its proper place, and quickly leave.

Footsteps approach your room and stop at your door."May."Ko calls to you, lightly knocking on your door."May."he calls again waiting a few seconds. He gets ready to knock once more, stopping once the door slides open with you standing there a bit half awake, rubbing your eyes.

You give the man a tired morning smile."Sorry."you yawn covering your mouth."I was deeply sleeping. Did I over sleep for breakfast?"

He shakes his head."No, I'm sorry for waking you so early."he holds out two envelopes to you."This came to you, from Sunagakure."

You look at them, it was from the village and addressed to you. A surprise really, you were not expecting anything. Looking closer, you notice the handwriting on one.

Temari's.

Reaching out, you take it."Temari? I wonder, if everything is alright?"You stare at the envelope a bit longer.

Ko coughs a bit to get your attention."Another thing, Sensei Kurenai has asked for your presence this morning. She would appreciate it, if you could go to her home, earlier."

"Oh, yes of course."you nod your head.

He stands there a few seconds, before nodding off."Alright, sorry again f-"he stops mid way noticing something on your desk."May, it seems you have received a gift."he points to it.

Turning around towards your desk, to your surprise find a present wrapped up in colorful festive wrapping. The size wasn't big nor medium size. It was a descent small size. Going over to it, and pick it up. There was no name of who it was from, though it had your name on it.

"..."you begin to carefully unwrap the present, to find under the wrapping a exquisite cherry wood box, with silver hinges and what looked like monogram of your first initial of your name. It was beautiful, carefully moving the hatch that kept the lid of the box closed opening it up and delicately open it. A surprised awing gasp escapes you. You couldn't believe what was in here. This had to cost a pretty penny. Ko saw it as well, he was stun by what it was. Admitting to himself it was indeed lovely.

He looks at you, which you seem puzzled yet lost for for words and at the same time touched by this gesture. He could tell you were wondering who gave this to you, while at the same time he wondered as well. Remembering from Hinata told him about you, his eyes drop suspiciously at the gift.

* * *

After eating breakfast, you head to Kurenai's home. Just as Ko told you, carrying with you the gift in hopes she could explain it to you and what to do with it. You held the little box like glass, marveling at it on the way to her home.

Wondering who managed to come into your room and drop it off as you sleep. Normally you were pretty good at sensing others around you. This time, was different. With your attention upon the box, you did not notice or hear Ino and Sakura calling to you. Until you bump into them, you grip the box tightly. Surprised to find them.

You bow to them."Forgive me."You return back to the box.

They notice your attention go back to the box."Whoa!"Sakura looks closer at it."That looks really expensive."

Ino nods her head in agreement."I'll say. Where did you get it from?"

"I am not sure."you tell them, still keeping your focus upon the box."I discovered it this morning, after I awoke from my slumber. Though I am not sure who has left me with such a lovely gift."

"What's in it?"Sakura inches closer, curious and intrigued.

"This..."you open it for them both to see, their eyes widen at the sight of it. Gasp in disbelief at what they saw.

"No way..."Ino covers her mouth.

Remembering something."Oh."you look to Ino."Ino, I do not know what this one means."

Ino looks to you, clearly you did not know. But she did, she slightly gushes while at the same time keeping her composure. She was getting more excited than you, she grips your shoulders."I can't believe it! Alright! I'll tell you!"

* * *

A knock came to Kurenai's door, she gets up from the sofa with her daughter to answer."Hello?"

"Ms. Kurenai, it is me May O'Neil."she hears your voice on the other side. The woman goes and opens the door, smiling at you.

"Hello May."she greets you, allowing you inside."Please come in."she steps to the side, with her invitation you go inside. Her home always smelled lovely and homey. Not to mention like a baby, thanks to her daughter, even so it was nice and reminded you of home. Setting you at ease and putting you somewhere comfortable."Sorry for having you arrive earlier than before. Please take a seat."She holds hand out in the direction of the couch.

You go and take a seat, making yourself comfortable. Taking out the small box, you open it up looking at what was inside. Thinking back to what Ino told you what it meant. You couldn't believe, it didn't seem to make much sense to you really. Surely she was mistaken, but you knew she wasn't being a master at knowing these kind of things. You didn't know why you where scared and nervous about this, yet at the same time touched. The only question to you was who gave it to you?

Focused on the the gift, not paying attention to what Kurenai said or the fact she was standing over you, until her hand came down and took your gift out of its box and takes a seat next to you. She hands you her daughter to hold, so she could what she needed to do. Taking her daughter in your arms, she procceds on what was doing. Feeling her using her fingers to comb through your hair gently, moving some of it back, you feel something being put in your hair like a comb of some sort.

"There."Kurenai stops, smiling at her work she gets up before you could say anything and leaves. Coming back in a few seconds with a hand held mirror."What do you think? I think it suits you well."she smiles.

She holds the mirror up to you, so that you could see yourself. Using one hand, you slowly touch the area that she worked on with your hair. Finding your gift secured nicely, she still kept your bangs but swept some of your hair back just a bit to add in the lovely gift. A golden colored chrysanthemum brooch, it was a nice size, not to be big. Just the right size, Kurenai placed it just a bit behind your bangs so it was still noticeable. It matched your eyes pretty well.

"It's really lovely."she compliments it."Who gave it to you?"

"I am not sure. Once I awoke this morning, it was there."you tell her.

"Oh, so a secret admirer."She teases you, laughing lightly.

Though you didn't not get the joke, you smile none the less."I suppose, Ino said the same thing this morning along with Sakura. I ran into them, before I arrived. Ino was kind enough to tell me the meaning behind the flower. Though it seems a bit confusing seeing how I do not know whom has given me this gift. A strange way to show such affections."

Kurenai stares at you for a few seconds before she started to chuckle. You look at her, assuming you said something wrong. But she sakes her head assuring that you didn't."I'm sorry, how cute though. Well, who ever it is that gave it to you must truly have strong feelings for you. Though might be very good at saying them or not sure how to say them to you. Still, the gesture is there."she touches the brooch."They went out their way to get you this, means a lot."

"I agree with you."you nod your head."I shall have to figure this out. Thank you though for helping me put this in."

"You're welcome."she smiles at you. You smile back at her."Now."she stands up."There is a reason why your here, I'm going on a mission for a few days. And I would like it, if you could watch Mirai for me. I would greatly appreciate it. Plus, she really has taken a liking to you."she places a gentle hand upon her daughter's head, who smiles from her mother's touch. Making the woman smile tenderly at her. She returns back to you."I'll make sure you get paid well, and you can stay here until I come back. I've informed the Hokage and I will let Ko know as well. What do you say?"

You look at her, then down at her daughter who was still smiling. You stare at Miari, the baby yawns showing her toothless mouth smiling her eyes look right up at you. Sending a warm sensation through you. Your hold on her tights just slightly.

"Yes, of course."you tell Kurenai.

"Thank you."she smiles at you."I'm glad you can. I'm going to get dressed."She leaves the two of you, you nod your head watching her go into her room. She shuts the door, and you turn your attention back to the baby, and slowly begin to rock back and forth. She was so small, you often wondered what it was like to be this small. You really did.

"You are lucky...little one."you softly tell her."You are very lucky." As you rocked the baby back and forth, Kurenai who had her door open a bit looks on at the two of you smiling to herself.


	57. Chapter 57

Kakashi scans the barren waste land that beheld his eye. Nothing but rocks, cliffs and plateaus for miles around. Even a few tumble weeds here and there. There was absolutely nothing here, well to the untrained there would seem like there is nothing. But to others like himself and if lucky those with a keen eyes, and well given information. This spot was much more, from the information gathered by not just others, also his nin-dogs. This area, this very spot was important. From what his sources told him, this place a key spot. Not THE key spot, just a key spot. That lead to much more.

Getting reports about shinobi being taking from the villages and not to mention their sudden new appearance and abilities which they obtained. Going about like exploding bombs onto unexpected simple villages. It was no doubt the work of those...mutants or man mutants. Whatever they are called, the ones who attacked Sunagakure in purse of May O'Neil.

The girl who had mysteriously showed in the village out of thin air, from what he gathered from his time in Sunagakure by the mouths of those who spoke it if it, as discreetly as they could. Hearing that peaked his interest and curiosity. Besides what he gathered about her form afar. Studying her, whenever he could. There was no doubt she had a connection with these monstrosities things. What it was, seem to personal yet at the same time May held some sort of fear about them.

But was it those mutants or something else or someone else?

A question the elite jonin kept in mind, a question he would figure out the answer to. Now, what was consider more important the idea of who this new enemy is, and why their presence had mostly everyone alert in the ninja world. Mainly though, Sunagakure and Konohagakure. His own village, which was alright for now. What it real was, was the fact on trying figure out what this new threat had planned, and when they would execute it.

Having fought that boney looking dog mutant. Kakashi did not get really any sort of answer from him. Except he was pretty well skilled, and one to look out for. Other than that, nothing no. But from the information about the other mutant, some tiger looking man who flew with some sort of propulsion device, attached to his back. Not to mention these sort of weapons that fired out ice energy and heated energy.

He gave Gaara and Naruto a run for their money. Other than that, there was nothing else. Except what his mission was now, there were others whom the Hokage had sent out to investigate. Mainly if anything came up or something happen to village or town. Say if they had been under attack. Though as of now, things seem calm a bit. Which made sense for others to be uneasy about this, who ever this person was pulling the strings was a very calculating and cunning person. Because they seriously were making Tsunade and few others sweat.

Feeling the presence of another, he turns around to the other person."Anything?"

Relaxing their dojutsu, turning their eyes back its normal state. They look to the man seriously. Nodding their head."Yes."They turn back in the direction pointing."There are least a couple of yards away, and should be arriving here in just a few minutes."

Kakashi looks in the direction they pointed. Though he couldn't see, he took their word for it. Touching his ear piece."Everyone heard that right?"The others conform so."Good, remember the plan."he release his hold on his headset. Looking at the other person. He could see how important it was to them, for their own personal reason. Which made sense in a way, the dedication written in their eyes. So focused upon doing this, it was help ease the burden upon their friend back in Konohagakure, in fact he had a feeling why the others part of his team took upon themselves to join him on this mission.

For a person who was clearly new to this whole place, didn't realize how they made an imprint with those here. Such an obvious girl, May really was. Though he was sure she didn't do it on purpose. Which is why the others took it upon themselves to do something, or at least try.

"Kakashi Sensei."they call to him. Kakashi looks at the person. Their eyes reactivated again, sharply focused."Their almost here."

Kakashi looks more, he saw a few dots in the distance coming. He takes out a kunai."Alright then, lets get some answers."he presses his headset."Everyone get ready, their coming."The others on the other end respond. He turns to he person next to them."Thanks Hinata, now get into position."

Hinata looks back at the man, nodding her head. She hurries rushing away to take her spot.*Don't worry May.*she tells herself mentally.

* * *

Back in Konohagakure, Konohamaru casually walked down the roads with his friends. They just finished a mission, and pretty much had free time on their hands. What to do? What to do, they really weren't sure so they just took a walk to figure it out. While his friends conversant about the mission, their brown haired friend was thinking about something else.

More specifically someone else. Someone he had not seen in some time, but could still remember them perfectly. Even when he slept, he would often dream about them. Being older and coming to them, happily married. A dream he never wanted to end. Just thinking about it, made him blush. He never did get a chance to say bye, when they left the village. Blaming Naruto for not telling him. He remembered sulking for a few days afterwards, telling his team it was because of heartache.

A yearning that could not be fixed or healed by any sort of medical jutsu.

The boy sighs to himself, if only he could just seem them once more. Then everything would great, he could profess his unyielding love for them. Yes that was right, he loved despite only meeting them a twice. There was something that connected himself to that person, something he understood and could not explain to the others.

Sighing heavily, he looks up at the sky. Hoping that maybe they would fly by like a gentle breeze. But there was no or anything besides the clear blue sky and sunlight.

"Hey, Konohamaru."Moegi calls to her distant minded friend.

The boy turns around to her, she was looking passed him pointing."I think, I just saw your cousin."she tells him.

Konohamaru looks in the direction she was pointing. Only to see nothing or anyone but a the others in the village."...What are you talking about?"he arches an eyebrow at her.

"Your cousin, your little cousin."Moegi tells him."I saw her, with that one girl. Who was here awhile ago, the one we helped at the spa remember?"

It took a second for it register in the young boy's mind. But once it did, his eyes lite up with such passion and flare. He quickly looks around."Where? Where?"

Moegi could see from his reaction, he was now pumped up and ready to go."Well, I think she went that way."Moegi tells him uncertain about it, pointing to the left.

Quickly the brown haired turns around to them."COME ON!"he tells them."WE GOTTA FIND HER!"

Before either Moegi or Udon could say anything, their love struck races off in the 'supposed' direction of that one person. Leaving a cloud of dust behind.

* * *

Mirai squirmed slightly in your arms, so you adjust her to your other arm. "Do not worry, we are almost there."you tell her.

The infant settles down just a bit, her eyes looking around everywhere. Navigating your way through the streets of the village, after Kurenai left to go on a mission, asking you to watch her daughter during her absence. Which you didn't mind doing, it has only been a day since she left and everything was fine. You moved into the woman's place for the time being. Like she said, the Hyugas had been informed and she did tell Ko about your new, in a sense mission. Which he seem some what alright with, though he did come and check up on you the first day periodically.

One thing, he did take his orders in a manner of speaking from Hinata seriously. Not to mention he was still suspicious on who gave you the brooch. He told you should you need anything, he would be there. He gave you something if you needed to call him.

Other than that, everything was fine. Mirai was a well behaved infant. She didn't cause any trouble really, except fussed when she was hungry. Which luckily, spending time with Kurenai for some time, she taught you how to prepare her daughter's food. Which was really just milk and a small bit of mashed up baby food. Though mainly milk.

Now, today you decided to take her out really. Just spend a day coursing through the village and get a few things to bring back to the place. Though you could easily fly overhead, not with a baby you wouldn't. So walking it was for the remainder of the time being here until Kurenai came back. Plus, you never really had a full chance to go through the village, sure you've been to a few parts but not everywhere compared to back in Sunagakure when Temari gave the full tour. Not to mention you would walk around or fly through Sunagakure when you had down time. So you became very familiar with it, unlike this village.

A nice walk through was good, not to mention you see what you could do with Miari. Turning down a corner another, just seconds after Konohamaru comes running through stopping looking around for any sign of you. Not finding you at all, he proceeds and goes the opposite way in which you went. His friends lagging behind him, almost out of breath. Look around for their friend, hearing distant screams and shrieks from others. They knew it was the cause of their friend.

Moegi groans, rubbing her temples looking to Udon."Come on, let's go."she tells him, they hurry up after their persistent friend.

Back with you and Miari, you managed to find yourself in what seem to be the shopping district of the village. There were some stores you hadn't seen before, very vibrant in color. Almost like those malls. April told you about, and the ones you've seen in pictures or movies. So many different kinds of stores, a few you stopped to look inside them from outside, there were a couple who had someone standing outside trying to persuade those walking by to come in. Most of the time, the people declined though other times some went in. Lucky for you, you stayed in the center so those trying to get your attention were not able to.

Done here, you walk out of that area. Looking around on were to go next.

With Konohamaru, he had no luck on finding you. He started asking around for you, if anyone had seen you. Describing you with his own imagination that caused many to look at him oddly. Because of the way he described you. With no response, he still kept it up, he you were here. Because for one, Moegi didn't seem to be lying when she described you somewhat. Plus he just had a feeling.

Having enough of this, he did the only thing he could think of...Shadow Clones. Making a couple, he turns around to his army of clones."Alright men!"his voice more authoritative."We have a mission, a really important one, her name is May O'Neil and you being a part of me know what she looks like. We have to find her! It's a matter of the heart! So fan out any if anyone comes across her, let us know! Now let's go!"

All his clones holler in agreement, with the signal from Konohamaru, they fan out in search for the Sunagakure kounichi.

You stare in awe at the view before you eyes. A view of the whole village, you had made your way to a part of the village that was a few yards from the Hokage monument. It was almost like a park, not really a part but a place one could come to rest an take in this view. There was two benches with street lamps next to them, trees in the back to add shade. Stairs laid up to it, with some more stair if someone wanted to go higher. But you chose to stay here, and take a seat.

Also you needed to feed Miari, taking off her diaper which you made sure was packed well with what you needed. Opening it, you find a bottle for her holding it over her mouth, you begin to feed the hungry infant. Who took to the bottle, like a cafe to its mother's milk. She was hungry no doubt, sucking every single bit of it.

Her eyes the same as her mother's look up at you, with wonderment and joy. They quickly shift elsewhere, looking around at other things. Catching her eyes, you smile at her, turning your eyes back to the view. The breeze was very gentle upon your skin, and through your hair. You couldn't get anything like this back at home. The world these people lived in was just so marvelous, not to mention amazing. A place you did enjoy and could see why they cherished it well, the exact reason why you had to figure out a way to figure out what Shredder and the others were doing here, as well stop them of any sort of plan they had.

Just thinking about it, the fact they are here. Did not farewell with you, it made your insides twist and knot up. Leaving a bad taste in your mouth, you could feel the hand of guilt pushing you down heavily. Not knowing what they were planning, only having assumption on what it is they might be doing wasn't enough for you. You needed data, facts, and evidence. On were they might strike next, your dreams no nightmares added more to your anxiety. Even though you manged to get some rest, your sleep was always off.

Waking you up at different times of the night, breathless. Feeling Shredder's cold grip around you, watching his evil spread across this land. With the Kraang helping him destroy this place. Watching it go up flames, everyone screaming from the tyranny Shredder and Kraang brought to this world. And there you stood bond and helpless. Unable to do a single thing, watching the bodies of Naruto and the others fall one by one, like birds from the sky. But what also scared you awake, was within those bodies at your feet laid, those from back home. Lifeless, from Master Splinter all the way to your father.

There you stood in horror at the travesty before your eyes. A perching scream went off in your mind, jerking you back to your senses. Looking around wide eyes and alert. Gripping onto Miari tightly, when a hand comes and touches your shoulder. Jerking you up from your seat, gripping Miari tightly again. Yelping, turning around to the person there, a fearful and sharp aggressive look in your eyes.

Ready to attack whoever it was, yet at the same time your stance was submissive out of fear. That was nowhere around you, never had they seen you like this before. They stood there unsure what to say to you, holding up their hand showing you no harm.

"Whoa, May are you alright?"Ino steadily ask, looking at you concerned.

Hearing her voice, snapped you out of it. Calming down, you find Ino and Shikamaru there both of them looking at you confused and concerned, though Ino showed it more so than Shikamaru. Standing up straight and back to normal, regaining yourself.

"Shikamaru and Ino."you seem a bit surprised to find them here, seeing the look they had in their eyes. You quickly smile at them.

Shikamaru arches an eyebrow at you."Are you ok?"he repeats Ino's question though with more curiosity than concern. His eyes feel to Miari protectively, he looks at you cautiously slightly. Studying you just in case. Ino though was more concerned about your previous state than anything.

She steps closer to you."Are you alright?"she repeats the question."You just jolted out of your seat, as if someone was trying to get you."

"Oh."you remember, quickly thinking of something to say. You smile at her."I am sorry, I did not mean to do that. It was just, I was daydreaming and must have gotten lost in it. It was quite a daydream."You lie through your teeth.

Ino and Shikamaru look at eachother, the blonde more puzzled by your response. That didn't make sense, because from what she and her friend saw did not look like you had been daydream. It was something deeper, something was troubling you that seem to be causing some sort of pain. Putting you in some sort of tense mental bound.

They look at you, you kept your smile up. Hoping it would ease them, looking straight at them. It seem to be working because Ino calmed down, shes smiles at you, though Shikamaru wasn't so easily fooled.

"Well, that's some way to daydream." Ino laughs a bit, she turns her attention to Miari who looks back at her. Ino smiles sweetly at the infact, resting a gentle hand upon her little head."Hello there cutie."She greets the girl, Miari just stares at her. Ino gives her one more smile, coming back up to you."Ah, I see your wearing the brooch."she points to it."It looks good on you."

You touch it."Yes, Ms. Kurenai showed me how to wear it."

Ino gives you a cheeky devious smile. She nudges you."So, do you know who its from just yet? Huh...Hmmmm."

You think about it, shaking your head."No, I am still not aware of who it is from. Though I wish to find out soon, so that I can properly thank them."you tell her.

"Well, whoever it is. They have really good taste, makes me jealous."she tells you."Wish I had someone who held me that high or had such high affections for me. Just remember to thank them properly."

You look at her confused."Properly?"

Shikamaru sighs, he knew you should not have asked that question. Because Ino jumps with excitement and giddiness."Oh! This is just so sweet! Let me tell you how to thank them properly."she gets close and whispers in your ear on what to do. Listening to her words, processing them. It was when you understood what she meant, that made you look at her surprised. Ino just smiles, patting your shoulder.

"Trust me, it will completely seal the deal."she tells you.

"Are you sure?"you nervously ask. She nods her head.

"Yep, yep that's what you do."she tells you, you look to Shikamaru who sighs shaking his head. Refusing to get involved.

"That seems a bit much. I was told one does that for two reasons,"you tell her." And this does not seem like a reason to so. It seems a bit extended."

Ino pis poshes it aside."Oh, that's not always true."

"Can I not have another way?"

She shakes her head firmly."Nope it has to be that way. Trust me, I'm an expert at these things."

You could she held herself high about this. Sighing you nod your head."...Alright."

"Good."

You smile at her."What are you both doing here?"

"I was just walking through."Shikamaru tells you flatly.

"I was just taking a break. Sakura is gone on a mission to reco-"she stops herself remembering what Tsunade said, that she nor anyone else working on the team could disclose any information about what was going. She looks at you apolitically."Sorry."

Though you took personally, you hide it with a smile."It's alright. I'm glad you're doing well."

"How are things, with you though?"Ino

You slowly begin to bounce Miari up and down, who started to fuss just a bit. But stopped after you moved, you look down at her. She looks up you, smile down at her."Things are fine, Ms. Kurenai is a very nice person, and very good mother. Miari is also a good baby. She is very lucky...to have mother. To be born..."you say the last part in a slight whisper. Miari begin to giggle. Your look on her softens yet reflects pain.

Ino and Shikamaru look at you. Clearly there was more behind that comment."May..."Ino voice was soft and concerned.

You shut your eyes for a second, reflecting on many things. Opening them, looking towards the village. Your back to them, they couldn't see the front of you, they couldn't see the hurt hidden in your smile. But they did see you bring Mirai closer to you, resting your head upon her's. Ino and Shikamaru didn't know what to say really, all they could do was watch.

"...This place..."you begin softly."Is so lovely..."you turn around to them, with a smile on your face that was so genuine yet sad and sorrowful at the same time despite the fact you tried to make it happy and pleasant. They didn't understand why, you had that smile on. Opening your eyes looking at them with what seem to be deep regret they didn't seem to understand why. Like it was your fault on something, that you didn't tell them. The way you looked, both where expecting tears to come, but they didn't. But you looked like you were ready to cry.

Without a word, you hold out a hand and make Miari's bag come floating over to you. Grabbing, you place it on your shoulder. Giving them a smile nodding off and leave the two, speechless and confused. Ino looks at Shikamaru deeply worried. She turns back the way you went watching you walking down the stairs, catering to Miari, smiling nuzzling your nose upon the little one.

Ino's eyes drop sadly."May..."


	58. Chapter 58

_"May! May! Help me!"the sound of April's fearful screams echo in dark inside your mind. She cries for you again."May! HELP ME!"she screeches in horror. Along with her screams her faces flashes in your mind._

"SISTER!"you shoot up from the bed, alarmed breathing heavily. Your eyes dart all around the dark room, to find nothing, no one at all. Except the furniture in Kurenai's place. But no sign of April, but what you saw in your mind. It felt so real, yet you knew there was no way she was here. Still, her horrific screams echoed in your mind. Making your skin crawl, and her fear stricken eyes loomed in your mind as clear as day. She was in pain, something was causing her pain and you didn't know what it as. Her presence you could feel it, like she as right next to you. Yet it seem so distant, which ached. Your eyes well up, thinking of her and what you just experienced.

Unable to sleep, you get up from where you slumbered which was Kurenai's bed. She allowed you to sleep there, so you wouldn't have to use the couch. Her bed was bigger than the one you had back in Sunagakure. Getting out, you walk to the bathroom and splash water onto your face, reaching for a towel to dry it.

Looking into the mirror, what you saw made you jolt back in disbelief and fear. There in the mirror, was April. She looks right at you with such suffering and pain, that you cry out to her. But she didn't hear you.

"Sister! SISTER!"you call to her, your voice tightens just like your grip on the sink. You didn't know what was going on, or what was wrong. All you did know, was that your sister was calling for you. She was in pain, something was causing her pain. Though seeing her like this ached and worried you, it also gave you a slight bit of hope. That she was here, because you knew the only way you and April knew if the other one is nearby, was through mental link the two of you shared. Though you could sense others, her's was different from all the rest.

Her's had a distinctive feel, that only you knew. Like a finger print, it was different. And you could sense it, though it seem to be twisted and buried at the sametime. Making it hard to grasp, but you knew it was there. Looking at April in your mirror, you watch her slowly begin to fade away. Her look of fear pierced your soul like a sharp blade.

Reaching out a hand towards her, trying to grab her but her mirage slipped right through your finger like a phantom. There you stood looking at the mirror, that for a second, held the image of your sister. That disappeared before you eyes, leaving you standing there looking straight at it lost and confused, a reflection of yourself staring right back. Feeling your eyes beginning to well up, shutting them tightly. Whispering April's name sadly. Wiping the none existing tears, that rolled down in your mind, but not from your eyes.

* * *

Your tired eyes look up at the clear blue sky, watching the few bit of birds fly overhead, through the window of Kurenai's place. Standing, holding Miari while you feed her breakfast. It was a lovely day, clearly a day that could make anyone smile. The sun's rays lite up the sky with its own warmth, a day like this would make anyone want to be outside. But you just where not in the mood, your mind was tired from the last two days the sleepless nights that befell you.

Those last two nights, was the same thing that kept you awake throughout the whole night. Seeing April and hearing her cries. Sensing her fainted yet close presence, that lingered around you like a haunting, that didn't seem to leave you alone. Your body felt a bit fatigue, from it, from all the endless thinking on what this could mean? Where she could be? So many question came into your mind, sometimes repeating themselves over and over again. Racing through, zapping every single ounce of energy of you.

During those two nights, you would try to reach out back to April, but nothing came back to you. There was no a single trail of mental energy from her, yet she could reach you. It was just strange, it seem like someone or some thing was blocking you from getting to her, then again it could be just your mind playing tricks on you, do to your longing for her and the others back home in New York.

Remembering what Donnie told and taught you. The mind had a way of playing mirages or illusion in the mind, of our desires. Making the person believe what they craved the most, a trick that was very good. But once reality set in, the person would devastated to find it was nothing but a lie. He warned you to be careful, not to fall prey to such a trick because the results never are what the person wants.

This could be it, your mind must be playing with you. Yet, if that were to be the case, how was that you could sense her presence?

The question that plagued your mind, over and over again. A heavy sigh leaves you, you continued to stare out the window up towards the sky. Hoping by staring out into a endless view would help you to clear your mind of such.

Outside of Kurenai's place, some approaches it reaching out a fist they knock on the door. Inside you hear it, though there was no voice with the knock. You answer it anyway. Opening the door, surprised at who stood there. A tired happy smile appears on your lips, greeting them.

They return the smile."Hello, May."Hinata smiles at you, she looks down at Miari greeting the infant.

"Please, come in."you tell her, stepping aside to allow her in. She thanks you and lets herself in, you shut the door behind her."This is a most wonderful surprise. Please, sit down."you offer a place on the couch, she thanks you and takes a seat which you follow and take one right next to her."I was not expecting you back, for some time. How was your mission?"

"It was good."she tells you."How has everything been here? Ko told me, that you are watching Kurenai Sensei's daughter. I came in last night, sorry I didn't stop by."

You smile at her with no hard feelings."It is alright, you must have been tired from your mission. What did you do on it?"

Hinata stops herself from saying anything. She looks at you, seeing the eagerness in your eyes. Wanting to hear what she did. Though she wanted to tell you, but she knew she couldn't.

"We just had to help, catch a rogue shinobi, that was terrorizing a village."she lies.

"Did you catch them?"

She nods her head."Yes, we did. How have things been with Miari?"she turns her attention to the infant holding out her pointer finger, Miari looks at it reaching out a hand to grasp it. The Hyuga smiles lightly at her, allowing the little one to tug on it with all her strength. "...Has everything been alright?"Hinata turns her gaze upon you.

She noticed the effect her question had upon you. They drop heavily just a bit, even if you forced yourself to smile."Everything has been alright. In fact..."you give her Miari to hold."Please hold her for me, I must show you something."

Excusing yourself from the couch you leave into Kurenai's room, and return in just a few seconds with the gift you had received. Opening the lid you show her the brooch, she looks at it stunned at the sight of it. Gasping at the item."..."

"I was just as surprised, as you are."you tell her, taking your seat back. Keeping your eyes still upon the brooch, you take it out of its box and place it in your hair."It is a very nice gesture, a lovely one. Though I am not aware of wh-"

A pounding knock came to the door, along with a boastful loud voice."MAY! HEY MAY!"Naruto calls for you, hearing his voice Hinata stiffs up nervously. Turning red just a bit, she begins to shake just a bit.

"Naruto..."you look to the door surprised. You get up and answer the door. Opening it, though before you could all the way. He just barges his way in."Naruto?"

Hearing you, he turns around to you quickly. Startling you just a bit, he gives you an intense serious, yet comical look. Which you return with a baffled one."Something's not right..."before you could say anything, he grabs hold of your wrist tightly and yanks your out the door.

Hinata realizing what just happened, quickly stands up alarmed."N-Naruto."she protest, holding Miari in her arms safely she hurries after the two of you, shutting the door behind her.

Down the streets of the village, Naurto dragged you against your own will. He didn't tell you why, he just came and took you, though you question why and what he was doing. He didn't tell you, all you heard was him rummaging on, as if he was frustrated about something. His grip on you was tight, you had tried to wiggle out. But it seem to become tighter when you did. So you just left it alone, also not wanting to hurt him either from your own strength.

Others saw the two of you, eyes stared upon the blonde dragging you and ranting on for no reason. You became slightly embarrassed because of it, keeping your eyes down to avoid their looks. Not to far, Hinata still followed the two of you, her heart racing not just because Naruto was in her presence, but because wanted to know what it was that compelled him to just come in like and in some sort of sense kidnap you.

With her eyes activated she was able to trail the both of you. While also keeping Miari close to her, just a couple feet ahead she saw Naruto pull you into a place. Relaxing her eyes, she speeds up her pace.

Naruto makes you sit down right next to him, he would not take no for an answer. Doing as he says, and sit down next to him the both of you sat at the bar. Naruto looks to the people behind it, holding up the number two.

"Two please."he tells them, the person looks at Naruto then to you confused, yet lost too. They though comply with what the demanding shinobi told them. It didn't take them long to prepare it, and in just a few minutes two bowls of hot steaming ramen sat in front of you and Naruto. He picks up some chopsticks, and breaks them apart and begins to eat.

This eerie stiff silence between the two of you, made you slightly uneasy. You didn't know what he thinking or why his behavior was this way. It felt like you were walking on thin ice, looking to Teuchi and Ayame. They look at you with the same confusion and Naruto, who slurped his noodles in a what seem like anger or irritation. It was hard to tell.

Turning back to the raman you look at dish, seeing your reflect cast back on you."I didn't bring you here to just stare at yourself."Naruto tells you, making you jump just a bit. Due to the tone of his voice, it was not cheerful and joyous. No, it was the opposite of that, it was serious and tight as his closed eyes. But it was how smoothly it came out."So eat."he demands you to do, hesitantly you comply reaching for some chopsticks. Breaking them apart nervously, that one fell into the broth of the noodles.

You left it there, not sure if you should take it out or not. Looking to Naruto to see what he might say or do. But he remained calm and still. Eating his food, blowing on his noodles. Your eyes look at Teuchi asking him non-verbally what you should do. But he didn't know, leaving you to figure it out on your own. Thinking of the most logic thing you could think of, and take it out. Just as you, Naruto slams his fist down on the counter, startling all three of you.

His brow still remained tight, he opens his eyes. That flashed with anger, more of a disappointing anger. One that made you, look away shamefully. For what, you didn't know. It was just the burning look he gave you, like a father or family member who was scolding a youngster. His look was heavy, that your body began to tremble on its own. Cowering just a bit, you kept your eyes downcast from him.

As if you were waiting for him to reprimand you, like a child. Naruto kept his gaze upon you, it remained hard. Though slowly it began to soften, sympathetically. He sighs heavily, calming himself down. Raising a hand, he places it upon your shoulder, stopping you from trembling. Making you look up at him, with doe like eyes.

Back with Hinata she finally managed to reach Ichiraku Ramen, the place Naruto took you to. Flustered, not from running but because she was about to step in here and be in Naruto's presence. Her feelings started to build up, ready to explode. Her mind began to race over all the different possibilities that could happen she walked in. Or what she should say, and how she should say it. What Naruto's reaction would be when saw her. Just these thoughts added more heated blush to cheeks.

She could hear her heart beating ten times faster than before, her legs started to shake. Arms became slightly limber, but she stopped that due to Miari being in her arms. Whom she clinches close to her, for comfort. Swallowing hard, Hinata gets ready to go in. Stopping, when she hears Naruto talking to you. She then understood why he did what he did. A sense of relief comes to her, listening to the words she couldn't bring herself to tell you, but Naruto did.

His voice was concerned and stern with you. Peeping around the corner, she looks at the two of you sitting there. She marveled at Naruto, the way he was in a sense chastising. He was not doing it to belittle you, just so you could see it and understand. Smiling to herself, glad someone said something to you. She could see Naruto's words where resonating in you, the way your eyes filled with understanding and guilt. They stayed solely upon Naruto, taking in everything he said. A few times his voice rose, but then dropped softly.

Holding Miari, Hinata knew she didn't need to be here. Looking down at the infant she smiles at her and returns back to Kurenai's place.

* * *

After your time and Naruto's talk to you. You headed back to Kurenai's place, were Hinata was tending to Miari for you. She asked you how it was with Naruto, it took you a few seconds to tell her. But you told her it was alright, and his words left a mark upon you. Making you understanding something much more clearer.

You look at her, with a concealing look of apology. Opening your mouth, you get ready to tell her something when another knock came to the door. This time it was loud, more a calmer one. Getting up, you go to answer it. To find Ino and Sakura there. This was a surprise to you, they come in though Ino barged her way in, while Sakura was more humble about it.

Looking out at the window, you see the sun had began to transform into a sunset. Looking back at them, wondering why they were here. When they should be back at the lab, asking them. To get your answer in a way you where not expecting. Ino orders you to get ready, and to bring Miari with you. Giving you only five minutes, her dominating aura made you listen to what she order you to do. Quickly you gather Miari's diaper bag, and fix yourself up like Ino told you. Keeping the brooch in your hair. With her approving she pushes you out, telling Hinata and Sakura to follow.

The two girls realized they had no choice, laughing they follow Ino. With Miari in your arms, protectively holding her, allowing Ino to take you where you wanted you to go. Afraid of what might happen if you decided against it. In just a few minutes the two of you arrive at the village's Dango shop.

Ino announces her presence, as if she was meeting others. Which she was."HEY! We're HERE!"Ino yells, the second you step in with her, her arm around shoulder, pulling you with her."AND LOOK WHO I BROUGHT!"she announces your presence.

Looking finding everyone there, even Naruto. All eyes turn to you, they raise their cups welcoming you cheerfully."MAY!"most of them greet you.

This was a surprise, you were not expecting this at all. But none the less it made you happy, Lee gets up and is the first one to hug you. If Shikamaru didn't use his jutsu, there was a chance that would have crushed poor Miari.

"Down."the lazy shinobi tells him. Shikamaru looks at you with usual board expression, he gestures for you take a seat, which you do. Finding an opening one right by Neji and Tenten. Ino comes and sits across from you. Hinata and Sakura join taking their seats, once you where seated. Shikamaru lets Lee go, the energetic young man takes his spot by Naruto and Choji.

"What a surprise."you tell them."I was not expecting this at all."

"It only made sense to do it this way."Sakura tells you smiling."Telling you up front, would most likely led to you denying the invite. So a surprise seems to work with you."

"Yeah,"Ino agrees."For some reason surprises work on you well. Because you never see them coming or time to figure out how to react to it."She gives you a cheeky sly smile.

"Plus, we haven't seen you in what seems like forever."Tenten tells you.

"Yeah, every since you came here."Choji throws in, while looking at the menu drooling a bit.

Lee speaks next."Yes, though we have been on missions. There has been very little sighting of you. The last time we all came together, your presence was not presented. It did not seem right."

"Plus, you acknowledge us."Shino tells you.

"Geez, really.."Kiba looks at his friend shaking his head. He turns to you with a smile."But Lee's right, when you didn't come it wasn't the same."

"All that work you put in.."Hinata speaks."We just wanted you to take a break."

"You work very diligently."Neji compliments you. You look at him, surprised and touched by his words. You look away gushing from what everyone said. Remembering what Naruto, now clearly was making sense.

"...Thank you."you tell them quietly, but it was enough for them to hear it."I did not mean to cause such worry."you apologize looking around at everyone, giving them your actual real smile. That made them all smile.

"There we go."Shikamaru points out to you."Your actual smile. Took you long enough."he complains with a smirk.

From his words, you slowly begin to laugh just a tiny bit. Quickly you cover your mouth to hide your laughter. But it came anyway, erupting from you something you had been trying to contain. But there was no use, switching from chuckling to laughing. They let you have your moment, even Miari joins in with your joyous state. Smiling while you laughed.

For some reason, they saw color and life brought back to you. All the stress that seem to weigh on you was slowly starting to melt or at least not be an issue at this point.

This laugh, it felt so good. It wasn't going to stop, your energy slowly started to glow around you just a bit. It flickered like a light bulb on an off. You didn't notice, but they did. They look at each other content and happy. Slowly your laughter begin to stop and you regain yourself. Your sweet bright self.

Setting yourself straight, you look down at the menu opening it."Shall we order?"You hold the menu up for Miari to see letting her pick out what you should choose.

Everyone agrees, picking up their menu and picks what they wanted. The rest of your time with them was wonderful, everyone was able to catch up. Though Sakura and Ino did not disclose any information from the lab nor did anyone else about the missions involving that. Still it was nice, Mirai was well behaved the whole time, a couple of times her hands found their way to Neji's hair tugging on it. Much to his carnage and irritation, but to everyone else laughing expense. You would have to untangle Miari's hold on him. Other than that, the time was well spent. That is until Ino points out your brooch to everyone.

And being Ino she makes it a big deal, saying so many unbelievable things, pretty much fornicating it. Which charged up Lee and Naruto demanding to know who it was from? And how they managed to get into your room? They looked out for blood, they kept demanding names, which you where not able to give them. They where hushed by Tenten and Sakura.

The two came to your defense stating it was not a big deal, and it was good thing. Even going as far as to threaten the boys should they keep this up. They quickly go quiet. You did express though, your desire to find out who gave it to you and properly thank them. Because the gift really made your time much easier.

Looking at the time, you didn't want to keep Miari out to late, because she had now fallen asleep in your arms. Which was you cue to leave, getting up thanking everyone. You dismiss yourself to take the little one back home, though before doing so. Lee invites you to come with him to watch him train. Stating Guy sensei would be happy to see you. Which you agreed to do. Saying you byes, you leave them with Miari. A few minutes after you left, everyone else does.

You reach Kurenai's place, finding a note you read it. It was Kurenai, telling you the mission was taking a bit longer. Which you didn't mind, fumbling for the keys you, which ended up with you dropping the diaper bag. With Miari in your arm, and the keys in the other you use your powers to lift the stopping when someone grabs it for you.

"Here."Neji holds it out to you. Seeing him here surprised you, but you gratefully take it. You get the door open, and go inside. You invite him in, while you go and get Miari ready for bed. It took you just two minutes, you lay her down in the crib gently. Looking at her sleeping peacefully, you go back to Neji. He hands you the diaper bag.

"Thank you."you tell him, setting it down on the couch. You give him a smile, the Hyuga stands there. There was silence between the two of you, he looks at the brooch in your hair. Then to you, noticing his look at your brooch. Made you touch it."I do hope to thank the one who gave me such a gift."You tell him with a soft sigh."It was very thoughtful, truly it was. I wish to wonder though, why they gave it to me."

"Do they need a reason?"Neji bluntly asked.

You look at him, his question was pretty direct."...Surely there must be a reason, one does not really give a gift such as this. Without some sort of reasoning."

Neji looks at the brooch, then back to you. He could see clearly, you were not following what he meant with his question or the fact such oblivious reasons where dense to you. He knew it wasn't because you were stupid, you were just oblivious. It seem someone needed to spell it out for you, in order for you to understand it.

You kept you smile up, even if you where tired. Neji steps closer to you, making you look up at him. The look he had, caused your smile to slowly fade away, replaced with confusion. You look up at him, in his eyes as he stared down into your with such longingly intensity. His read to you, that he wanted to tell you something. The same you had seen a few times with Gaara and maybe once with Suigestu. A look you didn't seem to fully understand, unless someone told you or explained it.

So you waited patiently for Neji to tell you, because he could see you where at lost and trying to figure out what his eyes were telling you. Though to others it was plainly obvious, but not to you. He moves in closer, staring down at you. He leans in more, which for some reason caused your heart to rapidly beat fast. It was strange, yet you became nervous for some reason. Neji kept leaning in, stopping right above your forehead.

You felt him stop, but you also felt something else from him. It was warm and something you had seen in movies back home. Not to mention something you had done as a friendly gesture to Gaara a few times. This was just like it, though it seem a bit different than a friendly gesture. It remained upon your forehead, it was both delicate and heavy. Offering comfort and security. Neji kept himself like that for a few more seconds before he released it. He stood back up fully, he turns around wishing you a good evening and without another word leaves. Shutting the door behind him.

Left there stun and slightly confused. You bring your hand up and gentle place it where Neji left his mark, no not a mark. Where he kissed you upon your forehead.


	59. Chapter 59

On the path leading to Konohagakure, concealed within the shadows of the trees a sly treacherous smile."Well..."they hiss with a heavy accent. Forming the signs needed to do their transformation jutsu. In a puff of smoke, they change their appearance to blend in.

* * *

It was bright warm day in the village, everyone was going about doing their own thing. A familiar figure that had business in the village with the Hokage, choose to check in on someone else first. They reach the their residence, and knock on the door, there was no answer. So they knock again, still there came no answer at all. Trying once more, to get the same answer. There was no at all, which they quickly come to the conclusion that they were not home. Not wanting to keep the Hokage waiting, they turn and leave. Reminding to themselves to hopefully find them. Right now, much more important matters needed tending to.

Lee gets pushed back hard by his teammate, Neji. Wiping the bit of dirt off the corner of his mouth, Lee glares hard at Neji. A look that would come across to others as enemies. Neji, though was unfazed by such a look his teammate/friend gave him, his eyes activated prepared for anything Lee would throw at him.

Through Lee's eyes, it could be seen that he was looking for a sort of opening. His eyes darting rapidly and keenly at the Hyuga, a silent that felt sharp and tense. Miari seem to sense it because she started to fuss in your arms, looking down at the little one. You begin to rock her gently to ease her, which seem to work. The second your attention went on the baby, Lee sprung his move in a flash that you felt the back wind of it. He goes to strike Neji, who quickly and effortless blocks and dodges his attack.

From what you remember what Hinata told you about her clan's or family's eyes. Their Byakugan is a type of Dojutsu, or an Eye Technique that is passed on through their bloodline, it is also a Kekkei Genkai. The Byakugan, was one of the three Great Eyes known and well known in the village. Her clan is considered a noble one, just like those who possessed a dojutsu called a Sharingan. From her clan's eyes, from what you recall this eye allows others to see in a near 360 field vision, it also allows the user to be able to see through most objects though not all. But what makes the Byakugan so formidable is it can see the chakra network of others and their 361 tenketsu, which is why her clan has a specialized type fighting called the Gentle Fist, that allows them locate the tenketsu and stop chakra follow should they choose. Making the wielders dangerous.

Besides doing that, there were others techniques in which her clan could do. A few you had been informed of and seen just a bit but not much. You did find it fascinating, it reminded you of Master Splinter who knew, no was a master in art of pressure points. Something he had been training you to do, in a certain for you to have your style of fighting. Though it was nothing near what Hinata and her clan could do.

Though it was fascinating to you, Hinata told you there was a great deal of hard work and training that went into the use of the Byakugan. Something you seem aware of, having watched her train a few times back then with her team and may twice with Neji. Not to mention with you.

Covering Miari from the draft wind that came after Lee rushed to Neji, you waited a few seconds for the dust to settle. Hearing the hard grunts, strikes and blows. Made you look up, looking in awe and wonder at Lee's vigorous repeated strikes upon Neji. Who just blocked them with great ease or stepped aside. There was some sort of burning in Lee's eyes, the way he kept going at it. All his boundless energy seem to be released in a way upon his strikes.

Strikes that where hard, strong and full of unyielding power. Not to mention his speed, he was quick.

Very quick, you managed to see him yet it seem like he didn't even touch the ground. It reminded you of Mikey a bit, who was knowing for this. Though Lee's strikes seem solid and firm, they seem unpredictable too. From what he told you before, unlike others he could not ninjutsu or genjutsu.

Like you, though the only difference was your type of power. Other than that, the both of you where in away on the same page. He explained to you his story during your return back to Sunagakure when everyone came to get you from the Land of Waves. His life was not an easy, he was ridicule by many because of his lack of talent. Which many felt was unfitting to be a ninja, but luckily he worked extremely hard to overcome such a thing, and with the help of his sensei. Mighty Guy, he was able to flourish.

Which made you understand, why he held the man to such high degree and dressed like him. Remembering that, and looking at Lee now which you knew it seem like his fully action but not really. Made you feel admiration for him, yet at the same time you slightly feared him. Though not in a bad way, it was in a way you could not fully explain.

Looking at Neji, still blocking Lee. You could see as to why, from what Hinata told you that he is considered a genius within the clan. The way in which he was able to utilize the use of of Byakugan seem so effortlessly. What was more impressive was, she informed you he was from the lower branch of the family, and the techniques in which he used, that was only meant for the higher branch he learned on his own or by just watching. Which did peak your curiosity, about what she meant by main and side branch of her clan. She didn't get a chance to tell you though.

The ground shook from the blow Lee missed on Neji, it startled Miari just a bit. Luckily you managed to quiet her down, though you didn't mind join Lee and his team early this morning for their practice. Because Lee was up and early at the door before you could even finish packing everything needed for Miari and for the day depending on how long it was. He was there up and awake to start the day.

One thing you had to say, was that Lee was full of nothing but boundless energy that always made you wonder were it really came from. With Lee there greeting you, after gathering everything you needed he took you to the training grounds were Tenten, Neji and his sensei where waiting. Guy was overly thrilled to have you there. He greeted you with tearful excitement, overjoyed really. To the max, much to Tenten's carnage and irritation. Lee told the man, he invited you to just watch them train.

Which Guy was a happy to have you, though a bit disappointed that you would not be able to spar and join in on the practice. He still allowed you to stay, Tenten help you find a nice spot under a tree. To keep you and Miari a safe distance and to see. While Guy and his team took to the clearing. The beginning of the training started with doing laps upon laps, which Lee gladly did while Neji and Tenten just complied because they knew if they didn't what Guy would do and to shut him up.

After the laps, came push ups. Lee again vigorously did every single workout regiment without any side comment. After the 'warm-up', which lasted at least a good hour and a half. The actually training and practice, which you currently were watching with Miari. Who despite her fussing a few times, seem to take a interest in their training. Her eyes looked on with fascination. You held onto her firmly, though not to firm, watching them all.

While Lee spared with Neji, Tenten and Guy sensei were nowhere to be found. The two well hidden, just like ninjas. Hearing Lee grunt loudly, the young man thrust a powerful punch at the Hyuga. Missing him, but hitting and breaking down a tree. The large object fell onto the ground with a loud thud, sending a slight shake vibrating upon the ground. Your grip upon Miari tighten more, though your place was to keep you out of harms way. With the type of training they did seem to not really help.

Though you didn't mind being here, because you've come to realize with this group, it slightly reminded you of back home. Just a bit not fully, plus it was always quite entertaining and enjoyable. Guy always seem to make you smile because of his interesting characteristic. Still though, it made you second guess if you should have come with Mirai anyway. You would feel your heart skip a beat whenever Lee landed a devastating blow that sent a powerful shock wave through the area.

Luckily though, the shock waves would ease by the time they reached you. Still it was enough effect to cause a bit of a shake. Hearing what sounded like a gasp from Mirai or her just making slight noise. Something glisten in the sun's rays, just as quickly as Lee rushed around Neji looking like a blur something small shot out of the trees from what seem like in different directions from all over.

The second those objects came out, Lee pushes and jumps up with such speed and power. Your eyes remained upon Lee, watching him go up into the air. Your eyes though good, lost sight of of him from the sun's rays that beamed down.

Hearing the sound of metals being clashed and ricocheting off one another, getting your attention. Turning back down, Neji was doing his rotation spinning around creating a rotating shield of chakra around him. Deflecting the objects thrown at him, all the shurkiens, kunai, blades and anything else with ease. Once the objects stop coming, Neji's rotation stops.

He stayed in his position for a few more seconds, before he came up and deactivated his eyes. Slowly exhaling, not even a sweat appeared on him, amazing really. You couldn't help but smile and clap amused, he heard you. He slides his eyes over to you, seeing you smiling and clapping with glee and praise. Upon his serious face, a small smirk started to slowly form. But stopped, when he noticed the sudden apprise look on your face. That made him look up quickly, activating his eyes just in time.

"AHHHHH!"Lee comes down with a heavy axe kick, with little reaction time to figure out how to handle this attack. Lee's attack lands upon the distracted Hyuga.

Alarmed and worried, your caring nature jolted you up gripping Mirai tightly. Gasping sharply."..."Not realizing you had jolted up out of your safe zone, thinking of no one else, you hurry and race towards Neji, just as Lee's attack landed. And it was powerful, since you were not within a good distance to not be effected or hurt from their training.

The backlash from Lee's blow, shook the ground like mini earthquake. The dust clouds push you back hard, even with your heels buried in the ground it just was not enough. Remembering Mirai you quickly shield her with your body and energy. Forgetting about yourself, the baby cries in fear. You grip her tightly, yelping from the devastating blow. Tucking Mirai in your more, the two of you get caught up in the dust cloud that blinded you from seeing just a bit. A quick shadow leaps through and in one swept motions grabs you and Mirai in their strong firm hands.

Taking the two of you back to your area. Setting you down in your spot."AH! MAY! Are you alright?!"Lee rushes over to you.

Hearing his call, you open your eyes to find yourself back in the spot looking up finding Guy who stood over the two of you. His face was serious for a second looking you both over, but then switched to a smile. It didn't take long for Lee to come over followed by Tenten.

"May, are you alright!?"Tenten, her eyes scan the two of you over.

Sitting there, you look up at her nodding your head."Yes, I am well."you tell her, turning looking back down at Mirai gently bouncing her up and down to comfort the distraught infant. Who's cries echoed around, but slowly she began to calm down."Shhhh...shhh.."you coo her, holding her closer and tighter. Her cries quieted down, but not her whimpering.

You couldn't help but feel bad for almost endangering her, apologizing to the infant sincerely. Lee gets down to your level, he looks at Mirai and holds a finger out to her. He smiles sweetly at her."Do not cry little one, there shall be no harm coming to you. May protected you."He starts to wiggle the finger he had in front of her to get her attention. Which seem to work, she looks at the finger. With her attention upon Lee's finger, she forgot all about her cries and whimpers. An attentive one, she was.

With her aura much calmer and not in fright, you and the others relax and become at ease. You smile softly at her, when you remember someone. Looking around you noticed someone missing, making you spring up worried."Neji."your sudden reaction made the others look at you, they see the heavy worried look etched upon your face.

Lee stands up next to you. You look to him, he gives you a reassuring smile"Do not worry, Neji is alright."he tells you. His words he could tell didn't seem to ease you, your look became much more heavier. Words did not seem to be enough, thinking back to what just happen a few moments ago. If you had not applauded then...

Tenten looks at you, she could see the slowly accumulating guilt growing on you. The kounichi looks to Lee and her sensei, who felt just the same. Looking back at you, Tenten tries her best to make light of it and assure you Neji was just fine.

"Hey, Neji is just fine."she tells you."Something like that wouldn't get him."

You listen to her words, while your eyes remained on the spot that Neji stood and were Lee's attack landed. A crater rested there, the complete opposite of what Tenten and Lee were telling you. The evidence was right there, he wasn't there anymore. So there was no way he could have survived. You just kept thinking if only...

"Well."Guy chuckles deeply."Look who it is? I knew it that last attack wouldn't get you, nothing less from you, Neji."He rest a hand on your back, which made you look up and see the person walking over to the five of you perfectly fine, without a single scratch on them.

Neji.

His friends smile, Lee was about to say something when you hurry over to Neji, stopping him just a few feet from the others. The Hyuga looks down at you, you look to him happy and relieved that he was alright.

"Yes...?"Neji questions. You didn't say anything, your lip began to tremble your happiness turned in to guilt. Without a word, Neji knew what it was you were about to say, opening your mouth to say it. But he beats you to it."Are the two of you alright?"

His words came at a surprise to you, his look remained firm, but his words were soft and concerned. Though he asked it in a low voice, the others heard it. Making them smile. Neji kept his eyes on you, for a few more seconds before moving them Mirai checking her over. Then back to you.

All you did was just nod."Good."he tells you. Still looking at you for a few more seconds he stops and looks to his teammates and Sensei."Come on."he tells you leading you to the others.

"I almost had, Neji."Lee gloats a bit.

"Yeah."Tenten agrees smiling. Looking at you winking, which you didn't seem to get but nod your head assuming something else.

Guy comes over to the Hygua slapping a large firm hand down upon his shoulder. Laughing loudly."Seems you got a bit distracted. AH! HAHAHAHA!"

Tenten and Lee join in on the teasing of Neji, who became flustered and angry but remained quiet and calm. While you stood not sure what going on, but couldn't help but smile and join in upon their sudden laughter. Assuming something else, even Mirai started to giggle.

Neji just stood there and took it, letting his team get it all out. After a good laugh, Guy settled down he pats Neji a few more times he looks at you flashing you a smile with his nice guy pose.

"Well then, after hours of training how about we get something to eat."He suggest, which Lee and Tenten agree upon. Guy looks at Neji who gives his sensei a irritated look but nods with a smile agreeing.

Neji turns to you."Would you care to join?"he invites you, doing his best to mask his eagerness. Holding his hand out for yo.

You look to Guy who nods, wanting you to join him and his team. You smile opening your mouth ready to accompany them when.

"May. There you are."a familiar voice you hadn't heard for awhile calls to you. Your eyes light up surprised upon hearing their voice. Guy and the others look behind you at them, you turn around to see who it was walking over.

Casually they walk over, giving you a slight wave with a smirk.

"Mr. Kankuro?"

Again like always he cringes from what you called him, but lets is slide. Reaching you and the others he greets them, and looks back to you."I was looking for you. I'm glad I found you, hope you're not doing anything."He raises a hand and places it upon your shoulder."Good, come with me."he leads you away from the others, he waves bye to them as he walked off with you.


	60. Chapter 60

Two cups sweet tea was set before you and Kankuro, you look to the server thanking the young man. He nods his head to them, Mirai begins to fuss a bit you slowly bounce her up and down to give her a sense of movement. Kankuro takes a drink of his tea, he smirks watching you tending to the baby.

"A fussier."he jokes snickering a bit, you look at him nodding your head in agreement.

"Yes, she can be."you agree sighing a bit."But she is a good and righteous little one. I am very much surprised to find you here in the village."

The puppeteer just shakes his head from what you said about Mirai before responding to what you just said."I guess it is a surprise. Just like you being a babysitter. Heard about what happened to you. How are you holding up?"

He watches your eyes begin to fill up with shame, but you some how managed to stop it from fully consuming your eyes despite the darken shadow in them. You bring yourself out of it, he wasn't sure if you just where trying to mask it. But the smile you had on, could fool anyone. You looked content.

"I am holding up fine."you force yourself to say."I did broke a rule and for that it is only fitting that I be taken off. Miss Tsunade's orders, and I must follow them. Taking time off, it is most relaxing really and taking care of Mirai here...has been most enlightening. I am able to think about my mistake and know once I am off, I shall not do it again. But enough about that, why are you currently in the village? Is everything alright back in Mr. Gaara's village?"

Kankuro takes another sip of his drink."Well, things are good and we've managed to rebuild back again. We have higher security on alert should anything arise. There hasn't been any spotting of those umm...not sure what to call them. Anyway, Gaara's tired to reach out to the other villages to see if we can all in a sense collaborate and trade any information the other might have from this new enemy. Which speaking of Gaara, he's here though talking with the Hokage. We came by a bit earlier to see you, but you weren't home. So we proceeded, and after making sure Gaara was secured he instructed me to find you. Which I did."

Hearing Gaara was here, your tense up nervously for a second. Knot began to slowly form in you, making you not really uncomfortable it was something else. It was not a good feeling, you didn't know what swept over you but you felt that you could not bring yourself to face Gaara at this point. You just felt so..so..disgraceful.

That was it, you felt disgrace like a heavy metal rod just slammed right into your stomach. Your breathing seem to slowly begin to increase even if you were trying to control it.

Your lips slowly drop your smile that twisted into a uncomfortable one. Kankuro could see you struggling to be glad to that Gaara was here, but you were failing badly. He could the ashamed look that began to take form, your body started to slowly shake a bit. That you almost knocked over your cup if he hadn't placed his hand on top of yours to help you kept it steady.

"Whoa. You ok May?"his words filled with concern.

Slowly you calm down, your eyes didn't look up at him you kept them down to the side cast away from his stare on you. Kankuro could feel the tense grip you had on the cup, if it became any tighter than he was sure you would have broken it or at least crack it.

Without any words he had a hunch on what you were thinking now. It was written all across your face, even if you tried to hide it, your eyes cast deeply with shame and sorrow. You where scared, not of Gaara but because of the way you knew he would look at you displeased and scowling. He would be angry because of what happened with you, being kicked off the team and not at all following orders, not to mention putting someone else life in danger.

All this began to pile up on you, that if you could tears would be coming down your eyes. But you couldn't shed a single tear to release what you felt inside, all you could do was just shut your eyelids tightly to rely the message, that Kankuro couldn't help but sympathize with you. You looked like a child right now to him, a child who knew they had done wrong and yet where still afraid of the ultimate consequence that was sure to follow. The harsh scolding from the parent.

It cute he had to admit to himself, he knew you clearly where in so many words seeking some form of comfort that it was not going to be bad. Being an older brother, one would think he would be an expert at this concealing and offering advice. But his childhood growing up with his own younger brother, did not start that way. It wasn't until later down the line, but he really just became his brother's confidence when spoke of all he wished to do and change. Very few times he would add his own voice, but mainly he would listen.

Like he was doing now, but he had to do more than just listen. He had to think of what to say and how to offer you a sense of comfort and assurance things would be alright and that they were not as big as you assumed them to be. Searching his mind, he finally finds the right words that he thinks might help.

He takes his hand off yours. Before he says anything he signals for two more cups of sweet tea."Yeah know something..."he begins, turning to you with a smirk.

* * *

Tsunade sat with her council, Shizune a few guards, Gaara, and Ryota. A few folders laid out in front of Tsunade and Gaara filled with documents and pictures on what has been currently going on. Not to mention the data in which Shizune's team has managed to collect and the reports of the missions from others who managed to come across anything in particular that fit the description of any of these strange assailants and attackers.

"Not a single trace of were their hideout might be."Tsunade sighs."And the sightings seem to be periodic at best. With just these bit amount of information, from our two villages it doesn't seem like enough. The only sightings have only been in minor villages, people have gone missing, not mention a few shinobis from the other nations. From what I heard. This new threat has proven to be very allusive."

One of the council members speak up. They pick up one of the pictures that had the head of a Foot bot."There use of technology is another factor. It can be clearly seen, it is not anything any eyes have seen before."

"And their experiments."the other council member picks up a photo of the mutated disfigured corps."Is beyond unethical, the chemical are unknown. Has anything come up from the autopsy?"They look to Shizune.

She shakes her head."No nothing, the chemical compound of this...substance is nothing I've seen before. Though only thing that is certain is this..ooze,"she points to the photo that had the mutagen in it."alters their biologic structure allowing them to mold it to their liking. It also seems to act as a some sort of suppression. In others, it seems that this ooze has been modified to where once inserted into the body sends off properties that take control of them. Shutting off any senses of thinking. On top of that, the bodies seem to be composed of mechanical parts too."

The file she was holding, she takes out a few x-rays all eyes fall on the photos. Showing x-rays of the tissue, skeletal, muscle and nerves."They've managed to integrate their wiring all throughout nerve system."Tsunade slightly gasps, astonished. She had to admit to herself, this was quite fascinating despite the current ordeal.

"Yes, it seems this ooze is pumped into their bodies by these ummm..."Shizune pauses for a second."Canisters, which is attached to their spinal cord."

"It's amazing really..."Tsunade admits, a few eyes look at her."Who ever is behind their ingenuity is one to behold. What is this..."she points to the second canister with bluish like liquid.

"That Milady seems to be..."Shizune felt her lips pressure together, she didn't want to say it but knew she had no choice. Reluctant for a few more seconds she sighs silently."It's chakra."

Eyes gasp in shock and disbelief."What!?"Tsunade voice was sharp and slightly shaky."What are you saying?"

The assistant jumps slightly from the woman's tone, but keeps herself calm the best she could."From the test, and the valiant research that ummm...May had previously done along with our own. It's chakra liquefied or in other words it's their own chakra. We don't fully know how they are managing to do it, but that's all we have. And the schematics of the body's system seems well..."

"Technorganic..."Gaara muffles to himself shocked."...May..."

He did his best to conceal his words and his surprise. But someone overheard him, before they could say anything the Kazekage regains himself and presents his findings from his village along with some other things."Here are our findings, from Sunagakure. We seem to be on the page with the results, though due to Kai still being hospitalized, he being the head of our department it has made it a bit difficult. It is as you said,"he looks to Shizune."they are liquefying chakra mixing it in with, whatever this substance it. Those canisters upon their backs, are wired directly to their spinal column, mainly the cervical part."

Tsunade looks over the information. A pure look of disgust clearly showed, with burning anger in her amber eyes."On another note,"Gaara gets her attention. She looks to the young man."The Mizukage has agreed to comply and share the information from her village that they had collected."

"That's good."Shizune makes light of the good news."We should send a team there."

Tsunade nods her head in agreement."Yes, I'm sure anything they have will be very vital. Still..."her eyes ponder intensely, trying to figure out what all this information meant and how to pinpoint this new enemies location and how to bring an end to it. A heavy sigh escapes her lips, with nothing really further to say, the meeting adjourned.

The council members leave first, Ryota excuses himself from Gaara and Tsunade. He exits the room, when the door shuts all the way. He makes sure, turning he looks ahead at Tsunade's council members who seem to still be discussing the meeting.

Putting a hand up he calls to them."Excuse me."the two hear him and stop in their tracks, Ryota makes his way to them.

"Yes?"the elderly man ask, seeing the slight complex look upon the Sunakagure man.

"I am sure you heard,"he looks to the elderly woman."Lord Kazekage say a certain name."

The woman nods her head, he was correct."Yes, I did. I am assuming this girl May has something to do with what is currently happening?"

Ryota firmly nods his head."Yes, in a manner of speaking."

"But she is of your village is she not?"The man prompts.

Ryota didn't say anything, he had to choose his words carefully. What he was doing had to be executed with fineness."...There is something I must rely to you both."

Back in the room with Tsunade and Gaara. Both Kages just going a bit extra with the information, it was quiet between the two until Gaara broke the silence.

"How has May, been?"he slowly puts the documents back in their proper folders.

Shizune was helping Tsunade, and froze from Gaara's words she looks shakily towards Tsunade awaiting what the woman was going to say.

Tsunade inhales deeply, and exhales calmly. She brings her hands up folding them and rest her chin on top."She's been well, her new assignment seems to be working for her."She tells him, Gaara gives her his full attention as he finished putting the some more papers away."It's working out, keeping her mind elsewhere and seems like she has been reflecting upon her decision."

"From what Sakura and Ino have seen,"Shizune interjects."Which speaking of Sakura and Ino, Milady the two have been asking when she would be allowed back onto the team. Even me, most of the documents here are from the research she provided. I know it's not my place to tell you, but I think May has reflected well enough. Don't you, Milady?"

Shizune stopped for a bit, and looked to the Hokage who's face she could not ready but clearly see she was taking what she said in consideration. Nothing but the sound of shuffling papers was heard. Shizune drops her eyes from the unresponsive answer of the Hokage and picks up the folders in her arms, when the members of Tsunade's council comes back in. The Hokage looks to them, a bit surprised they came back looking harder she saw upon their tight faces there was something urgent in which they needed to tell her.

"Kazekage, would please excuse us."the elderly woman address Gaara."We must talk with the Hokage privately."

Understanding, Gaara nods his head. Stopping what he was doing, he gets up saying his good-bye to Tsunade one of the guards open the door for him. He thanks them and leaves.

Making his way out of the Hokage's building Gaara is greeted by Kankuro. His brother greets him with a warm respectful smirk, Gaara nods his head acknowledging his brother and looks around expecting someone else to either be with him or show up. Kankuro saw the look in his brother's wondering eyes.

"Oh, May she we-"an explosion went off in the village, not to far from both of them. They felt the tremor shake beneath their feet, and the panic screams of the villagers. Kankuro's eyes widen not because of shock from the unexpected attack but because..."May's in that area."he tells Gaara panicked.

Looking to his brother he saw the horrified look in his eyes, forming a mount of floating sand for transport Gaara takes off. Kankuro waste no time and hurries after.

By the time, both of them reached the area that was now slightly disseminated, a few buildings broken, minor casualties which was good. A few of the villages shinobies were present. Some helping the villagers, while the others spread out to look for where the attack came from. Gaara lands in center and just a few seconds his brother drops down next to him. He couldn't help, but to gasp at the sight. It wasn't anything compared to anything the Land of Wind had done to it, but it was still bad. Seeing someone needing help, Kankuro hurries over there to add assistance.

Gaara used his sand to add assistance, but his eyes frantically looked around for one person. He could feel the worry begin to creep inside him, of the worse that might have happened to them. Hearing groans and painful moans none that he knew of, nor one that was distinctive to him.

"What happened here?!"Tsunade's demands, doing the best to keep her own anger in check from what befell in her eyesight. One of the shinobies hurries over to the woman.

Gaara continued to help and while he looked for them, still there was still no sign of them. He did his best to keep his cool, even with the growing tension he was starting to feel upon not finding them. A few more bodies came onto the scene, dropping down and looking around at the horror of the devastated area.

"What in the world..."Tenten was in disbelief, but quickly snaps out of it to help those who needed.

"Over here!"someone calls to her, she races in their direction.

"Help, please!"someone else calls.

Guy looks towards the person"Lee."he calls to the young man, who nods his head and follows his sensei stopping for a second when he spotted Gaara.

"Gaara?!"Lee was surprised to see him, wanting to see what he was doing here, he had to hold back and do as his sensei said.

Not to far away, Hinata had her Byakugan activated to see any others who might need trapped or need assistance. Looking through the rubble, her eyes spot something buried in the rubble of a building. Looking harder she gasp at who it was. She rushes to the spot and begins to start to dug out whom she saw.

"Hold on! I'm coming!"her voice rang in alarm, just a few feet away from her someone heard her panic cries. They turn in her direction, and hurry over to her, before they could reach her. The rubble started to shake, making Hinata stop and slowly move back as beams of golden light shoot through the cracks of the pile, before it just burst open. Blasting the debris away, which caught everyone's attention.

Gaara's eyes widen in relief to see, you. Surrounded in sphere of your energy with a few Kazekage hurries over to you, Hinata looks up at you, many would find the look you had scary due to your glowing eyes, and heavy breathing. But that was far from it, your sphere disappears and you drop onto your knees. Luckily Hinata managed to catch you.

"May! May are you alright!?"she almost screams in worry. You didn't respond just yet, trying to catch your breath.

A few shinobis come over to assist those you managed to protect, carefully the Hyuga sets you down. Telling you calmly to just breath and you where alright, when you grip her arm tightly. A grip that startled her, it was firm and strong, yet she felt the hold you had on her tremble in sorrow. She didn't understand, nor could she understand the words you mumbled.

She looks at you confused and worried."May, what are you saying?"she tries to understand, but it just seem like some sort of verbal cryptic puzzle. She opens her mouth to ask once again, stopping when noticed the look in your eyes. Like someone told you, someone you knew died. The distraught look in your eyes, that welled up. Ready to cry, within those distraught look she saw guilt and distress. The grip you had on her tighten more, she sucks up the pain more concerned about you, now very worried.

Hinata gets ready to say something to you, just as Gaara gets over to the two of you. You mumble something which Hinata hears, making her gasp in horror. She now understood why you where acting this way, you push yourself out of her grasp. Stumbling a bit, your vision was a bit shaky due to that unexpected attack, but regain yourself the best you could. Forgetting about yourself, Hinata realized what it was you going to do. She stands up just seconds to late, your eyes glow brighter, brow furrowed deeply and take off to the sky away from everyone.

Standing up fully, Hinata yells for you to wait. But the speed you took off there was doubt that you heard her, Gaara reaches her. He looks up towards the sky, he could see the way you took off it was something that caused you great grief. But what it was he didn't know, until he heard Hinata tell others who came over to her.

Hinata tries not to panic."It's Mirai, whoever attacked took Mirai."she tells the others.


	61. Chapter 61

_Mirai eyes stare widely at the item which you held in your hand, it was a bunch of carrots. You look at them unsure whether to get them or not, contemplating with either the carrots or maybe the potatoes. You already had the meat and a few other things it was just to decided on which vegetable for the small late lunch/ early dinner you wanted to make since Gaara and Kankuro where present here in the village. After spending some nice time with Kankuro, who's insight and words really helped you. Making the guilt you felt seem to settle. _

_After the time together and walking around the village, he had to go and get Gaara inviting you to come along jokingly telling you, Gaara would be happy to see you. Which you instead insisted you make something for them both. Which Kankuro didn't have a problem with it, you told him it shouldn't take you long to the items, though you suggested he take Gaara around while you set up the meal. You left to go get the ingredients, in the market part of the village._

_To which you where now, holding Mirai in one arm with the food in the other. Mirai eyes stayed upon the carrots, from its bright color no doubt that caught her eyes. As you try to decide which to get, she ended up helping you choose, reaching her little arms out towards the carrots._

_You smile at her."Then we shall get the carrots."you tell her, handing them to the merchant. Who takes them and weighs it while wrapping the bunch. Looking at the total you pay them, thanking them gratefully. The merchant hands you the carrots."There, we are now ready."you tell her, bringing her up and nuzzle her cheek with your nose. _

_Earning a cute giggle from the infant and delighted smile. Which made you smile just the same, the two of you in high spirits it could be clearly seen. Double checking to make sure you had everything and reminding yourself of the time, you head back to Kurenai's place. The second your foot lifted off the ground, it happened._

_Out of nowhere came this devastating surprised explosion. That took everyone off guard, by the time the screams that mixed in with the blasted reached you. The light blinded you, out of sheer reaction you grip and tuck Mirai under you. Though quick, just not quick enough someone or some shadow came out of know where catching you off guard. They manage to attack you, hitting you back into a building that tumble on top of you. They managed ripping the infant from your arms._

_The last sound you heard before all the rubble fell upon you of wood and concrete burying you and others in to become a make shift coffin, Mirai's terrified and frighten cries that echoed, and pierced your soul.  
_

_"...M-Mirai..."you barely manage to say let alone breath._

* * *

A shadow zips through the trees at great speed, landing upon the branch of a tree pushing off with such force taking a bit of the bark of the branch with it. Their stride and movement was full of power, that burned in their burning focused, and determined eyes. Their mind set and focused upon what they came to do, pushing off again on the branch this time with enough force to crack it.

Behind them, their two friends look at their friend in front worried and slightly scared by their empowering state. They remained quiet, wanting to speak up and suggest they wait for back up or something. But once word reached their silent enraged friend of what happened, there was just no stopping them. Without a second, they rushed out of the village with the two trailing along. Knowing well what the repercussion would be, it was clear they did not care at all. All that mattered to them was to be there and save them both.

"...Konohamaru..."Moegi looks to the young boy ahead of them by a couple of feet increasing the gap between herself and Udon. Her eyes filled with concern and understanding for her friend.

Never has she seen him like this before, his eyes burned with nothing but pure fiery anger, that fueled him. The dark persistence look, lingered within his eyes, that would clearly was not going away. Finding out his younger cousin was taken and on top of that he heard May went followed the assailants, no doubt for Mirai.

Though she and Udon didn't mind coming along with their friend, Moegi just wondered if they would be able to actually hold their own, a question she knew should have never entered her mind. Swallowing her own fear, she continued speeding up telling Udon to do the same.

* * *

Mirai's cries no screams rang through the trees, which her abductors found slightly annoying. Groaning from it, one with a murderous look in their eyes tempted to keep the infant 'quiet'. But they had their order and had to follow them, everything was planned out perfect the pieces fell into place. In this world attacking seem easy, and without being foiled by those four turtles and the others back home. They had nothing to worry about, because the one here though strong, was all alone because she had no one else to help her out that knew how they operated.

So every single plan that was being made for this world, would fall into place. She was only body compared to having the others, others she heavily relied on because they always learned to fight together and she had little skill with fighting on her own. Better yet, she was always supported by the others back home. Now she here in this world of shinobis, killings and death there was no one to support her at all. Leaving her all alone and a huge target. A target she had on her already.

Such a delight, yet at the same time it was an annoyance. An annoyance which soon would be fixed, like dangling a string in front of a cat or attach bait to a fish hook. Both would eventually move in to get their treat only to to be followed the repercussions of their idiotic action. The fish would be caught, gutted and cut. While the cat would jump to high and well...

Dangling the string in front of May, was now starting. And knowing her she would go for it without a second thought, and just like the fish, hook, line and well...

"Shut it UP!"Sana snarls behind her mask, giving little Mirai a annoyed and disgusted look. She as itching to take her sai and just do it herself.

"In order to attract the mother to her cub,"Xaver Gripping onto Mirai."You must let the cub howl, and the mother will come to their aid without a second thought. And like any good poacher, once the big prize comes you spring your trap."he holds up his human and clinches his fist tightly adding more to his meaning."Besides, we must make sure everything is efficient."he looks to either side following them at least two of Stockman's no enhanced shinobis with a few foot bots, and Karin.

Sana looks around frustrated."I don't see her...she's not coming!"

Before Xaver could say anything, Karin does. Alarming the others."She's coming! Move!"

Not a second later, after Xaver, Sana, the mutants and the foot bots separated a medium size energy orb lands in their previous spot and explodes leaving a few damaged trees.

Jumping from out of the trees, Xaver and his group land down. Karin stays hidden out of sight, pushing up her glasses wishing she wasn't here now. But she had to be so that she could see up front and report back to Stockman about how the newly modified shinobis did. Which she knew as a splendid piece of work, no longer did they have that handicap of their tubes sticking out of from their back. It was now condensed into a microchip that was attached to the cervical part of their spine on the outside. It was the right spot, she could see it though to others they would not be able to.

She couldn't help but smile at this in a twisted sort of way with pride, if this worked then...well she just hopped it worked. Stopping her own praise on such a wonderful piece of equipment, when the main chess piece enter the scene. Karin hollers for Xaver and them to move, the second they do. Your fist punches the tree that stood behind Sana, to break and be launch to into the other trees. Knocking a few other trees, leaving a clearing in its wake. Karin had to hold in her own fearful yelp, from the devastating attack you just did.

If that wasn't scary, it was the look you had that scared her. Compared to the last time she saw you, the look then was weak, fearful and meek. Now it was the complete opposite, your eyes glowed so furiously that she was sure a beam shot out of them or it was just her eyes playing tricks. Those eyes stared hard, locking onto Xaver who had Mirai who still kept crying, which Karin saw made your eyes become slightly enrage. Holding your hands out, she watches with interest and fear as your energy begins to form two spheres in either hand, and how it outlined you. The calmness you emitted made everything tease, it was like the air was sucked out.

Xaver using the transformation jutsu giving him in a sense back his human form, gives you a irksome smirk. Scuffing, with a taunting look in his eyes. His eyes slide over to Mirai quickly, then back to you. His smirk dropped, when he finds your presence right in front of him. For a second fear or shock flashed in his eyes, before he knew it, your fist makes contact with his abdominal while your other hand grabs hold of Mirai and pulls her back before you finish the blow. Sending the evil mutant fish back, Sana stood there with her mouth gaped open in disbelief.

She could feel herself start to shake, there was just no way. Then again back in the Land of Waves she recalled seeing you fight though not like this, she thought to herself how this was a stupid idea. Because the look that stayed in your eyes froze her all the way, it was not an eerie look. She couldn't describe, because she didn't get the chance, because she had move out of the way before your launching attack almost hit her.

She jumps to higher grounds in the trees taking out her sais, and whistles for the foot bots and mutants to surround you. You cling to Mirai with fierce protection, she still had not calmed down just yet. Your eyes scan everyone around you, in a situation like this back home it was easier. Because when like this, all of you would be in the center and on Leo's signal launch an attack upon the enemy.

Now, it was just you. Your grip tightens again upon Mirai. Karin still remaining hidden smirks with delight, eagerness in her eyes to see the fight start wanting to see how this would play out now. After learning what she did from back in the hideout about you, not mention researching herself it was only natural she wanted to see you action. Since she didn't really see much last time.

The plan was working perfectly, just like they said. This was not your strong area, taking on so many at a time she could see the overwhelming look on your face. Trying to think of what to do next. This world really wasn't for you, which was a huge weakness. Sana whistles again, signalling those surrounding you to attack.

Two foot bots lunge at you, one had their buzz saw out and just barely missed Mirai, but managed to get you in the arm. Ignoring your injury and grab hold of that Foot Bot, and throw into another one. Which gave you an opening, getting ready to take it when in a flash one of the Foot Bots intercepts your movement and strikes with a hard punch to your stomach. With enough force to send you back a few feet hard to the ground, to matters worse Mirai flew out of your hold her screams continued for a couple of seconds, till she turned into a log and fell down.

Realizing she was nothing but a fake, was a relief that lasted for a few seconds. Now worried to death about where she was now, you couldn't hear her cries anymore.

"Mirai! Mir-"you scream for her, dodging a punch from one of the mutant shinobies, throwing their fist aside you go to land a punch. Which they countered by blocking it, with very little effort. This surprised you, which was just enough to take you off guard, they take hold of you wrist with a such a tight grip that amazed you. Until you felt a sense of soreness from it, that brought you back.

Holding down your pain, you struggle to get out of their grip. Which they did not let up on, with your focused upon the this mutant shinobi, seemly left you wide open, two of the foot bots came from behind with their katanas out ready to attack. Swinging their blades viciously one gets ready to impale you. Thinking quickly, you attack back. Trying to kick one of them, but they moved back just in time avoiding your blow. The mutant shinobi still had its grip on you, refusing to let go.

You charge up your hand, and bring your fist up right into the middle of their torso. Expecting to land a blow, they shinobi grabs hold of your wrist stopping you, before you blinked and could even process what just. Your body was thrown hard, crashing through the trees. The might of their throw felt like getting hit by something weighing at least ton. It hurt, but you didn't have time to focus on the pain. Your momentum began to slow down, skidding onto the ground leaving a trail of broken trees from the throw.

The wind was knocked out of you, heavily breathing. Your mind was trying to process what just happened, because the last time you fought them. Their strength was there, but not at this level. Lucky for you, training with Tsunade was starting to pay off. Even though their throw or strength was probably just a niche compared to her's. It was still just enough for you, struggling to pick yourself up. Holding your shoulder, when something like this happened. Either one of the guys or April would come to help at this moment. A deep part of you wishing either of them to here, pushing that aside when Mirai came into your mind.

Focusing back to what was more important.

Mirai.

You had to find her, the terrible thought of seeing heartbreak in Kuerani's eyes. The broken faith lingering in her eyes, when she finds out the news on what happened. If you did not come back with her daughter, her treasure. Eyes that reflected your own so much from being here, the broken faith that settled inside you. That had been growing, masked by your smiles.

Those haunting eyes of Kuernai lingered in your mind, guilt began to weigh down on you yet at the same time fuel you. With a sense of determination to find her, not just for Kuerani, not because Tsunade assigned you this mission. Because, during your time with Mirai you've grown attached to the girl. Despite all you felt inside, her presence mirrored your very own innocence. She was a infant after all, new to this world and all around her. Just like you, in a sense a kinder spirit.

A spirit that you couldn't have anything happened to. Ignoring your own personal pain, you get up all the way. Standing strong the best you could, your eyes focused like steel looking straight ahead. Calming yourself, you get ready as the same mutant shinobi comes charging at you. This time something was different, you noticed they did not have the tubes on their back, and their eyes glowed in a reddish grey color along with their veins that protruded through their skin, pulsating.

They draw back their left hand which started to twist and mold into something else. Because of their speed it was hard for you to actually see what it was, but you knew one thing it wasn't good. The shinobi comes rushing at you, luckily you move just in time dodging their attack on you. You take to the sky, the robotic as it seemed shinobi looks up at you. They locked on you, pressing down. It launches up towards you, again speed only allowed you to dodge, unable to really figure out a way to get a solid defense.

Using their now turned left hand weapon, upon you. You figured it was a blade of some sort the way it slashed at you. Even though you had the sky, it wasn't enough your attacker movements and relaxes where defiantly suburb. They came at every angle, it felt like you where being attacked by two. Which was in fact true, Sana signaled the other one to take you down.

Dodging, that's all you could do. It was hard for you form a shield or anything with out focusing, being overwhelmed made it harder for you. Trying hard to find any opening, but you couldn't see anything. The feeling of discouragement started to creep upon you. That is until you heard sound, Mirai's cries, that took your focus off defending yourself. A huge mistake, because that was the opening, a sadistic smile comes to Sana she takes out one of the Kraang's guns. Pressing the trigger as it charges up.

"..."she smiles, pressing the trigger down, a clear energy shot hits you from behind. Knocking you back down to the ground.

You yelp just a bit from the blast, hitting the ground. The pain from being shot through your body, you forbid yourself from cringing from the pain and push yourself back, hearing Miari's cries. When weight landed upon you, Sana drops down her knee landing right on the spot that was hit. Digging it, laughing from the pleasure of your pain.

Doing your best again to not react to this unpleasant torture, not hearing anything you made Sana's smile drop. So she pushes harder upon your injury."Come on...let hear you scream."she demands from you.

She pushes harder, bringing up the gun and putting right at your head. She could see you holding yourself back, even with the pain written all over your face which angered her. She puts her finger upon the trigger about to presses it."Come on, let me hear you scream!"

Pressing your lips and eyes tightly together, she could see wanted to say something. Leaning down close to your mouth she waits."...M...Mi...Mirai...g-give..h-her back."you tell her through your pain and cries.

Sana just smirks playfully."Oh, you want the baby...well...guess what..."she snickers tauntingly. She leans back down and whispers something in your ears, that made your eyes widen in horror, but made her laugh in nothing but pleasure. She sits back looking in the direction of the approaching footsteps."Isn't that right?"

Hearing a slow hand clap, along with a deep chuckle."Si, she is correct."Xaver walks over to the two of you with the mutants behind him and the foot bots. His appearance surprised you. He saw the look you had, he admires himself."Nice, no? It's been so long since I've seen my handsome self. I must say, I do much like this world. It is benefiting for myself, not to mention...my Master."he gives you a evil grin."And, your family."he tells you.

You knew who he was talking about. His smile deepens from the ashamed look in your eyes."...You know how we got here?"he bends down to you, using a finger to lift your chin."It's all thanks to you, really...and because of it. My Master and your lovely family will well..."he looks around the area."Let's just say this, this world will become just like it is back home. Like everyone else, back...home."he chuckles from his sick joke.

Your eyes grew wider in shock and disbelief. His words echoed in your mind, he just had to be lying. Just had to be, your eyes grew so wide they began to sting. Xaver enjoyed every minute of your confused, hurt and disbelief look. He saw your mind trying to processes everything even if you didn't want too. He takes out his pocket knife and grabs you roughly by the hair yanking your head up to look at him.

He holds the blade to your throat, paralyzed not just from the pain. But still from his words, you ignored the cold feel of metal under your chin.

"I do hope you like my Master's newest followers. I must say Stockman,"he looks at the mutants to behind him."he did do a good job. Wouldn't you agree. They are almost ready, just missing something. Like I said before, it is because of you we came here. And because of that, you will continue to provide your assistance. My Master requires it. To bad none of your friends are here or your sister...you come to a world all alone. With no one..."his hold on your becomes more aggressive, which got him a painful yelp from you.

Xaver looks you over, he brings his knife back. And charges it up with lighting. The fear in your eyes came, he lavished in it."Just to make sure, you don't do anything..."he drives the blade into you.

Stopping when he heard something rustle above him. He looks around, then up seeing a shadow come down yelling with some sort of bluish sphere in their hand."DON"T YOU TOUCH HER!"Konohamaru surprised attack caught, the henchmen off guard. The young boy thrust his rasengan right the man, who manages to move out the way just in time.

Konohamaru lands in-between you and Xaver, followed by two more clones of himself, one of them kicks Sana back off you. All three of them stand around you protectively, glaring hard at Xaver and Sana with a deadly look.

"Konohamaru..."you where surprised to find him.

He didn't respond when you spoke his name, just kept his glare upon Xaver."Don't you dare touch her. I mean it."he tells him, in a threatening voice.

Which Xaver did not take serious at all, it only made he man laugh."Really, you want army..."

Konohamaru puts up his hand sign, and next thing he makes six more clones of himself that surrounded you."This army..."his voice and eyes darken.


	62. Chapter 62

Inhaling deeply, Konohamaru spews from his mouth a stream of a gunpowder like cloud from his mouth all around himself, you and his clones. Like a smokescreen it gave the two of you cover from Xaver, Sana and the others. Blocking their sight of the two of you, not wanting to waste any time the boy quickly hurries to you and helps you up hastily. You flinch a bit from the pain, but manage to stand up.

"Come on, we've got to move!"he tells you, he slings one of your arms over his shoulder allowing you to put your body weight upon him. Which he didn't seem to mind, it would be easy for his mind to become perverted now. Seeing as your chest rested right on top of his head, but now was not the time. It was life or death, and with these attackers. Thinking of something like that was not an option, double checking you where secured he signals his clones to cover the two of you. He pushes off up high into the trees and hurries his way away from the area. Back to his village.

Jumping from tree branch to tree branch, his eyes straight and focused. Though calm, his heart was racing rapidly, what the heck that was back there he was glad to be rid of it. He just had to reach back to the village with you, his speed wasn't the speed he wanted due to the extra weight but he just sucked it up. It didn't matter, by now though he knew there was a considerable amount of distance between the two of you and Xaver and his crew.

"May, are you ok?"he finally says something to you."Am I hurting you?"

"No, I am well."you tell him, as your energy starts to slowly outline you in a fading light."I just need to concentrate my aura around me. My injury is not fatal, though I inquire how are you?"

"I'm...fine."he grunts, giving you a smirk."You j-just worry about getting be-better."

"Konohamaru...what of Mirai!"you demand."I must find her, I must find Mirai!"

He could feel you starting to move off him, he grips tighter on you."May, hold on. Mi-"

Before he could finish, a shot was fired or what seem like one exploded right in front of the two of you. Catching the two of you off guard, Konohamaru lost his balance and trail. Falling right out of the tree, straight to the ground, you tumble out of his grasp a few feet away. Luckily the impact was not that bad, and you managed to heal just a bit of your wound. But you still felt the pain that shot from it, the unexpected attack knocked the wind out you both.

Konohamaru begins to pick himself up, shaking his head. Coughing just a bit."What the heck was that!?"He tires to process the type of attack, that was no kind of jutsu he knew. It was something else, still thinking about it he takes out a kunai and rushes over to you."May!"

Hearing his cries, you begin to pick yourself back up. Shaking your head, to get rid of the dizziness and muffled echoing in your ears. Touching your head, there was no clear damage done. Slowly you stand up, when you felt someone helping you. Looking you find Konohamaru, doing his best to sustain you.

"I've got you."he tells you."Just lean on me, I'll protect you."

The second those words left his mouth, a barrage of shoots came out of the shadows of the trees. Separating the two of you, you push him out of harms way, and dive the other way he went. He tumbles a bit, but quickly regains himself. Thinking quickly he makes a couple of clones, each holding a kunai at the ready. A few of his clones manage to deflect the incoming shots, while a some where not so lucky, others dodged the shots and charged towards the where the fires came from.

"..."you stood there lost for a second, before being brought back to your senses. The barrages of shoots turned towards you, snapping you out of your trance.

Moving quickly again, you look for cover stopping suddenly in your tracks when two shadow figures drop down from above. With little time to react, they manage to kick you right in the torso back.

Konohamaru who was focused on the spot where the shoots came from, pinpointing the location."Bingo.."he tells himself, he throws his kunai in the exact spot, hearing the sound of metal being deflected. He knew, that he hit his mark making another clone next to him. That starts to gather charka in a sphere shape for his rasengan. Feeling it was ready, he and his clone leap towards the shooter when out the corner of his eye he sees your kicked down to the ground and the two mutants walking towards you.

Forsaking his original plan, he redirects his attack towards them."GET AWAY FROM HER!"he yells to them, getting their attention.

The mutant shinobis look up, just as he came down with his attack. Expecting to land the blow, one of the mutant's quickly counters the young shinobi. Aggressively grabbing him by his wrist, yanking him down and destroying his clone. Without a care, they throw him ruthlessly into a tree trunk. Konohamaru's back hit hard, causing him to spit up from the pain. The throw was hard enough to crack the tree, it was hard to tell if the it was tree or Konohamaru's back that cracked the loudest.

But one thing you knew watching his young body fall straight to the ground, he didn't move for a few seconds. Your eyes stayed focused upon him, in your mind you screamed for him to move. But he didn't, your eyes tremble with fear and regret. Your mouth became dry, looking at the motionless body of the young boy. First Mirai, and now Konohamaru. It was just...Xaver's words slowly started to echo in your mind mixing in with that horrible vivid dream that seem to haunt you. The image of all those dead bodies, your innocent eyes where forced to see.

So much motionless, so much fading life. Everything seem to grow cold, the grip of death seem to grab hold of you from everything that has been happening. Still hearing Xaver's words echo in your mind, and what he said about back home didn't help. The image of what your mind believed had happened. Broke something in you, you didn't know what it was. But you knew this heavy weight, that weighed in you now became heavier.

"..."your eyes drop, whispering his name from your lips. The mutant shinobi that took him out, looks at him making sure he not going to get back. After a few more seconds they turn back to you, and slowly begin their way to you.

Their left hand slowly begins to change shape, as that strange ooze started to pump through their bodies. Their veins starting to pulsate, you hear the grotesque sound of their flesh ripping and transforming. It had to be painful, the way it changed. The mutants get closer, you didn't realize this until you felt their cold and desolated presence looming above you. Your eyes shoot up towards them, wide and consumed with paralyzed fear. So many questions shot through your mind, that you couldn't process them all at once. Images of your life back home with April and the others, having a good times or during a mission.

Their smiles and voices echoed in your mind, along with Naruto and everyone else in this world. They mashed together, you didn't know what this was, why everything was flashing in your mind. Everything good, when it faded into black quickly and there lunging out of the darkness Shredder came along with Kraang and Xaver, Tigerclaw and Razor, Shredder slashes down at you. Cutting you right across, making everything go dark, everything seem lost.

You felt yourself falling, even though you where not. You tried to grip onto something, calling out for April or anyone. You scream in your mind, feeling yourself difting downward, whatever this feeling was. It scared you, reminded you so much of the dark. Darkness that wrapped around you, the darkness and evil you starting to engulf this world with the Shredder's and Kraang's presence. A presence you brought here, just as Xaver said.

The screaming of your voice stopped in your mind, everything froze.

Hanging their weapons above you, the mutant shinobis don't waste this and plunge them straight at you. Though your eyes could see, they felt blind and lost. Everything around you was dark, until...

A gasp.

A small gasp was heard, a gasp that sparked a small little light in the darkness you saw. The gasp was weak and barely heard. But you heard it, the gasp didn't have form, but it started to bring you back to your senses. Why you came out here, slowly the light became brighter and your mind started to remember...Mirai. There she was, slowly fading and becoming whole in your mind. There was bundled up, safely a light shinning behind her that made her smile. A small infant laugh escapes her lips of joy. Around her, slowly starting to form arms. Arms that where holding her safely, you see the arms connect to a body. The body started to form, forming into Kurenai.

There she stood holding her baby girl, with pride and joy. The two of them smiling at one another. Gasping yourself, you look at Kurenai who seem to feel your eyes on her. She turns and looks towards you, her red eyes staring deeply into yours. There soft, reflecting warmth and trust. She opens her mouth repeating the same words she did, before she left. Next thing, this image of Kurenai holds her daughter out to you.

*Mirai!*you remember, the blindness your eyes saw dispersed quickly. Your vision came back, the second it did you see the attack coming down on you.

Quickly you jump out the way, just as their attack made impact. You roll a few feet away, not wanting to waste time and pick yourself up off the ground. Looking straight at Konohamaru, who now you saw and could sense he was still alive. You didn't understand why you could not before, but that didn't matter now. Rushing over to him, calling out his name.

Which he heard, the sound of your voice gave him some form of energy that he started to pick himself up slowly. Stopping when he felt, a hard foot slam down on his back. Pushing him back to the ground. He screams out in pain, from pressure of Xaver's foot upon his back. The cruel mutant, didn't care one bit about the screams coming from the boy.

Xaver smiles maliciously, in a flash he grabs hold of the scarf around Konohamaru's neck, and pulls on it tightly. Slowly cutting off his air supply, poor Konohamaru began to struggle to be set free. But Xaver's grip was too tight, the more the boy struggled and tried to fight back. The tighter it became, still with his smile on the mutant fish still in his transformation jutsu looks directly at you.

You stare back, with a still look. You stop in your tracks, contemplating what to do. The sounds of Konohamaru's struggling, made your stomach cringe sickly. Xaver just kept smiling delighted at the power he was holding over you. He brings his foot up again and slams back down on boy. A painful scream escapes Konohamaru's mouth, echoing through the trees.

You could feel your muscles start to tighten in fury. You move an inch, which promoted Xaver to tug harder on the scarf, making you stop. "No, no..."he waves a disapproving finger at you."Tsk, tsk...now you don't want two more deaths on your hands...do you?"

Hearing that word, you knew what he meant. Those words held power over you, he saw it in your remorseful eyes. You look at him a pleadingly."Please, do not hurt him."you beg."Release him, and Mirai."Your voice becomes stern, looking at him with demanding eyes.

Xaver stood there pondering the thought, but quickly discards it without a thought."And not provide my Master with healthy subjects. You must be naive as you are stupid little girl. Look at you, trying to act strong in this world. You try to give me a killer look. But you don't have it in you, not at all. In this world, if you haven't figured it out yet, you have to have the strength needed. Both mind, body and spirit. A killer instinct, something you like."

The shinobis make their way behind you, surrounding you their weapons drawn. Ready to attack, you notice them remembering what Xaver told you before."I will go with you."you tell him, which surprised the henchmen."The Shredder, you said needs me. I shall surrender, but you must release Konohamaru and Mirai. I shall trade myself for them."

Xaver's eyes scan you over, to see if there where any sort of discrepancy from your shaky voice. But he saw none in your eyes. Hearing what you said, Konohamaru tries to object to it, but was silenced by Xaver's foot on his face."Hush boy."he hisses. He chuckles to himself."Trading your life, for theirs...you truly are weak..."he slowly slides his hand behind his back and pulls out something. It was a folded fan."Just like someone else I know..."

Your eyes widen at the sight of the fan, the symbol you saw made you gasp sharply. If your eyes could get any bigger, than they would, seeing the terror struck look in your eyes. The bottom of your lip started to quiver slightly, your throat became dry. No words formed at all, you couldn't believe what you where seeing. Xaver began to fan himself with the fan.

"Like I said, weak...like someone else I know."he snickers mockingly. He throws up the iron fan, and infuses it with lighting chakra, like a Frisbee he flings it straight at you."Catch!"He laughs manically, the speed and force that he threw the iron fan was fast. Still in shock from the symbol, that you paid no mind to the incoming attack. With Konohamaru pinned down, struggling to move seeing the heartbroken look that shattered the brightness he was so use to seeing. Enraged him, he tries to push the mutant off him, to be meet with Xaver stomping on him."..."Xaver growls at him.

If tears could be formed now from you, then they would streaming down your face. You just couldn't believe what you just saw, and his words made you understand what and who he meant. In your mind there was just no way, no way at all. Gripping the area over your heart, the something that felt like a void started to burrow its way into you. Making you feel cold and empty. But at the same time, something seem to emerge from it. Unsure what it was, Xaver with a eager twisted bloodlust look in his eyes. Couldn't help but laugh like a madman at the suffering he saw in your eyes from his words. It delighted him, giving him a sensational rush that even creeped out Konohamaru. Who could still nothing but, lay helpless on the ground.

*May...*Konohamaru screams in his mind.

The fan like a razor blade, gathered more speed. Like a sharp knife ready to slice into it victim, spun around and around and explodes the second it landed impact. A bright electric blinding flash came from it, Xaver covered his eyes. Chuckling like a madman.

"Guess, I over did it...HAHAHHAHA."he throws his head back."Master Shredder won't be please, but I guess bits and pieces of her will do. Then again..."he pulls on the scarf tightly, with his foot pressed upon the young shinobi's back."I still have you and that infant. I wonder what Stockman will turn you into, or the baby...I'm sure he will have something plan for you both. Just like this world..."he laughs sickly at his own dark humor.

Gagging and helpless. Konohamaru slowly started to succumb to the lost of consciousnesses, Xaver watched with sickly delight as the last breath was released from the boy's lips. He watches as his arms fall to his side and his body becomes limp, seeing no movement Xaver shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Well..."he release the scarf, letting the body fall down."I was expecting more...is everyone in this world weak?"he spits to the side."And they call themselves ninjas...please."

Taking his foot off the boy's back, he thought to himself the mission was in a sense a success. He gets ready to signal Karin and Sana, when unexpectedly a blast or it seem like one hits him square in the face. With enough force to sending him back crashing to the ground. Taken back by this, he quickly regains himself to be met with another punch in the face. Sending him flying back, realizing he was under attack by this brute force. Trying to gain some sort of control over this predicament, he flips himself over, placing his feet hard into the ground skidding across it.

Digging his heels into the hard ground, stopping himself. Feeling something trickle down from his lip, he wipes it realizing it was his own blood, this surprised the crazy mutant, yet angered him at the same time. Growling like an animal, he yells in frustration.

"Who DARES!"he growls. Seeing no one beyond the thick dust clouds, his eyes move around sharply for his surprised attacker. A murderous look in his eyes, remembering his training he forms four clones of himself. The benefits of this world, where just amazing. He tells his clones to keep their eyes open, reaching behind his back he unhitches the Kraang blaster and holds it straight. Hearing it charging up, he kept his eye on point ready for anyone or anything.

Seeing a shadow move, he fires at it. Only for the shadow to move, seeing another one he fires there a few shoots. But hits nothing, another shadow races around him, he does the same thing. When he wised up, that someone was playing with him. Increasing his anger, yet he smirks praising their valiant effort on their tactics. But he would not be taken down that easily.

His eyes find the hidden shadow, and follow their movement. Bringing the gun up, he aims in the spot they leap towards,"Bingo..."his shot landed on the shadow. He smiles to himself, that was easy way to easy.

Relaxing a bit, letting his guard down. Setting the gun to his side, a shadow cast over him, surprising him. He turns around to be meet with a fist aiming towards his face, luckily he had his clones. One of them, intercepts the punch and grabs the wrist of the attacker throwing them over their shoulders. The attacker lands down on the ground, skidding back a few feet. Their dust cloud covered them, making it hard for Xaver to see who it was, it didn't matter he takes out his gun and aims for them. Waiting for the dust cloud to settle, as the dust cloud started to settle relieving his attacker.

Naruto.

Naruto stares hard at Xaver, a deadly look in his eyes, holding in his hand a rasengan. Xaver gives the teen a grimace smirk, chuckling to himself. Making Naruto's look darken and harden.

"I don't know who you are..."Naruto spits at him, his words fierce, tight and filled anger."But whoever you are, I won't let you near May."

Xaver took his serious words as joke. He looks at Naruto with a mocking expression."Hehehe, I was right..."he saw Naruto's eyes look at him questionably."The senorita is just as I said..."he gestures behind him."She's doesn't fit in this blood filled world. Though my Master needs her, other than that. I can't think of any reason for a weakling. She was weak back home, just as she is here."he scuffs."But, if the oth-"

Enraged by his words Naruto, snaps him to shut up."SHUTTUP!"he hollers.

His outburst stunned Xaver, but just assumed him. He gets ready to say something, when heard someone else on behind him on his sides. He turns around to find there with their eyes activated and just as fierce and angry as Naruto, Hinata ready to attack. She gives him a cold stern look. On his other side, he finds Kankuro with his puppets out and ready. With the same expression as the two.

"Seems, we will be having a festa!"Xaver laughs."Well, then...shall we start?"


	63. Chapter 63

All was still and quiet before the Shredder, who's eyes cast downward heavily at Xever, who dared not to tremble under the burning gaze of his Master. Next to him, Karin and Sana always bowing on one knee in front of the dark man. Who was known to not tolerate any sense of failure, because if failure happened, the price for it was more than one could pay. Though bowing in fear more so than respect for Sana and Karin, who dare not say what her mind was thinking nor have her eyes show them.

She hated being in this submissive position, feeling like a grunt. She still question why Sasuke and his team had to partner with this, excuse for a shinobi she thought. But, then again the power he emitted sad other wise. She could sense the darkness within him, no around him that scared her to submit and cast aside her reasons about him. She often use to wonder how powerful this man was, from a different world that made so many follow and fear him. She didn't see him really engage in battle or fights, mainly his men or robots. This question always in her mind, wanting to know, then again did she really? From the way others respected him, he had to be strong to hold this much power. She just wanted to see it.

But that would have to wait, because now Xever had to give his report on their mission. Gulping hard, Karin forces herself not tremble as the words came out of the mutant man's mouth. She kept her fingers crossed that Shredder would be pleased, sliding her eyes over to look at everyone else in the Shredder's chambers. Suigetsu stood by Jugo looking them, Razor across the room casting the same look as the Shredder but it was more out of pleasure. Stockman stood not to far from him. A few feet away from them, stood Sana's team, Saya and Marmushi. Just a foot from Shredder's chair that kunochi always by Sasuke, who stood above her. Across from him stood Tigerclaw with a harden face, and at the top just a step from Shredder, the Masked Man or Tobi and sitting down in the center on a throne like seat, Shredder himself.

"Master Shredder,"Xever began spreading his arms out in respect as he continued to bow."Our mission was a success, sad to say the Foot Bots where destroyed, along with the mutant shinobis. But, the good news to all this, she has taken the bait. Just as you predicated. She is well aware of our presence now. Though do the interference of a few others, we where not able to hold her down long enough to preform what you required. Stockman's design though on improving the shinobis was fairly good, they did stand up to their task, though again their body didn't hold out, they did shut down. Other than that, Master the mission was successful."

"...And what of the girl?"Shredder wanted to know about May.

Hearing her name, Suigetsu had to do his best to not look interested or concerned about what became of the pink haired girl. Still he listen attentively whispering in his mind that she was fine and well. There was no real damage done to her, but from what the plan was he highly doubt that feeling a tight knot in his begin to harder and form, from Xever's sickly delighted words on what he was sure he saw with her. The more the mutant fish talked about how he showed her the fan, and the words he used to her. Suigetsu knew those words themselves was to damage her slightly, but from the time he spent with her, words seem to effect her greatly. That it could make her whole mood change, she took them very seriously she was just that kind of person in a manner of speaking. Since May was not really consider a person, listening back to the words, the ones that caused him to grunt silently in anger and disgust.

Sure he took thrills in killing because that was part of himself, he delighted in the prospect of killing something he took pride in which many would consider him cold-hearted, but it was him so words like that would never bother him. May though, those harsh words where bound to settle deeply, the seeds had been planted as Xever told Shredder, it was just a matter of time for them to grow. It was bad enough when May was hit with guilt, it lingered in her like a weighted anchor. The words cast upon her like throwing sharp kunais had to have pierced greatly. She would no doubt sulk about those words, trying to process them and try to figure them out.

Even though he was sadistic, to him this was just cruel. He wanted to speak up about this, but he couldn't the punishment that would follow behind it surely would kill him. Shredder seem like a man who mastered the art of torture and death. So all Suigetsu could do, was keep his mouth shut and follow along at the same time think of a way to help May. He hadn't been on any missions, so it made it hard. Toning back, Xever had finished his report and everyone waited if Shredder accepted it. Because Karin sure in hell hoped he did.

The Masked Man looks to the brooding man. With his voice as respectful as he could make it."Shredder..."

No one could tell what Shredder was thinking, that is until he spoke finally after a long tense pause."We move on to the next part."he tells everyone standing up, he looks to Sasuke who looks back to the man. Understanding he nods his head, he looks to the kunoichi who nods her head understand. She walks off with Sasuke behind her, Karin watches with jealous eyes. Telling herself she was going to kill her one day. But that would have to wait, Shredder calls to her she turns around quickly looking at him. He tells her to go with Stockman and continue their experiments. Understanding, she nods her head getting and leaves with the mutant fly.

Leaving the others."Shall I give the go, Master Shredder?"Tigerclaw looks to him, while taking out his pistol.

Acknowledging him, Shredder nods his head approving he looks to Jugo and Suigetsu without a word telling them to go with the mutant tiger. With no objects they do as he says. To the Suna-nins he tells them to rely a message to their spy and to pick up something from Stockman. Which they understand, though before they leave Saya asks when she will get her doll which earned her a harsh scolding looking from the man. Shutting her up quickly.

* * *

_Xever manege's just narrowly dodge Naruto's attack, while flipping over him. He snickers at the boy's attempt to land a hit, quickly he dodges Hinata's strike from her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, he gives her a snarky look and aims his gun at her. Stopping when he felt a shadow above him, looking up to see Kankuro's Karasu with its hidden blade out to stab him.  
_

_Jumping out the way, again narrowly missing the blade it was clear the three of them where not going to let him leave. A fierce look in each of their eyes, Naruto though seem to have more a murderous look than the others. While Hinata had a determined and protective one, Kankuro was more serious than the other two. While at the same time formalitly a plan on how to either capture or take down mutant. _

_Though many in Xever's situation would most likely call it quits, he couldn't help but be delighted by this. With his clones by him, he rushes at the three of them, each clone taking on one of them while he went in trying to land a blow. Using also the Kraang's gun, he tries to get a keen aim on anyone of them, Naruto seeing this makes a massive amount of clones who rush towards him. Astound by this, never had seen this before making note to report back to Shredder. Dodging again, staying on his feet. Having enough of being chased, he inhales deeply to exhale releasing a huge torrent of water from his mouth. A simple water jutsu, but still effective none the less. It managed to get rid of some of Naruto's clones. With his back turned, it left him over. _

_Knocking back one Xever's clones, Hinata rushes in to strike."There!"she goes to strike, and lands the blow. Pushing the man back, not wasting time she hurries to attack the rest of him, to block his chakra. Just as she draws back to strike once again, Xever turns into smoke and in place of him a log. Realizing he had used substitution jutsu. _

_She is attacked, by a kick from him behind. Thankful for his robotic legs that added more power to it. She hits the ground hard._

_"Hinata!"Naruto yells her name, enraged more now his vendetta against Xever increased more."You'll pay for that!" Letting his anger starting to get the best of him, that his features slowly started to change. He rushes towards Xever, with the help of one of his clones he forms his rasagean once again this time much bigger. _

_Xever stood there, a devious smirk slides on his face. Realizing this, Kankuro yells for Naruto to stop but the blonde didn't. Thinking quickly, Kankuro with his chakra threads moves Karasu quickly after Naruto at higher speeds. With movement from his fingers, he gets his puppet to spread it's arms out and wide and grab onto Naruto tightly. Who was surprised by this, before he could blink Kankuro yanks them both back. Just as Xever uses another one of his water jutsu._

_"Water Jutsu: Whipping Blades!"Xever unleashes his jutsu by having water quickly form around his wrist in rings, he then flings the liquid at high speed, that compressed itself into a sharp arch like blades which narrowly missed Naruto but did get the trees, slicing them in have. _

_Shocked by the fact that could have been him, Naruto looks at mad mutant. Who focus back on them, he gets more water and flings the liquid once again in their general direction. _

_Quickly Naruto and Kankuro move just in time, releasing the blonde from his puppets hold, he takes out his other one. Kuroari. Xever starts to laugh with pleasure."Come now! I thought we were having a fiesta?"he mockingly yells to them."I was having fun!"_

_Taking cover behind a few trees, Kankuro formulates a plan. Figuring out Xever's jutsu was long range then needed to get him distracted in order to get close enough to him, he looks around seeing the itching angered face on Naruto. Who looked ready to unleash hell upon this mutant. Naruto would be a good distraction if he could keep his head in a sense cool, turning to his other side, Hinata had managed to take cover not to far from him. She would have to be the one to land an actual strike upon him, which he would then use Kuroari to entrap the mutant. _

_Looking Kankuro's way, Hinata seem to understand his plan nodding her head agreeing to it. The puppeteer turns to Naruto about to say something, when the brash boy made his own move and rushed once again towards the mutant. Something must have been said from Xever because Naruto charged like a bull, screaming at him._

_"Don't you say that! ABOUT MAY!"he forms some more clones who charge with him. A massive army each with their fist drawn back."NARUTO!"Hinata panics, she waste no time and rushes after him, breaking Kankuro's plan. _

_Having no choice he follows, and hopes he could make this surprised attack work to their advantage. Xaver flings more of his water at Naruto's clones, cutting a few but that didn't stop him. A few of his clones manage to slide under the attack, coming back and continued towards their target. Seeing he wasn't stopping, Xever forms a few more clones of himself, and whips out the gun. He takes aim as his clones go to take Naruto head on. Firing a few, getting rid a couple, but it was not enough, now starting to feel overwhelmed. He knew he had to retreat.  
_

_Stepping back, he gets ready to take his leave when Hinata comes and almost lands a blow. She wasn't going to let him get away, jumping back making sure he was not struck by her blows. With an assertive look in her eyes, she demanded from him what he wanted with May._

_"Why are you attack May?"she demands, as Xever manages to block her. He drops down and spins on his back coming up to kick her back a bit, but she stood her ground this time. And kept going. _

_Xever smirks to himself."Wouldn't you like to know, little girl."he chuckles deeply. Dodging an attack."I'm surprised really...you would even risk your life an artificial one."_

_Hearing what he said, stun Hinata and confused her. She gives him a puzzled look on what he meant. But Naruto and Kankuro did, a sad look came to the puppeteer. While a more enraged look came to Naruto, having enough he pushes forward his fist ready to land a blow._

_"I SAID DON"T SAY THAT ABOUT HER!"he growls like an animal, jumping over Hinata he thrust his powerful punch forward. Seeing this, Xever quickly pushes Hinata away and jumps back safely missing the deadly blow from the blonde. _

_Chuckling to himself, the mutant fish lands a couple of feet away into the shadows of the trees. A haunting laughter escapes his lips."So you know..."he gives Naruto a surprised yet interesting look."Something that is artificial doesn't belong, in a world like this. Actual in a world at all."with his last words, he melts into the shadows before Naruto could even say anything._

_Tightening his fist in anger, Naruto stands there reflecting on Xever's words that mixed with May's when she told him about her life. It angered him more, Kankuro remained silent and composed. Hinata looks at Naruto sympathetically, then the way Xever went still puzzled by what he said about May. About her being artificial life. It clear by the look on both Kankuro and Naruto's face they knew something._


	64. Chapter 64

It was quiet between you and Hinata, well it was mainly you remained quiet. The two well three of you, including Mirai who was content as you feed her. Sat outside in her family's courtyard, the spot where she would normally be training with her cousin, Neji. Or just with herself, and a few times for fun with you, it was nice being outside after what happened. It was nice for things to be in a sense peaceful, your injury had healed itself well from the attack upon your back. Lucky you, you couldn't be more thankful for having it really. But you couldn't say much for those who didn't have it.

Thinking about them, made you cringe silently. Despite your gentle smile, you had looking down at Mirai. Though overjoyed that she was safe and nothing harmful happened to her. All thanks to Udon, Moegi with the help of Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba. She was returned to you safely, though you looked her over and had her checked in at the Konoha hospital, everything came back a okay. Which was good, though not so much for Konohamaru, he was doing fine, his injuries bad but not to bad. You knew he would make a full recovery, having manged to heal him. Healing the major injuries, but he was still remained unconscious in the hospital. Due to when Xever cut off his air supply to his brain. Even though you lucky to be saved just in time by Kakashi, who some how teleported you from Xever's deadly attack that surely would have taken you out or shut you down as you put it.

After Kakashi saved you, and thanks to Naruto who was the one to land the blows on Xever. Which left the mutants, to which Gaara came afterwards and took them out along with Rock Lee, Mighty Guy and their team. The Kraang Bots who where still functioning, where taken out by Sai before they got away. Naruto, Hinata and Kankuro came back after Xever fled. Before they could capture or him or for Kankuro finish him off. Everyone was taken back to the village, which was still recovering from the surprise attack by Xever and his team. The fact he could use jutsu like those of this world and he seem proficient in the use of the transformation jutsu. Made you uneasy and nervous, you didn't know who or what he would be next. That haunting looming feeling, made your skin crawl. He or the rest could be anywhere or anyone.

His words still haunted you, how you stood out in this world. This cold blooded world, one like himself could survive in unlike you. Because of that, he put the blame on you, being your fault that those of this world were suffering due to the presence of the Shredder and Kraang. Those words of adding Konohamaru and Mirai to the body count, which seem to increase because of you. It was because of you, they entered this world. His words hurt, but stung with so much truth. After that day, you couldn't sleep, your mind was over thinking everything that happened from then till now. They haunted you restlessly, despite all you tired to do when you had been on Tsunade's research team. You could not figure out anything, and because of that others where suffering. The count of missing shinobis from villages and towns increased. To this world, this new enemy was causing a threat, and fear and panic. That you knew no doubt the Shredder was using, your mind couldn't figure out what to do. Deeply wishing for the others to be here, someone anyone from your home world. To come up with a plan on how to deal with it, figure out a way to draw out Shredder and his men, or at least track down his hideout. Which was hidden well.

Back home, it was easy to find his place. It was just a empty abandon church in the center of city in a manner of speaking, in more darker area of the city. So whenever Shredder did something, it was easy to get to him. Even when getting into his hideout, even if there was small struggle it was still easy. Now, here in this world it was not. He was hiding himself well, very well. The fact he could send his men out, whenever and they could return back to the hideout safely. What was more interesting was how they seem to know this world's land and geography. Compared to you, who was still learning about them, they knew. It was true just as Xever said, they where adapting to this world with great ease, while compared to yourself, where not.

A huge part of you clung to how things where done back home. What you knew what to do back home, not in this world. Which was becoming a huge hindrance, sure you wore their garb, and study upon the many different jutsus and how their chakra worked. Understanding the different kinds of levels of each shinobi, what each village or Hidden Village was and where they resided. Pretty much just knowledge that one of this world would already know, but since you still learning out it, it only made sense. Not to mention the many different people who lived here, a few of them you learned about their life history should they tell you. Like Lee's and Hinata's for example and among others. The fact of knowing this, about them and they not knowing anything of your history, well that is besides Gaara and his siblings and including the toads and Naruto too. Who surprisingly seem to understand in a certain sense, though not fully. He seem to, even telling you a bit about himself during the time both of you spent with the toads in their mountain home.

Other than that, the others of this world did not know. They just saw you as a regular kounichi from Sunagakure, who is Termai's genin always coming to their village or being requested to offer your assistance on missions and a few times, the girl with the strange name. Mainly last name, O'Neil. A name they where not familiar with, but let it be, never really pressuring it. Which was good for you, still because of Xever's words a sense of isolation started to slowly crawl upon you. Making you feel distant and outcast.

Hinata sat there quietly, she could see your mind was in deep thought, her mind was doing the samething. She thought back to Xever's word that he called you, artificial. Knowing very well what that word meant, she wondered why he called you that. From the look she remembered that both Kankuro and Naruto had, told her they both knew and it seem clear they both took it offensively or to be more precise as a insult towards you. Which didn't make sense, why they would take that word like that. From their darken stare from the word, she saw what seem like the truth of Xever's words. About you being artificial, the question she had, was how you are consider that. Because from her perspective you looked just as human as the rest, walked like them and did everything else. Besides the fact you could fly and expelled this type of energy that didn't seem at all like chakra and not to mention you used this energy to lift things without touching them. Using this energy to allow you to heal and heal others. Your strength wasn't considered a red flag to her, because Lady Tsunade had strength along with Sakura, so it wasn't nothing really. She was amazed though at how much energy you seem to have, before feeling fatigue. Like some sort of living battery or something. Not to mention, how water reacted to you, instead of using jutsu like others to control it, you seem to be able to move it without the use of jutsu. Which of course you could not use at all, but used what was called Onmyodo. Which was used through forms of concentration, chants and certain kanji. That just like jutsu in a manner of speaking allowed you to different things with your energy.

With these things, she wondered if this what Xever meant by you being artificial, sure it wasn't consider normal from others. But she learned to except it and found it beautiful. A few times she expressed her admire for what you could do, often asking why you wrote in your notebook. Which you told her, where spells that you wanted to do. Again, she found nothing really wrong with it. Telling you, that because of it, it made you different which was good. But now, she wasn't sure, not because of herself, it was because after the encounter with Xever she noticed a shift in you.

Wishing you would say something, though she didn't not want to pressure you to say anything, even if it was to relevant any sort of feelings that where festering inside. Clearly showing in your hazed eyes. Despite the smile you wore, unsure what was said or what it was you where thinking, she knew one thing. It was eating you up inside, now if only you would say something about it. Feeling the need to break the silence, Hinata opens her mouth to start up a little chat.

Stopping, when you spoke instead."...Hinata.."you pause for a while before you said anything. She waits attentively for you say something, looking you over seeing your lip quiver just a bit as you bit it to stop it. Exhaling softly, you finally lift your head to look right at her. Though you smiled, she saw the heavy look in your eyes, the wounded look she had seen many times before from her own eyes. But this seem different, there was struggle in them. She watches as you swallow, you open your mouth once again to continue.

The second you, fast paced footsteps where heard coming down the hall. The of you look over your shoulders in the direction, with the footsteps came a voice. A voice both of you knew well, a voice that froze you and caused your eyes to dilate with fear, that turned to guilt once you saw the person that rushed passed Ao.

Kurenai. The woman was patting hard, she stood there looking right at you, you stare right back unable to say anything. Kurenai's red eyes quickly move from you, down at her daughter. Who seem to sense her mother's present and giggled with joy. Ao stood there with Shikamaru who emerged next to him, having accompanied jonin, both watching the mother rush over to her infant and take her from you, holding her tightly but not tight. Just enough, you saw the relief on her face over the fact her baby was safe and sound. The sight would melt anyone's heart, but it did the opposite for you. You felt your chest tighten, that you grabbed it, Hinata notices your action along with Shikamaru.

The Hyuga was about to say something, but you stood up to fast, once you gathered what you had. You thank Hinata and greet Kurenai, bowing to her stating you apologizes which you doubt she heard. With that you back away slowly and walk quickly down the hall and away from the clan's residence.

* * *

In the hospital, Konohamaru still rested. He as not awake yet, but that didn't mean people didn't come to see him. One of his guest being you, the door to his room opens up and you silently come into the room. The only sound was the heart monitor and the dripping of his IV, along with the rustle of the wind outside. You stood there by the door, a few feet away from him. Clenching what you had for him, tightly with angered guilt. Swallowing hard, you step forward and make your way towards his bedside. The boy just laid there, with a breathing mask on to provide him with oxygen. His chest rose up and down slowly, it was a good sign to see, but for you it wasn't. The moment of him getting beaten by Xever did not leave you, the fact he came into rescue you, no to defend you. Because you became overwhelmed by your attackers, not to mention you froze from horrible words that wounded worse than being attacked.

He came in, knowing what to do. Not even bothering to think about how it should be done, he just came in and was able to fend them off for a bit. Which was pretty impressive, then getting you and moving you away. The second both of you where attacked again, he still remained diligent and on guard. This boy, this twelve year old boy, had a plan compared to you. Who was lost on what you should do, wishing for one of the guys or April to jump out or to hear Leo tell you what to do. Because of this, Konohamaru suffered greatly. Like always, when you came to visit him, you place your hand on his forehead and began to heal him. Hoping that it would wake him up, but it seem to do nothing. Sighing in defeat, this guilt just became heavier and heavier. Xever's words of you adding two more bodies to your death count, sent a surge of unrecognizable pain through you.

Your eyes squint like you where producing tears, but none came out. Forcing yourself to smile despite the gloomy look in your eyes. Gently your hand brushes his hair back tenderly. You then bend down and plant a kiss on his forehead."Please forgive me...Konohamaru. I did not mean for this to happened to you, I will repay your kindness..."your other hand balls up tightly."B-because, you have been kind to me...I-I shall vow to repay it. But please, do not anymore..."your eyes shut close tightly."Please, do not offer me anymore kindness. It is not right, I do not...deserve it." you mumble the last part, you then more your hand to rest upon the side of his face. You left it there for a few seconds remembering something which you softly hum to him, before taking it off. Looking around, you look a place to put his gift you bought him and place the box down, then finding a vase you set the flowers there.

During your time with Konohamaru, you had forgotten to shut the door making you unaware of someone who was listening to your every word. Once you finished arranging the flowers, after collecting his dead ones. You give him a soft smile and leave. The same time as you leave, his friends Udon and Moegi come in along with their sensei Ebisu. A average height man having dark hair and brown eyes and wearing his sunglasses. Dressed in the slandered Konoha attire. They look at you a bit surprised, you stun for a second before smiling at them softly. You turn around to the boy.

"He, is getting better."you tell them. Moegi looks up at you, she saw you doing your best to hide your own sorrows. She gives you a sympathetic look, when you turn back to them with your smile. Nodding your head, she watches you leave.

Leaving the hospital, making your way outside. You stop walking just inches from the door, your head hung down towards the ground, you smile began to fade stopping when you heard your name. Making you look up, to see Ino. She waves at you happily as she ran over, she was beaming with happiness. Which was very radiant, for some reason she was happy about something really excited no doubt.

She grasp your hands in her's."I have good news for you!"she cheers, without a word she pulls you with her down the way she came."Come on, this is going to be so exciting!"Having no choice you follow her.

Still wondering what it was that Ino was so happy about and why she forced you to follow her. Because at this time, she would be working with the team. The blonde takes you Tsunade's office, which she just goes straight into. Announcing she had you. In the office, besides Tsunade and Shizune there was also Sakura who greets you with a smile, Ino stops right next to her with you. Besides Sakura you saw other faces you had not seen, two people who where much older, one a woman, the other a man with glasses, they carried a stern look. They stood by Tsunade, on her other side behind her desk. You could feel their look upon you. Which for some reason made you uneasy. But you stood there respectfully.

"May."Tsunade calls to you, you look at her. Her eyes stare into yours sending a message of apology despite it not looking so. It seem like she didn't want to do this, but her hands where tied. She sighs but keeps her face firm."You have been allowed to be back on the team,"she tells you. Ino squeals for you in delight shaking you. This came to a surprise to you."And because of this, I am sending the three of you to Kirigakure, the village has agreed to work with us on this matter, with these strange attacks. They have somethings I would like brought back here for further investigation. So the three of you will go and retrieve it and bring it back here. Understand."

Both Ino and Sakura tell her yes, Tsunade looks at you. But you where not looking at her, she saw a distracted look in your eyes, the other two noticed you had not said anything. They look at you, Sakura whisper to you while Ino nudges you. Both of them trying to snap you out of it, but it didn't work. Shizune looks at Tsunade confused and concerned. Tsunade seeing something couldn't really pinpoint it, she coughs deeply to get your attention. Which worked, it snapped you out of your trance.

You look at her, all eyes where on you."Y-yes."you tell her bowing your head."Thank you."

"Good, you three have an hour to get ready. You will meet your team leader at the gates."The Hokage tells you."You are dismissed. I do expect good results and completion of this mission, you three are my pupils."she tells all three girls sternly.

Which each of you understood, following Sakura who left first and leave the office. As the door closes, Tsunade balls her fist tightly. She hated what she just had to you. It left a disgusting taste in her mouth, the two council members felt no such guilt. After what they found out, they had a lengthy discussion with Tsunade, telling she had to do it along with others on the council, the two older ones expressed that if was for the safety of the village, and because of that all voted yes, to send you.

"If what we know is true."the older woman says.

"Then we must keep a watchful eye, and inform the other villages."the man says.

Shizune listens to their words, which she did not agree with. Her eyes look at her master who doing her best to keep her anger in check over her own guilt."Milady."Shizune says to herself, hearing Ino's voice outside, she looks out the window down at the three young pupils of Tsunade. She smiles, which fades once her eyes lay on you."I'm so sorry May."she holds Tonton the pig for comfort.


	65. Chapter 65

This village, Kirigakure was befitting for its name, hidden in the mist. The thick mist that surrounded this village covering it like a thick cloud, making the area itself damp, wet and cold. If not depressing looking and gloomy, having been used to the other villages or from what you've seen in this world feeling the sun and its warm. This place didn't seem like it, everything seem or felt cold but that didn't mean it was not lively which was slightly true. Not saying there was not people, there where residences that lived not much like the other places, but a fair amount. From what you could see after getting off the boat that brought you, Ino and Sakura here along with the supervising jonin picked to accompany the three of you for this mission.

Kakashi Hatake.

The quiet man, as you like call him. He came along, he wasn't the only one when you had arrived to meet up with the others after doing something important within the village. Another also accompanied the group, they where came from Gaara's request before he left the village after what happened. Someone who meet with everyone at the front gates. It was Baki, he was the extra man for the team. This was a surprise to you, though after the man explained everything to you, that Gaara had sent for him to assist you. Though you it seem like you didn't mind and accepted the fact he was coming along, inside just twisted with guilt and disgust with yourself. Of course you managed to play it off for those who didn't notice.

After arriving to the village the group was greeted by a shinobi of the village. It was a tall middle aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye was blue and his right eye was covered with an eye-patch. He wore a talisman in each ear with the kanji for a humble form of "to hear"written on them twice on each side. Dressed in standard striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over wore his forehead protector in the proper place. His overall presence that came from him seem of calm, prideful, stern and the epitome of a stereotypical masculine individual. He was the one who was there waiting once the group arrived. He introduced himself as Ao, and in a manner of speaking welcomed everyone to the village. After formalities he escorts you and the others to the location.

As you walked with Sakura and Ino, Kakashi couldn't help but notice the distant look in your eyes. Something seem to bothering you or making you uneasy that made you unfocused, because from what he was able to observe from his many encounters with you, he hadn't seen that look before. Besides that one time, when he 'bumped' into you back in Konohagakure, when you had been over working yourself. This though from what he saw, was different. Some sort of shift or change in you that he couldn't really put his finger on it, but one thing for sure was that it had to something to do when that attack happened in the village. Taking a mental note of this, for himself to deal with it later.

Still following Ao, Sakura began asking questions about how and what it was they found.

"We don't really know what the heck it is."he tells her."It just showed up in our village, we don't know how it got this close. The attack happened a few weeks ago, it came out blasting this weird sort of weapon and trying to take a few of the people. A weapon none of have ever seen before. There where are about three of them, along with so sort of robotic looking ninjas."

"Was there anything else?"Ino inquires."Like deformed looking humans?"

Ao thinks about it for a second."I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Back in our village, we've come across these deformed looking bodies."Sakura tells him."Their human or close to human as one can say. They have this strange liquid that oozes through them, in the veins. It seems to give them sort of strange abilities different from jutsu. Their bodies seem to be fused with wires and technology into their biology. Which allows them to morph parts of their bodies into I guess you could say some sort of energy like weapons. Something like that."

"...No, nothing like that has been seen."he tells her."What we have, sounds different from what you've just described."

The sound of his voice felt eerie to the girls, but to you it was unsettling. That your skin started to crawl, your heart started to race rapidly than before and you became short of breath. Doing your best to remain calm, the gripping fear of anxiety slowly began to overwhelm you and sped up with every step you took. To keep your nerves in check, you grip your left wrist tightly to distract your own mind and feelings. But it did little use, very little. If you had sweat glads, a cold nervous sweat would have broken out on you.

Lucky for you, you had no such thing. Each step felt like a deep drum that ruptured in your chest from your heart. Each breath became deeper and tighter than the last. Your mind began to fill up with so many thoughts and words, it became jumbled causing your head to start to throb and vision to become slightly impaired. Still, you did your best to remain calm as you could. Pushing the stress and fear that twisted inside you. The fear of what you knew or possible knew this village, toning in on every third word from Ao, about these strange creatures. With word you tuned into from his description only increased your gripping fear. That began to petrify you. Each step now felt like a ton, making you slowly stagger behind Sakura and Ino. That you bumped backwards into Kakashi, which startled you. Making you jump just a bit, stumbling over your feet, if not for Baki to grab hold of you to keep you balanced.

"May, are you alright?"he looks at you worried. His voice snapped you out of your swirling mind, but not the fixed look you had in your eyes. He notices it just seconds before you snapped out of it fully.

Slowly nodding your head, you stand upright straightening yourself out thanking him quickly and hurry off to the other two. Baki stood back for a few seconds watching you, something was bothering you because the look you just gave him and the tight trembling grip he felt from you just seconds ago. It wasn't like you at all, telling himself to watch you more closely he continues when Kakashi calls him over.

After a few more minutes of walking, Ao escorts everyone to a tallest and widest cylinder building. He lets everyone know the building was the Mizukage's office, along with where they kept the strange creatures they had captured. Which was located underground, deep underground for that matter. The first step to getting inside was through heavy thick large doors, that had some sort of sign on it. Standing guard in front four shinobis all dressed in the normal attire. Also standing there two other people, one a short shy meek looking young man with short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. Wearing square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern forehead protector on the front of his holster, which he used to carry a wide, flat blade with two curved indentations near its base, creating a sort of cross-guard. Two handles are connected to one another by a short length of cord, upon his back.

Standing next to him with much more confidence and a kind cheerful demeanor tall, slender woman in her thirties. With green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. Wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. Also with a skirt in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees, high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and fuchsia lipstick. She greets everyone with a warm smile.

This woman had to be someone respectful, because the way Ao greeted her showed.

"Hello Lady Mizukage."Ao greets.

The woman smiles at him."Well hello everyone, you must the team the Hokage sent. I am Mei Terumi, the Mizukage of this village. This here is Chojuro." She introduces the young man by her side."Welcome, and thank you for your assistance in this strange matter."

Ino, Sakura and yourself greet her back respectfully as well."A pleasure."the three of you say together.

"Why, what fine manners."Mei comments."I was told, the three of you are the Hokage's pupils."

"Yes, we are."Sakura tells her.

Mei smiles."Well, I'm sure you three are the best. Behind these doors we put those strange creatures, as you can see by the sealing we have around the doors this threat to us is one that is serious. Please follow me."she then turns to Ao."You can unseal it now."

The man nods his head, and does a handseal, that releases the seal on the door causing it to open on its own."This way."Ao tells everyone as he starts walking off. Mei and Chojuro follow him, next with Sakura, Ino and yourself, followed lastly by Kakashi and Baki. With everyone inside, the doors shut behind. Echoing in the massive room. Still following Ao, the man makes his way down the long spiral staircase that seem to go on forever. There was minimal lighting but still just enough to see. The further down you went, the damper and darker it seem to get or it was just your imagination. But the air started to become tighter and more congested, it was either that or from the fact you knew what it was everyone was about to see. Again your breathing heaved rapidly with heavy panting, trying your best to keep it silent like a whisper. Bringing your hand up placing it upon your chest to calm yourself down.

Coming off the last step, made your heart skip a beat. Wanting to stop here and turn back around to race up the stairs, but there was no way that you could. Timidly you force yourself to move, even though you didn't want to.

Ao finally stops and reveals what it was that the village managed to capture and hold onto. Though it wasn't moving, just the sight of it was enough for you, your skin began to crawl with terror. Terror that over took you, and next thing you know everything seem to spin upside down and became disorientated, the color you saw became a grey, heavy and black.

_*...Everyone...*you call out in your mind, feeling yourself floating in nothingness in the fetal position."...Sister...Master Splinter...Papa..."you cry out for them holding yourself tighter for comfort. This feeling of lost and emptiness swept over you, images of the others surrounded you fading in and out, mixing in with images of those from this world. Like being drifted in a nothing but a sea of endless loneliness and guilt. Again calling out for the others, apologizing to them all telling yourself, you would make it right. Wishing for the others back at home to be here. _

_Unsure what to do, lifting your head up looking around to find all the images of everyone floating around you, it pained you greatly seeing this. Opening your mouth to say something nothing but lost of breath came, feeling your body plummet downward hard. Falling fast, like a stone being dropped unable to catch yourself the words of Xever echoed in your mind, twisting with your own negative thoughts. Your heart heart began to sag down into an empty pit of darkness, just like now. Though you tired to stop yourself, nothing happen. Reaching out to the others as they faded away, replaced with burning evil greenish yellow eyes of the Kraang. That pierced you deeply, their presence was here though you knew it. Seeing made it more apparent, just as you get ready to scream. Something sharp pierces through you, the pain unbearable it shot you awake._

* * *

Natsuki suddenly stop in her tracks, an eerie feeling came over her. Turning to looking up above at the sky unsettling, she didn't know where they feeling came from, but for one thing it didn't feel right. Before her mind could even try to figure out what it was, the approach of running feet get her attention. Knowing well enough who the feet belong to, she sighs in annoyance. Trying to run away would only lead them to follow her or worse cry. Something could not stand at all, crying showed a sense of weakness, which was something else she could not tolerate.

The steps get closer and closer, and before she knew it they where right behind her. She could hear their panting from their short run, clearly stamina was not something they had.

"Natsuki."Kaito calls to her, she didn't turn around. Giving him the cold shoulder like always, normally many would find it rude and stop. But he didn't, ever since May left,this kid or maggot as she liked to call him for some reason felt the need to find her or spend time with her. Even when she would run away from him to be left alone, he some how managed to find her. It always surprised her, despite all she tired to scare him off or any threat she had towards him. It just didn't seem to work.

Kaito become immune to her tactics, she didn't understand why he wanted to be with her. Sure she understood because his father was still in his coma and not woken up, still in the ICU. Leaving all alone, if not counting May's pet hawk Onyx that he was seen with all the time. Which was good for her, because it meant less amount of work for her to do, he could take care of that stupid bird for all she cared. Still walking, Kaito makes his way to her side doing his best to keep up with her pace.

He was aware she was trying to ignore him, that didn't stop him from being by her side. Since his father was not around nor May, she was the only one really minus those from school whom he rarely talked with at times. He spent his time with, which had increased now despite her distance solitude attitude she put up with him, he didn't care and just like being around her. Because in a sense they both where alone and it made sense to him that they both stay together. Holding Onyx in his arms, looking at the girl who stuck her noise away from him. Always with her furrow on, never seeming to change unless out of a laugh at the expense of another, which would mainly be him.

It was always like this with them both, she would remain quiet trying to pretend he was not present at all. While he would either stay quiet or start to talk his little mouth off. Normally a quiet boy, only talking to those he felt comfortable about and much Natsuki's luck she was one of them.

"Did you hear, the Kazekage returned."he speaks to her. Nothing from her."May wasn't with her, he came by himself well with his bodyguard. They came in three nights ago."

"Tsk. Why should I care."she scoffs.

"Well, May wasn't with him."his words muffle in Onyx's feathers.

Hearing his voice drop, Natsuki speeds up her walk which he does as well."So, she's doing work of course she isn't going to be coming back."she harshly tells him."Are you stupid?"

"I know she still has work to...do."he looks the hawk."It's just, well...She's been gone for so long."

Irritated by his whining she growls at him."Look! I don't care, so don't get all sappy with me!"

Before Kaito would be easily startled and scared by her reaction, but having grown use to them he just remained calm and kept talking."I miss her too...Do you think we should asks the Kazekage if he could bring her back?"

"..."Natsuki gives him an irritable glaze."I don't care, read my lips."she takes out one of her kunai pointing it straight at him, keeping it just an inch from his nose. The boy looks at her weapon for a few seconds slightly frighten, his eyes slowly begin to swell up looking at her. She knew that look, he was getting ready to cry."Don't you do it!"she warns him."Don't you cry, I mean it."She holds the weapon closer to him, but Kaito was unfazed the tears started to form.

It would be easy to just do it, her hand was itching for it. She would shut him up for sure, then again it would be consider murder. Her eyes remained cold looking at him, his tears where ready to call. Sighing she drops her weapon on him, groaning. She was about to say something, when something quick moved in the shadows out of the corner of her eyes. Kaito was ready to go, but she quickly shushes him.

"What the...?"her suspicions at what she saw caused her to follow the figure. She hurries after it, telling the boy to stay back and to go home.

Her sudden action surprised him, watching her rush off like that. He heard her words, but didn't listen and follows her. Natsuki carefully trails the shadow she saw, as it tired to slip out undetected by the other villagers. Which was a slight surprise to her, whoever this person or thing was, really was good. Making sure they did not spot or sense her presence, she kept a good enough distance between them. Waiting for them to stop, but they didn't or at least not yet. After a few minutes of trailing, they stop in a secluded part of the this place was, it was deeply hidden in the corners. The figure turns and looks around making sure no one saw them. It was hard to tell, since they had their cloak on, holding her breath. Natsuki gets ready to move in closer...

"Na-"Kaito calls her name, if she did not cover his mouth they both would have had their cover blown. In one quick motion she had his mouth covered and the two of them pressed up against the wall. The boy tries to squirm from her grasp, but it tight. She hushes him harshly, using her eyes to signal to other. Following her gesture, Kaito sees the figure surprising him. He looks up at Natsuki worried, but the girl remained calm and collected. A side he had never seen before, her eyes fiercely focused on this figure slowly she crouches down into the shadows to conceal them more.

The figure stood at rocky wall, looking over their should once again and quickly do some hand seals, the ground under them caves inward, forming a descent size hole. Looking at the whole now, both children wait to see who was coming, what they saw almost made even Natsuki gasp if she didn't hold it in, but it surely made Katio gasp in shock at what he saw, he squeezes Onyx tightly. Causing the hawk to shriek, it bites at the boys finger causing the bird to be release and fly.

Thinking quickly knowing their presence had been compromised, Natsuki takes hold of Kaito and hurries off before they where seen. She didn't stop running, her heart raced wildly like a horse doing her best to make sure there was distance between them and the other. She couldn't believe either, what she saw and the bit of information she heard. Unsure what to do, if she should say something or looks up to her, wondering what it is they should do but she didn't know. Still in shock at who she saw, so many questions came into her mind as to why and what for? Her mind was lost in thought she didn't pay attention to where she was going and trips hard onto the ground with Kaito.

"Natsuki! Natsuki!?"Katio panics."What do we do!? We have to tell the Kazekage! Or someone! May's in trouble! What do we do!? Natsuki!?"

She heard his frighten cries as they fade out, she just didn't know how to respond to them. What was she going to do? Without any sort of evidence they could easily deny it, and the fact she wasn't able to hear everything just a bit of what being said. What good would that do, what good would any of it do?


	66. Chapter 66

At Mount Myokoku Naruto stood before Gamamaru, the Great Toad Sage in pure shock. He couldn't believe what he was just told, guilt never brimmed so brightly in his blue eyes. His whole body shook with shock, that his knees gave out falling on them paying no mind to the pain from the hard ground. Closing his eyes tightly, the other toads sat around watching him burying himself in self loathing. Though they wished not tell him, it only seem right. Even if it pained themselves and him, the truth had to be told one way or another. Naruto lifts his head looking at everyone, their eyes told them it was not a lie. Adding more to the creeping guilt.

"...May..."

* * *

Kakashi sat in a chair the corner of the room reading his favorite book. Everything was quiet and still, he liked this down time. Causally he flips to the next page, stopping to look up at you laying in the bed, still out. After you surprisingly fainted with everyone upon seeing what the Mizakage showed everyone, that creature he was sure no one had ever seen before. He wasn't stupid and saw it written upon your petrified face, that clearly you knew it or had some sort of connection to it. Never had seen fear grip someone like it did you, it was so strong you passed out. Luckily he caught you before you hit the ground, the others became alarmed and worried about you. Kakashi had to come up with some sort of lie, saying you mostly tired from the journey. That was partially true, on the way to the village he noticed even if the others had not, you where over excessively thinking or something was making you edgy. You sleep less than the others, trailed behind Sakura and Ino. Didn't talk much and your smiles seem fake, just like before back in the village when he bumped into you. He saw through everything with you, just like now.

Figuring out whatever you knew, that you would not inform the others or anyone. Keeping it yourself, which was in some sense admirable, but not when it was starting to take its toll upon the person. Then it became a issue, a negative issue. He had to commend you for perseverance, it was quite strong, yet at the same time it seem like you where trying to prove yourself to something or someone. What it was he wasn't sure, but would figure it out soon.

Hearing the soft moans escape through your lips, the jonin looks to you. Watching as you slowly opened your eyes, it stayed silent to observe you and to not startle you in any way. Slowly your eyes open, halfway blinking them slowly looking around the room until your vision became focused. Placing a hand on the mattress and push yourself up slowly, trying to regain your senses and recall what happened. When the eyes of the Kraang flashed in your eyes, snapping them wide open in terror making you gasp sharply. Quickly you cover your mouth as if going to gag. Heated fear plastered itself on your face, you went a shade lighter from the fear that made your blood freeze. More imagines flashed in your mind, scenes of you being build and made by those horrible sadistic creatures, the many lost failures that did not make it passed the final stage...All those countless bodies turned into the bodies your eyes where force to see. Turning into nothing but a horrid pile of bodies, growing higher and higher. Those poor souls, your imagination soon took over seeing what possible experiments in which you where sure the Kraang subjected them to.

The horrors your imagination played, gripped like a steel clamp, that it begin to suffocate you. It's presence loomed over you, reaching that you felt its cold touch. That froze every part of you, before you lashed out smacking the hand away hysterically only for your wrist to be caught by a firm hold. That snapped you back to your senses. Slowly you slide your eyes towards your hand, seeing a fingerless gloved hand holding your wrist. Your eyes trail the hand all the way to its owner, shocked to find Kakashi.

The man gives you a uncertain look, masking it with a happy one. He chuckles lightly and slowly releases your wrist.

"Sorry about that."he apologizes.

Taking your wrist back rubbing it while cast your eyes away from him.

"I-it's alright."you mumble barely above a whisper."F-Forgive me, I didn't mean to..."

Pressing your lips together stopping your sentence, Kakashi kept his eye upon you studying you. You kept your eyes fixed away from him, either in shame or from the fear that still lingered in your eyes, he wasn't sure. They both seem mixed upon your face. That it made you look sick, again you cover your mouth as if about to gag. He knew that look, that pure terrified look that gripped you into state of submission. The haunting of its presence loomed in you, that made you shutter.

Remaining quiet, he was able to hear your soft whimpering and distinct mumbling. Words he could barely make out, words coated in despair, guilt and sorrow, watching and listening to your whimpers he couldn't help but have his heart go out to you. He watched you stop yourself from wiping your eyes, which he noticed no tears had been produced. It puzzled him, from the way you looked and felt someone in your emotional position would at least shed a couple of tears. But none was produced from you, none at all.

"I'll...I'll make it right."

He hears you mumble those last self pity words, he looks back to you seeing a forced smile began to etch itself on your lips. The smile was difficult and tiresome, the exhausted look it had forming, even while your eyes remained deep in sorrow. Within them he saw the fading hope weary in your bright eyes that now took a dim look. Raising your head back to its proper level, even that was struggle. He was right, whatever you where holding inside was starting to take its toll, even if you tired to fight it back from over coming you. It was gaining more power, eating you from the inside. It was just a matter of time before you would become consumed by this building and overflowing sin. From which you have cast yourself into.

With your smile now fully formed and forced upon your lips, you turn back to Kakashi and throw your covers off. Swinging your legs over the side of the bed, ready to go. The sorrow in your eyes quickly became mask with tenacity. You turn to the man, with a lying face to conceal your true emotions

"I should go find Sakura and Ino."you tell him walking out of the room."I have to make Miss Tsunade proud and Mr. Gaara."

He wanted to stop you, but something held him back against his own judgement. Thinking back to the last words he heard you say, to yourself. Looking back at the empty bed longingly for a couple of seconds before turning to the door which he allowed you to walk out. He closes his book and tucks it away, then proceeds to walk out the room.

Racing out of the quarters that was given to you and the group to stay in during the mission in Kirigakure. Once outside getting ready to fly off only to run right into Chojuro. Knocking the both of you down, the young timid man rubs his head.

"Oww, sorry."he meekly apologizes, when he realized who it was."OH! You're up!"

This surprised him, he couldn't believe it just not a couple of hours ago he saw you faint and was sure you would be out from at least a day from what Kakashi told him and everyone else on you being tired. But what he was seeing, was the complete opposite. Here where in front of him fully awake and with energy, realizing or assuming he had knocked you over. He quickly gets to his feet, bowing to you apologizing once again holding out a hand to help you up.

A bit dazed for a second from the ramming into the young man, you regain your senses and quickly pick yourself up noticing Chojuro's hand out for you. You take it and he helps you up.

He quickly bows and apologizes to you for the third time.

You apologize back to him."I am the one to apologizes, I did not see where I was going."

"Yeah, still..."he looks at you terribly sorry."Anyway, I'm surprised you're up. From what everyone was told, we thought you would be out for some time."

"Oh. Well, I am well now. Thank you."you smile at him. When give him a questionable look."Though, why are you here?"

"Oh, the Mizukage just wanted me to come and check up on how you have been doing."he tells you."But it seems you're doing fine."

You nod head assuring him, that you where. Wanting to get back to the reason you where sent here in the first place."Mr. Chojuro, do you know where Sakura and Ino are?"

"Oh, yeah I do."he turns just a bit pointing down the way he came."The same area where Ao took everyone. It just a bit that way, the Mizukage wanted it that creature whatever it is, to be kept in the sealed room. You're friends are conducting some things. I can take you to them."

You clap your hands together in delight, despite the shaking fear throughout your whole body."Yes, please I would greatly appreciate it."

He looks at you hestiatly, clearly not wanting to go back. But he nods his head, it was his duty that the Mizukage tasked him with. To be an assist to you and your team. He gestures for you to follow him.

"Let's go."

He starts to walk off and you follow right behind him. Just a few seconds after, Kakashi comes out spotting you walking off with Chojuro.

"Well then, guess I better do my mission."he tells himself before teleporting away.

With Chojuro leading, it didn't take long for the both of you to reach the area. The guards see the two of you, who where just like Chojuro was surprised to see you, but still let enter the prison. The large metal doors shut tightly behind you and Chojuro, which startled him. He was a jumpy or nervous person who seem to lack confidence or uncertainty, even so he seem kind and genuine.

"Down here."

He points telling you watch your step as you both descend down the spiral stairway, into the darkness. That paralyzed you for a second, pushing down your own fear from each step. Forcing your legs and feet to move, feeling them starting to weigh down with each step. Wanting to stop and turn back to the light, but you would not. This was darkness you brought here and you had to deal with it. You had not choice, the others did not need to suffer for the damage you had caused in this world. Ignoring your screaming pleas in your mind, the rushing fear that pumped through your veins and in your eyes. It didn't matter, this fear didn't matter at all.

Not paying attention, you miss the last step and tumble forward hitting Chojuro in the back. He turns to you.

"Are you ok?"he asks. You nod your head quickly and apologize to him pushing yourself off him."Be careful."

Nodding once again, you look pass him straight ahead at the light that emitted from up ahead. As much as you tired to push the fear back, it was starting to take its hold on you. The Kraang's eyes flashed in your mind, paralyzing you. Your heart pounded upon your chest like a drum, cold blood shoot through you. Raising your hand, sliding your eyes over to it. Seeing it shaking with fear, scaring you more. Your breathing became heavy and rapid, like before. Chojuro who had been talking to you, realized there was no response from you.

He turns around to you and jumps just a bit. Startled by your fear stricken face, looking deeper he realized you in a sense lost concussions. Waving a hand in front of your eyes, he received no response from you, so he snaps and still nothing. Even with calling your name, there was nothing. Except the words your lips moved to, without a sound. He wasn't good at lip reading, so he didn't know what it was you where saying, but from the guilt that creep its way in your eyes, he could guess.

"May."he reaches out to touch you, a bad decision he realized seconds to late.

You didn't mean to, it just happened. You snapped, Chojuro was by you, and next thing he was a couple feet away on the ground with his sword out next to him. Ao and Sakura by the young man, with Baki and Ino racing over to you, you felt another firm hold of your wrist, snapping you out of it. Coming back, you look surprised to find your hand out pointing in the direction of Chojuro, who laid upon the ground slightly injured with Sakura healing.

Realizing what just happened, you gasp in horror and shock. Trying to figure out the wards to say, but your mouth remained dried and empty. Looking to the young man with regret. Shutting your eyes tightly, apologizing over and over. Dropping your head to the side, for a tender touch to direct your head in a different direction. They pull you into a comforting embrace, gently stroking your hair soothingly, you didn't know who's voice it was but whoever it belonged to, calmed you down. With your free hand, you grip them tightly. They felt your whole body trembling. You hear them gently coaxing you to calm down. Their kind green eyes watch your golden ones slowly close.

Baki and Ino reach you, and look up at Mei. She kept smiling down at you softly, still stroking your hair.

"There."

She said, before looking up at everyone. Noticing things where alright, she scoops you up in her arms carefully."Mizukage, I can-"Baki starts off, only for Mei to look at him with no ill intentions.

She just kept her cheerful smile on."It's alright." Was all she said, before turning around and walking up back up the stairs.


	67. Chapter 67

Sakura holds the scalpel steadily over the dead grotesque pink multi-tentacled brain-creature strapped to the examination table. Ino stood on the other side with medical gloves just like Sakura. Both girls kept their focus upon the creature despite their own look of disgust clearly written in their eyes.

"What-is this thing?"

Ino words shook with unknown fear. The creature was horrible looking and gave off an eerie and disturbing vibe, that made her stomach churn almost making her gag. But she held down, focusing back upon the creature carefully moving and studying the tentacle that Sakura cut off. The smell of the Kraang was ratcheted already, but once Sakura started to dissect the creature and its oozing yellowish fluids started to gush out, the horrible smell only increased. Garbage smelled better than this, even throw up that has been sitting in the hot sun for hours. The fumes where just ghastly and toxic, they couldn't take. Even with cover their mouths and noses with their arm. The girls began to start gagging, and had to rush out the room shutting the door behind them to conceal the smell. Two jonin who where post there by Ao hurry to their side.

"Are you two alright?"

Both girls hunched over gasping and gagging for air. While trying to not vomit from the stench in which they inhaled. It would seem they had been poison by the jonins prospective, which made them panic unsure what to do. If anything happen on their watch with two of the Hokage's pupils, this would not go over well with the Mizukage who was tiredly to make amends with the other villages. What could they do?

Gasping deeply once more, Sakura manages to breath again normally. Wiping her sweaty brow she regains her composure a few seconds Ino follows behind her, coughing hard before her breathing turned back to normal. She gags just a bit, shivering with disgust.

"Are you ok?"Sakura checks her best, who nods her head that she was alright.

Ino eyes looks sharply back to the concealed room."If we're going to finish this,"she stands to her feet helping Sakura up."Then we have to get properly geared."

Sakura nods in agreement."Yeah, one thing is for sure their blood is toxic. We have to be careful, these...whatever they are."Turning to the jonins."We're going to need some masks, filter masks and some extra hands about three, a couple.."

She gives them a list of what they would need to do this dissection to the best of their abilities. After she finishes, the jonins goes off to get what was needed. They watch the man rush up the stairs. An unsettling sigh escapes Ino, prompting Sakura to look at her troubled friend.

"What's wrong?"

Ino seem to be contemplating something with a deep worry. She looks back at the room for a couple of seconds, snapping out of it when Sakura asks her again what was bothering her.

"I was just thinking..."she starts, turning back around to her friend."About May."

Hearing the name Sakura eyes drop."I hope she's alright too."

Ino shakes her head."That's not what I mean, what I mean is...May when she saw that thing. Did you see the recognizable fear in her eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"It look like May knew that thing in there."

"I don't think she knows it, maybe it was overwhelming for her." Sakura chuckles in disbelief."I'm not going to lie, it was a bit of a shock to me too."

"It was for me too, but she was consumed with fear. Like some sort of horrible memory came back, I mean it could be my imagination. Then again, she almost took out Chojuro and she didn't realize it. Until the Mizukage touched her, bringing her back out of whatever her mind was lost in. I'm telling you Sakura, I have this feeling May knows them. She has too. Did you ever go over her notes back in the village."

"Yeah, why?"

"What is mutagen?"

"Well, May defined it as a substance that changes the DNA structure of another. It makes perfect sense, from what we've seen."

"Yeah I know that."

"Then what are you getting at?"Sakura tone becomes slightly confrontational.

Ino looks to her friend concerned, from the pouch attached to her hip she opens it taking out a folded piece of paper and hands it to Sakura. Sakura looks at it for a second before taking it and slowly unfolds it reading it, her eyes couldn't believe what was on the paper. Looking to Ino who look verified what she was reading to be true.

"How did you come by this?"She asked astonished, handing it back to Ino.

Taking it back, Ino briefly skims over the paper with heavy eyes."I went through her notes, and I noticed something amiss with them. Not sure what it was, so I asked Shikamaru if he knew. But he was baffled too, so I went to the village's Cryptanalysis team, Shiho took a look at May's notes and managed to piece it together. Well, what I think it's all of it. She's been making extra notes in her notes. That thing in there, is called a Kraang and that stuff...that green stuff is mutagen. A substance from a place called Dimension X, it mutates others in hideous creatures."

"It does explain why those shinobis look so disfigured. It's from the mutagen, we know it's doing something to their cellular structure. I've seen someone look in so much pain, and that thing in there.."Sakura looks towards the room."Is called a Kraang, what the heck is a Kraang? And where did it come from? What is a Dimension X? Is that where this Kraang came from, and if so how many came here? Why are they here?"

Ino shrugs her shoulders."I don't know, that was all that could be decoded. Like I said before, I think May knows who these are just like those creatures that attacked the Land of Wind and Sunagakure, and when they came to Konohagakure. They knew May and she must know them because she had the same look in her eyes with the Kraang."

"You don't think May would be part of it?" Sakura assumes."She couldn't be...she's to honest..."she locks uncertain eyes with Ino, wanting any sort of clarification. But she could tell her friend was just as uncertain. Leaving an unpleasant taste with them both.

* * *

Kakashi meet up with Baki and Ao, to do some scouting in the area that the creature was found in. The water remained still and unmoving, besides the small current waves that brushed up against the land.

"You said it came from the water?"Kakashi studies one particular area.

"Yes, though how it came was interesting."

"What do you mean?"The grey hair shinobi looks at the man.

The disbelief look crossed on Ao face, told Kakashi the man was still baffled. Gesturing for him to follow, Ao leads him just a couple of feet further down edge of the village."What it came in, I don't think anyone in this world has seen it. That little thing was floating around in some sort of small hoovering metal device. There was a couple of them, but we only managed to get the one. Here."

Standing to the side after removing the disguise that hide the Kraang's Floater, a small flight devices with enough room and size to fight just about one of them. Taking caution with this thing, had to admit to himself. Never had seen something like this before, the tech was far advanced than anything he had come across or knew. It was interesting, something definitely to report back to the Hokage about this. That thing and its transportation caused more questions for the man, questions he felt he had an answer to, while at the same time wondered if these questions would be answered. One thing for sure, he knew these things had a connection to Rahzor and his group. Which trickled to the only source he had available, May.

Everything pointed right back to her, which could be consider a good thing, then again not. Thinking back to what he heard her mumble under her breath how she would fix everything. Made him wonder what was it, that she wanted to fix? Despite him being chosen to do this mission, he was given another one by the elders. One he was surprised the Hokage didn't object to, to gather or find any sort of proof if May had any involvement with this new threat to the world. Though he wondered where this sudden superstition came about, the elders would not disclose such information for him, only telling him to follow through and report should he find anything.

From what he felt, it seem like they wanted to incriminate her for these sudden threat. A threat and danger to this world that just so happened started when she came onto the scene. As a shinobi for his village, it was his duty to do as he is told to protect them despite his own personal feelings against it, just like Tsunade's own personal feelings against the matter.

"I forgot to mention, that when those creatures came. Some sort of fishface looking man or creature was with them. He managed to allude capture. I've never seen something like that before, it had mechanical legs and talked like a human. We don't know what it was here for or what it did. But one thing for sure it seem like those flying things where nothing but a diversion. Luckily someone managed to stop it, before it could do anything so we hope."Ao informs both men.

"Can you show us wh-"Kakashi starts only to be interrupted by Baki.

"Thank you, but I've seen enough."he tells them."On orders from my Kazekage, if anything seems to start becoming unsettling with this investigation. I must escort May back to the village."

His sudden words of depature was unexpected."Why?"Ao suspiciously asks.

Baki face remained straight despite his eyes wavering with questions of uncertain. Ao could sense it off the man, he felt something was not right. Feeling the need to press the matter he held his tongue and instead let the man leave and head back to the village. Taking mental note upon his sudden behavior of departure.

* * *

Back in Sunagkaure after hours upon hours of deep thought, and pestering by Katio. Natsuki finally knew what she needed to do. It was the only way, the only way to stop it before it was going to happen. She just hope that the Kazekage would listen to her, if not she had other means of taking matters into her own hands. Which was the first idea she wanted to do, but because Katio was such a worm and afraid of getting his hands dirty also breaking the law. This was the most logical and proper way, as Kaito told her, to go about doing this. Reaching the building of Gaara's office, she let's herself in and waste no time hurrying to where the young lord might be.

Checking the council room, surprisingly she didn't find him in there. So the only other logical place she could think of was his office, wasting no time she hurries to his office. Despite being in good conditions, she hated climbing these stairs. Never the less, she did so anyway. This was important, very important and despite going against her own code for asking for help and preferring to take matters in her own hand. She guess something this was alright to asks for assistance, or how she saw it just extras to get involved. Her eyes spot the door finally, sighing to herself mentally reaching out for the handle. Getting ready to open it, when the door itself opens for the person to come out. Her eyes stare widely at them, her heart skipped a couple of beats a cold sweat overcomes her. Her throat became dryer than the desert and tighter than her clenched teeth, something shot through her body, paralyzing her from any sort of movement.

What she had in her mind faded away, feeling their eyes upon them. They where not Gaara's his eyes felt different. These eyes where masked their dark and cold nature, yet burned her with a threatening silence of obedience. Which her body compelled too.

"Natsuki."Gaara calls to her, snapping the young girl back to reality. She looks up at him, he saw the split second of fear in her eyes. Though not at him, it fear of something else. Which concerned him, he was about to see what was wrong but Ryouta was urging him to follow for this sudden urgent and pressing matter.

"Lord Kazekage, please. You must come quickly."Ryouta manages to get Gaara away from Natsuki.

"Yes, of course."Gaara begins to follow the older man, stopping for a second turning back to the girl."We can talk later."

All Natsuki did was just nod her head, not even looking at Gaara. Yes, he knew something wasn't right with her normally she would scuff at him disrespectfully or have some sort of comment behind what he says. Not this sudden display of obedience, this fearful sense of obedience. Listening to their footsteps become more distant, Natsuki finally came to. Realizing what just happened, looking to find Gaara's office empty. She waste no time and rushes after him.

Reaching back outside, she looks around frantically for him noticing some of the villagers running in one direction. Hearing something about the Kazekage and this strange girl that was found just outside the village. Knowing now which way Gaara was, she follows the coward pushing her way through.

Finally reaching the area where mostly everyone was surrounding, pushing her way through the thickness of the crowd hearing others gasp and murmuring. Caring less about their speech, knowing she was getting closer hearing Gaara's commanding voice. Telling someone to rush whoever it was the hospital for immediate care, while telling someone else to send word to Baki in Kiri for May. With one last push, Natsuki manages to get through just fine seeing Gaara in the open she gets ready to call to him. Stopping at the sight of the person was being carried off.

Shocked to see them, knowing well she had seen them before and often hearing May talk about this person with either Kaito or to herself. To find them here, she couldn't believe her eyes. Though a normal response would be to be happy about this, but was the exact opposite. Inside her stomach churned and knotted, something wasn't sitting right at all about this person. They made her uneasy, feeling those same eyes on her she looks to Ryouta glaring at her hard. Her eyes locked with his and trembled with fear, fear which he saw made her cower and tighten her mouth shut and looks away. Just as Gaara spots her and calls to the girl, she melts her way back into the crowd.


	68. Chapter 68

They where here, what you dreaded to not be true became a reality. Though it was dead upon the examination table, it would not be able to get up and cause any one harm. Still its presence lingered and haunted you, to no end you could almost feel their tentacles wrapping around you like a snake. Your body shuttered from the phantom touch by the Kraang, a feeling that still lingered upon after all this time from being free from those evil creatures. Your body shutters again and cringes from the mere thought.

The Kraang was here, it all added up now. Shredder, his mean and the Kraang, but no one from you. No one whom you could call a friend or family came, only those opposite of them. The darkness from back home now in this world to spread it across and who knows what was to happen, once spread? Back home, it was easy to stop them with the others. With Leo leading, Donnie coming up with measures to counter or able to figure out what they would be up to, Mikey being unpredictable, Raph brought the strength, Casey a mixture of Raph and Mikey, April who's lead you followed and watched her back while she watched yours, and lastly Master Splinter who offered the wisdom needed and support for everyone task and mission all of you took to defeat the enemy. And once the enemy was defeated or crippled there was nothing to worry about. Because everyone was there, everyone covered the necessary area to complete the task. Wither it be the Kraang or the Shredder, even both at the same time.

At the end of the day, it was always a victory. There was nothing to fully worry about, everything was safe and everything was well. To stop their plans and protect those without their knowledge of what dangers and darkness hid in the shadows. No challenge was to big or small, as long as everyone was together. But, here in this world not everyone was together it was only you and you alone. To handle such a enormous task, was just too much. Too much to bare, the weight was beginning to crush you. Every fiber of your body ached with pain and soreness, even you eyes couldn't take the strain. But what could you do? As Master Splinter would say, "One is responsible for the outcome of they have caused."

A lesson you remember, a quote he spoke before the conclusion of the mission. A quote that has along be echoing in your mind endless. Causing sleepless nights, if he was here you knew he would be disappointed if you did not do anything about what has been happening in this world. You had a **responsibility **to fix this, despite the effect it would have on you. This world was very beautiful and kind, from what you've experience so far, it was much different from New York. One thing was it was not a concrete jungle, this place radiated with life and serenity in your eyes. It made you feel at peace whenever you could experience. Not to mention the people who lived here, all those you had come across and in a way befriended. Even if most of them didn't know who or what you where. This feeling warmed you inside, when you spent time with them, observing the way they cherished each other in their own way, how different they seem to be yet got along so well. The love and deviation emitting from each one, like a family almost. It remained of back home just a bit, maybe that was why you felt obligated to take upon everything to protect them from the horror you brought. So they would continue to keep having those times together and to not have them taken away. Because of something you did, because of the technical mishap you did. It was your punishment, you sin to do everything yourself.

Even though, those of this world where trying to understand and figure out a way to put an to this threat. It would be so easy to just disclose the massive information you knew, but you knew if you did then...NO! You couldn't do that, they've been suffering enough from what you've done already. It wouldn't right, again it was your responsibility to take care of this whole matter. Even if, even if you had to face Shredder and his men alone, the Kraang and whatever army or new Foot Clan they've been building, as long as the others where safe that's all that mattered. Even if it was with your last bit of energy. This world needed to protected from the evil, the evil in which they knew nothing about. Without the others here, it just settled it you would take upon all their roles on yourself to figure it out and stop whatever plan before it took off. There was no time for feeling petty, no time for self loathing, no time for crying and wishing the others to be here.

This wasn't back home, this was a new world. A world that was beautiful and kind, a world if wanting to be saved one had to change. Those words from Xaver still echoed in your mind. Of one having to be a certain way in order to survive this place, one had to change to do so. And if you wanted to protect this world, it only seem logic to do such a metamorphosis, it was the right thing to do. Right?

A sense of doubt laid itself in you upon this thought, you didn't understand why yourself was against it. Unsure why, why something inside you fought against this change you wish to force upon you. Something inside you telling you it wasn't logic at all, it was tearing you up inside. Against better judgement you had to follow the logic route, the most reasonable reason. Even if the doubt lingered. If this was the right way to protect everyone, then you would do it. It was the least you could do to repay their kindness, no matter what it was or the damage it would do.

At the door Mei quietly watched you, never had she seen such hidden agony in someone before. The grief upon your face weighted it down like a ton, your whole body every single muscle she read cried out, despite the tenseness it showed. Someone she wondered with such a innocent and heart warming eyes, an honest face look so guilt heavy, so sad. It just puzzled her, not to mention she had not seen you shed a single tear from all the building emotions inside. The only thing she saw was just a simple forced smile, and words on which you spoke. You would fix it, and make it right. Such cryptic words made her, made her feel suspicious. After you had passed out from attacking Chujoro she brought you, back to rest. She set you up in a nice room not to far from herself. Having checked in on you ever now and then. There was something she sensed from you, the anxiety attack you had, the first one and the second one. Told her something about you, one thing was clear that thing in there spooked you, and secondly it seem like there was some sort of relation you seem to have with it. Why?

Because on the way down to the creature she noticed your sudden nervous behavior, you had started to become frantic. She had to give you credit you didn't break a sweat from it. And once you passed out, she could tell Kakashi's words where nothing but a lie, to cover up your real reason. There was also Baki, she noticed the concern he had, the hesitation in his eyes, with a mixture of sorrow. He seem to know something, but he would not say. Though now after watching you, she managed to gather the information she needed. Despite her own suspicious she couldn't help but feel some sort of sympathy.

Feeling the presence of someone, you turn towards the door.

"Hello?"

You call to the presence, there was silence for a couple of seconds when the door opens and in steps Baki. This surprised you, as you where expecting someone else, he too seem surprised to see you up. But happy to see you well, even though the serious look on his face said otherwise. He walks over to you, stopping just on the side of your bed.

"I'm glad you're awake."he tells you, with relief in his voice."Since you're awake...we have to return back to the village."

His words where unexpected by you, he saw it gasping in your eyes. Wondering why and pleading against it, you search his eyes for some sort of reasoning. But he masked it well, masking his own apologies. But orders where orders from the Kazekage, and from what he saw with you it was the right move to do. Clearly you where not ready to do this mission. It was taking its toll on you, and causing you comfort.

"The Kazekage has summoned us back."was the only reasoning he gave you. He didn't have the heart to give you full reasoning. Even if your eyes pleaded for him to do so, he saw your lips tight for a second. Your lips drop for a second before lifting back up and give him a fake a smile. Though one could not see it as being fake. You kept your eyes shut while you smiled at him.

As you spoke your words trembled, even with you restraining them not to do so."Y-yes, I understand."your voice cracks just a bit. Xever words echoed in your mind once again, you grip the blankets tightly to release your frustration. Throwing the blankets off, and stand up away from Baki, with the bed being the divider, between you both. Almost lost your balance but you stood firm pushing yourself back up. With your to Baki, he knew you where upset and just didn't want to show him. If he was quiet enough he could hear you whimpering. Finally ready to look at him, you turn around still with the smile on."Let's go back."

It didn't take long to pack up your things, Baki had managed to get a boat to travel back. You stood at the docks with him, Sakura, Ino, Mei and Kakashi came to see you off. Both girls hug you, wishing you could stay longer and it was bummer you had to leave. Ino telling you next time back to the Hot Springs, with Sakura agreeing. Ino also telling you to rest, because she won't be there to tend to you. Mei also expressed her sadness upon you leaving, and it was a pleasure to have you for a time being here. You apologize deeply to her about Chujoro, asking if she could give him something you had for the young man. This was a surprise to her, but she would give it to him. Kakashi said it was a shame, because Guy was going to be upset that you left and he didn't come back with you. He too told you get some rest. With the heartfelt good-byes, you and Baki depart from the village. They wave to you until they couldn't see you anymore from the thick mist, behind their smiles and waves, hide their own suspicions and doubts with you.

* * *

On the way back to the village, there was little talk between you and Baki. He wasn't bothered by it, he understood why. Xever's words never became so loud now, since leaving the Mist village. You started to blame yourself, even if you didn't know Baki's reason for leaving, he was the jonin over you. And as one in charge, it one had to listen to them. Even if you didn't want to leave, because that meant you had to leave the others to handle your problem. A flame of anger heated up inside you, but you did your best to extinguish it. You would find a way to go back, and finish the job.

After three days to four, you and Baki arrived back to the some reason, when you saw it and seeing it was alright a sense of relief came over you. You couldn't help but smile to yourself, happy to see it. Another feeling came over you, it was small but it reminded you of the massive feeling you felt back home, once you finished walking through the entrance and seeing the villagers going about their days it was high noon when you both returned. To see the villagers smiling faces, despite the fact most of them still felt iffy with you and distant. It was just nice to see them, to see the village still standing and nothing was wrong. For some reason your body responding on its own felt exhausted. It was just out of the blue, your body wanted to go to your place of residence and lay upon your bed, to sleep. Even if your mind didn't want too. Your legs said otherwise, Baki saw this he smiles to himself.

Maybe it was a good thing for him to take you back, the wear and tear you had been putting yourself through was finally catching up. He knew both of you would have to check in, but seeing how you looked he gets ready to dismiss you when someone comes running over to him.

"Sensei Baki!"they address him, you stop with Baki looking at the shinobi. It was a slightly younger man in his early 20's with deep brown eyes, it was hard to see his hair because he wore the same turban as Baki did. The man salutes to Baki, before he says what he needed.

"Hold on, May why don't you go to your apartment."Baki turns to you."I can check us both in."

You nod your head, and walk away towards your apartment. Baki watches you fly off in the direction of your place, then turns back to the man who waited patiently.

It didn't take you long to reach your place, taking out the key unlocking the door. Though stop before turning the knob, the echos of everyone from back filled your mind. Hearing them just beyond this door, expecting to be greeted by them once you stepped foot inside. Once you opened the door, you would return back home and everything would be just a dream, yeah that's what it was. Just a dream, you would be returned back home to everyone, everyone you loved and cared for, see their faces and know you where not alone. To know, you didn't have to fight this on your own, they would be getting ready to finish the mission or you would be home. Back home, seeing your father and sister again. Coming home from school or the movies with April even from a night out with the guys. Or maybe you just woke up from this dream, and April was there making french toast with homemade apple cider, because you loved that meal so much. You would then join her in helping to prepare breakfast, and in just a few minutes your father would follow in yawning greeting the two of you.

Yeah, that's what will happen. It has to happen, then you didn't have to do all this and hug everyone telling them how much you missed them. Everything will go back to normal, and you wouldn't feel so isolated and alienated. You didn't fit in this world, nor did you fit in being either human or whatever things where in this place. You flew with out any use of chakra, shoot out energy like a laser canon, calculated and spoke politely and logically. Jutsu was so strange to you, mainly since you could not perform it despite taijutsu being another way. The fact was you could not do it, sure you could heal others, just in the way people here did it, you could outline yourself in a healing cocoon to keep yourself healed should you retain any sort of injuries. None of their healing jutsu worked on you when it came to injuries, which puzzled quite a few. It was true, no matter what you stood out in this world, even if you put on their clothes. Did what was the norm of this world, you where nothing but an outcast. An alien.

At that realization, how you just compared yourself as an alien like the Kraang. Never did you think to cross such a line, the word scared you yet at same time it made sense. It opened your eyes to the truth, looking at your trembling hand that shook with the truth. An agonizing scream erupts inside you, crying out for anyone if they could hear. You scream for anyone, you scream for the only person you knew who could easily comfort you.

April, you scream for your sister like an little sister would do. You wanted her here, more than anyone else, you just wanted April. She understood out of anyone what you where going through, she was the main one who stood by your side and ushered you through things that seem disarray at the moment if you seem at lost. She would come, and tell you things would be fine, no matter what the either of you where. You both where yourself.

Thinking about her, your eyes squint just a bit as if crying. What you wouldn't do have her here, or just to see her for a second. But that would be consider ungrateful, from what everyone here has done. Your desire was nothing, it had to be canceled out. To want something you couldn't have, is just plainly selfish, what mattered was those here not faded memories of your home. They didn't have to worry about the dreaded darkness anymore like this world does now.

Shaking away those dragging feelings, forcing them to be locked away. Bringing out the main and top priority, with that back instate finally place your hand on the door knob, turn it push the door open, and step inside. To find it empty, and silent. Just like you, this wasn't much a surprise even if your mind fantasized about seeing Leo and them and your heart fluttered at the mere thought of it that this fantasy to be true. To be broken, just like your dreams waking up to the fact this place was your reality.

Taking a step to go inside, stopping when you hear someone coming up the steps calling your name. Turning surprised and unable to look at them, Temari. You cast your eyes away from the young lady, looking down at the ground bowing to her deeply.

"T-Temari Sensei."you respectfully say.

She was taken back by this, because she knew before becoming your jonin she told you not to call her that at all. Normally she would chaste you for doing so, but dismissed it for now, and instead grabbed hold of your wrist pulling you with her eagerly.

Urgency in her voice made you look up at her, wondering what was going on.

"Come on, you're needed at the hospital."

Without any objection you let her take you, you could feel her heart pumping she was either excited about something or nervous. It was hard to tell, she didn't look at you, so it made it even more difficult to pinpoint what it was that caused this within her. The villagers moved out the way seeing Temari rushing through them, and you dragging behind her.

It didn't take to long to get to the hospital, Temari rushed you inside straight pass the front while telling you something, you only heard bits and pieces of what she was telling you. But the words you managed to hear made your heart and stomach do flips, that you couldn't believe it. Slowly Temari starts to slow down, and yous see two jonin guards posted outside a room, this wasn't Kai's room no, this was a regular patient room. You see two nurses come out with the doctor who was talking to, Gaara who stood half way in the room with Kankuro standing by him and surprisingly Ryouta.

Gaara noticed you and Temari coming, he address his fully attention on you once you reach him. Kankuro gives you a strange slightly unreadable look, even his smile weird. Like he seem at lost, he looks to Gaara.

Making you look to Gaara, wondering what was going on. The silent suspense was beginning to make you uncomfortable and nervous. Gaara's look wasn't making it any better, you tired searching his eyes to see what it was he was either afraid to tell you or hesitant to say. But by looking in yours, seeing the hopefulness and joy, he sighs to himself and lets you in the room. At first you where hesitant, seeing this Gaara comes over help ease your nerves.

He holds out his hand for you."Here..."

Without even looking, you take his hand firmly. He could feel your body shaking and your heavy breathing even if you tired you keep silent. Everyone remained quiet, waiting for you at least move. It's not like you didn't want to, it was just...you weren't sure if your mind was playing a trick on you or something. If it was, then you weren't sure if you would be able to recover, then again if it wasn't and it was actually true. There was some glimpse of hope just yet, so many thoughts popped into your head, your heart began to race faster than its ever done before. You squeeze Gaara's hand till his finger tips turned white, he just kept a straight face. Understanding how you felt.

If this was it? It would be...it be...

With all this thinking, you hadn't realize your legs had started to move on their own towards the bed in the room and your hold on Gaara had began to slip away. Inching your way closer and closer to the bed, blocking out the monitors and the dripping of the IV. Reaching the side of where the person laid, your eyes widen at what they saw, to turn into emotional joy. If you could shed tears you would, but a tearful smile was just as good. Sniffing, your hand rest upon theirs holding it, it had been so long since you held it. While your other hand gentle brushed their orange bangs. Though their eyes remained closed, it was alright you knew who it was. If they where up, you wouldn't waste any time hugging them. Expressing your happiness upon them being here, but you would have to wait for that. All you knew now was hope and faith, hope things where turning around and faith that maybe, just maybe the others to be here as well. Even so, if they where not, then it seem to be alright because you weren't by yourself anymore.

For as long as you could remember, an actual smile had formed. The deepest gratitude smile you had ever had, filled with such an sensation that seem to illuminate the whole room, you turn to the others with that smile.

"Thank you, thank you so much for finding my sister."


	69. Chapter 69

Hinata stood at the door of the empty room of her family's compound, a room that was given to the pink haired Sunagakure medic-nin May. When she had stayed here in the village. Now empty, which was alright, she had to return back to her village anyway. Hinata was fine with that, what she wasn't and causing her worry was the fact she hadn't heard from May in some time. Normally the girl would send word to Hinata, just to talk and see how things where going. Something Hinata took a delight in and always looked forward to, a growing friendship began to form between herself and May. One she liked, though she had Kiba and Shino as well the others, it was something about May that seem different that made her gravitate towards the girl. She wasn't fully sure herself what it was, but all she knew was that both of them could be themselves and enjoy one another's company. Hinata felt a sense of a kinder spirit with May, like herself May was a very kind person even with her exuberant personality, that surprisingly was mellow and down to earth.

She always felt a sense of balance when around May, everything bothered her went away. And because of this, Hinata soon was able to pick up on May's moods despite her smile she put on. Able to see pass it at times, though May never talked about what would be bothering trying to mask it, stating everything is alright. Hinata had to give her credit for being able to put up a strong front, so others would not worry about her, which surprisingly had the opposite effect. Because of this, May's desire to protect others without a second thought no mater whom they maybe. Though those who May held dear, she would go out of her way not at all looking at the long run of things. Something Hinata for some reason took upon herself to make sure she looked at it for her. Feeling compelled to watch out for her friend, who held this certain innocence, yes that was it was.

It was the warm innocence that was extremely rare in a world, no in people. It was normal in children, but not in a teenage who should at least be aware of the harm and cruelty of the world. Yet May seem not to see it or she had some way to protect herself from it. Every time Hinata looked at May, it always seem like new life. Thinking of how May would act when it came to certain things in this world, which many are very familiar with, for May she seem amazed and enlighten by it. Like the fact of the way in which people are given titles and ninja ranks, even so one thing was for sure, she quickly was able to adjust to it while still retaining herself. Hinata often wonder if May ever broke, or felt misplaced. But the type of essence she had around seem not likely. Her head always seeming up in the clouds, Hinata often wonder what May thought of. One thing was for sure, May did seem to miss her home having expressed that to everyone when she first meet everyone. It was clear that was something she held dearly to herself and longed for. Which made Hinata wonder, where May came from because it soon became obvious it was not from Sunakagure. Because the way those shinobis where, greatly contrasted from how May was.

Hinata's questions, soon ended up getting answers, with this new threat in the world. It seem to connect to May in some way, like back when she and the others went to go and rescue her finding those robotic ninjas along with those mutated ones. Clearly targeting May, and May herself even admitted that they where, when they attacked the Land of Wind. Upon seeing that humanoid brutal tiger man, who clearly knew May and she knew him. Because of this, May seem to change slightly putting all her heart and soul into Tsunade's research team to try and figure out these new invaders. May ended up isolating herself the others, wanting to take the work on herself that she disregarded her own health and everything. So driven and focused, one would call that admirable but for someone who had grown close to her. Hinata felt a sense of guilt coming from May. Like she felt responsible for this new threat upon the world, like she needed to fix it and was the only one who knew how. Refusing to ask for help, despite the fact she needed. May never bothered, Hinata didn't understand or know why, because she would have been glad to give her assistance. But May just did not, which left her feeling isolated and she seem fine shutting the others out. No doubt for their own protection, because May could not seem to look at everyone without feeling a sense of regret and guilt behind her eyes. Which no doubt, Hinata thought had started building up in her.

It was building up, to the point she started to feel ashamed and became a bit reckless. In the choices she made, which lead to her being reprimand. Which of course gave May a bit of a wake up call, but was not enough. Because Hinata saw her revert right back, a few times Hinata did try to make things a bit better for May. Which of course the girl took not to be rude, but it seem all her efforts seem in vain and May was still suffering. After that run in with Xever, with him calling May artificial life. Those words still lingered in her mind and the fact Naruto and Kankuro seem to know something about it. Artificial meant fake, false not real. Was May's life fake? Was that what Xever meant, by his words? His words angered Naruto and Kankuro, mainly the blonde. He jumped in defense of May protectively, like the words where offensive. Even so, Hinata knew it rang truth despite the painful angry look in Naruto's eyes. She was surprised he looked ready to weep, she wanted to know what he knew. But because of how she got around him made it a bit difficult, something she blamed on herself. She had to get over it, for the sake of May. Her friend was in trouble and needed her. If she couldn't get it from Naruto, than she would have to get it herself. Whatever May was trying to protect everyone from, left her wide open and knowing May she would not bother at all to protect herself.

"...May..."Hinata woefully says.

"Lady Hinata."a voice calls behind her startling the young woman. She turns around to find Neji there, she relaxes seeing it was her cousin."I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."he apologizes to her.

"It's alright."she tells him, turning back around to May's empty room. Neji saw the worry in her eyes, it was clear as day. Since May left the village and she got word May returned back to Sunagakure, every day if not on a mission, Hinata would come to May's empty room and look in it with the same expression. There was no doubt she missed the girl.

Having grown an attachment to her, having a real friend someone she could talk with and spend time without an worries. Someone who made her smile and laugh, it was refreshing for the heiress. Even when they where in separate villages, they would write to the other to keep in touch. A delight for Hinata, something she looked forward to. It was a good thing for her, after all she had been through. Besides having Naruto, she had May now. Neji himself admitted it was refreshing, and that he did miss her presence her in the village. Though from outside many would not think the aloof stoic Hyuga worried just as much as his cousin about May, and missed equally if not more. Having expressed his growing feelings for the girl who he came to realize, not on purpose was oblivious to them.

Neji summed up with her, one had to pretty much be blunt or try to drop hints. Hints like bread crumbs, spread all out for her to see. But for some reason she didn't seem to see them really. Which prompt him to figure out other ways, while at the same time not exposing to much because of his loving team that quickly picked up on his feelings towards her and had a habit of exposing them, pretty much blowing them into something bigger or fawning over them. Which became an annoyance to him, that caused him to either brush them off or shut down. Before he could do anything or say anything to May. So it made him try to things discretely, like buying her that brooch and showing up at her door that one night when she was watching Kurenai's daughter. Planting a kiss on her forehead, even inviting her to join his team for a quick meal. Not to forget when raced after her when she left Konoha on her own because of a lead she had, knowing the risk he could have easily taken her back but choose against. Seeing it was really important to him, normally he would sit back and think things through but with May he pushed that out the way and followed something else. Like he did with Hinata, but it was much different with May.

He knew he protected Hinata, and he also wanted to do the same with May but for different reasons. When he first meet her, that night he didn't think much of her and just knew her as someone from Sunagakure, and Hinata's friend. Even when she came to train with his group a few times, he would talk with her every now and then. She was a strange person, he figured that out seeing how she flew and her jutsu if one could call it that was different. Even without his eyes he could see it, she seem to him naive and innocent. A trait that would not fit well in a world like this, yet surprisingly it worked with her and because of this it made her extremely selfless yet at the same time sharp. She wasn't stupid, because she was trained by Tsunade so clearly she had knowledge that did draw him to her, but it wasn't until the mission in Amegakure when she became separated from the group. Because she risked her own life for his, without a second thought. He couldn't tell if it was stupidity of logic, whatever it was made him determine to find her. His feelings didn't settle in with her, not until the mission at the Land of Waves, when she was on the run from her attackers. How she once again put herself in harms way to protect everyone, again almost losing her life.

Even though she was fine, as she rested he would check up on her. Never going into her room, because Sakura, Gaara and Temari where in there watching over her. So he did it from afar or if he was lucky if no one was there he would slip inside and watch her sleeping. She puzzled him, always saying she had to make sure everyone returned back home safely to their family and loved ones. Her words where so genuine and true, at the same time though they seem filled with pain and grief. That made her seem to reminiscence about something, no doubt her past which sounded tragic. Even so her words managed to remain upbeat despite her tone. She was commendable, a sense of maturity and nativity. A interesting mix, a mix that caught his eye with her. One that made his feelings grow, one that caused him worry over her. He knew she was a capable kounichi, having seen her in action. Many would not think May because of how she looked, to be able to do things she does. She was an adversary not to be taken very lightly, even if she was a genin.

Both Hyuga's kept their eyes locked on the empty room, reflecting upon their own and similar emotions with May. Both having the same thought forming in their minds, to be interrupted by approaching footsteps. They both turn to see Ao who bows to Hinata.

"Lady Hinata, forgive me for my interruption. But, this came for you."he holds out a letter, addressed to her.

Knowing that writing, Hinata was surprised and happy to see a letter from May. She takes it."Thank you."

With eagerness, she opens it up quickly and reads it over hasty. Ao and Neji watch her eyes widen then look puzzled, to widen again either in shock or surprise. Her eyes steadily come to the end of the letter. Her face made Neji a bit anxious.

"What is it?"he questions, try to keep his worried impulses from springing out.

The confused look upon Hinata's face relaxed just a bit, looking to cousin a bit puzzled."It's May."

Hear those words made Neji's heart tighten. So many questions flooded his mind, followed many different horrible scenarios. Hinata saw the intense worry in her cousin's eyes. Despite his calm front, it slightly scared her. Quickly she tells him, which eased him.

"It just says, she has good news."Hinata speaks, Neji began to calm down. Holding out the letter to him, so he could see for himself because she saw he was still weary. Taking it from her, Neji reads it searching for anything that his mind assumed with May."She says, her sister has been found."

"Her sister?"Neji was just as shocked as Hinata, he looks at her a bit puzzled. She looks back at him to, with the same look."But I thought..."

"Me too, but she said that her sister is there, alive and living with her now. When she returned back to Sunagakure, her sister was there. Someone found her, and took her into the village. Since then she's been helping her sister."

"..."Something wasn't sitting right with Neji, but from what he read clearly May was happy and thrilled. Her words where fully of bursting emotions, even so Neji knew he and Hinata could really share in the joy that May was feeling. Though he was happy for to be this way, something was eating him inside."It says she's asking for you to visit to meet her."

"Yes."Hinata confirms, though hesitant.

"We should go, it would be rude not to."he tells her. Hinata looks at him, he was serious about this. But what she saw was his skepticism. Which made her start to worry even more.


	70. Chapter 70

"..."Suspicious silver eyes watch the two newly reunited sisters, May and April taking a stroll through the village from high up. Keeping their eyes closely upon the orange haired sister, April eerily. While the pink haired, May merrily pointed out things to her sister to help her get familiar with the village. After April was found about a week ago by two shinobis of the village and that one council member Ryouta. Who then alerted the Kazekage.

It wasn't until about a few days after that May returned back to the village and was informed that her sister had been found. Of course the girl was overjoyed at the prospect her sister was alive and well. Many in her shoes would be just as happy, being reunited with a love they assumed to have been lost to them. The joy was seeing and written all over May's face since that day, she barely left her sister's side when she was in the hospital, which the Kazekage had placed. Once April was given the okay to leave, May moved her into her home that she shared with Natsuki. Making it a bit crowded seeing the house only really had two rooms, not to mention with Kaito who would at times end up staying there. Some how May managed to make it work for everyone.

And since April's move into the apartment, May was still by her side. No doubt because the it was clear everything was a shock to the other sister. So May felt the need to take the lead and help her get settle in this village or in May's case with her sister new world. All that mattered to May was the fact her sister was here with her, and she was happy and content. Though that couldn't be said for, Natsuki as she watched the two.

"This place is so different from New York."April said looking around at everything in the village."Not to mention hotter too. I can't believe you've been living here for so long."

"The village is not bad, though hot it is. But, still is a good place. There are though other villages, besides this one."

April looks at you shocked."Other villages?! You mean there is more than just one?"

You nod your head,"Yes, I have been to a few and heard of others. Some villages are just as large as Sunagekure while some are smaller. It is most marvelous."

"This new world is really different..."

Sensing her rising anxiety, which was understandable having to take this all in and find out she was no longer back home. This was how you felt when you first awoke, you where just as afraid and nervous like April. Guess there was a good reason you came first, you could help get settle in, it would take sometime for her to adjust, but knowing her, your sister she was pretty capable and would settle in no time.

You grab hold of her arm."Do not worry sister, I shall help you. Let's get something to eat, I know you much be hungry. Though afterwards I must attend to the hospital."You lead her into a small restaurant, the second the two of you step in all fell upon the two of you.

Anyone could feel their hesitant and speciousness, not to mention those cold eyes. It was written all on their face, most people where not afraid of hiding it, while some did because they didn't want to get in trouble with the Kazekage. Finding a place, you and April take a seat one of the waiters comes over with menus for you two. You thank them, and look over it. April seem a bit puzzled by some of the food choices.

"Yeah, this is definitely different from back home."she scuffs lightly, putting the menu down."Why don't you order, seeing that you know more about this place than me."

"Sure."you flag the waiter back and order for both you and April, with a side of sweet tea and Amanatto. Thanking them, you turn back to April your eyes smile at her. Even though she has been here with you for about a week, it still delighted you.

After all this time, assuming you where the only one here in this world, besides Shredder, his men and the Kraang. Just as you thought there was no chance of anyone from back home, anyone of your friends to be here. To find discover that April was here brought the joy back in you. During the time she was still knocked out, you barely left her side. Only to do so when you needed to go home and tend to things for Natsuki and Kaito, to return back. Working night and day to heal her and make sure everything was alright. The second she woke up, you embraced happy to see her well and here. If you could shed tears you would have. You expressed how happy you where to have her here, to have someone so dear to you here in this world with you.

That sense of loneliness melted away just as quickly as the darken clouds that surrounded you, the rays of light peered through with a new sense of joy and hope. Your mind raced, if April was here then the others had to be too! It just made sense for them to be here as well. If they where here, it would be even better, because you would have everyone here, and with them you guys could take down Shredder and the Kraang like old times. All the responsibility you felt weigh upon your shoulders seem to lift off.

It felt like a breath of fresh air to be able to breath again. Leo would lead everyone coming up the plans, with the help of Donnie who would figure out where Shredder and Kraang are, Raph would bring the muscles, Mikey and Casey would bring their unorthodox style of fighting, and keeping fingers crossed. For Master Splinter, with him here he would give the wisdom that was needed and he would also lend his assistance for the mission. Double fingers crossed should your father also be here, that was if they where all here.

If everyone was here, then everything would perfect, everything would fine. Everything would be well, nothing bad would happen. You would have everyone you held dear with you. You would have your family again. Everyone would be in this world, and you wouldn't in a sense feel so out of place, on top of that then how ever you got here, Donnie could figure out way to get everyone back, and you could go back home. Back to your world, back to your life a life you knew a life you enjoyed and felt safe.

All these wonderful thoughts made you feel on cloud nine. You radiated with such a high spirited aura that it almost seem to brimming from you. That it never crossed your mind about the others, should you be able to return back home. All that mattered was you had April, and you had to share it the others. Having invited Hinata, Lee and Naruto to come to meet April. Which you hope they each received the letter to come and meet April. Since the three of them where the first you meet to befriend after Kai and Kaito, not to mention you had not written to them in some time. So it only made logical sense to tell them why. You knew they would be just as happy for you as you where.

But all that ran through you mind, didn't matter right now. That would be something you could worry about later, right now it was just April. You had April here, and she was safe.

Your sister could easily read what was behind your eyes. She saw the lingering question or questions, even though you didn't want to asks just to spare her it was only right. As your mouth moved telling her more about this world, she holds up her hand making you stop.

"I am sorry sister, was it too much for you to take in?"

You asks her, worried that it might be. She shakes her head.

"No. May, I think you should know something."her voice lowers just a bit, but not to much. She looks you straight in the eyes, there was something she needed to tell you. You could see the importance in her eyes.

Over at the Suna Academy, school ended and everyone piles out. Kaito walks out allowing the other students to pass him, he watched them with solemn eyes. His head dropped down a bit, his eyes wonder around just a bit. Looking for someone or anyone familiar face, but there was no one or so he thought. He stops in his tracks surprised at who was before him. His eyes lite up shocked.

At the Suna Hospital you where tending to a patient, a certain patient to be exact.

Kai.

Who was still had not woken up yet nor was he fully healed. But he at least seem to be stable, which was good. Though you wished he would have been recovered or at least coherent right now. It pained you seeing him like this, you knew this was your fault for him being in this condition. Kai was the very first to actually be kind to you in the village, besides Temari and her brothers. Kai was the one who didn't see you as some sort of outcast, he was the one who suggested you to enter the field of becoming a medic-nin. He even against orders he coached you in it, encouraging your skills and praising them. Now you had to return the favor to him, you had to do all you could to heal him and bring him back, not just for yourself but also for Kaito, his son. The thought of family not being together, just devastated you. Sure you didn't mind taking care of Kaito, but he needed his father. The feeling of not having someones family with them, was painful. The feeling you felt before April came here, and to have her back made it all the more better. You knew that once you healed Kai, Kaito would be happy to have his father back.

Though the little boy acted up beat and joyful around you, you would see at times the lingering eyes for his father. A few times you heard him mumble for his father in his sleep. Even though Kaito seem distant to his father, he needed him and missed him. There was always this scared hidden behind the boy's eyes, like he was afraid to loss Kai. You remember when Kai had explained to you, why Kaito was the way he was because of his mother. He lost her not to long ago about two years ago. The way she died, Kai didn't go into detail about it, just saying that ever since then Kaito wasn't the same.

Because you knew this, made you even more determined to heal Kai. To bring him back, so Kaito wouldn't have to loose anyone else and the boy wouldn't be alone. Though you had other patients to tend to, since it was your job, you would care to a couple and spend the rest of your time with Kaito. Even with April here, you made sure yo divide your time between the two because it was logic, it was the right thing to do.

Your cast down on Kai, despite the still face. You knew he was still feeling pain, that blank shot attack by Tigerclaw's freeze ray gun desolated his inside anyone would have died. Luckily though after the attack Sakura and Ino where there, they managed to keep him in a sense stable at best. By sheer luck of faith, he managed to pull through just a bit, but his insides where frozen and a couple thing ruptured. The surgery from what you heard and read about took a long time. His vitals went up and down, a couple of times he flat lined. His life was wavering between life and death, looking at him being hooked up to so many machines reminded you, of yourself. Having so many wires probing from you and all around. By the Kraang. And now Kai was in the same state like you almost.

You didn't mean for this to happen to him, you didn't wish for this to happen blaming yourself because he risked himself to protect you. And because of this he suffered with his life. Ever beat of your heart, pumped deep regret that sent pain through your whole body. Even with your healing, he still was not waking up nor did it seem to be do anything. His wounds from outside healed just fine, just not internal. They seem to be taking the longest to do so, after so many operations it just really boiled down to his body healing on its on. Because of what you could do and the fact you had some training under Tsunade, the hospital left Kai in your hands. Which you didn't mind, feeling it was your responsibility anyway to take care of this, being the one that caused it.

Having gone through every note and notes you had, from Tsunade, Chiyo and your own personal experience and knowledge. Going through the different herbs that could help, even with your own onmyodo from your Grimorie. Putting everything you knew to help Kai. Which was exhausting but you had to do it. So much was on your plate, which became heavier now from what April told you during lunch.

What she told you, you just couldn't believe it, you just couldn't. It was both a shock and rejoice to hear, if you could cry you would have. Everything you held on your shoulders, now started to slowly lift off more. Her words brought life back to you, it brought back hope. Her words didn't lie, you knew they didn't you saw it in her eyes. She telling you the truth, even if the truth was a bit grim. Because of this it made you want to act, you needed to. It was only right, your heart pained every second now when you though of it, thought of the pain the others where experience.

The longer you thought of it, the longer your heart cried out to do something.

"...I need to do something..."you tell yourself out loud. Your eyes lay on Kai's face, looking to him hoping he might have some words on what to do.

Even though you knew. Imagining what he would say if he was awake, his kind and understanding words echoed in your mind. Telling what you needed to do, smiling to yourself. You thank him, after a couple more minutes you leave him. Telling him you would do it. Telling him to rest and leave the room, as the sun began to set low, the door to his room reopens once again.

In Kankruo's workshop he and his siblings held their own meeting, about the recent events with one expressing their own uncertainty about something, or to be more specific someone.

"Something just doesn't seem right..."Temari leans on the work table. Her voice tight with concern. T

"About May's sister? What isn't right?"Kankuro speaks.

"...I don't know really, don't get me wrong I'm happy for her. She's finally smiling more...it's just.."

"Her sudden arrival?"he puts it plainly."Yeah, I agree with you. How she came here to this village doesn't make much sense either. Then again from what May told us about the two of them. Her being a mental copy only makes senses for her to come here."

"Still..."Gaara throws in."Wouldn't May have sensed her?"

"Exactly!"Temari looks to her younger brother."May didn't sense her before. Which doesn't make sense, I'm not saying that isn't May's sister..."

Kankuro scuffs a bit."Are you jealous? Because May has been spending more time with her sister than with you?"

He chuckles a bit, which made his sister fluster in anger."No!"she slams her hand down on his table, glaring daggers at him."That's not it at all!" Slowly she begins to calm down, her hand tightens into a fist.

Her brothers look at it, normal their sister was calm, composed and strong. Very rarely breaking from that mold at times, something was bothering her this look of distrust and worry came upon her face. She was concerned about something, something important to her that made her worry. Inhaling sharply, she opens her mouth to tell them when...

"If not in the office then-OH!"you come to a stop at the door, surprised to find everyone in here.

The siblings look at you, it felt a bit awkward just a bit and tense. Feeling you came a bad time, you give them an apologetic look.

"Please forgive me, I did not mean to intrude."you tell them.

"No, it's alright."Gaara assures you."Did you need something?"

Nodding you, you turn to Temari with a bright smile."Temari, I have great news."you turn to the others.

"And what news is that?"Kankuro smirks pleasantly. Happy at your perfect timing.

You turn to him then look to Gaara. It looked like you where going to explode, it was cute which made the puppeteer softly chuckle commenting it under his breath. Turning back to Temari with pleading eyes.

"My sister has informed me, that our friends are also here as well."your voice became slightly high pitched, clasping your hands together.

This was shock to the others."What?!"Kankuro cocks an eyebrow in disbelief.

Nodding your head yes."Yes. They are here, my friends from home..."though you smiled it dropped and your eyes became woeful."But they are being held by...The Shredder and the Kraang. My sister said that, though she managed to get out the others where not able too. They are still being held back and tormented. We must go and save them."

You demand slightly, looking to Temari. Pleading to her, she looks down at you, seeing the joy in your eyes mixed in with deep worry and desire to save your friends. She saw how happy you looked knowing the fact they where here now, just not actually here. She saw this fire in your eyes expression how much they meant to you, how much you wanted to save them. How heartbroken you would be should she not allow you. Leaving her in a position to either agree to go or not.

She knew how badly you missed those from your home, her brothers knew it to. Back when you had lived with them, she remember catching you looking at the family pictures, sorrowfully. She saw the loneliness in your eyes, so did her brothers. Even though you would play it off with a smile, they saw the hurt look you had hidden in your eyes whenever the three of them where together. The way your eyes played old memories of your life back home. How you would watch the families in the village, which brought a broken smile to your face. How you lite up when at rare times everyone was able to eat together, it delighted you so much but hurt when it had to end. The way you looked at your room with tearful eyes. The way you stared at your Grimoire, the picture of you and April the most, how you would wake up at night when you assumed everyone was asleep and just look at the picture or talk to yourself.

The distant hope in your eyes that seem to be fading at any chance of seeing anyone again. To be brought back at the return of your sister, to see this new bright smile on your face, one that had never seen. It showed them how much you loved your sister and how much she meant to you. And from what you just told them, you had the same look, showing how much your friends meant to you, how important they are to you. It was like this new person was in front of their eyes. All eyes laid upon Temari.

You waited with high hope, knowing she would agree to help you. She just had too, you knew she knew how important this was to you. Your smile became bigger watching her open her mouth, it became bigger once she placed her hand upon your shoulder squeezing it. The words that came out of her mouth, just didn't make any sense to you. Your eyes widen disbelief from her words, you felt everything inside you just shatter. Her words took a straight at you, it hurt. They hurt so badly, Gaara and Kankuro couldn't believe it, their eyes soften at you sympathetically.

Finishing her words, she looks down at you as you look up at her. Your eyes broken from her words, it pained her but she stood strong with her words. Masking her true feelings and regret for what she said, but she had to. Slowly you move back trying to wrap your mind around what she just told you, this wasn't how it was to play out. She wasn't suppose to those words, her words where suppose to be words of agreement, words of understanding. Not the words you just heard, words that that didn't make sense. Your eyes stung with anger and sadness. Opening your mouth, to shut it looking to Kankuro and Gaara quickly hoping one of them would jump in, but they didn't. You saw it in their eyes, they didn't have to say it. Gaara locks his eyes with you longer, expressing non-verbally his sincerest apologies. His eyes seeming to understand and sympathize with you. But you didn't see it as that.

You give him a questioning look, wondering why? Like a little child who didn't understand, who tried to wrap their mind around it. He steps towards you about to say something but you, didn't want to be in their presence any more, turning back to Temari with wounded eyes. Shaking your head, her heart broke right there. But she hide it well. She would not change her mind, not at all. Even with your begging look to reconsider, her strong eyes told you no.

And no it was, you could not go. You could not go to rescue the others, turning heel you run out. Leaving the echoing of your silent cries trailing behind you.


	71. Chapter 71

All throughout Shredder's hideout everyone could hear the agonizing screams coming from the man, behind the tightly shut doors in his throne room. No one knew what happening behind close doors to the man, only those closest to him knew. Hearing his screams frighten many, while some had hope he might be dying. Which was clearly unlikely, Tigerclaw stood at the door blocking anyone from going inside. Not even Sasuke was allowed to go inside nor the Masked Man. Though the two of them knew what happening behind close doors.

Outside in the hall Suigestu stood quietly listening to the screams. Which he couldn't help but take delight in, smirking at the music to his ears doing his best to conceal his laughter. There was hope in his eyes the man would not survive what happening behind those doors.

"What's so fun?"

Karin snaps at him quietly, startling the young man. He looks at the scowling female who pirecing eyes scan him. He just smirks more at her much to her irriation. Tempting to hit him, but knew if she did that would give them away and if others found out they where anywhere near this area it would mean a punishment worse than death or just death itself. So she had to restrain her urges.

"What are you doing here?"

She changes her question. Pushing up her glasses, waiting for his answer.

"...I just love the sound of screams."he mockingly tells her."Is that a crime?"

He gives her a smart ass smirk. Which added more to her irritation of him, balling up her first just itching to land a blow on him. But pushed it down."No one is suppose to be here, don't you have a job to do?"

He just shrugs his shoulders."Yeah and no. It's not like bucket head can give orders anyway. So I'm pretty much free."

"Stop acting to casual."she snaps at him, keeping in mind her tone."Things have to be ready, for when it happens."

"Tck, like it's going to fall through."he tells her. Turning his shoulder to her."I don't see what's so important about that stupid girl. The idea is just stupid."

"...GRrrrr..."she growl at him."You're such an ass!"

With that she turns heel and walks back to the lab, Suigetsu still kept his smirk on until he made sure she as all the way gone and it dropped turning into a angry somber frown. Blocking out the Shredder's screams, which he could careless about and still kept his fingers crossed the man would not survive. His mind drifts off to May, his eyes drop low filling with remorse and guilt. It twisted inside him, just thinking about the plan what was to happen and how it was to happen. Like a spider's web he knew she was slowly entangling herself in the predator's grasp. But what could he do, Shredder was a very meticulous person. Nothing could get passed him, even if someone tired. His presence almost felt like it was everywhere and in everything. Not to mention his men who where very devoted to the man, added extra eyes and ears. So there was no way anyone could get anything passed him.

Which left Suigetsu in a tight spot. Though a cold blooded killer, not at all hesitating to due away with someone again if Sasuke didn't prevent him. He would be all aboard this whole thing, just the fact that it involved May. He still didn't understand why, but something in him felt compelled to do something for her. Like back when he saved her from the explosion in the Land of Wind. How he decided to hide her from Shredder and everyone. To keep her out of harms way, he felt himself growing hot, just like before she was by him or whenever she crossed his mind. There was something about her presence that made him feel mellow and at peace. She seem to bring back something he sure assumed he lost, since it radiated around her or one could see it in her eyes. It was pretty much almost the core of her being and personality.

Her smile appeared in his mind, the same one she gave him when they were together for that brief time. Something he had to admit, he wanted to last which was why he hide her. What could he say, he was being selfish. It wasn't a crime, he would do it again. But now wasn't the time to think of what it could be, right now he had to think of a way to prevent May from falling into the trap. A trap that he knows would damage her not just her mind but also her soul, he could hear her imaginary painful screams and cries. He could the anguish upon her face, making him much more angry over something that has yet to begun. He had to figure out a way to stop it. He just had too, the questions was how he could? Since the plan was already in motion and too far along to even catch up. All he could do was say his sorrowful apologies to her to himself.

* * *

You check the vitals of Kai and everything was normal. Which was good, because that meant you could wrap this up quickly and attend to the guest that just came into the village. Marking upon your check board, you give Kai one last look before leaving his room in hast. Putting everything away, you race out of the hospital and out into the village. Normally you would walk home, but not this time and took to the skies startling a few villagers whom you quickly apologize to.

Down below someone else enter the villager and notice your hasty leave. They try to call after you but didn't get your attention, wanting to go after you but had their own agenda to take care of, though they would remind themselves to stop by afterwards.

A knock came to the door of your home, followed by gentle voice.

"M-May."Hinata calls for you."Are you home?"

She waited quietly for some sort of response along two others. Neji and Lee. After getting your letter and invite they made their way to Sunagakure just as you asked. Though Neji came on his own accord stating he was accompanying Hinata.

"Perhaps she is not home."Lee thinks."She does work."

"Or maybe, she's on a mission."Hinata thought as too.

"I highly doubt it."Neji tells them, he goes and knocks on the door again calling for May.

Which this time the door began to open slightly, just as it did they hear someone call to them.

"Everyone! Hello!"

You greet them waving, they turn around looking down at the bottom of the stairs seeing you standing there dressed in your casual wear, loose light brown linen pants with cream color blouse, with the happiest wide on your face that lite them each up in their own way. Hinata waste no time and goes down to you, as you hurry up towards her. The two of you embrace the other in a hug.

"May."

"Hinata!"

You hug her tightly, and hugs you though not as tight but still enough. Both of you break it and look at each other holding hands, she smiled at you and you did her. Lee and Neji watch the sweet reunion between the two young ladies. Anyone could see their friendship clearly. The two of them smile, well Neji smirked.

"Sorry, we didn't write back."Hinata apologizes to you.

You shake your head."No it is alright. Surprises are wonderful. I was informed of your arrival."You tell her, looking passed her and smile the other two. Waving to them, Lee waves back and notices you where wearing the golden brooch you had received mysteriously from someone back in Konoha. Neji noticed too, and even Hinata. You catch her looking at it, and touch it with a smile.

"It is my favorite to wear."you tell her smiling, she smiles softly at you.

Squeezing her hand tenderly."Come let us go inside."You start walking up the stairs to your place, taking her with you."I truly hope, you have not been waiting for long. Excuse me."

You squeeze in-between Lee and Neji who give you some space. About to open the door when it open itself. Everyone looks surprised, except you.

"May!"Kaito greets you with a smile holding Onyx. He hugs you with one arm.

You pat him on the head."Hello Kaito."you greet him back."I was not expecting you. But I am none the less happy to see you. Please excuse me, I must let the others in."

He nods his head and stands aside holding the door open for them, you gesture them to come in which they do and tell them to make themselves at home, while you made your way to the kitchen to get some refreshments for them. Kaito came to help you, while Onyx perched upon his stand by the couch. The others look around your place, not much changed since the last time they where here. They take their seat on the couch, you load the food on the tray as well the drinks and asks Kaito to carry them out, which he did. You follow him wiping down the coffee table, and put out coasters for them each, taking each cup off placing it in front of them.

"Thank you."Hinata tells you.

"Yes, thank you very much."Lee takes his cup nodding his head.

"Thank you."Neji thanks you as well.

"You are very welcome."you tell them setting the refreshments down.

Standing back up, you look around for someone or something. A bit puzzled, Hinata noticed the look on your face.

"May, is everything alright?"she asks.

You turn to her with a smile."Yes, I was just wondering. Where Natsuki and my sister are?"

"Natsuki went out."Kaito tells you, refilling Lee's cup.

You look at him."And what of my sister?"

"I don't know."he tells you."When I came here, she wasn't home."

He places the the pitcher down. You became a bit a worried.

"What's wrong?" Lee asks.

"I hope, my sister is not lost."you tell them."Though I have given her a tour of the village, it is still new to her. And I wanted you all to meet right away."

"I am sure she will return."Lee tells you."Why don't you sit down."

You where hesitant at first but do so, since they had the couch you took the floor. Which Neji quickly rectified, he gets up and offers you his spot on the couch next to Hinata, even holding out his hand leading you over there. Not taking no for an answer, even helping you sit down and took the floor.

"Thank you, Neji."you smile at him."Though are you sure? You are the guest."

"You are welcome."he tells you."And I do not mind, you must have had long day."

With those words he ends it, sitting down on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. Kaito takes a seat by him too picking up his cup, the little boy looks to the Hyuga and adjusts his posture to that of Neji's. Sitting straight and up right.

Looking around from Hinata, Lee and Neji you realized someone else was missing."Where is Naruto?"

"We do not know."Lee tells you."You sent him a letter as well?"

You nod your head."Yes, I sent it to him as well. I was hoping for his presence, I was much looking forward for him to meet my sister as well. But I having all of you here is just as good."

"How have things, been with the return of your sister?"Hinata asks.

You look at her, a happy smile comes on you."It has been most wonderful!"Your voice filled with excitement. They saw it beaming from you."It is nice to have her here, with me. I feel much better."

Hinata forces herself to smile."That's good to here."

"It has taken her some time to adjust to living here."you tell them."But, that is alright she will like it here."

"Is going to become a konuchi like yourself?"Lee picks up a cookie.

"My sister is already one."you tell him."Though if you mean for the village, I am sure she would not mind. If she chooses to be so, then it will..."your voice trails off for a second. It perks back up quickly."It will be like back home!"

"You seem really happy."Hinata says."It's good to see."

Lee nods his head in agreement."Yes, it is good to see happy May."

"Thank you. It is very nice."

Neji studies you and the conversation going on. He gets ready to say something when the door opens and everyone looks to see who it was. Your eyes light up and you shoot up from your seat. Setting your drink down and hurry over to the person who just entered. Your arms wide like a child and hug them tightly. The others watch you embrace your sister who was almost taken back by your greeting.

"Whoa!"April chuckles to herself keeping herself stable."This was unexpected. I wasn't expecting you home so early."

"Sister, are you alright?"you asks worried.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

You release your hold on her, leaving a few inches in-between you both."I was worried."you look at her, your eyes told her so."I was worried you where lost. Are you alright?"

Realizing this, she smiles at you. Nodding her head."Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry didn't mean to make you worry. Just went for a walk, that's all."she tells you, smiling at you. When she noticed the others behind you."Oh. We have guest."

Remembering the others, you turn around to them."Yes, forgive me for not introducing them. Sister, these are my friends here from Konohagakure. Hinata, Neji, and Rock Lee or Lee for short."you tell her.

"Hello."April greets them with a wave.

"Hello."they greet her back.

"Everyone, this is my older sister. April O'Neil."you introduce her to them."They have come to meet you."You tell her excitedly.

This surprised April."Me?"she points to herself.

You nod your head."Yes. Come sister and sit down with us."

You start to lead her over to the others, Lee gets up to allow April to take his seat taking the floor next to Kaito, he nods his head at the young boy who was munching on a cookie. He eyes April and you, watching you both take a seat. Hinata extends her hand to April.

"It's nice to meet you."she smiles at your sister.

April shakes her hand with a smile."Thank you, it's nice to meet you as well. So you're Hinata. May talks a great deal about you."

Her words made Hinata fluster embarrassed."O-Oh..."she gives a meek smile.

"I do hope you do not mind Hinata."you tell her."You have been so kind to me and a wonderful friend."

Hinata flusters a bit more flattered."..."She smiles at you.

You smile back her, and April joins in next thing the three of you start to giggle. Lee smiles at this rising his cup.

"What a lovely sight. Would you not agree?"He turns to his friend, who was not sharing in the joy that emitting in the room.

He was opposite, his eyes where unsure and skeptical. Kaito noticed the look on the Hyuga male. Something seem uneasy with him, Lee or Kaito knew what it was, but it was something.

Time went by with Hinata and the others, April enjoyed their company. Lee and Hinata engaged in conversation with April not so much Neji, in fact he seem more stand offish than anything, which made April a bit uncomfortable. Hours went by till it faded into early evening. You offered them dinner, which they gladly accepted, you and April told them stories of your time back home though did not mention the fact both of you where from New York. It felt best they did not know, during the whole time Neji kept track of everything that was said from both your mouth and April's. Which he noticed something didn't seem right, when Lee asked if anyone from your family was also found neither you nor April brought up the fact they where found. You brushed it off saying no, and hoping soon to find them.

During the time Natsuki had not yet returned at all. Which was odd, though you became concerned about this you kept your focus upon the others. Kaito though went to go look for her with Onyx. When the sun set all the way, and night fell upon the village. Things began to wrap up, Hinata helped you clean up while April and Lee talked.

"Here."Hinata hands you a plate.

You take it from her."Thank you."

Putting the plate into the sink, looking at April and Lee talk brought a smile to your face. It was nice your sister was able to get along with your friends.

"Your sister is really wonderful, May."Hinata comments.

"Thank you."you smile at her."Yes, she is. My sister is very wonderful to me. I am truly glad to have her back, in my life. Things will get better, they will become easier..."your voice trails off.

Hinata looks at you unable to read the expression upon your face. It was a mixture of happiness and either guilt or sadness. She couldn't tell. One thing was for sure, the look confused her and worried her. There was something you kept inside.

"Hinata..."you take the next dish from her washing it. The tone of your voice was different, it was much softer bordering on tears. But she saw none produced, your voice quickly perked back up to mask it. You look at her with a smile, one that she couldn't read."If one causes harm to another, though not meaning so...it is ones duty to rectify such a mistake?"

Not fully following your questions she nods her head unsure."Yes...why do you ask?"

Your eyes brim with happiness and sorrow at the same time, but since you had them closed she only saw the happiness."Others should have to suffer ones mistakes..."

"Mistakes...?"

"Hinata, what I said was true. You are truly a wonderful friend to me."your eyes move to the others."All of you are wonderful friends to me, everyone has been so kind. Kindness like this must be repaid correct?"

"...May...I guess so..."she was still at a lost.

You give her a genuine smile."Thank you."*Then I shall correct it.*

It didn't take you both long to finishes the dishes, once done she and the others gather their things. Lee informed you they managed to find a place to stay not to mention Gaara set it up for them. Though tomorrow they would have to leave, you and April thank them for coming by. Hugging Hinata, Lee and Neji who's hug lasted longer than the others. It felt protective and there was something. He whispers something in your ear but stops himself. He wishes you a good night, before shooting a glare at April. Who was taken back by this. You wave to your friends until you could not see them anymore, shut the door and turn out the lights.

In the late of the night in Sunagukare, two shadow figures raced through the silent village. Using the shadows to hide themselves, melting in them to keep themselves concealed from the nightly patrol, who did not notice them luckily. Thank goodness for training, the two figures hurry towards the only entrance of the village. Though one of them knew there would be an easier way exit the village, but choose not to take it unless necessary. Moving in more to the front of the village, one of the figures stop. Turning back to the village, their eyes fill with conflict. Unsure if they should be doing this, while at the same time feeling terrible for the choice they had chosen. When they thought of everyone, knowing they would be safe and not have to worry. Besides it only made sense, this was their world, a world that is their home. A home in which evil was brought into, an evil that even made darkest of men tremble. This was something they could not handle, this was no their mistake, this was not their burden. A weight of heavy contrition came on them, they had to find a sense of repentance for all this, not to mention going to rescue those dear to their heart. Casting the eyes once more at the village, they give it a genuine smile and leave.

Something horrible flashed in Naruto's mind waking the young man up screaming.

"MAY!"


	72. Chapter 72

In one of Shredder's Hideouts, Karin walked along the cells of the prisoners or test subjects, counting them and marking them off. Doing as Stockman told her, not like it was any different from back when she use to work for Orochimaru. The only difference was she had only one place to keep in order, while working with Shredder it all his hideouts. Keeping tabs and count on everyone, it wasn't strainous work, but she just wished she could do something else. Though she would not complain, knowing well what would happen should she do so. Just thinking about it made her shiver in fear.

Done with these prisoners she makes her way further into down, to a much lower level. One that was away from the others, it was special to Shredder, his favorite actually. She never knew why at first, but she was able to get some answers from by ease dropping upon the others. The one he had back here was Shredders own personal punching bag. Having only caught a glimpse of them, she couldn't believe what she saw. Then again whom she was working for, it made sense. They had been a thorn in Shredder's side for too long, how they managed to get here, she didn't know much about that. She did know, they came from the same world as May, Shredder and the others. And the fact Shredder took extra precaution with them, meant they where someone not to take likely. So she had check up on them in a certain way, from the instructions Stockman gave here, that Shredder gave him. Since there were no cell bars she could not see them, like the others.

Finally reaching the place, she inhales deeply. Holding her breath, turning the last corner of trail when gasp in shock and fear. Dropping her clipboard on the ground, her body started to tremble. Fear frozen upon her face, this just couldn't be happening. How could she explain this? What could she say? More importantly what would happen to her? The thought was just to unbearable. Feeling Shredder looming over, in her mind scared her to death. Barely able to breath, she did the only thing she could...hit the alarm. To inform the others someone had escape.

Just as she does and before she could sense them, someone comes behind and karate chops her in the neck. Knocking her out cold, they catch her body and place it down carefully on the ground and in a flash, leave their cell. Thinking of only one thing, of only one person.

May.

* * *

In the dead of night everything was mellow and still, as still one could be in the village. The two guards posted at the entrance to the unsuspecting village, they saw no one coming or going. So there was little for them to worry about, which was good meaning this shift would be easy. Or so they thought, not fully paying attention, something cloaked flew overhead above them. Not more than a second the guards look not seeing the shadow that flew by them. Carefully floating through the village, being like the shadows, careful not to bring attention to themselves. Hearing others below them, the intruder would quickly duck behind something to conceal themselves and wait for them to pass. Once they sensed them far away, they come back out and continue on their way their illuminating eyes looking straight a head at the Hokage Memorial on the side of the mountain near the back and slight center of the village.

There. That was where they needed to go. Pushing faster to their target, they press their palms together which start to glow a faint golden yellow. And start to mumble something under their breath, causing their energy to expand more and more. Upon their forehead a symbol started to slowly take form, as their body started to body glow too. Reaching closer to the Memorial, they extend their hand resting it up on the Second's forehead. This was all they needed, closing their eyes. They say a few words causing energy vein like cracks to expend upon the stone face. Pushing harder, adding more energy into. They didn't care, they kept going and going. The veins spread out to the other stone Kages, reaching down to the roads and streets of the village. Crawling up the sides of buildings, pulsating to quickly vanish in a flash. Just a little more was all they needed, when they remember their reason for also being here in Konoha. Splitting their focus from what they where currently doing, using their energy to locate something specific that was locked away within the Koga's residence.

A place one had to tread carefully, calming themselves down they focus on what it was they came for. Locking their energy with it, bringing it towards them. Turning back to their main assignment, which was almost done just a few more seconds and...there. They finished, they almost fall out the air but managed to keep themselves a float, calming themselves down. Sighing to themselves, smiling at a job well done, they had finished their main reason for coming here, and now about retrieve the other part of it. Flying down to the area, they meet the rolled up scroll half way. Untying it, reading it over understanding it they roll it back up putting it away.

When someone comes out and just narrowly hits him, if they did not move out the way in time. Luckily they had the skies, while their attacker had the ground. But that did not stop them, they launch at them again missing them. Landing down below them, looking down at their attacker refusing to fight them. But that was not said for Konoha shinobi. They were ready to fight or so it seemed. Lucky to have their cloak that covered them, leaving their identity hidden from the look in their attackers eyes, told them they knew who they where.

The pain and confusion in their eyes, wanting to know why they where doing this. They could easily attack, but wanting some sort of reason as to why. They would hear it, but the other did not say anything. Keeping their mouths closed, looking away in shame so it seemed.

"Why...why are you doing this?"their soft voice demanded from them. They could hear the hurt and betrayal in their voice.

Nothing but silence came from them, so they asks again. Only to get nothing, not able to look at the one asking the question. What could they tell them? They where doing this for everyone's sake, but it didn't seem like it. Trying to search for some sort of sign, for some sort of reason, when they noticed the scroll in their hands.

"..."their eyes soften at them. Since they did not get an answer, reluctant they get in a fight stance.

Though wishing they did not have to do this, this was their village and they would protect it friend or not. Forming Chakra around their hands that formed into the head of Chinese Lion, one on each hand and charge at them. Activating their eyes.

**(Days later)**

The just rose above Sunagakure, the day was starting for everyone. Some slower than others, but it could not be said for the alarmed feet that ran through the village. Hurrying to the one person to report too. After finding, no having a feeling something was going to happen. They knew it, they just knew it. Seeing it in her eyes, the plan that formulated behind those innocent looking eyes. Then again they wondered if they actually thought of that plan, still though...

Out of impulse they wanted to go right after them, but they didn't know which direction to go. They wanted to send out a search party themselves to find them, angry now thinking of how reckless they where for leaving. Not being logic about this, that was always their down side to their personality. Always thinking other way, not using their mind when came sensitive matters. Which was why they needed them, to help them see clearly. She wasn't like this before, ever since...since her sister came. It wasn't bad that hope came back to her, the hope of being able to find the rest of her friends and family and who knows a way back home. A place she longed to return back too. A place she could be, a warm, safe, secure place. It was all understandable, what wasn't was again how she went about doing it.

Reaching the building, they waste no time and bust right in like lighting speed passed those in there. Who quickly moved out the charging bulls way, this was something they did not want to hear coming back from their mission. Racing up the stairs to the Kazekage's office, when someone calls to them.

"Temari!"Kankuro manages to get her, before she raced up the stairs.

Hearing her brother, she turns around to him breathing heavily. He saw the panic, the anger and grief on his sister's face. That was normally calm and collected, with a slight smug attitude. Now was cracked, oozing out every emotion about the situation. He could see the effect it was having on her, about what happened. She was her jonin after all, but it was more than that. Much more to Temari, feeling responsible for this all. It was her job, no her duty to look after them. She made it her obligation in doing so. Though she could be rough and harsh, she still held a soft for them. Having to be their guard upon first arriving in their village, suspicious like all the others. Which quickly went away, getting to know them more and more. Developing a bond, a protective one that she could not explain.

Seeing her brother standing outside the council room, she turns around racing back to him. He looks down at her, a look that told her something wasn't right, no something was wrong...because the look Kankuro had was one, someone had when there was bad news to follow or a death happened. To add more, the feeling she felt once she stepped into the room was just as Kankuro's look but heavier. Looking around she saw the council members along with Gaara. All eyes fell on her.

Her gut telling her something was not right, she steadily enters. Looking at them holding her breath from the heavy minefield she felt from them. Her eyes look at Gaara who gives her the most sympathetic eyes she had ever seen. Telling her everything through his eyes, even as he spoke each word. Words that she knew pained him just like her. They rang in her very soul, she refused to believe it all. Believe everything that Gaara relied, even with the evidence presented before her. She refused to believe it, become more upset with each thing being said. Cursing herself, no she cursed that sister of her's. None of this would have happened, if...if only...

Having enough she slams her hands down on the table, silencing everyone. She didn't mean too, it was just out of impulse. She glares hard at every council member, daring them to say something. Her eyes like a stalking snake, just waiting for someone to say something, giving her a good reason to react. Doing her best to keep herself together, her hand reaches to the file, she looks at the paper. Reading everything or pretty much skimming through them all, her own mind taking in everything. Which she still refused to believe. But it was here, plain as day. Feeling tears began to well up, believing there was some reason why. Why they did this, but nothing came to their mind for a reason why they would do the other thing. It just didn't make any sense, they liked them. Enjoyed their company. It was because him, she was able to become a medic-nin. Which was why it made little sense, why she would do this to them. All the time and effort they put in to heal them. To bring them back to their son, to end them. There was just no way.

And to add more to the matter, the report from Konoha about her presence there. Attacking others, mainly one of a well respected clan. A person who was their best friend, two peas in a pod. Both of them kinder spirits. Temari remembered the many times they would go off together, or her friend would come over or vice versa. There not a bone in neither of their body that would make them attack the other. To hear they put their friend in the hospital, not to mention taking important files from the Hokage. Who was also baffled by this as well, from what Temari read. She could see in the letter that Tsunade didn't understand, and was just as skeptical about this. This wasn't like them, not at all. This wasn't her genin, no not at all.

What was compelling them to do so? She had to figure out what it was, looking back at the members, she could see it in a few of their eyes too. Mainly Gaara, Kankuro, Baki and Ebizo's eyes. A few others, looking back at Gaara, she knew he didn't want to issue this. He was struggling inside with his own personal feelings just as she was. Deciding to put duty above his own intuition, but if he didn't he knew what it would lead too. She him cursing and blaming himself just as she was. Gaara saw the pleading look in his sister's eyes to not do it. To reconsider this, begging him. Something she rarely did, their eyes stayed locked together until a certain member broke them up. Getting Gaara's attention back to the matter at hand.

Ryota.

"Kazekage, there is no time to loose. You must make the decision." Ryota's words held surprising some concern. It was ice cold like before.

Gaara looks at him, nodding his head. Knowing the man was right. Clearing his throat, opening his mouth making his decision.

Naruto stood there, he couldn't believe what he was just told. Just like Temari was back in Sunagkure. This just had to be a lie, he knew it was it just had too. Right? But the words themselves did not feel like a lie, truth rang from them. Even as the person spoke them, their voice seem troubled, yet firm and believing the words. Which Naruto couldn't believe they did, these where just facts. Nothing but facts, the real answer needed to come from the person. Something just didn't seem nor feel right about it. It just didn't sound like them. There was something more at work, having enough of this he tells them to stop talking and runs away. Angry and confused, something in his gut telling him it was not true. They where to pure to do something like this, to innocent. By looking in their eyes, he could tell their soul was not like that.

He knew it had something to do with those things, those mutants that have history with them. Those unexplained feelings he felt, when something didn't seem right or something bothering them. Like omens they where, waking him up in the middle of the night screaming out their name. The times he was summoned by the Great Toad Sage, who told haunting cryptic things. To be weary, now he knew why. Something was going to happened, something that wasn't good.

And he knew May didn't realize it.


	73. Chapter 73

Soft pale lavender perplexed eyes look at their hands, they stare down deeply and conflicted. They didn't understand, the last thing they remember was...their hands began to shake a little. Tears slowly welled up, they didn't understand why really. One thing was certain, they could remember the look in those golden eyes, eyes that carried blame, this self-condemnation weighing heavily in them. Beneath all that, was something, something they could not explain. Something that made them worry, made them want to understand why? Even if they might have an idea, thinking back to all those talks, talks that left a mark in their mind. Their words soaked with fear, yet understanding and contentment. Like their mind seem to already come a conclusion, but they themselves were just looking for clarification. To some sort of action, to do something. Whatever it was they where going to do, seem to be shrouded in mystery. They would not leak out anything else. Thinking back to them a few nights ago, the fight that broke out between them.

Both seem to be hesitant to fight the other, one wanting a reason why. While the other refusing to give one, hoping they would understand. The pleading look in both their eyes, matching the other. Seeing the hurt and pain, when the fight broke out the blows where not at all meant to be hard. In fact both of themselves and their attacker did their very best not land anything. Words where shot out by them, but no words came back for their attacker. All except a few.

"It must be done. It is the right thing."

Those words echoed in their mind, fogged by mystery. Those words seem to be a clue of some sort, it just had to be. Still thinking of the fight that broke out, it felt even but then not. They had the ground while the other had the skies, giving them more of advantage than anything, not to mention their strange jutsu, which was clearly not at all. They way used their energy to repel them, they way they used their energy to fire at them. Not to mention their own strength, which clearly they held back. But it wasn't just that, it was the use of their spells. To which they formed with their blows, a blow that was dealt. A blow that caused them to end up here, in Konoha's hospital. A blow that they assumed would have caused damage, but they felt fine. Better than fine, every part of them was not injured or any injury they received was gone. It was strange, it was as if they could feel their presence on them.

Despite their motivate, one thing was certain from all the mummers that began to float around, the second they awoke did not sound true at all. None of it did, even if they themselves saw it with their own eyes. What person did to the village, that no one could find a single trace of. Thinking back, after following them from Sunagakure all to Konoha. Tailing them, when they became suspicious after the talk they had back in their apartment. Something just didn't seem right, that look in their golden eyes formulating some sort of concealed plan. A plan that seem to already be in motion. A plan that was either good or bad. A plan that was now becoming twisted from all the mummers and rumors going around the village. Distasteful rumors.

Did they not realized how badly they where tainting their own name? From this action in which they choose to do? To make matters worse, it could start a war between both Konoha and Suna, if the matters where not settled soon. To which the only way it could be was...

Gasping in realization, a knock came to their door. Turning their eyes towards their visitor who entered, surprised to see them but happy none the less.

"Kurenai sensei."

The woman looks at her student, she smiles warmly and relieved to see them well."Hinata."she walks over to her bedside. Her red eyes scan her over, like any mother or concerned teacher would. Seeing she was well, she sighs relieved."I'm glad you're alright."

"Thank you, I am..."Hinata words seem puzzled.

Which her sensei caught on, looking at the young woman staring at her hands. There something more, Kurenai could see it in her eyes. Something that was bothering the girl. It had to be the same thing that was bothering the woman. Reaching out a hand resting it upon Hinata's. Who looks at her teacher, eyes full of questions. Eyes that seem lost and confused. Telling Kurenai despite all that rang in her mind, she didn't not believe it, any of it.

Kuernai's eyes drop for a second, and come back up looking at her student."I know she has a reason why."Kurenai assures her, not a ounce of her voice wavered with doubt."I know she does, May isn't what they say. I know she isn't."

Hinata nods her head."I know...I just want to know what it is..."she turns her eyes towards the window, looking at the bright sky."..."

"Hinata, what is it?"

Turning back to the woman, about to say something when someone else comes in."Hinata! How do you feel?"Sakura makes her way over.

"I'm fine, thank you."Hinata tells her.

Sakura studies Hinata, reading her long face expression. One she knew well, all to well. The broken emotional face, one has when they could not understand nor take it any more. Every part of them just devastated by it all.

"Hinata...I'm so sorry."Sakura gives her, her condolences."I-I know this must be hard, for you. I can only imagine what you must be going through right now. We're all shocked by this, everyone is...But there is some positive to this."

Hinata looks at the kounchi. Who smiles to her. A smile Hinata didn't take pleasantly, it only added more worry. Though Sakura didn't see that, assuming this would make her feel better. Even if the words she spoke sickened her, she knew it made sense. From all the facts, all the evidence piled up against May, and the only way to ensure the safety of each village. Inhaling sharply, before telling Hinata the good news.

Kuernai's eyes widen in distraught and disbelief. She couldn't believe it, what Sakura said so calmly. This just couldn't be true, surely some sort of mistake. It just had to be, not to May. Not to her, it was way to much for someone like her. Looking over to Hinata she saw the same distraught look on her face. Everything read in her eyes, just shattered. Tears welled up in the corner of the Hyuga's eyes, upon what she heard from Sakura. Who seem not bothered by this. Sakura finished telling them both, the reaction she got was something she slightly expected but not to this degree. Both females looked lost and broken.

"..."Sakura tired to think of words to say, to help them. But none came to mind, none at all. Their reactions pained her, though they where not as bad as Naruto. Whom she told not to long ago, she saw the anger in his eyes.

If she could call it that, she just remember something flashed in his eyes. When told him, he refused to believe this all that she said, defending May against every accusation. Despite the facts that where present, evidence, what Ino and herself discovered, witnesses, the whole nine yards. But Naruto just would not believe it, which made her question it too for a bit. But that went away, afterwords when she was informed about what happened to Kai in Sunagakure. She herself found it odd, but the facts where there, not mention May stole something very important. From the research she, Ino, herself and Shizune had conducted under Tsunade's orders. There came reports of May standing over Hianta's body, after their fight. If not for Sai who happened to be about and a few others then who knows what would have happened.

Everyone so perplexed about this all, even those in Sunagakure. No one understood the reason why, and it seem like no one was going to even try to figure it out. There was no need too, not after what had just been issued for May. There was more Sakura could tell Hinata, but something told her that was enough. Without another word she leaves the grieving solemn room. Stopping at the door she takes a quick glance to Hinata who drops her head, watching as Kuernai consoles her.


	74. Chapter 74

Mei sat at her desk going over some paper work, looking at few while dismissing others, when the door to her office whips. Startled by this she remains calm, looking at the person who uninvited themselves in, it was one of her shinobis. From the Aviary, they bow to her deeply apologizing to Kage, while holding out something addressed to her. Getting up she goes over to them taking it.

"Lady Mizukage, an urgent message has come for you."they tell her.

"Really? From who?"she asks opening the letter, pulling out the folded paper her eyes cast upon the words reading them.

What she read surprised her, the words on here didn't make any sense to her. Wondering why such an action would be chosen, May didn't seem like the type of person to do something like this. Then again, thinking back to when the girl was here and her reaction to those aliens and from what was told from the intel she received from Ino and Sakura. Made her suspicious, not to mention when Baki had quickly ushered her back to Sunagakure. Still though, it just did not add up. Sure there were plenty of red flags, but from just looking at the Suna kounichi. She didn't seem like the type at all, then again looks could be deceiving. Another one of Shinobi's came rushing alarmed.

From they said, Mei wasted no time and hurried to the scene. In the center of the village, there was for an instant some strange looking symbol that quickly vanished. The villagers around where frighten and puzzled by this, even the Mizukage herself. Sensing the fear and worry from her villagers she quickly orders some of the shinobis to scour the area. They do as she says and leave in a flash, turning back to the where the symbol had lied. Remembering the letter she re-reads it, putting two and two together it now made sense. With great regret she issues another order to those around, a order that surprised Ao and Chojuro who stood nearby.

The timid swordsman looks to the man conflicted. Ao looks down at him, unnerved by what they Mizukage just order.

"Is she serious?"Chojuro asked still shocked. He looks down at what hung around his wrist, a gift that he received from May after she left the village. An apology gift, for what she did to him. It was lovely silver bracelet with a small charm on it, which he kept tucked away well.

Looking at it, he just couldn't believe what he was just told. But orders where orders.

* * *

The same in Iwagakure, the same thing happened. Having received the same information, Onoki didn't hesitate to keep his men on the look out. Even sending some to scourer the area for anything suspicious. Not wasting any time, telling his shinobis should they see on sight attack with predjuce should need too. His granddaughter was a bit surprised from the news she heard, though her partner was more so. He couldn't believe, stating May didn't seem like the type of person to do something this. From what he heard, Kurotsuchi slightly agreed with him to remind him looks can be deceiving. Recalling back to when May was here with the others way back, though she showed fierce skills, there was the fact she was able to do that strange jutsu not mention. It seem as though May knew them, being able to go toe toe with them without seemingly breaking a sweat. Which Akatsuchi countered stating May did put her life on the line for everyone, taking the blows. Not mention how she healed him and came to his aid, she just didn't seem like the type. Only for her to repeat what she said before, looks can be deceiving. Leaving it at that, the two follow their orders given.

* * *

Moegi and Udon jump back from Konohamaru's angry outburst upon the message he was relied by them. They informed him about May, what she has become now and what she had done to the village. The crimes in which now stack against her, words the young shinobi refused to believe and cursed himself for not being strong enough to prevent it all. If he had been able to subdue Xavar than none of this would have happened, he wouldn't be here in bed trying to recover. Having not been released from the hospital yet upon awaking when May had returned to Sungakure from her mission in Kirigakure. The first thing he did was asks about her, when his friends and Sensei came to visit him. They informed him before this dreadful news, May gone on a mission. He asked if she was alright, which they told him she was and how she came by every single day to visit him after he was put in his small short coma. Always bringing him new flowers, the last time she was here. She left him a gift, which he had yet to open up it still sat on the small stand next to him, wrapped up in decorative wrapping with a bow, addressed to him.

He was relivied to find out she was alright and his cousin. But not from the news his friends now brought him, he had heard among the staff in the hospital passing by, mummers about her. The words they used to describe it, their shock, some not fully shock. A couple disgusted by it, others accusing May for betraying the Hokage's trust and her village. Rumors spread like wild fire, with facts of truth and fiction merged together. It was hard to tell which was true and which was not. From the mouths of his friends, whom he trusted deeply and knew they would not lie to him, they spoke the truth. A truth tore the young boy up inside, doing his best to hold back his angst tears. Shaking his head refusing to give in, looking up into space seeing May's face smiling at him, he smiles at it for a second. The image of May turns into a dark hooded one, turning her back to him.

"May!"he extends his had towards, realizing it was nothing but a mental image of her.

"...Konohamaru..."Udon hesitantly calls to him, worried now.

He looks to Moegi who was also worried and hurt seeing their friend like this. They knew of their friend's affection for the Suna medic, at first they just figured it was just some sort of infatuation. The way he talked about her, claiming her to his future wife. How he would suddenly become heroic in the presence of her, even chivalrous, to the point of over kill. A few times speeding up their missions to hurry back the village to try and run into her. At times it never happened, so he went to stalking her, when he could. Which ended comically. Assuming it as nothing but again infatuation, all changed now seeing how deeply their friend was hurting by this. It was making sense now, when he would go and put his life on the line for her, when the village was attacked, the second he heard she went off on her own. He wasted no time and raced after her, to fight someone stronger than him. He didn't care, all that mattered to him was her and only her. Even with their age difference, he never saw that. His feelings for her now where obvious, they couldn't help but feel guilty for telling him all this now. Wishing they could take it back, but they couldn't.

All they could do was watch their friend remnant in broken confusion and anger. Fighting with himself mental upon what to believe, it was sad thing to see when someone's heart aches and there was nothing they could do.

* * *

In Sunagakure, Kaito just laid there on May's bed curled up in a ball. With a vacant look in his tear stained eyes. Motionless. Lifeless. Looking at nothing but the wall, Onyx roosted by him to offer him comfort. But there was little the hawk could do. From outside the room Natsuki just looked at the broken child, her eyes cold, yet sympathizes with the young boy. Who had not moved from that spot since what happened. Since what he found out, he couldn't believe it what he was told. After she left, May. Something no one should ever be told, especially a child. A child as sensitive as he. From what she found out about his past, she understood him more, and saw what he saw in May. Something she never thought much about with the pink haired strange girl.

Crashing her place, after meeting her back in her old village. Not realizing fate had intertwined them when May saved her that day, and when Natsuki in a sense saved her as well. May remained kind to her, during her stay in Amegakure. Providing something she had not had in so long. Prompting Natsuki to view her as a strange and way naive to be a Kounichi, mainly from Sunagakure. Viewing her as stupid and too prissy, still though she didn't hesitate to take her up on the offer, to come and stay here. A easy life, was what she wanted. Viewing it as May paying her back. May didn't make any objections and welcomed her into her home.

Which Natsuki quickly took over, lounging about, doing as she pleased. Demanding money from May so she could buy things. Often reminding May of how she **kind** enough to help her, back in Ame. May would give it to her and more, not once bothering to say no. May even cleaned up after her, when she left huge messes every now and then. Getting a place for the two of them, forcing her to move out of her old residence with the Kazekage and his family. May saying it was time she needed her own place. There never where rules enforced by May, letting Natsuki go on as she pleased, even when the girl would come home late. Surprised to find May either up or asleep on the couch to wake up when she entered. Greeting her warmly back. It always made Natsuki's sink crawl from her nature, making her become more brash and demanding to May. Who didn't seem bothered at all, even when May left the village to go on missions she made sure there was enough left for Natsuki. There where times when Natsuki got in trouble in the village, which May would catch wind of either when she was at the village or when she came back. Prompting May to first and always asks if she was alright, never scolding her and would take the consequences for her. A few times having to repay whomever Natsuki got in altercation.

Natsuki had asked once why May would take the blame for her, to which May would just smile at her. Telling her she not worry about anything else. Those words never made sense to the girl, but they stayed in her mind. Turning away from Kaito, it was not like she didn't care. She just didn't know how to offer any sort of comfort, looking at the empty place. Everything seem dull for some odd reason to her, casting her eyes towards the kitchen envisioning May there, at work preparing something. Fainted aroma smells began to fill the air, the sound of sizzling meat cooking, the boiling of water, the sweet smell of desserts in the oven. Closing her eyes taking it all, lamenting upon it. Always made the place smell good, the thought of a delicious meal being made and ready for her. Always hot and made with...

Opening her eyes back open, back to reality all she smelled and saw was nowhere to be seen. There was nothing. Just nothing here. The silent sniffles of Kaito in the back, caused her cringe. A sense of uselessness came upon her, she didn't know what to do. This was not her area, closing her eyes tightly calling out to only person, a person no longer here. A person who left everything behind, without a second thought. For some stupid, stupid person. For their sister. Their family. Filled with anger now, at May. Or was it her sister, she wasn't sure. But there was anger in now. This anger though, it was different any sort of anger she had before, not sure where or what it was. All she knew, was the more she thought of what May did, and accusation piled upon her filled her more. Clenching her fist and teeth. Pressing her bones against one another, ignoring the pain she felt from her teeth. Something was stinging in her eyes, that she refused to show. Instead became more upset, her brows furrow tightly in anger. To slowly release themselves, despite her tires to try and keep her angry scowl on. Clenching her fist tighter, it started to shake and her knuckles became white.

This feeling of anger and confusion, she wasn't sure just came over her. Trying hard to wrap her mind it, lost at what to do. Realizing something important now, something she never paid attention to before. Turning back around to Kaito, who had not moved. She just stood there lost and angry. Forcing herself to remain strong, refusing to succumb to the temptations that called out to her. Finding something inside her, she looks at Kaito once again. Resolved now, she was going to do it. She had too. Turning her back to him, and takes off to her room. Stopping when something held her back, a surprised gasp almost escaped her. Feeling something around her waist tightly, seeking her comfort or they knew what she was going to do. Their grip on her tightens more, she could feel them bury their face in her back, as their tears soaked through, their whole body shaking. The wheezing sound of their breathing from all their crying. Their body was like an anchor on her.

She remained motionless, with her anchor that clung to her desperately. Never had she expected this.

"Please...Please..."Kaito mumbles tearfully. Nearly choking on his words, burying his face in her back."Don't leave me...May."

His heartfelt pleas, some how made their way to her. Something inside began to take affect, it cracked like an egg. Hearing Kaito's words, it did something inside to her, it caused this pain that mixed with her anger. Her hand grips the area over her heart tightly. Unable to stand anymore she falls down on her knees dropping her head, a shadow obscured over her eyes.

"..."

Outside one of the windows, an eyes watches the two broken, distraught, lonely children. The eyes fades into sand, with Gaara he takes his finger off from over his eye. Thinking of Natsuki and Kaito, his heart went out to them. Sitting in his office, looking around at the flowers that now seem to have withered since May left the village. He didn't understand why, but they mirrored him. The withering flowers. One of their petals falls off, he watches it slowly descend down to the ground, and remain there.


	75. Chapter 75

A shinobi holds up a steady hand, signaling to the others to remain in place. Their eyes carefully scan their target from afar, being careful and cautious on how to apprehend them. Being filled in an briefed about this person, only the elite in a sense where chosen to take on this mission and take down the threat. After so long searching and following every trail and lead, until they where given word on something big to where their target was headed and most likely be, to their surprise and relief they managed to track them down. To a what use to be a small once lively town. The buildings and homes broken and tattered, windows broken and shattered. Everything was just demolished and ruined, a few bodies of those who were not lucky enough to flee when their town became the victim of unfortunate tragedy. One would say a battle went off here, seeing the slash markings here and there.

"Sir, their on the move!"

One of their teammates inform them, through their headset."Their moving fast! Towards the east."

"Right! Flank them, we can't let them escape. Anko get ready, Sai assist! Everyone watch yourself, this one isn't someone to take likely."

Hearing his orders, Sai pushes back his hesitation, the second the target zooms passed him without their knowledge of his presence, he whips out a blank scroll, his ink and paint brush. With quick speed he draws a multitude of snakes, using his signature Super Beast Imitating Drawing. Making his drawings come to life, knowing his command they rise off the paper and hurry to do his bidding, next he draws another animal and sends them on their way. With that being done, Anko passes him over head and with her cue he rushes off after their intended target.

Not to far away, a small toad from Mount Myoboku was just gathering some things when they heard the commutation that startled them. From where they were, their eyes widen in shock at what they saw. Dropping everything they had and hurry back to inform the others.

* * *

A cold chill came on Naruto, he didn't know why. It froze him, stopping him from finishing packing. Something wasn't right, this bad omen feeling that pitted itself right in his stomach. His eyes filled with deep concern and worry, he was confused. Trying to understand what this feeling was, it felt so familiar to him. Something bad was about to happen, he just didn't know when. The chill didn't go away, he looks out his window lost. The sun was high over, it was late afternoon. The almost rose colored sky that reflected a gold color brought him back, remembering his own mission. He starts back packing again, shoving everything he could in his pack. He was in rush, but even more so now after what he felt. He didn't care what Tsunade told him, nor what the others told him.

He knew it was all nothing but a lie, nothing but a lie. He had to get them back, no matter what, just like another that haunted him still. Their face haunted him, seeing them smiling at him saying his name in their sweet, cheerful innocent voice. The way their eyes looked at him with such innocence and doe likeness. Eyes that seem to wonder about so much, eyes that hide something behind them, eyes that where warm and friendly. Never to complain about anything, not to show any sense of sadness, unless it was about another. Eyes that seem to long for something, something that made him fell beyond guilty than anything. Eyes that caused him sleepless nights, nights he would wake up and just think about them the way they radiated like a beaming light of hope and innocence, something that Naruto felt he had taken away from them. Eyes that he looked at, felt the essence of something else in them, eyes that he connected with. Forming something he couldn't explain, something that compelled him to want to protect them for the horrors he was informed of to a certain extent. The delicate look they had whenever they had them open, a curious look always lingered in those eyes. He didn't know why, until he found out their history. A history he couldn't really believe, it amazed him about the person they had become. Remembering the promise he made to them, that day he was told by them. One he would never go back on ever. Mainly because he felt guilty for it, being taken away from everything they loved.

Done packing, he zips up his pack slips it on, goes to the door stopping when he heard foot steps approaching along with voices. Looking around, remembering his window, he hurries to that and leaves.

Zipping up her bag, Hinata double checks she has everything she needs after being released from the hospital a couple of days ago. She was ready to go and do what she had planned in her mind since she found out, since Sakura told her and Kuernai back at the hospital. The news came to them both as such a shock, that it made the Hyuga think back about everything. None of what Sakura said seem to make sense or add up, despite the fact they had come to village and she after trailing them from Sunagakure stood and fought them. Hinata had no intentions on hurting them, she just wanted an answer and maybe hope to make them snap out of it, but nothing worked. The two locked in a slight fierce battle, that Hinata lost. She didn't get an answer at all, thinking about it now Hinata even without her Byakugan could see there was something they wanted to protect . What it was, she wasn't sure, all she knew was they where putting themselves in danger being single minded like this, no being brash. Not thinking any of this through besides the plan they no doubted formed in their mind. The signals where present. They where there, she just did not bother to act upon them, assuming them being nothing but innocent questions and answers. That made covered her in a sense of guilt for not doing anything, not pressuring the matter, not being there for them like she should have. A sense of failure came on her, one she would make right. Going against her nature, but had gone against her nature before to protect someone she loves, and she would do again. They where best friends, no they where more like sisters.

Looking out her window at the rose golden colored sky, that reminded her of them. The golden yellowish color of their eyes, and pink rose color of their hair she could see their face and hear their voice saying her name, while smiling or looking confused or unsure about something.

"Lady Hinata, are you ready?"

Neji's voice broke her thoughts, Hinata turns around to her cousin who was ready to go just she was. Hinata looks at the stoic young man, his feelings about the matter could easily be mistake by those who did now know as Neji doing his duty in protecting her. Meaning he was going along with her on this mission for her sake and nothing else. She had to give him credit, he was good at hiding it well from the others. Who could not see passed his front, she was well aware he knew just like everyone else in the village knew and most likely the whole word about the fugitive or culprit, which was now being turned into miscreant or alien, even foreigner. Cruel words by those who where afraid and scared. Maybe it was they weren't here to hear such hateful words, Hinata highly doubt they could handle it. Words that did bother her and her cousin, she could see it in his eyes even if he didn't say. This whole ordeal bothered him, it was bad enough he along with the others where brought into questioning about them. No doubt trying to find more ways to incriminated her friend. Because of this, she had to find them fast, and so did Neji. Who was normally by the book, but she knew this was personal to him. Always training, he would normally do she noticed he trained more intensely than before or would remain more quiet than normal. His presence was like a dark storm clouds, when he spoke it was like ice though never to her, but he did have to restrain himself back when talking to others. A few times she caught him standing and staring into the empty room that once belonged to her friend. When she stayed with her family for a bit, even in front of the flower shop because they loved flowers so much.

Yeah. This was hitting Neji hard, that he agreed to go with her and figure this all out. She glad he wasn't upset at them anymore, he was at first when he found out they put Hinata in the hospital after their fight. But after Hinata expressed her doubts and thoughts on the matter defending them, Neji came to realize she was right, they would never do something like this. There was something else, he even admitted to her he felt something wasn't right that night they went to visit them in Sunagakure. He was weary about something, which worried him something he mainly did for Hinata. But it was much more, Neji didn't seem to know how to say it, and Hinata was not going to pressure him in doing so but she knew why. Seeing it written all over him, just she was towards Naruto.

Nodding her head.

"Yes. I'm ready."she puts on her pack.

"Alright. Let's go."Neji wasn't in the mood to waste time. They take off.

This mission was only for the two of them, and them only no one else needed to know not even anyone on their teams. Which Hinata regretted not telling, but it was for the best. The less amount of people involved in this, the better.

Time was essential for this delicate mission, for her, Neji and Naruto as well another party. They had to reach May before anyone else could, even if there was nothing but a cold trail to follow, all that mattered to them was reaching her and to get some clarity, but most importantly to protect her from what dangers she was unwilling getting herself into.

* * *

There you stood, bounded and dirty by your wrist with heavy chains what seem to be some sort of sealing on them. To restrict any movement from you, two shinobis stood by you holding onto the chains while another behind you ready to anything to you should you attempt anything. In front of the powering eyes that gazed down on you, you felt yourself feeling suffocated but you didn't show it. Your face remained blank, unreadable and cold. After being caught by Yamato and his team, they brought you back to face your crimes that you committed. Word reached the others, who meet you when Yamato and his men brought you, like a criminal through the streets of Konoha. Tsunade herself was shocked more so when she saw the look on your face. It wasn't a expression she was use to seeing. Kurenai rushed to you, hearing the news. Gasping at the sight seeing you be brought in like that, breaking her heart. You had looked at her, she saw something when you did that you quickly hide with a empty cold stare, coming back to the village you could feel their disgust towards you and spite, a few words where thrown at you. Luckily though someone stopped someone from throwing something at you, Kakashi. You had been put in holding with 24 hr around the clock, which during that time Ibiki a Tokubetsu Jonin and his team part of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force. Ibiki used his methods to get you to open and crack, but nothing worked. You where like a steel lock, refusing to give any answer or reason why you did what you did. Only saying it had to be done.

Because of that answer, you admitted to the crimes and therefore arrested and now your sentence was to be given. Tsunade sat up with the others around, with all the evidence stacked against you, the gavel came down and you where found guilt for treason against Sunagakure, not to mention Konoha, attacking and almost starting a war, destruction of a town and murder, of Sunagakure's medic-nin Kai. They asked if you had anything to say, which you did not except that...

"It had to be done."

Your words where cryptic, Tsunade was hoping you would say something. This verdict just did not sit right with her, she wanted to object to all this badly but she couldn't having the evidence piled against you. When asked if another was with you, you just shake your head no. With nothing else to be said, the gavel comes down again.

"On behalf of Sunagakure and the Kazekage, I find you guilty for your crimes and atrocities."Ryouta words filled with remorse boom loud in the large room."You are sentence to Kyonshi-jo Prison, for life. I am deeply sorry."

"What! Kyonshi-jo Prison?!"Tsunade gasp silently to herself shocked, she looks at you. The prison you where being sent to, that slowly starting making a name for itself. Not a prison one could handled. And defiantly not one meant for you, but considering the height of your crime, what could she do.

Her eyes stay locked on you, watching as Ryouta goes down and rips your headband right off of you and gestures the guards to take you away. Right then she stood up about to say something but was to late.


	76. Chapter 76

"Here you go."

A cup filled with tea was placed in front of Sakura and Ino, the two friends thank their waitress before returning back to their conversation. A conversation that the topic itself still baffled them beyond belief, neither of them could still fathom what had happened. Someone like them to do such crimes, after all the digging and evidence piled against. From the information which Ino had obtain, remembering their mannerism about the whole ordeal. Thinking back to the assignment which Tsunade had assigned them to, the way in which May drove straight into and would secretly run her own research and data. Never telling anyone else, using codes to hide her information from everyone.

"Who would have thought, May was so..."Ino tries to put her words together.

"Secretive. Deceptive. Treacherous. "

Ino thinks about the words her friend just used to describe the Ex-Suna kounichi, her words were heavy and hurtful. But none the less rang the truth, even if it did seem a bit shaky. Slowly she nods her head agreeing with them.

"I mean, she just didn't seem like it. Still though..."

"Yeah, I know. It still is a shock completely. I mean not to mention about what she did to Hinata. Their both both friends, and what she did to Kai-in cold blood."

Ino shakes her head in disbelief."Not to mention what she did to that poor town. I mean one the outside, May doesn't seem like the type of person who would or could do something like that. Her heart, no her soul doesn't look conniving at all."

"But we found the facts, the evidence. Everything. She even fled the scene, remember how defensive she became when we asked her questions. Not to mention the way she would redirect us from the topics."

"Or that time, our data just some how vanished. Not to mention all those late nights, she would take that would go all the way into the morning."

"She was just too secretive. Not to mention, her strange justu that she can do. I mean the flying. Not even Hinata nor Neji could see any sort of chakra in her system when she does those.."Sakura imitates May, when she would throw her energy balls."I mean, is that even normal? Not to mention the way she heals others and herself. Her energy is pretty strange."

"Yeah, she can't use jutsu like the rest of us. But neither can Lee."Ino says in slight defense of May.

"Yeah I know that. But this is different, think about it. None of this strange stuff started happening until well, I hate to say it..when May appeared in the picture. I mean, I don't know if you heard others from Sunagakure, through whispers. They said she just showed up out of line air. And next thing she's part of village, I mean we've asked her about her life. Where she came from. Her family. But everything she says is clouded in mystery. Even when she smiles, it always seems to be hiding something. It's pretty eerie. She's always smiling, no matter what the circumstance was. Even when she talked about her family, though she seem distraught over about them. There was not a single tear shed. I don't know about you, but any normal person would shed or have some sort of pain from the lose of their family or those they care about. If she claims to."

"Yeah."Ino sighs agreeing.

Sakura looks at her gloomy friend, no doubt there was something weighing on her. It had to be the verdict that was given to May, one that everyone knew about. The girl being sent to Kyoshin-jo Prison. A place that was considered very hellish and ruthless, located in an almost barren waste land, not much was really known about this prison besides the fact it was very well secured. Many villages have seen their own there, should the crime be extreme. Which in May's case it was. It was considered a pretty strong defense to be sent there, and someone like May just didn't seem like the type to be sent to a place like that. Then again, she was so cold and emotionless when told where she was going. Having heard from Tsunade herself.

The woman informed the latter May just stood there unfazed when she was read her case and punishment. Even the guards who escorted her there, one being Guy sensei. Who even stated May was colder than ice, when she arrived to place. Not even breaking when she heard the blood curing wailing. Like she was expecting this, and ready for it. Guy had to admit, he had never seen such a steel front before on a person. May held her head high admirably. But that was really all, she didn't make a peep nor sound. There was not a single ounce of remorse upon her. Which Guy found strange, because May seem like the type who thrived off emotions and logic. To not see her react, was just strange to the man.

"I still can't believe that the Kazakage, would have her sent there."Sakura's words break Ino out of her deep thinking.

Her friend looks at the girl. Sakura looks at Ino a bit puzzled by this."It's even stranger, that Gaara didn't even bother to show up. Can't blame him really, it must be hard. Someone whom you took in to turn around on your village like that. I can only imagine what must be going through his mind. Even Temari's. Then there's Natsuki and Kaito. What was May thinking on doing all this? Did she even bother to think of all her consequences? What effect they would have on others?"Sakura's words filled with disappointment and confusion. With just a bit of anger.

Ino listen to her friend's words, lamenting on them. They made sense, very much. Still though, looking into her cup Ino couldn't help but feel something didn't seem right or it was just this tugging feeling inside her that was causing her mind to overheat from her constant over thinking on the whole matter. Thinking that often made her mind drift away wondering if she had done the right thing. The right thing in turning May over? To start the investigation on May?

After May was rushed off quickly from their last mission together in Kirikagure, after her episode when she saw the Kraang. That strange looking creature, then May seem to look like she knew them, then there was the attack on the Land of Wind and from what Hinata told her, May confessed whatever those things where, had to be after her. Then again, May's sudden disappearance in Kusagakure, right when the village was attacked. Not to mention when Konoha was attacked, the way May fled off even though she was trying to save Kurenai's daughter. It was the fact May seem to either be present or not present when these sudden attacks happened. Like it was planned or timed. Just like when May left on her with Neji and the area they found blew up. Something just didn't seem to add up. Ino didn't know what it was.

She felt so torn right now, a part of her believed May to be all those things Sakura said. While her other half was screaming at her with guilt she was wrong. Thinking about it, she saw May's eyes looking at her so innocently and broken and scared. Her eyes asking Ino, "Why"? Why she did this? An answer Ino herself could not answer, she had not answer. Unable to fathom this, she gets up thanking Sakura for her time, leaving her payment and leaves.

Walking down her village, Ino's mind stayed locked on May. Thinking of her, when she first met her in her family's flower shop. The innocent look she had on, when trying to find a flower with Hinata. It was something about the way May looked, that just seem to resonate to her. Ino couldn't put her finger on it, something just seem to pull her to May, that seem different from Sakura, she felt herself compelled for some reason towards May. Like May needed her, but she didn't know why, May seem to always have this lost look in her eyes that Ino wanted to take her hand and guide her the right way. This sense of feeling the need to be May's caretaker in a sense, to watch out for her. Which was why she would worry about May, always being there to patch her up for her recklessness. Just like how she was in Amegakure, that day for some reason scared Ino really bad. The thought of losing May just scared her, and again when she felt she almost lost her back in the Land of Wind. Which Ino again patched her up despite the latter needing it, Ino felt she was the first one to see May's healing at first hand. The way May would outline her body and all her injuries just seem to vanish, it was always astounding to see.

"...May..."Ino softly says her name.

Stopping she looks up at the sky, imagining May flying over head in a hurry or just to enjoy the scenery for her own purpose. She seem to really love flying towards the sun, the moon even the stars. Ino never understood why, she found it strange May did that like she had never seen them before. Her eyes always filled with wonder because of it. That pit feeling twisted in her stomach, making her feel sick. Just thinking about May, about everything. Tears slowly come to her eyes, they burned in the corner of her eyes with deep regret that she didn't seem to understand. Though she was told she had done the right thing, she didn't feel it.

"May..."she cries thinking of all the horror May must be going through right now."..."She felt her tears about to roll down, but quickly wipes them. She couldn't shed tears for an enemy. Even if her soul cried out for her to do so.


	77. Chapter 77

Natsuki gently covers Kaito and tucks him in, the closest thing she could do show her affection. But that was all, nothing more except allow him just continue to cry, even in his sleep he still shed tears. Nothing but water works from him, he hadn't talk since he asked her not to leave. Well to be correct May, but she knew he meant her. Looking him over he didn't look well at all, he seem to either be getting sicker or weaker. Like the life was draining from him, like this sudden sickness came over him, he was taking this harder than anyone she knew. Nothing seem to snap him out of it. She had a plan figured out in her mind, she was going to leave the village and go try to track May down herself, and demand why she just up and left. No she would pretty much beat her to a pulp, yeah that's what she'll do and drag her back here.

But she couldn't now that she had Kaito, who clearly couldn't do anything himself or at least at this time. He was just so broken, something she knew all to well about, from her hellish life back then. A life that turned her sour and bitter to many things and people, trust and empathy was something she buried long ago. Preferring to nip at others and tear them down or attack them, before they could hurt her. Even with Kaito, who just wanted to befriend her, despite her scare tactics and all her threats. But it wasn't just Kaito, it was May. Who just disregarded her and always kept her hand extended to her, Natsuki could see it in May's eyes she just wanted to be there for her and help her. That hand, that smile slowly brought back something inside her, that she had assumed to have forsaken so long ago. Now there was no hand extending to her, Natsuki had so many times to take it. But she refused it. Because she didn't want it, it was stupid the last time she actually held a hand of trust, there was nothing but snakes under those sleeves, figuratively speaking.

That hand she took, was nothing bu two faced. It was a hand she no any child should feel the sense of security and protection, but that hand was nothing but lies and abandonment. She had the marks to prove it, marks that she carried around with "pride". But actually burned her so much with anger and pain. They always seem to throb even though they were healed, they would hurt so much she remain alone trying to handle her own pain. That is until she felt that warm, soft, and gentle touch from May. It eased her pain, it always did.

Now without her here, the pain was coming back. But it felt different, if only she could just leave this village and hunt May down. The best she could do really was in her mind, do the most useless thing ever. Send Onyx to asks for assistance, the hawk had left a few days ago, she sent him in middle of the night to deliver the message and she just hoped they had gotten. Now all she could do was just sit and wait for their response, something she didn't like to do. It just would be so much easier if she would have taken matters into her own hands, but she knew she couldn't leave Kaito. Afraid that something might happened to him or he might just waste away without her around.

Casting her eyes at Kaito again, he just slept and slept. A few times she had to put her fingers by his nose to make sure he was breathing. Assuming he had stopped on his own, which he hadn't. That was good. An exhausted sigh escapes her as she shut the door to the room, and makes her way overt to the couch she was just a kid having take on this responsibility. She was use to taking care of just herself nothing like this. She didn't know if she was doing it right or not. But her body felt tired just like her mind, this wasn't something she should be doing. Reaching the couch she forces herself to sit down and catch a break, all she wanted was to just rest her head and eyes to rid this burden, this heavy burden. Looking around there was no one she could turn to, everything was just empty and dead. Liquid began to form in the corner of her eyes, she tightens her eyes to push it back.

So much raced through her mind, on what she should do? Or if she was doing alright? The child in her wanted to cry out so badly for her, but she wasn't here for her to. Looking at her hands, staring at them longing they started to tremble. Her lips started to quiver, she bites the bottom to stop it refusing to allow this feeling to over take her, she's handle things hard before. This wasn't any different, or was it? Her life living alone on the streets she did everything herself never with any assistance, when she meet May she offered her assistance even though Natsuki didn't want it. Not realizing the many times she declined May's help and assistance, that she actually had grown accustom to it, had come to rely on it without her knowledge until now. Taking the burden of being alone off Natsuki's shoulders, allowing her to for once in her life to breath a breathe of fresh air. Something hadn't had in a very long time.

Now, now she...

Files and documents laid out all over Gaara's desk, his eyes jumped from paper to another, they jumped all over reading them quickly and carefully. Looking over the reports, checking the dates, times everything. From the documents from the hospital, to the reports submitted when May went on her missions. To the information his own shinobi had, from the council members paper work, the information that Suna and Konoha had exchanged with one another. Everything was thoroughly filled out. Nothing was a miss, even with the autopsy done on Kai and check in times May had when she went to tend to him. Her signature was there, showing she the only one with authorization. Her last time matched up, with the exact time to Kai's murder and when she left the village just minutes afterwards.

Everything just added up, it was written down on paper. The evidence supported the facts of the case stacked against May, others didn't understand why Gaara wanted to look over her case again. But a few knew, a few seem to understand. Gaara himself was looking for sort of innocence or fabrication. Anything that could prove May's innocence, but he couldn't find anything. After looking through everything for the passed two weeks since May had become targeted as a missing-nin, now going on three weeks. There hasn't been any sightings of her, only clues and assumptions. The other nations where informed, but instead of having her killed, Gaara informed the other nations to just have her sent back to Suna, and he would take care of it. She was his responsibility, ever since she appeared out of thin air in his village.

He was the one who vouched for her, and offered her his protection to this world. Which was new and strange to her, watching her carefully as she forced to adjust to this place. Some things surprised her and at the same time intrigued her, he knew the fear and speculation his village about her, this strange girl that just came out of nowhere. Because of their fear of May who clearly didn't look like a threat nor would harm anyone, considering the type of personality she had that was non-threatening, it was peaceful and warm. His village didn't see that, only a certain few did. To ease his village he assigned her to Temari to watch her, and when May became a genin it only rattled the cages of the villagers. But because he was the Kage not many objected to it, though some members on the council did, speaking for the people. Who just had nothing but fear in their words, Gaara had to play neutral when matters where brought up about May. He couldn't really express his own person defense for her, luckily he had his brother, Baki and Ebizo who did it for him, and there was Temari who openly expressed her disgust upon May's prenotion and assumption others made about her.

His sister always stuck her neck out May, it wasn't because she was jonin she had clearly developed a bond with girl. With everything going on with May and these strange attacks upon the world, which didn't start happening until May's arrival in this world, May even admitting herself it was because of her. Her words clearly incriminated herself, words that could easily be used against her when her trail came. That was one thing about May, she was truthful, she was honest. When it came to certain things, making promises. Like the one she always told him, before going on any mission or whenever she saw Gaara.

Promising him, she would make sure to keep anyone from his village safe so he wouldn't have to worry. A promise she seem to now extend to others, one she held as great importance, willing to risk herself ignoring the dangers that fall upon such a promise. And her word was true, she always made sure his shonibi from the village came back, even in the hospital she worked tirelessly to heal and tend to the others. Making many families happy and a few grateful that she did it, May never accepted their praise. Only to just smile, telling them it nice to seem them happy. And would go back to her job, carrying that smile on her face despite everything, lost in her own world. As Kankuro would say about her, with this dreamy innocent look in her eyes, taking the world on with what seem like nativity that burned into something else. He couldn't tell if she was scared, even when she awoke and Gaara told her where she was. Even when realized she was separated from her family.

She took it maturely and accepted it. Not to complain at all, the only time was when Temari told her she could not go and look for the rest of her family when May was informed by her sister April, who just so happen to appear here. That was the only time May herself was hurt, which seem to last for just a day and she jumped right back to her normal "self". A facade she had put on, nothing but a front to mislead others that she was doing fine. Concealing her real plan, leaving the village with her sister to go and find the rest of her family. Going off her emotions no doubt, which was always the most puzzling thing about May, she stood between being logic and emotional. Being pulled by both forces, then again it made sense considering what she is, her mind was not the same as normal people. It made one think if she saw things in black and white. One minute she logic, the second she emotional. Two sides of the same coin.

Because of it, there seem to be some sort of confusion behind May's eyes. Gaara seem to notice, the way she see looked at everything not just this world, but in life in general. It was painful because she didn't understand, especially when watched families, the way she observed them from afar. Her eyes always filled either jealous or longing. He couldn't tell, except she seem bothered by it but not in a negative way. Her eyes had so many questions, questions she wanted answers to, questions that perplexed her to no end. Questions that seem make her doubt something, something she couldn't seem to express to anyone.

Placing the papers down, Gaara looks at the flowers in his office a few of them had died, others withered away, no matter what he tired to do. Water them, feed them, they just did not seem become healthy again. He took this as a bad omen, something was wrong. He wanted to throw them out, but refused to because it felt wrong.

Looking back the papers, he picks one up when heard voices outside his door one belonging to his brother, mixed with his Natsuki maybe and another he couldn't really make out, but it sounded familiar. The voices became closer and closer, he stands up ready for the ones who burst into his office. It was his brother, with Natsuki who glares with burning anger at him, Temari and Shun. Besides Natsuki's eyes, the others look at Gaara confused and in disbelief . Temari was doing her best to suppress her own anger at him. Gaara didn't understand what it was that he did, but clearly it was something neither of them took kindly.

"How could you!"Natsuki hollers at him, her words like venom.

Baring her teeth like a wild animal, her hair began to stand on its end, her glare was hard and fulled with rage mixed with her own emotions. The bags under her eyes added more to it, she looked ready to pounce on him if not for Kankuro who held her back.

"Gaara, please tell me this isn't true?"Temari tires to find the words, while keeping her tone in check. Gaara looks to his sister, seeing the hurt in her eyes, she was searching Gaara for sort of reasoning.

"Kazekage, I do not wish to jump to conclusion."Shun remained more calmer than the two females."But, why send her there?"

Still not understanding what this was all about, Kankuro fills in his brother. His words heavy with shock but remained calm.

"Gaara, it's about May."

Hearing it was about her, Gaara looks at him puzzled and alert."What about May?"

Kankuro's eyes look into Gaara's, shocked at what he saw. He didn't know, Gaara didn't know."You don't know, do you?"

Hearing him say that Temari and the others look at Kankuro, puzzled then to Gaara who was still at a lost at what was going on."Gaara,"Temari gets his attention, he looks her way.

"What about May?"Gaara questions them all, clearly they knew something he didn't. His eyes fall on Natsuki who still had her glare on him, moving his eyes back to the others, waiting for them to tell him."What about-May?"he asks again calmly but there was anger in his voice. He demanded they tell him, he felt himself flare up, his brows furrow at them.

The room laid silent before anyone spoke, Kankuro who hands Gaara a folded piece of paper. He takes it and reads it over, shocked at what he just found out, even when Kankuro filled him.

"Gaara, May's been sent to Prison. Under your orders."Kankuro's voice fell, confused and shocked by this.

Look on Gaara's face told everyone that Gaara himself was surprised by this information, he looks at them lost and baffled."...These aren't my orders."he tells them."I didn't authorize any of this."


	78. Chapter 78

"Mazter Zhredder, the trail run iz ready."Stockman informs the man.

Sitting in his throne, masked by the shadows, making it hard anyone to see the rest of him preferring to conceal himself. All was quiet in the presence of the man, the masked Man looks to Shredder waiting to see what his orders would be. The prolong response was just a side effect from the procedure he put himself through. From the shadows, a painful concealed grunt came from the man. Who was still healing.

"P-proceed."

With his words Stockman bows out and exits the room, though not before the Mask Man calls to the mutant man.

"How is our other investment?"he inquires."Since Shredder clearly is no condition to check up on it himself, I want to make sure our investment is doing well. Well?"

He towers over the cowering Stockman, with Shredder in a sense out of commission for a bit his affairs and orders would normally go through Tigerclaw, but now was shared with the Mask Man. His word and respect was almost next to that of Shredder, not mention Sasuke his favorite clearly.

Gulping hard, and twitching more than normal, Stockman stares into the whole in the mask, fearfully. Thinking of the right words to say.

The Mask Man steps closer."Well?"

Tsunade couldn't believe what she was just told, completely shock from their words. She knew something wasn't right, she had a feeling in her gut but she didn't go off it, instead she just watched it happen. Stricken with grief and anger, clenching her fist till her knuckles turned white. Her emotions over looking the logic of the whole situation. She could barely look Gaara in the eyes, Shizune saw it all in her master's eyes, the woman was beating herself up for what happened. Her heart went out to the Hokage, seeing Tsunade blaming herself, even if it wasn't her fault.

After finding out May had been sentence to prison, without his consent Gaara quickly send word to Tsunade on his departure to her village to clear up this matter or figure it out. A meeting was put together with him, Tsunade and Konoha's council. He saw ridden guilt on the woman, her eyes dwelling on what happened. He didn't hold anything against her, there was no animosity he had on her. Though her council members felt different about the whole thing, they go over the papers Gaara bought and his words. They were not sawed by his words, it clearly showed.

"Even though you say, you did not give the order to have May sent to prison."Homura speaks up."The konuichi herself admitted to committing the crimes. The evidences point right to her. She was apprehended after commenting a heinous crime. Half the town of Masshiro was slaughtered, the rest nearly desolated. Not to mention these unexpected attacks have stopped since she's been locked up. There is also the fact when an attack happened she is around and always missing at the scene to show up later. From the reports we've received."

"There is also the coded message, that one of our kounichi discovered, our team was able to decode it."Koharu, hands Gaara the decrypt message.

Taking it he reads it over surprised himself from what it said. Placing it down, looking at everyone he gets ready to open his mouth when everyone heard the angry boisterous yell erupting down the hall, outside the room.

"GAARA!"

The door slams open, startling everyone a bit standing there with burning eyes locked onto Gaara like a heated missile. Naruto snarls at the young Kazakage his fist clenched like his teeth, disregarding everything Naruto yells at him accusing him of treachery. If not for Kankuro who managed to hold the hot-blooded teen back, he would have jumped his brother.

"C-Calm down, Nar-Naruto!"he tells him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! SENDING MAY TO PRISON!"his words like a volcano erupting and burning."SHE DIDN'T DO IT! I DON'T CARE WHAT OTHERS SAY, MAY DIDN'T DO ANY OF THINGS!"he moves his eyes to Tsunade burning with the same fury he had for Gaara, everyone could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes and in his words."I-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, AND THEM TAKE HER!"his eyes drop, heavy with guilt and regret. Shutting them tightly, feeling he was just to blame like them.

His clenched fist shook with anger."...May...S-sh-Why would you send her?"he looks back to Gaara demanding. He wanted a reason, there should be no good reason. None at all, waiting for Gaara to speak.

A hush silent came over the room, Tsunade kept her eyes on Naruto who stood there waiting. His eyes remained focused on Gaara, staring into them realizing in Gaara he was equally greater bothered by this than himself. He saw Gaara apologizing to him, telling him he was not all aware of it, this was not his doing and he was doing everything he could.

"Naruto,"Gaara answers his friend question."I was not aware of what happened to May. Not even the fact she was apprehended, nor that she already had her trial. Or about this other information. I've looked over and over on her case piled against her, I'm sorry."

Though his voice monotone, everyone could see and feel Gaara was torn up about. If anyone should feel guilt he did, casting his eyes away from Naruto and everyone hiding them. Naruto was stun seeing this from Gaara, stillness came like a wave across the room Kankuro slowly releases Naruto. Looking at his brother become consumed with guilt and anger all at once, he knew Gaara feelings when defected from the village. He was completely against those in the council to make May a missing-nin, he knew with all the evidence piled against, the death of Kai was nothing but a lie, the sudden attack on their village and on Konoha, and with the others had nothing to do with her. He had a feeling someone was framing her, but with the evidence sealed and lock from everything he read over and over again. From the new information he was just shown by the council members here, not to mention the fact May herself admitted to committing such crimes. There was always doubt in Gaara's eyes, even Kankuro himself felt it didn't make sense.

Upon finding out May was sent to prison Gaara quickly wrote for her release to the prison that she be removed sending a few there to get her back. Others could only imagine what she was going through. Even though Gaara and a few others had their doubts about May innocence, it still left one question unanswered. Why she did this?

Gaara regains himself and looks Naruto straight in the eyes."He said you might say that."Homura speaks up, getting everyone's attention. They look at the old man. Who looks to Gaara.

"What are you talking about?"Kankuro speaks for Gaara.

"And what do you mean by he?"Tsunade adds, her eyes narrow curious about this new person now.

Clearing this throat the man tells everyone."Ryouta."The name shocked everyone, though angered Naruto more than anything about to say something if not for Kankruo who laid a hand on his chest stopping him. Eyeing him to remain calm and let the man finish. Looking and listening Homura carefully."He had a feeling, May was behind it all and felt she was putting the village in danger. He stated that he knew the Kazakage would not see nor would anyone else, that he she was using some sort of bewitching jutsu on them. A vixen in sheep's clothing, not to be fooled, he claimed there would be signs of her treachery and clearly he was right. He took the right action to send her away, we informed him of her capture. He knew and felt you would not make the right decision for the village or either one. To preserve the peace for our villages and the rocky ones we have with the others. A diplomatic decision, not one based off emotions. That is why you never knew of her imprisonment, even though you have sent others to retrieve the girl. There is highly chance she will be released, Ryouta made it clear she would not. For the sake of persevering peace."

His words where cold as they where righteous. He was not bothered by it, nor was Koharu both staying and standing strong by the words. Staying strong with their beliefs in the whole mattered, though not mostly their words more so from Ryouta disgusting Naruto even more.

"So, she just gets to rot?"he snarls. Their eyes fell on him, not paying any mind to the enrage look in his eyes. Nor the hot tears that came down his eyes."He's always had it out for May!"

"From what we've been told,"Koharu begins."By Ryouta, that she isn't even from the village at all. In fact she just appeared out of thin air, and no one knows from where."Hearing that shocked and surprised Tsunade and Shizune."There is also the fact of the strange jutsu if on could call it that she does, not to mention her ability to fly without the aid of any sort of chakra. Quite unusual, for anyone really. Being able to do such things without chakra. She came move things without touching them, it's just strange and unnatural. One is right to be and feel cautious about this. From all the information and evidence we've gathered it points to her. Her strange natural raw "gifts", they aren't human."

"Aren't human?"Shizune was puzzled by this."What are you talking about?"

A cold sweat came over Gaara, Kankuro and elder looks to her."I'm saying she isn't human. Almost like those hideous creatures. Th-"

Tsunade slams her hand down breaking the table, having enough of this everyone looks at the enraged woman who gives the elders a dark harden look stopping them from saying anything.

"M'Lady..."Shizune looks at her.

"I've heard just enough out of you two..."her words hissed threatening to them."I don't need to hear your words. If nothing went through the Kazakage then it's not official, you should have come to me with this information. I would have looked into IT!"her voice rises."For all we know we've just sent an innocent soul to Hell. And you can just sit here without that weighing on your conscious? The fact you decided to take matters into your own hands? Sending a ninja who is not of this village to their own fate, that could easily start a war! You take the word of council member than the Kazakage himself! It wasn't for the sake of any village, it was just a cowardly move."

She stands up tall, bringing her fist back to her side her look remained on the two elders. Neither of them opened their mouth to say anything, though Kankuro did, when he realized something.

"You said, Ryouta?"he asks the two elders. They nod their heads, stopping when they noticed the bemused look he had. He looks to Gaara who also had it too.

"What is it?"Tsunade demanded from him. He looks to her.

"...Ryouta, couldn't have said those things. He was in the village the whole time, he never mention about May getting capture or anything. This doesn't make any sense, none at all. How could he...Gaara!"

Hearing this surprised the council members and Tsunade."That can't be true, he was here in the village during the trail."Koharu states.

"He couldn't have been..."Kankuro denies."He was with us..."

Before he could finish, someone rushing in from Konoha's Aviary with a look of urgency their eyes land on Gaara and hurry over to him. Bowing to him respect."Kazekage, this message came for you."he stands at salute. Holding up the paper he reads it out loud for everyone."Kazakage, we have grave news to inform you, upon arriving to the prison. The warden has informed us that, May is no longer living. Having been taken out from a silent ambush, we regret to tell you, May O'Neil is dead."

Everyone and thing in the room stood frozen in shock and horror from the grave news that was just announced. They couldn't believe it, no one could a gripping piercing feeling shoot through Naruto. Shutting his eyes tight in denial, hearing her voice saying his name as it faded away, imaging how she died in prison. Hearing her fear and painful screams, as her attackers ended her life. Seeing her eyes full of fear instead of life, begin to faded away, her lifeless body on the prison ground in her own pool of blood, the sound of her last breathe escaping. He felt something cut him inside, that he gripped the area over his heart tightly, biting down hard on his teeth trying to keep everything in. Falling to his knees, catching himself with his free hand his head dropped low, his tears began to drop one by one, until they just came running down. Even with his eyes shut tightly. His heart ached and screamed out in pain upon the words that echoed in his mind, May's death. After what he told her, he failed. He just failed, he could not keep his nindo like he said he would with her. He wasn't sure if it was guilt of her death or the fact he did not keep what he said.

With his eyes shut tightly, he saw nothing but darkness. Saying May's name over and over again in his mind.

"May...May..."he cries distraught. And he wasn't the only one.


	79. Chapter 79

_In Mount Myoboku Naruto sat with Gamakichi watching May looking in wide eye wonderment at everything around her. After the two of them were brought back here by reversal summoning jutsu, mainly because he was told to do so. He watches her exploring and finding everything fascinating, Shima and Fukasaku had left to tend to something, leaving him in charge of her in the time being. Fukasaku was done in a sense training May, letting the girl be and enjoy her time here. Watching as he was told, feeling more like a baby sitter than anything Naruto found it quite interesting the way May took in everything like a child. Her mouth never seem to close, always open wide gasping with a smile looking at everything curiously. Laughing at the simplest things, many would think something was wrong with her for doing so, the look she had would make many wonder if she stupid. But he knew that wasn't true, she was just thrilled and more so interested in everything in this world. After she told him about her life and were she was from, it only made since for to act like this. _

_She just wanted to know, like an innocent child. The look gleamed in her eyes all the time, it was cute seeing this. Because in life many seem to lose that about themselves, but May seem to hold onto it something she clearly didn't seem to know she had. The way she approached things in a logic sort of chaste way, questions in her eyes that she seem to want to solve. Or at least try, there was also something else he saw espically when she talked about her home and her life, this since of longing and uncertain and this unyielding since of hidden guilt. He didn't understand where it came from so he focused on her uncertain and longing. _

_Watching her fly up and land up on the top of a large leaf jumping up and down with glee. Made him smile, it was something about watching her that he couldn't really explain. Except that it was always merry and simple. Bringing a smile to his face, his eyes followed her as she flew up to get a better look around the place._

_"Ain't she something."Gamakichi says with a chuckle."She's more busier than a bee, wouldn't ya?"_

_"I'll say."he agrees."It's amazing though, ya know."_

_"What?"_

_"...May. It's amazing how she manages to have this amazing look on life."_

_"Well, remember what she said about herself. So it's only normal and understanding."_

_"Yeah, I get that. But still, she is able to retain it all. She didn't grow up normally, well as much as normal can get in a childhood."Naruto stops and thinks about his own. Lonesome feeling began to surface, he places his hand over his chest as if feeling the pain itself."It must be nice..."_

_Gamakichi looks at the boy."..."_

_Neither of them noticed May landing down until her hand rested upon Naruto's chest. A warm glow emitted from her hand onto Naruto. He looks up at her, seeing looking and focused on the center of his chest. He felt her energy pulsate through him. His whole body became warm and pleasant, it was like she was cleaning his negative feelings away, because it sure felt like it. _

_He didn't feel that lonesome feeling anymore. Seeing that May takes her hand back smiling that everything was alright and well, taking her seat in front of Naruto."Do you feel well?"she simple asks._

_The way she smiled at him, was sweet as it was innocent. He took in her smile, admitting to himself he had never seen someone with such a simple cute smile before, it could make many melt which he felt himself right now. A warm feeling came over him, he didn't know why but he was sure he saw some sort of light radiate from her or could have just been the sun's own rays. Whatever it was added more to May, already bright and illuminating personality. Looking at her fully, he felt his eyes opening up for the first time towards her, actually seeing her fully as herself. He knew she was oblivious to, adding more to her naivety. Thinking back to what she told him about her life when they had their talk, and all the other times when he first meet her and her time in Konoha, just everything up until now. _

_Taking his silence in negative light, she became worried and moves closer asking him again. Seeing the way she looked at him, her eyes filled with genuine worry like a child, it broke his heart which made him upset at himself for not responding sooner. He gives her a grin to ease her assuring her he was fine.  
_

_"Yeah, I am thanks May."_

_Hearing that her face returns back to normal with her smile."That is good to hear. Is this place not just wonderful?"she says turning away and looking around them. A calm breeze blows through the mountain."It is very much peaceful here."_

_"Yeah it is."Naruto agrees looking with her. Though he has been here many times before even staying for a few weeks to learn Sage Mode, to May this was just the most astounding thing ever._

_"Mr. Gamakichi, your home is very wonderful."she tells the giant teen toad._

_Who smiles with pride from her words."Thanks. Yeah it is isn't?"_

_"This whole world is truly wonderful."her words rung with serenity and sorrowful at the same time. _

_Both males look at her, though her eyes were bright there something behind them, like she wanted to cry tears of penitence despite her serene smile. Looking down to her hands that began to tighten, there was something bothering her. _

_"I love the world and everything in it, because..."her voice begins to crack just a bit as she spoke."Because...being born in nothing but darkness you don't find anything so precious."What she said surprised Naruto, sitting there poised and calm."Everything is like a precious flower in the garden of life, what I come across becomes my flower, becomes like a star. Their just so precious and amazing. Life is so amazing. This world is amazing...everyone I've meet has been so kind to me for unknown reasons, it's really nice. Life is so nice." She smiles after her last words looking to Naruto and Gamakichi who look at her in awe."If anything were to happen to this world, to anyone...I just can't let that happened. I promised not to let anything happen, to Mr. Gaara's village, to Miss Tsunade and her village, and I promise to anyone else I come across. Everyone will be able to return back home. It is the least I can do."_

_Puzzled at first from what she said, Naruto then understood her last words clearly. He knew what she was talking about, even if she couldn't cry them out it was clear as day, what she meant with last part. Her home. Everything. The fact she was separated from everything she knew and cared for, she didn't want that for everyone else here in his world. Like she said, it was the least she could do, like it was an obligation then again it didn't seem like one she was actually being true with no string attach at all. Doing it because she felt it was right. The idea of others being separated and unable to return back home clearly bothered her, a value she held close to her. To do anything to prevent such a thing, to prevent anyone from hurting. Yes, May was still new in life and it was understandable that she had this kind of view but it was naive, it wasn't. She didn't want anyone to feel the way she felt not being with those she loved and had a home with. She didn't want them have that sense of loneliness and separation. It was sad, just sad now that he thought about it. Now that he understood her a bit more, it made sense now back when she put herself in harms way to protect everyone during the Land of Waves, the way she drew them off to follow her. Regarding everyone else above her very own, when she went out on her own against Tsunade's orders with Neji on a lead about the attackers. How she refused to fight against Xever when came to attack Konoha, and to give up herself for the sake of Konohamaru and everyone else. From the time she has been in his world and the short amount of time she's known everyone, she clearly give up herself for their sake so they would be okay. It was very admiralable, the only thing was he just didn't know why, her actual core reason. _

_Wanting to explore more, May stands up apologizing to Naruto for in her mind expressing herself with her own things. Just as she gets ready to take off to the sky, Naruto grabs hold of her wrist stopping her. She turns back around to him, surprised by his action._

_Looking at him puzzled."Naruto?"_

_His grip on her was tight, but not to much. Lifting his eyes to her, he smiles._

_"May, I promise..."_

* * *

Naruto heavy gloomy eyes stare hard and empty at the paper star the color of his jumpsuit. Orange. The paper star May gave to everyone when she left after her training with Tsunade was done. A parting gift to thank everyone for their kindness, it was small and simple but still meant a lot. He kept in a nice place, now it was the only thing he and everyone had left of May after finding out about her death in the prison. News that shocked and effected the others, the pain not just his chest but their chest as well was no doubt overwhelming. Even with Gaara, who just seem like everything shattered in him. That he admitted it was his fault he was the one responsible for May's death more than anything, always putting her and allowing to dangerous things. Naruto was upset at him for letting it happened, but the fact Gaara didn't agree to sending her to prison he couldn't hold him accountable for it, even if he wanted to. But what good would that do? If anyone where to blame it should be himself, because he could have stopped her if he just went with Neji, Lee and Hinata when she invited them to her place, to meet her sister. But he was somewhere else. The timing was horrible, if he was only there he could have stepped in or something.

Looking around his dull and dead apartment, twice maybe three times May had been over to his place to have a meal together. It was nice, it was nice having her over the two of them enjoyed each other very much, May seemingly laughing at things he did. He introduced her to card games that she was not to familiar with, once she thought of inventing everyone else over to make better, which he didn't mind at all and enjoyed it just as much as she did. His place was filled up with everyone else. Their time together was always joyous and merry. Or when he would get her to buy him ramen. And have her help him with a few other things, one he knew if Sakura ever knew would get him in deep trouble.

Thinking about that made him smile, thinking about her confused and uncertain face expression. They were so cute, when it came to ideas he had, that he ushered into doing. Now, there would be no more.

He just couldn't believe she was gone, losing her hurt as much as losing Jiraya someone he knew way longer than May. Had the same effect on him, though he knew for a short amount of time. It still hurt just as much, the clenching pain in his chest, the tears in his eyes that began to fall. Everything just felt so gray despite it being sunny and bright. Mourning something he never liked to do. And was sure the others were feeling the same, he could easily go to them and they all could mourn together, but he choose not to. Lee had come by earlier to get him, but he didn't answer. He just distant himself away from them, he didn't understand why, he did. Overthinking everything about May, trying to put it together. Closing his eyes calling her name. Wondering why, why she did...there had to be some sort of reason? There just had to be, because if there was then this strange feeling would be gone.

Going over everything carefully in his mind, from day he meet her through her journey being here, when the attacks started to happen, how her personality began to slowly change. To their talks, to the key words she used in her talks with him. A few stood out: Right, life, unfair and a few more. Focusing on those words, his mind began to work like a busy bee. There was some sort of connection between them, some sort of hidden message in them...feeling like he was getting close, a pounding knock came on his door severing it.

"Naruto!Naruto! Open up!"it was Sakura at his door. Hearing the urgancy in her voice he goes and opens it.

"Yeah..."he greets her dully.

The sight of him shocked her, he didn't look together. Not himself, almost the same way years ago when he couldn't stop Sasuke from leaving. A look of failure and disgrace. Her heart weep for him, but that would have to wait, what she had to tell him was more important. Hearing what she had to tell him, light and life began to come back to him. When she finished, he rushes back to inside to quickly change. In a minute flat, gearing up though before leaving grabs the paper flower.

"Okay, let's go!"he slams his door and rushes pass her, she follows behind.

It didn't take them long to reach the Hokage's office, the sun had began to set. Upon arriving Naruto was surprised to find the others there, the rest of Konoha's 11 as well Sai. Along with Kuernai and her daughter, even Konohamaru. Everyone outside Tsunade's door waiting anticipation and curiosity. Hearing Naruto and Sakura approaching they look to him, he saw the look on their faces, a look of wavering hope. And there was something else.

"What's going on?"Naruto asks, looking at Tsunade's door suspiciously.

"..."No one really knew what to say or how to say it.

"Well?!"he demands, his patience was becoming thin.

Shikamaru steps up to tell him."Tsunade is holding a meeting with Kakashi, Guy and Yamato sensei in there, with another. Some stranger who came to the village a few hours ago, saying they have information on May. Claiming they know he-"

"What!"Naruto races to the door, upon hearing that. Without even thinking about it, using his shoulder he rams the door, breaking it open without a second thought. Surprising everyone.

"Naruto!"Sakura chastise him.

But he paid no mind, getting up heaving a bit looking around for the one who knew May."May!May, what about May! Is, Is she still alive!"he demands.

The jonins look at him, along with Tsunade and Shizune, though Tsunade was more so upset at him than anything. Looking around Naruto noticed another person in the room, if they could call them a person. Because they sure didn't look like one, instead they it was more a human size looking rat man. Who had some scars on him. Puzzled by his appearance just a bit, the man gets up standing at least at tall as Guy Sensei if not an inch taller, towers over the young man.

He holds out a paw/hand for him to take. Which Naruto does hesitantly, and is helped up. Naruto kept his eyes on the rat mutant, who stared back with serious, warm eyes. Right away Naruto could see this was the one who had information about May, which was his main concern.

"Yo-you know about May? Where is she? Is she really dead?"Naruto wanted to know.

The rat mutant saw the desperate hope in Naruto eyes, he wanted to know about May he couldn't take any bad news. The belief he had May was alive and well. Looking passed Naruto at the others who look at him stun, but with the same question in their eyes. Turning back to Naruto, clasping his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"...Yes, I do know May O'Neil. And she is still alive, but not well."he tells him the truth.

Despite what he said, just hearing she was alive was all everyone wanted to hear. A sigh of relief came to them."How do you know May?"Naruto's main question.

"My name is Hamato Yoshi."he tells him.


	80. Chapter 80

Katio's health had not gotten any better, not at all. Infact it seem to be declining, if not for the medical machines, the oxygen mask, the heart respirator, and the countless check ups, the Mystical Palm from the medics. He would have faded away, though now he was just in a coma, one he put himself. Refusing to eat or drink. Causing his body to began to shut down, luckily he was admitted when his conditions worsen. If not for Natsuki who brought him, the poor boy would have joined his parents too soon. A sad sight, this was Kaito's choice that he chose in order for him to deal with his own suffering and pain. Shutting himself off, becoming insignificant, to fade away from existence. No child should have such thoughts, but he did. The loss of his mother, the loss of his father and now the loss of May. It was too much for his heart and soul to bear.

"The poor boy..."Ebizo looks down him.

Watching his chest rise up and steadily, looking to the heart monitor it below but not to much. Still good, turning to the I.V. the bag was half way it would soon have to be changed. Resting a hand on his forehead, feeling his temperature. He was a bit cold so he rang for a nurse, taking his hand back casting his eyes on Kaito's wrist that remained thin for lack of nutrition, his skin had become pale from lack of sun having been cooped up inside back at May's place before being brought here. His whole body almost seem and looked damaged. There was very minimal color on him, his hair had slowly began to fade, breathing a bit raspy.

"..."

"Elder Ebizo, is there something wrong?" a nurse comes into the room.

"Yes, please Kaito needs more blankets, he's become colder."

Understand she leaves to retrieve them for the council member, though Kaito suffered from May's absence he was not the only one, the most severe but not the only one. From what he heard and gathered from the village, quite a few were taken by what May did and what happened to her. Word spread fast like a wild fire upon her capture. A few could not believe it, others not surprised, some pleased calling it disgraceful for what May did. Without May here, her name was being dragged through the mud. Tarnished, spit upon, and stomped on, it only made sense for the people in the village, she wasn't from here at all. Just showed up some how in the center of the village out of thin air like some sort of alien. She was greeted with fearful and prejudice eyes left and right. Everyone watching her step, waiting for her to mess up. She was walking on eggshells since then, even after Gaara included her into the village and made her a genin, it did not change many people's minds. Since most of them already made up, over the smallest thing she was thrown under the bus by many. Yet she held a air of innocence and light heartiness about her. Always having a smile on her face no matter what, while at the same time proving herself and making sure she did not displease any. Because of how she was view, made it hard for other see her real self. Even when it shined, becoming the villages newest and most valuable medic-nin, healing many. Putting her heart and soul into it, to make sure that they would be well coming in with gifts and smiles for everyone. Still she received the cold shoulder, though not from many. Being the Kazekage and his family, followed by Kai and his son, then Ebizo himself.

Whom did not at all see any thing malicious about the girl, finding her presence very warming and fresh. He knew he was right upon giving his sister's personal notes to her, feeling they would be safe in her position. If Chiyo was alive he knew she would take and trust May with all her jutsus and secrets. A person like May would be the right candidate, her spirit would wash away all the sins his sister had ever done. May would turn her work into something good and pure. Chiyo would be proud to have her, as he was. Having grown fond of the girl himself, enjoying their times together the way she would come over to visit and talk. Fish with him, with her inquisitive eyes filled with wonder and burning hope. He would always asks her what is on her mind, which she would tell him, confine in him about different things. About this world, though he began to realize she had become very concerned about welfare of the village, wanting to add color to it. To make easier for Gaara, a topic that had anything to do with him became very important to her. When she spoke of matters concerning him, he could hear it in her voice. He knew she did not understand her compelling feelings on the matters with Gaara. Expressing herself to him, that she worried about Gaara and that's why she had to do good. So he would not have to worry about her, knowing well he had enough on his plate and she should be the last person to worry about. Since she wasn't part of the village and he allowed her to stay, wanting to repay his kindness tremendously in any way she could. When she spoke of bringing harm to the village she would be utterly devastated, knowing Gaara cherished his village greatly above anything else. So she had to make sure no one was hurt or at least be brought back safely.

Willing to risk herself, that way Gaara would not have to worry. It explained why she moved out of his home, to be less of a burden on him than she was already. When she left to Konoha to train more in the medic field and came back ready to give more for Gaara's sake. But he noticed it wasn't just Gaara anymore, she had added more to those she needed to repay back to not cause them to worry. Those from Konoha, in fact Ebizo noticed every time she left for a mission and came back, she began to burden herself more and more. That it slowly began to show, May didn't realize she began to become reckless. Doing things without thinking, like how she went back to Konoha after being heavily injured from her attack to assist with the research. Gaara objected to this, but May was highly adamant about it. Stating her case that the villages needed to work together to figure out this new threat. That clearly had May spooked and on edge. Because of that, May became even more reckless and single minded almost. That she didn't realize what her choices where doing to not just her, but to those around her. Nor seeing the outcome of them, until that is when her sister showed up and she high tailed left the village. Incriminating herself, it was like May didn't care. Once she became capture, he was shocked that she did not care about going to prison nor showed any sort of remorse for it, not even trying to plead her case accepting all of it. All punishment that she believed she deserved, not even giving a second thought nor glance about the matter.

And when news of her death came, it hit him hard. Paining him as much as when he lost Chiyo, it became a dark day when he was told by one of the council members, which put Kaito in his coma. One that was slowly killing him, everything seem lost and drifted away for a split second when light came and wonderful news came. If one could call it that, maybe a miracle. Light was shine upon the darkness to reveal that first Gaara never sentenced May to prison, and second there was word she might be alive someone who knows May, stating she was not dead but close to being so. Stating she had been framed since day one, her savior had found his way to Konoha that being the last place May was, having tracked her there. They sought a conference with the Hokage, who quickly sent word to their Kazakage. Gaara made haste to return back to the village, with such good news Ebizo told May's two wards. Though one it seem to have little affect on, the other asked in so many words to him to watch over Kaito, and sped off to Konoha.

* * *

Shizune places a cup of tea down in front of Splinter as he asked those to call him, he thanks her politely. Reaching for it with his marked up paw/hand that had been tended to by hospital. Tsunade had him emitted to the hospital to rest after his arrival into the village, his whole body was worn and torn it was amazing he managed to make it this far without giving into his injures. Part of his ear was cut off, at least 1/4 of his tail gone, deep gashes that barely healed upon his body. He had lost the sight in his left eye, not to mention the mental damage upon his psyche which even Tsunade had to admit was amazing he managed to still function for so long barely leaving any sort of permanent damage. Nor did he seem to hold any sort of vendetta upon those who held him captive and tortured him or if he did he hide it very well. It was clear to everyone Splinter was a strong person, not one to take likely. It only made sense that he was consider May's Sensei back home, back in New York along with the rest of his students and sons.

Taking a sip he places it back down, after a full recovery and the arrival of Gaara returning back to Konoha and Temari with Baki coming back from trying to retrieve May from prison. Where they were given the horrible news, only to be summoned by Gaara to head to Konoha. Everyone managed to fit inside council chambers, even Fukusaku and Shima. Everyone was here, looking around the room Splinter couldn't help but be touched by the sight, even if they wanted answers he could see in all their eyes just like himself. May, she was all they cared about right now. Wanting to hear information on her alone, he held the hope that use to burn weakly in them until he spoke their flame came back. This feeling was overpowering, a powerful force reminding him of everyone back home, were May had once been. The burning drive she and the others had when together and protecting the city. Everyone in this room had too, they had for May and would do whatever it took.

Clearing his throat which was now a bit raspy Splinter tells them what they needed to know. About their attackers, this new threat in their world.

"He is a man name Oroku Saki also known where I come from as Shredder. A highly and extremely dangerous man over an evil clan called The Foot. He is also my brother, adopted into the clan. A man of nothing but pure rage and hate. Caring for nothing but his own and nothing else to expand his empire and knock down those who stand in his way."He pauses taking another sip."Working or should I say forcefully working with him are the creatures I assume you have already come across, from the look of it..."he looks at the photos of the autopsy done to the Kraang. Not a shred of remorse in his eyes for the creatures. Though there was some for the autopsy done to the mutant shinobi that Shredder had turned."They are known as the Kraang. From where I come from, these creatures are aliens from another dimension, that has been living among us for centuries and centuries. Performing experiments upon humans and spices alike, they use a substance called mutagen."He pulls up the photo of the green ooze.

Passing it to Tsunade who looks it over."Mutagen?"Ino gasp."That's what May had in her notes."

Splinter looks to her, everyone does guilt and shock upon her face. His eyes soften at her, consoling the girl who stayed a state of shock and deep regret over something. Mumbling things to herself.

"Her notes?"Splinter questions.

Ino nods her head slowly."...S-She..."pulling herself together."May had written about mutagen in her notes, though it was cryptic in a certain code. She knew what the substance was...all this time."

"That's why..that's why she took over the stuff."Sakura realizes looking at her friend just as shocked. Realizing their brash mistake.

"I am not surprised, Hime would do so.."Splinter softly scoffs."She her logic and emotions. She did so because mutagen has a strange effect upon another's genetic material, their DNA. Changing it upon the last one touches, or even able to convert an area into a more suitable one for another. It is a process not many find welcoming."he holds out his hand."I myself was once a man, until my encounter with substance as well my sons. Mutagen is dangerous, which is why May wanted to handle it on her own, she was afraid of what it might do to others. It does not effect her, just like her sister. They are both immune to its affects."

"Why is she immune?"Kiba asks.

The question itself bothered and worried Naruto along with Gaara, his siblings and Fukasuku and his wife. Seeing the troubled look on his face, Hinata realized it was the same when Xever had attacked the village. He knew something about May, something that was clearly a secret. A secret she was surprised May never told her, a secret that Splinter clearly knew.

A secret that surprised the others in disbelief refusing to believe it.

"She is immune because, May is not fully human..."Splinter tells them. Everyone was taken back by this besides those who knew. A few took it offensive, some looking lost and confused. Thinking he man was lying, but it was clear he wasn't by the solemn look he had. Looking around everyone allowing them to take it in. Seeing the question in their eyes, wondering what he meant by that.

He closes his eyes for a minute, trying to brace the others for what it was about to say. While it seem like he didn't want to tell them seeing how what he said effected them, what he would say next he knew would mostly devastate them or worse. Reading the stern rat man, Naruto sympathize with him. He understood why Splinter was hesitant to say anything, when May told him he would admit he thought of her differently for a bit. Finding her strange, then he became upset at her that she might be the reason for all that was happening. Though it went away when he realized, she already felt responsible for it all. Because of the fact she in a sense considered herself one, though would refuse to be called a Kraang. Because she was made by them, having the mark to prove it. Looking around at the others who waited for Splinter to finish. Guy asking him to, uncomfortable Splinter knew it was the only right everyone knew. Opening his mouth...

"May was built by them..."Naruto does it for him, telling everyone the painful truth. Disgusted he tells them more."M-May...May is called a technoorganic. M-meaning she was made technological and biological into single entity to a cellular level."he quotes May."Those...those Kraang built her pi-piece by piece, over and over again until she was made right. She was born in nothing but a lab!"his anger about the matter was getting the better of him, tears started to form but he kept them at bay.

Splinter saw how personal Naruto was taking this, the anguish in the way he looked and spoke. It pained him deeply, he was surprised Naruto knew this about May as she was very careful not tell anyone, infact she was not allowed to tell anyone. A rule from her father, to keep her safe, something she came to agree on to keep others safe. The fact Naruto knew and May told him meant a great deal.

"..."everyone.

"T-that's why she always felt alienated, wasn't it?"Naruto directs the question to Splinter, wanting an answer. Even though he knew.

"Yes."Splinter tells him."I am assuming May felt that way here, just as she did back home. Her birth was not one anyone would call normal...she built by the Kraang for their own purpose, she had sister April's mental energy given to her. To bring to life, to take he-"

"To take her out of the darkness."Naruto finishes for him.

"Yes..."Splinter looks at the young man, Naruto was becoming an emotional wreak almost but he held it together.

"Is this all true?"Tsunade looks to Gaara.

The Kazekage and his siblings look at everyone sad but true. He nods his head admitting it to be true.

"Yes. It is all true."Gaara vouches for Splinter and Naruto."May appeared out of thin in my village, she was made, she was constructed."

"So...she's not real?"Tenten questions, gasping in shock and confusion."She's fake? S-she's..."

"Artificial."Shino bluntly says what everyone was thinking.

Hearing that word, Hinata now realized why Naruto became so heated when Xever used it to describe May that one time. Stating her life was worthless and insignificant since it was not real, no because the way she was born, made. Not like everyone else, she came from nothing but a lab, being pieced together one by one. Compared to everyone in this room, they were made the natural way and right way. May...May wasn't. So did that mean everything about her was fake and a lie? Thinking back, when she first meet May. She greeted them like any normal person. She smiled just like everyone else, though her smile was brighter than most. She felt like everyone, felt pain both emotional and physical. She hugged like a real person, blinked like a real person, cared greatly like a real person. Had dreams and hopes like a real person, ate like everyone. Yeah, so she flew, didn't do jutus like the rest instead used some other kind of power, healed differently than medic-nins here. She did so many things differently, did that qualify her as being different? Being fake? Being artificial?

Did May being her best friend make her unreal? Was their friendship unreal? All these questions came to her mind, telling her it was nothing but a lie. But not her heart, not her feelings. She knew none of that was fake, not the bond the two of them made. The many times May came over to visit her just cause, how she wanted Hinata to show her around the village. When they both talked to each other, opening up to one another or as much as May would open up to her. Hinata always felt there was something she kept to herself away from her. She didn't know back then what it was, but now she did. Now she understood. Thought it was understandable, it wasn't right. They're friends, May should have been able to tell her. Not keep her at distance, not for her protection.

Protection!

Hinata realized it, she pieced it all together. She understood now what May did and why she did. Looking around the room at everyone, having blocked out what Splinter was saying. That's what it was, why May...Remembering everything May said. Her cryptic words that lingered in her mind non-stop, May trying to tell her something this whole time. And now she finally got it. Gasping loud enough for everyone to hear, all eyes turn to Hinata.

"Lady Hinata are you alright?"Neji asks.

Everyone saw the horrified shock on Hinata, like she had seen a ghost or discovered something almost on the verge of crying. Splinter saw she knew something, she knew something about May. Feeling his eyes on her, Hinata turns to him her eyes filled with grief and regret she had not done something sooner. Able to read her without her saying anything, becoming aware of it. That his grip on the cup tighten so much it broke, shattering it. Balling his paw/hand in anger caring little for the shards. A sad, sorrowful, proud yet broken smile appears on him. For it to fade into a distraught one and grieving angry scowl.

"Hime..."he clenches his teeth together.

The others in the room didn't understand what was going on, but was clearly something."What is it?"Ino demanded."What is it?!"

"As you are aware,"Splinter begins."May did not do those crimes. As I have stated before..."he looks off into the distance for a second."Hime...your heart is to big."he says to himself but everyone hears. Composing himself back the best he could."And you are aware what the Shredder and Kraang are planning...May-she felt it was the most logical thing to do.."

"What! What!? What is it?!"Neji demanded.

Everyone was, waiting for Splinter had to tell them about May.

Before saying anything Splinter looks down at all the files and photos on the table, though his locked on with May in it doing research so into her work. He picks up that photo, looking at it like a loving father.

"May has a way of confusing logic with emotions, and emotions with logic. Her mind processes things almost like a computer, so she came to the conclusion that the best way to handle this threat and the most logical choice, would be to abandon everything and everyone. To throw herself in the fire, to stop it from spreading. Put it out before anything happens or before it causes more harm. To stop it at the source. Despite the dangers."

"She's sacrificing herself.."Shikamaru pieced it together along with the rest."She knew! She knew about the attacks, why they where here. That's why she wrote it in code, why she buried herself in her work. "

"...Sh-she believes it's her fault."Hinata finishes, telling everyone.

Splinter nod his head they where right."But, no one said it was her fault."Lee was lost a bit.

"Why would she do it?"

"...Redemption."Kakashi spells it out to everyone."Even though no one said it was, she feels that it is. So the best way for her is to go and fix the problem herself. So no one else would get hurt. She would rather get burned than anyone else, believing her life is less important, she's repaying everyone's kindness."

Digging into his pocket, Naruto takes out the paper star May made. Looking it, remembering her saying that so many times. How she wanted to repay everyone's kindness especially...looking to Gaara. Remembering how adamantly she spoke of wanting to repay him back. More so than anything, to where he would not have to worry about her, since he's done so much for her. Feeling his eyes on him, Gaara looks at Naruto. Reading them, seeing it all in Naruto eyes. Gaara shuts his eyes, seeing May smiling at him calling to him, reminding him of her promise to him. Turning around running off into the distance, that she will make sure he had nothing to worry about.

Opening his eyes, she always smiled cheerfully at him. Calling to him, concerned about his well being or just to pop by with something for him to eat. Even at times embracing him hugs, tugging him to watch the stars with her and so much. That smile, it was nothing but a mask that he allowed himself to be fooled by for long, even if he knew. She played if off so well, though May couldn't use jutsu, that smile was her genjutsu that fooled everyone in here. But he as the Kazakage, he should have known better and been then there. He should have said something to her, or at least comfort her. Stop her from being reckless and trade her life for others. Even if it was genuine and righteous.

Thinking about what Kakashi said, how May felt her life was unimportant. He knew why, because she felt so isolated from everyone in this world, it showed in her eyes. The feeling of isolation and outcast. Though he and his siblings did not treat her as such, they never bother to talk to her about it. She was suffering this whole time, and with this new threat she felt greatly responsible for added more to it. The guilt inside her started to consume her till she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to give her guilt off to anyone else, mainly to him. So she played it off, she just played it off and like a fool Gaara let it.

Consumed with regret now, with everything that has happened. May's life was hanging between life and death because he didn't do anything for him. She always did things for him, for everyone in this room. Ignoring her pain, that she desperately wanted to share. Or let out, everyone just cascade over it, no one stopped her from choosing the wrong path to take. So she took and walked to death's door, since no one cared to look. He knew his eyes where playing a trick on him, because there was no way he was able to see May right in front of him. But he did, she was standing right in front of him, looking beaten, bruised, dirty, shackled and broken but she still smiled at him. A haunting sight, she reached out to him, her phantom hand touched the side of his face. It was so cold, so very cold but still with its gentle touch. Her hand stayed there, as she smiled at him in her tattered clothes.

He could hear her as she spoke to him, saying his name with her cheerful, bright sweet voice that was very soothing. A voice that could make anyone smile, a voice that as pure as heaven itself.

"Are you well, Mr. Gaara?"

Her words the same as always, even if his mind was playing a trick on him it worked. Because he heard her voice clear as day, his mouth became dry unable to say anything to her. He felt tears began to form, tears of remorse and heart break. May looks at him confused and worried asking if he was alright, telling him to things would be alright. Smiling with her bright smile to reassure him, placing her other hand on the side of his face, leaning in closer to him. Smiling, trying to get him to smile with her. Asking him to smile with her, telling him all the fun things they would do, letting him know again things would be alright and he needs to make sure to take care of himself. Leaning in more, she touches her forehead with his. Keeping it there for a few more seconds, before taking it off and planting a phantom kiss on the sign upon the corner of his forehead.

Hearing her soft giggle she began to fade away, Gaara brings his hands up to try and grasp her hands, praying his hands would hold hers. That it was not just his mind playing a trick on him, but it was. His hands went straight through her's, May steps back away from Gaara waving to him with her smile on, telling him everything will be alright. With those last words she fades out of existence. Still focused on what he saw, he didn't notice a hand landing upon his shoulder until he jolted out of the mental illusion.

Looking to see who touched him, to find Kankuro. Who looks down at his brother, looking like he saw a ghost. Reading Gaara well, he saw it in his eyes along with Temari both his siblings understood. Master Splinter could see it too in Gaara's eyes. Having finished telling everyone in the room everything he knew, there was only one matter what to do next.

"Do you have any idea on the location, she might be?"Tsunade asks Splinter.

He thinks about it, trying to remember what he heard and the bits and pieces of information he collected. He had a possibility. Looking at her nodding yes.

"I do."

"Good."Tsunade now even more serious."A-"

Before she could finish, the door to the room explodes open catching everyone off guard."What the-?!"

Assuming it was an attack until they heard someone down the hall yell a name they knew.

"Natsuki!Natsuki!"a voice echoed down the hall.

"Natsuki?"Lee surprised by, the smoke began to settle and there standing there out of breath and running on empty energy, with her palm extended outward glowing red a bit.

Natsuki, barely able to stand but she manged some how. Breathing heavily and exhausted, heavy bags under her eyes. Her hair was more unruly than ever, there were marks here and there. Her feet looked bad, no doubt blisters on them, her clothes a bit torn and she smelled like she hadn't taken bathe in some time. But that didn't matter to everyone, they where just surprised to see her there, because she was suppose to be back in Sunagakure. And more so worried she was about to collapse any moment now, but she mustered up the strength, her sharp eyes look at everyone in the room hard. Stopping longer on Gaara and Neji than anyone, the third being Naruto and Temari.

Her throat was dry, very dry it was hard for her speak. But she did so anyway, though not before coughing hard and almost spiting up some blood falling down to her knees from lack of strength. Luckily though was caught quickly by Naruto.

"Easy, easy."he tells her."Let's get you to re-"

"N-No..."she manages to say, gripping his sleeve tightly pushing herself up weakly. Trying to stand, but falls again.

"Hey, you're not looking so goo-ah!"Naruto freaks.

Natsuki begins to cough up some blood, Sakura and Ino waste no time and hurry over to her. Telling Naruto to give them to her, but refused to be taking out of his grasp gripping tighter. She was clearly in pain, and suffering from whatever side effects she endured.

Her lips chapped, with the bit of energy she had opening her eyes weakly looking at everyone for the first time, her defenses down an actually vulnerable. Her eyes well up,her voice cracked. As her grip on Naruto tighten.

"P-Please...please bring..."she struggles to say."Ma-Ma...PLEASE BRING MAY BACK!"she cries pleadingly to everyone in the room. Spitting up blood becoming hysterical now, that she pushes her way out of Naruto's arms and falls to the floor but she didn't care. Pushing herself up she bows deeply to everyone while couching up blood."B-Bring her back...DAMN IT!"she lifts her head, blood in the corner of her mouth, her blood shoot eyes pleading with everyone. Begging them.

No one said anything, so she pushes herself up more almost stumbling. The voice who called to her, soon enter the room it was Shira along with his group and surprising Matsuri and her group. Shira was about to call for Natsuki, stopping when he sees her. His heart went out to her, as she stood there strongly the best she could. Her stance was going to cave soon, but she didn't care. The pure determination in her eyes, that burned. Natsuki opens her mouth once again, to plead her request to have a heavy amount of blood come up, she throws it up this time her body did cave. She falls forward to the floor, Naruto and the others try to get her. Splinter beats them to it, he scoops the girl up in his arms, cradling her. Looking down at her, with the last bit of energy she looks to him and though couldn't make him out.

"P-Please..."where her last words before she passed out.


	81. Chapter 81

"Hurry, run and tell the Mizuk-Argh!"

The shinobi was struck down by the invader with blast, as they dropped down from above. The Kiri shinobis upon the coast of Kirikagure where taken by this attack all of sudden. A few stayed behind while the others raced to their village to inform everyone of the unsuspected attack. Those standing on the front line to hold back these intruders did not fair well against them, when they fell they went after the others. Commanding the attack, Xavar who took great thrill and pleasure in the fallen bodies, collecting a weapon as a trophy. With him to keep him focused and on track, the Masked Man.

"Should you really looking at your reflection?"

Xever smirks at himself in the forehead protector of a deceased shinobi, marveling his appearance. He loved this world, being able to regain in a sense his original form again, through the transformation jutsu. Hearing the man, he snarks a bit but understood standing up to finish the trial run.

"One must marvel at work of art."Xever quips, smirking stepping over the body of the shinobi though not before wiping his blade upon them, to clean. He admires his reflect in the blade.

Irritated by his behavior the Mask Man kept his composure. Looking at their little army, just about half a dozen, a trail run to see how well Stockman's creations fared. So far so good, with only the lost of one out of the half dozen who managed to take out the coastal guards now to move onward to the bigger part of this trail.

The village.

With a command from Xever he gets their attention.

"Alright amigos, let us proceed. We have a job to do, let's finish it."Pointing his blade towards the direction of the village he takes off with the others following.

* * *

_"Ino. Ino please explain the meaning of this flower to me?"_

_Ino looks at May, who stood there holding a Gardenia in her hands. Looking at it with wonder and uncertainty. _

_"It's a Gardenia, and it means secret love."_

_Understanding, May puts the flower back and picks up another one. This time a Heather asking Ino again what the flower meant. _

_"_Admiration and solitude._"_

_"Ino, which flower symbolize you?"May asks._

_Ino stops working thinking about it for a second, looking around her family shop. She spotted it, going over to the plant and picks it up to show the girl._

_"This, it's called a Bush Clover.__"she holds the lavender flower."Meaning blunt and candid love. Anymore questions?"_

_May didn't say anything except marvel the flower Ino had shown her, a pleased smile comes to the girl."It fits you well, Ino." _

_Her words made Ino fluster, May didn't seem to notice she had turned around looking around Ino's family store at the all flowers. A warm smile comes to her face, filled with enjoyment from all the vibrant colors and feelings. Ino watches her marvel at the flowers, when she noticed a the corner of May's mouth quiver a bit. Her eyes drop a bit._

_"Flowers have their meaning. It is so nice to hear."May praises."They are very wonderful. Everyone is a flower, are they not, Ino?"She turns and smiles at Ino with a unreadable smile."I wonder...if am I flower, with meaning..but then..."she looks at her hands. Closing them._

_Not sure how to answer the question, not fully understanding it. If Ino could call it a question._

_"Ino, can flowers...can they grow from darkness?"May asks another out of the blue question._

_Her eyes still on May, Ino looks at her puzzled by her question. Not really understanding it, but she did notice the way in which May said it. It sounded like she wanted some sort of sense of hope, yet at the same seem hopeless at the same time. She was searching for some sort of answer that did not appear or did not exist and painfully content with it. _

_"May..."Ino consoles her. Resting a hand upon her shoulder. _

_In just a second May perked back up, with her bright smile looking at Ino."It was just a mere question..."A complete 360, she just did. _

_Ino wanted to pressure her more about it, but May's smile told her everything was alright so she left it alone. She smiles back at her._

Ino looks at Natsuki, who rested in the bed after she passed out. Tsunade had her admitted to the hospital to which Ino took her. She was set up in a nice room, where she began to quickly work on her with the help of two nurses. Just by glancing over her, she could tell the young girl was at her breaking point, exhausted, dehydrated and malnutrition just a bit. She was dirty, blisters upon her feet not to mention a few sores and couple of marks. Her body temperature was low, almost close to hypothermia, her lungs where sore noticeable by her raspy breathing and coughing of blood which Ino was able to get under control. With her vitals being regulated and stable now, all the young girl had to was just rest.

It amazed Ino, what Natsuki did coming all the way here on her own. And plead for on her very life to bring May back. A person whom Ino assumed Natsuki was just cruel and mean too, nothing but a leech and bad mouth kid. With little regards for anyone other than her own. A few times she berated May for allow the girl to stay with her, and caring for her. Believing she was nothing but trouble and causing May more stress than she needed. Not to mention the fact she almost hit May, if not for Lee and Tenten that stopped her. She was child filled with anger, that took enjoyment out of causing misery to others.

But seeing her come barging into the meeting and collapsing in front of everyone. Told Ino everything she thought of Natsuki was nothing but a lie and facade. She did, she really did care about May to risk her own life for her's. More than Ino could say about herself, being the one who turned May over to the others. It was because of her, when she discovered those cryptic notes, that incriminated May. Made her out to falsely accused of fraternizing with the enemy, something didn't sit well in her stomach when turned it over to Tsunade and council. She had her doubts, but she stopped herself from going off them. Letting May take the fall for something she did not do. Throwing her into the fire pits of Hell, to suffer and be tormented. And to make it worse, May accepted it without a second thought. Going off of facts instead of her own feelings, Ino sold her out. She could hear May's painful screams ring in her mind, her mind played many different scenarios that could possibly happen to the girl in prison. Someone like May could not last in a place like that, she would be torn to shreds. Her soul couldn't take a place like that, she didn't have what it took to be in a place like that. May was to delicate and sweet, and Ino was the one who de-petaled her. A girl whom Ino felt the need to keep her grounded, a girl she always patched up whenever she was injured.

Getting upset at her for her having those obvious moments. Someone who just didn't seem to read in-between the lines, questioning Ino whenever she felt Ino didn't make sense. Laughing when she assumed Ino was playing, someone who looked up Ino upon her knowledge with things. Someone Ino felt the need to guide her and watch out for, even May could take care of herself. It was because there was something she saw in May, unable to explain it but it was something that Ino knew May needed her without, May's own knowledge. Her inquistive eyes looking to Ino for some sort of answer, beaming after Ino told her.

Thinking about those eyes, guilt never weighed so heavily before. If she could call it guilt, the pressure began to build up in her eyes ready to shed tears. If she deserved to shed them, but they dropped down, landing on her hands as they rolled off. She sent an innocent person to prison, literally an innocent person. May was so new to this world, no to the world itself. She finally understood why May always smiled and looked at everyone and everything with those eyes.

Bring her hands up covering her eyes.

"W-what did I do?"Ino berates herself."God...what did I do?!"

Alone in this room, she cries her tears.

* * *

After the sudden and unexpected arrival of Natsuki and the others, after the girl passed out on the floor of the room and whisked away for treatment. Shira deeply apologized to Gaara and everyone else. Telling them they did not mean to intrude like this and they reason they were all here was because of trailing Natsuki. Before he could finish, Matsuri interjected telling the rest. About how Natsuki left the village after getting word about May, she didn't rest for the journey and pushed herself to reach the village in hopes that there was an overturn on May's innocence. Even admitting they came with Natsuki not just for her but on May's behalf, there was also more a message sent for Gaara to read. It was delivered, what was on the message surprised and angered everyone. Though it was not a surprise for Master Splinter who vouched that it true, the one who under minded all of this from the start. How this information came about, by Ebizo who had his own suspicions.

From this Gaara sent word back to his village quickly, which brought the more pressing matter. Just where was May actually taken? If she wasn't dead, and also was May actually still alive? Questions that no one had the answer to, and without answers many became restless and upset. Revenge began to fuel, but their guilt shushed the flames. Tied between the two emotions, over come with their own grief upon the semi-unknown fate of the girl.

Beating themselves up, with "If only" and "Damn it, I should of!"

Others feeling the same, while still in shock about everything they had been recently told about her. May, not being from this world, from another place that mutants like Splinter live. Where aliens called the Kraang lived and want to take over, people like the Shredder. A horrible man, person with little regard for anyone other than himself and his own twisted darkness. A place where May was created by those the exact opposite of her, for their own purpose and reasons. Nothing more than a mental clone of her sister, someone who clearly she held to high regards. News that Splinter had, that others knew would be devastating to May should she find out. The fact May was not human, but something made like Frankenstein, piece by piece and she never told the others minus Gaara, his family, Naruto and Shima and her husband. Confused and made them uncertain. May had lied to their faces about her life, when she was asked about it. But it was just the fact what she was that still left a few in shock, their memories with May made them question if other things where false about her. There the fact she could not use jutsu like them, she flew and expelled her energy out for attacks, moved things with her mind, moved water without the use of chakra or hand signs. Except the ones she used for herself, when using her spells. The way she healed others was not normal here and the way she healed herself. The way she could hold her own with just barely getting a scratch, go toe to toe with stronger opponents, her skills well polished. Able to give others a run for their money. No one would ever suspect that from someone like May, she didn't look the part.

With her petite frame and figure, not to mention her cute, cheerful and sweet demeanor. Always with smile on, her eyes burning bright with warmth and wonder. Ready to offer a hand to anyone, willing to listen and try her best to make others feel better. Going out of her way for the sake of others, while enjoying their time. Questioning things that seem so simple and normal. Praising and supportive. Though passive fighter, she would put her life on the line regardless. Logic will be thrown out, she held others words very dear and important to her. Having a strange way of connecting with them, as she if she felt their emotions. Emotions she still was learning, her presence always warm and humble. With innocence and purity many only dreamed of having. The resilience and will power she had, that poured her out whenever she was engaged in something, the burning passion that shone in her eyes.

Eyes that never faded no matter what, despite the fact they could glow and become pupiless adding a certain eerie aura about her. But that never changed her, she was still May.

It didn't matter now, it didn't matter to them who or what she was. Nor the fact she didn't tell them, they began to understand her reasoning why. As Master Splinter told them, May would confuse logic with emotions and emotions with logic. It made sense, that was how she worked, she didn't have the luxury to grown, develop and understand emotions like they did. No she was thrust into life without such a start. She had to grow up fast while still maintain her child like innocence. A part of her, they prayed did not leave. After all she's been through, since everything. Through her perspective made them look at things a bit more differently, made them feel different. Some felt more different than others towards her.

May began to grow on them, becoming someone who made their day all the time. Opening their eyes to see what she saw, the fact they would risk their lives for her sake. Becoming upset upon hearing the news of anything that involved her being injured. Wanting to take hold of her hand and kept her by their side no matter the cause, and since learning everything about her. Wanted to provide what she had lost since coming to this world. Embrace her, as she did them and never let her go. She was a delicate flower to them, one they felt the need to protect and keep safe. Something they realized they failed to do now. Causing their gut to twist with sicking guilt and anger. This infliction upon their heart, told them the truth about their feelings for May. Having tired to show her, but May was the type who was obvious to it. Never on purpose, but because she didn't understand them unless it was spelled out for her. They could hear her saying their name, the way she said just sounded different than when the others said it. It as something calming and alluring about it. It made them feel warm and happy, especially when she made physical contact with them. The way she hugged them, made them feel safe and loved. Everything dark, just melted away or when she stood by them. When she was by their side, they knew she was safe and they had something very precious to them. If only they would have realized and something sooner.

May.

A girl who came into their world, and integrated herself into their live style without a single compliant. Did what she was told, never bothering to tell them of her own problems, worries, sorrow, anything really. Yet she would listen to theirs, being there to lift them up. While her burden became bigger and bigger that she became crushed under it. Yet she would still smile, none of them even bothered to see pass her smile. And yet they jump to conclusion, going off logic more so than their feelings. Casting her away like nothing. Coming to their senses too late. May took the hammer for all of them, to spare them from a fate she saw coming. It was selfless and admirable, yet it was stupid and reckless. They had every right to be upset at her, the way she turned her back to them without a second thought or regard for their feelings. The fact she had built relationships and bonds with all of them. The fact they would go out of their way for her, the fact had become an important person to them and even more so now than ever. They would not allow her to leave, they would not allow her suffer this any more. They would not let her be sacrificial lamb for them. They were going to save her, no matter the cost. Even if they had to jump into Hell and drag her back. She was part of them now, they're her new friends, her new family. She won't die.

No, she wasn't going to die. She wasn't going to fight this battle alone, she had her new team here in this world. With their minds made up, a determine look on their faces, burning strong. No nerve was shaken, not even a flinch. Clenching the stars in their hands, Splinter could see the dedicated determination on their faces. It warmed him, reminding him so much of back home with the others. He couldn't help but feel proud. Looking straight at Naruto, the boy stares back his blue eyes flash at the sensei. Noting but raw determination mixed with fury. Splinter knew they where all ready.

"Don't die on us, May. We're coming."Naruto whispers."Just hang on."


	82. Chapter 82

"So...this is why it was a bit difficult."Pakkun observers, looking at the surrounding thick heavy fog that laid before him. Sniffing the air, yep this was the location.

This...swampy or marsh area, that clearly thanks to his heighten senses had the scent Kakashi gave him to find along with the rest of the Ninken pack, after someone's connection to locate the missing person was blocked. Sticking his tonuge out to taste the fog in the air. That clearly was not fog at all. True fog can become this thick that one could not see their own hand in front of them, this fog though different than any kind of natural fog or chakra infused fog. It was unnatural, being a dog he could tell. Looking straight ahead in the direction he was sure the person was in, he treads further into the ominous place, signaling the others to fan out and scout the area.

Walking casually and carefully, he moved forward toward the direction he knew was right. The scent became stronger and stronger, keeping his urge from rushing off towards it, otherwise risk giving himself away. This new enemy, from what he was informed of was not from this world, nor was the person he was tracking. But he was smart, and Pakkun could tell already when was first used to track down the same person before, her scent was different from the others of this world. Though he never thought much over it, because it wasn't his place. To him, they were still a person, so that's all that matter also someone who could scratch behind his ear just right was alright in his book.

Sensing he was reaching the spot now, he slows down his steps. This time more weary, standing still listening to every sound around him, down to even the faint blow of the wind's current. Sniffing the air, he becomes alarmed by another presence. Thinking quickly he makes himself scarce, backing up into the fog. Luckily he managed to find a large rock to hide behind, holding his breath he peaks around to see who it was he smelled, surprised at rose out of the water.

* * *

The fire cracked and popped, night settled upon the sky. Everyone who came, minus a few took a rest. Splinter sat close to the fire, while Tsunade healed him a bit more. Due to his injuries he had developed a limp with his right leg, and some of more minor injuries had not full healed. But that didn't stop him from coming with the others to retrieve, May. Looking at each of them, some of them rechecking their supplies, others going over strategies, the most prominent those in deep thought and reflection. No doubt still guilt tripping themselves over everything, which was understandable but not helpful. Looking away he focuses on Naruto, who was in deep concentration out of everyone, sitting away from them trying to make his connection with May once again. Through the use of Senjutsu, entering his Sage Mode. Meaning he had to concentrate when doing this, something he has been doing sense the start of this rescue mission. He knew they each had their own reason to come. And did not bother to pry, their reasons are their own. One thing was sure, May was very important to them, just as she was back home with everyone. It was interesting how she still had the same effect. Even the leaders of their village came, Gaara and Tsunade who was dressed for it. Wearing her forehead protector and flak jacket.

"How is that?"Tsunade asks, breaking his attention on the others.

Realizing she was done, Splinter felt better. He gives her a thankful nod.

"Much better. Thank you."

He turns back to everyone, she follows looking too."Everyone is so willing, aren't they?"she questions, with a warm smirk.

"That they are. It warms my heart to know, May was never alone in this world. She was able to make friends and in a sense fit in here."

"Yeah. Though why do you say it like that?"

Splinter looks at her sadly."Back home, it was hard for May to in so many words. Blend in. Things where quite difficult for someone, like herself. She had to hold back quite a deal. Hesitant one would say. Though it was no to punish her, no. It was to keep her safe as possible. To merge into the world, being new to it was hard. She was not made like everyone else, at school it was hard for give her full potential. Not to mention the fact she carried the knowledge of her being different. Self aware of it. A burden she could not share with others, not even her sister."

"...I see."she understood."Her life back home, trailed with her here."she scoffs thinking about her training with May. Shaking her head."Now it all makes sense. Why she's hesitant."

"Indeed."Splinter."Yet, when push came to shove, May wouldn't hesitate. Especially when it came to her sister. She would do anything for, April. Just as April would do anything to May."

"Sounds like a strong bond."

"A strong one indeed. April helped May to get adjusted into world, she never saw as anything but. Her sister had to play in a sense two roles, that of a sister and mother. May looked up to her sister a great deal, she would do anything to protect her. Because of what May is, their connection with one another runs deeper than most. They could always locate the other or tell when something is wrong. Both sensitive to the other. I can only imagine, the idea of not having April here was hard on May. The day she was taken from us, April was not herself. It was like there seem to be a missing piece in her."

"..."

"But, I can see here May has made an equally strong bond with everyone. To see everyone here, for her despite everything. Just like back home."

Tsunade smirks."May's my student, it's a Master's job to be there for their student."

"Yes it truly is."

"That's why you came here isn't?"

Splinter nods his head."Yes. May was in my care, she was my responsibility."his tighten with guilt."Though May is strong, her spirit and heart was not meant for such cruelty or harshness, in this world or my own. Despite what was programmed into her."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did the Kraang make her for?"

Silence comes over Splinter before he spoke."Her father explained, May was to be used for purpose for the Kraang. By gathering her sister's mental energy, May was the product of their attempt to create a sustainable body for the Kraang."

"Sustainable body?"

"Yes. The Kraang can only operate in their mechanical devices. Without them, they are hopeless, though with May they are not. She was built for their purpose to walk among humans, while turning my World into a world much like their own. From Dimension X. May was the product of succeeding, she had their DNA placed in her, making her suitable to survive their world, and with human DNA allowing her to survive Earth, and with her sister's mental energy gave the Kraang what they needed. Thus May was born, # 13-1-25. That was her model number, it is etched on the back of her neck. Meaning she was part of row thirteen, first test number and the twenty fifth experiment. May was blessed that she survived, we are all blessed that she did. Her father who helped make her, rewrote her programming from that of the Kraang as best he could. Luckily, his programming was stronger than the Kraangs."

"So her whole life, she's been programmed."

"Yes and no. True May has had programs installed in her, she has struggled with being of three different worlds. Unsure where she actually belongs, born into nothing but darkness, the start of her life. Though we are in darkness for just nine months, to then end up seeing the light. May I dare say, was made by darkness. By evil. She did not have a choice upon how she was made into existence. She struggles everyday, always fighting looking into her eyes, they are always weighed heavy with questions of uncertainty and lost, about the World, about herself. While at the same time they reflect boundless joy, innocence, determination to find her place and heart. Would be the one word to describe her, even if she does not seem to understand it much. She merely acts upon it."

"Which is why she confuses logic with emotion and emotion with logic. She's a sensitive girl, what she feels might be right, can end up being wrong. The choice or choices she's made since being here, in her mind it was the right thing to do, and we all agreed along with it. Crafty little one. But we're all to blame, we saw the signs but choose to ignore them. Thinking about it, I bet that's what she wanted from us. That way, when this happened we wouldn't think twice about it."

"May is selfless, beyond measure. She will protect anyone, a good quality to have. The down side, she never watches her own back. She would rather herself suffer than let others. And here in this world, she could not allow it suffer either. It is very interesting, because that was never in her programming to begin with."Splinter scoffs with a small fondling smile."The boy, Naruto. Never have I seen such determination before in someone."

Tsunade looks over to Naruto who still had not left his position.

"No one like Naruto really. Yeah, he has that about himself. It's amazing really."Fukusaku speaks, interrupting them. Hopping over to them."My apologizes, I did not mean to intrude upon your conversation."

"That's is alright."Splinter.

"They boy has still yet to locate May."Fukusaku informs them."He seems to be struggling, unable to lock unto her. They must be blocking him, it's good Kakashi sent out his Ninkin. The boy is really pushing himself to locate her,"he looks over at Naruto still in his same position."Shima is working with him."

Splinter looks down at the elder toad, he saw the deep concern and fear he held. That reflected how he himself felt right about everything now. Feeling his eyes upon him, the toad turns to look at Splinter, they both lock eyes understanding each other. Splinter gives him a nod of gratitude.

"Thank you."

Fukusaku smiles respectfully."You're welcome."

Splinter returns the smile, he takes a quick glance at Naruto before turning to Tsunade.

"I am glad to know May has bonded with another. He cares for her greatly, almost along the lines as her sister. My Lady Tsunade and Honorable Fukusaku, there is something I would like to discuss with you and few others. About May, to assure she will be safe after this ordeal."

Hearing the importance in his voice, Tsunade and Fukasuku give him her full attention.

"Yes? What is it?"Tsunade speaks.

Sakura looks over to Naruto."Still nothing yet?"Kiba chimes with annoyance."This would have been way easier if I just tracked her. We would have found her by now. This taking way to long!"

He became upset, growling lowly. While his dog whimpered a bit."Calm down Kiba."Hinata tries to sooth her teammate."I-It takes time, Naruto will locate her."

Kiba grunts at what she said. Folding his arms."It's taking way to long, for my taste. It just would have been easier if...Gagh!"he throws up his hands."I mean, if just...I mean come on!"He bits down on his lip to hold in his exploding anger.

The others of Konoha understood how he felt, though where not as expressive. Confused, irritated, frustrated and hurt. Even though they decided to take on the mission to retrieve and save May. They were still wrapping their minds around everything, doing their best not to rely off their thoughts and do so more with their feelings.

"Is it our faults?"Lee speaks the question that lingered on everyone's mind."I mean..."

"Why didn't she didn't she trust us?"Tenten ponders."Did she think...we'd think differently about her?"

"If you think about it, yeah."Choji bluntly says the answer. Bring a hush to everyone around.

"But, why? Couldn't she come to us? I mean...come on."Sakura clenches her fist."We never would have seen her like that.."

"But, we didn't know what she was either."Shikamaru says coldly, though not intentionally."All these questions you guys keep asking, only bring up more. When really, the fact of the matter is simple. Like Kakashi said and you Hinata, she did for our protection. She was transported to our World, and at the same time new to life. She knew this enemy and knew what they're capable of. Fighting them back home, in her world. May's is very observant and calculating, despite her sunny disposition. I don't know if any of you even notice, heck I know I didn't until the very end. She saw already the weight and struggles she believe we've have or had gone through. I'm sure some of you told her backstories, which she no doubt took to heart beyond anything."

Looking around at the others seeing them rethinking and realizing he was right.

"She's an sensitive and sympathetic girl. Even if she doesn't realize it, she would rather do, than have someone else do it. Like a child really, who believes if something happens, it's their fault. And May just believes that really, it's how she thinks. Can we change how she thinks, no...not really. She hasn't been taught like us, right and wrong. Realizing our choices do have an affect on others. Like right now, we're all beating ourselves up over what happened. Thinking that if we did something, we could have prevented this. But I beat, and just sticking this out here, May was aware of that. She covered her tracks good but not well. She knew who it was that framed her, she knew the results would be worse if she did not comply. All simple to shield us from having to suffer any more, for this World to suffer less. Even if she had to be written out of existence. Her being self aware made her come to this rationalized decision, which made her feel at peace about it."

"But it's not right!"Sakura disagrees with his logic response.

"Yeah. It's just not right at all!"Lee agrees with her.

"I know. I get it. But to May it is fair and right. Again her mind works differently than ours. Though she's afraid, she swallowed it all and plunged herself into it. Back into what she fears and hates the most. What's interesting about this all, is the fact she did it with a smile on her face. That girl is stubborn if you asks me, reckless, crazy and misguided. Remind you of anyone really?"

"Naruto."

"Bingo."Shikamaru nods his head, looking over to the boy."Well, in some ways not all. I think he's aware of this, which is why he's so adamant upon finding her. I can't say I understand their deep bond. One thing is for certain, Naruto will defiantly give her a talk after this all over."He chuckles a bit, smirking."He now realizes the massive burden she started to carry since coming here. Trying to fit in and adjust. Bad enough, she's of three different Worlds. She's always going to feel alienated, I'm sure we've all looked her with _those _eyes when we meet her. But you know what,"he turns back to everyone."Despite it all, she's rubbed off on me. To me she's not different, she's just May O'Neil. Troublesome. But I'm glad to call her my friend, and despite it being issue. Will get her back. That's the decision I came to. The girl can't do it on her own, seriously."

His words resonated with all of them, understanding what Shikamaru spoke. Was the truth.

"She's my friend too."Hinata speaks up."She's my best friend. Some one I can, talk too. I don't want to lose that."

"None of us, do."Neji places a hand on her shoulder, agreeing with her.

"I owe May so much, and more."Ino."We'll all bring her back here, she's not alone."

The others nod in agreement, when rustle coming from the bushes alerted everyone. All eyes looked in the direction of the noise, Hinata and Neji get ready to activate their eyes when, Pakkun comes out. With the rest of the Ninken pack.

"Well, I've got some good news. And I've got some bad news."he tells everyone."Which one do you want to hear first?"


	83. Chapter 83

The masked Man stood quietly in the room lined with stasis tanks harboring bodies, there was one in particular he lays a hand upon tenderly. He slowly strokes the glass delicately, looking up at the figure in that laid inside.

"..."He takes his hand back, quickly types on the keypad which began to drain the liquid inside and leaves the room though not before doing one more thing.

Hearing frantic buzzing echoing throughout the halls becoming closer, he looks over his shoulder just as Stockman comes flying in no doubt panic by the look he had."...Their here! Their here!"he panics.

"Well, I'm not surprised. We have what we need, plus this give us a good chance to see how our little investment will fair.."he turns around to stasis tank, that was now half way drained. Smiling under his mask."But to be sure."

"But Mazter Zhredder, sai-"

"I fully aware. But did he not also say once something is expendable it is expendable. Let them come, but at the same time let's test out our new toys. Now shall we begin. I am sure our guard can give them a run for their money in the meantime and you have activated the seals?"

"Yez."Stockman assures him.

"Good, then please assist me, let's give them what they want."

Understanding Stockman hurries over to the controls, the tanks begin to light up awaking the slumbering bodies. The Mask Man stands in the center, his back turned to Stockman, starts to take off his mask as a device started to come down, he grabs it placing it over his eyes. Quickly preforming the hand seals, which activated the seals upon the tanks. A devious smile comes to his lips.

"Let's begin."

Neji and Hinata's eyes activated to scout and serve the area, they managed to locate the hidden base through the thick fog and the interior. From that and the intel from Pakkun had disclosed to them about the terrain, a careful plan was formulated by Shikamaru, Kakashi and Master Splinter.

"Do we sneak in? I don't think they know we're here yet?"Choji points.

"They know, we're here."Shikamaru."Like Pakkun said, this isn't really fog so we're going to need a frontal assault while a small group goes in followed by back."

"A diversion then?"Kakashi"It's clear we're their holding her, considering the many levels and who knows how many they have defending the place. The teams need to be small when going inside, but that team is going to need to eyes to find the place. No doubt they're going to have the area well guarded, if that is the case, Hinata, Sakura, Shino, and-"

"I'm going."Temari steps up."May's my genin, I'm going too. With the first wave."

"And I'll go too."Tsunade.

"That's fine. Naruto you go too, something tells me you might be able to locate May once your inside."Kakashi tells his student.

"We will need the second wave to make an entrance to get inside."Splinter tells them.

"Leave that to us!"Guy tells him. Pulling Lee next to him."Well get them in."

"Good, then you two will be the second wave. You and your team Guy."Kakshai tells the man."Though Neji will have to stay here, you'll be switched out with Kiba. Everyone understand? The rest of us will draw their fire, get in get out."

Kakashi looks at everyone, their determine silence was enough. With that they rush into the enemies territory.

Sensing their presence approaching a coy smile comes their lips, as they chuckle deeply. Licking their chops, stepping out more they draw their head back and let out a howl that pierced the through the air. Snarling with glee, their long claws out ready.

"Let's have some fun. Xavar!"Rahzor slams his hand down into the marsh."Ninja Art: Earth Eruption!"

The ground began to rumble, shake violently effecting the others as they charged forward. Feeling the ground beneath their feet about build up with pressure, alarmed they quickly move just in time.

"MOVE!"Yamato alerts everyone just in time.

They jump away just in the nic of time, the ground erupted where they once stood violently with such force.

"Whoa!"Naruto looks at the jutsu, to quickly refocus when something springs out at him.

Thinking quickly, he draws his kunai and manages to knock whatever it is back, only to feel its teeth baring into his arm about to draw blood luckily he used a shadow clone that puffed away into smoke. The creature was stun for a second before it locked its eyes upon another target, another one of Naruto's clones. The creature ran on all four, and there was more than one that charged at everyone. Like a pack of wild dogs they jumped on their prey savagely, their teeth like sharp blades ready to tear them to shreds should they let guard down. Kakashi charges up his Chidori and manages to take down a few, though with this thick cover of fog it was hard to see in which direction they were coming from. One thing was for sure, he knew these boney dogs were not something to take likely. Since their last encounter, Razhor had gotten better with his jutsu and he knew the mutant dog had his bloodlust eyes locked upon Kakashi. Which was good, because that meant it would make it easier for the others and most of Razhor's jutsu would be focused upon him.

"We've got to clear this fog!"Kankuro grunts narrowly dodging the teeth of the skeletal hound. Feeling a bit at an advantage right now, without being able to see his target he couldn't really lock onto his target and use his puppets effectively.

"Neji!"Tenten calls to her teammate.

The Hyuga understood and activated his eyes, he saw the creatures coming all around them. Trying to box and corner everyone, it was smart he had to admit, the others couldn't really see them. This fog had to go, but it seem to become thicker every second. Pinpointing where Razhor was, sending out his hounds he stood in front of the entrance of the hideout, and he wasn't going to make easy for them to get through. But there was something else, this smug look on his face, this gleam in his eyes. There was something else...he wasn't alone.

"Ninja Art: Water Hundred Head Hydra!"

Xavar unleashes his jutsu upon the others, in different areas the water took form of a massive serpent that shot out with their jaws gaping open, screeching loud across the area shaking it. It was a horrible sound, causing a few to cover their ears to protect them.

"My ears feel like their bleeding!"Kiba yells. His dog doing the same thing.

Hidden in the fog Xever watched them fall and become his victims, he takes out his blade smiling to himself. He charges for his prey in front of him.

"To easy..."he tells himself. Drawing his blade back to make the kill upon Kiba. Thrusting it forward.

Cling!

His knife knocked out of his grasp. Surprising the mutant, before he knew who it was that blocked him, in a swift motion they knocked him back several feet. Quickly he melts into the water before his attacker landed another strike, though Xever was quick he wasn't that quick for this person. They saw him swimming away, and went to strike him out of the water knocking the mutant fish out of the water breaking his jutsu. Angered now for their surprise attack and stopping his kill he looks to see, and finds to his surprise Master Splinter, who charges at him. A rush of fear and surprise comes over the mutant, who quickly regains composure. Thinking quickly he does another jutsu to attack Splinter and defend himself. Making a few clones of himself he splits up before Splinter could hit him, but the Master managed to land a blow on one of the clones, quickly expelling it.

"Where is Hime!"Splinter demands, taking a strong stance.

Xever chuckles echo around him."Swimming with the fishes."

"You are lying, I know she is here!"Splinter's voice booms back."Where is she!? Release her!"

It grew quiet for a second, listening to his surroundings his left ear twitches. Sliding to the left dodging Xever's attempt to attack from behind. Quickly he grabs the mutant's wrist and flings him over with ease throwing him into the water.

"Argh..."Xever gets up."It you still have some movement. Even though you escaped, there is no way to get her back. She's been chopped up like a car in Metal Shop Class. I must say though, it was the most beautiful thing ever. Who knew someone like her could hold on for so long, but my Master got what he needed. If you want her scrapes, then by all means...GO LOOK IN THE TRASH!"

He lunges at Splinter, forming three more clones. Slightly taking Splinter by surprise, seeing that Xever quickly draws from his back a Kraang gun and fires it at the rat. Smiling with delight."Adios!"

Pressing the trigger sending out a huge shot, when something quickly comes and covers him just in time, shielding him from the fatal attack. Taking Xever by surprise.

"Eh? Sand?"he realizes what it was shielding the rat. A sphere of sand, that lashed out at Xever violently.

Quickly he evades it, while firing at it which did little damage to it. Realizing this he retreats back into the fog to hide, while lashing out the sand still follows him, moving back further to give himself distance and to devise another plan. With the sand upon him, made it a bit difficult.

"This is becoming, much to tiresome. Time to add a bit of assistance. It better work Stockman."Xever mumbles threatening to the scientist, flipping over just in time before the sand grabbed him. Holding up a one hand sign that someone managed to see and realized who that sign belonged too.

"May's sign!?"

The rest where still fighting off the hounds, that kept coming in number and numbers while trying barricade their way through. But the fog was making it harder with every step, becoming thicker and thicker as they went deeper and deeper. Even with the Hyuga's who tired to guide them the estimated ground the needed to cover, it was the clear the enemy was making it harder for them to get through. Realizing this Shikamaru knew they had to knock out this fog first now. Luckily he had a plan for that as well, observing his surroundings it was clear this fog was being produced somewhere, the only question was where it was? From what Neji informed him, Razhor stood at the foothold of the place, meaning this fog was coming from there or maybe nearby. Changing up the plan he had to begin with, now focusing on removing this fog.

Using his wireless radio to inform everyone on the new target.

"We've got to get Wave 1 through. Knock out whatever is that's making this fog."he orders everyone."Neji or Hinata we need an estimate on the distance."

"Shikamaru! Everyone! There is something else."Neji urgently tells them.

Before he could inform the others something unexpected happened, the fog began to slowly disappear giving. Even so they still stayed alert Kakashi ordering some of them to move back and stay hidden, even Razhor knew everyone was here. Quickly the man comes up with a plan, he gives a quick hand signal to someone who saw it and follows his lead. Using the fog to keep themselves hidden, Razhor sniffs the air and smile with glee. Sensing Kakashi getting closer and closer to him, he elongates his claws and shots them out like projectiles in the direction/s which he was sure Kakashi was coming from. He didn't care if he hit the man or not, the thrill of him coming was enough to get him fueled. His animal predatory instincts took over him. And charges his claws elongate themselves again, lunging at the man who lunged right back at him with his chidori activated. Both of them thrust their attack upon the other one full force it seem.

Razhor snarls at the man, opening his jaw wide and chomps down hard and deep in Kakashi's shoulder who winces in pain much to the mutants delight. He buries his fangs deeper into the man, wanting to hear him scream to hear the melody he longed so much. The taste of Kakashi's blood drizzled down through his fangs down upon his tongue that excited him more. He felt shiver surging through his body, reacting upon it. His jaw rips at Kakashi's arm, pulling it out of the socket, tearing him apart.

"YOUR MINE!"he growls tearing away Kakashi's arm."What!?"

The man whom he thought he had suddenly disappeared or vanished in a cloud of smoke, and replaced with log instead. Damn it! He was tricked again!

"Damn!"he snarls stumbling forward, looking around for any sign of Kakashi. He knew he was close he could smell, with his back and focus on Kakashi left him open.

And open he was, before he could set up a defense or hurry back to his position."I don't think so!"Termai whips out her fan and unleashes a powerful blast of wind at the mutant. The power was enough to send him crashing back into the entrance of the hideout creating a clearing."It's OPEN!"

She informs everyone and rushes inside without waiting for the rest. Seeing the opening Ino knowing she wasn't part of the first Wave, hurried and followed Temari. Choji spots her, he calls after her but she didn't stop and raced inside.

"Shikarmaru! Shikamaru! Ino went inside!"he informs his friend.

Shocked to hear this though not fully surprise. He had a feeling she would do something like this, he knew she felt guilty out everyone and felt compelled and determine to make up for what she did to May. Making her brash and impulsive. He cursed himself for not keeping a better eye on her. Ino the type who put herself on the line for her friends, she had such a huge heart that it could some time blind her from right course of action. Jumping in without thinking it through or she did but in her mind, her choice was much better. She was acting like this was a solo mission, and she alone could save May. And because of it, he had to formulate a new plan quickly, since it wasn't how the original plan was suppose to go

"I'm coming MAY!"

Naruto knocks away one of the dogs and charges forward, breaking formation. He was followed by Kiba and Lee shortly after discarding the plan all together like Ino.

"Damn it."Shikamaru grinds."Well at least we go-"

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru!"Hinata urgently calls him."You have to get them out of there, it's a t-"

Before she could finish the place explodes.


	84. Chapter 84

_Temari sat down on the couch looking at May, watching her curious on what she was doing folding the different colored papers into stars. With each star she would bring it to her chest like she was praying, mumbling something incoherent that a small faint light flashed. Once she was done she set it aside and began to work on making another star, so far having five done. Temari didn't know what May was doing but it was clear May knew, with the pleasant smile she had on. Content and happy go lucky, it was their last week in Konoha before heading back to Suna. May was done with her training, though Temari enjoyed the village she couldn't wait to get back home. _

_"May, what are you doing?"Temari finally asks after becoming tired to trying to figure out what her genin was doing._

_May kept folding the paper into the star as she answered."I'm making paper stars, I do believe it is called origami."_

_"Yes, I know that. But what are you doing? You keep holding the stars to your chest, why? What for?"_

_"Oh, these are gifts."_

_"Paper stars? You're giving those as gifts?"she scoffs a bit._

_May didn't seem bother by it and just smiles."Yes, gifts. I know it's not much...but it's the least I can do to repay everyone's kindness. Their special kind of stars."_

_"Special? What do you mean by that?"_

_May stops folding to think about it for a second."Their just special."_

_"That's not an answer, you know that right?"_

_"Forgive me."May picks up one of the stars and stares at it longingly. Before taking Temari's hand and placing one of the star in her hand. Surprising the young woman."There, now this will protect you."_

_Temari looks down at the piece of paper confused a bit, then to her genin."Seriously May, can you just explain it. This makes no sense, at all."_

_May just simply smiles."It does make sense, I said it's for protection. Stars guide people, and when one is guided they are being protected and so therefore, this star will guide and protect you. It can be the light in your dark, because light protects. Do not worry, I have also done the same for Mr. Gaara's village. And I will do the same for those here, for Naruto and his friends. To everyone I have met, since arriving in this world. Stars are precious, and so is everyone. There is this explanation alright?"_

_Temari was speechless she didn't know what to say or how to respond to it. Clearly the girl's answer was just simple, yet Temari couldn't help but feel there was more to her words. They felt true yet cryptic and foreshadowing something ominous. It almost sounded like May was telling her bye. It scared her a bit, thinking back to May praying over the stars it was the same way she did back in Suna a few times. Asking to be taken to each corner of the village and she said or much mumbled this incoherent chant, a faint glow always burst from her. And for some reason after each, May seem to look a bit fatigue but seem to bounce right back in mere seconds. Just like now when the girl was praying over the stars. What was May not telling her?_

_Feeling weight on her, Temari snaps out of her thinking to find May hugging her. She didn't say anything all she did was just hug her for a few seconds and then lets her go, she looks at Temari. With a quick a smile May turns her back and goes back to finishing her stars._

The explosion was unexpected, unpredictable. Remembering rushing into the hideout calling out for May. Temari was determine to save the girl, the girl whom always seem to keep her head up in the clouds. The girl that flew or floated instead of walking, always with a smile on and ready and eager to start the day. Her golden-yellow eyes as warm as the sun, that spoke of innocence and lonesome. Yet sparked with life and fear. It amazed her how her eyes worked, they where windows into May's world, into her soul. Always smiling when they saw Temari or something new or fascinating, yet become soft with compassion and selflessness in a second.

Those words that day echoed in Temari's mind over and over. One word that stood out was: Protection. What did May mean by that? Temari didn't understand, May's words didn't seem to no matter how hard she tired too. Talking about light and protection, for not just her but others, for Suna. Recalling again May praying in the village, just what was she doing? Why did she do it? Did May know all this was going to happen and made sure she took care of it? She foresaw this, she just had too. Like Shikamaru said, May was smart and calculating thinking of steps before they happen. Planning and making sure everything was in order, those smiles she gave to everyone. They where good-bye smiles, weren't they? May was telling everyone good-bye, and before doing so made sure they were protected when she did leave. Her essence she could feel all around her, like her arms wrapping around shielding her from any harm. It was warm, gentle and strong. Temari was sure she met her end from that explosion because, she sure saw May's spirit looking down at her with a gentle smile, calling out to her, asking if she was alright and for her to wake up.

May's hand gently rest upon the side of her cheek, smiling with a broken smile but glad none the less Temari was well. Temari extends her hand to May who slowly started to fade away accepting her fate. That Temari could not, her eyes shoot open gasping sharply for air. Her body jerks up calling for the girl. Realizing May was nowhere to be found, looking around wildly and surprised that she was actually alive. May's words echo in her mind again, that hug. May said something that day, in a language she couldn't understand.

What was it? Recalling the explosion, the blast was big and deadly enough to wipe out anyone or anything within its perimeter. Looking around her widen in shock at the devastation the explosion left. She couldn't believe it, there was nothing more than crater filled with rubble and broken trees that was slowly becoming filled with water. There was just no way no one could survive that unscathed, but some how she did. Her heart was beating rapidly, she managed to get her breathing under control, which was good. Still it didn't ease her shock, looking down at herself she was in one piece and outlined in golden energy, the same as May. There was something else she noticed on the back of her hand, some sort of symbol that glowed faintly but bright enough to see it. She looks at it a puzzled, this feeling was warm just like May.

May!

She remembered, standing back up quickly almost knocking the wind out of her she stumbles, luckily someone catches her.

"...I have you."Splinter tells her.

He slowly helps Temari to her feet, she nods her head in thanks standing up fully. She looks at him, he saw the lost look she had, perplexed by the fact she survived this. The question in her eyes, demanding an answer she already knew. He drops his eyes telling her silently she was right.

"..."Temari gasp silently, turning her head away in anguish and pain over the fact. The pain gripped her tightly in her chest, just thinking about it.

May's words haunting her, she started to cruse the girl holding back her own tears. Splinter held her so she would not fall, if May did this for her than she had to have done it for everyone else. They others must have survived the explosion.

"Come."Splinter starts to walk off with her, still limping a bit.

It remained quiet between the two, though that silence ended when the voices of others calling and searching for the others. Coming into view finding her brothers safe, along with Shikamaru, Sai, Hinata and Neji both using their eyes to locate the others, Kakashi and Tsunade just fine. They hear her and Splinter approach and look their way. Kankuro and Gaara thrilled their sister was just fine, Tsunade waste no time to tend to her. Temari assures her she's fine asking about the others. Splinter helps her sit down, telling her to rest.

"We're still looking."Kankuro tells her."If we survived than so did the others. I think."

"I wonder, how it was we managed to survive such a blast. Something with that much power could either fatally wound or kill a person. Yet we managed not to get as much as a scratch to say the least."Sai speculates, puzzled by this."Whatever it was..."

"Kiba!Shino!"Hinata exclaims getting everyone's attention.

They look in her direction."The rest are coming, Captain Yamato and Guy Sensei managed to find the others."Neji informs everyone.

"Easy, easy now."Sakura tells Naruto, helping him. As he carried Fukakuku and Shima in his arm.

Kiba and Shino come into view, using Akumaru for support. Chijo and Ino where next to follow, Guy was carrying the blonde, Lee with Tenten. Neji goes to meet with his teammates, Hinata meets up with her's along with Sai and Tsunade. Bringing everyone back settling them on the ground. Tsunade gets started on Ino first with Sakura helping Naruto who just brushes her off. Everyone was here and accounted for, with minor injuries which was good. Just still recovering from the incident. Splinter looks around everyone, his eyes soften at them. Turning away to look at the desolated area, it was nothing but a trap this whole time. A trap that could have killed everyone, when Temari, Ino, Naruto and Kiba went in, they triggered. No doubt a move on Shredder's part, just like that man to eliminate anyone and everything. He knew they would be coming, Splinter blames himself for not sensing nor seeing this trap. Putting everyone in danger, but he was just so focused on finding May. He didn't consider this at all, and they nearly almost lost their lives if not for...for, May herself.

That girl always full of surprises, he couldn't help but feel proud of what she did. Amazed really she managed to pull it off, her skills have really grown since she first started learning all there was to Onmyodo. Back at home she was good, being a natural at it. Something that wasn't programmed into her, he remember when came to asks to learn something different, something she could do on her own, all her own. To start from the bottom and make her way to the top, to separate herself from the others. To be her own person, to make it her life. And he did just that, introducing her to it. She become very diligent in it struggling a bit but soon understood it. She was determine to become the Miko, to be there for her sister and protect her and the others. Just like she did here with everyone. Bringing tears to his eyes of grief, placing a hand over his heart.

"Hime..."he whispers to himself.

Looking back to the rubble, he was sure he saw a spirit that looked like her or it was the fog. The actually fog, not the make shift fog, the floating explosives that went off after the major trap was triggered. Still keeping his eyes upon the rubble, his eyes scanning for any sort of sign that May might have been there. He was sure she was, overhearing it. Remembering the clues that his captures leaked out, was it all false to lure him here when he escaped? Was his escape also part of the plan as well?

"I still can't believe we came out fine."Sakura's words bring Splinter back. He turns to the girl looking at herself still baffled."I mean...really we all should have been dead."

"When the explosion went off...It felt like someone or something warm and gentle surrounded me. Protected me, this strange energy."Lee looks over himself.

Tenten looks at her hands too."Yeah. Weird."

"...Guys, I think I don't know if it was my imagination but...I was sure I saw May."Kiba speaks up, Hinata looks at him shocked by his words. Everyone looks at him. Kiba wasn't sure if what he was saying made any sort of sense."I know it sounds crazy, but...It just felt like her."Akumaru whines at the mention of May's name.

"Yeah, I felt it too."

"..."

"But how? Why?"

"She did, for your protection."Splinter tells them. All eyes look at him."May's skills in Onmyodo have grown much, she must have made a protective spell for each one of you. Using her own very energy to do so. It triggers when those given it, are in moral danger. Her energy will encase the person or thing depending on the amount of energy she puts in it. And since you all came out unharmed, she put in a huge extensive amount. Which no doubt put a strain on her."

"So are you saying, it weaken her?!"Sakura asks shocked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes."Splinter tells everyone."May's energy is unique, in your world you use chakra to preform your astonishing feats and jutsu. Everyone in this world has chakra I assume, though May does not. Though it seems like the same thing, her energy source is different even I have yet to understand it. One thing I do know, is whatever she does create a charm of such a part of her in always sealed away in there. Despite her semi-limitless energy, and because it is apart of her she slowly starts to fade away."

"!"Everyone couldn't believe what he just said. Splinter's words sounded like a scientific guess, but his tone didn't.

"So she's...been killing herself this whole time..."Temari spits out angrily.

"What are you talking about? Temari?"Gaara questions his sister.

"...May..May she went around the village and...DAMN IT!"she yells in frustration."She went around the village and preformed these charms, I didn't understand why at first...But now I do...She knew..knew something might happen."

"..That's what she did...that night, when she came to Konoha."Hinata recalls."She was putting up a protective charm for the village!"

"No wonder, she didn't resist her arrest."Sai speaks."She was slowly fading. But why would she expel her energy like that? To be taken by the ones she fears the most? The ones who wanted her? Did she want to die?"

"...She's such an idiot."Naruto spoke with detest and pain in his voice.

"Naruto."Sakura looks at her teammate.

The fury in his eyes behind his tears he tired to fight back. He stands up digging into his pocket pulling out the star, looking down at it seeing May's face smiling at him. Her farewell smile, it pained him thinking about it. His hand tightens around it. Thinking back to the things May said and the way she looked, it was finally making sense to him. Fukasuku could see the boy realized it, feeling Shima shutter. It was just as the Grand Toad saw. The looming darkness for May, it wasn't just because of Shredder or the Kraang. It was the reason why Naruto wasn't able to sense her like he normally could.

"So, she's actually dead?"Choji's words ring, the wrong choice of words he soon realized.

Words that angered Naruto, who shoots him a deadly glare. Scaring the young man.

"S-she's not dead."Naruto said his tone tight and angry."She's not dead! Don't say something like that ever! I-I know I can't sense her...But I know she's not dead...she can't be..."his hand tightens into a fist."I promised her...I did. We all did! Whatever death state she might be in, I'll bring her back here! She's not gone. Her charms are a part of her, they couldn't have protected us if she was dead! Right!?"

He turns to Splinter, the intense look he gave the mutant startled him for a bit. Looking passed the boy's eyes into his soul, the huge amount of hope he had upon his claim he made. The fire that burned inside, awaiting more wood from Splinter to make it blaze more. Splinter himself didn't want to believe the idea of May being dead, someone like her wouldn't go down that easily and Shredder would keep what he needs until he doesn't any more. Looking at everyone they all had hope in their eyes like Naruto. He could not go back home empty handed without May, he came here to save her. Closing his eyes meditation quickly on everything, recalling everything he knew or could remember. From his time being held captive till now. Opening his eyes he looks at Naruto and holds out his claw to the boy. Naruto looks at it unsure what he was asking him. But from the serious look Splinter gave him locking eyes, explained everything to the boy. Understanding, he reaches and takes hold of his claw. Both of them close their eyes to concentrate hard, Splinter emptying his mind to connect it and Naruto entering Sage Mode. They both focus everything on the darkness, emptiness void. Frighten at first Naruto was hesitant but Splinter grips his hand tighter to assure him.

They push through harder and harder, going deeper and deeper. Splinter kept his mind cleared praying this would work having years of training to master his sensitivity to the Universe, which allowed him to connect to things far beyond the norm back home. Something April and May had due to their mental energy. Searching and Searching caused Splinter some strain but he pushed forward, until he felt it. The feeling was small and faint, but it was enough to jolt himself and Naruto awake. They look at each other surprised but relived. Naruto smiles at the mutant, tightening is forehead protector ready to go.

The jolt they felt was felt by another in the dark. It was enough to give a response, their finger twitched with life.

"...Master Splinter. Naruto"


	85. Chapter 85

Is this what it felt like to be empty? To be held by darkness in a cold embrace? To feel nothing and see nothing? One's body just floating in bleak abyss casting deeper and deeper into the ocean of darkness, the body feeling heavy and immobile from the heavy pressure of the water, the only company is Death who welcomed and took hold of one's soul?

A feeling that frighten you beyond anything, to be brought back to your birth place. Normally one when is brought back to their birth place, it is consider their home, with happy memories. But how can it be a home if there was nothing warm or loving here? Everything was dead. Empty. Cruel. Cold. Desolated. Frightful. No light. No life. No sense of movement. No laughter. No smiles. No voices. No visual. Heavy chains wrapped around you like a cocoon, constricting you from any sort of movement or any sort of response. Becoming tighter and tighter with every slight breath. You essence hidden in a box deep down. So far down one could not reach. To be hidden away and forgotten, while you slowly wittered away. Fade out of existence. And the only thing left would nothing but a husk, an empty husk.

The price to pay, it was the price to pay for everything. To ensure things would be protected and unharmed. That being your own comforting thought, that offered you a merciless death, through this the others would not have to suffer. As they had suffered enough by your hands, it was only logical to take such an action. Your mind processed it all, and this was the conclusion you came up with. They had a world and life to live, while you an extra body entered **their **World unannounced and uninvited. And with you, you brought the evil and darkness of your World into theirs. They already had enough to worry and deal with, something about a War. Something that was of great concern than anything, and now with your darkness only added more. Giving them more to worry and be concern about, though they offered their assistance, they had no idea what or whom they were dealing with. To spare them from this, you had to step it, keep things from them lead them astray. Blind them with lies and deception. Damn yourself to this, let them see a mask that hide what you felt. It was the logical choice, without your friends here to help you.

Leaving you to handle this problem yourself. You had no choice but to become each and everyone of them: Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Casey, April, just everyone, even Master Splinter. There was no one here from your World to guide you on what to do, luckily you had your memory and programming. Programming that made you respond to this threat and would end it. Everything would go according to plan, it was hundred percent foolproof. Going over the numbers in your head since the day you discovered Shredder and the Kraang's presence. The work was tiring and taxing taking every opportunity with each lead but it was worth it, besides the others wouldn't miss you much anyway, they didn't know about your life or background well minus a few, so it wouldn't matter. Real life vs a Artificial one, it was not hard to determine which one was considered more important, as Miko it was your job to protect others. Protect them from evil spirits or just evil in general, even if that evil was you yourself. A deal was a deal. Accepting it, to be deleted all the horrors from before would no longer bother you nor the others. Content with it, you hum your last words. No emotions, no care. As you slipped into the abyss.

"MAY!"Natsuki's eyes shoot open, her body jerks up in a cold sweat.

Breathing rapidly a droplet of sweat rolls down her borrow, her hand over her heart gripping it tightly. Looking around wildly, unsure where she was, she didn't care at all. Grabbing and ripping the wires attached to her off her body, throwing her covers back she waste no time hopping out of bed. Her bare feet hit the cold floor of Konoha hospital hard sending an unpleasant feeling through her. She paid that pain no mind, looking for a way only seeing one.

The door to her room swings open the second Natsuki takes her leave out the window without a single care or thought.

"Natsuki!?"Shira calls after the girl, rushing to her. Trying to stop her, jumping after her out the window. His friends scream for him racing to the window watching the young man go after the crazy girl. Seeing he managed to grab hold of her, a sight of relief they rush out the room and down there to them.

Natsuki tired to wrestle out of Shira's tight hold on her, but his strength was stronger than hers. It didn't stop her, that she resorted to biting but he managed to avoid her teeth, as she screamed for him to release her causing a scene to those walking by. But she didn't care, it didn't matter she had to get somewhere Shira could see it. Whatever it was meant a great deal to her, she was determine to get there. Hearing the others coming over, bringing with them a nurse who hurries over to Natsuki about to check on her, but the girl tired to take a bite at the nurse frighting her.

"Natsuki! What's gotten into you!?"Shira said looking at the girl surprised by her action.

But Natsuki didn't care, she clearly did't care only caring about getting out of his grasp. Pounding on him hard as her fist could so, but it did nothing to the young man. His hold on her didn't ease up at all, her actions didn't make sense, since she wasn't communicating to anyone with words only with grunts. No one knew what it was that caused her to act this way, assuming it was still from her still recovering just a side effect. The nurse told Shira to take her back inside and they would administrate a sedative to put her back to sleep. Hearing that Natsuki, screamed on the top of her lungs louder than anyone knew that she could. Her outburst startled those walking by.

"NOOOOO!"she screams."NO, you can't! May, she can't leave! She can't leave! She can't die! I have to save her!"

Everyone was shocked by what she said, more so about the dying part."What are you talking about?"Mikoshi questions.

Before Natsuki could answer someone who just so happen to overhear what Natsuki screamed out, jumps down in front of them. All eyes land upon the person who flips his scarf back looking directly at the girl, their eyes glare at her hard and seriously. Their hand reaches out and grabs Natsuki by the collar tightly.

"What do you mean, May's going to die?"Konohamaru demands.

Before he could get a response something flashed over the village, then quickly vanished to only appear again. Unsure what it was, it flashed again this faint golden transparent energy like dome

The sound of metal pulling out flesh slowly was a gruesome sound the blade pulls out the torso of the corpse, the victim's blood coated the blade droplets of blood fell from the tip. The shadow figure stood over the lifeless body, its soulless pupiless eyes look down at the body with no regards. Their eyes trace over the body slowly, stopping at its forehead protector, their eyes stare back at them from the reflection. Nothing but a cold stare, their eyes fall onto the symbol of the forehead protector lingering there for a few seconds.

Their blade slowly reaches out towards it, transforming back into a dark metallic hand, about to grab it when someone forms a one hand sign. Sending a huge electric all through their body, immobilizing them, their body jolted from the pain. Falling over as the energy kept surging through until the one who did the sign stopped it and all ceased. Leaving the body smoking but still alive. It was their punishment to endure, for not following their programming. Meaning they where dysfunction. A shadow figure stands over them looking down with sadistic pleasure.

"You need to be reprogrammed, don't you?"Their hand reaches down towards them.

* * *

He felt her, though just barely it was so faint like a weak flame in a storm. Barely able to stay lite from the harshness of the weather, making it unsure when the flame would go out. And once it did it could never be lite again. With help from Splinter they both managed to in a sense locate or hope to locate May. Leading the way to where she might be, he knew he couldn't be wrong because if he was then that would be the end of May and she would be lost. He just didn't understand why and how she managed to keep this small bit of life lite? Was her way of calling to him? To give him a sense of ease she was alive and well or maybe she was trying to rid herself of the last bit of light she had, because it sure felt that way. Like she was trying to hide it. She didn't want to be found. He wanted to so badly reach out grab hold of her, break whatever hold that was dragging her down away from him, from everyone else.

Bring her back, make her open her eyes. Everyone was here for her, to help her she just had to reach back and take his hand. Take their hands and they would pull her back. She had to see that her Master was here for her, came all this way to get her back. She would see that she wasn't by herself in this World as she thought. She would have someone from her home here with her. They could live together, and she would be happy. She would be so happy. May would smile, actually smile instead of smile just to please everyone else, to make them worry less, to make them feel good. From what Splinter told him and everyone else, though May enjoys smiling she cannot seem to separate when to smile for herself or smile to please others. She had programmed in her mind that this must be the right thing to do. Her mind always so logic, the smile had become apart of her, that it never left.

From that Naruto wondered what May's actual smile looked like. Was the it the same? He wondered what her other facial expressions were? What they looked like? Knowing she could not express herself through tears, something that separated her from people. Having no tear ducts to release any sorrow she had, so she just smiled through it. Smiled through the pain she inside, because no one never bothered to ask why or see it. Until now. When Death came to take her. If only one of them would have spoke up sooner, than none of this would have happen. But he like the others were fooled by May, that she was alright. Her tough front made it easy to mask it. Her gentle and sweet nature made sure others never thought twice, her innocent look made them look the other way. She used that against them, telling him she was aware of it, playing everyone. Just thinking about it upset him beyond anything. Almost on equal levels as...him. Despite May's choice in doing this was for a good reason, it had all the wrong reasons. Her logical way of thinking made her process out the emotions pushing them to side, something...something computer would do.

Shaking his head, he would not think of May like that. No she wasn't computer she wasn't any of those things. She was a person just like the rest of them, even if she couldn't see it. He was sure he did, and the others. Even about her life, how she came to be no one saw that about her when they found out. It was a shock, but no one thought of her like that. Now more determine than every to find her, after May managed to save them with her protective charm. To keep them safe no matter what, to keep everyone safe. Selfless really, but also stupid. No doubt from the pressure and guilt she felt about all this. Shikamaru was right, May had to have felt from what she learned from each of them. Their dark and hard roads, they had suffered enough, and those from her World only brought more. She would not allow them have that, she would take it on herself. She had too, without the others from what she told him who would help her. Her friends back home, she had and felt needed to play and live up to all their roles.

More weight and burden she put on herself, she was strong. But even the strongest could become crushed by too much weight. Keeping his mind solely focused on flickering flame of May. He wasn't going to stop, he would keep pushing forward and when this was all over he would...he would...

Splinter's ears perk up alerting him, though they were fast he was faster. Dodging their attack he spins around fast using his tail as whip. Hitting them back hard and heavy to the ground.

"What the heck?"Naruto stops looking over his shoulder, stun by how quickly Splinter managed to deflect and attack."What was that?"He hurries over to the mutant.

Who stood over whatever or whomever it was that had tired to attack them. Naruto gasp at the sight in disgust and horror. While Splinter looks at them with sorrow and pity, to mask his own anger and disgust. What was once a human, no longer looked like it. Splinter places two fingers by its throat to feel a pulse but felt nothing.

"..."his eyes trail the body, taking in every detail. He noticed something about it."We must be getting close."he tells Naruto.

Naruto's eyes just remained upon the body, he wasn't sure if it was dead or not. It hadn't moved yet, he just couldn't believe what he saw. This was completely different from what he saw in the Land of Waves which no doubt had to be a test. This right here was the real deal, he wasn't sure if it was some sort of jutsu experiment or not. He felt bad for them, no doubt they were put through a great deal of agony. Feeling something rest upon his shoulder, snapping him out of it. Looking to Splinter who remained calm the whole time.

"We do not have to mourn them. Come. You and must keep going. May is close..."he looks around at the thick trees that barely let in sunlight. All was quiet, an eerie quiet. Meaning they both had to keep their guards up, while at the same time keep their cover if they wanted to find May. Understanding Naruto nods and they both take off.

Keeping themselves as hidden as possible, their footsteps had to be delicate and swift. Their movements careful and alert. Splinter eyes Naruto who nods his head and jumps into the trees while Splinter took the ground, thanks to Tenten who supplied him a katana he kept attached to his back, and some hidden surprises. He draws the sword quickly deflecting the incoming objects at him, dodging them with ease. Holding the hilt of the sword, adding more speed to his run drawing the blade up cutting his assailant without remorse. His focus straight and true, a deadly look in his eyes. His emotion pushed down, leaving nothing but deadly aura around him. His senses to their peak, as head of the Hamato clan his skills were not to be toyed with. Even with his injury. Naruto from up above couldn't help but be in awe and amazement. He was the one who trained May! He truly was a Master, the way he carried himself. His attacks swift, strong and killer. And through it all he remained calm, when he swiped his blade, Naruto wasn't able to follow his fast movements. Let alone keep up with him, his silent anger no silent fury scared him. With each strike or gesture from Splinter told Naruto he was pissed. Beyond anything. He was determine to May back at any coast, a one man army really. While Naruto himself had clones that he spread out.

Splinter maneuvers in another direction to off throw his attacker. Who follow him still, which was good for Naruto. Splinter's speed was fast, very fast he left after images behind him. Which was to his advantage, tricking the others. Whom he took out, thrusting the blade through them. Mixing up his attacks with slashes and physical strikes. He was the right one for this job, because Naruto knew he couldn't do this, not what he was doing. Splinter's eyes watched meticulous as the shadow figures sprung out. With each one his eye would follow the direction they came from, trying to pinpoint the exact location. Where they came from, meant that was where May was.

Naruto lands on a branch looking down at the mutant sending clones in the direction that Splinter's blade pointed, signaling him which direction to send his clones. Sending another clone out, with his back turned he didn't notice he had become a target, the sharp point approaching him at high speeds. Drawing back the blade thrust itself straight into his back, exiting through his abdomen. Naruto's body went into stock from the pain, that only lasted for a few seconds before he poof into white smoke.

He was a clone. This didn't really shock his attacker, who became alerted and quickly puts up their bladed hand deflecting the thrown kunai. They slide to the left evading Naurto's surprised attack, his fist ready to land its hit. To only miss, but that didn't stop him. He goes to strike again and again, the figure was quicker than him and dodges every single blow. While trying to counter and strike Naruto back who narrowly manages to dodge. But it wasn't good enough, he was struck again. Which turned out to be a clone again. Drawing their bladed hand back, the figure looks around to find themselves surrounded by a few more clones of Naruto, each with a kunai. Seeing this, the figure turns their other arm into a blade ready to go.

Jumping off the branch they lunge at the clones, who lunge back. Further away Naruto hears an explosion he stops and turns around smirking to himself at his plan, his clones did it. And to make it better, because of Splinter who directed him and his clones he was able to find it. The place, touching his head set.

"Hey, I found it. I'm going in."


	86. Chapter 86

"MAY!"

Naruto's voice booms throughout inside of the hideout after blowing the door wide open, casting in the light from outside with his Big Ball Rasengan at the ready, he waste no time and jumps in followed by a few of his clones. Each one holding a Rasengan at the ready, they each thrust it upon the defenders of the hideout, who go to attack the boy.

Further and deep in the hideout, the place shakes and trembles from the power being unleashed by the others. Ryota barely managed to stay on his feet, gripping the lab table to support himself. He turns in the direction he heard Naruto's voice, fear and shock on his face along with anger. Clicking his teeth.

"Damn that boy!"he hisses."They weren't suppose to find this place!"

He looks to Tigerclaw who remained calm, while his eyes snarled. But steps down."This is not my fight."he tells the man and starts to leave the room.

Much to Ryota's astonishment and frustration. He chases after the mutant tiger jumping infront of him."Hold up! We had a deal!"

Tigerclaw looks down at him like an insect. He snarls at the man, scaring him a bit."I am well aware of the deal! But my Master's orders come first before anything! Are you that much afraid to face the one you betrayed?!"

"...That's not what I meant."Ryota regains himself."You know as well I do, we have a job to do and a bargain to uphold. I didn't betray my village, I only did was necessary to protect it! They've already made it through the door, it's only a matter of time before they come and find everything. Your Master assured me that I would get what I wanted!"

Tired of this man's yelling, Tigerclaw was ready to just snap his neck and be done with him. It would be so easy, so very easy. Seeing the gleam in his eyes, Ryota steps back while trying to mask his own fear but it was too late. Tigerclaw in a quick flash grabs him by the throat and hold him up in the air. His grip tight, claws slowly started to dig into the man's neck.

"...Do not raise your voice to me."he threatens the man. Baring his teeth at him.

Tossing him down to the floor."They won't get this far."he goes to one of the communication pads and presses it."You know what to do." Releasing the button, Tigerclaw turns back to Ryota."I hope your skills are better than your ranting."With that Tigerclaw runs out the room.

Back to the fight, Naruto slams another one of those...creatures or whatever they where with his Resangen. He watched them get blown back but would get back up despite the fatal injury it took. He could barely get a look at them, one thing he noticed they seem to be covered in some sort of dark metal like coating upon their whole bodies, what was either blood red and dark blue wires or veins all along their bodies, their eyes the only thing shown were empty. No sign of life despite the latter being able to move and function as such. They seem to be able to transform their arm or hand into some sort of weapon, that being a blaster, to a chainsaw, buzzsaw, a blade, whatever really. On top of that they seem to be able to preform to some degree of jutus. These creatures where quick, very quick and deadly. Locking in on their target, they ran with such speed Naruto had to keep his eyes sharp and guard up.

One comes from the ceiling dropping down on the unsuspecting boy, by the time he realized their presence. A huge cyclone of wind slams right into the creature sending it flying back into the wall. Looking Naruto sees Temari with her fan out ready to go, she jumps in to assist drawing her fan back unleashing another powerful air current blasting a few of the creatures. While quickly folding her fan back to deflect and stop the one that tired to jump her from behind. She flings them far unfolding her fan casting another air current.

"Naruto!"

Turning to the one calling his name, just as Lee drops down. Kicking back one of the assailants hard into the wall. Racing passed him, Lee goes take on a few. Following Lee, Hinata came in along with Yamato, Tsunade, Kiba and Akumaru. Who waste no time to attack the incoming attackers ferociously. Both of them use their Fang over Fang to drill a path for the others, Hinata with her eyes activated and her gentle fist at the ready strikes her opponents left and right while at the same time trying to locate her friend. Getting a good look of the layout of the hideout she, gasping at what she saw. She was sure her cousin outside also noticed this too. With her Twin Lion Fist ready, she gives it her all knocking them back. With each strike she seem to notice something from it. Before she could actually process it, her attention was needed back on the fight. Dodging left, right then striking. With a clearing Naruto waste no time and rushes with Temari right next to him, with Tsunade. With quick thinking she bites her thumb drawing blood ad spreads it upon her fan, drawing it back she gets ready to release her summon, when she and Naruto stop and quickly jump back out the way from the attack.

A huge blast went off, flowed by a shower of energy blast. From the smoke came at least a dozen Kraang in their flying devices come out shooting. Tsaunde, Temari and Naruto move out the way, they get ready to attack back. When two quick small figures come to assist them, focusing the right amount of Senjutsu in their throats. Fukasaku and Shima croak in unison, releasing large, loud and immensely powerful sound wave at the Kraang. That disrupted their devices and knocking them back. Letting the three of them pass, Tsunade leading the way, she draws her fist and punches a hole onto the next level, using they descend down. Quickly Temari radios Shikamaru and the others to inform them, they made it pass the first part and are proceeding to the next area. Hearing that was Hinata's cue, Lee offers her breathing room so she could direct them to where it was needed to go. Just two more levels down and they would reach it.

Outside, the others along with Master Splinter handle the rest. Sai who took the skies to add eyes from above and surprise attacks, noticed something else coming. Quickly he informs the others upon then new threat coming their way. Whipping out his blank scroll he starts to draw. Splinter slices another creature, while quietly mourning them respectfully. Seeing another out the corner of his eyes about to attack Sakura he throws his sword at them, hitting his mark. Shocked by this, Sakura turns around to find the creature with the blade in its head. Turning around looking at Splinter who races to her, asking her quickly if she was alright, all she could do was just nod her head. Seeing she was alright, Splinter pulls out his sword and kept going. Sakura watches him in admiration and slight fright. Just seeing how powerful he was, without using any sort of chakra if he could, she wasn't sure told her, she was glad he was their team. And made her wonder if he is May's Master and teacher, just how powerful was she? Clearly stronger than what she was giving off.

Turning back to the fight, she dodges out the way knocking back a few of them while dodging a couple of them. Chijo transforms himself into a human boulder and bulldozes a couple of them down. Tenten gave a few a run for their money, unleashing her barrage of weapons in her line of sight while also leading some away. So focused on those in front she didn't see her backside, luckily she was saved just in time by her sensei who protects her. She thanks him and finishes off two of them. Guy tells her to go what she was suppose to do. Telling her he would provide her cover, understanding she rushes off. Informing Shikamaru she was en route to the area, before she could finish something comes and knocks her back cutting her feed.

Using his sand, Gaara gives Splinter a running trail at the very end, the mutant jumps off and lands his attack perfectly. He thanks the young Lord letting his guard down for a second, which was just enough time for one of the creatures to come out and try to ambush Splinter. Using his sand, Gaara grabs hold of the and with his Sand Coffin, crushes them with great ease. He flings the body away, thanking Gaara again Splinter counties to cut down his victims. Over with Neji using his rotation he manages to fend off his horde, then strikes them with 64 palms. With each strike he noticed how it effected their metal like coat. Looking closer at them, he noticed something about those veins. They were filled with something, something liquidity like before at the Land of Waves. Remembering now, he couldn't believe it was actually now perfected. Striking down another one, his full vision saw the incoming of something else. Something in the skies that spewed out energy blast, he moves quickly dodging them as it came through the trees. Using his rotation deflecting the blast. Quickly thinking he gives himself distance to study whatever this thing was. Though before he could, something or someone pops out from the ground nearly taking a bite out the Hyuga.

Clawing their way from the ground Rahzar looks right at Jonin with intent to kill and taking delight in such. Chuckling deeply with a sadistic smile in his eyes, he towers over Neji. Raising one foot the mutant slams it down on the ground shaking the Earth, splinting it open. Neji takes to the trees to avoid the fall. Though he was quick, Rahzar was just as quick. He follows him ready to pounce on his prey, slashing left and right at him. Keeping their fight in away from the ground, which Neji knew should he land back down Rahzar would have the advantage he needed. Still with his eyes activated Neji searches for points to block his chakra, but he couldn't find any through the thickness of the mutants bony body. Narrowly missing one his swipes, he reacts with his Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm, pushing the mutant back through the trees. Angered now, Rahzar catches himself, settling on a branch forming his hands quickly. He inhales deeply, his chest expanded collecting the amount of chakra he needed, he reopens his mouth unleashing a huge and powerful roar that not just shook the trees but also broke and shattered a few. Its power was like that of a hurricane, Neji got caught up in it was flung back to the ground.

Rahzar's was heard throughout the whole area, its power shook the surrounding area. That caused the others outside to stop for a second and look in the direction which it came. Fear struck a few, that being Choji and for a second Kankuro.

"...Was that a monster?"Choji shook with fright. Still staring in the direction of Rahzar's mighty roar. Leaving him open.

"Choji! Behind you!"Shikamaru yells to him. Hearing his friend's alerting call Choji turns around a second after watching as the figure comes with its blade drawn ready to deliver the deathly strike.

Choji stood there frozen, unsure what to do. His feet wouldn't move nor respond to what his mind was telling him, Shikamaru reliving what happened to his sensei in his mind, upon seeing the same thing about to happen to Choji pushes off and rushes to his aid, screaming for him to move. By doing so left him open as too, another one of the creatures comes out to deliver a deadly blow upon Shikamaru. Seeing it out the corner of his eye, knowing he only had a split second to react, wasn't enough time for him save his best friend.

Back inside, Tsunade, Temari and Naruto managed to make to the right level of the hideout. It had very minimal lighting, they slow down their speed keeping their guard up and eyes sharp. Observing everything around them, the hall was long and compressed. Allowing minimal movement, so any chance of Temari using her fan was out of the question or Naruto using his Shadow Clones too. Leaving just Tsunade who had to be careful as well. Sliding her eyes left and right, she saw no sign of movement creeping and moving closer into the only direction they could go. Noticing a door up ahead, she punches it open with no regards. They step inside the large room, that illuminated a soft faint magenta glow throughout the whole room. Their eyes land upon what was casting such a light. Nothing but pure shock came to their faces, to be twisted with anger by Naruto, his eyes narrow in disgust at what he saw.

May's words echoed in his mind. Upon what she told him how she was made, his anger started to get the better of him his eyes started to turn in slants his teeth slowly started to turn into fangs. Temari looks around the room, it was like sort of freaky science experiment that went off here, a memory Tsunade knew all to well. That reminded her of an old comrade years ago. Her mind started to play upon what might have gone off in this horrible place. The sound of the door closing behind them caught their attention along with a malice snicker.

"Where's May!"Naruto snaps at them, while trying to retain his anger."DAMN IT WHERE IS SHE!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

The other in the room didn't say anything for a few seconds, keeping themselves hidden well within the shadows they walk around the room promptly in an upright manner. Their fingers trail upon the equipment in the room.

"I did nothing..."they finally respond back."It's what she wanted. To protect everyone else. She's an artificial life, made by a lab. Made in a lab, she is manufactured. Nothing but a simple program, and as such was upgraded."

"What are you saying?"Tsunade questions them, following their every word. There was something hidden what they were saying. Their dark words sent a chill down her spine and not a good one. The figure stops and locks their eyes with her. Telling her everything, horrified at the revelation she glares back hard. Her amber eyes flash red, sicken by what they just told her. She charges at them full force, her punch missed them by an inch.

But that didn't stop her, she goes after them again leaving Temari and Naruto standing there lost and baffled at what was going on. A punch from Tsunade was enough to the shake the compound. Pulling her fist out of the wall, she kept going after the figure while ordering Naruto and Temari to hurry back to the others. They didn't move at first until she snaps at them furiously to leave and to hurry before something happens to May. Obeying they hurry to the door. Seeing the two of them hurrying to exit, the figure takes aim and shots a blast just as Naruto exits freezing the only exit. Stopping Temari from leaving. She turns around to the figure looking at them. They jump out the way from of Tsunade's punches, showing themselves.

Tigerclaw stood there calm and collected. Pointing his pistol in the direction of Temari, while his other was pointed at Tsunade."Neither of you are going anywhere."

Naruto pushes harder and harder, racing back to the others. The prospect of May being in danger fueled him to push harder, using the holes that Tsunade made to get down here. He climbs back out, in no time he reaches the first level of the hideout where he came in. Looking he saw the Kraang that Shima and Fukasuku subdue out cold. But no sign of Lee, Kiba or Akumaru neither Hinata. Thinking they might have went back out to help the others, he jumps to the hole he made, screaming for May.

"MA-"he stops in horror upon what befell his eyes. Standing right before him in sleek chrome metal, covering their whole body from head to toe, not even their hair was showing. Black blood red either veins of some strange lines running along their body, the figure had the shape of a female body. His eyes fixed upon them. His body froze, gripped by something he couldn't explain. He wanted to hold his breath, to conceal himself. But the figure felt his presence.

They slowly turn around to look at him, their dark black pupiless eyes stare straight into his frighten blue ones. Everything just seem to stand still, Naruto's eyes look at them fully now. He saw their left hand was shaped into a blade, while in the other holding them by their collar, a knocked out Tenten. Whom they drop to the ground coldly. Slowly their hand changes back into a hand. Still locking eyes, Naruto searches this cold dark eyes. There was nothing in there, nothing at all. His mouth became dry, as he starts to utter dreadfully the name he was hoping and wishing wasn't true.

"...M-May..."his eyes look at them with sorrow and pain."What...What..happened..?"

There was no response only silence. Between the two, they kept their eyes locked. Even though his eyes started to water and dry up Naruto kept them focused on them. He starts to reach out a hand towards them, letting his guard down. Something the figure took advantage of, in one quick swipe they had him by the throat, in an iron grip. Dangling him in the air and proceeded to squeeze the very life from him.


	87. Chapter 87

The between Tigerclaw, Tsunade and Temari raged on in the laboratory below the ground, neither woman managed to catch the mutant assassin off guard, but they where able to keep him on his toes, giving him little time to counter attack. Which was good for them having the offensive in this fight, something Tsunade made sure, having a feeling he was someone not to take likely compared to the other mutants. Tigerclaw was more formidable and cunning fighter. There was no doubt in her mind he was strategizing through out this fight like she was. Observing the way she and Temari fought, their jutsu and attack formation. Having yet to see any sort of jutsu from him, only seeing him using his pistols against them. He would fire at them a few times, which both women evaded them, especially the freeze shot. Tsunade had to get Temari out of here and back up to the others, but since Tigerclaw blocked the only exit and the fact he rarely left it, made it a bit harder. Plus she knew that he was aware they needed that spot to leave. Though she could easily make another exit, the equipment and information in this room was very valuable which told her that Tigerclaw knew that too. Knowing it held important information and who knows something in here could help her understand May, should something happen to her. From what Splinter told her and a few others about May's biology, this room had what she needed. So she had to careful were she struck and her punches landed.

The slightest strike from one of her blows would most likely damage or completely erase the information. If she could just get Tigerclaw in one spot she could deliver the right blow to him and finish him off, though not kill him. Keep him alive for interrogation and information. Find out what he knew and what his Master the Shredder wanted in their world and why? She didn't want to know how they got here, hearing from what Master Splinter told them how he and Shredder came here, along with the Shredder's men and the Kraang. All that mattered right now was defeating Tigerclaw.

The ace shooter fires another shot at the Hokage, she ducks behind something avoiding the shoot. With his focus upon her, it gave Temari the opening she needed, using the shadows she whips out her fan to attack him from behind. But he smelled her coming and turns around firing his freeze shot directly at her. Quickly she ducks away, the shot just barely grazed her. But she was alright and wasn't going to go down that easy. Scanning her surroundings, her eyes dart everywhere trying to see what could be used or how to use it. Not seeing anything, she preps her fan and gets ready.

Tsunade jumps out from her spot, this time her hand engulfed in a small sharp blade of chakra. Her chakra scalpel ready to strike Tigerclaw. Locking on him, she goes in for the strike. Expecting him to avoid this attack to be surprised that he actually stood his ground and and counter blocks to her surprise, with his own jutsu. Both their wrist lock, for a second before pushing apart and separating across the room. Feeling a burning sensation on her wrist and the smell of burnt flesh. Her amber eyes look down at singe wrist, studying it a bit more as the pain started to increase more and more like the burn slowly spreading up her arm. She hadn't seen something like this before, looking quickly at Tigerclaw who smirks. Her eyes slide down to his claw, noticing the red orangish outline around it. Emitting a sort of heatwave from it.

Tigerclaw notices her perplexed look. He look to his claw."Do you like it? I'm able to condense my flame chakra into what you see,"he holds up his claw for her to see"Through concentration and control, the fires are controlled and conceal any part of my body I so choose. That part of me becomes overheated and whatever it is that I so touch, becomes burned. And will continue to burn until I saw otherwise. Though when I spread it around my body, I become untouchable and extort the heat from my body, and-"

"It increase like a regular fire when you feed it wood."Tsunade cuts him off."So you feed more of your chakra into it to increase it?"

"Such a clever woman. But no. I don't have to keep feeding it. No."he stands getting ready to attack."Tigers are known as one of the fiercest creatures. I'm sure you can figure it out now."

He goes to strike her, Tsunade manages to avoid each blow but didn't block. After Tigerclaw told her about his jutsu, it was too dangerous to actually get into a physical contact with him and to make it worse. His body was expelling heat all around, increasing the room's temperature. With each place his foot stepped, left a burning mark or a melted mark. Now she was on the run from him, like a game of cat and mouse. He was the predator and she the prey. He swipes his mighty claw, quickly she uses substitution just as his claws landed on their mark. His touch incinerates the log to ashes. Tsunade made to the other side of the room, giving herself as much distance from the lethal mutant.

Tigerclaw kept his back to her."You are as I hoped you would be. Truly befitting of your title, as the Hokage and I believe called one of the Legendary Sanin. The best medical-nin in this whole world. Though I wonder..."he turns around his eyes flash at her dangerously. Tsunade stared back hard at him."If you can actually hold that title, if everyone dies. Or to be more accurate,"his claws pop out. Raising one he presses a button on one of the control panels. Tsunade puts up her guard expecting something to come. When instead the whole room lite up, the lights turning on. The fluids started up, everything just turned.

Tsunade looks around the lite room."What is this?!"she demands.

Tigerclaw to pleasure in her frustration, he presses another button. A screen from overhead drops down, the screen was static at first but turns onto a video recording. What she saw and Temari horrified and sicken them, but mostly pissed them off than anything. Smiling to himself having gotten under their skin now, he had them right where he wanted them. Gloating them on, behind his back he starts to form swirl of fire that grew bigger and bigger.

Taking the bat, Tsunade eyes go cold a merciless. Death was written in them looking to Tigerclaw, her fury would not be contain after what he just showed them and neither would Temari's. Both of them get serious discarding everything, opening her fan all the way and taking a bit on her thumb spreading the blood across, getting ready for her summoning. Temari's eyes flash with disgust and anger. Only to increase from the gloating smile the mutant had on.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

His words. That was it. They snapped and unleashed all their fury onto him, and he did just the same throwing his flamed enlarged disc that increased in size. Both jutsus hit causing a huge explosion from the aftermath. Engulfing the whole lab and all those in it, scorching the place.

* * *

Up top with the others having moved away from the entrance of the hideout, the fight still raged on but this time with something else extra added. Something that had more of the advantage having the skies and not to forget their camouflage too. Becoming invisible and undetected by the seeing eye or eyes. Even from Byakugan, making it hard to pinpoint its spot and attack. One thing was for sure, it could attack them back in their stealth mode, shooting laser rays at them. Keeping the others on their toes.

They had to take cover to avoid being hit, or Gaara would shield them or Yamato with his Wood Release. Neji managed to use his Rotation to deflect. Everyone was on the defense from this attack, they had no idea what these things where in the sky. The chrome like metal flying vehicles, at least three they managed to spot.

Another attack came from the ships. They managed to dodge it with ease and thanks to Gaara's cover."What the heck at those?"Kankuro looks around not spotting anything.

Taking down one more of those metal creatures, Sakura dodges just in time before the laser hits her."Not to mention whatever the heck these creatures or humans are. There's more coming!"she alerts them. Striking the ground causing it break.

"Being unable to see them, is giving us a great disadvantage."Kiba dodges an attack, just barely."If I couldn't smell them, this would harder. There has to be some way to mark them?"

Hearing what his teammate said, Shino looks at him."Kiba, that's just it."Kiba looks to his creepy friend confused. So Shino tells him."If you can get Akumaru to use his Dynamic Marking then I'm sure with your noise and his, it will give us a better edge on this fight."

Seeing and hearing what he was saying."I see. But their movements are to fast and with them being camouflaged it's not going to be easy."Kiba looks from behind his spot towards Rahzar who was also giving them trouble with his mighty roar."Not to mention that thing. Oh man, this is going to be harder, he seems like a master in th-"

Splinter just at that moment comes rushing by them, using the trees pushing off them leaping upward into one of the branches. Gripping the health of the blade and leaps off without a second thought, closing his eyes and swipes the blade in the air. Just barely scathing his mark, a small spark is shown. Kiba was amazed that he managed to actually locate one of the vehicles and how fearless his action was in doing so. Dropping down onto a branch Splinter leaps off again and does the same thing, he wasn't wasting any second for an opening nor giving one. He struck like lighting repeatedly, his movements where fast, very fast like he was leaving an after image behind were he had been.

Realizing what he was doing with each strike of his blade, Shino had to admit it was very clever. Turning to Kiba."He's giving you the opening you need, hurry up."He steps out from the trees and commands his bugs to follow Splinter's strike. Building up the courage he needed, getting pumped.

Kiba looks to Akumaru who was ready to go. No hesitation in either of them. They sprint off trying to remain undetected, Kiba transforms Akumaru into a copy of himself. The two of them scale the trees."Okay Akumaru! We only get one shot at this, so make it count! Dynamic Marking!"

Akumaru jumps off further eyeing the Shino's bug as a locator, he transforms back into his normal self and spins around releasing his urine. Knowing he hit is mark, he drops down to the ground landing just fine, barking to Kiba victoriously. Earning praise from his master who drops down next to him.

"Good boy. Now then.."he turns back, sniffing the air along Akumaru they both pinpoint the flying vehicles location and manage to direct the others."Yeah, we gotta'em! One is to the the North, the other one...just couple of feet above that one and the last one..."his eyes shoot in the direction of the last one."Right there."he grins.

"Alright then!"Gai comes rushing through the trees he with Lee the two of them take the first one out with ease.

Next Yamato takes out the second one using his Wood Release, and the last one took off towards the sky away from the others. To avoid being taken down, though fast not fast enough, a stream of sand shoots up at it closing in around it, using his hands Gaara commands his sand to crush it, and crush it did. Exploding inside the sand. Now with those out of the way, they could focus on what was important. All eyes fall upon Razhor, locking onto the mutant who stares back not scared at all. More so enthralled at the prospect of them coming. Letting out another loud roar emitting across the whole area shaking the ground. Showing off his power and ferocity.

Snarling he smirks at them all."Come on! Come and DIE!"He shoots his deadly claws at them, with infused chakra.

The others manage to move out the way just in time, with that window gap. Razhor makes a few shadow clones of himself. And together they each emit the same level powerful roar, with enough force to level the surrounding area into nothing but a bairn land. The trees broke, the ground shook, if not for Yamato's quick thinking to put up a shield everyone with his justu, would have been blow back from the force. Still it was enough to rattle and crack what Yamato made.

Everything soon became hushed and quiet. Neji activates his eyes to look and see Razhor was still there all six of them."Well Neji?"Kakashi asks, Neji took a second before answering back."He's still wai-"Realizing something was wrong and something was coming. He adverts his eyes quickly downward to the ground."MOVE!"He alerts everyone.

No second had he warned everyone, Razhor comes bursting out the ground like a raging shark after its prey. The others move as quickly as they could, but Razhor's long arms gave him enough reach to inflict some injuries. Swiping his claws he strikes, Ino, and Yamato though captures Kankuro in his jaws and just barely nicks Sakura. But still injuries her. Emerging fully from the ground ready to go he flings Kankuro like nothing onto the ground out into the opening. He licks his blood that drizzled on upon his teeth delicously.

"Yum."he snickers. Coming out the hole and looks at everyone."Can't wait to taste the rest of you, especially yours!"he points to Kakashi.

"Kankuro!"Gaara calls to his brother, using his sand he speeds over to him. The other clones of Razhor see the young Kazekage and one of them rushes him ready to take him on. While the others go after the others, leaving Kankuro to bleed out. Shooting more of his bony claws at Gaara, his sand quickly blocks them. Turning Gaara's attention to the clone. Who kept coming with strike after strike. Being blocked by the sand who did its best to stay on equal speed with the mutant.

Razhor cackles at Gaara's attempt."You think some sand can stop me!"Swings a mighty claw at him, it comes crashing down on Gaara shaking the ground. Laughing manically over his victory, Razhor takes his claw back."So much for Ultimate Defense."he mocks Gaara, as the dust begins to settle.

"Oh, no. Gaara!"Lee panics, quickly blocking a attack by the clone. Getting pushed back across the ground.

Sakura dodges a swipe from one of the claws, doing her best to avoid despite her minor injury. Her eyes quickly scan the battlefield, locating the injured around her. She had to get to them, especially Kankuro who becoming paler and paler by each second she wasn't over there and without Ino and Tsunade or May, it left her being the only Medic-Nin at the moment. But with her being pushed back and trying to avoid being hit by Razhor made it more difficult to get to them. As a medic-nin and following the rules that govern her position and what Tsunade drilled into her. It was her job to make sure her teammates survived. But at this rate she wasn't sure. Razhor kept coming at her from every angle. He was very well skilled in Taijutsu and it was clear he was taught by someone on a very high level, and despite his large size he was rather quick. If she left her guard down just for a sec he could land a blow that either kill her or injure her badly. With no openings, she would have to make her own, if she could find one.

Seeing her hard concentration Razhor knew she was on edge right now, like a mouse cornered. He read her eye language, she had to get to the others to heal them and was starting to feel a bit discouraged she hadn't. Thinking, he would use this to his advantage, like dangling a string in front of a cat. Let her take the bait and then, STRIKE!

Quickly he moves his footing stepping to the side just a bit, giving her room. Seeing this she gets ready to take the opening, not aware of Razhor's claws rising above her from behind until its shadow cast over her. She realizes it was a trick, but it was too late she already took the bait and Razhor had his prey, plunging his claws down upon her. Fear froze Sakura for the moment, her mind couldn't think of a way out of this all she could think of was her life, flashing before he eyes. The feeling of the tip of Razhor's claw brushes on her, feeling them starting to pierce her skin. Fear gripped her tightly, screaming in her mind causing something to react on her. A burst of golden energy expels from her, preventing Razhor from harming her and blasting him back a bit. The mutant was startled by this, even Sakura. Who thought she was going to die when she the glow around her told her to open her eyes or at least that was what she thought. Looking at herself outline, just like before when she was protected from the explosion, the same outline May had on her when she healed herself or just to add extra protection. Standing up in awe and confusion just a bit, looking around she noticed the same with the others, even those injured. They began to glow, the pain she felt began to heal she felt nothing. Looking over her body, she noticed something, some sort of either strange small symbol or mark over her heart. It flashed for a second before it disappeared.

Feeling the warmth and protection from the energy, looking down at her hands then to the energy. An image of May came to her mind smiling, tears of grief comes to her eyes. The energy started to flicker on and off. It was becoming weaker, but trying to so hard to keep the protection around Sakura. It was determine, determine to stay here and protect her and everyone. Enlighten by this and understanding, Sakura quietly thanks May and promises to get her back. Turning around back to the clone, pulling on her gloves a furious gleam in her eyes. That enthralled Razhor even more, he stands up ready to go, the two of them charge at each other.

Over with Razhor and the Kazekage, he did not expect Gaara to be shielded by this sudden energy that protected just as he attack. A huge sphere surrounded Gaara like his sand, it felt like May came wrapped her arms around him to protect him kissing the area of his symbol, looking at his hands and himself. There was nothing, no injuries at all. Standing up, no doubt the protection from May. Again she managed to put her life out one line for his sake. Though thankful, he couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt and responsibility for it. Looking to Razhor with cold eyes. Seeing he was serious now and even better upset. The clone smiles with joy and extends his claws even more.

"That little protection won't last forever. Once it goes out, it's going to be just as dead as she is."he said to Gaara happily. Who didn't take it kindly, with a swipe of his hand his sand viciously attacks the clone. Seeing this, it takes to the ground to avoid being capture. With those injured they slowly start to heal and come too. Though Kankuro took a bit longer. Throughout it all he heard the faint voice of May calling to him. Telling him he was going to be okay, he wasn't sure if his mind was playing a trick on him, but he was sure he saw her standing over him with those eyes calling to him. Calling him that horrible name, Mr. Kankuro. But instead of it being annoying he found it comforting. Her eyes looked down at him, her hand reaches out to him and rest upon his injury. His hand reaches out to her only to go through.

Lee looks at his hands. Smiling with gratitude."Thank you May." He looks to Guy who had on the same smile though looking more emotional.

He strikes a emotional pose."My daughter, I will SAVE YOU!"his eyes shoot towards the clone."You messed with the wrong, daughter! Let's go LEE!"

They two of them charge at the clone who gets ready and charges back. Neji uses his rotation to push another clone back, his eyes activated trying to locate where he could strike the clone. All the while thinking about May, her energy coming to protect him and the others. Placing a hand over the area he saw the symbol appear. It was like she stood there taking the blow for him, all the while smiling telling him she would make sure he returned home safely. When he wanted the opposite. Her charm was becoming weaker and he had to use to what was left to his advantage promising something to her.

Over with Kakashi and Splinter who managed to move Ino and Yamato out the way so they would not suffer any more injuries. They take on the real Razhor, who clearly was out for blood them both. Holding a grudge against them both with each strike. Unleashing his jutsu upon them, slamming his hand down on the ground causing Earth Spikes to shoot out or creating a fissure, sending his Earth Bony hounds at them. But the two managed to avoid and deflect his attacks. With the two of them as a team, they stayed in-sync giving Razhor a run for his money. One would distract the other attack or vice versa. Trying to overwhelm the mutant who was not going down just yet.

With a quick glace at each other, Kakashi and Splinter communicated non-verbally and charged together, one drawing his blade the other steps back and inhales just as Splinter goes for the swipe, it was slow. So Razhor dodges easily, his cockiness blinded him from the real plan. Just as Splinter jumped out the way a huge Fire Ball comes right at him. Realizing he was just tricked, he hit by the jutsu. The two masters watch the flames do their work. But Razhor was not going to go down that easy, having enough of these games. He slams both his claws down savagely burying them into the ground.

"Enough is enough!"he snarls at the two."Ninja Art Earth Release: Cenote Charybdis!"The ground started to shake, getting everyone's attention. The ground started to shake and shift. When it went down a level and another and next thing the Earth started to slowly swirl into what seem to be a whirlpool. Going down and down, sucking everything. Leaving them unbalanced. But Razhor was just fine, he takes delight watching his jutsu take affect."Now the real fun begins!" He digs his claws in further increasing the process. His clones jump away from their oppenates to avoid the jutsu

He gets ready to do it again, when caught onto a scent that surprised and caught him off guard. Quickly looking in the direction, something swift and strong comes like a speeding bullet, knocking him back. Canceling his jutsu. Whatever hit him, they both roll along the ground like timberweed. Until Razhor separates himself from them, kicking them off him. He stands up snarling at whatever it was. Kakashi and Splinter look to see who and what it was that managed to come and save everyone just in the nick of time. All eyes look at the dust cloud, waiting for the particles to settle when a figure slowly begins to stand up. And what they saw made everyone's eyes widen in shock and confusion.

Standing there nude in a sense, if not for being coated in dark chrome metallic skin from head to toe even the hair and mouth, with reddish circuit markings trailing all along their body. Looking like something out of a science fiction movie. Upon their back there was some sort of branding mark. Realizing the sign on their back Splinter snarls in disgust and sorrow. The Foot Clan's symbol was branded upon their back in-between their shoulder blades, their eyes had no color. Instead they where completely black, like an endless hole. Soulless. They stood there stiff like, but focused on Razhor. One thing they could tell, this thing was female.

Razhor stares hard at them, before he starts, he chuckles."Well well, if it isn't the insufficient obsolete piece of shit software. I thought we pulled your plug. Guess not?"

The figure paid no attention to what he said, except cross their hands in front of them and form them into blades. Earning another laugh from Razhor, looking closely he could see the struggle in their eyes to remain in control. He gloats them to attack. Which they take, with such speed they go in for the kill. Thrusting one of their blades at Razhor, be blocked by another blade from nowhere. Stopping their attack upon Razhor, with their might they push them back and stand infront of Razhor protectively. It was the same the same thing as the one trying to attack Razhor, just the only difference the lines that ran along their bodies and the height. One was taller than the other at least by a few inches. They were also not as full figured either. But still just as deadly. Both of them had dark pupiless eyes, though the taller one seemed darker.

Baffled by this."What the heck are those things?"Sakura said, her words tremble a bit.

Razhor rest a hand upon the shoulder of his protector."Good job. Now finish off the the defect. And the other defects."he tells them pointing to the others. Listening to his command, the figure goes and attacks the other one. Kicking her back with little effort. Sending her crashing and tumbling back on the ground. Smiling sadistically Razhor turns back around to the others."Now then, where were we?"

Splinter gets ready when he noticed out the corner of his noticed right off the back who those creatures were. That his blood began to boil. He turns around to Razhor and lashes out at him."What did you DO?! How dare you! How dare you!"he points his blade at him. The others where a bit lost by this his accusation, but Kakashi was able to read the burning fury in mutant's eyes. Horrified by the realizing of who the two or at least one of them are. He shoots Razhor a deadly glare.

The others where still a bit lost, Sakura was trying to deduce what was going on."Sakura! Sakura!"Hinata's calls get her attention, the pink kounichi turns around to see her coming over with Naruto and Sai who was holding Tenten in his arms. Seeing her friend injured Sakura rushes to her, Sai places the knocked out konichi down so Sakura could do her work.

"What happened?"she asks, though more demands.

Hinata ends up filling her in quickly and what she told Sakura with Naruto's validation shocked her. Taking her eyes off Tenten, looking in the direction the two figures where fighting, singling out the short one. Who took blow after blow from the other one, she just looked on in disbelief. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. She wasn't sure to feel angry or grief now. The two just mixed together. She looks to Naruto who moves his eyes to her, telling her it was all true. Even if she didn't want to believe it. Watching his eyes cast downward like he was silently mourning. She saw the anguish look and fury boiling. About to erupt no doubt. Turning her green eyes back upon the short figure."...May...why?"

**Just want to say thank you to all who have been reading the story :) Oh and if you would like there is a poll for the story on my page.**


	88. Chapter 88

Shockwave after shockwave erupted from each clash given between the two metal figures, blow after blow seem to shake the area around them. Their only focus was on one another. No one else mattered at all. It would seem the two are equal in strength, but the short one kept getting thrown to the ground or knocked around. But that didn't stop them. They kept going at it, both of them. Filled with endless energy it seem. Both their hands formed into sharp blades. A fight like this no one would dare to get in-between them, for fear of being sliced to pieces like ribbon. If blades didn't work, than it would be fist and feet. Strikes and kicks. Throws and slams. When they met on equal strength for a mere sec, they would push the one back and slide across the leaving trailing marks behind them. Their movements seemed like a blur, reflexes higher than a cats. Their thought process took in what they saw and quickly deduced a way to out do the other one. But it just always ended in a draw. Craters soon began to form from their fight, there was either minor or no marks upon them. One thing was sure their eyes. They both where empty and mindless it seem. Their eyes remained locked upon each other like heat seeking missiles. No matter how many times their body was thrown, it just rose back up struck again and again. Both looking for an opening, any opening they could find. Just one simple misstep was all they needed.

But neither would let the other one have it. The taller one who came to aid Razhor pushes away from the short one with the Foot Clan symbol branded upon their back. They form couple of hand signs and next thing, two flaming swords form in their hands. Charging back to their target, who couldn't react to their quick attack and recived two burn marks across their torso, while being kicked back with seer force across the ground. Bouncing like a skipping rock. An attack like that many could not get up from, but they did staggering a bit. But unfazed by their injury that seem to slowly heal from the metal or so it seemed. The damage was pretty bad, but it meant nothing. No blood came out, or it didn't seem like blood. It was hard to tell, with their blades formed they charge at them clashing metal against fire. Pushing them back fiercely, skidding them across the ground. Rising their left hand and drive it into their torso. Only to be blocked instantly, the other figure counters with their attack. They charge up their hand...

From afar the others heard the explosion from that direction. Alarmed Splinter blocks a strike from Razhor's clone, using his anger he pushes the mutant back and delivers a blow to give him an opening. Jumping up he kicks again and again in the mutants chest rapidly, his kicks looking like a blur. With the last one he stops for a sec spins around and with single side chop strike to the throat knocks him back.

"I've got you covered."Kakashi tells him, adding assistance. With his Chidori at the ready the two was enough to push the clone back and destroy him. Another explosion went off, following by the shaking of the ground. It felt like an Earthquake, the measure of it was hard to tell. All they knew was the battle no brawl between the two figures became more intense by the second.

After Splinter was able to deduce who they were and with validation from Naruto, Hinata and Sai who by order of Kakashi took to the skies to be a birds eye view and for something else. The others couldn't believe what they heard, it not only fueled their anger but burden their grief and guilt all at once. If only they could have stopped it. And from what Razhor said who also hide no shame about it, all of it. Even with the brief summary he relaid to everyone about it. How it went down, what was done, how stupid their action was, it was all nothing but set up trap and they fell right into it. Expressing with glee and delight about it all, while disgusted about the person. Demeaning them a failed product, calling them obsolete, out of date, trash any sort of derogatory they could think of. Taunting and egging them on, which worked. With each word that came out of his mouth about it, allowed them to lose focus upon attacking him. Leaving him to strike them as he pleased, his offensive came at them while he kept them on the defense side. With himself and his clones, all while following the plan he came up with.

His attacks bloodlust and powerful, making him deadly and unpredictable. Either he used physical attacks or jutsus. Jutsu everyone realized were dangerous, very dangerous. Something telling them him had not fully shown all of them. He was toying them, smiling the whole time making threats upon how he would ripe them to shreds, digging his claws into them eye socks to see them cry blood. While throwing how the one they knew couldn't shed a single one for them, but could scream on the top of their lungs like a banshee. Music to his ears, it was his lullaby every night. Sometimes he told he or someone else would just do it, to hear that scream if he or they became board. But soon their screams stopped which he hated, so other methods had to be made to some sort of reaction. Through it all he just laughed like a manic. It was just pure bliss for him all around. The many times they had been taken apart again and again, to be reassembled in their life because they were not built right. So they just made it better here, in this world. And all they went through was for nothing, to spare everyone the fate which they willing took. Which was futile, because they just did the opposite plus the deal that was made, how stupid could they be? He just cackled with every single word.

Razhor told them, there was no way to get to them if someone who was born in darkness and rejoined their home again. The darkness and death is where they would stay and belonged. Their naive way of thinking was idiotic and pointless, they never belonged in their old world and could not fit in this one either. Born to forever be wonder a world all their own, torn inside, outcast. They could never know what it's like to be normal, not even within their family. Programmed, they where nothing but a program with no identity for themselves, only able to please those around them. Like a good program, they didn't have a mind nor soul of their own. Their heart and soul was just as cold, choosing what they did. They couldn't even be called being alive, someone like them defiantly held with all the pain they went through. When they had what they needed their was nothing else. And to make it better, they themselves would take away the only ones in this world that existed. And how fun that would be.

Enough was enough."SHUT THE HELL UP!"Naruto rages at him his clone, his rasagen ready. Razhor snickers dodging his attack with ease.

But that didn't stop the heated ninja, he expected this and his clone came out from behind with the Big Ball Rasengan, catching Razhor by surprise. Well almost. Narrowly missing the jutsu just in time, Razhor throws the clone into Naruto, who was also a clone.

"You've got to do better than that, boy!"he snickers.

Naruto shots him a furious glare, his eyes now slit and fangs slowly coming out."ARHHHHH!"he charges at the mutant.

Who moves back just in time, only to be impelled by Yamato Wood Style. The Jonin had a sharp beam of wood ready for the mutant. Flipping over it, Razhor comes down, extending his claws down upon the man. Who quickly using his jutsu forms cover for himself but it wasn't enough the mutant breaks through, lucky Yamato moves back just in time, but not fast enough. Using his jaw Razhor gets him, or so he thought. The taste of wood, it was a clone. Damn! Stepping back, to be doubled teamed by Naruto and Yamato who manages to impel the clone this time.

"That's one down!"Naruto snarls, he looks around at the others still going with their clones snarling at them. Wasting no time he charges at them.

Another Razhor clone lets out a loud thunderous roar, aiming it this time at his attacker. Neji quickly does rotation, deflecting it. Keeping the mutant's attention on him, while someone came from behind to take him out. Smelling them, Razhor smiles and dodges Hianta's strike before she could land one. But that didn't stop her, her eyes remained activated and her Lion Fist ready to go. Keeping the mutant on his toes, while her cousin came to assist her. The two of them gave it their all, both of them trying look for a place to strike his tenketsus. They could see his chakra just not where to strike, his body structure made it hard to locate them, not to mention dangerous. He kept his bones sharp should they come close and try.

It didn't matter to them, taking him down was all that mattered. Seeing an opening Hinata goes, but Razhor quickly counters attacking her back. Shooting sharp bones from his body, Neji reacts using rotation deflecting them away.

"Focus."Neji tells her."May would be devastated if she found out neither of us survived. Especially her best friend."

Understanding Hinata gets herself to focus back. Her cousin was right, though she was deeply worried about May right now. She had to get passed this obstacle first. She would do whatever she needed to get to her friend. She wanted to have more fun times with May, enjoy her time. Laughing. Talk. Spare together. Be by each other's side. Now knowing about her past more so now, allowing her and the others understand her a bit more. Understanding what May did and why she did from what Razhor said, she couldn't believe it, touched by such a selfless act. She came to admire May's action, the way she had to adjust to this world. Being new to life and all, she never complained. Always did with a smile on her face, to hide her own pain, more focused on everyone else. People she barely knew, she was giving her life for theirs so they could live. But what would life be without her around? Surely everyone would be devastated if she perished, it wouldn't be same at all. She had become apart of their lives, even if she didn't see it. Hinata had come to rely on May as more than a sister. She was like her other half, at times she had to pull her back down to earth. But the bond she felt connected them, being one of the first besides Naruto and Lee to befriend her from Konoha. The one who introduced her to everyone else, showed her around, just everything. The two would console with each other. May knew so much about Hinata, her history but Hinata came to realize she didn't know much about her. Her likes and her dislikes. While she was selfish and just talked about her, never to asks about May.

Infact she was sure everyone here besides Master Splinter did the same thing. From what the mutant rat told them, May being able to sense emotions. It was clear their emotions must have clouded her own, so she suppressed them and went off their emotions. With Shikamaru explain it down to a tee. No one knew the real May, except for right now. They knew she was extremely selfless than anything. And she was now trapped, refusing to be saved. To protect all of them. But at what price? A price that was just to great. A price that could not be bought, a price she knew everyone could never repay back.

She was alone in this world, she was scared. Her family gone. Leaving an empty feeling, that she began to drift away. Wanting to drift out of existence. But Hinata would have none of that, none of them would. Her master was here, here for her and so had another. One that pained everyone. What Razhor told what would happen between May and the other, it was just to much. They couldn't let that happen, she needed them. So she could have someone here from her world. She wouldn't be alone anymore.

Everyone kept fighting, doing their best to take out Razhor and his clones. But the mutant was not going to go down so easily. He was like a monster. Coming at them. Lee and Guy with Kiba, Shino did his best on his own. His bugs some what slowed down the mutant. Kankuro who was now healed along with Ino and Tenten, joined the fight. Ino joined with Sakura to take on Razhor, Kankuro assisted Shino. Gaara took on one able to take one out. But it just seem like more sported up like weeds. They had to locate the real one, this jutsu he was using seem different from shadow clones. The question was where the real one could be.

The ground shook again, this time tremendously. The fight with the two was clear it wasn't going, another couple of explosions happened. Having enough of it, Naruto forms a few more shadow clones and pushes through Razhor's barricade he was trying to make. If he could just get himself through while his clones took on the mutant, than that would be great. He could go and help them. Seeing his plan, Yamato assisted him.

"Naruto! Get ready!"he alerts him.

Yamato sees the split second exit, using his jutsu he extends wood from his arm, as a path. Naruto takes it, jumping onto it he races hard and manages to break through. This was perfect, wasting no time he races to the area. It was a clear shot from here or so he at least thought. Popping up from the ground like a Great White, Razhor his gaping jaw open wide ready to take a huge bite out of the unsuspecting ninja.

A few see this."Naruto!"

With little time to react, Naruto embraces for attack with his kunai drawn, feeling the tips of the teeth breaking through his skin. He brings his kunai down, he was not going out like this. Driving the point into the mutant. When a strong force hits Razhor back away from Naruto, landing down. Surprised he was saved, looking for the one who saved him, he finds standing in front of him Fukusaku and Shima. The two toads glare hard at Razhor.

"What are you waiting for!?"Fukusaku snaps at him."Hurry UP!"He yells.

Bringing Naruto back to his senses, focusing back he sprints off leaving the two toads to handle the giant mutant. Who stood over them 100 times their height. Looking down at them, they look up at him unfazed. Both of them glare hard at the mutant.

"I've always wanted to try frog legs!"Razhor chuckles.

"Ready Ma?"

"Ready Pa?"

With a clear path Naruto rushes over, nothing to stop him now. Closing his eyes, he focuses really hard, looking in the darkness he saw nothing. Nothing at all, he couldn't senses them, but that didn't stop him. He knew they were there. Pushing deeper into dark, he still saw nothing. There was just nothing, he wouldn't quit, he couldn't. So he pushed and searched harder and harder. That the darkness started to attack him, forcing him back, but his willpower was stronger and he pushed harder and harder. Without Master Splinter to help him, it was harder. If would slow down and take a break to into sage mood, than it would somewhat easier. But he didn't have time for that, they needed him to find them. He had to reach them.

The sound of another explosion broke his search, opening his eyes just in time. Someone came rushing at him, with their blade drawn. Drawing it back to strike him, with only secs to react, which wasn't enough time for him. He prepares himself to the strike. And again he was saved, something jumps in-between him and the attack. Taking the full blow and pushing him back, he felt something splat on his face. It was liquid he knew that much. Just a few droplets. Moving his eyes up, their back to them with a flaming blade thrust in their abdominal area. He wasn't sure if it was blood dripped from the tip of the blade upon His eyes wide in shock, he couldn't believe that they just did. Moving eyes to their back, seeing the Foot Clan brand upon their back. He gasp realizing who it was that just took the blow for him. Standing there unfazed by the damaging injury. In a flash they grab hold of their attacker's wrist with one hand, holding onto them strongly. While forming their other hand into a long blade. Drawing it back.

Knowing what they planned to do next, Naruto snaps out of it. Screaming for them not to do, he tries to stop them but his hesitation caused his reaction to be too late. The sound of the blade plunging into metal and flesh mixed together could make anyone gag. The blade exits from the other side of their torso, no reaction at all. There was no feeling at all, just a mindless and vacant stare. He couldn't believe it. Twice. It happened twice, the burning blade exit from their torso. And pushed deeper and deeper into them. The smell of burning metal and flesh filled the dusty and dirty air. His heart racing wild and rapidly, Naruto was frozen with shock. As he watched the blade pull out the body and stabbed again for a third time. This time with more force, pushing them passed him. And flung off like discard meat off a skew stick.

Angered now by this, he didn't care who they are to May. It gave them no right. He stands up with fury, forming his sphere jutsu increasing its size, he makes six more clones who also have the same size ball.

And charge."Don't you dare!"

Hearing him coming, they turn around to him and form a flamed disc in both hands and charge right at him. Jumping out the way before one of them could land their attack on them. Then throw their flamed disc at two of the clones, hitting their mark. Before landing down they form two more disc and throw them at Naruto and his clones, who counters by making a few more clones. Seeing this, they counter his attack with one of their own holding up both hands they form a more massive flamed disc and throw it in the direction his clones came, laying waste a good amount. But that didn't stop Naruto, he kept going. Using the smoke the clones made once defeated as a cover he tries to strike them, but they dodge it, grabbing him by the wrist and fling to side like nothing. He catches himself and charges back, throwing strike after strike. Which they easily dodge. Even with his clones, they avoid any attack from him, jumping and moving out the way. From all of Naruto's enraged strikes. Keeping their distance, their eyes analyze Naruto. After processing what they needed, they turn their attention back to the other body. Focusing back on them, charging up their hand in flames and before Naruto could blink go in for the kill.

"NO!"Naruto races after them, making a few more clones sending them. But again he was too slow,"STOP!"

They paid no mind to his pleads, they were irrelevant to their mission, their programming. Family or not. They had no soul any more. An order is an order. Plunging their engulfed flame now clawed hand down upon the body. Expecting impact and the feel of flesh and metal, to instead find their claw being halted by another's blade. Looking they see Splinter was the one keeping them at bay from counting with their attack. His eyes flashed with grief and anger. Even so it did not stop him from doing what he must be do, with his strength he pushes them back and steps in front of the other body protectively, at the ready.

His stance firm and strong. Locking his eyes with theirs, that it gave off an eerie feeling from the calm facade he had on, which hid his fury. It hurt him, it hurt Master Splinter, seeing their soulless and lost eyes. They no longer there anymore, and all they wanted was to see them again. Disgusted upon what happened, blaming himself for allowing it. He was their sensei, as so he it was his job to protect them but he failed in doing so. A burden he held upon himself, he had to fix this. He just had too. It was never her fault not at all. He remembered when he had to go and tell her father the devastating news, for days and weeks he could not sleep without being reminded in his dreams of what had happen. If he had not given her the book, nor included her into joining this life. None of this would have ever occurred, he had already lost one daughter. He could not lose anymore. He could keep loosing what was close and precious to him. He would not have them destroy each other, he could not have that. He would not be able to live with himself. Having suffered the imprisonment from Shredder upon coming to this World. It was not enough to rectify all that has happened. But he would make sure he would. Having made sure all the affairs he had were in order and taken care of, he knew everything would be fine. They would be taken care of, that's all that mattered to him. Wishing he could have found another way, but he accepted it great humility. Clearing his mind, he inhales deeply fixing his stance. Sliding his eyes over to Naruto, smiling to the boy nodding his head to him. Naruto felt something from that, some sort of responsibility put upon him now. And promise he must keep. Reading the look in his eyes, Splinter gives a small smile of thanks to him.

Realizing what Splinter was telling him and going to do. He had to stop the mutant, he just had too. Thinking of how devastated May would when she found out. This was all she had of her life back home, he couldn't let this happen. He just couldn't, but his body just would not move no matter how much his mind screamed for him to do something. Tears started to well up in his eyes, this feeling of lost just started to form. It began to grow and grow, he wasn't sure if it was for May or...Looking to Master Splinter pleading for him to reconsider, but the look in his eyes told Naruto, he would not. Facing his opponent he pushes off ready, and they do too. With their bladed hand. Both blades clash against the other one, one had two the other with one. But that didn't mean anything, even with Splinter's injury. He did not let it hinder him, he kept his stance firm and well. Strikes left and right went, their speed made it seem like they were cutting into the air. Splinter seem to have the upper hand, pushing them back. He truly was a master no doubt.

Naruto kept his eyes glued to the battle."Naruto!"Splinter's voice snaps him out of it. Reminding him of what he needed to be doing. Regardless of the outcome.

Casting his blue eyes over at the other body, Naruto hurries over to them. Looking them over with heavy eyes, all the injuries they sustained from their fight, which no doubt was in comparison to the other scars they received during their imprisonment. He wasn't sure how he should lift them. Not wanting to cause anymore harm or pain than they already endured. But, he had to get them out of here. This was the mission. What everyone came here for. Put their life on the line for. All they wanted back. All they wanted to protect. Conflicted now upon whether to do as Master Splinter said or follow his own feelings.

A wrong decision, he choose yet again. The figure fighting Master Splinter, saw out the corner of their eye Naruto kneeling down pondering what to do. Their eyes analyzed once again, and with that data use it to their advantage. Locking on, they make their move. Splinter realizing this too late, Splinter tries to stop them only to be kicked back. The rat catches himself and purists after them calling to Naruto.

"Naruto! MOVE!"Splinter warns him.

Hearing his warning yell, Naruto quickly scoops up the body while forming a clone all at once. But his jutsu was too slow, he was now their target. With their blade drawn back, they thrust it right at the boy. When in a quick swoop and pushing aside Naruto just in time. Lunging at upward at them, thrusting their own blade deeply into them sending an energy surge through them. They get up and push them back hard, solely focused upon them, they didn't realize until it was too late.

Naruto stood there in shock, he couldn't believe it. He knows they didn't know what they had just done, he just couldn't believe it. Razhor's words echo in his mind upon the foreshadowing of this. Was this planned too? A shocked gasp broken the shooken silence."Oh no!"They look on in just pure disbelief at it, at it all. Now May truly had no one here. Impaled through heart, one's expression you could not read. The other in complete shock, the last look they ever gave, before the other side started to take them away. His eyes slowly closed, though not before using the last of his strength. Weakly reaching out paw towards their face, Splinter gently strokes their cheek, blood drizzling from the corner of his mouth. His eyes look at them with sincerity and grief. Pain mixed in their somewhere.

With his last breath and muscle movement he manages in a sense a smile."...H-H-H...My...my...H-Him-e H-Hana."with those last words he and breath. His spirit left behind nothing but a empty body. And one who needed him more than ever. His last words, trailed in them, deep down. The chains that bound them, slowly started to become undone. A small bit of light pushed through. A sense of feeling came back to their body.

*...Master...Master Splinter...*you meekly call for him.


	89. Chapter 89

The scent of death filled the air, and Razhor couldn't be more happier. He shoots his eyes in the direction the Grim Reaper no doubt was, a joyful smile comes to his lips.

He wasn't the only who noticed it too. Kakashi could tell by the look on the mutant's face what had just happened. Shocked and grief struck by outcome, he silently honors the fallen master, and mourns the lost of him at the same time. But more so for the girl, for May. Another set of eyes notice the solemn look upon jonin's face, it was enough to tell them.

A hush of silence swept over them, which was quickly replaced with anger. Remember the times she would bring him up, the way she spoke about him, told them she held them in high regards and loved them very much. Her desire to see him again, to now be shattered.

Razhor snickers manically."Air never felt so good."Words that mocked the fallen Master. That Kakashi would not stand for, his eyes shoot like sharp daggers at the mutant. Colder than steel, a look Razhor just snickers at more. Their eyes lock and clash at once, extending his claws Razhor goats the man with a sneer scuff. A invite Kakashi gladly took, his Mangekyo Sharigan ready. Both sprint to each other, Kakashi had his Lighting Cutter ready bringing up his left hand drives right at the mutant. Who just narrowly dodged the attack, he felt it skid across his shoulder. Pain surged through him, from that small sound. Holding his shoulder to suppress the pain, snarling at Kakashi. Who cast aside the glare the mutant gave him, his Lighting Cutter still activated. And rushes Razhor for another blow. His movements seem to increase because next thing Razhor felt something piercing his side, causing him to howl in pain. Holding his side, something warm and liquid slowly oozed from his side. Looking down at the open wound on his side. He was hit. Kakashi managed to strike him, and strike him good. Keeping his eyes upon the blood that drizzled out from the wound. It stung, but that just enraged him more. Now out for blood, Razhor eyes shoot daggers at the man. Who stood there unfazed. His eyes cold as steel, marking Razhor with death. The cold fury in eyes, meant only one thing. And one thing only.

The snarl turned into a light chuckle, Razhor stood up, releasing his hold on his side."...When I hear your screams, it's going to be heaven. Though I hope-it's better than her's."

Kakashi's eyes furrow deeper."I'm going to bury you, like the sack of bones you are."A smile of glee comes to Razhor, hearing the calm anger in the man's voice. Like ice. The disgusted look in his eyes, only made the mutant happier. He was pushing Kakashi to the edge, there was no sense of fear or planning. Nothing but pure killer instinct in those eyes of his. Reflecting Razhor's own. Finally he thought, a actually fight. They both lock eyes and glare hard at the other, for Razhor not realize some sand slitter around his ankle, until he felt its tight grip.

"Wha-!"

Razhor snarls, the sand shoots up at him coiling itself around his body. Annoyed, the mutant realized Kakashi was just a distraciton. A dirty trick, he tired to lunge towards the man, but the sand held him back. Restricting some of his movements. Gaara calmly walks over to him, his hand out command the sand."You're not going...anywhere."the last word was smooth and cold.

Razhor looks at the young Kage deadly. He tired to speak but the sand kept tightening around the mutant. It would be easy for Gaara to just simple crush him, but he could see it in Kakashi's eyes. He wanted it, for honor of Master Splinter. So he gave him just that, with his Lighting Cutter still active Kakashi goes in for the kill. Aiming straight and sharp. His eyes spoke his words to Razhor, who kept trying to get out. But was bound. Death would be greeting him real soon, very soon. Still keeping his eyes locked upon the mutant, when something gleamed in Razhor's eyes. Causing Kakashi to come to a quick halt, and maneuvers out the way. Giving himself distance, the same for Gaara, his sand reacted protecting him from the incoming attack. Making the Kage in a sense retreat upon his sand. Loosing his hold upon Razhor who burst out like a wild animal.

"Ah! Much better!"he said refreshed. Turning to look at Kakashi and Gaara."I thought for a minute you had me. But fate doesn't say so. Though for you two. I'm not sure."He does a strange high pitched whistle calling. And in a flash something comes and goes after Gaara, they leap up towards the Kage. The sand came and covered Gaara, blocking their attack upon him. No matter which way they tired to strike him. They where quick, he had to give them that. Pushing him back, keeping him on the defensive mostly.

But only for so long, having enough Gaara order his sand to attack back while defending himself. The figure solely focused on attacking did't care about his sand attacking them back. With each blow from his sand, they just got back up quickly and rushed him again and again. Their speed almost reminded Gaara of Lee's, no Master Splinter. Well their strikes did. Soon his attacker caught on to his movements with his sand. And managed to dodge his attacks, closing in on him. Though he remained calmed Gaara could sense fear slowly creeping upon him. But he kept his cool, he just needed to stop their movements before they could do anything to him or anyone else.

His eyes do their best to follow their movements that seem like blurs or after images, he wasn't sure really. Using the sand he was riding, he knew the best move right now was the skies. There was no way they could get him up there. Taking that move, he pushes up to give himself more distance. He noticed Kakashi engaged in a fight with Razhor. The others where were wrapping up their fight it seem with the last few of Razhor's clones. Gaara had a feeling Razhor was running low on chakra. The mutant was starting to look exhausted no doubt and sluggish. His view soon became blocked by a body, startled and surprised to find his attacker there suspending in the air, his sand didn't sense them? Their hand was drawn back in the form of a blade, Gaara looks straight at their eyes. Their black eyes, he saw nothing in them, they where soulless. Such a sorrowful and pitiful sight, he couldn't help but feel remorse for them. Their black eyes stared back, reflecting Gaara upon their eyes, something in them clicked. A sense of consciousnesses surfaced for a sec, Gaara saw it. He was sure he saw it. His mind put it together, it was why his sand didn't react to them. How they managed to bypass it unnoticed. They weren't a threat. Only one person he knew his sand didn't react too when they managed to get close to him. Surprising him all the time with their embrace always bestowing upon him. An embrace he never returned, the many times he was given it. It wasn't until this whole situation was happening did guilt settle in.

They always gave it to him, whenever and never bother to complain or push them away. Just never bothered to return their affections. Neither of them, especially the one they always gave him on his mark upon the corner of his forehead. He could still feel the warmth from them upon his mark. It made him feel funny and different. He suddenly became warm and shocked. But more so warm. He felt like something was fluttering in his stomach every time. It brighten his day more than the sun. Their touch was gentle as it was warm. A touch that relaxed him. Made him feel like he only mattered to them, he felt special. He ended up admitting to himself that he was always looking forward to it. It was like a token just for him. Whenever they left on a mission. Or just in each other's company. He felt they did the gesture to relax him. To make him feel okay and to worry less. To ease his mind and show he was indeed loved.

Loved!? He thought. Was that what their gesture meant whenever they did it to him. It would make the most sense, then again considering their mindset he often wondered if they understood it, on that level. A level he wasn't sure himself about. They were the type to show great affection to those they held close, he wondered if they understood the gesture. He hadn't seen them give it to another that he was aware of. He had seen them give embraces, but never the other gesture. The kiss upon his mark.

"...May?!"

He was just speechless upon saying her name, a name that seem to trigger something else in them. Looking harder he saw it their eyes. He saw something passed those black eyes, he saw her. He saw the shame, pain and regret. All of it. She was struggling, she was fighting against something. But yet couldn't. He saw the hesitation in her eyes, for the split second. Her eyes lock with his, she was telling him everything. Everything with no words or his mind made him see it. She wasn't asking for his help, but instead...was she pleading? Pleading for him to end it? To leave? To protect everyone? He wasn't sure, he didn't have the time to register what she was actually trying to tell him.

He didn't get the chance, they push him back off his sand, not a second after something shoots them in the back and they drop out of the sky. Landing hard leaving a crater from their impact.

"May!"

Gaara yells. Just stun, he was just stun. He was sure she was going to deliver a fatal blow to him. She had the opening, but she didn't. She choose the latter, pushing him to safety, enduring the blow. Right at her back. Yes, she had that metal skin that no doubt acted like a armor, but even it had it limits. The sudden out cry from Gaara reached the other's ears. Having just finished with the last of the clones, they turn around surprised.

"What? What did he just say?"Kiba wasn't sure he heard, what he just heard. The others where in the same boat, all but Sakura.

Knowing she rushes off towards the body."Sakura!?"Lee calls for her stop, but she didn't. Ino was able to pick up on it too and rushes off after her friend. Neji soon followed the two."Neji?!"Lee gives his friend a confused look.

Did they not realize how dangerous that person or thing was? He didn't understand why they just rushed towards them, considering the danger. Thinking back to what Gaara said, it clicked in him and in the others. Who it was that dropped from the sky, taking the hit for Gaara. Horrified and shocked, they just couldn't believe it. They didn't want too.

*May. May please be alright.*Ino pleads to the universe.*Please!*

Just a few more feet until they reached the crater, almost to the girl. A wall of fire seem to burst from the ground stopping herself, Sakura and Neji from proceeding any further. Using his eyes, Neji tells them move just in time, shoots where fired at them. That of heat and ice. Tigerclaw steps out unharmed by the flames. His blasters both pointed at them calmly.

"You shall not go any further."pressing on the trigger he fires straight at Ino, who was the last to move. She just narrowly dodges but gets hit on the side. By the heat ray.

"Ino!"Sakura looks to her best friend. She shoots her eyes at the mutant tiger with cold anger.

Tigerclaw glances back at her, giving her a look that made her shutter for a second. But not enough to cause her to back down, resilience written in her eyes. She wasn't going anywhere. Reading her well and seeing the plan Neji had. He read the Hyuga like a book. Using one hand sign, the fire dispersed and points his heat gun right at the body in the crater. Directly at their temple. While the other one held straight in Ino's direction.

There not a single bluff in the tiger's eyes. He was going to do it, and he would. The only question was which one was going first."..."Ino eyes look at him with anger and grimace. They move over to the body that laid just a few feet away. Tears of guilt and remorse came. Mix with anger, anger at herself for allow this to happen. For all of this, because of something she felt wasn't right. She jumped to conclusion without a second thought. It pained her more than anything.

All those times she came into her flower shop, eager to learn about them and looked to her with admiration and high esteem. Like a younger sister would to an older one. At times she would drive Ino off the handle with her dense nature, but that was how she was. Ino had to guide her to understand things, simple things. Having to spell them out. Making sure she kept track of her, always making sure to heal her. Even if she didn't need it. Even if she didn't need Ino's protection, she always felt the need to protect her. To protect May, become extremely concerned and worried over her. And after finding out what she did about her life, only propelled it more. This protective instinct, this desire she couldn't explain to get her back. To bring May back and never let her go. She was her friend. Her friends always dear to her heart, she would do anything for them. But May, May was different. May did all this to spare everyone. And Ino just let her go, let her do it. She practically handed her over to Death's door.

The fear she had, was no longer there. Her own selfish emotions didn't matter anymore now, he could shoot her all he wanted. Heck, he could kill her if he wanted too she would push forward to protect her friend. To protect May. Pushing herself up, forgetting about her own pain. Tigerclaw warns her again, but Ino paid him no mind. She staggers a bit, but stands up. The fearless look in her eyes told him, she didn't care. And neither did he, his finger presses against the trigger and shoots his target.

"No!"

A voice soft yet strong voice yells. Their presence surprised Tigerclaw, feeling their presence he moves out the way just in time. Hinata's strike missed him, which was good for him. Having learned some sort of intel from her clan, he knew what she and her cousin where capable of doing. Regaining her stance, Hinata managed to stop the shoot from being fired. She stands in-between the mutant and the crater. Her stance strong.

"I won't let you, lay a finger on her. On May."her words come out like a calm threat, that one should not take likely. She was dead serious about it too. He saw it. She was ready to give her life for them. He looks around at all of them, they each were.

Sensing another presence. Tigerclaw jumps up flipping over his surprised attacker.

Naruto. Tried to get him with his more enlarged Rasangen. A mistake on the boy's part. With his back turned to the mutant, gave him the opening he needed. Quickly putting away his pistols, his counter attack was faster than Naruto and the others could react. Finishing the last of his hand signs, a quick reddish outline surrounds him. And then forms itself on either claw, and transforms into compressed heated blades. He thrust right at Naruto, one aiming right for his throat the other his mid section. It was like a demon from Hell, Tigerclaw' felt like. The heat emitting from the mutant was like a beast, coming for its pray. And Naruto was it.

Frozen by the sensation of this overwhelming power of fear if he could call it that. His reaction was a little too late, but just in time for someone else. It either happened in slow motion or to fast for the eye to see. He should have been impelled by those concentrated fire blades, but he wasn't. Then if not, where did this blood come from that was splattered upon him, and why was he on the ground? Who? What? The answer to his many questions came in the form of a high pitch hysterical scream.

"NOOOO!"

Naruto's eyes shift up quickly and nearly pop out of his head in shock and terror. He saw the two flamed blades, meant for him protruding from the backside and throat of the one who took the blow. Who stood over him, in front of him. Using their arms to block the attack, but the blades pierced straight through them too. Taking the painful and mortal wound attack, there was no pain shown upon their face. How could there be? Everything was covered up, there was no way they could express their pain, it's not like they ever did before. Always smiling. Tigerclaw was surprised, which quickly turned to anger, than to disgust and finally pleasure. He pushes his blades further into them, their sound of their blood and either it was their flesh or the metal that sizzled and filled the air with such a ratchet stench. It could make anyone gag, and for Kiba who had high senses almost made him vomit.

Tigerclaw sneers at them."A pity, really. A real pity."In one ruthless motion he rips his blades out from them. And goes to stab them again, both of them pierce straight through their chest. His strength lifted them up a bit off the ground. Dangling them for show and fun."Such a disappointment. I will put you out of your misery. Then the res-"

A blade gets thrust into him, ending his rant. It wasn't as deep as his own blades, but it was enough for him to show pain. He looks up at them, they stare back down at him, their black eyes slowly started to fade away and peaking through golden-yellow ones. They stare hard and weakly at the mutant. The metal upon their skin slowly started to come off, only patches though. It kept trying to decide to either come off all the way or not. Like some sort of symbiote, the emblem upon their back showed, branded in their skin. A sight everyone saw. To their horror. The metal skin was trying to cover them back up again, the look of struggle upon their face was just agonizing no doubt. And with their injuries added, only made it worse. They looked ready to cry, but no tears came. They couldn't, they could not produce them. Half their face started to become recovered with the metal, blacking one eye back. While the other side stayed. With the little energy they had left, they slowly lift up their free hand slowly. Forming it into what seem to be half of some unusual hand seal. While chanting some sort of incantation it seemed. In a language no one could understand.

Each word was painful, just horribly painful and horse. But they kept going with it, to finish it. Through force of will, the circuit markings that was once red, glowed a golden color. And twisted painfully into some other markings, either vines or something else. Whatever they were it was needed for what they were doing. Their only visible golden eye glew brightly. Along with themselves, outlined in the same energy. Gritting their teeth, the energy around them began to expand. Along with it in the air, symbols that seem to read: Wood, Fire, Water, Air, and Earth along with another. These six symbols emitted brightly around themselves and Tigerclaw who realized what they were doing. And so did the others.

Naruto pushes off the ground to them, the others rush but they where prevented from interfering. The last bit of energy from May's charm encased them each from the what came next. Right before everyone's eyes, the very last thing they saw, wishing they wouldn't. With the last bit of her strength before the bright light swallowed her up too, the last thing they each saw, her smile. An actual genuine smile, that each one of them interpreted differently. But spoke the same. How sorry she was and how much she cared for each of them. They watch as she closes her eye, accepting the burden to her sins. Sins she now felt was cleansed up and they did not have to worry about nor need in their world. No anymore. The huge light came either down from the sky or blasted up from the ground, whatever direction it came. It left a devastating huge and deep gaping hole, a hole that now everyone had in their hearts.

"MAYYYYY!"


	90. Chapter 90

From far and wide across, that surge of energy of massive light in the form of what looked like a pillar. It was like it came form the Heavens themselves, but no one was really sure. It was a beautiful sight to behold, the color itself just radiated the skies into such luminous and warm colors. Like stars bursting bright. The sky remained a soft pastel lushes golden yellow. Sparkling in the mid transition night sky, a wondrous sight. Something such as that surely left or meant something wonderful. To the outside lookers, but not for the ones who saw the aftermath of such a feat.

Shredder's cold eyes look and listen to what the Mask Man came to report back. Everyone minus Tigerclaw and Razhor, where present in the man's chambers. From what the Mask Man relied to Shredder, seem to please him. It was hard to tell with his mouth being covered, but his eyes gleamed with sadistic joy upon his victory. His plan that he had came together just as he wanted, no longer would there obstacles in his way anymore. He dismissed everyone besides the Masked Man. Once everyone left the chambers, the man takes off his orange mask revealing himself to Shredder, who had ready knew what he looked like under it.

The man behind the mask was disfigured on the right side of his face, resembling wrinkles from being heavily scared. His deformity meant nothing to Shredder. Nor did his name, but he gave it to Shredder to show and symbolize a sense of trust, even if it was unsettled.

Neither of it matter to them, both of them used the other for their own personal reason. They had what the other needed, Shredder needed and wanted more power, not to mention in a sense an ally in this world. While latter wanted just the same from man. And his assistance in what was to come very soon. Not to mention the interesting tech that was brought from Shredder's world.

It was a fair exchange. Shredder wanted power, and he received it."How is your eye?"

Shredder shoots his eyes like a snake in the man's direction. Now able to see out of both eyes, having acquired a replacement for his useless one. It was a painful process at best, but pain was nothing to the man. It never out reviled his hate and anger. The very core of his being, so the pain was nothing but a mere pinch to him. But his new eye, the power it held was just what Shredder wanted. That he had his other eye replaced with the same one, granting him more. Allow him access to unimaginable feats he could only dream. Of course he had to go through training to properly utilize and use them. For some it would be very taxing upon them, draining them of their chakra if they did not seal them. But not Shredder, he refused to be beaten by a pair of eyes.

They were his tools. They would bend to his will or he would make them. The only thing he regretted was being unable to use this new power on his most hated enemy, Hamato Yoshi; Splinter. But he would take great satisfaction in using them for another purpose.

Shredder's red eyes look sharply at the man. A clear sign that they indeed where doing just fine. Even if he seem to be straining with them just a bit, only if one looked closely enough to see it.

A coy smile comes across the man's lips."Good to see. I must admit myself and my associate are quite please on your performance with everything."

"It was nothing but mere child's play. The girl was foolish. Hamato Yoshi did not train her well. But she was usable enough."

"Even so, I'm sure you did not expect for her do what she did?"

Shredder scuffs lowly knowing what the man was talking about. His plan did indeed go as he wanted, with only a bit minor blockage all thanks to that piece of abomination. His army, his men would have been able to do his deed. He cursed her very name, once he found out she managed to be a step ahead of him. Her skill at doing what she did was a surprise to him. Something he made sure to repay back, putting her through agonizing Hell for it. Something he took great pleasure in. But, now it didn't matter. What he had done to her, knew there was no way a cure. Sastification he could be happy for.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked about you other two."The question brought Shredder back.

"Razhor and Tigerclaw did as they were told."Shredder say flatly. No emotions nor concern behind them.

"Yes. That they did. Recovering right now." A true fact, the mutants suffered heavy damage after the sudden surprised turn of events. "What of Ryota?"

"He was just merely a pawn, nothing more. His fate was sealed. The weak perish."

"And of the boy? Suigetsu?"

"...Leave him, he did as expected he would."

"...I see. Very well. Shall we get going? My associate is very eager to continue your training and performance."

* * *

Voices. Voices everywhere. So many like a rushing tide. Time was of essence now. A very thin line between life and death. And so far death seem to be winning despite the pleads they would not take Death's invitation.

"It won't work."

"It's hurting her!"

"I don't understand?"

"This stuff...it's killing her!"

"Her body is rejecting it!"

"Damn it!"

"She's not clotting!"

"I think her kidney just burst!"

"We need to opereate on her fast!"

"Crap!"

"Lady Tsunade, whatever this stuff is..it's preventing any treatment!"

"I think she's hemorrhaging inside!"

"Her pupils, I can't see them!"

"Arghhh! She's clotting and there is server arterial bleeding!"

"I can't get a pulse! I can't get a pulse!"

"What is this stuff!?"

"We have to get this stuff off!"

"What is this...poison?"

"Where are those test results!"

"They're not done yet M'La-"

"Well hurry it up! Failure is not an option!"Tsunade snaps at the medical-nin in frustration for their lack of incompetence.

Scaring the others in the operating room. She didn't need this, not now. Time was not something to waste, Sakura could see it upon her master's face along with Ino. The two quickly turn their attention back to the most important matter at hand. Everyone was putting in all their energy for this, they had too. Death was at the door and ready to take what they believed was rightfully their own. Though they had injuries of their own, it was minor compared the one being operated on. A tricky operation at that, they didn't know their biological structure. Even from Splinter informed them and the information that Tsunade managed to gather after her encounter with the mutant Tigerclaw. She and Temari made it out fine. With what was left of the laboratory the Hokage was able to retrieve bits of information, and with this and including her medical knowledge she would make this operation a success. Even if it meant giving up her life for their sake. The words of the mutant rat rang through her very core. The promise she made the honorable man. Yes. She called him a man and saw him as such. More of a man than any she had meet before, even with his animal appearance.

Rushing into the battlefield after everything went down. She felt the surge of energy her pupil unleashed. It shook the whole area with devastating power, power that shocked and surprised herself and the others. It made them wonder if this was her's pupils actual true power? Having see Master Splinter in action, the man clearly deserved the title Master. Living up to it, this was the one who trained them. This one person was like a one man army, swift and powerful. Should he had been born in this world, he clearly would have been either legendary or a elite jonin known far and wide. He was the one to train them, told her and the others clearly they had more hidden. More power than they thought. The area were the fight took place, left the land broken and battered. Holes and craters everywhere. Tsunade knew they were indeed strong naturally. Even in their normal state, but to see it with her own eyes. The rawness of what her pupil gave impressed her, yet scared her. Their strength so monstrous...where was this during training? The grounds she remembered ruptured. Split. Shattered. Damage just everywhere, and then there was that...that gaping hole. Was just catastrophic. The radius itself was just vast, a new part of the terrain was formed from it. This was what those Kraang built? It was just impressive, but that didn't matter. Not at all, only having seconds to look around. Her main priority was her pupil, saving the life that barely hung on by a thread. Though Sakura and Ino where present, their skills and knowledge would not be enough. The Mystical Palm offered more harm than good. It only made sense, with the information Tsunade knew. Their body rejected it, their chakra, their jutsu was just poison to them.

And without their natural healing kicking in, only made it worse. And this metal...this metallic skin that spread all over their body only made it harder. It was clear it was infused with them. Made treating them difficult, it seem to act on its own. Like it was alive. Closing up the areas of the wounds that needed tending too right away. Breaking through it was also a pain and burden. By studying the grueling injuries they had been giving. Tsunade deduced the way to break through this metal skin...a way she wish to be another. It only added more pain and harm than good, but she had to find some way to in a sense stabilize them.

Putting in every bit of her focus and energy with this operation, determine and anxious. Both mixed together made her a bit edgy, but she kept her cool. If she didn't, with the slightest mishap, they would go under and wouldn't wake up. They'd be lost forever. And the promise she made to Splinter, would be for nothing. It wasn't just him counting on her, but others. She had to get them stabilized, she just had to. Her eyes slightly trailed off to her arms, covered in their blood all the way up to her elbows. Horrified by this, she still remained calmed and scream orders at the other medic-nins assisting her.

* * *

It was so close, so very close. If not for Kakashi's sudden quick thinking and using his Kumai. They all knew the plan she had would have fallen through and she would be gone. Everyone sat in despondency, despondency so heavy the air seem to become desolated. So many emotions came from each of them. Pain. Uncertain. Confusion. Worry. Guilt. Anger. Frustration. Prayers. Pleads. Hope. Hopelessness. Isolation. Just so many. They fought tooth and nail to get them. To find them, only to come to realization they might actually loose them. Their minds each played the same thing, what their eyes saw. The person before them, didn't look like the person they knew. No. They just couldn't believe what they put themselves through. All for the sake to keep them safe and prevent them form any sort of harm. They choose to destroy themselves, on their behalf. To sacrifice everything. Everything they cared about and love. To point of choosing suicide. Even if it wasn't the main person. The head of the group. Shredder.

They did all with a smile on their face, despite the pain they had inside them. The forsake it like it was nothing. That it didn't mean a damn thing. Filling everyone with angst guilt. No one had bother to utter their name, it just caused their blood to boil and tears to start to form. Sitting or standing outside the operating room, they filled up the area. Medic-nins would be running in and out. Back and forth. So many times they wanted to stop them and see what was happening. It's been a total of almost four days. And there was nothing. Nothing on their condition. Good or bad. This anxious feeling only fueled them. Questions popped in their head. Thoughts. Horrible thoughts, they wish not to come to pass. Since none of them where medic-nins, they couldn't go in and see. But they could hear Tsunade's yells and orders.

With each one, their hearts jumped and dropped. With this long wait, some would sleep others stayed awake. Even though they had injuries of their own, it was minor. So they would live, but not much could be said for the one behind the doors. Their eyes reflected memories, warm heart memories. Of good times. That brought little solace to them. It brought the exact opposite of what they wanted to feel. But that wasn't all of it, no. There was still the other matter. How they would tell them. Tell them everything about what happened. What they did. Which one of them could have the stomach to do such a thing. It wasn't going to be easy, not at all. To tell someone they where all alone now. In this strange world. They in a sense had no home to go too. How could someone tell such a thing, to someone like them? A person so tender and sweet. Always smiling and whole hearted. Brimming with innocence. An innocence they prayed dearly stayed. But knew realistically it was gone. Thinking about it more now, made them wonder if they actually wanted them to make it out alive and okay.

What the heck?! What kind of thinking was that!? Why would they even think of such a thing!? Those were not the thoughts needed right now. With bags under their eyes, energy running lower and lower as each second that went by, they refused to let such futile fatigue feeling to overtake them.

With his hands clasped firmly together, his eyes close tightly only to open them and slide his blue eyes over to the double doors. He saw them, standing there or it was just his mind playing tricks on him. They stood there smiling while slowly fading away. Calling to them. Waving.

"Hi Naruto."

The sound of their voice even if it was just their mind making it up, was just enough to them. They jolt out of their seat, almost stumbling reaching out to grab the mirage they saw, for their hand to go straight through and for the figure to vanish. All eyes went to them. Closing their eyes in frustration and grief, doing his best to fight back his own tears. He had to be strong, he had to be strong them. They had been this whole time for each of them. Now it was their turn, refusing to cry. Despite how much it hurt inside. Bring his hand back, Naruto clenches it into a fist holding it close. Before holding it out towards the door.

"I'm right here, May."he said. His voice trying hard not to crack."We're all right here."


	91. Chapter 91

Carefully and as delicate as the medic-nin could lower your body into one of the stasis containers, that was luckily recovered from the hideout. Filled with a fluorescent magenta liquid that managed to offer some sort of healing to you. One of the medic's place a aerosol mask on you. To supply you with some clean air and help you with breathing, along with a medical wires to keep track of your vitals. Hooking you up to different machines, like you were some sort of experiment. Which was not to far from the truth. This part was a bit difficult, as most of the body was covered in either bandages or still the metal skin. That seem to move its place every so often, making this task difficult. Actually this whole operation was just difficult, because none of their medical healing jutsu worked, as it caused more harm than good. Your body would reject it and cause more suffering. Tsunade forbid anyone to use the Mystical Palm on you, as it had been attempted before by Sakura. It was strange, it burned you. Their chakra hurt you, it hurt your body bad. Setting everyone back, so it came to down to actual operation. The old way. Stabilizing your body took about four days to do, whatever this substance that coated you was doing less harm than good. But it would not go away. No. It didn't.

They didn't understand what this stuff at first, not until after running some test. And with those test came trying to patch you. Stop all the injuries inflicted upon your body. The injuries ranged from catastrophe, severe to minor if lucky to find them. There came internal bleeding that needed to be stop right away. You had went into cardiac arrest a few times, and a couple of other times things just stopped functioning. Everyone had to be on their toes, not sure what was going to happen next. Like an old boat, no one knew when something would go wrong. Yet, they worked diligently despite it. Tsunade made them, Ino and Sakura did it without a second thought. Neither girl looked tired at all, both very adamant upon keeping you alive. Even Shizune, who ran the diagnostic and research on your condition. The substance in your body. Everything. It was she, who found out this fluorescent magenta liquid would stabilize you, your body seem to react to it. Which was good, from discovering this strange magenta crystal at the hideout. By crushing it up and liquefying it worked.

By having that, it made this whole thing a bit more easier. Tsunade and her team were able to operate a bit with ease. But that didn't mean they could let up, no. There was around the clock medics, coming in and out. Keeping track of everything. The slightest abnormality they had to quickly report it and a team would come in to handle it. Having happen only about three times, Tsunade was very strict about it. Becoming angry should anything happen and demand a reason why. Which was of course her over concern about you. Everyone could see it with her, in her eyes. The Hokage made her student, May the top priority at the moment. The woman had taken to her studies to figure out how to cure the girl, by any means. And because so, rumors and words started to spread about the girl. Who she was and her tie to what has been in happening the world. Like a plague it spread, while some things said were bad, it soon turned to shock and surprise. Tsunade the rest finding out while they had left something had come to their village but, luckily they could not get in. There was something that protected them, some sort of golden shield. That not only happen in her village but also with, Suna, Kirigakure and with the other great nations.

Shocking the latter, which they could not believe it. This girl, laying before them in this liquid. This petite girl, who's body was like she went through Hell again and again. Deformed. Scratched up. Bruised. Torn. Branded. Managed to protect people she didn't know. A girl who didn't think twice about giving away her life. Laid before them on the brink of death. They didn't know whether to feel compelled to prevent it or either guilty or grief upon this discovery. One thing was sure, those who went to rescue her felt more torn up than anyone. Everyday either all of some where present outside. Either awake or sleeping to be awoken by someone either entering or leaving the room in which May was placed. Waiting some sort of news, that she was alright. She was going to make it. Because right now this liquid was all that was keeping her stable as of now. With the amount of blood she lost, if one could call it blood. And with seemingly match, she was slipping away at every second. Now to mention trying to get this metal stuff off her. Which a team was working on, from the information gathered it seem to be active by some sort of seal it seem upon her body. A seal that needed to be broken.

This girl...this girl put herself through all this...why? Why they wondered? What reason did she have for doing such a thing? Was she stupid? Did she not care? Care about those she would leave behind? Was she not afraid of the pain and darkness she would have to face and go through?

All theses questions came, but there was no answer. The only one could actually give such answers, had yet to show any sign of recovery or life for that matter.

In the lab, Shizune still working with the crystal. The Kraang Power Cell, from what she discovered from the information she received after examining the hideout. Having collected quite a few, turning some into powder state. She scoops a small bit out placing it upon the microscope slide, then goes over to a small little vial filled with red liquid. Blood. Each with a name on it, opening one of them, using a small pasteur pipette sucking some of the blood. She squeezes a few drops on the powder, on the slide she adds some droplets from another tub. Then mixes it carefully, placing the cover slip on it. Carefully picking it up and sliding it under the instrument. Looking at through the eyepiece, adjusting the focus. Looking at it for a few more seconds, moving away she picks up her clipboard and writes something down. Then takes the slide out and does the same thing, over and over. Still the same results, letting out a frustrated sigh. She wasn't going to give in, those part of her team where working on something else for her. Would glance over at the tired women, bags under her eyes. Showing she hadn't either slept for days or barely got any sleep. Looking worse than everyone in here, but managed to keep going. Even the two Sakura and Ino. Upon all three of their faces, refusing to lose. Refusing to give up. No one bothered to say anything about it. It was just best not too.

Taking another side off, another negative. Looking at the last few vials of blood only five left, Shizune was starting to wonder if any of them would be a match. Doing the process again, she puts the slide under and studies it.

A sharp shocked gasp escapes her. She couldn't believe it. Was this right? She looks at it again, and again. Just to be sure she does the rest of the blood and out of the reminder she finds what could be the key to saving, May. Relieved and thrilled about this, she quickly gathers up her information, not paying attention to someone walking behind her and bumps into them. Which bumps her into her lab table and ends up mixing her findings with another's. Upset, she was about to blow her top when she noticed something else. A reaction, a really good reaction or so it seemed. This was something she didn't think about, but glad it happened. A accident might have just turned into a miracle. Picking up the tainted slide she looks it under the scope and...

Gaara's eyes stare at the covered up body of Ryota with silent anger. He just couldn't believe it even when he found out it, from Ebizo. It just disgusted him that someone from his village, someone responsible for the protection of the village and villagers would do this. The man had confessed before he choose the latter to no longer live. Being caught by Sai, with Shikamaru and Choji who still had the man in custody after finding May. Admitting he caused all this to happen, planned it all. Caused her to suffer and be experimented, claiming it was all for the sake of the village and villagers. May was nothing but a threat to them, she would only bring the village's downfall. He was trying to save the village, while at the same time he realized May would be the key to their village's success. If he could utilize her powers, her abilities along with this new enemy's resources. Suna could become strong. They would have an army of soldiers like May, but modified much better. With her powers and the use of jutsu, the possibilities were endless. She was the catalyst for it, because of her bio-structure being so mandible anything could be in a sense changeable within her. It was what Shredder needed, and he was willing to give her over to them, in exchange for power, for the village. Remember Ryota's exact words, words everyone heard from the old man.

Such callous and cruel words,_"She is nothing but artificial life. Life that was made for others profit not their own. Life that was born into nothingness, that meant nothing. A mistake. Nothing but a mishap. Imperfect. Insufficient. Disposable." _

His words angered Gaara enough to want to end the man himself, for speaking such ill and unkind words about May. He would have reacted if someone didn't beat him to it first.

Naruto.

The shinobi slugged the old man hard, across the face. The force of his punch was clear, Naruto had been dying for it since day one. He detested the man from before when he spoke ill about May. Not feeling the need to rescue her, she was disposable back then. A word that Naruto did not take kindly, the look he gave Ryota sealed his fate with the young man. The punch didn't kill Ryota. No. After giving away a bit more information, that the process done to May was incurable. She would die before anyone of them could say them, her body already didn't react to process. It was breaking down. While accusing Gaara he was blinded by May, he couldn't see the danger she was to not just him, but to the village. To everyone in the world. He was actually doing everyone a favor, everyone of them was blinded by May. They couldn't see passed her fake facade. His personality twisted darkly right there, before ending himself. How much fun it was to put her through those test, and she did all for the sake of everyone. To spare them. He called her stupid, naive, and weak. She got what she deserved. With each laugh, came Naruto's fist, but it wasn't enough to shut the man up. Taunting them all, that none of them could save her. She was now nothing but damage trash, not goods but trash. Everyone wanted a piece of him now, Gaara remembered feeling the heat of their anger rise, and Ryota seem to sense it. The man activated the paper bombs he had on him, laughing all the while screaming to Gaara, remembering May whispering for Gaara's safety the most out of everyone. Setting off the explosion, killing himself refusing to be taken in by the others.

A quick death. Too good for him. Gaara never felt this upset in all his years as being Kage, but that went away when remembering seeing May. The condition she was in, the way she managed to save him. Throw herself before him, risk her own life for his own. Never thinking twice. Always offering before he could say anything. He realized he never protest, because he felt it would crush her if he did so. Now regretting his past choices with her. She came into their world, into his village. Meaning she was under his care and protection. She was part of his village. And from finding out about her life, how she came to be added more onto his responsibility with her. Feeling he had to take care of her. The way she looked, like a lost kitten in this world. Frighten but curious and soon thrilled by it. When the topic of her becoming a kounichi, he was hesitant at first. But with the others on the council against it including Ryota he went ahead and did it anyway. Which now he realized Ryota was the one who mastermind it all. For May to become a kounichi, letting her go out into the world. That made it easy for him to put the blame on her, Gaara fell right into his trap. The signs! How could he not see the signs? Thinking back, they had always been there. He just didn't notice them until too late. That fear and frighten look Natsuki had in her eyes when she came to tell him something urgent but Ryota came in just seconds after her.

It was adamant in her eyes, he paid no mind to it. And when Ryota all of sudden agreed to support May. The fact he was gone from time to time. The fact he sympathized with May, when her sister came. He had to be the one to orchestrate May's sister's sudden arrival at the village, and urged and encouraged May to leave. He had to be the one. He was so calm the day he found out May had left. And the fact he took it upon himself to deliver May's sentence. He had tampered with his orders. There were many other times too, but those stood out to the young Kazekage the most. He saw her face plastered in his mind, her unconscious pain struck face in his mind. She didn't look like the May he knew. No. She looked like something else, someone else. With herself covered in that metal stuff, all throughout her body.

Though her face was unreadable, there was no doubt pain. Pain nether him nor anyone else saw, until now. And to make it worse, her pain wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot, she hadn't been told the news. News that was like a burden, a heavy burden of guilt each of them shared. But Gaara felt it the most, it was more than any of the others. Because no matter how he looked at it, it all came to him. He was the one to cause all this upon May. If he would have never allowed her to become a kounichi. She would have stayed safe and well. Not broken and in pain. She would greet him all the time. She would offer him a smile whenever she saw him or was in his presence. Be able to walk around the village with her smile on like always, that excited look in her eyes. The warm and kind feeling she gave to everyone no matter what, but they seem to beam much more when she looked him. Even more so when she looked Temari. Oh, Temari. His sister though kept her cool and self in check the best way she could, Gaara knew she was distraught than anyone. She became silent, a cold silence. She was hurting bad from all this. May was very important to her, more than anything Gaara noticed. She was May's sensei but also May's first in a sense friend. The first person May bonded with when she came to.

Temari held such pride and love for May, like an older sister. May always by Temari's side most of the time, May was one the few who could make Temari smile. Just as much as May meant to Temari, Temari meant the same to May. There had been times, Gaara saw May look at Temari, as if she reminder her of April. Her own sister, Temari on the other hand had become sort of protective with May. Gaara held the responsibility of his sister's emotional state and feelings about all this. He had to hold onto this heavy burden for everything. For getting everyone involved in all this. For getting May in this.

The others like always waiting outside the doors for anything on May. While he had to come and finish his report, it's not like he didn't go and wait like the others. And he would have stayed, if not for his Kage duties. Something he wished to not have at this moment, he yearned to be there waiting for May. To know she was going to be okay. Not here. Then again it's not like he couldn't. Was it out of guilt he was taking so long not return back?

_"Mr. Gaara!"_

The sound of May calling to him surprised him, turning around he finds no one there but himself. Nothing but his mind playing mind games with him, he turns back around and comes face to face with...May. She was standing there right in front of him or so it seem. She was transparent, looking well and healthy. Smiling to him, like she always did. Gaara returns her look with a perplexed one, which made May tilt her head confused a bit by his facial expression. Only to start to giggle for a second, she stops and looks at him tenderly. Her smile remanded but it was or seemed different. It seem or looked either affectionate or softer. He couldn't really, whatever it was made him...happy. Even if he was sad. May steps closer to him, she extends her hand towards him and places it upon the symbol on his forehead. He was sure he felt her soft and gentle touch. Even if she didn't have a physical form, the way her hand rested upon it. He wasn't sure if she was stroking his hair gently or not. But it was a relaxing feel. His hand reaches up to rest upon her's, he squeezes and was sure she held onto his back just the same.

Feeling his eyes began to well up and sting, he looks at her with grief and guilt. May seem to be able to see the pain in his eyes, all this pain. Her smile dropped and she became worried a look, Gaara admitted he never liked to see on her. It never really suited her. She looked ready to cry, but then again she couldn't...still the fact was she looked like she could.

_"Mr. Gaara..."her words came out innocent and soft."What's wrong, Mr. Gaara?"_

Gaara didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. He started chocking up, tears formed in the corner of his eyes. May moved closer to him, till there was no more space. She kept looking up at him, her eyes focused on trying to figure out what was wrong. How he was feeling reflected upon her, he saw the frantic look. Pleading for him to tell her, he opens his mouth but no words formed. So he shuts his eyes to prevent his tears and May from looking into his eyes. For her to see how he felt about all this, how much hurt, pain and agony he was in right now. He wanted to tell he was so sorry. He never meant for this to happen, none of this. He would take it all back if he could. Keep her closer next time.

Feeling a weight on his chest made him open his eyes, he wasn't sure if it was his heart or not. No. It was May, she had rested her head upon him. Right on his chest, her ear against his the side that had his heart. Her eyes closed as if she was listening to it. Trying to figure out was wrong with him this way. He gets ready to say something to her, when embraces him in a hug tightly. Squeezing him.

Wait? Why was she trembling? Was she scared? Why was she scared?

"..."he just looks down at her. Feeling her tighten her hold on him.

And in a voice that was so reassuring caused his tears to fall."_Be happy, Mr. Gaara. Okay? I want you to be happy._"

The sound of her words hit him right in his heart, so sweet and kind. He broke and shed his tears, they fell straight through May. Who began to fade out, fade away from him. He realized this and reacted too late. To late to embrace her. To assure her he was right here. She was gone...


	92. Chapter 92

What was this? This type of seal? Was it a seal at all? This metal substance, it was slowly breaking the cells down, causing them to die. Meaning they were dying. This stuff on them, in them was killing them slowly. Painfully, she wasn't sure really. Even with being in that stasis chamber, it slowed down the process, which was a good thing. Giving them more time to figure out something. But what? It just didn't make any sense, from the autopsy of the few bodies they recovered after the mission, there was no deterioration of the cells. Not like this. Their's in a sense seem stable. If that substance wasn't removed or at least halted, than...There had to be some way, it was bad enough their body structure and chemistry was foreign. Making this whole ordeal difficult. They refused to make it impossible. Having gone over everything more times than they could count, using every resource they could get their hands on. All their medical knowledge, to find any sort of possible solution to this. With second they took, their life was slipping away. Barely hanging on by a thread.

It wasn't just the physical condition, but also mental too. With the help of Inoichi, Ino's father head of the Yamanaka clan. He was able to get a good diagnostic reading. From what he told her, Tsunade. Remembering it as clear as day. The brain neurons in May had not doubt been tampered with. Meaning the activity in her mind was fractured, he managed to find traces of abnormality in certain sections, but more so in temporal area and frontal. He explained it was some how configured, like being reprogrammed. Which he admitted was interesting but horrifying. Leaving May with no sense of control and her memories either erased or tampered with. Newer information was planted, hypnotizing her. To gain control, he noticed there was a some part that could either be her. But from all the damage that had been done, with her neurons it highly likely they would still be there. With that small bit of herself still in there. There was also other traces of other parts of her, he couldn't quite figure out, which Tsunade had to fill him in. Programs that she was programmed with. In all Inoichi told her, right now May's mind was like a huge jigsaw puzzle with many pieces either missing or scattered. Understanding him, Tsunade question whether or not May's mind could be brought back together. The answer she received was one she that still made seem almost impossible, making the percentage drop. But, Inoichi told her he would figure out the best way to do such a delicate procedure. The chances of doing so could result in a complete shut down of her mind completely or put her in a permit vegetation state even coma. Tsunade told him to all he could, putting him head of it all. Inoichi had a member of the clan monitor May's brain functions.

With that part being taken care of, Tsunade had little to worry about. With all the information she had her eyes never stopped to rest. Her brain was on fire, her office was filled with books, scrolls, everything. Even May's Grimoria, which she was given by Hinata. From what Tsunade gathered and the information she was told about it. This book was May's spells. Back in her world, that she made herself and when she came here learning about their world, the jutsu that was done here. She found way to tweak it to work for her. The symbols and signs she used did puzzle the woman, not to mention how the girl wrote it. No doubt just for her to understand, still that didn't stop Tsunade she would decipher it. Copying and writing down the symbols, she sent to the encryption team to figure it out. What she was able to put together on her on, was that May seem to fancy barrier jutsus. Though turning it into something for herself and healing jutsus. Or incantations. She did notice that protection charm May used for each of them was written in here. Not to mention the charm she used for the villages. It amazed her from the work she was discovering that girl had, she truly was amazing, it gave Tsunade more of an insight to her character. Underneath that innocent and happy facade laid a masterful mind. Able to configure their own technique to make it work for them. To compensate for their lack in the world of ninjas. Similar to one she knew. She was just so intrigued to see it all, trying to remember when she taught May about barrier jutsu. It was a very minimal lesson she remembered, than again she did give the girl free range to learn all she needed. Then there was the work she improved upon Lady Chiyo's. Knowing the woman's work pretty well. It was amazing as well.

From what Temari told her, May had read through much of the deceased woman's work. That even her brother was amazed at she did it, which made sense. Getting that vibe from the girl upon first training her. The way May quickly healed that fish in mere moments, without breaking a sweat or with little effort. This was all of course before she knew what May was, and how she obtain her abilities, her powers. Even so, she showed exceptional skills in the field. That she shouldn't even be a genin from it all.

Flipping through another page, studying the writings written in them. Looking at the pictures if she could call them. Trying hard to figure it out. She just knew in her gut, something in this book would give her the answer she needed to help May. There just had to be. If the girl can make charms to protect her and everyone else, expanding her own energy and still allowing it to maintain itself for such a long period of time. Despite being jaded and able to walk and function. Just what was it? Was she even getting closer to it? If only May was around, she could tell her. But, she wasn't.

Sighing, she stops for a second pinching her temples. So much was weighing on her right now, the promise she made, keeping May alive, trying to find Shredder, what to tell the girl, what to tell the others as they waited for some sort of good news. Just so much. So many burdens, but as Hokage it was job to do such. She was aware some wondered why she was going above and beyond for the girl. No matter how Tsunade tried to put it, she felt there was just no words to actually describe it. Without making some confused and not understanding. There was just something May, that reminded her there is such a thing as innocents still in this world. Closing her to rest them, she could hear May calling to her anxious to know if she was doing something right. Or eagerer to learn what the lesson was for the day. A few times Tsunade remember finding the girl buried in studying or had fallen asleep during her studies. A few times she remember how the girl would just fly to her window, popping up unannounced outside her window. There in mid air, since she could fly. A issue Tsunade found annoying but grew to enjoy, as it made her day. A few times she would snap at May to not scare her to death like that. May, having a oblivious personality didn't seem to catch on right away but would and apologize before saying what she needed to, to her.

Opening her eyes, she slides them over to the window wishing to see May. But there was nothing, nothing but clear skies and clouds. It was a beautiful day, a perfect to wear a smile, but Tsunade's just didn't form. It's true what they said, someone doesn't miss something until it's gone. And right now, she was missing May's pop up visits. Even if she could just see her face smiling at her or just whiff of her in the breeze.

Her eyes stare out the window, with pleading hope. There came nothing, reality set in and she had to accept it. Her mind began to wonder, thinking about Inoichi again, what he said about the percentage of being successful. To re-connect May's brain neurons, to in a sense restart her. Bring her back online. Wait!? Why did she just think back online, May wasn't a computer. Even if...forcing that thought out of her mind, Tsunade goes back to Inoichi.

"If the mind isn't healed first, than nothing else will be."

His words rang in her mind, she knew he was right for the most part. Since May can or was able to heal herself, Inoichi informed her the reason might be because of the severe brain neurons. That's preventing any information signals from getting out. At least that's what he believes. But, Tsunade was the World's best medic-nin. She knew it was something else. There just had to be something to at least jump start May's regeneration. Splinter's words came to her next.

"May, is the abundance of existence."

His seem cryptic to her, searching through her mind on what he meant. To had the meaning come rushing in.

"Lady Tsunade! Lady Tsunade!"Shizune came bursting in, heaving. The look on her face alarmed the Hokage, who assumed something must have been wrong or happened.

She stands up abruptly,"What is it!? What's wrong?!"

Startled a bit by her tone of voice, Shizune realized how she came in and calms down."I have some news you might want to read."she hands Tsunade some papers. Watching her read them."In the lab, while running the tests...I came across this."Reading what her assistance had surprised Tsunade. She looks at Shizune who was just as surprised but happy."Do you know what this means?"

A tired smile of relief comes to Tsunade, finally a break through. This was good news indeed. Re-reading the information Shizune had presented her over and over again, Splinter's words finally made sense to her. With this information here in hand, the percentage of May's survival just went up. It was small but she would take any at this time. As her eyes continued to scan over the data, something caught her eye. Putting the papers aside, she returns back to May's Grimoria and hastily flips through the pages until found the one she needed.

* * *

Over with the Cryptanalysis Team, whom Tsunade had assigned to decipher the symbols and signs in May's Grimoria. They had books upon books, stacks up paper upon paper out and open. Matching. Guessing. Assuming what the written message might be in the book. One of the members Yurika a women with short brown hair and eyes, with shades of pink lipstick. Consider one of the best decoders was looking over a copy page of the Grimoria. When she noticed something. Just at the moment Tsunade came in, which couldn't be perfect timing, what the Hokage came for, was possibly the answer that Yurika might have.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set yet again, another day. Another day of uncertainty, waiting for either good news or bad news. For hope to rise or to sink, heavy hearts sunk lower even with the will power to keep them strong. Dullness, worry and so much more filled the air that it felt polluted. Time seem to be lost or didn't exist to the others in the waiting room of the hospital. Day upon day they either returned or stayed, Naruto and the other Konoha 11 including Sai though minus Sakura and Ino as they had work to do, along Kuernai and her daughter who came periodically in hopes of some new development or news. Temari and Kankuro. Even Shira and the other Suna nins that stayed behind waited. As well Konohamaru and his team, who sat together. Though Guy, Kakashi and Yamamto couldn't really come as often did show up. Everyone sat in silence, not a mummer was heard from anyone. Though everyone was there, it felt like no one was in a way. No doubt from their mourning their own feelings. Everyone no doubt felt the same right now, but there was one in the room that felt more than anyone of them, and she sat far away from everyone.

Natsuki.

The poor girl was completely distraught upon finding out what happen to May and the condition she was in upon their return. She despite her own condition came rushing over the others after May was admitted. She caught just a glimpse of the girl, who cared for her. The horrified look on her face made everyone cringe. She became so angry that she lashed out in anger accusing everyone of them for this to happen. Only to rebuttal it, and for the first time anyone of them had seen the actually Natsuki. A tough girl to look actually look and sound like a child, spewing out questions none of them could answer for her.

She sat all alone in the far corner of the room, curled up so no one could see her face. She barely moved. Barely said a word. They weren't sure if she was breathing or not. Though with this silence they could tell she was. A few times they assumed she was crying. She grieving on her own. Not wanting any company from either of them, that was just how she was. A tough girl. All throughout.

Naruto would glace her way ever so often, feeling guilty. He felt guilty about everything that happened, everything just felt heavy and became heavier everyday. He had every right to be, the others wouldn't understand. After what he was told back at Mount Myoboku. And now this, everyone his looked at was suffering from it. He saw the tired look their eyes. The gloom and anxiousness. The anticipation on what going on and what was happening. Moving his eyes in the direction of the long hall that lead to the stairs that ascended upward to the level May reside in. From the bit of information Sakura and Ino managed to give him and the rest, the brief description of the room, sounded more like a laboratory than an intensive care unit. He thought of the many wires May was hooked up to, how she was submerged into that liquid all the time, people over her closely monitoring her progress. No likely probing her left and right. Like she was some sort of experiment. She was experience the same treatment she had, when she was made by the Kraang.

The thought upset and frighten him. He thought of the promise to May, realizing he had not held up to it. Then to what Shikamaru said, how she would rather plunge herself back into darkness for their sake. Stay in what fears her the most. She wasn't some sort experiment. But, it was as if she was being treated like one. And he couldn't do anything, he had demanded to be in the room with her. But, Tsunade would not allow him. Naruto try to have a rebuttal, but she wouldn't hear it. Saying he would do more harm than good. And May needed all the care and attention she needed. Something Naruto felt was just an excuse. He didn't know why, but he just knew May was afraid. She was afraid and he wasn't sure if it was his own emotions playing against him, but he could feel it. Having stayed here in the hospital day upon day, since she was admitted. He sat right by the entrance to the hallway. Eyes always focused on the one spot that lead to May, watching the many Medic-nins go up and down to her. He felt hopeless, being unable to do anything except stay down here. Being told to no. To stay back. That wasn't his style. The thought of losing her would mean he failed. Thinking her eyes popped in his mind, looking straight at him.

"...May..."he whisper to himself.

The sound of heels echoed approached, attached that the call of his name. Someone was calling to him, he wasn't sure if it was May. Until Sai lays a hand upon his shoulder bringing him back.

Looking up Naruto finds Tsunade standing over him. With her on her right Shizune, Sakura and Ino and on her left was Kakashi and Inoichi, Ino's father. All of them looked down at him. There was something in Tsunade's eyes that told Naruto it was important and it was about May. Before Tsunade could even tell him, "I'll do it."he agrees.

This took a few of them by surprise."Naruto."Sakura speaks"Hold on, you don't even know what it is Lady Tsun-"

"I don't care."he cuts her off."If anyway to help May, then I'll do it. Whatever it is, I'll do it. You don't have to tell me, it's okay. But it's going to help her right? Otherwise you wouldn't be here and giving me that look."

Tsunade was just a bit taken back, though not surprised. She had a feeling he would know. Nodding her head, she gets straight to the it. Though before she could, there came a large explosion from upstairs that shook the hospital.

"What the hell!?"Kiba alarmed.

Activating their eyes Hinata and Neji pinpointed the area."It came from the east corner."Hinata tells them.

Hearing that, Tsunade and those working with her knew who was over there. "That's May's room."Ino rushes off, only for Naruto to beat her upon hearing her say that.

Upstairs in what was to be the intensive care unit, now nothing but rubble and huge exiting hole that actually looked like a someone took a huge bite out from the corner of the room. Those working where on the ground. Tsunade and the others come rushing in. Sakura and Shizune go to the wounded, while the rest look around. Inoichi noticed a few of his clan members on the ground. He hurries over to them.

"Are you alright?"the man asks."What happened?"

The member look look at Inoichi pain written on their face."W-We..We-ere monitoring her brain neurons...when we noticed something..."they manage to say."W-We thought we could...could fix it and tried to enter mind...when it back fired...W-We don't know how...but she woke up in fright and next thing a burst of energy came from her...it came out of nowhere. From the way she reacted, she see-seem confused-startled...disoriented...unstable...scared..."they raise their hand weakly and points towards outside and passes out.


	93. Chapter 93

The condensation of this...fog just seem to come out of nowhere. It just started rolling in the second the sun started to descend, covering all throughout the village. It was rather thick, but not to thick. Strange. To those who didn't know what was actually happening. But Naruto and the others did. They knew why it came. They had to find the source, the center. Neither Hinata or Neji managed to locate her, it was either she was in the village or not. But from the sudden change in the atmosphere if was clear she hadn't gone far. May was here, just where?

After the sudden explosion that came from the Intensive Care Unit, caused by her. Which surprised everyone, since the girl was in a comatose state. How she became suddenly awake baffled everyone. Her brainwaves from what Inoijin said, were separately active. The part of brain that handled her movements at a halt. Making her incapable of even moving. The synapses to contact everything in her mind, severed so there was no way a signal could be given. Each portion was in way isolated from each other in her mind. She would was going to have go through a very delicate procedure to reconnect her mind. That could either work or not.

Though from the information they received from the members of the Yamanaka clan who were charged with watching and monitoring May, one of them assumed there was something abnormally wrong with her brain function. And decided to see what it was, while at the same time trying to attach her synapses, for it to back fire. But that wasn't all, they recalled hearing her mutter something about home or something like that. Throwing out words here and there. She just got up and left. Despite her physical condition. Which wasn't in the best of shape either. She wasn't healthy enough to move, her body had too shut down. And the only thing/s keeping her functioning the tank and equipment. Without either or both, it put May at higher risk for the virus Tsunade called spread through body. It was slowly degenerating her cells, killing her. With her being in the liquid in the tank it slowed the progress, giving her enough time to figure out how to stop it and reverse it. But now she had not doubt the process had sped up. And she could only imagine how much pain, the girl was in. If they could get find her and get back in time, Tsunade could perform the operation needed to hopefully save her.

Before everyone one went off to find May, Inoijin told them to approach with caution and not to startle her. Her mind is at a fragile state, and like a computer it could crash at any moment. No doubt the fog was from her, having made it subconsciously he speculated was to reflect her own state of mind. Having noticed the fog was different than actual fog and Hidden Mist jutsu. The thickest part of the fog, was where they would find May. Like the mind, it was going to be dangerous. It didn't matter to the others, it didn't scare them off, scare them away. They where ready to tackle it. Inoijin was put in charge of it all.

Naruto, all of Konoha 11 including Akumaru and Sai, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, Mighty Guy, Yamato, Tsunade, Gaara, and Konohamaru. Kuernai would have gone, but had to stay behind with her daughter. Wishing she could go, Shikamaru assured her he would bring May back to her. Before he left she gave him something in hopes to help the girl. Shira and the other Suna wanted to come, but Gaara told them to stay back with Natsuki. Who demanded to go, but since she didn't have a level not to mention she was fully condition, but more importantly, Ino told her May needed someone to come home to. Assuring the girl she would bring her back safe and sound. Leading everyone to promise her they would bring her back. Knowing how much May meant to her. Natsuki tired her best not shed any tears, telling them they better or she would never forgive them. Any of them.

The fog was rather thick, but not to thick. Everyone stayed close, Inoijin telling them it wouldn't be wise if any of them were separated. He lead the way. It was eerie. Cold. Damp. Using light sticks to light their way, they saw nothing but endless fog. Neji and Hinata tired to use their eyes, but they were of no use. Meaning no one had sight, going blind. So much for their ace card. Denseness of the fog was a hard to breathe, but they were fine. Not sure how long they had been walking for or if they'd been going in circles. Everyone kept their senses alert, Akumaru and Kiba tired to sniff out May, to come up empty. Naruto and a few others tired to call for May, only for their echos to be returned. To be reminded by Ino what her father said. All this slow pace walking and feeling of loss started to eat the impatient genin.

Naruto couldn't stand it, he want to just find her and bring her back. His impulses he felt starting to take over, but he had to restrain them.

Tenten looks around."This is just creepy."she squirms.

"Even so,"Shino responds to her comment."This is a part of May. Whatever we feel about it all, doesn't matter. We must endure all she has for us."

His words made her think and reflect upon what she said and her memories with the girl. Remembering how she looked once they rescued her, the amount of damage upon her petite body was more than she had ever seen. And from the information she and the others found out about why she did what she, even if wasn't all if it. Left a bad taste in her mouth. The sight of May, made her shed a few tears. But Shino's words made her see her own personal feelings about being in this place was being selfish. Thinking of May smiling at her, made her smile. Her mind lost in thought she didn't notice the others had stopped until she bummed into Lee's back.

"What? Why did we stop?"she rubs her nose.

Inoijin shushes her, without everyone walking the noise level was still. Tsunade notices his alertness. "What is it? What's wrong?"she inquires.

He didn't answer back, just remain silent. He scans the surrounding area, seeing nothing. But that didn't mean something wasn't heard. It was voice. No voices. Voices they hadn't heard, seem to be all around them. And with these voices came names. Leonardo. Michelangelo. Donatello. Raphael. Casey. Leatherhead. And others. Everyone began looking around trying to pinpoint the actual location of the voices, that seem to be coming from everyone. Some close, some distant. Laughter, giggles, yells echoed all around. Keeping everyone alert. Ready to strike.

"Where are those voices coming from?"Kiba growls suspiciously along with his dog.

"They've got to be close." Lee, who kept his guard up.

"The other question is, who day they belong to?"Shikamaru said.

Listening to the voices carefully, Temari realized who the names belonged to."Their...Her friends. Their May's old friends, back home."The others look at her."I'm sure of it, I remember her talking about them fondly. Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello and Raphael. Those are their names. And that laughter...it's-"

"May!"Naruto cuts her off. He bolts in the direction he heard the laughter the strongest."Hang on May!"

"Naruto! Don't we have to stay together!"Sakura calls after him, trying to stop him from breaking formation. But her reaction time was too slow, luckily though Yamato managed to bind him with his Wood Release.

Naruto tired to struggle to get free, but it was no use."Grrr..let me go!"he demands.

"Calm down Naruto."Yamato tells the hothead."You can't just go running off like that. Remember?"

"That's May's laughter, I'd know it anywhere."Naruto states."She's close by. Now let me go!"He demands.

Kakashi walks over to his student."No. I understand you want to find May, but if we don't do this delicately there is a high chance we can actually lose her."Hearing his words, Naruto calms down and looks at him. Kakashi locks eyes with him, reading the boy and his feelings. He understood the importance to Naruto. His desire to find her, he needed to redeem himself. Feeling ashamed. The guilt. It weighed so heavily in his eyes and soul.

Naruto understood. He knew this mission was very delicate and fragile, everyone had to be careful. The slightest mishap, as Inoijin put it could either damage May or worse. And worse, was not what he wanted to happen. His drive to find her fast, was leading him to be reckless. It wasn't just the thought of not just her condition she was in or that she was slowly dying, which was a big factor, but just the fact...the fact she suffering. The fact she was pain. She was hurting. Confused. Lost. Alone. Crying. Afraid. He just had to help her, get her back. Bring her back. Let her know everything is okay. She didn't have to keep suffering for everyone. None of this was her fault. She had to stop punishing herself. She just a child in a way. New to this world and from what he's seen she wasn't thinking right nor understanding life. Making decisions based off logic. From others feelings.

What were they to expect, she wasn't fully taught to see the two can hand in hand. Still..."I know."Naruto said grievously."...It's just..."he tries to think of the words to say, but he couldn't formulate them. He didn't know how. His silence was enough. Everyone understood.

They had the same feelings, some more than others. Minus Inoijin, but he could feel it from them, looking at his daughter. Who was distraught. The many times Ino would just randomly bring up things about May, expressing how frustrated she would get about the girl, while at the same time state she knew she had to be there for May, to take care of her. He had seen May maybe twice before this unfortunate circumstance. Looking at everyone, he saw how much she meant to them. Looking to his daughter he makes a quick decision in his mind. Which he would present later, right now the mission. He had to get everyone back on track, remembering the amount of time they had to find her, Tsunade calculating to it being less than 24 hours. So she could administer something that could slow down the virus, giving them enough time to get May back to the village for the operation.

Coughing deeply getting everyone's attention."We have to keep going."he reminds them."As for those voices..."he notices in the fog a silhouettes some human some not. Some of the voices coming from them.

The others noticed them too. Looking at them moving as if real. Calling each by their names. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael or Casey. A few times Splinter's name was mention. Along with the Kraang, even Shredder. Upsetting a few. What was this? This sudden movement? These life silhouettes? Where they spirits? Aberrations? They didn't seem to notice the others nor moved over in their direction.

"What the heck are those?"Konohamaru whispers, pointing to them.

"Their manifestation of May's memories no doubt. Of her life it seems."Inoijin speculates."As I said before, this fog is a reflection of May's mind. It seems she's projecting her memories as...possibly illusion. Not Genjutsu. It's something else."

"So their not real, is what your saying?"Kankuro sums it up.

The man nods his head."Precisely."

"These look like good times."Sakura studies them. When she noticed some of them started to actually take form, with color, shape beginning to fill out. Even with a background.

In fact it seem like the whole area was starting to change, tall buildings on one side, a dark damp place, the sewers. The figures started to actually started to move towards them, but didn't notice anyone. Phasing straight through them. Acting out whatever memory or scene it was. And in those memories, they saw...

"May."Hinata gasp.

There she was. Everywhere. Sitting with, with what was humaniod looking turtles each with different colored masks. Blue, red, purple and orange. Each of the turtles a different height, the one with the orange mask, had freckles and baby blue eyes, the one in purple was the tallest with a gap between his teeth, the rougher and edger one wore red and the last one had blue. The calmest looking out of them all. They had weapons attached to their shells, the blue had twin katanas, the red had two sais, the purple's weapon a Bo staff and orange one had two nunchucks. It was a bit of a strange sight to see the four talking humaniod turtles, being humans. Having human characteristics. These four were her friends and apparently family too. No wonder certain things didn't surprise the girl. Focusing back on May, they the memories of her hangout with the guys along with...her sister April. A girl who looked nothing like May at all, having fair skin and orange hair in a short ponytail, than again consider May's history. Still, it was clear to see the bond between the two was very strong. The two adored each other.

To the other memories, showing May with just her sister walking down the street of their city. The term May used 'Concrete Jungle' was starting to make sense. There was another memory of May training with April and guys, Master Splinter was there monitoring them. All six of them in-sync with their movements. Thought it looked like April wasn't as superb, still on point though. Another memory with some teenage punk looking boy, who wore a black bandanna, he too had a large gap in his teeth, calling himself Casey. Either spending time with everyone or talking with May.

So this was her life? Back home, how interesting. Focusing on the expression May had, she clearly loved it there. Loved everyone back home in her world, the smile she had on was radiant a smile none had ever seen before with her. This smile was filled with life, joy and delight. Even when she spoke. When she laughed, giggled. The look in her eyes. It was so different from the ones she gave to them.

"...So, this the real May."Shikamaru points out with a smirk."Crafty troublesome girl."

Feeling tempted to touch one of the figures, Sakura reaches out to one. Inoijin noticed this and luckily commands her to stop."Stop! Don't touch!"

She froze, stopping looking over to him."I'm sorry."

"Don't touch anything, in here. These are memories, the slightest touch can be dyer. Now, let's keep going."he tells everyone."We can't get distracted by everything we see. We're barely just scratching the surface of her mi-"

Out of nowhere a loud screaming shriek was heard. Alerting and alarming everyone, the memories that surrounded them vanished quickly.

"What was that!?"Hinata worries.

Everyone on alert, the scream happens again, this time it sounded closer. And that wasn't all, it sounded like running footsteps approaching. Which was strange, there shouldn't be anyone here, Tsunade gave the orders to not allow anyone into this part of the fog. Still though it was possibility someone else might have gotten caught in this. Though it was a manifestation of May's mind it was set in reality. Listening closer to the footsteps approached faster, unsure what was coming Hinata and Neji get ready to activate their eyes, when something comes bursting through in the distance. They couldn't really make out who or what it was, all they could see was the distant silhouette, it fell down and get back up quickly. And continue running their way. Painting loud and hard, hearing them scream again. When they trip and come stumbling out into the somewhat clearing. Hitting the ground, landing in the center of everyone. What everyone saw shocked and surprised them.

Flat on the stomach, slowly picking themselves up now on their hands and knees. A child? It seem like one, the only difference they soon saw. Having dull bronze skin color, dark grayish slightly shaggy hair, dressed in nothing but a simple off white night gown it seemed, they wore no shoes so their feet no doubt dirty and cut. They looked a bit meekish, and feeble. Lifting up their head, the see it was a little girl, they could tell by their big large dull gray eyes that looked upon everyone panicked and frighten. As well confused. Because of this, they push themselves up disregarding the injury they had sustain. Clearly in a hurry, but their injury prevented them from running off and they fall back down. Luckily someone caught them. Surprising the child, they look to see who it was and find Naruto was the one who caught them. He smiles at her, while she just stares at him like a deer.

"Are you okay?"Naruto asks. The girl remain speechless, seeming shocked by his concerning words. It took a few seconds before actually responded, nodding her head."That's good." Feeling her heart racing wildly. Naruto thinks of something to say to calm her down. Though before he does, he noticed this girl looked oddly familiar and he wasn't the only one. The others seem to notice an uncanny resemblance the little girl had. Pushing that aside, he says what wanted to."My name is Naruto Uzimaki. What's your name?"

Again the girl was in shock, she looks to the side uncertain if she should say something. Shifting her eyes to Naruto than to the ground a few times. Biting her bottom lip before debating on what she should say.

"Don't you have a name?"Naruto asks, a question he received an answer this time. The girl looks at him and slowly nodding her head."Alright then, what is it?"

Her frighten look returned, which turn into hesitation but the girl points to the back of her neck gesturing for him to look there. Placing her down, she turns around and lifts up her hair for him to see. And what he saw and the others conformed it. On the back of her neck branded: 13-1-25.


	94. Chapter 94

Kankuro glaces back at the mysterious little girl who now accompanied the group, now being the new addition. A decision no one made really, just allowed her to come. Since she made a choice to follow after them, Inoijin was at first against it. Believing anything in this fog should not be messed with, but Naruto and the others felt she should accompany them. Knowing the limit amount of time they had, the girl was allowed to come with them. It was harder for her to keep up with them, because her strides where smaller than theirs. Not to mention her physical condition made it difficult too. So she had be carried. Guy had tired to carry her, but she refused his assistance because the way he came at her scared her. She ran behind Kakashi's leg and clung to him, to which Guy accused him of bewitching her to love him. Because of the girl clung to him, Kakashi was the one who carried until she started to fall asleep. Kiba offered up Akumaru, where was now. But awake. She didn't seem to mind riding the large animal, but kept her head down barely looking up at the others. Still, she looked rather frighten her eyes shifted left and right alerted for some reason.

"So is that May?"Kankuro questioned."She seem to resemble her."

"I'm not sure."Inoijin answers him, while still staying focus leading everyone deeper into the fog."I do believe the little girl is apart of all this, the fact she actually has a physical form and is able to interact, she no doubt represents some part."

"Are we getting closer?"Tsunade interrupts.

Inoijin stops for a few seconds looking around, there was no doubt they had moved deeper. Though going in the right direction on where the actual person was...The mind already being a tricky place and the fact she managed to manifest her actual mind to reality and how her mind was clearly different for any normal human mind. Made it a bit more difficult, still it was a mind. The deeper one got, the closer they became to that person. To their center. But that wasn't what worried the man, it was the fact they hadn't come memories. Certain memories, the memories that would tell him and the others they were indeed becoming closer. The more darker memories in a person, the ones buried deeply in the mind. Hidden away.

Ino noticed her father's concern."Father, is everything alright?"

The man looks around a few more seconds."I don't understand, we should have run into some of those memories..."

From the back the little girl still kept her eyes down staring at the back of Akumaru's neck."Hey, you doing okay?"Naruto question startled her a bit. That she almost jumped off the dog."Whoa, sorry."he apologizes."I didn't mean to scare you."he smiles at her."It seems you really like riding Akumaru, don't you?"

The girl looks at him again with those deer eyes, slowly she nods her head looking away. It was like talking to a brick wall with her, Naruto noticed. She never seem to respond when talked to. Only doing small gestures and movements. Even then she seem afraid, yet at the same time eager to talk. It was strange really. But if this was how she going to communicate than so be it. During the walk, Naruto talked with her about May. Telling her stories and as much about her as he could. When he did, he noticed the intriguing and curious look she had. Seeming to want to know more as it clearly interest her, during those she would actually give him full eye contact and her full attention, only to stop when she ponder it.

He gets ready to bring up May again, when noticed everyone had stopped. Looking up ahead at Inoijin who seem a bit puzzled."I wonder why we stopped?"He starts to walk over, though not before telling the girl he would be right back. She watches him leave her side, her follow him all the way to the others. She couldn't hear what they where saying but she had feeling. Looking around realizing how deep they had become, she started to panic. Shutting her eyes tightly.

Back with the others, Inoijin starts to fill them on what wasn't right, to be interrupted by voices again. Everyone stops talking giving their attention to changing surroundings. That began to form into May's memories, they weren't really sure which ones they would be this time. Having come across a few back when they started, but not seem to become more frequent. Though it did slow them down, it was actually nice to see. It gave everyone for those who didn't know May all the way, a chance to see what her life was like back in her world. Having already meet her humaniod turtle friends, human friend Casey, her sister April, another mutant name Leatherhead and among other things.

This time the memories showed May with her friends out at night, patrolling the city. Another one the seven of them engaging in the fight/s against the Kraang or against Shredder and his men. Watching them, they where surprised at the skill/s May presented. The girl clearly knew what she was doing, truly skilled and a force to be reckoned with. Which seem to contrast against her innocent and sweet appearance.

"Is that actually her?"Konohamaru gasp in shock. Watching May pile drive one of the Kraang's gorilla suits. Another when Leo ordered her to trap them, she slammed her hand, just her hand on the old abandon building. She brought it down. On top of them.

"Whoa!"Kiba moves out the way just a Kraang stealth ship zips pass him, for be followed by none other than May. Who was charging up her energy in her hand, her eyes glowing furiously. She unleashes the huge blast damaging the ship.

Looking to another part of her memories they hear her meekly say she's ready. She was standing on rooftop on its edge communicating through some sort of shellphone. Telling the one on the other end she was ready. No second had she said, three Stealth ships fly in direction. Her friend Donatello yells for her to go. Without a second thought, she jumps down off the side. Forgetting they where memories, Lee and Naruto panic. Everyone watches May drop down, but kept herself in the air. She seem nervous as the ships came in direction. Closing her eyes, she claps her hands together muttering to herself. Next thing she opens her hands some strange circular symbol appeared and expanded. She finishes what she was muttering and seal flashes along with her eyes. Crossing her arms in front, she releases them sending a huge stream of energy at them that took shape of something, they couldn't quiet pinpoint. All they knew was, what every that stream or wave was, it messed up the ships. They fell out of the sky, all except one that went off its trail. May didn't waste time and fly right after with ineradicable speed. She managed to get in front of it, and flies straight towards it. With her hands out, she collides with it. And with sheer strength manages to stop it mid-air from crashing into one of the buildings.

All this from her, a girl her size. Most would admire this, though that couldn't really be said for group. They stood there in shock. This was May!? This was actually her? A small girl, a harmless looking girl who always had a smile on her face, willing to help and offer assistance to anyone. Her sweet demeanor wouldn't make someone think twice. Sure they knew she strong, though not this strong. She never exhibited, her touches to delicate and gentle. Like a silk. They didn't think her fighting skills would be so sharp, then again Splinter was her Master. They did manage to see some of it, when she was battling against Razhor and the other person during the rescue mission. But they weren't sure if that was programming or not. But clearly here it wasn't. She did manage to go toe to toe with Guy when spared with him. They wondered why she held back so much?

Those memories faded away and became replaced with a living room setting. And there in the center was May, though she looked a bit different. She was dressed in a white lab gown. Staring the T.V. intrigued, she was poking the thing. Stopping when she heard April call her name, her sister came around the corner with something for her to wear. That memory fades out, still in the same setting to be replaced with April waiting for May by the door, calling for her, as they had school. May's voice was heard down the hall, and in a few seconds she comes around the corner dressed differently than the last memory. Wearing a jean mini skirt with emerald green blouse and flat dark brown boots her hair was down, having a emerald green hairband in it with a golden flower on it. She looked rather cute, as she walk over to April wondering if she looked alright.

Temari stood there stun as it seem that May was directing the question to her. May looked at her asking the question again, Temari was about to answer, Shikamaru places his hand on her shoulder stopping her. Snapping her out of it, April chuckles saying May looked fine. With that the two of them leave, May following her sister. That memory faded, still with the surrounding was replaced with a night one. May was sitting with her family, April and a man in his 40's with the same hair color as April. He was bald on the top but had hair on the side with a full goatee and side burns connecting. All of them dressed in their night attire, May had her hair up in a ponytail. All three of them surrounding the coffee table playing a card game. Enjoying family time. The memory fades and becomes replaced with many other heart warming memories. Mixing in with them, memories and moments with May and her father. Hearing her call to him. Watching him help her walk correctly for the first time. Reading. Tucking her in. Smiling with pride and love. Waving bye to her and April as they left for the day. Family time with both April and her father.

The memories faded, the fog returned just for a second. To be flooded with more memories across the vast area. Above, on the sides, in the corners. Some showing May in a school setting racing up the stairs. Her in class, raising her hand eagerly. Meeting up with her sister and Casey, enjoying everyone moment. Taking it with great satisfaction. Over head, memories of her spending time with her friends and Master Splinter. Who was shown putting a flower in her hair and another gesture.

"Her memories are filled with so much happiness."Lee comments in awe."She had a really good life, with her family, friends and Sensei. It makes you wonder..."

"There so warm..."Hinata focusing on a memory of May sharing a laugh with April. Watching the two sisters dancing together for fun.

"And so inviting..."Konohamaru fawns over a memory of May and her sister in their swimsuits walking to the school pool. Which May gets perks up waving to some getting ready to run over to them. Which Konohamaru runs to her memory to embrace her, only to be yanked back by Temari who stepped on his scarf. Nearly almost chocking the boy.

She sneers at him."I don't think so."He looks at her, to become deathly scared from her glare along with Sakura's, Tsunade's both women cracking their knuckles threatening the boy, should any perverted thought come to his mind. Feeling another sharp glare, he slides his eyes a bit to find Neji glaring at him and he was sure he saw Gaara too. Either way he gulped hard.

Looking at her memories, Tenten made a valuable point."I wonder where her memories of us are?"

From that the memories faded out, during the transition Inoijin noticed something amiss. Something wasn't right, "...Something isn't right."he speculates. Holding out a hand into the fog, yanking it back."I thought so."

"Hey look!"Kiba takes notices of a memory involving him with May and his teammates, when she joined them in training. He grins."I remember that."

Hinata looks at the memory when her and May spared together. Training of course. Spending quality time together, May taking her flying for fun but to Hinata's fright. The girl would not let up unless Hinata did it. Mostly everyone took joy in seeing the memories, they started to forsake the actual reason they came. Even memories with those back in Sunagakura. Mostly with the ones she was close with. A few times spending time with the children at the academy, who greeted May enthusiastically. Her moments living with Gaara and his family.

"Enough!"Inoijin snaps, standing over the little girl. All eyes fall on him, shocked by his sudden action. Seeing the fear in the girl's eyes, Naruto rushes over to her standing in front of her protectively.

"Hey?! What's the big idea?"the genin demands."You're scaring her."

"Father? What's going on?"Ino comes over wondering too. Looking to his daughter then to Naruto and all around.

Pointing upward all eyes follow to see the memories now having thick red pulsating cracks in them. The memories from her time in her world, twisted with her memories in their world. Mashing up together, some looking like a shattered window. A couple of pieces started to fall, to break the second they hit the ground."What's going on?"Choji moves out the way before a piece hits him."Her memories their falling apart."Bending down picking up a piece sadly.

Before Inoijin could answer a loud screech erupted out of the blue. Piercing everyone's ears."Argh! What the...?!"Kiba who's ears more sensitive than others experienced more pain, dropping to his knees, along with his dog. A few of the others managed to remain standing. The curing scream didn't stop, it just amplified shattering and breaking the happy memories, the ground beneath them suddenly split open everyone begins to fall. They move out the way just in time, Guy saved Kiba and Akumaru, who accidentally threw the girl off his back.

Her screams get everyone's attention."Damn it!"Guy curses. Quickly he places the two down, to go back and retrieve the girl. To be beaten by Temari who jumps in after her.

"Hang on, I've got you!"

Diving faster and deeper down, she didn't care, all that mattered was getting to the girl. Seeing the fear plastered in her eyes calling to her. Pleading for Temari to save her. Thrusting her arm, her hand strains to grab hold of something. Nothing but her tips touching the girl's gown, like a string to a cat. But, Temari wasn't going to let her slip away, not this time. Her determination pushed her further. She saw May in place looking to Temari the same. Her golden eyes filled with the same amount of fear. Tear of guilt came to her teal eyes, reflecting her own memories and moments with May. From the first day she meet her, trained with her, quality time, everything. But the most prominent memory for her, when she gave May the scarf. What she told the girl: "Your my genin, I'm your jonin. How you feel reflects upon me. So understand this, I'm strong making you just as strong..."

Those where so true and meaningful, she meant every word of it. And as far as she was concerned, May held onto her part. The stayed strong, all the way through. Being from a different, she took integrating into this world with a strong front. Never breaking. Never complaining. When it came training, May didn't stop nor cry. She took it and took it well. On missions extremely diligent, doing missions above her rank. There seem to no doubt in her eyes, never did she seek admiration or favor from Temari or was that Temari never fully gave it. And the one time May asked for something, her she turned her down. The words she used towards the girl, shattered her. The hurt and broken trust, lead up to all this. There was just no way Temari could forgive herself for it. She let May drift away from then, she wasn't going to let it happen again. Not this time.

Extending her arm further than ever, blocking out the tearing muscle fibers, the pain she was enduring. It meant nothing to her, all that matter was...Her hand grasp fits full of the girl's clothes. Gripping tightly, she yanks the girl into her arms holding her tightly. Tucking her head into her chest, to prevent her from seeing anymore darkness. Enough was enough, the two of them falling deeper and deeper in the abyss it seem like they were floating instead. Feeling the little body trembling slowly began to stop, the beating rhythm of her heart started to sync with Temari's. It was calm, soothing...

"I'm so sorry..."Temari whispers to her, her hold becoming tighter."..."

Closing her eyes, accepting what was waiting for them at the bottom should they reach it. They would together. Neither of them alone, they had each other.

"Temari. Temari."

The sound of her brother's voices calling to her, made her open her eyes. To find herself back with everyone, no longer falling. Realizing this she sits up straight, alarmed and confused. Everyone looks at her wondering if she was alright, but she paid them no mind her eyes darting around for only one person.

The girl.

Where was the girl, looking down noticing she wasn't holding her anymore, not feeling her weighting. Kankuro see the distress look upon his sister, he get down to her level."Hey you okay?"

Before he could lay his hand upon her shoulder, she stands up staggering a bit. She almost fell down, but Kankuro and Ino managed to catch her. Hosting her up, only for her to push away telling them was alright.

"Where is...where the little girl?"she demands. Everyone looks at her. So Temari repeats herself again this time her words coated in frustration and confusion."Where is she? The little girl? Where is she?"

"Father."Ino looks to Inoijin, who steps forward.

The lament look in the man's eyes told Temari what she dread."She's gone."he said."She was blockage. A mental block, trying to prevent anyone from going further. In a sense May's defense mechanism, I assume. Trying to encase everyone here, but the strain was to much for her. Because this mind is too tattered, there was only so much she could actually do. Normally with defense like this would have seen us as threats, but instead it seem to be sense something else. It was afraid not it's host, but for us. We're already deep enough in the mind, the deepest part holds memories of a person they wish to keep buried. It is the hardest and most dangerous to go through. To keep the actual person buried. There clearly is something dark in here, the girl was just trying to protect us from going by preventing us. That way within the short amount of time we have to find her, May. She would die. Taking off us the path...hoping we would become distracted enough to do so."

"B-but..she was...I..."Temari though she understood, it still take away the presence had felt from the girl being her hold. The two of were falling, how was that she made it back to the others, that's what she wanted to know. Seeing the question lingering in her eyes, the man begins to tells her.

But he could see she knew, he didn't have to explain anything. All he could was."Be proud."

Accepting his praise, she nods her head standing up fully now. Her face became more determine than ever, focusing back on the mission."Are we there yet?"

"Yes."Inoijin takes the lead again. He stood there for a few seconds holding his hand out flat palm facing away from him. Closing his eyes he could feel the darkness and cold upon his palm. Clenching his fist, the fog whooshes away giving everyone somewhat of a clearing. With a trail made out of shattered dark bricks or something else. The air was thick, cold, damp. It leaked of foulness. A place where lost souls would wonder, a cold drift blew their way. The feeling from it was overpowering. If fear and darkness could manifest this would be their home."A treacherous looking place, I will understand if you do not wish to keep going. But, May is just beyond this...if you choose to come. You must not let yourself become attached to what you see. Mentally and emotionally. You must kept your own mind clear and spirit. If not, than you will be swallowed up and overcome with every single thing. This part will no be easy, you will see things you have heard brought to life."He turns around to everyone, some seem hesitant, others uncertain. It was to be expected. He opens his mouth to say something...

"We're not turning around. I know not."Naruto tells the man. The fury of his determination was unwavering."The good thing about this, is May won't have to deal it this on her own. I made promise to myself, to you Gaara remember?"he looks at the Kazekage."I promised I would bring her back home. And I intend to keep that promise, not just to you but to everyone. We're May's new family now, we're all she has. She's done so much for any of us, without us even asking. And never once she did she asks for our help or complain. Always there when we needed her, offering something new we thought was gone. She put us first before anything, all the while she was hurting inside. And I never noticed..."his words trail off."Until now. It was too late than, but...I won't do that again. I won't be late to get to her. Again. Ever. So I don't care what that place has in-store. It won't stop me from getting to her. Even if I'm fighting with my last breath, I'll bring her back. This time it's our turn to save her, but everything we have on the line." He digs in his pocket and pulls out her forehead protector, looking down at it."As far as I'm concerned, May's re-paid back her kindness more than she knows. She's a true shinobi. So let's go! I'm ready"he stares at Inoijin.

About to rush in, when a hand holds him back."Hold on there."Shikamaru tells him, halting the boy."You make it sound like none of care. You're such a annoyance at times, geez. I wanted to save this till after her recovery, but since you insist...I have my own reason for bringing her back."He takes his hand back taking a step ahead of Naruto. Looking down the long dark trail. Scoffing he turns around to the others."I've decided to have May live me and my family. She's going to need one when she wakes up. And as her soon to be brother, it's my job to go in head first and to bring her back. Okay?"he looks directly at Naruto, who was just shocked. In fact pretty much everyone. Though Shikamaru wasn't bothered by it."What? I told you, the girl rubbed off on me."he says nonchalantly.

Thumbing over his shoulder."We all have our own reasons to go through this to get to her."he said to everyone observing the look in their eyes."Some as a friend. Forgiveness. Promise. Even love. Whatever our reason is, it still is the same. We want her back, back with us. To see her smile again."he pauses to smirk to himself."Who knew having a sister, would be so troublesome." Turning to Inoijin."We're ready."


	95. Chapter 95

Your eyes open slowly letting light shine through, blinking a few times to shake the tiredness that had formed on your eyelids. Your vision began to focus coming into view, to find yourself looking at the room sideways. Realizing you were laying down, so you began to push yourself upright. Feeling a slight throbbing in your head, you rub your temples to try to sooth it. All while questioning where you were, your vision was still forming your surroundings, when a gentle touch rested upon your shoulder.

A touch you hadn't felt in so long, on you've missed beyond anything. It was always so affectionate and loving. And right after the touch came a voice...

"Are you rested, Hime?"

Master Splinter asks kneeling down in front of you, with a warm smile on. Your eyes went wide confused, shocked and happy. Moving his paw to the side the side of your face, stroking your cheek gently. Overwhelmed with so much emotions, your body began to shake. A tearful smile came to your face, your eyes squint as if tears came down, doing the motion with your hands like you were wiping away tears that didn't produce.

Your bottom lip trembled as you try to formulate your words, open and closing your mouth. Splinter's eyes soften watching you trying to figure out what to say.

"Always so emotional, Hime."he teases you. Bringing you into an embrace, calming you. He felt your head rest upon him, and heard your silent whimpers of joy."I have missed you as well, Hime."

"...Master...Splinter."you finally say. The two of you stayed like that for a few more minutes, but to you it seem like forever."I'm home."

Finally, finally back home. Back with everyone, your father, sister, the guys and your mutant friends. Back in New York City, it had to be true. You being able to hug Splinter like this, there was no other explanation. He was the only one who hugged you like this, ever since you first came online/alive. His hugs always provided you with feeling secured and loved. Along the same lines as your father, though his were a different. Your father's hug told you how much he too loved you and how precious you have been to him. Thinking of your father and realizing you where back home, you spring up at the thought almost headbutting Splinter. Who chuckles at your sudden energy burst.

Just to make sure, you look around the area you both where in, yep this was the dojo. The traditional Japanese decor, with the large tree int he center of the room under a skylight grate. The green folding partitions, the ninja arsenal, 13 rugs, and Splinter's personal shrine. Yep, you where home. Everything you remember and knew. But just to be sure, you sprint to the main entrance of the dojo, sliding the doors open finding the concrete ledge above the "mote"in the living room/common area. To your left there was the kitchen not far away. Everything was here and present, nothing was out of place. The main area and biggest area in the whole lair, there was the Atomic Robo-X arcade machine, the sitting area with cushions, skylight overhead, the pinball machine of Space Heroes Leo's favorite show, the spiral staircase, tabletop hockey arcade machine, television that provided the entertainment on movie nights, tire swing that you and Mikey share and the training dummy Raph's favorite item in the room. Such a relief, you where beyond happy to see everything. So many memories came, filling you up. Remembering as many as you could, even with this headache that seem to increase, but you paid it no mind. Nothing was going to take away your joy.

"Leonardo! Raphael! Donatello! Michelangelo ."you began to call for each of the brothers, looking everywhere for them. But found no trace.

Splinter calmly calls to you."Hime." Watching you search.

"Everyone, please I am home. I am back. I am here!"you look in the kitchen but found no one. So you went towards Donnie's lab, popping your head in."Donatello!"

"Hime."

"Donatello? Hmmmm...Very strange..."you turn around and goes towards the brother's room."Leonardo! Raphael!"you knock on the door."Leonardo? Raphael?"

"Hime."Splinter finally gets your attention.

"Master Splinter, where is everyone?"you ponder, Splinter stayed unusually quiet. The desolation of his silence you didn't pay much attention to."Perhaps, they must be top side...Or maybe they went to get sister. Yes, that's right."

"Hime. You mus-"Splinter tries to get you listen and stop, but you took off.

It didn't take you long to reach topside, coming through one of the manholes. Quietly putting ti back so no one would hear, you take to the sky to get a better look of the city. Your home. The smells where there, the cool night sky, the many buildings causing it to look like a maze from a birds eye view. Doing a quick look, you fly towards your home, all the while not paying attention to Splinter who kept calling you, and the stinging headache that made you fringe a bit. Luckily it was night, so flying home was easy, never where you allowed to it during the day. Your father didn't want you to nor did the others as it would draw to much attention. You couldn't wait to see your family, and hopefully find the others. Tell them of this strange you dream you had, being in some other world. A world of ninjas, who could do very interesting things, with chakra. Meeting the many people from that world. The people in your dream, where very kind to you and friendly. As well pleasant, their names where also interesting to you. What seem like months being that world, had to be nothing but a long dream. You remember Donnie telling you, something one can have dreams like such and believe they have been transported to some other place. Which was what your mind had done. You must have been rather tired, there as just no way you went to some world like that. And logically, your mind needed to rest resulting in which your mind made up a place for you to escape to. A fantasy, to ease it. And what a fantasy, it would make a for a wonderful story one you would have to make sure to remember when school comes around.

Reaching home, you come in announcing your presence to find it just as empty as the turtle's home. Everything was here, everything in place. The kitchen, remembering you had cleaned it before earlier. You go to the fridge opening it, to find the sandwiches you had made for the picnic April told you that was planned to have with the others the next evening. Asking you to make the food. Casey had managed to find a place to have, it was going to be in the day. Which was good. It was an old park, hidden off the grid from the city in Central Park. The sandwiches were there, along with the other dishes you had.

This was a good sign...leaving the kitchen you walk through your home. The living room where you and your family would spend the time together doing fun things, playing games, you and April drinking home made cider. The dinning area was there too. The pictures of your family hung on the wall, of course most of them with April and your father. This was all before you came, even one with her mother. Though your father, Kirby did start getting some pictures of you in them. His most favorite one sat on the top of the television. You gravitate towards it, picking up the frame, of you, April and your father. He stood behind you and April. Smiling a upon each of your shoulders. April had her arm around your shoulders pulling you close, she was smiling too. And you leaning into your sister's hug. Smiling as well. This was taken about a month after you came to live with them. You did stand out from them, your skin complexion different from theirs. They had fair and you had bronze. Both your relatives had orange hair with blue eyes, while you had pink hair, rose pink from what April told you. And golden-yellow eyes. True, your physical characteristics did not match anywhere close to you family. But that didn't mean anything to them. Kirby told you over and over again, you where his daughter and April's sister. You where of their family, that was all that mattered. They loved anyway. Family was family, as Master Splinter would say.

Still looking at the picture, warmed you. Placing the picture down, you remember your father liked to be in his room doing work and April too. So go to their rooms, to find them empty.

"Papa. April."you search for them."Papa? April? Where are you?"

There seem to be no trace of them, not at all. You couldn't sense them, which was strange. Normally you could sense April and she could with you. But there was just no reading. Checking their rooms again, coming out to feel someone else's presence turning to look finding Master Splinter standing there. This was a surprise, he never came out in view like this, unless it was important. Still...Hurrying over to him out of concern for him.

"Master Splinter, you should not be out in the open."you tell him, looking around to see if anyone had spotted him from below outside. Quickly you go and close the blinds and double check to make sure the door was locked and windows. Making sure you took every precaution, once done you walk back over to him. Still wondering where your family might be, as well your friends. Splinter saw your wide eye look of confusion, it was so innocent yet sad. His eyes pain upon having to tell you.

Again just to be sure you go towards your sister room, when Splinter grabs hold of your arm. Stopping you. You turn around to him with the silent lingering question in your eyes. Trying to understand while at the same time stuck between the what could be the actual truth.

Your mind searches for the right words to say."This is very...strange...Papa and my sister are not home. Neither where Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. Have they gone to the park already? I thought the time was for the tomorrow? Master Splinter, I do not understand, why no one is home?"

The sound of your words came out steady but Splinter could hear the slight fear in them. Fear of something you didn't no couldn't understand. Which slowly began to rise in your eyes with every second...The pain, that throbbing headache pain came back again. This time much stronger than before and you could not ignore it. Grabbing your head, you almost fall over but Splinter managed to catch you just in time.

The pounding kept coming and coming, like a sledge hammer almost repeatedly hitting a large gong. With each throb of pain, images flashed in your mind. And with each image came unimaginable pain. Images or memories, whatever they where, you saw your life in New York with everyone you loved. Next images or memories with your time in Naruto's world. Both good and bad, mixing and stitching together with the New York ones. Your head felt like it was splitting apart while mending together. Like something was putting it back together piece by piece, like before...before when the Kraang made you. Or when they...the one with the red eyes and Shredder had reprogrammed you. Ripping your mind, cutting things off breaking. Your body was durable but your mind...it had its limits. If the force was powerful enough.

Gripping your head fully now, trying to shake the pain. Crying and screaming out for it to stop, you didn't want to go through this again...not again anything but that...whimpering in pain, begging for it stop. All Master Splinter could do was just hold you and offer you as much comfort as he could. His eyes watching you suffer from this pain, he seemingly had no remedy for.

"Hime...Hime...listen to me..."his voice calm and soothing yet it seem faded. Or it was fading from your hearing.

Still whimpering you struggle to look at him."M-Master...S-Splinter...i-i...i-it hurts...Ahhhh!"Screaming bloody murder, the memories zapping like electricity in your mind. Each jolt a painful one, you weren't sure how much you could endure this. Your face twisting in pain and agony, grip tightens on Splinter. Heavily painting."M-Master..."

He heard your pleads and cry for help, wanting him to do something. To help you understand what was happening and going on...his brown eyes look deeply into yours. Answering every single question you where afraid to asks, and conforming everything you feared to be true. Though it pained him, he did his best to offer you the comfort that you needed. Regret filled those eyes of his, as they weighed heavily with apologizes while at the same time remaining strong. Your eyes though begged him that it wasn't the truth. But, they remained unchanged...as your body began to shake like a leaf and still jolting from each zap in your mind. He carefully and gently scoops you up in his arms, cradling you protectively rocking gently. Holding you tight a single tear began to form in the corner of his eye. He did his best not let it fall but it did, and it felt so real. Curled up close to his chest, you whimper deeply burying your face further to hear his heartbeat. So soothing and calm, just like always. His scent seemingly remained the same, old and wise. Reminding you of a strong oak tree.

The soothing stroke of his paw upon the top of your head somewhat calmed you. But didn't stop the pain, though made it somewhat bearable knowing he was here.

You hear him inhale deeply, and exhale slowly. He brings his head closer to your ear. And whispers something, the last words you would ever hear from him. With the lat word leaving his mouth, he touches his forehead with yours."Be good. Be strong. Hime."He smiles warmly down at you, his eyes reflect pride and joy and love. While still reminding you stay strong.

With his last look, he slowly began to fade away, you try to call out to him but your voice some how became horse and white blinding light emitting out nowhere. Encasing everything you knew, that began to fade away as it became swallowed up by it. Your eyes filled with sorrow and pain, you didn't want this to happen. You wanted to stay here, even if it did feel empty. It was still home. This was all you had. You just needed something, something to take, before you had to leave...The picture, the picture of your family. Move your eyes the best you could in the direction of the television, you take one last long look at the picture. At your family.

"...Papa...April..."

The last words you exit your mouth, your last breath before the light completely engulfed you and the pain...the pain finally stopped.


	96. Chapter 96

Gaara stares at the document being slid across over to him, his eyes read every single word. Stopping at the bottom that required his signature and once he put it there, it would be complete. Finalized. It was the best course of action to do, he thought it over many times since the start of everything. There wasn't much he could offer, not the proper care they needed. Here they would have what was essential, what he knew they would need. Thinking of what he saw and felt. What Hamato told him and the others. And the fact so many where willing to take them, to provide what they truly needed. Made him curse himself he could not bring himself to do it. Sure at the beginning he might have just a little bit, but not as much as everyone here would. Sure a very few back in the village would most likely wonder about why they where not present, anymore. While others would be rejoiced about this decision. But, to Gaara it felt like he was just handing over his responsibilities. Though was it really his responsibility? Or did he make his own?

Why did it feel like by doing this, though his mind told him it was the right thing another part of him told him it was not. Why did it matter, they couldn't make the decision themselves at the moment. So it came down to him, since they didn't have records anyway it wouldn't really matter. At least when signed the document they would be able to start one. He would have everything moved here for them. His village wasn't they type a person like them should live in, no. They deserved a village that flourished and thrived. Bright and warm. Kind and humble. Just...just like them. Yes, they would fit in here perfectly. At least those here would be able to protect them, not much Gaara could say about himself, he couldn't even protect them back in his own village. He wasn't even fully aware of the bad treatment they received from others in his village, when he specifically told it not happen. Thinking about it, when he saw it and heard from the memories he witnessed. How could he not know? He was the Kazekage. Why didn't they tell him, he would have stopped it. But, thinking about it carefully he understood their reason why, why they never bother to speak up to anyone about it. Nor with the small bit of unfair treatment they received in this village. Though at here, as he mention before they had the protection and it seem to now gone away after what was being told around the village.

Reflecting upon Yamato Yoshi, words, the talk he had with not just Gaara but also Tsunade, Kakashi, pretty much all the jonins, minus Konoha 11, along with Fukasuka and Shima. Telling them the most important information before he included Naruto and the others. Though did not enclose what he told Gaara and the others. After having a talk with Tsunade about it, bringing up the talk. In a sense convincing Gaara that it was the best choice or maybe it was just his guilt that made him think that way. He could feel his own personal feelings screaming inside him, pleading him not to do this. It wasn't the right thing to do. To imagine how they would be when chose this for them. To release them. Thinking of their time in his village, their sudden appearance out of nowhere, watching their transition from world to another. Having to learn and adapt, all with a smile upon their face. The times they would eat together, just cause. Or the meals he either find in the fridge or have delivered to his office should he forget to take them. Watch either the sunset or sunrise, even the stars. Something they made him do, for him to relax and find time for himself. He knew because of their oblivious innocent personality, they did to do it. To make Gaara feel better about himself, to be helpful. It was the right thing to do. A few times when they came to his office and enjoy a meal with him and force him to dance with them. Though of course Gaara was pretty stiff, but they didn't seem to mind and would work with anyway. While he stood still they would still dance, and direct him on what to do. Even if it was just moving his feet forward or back. They where thrilled he decided to dance with them.

He remember once when he was over thinking it, that he didn't pay attention and Kankuro had walked in on them both. His brother was surprised to see what he saw.

Moments and times like that, Gaara knows he won't have anymore. Nor the surprise pop ups, or when they had stayed with him and his family, the random times they would be up when was home, just cause. How they would talk to him about their old life with such joy and happiness. How they would give him origami stars or flowers. The hugs he would receive from them. He wouldn't be able to see them off on missions when he could, nor be greeted by them, when they returned. He wouldn't be able to see their progress, every cherishing moment would now be over. He wouldn't hear their calling to him, no more spending time together, smiles and laughter from them. He would only know about them through passing.

Was this really the right thing to do? Would something such as this have a huge impact upon anything...on anyone...? Temari? Kankuro? Well of course his sister, she was attached to them. Trained them. Watched them. Spent time together. Of course this effect her. Then there was Ebizo, the old man had grown a fondness to them. Allowing them to have his sister's work, symbolically passing the torch to them. Gaara remembering seen the trust and confidence Ebizo had in his eyes, when he handed it over. The old man seem to know it was in the right hands. If Kai was still alive, it would effect the man too, being the one who tended to them when they first came. Gaara had the man over them, Kai accepting them and enjoying their presence, being in a sense a teacher to them too. Watching and caring too. Guiding them. There was also the students at the academy, even Shira and his teammates, and Matsuri and hers. Remembering how they came rushing over and wanted to help in the rescue mission. Though only a handful of people, still...was it enough..enough to cover up the guilt and responsibility Gaara felt towards it all. The damage that had been done to them, the horrible and terrible experience they had to endure. All for...for everyone's sake, but it seem mainly for him. Recalling what he heard. It amazed him how they where willing to be plunged back into the darkness they had been born in, to ensure everyone else and himself would not be hurt, they would be safe from the horrors they went through. The images plastered in his mind, replayed over and over again.

The torture, experimentation, beatings and whatever other horrific they were put through. Becoming permanently branded. Their agonizing screams they had refused to let out after time, if they did it would mean what they received would be inflicted upon the rest. It sicken him, on the twisted psychological damage done to them, to scare them. To make them submit. What Ryota said to them, all of that happening under his nose. And he didn't notice. He didn't pick up the small signs, they had left for him. They calling to him for help, but he paid no mind. And because it lead to all this. It was bad enough to know how they came into existence, how they where made. It was true. When they told him, how they had been built piece by piece by the Kraang. But he didn't know, they had experience life and death so many times. Those creatures if not satisfied would destroy and then remake, until they where pleased. No doubt it had to be painful, and it made sense why they valued and enjoyed life. Why everything to them was like something new. Having been denied life so many times until they actually received it. They took everything at face value all the time, the good intentions the had shone brightly, which did come off as being naive. And why they where affected by the backstories and lives of the others. How it affected them to take such an action. Gaara saw it in their eyes, how much life meant to them, how they would do anything to protect it.

Why they wanted him to enjoy the smallest things, take time for himself. Didn't mind throwing themselves in danger. Taking every blow, even back in their world from what he and the others saw. The fearless look in their golden eyes, that changed to joy in a matter of seconds, the look of relief they had on their face when things went well, and everyone was safe. He understood why they embraced so much. Why they cared more about others, than themselves. Putting everything on the line to keep others safe. They where nothing like those who made them, far from it. Many would wonder how something that bad produce something so good? A question that didn't seem to have answer. No matter how or who tired to look for any answer.

Through seeing all this, their memories and life. Opened Gaara's eyes and the others for sure but he knew mainly his. On the person they actually are. Seeing their good memories, the skills and talents they had. That they didn't show nor mention to anyone. What they like to do, what they love. What they cherished. Everything. Their favorite pastime. Food to eat. Favorite color, which was many. How they told jokes, explaining them. The way they slept. How they would like to wake up in the night and go to the roof to look at the stars. Beg their sister to take them a flower shop. Playing games with their family. Watching movies with their friends. Training. Opening up their arms and heart to let in everything. The way they looked at rain, using them as their own tears. Like they seem to be sympathizing with the gray clouds. To smile when the sun came out, illuminating their smile and eyes more. Asking simple common sense questions, so innocently. How they truly enjoyed going to school for the first time. Overly excited yet nervous to meet others. Their intellect sharper than many in the school, able to over exceed many at the school. Which did earn them enemies and hardship. But that did not stop them from smiling. It did puzzle them, and made their spirits drop for a second. The sad thing was how they knew how different they were to others, the different worlds they where forced to walk. By themselves, often sneaking out to be alone and ponder why, why they where different. And so many other questions they wanted the answer for. Questions they never brought up to their sister or anyone. Feeling they did not want to be a burden.

But if confronted, would tell. Yet, still carry that smile and those bright eyes filled with joy and hope. Even after everything they had been put through, Gaara remember from the memories during their captivity they managed to smile, even if was broken. A smile was smile to them, it was the first thing they woke up to, once they opened their eyes. So it was only fitting. That day they opened their eyes, everyone they knew was around them, welcoming to life. To this new and joyous experience. Something precious. That many took for granted. That Gaara took for granted.

The realization pained his heart. Tears began to form in his eyes, his mind began to remind him of their words they had said to him.

How they would repay his kindness. They would do what they need to ensure he would have nothing to worry about. Promising to bring back everyone. Protect them. Protect his village. Make sure he always had his home and his people, they made him happy. They would do anything to make sure he would remain happy. Telling him not to worry, they had it.

With each remembrance of their words, he recalled the affection they would place on his forehead right on his mark. To seal the promise they made him. And each time they never failed. And each time, Gaara didn't noticed the hidden messages. Telling him, they where not afraid to die. They couldn't live with themselves should someone else perish. The scars. Marks. Gashes. Burns. Everything on their body. Their battered, beaten, broken down body. All they said, showed. The pain they put themselves in, the Hell they faced to make sure everyone was safe. Taking the blows. How they saved him, when they where suppose to kill him. Wanting to take their own life, using up their energy to do so. To save everyone. Taking down the enemy so the others would not have too. Fix their mistakes they felt they made. They always felt guilty for what was happening in this world now. Bringing forth this horrible darkness. Darkness that was apart of them, their family. Their problem back home. Since they couldn't cry or figure out a way to express these emotions to anyone. This was their way. Turning into something they detest. Which resulted in the lost of those dear to them, without their knowledge of doing so. But, innocents would do that. They would allow themselves to be corrupted for the good. Submit to what they fear. Even if they where afraid themselves. It didn't matter. It never did.

Becoming upset now, realizing all this a little to late. Only fueled the pain and regret of it all. His tears now became hot, from his own anger. They rolled down his face, dropping onto the paper. Luckily there was no one in the room to see this. He had asked Tsunade for time alone to ponder it all. Seeing their smile in his mind, made more tears come. Tears of grief mixing in with his angered and regretful ones. There was no way he could say sorry, there where just no words that could even come close to cover it. After everything they did. He didn't have the right to asks for it, he wouldn't want to accept their forgiveness or whatever it was they would say to him. To make it feel it was never his fault. It was their own choice.

Picking up the pen, he looms it over the line asking for his signature. The tip of the pen just half a centimeter away, all he had to do was sign. Thinking of their smile, made his decision easy now.

* * *

Heart rate, stable. Breathing, stable. Blood pressure, stable. Brainwaves...stable. Body temperature, low...but still good. Pulse, stable. Everything was checking out well. Which was good, very good. The patient's body responding well from the surgery. It took grueling work and careful hands and excellent minds. There was no room for errors, Tsunade wouldn't have any. If just one variable was miscalculated it would have to be done over again, which meant the patient's life would slip away. There wasn't time to practice, once everything was perfect as perfect could be. The operation began. Those working didn't get a rest, not even blinking. Exhausting their energy, and when it was they had to be quickly replaced with the back up. Tsunade had made sure everything was covered and prepared. Her pupils even had a bit of a hard time keeping up with her. But they persevered through. Bodies became tired. Worn out. Everything was just taxing. But, they managed to pull through and make it a success. Everyone knew Tsunade wouldn't be able to live with herself should she let them die. After finding breaking through the horrors and darkness of their mind, to find them near death, she managed to inject the substance that would keep them some what stable. From that point it was a race back to the village putting them back on life support. The woman wasted no time to get the preparation ready, finishing up the results needed.

After obtaining what she needed, from Naruto, Kakashi, and herself she was able to proceed. From studying the works in the Grimoria and finding what she needed, also managing to counter the seal placed on them. Bringing their cells back to life. Restarting their whole body, isolating what was killing them. To quickly make something to counter it. While helping Inoijin who focused on repairing the mind, a very delicate procedure that took very precise focus. It was strenuous, the man didn't take a break for almost three full days. Ino managed to help him a bit. He had to reconnect detach synapses and neurons. He had to enter her mind and doing it in a sense manually. With each one he reconnected did cause a jolt, luckily the patient was heavily sedated. Because if not, they would be in true agony. Everyone gave it their all through the whole ordeal. Those not assisting kept their hopes up, for it to go well. There was no doubt in their mind it didn't go well. Waiting day after day for the results, anxious to see them and know they where alright.

When it was all over, everyone held their breaths for the results, to be relieved all the efforts everyone paid off. It was a success. Cries and cheers of joy flooded the whole hospital. Normally people would be hushed crudely but these celebration was an exception. Those who shed tears, shed. Those who jump for joy did so. Those who did both, did so. It was like the sun rose in the sky that night. Everyone couldn't be more happier to hear it all. They where saved. They survived. Promises managed to be kept. Everyone wanted to go see them, but that was one thing they could not do. No. They had to wait, as the patient needed to recover but there would be tabs kept on them and everyone would be informed. When they awoke. Tsunade order them each to go home and get some rest. Naruto had protest, stopping when he thought of something. One that made Tsunade suspicious on his sudden agreement.

Day after day, there was no word of them having woken up yet. The others would come by to see, but would be told the same thing. Not yet. Tsunade made sure checks at least twice an hour. She even went herself to see, if anything dropped to summon her right away. Though gratefully it hadn't happened. Still it was an uneasy feeling, everything now rested on them. If they wanted to live or not. So far so good. Now if they could just open their eyes, everything would really be good.

The nurse checked off everything and jotted down the vital signs of the patient before their eyes. Bandages wrapped on them, almost covering most of their body. The tubes and wires attached to them, the breathing mask, IV in their arm. They use to have a blood transfusion machine in here too, but it was removed their blood pressure was soon stable. In fact there use to be a lot more machines and devices in the room. Though Tsunade had them removed little by little when she felt they didn't need it anymore.

Checking the IV to see if it needed to refilled, the liquid wasn't clear like normal ones. No, it was a more a luminous magenta color from the crushed Kraang powercell crystals. It provided the nutrition needed to their body. The bag was halfway full, they write that down to remind the next one to change it. As they wrote it down, their ears heard something. The heart monitor. Turning their eyes in the direction, looking at the screen. What they saw was just a surprise. Turning around the patient laying the bed, then back to the screen, reading the stats to double check. Grabbing their clipboard they hurry out and scream for someone to get Tsunade.

The woman was going over the results of the operation, when she received the alarming message.

"What?!"she nearly jumps out of her chair."Alert the others."she commands. And quickly proceeds to the hospital.

The message was received by the others, they dropped everything they where doing and race straight to the hospital like a stampede, Naruto of course leading. They burst in to find Kakashi and the other jonins minus Neji who was with Naruto and the group there. Even Kurenai and her daughter. In the lobby, before Naruto could even say something, Shizune comes running down the hall telling them to follow. Everyone does, though Naruto rushes passed her causing the woman to chase after him and yell for him to stop while directing him to the right room. Racing up the flight of stairs, almost knocking people down Naruto makes it to the room. He read it: D-7, the door was closed. Swallowing hard, his hand seemed hesitant to turn the knob. Which turned on its own, standing there Sakura she tells him to hurry up and come in and the others. Flagging them down ushering them to hurry while trying to contain her own nerves. With everyone inside, even Inoijin who stood next to Tsunade and his daughter. Naruto tells everyone to quickly set it up, to be scolded by Tsunade to hush. Everyone circles around the bed, eagerly waiting. Hinata started to pray, to stop when she felt the tension coming from Neji next to her. She looks at him, studying the way his eyes remained focused on her friend in the bed. She could see it in his eyes he wanted them to wake up. The stress of all of this now showed on him, the joy his eyes showed even if one could not see it. Everything he felt now came out.

The sound of a soft moan that escaped their lips, brought her attention back. All eyes focused on the unmoved eyelids. They hadn't moved yet, forever remaining close. Another soft moan came, that was good. Very good. Tsunade puts her ear close to their chest to listen to their heartbeat, she heard nothing irregular. Which was good. Natsuki became anxious and scared. she grabs the nearest hand squeezing it tightly for comfort and it squeezes back. The girl kept her eyes focused on the closed eyes. She began to pray silently to open. To please open so she could see those golden yellow eyes that gave her so much hope. Comfort. Love. Support. Joy. Everything she thought was gone. Eyes that told her she had a home, she was someone. Tears began to come to her eyes. Her emotions soon began to take over, her focus so intense that she didn't notice the tears falling down her face.

Silence hushed in the room, the only sound the monitors in the room and clock. Everyone poured in their hopes and desire for them to awake. They had too, they knew they would. Naruto leans in closer...

"Come on...come on May. Come home."he whispers encouragingly."Please!"he pleads.

...The eyes began to move under the lids, as if searching for the voice. They watch as the muscles press together on eyelids before they began to slowly, very slowly open only to shut again. Everyone holds their breath, Tsunade tells them they can do it, with Lee and a few others. They just needed a push, the right push to open their eyes. They've come this far. The eyelids lift up again barely, struggling it seem. Like a newborn. But the voices around them gave them the push they needed. The light started to slowly peep through into your retinas, it was scary at first but those faint voices of encouragement reached you and pushed your fear away. You grab hold of that light, the hand takes hold of you and begins to pull you towards the light. It was bright. That it blinded you for a second. Blinking a few times, your vision was blurry but you could sense yourself somewhere. It felt warm. Like home. Where you back home? Was it all a dream? Your head was hurting a bit, but not to much. Your surroundings took a few minutes to focus, and when they did you where greeted with so many concern, thrilled and relived smiles and bright faces. Looking down at you, happy to see you. Confused at first, these faces weren't your family, April or Kirby. Nor where they your friends, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Casey or Master Splinter. Not even Spike or Leatherhead. No. These faces where different. Your mind began to register them. The process hurt for a second, seeing the confused look on your face made the others worry. Naruto demanded to know what was going on. Tsunade couldn't really explain. He was about to start ranting, but stopped when he heard...

"N-Naruto...?"you say his name. He turns around with the biggest smile on. You blink and look at everyone remembering the faces that went with the names. Slowly a smile began to form."E-Everyone...h-hello."your words came out like a struggle but still genuine.

A few of them had their tears return to their eyes. Some just smiled. Naruto did both, he places a affectionate hand on head gently. And brings his forehead down to yours touching yours."Hey May, welcome home."


	97. Chapter 97

The sun was high in the sky,outside the hospital stood Shikamaru with his parents, his father Shikaku head of the Nara clan and his mother Yoshino Nara a rather in Shikamaru's opinion "troublesome woman". Due her personality he's seen and lives with, which he prayed with the newest addition to his family his mother would be less of a "troublesome woman", it seem so considering the amount of gifts he and his father where holding. Gifts and presents Yoshino demanded to be bought, to welcome their new daughter as well a few get well gifts. Shikamaru felt it wasn't necessary to do it, complaining to his father who told his son to just go along with it, as it was his mother's "good side", meaning she was in a happy mood. Though the way she barked at them to not mess up any of the gifts this morning and to hurry up, not to mention how they needed to behave in front of their newest family member. Shikaku a loving and devoting father and Shikamaru the best brother ever. All this before the sun even rose. Like she was coaching them.

And again his father just told his son, Yoshino was just excited about it all and nervous though she wouldn't show it. Kinda of like when he was born, his father told Shikamaru. After learning about the girl she just wanted the best and was acting like a mother, finding out the girl never had one and give her the best family. All this Shikamaru found as an excuse but didn't dare to speak up about to his mother, though he felt he wanted to about these gifts. Knowing the girl already, she was pretty simple, like simple things, heck even a leaf blowing in the wind would be enough for her. It was that innocence she held. Yeah, that was it the reason Shikamaru didn't mind her, the thought of actually having a sister was something he never thought of, but didn't seem to mind. He just prayed his mother wouldn't rub off on her, and one thing was sure his mother would spoil her to death and by the way his father seem to be acting he wouldn't be surprised if the old man did the same thing like his wife, having caught him a few times talking to Inoichi about what to expect with having a daughter, if he could get the man. Inoichi had duties, he had to keep monitor on the his soon to be sister, it was interesting because Shikamaru found out from Ino that her father was going to do the same thing like his family, take her into their family. She wasn't the only one either a few more too, word spread about his sister and a few wanted to claim her, but his family beat them to the punch. If Shikamaru hadn't said anything about her to his family, than none of this would be happening.

Looking at the large hospital sign, though more so in the direction of the room.

His legs getting tired of standing, Shikamaru groans irratiated."Are we going inside?"Realizing the type of tone he just used he starts to sweat.

Expecting his mother to react, he braces himself for it. But instead he hears her inhale and starts through the front door. Confused and baffled, Shikamaru looks to his father who just gives his son a smirk. And follows his wife, gesturing his son to follow behind him.

The Nara's check in at the front with the receptionist, who calls for a nurse to come and escort them to the room. On the way there, Shikamaru hears his mother asking the nurse all sorts of questions, about the girl. They where pretty normal questions, but the way his mother asked them made them sound serious. Almost life threatening which was not the case, they've been the same questions his mother has asked since day one. When she came up here with her husband to check on the girl, who was sleeping during that time. She slept a great deal the pass three weeks and half, her body was still recovering Tsunade told them. The Hokage was personally over the girl and kept tabs on her all the time. She had to stay in the ICU room after she awoke for the first time, just to make sure she was stable before Tsunade allowed and transferred to "normal" room. And by "normal" it was rather larger than the average hospital room. It only made since, because, for one she couldn't be around others, second the kind of care she needed, and third the most important, the amount of visitors that came into the room and how her room became somewhat filled with so much, from others. And now she was going to be getting more, thanks to his mother.

Shikamaru thinks back when she first woke up, opened her eyes. Everyone was happy to see those bright eyes again, even if they did seem a hazy. She was confused at first at who they all where. In fact she had a rather hard time placing names. Going blank a few times, a side effect Inoijin told them, all they had to do was just remind her and work with her. It worried everyone, because the pain it seem to cause her a bit trying to recall. But, she soon remembered. That was just the tip of the ice berg, much more came after that, that scared the others. Afraid she would slip back into her previous state. A few times she minor comas, her body slightly failed. It all happened within the first week and half she opened her eyes. After that, came her cognitive functions, having trouble grasping things, her hands trembled. Her body was in constant pain, and since none of the medical ninjutsu was good for her health made it a bit more difficult. And to add to it, her healing had yet to kick back up. Whatever it was that she experienced, he remember everyone was there. Things just seem to go from bad to worse, to dreadful. Her body structure though human like, was not as simple as a regular human. Tsunade spent countless days almost weeks to understand it and figure out it worked. What made it better, she was from a different world and different species. Being nearly three in one body. Still, she was May to them all. No matter what. It didn't matter to them.

When all the hardship passed, and light came back through the storm. Things started to pick back up, she was starting to do much better. Tsunade had her moved out of the ICU, to a room that offered so much light and lovely view of the hospital garden, with a large window to look out of, to enjoy the view. Of not just the garden but also the sky, so she could look up at as many stars as she wanted. It was the best gift so far to give her, after all she had done for those of this world she only just meet, it seem like it wasn't enough. Shikamaru was aware everyone felt they could never repay her back. Though at the same time he knew she wouldn't want them to look at that way. She did it, because...

The nurse stops at the room: M-1, she knocks on the door to open it."May, May are...Oh!?"she looks to find an empty room. Yoshino steps in looking the empty room worried.

"Where is she?"she slightly demands.

The nurse seem a bit preplaxed by this sudden finding."I'm not sure..."she looks at her chart."There isn't anything schedul-"

"Oh, if you're looking for May. She was taken outside about 20 minutes ago."a passing nurse tells them."I'm sure you know by who."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes knowing what they meant. He and his father snicker silently. The nurse shuts the door."Please, this way."she starts up walking again to the garden. Yoshino kept up with her stride almost passing her.

"Is she okay to be outside?"she asks the nurse.

"Yes. Lady Hokage said it will be good for to get some fresh air. Her visitors have been doing this for her, the last few days. She really enjoys. It helps her health."

"She likes nature."Yoshino reminds herself. Shikaku chuckles lowly to himself at how his wife was acting, taking careful notes. Despite her tyrannical self, he was right, she showed her soft side at times. And here was a perfect example.

Shikamaru notices his father's smirk."What's so funny?"he questions his father.

Shikaku kept his eyes on his wife."Having a daughter, will be a good thing."

"I don't know, two woman...it's going to be more troublesome."Shikamaru complains sarcastically.

It only took a few minutes to reach the hospital gardens, which was rather large, with different terraces of flowers, bushes, trees. A river that ran through the terraces, creating mini waterfalls to come together forming a tranquil pond with lovely fish swimming around and under the moon cresent bridge, there platform balconies with benches if someone just wanted to look out over it at all the lovely fresh colors. There was always a gentle breeze that blew through, different paths to take to enjoy every inch of the place. Yep, this was a place for them. Birds perched and sang, going about their business. Butterflies fluttering and other small creatures who just decided to make their home there. It was good the place was fixed up after damage the village suffered awhile back.

Yoshino kept her eyes alert for any sign of the pink hair girl, determine to find her. She started straying away from her son and husband. Looking high and low for any sign. The gardens where big but not too big. Still, someone like May could get lost in a place like this, if she wanted too. Enjoying it so much she blends in.

"I don't see her."Yoshino begins to panic."Where is she?"The nurse gets ready to say something, stopping when the woman begins to call for the girl."May!May where are you? Ma-"

The sound of sweet and innocent laughter was heard, there was only one person Shikamaru knew that had such a pure life like that. Smirking to himself he manages to locate it, and walks in that direction. His mother notices her son and follows him, with her husband and the nurse. The laughter was becoming closer and closer, Shikamaru went down a few more stairs stopping on one of the platform balconies, and there before his eyes with her golden flower broach, the same color as her eyes nicely placed on the left in her short hair. Yes, short hair it still made Shikarmau cringe when his eyes laid upon it. Her hair was once long, to her mid back completely chopped to a much shorter style. Not to her shoulders. Shorter. The style still allowed her to look cute, but truly her long hair worked better, than the pixie style. She didn't choose this style, nor did she cut it off herself to prove something. No. It was cut against her will, no doubt from what she was subjected to. She didn't seem to mind about it, and with Ino who helped to style her hair much better. Made it suitable, her bangs still framed her face allowing her to remain cute looking. And because of her personality it made much better. So there wasn't anything really to worry about.

Still, after the memories he'd seen along with the others, it seem her hair was very important to her. Her sister use to style it a lot, which was a role Ino gladly took over. There she sat in a wheelchair of course, it was really the only way she could get round. Her legs weren't broken, she just needed to let them heal and practice with them, and since her healing in a sense was coming back she would just have to practice again. Starting from scratch all over again, like when she first open her eyes. Starting back from square one. Shikamaru couldn't imagine. From witnessing the struggle she seem to go through during that part in her life learning to walk, unlike the rest of them who had years to learn it properly, she didn't. Like a new born calf she had to learn despite all her stumbling and falls. To make it worse, she couldn't run right off the back, if she did her legs would give out and she couldn't do anything really. The life she had back home and how it started of despite her loving family and friends, was actually sad. Just sad. Life just thrown at her, without any warnings what life had in store. He could only imagine it being overwhelming and frightful. Having seen it in her eyes a few times. During the look into her memories. The way she felt alienated and indifferent. Misplaced. Mistreated. Confused on what she was. The treatment she experienced there and here in this world. But no one would know, she never told a soul really. Just carried on like everything was okay.

The fact it went on and the others didn't know made them feel miserable and guilty. While she made everyone feel good, wonderful and important, she felt the opposite. Able to put smiles on other's faces, which many would fine as being rather stupid, but she was far from stupid. She had a intellect. One praised, despite her naivety and child innocence.

Dressed in a standard white hospital gown, her feet often bare unless either Hinata, Ino or Sakura told her to put something on her feet. And there was something on her feet this time. Meaning one or all three girls had to be present. Since there was nothing on her feet, that meant one thing.

"Seriously, Naruto? May needs to have something on her feet."Shikamaru berates the knucklehead.

Hearing his voice you and Naruto turn around to him, along with Kakashi, Guy and his team, and Natsuki. Who was standing very close to you, like she always did. Neji stood by the handles. Your eyes light up upon seeing Shikamaru, that you almost sprung out if not for Shikamaru who used his shadow to keep down.

He walks over placing what he held in his arms down."Shikamaru!"you chime happily."Hello."

"Hey, May."he greets you casually. Which earned him a scolding from his mother.

"Shikamaru!"she hisses."That's not how you greet her!"You look on a bit confused by the hard look Yoshino was giving him. Scaring her son. Huffing the woman turns to you, her face became softer, she gets down to your level her eyes look you over to make sure everything was alright. Seeing there was nothing wrong, she sighs in relief and satisfaction, including her sons and the others."How are you feeling?"her words came out warm and gentle.

"I am fine."you give her a slight tired smile."Naruto and the others have come to visit."

Shikaku places the gifts down where his son had."Hey Kakashi. Guy."he greets the other jonin. They greet him back, though become scared when Yoshino snaps at her husband for not acknowledging you.

"You say hello to your daughter first!"she hisses.

Scaring the man."..."he looks at you fear written all over him."H-Hey...I mean, hello May."he corrects himself. Sweating bullets. While holding his breath. Looking to his wife for approval. Her look didn't change but he read in her eyes, she was accepted it. Allowing him to breath.

"I will leave then."The nurse excuses herself. Yoshino thanks her, keeping her attention on you.

Natsuki though noticed the presents and makes her way over to them, picking up two. Shaking them."What are the gifts for?"

Everyone looks to her."Seems someone receiving gifts."Kakashi smiles looking to you.

This was a surprise, since your vision was much better now you managed to read your name on each of them. Counting at least ten, some wrapped others in bags. Confused a bit with this sudden surprise. You look to Shikamaru and his family for an explanation. With that look Shikaku picks up small box and hands it to you. Smiling at you.

You hesitate to take it, but reach out to take it. The hand that extended, your left was still bandaged so it moved a bit slower. Finally grasping it, you look at the decorative wrapping unsure if you should open it or not. This was just so unexpected. Gifts? What for? You didn't do anything and you knew it wasn't your birthday, well you didn't really have one. Still, what for?

Seeing the pondering questions in your eyes, a hand rest upon your head. Making you look up at Kakashi who smiles at you, assuring you it was fine. So you began to open it, struggling a bit at first, but Neji came to help you and what you received was lovely. It was a necklace, with the Nara family crest. You didn't know what to say really. Unsure what it meant it, though the others understood.

Shikaku steps forward and takes the necklace from you putting it on you."There...a perfect fit."he tells you. You look at the emblem around you, and trace your fingers on it. It was lovely. You look to him and his family.

With a grateful smile."Thank you. Very much."

He smiles back."You're welcome. I was told you like instruments."he gestures to his son, who grabs this time a decorative bag with tissue paper and hands it to his father. Shikaku places it in your lap, he helps you take out the paper and you pull out a lovely flute. One that you remember playing before. Your eyes light up at the sight and soften.

"I love music."you tell him."A way to express yourself. Thank you."

Tenten interrupts the semi bonding beginning to establish between you and Shikaku."Why don't you play something? I'd love to hear it?"

"Yes. Please."Lee chimes in agreeing. Along with Naruto.

You get ready to agree when someone noticed the slight lethargic look in your eyes. Your eyes lids where starting to shut."Seems someone's getting tired."Kakashi notices."How about we take you back, the medicine Lady Tsunade has you on is kicking again I see."

Noticing the tired look, the others agree. Shikaku smirks to himself."Guess we'll have to open the rest up later. Huh?"He said to you, only to not get a response back instead he finds you fast asleep. Yoshino hurries over to you.

"Neji."Guy looks to the Hyuga.

"I have her."he starts to push you back to your room, Yoshino and Natsuki follow. While the others watch.

"It's good she's recovering, well."Shikaku states."I'm surprised though, Kakashi, you didn't want to take her in. Considering Lady Hokage used you for her recovery."

"Hey!"Naruto erupts."She used me too."

"And how would take care of her?"Shikamaru points out.

Making the boy think for a second."...I don't know really."

Back to answering Shikaku's question."I did. Then again I do like my privacy. But, I'll still keep my promise."

Knowing what he meant, Shikaku smirks to himself."...It's going to be interesting having a daughter."


	98. Chapter 98

Ebizo never knew the village could feel so quiet and motionless, there was still life in Sunakagure just not enough, not like how it use to be. Yes, children ran around playing and being children. Laughing. People went about their daily lives, talking gossiping, meeting up with one another. Shinobis going and returning from missions. The sun beamed down high in the sky, the old man stops to look up at bright disc. It reminded him so much those eyes, those bright beaming eyes, always open, kind and happy. The small cloud that floated under the sun, reminded him of their smile. A smile that was given to everyone and anyone despite their attitude towards them. A smile he had grown enjoy, bringing warmth back to his old bones. Lifting his spirits every second, a smile just to smile.

With an attitude to go along with it, one he found enjoyable. In a place like this, in this harsh environment a flower actually bloomed and flourished. He meant what he said, calling them, the village's Flower. And now that flower...it just wasn't the same anymore. The strolls he took, weren't not as joyful. Fishing nether. After what happened, hearing they had been found and saved, he was relived. Good. He couldn't wait for them go come back, though when word came, they where wavering between life and death from all they had gone through. His hopes dropped. With everyone ounce of willpower he had, he kept his faith afloat. And it worked, they recovered. What a miracle. Lady Hokage proved she held her title as the medical-nin in the world. What came next was just the healing. After that, they would come back to the village and the village would have their flower back. Or so he thought.

He still couldn't believe the choice that was made. He didn't understand why, even if he did. Ebizo wasn't the only one who was expecting the Flower's return, surprisingly others where. Especially the children at the Academy and the teachers, when word spread around the village for their reason for leaving, it made those who thought negatively of them to regret their pass judgement.

Their absent presence seem to still effect others, he had noticed. Though one in particular, climbing the stairs leading to main building of the village. Where the council meetings were held. And other important matters where handled and the most important person reside during the day. Stepping inside, he proceeds down the hall, finding the stairs that laid upward towards the Kazekage's office. Stopping first to look into the council room. Thinking back to the many meetings that had been held about the Flower. Some good, though mostly bad and negative. There were very few who kept an open mind, Ebizo being one of them. It was a struggle really between the members. For it be defused by the Kazekage. Looking around, he ascends the stairs steadily.

It took him a bit longer to reach it, old age would do that to a person. When this happened, he was given assistance by them. They would be at his side, and lead him. Taking hold of his arm, allowing him to lean on them for support. They would match their speed with his, being so gentle and delicate. While concerned and worried. To lighten the mood, they would regal him with stories, jokes which they explained, tell them something new or inquire about him. It made climbing the stairs easier and enjoyable. He could feel their soft touch of their skin and touch on his arm. Holding him firmly, but not to firm. A few times they had offered to fly him, carry him all the way up. But he declined, he preferred walking, taking delight in their company. Such a respectable and considerate soul. When they reached the top, their laughter together would echo all through out. Now, no more laughter. No nothing.

Feeling empty again. First his sister, and now this...

In Kazekage's office, everything quiet. Orderly. Nothing really out of place, so nothing seemed to have changed. The plants in the corner, bookshelf to the right, filled with scrolls and books. The desk and chair right in the center, windows around the room to peer outside, the sun's rays shone through offering light. Illuminating the place. Nothing out of place. Except, the wittering flowers overhead. The petals and steams had begun to dry up. It only made sense really, they hadn't been watered in some time. Not because they didn't want to water them, no. The flowers where tended to and cared for everyday. It just circumstances came up, preventing the right care to be given. It wasn't out of neglect which some might assume, which Gaara never did. He tended to the flowers just as much as cactus. Though unlike cactus, that could survive on its own without care, the flowers could not. They needed all the care, love and attention. Such delicate plants. Compared to cactus. One soft, the other prickly. Yet he kept them side by side on his shelf. The arrangement was different, something beautiful by something not. Yet, they seem to go hand in hand. Despite all the flowers went through, they still managed to retain their color. Even if seem to be fading. Gaara never meant for it to get like that. When he came back, he tired to revive them, but had no such luck. He couldn't bring them back, it was his fault they had started to die. If only he had put in charge someone to tend to them, then they would be safe and flourishing. He would be able to return back home, to colors. Now, he didn't have the colors anymore. So, he had to do the only logical thing he could.

Get rid of them. Even if he didn't want too. If only his words could bring them back. A simple sorry. But, he knew it wasn't enough. Not after all the flowers had done. Brought something new. Filled him with something, he couldn't fully explain. Always surprised him. Reminded him things where never lost. Making every day something special. Bringing a smile to his face. Opening his mind to different things. So much from a simple plant, different meanings from each one, but all the same. When he thought about it. His eyes trail the plants one by one. Remembering each meaning to them. Reciting them to himself.

Joy. Kindness. Happiness, etc...until it feel on the last one. The last spot was left empty, it was to occupied by the flower he planted himself. Seeds given to him, remembering their words. This flower was to mean something really important, special. What it meant, they didn't know nor knew what kind of flower it was. Because it sounded to important Gaara had it planted in the Greenhouse. Where it would be tended to, by him though. It hand't bloomed yet, it was still a bud. He wondered kind of flower it bloom into. He would just have to wait to see. Though for the rest, he didn't. They had wittered away now. There was just nothing he could do. Except...let them go. It was wise, that way he wouldn't hurt them anymore.

Just like the decision, one he had his doubts about it and deeply regretted but made it seem like it didn't and it was for their best interest. They would be better off, and from what Tsunade told him, the conditions of Suna would be hazardous to their health. Sealed the deal. He expected much, what he didn't expect really was the reaction from his village when he came back. Questions came pouring in, asking him why, what, and when. So many he wasn't fully prepared to answer them. The decision he made had a ripple affect. All he could tell them was, it was for the best. No other reason that he could think of. And with that it wasn't brought up, for that time, he began to notice the actual affect his choice had. Getting word, those at the Academy the students cried and wanting to play games. Some of the kids didn't go for a few days. A couple even went to the now empty and vacant apartment. Knocking on the door, that had an open door policy to remain close and locked. Even those at the hospital, patients wondering about them. Wishing for their return, even the workers. Saying their presence made things better and easier. Not to mention enjoyable. They weren't the only one, his brother and sister where greatly bothered. Things at home seem stale, Kankuro commenting he missed the annoying way they would address him, and how they would come into his workshop. He didn't have any qualms with them being there, unless they started touching things they shouldn't. Their presence was rather refreshing, the puppet master admitted. Temari was a different story, she had shut herself off for awhile. Doing patrol checking, whatever she could to keep herself busy. Spending time at the restaurant, she had taken them to.

Gaara could only guess how his sister felt, no doubt she was upset at what he choose even if she understood. She had grown a deep bond with them, that was her genin it was only natural. Temari took pride in them. She knew they where strong, a genin who lived up her standards. And more. Though their personalities where different, it only made their small team better. Temari watched their growth. Gave them tasks to do, which where done. She always had her genin's back. And vice versa. Missions always completed unless for some other reason. Temari had protest against it, but once it was made she didn't bother to bring it up. Forcing herself to come to terms with his choice. Gaara had tired to apologize but it seem to have little effect.

Everyone was had their own way of dealing with this change, but out of them all Gaara was most effected. Taking to his office staying longer than he had. Though it had been weeks since then, his mind would go back to that day he made his choice. They say when a person is hesitant about something it means not to do it. And he had hesitated, but he still did it anyway. When it was set in stone, he had forced himself to accept it. Even if they would be affected by it. Remembering Naruto had wanted an answer why, one Gaara could not give him like his village. He just told his fellow jinchuuriki to please take care of them. As they belonged to his village now. They were better off there, quoting what Tsunade said. What else could Gaara say, before he left he did asks for one thing to be give to them. When they awoke and where well enough to handle such news. With that he left back. Though not before asking the Hokage if he could send another here, someone who had missing that person far longer than anyone. Tsunade allowed him to, once their health became better.

"..."Gaara sighs, his eyes glace at the door hearing someone approaching. He waited, watching the door knob turn, his heart skipped a beat with joy. Expecting someone, to see Ebizo there. The two look at each other, silence exchanged between the two. Sitting himself up straight Gaara address the honorable elder."Honorable Ebizo, is there something you need?"

The old man just looks at Gaara, then around his room his eyes stop at the flowers. Lingering there for awhile."...No. Nothing."Ebizo tells him, to turn it around on the young lord."But, it seems you do. Lord Kazekage."Stun by what he just said to him, Gaara was speechless."...To give up something, precious, causes pain. Pain that cannot be overlooked. Every puzzle needs it's finally piece." With those last words, he excuses himself and leaves the office.

Leaving Gaara to reflect deeply. Opening his drawer, filled with paper stars and flowers. On top of them, laid notes. He noticed an extra one, one that wasn't there before. It was on colored paper, folded addressed to him. Reaching down he picks it up, deciding whether to read it or not.

* * *

Night came across the sky, it was so clear the stars danced in the sky. Suigetsu eyes reflect the little lights as he stared at them. He remember a night just like this, the journey he took after a mission he failed to complete. It was the first time he meet them, he felt an instant attraction to them. So strong he decided to go against what his orders where and keep them. Taking them with him, to hide them away until the heat went down on them. Then he would come back and move them somewhere safer, that only he knew about. He could go and visit them anytime he wanted. It would be his own little secret, and no one else would know. A perfect plan. He enjoyed that journey, he had to carry them on his back or in his arms all the way to the Land of Waves, which he didn't mind. When they had to make camp once night came, it was a night just like this, that made him fall for them more. Of course he didn't believe it, until later. It was a special moment, the two of them gazed up at the stars which he found rather boring and stupid. Mocking them about it, but they didn't seem to pay much attention to it. When they spoke of the beauty of the stars. The way the described it was amazing. Making him see it in a different light.

Which got him curious to asks questions. He soon relaxed around them, and had a good time. Jokes where exchanged, he could be himself minus his murderous trait. He of course acted cocky, like a know it all. All to impress them, which they seem oblivious too. That night was just great but became better, after the fire began to dim and go out. Sleep over took them both, before he closed his eyes he felt pressure on him. He found they had fallen asleep right on him. This was unexpected, he wasn't sure what to do. But when he looked down at them sleeping peacefully. He knew he found something. Pulling them closer, he placed upon them a kiss before falling asleep himself.

That day, that evening held a special place in him. Though he wanted to keep them and hide them, that didn't go through they where rescued. So he had to let them go, even if he didn't want to. The same thing he did again, he set them free from the torment they had endured. It angered him when he saw and heard what was being done to them. He wanted to so badly act upon his feelings, cut down Shredder and his mutants. He would do it without batting an eye. But he couldn't, he had to hold his tongue and keep his feelings in check. While it happened. Disgusted with himself. He had to formulate another plan. Recalling that mutant who he knew could help, or at least go get help. Pleading with the mutant to go get help and save them. While he tired to figure out a way to save them on his end. And that he did, he managed to release them from their stasis containment, setting them free to assist those who came. Setting it up to happen. And again he had to let them go. They would be better off, somewhere safe. He was just glad they would, even if couldn't go to them.

Regretting the horrors he felt, he had put them in. Feeling himself a coward for not acting, feeling his life was worth more than their's while they suffered. He had to push his own fears aside and jump into the fire. To set them free.

And free they where now. Still looking up at the stars, the twinkle the stars gave off reminded him of the same one he saw in their eyes. Taking it as a good sign, they deserved much better than he could give. At least he would still have that warm moment. Smirking to himself."...Glad you're okay, May."


	99. Chapter 99

Shizune watched Tsunade read over some documents, while switching between the information on May. Reading it thoroughly, going over it very meticulously for any errors or abnormalities. Holding her breath, Shizune waited. Keeping her fingers crossed that it was all good. Since end of the operation and May waking up, Tsunade made it a top propriety for May's health. Everything was was carefully looked over and monitor to the fullest extent, once the report and check-ups had been done it would be brought to Shizune who would over them thoroughly before handing them over to Tsunade. Who's keen eyes never missed a single detail. If one equation or variable was left out, she come down herself and check it to see what it was. But luckily it only happened once. And one time only. From what Shizune read and saw, everything was looking rather good, but it was Tsunade who gave the okay.

The woman held her breath watching the Hokage, re-read over the papers again for a second time. Coming to the last word and punctuation, Tsunade puts them down, bringing her hands up locking her fingers together, with a unreadable expression that worried her assistant.

Mustering up the courage to actually speak, Shizune opens her mouth for Tsunade to speak."Everything looks good. Very good. No abnormalities any signs of relapsing. She's making a good recovery." She said satisfied, yet there seem to be some concern behind her words. Shizune noticed.

"M'Lady, is everything alright? This is good news for May. Right?"

The Hokage remained quiet, concerned about something. Her eyes glance back down at the papers, moving rapidly across some of them, though remained lingered on one part.

"Lady...Tsunade...?"Shizune now became concerned.

Inhaling quietly, Tsunade leans back in her chair still having her mind on whatever it was, she hadn't shared with Shizune.

"Is it her brain function? Her blood?"Shizune began to question, wanting to know."Are her injuries not better? Her muscles? Is there need for another surgery to be prep?"

Tsunade shakes her head, none of what the woman thought was the issue. Then what was it? Because it was clearly bothering her master.

"...Does she know?"Tsunade finally speaks."Is aware of what has happened?"Shizune remained quiet before realizing what the woman meant.

Had May be recalling her life back in her home world. Inquired about her Sensei and others, wonder where Gaara and the others where? It was a very important for her to know these things, something Tsunade had discussed with Shizune awhile back, from what Inoijin told them. May's mind was still healing from the trauma it had been through. Which means some parts will be a bit blotchy, and to look for signs. Should she remember. One mostly headaches, silence and sudden depression. She would end up going through the five stages of grief all at once. To just be ready. He advised not mention anything that could trigger it, should it just lay dormant. If not just like a fuse on a bomb the end result would not be good.

So Tsunade had instructed everyone to mum any talk about it, to just make things easier for May. To hopefully stray her away from that, with everything good happening around her, she wouldn't get to that point. But still keep a look out just in case. And so far there have been no reports. Maybe, just maybe Tsunade thought the whole episode would wash over already. Like a pinch feeling, and May just didn't notice. Just small little bleep. But, she wasn't sure really. From the reports she's looked at, it would seem there have been no signs and everything is working just fine.

May was in pretty good spirits, the others came to visit her with every chance they got. Pushing her around to get fresh air, outside or just around the hospital. She wasn't allowed to leave the building fully with another person to join the village, only to garden and that was really it. She had assistance, so to help if the others didn't come. Ino being the main one to tend to her needs and care. Such worrier Ino had become with the girl. Making sure everything was running smoothing with her. Checking her signs all the time, making sure May ate well and other things.

It seem to make sense, as Ino had in a sense a better understanding of how May worked. Seeing it in action and May explaining it to her a few times. At times Tsunade would over hear Ino berating the girl for reasons unknown, whenever Tsunade went to go visit and check in on her other apprentice. And every time she did she was greeted with a smile from May. One that no doubt made the woman want to cry and feel sorrow. She always forced herself to smile despite her feelings.

It was just a said sight, seeing May so happy and cheerful. With no incantation on what happened or what she went through. Tsunade always became tongue tied whenever May said a simple hi. She lost her train of thought on what to say. Her mind would drifted back to Splinter. Thinking of honorable mutant rat. She could feel his presence resonate through her onto May. Feeling she was now meant to be responsible for her, Splinter bestowed it and trusted she would do it. Become the one to guide May as he had. She was going to need it, she remembers his words. May was now starting a new life here in their world, despite her being here for months. Everything would be new, she wouldn't have anyone from her world, Shredder and Kraang did not count. May would be scared, Splinter words continued repeat. She would be sad. Feel lonely. Tsunade had to make sure she didn't fall. Try to protect her from such feelings, or at least do the best she could. Maybe, that was the reason why Gaara signed the girl over to her village. That had to be one of his reasons, if not she would have to figure out what and how to explain to May. Why she was no longer part of Sunagakure and now part of Konoha.

How Gaara explained it to her, it made some senses but not enough to be make it actually soiled. She just hoped that May wouldn't read much into it and understand. She's a smart girl, yeah. She would understand fully, Gaara's choice. And it was a good thing, it was done while May was out. Because if she was up, Tsunade knew it would be ugly. It was bad enough the history and start of life the girl had, from the memories Tsunade witness and from what Splinter told her and others. May would no doubt take it differently. If she was awake. Though Tsunade wished none of this would have happened, she was bit thankful. She had a feeling Gaara thought of having May move to her village, noticing the signs. She never brought it up, but after the mission it was apparent his mind was becoming made up. It wasn't that he didn't care about her nor want her anymore, it was just...the best solution for May. She would be safe and well taken care of. Tsunade understood and Naruto who refused to understand did so with anger. And what Gaara left them to give to May when she was ready and understood, wouldn't really compensate for how she was going to feel. May was a person who went off emotions, whether she knew it our not. An empath, she was called by Splinter. One in tone with others emotions and their own. And May clearly fit into that, she cherished so much because of her personality. Which as a good thing, but at the same time not. It left to be easily hurt and confused, making it hard for to fully express herself as the feelings of others would effect her mood. Feeling she needed to restrain herself for other's sake.

From what Tsunade saw and Splinter told her. If there was a problem or an issue May would rather hide than tell someone. Feeling she could fix it on her own, thinking of how it would effect others should they become involved. Asking for help was something she had trouble with, which made sense. From what she gathered from May's life back in her world. She was part of a team, one that had a leader and she be given an order and would follow through. Or just do something because someone said so. Very rare did she actually do something herself unless she didn't have anything to do. How she had to restrain herself out in the public, for her safety. And to not frighten others or drawn attention to herself. Since her strength was clearly stronger than an ordinary human, things seem rather difficult for her. She at first didn't know her own strength, breaking things, crushing things, slamming things to the ground. Not on purpose. Splinter had to teach her how to control it, things became very delicate to her. Which was why she approached things with such a touch. And with these restraints made her no doubt subconsciously fearful she might mess up and cause something bad to happen. Her family didn't do it to punish her, but to ensure her safety, which of course May came to the conclusion it meant their safety.

Even when she was with her team back home, when they went on missions to take down their enemy. May was their powerhouse and secret weapon. Seeing the girl lifting objects heavier than her little petite self with relative ease. Like it was some sort of game. The devastation blows and skills she had. The way she unleashed but never fully could scare many if they didn't know her. Her ferocity in the way she attacked mixed with unyielding focus and uncanny fearlessness. Seeing unaffected by when engaging in battle or a fight. A no nonsense attitude she seem to take on. With her focus made her rather deadly. She didn't seem to think twice, it was like a whole other person. Compared to the happy, cheerful, sweet person everyone was use to. Where this other person came from and why Tsunade hadn't seen her, made sense. From what May was taught and how she was raised. Holding back was she had to do. She was afraid to hurt everyone here, in their world. And hurting others was something she wouldn't dare to do, the type of person she is, who cared more than she realized.

A silly girl, Tsunade would call her. And she still was.

"Lady Tsunade."Shizune erupts her thought. Tsunade looks in her direction."If you must know,"Shizune pulls out some more paper for the woman to read."May's physical therapy is going rather well. Her arms and hands have improved very well. Walking is still taking some time, but she's getting there."

Reading the papers, Tsunade saw reports nodding her head pleased by this."And what of her powers? How is that going?"

Shizune fumbles through some of the files. Finding what Tsunade asked for handing it to the woman."Her powers are there, though considering what you had to do, I'm surprised there isn't an negative side effects. That we've seen so far. Though there is something."

"Something? What do you mean something?"

Shizune goes over to her and points at an area on the paper."Right here, with that substance that coated her skin like armor. It had the most interesting side effect. See?"Tsunade read the area her assistant pointed to, and she was shocked at what she read. It wasn't anything bad, more so amazing and puzzled a bit. She wasn't expecting this to happen.

"It's not doing anything to her body or cells?"

Shizune shakes her head."No none. It must be her body adjusting to them, integrating them into her system. I know the seal you managed to undo on May and the one you put on to lock it away. Her body some how unsealed it. But since there are no toxins no longer in them, that we're aware of, it isn't do any harm."

"This is quite a finding. Really it is. I wasn't expecting this to happen."Tsunade places the paper down on her desk. A smile comes to lips, she pushes her chair back to stand."I'm going to go see how May's therapy is going. Oh, Shizune have they arrived yet?"

"Oh, no not yet M'Lady."Shizune tells her."But I will let you know when they do, the Kazekage has sent word they are en route to the village. When they arrive we will have residence set up. Actually, Neji and Hinata have requested they be roomed on the Hyuga compound until May's recovery."

Tsunde thinks about it for second and gives a nod of approval."Yes. That's fine. If anyone needs me, I will be at the hospital."

* * *

"Come on. You can do it."

"Just a little more. Oh, be careful."

"She's struggling. She's struggling!"

"One step at a time. That's it, ease into it. One step. Good job."

"She looks in pain."

"She's going to be okay. It's therapy."

"Their pushing her to hard!"

"Take it easy, May. Okay? One step. Oh."

"You can do it."

You hear your physical therapist and the others in the room tell you. The others being, Hinata, Natsuki, Ino, Yoshino, Naruto, Shikamaru and Shikaku. They where all there giving you support with your physical therapy. Which was as smoothing as any, you had get use to reusing your legs again. Which was strainious and grueling. Each step seem painful than the last, having been doing this now for two weeks. You've been using the parallel bars, since the start. The first step hard, you feel down so many times. Your knees gave out and everything. Your legs wouldn't and couldn't support your. To make it better your hands and arms weren't really working well. Then, your motor skills neither. So it made it harder, but once they did become well. You managed to hold yourself up on the bars, for a few seconds before you fell again. And those who came to give you support and encouragement stayed. Hinata came all the time when you started, as Naruto, Natsuki and Ino, Shikamaru and his family. Mainly his mother, and if she couldn't come, she would have either her son or husband fill in for her. Which she would show up afterwards. Neji would always be there either with his team or just he just came, he seem to know the time you started and wouldn't leave. He was very attentive as well. When you feel the first time, he was quick to hurry over to you, before the others. He didn't care if they where shocked, he helped you to your feet and back into your chair. In fact he was the most helpful out of everyone. Coming to visit you all hours of the day, a few times he stayed the whole day. He would be very nonchalant about it, unless someone pestered him about it. Those being Lee and Naruto, along with Guy and bit from Tsunade and also Natsuki. Would he lose his cool.

But mostly he paid no mind. He use to be seen coming to see you with Hinata but came on his own accord. His presence was very comforting and you grew use to it since being in the hospital, but today he wasn't here nor his team. Hinata had informed earlier this week he and his team went on a mission, and she wasn't sure when he would be back. But assured you he did feel bad for missing it, she told you to he had asked to take care of you while he was away. Which Hinata didn't mind as she did it anyway, but to do it in sense his way.

Only 1/4 through away from your chair, and through the bars. Meaning you had 3/4 of it left, you managed to kept yourself up for a pretty long time. A new record actually, your feet flat on the mat beneath your feet flat on it. Slightly inward, you could feel the pain resonating from standing. They trembled like leaves, the pain showed on your face, despite you trying to hide it. Your breathing was rather heavy more so like panting than anything. To be honest you kind of didn't like this, but you had to do it, to get better so...thinking about it didn't help. It only made you feel horrible and sad. Hearing the others and having them here made a big difference. Not everyone was able to come, a couple of times the others came. And maybe twice everyone, but they had duties to do and missions to complete. Not to mention worrying about the war that defiantly was going to happen. Looking straight at your therapist a male medic-nin at the end, he was watching you carefully. He told you take another step.

Which you needed to do, to show you could make it pass 1/4 of this, just a little bit more to get to the half way mark. Sucking up your pain, your core reason for doing this came to mind. It gave you the strength you needed, so you push forward to take that extra step. Everyone in the room hold their breaths anxiously, watching you struggling lifting your left leg to see your foot make contact a extra foot ahead. This was good, very good. Now. Just needed to move your right foot, you began to lift it up. At that moment Tsunade came into the room she watches you and your progress. She became anxious just like the rest, you just needed to place your foot down and that would be great. Just a little more, a little more you told yourself. Your arms began to tremble badly, feeling yourself reaching your limit. But you push pass it, for it backfire instead and fall down. You let out a yelp of pain, which Yoshino quickly responded too along with the others. Hinata hurries to your side the same time as Naruto and Yoshino, Ino follows a few seconds after with Shikamaru and his father and Natsuki. Your therapist goes over to you too.

"Easy. Easy."Yoshino tells you softly, helping you up. Her eyes scan you over for anything else that might be causing you pain.

Ino being a medic did the same thing, she didn't see anything besides your pain coming from your legs. Which had looked a bit tired, she deduced you've overexerted yourself. She sighs realizing this.

"She's okay. Just over use of her legs."she informs everyone, who lets out a sigh of relief.

Yoshino thanks her and looks back to you."May? Are you alright?"

You didn't say anything, you kept your head down in bitter disappointment and frustration. That you didn't hear anything Yoshino or the others say. Nor hear them call to you, to get your attention. All you thought about was how you fell, how you where nowhere closer. How...Shikaku and Shikamaru notice the anguish look you tired to conceal. They weren't the only ones either, a hand reaches out and rest upon your shoulder. Snapping you out of it, you zip your head around to find Hinata, she gives you a comforting and understanding smile. You smile back, breaking away to look at the others, when you noticed Tsunade in the room.

Your eyes light up seeing her."Hello, Miss Tsunade."you chime, getting the others attention. They turn finding her there and address her politely.

Tsunade smiles back at you walking over as Naruto and Shikaku help you up, Shikaku takes you from Naruto and carries you back to your wheelchair. Placing you in carefully.

"There, hows that?"he asks.

You give him a nod that it was fine."Thank you."He nods, Hinata gets up to go over behind the chair as your pusher. A role she took over for her cousin as he was the one who mainly did this.

"How are you legs?"she asked.

Over with Tsunade she watches you and Hinata, looking more so at you with a smile."She's getting better. That's good."she praises."I just came by to see it. So far she can only do 1/4."

"Yes. Lady Hokage."the therapist tells her."She seems to start to struggle at that mark, but she keeps pushing forward. Which is good, her willpower is there. She's been at it for two weeks straight, with no break during the weeks to let her legs rest. It is quite remarkable. But dangerous. If she keeps pushing than she might damage her legs further."

Upon hearing that Yoshino wasn't pleased at all."Then why are you allowing her to keep going?"she snaps at him. Scaring the man.

"I'm sorry...I've tired to stop her..b-b-but she insist to keep going."

"So?! You shouldn't have a patient keep putting themselves in danger. Aren't you sup-"Yoshino begins to rant, stopping when Hinata speaks up. Getting everyone's attention, they turn to her.

"Excuse me. But I'm going to take May back to her room."she tells everyone.

"That would be a good idea."Shikaku tells her."Thanks."Nodding, Hinata begins to push you out with Natsuki following. Naruto tells you he would be by in a few. Everyone watches and waits for you to leave. Once you do, the mood of the room becomes more serious. Shikaku turning to the Hokage. Knowing there was something she wanted to talk about."So, what's going on?"

Hinata and Natsuki make it back to your room just fine. It always took five minutes to get back which was alright, you got to enjoy good quality time with her and Natsuki. The two of you talked about many things, and few times shared some laughs. Arriving at your room, Natsuki opens the door for you while Hinata pushed you in carefully. Once inside, you looked around it was filled with flowers, Get Well Balloons and other things. It might seem over stuff but luckily Hinata and few others helped to arrange the items. Most where gifts from others, including the Nara family, as well one all the way from Kirigakure from Chijoro and the Mizukage. A surprise really. A gift of thanks and to get well. From Chijoro you received a droplet necklace, while from the Mizukage a new outfit. She felt would look just wonderful on you. You did send a thank you to them, which Hinata wrote. Pushing you over to your bed, now became the harder part. Normally Neji or someone else would lift you back and forth. Hinata gets down to your level and you wrap your arms around her neck, Natsuki goes to the other side to help. Counting to three they both manage to lift you back into the bed, being very careful of course.

Natsuki gets the covers and pulls them over you, while fluffing your pillow. During this whole ordeal she has been rather helpful and kind. A side you had never seen before, considering how was before. Rather rude, selfish and careless. Not giving a damn as she would it. This side of her was different, a huge 180 with you. From what you where told by the others, she was extremely distraught upon finding out what happened to you, she raced all the way to the village for you. Begging everyone to save you, and cried the most tears out of everyone when you woke up. She was just so happy. From what Naruto told you, from Natsuki's own mouth. You meant the world to her, being the one good thing in her life. Something she hadn't had in a long time. You didn't know much about her life, but guessed it wasn't rather good. Naruto told you, if you would have seen Natsuki in that condition, you would have heart broken. She was such a tough girl, who wasn't afraid of anything and not think twice when doing something. A smart mouth, ready for any sort of remark. When you where hanging on between life of death, she just broke. It was like her world crumbled her told you.

Everything just seem to shattered. She seem lost. Confused at best. Like an actual child, she wanted nothing more than for you to return back to her. You remember her crying when you awoke, she threw herself on you crying hard. Burying her face in you. Begging you to never leave her, how much you mattered and she loved you. But what really surprised you, was what she called you.

Mommy. She actually called you that. It must have just slipped out, because you hadn't heard since. And since that day all the way till now, she had been a different person. Though still had her original personality traits but not that extreme. She seem to open up more with you, while at the same time being protective. She showed in her way a sense of respect to the others. And kindness, at least to Hinata and Ino.

She helped you a lot. A few times she would sleep over with you, as she was more comfortable and felt secure with you around. When she wasn't, she would stay with Ino and her family. And would come to see you everyday, staying all day or leave when Ino did. Or when you needed rest.

She finished fluffing your pillow."How is that?"

"It's fine. Thank you."you thank her. She nods her head with a smirk and climbs onto your bed like always to sit, you never mind. Her legs hung over as she swung them.

Hinata smiles at her, while putting away your chair. She noticed out the corner of her eye you somber look. There was something bothering."May? Are you okay?"

Her question gets your attention, you look over to her, she looked back concerned. You smile at her, looking up at the ceiling before saying anything."I was just thinking, that's all."

"I'm sure you'll get it next time. Your legs just need some rest. That's all."she encourages. Assuming that's what it was. Coming over to your side."I know you will."

You look at her and return her smile. Mirroring it."Yes. Thank you."you tell her and turn back to the look out the window at the warm colors now in the sky. Night was coming soon."Sunsets are very lovely."She looks in the direction you did. Then back to you, though you smiled, there was just something in your eyes that made her worry. She wanted to know what it was, but considering the day you had. It was best to leave you with less stress.

So she nods her head agreeing."Yes, they are rather lovely."She takes a seat at the foot of your bed, resting her hand on top of yours. The two of you look at one another and smile. Then turn back to the window and watch the sunset.


	100. Chapter 100

Gray heavy clouds began to roll in overhead, blocking the sun for the rest of the day. Ready to rain, but before it came a cold wind blew through. A strong one but not to strong, enough for people to hurry to find cover or get home. Some though still wanted to enjoy their day, not wanting a thing called weather to ruin their day or at least the rest of it. Without the sun out, it was hard to tell the time of day, which was alright. About an hour or so after the clouds rolled in, droplets began to fall lightly first. Nothing really but sprinkles. It didn't stop the wind that seem to pick up just a bit, rattling windows and chimes.

Because of such weather, the nurse makes her way down to M-1 to close the windows. No doubt the patient still kept them open, something she just loved to do. Enjoyed the lovely breeze and sight. Even when she slept she liked to leave them open, though someone would come in later to shut them and open them up in the morning before her eyes meet the light. Reaching the room, the nurse opens the door announcing themselves. They step in with a friendly smile, that quickly dropped and look of horror struck their face. Gasping in shock their clipboard drops from their grasp and their eyes couldn't believe this! Their mind trying to figure out how this could have happened. It didn't matter, this was a matter of the utmost urgency. Turning heel they dart out to alarm the others of what they just discovered. Along with the Hokage.

The rain began to pour down harsher, the winds kicked up an extra level. Blustering and on top of it lighting flashed in the sky as thunder rumbled it. Conditions like these many would not be out. But once the word reached others, they dropped everything and rushed right over drenched in water from head to toe. Reaching M-1 they saw the horrified truth that befell their eyes. There should have been a body there, resting in the bed. Asleep. Safe and warm. Not empty.

The bed was empty, there was no sigh of a body resting there. No sign in the room of anyone at all for that matter, all eyes searched every tight corner, and nothing. The room was a good size. Why wasn't their body there? The nurse who discovered this, informed Tsunade who checked with the last nurse on that shift. Who informed the woman, the patient was there before their shift ended and was fast asleep. They where sure of it, while being afraid under the heated gaze of the Hokage.

"Grandma Tsunade?!"

Naruto's voice booms through the halls of the hospital, getting everyone's attention to the loud mouth running over. Reaching them, Naruto stops heaving heavily each breath a mix of concern, confusion and anger. But more so concerned. Before Tsunade could say anything, he races inside, to see for his self what everyone had. And he saw it. The empty room. The flash of lighting in the back only casting his shadow and he objects in the room, but no other. Grinding his and clenching his fist, his eyes furrow deep.

His mind was too, trying to understand how they could just simply get up and walk out. It didn't make sense. Where they faking walk all this time? What in the hell compelled them? Maybe it was just some sort of trick? Joke? There was just no way they could get up and walk out? Darting his eyes around the room for any sort of clue, he found none. The rain pounding on the window, demanding to be let in. The weather mirrored Naruto's feelings at the moment. Lighting flashed again outside as the the thunder boomed louder. Only increasing his anger and worry. Walking over to the bed, looking at the thrown back sheets he noticed spectacles of blood. Not to much just a little, it looked like something was dragged off. The way the blood smeared a bit on the sheets. This was his blood, well his contribute to them one of the three whom Tsuande needed for the operation. To help bring life back to the patient.

His hand reaches out to touch the fabric when he overhears words that put relief to everyone and himself. But brought up more question, they found them. They managed to find them and where they did, Naruto dropped everything and rushed out the room.

The winds picked up again, causing a bit of damage but nothing to heavy. Though the planets where receiving the most damage out everything and hanging signs. Thrashing them around, doors and windows remained closed. No one would be caught out in something like this now, taking refuge in the safety of their homes. Not a single body, except for one. Who struggled to walk, using the walls as support with each little step they took. Their legs screaming in pain for them to stop, the bandages around their legs and torso began to loosen. But that didn't stop them. No. They just pushed even more, with each step taken made them closer. They could feel it. Shorten of breath, they stop for a second to catch their breath. Only for a second before starting back up again. Pushing themselves beyond their limit, there, right before their eyes, the door. The only obstacle in their way. Feeling their leg bones and muscles on fire, they moved inch by inch, almost falling if not for the wall. Catching themselves as they stagger. If not for their own frustrations and thirst for answers as to why, then they wouldn't mind staying here. But because secrets where kept and tried to remain hidden from them. What choose did they have? Not to mention the burden they felt themselves as. Though the others wouldn't say it, they could feel it.

Picking up their pace, it took didn't take them long to reach the doors that would release them. Grasping onto the handles of the door, with all the strength they could muster push open the doors, against the harshness of the wind and rain. Almost knocked over from the door slamming back, they catch themselves, holding in their pain they endured. And push again, with every fiber in their body, causing them to start coughing violently. Which did not stop them, only made them want to keep going and going they did. The rain came down on them like madness, soaking their hair and clothes. With the door just a bit open, the wind helped them a strong gust of wind slammed it open causing them to loose their support and fall down onto the ground. Covering themselves in mud, being attacked by nature. From all over. This would not stop them, they wanted to go back home. Home so badly. They wanted reasoning. Answers. No more lies. Slowly they began to pick themselves back up, their arms did their best to offer them the strength they asked for. Only half way off the ground, now for their legs. Signalling their brain to get their legs to work, pushing pass its stubbornness and pain. Another violent cough escapes them, this time worse than the last. No doubt from the water and low health with their body. Shaking like a leaf from the weather, they discard their cough and push back up.

"MAY!"

Naruto's voice rang and pireced through the howling winds, whipping your head around looking back at the open doors. You hear him yell your name from the building. You don't know why your heart skipped a beat and you suddenly became afraid. But then, realizing he was apart of it this too. You force yourself to get up, but you legs didn't want too. So you start to pull yourself through the ground. Focusing on moving and the fast hard footsteps of Naruto approaching. With each one your heart skipped a beat, and it hurt. You try your best to block out Naruto completely. To just ignore him and maybe he would go away. He would go away.

Naruto reaches the wide open doors the others not to far behind, what he saw right before him. Angered him. Seeing you struggling and trying to crawl away, he was sure you heard him or maybe not. The winds did seem to cancel out anything, so he yells no roars your name.

"May! STOP!"

This time, this time it had an affect on you. You stop, he sees this and hurries over to you.

"Hold on! I'm coming!"he tells you, fighting against nature to get to you. The others reach the door way seconds after you snap back at Naruto. Which surprised everyone. They never heard this from you.

"GO AWAY!"you snap."DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Naruto stops dead in his tracks, shocked by this sudden outburst from you. He looks at you confused a bit, assuming you might be joking takes a step forward to almost get hit with one of your energy spheres. Shocking not just him but the others too. You nearly almost knocked his head off if he didn't dodge. He shoots his eyes back at you demanding some explanation to receive a warning glare from you. Your eyes glowing, hand out in his direction trying to remain as steady as possible. Glaring at him hard. He just looks at you lost for words.

"...Come on May, you have to ge-"he starts.

"I said leave me ALONE!"you tell him charging up for another blast, for to stop as your cough prevented you. This time it was rather bad, your hand comes down as you hack again and again.

"May!"the others hurry over to you, Ino leading with Hinata.

"Hurry and get her in!"Tsunade tells them.

Naruto who stood there thinking about what he saw, snaps out of it when your violent cough reaches him. He rushes over to you scooping your little fragile body in his arms. Holding you close, fighting back against the weather which he slightly struggled with. Luckily though Kakashi came to help him, Naruto passes you off over to the man, who takes you inside the lobby. Tsunade tells him to put you down quickly, so she could go over you. Yoshino stood right by yourself holding your hand in her's. Ino and Sakura and Shizune tell the others to give Tsunade some room and you too. Your cough had not stopped. It seem to get worse, worse enough for blood to come up, thinking quickly Tsunade sits you up quickly but carefully, so you could cough it all out. She then turns you onto your stomach, as you spit up more. She then pulls out a syringe, biting off the cap, seeing this you try prevent her. Your refusal took her off guard for a second.

She tires to restrain you, so she could administer the sedative but with you trying to fight her off made it difficult. Plus she didn't want to hurt you beyond your injuries already."May. May, you have...Someone restrain her."

Doing as the Hokage said, Shizune along with Sakura hold you down carefully. Calmly trying to calm you down, but you didn't want too, you kept trying to resit. If you had your full strength you would have been able to throw them off you. But you didn't and was overpowered, next thing you felt a quick pinch and everything went dark. Though not before your eyes gazed over to Naruto. And all he could do was watch you call out to him, he saw something in your eyes before they closed. That filled with grief and guilt. He couldn't look at you fully.

* * *

Three days after your little thing, Tsunade had around the clock watch with you. You had someone watching you even when others came to visit you, once you awoke and when they did come. They showed their concerns through scolding and berating you, well mostly everyone. Minus Hinata, Kurenai, and Guy sensei's team who was not present during the whole thing. Hinata and Kuerani just wanted to know what was wrong, you had stopped and refused to talk to anyone afterwords. Not even showing acknowledgement when they came to visit you or check up on you. You just stared up at the ceiling, out the window soulless like. Many thought it was just you feeling guilty for what you did, causing everyone to worry beyond belief giving everyone a heart attack almost. But, they where far from the actual fact of it all. All but one. They walk down to your room, hearing you being scolded gently as they could by none other than Ino and Sakura. While being fussed over as well. Peering around the corner of your door, their blue eyes land upon you. They saw the lifeless look you had on, the emptiness in your eyes. No one seem to notice but themselves. Having enough of hearing the two coming down on you, they step up and walk straight into the room over to you. Their eyes only focused on you, they knew what they where abut to say was wrong and would definitely in trouble with Tsunade but, it was worth it, because what everyone was doing was wrong. Though it was to spare you, so you wouldn't be hurt anymore.

But from what he's seen, Naruto. You've been hurt already. More times than he could count. You had pain inside you since day one, from the memories he's seen and from what Splinter shared with everyone. The life you had he couldn't imagine, though it was a good one back in your home world. To a certain extent, what you where played a huge factor. He remembered the good memories he saw that you had. They where nice and lovely, and he saw the bad ones. Ones that he understood a certain extent. Seeing a memory of you starting at a reflection in a broken mirror. The way you looked in your science class, when it came to dissecting, or anything involving a test tube. How you felt towards it, it made you sick and sad. That isolated look you felt among your peers, that feeling of not belonging despite the love around you. You knew what you where and seem so confused about yourself. Why you existed. Why you where not made like others. All this and so much more laid inside you, causing you pain. And to add more to it, you treated badly as it was. Though the others didn't understand who acted that way to you, you had to endure it. Again adding to your pain, which lead you to lie to your family and friends. Even when you came here, Naruto saw the same look you had of feeling indifferent from everyone else. Sure he was treated like that as a child because of what he was and had inside him. So he understood that part, the only difference they didn't know just like back in your world. You became treated just the same, even Naruto had to admit to himself he kind had those eyes as Shikamaru pointed out to everyone. Naruto never meant too, which he quickly apologized for.

And here in this world you where treated rather rudely, because of what you could do. He didn't know. He wished he had, he would have put a stop to it, yet because you smiled all the time and rarely spoke up. He nor the others didn't know, you did not want to let them know, remembering the many thoughts you had for your reasoning.

You didn't want them to worry. Everyone was to kind. You where not of their world, so why does it matter. Their life was more important and what they went through. You had to be there for them. You had to just deal with it, be a good girl. Like papa said. You didn't belong. Such deep hurtful words, Naruto didn't realize could exist in someone like you, someone with a sunny, cheerful and sweet demeanor. Could suddenly become so melancholy inside. Of course you didn't know what it was, how could you describe it to anyone, because no one every asked. They went about their business like nothing, just like you wanted. He wondered if that smile was fake. You had it one so much, even when they found you after going through the darkest part of your mind. Curled up on the cold ground, freezing and shivering. You where so small and meek in that fetal position. Wasting away, right then Naruto was able to see the surface of your pain. And after bringing you back, you had to go through such Hell alone, without anyone. As you did for everyone. Went through Hell and was content to stay there, you wanted to die. Because of the pain you felt and to hopefully be reunited with your family.

Naruto thought you being dragged through Hell would stop, but it didn't. Your pain hadn't stopped, no. Gaara left you to stay here in Konoha. A choice that angered Naruto, he wanted some reasoning why, and the reason Gaara gave him just made no sense in anyway. Because he recalled what he told you, after you became a genin what it meant. The village was your home. And Gaara was happy to have a genin, he saw something in you. A taste of regret lingered in his mouth, the words he said to you broke. Those words meant a great deal to you, Naruto remember the light that went of in your eyes. The delight you had, like a child. And now that light was gone, after Gaara signed off for you to stay in Konoha. To add to it, Tsunade told everyone they could not tell you a single thing about what happened to you or about Gaara. To act like everything was alright, everything was okay. To help recover better.

Naruto knew the Hokage's heart was in the right place, she just wanted to make your life much better. Much happier. Everyone actually wanted to make life better for you, since it was still new. To make up for everything you had been through. An order that everyone carried out, coming with smiles and gifts for you. Never to bring up anything about your life or life back in your world. Nor the horrible thing you did. That no doubt tainted your innocents. Which worked, it was working well. Very well, up until you decided to try and leave the hospital on your own. Some how you managed to pull up whatever strength you had, ignore your pain and walk out. In direction no one really knew where. But Naruto did, he remember hearing you mumble it. And once he heard it, he knew, that you knew. The pain and harsh truth everyone was trying to keep hidden from you.

And because of this, you shut yourself off to everyone around you. Refusing to talk, to do anything. Except sit there and stare out into nothingness. This was the only way you could show the pain you where, as you lacked the resource to let it flow out. To release the water from your eyes, of the pain inside, like the rest of them. Could produce tears without a thought, you lack such a thing. Another thing that made you feel less of a life. Your eyes remained dry while your heart poured out and no one saw this, Gaara, Tsunade, just no one. He didn't even have to connect with you to feel it. As Ino and Sakura still kept going at it, Naruto slips right through them pulling with him a chair.

Which of course gets the girls's attention, they turn around to him. But he pays them no mind, his attention solely on you and you alone. Tears began to well up in his eyes, confusing and worrying the girls.

"Naruto..."Sakura looks at him."Are you okay?"

He didn't respond to her concern, looking at you. This was not the May he knew and grew to value and care for deeply. The one who smiled at him, would agree to do his stupid antics with him. Treat him to his favorite food, come over to have dinner, laugh at his simple things. Embrace him in a hug. The May who wouldn't think twice on helping someone, offer up her last food. Be in her own world. Put herself on the line, treasure every moment with everyone. Act strange in a good way. Curious about many things, easily pleased. One who went to the beat of her own drum. Eager to learn. Eyes that shimmered in the right light, beaming with joy and happiness. A smile that matched the sun's. Who had a habit for floating a few inches off the ground instead of walking. Who's heart was bigger than any he had seen. One who swallowed her own fears despite being afraid of them. One who wanted the best for everyone. That was the May he knew. Not this May before his eyes, broken, in pain, sick, lost...This wasn't May. This just couldn't be.

It was because of the choice he and the others agreed on that caused this. By trying to spare her pain, they only caused her more. He had tired to fight his own tears on all this, flattering images of May flashed in his mind. Those of her health to battered and broken to lifeless. They filled his mind causing his tears to just pour out. All of this she went though and never once, did she scream out the pain. What words could he say to her? To you? Where there any words he could say right now to make up for it all?

Just what could he do?

You seem to have picked up on how Naruto felt, because you turned to look at him. You see the tears you wish you could cry yourself, pouring out. Seeing them, you suddenly felt horrible. You didn't want to see him crying, that was the last thing you wanted. Was it because of how you just shut yourself off from everyone? Opening your mouth to say something.

Naruto lunges at you, pulling you into a tight embrace."I'm so sorry."he cries to you."I'm so sorry May. For everything. Everything you've been through. I know you've been hurting inside. I'm sorry you feel alone. I'm sorry you lost your Master. I'm-"

Realizing what he was doing, Sakura and Ino try to stop him from speaking anymore, but he didn't he kept going."I'm sorry you lost your sister. That you felt you had to handle everything yourself. You had been afraid all this time. You put yourself through Hell. I didn't come to help you."With each sorry his grip on you tightens."I'm sorry you felt everything was your fault. I'm sorry you feel that Gaara left you. Please don't, don't feel weak. Because your not. Please don't feel you, you're unloved. Because your not. I'm sorry your confused about so much in life. I'm sorry if you feel you can't express how you feel. I'm just sorry. I'm sooo sorry...May."He releases you and places his forehead on your's. A gesture you cherished. Naruto's hot tears began to roll and drop on you. Everything he said was what you felt inside.

Everything you had bottled up inside, just came out. You cried. Dry tears, breaking down. It was a meek noise at first but soon the volume rose higher and higher. Like a child you scream on the top of your lungs, so loud it scared quite a few. Sakura and Ino stood there wide eyes, which quickly dropped to sorrow. They began to feel your pain, your pain that exploded from you. Sending out an outburst of energy from you blasting everything back and damaging it. You almost knocked over the girls. With each outburst your energy just exploded from you. And Naruto held on tighter, ignoring the pain he felt from your backlash. He told you to let it out.

And it out you did. All throughout the hospital everyone heard your broken heart cries, even outside. Those passing by stopped to look at the building, those coming in and out stopped to see. But those, who knew you felt it. They cried tears for you, that you couldn't. They weep for you, for your Master, for your sister, for just everything. Each one saying their apologizes to you to themselves. At the front gate, Guy and his team arrived and the second they stepped back into the village, became overwhelmed by it too. Lee's eyes cried the most, Tenten dropped her head mourning for you, Guy stood silent, while Neji looked in the direction. He didn't need his eyes to see.

Tsunade in her office, locked her door not allowing anyone in and shed a few tears for you. Shizune on the other side of the door shed a few. Everyone grieving. Hinata held onto Natsuki in the lobby of the building, the two of them cried together.

Back with you and Naruto, he still didn't let go. He waited for you finish, and he would keep waiting. Until every bit of your pain was gone. He would wait.

His hold on you tightens more."...I'm so sorry. May."


	101. Chapter 101

The day was so beautiful, the sky crystal clear, the wind blew with such gentleness. The leaves seem greener than before, the temperature was just right, the birds sung their joyful spirits. Laughter and joy filled the village. Everyone was in a good mood it seem. Greeting others with smiles and hugs. Waving, meeting up to hangout. Just a perfect day. Despite the the foreseen approaching of a war. The village was in some pretty good high spirits. No a single cloud in the sky. A day like was this was perfect, a perfect day to smile and enjoy with love ones. Something you couldn't wait to do today, as you stared out your window scared and nervous, sitting on your bed in the hospital. You whole body was stiff, you weren't sure if you wanted to do this or not? Or if you could? Sure you wanted nothing more to be with everyone today, they told you they would help you with this.

The day you dreaded, and wished it didn't come. You weren't ready for something like this. It was coming to fast, way to fast, starting to hyperventilate just a bit. Your grip tightens on your dark clothes, doubts and fear began to flood your mind. Your head started to spin and you felt yourself becoming light headed. Was this the right thing to do? Could you even face it? After all...you caused it? Well, a different part of you, still it was you. You never meant for this to happen, not at all. Ashamed and disgusted. You wanted to run right now, to fly away, it would be easy really. Well, minus the strain it would cause on your body. What would you say? Could they even hear you? Why was this happening? Why did it have to happen? Why couldn't you have more time to become ready with this? You hadn't been taught how to handle something like this? Was it wrong you couldn't cry because of your...

Feeling your heart starting to beat rapidly, you where sure it skipped a beat or something. Why did everything seem to become smaller? Breathing was becoming harder than ever. Why where you forgetting how to blink? How to think? Your mouth was no dry, no words seem to be able to form. Was this actually fear gripping you? You couldn't tell? One thing, you didn't like and wished to cry out for some sort of help. For April. For Master Splinter. For anyone. Your father. Screaming their names in your mind, it sounded more like a shriek, your mind started to rattle. Your body seem to start sawing on it's own, where you having another one of your episodes? No, this was called a panic attack. Yes it had to be one, because you started to panic. If you could sweat you would no doubt have drenched your bed.

Oh God! You couldn't do this, you just couldn't. You wanted to call it off, now! Maybe it wasn't too late, maybe...

Someone brings you into a secure hold, scoops you up from your bed in their arms. You bury your face in their chest, desperately afraid and terrified. Shutting your eyes so tight, no light could get in. The one hold you, let you cling to them for comfort. They didn't care if your nails dug into their skin, what they felt was nothing compared what you where going through right now. Like a child. In their arms you where so small, they hated to see you so afraid and meek. A side everyone was starting to see of you. The girl who normally smiled and easily excited about anything and everything. There to offer a hand and assistance, interested in others than themselves. Who made others feel better about themselves, a strong heart, now reduced to someone cowering and scared. Their hearts weep for them, while they had years to learn and actually do it. You didn't. Again, life just rushed. There wasn't much they could tell you or try to prepare you for.. Feeling their words where futile. There where no baby steps, no book Sai read could seem to help, he had tired.

The pumping of your heart was all you heard and nothing else. You just focused on its rising sound, over and over again. You could hear your blood being pushed through the valves. A heartbeat was to be smooth and soothing. Not chaotic and frantic. Not hard. Or sharp. Not even painful. But it was all of that and more. No words could even began to describe it. All you knew was you wanted it to stop, badly. But the pain was there, and wouldn't go away.

So you force the pain to stop, thinking of the memories. Memories that made you smile and ease just a bit. But it wasn't enough, you had to come back to reality. So you open your eyes, and look straight ahead reading with your own eyes the names etched on the tombstone.

Hamato Yoshi. April O'Neil. Kai of Sunakagure.

The sight of their names stung hard. Gripping your heart, reality hurt so much. So very much. The pain was so unbearable, this just had to be a joke. Yeah, that's what it was, nothing more than a joke. It wasn't real, this was all nothing but a dream, a horrible dream. You would soon wake up from and find yourself home with your family and friends. Yeah. Closing your eyes, you vision it. Yeah, it was Saturday morning, you woke up before your family to make them breakfast or maybe it was morning weekday. And you where getting ready for school, leaving with April who always waited for you. Saying bye to your father, kissing your two fingers as he did his own and touch the tips together. Then go meet up with the guys later that day. Seeing their smiling faces. Or back in Sunakagure, Kai greeting you like always. The two of you going over things. The man teaching you new things, the way he smiled at you. Scolded you if became too lost in thought. Praising you. Sharing a laugh as you talked about crazy things. Being there, always.

Yep, that was it. Visoning it harder now, your eyes tighten more as you began to struggle with more images. More happier images, that flutter in and out with horrible ones. You became furious now. At yourself. At them. Wishing they hadn't come to this place. To this place you felt to alone in. Cursing yourself for not being wise enough, if only you had stopped with your practice, like April said. None of this would have happen. They would still be here. You where so selfish to not listen to her. Hating yourself for what you did. If Kai hadn't fallen for such a stupid trick. If he hadn't come after you, than none of this would have happen. He would still be here. God! He was so stupid. All of them where!

Yet, if you could trade something to reverse it all. You would. Wishing and praying hard to this world's universe you would no longer be selfish, to just bring them back. Bring the only family Kaito had. Gave you the strength to have found Master Splinter and April sooner. You would be a good girl. Never to disobey again. Stay back in the village. Stay home and not practice your magic. Maybe that would work. That was good deal, right? Yeah. It had to work. Maybe if you gave them your powers or promised not to act differently. Heck even try to learn how to use chakra like everyone else. They would come back. Yeah, they would.

The thought made you so happy, opening your eyes in hoping to see them standing right there in front of you. Because you promised. To be heartbroken. They weren't there. It was nothing but their names on the cold stone. Sticking out of the ground. This wasn't what you wanted, to look down at them. It was to be the other way around. They needed to be up here, with you. They couldn't leave you like this. You didn't mean for any of this to happen. None of it. If...If only...Damn it! Why can't you shed at least one tear for them. To show you missed them so much. How lost you felt without their presence. Didn't they know? Know how much you cared for them? Why did they have to leave you? Shutting your eyes again, trying to produce, struggling to make something come from your eyes. Straining yourself, telling yourself to cry. Cry something. But nothing came. Disgusted with yourself now. You shouldn't be here. Disgracing them for not showing any sort of emotion. The one most needed in times like this.

Just why? Why? If you hadn't done such a stupid move, than they would be here. With you. It was your fault. All of it. All of this. The weight of guilt began to crush you. It made sense now, why Gaara left you. You had too much guilt to carry, he had a whole village to care for. Temari had her job to do as did Kankruo and the others. They couldn't handle of this. Nothing but a burden, nothing but a mishap. That's all you where. And because you are, this was what happened. Bringing all this down upon the ones you cared for more than anything. April, the one who greeted you with a smile and loved you despite of what you where. Treated you like, you. Help you adjust to life. Became your family. Master Splinter, taught you about life. Taught you to better yourself. Told you, you where different and that was good. Saw you, as yourself. Calling you Hime. Hugged you all the time. Watched you grow and flourish, with pride in his eyes. Kai, the first friendly person who welcomed you to the village. Saw to you, cared for you. He too saw you as yourself. Treated you with kindness and love. Guided you as well. Made you feel normal. Shed tears. Grateful. Stood up for you. Helped you settle into this new world.

Would no longer be with you, the was still there, then why did you feel empty and numb? And so much more? Sitting in your wheelchair, dressed in black attire, as it was what one wore to a funeral. The only color you had, your golden flower broach. The only source of light you had right now. Your head never went so low. Your eyes just stared somberly at their names, everything around you just faded out. Everything became cold and meaningless. Pointless. The flowers you held began to suffocate from your tight grasp. You didn't want to lay them down. Because once you did, than..that was that. You didn't want to come to terms with this. This was all your fault. Even though everyone around you told you it wasn't. You just couldn't shake this guilt. Such beautiful flowers you had for them, Ino helped pick them out. She gave to you this morning, when you where brought out to meet with everyone. Who too were dressed in black out, Tsunade, Kakashi, Guy, Yamato, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Akumar, Shino, Shizune, Kuernai and her daughter, Konohamaru and his team, Natsuki who stood by Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru's family, Inoijin, your nurse helpers, another man name Iruka. Someone who Naruto greatly admired, he had brought the man to visit you after Naruto let you "cry" it out. This man, from what you remember Naruto telling you, was a big help and understood in sense what you where going through. He was very kind. Even Fukusaku and Shima came to pay their respects. The old female toad did her best to hold back her tears for you. But it didn't happen, her husband had to stay strong for her, putting his arm around her offering her comfort. Letting his wife weep. And she wasn't the only one, a few of the others weep for you, shedding the tears you couldn't. Watching helpless as you where forced to endure the stages of grief all at once. No time at all to understand them, no doubt confused you and frustrated you.

They stood there in silence, watching you struggle whether to place the flowers down. Afraid to do so, afraid to let go. It wrenched at their hearts, to watch their beloved friend say good-bye. To the ones they loved. The ones they didn't mean loose. To kill. Their hands no doubt tainted and stained with blood, as their innocents broke and shattered before their eyes. It was hard. Because that was what made them, special and unique. They became afraid they would loose those bright eyes that shined. That smile that turned night into day. That warm glow that just seem to emit from them, that joyous feeling of being around them. Their kindness and love that just overflowed. Was it all going to disappear now? Because their hearts started to mourn that lost.

You hands just didn't stop shaking. Shaking your head, no doubt still denying this was real. Hesitant to place the flowers down, no mount of willpower seem to work. It was either your mind or heart that prevented you from going through with it, or was it your programming? Was something malfunctioning? Did you need to be checked? What would Master Splinter, April or Kai do? If they where here? Realizing what you just thought, you look to their graves, horrified you couldn't ask. Gasping deeply, looking away unable to take it anymore. Refusing to look, wanting to leave you began to force yourself out of your chair, and trying to walk away. For it to end in vain, a few react trying to get you to stay in your chair. But you refused, becoming heretical now. Trying to fight them off, Hinata does her best to calm you down, with Ino and Lee. They tired to calm you down. But nothing seem to work. So someone steps in before Tsunade could, pulling you into a secure cling tightly.

Naruto holds onto you"..."No words spoken. No words needed. Slowly you started to calm down, he puts his hand on the one holding the flowers and begins to guide them towards the tombstones. He could feel your muscles began to resist. So someone else comes into help, Tsunade, then Kakashi, who places his hand on your shoulder, Hinata comes, Neji, then followed by the others. With their help, you put the flowers down. On each one. You wanted to look away but didn't, staring at their graves. Their names. Branding them in your mind. You kept your head up the best you could, but it drops accepting the fact. Accepting the realization of it all. It hurt still. In fact it hurt more. Your questions lingering in your mind, didn't go away. They stayed, opening your mouth you try to think of the words to say. To not have any. If only could just shed a tear. Whimpering was the close thing you could do. So you whimpered first in silence, then out loud.

You began to apologize quietly to yourself. For it to become vocal.

"I'm sorry!"you bawl on the top of your lungs."I am sorry! Master Splinter! Sister! Kai! Everyone! I'm so sorry!"Bringing your hands up covering your eyes, Tsunade who stood behind you. Brings you back, placing a hand on your head. To sympathize with your pain.

Now fully understand Splinter's words about you, she looks up at the sky. Thinking of mutant rat. She turns back to her pupil. Her amber eyes filled with sorrow and grief like the others for you. Watching you become torn apart. She wished to heal it, but no amount of medical skills or jutsu could heal this. All she could do was just watch. And let time take it's course.

* * *

"Here."Hinata hands you a cup of sweet tea with a warm smile. You look at the cup and liquid beverage, seeing yourself. Nothing but a haze look in your eyes, which changed just a bit into its normal ones. You smile at her taking it. Thanking her. She smiles back relived."You're welcome."

And takes seat next to you, on the bench. Outside in Hospital garden, where everyone came after the funeral. The staff had it set up for you. There where refreshments the set up for you and everyone. Provided by Choji's family. Everyone seem to be enjoying themselves, despite what happened 20 minutes ago. Everyone seem to be in live spirits. It was good to see. It felt good, despite the miserable way you felt. Watching everyone like this, made you think of your life back home. Choji stuffing his face. Ino rolling her eyes embarrassed. Lee and Guy talking about youth. Sakura getting on Naruto. It was just nice to see. The numbness you felt, began just a little bit to go away.

Your body felt so tired, but that was to be expected. After all, carrying something as emotional as this was taxing oneself.

"You know..."you speak. Hinata looks at you."This remind me...of a really fun time. I had with my friends back home."You manage to smile, even if it was a sad one."It so funny...Just thinking about such a memory...is that...is that okay?"you question unsure.

Which came as a shock to Hinata, but she understood. Being confused and uncertain if you should say something like this. If it was wrong. Seeing this side of you, made her understand you more and she rather liked it. She places a hand on your shoulder.

"Yes. It's okay."she assures you. You look at her searching her, to see she was being true.

A relief to yourself."That's good to hear...because...I thought it was a bad thing...Life...it is very much confusing to me. I..."you drop your head."I don't know if...I will ever get it right. All of you,"you look up at everyone."All of you have been blessed to live such a life. Being born naturally. To learn experiences as you grow...I was not blessed with such luck. Being born...in nothing but a tube. To be experimented on. Was all the life I have known. Before my family and friends found me. And yet...I still remained lost. More than anything. I feel I stood at the crossroads. Not sure who or what I was. When I came here, I felt the same way...Why is life...So confusing? Is my existence...a flaw? I want to be happy. And yet I am. I wish to go back home. To my world, is that selfish? I do not wish to be selfish. I do not wish to be bad. My logic seems absurd I am aware, forgive me. I wish I could have finished that day...with my friends. To go on such picnic. Which I wish I knew what it was for...I shall never know now."

"I can tell you."Naruto chimes in, ending your talk. Which surprised you, and shocked Hinata. Who flustered. He gets in your face. With a grin."You want to know what that day was for?"his grin turns into a warm smile. You look up at him, he looks down at you."It was a surprise."

"A surprise?"you seem a bit confused, the others turn to you with smiles on their faces. It was obvious they knew something you didn't, looking back to Naruto for him to explain.

He nods his head."Yeah. It was to surprise you, for your birthday."

You point to yourself confused and shocked."My birthday? But I do not have one. For I was never birthed. I was made."

"It's actually the same thing. If you think about it."Kuernai speaks up, coming over to you.

You still seem puzzled."But how can it be...?"your eyes drop uncertain."I was made with many...made is in which one is built or manufactured. If many of me was made, than that means I was manufactured. It does not seem like a birth."

"You're alive, aren't you?"Ino speaks up. You look at her. She smirks at you.

Lee was the next to speak."You care." Then came Hinata."You're very kind."

"You express yourself."Sakura smiles at you.

You look to her."Your breathing."Yamato tells you.

"You have a heart."Tsunade steps over to you. Placing her hand on your head."Which to me qualifies as life. Being alive."

Their words began to shed some light in your confusion. And Naruto added the icing on the cake."You asking so many questions, that have a simple answer."He gets down to your level."Despite how you came into this world. You're alive. In fact the most alive person I've meet, besides myself."he chuckles."Life isn't about being born the right way it-"

"Being able to do something with it. Not where you come from...Right?"you ask him."Right, Naruto?"

He nods his head."Yeah. And you May, you've proven so much. You came to this world. And adjusted yourself despite it all. Put yourself on the line for everyone, we're so sorry for what happened. Losing those you love. And that we didn't pay attention to how much you've been hurting. Yet, you managed to keep up a strong front. You still managed to keep smiling and laughing. To me, that's being alive. There might have been many other's of you, but you're the original."

Touched by his words, you look at your reflection."T-Thank you..."you softly say, lifting your head back up with a small smile. A actual real smile.

Naruto smiles back."Sure, anymore questions?"

You go quiet for a bit thinking about it."Actually...yes."you look up at him sheepishly."H-How...does a birthday...work?"

The others try not to laugh at your innocent question. Naruto thinks about it."Well...you have to pick a date...And well since we don't know back in your world what was the day. I guess...you could just pick one. Take your time though."

You nod your head."Okay."

He smiles at you."Good. Now then, I want to hear some more things about world. It sounds really interesting. And your Sensei is pretty cool, can I hear some things about him?"He takes a seat on the other side of you.

"Yeah and I want to hear about your sister."Ino tells."I want to see what I'm up against."

"And who is this Michelangelo you speak of?"Lee comes over to you."You have stated a few times I seem to mirror him at times."

"And how you can do more than look cute."Kakashi jokes."Who knew you like music and dancing."

"Not to mention you burning spirit of YOUTH!"Guy laughs.

"How did you manage to become so well trained?"Sakura inquires, they all started to come over.

"Why did you try to eat a pillow, too?"Tenten laughs.

You didn't know what it was, but you felt something inside you seeing everyone wanting to know about all this. If you could blush you would, instead you look at everyone a bit shy, but smile. You think about what to say."Well...I lived with my father and sister..."you start.

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who has been reading the story, favorited it and followed it. :) Thank you!**


	102. Chapter 102

Time such a mysterious concept in life, it never stops and keep moving forward despite everything that can happen. Whether good or bad. When it's something good, time for some reason speeds up making everything seem like a blur and before you know it, the day is done. The joyful memories and times remain and linger, hearts wishing for times like that to never end. And eagerly wait for them happen again, compared to something bad. Time seem becomes the enemy. The pain one receives during their horrible time just drags on and on. Never seeming to end. One feels they are thrown in a cycle of misfortune, nothing can save them. They wait wondering when it will, if it will ever end. Life becomes a struggle for it, whether to give up or not. There seems to be no light at the end of tunnel, none at all. Chasing nothing but an absent dream. The scars remain and seem to never heal. Stuck. Just stuck. Giving up seems to be the only friend. A friend that will drag one down, chain them down with their misery.

How does one escape such a fate from time? How does one overcome their bad experience time had given them in life? When life is suppose to be precious and joyous? What does one do? Taking the first step is always the hardest they say, but it becomes easier after the first mile. And with each step comes change, change that can be either good or bad. Depending on how one views it in their eyes. Some become fearful of such change and refuse to go any further while some walk on faith. Even if they will never get or understand the reason. Just to go out on faith, is a good thing. Though is it good to leave what they've experienced behind them? All they treasured and cared for, to be lost in the in wind? Was it truly lost in the wind or just taking form into something else?

What was this new fresh start in life? Was rebirth? It seem to happen after an experience in life, it seem like Time's gift to one. Giving them a second chance, it was Time's way of apologizing for what it had done. A wonderful gift, that left one to think what they should with it really? Should they relive their past or start a better future? Stuck at a crossroad, take the left or take the right. A decision one had to make on their on. One path lead somewhere better, the other didn't. Which way to choose? Looking on way gave pain, while the other way gave prosperity. There was no need for logic to be used in something like this, it shouldn't. Taking the step in the right direction couldn't be a mistake, it just left one feeling a sense of guilt and abandonment if they did not choose wrong direction. But it seem that way didn't really want them, in the right direction open arms and hearts awaited them. A new wonderful life. That accepted them for who and what are. And glad to have them. Who would provide for them what they lost. There was no thinking involved, if it felt right, it was right. This was the start of something new, something beyond their understanding. Without a second, they take the first step in the right direction a choice they where equally happy to make. Though with a heavy heart hoped to reunite later with those they felt in the other direction.

It was another lovely day in Konoha, people up and about doing their thing. Despite the upcoming war many seem to be preparing for, it was still a lovely day none the less. To wake up and see such joy and warmth almost felt like being back home. With April and the others. May their souls rest. Having come to accepting the lost of your sister, sensei and friend and home, you felt a bit better. It took some time though, though with the help everyone, your friends it was a smoother transition than you realized. Everyone of them helped in your recovery, not just physically but also mentally and emotionally. It felt rather weird at first, as you felt guilt for handing off your burdens and emotions on them, but they took it with such strength it amazed you. They insisted and assured you it was alright. You were their friend after all, and that's what friends do. Actually no, that's what family does Naruto said. He made it very adamant you shouldn't shoulder whatever you felt inside by yourself. As you had done before, sharing it others made it better.

And you felt better, you did apologize to everyone for all you had put them through. Calling yourself quite ridiculous for making such a decision which you assumed would be in their best interest. For it backfire. Thinking like a computer instead of a person, but that was just how your mind worked. As Tsunade told you, words no doubt from Master Splinter. You mixed your logic with your emotions. They did admit how upset they became with you, for being so reckless a trait Sakura suggested you inherited from Naruto, that no doubt rubbed off on you. Ino was more vocal about it than anyone, stating you stressed her out and she didn't want to have any grey hair, because if she did you would be doomed. She again told you, it was her job to look out for you and she would continue to do so. Stating she would take the place as your sister from now on, and because she was you needed to listen to her more. And she would there for you.

You did apologize to her, but you really apologized to Hinata. The guilt of having to fight her, even if you didn't inflict any sort of damage to her, you felt you did so emotionally. Stating to her, you didn't deserve to be her friend in any sort of way. And would do all you could to be make up for it. Hinata agreed to your terms, and the way in which you could make it up to her was having quality time together like before. Telling you she understood and didn't hold it against you, she was just glad you came out well. There wasn't a moment she sleep, worried about you, you're her best friend after all. She told you. And she wants to continue the friendship. Which you accepted and promised to be a better friend.

It amazed you how everyone didn't really reprimand you, minus the hopefully joking threats a few of them told you. When Tsunade felt you where fully ready to know everything, she informed you about it all. Explained how Splinter and the others came here. After you where transported to their world, Splinter and the others tired to recreate it, though they couldn't fully understand your spell. Though luckily his son Donnie might have had a break through, which of course caught wind with Kraang and Shredder. Because Splinter and the others needed the Kraang's tech to get it work, they had to raid a one of the Kraang's bases. Which allowed Donnie to access to what he needed, he had just finished when Shredder and the Kraang ambushed them. Having found out. Splinter had order his son to start it up, as he would go and rescue you. But it all backfired, Shredder tired to block him which caused damage in the equipment that began to suck in everything. Some strange energy grabbed hold of Splinter, Shredder, his men, and the Kraang. Donnie was no doubt to shut it off, though not before April jumped in before he did so. Determined to get her sister back. Because of the mishap, Splinter was separated from April, who ended up with the Kraang. Splinter was soon found afterwards, after Shredder had made his mark in this world. The mutant looked tirelessly for you before his capture. Where he was put through a horrible ordeal, not to mention your sister. Who became brainwashed by those whom Shredder consider allies. Which you realized that dark kounichi who came after you was no doubt your sister, and Tsunade verified it. You knew it had to be April, her brainwaves seem so close, but because of the brainwashing it made it a bit harder for you tell. The girl who came to you as April nothing but a mere copy, as your sister became part of the experiment. She was the one you ended up killing along with Master Splinter when you were could not see any sense. Lost like a mindless machine.

Tsunade told you, Splinter was so determine to finding you. Carrying the burden it was his fault you where taken away from your family and friends. He endured a great deal to ensure your safe return as well April's who's fate he deeply regrets. He was fully aware neither could return back home, his plan was to find you and save April, then live a hermit life her in this world. But that all changed, he had to save you as he knew what was going to happen to you. Though his prison was well secured, until fate became kind to him and helped him escape. That was when he mange to track you down Konoha through rumors and concentrating. A skill she admitted was quite remarkable. When he came to the village, he was too late but did inform everyone about your past and what you planned to do. He accepted their assistance. A honorable and admirable warrior. A respectable man, she told you. Telling you how blessed you were to have such a person as a sensei. She told you what he told herself and the others. It was then she realized, this was his will. He knew he was going to die, and accepted it. He wanted you and if lucky your sister as well to be taken care of, but if only you. Than to help you in life, become the new pieces in her life. Do not let you fall. All you to cherish everything. Keep you smiling. Walk with you through the harshness life has to offer. Teach you and let you grow. Know that those back home loved and miss you. And he is very proud to call you his student. He apologizes to you for causing you to suffer. He wants you to move on with your life in this new world. Asking for Tsunade to watch you, a task she held to high regards. A promise she agreed too. A promise Naruto took on as well. Even though it wasn't directed to him.

Hearing that pained you and made you miss your sensei more, and your sister. You grieved for them more, but soon understood. Though you felt guilty for causing all this to happen, you where happy they no longer had to worry about finding you. Finding a sense of resolve because of it. There was no need for you dwindle on the past, on the fact you couldn't see your sensei or sister again. Because that wasn't what Master Splinter wanted, he wanted you to move forward. And to prove it, Tsunade presented you with April's Iron Fan, which Tenten had stored away for you, for safe keeping. The only item you had of them both. On the matter with Kai, the others told you it wasn't your fault. To honest, your attention to Kai would have saved him, if the one who killed him didn't tamper with his recovery. Still, it didn't help. Naruto told you how Kai cried for you, when he thought he lost you. How important you had become to him, he told you Kai always spoke fondly about you. And was very grateful for you being in his life. He was proud of you. When you where missing that one time, he was determine to find you than anyone. You had brought something back into his life and his son's. He couldn't be more thankful for. He considered you a part of his family, no matter what. To hear such words about Kai's feelings to you, you wished he would have told you. Having memories of him was all you had, which you wished you had more. But it was enough. He held a important place in you too. He was the first friendly face to accept you. He taught you about medical ninjutsu. And was the one who believed you would be a great asset to Suna. He had so much faith in you.

You thanked him many times from the words you heard. Those memories with Kai would stay with you forever. Hearing all of what Tsunade told you, made you feel at peace. The turmoil you felt inside began to settle. The only one left was with Gaara, you understood just a bit why he did what he did. But you just needed to know why. You didn't like it. It hurt bitterly, when you thought about it. No one could tell you really, Naruto gave you what Gaara asked him to give you. It was only for your eyes, and your eyes only to read. You tired to hold in your emotions about it all, the fact he left you here, Temari your jonin, made you feel as if you where no strong enough, the only thing you had was the scarf she gave you, and with Kankuro. Not to see them like you use to. The fact you weren't in Suna laid heavy on your heart. You where given your forehead protector, left behind by Gaara. It felt like a slap in the face, recalling what Naruto told you, what it meant to be given one. He told you Gaara saw something special in you and you where not part of a village, a place called home. Those words made you feel wonderful. Now thinking about them, you felt opposite. It made you upset, but you didn't know why fully. Confused by this, you tired to figure it out. But there was just no logic behind it. You even tired to explain it to Hinata who didn't really know what to tell. So the only conclusion you could come to, he didn't need you anymore. You had repaid your kindness to him and he was releasing you. Which you accepted despite the pain you felt.

But you couldn't stay like that forever, you couldn't let that feeling control you. Even if it was powerful. You had and would at times reminisce about your life in Suna, with Temari. Going out with her, her watching train, when she took you shopping. Accepted you as her genin, trained with you, which was rather harsh, but she just wanted you to be the best. She seem uncaring when it came to training. But you didn't mind. You never realized it until now, how much you grew to depend upon her. Trailing her, to make sure you did right by her. Following her words, you just as strong as her, as she was your jonin. And your strength reflected her's. The times with Kankuro, going to visit him in his workshop. Always interested in his puppets, a few times asking him to put on a show for you or you tired to help, which didn't end well. How would bring him lunch, a few times you went on missions with him and trained with him, if Temari was busy. He seem at times impatient with you, but was one you could go to about things and he would explain them. At times you heard him mumble under his breath calling you a pain or headache. Which of course you would respond with offering him medicine, which he would just call you dense. He was though the one who seem to jump to your defense when it came to meetings with the council. You thought of your times with Ebizo, the old man was very kind to you and enjoyed your company. Calling you the village's flower. You enjoyed talking with him, and he always had words of wisdom for you. A few times you remember falling asleep at his place. He was a good man. But what you realized what you would miss the most, was watching the stars and the sun rise or set with Gaara. Going to visit him randomly, bringing him meals, making sure he was taking care of himself. Helping him water the planets in his office and flowers. Trying to get him to dance with you, leaving him little notes. Giving him hugs and kissing the mark on his forehead whenever you left for a mission or to help him. Because it seem to, as you felt his aura spike then relax. The promise you made to return everyone to his village back safely seem to mean nothing now.

Him releasing you, it just didn't feel right. But you couldn't look to the past. You had sent letters to them, which became the last thing you did. Now living here in Konoha, it was much different. But not in a bad way. After things became better for you, your body began to heal itself, you where allowed to be release. Once you managed to walk on you own, though you still needed tending to, so you moved into with Shikamaru's family along, Natsuki stayed with Hinata, along with Kaito who came about a day after the funeral. The boy was dropped off by Shira who was happy to hear you had been recovering well. Kaito was so happy to see you again, he seem in better health. You where happy to see him as well. And apologized to him, and would take care of him. Kaito was just happy to have you with him. Though he did mourn his father absent presence. With Kaito came Onyx, who Natsuki had sent out awhile back to asks for help from someone in Konoha. It was directed to surprisingly to Neji. The poor little hawk didn't get a chance to reach it's destination, because of unforeseen circumstances. But thankfully he was recovered. Kaito took up residence with Natsuki for the time. You enjoyed your time with the Nara's Yoshino was very attentive towards you, while forcing her son and husband to do the same thing. It felt rather nice to have a family again. Yoshino insisted you call her mother or mom which ever you felt comfortable with, and the same with Shikaku either father or dad. Everyday you had a home cook meal and would eat with them, you actually felt a part of their family. Shikaku would spend time with you when he could, Shikamaru acted as both a friend and brother. He introduced you Shoeji, which you became rather good at. But the best thing you liked was when he told you he understood how you felt about loosing your sensei. Telling you about his sensei Asuma. And how it was now your job to carry on his will and wishes. Once healed, you didn't want to do it a part of you wanted to stay with the Nara's, but you couldn't.

Shikaku seem to notice this, and didn't mind though Yoshino wasn't as understanding like her husband and son. She wanted you to stay, but you couldn't. You thanked them for everything and ended up moving out on your own, Shikaku helped you find a place along with Tsunade, it was one of apartments being rebuild. The right size for you, Natsuki and Kaito, and Onyx. The place was alright, a good size. With two rooms, one for yourself and the other for the two to share. Hinata and few other others helped you settle in. Kakashi helped you get some furniture, Ino of course help you decorate. Which of course you where very grateful for everything. Because you had yet to start working then, food was provided for you and the others. Natsuki and Kaito seem to enjoy their new home. Thought it seem a bit plain, it was home. The two where becoming you new family. It made sense, each of you having lost the only family and being foreign from different places. You from your world, Natsuki from Amekagure, Kaito from Sunagkure. All three of you ended up settling here in Konoha. Becoming members of the village, you finally had a ninja registration number along with a new rank, Tsunade upped you to Tokubetsu Joni, seeing you had the skills to be on that level. Praising you for your skills and abilities with charms, pretty much meaning barriers. Admitting it very superb beyond anything she's seen. Telling you had talent in it. But admitted she was going to put you as a chunin, but after what she saw in your memories what you could do, it would seem like insult. The others where happy for you, and you for yourself. Giving all thanks to Master Splinter.

With the forehead protector you where given now with the symbol of Konoha on it instead of Suna, it did feel a bit weird but you accepted it. The only thing you felt missing was not being part of something, a team. With Temari you had her, back home you had the Leo and the others. Here in Konoha, you didn't seem to have one. Everyone else did, a three man squad with jonin. The others did include you in their group, but not permit so you pretty much floated around. Which was alright, until someone asked you join their group.

Guy. He extended the invite for you, well pretty much dragged you into his squad. Though of course he had to receive promotion from Tsunade who was reluctant at first considering how rough his team could be, mainly their leader. And she really wanted you to take it easy coming back, ease back into your powers still learning and trying to understand this new kind of form you could take. Your body was now able to coat itself back into that metal skin, either completely or just partially, you had no control over it, as it just came when you became stressed or fearful. Leaving immobilized . And when it took over, it was hard to release from it. So she felt it was best you not be with his team. Until she figured out a bit more about it. But you surprising her insisted on being part of his team. It made the most sense, if Guy was known for his kind of training, than it could help you get a better control over this new ability. The rushing feel of fight or flight, you had to suppress. Not cave into your fear, so Guy's team was your best fit. Which of course the man couldn't be more over joyed.

Training was hard and rigorous, your fear took you over more than you could count. Ended with you accomplishing nothing and a couple of injuries. Yet you kept going, you had to get this down. You refused to allow this new form to take over you, like it did before. Allow the Kraang and Shredder to still have power of you, your nightmares to haunt you and prevent you. You just had to clear your mind, that was all. To remind yourself, you where going to be alright. To be at peace. While at the same time, let loose. As Sakura told you. You had to make your Master's words count for something, to live out his will like Shikamaru said. With those words to encourage you and keep going. You pushed forward. Though this new form offered you good durability and strength, you could not use your other set of skills. And if counted with extreme heat or high intense electric current. Or with enough strength and pressure to break through.

Things you learned through training, which was a good thing.

"Hello May."

"Good day, May."

The villagers greeted you as you walked through, you smile back at them pleasantly.

"Yes. Hello."you respond back.

Today you just decided to take a stroll through the village, to take in the sites. Dressed in spring green off the shoulder cowl long sleeve shirt, with simple brown skirts and ankle high sandals, your hair still remained short though it grew just a bit. Ino helped you style it so it would look better, your bangs sweep over the left side of your face just a bit, with your broach in your hair. You missed your longer hair, but this style wasn't too bad. Finding the spot you felt comfortable at, you take a seat. It was so calm and quiet. No one was here, but you. Here you could clear your mind about everything. Talk to Master Splinter and April, even though you knew it was just in your head, it was nice to do. You did your deep thinking here, about everything that has transpired since you came here. What a journey you thought. To come into a world like this, people doing imaginable things. It was still strange really, even after being here for so long. Thinking about how everything in this world amazed you, which it still did. Learning how to adjust, following everyone else in hopes to learn. Gaining and loosing.

Looking over the village where you sat, this place was now your new home. This world now your world. It was strange to believe really, but it was. Smiling to yourself thinking about everyone. When the sound of soft footsteps approached, you turn in that direction surprised to find them standing there. More surprised you didn't sense it or your mind was just to far wondering that you didn't.

"Neji?"you look at the Hyuga. He looks back, there was silence between you two, so you smile at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you."He apologizes.

You shake your head."No. Not at all, I was just thinking that's all."He walks over to you."I just needed to get away, to just think. But, I guess I became to lost in thought I did not seem to notice your presence. Is there something I can do for you Neji?"You began to stand up."Was there a practice today, that I forgot?"

"No. There wasn't one."he said."I just happen to be walking by."

"Oh. Well then, would you like to keep walking with me?"you suggest."I promised Hinata I would meet with her."He nods and walks with you on your side. His eyes though would slide over to your broach. Which you noticed."I know I don't have enough hair,"you assume he was looking at your hair instead."But I still like to wear it. Thank you again Neji for such a lovely gift. You really didn't have to do such a thing."You touch it."I don't really know how I'm going to repay you for such a gift."You smile to yourself."It was a very sweet gesture."

"...You're welcome."he tells you. Stopping when he noticed you had stopped walking, he looks back to you standing a bit higher than him on the incline of the path."Is something wrong?"You didn't say anything."What's it?"he started to become concerned.

Your smile had faded, your eyes looking up at the sky now mixing with soft tones of orange and red. The sun was setting."You've been so kind to me, Neji. You helped me back when I was in the hospital. And how you fought tirelessly to reach me. Hinata told me and Lee, Tenten. They told me how worried you became. You seem anxious and frustrated. The same back in Amekagure. Even back with the Land of came with me, when I left Konoha."You slowly turn to him your eyes stare into his smiling but at the same time with sorrow."All that you have done, I never did once fully thank you. Which isn't right."you walk to him with a soft smile."Please, may I repay you for your kindness?"He wasn't sure what you meant, but nodded. You smile brightens a bit."Thank you."Next thing Neji knew you had untied his forehead protector that hide the seal upon his forehead. Your eyes stayed fixated on it, you'd never seen this on him before. Recalling what Lee had told you about the Hyuga clan, putting seals upon their members if not part of the main branch. There it was upon Neji's forehead, as a reminder of his status. Just like you. With the barcode branded on your neck, and the now permit brand of the Foot Clan on your back, given to you by Shredder.

Both to remind you of what you where. Your eyes fill with sympathy for him and hurt. You didn't know what it was but this strange force seem to connect with him. You couldn't explain it, but you could feel the similarities. Which brought back your own memories of your life, being built by the Kraang. They flattered in your mind freezing you, though your hand on its own began to rise to touch your mark. To be stopped, something grabbed it preventing you from going any further. You felt them squeeze it for comfort. Your head down, your mind began spinning so much you needed to rest it. And rest you did, on something firm and warm. Listening to their heartbeat so calm and soothing. Arms began to wrap around you securing you close to them. Allowing you to take all the time you needed.

Coming back to reality, remembering what it was you where going to do. While at the same time realizing this.

You smile on his chest. Wiping your eyes as if tears came. And look up at him with a sad, yet happy smile."Please forgive me."You break from his hold and fix yourself."I didn't think...Anyway, please let me repay you."You place your hands on either side of his face tenderly and stand up on our tip toes, pushing yourself up since he was taller than you, needing a bit more, you push off and stay afloat. And directly in the middle of his seal you place your lips, this was your way of repaying him. The one gesture you remember April explaining to you, it can mean many things. Leaving your lips there for a few more seconds. Taking them off and take your hands back."There."You began to retie his forehead protector back on him."I know it is not much, but thank you so much Neji. For all you have done. I may never understand why, but I than-"

He grabs your wrist firmly. Startling you a bit, you look straight at him, still off the ground. He locks his eyes with yours calm yet intense. There seem to be something bothering him, something he wanted to say. The look he had in his eyes was quite a powerful gaze, yet soft. Leaving you a bit confused.

"Neji? Neji what's wrong?"you ask."Did you not like your gift?"

"No."he tells you."Awhile back, you said the same thing to me. What was the purpose of you receiving such a git. You didn't understand why. I said, there does not need to be a reason. And again, my answer remains the same. There is no need for a reason. But if you prefer one, than I will show you."His words slightly made your panic, which quickly washed away. And he showed you. His lips pressed up against your own. Firm and soft. Deep and meaningful. He pressed a bit deeper, though still shocked you slowly began to relax. That feeling you felt earlier with him, melded together right now. His hold on you remained secured. Remembering you both needed air, he slowly pulls away, but kept his forehead touching your's. His breathing was slowly and calm, but his heart pulsated rapidly. His eyes remained closed before they open and gaze deeply into yours."There is no reason or purpose. None at all."his tone was serious, but kind. He takes his forehead off and pulls you into him, holding you against his chest."..."

Understanding. You felt like crying but didn't. You smile on his chest and melt."Thank you. Neji."He didn't respond but just smiled and kissed the top of your forehead.


	103. Chapter 103

"Leaf Hurricane!"

Lee comes at you with his signature move, before you could blink he lands the devastating kick right at your torso, thinking quickly you put your arms up to block the impact. Coating your arms in the metal skin, you managed to minimize the damage, but the force was still there and it shot you back across the ground.

Getting up quickly just as Lee came down with a heavy kick. He wasn't playing around and you knew, you move just in time otherwise you might have become the now smashed ground. Covering yourself from the debris, realizing that was mistake giving Lee an opening which he takes. He comes at you countless strikes, you felt yourself begin to panic. Not good, your body started to stiff up, pushing it down and remaining focus your eyes follow his strikes carefully dodging them. While coating that part of the body from any hit he landed, his attacks where just ruthless and seemingly endless. But who better to fight against, this was what you wanted anyway. This was the team you chose to be on, despite the grueling training, you had to do it. Pushing yourself further to control this new form. You had to release yourself of the fear, if not than it would take over. So far you've been rather well compared to when you first started, always freezing up. Flashbacks always caught up to you, which paralyzed you from doing anything. A feeling you didn't like, so you had to fight back.

And fight back you did, Lee lands another strike hitting you back. This time though you catch yourself and come back at him. Drawing your metal covered fist back, changing into blade. That was one benefit to this new form of yours, you could shape your arm appendages into either a blade or claws. Which slightly gave you an edge, your teammate sees this and braces counters by blocking. It was like a barrage of endless strikes, punches and kicks. Only those with keen eyes could actually follow the movement of you two. Locking wrist, you and Lee exchange furious gazes at one another, then push back on the other one. Sliding back, your gazes never broke from the other, setting up to go again. Lee smiles at you while still glaring.

"You are doing very well, May."he compliments."I am very proud."

You had no time to smirk back, your mind was focused on the fight at hand and keeping your nervous under control. You wait for that ting in his eyes, which told you to start up again. Such strong gazes from the two of you, you kept your stance strong, by now your arms where fully coated in the metal skin along with your whole leg to your hip. Which was clearly visible, thanks to your new outfit. No longer did you wear the outfit Temari helped you pick out, or as you called it your Genin outfit. You sported a newer look, a short sleeve deep magenta nicely fit Kimono dress with cut-out shoulders with a scoop neckline, a deep yellow sash around your waist, the sides slit to give you more a mobility, topped off with standard ninja sandals, you had some golden yellow designs on the kimono. And switched out your arm warmer fingerless gloves for wrist bands.

You choose this outfit with the help of Hinata and Ino, you felt the need for a change. Since your life changed to begin with. Though Guy insisted you wear you one of his uniforms like himself and Lee. That way you and Guy would really be like father and daughter. So many times he's stressed that with you, becoming overly emotional with you, especially when you joined the team. If not for Tenten and Neji, Guy would have smoother you with his tears and iron grip. He almost went as far as giving you a haircut like his and Lee's. Tenten always felt the man was over reacting. She actually felt bad you joined their team.

Which you surprised her, telling her it was actually a breath of fresh air joining them. Here you felt your skills would be utilized much better.

Clashing again with Lee, you both push the other one back. Landing and pushing off again rapidly punching and kicking, neither one showing signs of exhaustion. Though that couldn't be said for Tenten who grew tired just watching you two. Upon first meeting you, she didn't think you had this much tenacity in you, sure she remembers you joining her team for training, but that was training. This here what she was seeing didn't seem like training, more like a brawl. Lee had opened at two gates, he was animal. While you nearly coated yourself, both blow after blow shook the ground. She would lie if she said she had gotten use to this, but that wasn't true. It seem whenever the two of you enter battle mode she called, a different person came out. The ferocity both you and Lee displayed was just remarkable. She could tell both of you where giving it your all. Or as much as one could. With your training from Master Splinter to training with Tsunade and their team. Your skills no doubt deadly, it as clear why you deserved the rank you did. You style of fighting was focused, driven, on key, graceful and deadly. You already had your own natural strength thanks to your biology, in a petite body like yours, many would not assume someone with such a cute and innocent face, that now seems to have matured just a bit held this power. When you didn't fight with your metal skin and preferred to use your other ability, you could give one a run for their money. Being able to fly gave you a advantage, having the high grounds and with your spells and barriers it would seem nearly impossible to land anything on you.

But everyone has their weaknesses, and with you in your normal mode, you needed to focus and time to unleash your spells or barrier. Which gave your enemy an opening to attack, or when you attacked them from high above, your back was open giving your enemies a chance to attack. And when it came to you switching between your metal skin and normal skin, there was a few seconds you paused but of course it was rather quick so many would not see it. But your movements did slow down a bit during the transition. Not to mention when you healed yourself, it took some time as well. Weakness that was covered by herself and the rest of Guy's Team. Just as you covered theirs. You had become their sort of Ace card, because many didn't know about what you could do and assumed the exact opposite. You looked like easy pickings.

Tenten chuckles to herself thinking about when that happened, when you went on a few missions with them and the others where in shock to see what you did. What made it even funnier was you gave you fair warning or tired to talk yourself out of it, unless they pressed the wrong button and threaten the team, then you just unleashed your fury, once she was sure someone saw death when scared them. It wasn't that you had a temperament, which she was sure you did and you hid it rather well. Or yours was more a silent type, which was way scarier. Just don't mess those close to you, having lost enough already protecting them was very important to you, and with you apart of a team escalated it more. Out of everyone in the team, you where the most emotional one and sympathetic not to mention humble and modest, in other words: "Normal."

Which seem to balance the group, and Tenten liked it. She could actually have a talk with someone, without loosing her head. Or hair. Talks with you was pleasant, even it came to training. You brought something new to the group with you wondrous outlook and innocents. Your modest optimism and tender and gentle touch. You seem like quite the nurturer really. Tending to everyone, which mainly would end up being Lee and you didn't mind. Having developed this since having Kaito and Natsuki. It made sense that you had maternal like instincts. Those two where almost like your kids, Natsuki herself already cried it out. Admitting it.

Her's eyes still following you and Lee. Neji wasn't around he had a meeting with his clan so practice was out of the picture. So it just, herself, Lee and you. Since the sun rose, training has been going on. Lee just loved getting a fresh start on the day, Tenten meet up with him and you came about an hour and half later after you made food for the kids. And since training hadn't stopped, it was no going into high noon. She wasn't sure how much she could watching you both. She gets ready to open her mouth to stop it, when it ended on it's own. And again it ended in a draw, both you and Lee having the other one. You stare at Lee and he stares right back. It was so intense, Tenten could feel it emitting off you both.

Lee relaxes first."You did well, May. As expected!"

You return his smile. And bring your hands down."Thank you. You as well Lee."Began dusting yourself off and straightening your clothes, then move to adjusting your broach making sure it was alright.

"Finally."Tenten said walking over."I was wondering when you two would stop. It's about high noon." You turn to her with a soft bashful smile."I apologize."you tell her."I suppose time was lost."

"I'll say. But besides that, you're getting rather good."she gives her praise."You'll be ready for the war soon."

You just smile, when you remember the time."Oh! Excuse me, but I must leave. I am to meet up with Hinata for lunch. I shall see you later."you tell them waving bye and take off in the sky. Lee and Tenten watch you leave with a smile.

At the Hyuga compound the clan was just wrapping up their meeting, and not a second later. Everyone was dismissed, Hinata comes out at the exact time you land down and make your way over to her.

"Hinata!"you exclaim embracing. You sudden action took her by surprise, but she had grown use to it. You had a habit of doing these things out of the blue not to mention the tight grip you had on her. But you where just happy to see her.

She manages to hug you back."May. Hello."You both break and grasps the others hand in their own."Did you finish training?"

You nod."Yes, just a few minutes ago. I apologize if I am a tad late."

"No. Not all, we just finished."

"That's wonderful. Shall we go to lunch?"

The other Hyugas that passed you both glanced over at the two friends, smiling and sharing a small laughter. They knew who you were, Hinata's best friend and for a few Neji's significant other. They didn't have to use their eyes to figure that out. It was actually Hinata who knew before the others in her clan. You told her, which she couldn't be more happy for you and approved right away. Telling you things you hadn't realized with Neji towards you. How you made him feel, even if didn't show it. The next of her kin to find out was her father, Neji personally took to his uncle Hiashi Hyuga. The leader of the clan, the man knew of you as his daughter's friend and you had taken up residence here before. He was a serious looking man, when you first saw him. Not to mention rather stern looking and kind of down to business type and traditional. His gaze command much respect and he didn't seem to tolerate anything less. He some what made you nervous. You honestly thought he disliked you after what you did to Hinata, but she managed to clear up the understanding.

That day Neji took you to his uncle, you never felt so exposed before in your life. Neji was the one who spoke to him, while all you could think about was the man's gaze and trying not make a fool of yourself. But that didn't go as plan, your nervous got the best of you and accidentally had an outburst of your powers when called to you. You pretty much blew a whole in his wall. Which you quickly apologized for. You sure did expect a sort of back lashing, but instead he wasn't upset at all. He accepted you and held no ill will at all. He gave his blessing and support, telling you, his nephew is a genius and as a genius they make the right choices. His words made some sense, but not fully. And since that day, you popping up at the compound was the norm. You where polite to them and respectful. Addressing them as such.

Though when it came to Hinata, it was different.

"Are you ready?"she ask. You nod your head when you notice Neji out the corner of your eye talking with a few Hyuga members, you smile to yourself. He didn't see you since his back was turned, but you had a feeling he knew where here. Hinata looks from you to her cousin and smiles. She was sure if you could blush you would.

Smiling one more time, you turn back to Hinata."Let's go."

The steam and aroma was so inviting and delicious it could make anyone start to salivate, there was one person in particular that would right away. Someone who enjoyed this lovely dish day and night non-stop, they would drag you here or you eat it over at their place. Looking into the broth you think about those times, the first time they brought you here to when you came to visit for a bit, and then again to speak with you privately. Then just for fun after that, a few times they took you out of the hospital to bring you here. Wheeling you down the streets of the village, which you felt rather embarrassed by but they made it to where you didn't have to feel it. Took you here late that evening after the funeral. "A good bowl of ramen can make anything feel better."their words echoed in your mind. Along with their cheeky smile.

Though you weren't really that much of a fan for the dish, it was nice to have and since their departure you've having it a bit more than normal. Even taking Kaito and Natsuki here, the two enjoyed it equally. But still preferred your home cooking still. Coming to have ramen every so often, was just your way of expressing how much you began to miss them. Though they assured they would be back it wasn't enough. The day of their leave, you managed to catch them before they left.

_"Naruto! Naruto wait! Please wait!"_

_The young man stops at the entrance of the village, hearing you call his name. He turns around to you."Oh, hey May."he greets you, when he notices the sadden look in your eyes."Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

_You bite your lip wondering if you should say something or not. You didn't come all this way over here for nothing. Dropping your head, clenching fabric in your fist."W-why are you leaving?"you ask just above a whisper. He didn't hear you fully so he gets down to your level putting his ear to you."Why do you have to leave?!"you speak up this time, nearly yelling in his ear. _

_He yelps in pain."Oww. My ear."_

_Did not hear what you just screamed out? Was he trying to be funny, because you surely weren't. His escorts Yamato, Guy, and Aoba give you a sympathetic look, mainly Guy and Yamato. Your eyes looked like they wanted to cry, but you couldn't. Still fusing over his ear, Naruto looks at you a bit annoyed which quickly drops when he sees the long look you had. _

_"You said, you promised to not leave."you raise your voice, trying to mask your hurt. But it showed no matter what you tired to do to conceal it."You said so. You said friends never leave friends. So why are you leaving? Why are you going away? Why are you leaving me?"your voice drops with the last sentence. Sniffing you start to rub your eyes as if you where actually crying. Then bury your face in your hands. Muffling your words."Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Naruto eyes soften at you, you where such kid in his eyes. Despite the way you looked and acted, it must have been his mind because standing in front of he for some reason saw a little girl, to revert back to you. He began to feel a bit guilty, he should have remembered._

_"I'm such a jerk."he apologizes to you. He takes hold of your wrist moving your hands away from your face. You look up at him, your eyes sure did look puff but nothing else. He does his best to give you a smile."I'm not leaving you, May. I'm just going on a mission a top secret mission. Granny Tsunade asked me too. I'll be back home soon, I promise."his smile begins to grow."You know I won't leave you. I'm right here for you."_

_You sniff a bit."Then, can I come with you?"you perk up at the thought."We'll go together, and I can help you! Yeah, I can! I might not be up to my full strength just yet, but I promise, I'll get there."_

_Guy was about to step in, but Naruto does so for him. He was flattered by you wanting to come, but he knew you couldn't."Thanks May. But you can't. You're going to have to stay here, okay?"You didn't understand why, your eyes told him what you thought he meant. He shakes his head."No. I don't mean that you're weak. Not at all May, you're far from it. You just have to stay here and get better,"he grins wide."And you know when I come back, we can celebrate your birthday okay? Have you picked one yet? A date?"_

_You shake your head."No. I haven't. But, I...I want to still come, we can celebrate together. Please let me come."_

_Your pleads tugged at him. He didn't like doing this to you."Come here."he pulls you in, putting his forehead onto yours."...I know your scared of me leaving, but I promise I will come back. Nothing will happen to me. Remember we sense it. We made that bond or whatever it was back in the Mountains. I promised you, you wouldn't have to worry anymore about loosing anyone. So don't worry about loosing me. Because you won't. I couldn't live with myself if that happened."he takes his forehead off, smiling at you. _

_Feeling ashamed for what you just did, you nod your head."Okay..."you think on his words._

_"Besides, if you leave, just imagine how Ino will be? You don't want to give her gray hair."he jokes. Laughing a bit. You join him in a soft chuckle."Not to mention how upset Sakura will be and everyone else, if you leave. I don't think they will like another wild goose chase."_

_"No, they would not like one."you sigh with acceptance."...I shall stay here then. And..."you turn around to the village."Make sure your home is safe and standing. When you come home."_

_Naruto comes to your side, he playfully knocks your head."How many times do I have to tell you, this your home too. But, alright then it's a deal."You give him a side smile, looking up at him. He looks down at you."You're my little sister in a sense after all."He holds out his arm pointing to his vain."We practically share blood. Well some of it."_

_"Yes. That is true."you nod._

_"Alright then."he pats you head."Se-"You almost knock him over hugging him."Heh, I'll miss you too May."he returns your hug. _

Naruto. You thought looking at the broth in your bowl. You smile to yourself thinking about it. Hinata had stopped eating noticing the long stare you had. She normally would be worried, because you wouldn't tell her or you would tell he something else. But she pretty knew what it was you where thinking about, with the warm smile you had.

She knew you missed him greatly, just like she did. And after what you've been through, your reaction to him leaving was understandable. To leave without a word, it felt like he was abandoning you. The feeling you felt when a certain someone left you in the care of Konoha. Which was far from what Naruto would do to you. Your attachment to him wasn't what she at first thought way back, it was clear the way you viewed even now. He was very important to you. The both of you two peas in a pod, with some what similar personality traits. When he left the village you had sulked for a day or so, but came out of it. Remembering what you promised him, and if he could see you now. He would be very proud.

Which was why you both came to Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto's favorite place. Because here you felt like he was present. She never mind.

"He'll be back."she assures you. You look at her.

"I know."you exhale softly. Then quickly perk back up, opening your chopsticks you break them and apart."Why don't we start eating? If I stare any longer I might fall in."You repeat the words Naruto had said to you before.

"Yes. Let's eat."she agrees.

The day went by fast, after you had lunch with Hinata you offered her to come over, which she did. You had some extra things you needed to do, for Tsunade. She had assigned you to make new barriers and protection charms. So when Hinata came over, she saw your place had a few books and scrolls, papers all around. Though you where sure you didn't leave it like this, no doubt from Natsuki and Kaito. It looked like they let Onyx fly around again in the place while chasing him. There was also a burnt hand print mark on the wall, from Natsuki's jutsu. Whom you've told before not use any jutsu indoors. You didn't have to be home to figure out how it played out, and you didn't want to think about it.

With Hinata's help, you managed to get things orderly again. It took some time, but it was worth it.

"Wow, you've really been busy."Hinata looks at one of the scrolls."You made this one?"

Looking up from one of the scrolls at what she was holding."Yes. I almost forgot about that one. Thank you for finding it."

"What does it do?"she rolls it up and sets it down.

Thinking about it for second."Oh, it allows the caster or user to lock their target. Subduing their movements and restraints. Binding them really. This one though, which I am working on, will provide cover and regeneration. Though only for a bit, the large the group less amount of time they have to heal."

"It sounds like Lady Tsunade is really putting you to work."Hinata sits down on the floor on the other side of the coffee table.

"Yes. She very much is. But I don't mind."you tell her."It is nice actually. Oh, is that the time?"You glace at the clock, getting up quickly.

"Is something wrong?"Hinata inquires. Standing up too watching you make your way to the kitchen.

"No. Nothings wrong."you tell her taking out couple of things and turning on the oven and stove."I just have to get dinner ready, who knows when those two will be back."

She watches you take out a much larger pot. Pretty big for a group of three."You're making extra? It's alright really, I can eat at home."she tells you.

"That would be rude."you tell her smiling."Please join us tonight for dinner, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Picking up on what you just said. He."He?"Hinata repeats. You just finished filling the quart pot with water, placing it on the stove. You started rinsing off some meat along with veggies, you form your hand into a metal blade began to dice the meat and veggies rather quick. You put them in the water.

"Yes. He. Neji. Your cousin."you tell her, while putting on your apron. She was a bit shocked."He's coming over for dinner tonight. I am sure he wouldn't mind you joining. So please stay."

You tell her taking out some seasonings, sprinkling them into the pot. You take out a skillet and fill it with oil, and start to grill some onions. The house started to fill up with a wonderful aroma. Hinata just watched you move back and further in the kitchen, which wasn't that bit but it gave you what you needed. Though it was the thought of you saying her cousin was coming over to eat dinner. It never crossed her mind that he would, but then again it started to make sense. When he wouldn't be home for dinner, she just assumed he went out or was still training. But now she knew and from the way you said, meant he came over quite often. You fill another pot with water and wait for it come to a boil before adding soba noodles. Hinata just looks at you, deciding if she should stay or go. You invited her to stay and wouldn't mind, than again it seem like this was the time the two of you spent together, no doubt with Natsuki and Kaito. Stuck in a bind, she had to come with choice.

Kaito's eyes widen at the food upon the table. He started drooling just a bit, becoming excited. He squeals with delight at all the tasty food, a hand shoots out at one of the rolls in the basket.

"Hey."Kaito exclaims at the culprit. Natuski looks at him snickering."You're not suppose to take food off the table."

"So? What are you going to do about it?"she mocks him, flicking his forehead. Laughing at his pain.

"You're so mean."Kaito whimpers covering his forehead.

"And you're a cry baby."She laughs at the young boy who huffs and puffs.

"Natsuki. Kaito. Please behave."you tell them. Turning to Hinata."Please, forgive them."

She puts her hands up."No. No it's fine. Thank you again for inviting me to dinner."She thanks you."You made a lovely meal."

"Thank you. Please, eat first. You're our guest."you tell her, while giving Natsuki a tired look. Telling her you've had enough for today. She just rolls her eyes at you uncaring.

"Don't be rude."Neji quips at her. She looks at him, he stares back. The two of them lock eyes giving each other a lighting glare. Hinata looks at the two of them, she was sure she saw lighting crackle from both their eyes.

You get her attention."They'll be fine."She looks to you. You smile."It'll pass, juice?"

You hold up a pitcher for her, she hands you her cup and you fill it."Thank you."

"Natsuki and Mr. Neji get that like at times."Kaito informs Hinata."She always thinks she can take on someone."he starts to fill his plate and bowl."It's really funny, watch."he snickers a bit pointing to them both. Hinata looks back noticing the stare between the two had become more intense. So intense Neji had his eyes activated. A bit extreme. Natsuki hand was in a fist turning red hot. She look to you sitting next to Neji who sat at the head of the table. Covering your mouth trying to hid your laughter.

Kaito who in-between you and Hinata, she had the other end of the table covered his mouth trying to hide his laughter too. She didn't get it, why you hadn't said anything and let Neji and Natsuki glare at each other like so. She looks at everyone, unsure what was going to happen. It looked like Neji and Natsuki looked ready to fight, while you and Kaito ready to burst. She just didn't see it, until...you flicked them both in their forehead. Ending their glare on each other and Kaito started burst out laughing, Neji and Natsuki look to you. You just smile trying to hide your laugh.

It was right there Hinata saw it, the way both Natsuki and Neji looked at you glaring at you. Was the same, and you paid no mind to it taking you seat, and next thing you take out a piece of toast holding it up. Waving it.

"Such heated glares."you joke."You've made toast."

"Seriously?" Neji and Natsuki give you a deadpan look. She couldn't help but laugh a bit at what she saw.

Trying to conceal his giggles, Kaito looks at her."See, Miss Hinata."he tells her, she nods agreeing.

"Yes."

"Is that really necessary?"Neji said irritated.

"That was just lame."Natsuki comments huffing, turning back to her food like Neji did.

You just smile putting the toast down, they stopped at least. It always worked. Kaito couldn't help but keep laughing, not even phased by Natsuki's threatening glare.

Looking around the table at everyone Hinata smiles, seeing the dynamics of the relationships. It was quite a interesting mixer, and it was clear who kept things at bay and lively. With Kaito's giggly self, to Natsuki's edginess, Neji stoic and collected self, to you. The bright side of things. Turning things around like that. Putting things back to normal, helping Kaito fill up his plate, while telling Natsuki to eat right, and getting Neji to be a bit more lighter. Waving the toast by him, which it worked. She saw a small smirk appear. She could see why her cousin came here for dinner, and she could see how much he greatly cared for you. Catching him glancing you when you weren't looking. She saw the look in his eyes, filled with admiration, joy, peace and so much more. It mirrored the same way she felt about Naruto.

"Hianta, will you stay for dessert?"

Your question broke her train of thought, she looks to you."Yes. I would love too." You smile from her response. She smiles back, you turn back around to talk with Neji.*I'm so glad, you two make each other happy. Neji and May.*Hinata said to herself.*I can't wait to see what the future has in store for you two. Oh?*she noticed something wrapped around your finger. It looked like string. She gasp mentally. Smiling softly to herself.*Your future together is going to be wonderful.*


	104. Chapter 104

You stood there respectfully infront of Master Splinter, April and Kai, placing flowers at each of their tombstones. With a tearful smile.

"...I just wanted to you guys know, things have been going really well. Great actually."you began to speak."Living here in this world, in this village has been such a wonderful moment in my life. I've been learning new things everyday. And Master Splinter, just as you said I've walking forward. Everyone's been so helpful and kind. Mr. Kai, I've been keeping up with my healing and Kaito he's doing so well. He loves it here too in the village, but he does miss you a great deal. He has such a gentle soul, he and Natsuki though are a handful. But I know they love each other very much. A growing boy that he is. He has taking an interest in Medical ninjutsu, just like you. Sister, if you could see me now, remember all those movies we saw about people becoming something. Well, guess what..I have someone now. His name is Neji Hyuga, he is very kind. He's helped out so much. You would approve sister, I know you would. As you Master Splinter."You place your hand upon your heart. Reflecting. Still smiling. Next thing you spin around."Do you like it? My uniform has changed, this is called a flak jacket all the shinobi are wearing them."You look down at yourself in your attire had to change into, just for the time being. It was a dark shirt with a skirt, with Konoha's flak's jacket over, your standard ninja sandals, now reached your thighs ...I won't be able to come back for awhile, I've been called to help out. To help out my new home. Master Splinter, April, and Mr. Kai, please don't worry about me. I've become much stronger now. Plus I told Naruto, I would make sure he has a home to return too. So while I'm gone-"

"May. There you are, are you ready?"

You stare a bit longer at the tombstones, nodding your head. Inhaling deeply, you cast up at the blue sky looking at the clouds move. Never did you think, in your life would you experience something like this, your nerves no doubt where bouncing everywhere inside you. It was normal, you remembering, for one to feel this way when something big was going to happen. Something that had a unforeseen outcome. A hand lays on your shoulder, starling you just a bit, you turn to the person. It was Shikamaru, behind him stood Hinata and Neji. Though Shikamaru look seem uncaring, it was opposite. He gives you assuring look, he could see how nervous and scared you where. A bit of pity showed behind his eyes, he felt sorry for you. You where so young to be doing this, even though you had the title that said otherwise. If it where up to him, he wouldn't have you go and would want you to remain here in the village, safe. But at he same time he had a feeling you would come anyway, besides you accepted it. Telling him, what you had promised Naruto. And to prevent you, would no doubt hurt you.

"..."you exhale softly, to release your nerves."I'm okay. I'm ready."

"I know you are."Shikamaru gives you his famous smirk."Let's go."Nodding, you follow him meeting up with Neji and Hinata, she gives you a look of concern, but you just smile.

"I'll be alright."you tell her."Don't worry. When this is all over, we have to remember to get some tea, okay?"

"Yes."she agrees. The four of you reach the entrance to the village where everyone was leaving, heading out to the Land of Lighting, to the village, Kumogakure. One of the great nations villages. Your heart was beating so fast, it was surely going to pop out of your chest. This was actually happening, you still couldn't believe this. Where you actually ready for something like this? What about Kaito and Natsuki, would they be okay? Last night, was it going to be the last meal you would have with them? Did you really want to leave them? Because it was clear they didn't want you to go, the last dinner you had with them, before sending them over to Shikamaru's place, about a week ago, you could still feel the weight of their sadness and anger. There wasn't much talking despite you trying to make light of it, Natsuki remain cold and distant. While Kaito just shut himself off, shedding a few tears. While Natsuki did her best not shed them, but they came anyway. She would glance at you with burning fury for your choice. Kaito kept his eyes to the floor. Though it was a clear night, it felt like dark clouds rolled in. Guilt never weighed so munch before. They didn't want to loose you, not again. Silence was the only guest last night.

You stop walking turning back around to the village, letting others walk pass."...Natsuki. Kaito."you whimper to yourself. You didn't want them to hate you, and because the guilt you felt became to much, you get ready to run back. A hand reaches out, grasping yours. They intertwine their fingers with yours, squeezing it firmly. Restraining you, which you could easily get out of. But choose not to, their hold on you brought you back from your guilt. Turning around to them, they read the grief in your eyes despite you trying to remain strong. The fear of never seeing the village again, your home being destroyed. All your worries. Overflowed and came out pouring out.

You squeeze back, shutting your eyes tight wishing to produce the tears needed right now. But none came. Normally you have on a sad smile, but this time none at all. Their eyes soften while remaining strong for the two of you. A part of them wished you wouldn't be joining either, but you had too and you choose to. What could they say really, reaching out their hand they rest on the back of your head and bring you towards them. Resting your head on their chest, you cling to them for security. Which they return back, normally the two of you wouldn't show such public affections like this. The closest thing would holding hands or you arm linked with theirs. And at times a peck on their cheek. Nothing like this though, but at a time like this it was necessary. How you felt was more important, you had just started to actually live a life and now you where going in something could easily end it. Being around and in a place where Death waited and loomed. To pluck the sweet fruit of life from the unexpected. No one knew who was actually marked for death. Which was why walking into the unknown scared you. There was no doubt in the back of your mind, you thought of this. Not just for yourself but for everyone. All the bonds and friends you've made since being here could be taken away at any moment. This world wasn't suited for you, not someone with your kind of soul. Tender and sweet. Are easy pickings on the battlefield.

Placing a firm kiss on the top of your head."It will be alright."Neji said comforting. He kisses the top of your head once again."I'm right here. We must keep walking forward, our duty is for everyone. To everyone."

Though you didn't want to, you knew he was right. You couldn't think of just Natsuki and Kaito, there was everyone else now too. And to make sure to see them again and the others, you had to think of their safety as well. Besides you had a promised Naruto. He would have a place to return too, a home. A promise you extended beyond him, to everyone else now. To the other nations of this world. Everyone was thinking the same thing as you no doubt, and knew in order for them to make it back home, they had think of others. Nodding, you mumble your apologizes.

"There is no need."he tells you."Come."he starts back up walking, taking you with him."Don't look back."Listening to him, you turn head back around in his direction and the direction of everyone else. Trailing behind a bit, he pulls you closer to walk by his side, the whole time he didn't release his hold on you. In fact it became much tighter, looking to him, his stride was strong and confident. No doubt he was walking for the two of you.

So, you stood tall, your stride began to match his. Feeling someone take hold of your hand, you turn surprised to find Hinata. She gives you a strong and comforting smile, next to her Shikamaru, he didn't take her hand. Looking your way, he smirks.

"You're so troublesome."he scoffs playfully. You smile back."..."

* * *

It took a few days to reach Kumogakure, when your eyes laid upon it. You where quite taken back by it, located in a range of tall mountains, hidden by clouds, its buildings seem to stick out from the mountain. There was a nice breeze that flowed through, the air felt so fresh and clean. The village was rather large, it was the perfect place to house all the shinobi that gathered here from across the other lands. You don't recall coming here, actually you hadn't, you remember getting close to the border on a mission, but that was it. The way you looked, made a few think you where lost, confused or tourist. The way you looked as if sight seeing. You wanted to so badly to fly up to get a better view an scenery of this place, about to when you felt something. A familiar aura, one you knew very well. And didn't expect it to be this close.

"Naruto?!"you whisper to yourself shocked. Your eyes began to look around for any sort of sign of him. His blonde spiky hair. Orange and black jumpsuit.

Even the sound of his loud mouth yelling. You found nothing, nothing at all. This was strange, how you could feel him this close. And he wasn't anywhere in sight, he was here though, you just didn't know where. Neji who still had a firm hold on you noticed your confused and slight distress look, even Hinata. They get ready to see what was wrong when someone comes out of nowhere and aggressively hugs you, verging upon a flying tackle. Ripping you away from Neji's hand, to his surprise. Whoever it was that had you, pinned your arms down and began to swing you back and forth rapidly. Squealing in delight. Jumping up and down.

"May! Oh My Gosh! It's really you!"they squeal, getting attention from those standing around. Laughing loudly. It was clear whoever this person was really thrilled to see you, the only problem was that you didn't who they where. Nor did you have an indication of their aura imprint.

But one thing, you were not enjoying being treated like this, some sort of toy. Being swung around in such a way. You try to pry yourself out of their arms but their hold on you was rather strong. No doubt for their excitement. You try to tell them to let you go, but they didn't listen and call for their friends. Hinata and Neji hurry over to you, knowing what would follow if they didn't release you, as you asked. To be too late, having enough...

"Please..LET GO!"you yell, discharging your energy around you. Pushing the person who had you away and those nearby just a bit. Those around you saw how upset and irriated you where, that you had not been release, and your glowing eyes didn't help. Realizing what you just did, you quickly feel bad about it. Turning to the person."Please, I apologize."you said sincerely."I did not mean to act in such a way."you walk over to the young man, about at least three years older than you, on the ground. His brown eyes look at you a bit frighten. Which you understood, you stop walking to him seeing the way he slightly cowered. Noticing his injuries, you hold out your hand to him, as if you where going to blast him, though instead have your energy outline around him.

And lift him to his feet, healing him. You do the rest for those around you. Everyone watches in awe and confusion, watching you move the bodies so effortlessly. You set them on back on the ground. About to give another apology, a heavy metal gauntlet comes down on your shoulder. Causing you jump just a bit, you turn around to find a person dressed in heavy, segmented plated-amour, covering their whole body, looking down at you. You felt a lump forming in your throat, assuming the worst. Hinata and Neji finally reach you, a few seconds to late.

"May!"They call after you seeing you be escorted away by the armored person. Hearing them, you look back just as worried but more so nervous.

Up in the tallest tower of the village, with the Kanji for "Lighting" on the front, in the council room, sitting around the table with their body guards/assistance. Each Kage of the five great nations, along with another. A man with long gret hair, reaching almost to waist, with bandages wrapped around his head. Black eyes with distinct wrinkles underneath them, a grey goatee and mustache dressed in a simple purple kimono-like outfit and sandals. Behind him stood one of his guards, in plated-amour. It was quiet in the room, except for the approaching footsteps and the voice from the behind the door.

"In here."someone directs.

Shikaku who stood behind Tsunade, walks over to the door just as it opens and smiles down at the newest addition in the room. While they look up at him, their eyes telling him how sorry they where and ashamed. The man places a hand on their shoulder to assure them it was alright. Ruffling their hair affectionately.

"Am I in trouble, father?"you whisper to him."I didn't mean to...I'm sorry."

He chuckles."No. You're not in trouble."he whispers back. You watch his eyes quickly look over to the others at the table than back to you. His words didn't seem to ease your nerves.

"Are you sure?"

He nods his head."Yeah."Temari who stood behind Gaara couldn't help but smile to herself, still the same May. She tells herself.

The others waited for you and Shikaku to finish your little "private"conversation. Whispering was not something you where good at. Seeing the man was trying to ease your nerves they waited. They hear you begging Shikaku not to tell Yoshino, which he promised you he wouldn't. You give him a quick hug and he returns it, then leads you over to the others. With each step you don't know why you seem nervous all of sudden. You most of the people in the room. Tsunade, Mei, Chojiro, Shikaku, Onoki,Gaara and Temari. Though not the others, the large muscular dark skinned man, who's hard and serious look slightly frighten you. Shifting your eyes to Tsunade, you wondered if she was upset at you for discharging your energy like that. To invoke her wrath was something you didn't want, and imagined the kind of punishment she would have you. It frighten you, that you froze just thinking about it, it took you over that once you reached her, you throw your arms on her.

"I am sorry Miss Tsunade!"you cry."I did not mean to explode like that!"your action caught her off guard, and the others.

"Wh-What are you doing!?"She demands, trying to pry you off her. But you wouldn't let up."MAY, stop this! Stop this right now! GRRRR...May!"Shikaku tries to get you to stop.

Mei stares hysterical scene before her eyes. And begins to laugh."How precious. May, sweetheart."she calls to you calmly. Getting your attention, you look to her, while still holding to Tsunade. The Mizukage gives you a sweet smile."It's good to see you in high spirits."

"M-Miss Mei."you nod your head back."Thank you."She lets out a few more chuckles, while Onoki grumbles at your antic.

With her smile still on, Mei stops her chuckling."May, I assure you. You're not in any sort of trouble."By her words you knew she was telling the truth, but that still stop the lingering question, as why you where brought up here. Tsunade finally pries you off, and straightens herself out.

"Honestly."she hisses at you.

Wanting Tsunade to cool down Mei continues to inform for your reason being here. Her smile suddenly drops, replaced with a much serious and down to the matter look."May, you have information about a certain someone who has allied themselves with the enemy. We've been told you know quiet well."She pauses, her eyes never lost their focus on you. Wondering who she was talking about, even though you had a dark feeling on who it might be."Who is the Shredder?"


	105. Chapter 105

Down in the Shinobi force, Neji cast his eyes in the direction where May was taken. The young man couldn't help but become worried, while remaining focus on getting things ready. After May's little explosion among some o the men here, which technically was their fault, coming out of nowhere surprising her, tackling her. She asked them to release her, so as he saw it, there was no need for recuperation whatsoever. They where lucky he hadn't gotten to them first, the way they tackled and how they did, not to mention the way grasped onto her. He nearly lost it, the shock she endured from their surprise attack made him worry. Before he could have time to check her for any sort of damage he was sure, the girl didn't sustain she was escorted away.

The look she had on, worried him. Slowly he begins to activate his eyes."Neji."Hinata calls, getting his attention. His eyes return back to normal and he turns around to her.

"Yes, Lady Hinata?"Neji addresses her.

Hinata could clearly see pass his calm exterior and see the worry behind his eyes. Which she was worried too, but his exceeded more than normal. Making her become concerned for him.

So she tries to lighten it."Don't worry, I'm sure May's alright."

"Thank you. But that's not what concerns me..."Sensing there was something else stressing her cousin, sensing the tenseness he was trying to conceal."We should get back to work." He ends the discussion."We have a lot to prepare for."

Hinata watches him walk away, turning back to in the direction he had been staring in, she wondered what it was he was so worried about now."May..."

Elsewhere Shredder stares at the young man before him, coming from a world with mutants, the young man's appearance didn't at all bother the man. He was more unimpressed by this white and scaly man, fully wearing a maroon-coloured cloak with a hood designed to look similar to a serpent's head, his unkempt hair long hair trying to hide his appearance, underneath his cloak looking like a tail a long white snake. Nothing about this young man was human, not even his yellow slitted pupil eyes, having purple markings under them.

The young man eyes flicker with delight and interest at the dark man. So, this was the one from another world? The young man thought to himself, he had been told and heard about.

"So, this is your newest partner?"the young turns to the masked man, smiling with malicious."I'm quite hurt. What a specimen I must say. Able to withstand two of the eyes. Without feeling any sort of fatigue, I wish we would have meet sooner, you would make a wonderful experiment."

Seeing truth behind his words, Shredder steps from his "partner's side" and broodingly towers over the crazed young man. He glares down coldly at the young man, his eyes ruthlessly threatens the young man to watch his tongue. A cold rush of glee flows through the young man. He smiles at Shredder, understanding and apologizes politely, though of course not meaning a single word.

"Forgive me. My tongue has a mind of it's own. Let me properly introduce myself, my name is Kabuto."Kabuto introduces himself."You must understand, I'm a researcher and I can't help but get excited about something new. It's...so invigorating."he chuckles to himself."Is it true you're from another world? From what my associate has told me, and provide other information through the winds. I've heard some nasty things about you too. I'm quite interested. Strong. Health. Fully of hatered I've never knew could exist in one being, no wonder those eyes are compatible with you. You feed them your anger and hate, they give you power. Isn't power not wonderful?"

Uninterested in Kabuto small talk, Shredder closes him off."My, my testy."Kabuto quips."But, you seem like a man who wants to get down to business. Very well. Since we are all allies now, it only seems fitting."He turns around."Please follow me."

* * *

Your eyes stare wide almost bulging out, your iris and pupil shrunk, filled with terror upon the name. Shredder. Though you had a feeling it was the person, you wished it wasn't. A cold haunting chill raced through your spine. The area on your back where you received your brand began to burn or it was just your imagination. The pain sheered through your body, the horrible experience you had endured flooded thoughts. The agonizing screams, smell of burning flesh. The ripping of flesh, the cold and dark pressing on either side. Those cold ruthless eyes staring at you, with pleasurable glee and satisfaction. Smiling like a victor. To humiliate you. The slowly droplets of blood, and thick warm flow of blood lacing down your skin like a river. The horrible things you saw, the poor torture souls and victims subjugated to such a inhuman treatment. Their cries for help. Pleads to just die. None which came. The horrors they wished to unseen. That tight feeling of being bonded and restrained, the painful burning injections from the sharp needles, through your skin. You could still feel the needle pressing upon your skin, how they managed to break through, you wished you didn't know. The cold, made you shiver, yet it was warm in the room. Those memories started to become your only thoughts. All those lives, everything...all those poor people. All because of you.

The inability unable to do anything, the realization you brought such horrors to this world. The Shredder's presence loomed over you like a heavy weight, his powering and dangerous eye looking down. Reminding you who was in control and had power. You wanted to scream, but you felt your mouth bond. No words came out. The grip of power he had over you was strong, very strong despite all you had managed to get through since then. Fear. A powerful weapon. You mind becoming lost, you didn't hear Mei asks you again, nor the large muscular man with slick back blonde hair slide a picture of symbol you wished never to see again in front of you. Your blood just froze and your heart began to start pumping rapidly, the room began to feel small. Everything around you began to close in, breathing sporadic.

The guilt washed over you like a tidal wave, pushing you under. You heard the information Mei was relying to you along with the older grey haired man. The more they informed you, the worse you began to feel. All those lives taken. All the horrible things the Shredder left in his wake, cutting down those. Ripping them from their homes and families. Their blood was not just on his hands but also your own. You thought this part in your life was over, you could walk towards the sun, then why where the shadows trying to pull you back. The demons would not release you from the sins you committed. Was this to be your punishment? You didn't feel good, unsure where this swaying feeling came from. The horrible smell of the burning flesh? The blood?

Temari along with Gaara noticed how this was effecting you. Watching you began to suffer under the pressure of all that was being said to you, had he not caused you enough pain and sorrow already? Now he has to sit here and watch you be buried under the weight of sins of another. The atrocity of a horrible man, who took everything away from you, because of his own deep rooted hatred. The look in your golden orbs screamed out and cried. Began to crack and break. Fall to their knees lowly. Having, Gaara opens his mouth to put a stop to this, he couldn't bear to watch you break anymore. Nor Temari. If anyone should feel guilt, it was him and him alone.

Coming to your aid, you did the most surprising thing he didn't think you would. Nor Temari. Shikaku though stood there, a proud smile etches its self across along with Tsunade.

You collect yourself and hold your head up, looking straight at the leaders with respect and the most humble look. You stood there tall and dignified, while still remaining humble and modest."Yes. I do know of the Shredder. His name is Oroku Saki. Leader of the Foot Clan. Brother and killer of my late Master. A cold and extremely ruthless man. I have no doubt, he has brought great unfortunate to all of you. For him to be brought up. All the amount of blood that has no doubt be shed by him."

"That he has."Mei acknowledges."A few of his men came to my village, a small ambush. Which was quickly resided. There hasn't been any more attacks, since then our village was able to subdue them and had a rather interesting protection." She gives you a fondling smile.

"How dangerous of man is, this Oroku Saki?"the muscular man brings up."There have been reports he has allied himself with our current enemy."

Which of course you knew, and felt deep remorse and guilt. The burden set in your eyes despite your attempt to smile. But it was the only way you could remain standing."You would like to know about how dangerous he really is?" You began to unzip your flat jacket, taking it off, you turn around to them and pull down the back collar of your shirt to show them your branded mark of the Foot Clan in-between your shoulder blades.

A steel silence came over the room, with exception of a horrified gasp from Chojiro."The Shredder is the manifestation of pure hatred, cruelty, driven by such factors. He doesn't think twice upon inflicting harm on another. As long as his goal is meet. Power and destruction is all he knows. The horrors he has and can do is beyond anything in life I am aware of. He had left a wave of destruction behind him. The fact he has allied himself with your enemy, makes him more a danger."You stop showing them your brand and put your jacket back on, turning around to them to be greeted sympathetic eyes. You smile at them lightly."It's alright, it's because of me all of you have been enduring the Shredder's wrath. There is no need to feel pity. His sins are my own. The blood he has shed, is also on my hands."

"Why do you speak with such conviction and heavy guilt?" The older man speaks."You mean to say you where once in league with this man?"

"Not indirectly. No."you said."But, I am the one responsible for the horrors he has brought. For many. I unleashed him allowed him to find his way here, along with the Kraang, creature...creatures. Sadistic creatures, who takes pleasure in the torment of others. If you want know how to defeat him, I am not sure. As I was not able to do back home, nor here. Despite all my efforts, that ended in vain. I know the information that have shared was not what you would like to hear. And I highly doubt is was sufficient enough to give you what you really wanted. For that I am very sorry. The only thing I can say, is that to be prepared for what he will have waiting. He is strong. Very strong."

It remain quiet, in the room. Sensing there was nothing else they needed from you, you bow out and get ready to leave. When one of the Kage's stop you.

"That explains your barriers." The Raikage, the muscular man speaks. You stop turning around to him, the way he looked with his tough exterior could Raphael a run for his money. He holds out his hand and his assistant hands him a scroll. He lays it on the table before him."Your Hokage has informed us all, you have been the one in-charge of creating most of the barriers for the war. For someone who claims to have ties with such a evil person as you speak, you put quite a good of devotion in making such strong barriers. It is either out of fear, guilt or redemption."

"Child, there is no need to feel the sense of burden upon your shoulders."the older man turns to you, with a calm smile."No one here is accusing you of such a thing. Your Hokage has informed us all of the great lengths you went through. To ensure this world does not face such a endeavor, I would like to personally thank you. And apologize for the fact you felt the guilt of baring that man's sins as you own. You no doubt put your heart and soul in these barriers, though you say you have tired and not succeed in defeating him. I believe you are not done yet, you are still trying." He stands up and walks over to you, extending a hand of gratitude to you."By looking at you, into your eyes tells me you have grown. There is a sense of change in you. And a strong desire to protect."

You look at his hand then to him, you where sure you saw Splinter's characteristics in this man. Looking into his eyes."I have to protect. I would be lying if I said it was not out of guilt. Which a bit of it is. But the reason why, because..."you stop and think about Naruto and everyone and smile softly."Because, this is my new home. My new life, and I promised someone, I would make sure they have a home to come back too. No one's home should be taken away from them. No one should have to suffer lost. If I can do my best to prevent that, than I will. I will give it my all."

Shikaku and Tsunade smile with pride from your courageous and sincere words. The burning determination and dedication in your eyes was quite impressive. Gaara was the most stun along with Temari, their was this change about you. There was something different about you too, was it growth? Maturity? The way you held yourself strong and solid. The old man smiles respectfully at you.

"You quite a young lady."he nods to you."The information you have given us, is enough. Thank you for giving us insight upon this new enemy. Remember this please, nothing anyone does in vain. If it done from the heart, it is ill. It is benevolent. You are a very compassionate soul, that reflects the goodness in humanity."

Touched by his words, you smile at him respectfully."Thank you, sir."you shake his hand bowing.

"Please, my name is Mifune."Mifune introduces himself to you."You have a lovely and strong student, Lady Hokage. I will be glad to fight along side you."

"You as well, Mr. Mifune."you give him a sweet smile. Then give it to everyone else. Bowing respectfully to them.

Shikaku still had his proud smirk on."My girl."he says to himself. Watching you make light with the others, it always amazed him how you could so easily switch back to your cheerful self after most issues. Like nothing bothered or effected you. Spending a few more minutes, the Kages give you another task to do, before the war started, which you took.

Before leaving you say your good-byes to everyone and give Onoki an affectionate kiss on the cheek. Much to his embarrassment and annoyance. He snaps at you for doing such a thing, but you play no mind. You don't know why, but you really liked him and his grumpy attitude. Thanking Chojiro for his gift. You even say bye to Gaara and Temari, expressing it was nice to see them and hoped that Gaara has been taking care of himself. With that, Shikaku escorts you out.

"I guess, I wasn't in trouble."you lightly laugh.

The man puts a hand on your head."I told you, you overacted for no reason."

"Father, when this is all over."You turn to him with a smile."Can we all go out? It would be very nice."

A bit surprised by your sudden request at a time like this. But he knew you asked to ease your nerves from after the meeting. He shakes his head in disbelief at you with a half smile.

"Sure."he agrees."...Be careful out there when it starts."He tells you."I don't think Yoshino will be happy if something happened to you."

"I will. And I will keep Shikamaru safe too."you tell him. The two of you stop at the door, he couldn't take you all the way back he was needed back with the others. Seeing pass your smile and the hidden fear look you had.

He was about to say something, but instead pulls you into an embrace."Your not alone anymore. Remember that. As a father I will protect you."

"...Okay."

* * *

You returned back to all the other shinobis, night was soon approaching. Though you wanted to find Hinata and Neji, you had to do what the Kages requested. You head over to where they kept the boxed up forehead protectors and told the people there what you needed to do. Showing them the paper, understanding they allow you to do what you needed to. Looking at all stacks of crates, this was going to take you some time and concentration. Holding out your hand on the bundle of stacks of crates you began to chant to yourself. A strange seal flashed under the crates quickly. Those nearby let you do your thing, though wondered what it was you where saying.

The sky turned into night, and most of the shinobis where making their way to their tent. Or to meet up to mingle. Neji though was looking for any sign of May. He hadn't seen her since she was taken away. And he hardly doubted whatever happened would be this long. He had used his eyes, but since she didn't have a chakra network it wouldn't be that easy to find her. It was clear he was starting to be worried and concerned.

"Where are you?"he ask himself.

"Neji. Neji." Hinata spots him, he turns to her. She hurries over to her cousin."I found her."

"You have? Where is she?"

Hinata starts to direct him."She was asked by the Kages to place a charm upon the forehead protectors. For the war. She's been doing it for the pass couple of hours."

"She'll overex-!"he stops him and asks Hinata to hurry up and take him there. Knowing well what charms do to May, and the toll on her body. It wasn't a good thing, not when...

With you, you just had about two more piles to do and then you would be done. Feeling your body becoming taxed from this, you took just a quick second break. Wiping your brow, though of course there wasn't any sweat. You just did the motion. Feeling a bit fatigue now, had to be mostly because you hadn't eaten anything really since starting. You couldn't stop now, no. You said you would give it your all, and you where going to do just that. You meant every word, to protect this world now. To make sure no one would have to loose it. Struggling to keep your hands out and steady, healing someone for a few days straight was easy, just charms a bit more. Your energy had to be used, and placed in each one and not to mention which kind of charm you where using too. This one was almost like the one you had put on the others when they came to rescue you.

Feeling your legs about to give out, you nearly fall if not for someone who managed to catch you by your arm. They help you stand up. Chuckling at you carelessness, you turn around to thank them.

"Thank you, very mu-Oh! Mr. Gaara."you where a bit surprised to see him. There came a heavy silence between you both, more so on his part. To ease the air, you smile at him."It's so good to see you, Mr. Gaara. I hope you're looking at the stars. Anyway,"you turn around back to the crates."I have to finish this. I don't mind you sta-"

Hearing running footsteps approaching, you both look to see Neji and Hinata come running over. With Neji reaching you first, you see the relief and a bit of frustration. His where activated for some reason, you didn't notice him looking at a certain part of you."Neji? Hinata? What are you two doing here?"

They noticed your exhausted state."May, are you okay?"Hinata becomes worried.

You look to her a try to smile."Ye-yes, I'm fine. I have to finish this, and then-"You go back to finishing your charms, when Neji's hand grabs hold of your wrist firmly, but not firm.

"You need to rest, May. You're over taxing your body."he tells you, more concern in his voice than normal."The rest can wait till morning."

"I just have a little more,"you take your wrist back."It won't take me long."Turning your back to them, you keep going. They see you struggle, and ignore your body signs."I have to give my all in this too. E-Ev-Even i-"you couldn't finish. Your body's lack of energy caught up, and in a sense shut down.

"May!"Hinata and Neji gasp. If not for Gaara you would have landed hard on the ground.

He catches you carefully, you looked like you had a fever but it was just a side effect from being over used."Here."Neji holds out his arms for you, Gaara hands you over to Neji. Giving the Kazekage his thanks, Neji carefully stands up with you in his arms, looking down at you with soft and tender eyes. Like a treasure. Sighing relived, you where just tired he walks away. Hinata starts to follow when she notices the look in the young Kazekage's eyes.

Neji reaches the tent, he goes in and sets you down on one of the bedded mats carefully. And activates his eyes, scanning your whole body, though stops on a specific area. His eyes linger there the longest. He places a hand on that spot tenderly.

"Your quite reckless."he chastise you, though he doubt you heard him. He's told you before how reckless or forgetful you could get at times. Forsaking your own self when it came to the concerns of others.

Which he didn't mind unless it was to over simulating. And right now, it was. He understood your desire about all of this, not wanting to loose anyone. Anymore. He understood. Outside the tent, Hinata watched the her cousin's mannerism to you. It was much like how he was with her, but much deeper and personal. Studying the way his eyes soften with affection. How hard they became when he became concerned or protective over you. The relief they exposed when all was good. You where safe and unharmed. The way he displayed his affections, that was just meant for you and him. He clearly cared so deeply for you. The way his mood seem a bit more lighter. How his eyes smiled down at you, whenever you said his name. How calm he had become more now. Her cousin truly did love you. She could see it. She knew he didn't want you to be part of the war. If it where up to him, he would want you to stay back in the village. But at the same time he knew your desire. And you followed it more than anything.

Smiling to herself, she watches him lean in closer and put his forehead on your tenderly. Then kisses it. With passion and care. Sensing he wanted to be alone and everything was alright, she let's the flap fall back to give you both privacy.


	106. Chapter 106

This was really happening, it really was. You couldn't believe it as you stared down at your new forehead protector with the kanji of "Shinobi" on it. For everyone to wear in this alliance. You had expected the war not to start for at least a few more days, at least then you could get your mind in the game and think of everything, think of your thoughts to send Kaito and Natsuki's way. The words rambled in your head you couldn't get them straight. Inside everything was just flipping, where you really ready for this? Unlike the others here, you where just starting out in life and everything. Learning about this world. Starting to call it home, enjoy the bonds of those you have made. That now could be taken away from you in this war. Would this be the last time you would see them? See everyone? Just a bit of solace was all you needed, just a shred of it.

"May."

A hand rest on your shoulder concerned."I can't be-I-"you stop yourself. You exhale long and deep, to rid your body of the doubts, fears, and any other negative thought. This wasn't the time nor the place, swallowing your fears. Pumping yourself up the best you could. Focusing inward to calm your nerves, turn around, to your surprise find everyone of the Konoha 11 minus Naruto of course, with Neji standing in front.

Their eyes look at you with support and comfort. Their warm smiles assuring you everything was going to be okay. They too where worried, as you where. Expressing it with that tender look. Feeling ashamed you couldn't hide your feelings well, your eyes begin to well up showing them everything. You turn your head away from them, dropping it. They had the experience, you didn't. You just had programs implanted in you, you had things built in you. They didn't, they all worked hard to get their own style and forms. Sure you studied onmyodo, a choice you wanted. Nothing that was programmed in you, but was it really? You still where copying those who have studied before, even if you managed to make your own. The others where bringing so much to this war. They had years to prepare for this, and you didn't. Your mind always thought life was wonderful and full of bliss, this world opened your eyes more than you realized. Sure you went through that ordeal, that horrible ordeal that changed you for the better as they always told you. But did it really? Where you being to hasty to include yourself in this war? Though you had the body of a teenager, you actually where just a still a child. A child going into war, feeling unequipped and frighten.

Looking at all of them, etching their faces in your mind as if to be the last time you would see them. Your eyes fall on their forehead protectors, each one of them had the charm right? You made sure of it, they would be safe, you friends and family would be safe. They had to be. You couldn't loose anyone else. You wouldn't be with them in any of the five main division, you would be part of the supporting division.

Logistical Support and Medical Division.

With Shizune, who appointed you as her second. A title you really believed didn't deserve but she explained to you it made the most sense, you had a intelligence and skills. She needed someone with sharp eyes and sense you could take to the skies with your speed you would be the one who surveillance the battlefield, being able to reach the others and bring those injured quicker. Not to mention you could provide extra assistance with you barriers, to help restrengthen. And since you where connected to them, it just made sense. You would take to the skies, being the eyes in the skies. All of this, you would be lying if you didn't feel the pressure upon you. Which the others saw.

Clenching your forehead protector. Wondering what you should do? What would Leo and the others do? What would Master Splinter say? April? Though you where going into battle with everyone around you, you still felt alone. Where you actually strong enough to do this? What plan did you actually have? What plan would Donnie come with? And tell everyone? Why couldn't they be here now? You need their reassurance things where going to be okay. Everything was going to turn out wonderful. Then afterwards have pizza and watch some T.V. to celebrate a successful victory. The blissful thought didn't help, it made it worse. Despite you trying to smile, reality set back in. Your eyes stare pass everyone into nothing. Petrified this could be it. The very last time, just like back home. You didn't realize that was to be the last time you would see everyone. Their smiles, laughs and voices. Everything. Just like now, right now this could be the last time you would see everyone. Your heart began to hurt, you felt it began to tighten at the thought. The memories you've made with each and everyone of them, flooded through. The funny mishaps you experienced with them. The laughs you've shared. The confusion. The training. The challenges you endured with them. It could all fade away like sand in the wind. Did they not know how important they each where to you? You could easily just set up a barrier to keep them all in, they wouldn't be able to break out. No matter how much strength Sakura would try to use.

Yeah. You would do that, you would keep them safe. All of them, what a great idea, bringing up your trembling hands, lost in your idea. You didn't have to say an incarnation for this one. Your energy faintly started to flicker, when you felt your arms stop moving and you body starting to move on its own walking forward, finding yourself in the arms of Shikamaru. He holds you tightly, releasing his jutsu on you. You cling to him tightly, burying your head in his chest. He looks down at you with a half tender smile. Listening and letting you whimper.

"Your so troublesome, you know that?"he says lightly."I can't come and find you on the battlefield, so your going to have stop this. How can I focus on the fight, if I have you on my mind. Wondering if you've broken down? Because, if you don't stop mom's really going to get on me and really I don't need that. I kind of would like to avoid that, if that's okay with you?"

He feels you nod your head, you lift up your head up looking at him, he just kept his smile on."We-we're going to have dinner after this, all us. Father said, it will be a good idea. And mother, she'll like it."you said."I-is that okay? C-Can we all have dinner?"

"Yeah."he agrees. You smile, slowly. It was a struggle but you keep pushing forward.

Looking pass him at the others, you smile tearfully at them."And of..of course you're all invited. Hinata, remember there is the new tea we have to try when this is all over."

She smiles at you."I remember."

You look each of them."Shino, you said you would show me a field of butterflies. Don't forget that."

He nods his head."I won't."

"Ino, you still have so much to teach me about flowers. I can't wait to learn more about them. I promise, I won't have you worry, about me. I don't want you to get grey hair."

She chuckles lightly."I know."

"Kiba and Akumaru, let's still go for that walk, okay?"

Kiba flashes you a toothy grin."Sure, Akumaru been dying for you take him on a walk." The dog barks wagging his tail.

"Sai, I'll make sure to bring back the books you let me borrow. Then later we can go to the bookstore, and get some new ones."

"Yes, of course. I would like that very much." He smiles."Do not forget we still have some art lessons to do."

"I almost forgot, thank you."your smile brightens."Sakura, let's do more research together."

"You bet."

"Tenten, I can't wait to go to the Hot Spring with you."

"It is very relaxing."

"Lee, we'll still have more sparing matches, right?"

He gives you the thumbs up with a smile."Yes. We shall."

"Choji, next time, I'll pay for BBQ."

"You really know how to spoil people, but alright. I'll hold you to it."

You smile at each of them, Neji was the last person your eyes landed on. Seeing this Shikamaru lets go of you and you throw yourself in the Hyuga's arms, tightly hugging him, pushing your face into his chest deeply. He wraps his arms around you tenderly. Looking at you deeply, smilingly softly. It was clear now to the others and much to the shock and carnage of Kiba, the relationship between you two.

"...I'm making your favorite next time for dinner,"you lift your head to him."Herring soba, I know Natsuki doesn't like it. So I'm making her favorite dessert, pumpkin cupcakes. I know how much you don't like pumpkin, sorry."You try to laugh.

He just smiles tenderly. Placing his forehead on yours."It's alright. She always like foil everything."

You nod your head agreeing."Kaito, really wants you teach him taijutsu. H-he's been looking forward to it." You tell him struggling not to cry. He holds you close. You cling to him."Remember, to use your charm. And you and Hinata please protect each other. You're family, you both need to protect one another. Nothing's more important than family. That goes for all of you too."you look at them, your eyes where serious."I mean it. All of you protect each one another, your...your all my family. You have to come back. I still have more memories I would most graciously like to make with each one of you. I will make sure to protect all of you. I will. I swear. I-I love you all so much."you layout your heart to them. Pleading to them."I do not mean to be selfish, but, I wish not to loose any of you. I promised Naruto, I would make sure he has a home to come back too. So please, stay alive for me, then afterwards we can all have a lovely picnic. Okay? Alright?"you had stepped away from Neji, looking at them fierce and slight threatening look and tone.

A hand comes down on your head."Your making threats now."Shikamaru kids, you turn around to him. He smirks at you."Scary, mom is rubbing off on you now. Well do what your demanding, but you have to do the same thing too. Coming home without you, wouldn't be right either."

"You're just as important to all us as we are to you, May." Hinata tells you."You have to be careful too, and well protect you too."

You look to her, she smiles at you. Listening to her words you thought back to Naruto for some reason. You remember what he said to you. You smile.

"Yes."

"You better."Shikamaru tells you, adding a bit more pressure on your head."We have a birthday to plan for."

"He's right."Ino chimes in, coming over to you taking your hands into her's."I have a few ideas for a celebration. May, before you go though, there is something I've been meaning to tell you, you asked me before what kind of flower you are. Your a lotus. A lotus flower, because you're the beauty that grows through the dark. No matter what happens, you come out so strong. And blossom into something lovely. That's kind of person you are. You exemplify a lotus so well. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit. On that battlefield you unleash everything, don't hold back. Show them what a beautiful flower looks like. Like Shikamaru said, we can't worry about you. I don't won't grey hair."

"We're Tsunade's students after all,"Sakura speaks."She wouldn't have chosen us if she didn't think we could do it. No more holding back. We've seen what you can do. Your Master taught you well."

"Don't be afraid, May."Hinata tells you."You've faced it so many times and conquered it. Despite the odds, you've never let it control you."

"She is right."Lee adds more."Your perseverance, is beyond anything I've seen. From all the memories we've seen about you. Tells us one thing, your a fighter. Strong. Hopeful. You came into this world bursting with energy, more anything. You fought against anything thrown your way, you dove straight into the fire, despite the dangers. Risking everything, even here with us. Your unyielding and determined."

"See?"Ino tells you, getting your attention back. You look at her, she smiles at you."...You're really awesome, May. More than you know."

Touched deeply by their words, something changed inside. You weren't sure what it was, but you knew it was good. You didn't have to think deeply about what they all said and felt. Your eyes finally saw it, thinking back to how far you had come since being here. Coming into a world you knew nothing about, like a newborn learning how to walk, you had to learn how adjust in this world. You stumbled so many times, but got back up without a second thought. Carried a smile on your face despite the odds. Found pleasure in the simplest things. Earning friends and bonds along the way. Putting your best foot forward, wanting to learn all you could. The feeling of indifferent not long seem to exist right now. It actually didn't feel like it existed in the first place. Rising your head high, taking your hands back from Ino, and look at your forehead protector. Naruto's words, about this finally made sense. It took some time, but it finally made sense. Proudly you put it on, though this time not on your chest. No. You wore in the same spot Naruto wore his. On your forehead, smiling with pride and strength.

You would give your all, all of it and more. Push through fear. Not let it get to you, it had no hold over you. Your feelings weren't important, actually they didn't matter to you. All that mattered was finishing this war, to prevent the enemy from taking your new home. You where going to protect this place and everyone with your life. If they knocked you down, you would get back up and hit back ten times stronger. Pumped and empowered, you eyes burn brightly, brighter than before. Your energy brightly burns around you, whipping up some winds. For some reason you where getting excited now.

You look at everyone with a sweet smile, followed by a cute laugh."Thank you. Everyone. Brother?"you call to Shikamaru, he looks at you."Don't be lazy. Okay? I can't worry over you, I have job to do."you repeat his words. He taken back a bit, but smirks at you. You turn to everyone else."..."No words needed to be exchanged, smiling at them. You tighten your forehead protector once more and take off.

_I'll protect them, Master Splinter. I promise. I'll protect everyone._ You tell yourself.


	107. Chapter 107

It had begun, the war. There was no time to have doubt. Fear. Anything. Focus was the only key in order to get through this, to make sure everyone makes it out alright. With minor causalities as possible. The others went to the respective division, to deal with the enemy coming in at different sides. First division was the mobilized to the western coast of the Land of Lighting, Second Division mobilized to the northern edge of the Land of Lighting peninsula also they where the ones who had to fight at the front at the war's front lines. Next the Third Division, lead by Kakashi, they advanced ahead of the rest of the Aliied Forces, Fourth Division, lead by Gaara. This division used for the defense of the Force and itself. With this formation mobilized to the rocky and barren terrain near the southern edge of the Land of Lighting. The last of the main Divisions, the Fifth under Mifune's command where disperse along the length of the peninsula, to offer support to the other divisions. For the sub divisions, the Surprise Attack Division lead by Kankuro, a group placed together as a battalion for their skills at ambush attacks. Took the forest. Sensor Division, comprised of those with high sensory abilities lead by Ao, who dispersed his division among the force. Inoijin, head of the Intelligence Division did the same with those under him. Finally, your division, Logistical Support and Medical Division lead by Shizune and you as her second.

Your superior mobilized everyone alongside the rest of the Force. Shizune stayed back at the medical division station where everyone would regroup later or come back too. You weren't there, no. You had a task to do, assisting and surveillance he war. Go where you needed, report where assistance was needed. Not to mention if called, you hurry up and take the injured back to the station. As Shizune told you, and Shikaku you where in a sense a ace on their side.

Zipping across the sea of trees in the direction where you where your assistance was requested, one of the members of the communication Division manged to contact you. You where no doubt close to the area, getting yourself ready, drawing back hand back charging it up. You shoot out a long stream of energy straight ahead.

Down below among the trees within the forest, Mifune and his men just came in time to give assistance to the Surprise Division who had just been exposed to a paralyze poison, by a giant salamander. Under the ownership of a man whom Mifune clearly knew and choose to engage in battle with newly reanimated master of the giant salamander. A rather large muscular man of above-average height, with long blonde hair reaching down to his back and a prominent scar on his right cheek. Wearing a helmet-like respirator on the lower part of his mouth.

A small quarrel began between the two men, no doubt Mifune trying to by time for those infected by the poison to be removed. His eyes glanced over at those needed of medical attention.

Where were they? He thought, holding his ground. They should have arrived by now, pushing his opponent back, he noticed something in the reflection of his blade. A gleam of some sort, no, it wasn't a gleam nor sparkle, it was...

Quickly he moves out the way telling his men to do the same thing. No sooner had they jumped out the way did a golden stream of energy shoot pass them, like a meteor blasting the enemies by surprised and providing cover. You drop down a few seconds afterwards, your eyes a glow ready to engage.

"May!"Mifune calls to you, you turn around looking at those in need of your care and hurry over to them.

Scanning them over, no doubt the poison was still in their system. You quickly assess the situation, while healing as many that you could. Coating them in your aura."This should keep them stabilized. Who else?"you began to look around, when you spotted,"Kankuro!"You rush over to him, he too was effected by the poison."I've got you."You start to heal him.

He was rather surprised to see you, but more surprised at how you were commanding the others to hurry up and remove the others far away from this distance. This May wasn't the one he knew, this one was before his eyes was much different. There was something different about her. One thing was sure, she wasn't putting Mister in front of his name anymore.

"Kankuro! Kankuro!"You call to him, he did't respond so you just grab hold of him, his puppets and remove yourself from the area along with those in your aura, levitating them away. It was clear Mifune didn't need you and preferred to handle this himself.

Getting enough distance, you set Kankuro and his men down carefully. Seeing they had fully recovered, you release them from your hold but still examine each of them with the assistance of s few of the samurais that caught up. The puppet master shakes off the effects of the poison and looks in your direction. Watching you check up on everyone, healing those who still needed it. The way you looked so focus, dedicated, driven.

"May?"he questions to himself, was this really you?

There was just no way this could be the same girl, the one who carried absent sort of aura around them. A cheerful smile on all the time, those bright eyes always open wide with wonder and joy. Who took things at face value. Now seem to be replaced with someone who commanded things, a bit more assertive and down to business. The recalling, May popping up in his workshop unannounced to just join him. Or accidentally causing something to happen in there, calling to him by that horded name he detested. This May before his eyes seem so different, yet at the same time the same. Despite her more direct personality. Was this really the May, the May he had last seen beaten and broken? Left back in Konoha?

Feeling something warm on his chest, he looks down to find you concentrating on him. A sigh of relief comes over you, you look up at him with a smile."I'm glad, you are well Kankuro. Please,"you take your hand turning around getting ready to take off."Remain safe."With those parting words you take off to new destination that you where being called to. Leaving Kankuro there speechless watching you, a half smile etches across his face.

He chortles to himself."You to, May."

Over with the Third Division, with Kakashi as the lead, come across their opponents in the war. More reanimated shinobis, who skills where deadly as their legacy. The enemy clouds themselves in thick fog produced to offer cover, concealing themselves making it easier to strike and kill. Those of the Allied Force kept their guard and eyes up, being cautious when engaging. A group of shinobis huddled together keeping their eyes open for their enemy, remaining calm and clear headed. When something quickly runs by them. Unsure what it was, they kept their minds focused and sharp. Their weapons ready and polished, jutsus ready to be used.

"Be ready, guys!"

In the fog a grimace devious smile flashes, the figure takes out their kunai infusing it with their jutsu, like a snake's fast lighting strike they take the group of shinobis with ease, plunging their weapon into their flesh, their screams filled the air. Alerting Kakashi and the others.

One of his men whip their head around fear and worry all on their face."W-what was th-argh!"Before the shionbi could finish they where attacked rather gruesomely their throat sliced opened and blood pouring out frighting a few others.

Looking at his fallen comrade Kakashi quickly studies their wound, realizing who it was he jumps out the way before one of the reanimated corpse tries to attack him. To narrowly dodge his attacker from the shadow, blocking with their attack with his kunai, his eye uncovered focusing his Sharigan in the direction the shadow figure slunk back into the the fog, seeing the jutsu before it finished, he alerts those around him to move quickly.

No second had he said that and everyone moves nearly escaping bisected by the circular blades of water, a sadistic pleasurable laugh echoed all around.

Realizing who that laughed belonged too, sent fire through Kakashi and few others veins, while it confused and creepied out the others. Looking carefully at the dancing silhouette in the fog that in a blink of an eye charges straight at Kakashi, to be intercepted by Guy blocking their kick with his arm up, he pushes them back with ease. Keeping his focus upon them, the fog no longer concealed them fully their eyes lock on the man a gleam in their eye ready to kill with pleasure.

"You!"Lee snarls at them. Glaring at them hard, along with Sakura.

The young kounichi clenches her fist with anger, furrowing at the one standing before them, with an intent to eliminate them. Along with Guy, Lee and Kakashi. One of the many pieces that caused a certain someone dear to them misery. Grateful their pink hair friend wasn't here, to see this, she wouldn't have to deal with this, they would take them out this time, and make sure it was permit.

A evil smirk creeps across their lips, their eyes as sharp as blades and deadly whip out their kunai again."Are we going to stand here all day or we going to dance, amigos?"Xavar taunts before he springs towards them once again.

Kabuto's eyes carefully look at the board he had to keep track of all those he had reanimated, the players on his game of chess. Quite intrigued, yet annoyed, noticing something was becoming a bit pain in his side.

"Seems, the girl is more of an issue than I thought she would be."he said slightly interested."If she keeps healing and coming in on this battlefield, things won't go the way I want them to. Well, I suppose I'll have to do something about that, won't I?"he reaches for one his pieces, choosing his player."This should do the trick."

You just finished healing and assisting another part of the division, pushing yourself passed your limit, you managed to get those who needed it to the areas set up to help them. Mangaging to activate the barriers giving support to your side. Making it a bit more easier for them, you where now given new coordinates by Shikaku to assists the Second Division. Understanding you waste no time and hurry over to them. From what he told you, the division needed some help with this new enemy called the White Zetsu along with something else. Strange metal humanoid looking things, knowing all to well what those where, you speed up faster. A sicking feeling set in your stomach. But you didn't let it weigh you down, there wasn't time to feel guilty. Charging up yourself, coating yourself in semi blaze of your aura, your eyes burning like fire, a fearsome sight. Leaving a trail of light behind you for it disappear just a few seconds, feeling the aura of the others, including Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Akumaru and Neji, you where no doubt getting close.

Clasping your hands together, you began to chant to yourself, with each chant your aura blazed more and more that you began to look like a fireball instead. Determination burning deep, reminding yourself of your job and promised to do. You would follow through, you were not going to loose anyone, no one at all. Those attacking people you care for and apart of this Alliance, logic was now out the door, there was no need to be rational right now. Pushing faster and faster, nothing but a straight narrow path in front of you, this strange feeling began to surge through you. Giving you more energy than before.

Down on the battlefield, with the Second Division they had their hands full with the White Zetsu army they managed to intercept just in time as they where trying to move undetected underground. Not to mention the metal humanoids who joined them too. What made the creatures deadly, the White Zetsu able to copy their enemy and the metal humanoids interchangeable abilities not to be mention their unpredictable use of jutsu. Covering each other Hinata gives it her all fighting them off, refusing to give in despite the odds. Putting her all in it, holding her own ground very well. Even with the assistance from her cousin and teammates, she kept going.

Her eyes activated she noticed something coming in hot and fast. This minor distraction left her open, one of the metal humanoids form their hand into a blaster and rush the Hyuga ready to fire, it was too late, they where now on top of her taking aim they fire.

The others saw this."Lady Hinata!/Hinata!"Neji and her teammates panic.

The blast fires on her, before anyone could reach her and prevent it. Horror stricken at what just happened before their eyes began to turn into rage. Stopping seeing what the dust was concealing, there stood Hinata perfectly fine, not a single scratch on her, protected by an half energy sphere that restrained the movements of the attacker, that was outlined in a golden familiar energy. Standing one hand up controlling both the shield and restraining the creature-you. So calm and focus. A bit surprised to see you. More of those creatures came rushing at you and Hinata at different directions.

Panicing Kiba warns you. Rushing to you and Hinata's aid."Behind you!"Though a noble gesture it wasn't needed, you felt them coming, and just barely slide your eyes in towards them.

Stopping their attack before they could do anything, freezing their movements. Despite their struggles, your eyes fill with a pity and remorse for them but quickly discard it. Saying your peace quickly mentally to yourself, in one swift movement you slam your hand to the ground, slamming them to the ground hard, causing a few craters to form under them. With your hand on the ground you, then raise up and spread your hand wide causing them to be shoot in different directions. Crashing into the other enemies.

"Hinata."you call to her, getting her attention. She stands back up looking at you, reading your calm yet fierce eyes. She gets back in her stance, her back to yours ready to go."Please, remain focused, I cannot worry about you."

"Understood."she tells you, the two of you smirk."I'll cover you, just go heal everyone."

"I will, but first..."you raise your left foot and slam it down hard into the ground in the direction of the White Zetus, causing the ground to split open, with that you blitz off away from her. She does the same the second you separate from her. Quickly you cover your hands in the metal skin and slice your way through. Reaching the first injured.

Wasting no time, you began to heal them surrounding them in a cocoon, to keep it longer you activate their barrier on their forehead protector. Just like Hinata said, she had your back keeping the enemy off you of you along with Neji. Finished with the first few you hurry to the next group, you had to rush pass Hinata who instead you give assistance too. Flying straight towards the White Zetsu, and fire a stream of energy at them, knocking them back. A few you used martial arts or taijutsu on them, slamming down into the ground shaking it just a bit. Those on the team, where rather thankful to be your ally than enemy. Quickly doing a back quick, sending the enemy flying. Just like Ino said, let loose. Accusing your skills the Kraang implanted in you, made it rather easy for you. All the recordings from when the turtles fought them, not to mention some of Master Splinter's as well.

Kiba who just took down one of the metal humans, saw you in action. He had seen you in action before a few times, though nothing like this before-this was new to him. You where so focused, calm, serious and when you struck the enemy like it was nothing, there was no hesitation nor doubt in your eyes. Who was this May? He thought to himself.

He was rather amazed yet it slightly scared him, recalling what he saw in your memories back in your world when you knocked the Kraang ship out of the sky. Punched down a rather large building with ease, it was an old one, but a much larger than you. How you benched pressed train cars, to test out of yours strength to see. The way you threw the Kraang ship like a frisbee. Someone with your petite size and body frame, would cause many to think twice. The way you would go from offense to defense in a seconds. Striking then putting up a shield for others, Hinata and Neji had your back even if you didn't really need it, when you needed to heal a few and the way you ordered those able to move to hurry and take them to the Medical Division. The was just a complete flip of the sweet and cheerful May he had grown an attraction too, after finding out about you and Neji he pretty much let it go with you. Still though, this was a different side of you. Once you finished you a few ninjas, you would jump back into action, using your spells, energy or just plain taijutsu. A few times he saw you and Hinata fight together perfectly, the two of you knocked down many opponents, if one was high the other one was low. It was clear the two of you trained together, her Gentle Fist mixed in with your skills. Clearly a dangerous person. With each strike upon the enemy he seem to feel it. Or it could have been the ground from you.

Racing to the last few who needed your attendance, you fly over to them ready to help, solely focused on them you didn't look nor notice someone quick and fast approaching. Hinata noticed when they entered her view, she whips around to warn you."MAY!"But she was to late, the second you hear her something fast comes and tackles you do the ground and nearly stabs you, though luckily they only graze you on the side.

What they grazed you with burned straight through your metal skin you had formed over that area. It was rather painful, you grab your side holding it, seeing you in trouble Neji hurries over to you, only to be stopped by the enemy.

"I have her."Hinata assures him, her eyes still activated she saw through this new enemy's clothes able to identify them and what she through their clothes put her in horrified disbelief shock. She gasp upon the discovering, which you didn't know who it hidden behind that full black body ninja attire, it hide everything except their grey sclerae and black sclerae that looked so oddly familiar.

It didn't matter, you get up and take your stance both of you lock eyes and once the gleam was seen you two engage one another. Strikes here and there, they managed to avoid each one, as you did their's or so you thought. They see an opening and manage to strike you there hard and fast. You hit the ground like a skipping rock, quickly you get back up this time with your hand formed into a metal claw and attack back. Keeping yourself in check, you this time had them on the defense. Carefully and quickly your eyes search for a opening, when you see it. Swiping upwards, they manage to move their face back just in time, though you did manage to at least cut off their mask. It wasn't much, but it was start. Turning back to them you get ready to engage with them again, stopping in shock upon who it was behind the mask and you had been fighting.

Your body just froze while your mind was trying to wrap around this all. You where happy, confused and sad at the one before you. Your nature was starting to kick in, but you had to fight back your urge. This was a war...not...the mask drops from your clawed hand that slowed began to turn back into your hand. While your eyes filled with overwhelmed emotions, theirs just remained empty, cold and emotionless. Not the loving and kind eyes you knew. Opening your mouth for something to come out, but you couldn't think of anything. Except one word.

"Sister?"


	108. Chapter 108

Over at the Allied Shinobi Force Headquarters intel came back from the battlefield that was quickly rushed to Shikaku, Tsunade, A and Onoki.

"What do you mean, May hasn't made it to the First Division yet?" Shikaku demands from the shinobi who delivered the message to him.

"The First Division reported she hasn't shown up yet." the shinobi tells him."She was suppose to en route there, she hasn't checked in either. Your son hasn't spotted her nor has anyone else."

Tsunade ponders this."That isn't like May, what her last known location?"

"I her go to the second division."Shikaku tells her."She was needed there, after assisting the Surprise Division. They reported she left just as quickly as she could, taking a the ones injured with her. Damn. Get in touch with Division Two and see where she is."

"Right away."The shinobi hurries back to do just that.

"Is there a possibility the enemy knows about her?"Tsunade begins to think."She should have had more cover, a platoon at least."

"If she did, she would draw to much attention and the platoon would slow her down."A tells her."I highly doubt she was captured."

"Even so, we have to still think of that possibility."Onoki throws out."If she is, than we have to be prepared for the amount of causalities. If we have lost her, than will have to tread carefully. Make each strike effective."

"Yes. I agree."A agrees with him."We will have to change up the strategy. Her barriers won't work if she is gone."

"Don't worry about that,"Tsunade assures them."May is the type to make sure to have counter measures should something go wrong. There's nothing to worry about, her charms and barriers will stay. I didn't promote her to her position for no reason. Her desire to protect others, she made sure."

"...Very well." A acknowledges."Though should be capture by the enemy, that is another matter-"

"May, she's fine."Shikaku tells the three Kages, they look to the man. There was no worry or doubt in his dark eyes, instead assurance and faith."My daughter might be new to this, but she highly skilled kounichi of my clan. She's rather too clever to get caught by the enemy, and even if she is, there is no doubt she either took them out or turned the tables. One thing I've come to learn about her, she is someone you shouldn't worry about too much, she'll just keep surprising you. She's a big girl, trained well with the most selfless and driven heart and soul I've ever come across. So don't become too concerned about her being our ace, it won't do any good at all. In fact it would be consider an insult."

A proud smirk sets on Tsunade's lips. The Nara was right, speaking so highly of her apprentice.

"Sir."the same shinobi comes back with more information for Shikaku on the whereabouts of May."She is still with the Second Division, apparently there has been some sort of delay, the enemy has sent someone new over to the Division, which May is currently engaged with. One thing, it isn't the White Zetsu."

"I see."Shikaku."Contact the First Division and inform them, May won't be showing up and those who haven't used their charms to engage with the enemy."

"Roger."They bow out and race back.

* * *

You narrow dodge April's fire infused hand strike, giving yourself space while keeping your guard up. She came at you relentlessly, strike after strike, you could easily handle any other kind of chakra nature except fire and lighting. Should it hit you, whether in your metal form of just like this, it would cause damage depending on how powerful it was, either way it was dangerous.

And your sister just so happen to have a fire chakra. Back home, April was nothing really but a novice kounichi. Learning the art from Master Splinter like you, though the only difference you had moves already programmed in you by the Kraang. Which made it a bit easier for you, still though April had it down better than you. The few times you both would spare, she was rather good. Your downfall, what was programmed in you, she knew most of the moves while you didn't with her, not having anything from her fighting experience from the Kraang.

Still, you learned quickly. That you managed to memorize them fairly well. But, this April was different. Her movements where somewhat similar though more advanced and well polished. She no longer used her fan, instead had a tanto which she coated with fire as well. She was really keeping you on your toes, leaving you minor room to strike back, but it was actually you didn't want to. Land a blow on her, not after what you where told by Tsunade, how you had been the one who ended her life when she too was transformed into the same metal creature like you. You couldn't bring yourself to repeat it again.

The guilt prevented you from doing so, that and your deep desire to see her again. Even in this certain circumstance, you just wanted to race to her and embrace like old times. Cry on her and tell her how much you love and missed her terribly. Apologize that you never bother to look for her, wanting to ask for her forgiveness, thank her for coming to get you. Ashamed you put through such a horrible ordeal. Promising that you would find a way back home, back your father. Make everything go back to normal. You just wanted your sister back.

Your emotions began to blind you from the danger before you, you had to restrain yourself from it all, it pained you. There just had to be a piece of your sister behind those cold eyes. You know you could reach her, you had to try. At least your soul could be at rest if you tired. She tries to strike you again, this time you manage to grab her arm and flip back, throwing down to the ground. Her body skips across the ground. It pained you to see, even if it was just nothing but a animate corpse.

Gasping realizing what you just did."Sister. Sister! I'm didn't mean it!"you race to help her."Are you alright? April?"

Your hand extended out ready to heal her, over come with your emotions, you didn't realize it was nothing but a ruse. She was playing possum, her flame jutsu nearly would have damaged you, if not for the sudden assistance from Neji and Hinata. They come in the nix of time, Neji used his Vacuum Palm, while Hinata moves out of harms way. Putting some distance between, with the aid of Shino who also provided cover. Feeling the distance was enough, you and her stop.

She helps you catch yourself."May? May are you okay?"she calls to you, but there was no response, all she received from you was nothing but an grief strucken. You where frozen. She waves her hand in front of your face, but still go nothing."May!"

"It's all my fault."you start to ramble."Sister...W-what have I have done? I-I can't...Your...It's my fault. If I just..."you shut your eyes, seeing April smiling at you telling you to hurry up. Calling your name. Have her arms open wide ready to embrace you. Her hand held out to you, telling you take it. Showing what a pinky promise is, your memories of April began to over take you, it was too much.

You felt yourself drowning under the pressure, sinking deeper and deeper. It started off good, but soon turned into something else. You thought of what her life was like here, the horrors she endured because she came after you. You could hear her screams. You try to reach for her to pull her away, but couldn't reach her. Opening your mouth to scream for her, air escaping your lungs as the water began to drown you more. You didn't mean for this to happen to her. She would have been safer, if she just would have stayed back. No if you hadn't preformed that spell, than none of this would have happen. The two of you would be together enjoying a nice card game or making Apple Cider together just cause. She always knew that was your favorite drink. The way it tickled your taste buds.

You just wanted that time back, so badly. Maybe you could still have it, even if it was with a corpse. It would be with, April. Things could go back to normal. They had too. Hinata was trying to snap you out of it, but there was no luck, your mind was to lost. She could only imagine what you had to be feeling right now. To see your older sister reanimated, before you. She remember all the stories and times you would talk about your sister. The admiration in the way you spoke, told how just how much loved your sister more than anything. In your eyes she was the best. Even if you where better than her. It didn't matter to you. No doubt your emotions took over right now. The most prominent one being guilt. Guilt over what you did. She could see it in your eyes, hear it in your words you spoke over and over again. Blaming yourself. For everything. Just broken. Because of it, you nearly almost got yourself killed if not for her and Neji who came to rescue you. She knew you would have trouble fighting against, April even if you insisted you didn't need their assistance. Wanting to handle this on your own. Which was why you drew April away from the others, after she managed to take down a few other shinobis. But now she saw that wasn't the real reason, why you drew April away. It was so you could have a few moments alone with her, even if it meant your life.

Something she couldn't let happen, despite your deep desire to be reunited with your Master and April. She saw the look in your eyes when you drew her fire, and it would have happened. And if it did Hinata would be devastated, and not just her but everyone else. Though mainly Neji. After what he disclosed to her, why he was worried greatly over you being in this war, was a completely surprise to her. He told her, you didn't know yet. It made her understand why he acted the way he did. She couldn't let that die.

Rising her hand, she brings it down on you, embracing you. "May. May if you can hear me."she tells you."I've got this, don't you worry. You won't have to deal with this. I'll take care of it for you. Stay here."She stands up does a quick check then leaves.

Neji goes to strike April, who dodges his Gentle Fist. She charges at him, and spews out a stream of fire from her mouth. He uses his Rotation to counter it, then lunges at her with Vacuum Palm. Blasting her back, Shino comes uses his bugs to get her. But April gets up and with her fire coated tanto slashes the air, sending a rather large fire slash in the air. Killing a few of Shino's bugs. With that she goes after him, he manages to evade her just barely. Neji comes from behind to strike her, she felt him coming and jumps out the way before he could land a hit. Only to leave her open from a strike behind. Hinata comes and strikes her with her Gentle Lion's Fist. With enough force to send her knocking back.

"Hinata, where i-"Neji tries to remain calm.

With her guard up, and eyes focused on May. Hinata assures him you where safe."She's safe. Don't worry."

Relieved about that, Neji focus turns back to April. Who gets up like nothing happened. She charges them again this time more swiftly. Her movements rather fast and unreadable, if not for their eyes, April would have surely gotten them. With her hand engulfed in flames, April goes to strike them rapidly. Taking on the two Hyugas who puts up a good fight against the lone kounichi. Shino offered his assistance, adding more to April. Who clearly didn't seem bothered by it, and proceed to take him on as well. Realizing it was starting to become to tight. She gives herself distance. Jumping up, she does quick hand signs, and unleashes out of thin air fire bombs the size of bowling balls. The others managed to dodge them. Except for Hinata, one managed to merely graze her. Seeing this, April dives down to her ready to strike.

When something intercepts, blocking April's deadly strike just inches away from Hinata. The smell of burning metal filled the air along with a mixture of burning flesh. There holding April's attack back with their own. You. Your arm coated in metal in the shape of a blade. The flames burned badly, you could feel it through your nerves. But kept it up, despite the pain. Even if it was melting through. You lock your eyes with April's, there was no longer any guilt in them. They where strong and unyielding. With a warning look. Rising her other hand, April comes to strike you from your other side, but you saw it this time. Your emotions didn't cloud your judgement, and you dodge it slipping under her moving in close to knee her with your strength. Sending her crashing back into the trees.

Quickly you transform your hand back to normal grip your injured hand tightly and to suppress the pain. It was nothing but a wound, remembering Hinata you quickly get down to heal her, before going off to finish what started.

"Don't worry."you assure the others."I'll be okay. Please, take care of Hinata. I will be back."

Before anyone of them could protest, you flew off fast leaving dust behind you. Your head back in the game, you came to a resolve, though you wanted your sister back more than anything in the world. You, painfully and regretfully know there was no way you could get her back. She was no longer here, even if her body was present. Those eyes, were not the eyes of your sister. They where cold, not warm. Cruel. Not kind. Empty. Not loving. There was no one in there, with a heavy heart you came to accept it, your fondling memories of the two you race through your mind, as you get ready to be the one to, once again put an end to her. Tears would good right now, and yet you where glad they didn't exist.

Ready now, you feel her presence hidden but not well. Whipping your head around just in time she drops down from above unleashing her massive blades of fire on you, with her tanto drawn to plunge into you. You counter unleashing a huge blast of energy at her.


	109. Chapter 109

_Your wrist locks with April's, glares intense with each other. Neither ready to break, April putting in all her strength to stand her ground. While you didn't have to extort much effort. A mistake on your part, April used this quickly drawing her fan from behind her back, drops down and comes up at you. Narrowly you dodge just in time, she did manage to cut just a few strands of your hair. Putting distance between you two, you kept your guard up and she comes at you with a round house kick. You manage to block it, grabbing her ankle, taking hold and throw her across the dojo, which normally would have worked. But, she saw your movement and used it against you. Dropping her body weight down, doing a hand stand and flings you over her, releasing your hold her. You nearly hit the wall if you didn't catch yourself in mid flight. Managing to keep yourself steady, surprised yourself at what she did. You where not expecting that at all. Another opening April took, throwing you off guard was always a weakness you had, as you relied on programming to fight more so than what you learned and logic. _

_A weakness April had a habit exploiting."Keep your eyes on me, May."she tells you, quickly she grabs your wrist and flips you over. _

_Though this time, you where ready, dropping your body weight to become heavy catching her off guard and grab her by the wrist flipping her over you instead. She hits the floor rather hard._

_You shriek and race to her aid."Ah! Sister I did not mean to cause you harm!"your hand out ready to heal her._

_Not aware she was playing possum until too late, she gets up rather quick and knees you in the stomach with a good amount of force. Taking you by surprise, using this she is able strike you a few times before pinning you down with your arms behind you, having her fan out next to you. You give knowing she won this match._

_"I shall give sister."you tell her. _

_Hearing that she gets up off you, folding her fan back up and helps you to your feet."May, you've got to stop trying to heal me."_

_You fix yourself looking at her, she looks at you annoyed."I am sorry sister, it is just.."you look away."I do not like to see you hurt."_

_April sighs."I understand, but if this were to be a real fight, you would be taken out. Despite you having the strength. You can't worry only about me, I can handle myself just fine."_

_"I know you can sister!"you exclaim."It is just, seeing you hurt...I cannot bear it. You are my sister, I must protect you."_

_"I know." She places a hand on shoulder."But, you-"_

_"I am the miko, you are the kounichi. As the miko, I shall be your shield. I am well aware you can take care of yourself. But, I wish to never harm you, it does not seem right. Even with these trainings. You are my family, and as family it is not right to inflict harm upon another."_

_"..."April smirks to herself rolling her eyes. It was clear her sister was not going to be swayed. She knew well her sister would never harm her. _

_"Sister,"you take her hands in your own."You are very precious to me. And as someone precious, I must keep it safe. I will always be there for you."_

* * *

Kabuto stares at the pieces on his board, he smiles at the one belonging to April."Well, this is not good. I better turn the tides."He chortles to himself."Let's have some fun, what was it...emotions confused with logic..."

You dodge the stream of fire supped from April's mouth, you counter firing a stream of your energy back at her. She dodges it, then rushes you with her blade thrusting it towards you. You manage to block her, locking your wrist with her's. She twist and does a surprised blazing round house kick in your shoulder, with enough force to send you back and leave your shoulder a bit injured. Crashing to the ground, holding your arm in pain. But kept it down, sensing her coming you quickly shield yourself from her strike. Moving yourself back, giving yourself distance. She quickly makes two clones, the two on her side come at you.

One of them inhales and unleashes a thick dark ash cloud from their mouth, hindering your sight. You look around for them, trying to sense her at the same time. Match your mind with hers, but with the extra clones it made it rather difficult. Again distracted and open, by the time you figured out the two clones came from either side to attack, you narrow dodge their flame bladed hand. Dropping down on a tree branch, you release it was poly. The real April came up from behind you, her blade she thrusts in you. Thinking quickly you unclip her fan, and manage to block it just in time. She was a bit taken, using this you grab her wrist, and knee her in the stomach sending her flying.

With this small window opening, you fill the fan with your energy as it begins to spin around rapidly, like a buzzsaw. Your eyes focus on her body, the whirling of the fan filled with your energy expanding to the size of a record and launch it. Coated in your energy it sliced through whatever was in its way. Wishing you didn't have to do this to her, but you knew this was not her. Or so you forced yourself to believe. Apologizing and mourning the death again you inflicted upon your sister. Asking for her forgiveness. Fighting her, went against everything you said to her. She was precious to you, and you wanted to protect her. You promised to be her shield, not her killer. Wretched with grief and guilt. You had to handle this your own, even though the others didn't want you too. You would be putting them in danger if they, they would have to worry about you and your emotional state. Telling you to stay back, knowing how you would not be able to handle this. Adding more of a burden on them, grateful for their concerns, you could not leave with yourself if they died because of you. Forcing yourself to put your emotions back, seeing Hinata almost get injured by April if you had not intercepted the attack.

Taking April to a further location away from them, hoping they went back with Hinata. The sun was beginning to set now, night would soon be upon. You hadn't been able to reach the other Divisions and there was not doubt on your mind because you could not reach them, the bodies and causalities count was high. The fight between you and April had yet to stop. You could keep it up as long as you needed, you rarely got tired, thanks to your physiology. But you had been zipping here and there, expelling your energy, healing others, putting up barriers, not to mention you the charms you put on everyone in the Alliance, which required a small portion of your energy to stay with them. Even so, there seem to be something else that felt like it was draining your energy. Just a bit not enough to where you could not fight. But you noticed it.

Panting just a bit, you needed to finish this fast. You knew the others had sent for the Sealing group, but you wanted to do it. There was another way to release your sister from this and yourself. Racing through your mind from all the spells you knew and made, back home and here. Recalling the information you learned about sealing here, though not very prominent in it, you managed to learn somethings to make it your own. You just had to get it right, no one else was going to seal April, only you.

Holding your hand on your burnt shoulder, you began to heal it. Feeling your legs about to drop, you keep yourself up still looking in the direction you sent your fan. Seeing the trail it left behind, you hadn't heard nor seen it hit its mark. Which it should have by now, that was strange. Something didn't seem right, there as no way she could have dodge it, not at the high speed it was going at. You fly towards the direction, keeping your guard up and senses. Both hands ready to shoot, you noticed just a few feet in front of you, your fan sliced half way through a tree trunk. You levitated it back to you. It was rather quite. Still. No sign of April, nor that you had actually gotten her. Than again she could just regenerate herself. Holding the fan, you look at it sadly. Your fingers trace the Hamato clan emblem in the center of it. Reminiscing about Master Splinter, April, everyone could easily bring tears to your eyes. Glad they couldn't come nor form. Folding the fan back up, you whip around unfolding it ready to attack.

Finding April standing there in all her reanimated self. There was something different about her, the way she stood, the way she looked at you. No longer empty and cold. There was life, a soul, personality in them. She stood there relieved and shocked to see you, tears began to well up in her eyes. Before you knew it, she throws her arms around you hugging you tightly. Crying like a river. The way she hugged you, making sure it was really you. You stood there frozen. In complete shock. Your body and mind didn't know how to respond. Feeling your emotions beginning to surface you suppress them, remembering this was not your sister and get ready to attack...

"May."she says your name."I've missed you..."her hug becomes tighter around you. You felt her body tremble with joy. She was starting to choke on her tears. You felt them seep through your clothes."Oh, God-You're alright, you're okay. I-was so worried, I-I couldn't-Oh my God."

You felt her place her hand on the back of your head, like she would always do. This was no doubt April, this was your sister now. How you longed to see her. To hug her again. Hear her voice once more. The desire to be with her again, to have a life with here her in this world. The idea and thought came flooding back in your mind. The two of you going on missions. You being her shield as you had promised her before. Protect her. Watch her. It didn't matter what village the two of you would settle in, well Konoha would just fine. You both would become the best here in this world. You would introduce her to everyone you knew, they would grow to adore her as you did. The two of you back together again. Spending nights watching the stars, waking up to watch the sunrise. Like the two of you would do back home, you would go into her room to wake her up, she would get apple cider ready and the two of you would watch the sunrise. Go to the roof to watch it. Even if you didn't have everyone here, you would have April. Your sister. Maybe, just maybe you could keep her like this. In this state and still do everything you thought.

Yeah.

You wouldn't mind her like this, things would be good. Great. Raising your arms up, you wrap them around her too. Burying your face in her, crying dry tears.

"S-s-sister. Sister!"you cry."Sister missed you! April!"

April smiles tearfully through her tears."M-May, I-I've missed you too. Are you okay? I've been looking everywhere for you."She releases you, stepping back to get a good look at you. Placing a hand on the side of your face. You grasp it tightly. Managing to smile, despite the emotional reunion."Y-You cut, you're hair."she sniffs.

You nod your head."Y-Yes I have."

"It...looks so good on you."she compliments."You look different too."More tears started to come. You saw the grief in her eyes mixing with her happiness on reuniting with you again. The turmoil of guilt behind her eyes."I am so sorry, I coul-"

You cut her off."NO! I am sorry...I am sorry sister. I-I could not protect you."You throw yourself on her."It was my fault. I should have...I should have set out to find you. Then I could have protected you better. Much better. You would have been safe. Then we both could have lived together here in this world. This world is wonderful sister, you would like it. I just so happy to, to see you again sister. I was so scared without you. I felt lost."

"I was scared too."April cries."I was scared, I would never see you again. I was scared something bad happen to you. When you left, my only thought was to find you, and bring you back home. I'm so sorry I took so long. If I made you wait."

"Remember...Remember sister, how you took me to the park. For the first time, and showed me flowers."you bring up. She nods her head."And, remember when you taught me how to swing. We never went down the slide, you said next time. Can we go back to the park, and go on the slide?"

"Yeah. Sure."she nods in agreement."Don't forget we still need to have our movie night."

"Yes. I remember."you smile."...Don't leave me. Sister. Please don't."

You rest your head on her, putting your guard down. A mistake you would regret. No second after you rested our head, and sensed the impending danger that dropped down behind you. Thrusting their flamed blade right through your shoulder blade, the blade exiting through the other side. You scream in pain, quickly you strike back, only to have someone else come and strike you from the front in other shoulder blade. With another one coming from behind ready to strike you.

"Tunneling Fang!"

"Eight Trigrams Air Palm Wall!"

A powerful wave of chakra with great force comes, blowing April and her clones back. Freeing you, followed by ferocious high speed rapid spin, tunneling straight into the clones, and hitting April. Sending her crashing into the tree, splitting her in two. Followed by thousands of incest covering her body. You fall down, landing on something soft and sturdy. Hearing a familiar bark, you find yourself hung over on Akumaru. The large dog looks at you barking and whining over your condition. He manages to lick you. While nuzzling your wounds.

A bit at a lost upon finding him here, you realized who was here."Everyone! Sister!"you quickly push yourself up off of Akumaru, only for it backfire. You stumble, to fall down. Akumaru manages to catch you. He hosts you up on him, growling and whining at you. Telling you to stay.

How could you be such a fool? Falling for that, that you sister was back. That was actually her, saying all those things. It was nothing but a trap, that nearly got you killed and now Hinata, Neji, Kiba and Shino along with some more reinforcements where engaging her in the fight, you had told them they did not need to be in. You would handle it, that was what you told them. You would take care of this, this was your problem not theirs. Ashamed and filled with guilt washed over you. The pain you felt from your wounds was nothing compared to what your heart was feeling. Shutting your eyes tight, regretting your stupid decision. Recalling April's words, about you needing to separate your emotions and logic. Just like in training you could never bring yourself to hurt her, you just couldn't do that. You never understood why you couldn't do it, until now. The fear. The thought of losing your sister frighten you. She was so important to you, she always was. Your feelings towards her never allowed you to harm her in any way. The thought was just absurd. To hurt her, would mean you did not love her. Pain, you never wanted to inflict that on your sister, you wanted to heal her and protect her. She was precious to you. Didn't she know that? Her words to you, to forsake all that, you just could not do. Even here now, you couldn't do it, even when you thought you could.

Now put the others at risk. This was a war, there was no need to feel this way. You had to think of others, not yourself. You had to be strong and brave. Emotions had to be thrown out, you had to be raw and more logic than anything, if you wanted people to survive. Now didn't seem to be the case, because of this poor choice you made, now cost and would cost others their lives. You promised to Naruto, he would have a place to come back too. You promised everyone they would, they would return back to their home. Promising to protect them, so they could. Conflicted with the promise you made your sister to protect her. Unsure which one to choose. What programming could help you decide this? Did you have one? Was this thought more logic or emotion? Which would Leo, Donnie, Raph, or Mikey choose? Master Splinter? Anyone? You couldn't have so many lives died because you could not decide what to do, nor could you break the promise you made to April. Was her life worth saving than those who needed more?

What to choose? What to do? Hearing the others behind you give it their all without any hesitation.

_"Hey May, I think I know what your nindo is."Naruto tells you with a smile."To protect others." _

You hear Naruto say, remembering what he told you. He told you after coming back from the funeral. He was the last one to leave, having brought you back to your room, the two of you where just talking and you expressed how important everyone had become to you and how much it meant to you. You would do anything to make sure of that, to which Naruto reminded when you and others came back from the Land of Waves and you had asked what was a nindo. As well you expressing you didn't' have one. To which Naruto told you, it would come to you. And it did, you just didn't realize it until he said it. He broke it down to you, how you would do things for others without a second thought, sympathized with them and would try to make them feel better. Throw yourself out there no matter the danger, put yourself through Hell, so they would not have to bear such burden. Take every single beating, turning yourself over. Cutting off all ties, you would do just about anything. The same with April. Everything you would do for April, trickled to everyone here. The devotion you put in to make the barriers and charms for the war. The charms you put on the others when they came to save you. Remembering when you had been held captive by Shredder and the others, you refused to break for the sake of the others. Endured everything you could for them. Just as you would for April.

Realizing the comparison, you come to your resolve. April would always be precious to you, no matter what, but, now you had others just as precious. Your new world, new home, friends who have become family. Those who love you and accepted you. They could not replace your sister nor the others back home, you had come to realize that, which was fine. This was something new, and you loved it. To loose them, would break your heart. Coming to terms, you push yourself back up ignoring Akumaru's barks. Holding your hand over shoulder blade you do your best to heal it, then move to your side where it was grazed and heal it just a bit. It would take longer due to the flames, which was fine. Clearing your mind, sit in seiza position. Bringing your hands up to your center, pressing them together as if you where praying.

Your energy begins to surround you rather lightly with a faint glow, you start to chant.

"Through the spirits, I call upon. From the winds I require your purity. From the earth I require your strength. Hear my pleas, bond the the soul twisted and corrupted, release their hold on this material realm and set them once again, free." Golden yellow markings began to spread across your body, winds slowly began to whip around you, Akumaru watches you stepping back.

Your energy began to take separate itself from your body, it shoots out and goes into the direction where the others where fighting. It began to take form, like a shooting star it shot across searching for its target, finding her. It separates into five pillars of light, and hits each arm, legs and lastly the forehead dead on. Chaining them down as they began to struggle. The energy starts to form into a female body that gently embraces the reanimated corpse of April O'Neil. To let her go and drives its hand straight through her chest, light starts to illuminate from inside expanding outward. Becoming brighter and brighter, Hinata and the others shield their eyes, unable to see the beautiful, harmonious reunite and departure of the sisters for the very last time. A rather large flash came and it was all over.

Back with you, you tearfully say your good-bye to April."Good-bye, April." Opening your eyes, you find Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Akumaru and Shino in front of you a look of relief came to them, which was quickly followed by a expression of their sympathy for you. You didn't try to hide the fact you wanted to cry, it was clear on your face. You drop your head to mourn your sister, Hinata brings you into a hug, Neji takes hold of your hand. Kiba and Shino silently mourn for you."Thank you."you break from Hinata, looking at her with a soft smile. Your eyes move around to everyone else."My sister was very precious to me, and she will always be. But, you, all of you now are the most precious to me, everyone here in this world."You squeeze Neji's hand.

You stand up with Hinata's help, you thank her. Night had come now, you look up at the sky seeing the stars dancing. Your eyes stay fixated upon the brightest one. It twinkles for you."..."You smile at peace now. There was no need to mourn your sister anymore, she was now free.


	110. Chapter 110

_Night had fallen, the first day of the war was coming to an end. Injured and wounded where taken to the medical base, you stayed back with Division Two to tend to them, post where put all around to watch for the enemy. After you last fight and timing seeing your sister you remained rather somber, yet still kept a sort of smile on. You didn't really talk with others, only did your job, it was clear in the Division they knew the emotional ordeal you just went through and the way you were handling it seem quite impressive. Hinata and the others did their best to comfort you, but knew you would rather not talk about it, they could see the grief and guilt you had behind your eyes. That you had to lock away for the time being, and focus on others. Burden you had to bear. The struggle to remain strong, even though you came to peace with it. _

_"How are your eyes? Neji?"You look down at the Hyuga who laid in your lap, you hand over his eyes, he had fainted due to overuse of his eyes. You where told a few minutes ago by one of the shinobis. _

_You rushed right over to him, after you finished which of course he assured you he was fine. He would had fussed, but after what you just went through he didn't. And let you heal him. Kiba and Akumaru left you two alone to give you both some alone time, well Akumaru pretty much dragged his master who didn't want to leave._

_"Neji, how are you feeling?"you asks him again, your voice rather low and demanding. _

_He could see through your front easily."I'm fine."he responds. _

_You sigh in relief silently. Smiling tearfully."That's good. Just rest, and don't talk. I'll heal you."_

_Slowly you began to block out the noise all around you, even the stillness of the night. Feeling yourself beginning to fall, there was nothing around you, your body felt so light and weightless, while at the same time your felt yourself beginning to drown. This crushing feeling was becoming overwhelming, all you saw, April. Your sister, she turns her back to you and leaves. It took you a few seconds to realize this. You get ready to call to her, when someone grabs your wrist firmly, bringing you back to your senses. _

_"I don't need my eyes to tell me-"Neji looks straight up at you, holding your trembling wrist."You can try to fool everyone here, but you should no better than to try and fool me. You did what you had to do. You protected your sister, from having to suffer. No matter how you look at it, you keep trying to replay it over and over again, try to think of other scenarios, but it was the only way. Your far from being cruel. Like you said yourself, you now have something precious to protect. If you keep dwelling on the past, you're not going to be able to focus on what's ahead."_

_He starts to sit up, still keeping a firm hold on your wrist. Feeling his eyes on you, wanting you to look up at him, while you looked down your eyes remaining in the past. Filling with guilt and pain. Cursing yourself that you wish you could cry right, to get it all out. But you could never express that pain, tears help to cleanse the body and soul. You didn't have that, you had to find other means to do that. Or you would just lock yourself away. Shutting tightly expression your anger over it all, clenching your fist, your energy began to surround you like a blaze. Flaring up intensely, to quickly fade. Softly you whimper, you look up at Neji ready to cry. Your eyes search his for some sort of answer anything. To blame you, anything. His eyes refused to give you what you wanted, but do soften. He knew this was hard for you. All of this was, having to end your sister again. After doing it the first time, you where put in a place where you had to choose. _

_A choice you wished deeply you never had to make, but did so anyway. For the sake of the others, he often overheard you talk with Hinata about April. Or with the group on missions. Expression how important she was to you. He knew you had become frustrated at her, for choosing to come after you into this world. She could have easily stayed back and none of this would have happened. But she did so anyway, because you were just as precious to her, as she was to you. It was clear you refused to see it, it would just add more guilt to you. _

_Not seeing what you wanted in his eyes, only the truth like his words. You give up, beating yourself up. Knowing well, if April were here she would not do the exact same thing. A heavy sigh escapes your lips, taking your wrist back from him. Smiling to yourself over how silly you just acted, shaking your head. Finding the answer yourself. Turning your eyes upward towards the sky at the stars._

_"It's hard not to dwell on it,"you admit."But I know I can't anymore. If I do, than I might end up losing everyone now. And I can't have that, it would be wrong. No one can protect the past, it's in the past. They can only protect the future."you look to him."I need to protect the future. Everyone here and now. Forgive me, for my moment of weakness."_

_"It's not weakness."Neji tells you."If it was a one, you would be held back it. As I see it, you've turned it around into your new source of strength. It's what drives you and pushes you forward. You have your goal set, you've come to your resolve. I couldn't be more prouder."He touches his forehead to yours, smiling affectionately. _

_You close your eyes leaning in with your forehead doing the same thing."Thank you. Neji. When this is all over, we'll have a future together."_

_He pushes his forehead deeper. Taking hold of your hands securely in his, activating his eyes seeing his future in you."Yes. Yes we will."he said with a mixture of tenderness and protectiveness."All of us."_

* * *

At the Headquarters, Shikaku was informed by the Communication Division, he had just gotten word May left the Second Division and was heading to the First Division. Shikaku though, upon Onoki's request he needed her to go to the Fourth Division instead. Getting word her assistance was going to be needed.

On your way to the First Division, another day in the war. Pushing yourself to go faster, when you heard Shikaku's voice in your head. You stop abruptly.

*May. Your needed in the Fourth Division.*he tells you.*Don't go to the First Division, Onoki has requested you. Hurry up over there.*

You actually wanted to go to the First Division to make sure the others mainly though Shikamaru was alright. To assist your adopted brother, make sure he was holding up just fine.

*Are you sure? I'm almos-*you respond to be cut off by Shikaku.

*May. Shikamaru's doing just fine.*he assures you.*You're needed with the Fourth Division, right now. Hurry up over there. This what Onoki needs you to do-*He tells you the plan.

*Understood. I'm going right now.*You turn around and head in the direction of the coordinates given to you.

* * *

Elsewhere on the battle field the Fourth Division, the reanimated Hokages Rasa third Kazakage from Suna, Third Raikage, Mu second Tsuchikage, and Gengetsu Second Mizukage drew closer to the Division. Who under the order and planning of Gaara and Onoki hid out of sight awaiting their signal to spring their surprise attack. Leaving only Gaara and Onoki on the front lines. Mu using his sensing was able to detect the two Kages, Gaara greeted them a enormous torrent of sand, which Rasa quickly stops the sand using his Gold Dust, the man assuming it belonged to the First Tail, Shikuku to be surprised to find Gaara his son. With this Gaara was able to capture three of the four Kages, Mu managed to escape the sand arms. Mu became engaged with Onoki, both Kages using their Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu. Effects of which leaves a giant crater in the middle of the battlefield.

"NOW! MAY!"Onoki yells.

"May?!"Gengetsu confused by what the old man just yelled. Turning he and the other Kages see heading straight for them a rather large blast of bright light."Wh-?!"

Gaara and Onoki move out the way just in time, the blast of light shoot straight hitting its targets. Back with the lingering Fourth Division who gratefully out of the blast range, where just stun and shock at it. Covering their faces from the black lash from the upwind.

"W-What was that?!"one of the shinobis freak."That wasn't a jutsu!"

Temari knew well who it was, she would be proud if she wasn't more in shock at seeing what she saw. That devastating blast, could no doubt laid waste to the Kages caught in it. Still, this was her...May? She heard her former genin had been promoted, seeing her in the meeting the Kages had before the war giving them information about the Shredder. She heard May had become strong, but she never imagine this strong. Even after what she saw in the girl's mind, this was different. That blast was nothing like her smaller orbs and blast she used. This was one was much powerful. Could this really have from such a sweet girl, like May? Looking up seeing the girl flying over to Gaara and Onoki, her eyes not even glowing. They remained calm and focus, though with a sense of relief to see everyone was alright.

Feeling eyes on you, you look in the direction of Temari. Locking eyes with her for a second, you didn't need to go over to her, sensing everyone was alright. You just barely came in the nix of time, executing Onoki's plan well Shikaku relied to you. You where to come in behind the Kages, while Gaara and Onoki drew their fire. Since you could not be detached by normal means, since you lacked chakra. Making Mu's sensing on you useless and with the previous Kages's focus on the two of them, gave you an opening to attack from behind. You put a lot in that one blast, you didn't see any sign of the them. Meaning it hit, you hurry and fly your way over to Onoki and Gaara, who the young Kage was rather shocked by what you just displayed and surprised to see you.

You wave to Onoki."Grandpa Onoki!"You hurry over to him, with your arms out.

Annoyed by your behavior he berates you."Stop that!"he yells at you.

You simple smile, turning your eyes to Gaara."Mr. Gaara, are you okay?"Your words and voice filled with concern. Out stretching your hand towards him, calling to him.

Gaara was about to respond when Gold Dust erupted up like a geyser, right at you. Catching you by surprise, the substance quickly entangles you holding you tightly. Binding you, you try to remain calm to utilize your energy but your mind was split with being stun by this sudden attack, worried about the others, and trying to get out. The dust squeezed tighter on you, yanking you down. Turning around, shocked to find the Kages barely scathe. They began to regenerate themselves.

Gengustu smirks impressed."Well, that was a surprise."he look in your direction."Such power came from someone like her? Well this world surely has changed since my time. What a lovely looking kounichi. Please accept my apologies."

"Mu, why could not sense her?"The Third Raikage ask.

Mu eyes study you trying to figure it out himself. He didn't sense you coming at all."She has no chakra."

"What?"Gengustu shocked upon hearing that, looks to the bandage man, then back to you."What do you mean she doesn't have chakra?"

"If she had chakra, I could have sensed her."Mu tells him. Still keeping his eyes on you."This girl...this kounichi, she isn't-"

Still struggling to get out, you fight your way out. Having enough you coat your arms in metal and changes them into claws. Start to slash wildly to get free, seeing this Rasa has his dust restrict your movements even more.

"She's going to be trouble."He tells the others, having no other choice he starts to have have his dust cover you completely.

"Stop!"Gaara hollers at his father, sending his sand at the man. Who stops it with some his gold dust, breaking a bit of his hold on you.

Your hand breaks through your prison and you fire a beam at whomever. The previous Kages manage to move out the way just in time, Rasa restricts your hand. He begins to crush you in it. Seeing this Gaara sends his sand after his father rather viciously, Rasa blocks it with dust. Noticing the difference this time in his son's attack, Rasa looks to the cocoon that held you, than to his son. The look Gaara gave him ran a quick chill down his spine.

Inside, you remained restrained, with each move you made the dust became tighter on you. It wrapped around your throat, wrist, every inch of you, still you would not let this stop you. Struggling to get out, but with your mind racing like it was, you couldn't figure out a way out.

"Gaara?!"you felt something wasn't right with him. Looking around in the dark. The feeling extreme distress and grief, he was hurting. Something was hurting him. Even though you couldn't see him, you felt it. This wasn't the Gaara you knew, he was normally alright. What was wrong? Was all you could think about.

Knowing this upset and worried you. Questioning yourself, how was this consider protecting those precious to you. When one was suffering right now, and you where trapped in here. You had promised him before, he would not have worry, you would make sure that wouldn't happen. The more you felt his suffering, the more it compelled you to fight back. Pushing back you scream for the young Kazekage."Gaara!"

Your prison unable to withstand your powerful built up energy, exploded. You come bursting out like a comet."Gaara!"you look around for him, your eyes glowing bright with fury. Sensing him right behind you, you whip around to find him shielded by his sand. But it was different it looked more like a woman, her hands covering Gaara protectively. This amazed you for a second, remembering Gaara you hurry over to him.

"Gaara!Gaara!"you call to him. Your hands out stretched to him.

Protected by his Sand Shield, now having manifest itself in the form of his late mother, the young Kazekage had broken down crying over the truth his father had told him. Overwhelmed by it all, he felt healed and relieved. His tears came down like rain, the torment and cruel life he had suffered growing up, caused by his father who remorsefully apologized to his son for bringing that on him, taking blame for it all. Telling him his mother loved him very much, never hating him. Wanting to protect him, even now as seen in the sand. Touched completely by it all, Gaara lost in it, thankful for the truth. Feeling his mother's love surrounding him and protecting him, he could feel her presence even her calling his name.

A gentle touch rest on the side of Gaara's face, using their thumb wiping away his tears tenderly. Hearing them calling to him with concern and worry. Asking him what was wrong, wanting him to tell them. Telling him to open his eyes. He wasn't sure if it was his mother, but it was voice that carried just as much love for him as his mother it sounded. Their touch reminded him of what his mother might have touched him, the touch of their forehead on his the same as his mother when he was born. Begging him to open his eyes, crying out his name over and over again.

Opening his eyes, Gaara finds his eyes staring straight into eyes that were deeply worried over him, to be relieved to find him alright. The way they lite seeing his eyes open, those bright golden yellow eyes that never seem to loose their tint no matter what. Eyes that held the biggest heart he had ever know, eyes that always remained concerned about him, happy to know he was alright. Wide open to help him see another way, eyes that he had almost lost and regretted leaving. Feeling their soft touch on both sides of his face, holding it so tenderly. Using one to stroke his tears, giving him a heartwarming smile. Embracing him, holding his head close to them. Telling him not to be sad anymore. They would fix it, how they didn't like seeing this side of him. Promising to do whatever they could to make the pain go away. Promising to protect him.

Down with Rasa who was starting to be sealed away, looks up at his son with pride and acknowledgement. Leaving everything in his son's hands. Focus on you, the girl he had tried to kill, embrace his son the same way his wife had done when he was born. The great concern you had over his son, he saw how important Gaara was to you, it might have been his mind. But he was sure he for a second saw his late wife looking down on the two smiling.


	111. Chapter 111

_"Gaara, are you okay?"your eyes look him over searching for what was bothering him. Your hand remained on the side of his face._

_He looks at you, seeing the deep concern and worry reflecting in your eyes. The fear that he was unwell, touched him. He admitted to himself, he didn't like the look on your face. Ready to cry, your eyes kept searching for any sign he was alright. Ready to fix it. He felt your hand trembling on his cheek. Quickly he looks pass you, at his father who was now sealed, than back to you. So much went through his mind at moment. Grief. Guilt. Relief. Happiness. Joy. Shame. Just so much, everything he had towards you, just overflowed him. But one thing was for sure, he couldn't be happier to see you. To have you here with him, during this, all of this. You always there for him, when he needed the most, recalling the words you told him, you kept it. The way you embraced him, to comfort him. Do your best to be strong for him, wiping away his tears. Ready to fix what was wrong. Even after all he did, to you, you still came to his aid and your concern for him remained. _

_Even after sealing away his father, you didn't let him go, until you made sure he was alright. Until he got himself together. Hear you still calling to him. Over and over again. Demanding he tell you, he was alright. Panic in your voice, brought him back. He places his hand upon the one you had on his cheek, squeezing it assuring you he was fine. Looking you straight in the eyes._

_"I'm fine, May." he assures you. Giving you a small warming smile, one that brought relief to you. Made you smile to know he was alright. That you almost cried. _

_Wiping your eyes as if tears came."Thank goodness. I'm so glad."you embrace him again."You scared me. Gaara. I couldn't bare if anything happened to you. You're very precious to me."You let him go kissing his mark."I'm so sorry Gaara. If I could, I would cry for you. So you wouldn't have to suffer. But, I'm glad you're alright."_

_Lavishing and shocked by your words, he squeezes your hand tighter."..."_

_Down with the Third Raikage and Second Mizukage, who too where being sealed by Gaara's sand watch the two of you."Ahh, young love. What lovely thing to see."Gengestu jovially says. Touched by the scene._

_Back with you and Gaara, you release him from your embrace. Squeezing his hand too. You both kept each others gaze, only to be broken by the sudden escape of the both Kages. You and Gaara look back at them, the two men free now leap over you and Gaara to attack the rest of the Fourth Division. Quickly thinking you hurry up to the others before any damage could be done. Casting a barrier over all of them, just before the two previous Kages could do any really damage. It was strong but enough, they did manage to break through. But luckily no one was hurt. _

_Now the fight began. Ready to go, you dive in._

* * *

Mu moves out the way just in time avoiding your devastating punch, that clearly would have shattered or left a gaping hole in him. Luckily the rock pillar suffered instead of him, still that didn't mean he could let his guard down. Giving himself distance between himself, you and Onoki. Quickly Mu uses hisParticle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu, against Onoki who counters with the same. The colliding jutsu destroyed the area around them. Leaving either gaping holes in the pillars or craters below. You managed to move out the way every time, when they would use this jutsu against each other, the blinding light gave you cover to attack Mu from different angles. He nearly dodged each of your attacks, either physical or with your energy.

Since he could not sense you, it made it a bit more difficult for the previous Kage. He had to remain on the offense with Onoki while quickly switching to defense with you. Upon what he gathered, you clearly had not chakra he could sense, nor did you seem human at that. It wasn't because you flew, or the fact your eyes radiated a pupiless glow from them, nor the fact you could cover parts of your body in metal skin. The energy you used, discharged was something he had never seen. There was no hand signs he saw you use, only seeing you mummer things to yourself, which clearly affected your energy. Allowing you to different feats, changing its shape, power and much more. One thing he had to worry about, was your energy shuriken buzzsaw like fan. Using April's fan, infusing it with your energy and throwing at the man. A deadly attack that could slice someone in half. Even if he was able to regenerate himself, he did not want to experience it.

"Wha-?!"Mu realized you weren't in his vision. Looking up, seeing you coming down with a deadly strike, slicing down like a knife. He moves just in time, and you cut straight through the pillar.

Not hitting you target, you spring right at him. Hurling a few orbs at him, he manages to dodge them. Landing on the sand, sensing Onoki above him he release his jutsu at the same time as the old man. Shit. He couldn't keep getting caught like this, with this tag team between you two. Reacting quickly, knowing you would be coming right at him, like missile locked on its target. Just as he thought, though this time you straight at him. At high speed he didn't have time to react only to block, with your leg coated in metal, you delivery a deadly round house kick. Sending the Kage crashing through a few of the pillars. The fight wasn't over, you had to keep going. Pushing off towards, with Mu still shoot through mid air, you proceed to delivery rapid barge of punches.

Perfect, just what Mu wanted. The second Onoki realized what his predecessor had plan, it was too late. He unleashed his Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu on you. This caught you off guard, within this close range, it was nearly impossible to escape. Bringing your arms up to block it, quickly surrounding yourself in your energy, the attack swallowed you up.

"NO!"Onoki panics. Mu manages to catch himself.

He looks around, there was no sign of the girl anywhere. There was no way she could have survived that, even if her energy was rather strange. Anything caught in it, was destroyed.

"A pity really."Mu says rather cold."She had promising skills, for a kounichi."Turning his attention to Onoki.

Everything was dark, you where sure, you had died. Was this actually death? Would you be joining April, Kai and Master Splinter now? There was a light, than nothing but darkness. This couldn't be it, you still had to protect everyone. Feeling a firm grip take hold of you, the darkness went away and you find yourself perfectly find. Just with a few marks on you, but nothing you couldn't heal. You weren't dead, completely here-

"May? Are you okay?"

Whipping your head around towards the voice, it couldn't be him. It just couldn't, he was on a mission that's what he told you. Why was he here? Overcome with shock and joy, there he stood in his control Nine Tails Mode form. Giving you a soft smile, the same one he had a habit of giving you, he places a hand on your head ruffling your hair.

"...Naruto..."you say a bit lost, your mind processing this was actually him. And it was, you could feel it."Naruto!"Though this was a war and it wasn't the right time to cling onto him, he didn't mind. Nor did Gaara and Onoki. Your grip was rather tight on him, he didn't care. Until your strength started to crack his back, that he made a big deal.

You released him. Apologizing to him. He just laughs it off despite the pain."It's fine. Are you okay though?"

Nodding your head assuring him you where, he saw the confused look in your eyes. Before he told you, Onoki does."Gaara managed to use his sand and pull you out the way just in time. He wrapped you in his sand to prevent any damage. Ow, my back."he groans.

Turning to Gaara, giving him a thankful smile."Thank you. But Naruto, what are you doing here? You said-you said you were on a mission!"you snap at him. Which slightly scared him."You lied to me!"

He yelps at the angry glare you where giving him, looking closely he saw you where hurt that he had lied to you. Calming down but still keeping his distance, thinking to himself wishing the others hadn't told you to be more expressive with your emotions. It was rather scary. Especially when your eyes would glow like they where now. At least you would listen to reason than go off the handle like most of them.

"Well?!"you demand."Why are you not at your mission?"

Holding up his hands to calm you down."Hey, hey I was just deceived as you."he tries to explain."Look. I thought I was on a mission too too, but that was just a ruse. They where trying to hide me from this war. But, I couldn't stand by and see everyone get hurt because of me. I came to protect everyo-AH!"he dodges one of your punches."Geez May! What the HE-"he stops, your bangs hide your eyes your head dropped down. He could hear you whimpering slightly."Ma-"

"NO!"you yell at him. Lifting your head staring straight in his eyes upset and hurt."I promised you-I said I would protect everyone for you, Naruto. If you're suppose to be safe, than you shouldn't be here. Protecting everyone means you too. That's my nindo remember? To protect everyone. So go back, go back and remain safe. I'll protect everyone in your steed. Okay?"the last word came out softly."Please, go back. If I lose you, than..."

Understanding, Naruto brings you into a hug."You won't loose me, May. I promised you that. I know that is your nindo way, and trust me you're doing a really good job. I've been told that. You know well enough I can't just sit by and let things happen. Just like you. You can't stand to see others hurt so you'll risk it to protect them."He releases you. Looking down at you with proudly."I would say don't worry about me, but you will. I'm not going anywhere."he touches his forehead to yours."I promise you that."

Biting your lip, you knew."I know. Still..."

He softly chuckles."You're so emotional. You know that?"

"...I know. And your an imbecile at times."you retort back.

"Yeah. I know."he agrees with you, unaware of the word actually meant."So emotional, seriously that might be a issue you know." Making you laugh.

"Hey, Naruto."you go mid air getting his attention, he looks to you.

"Yeah? What is it?"he looks up towards you.

Not a word came from you, reflecting on your feelings and relationship with him. Since day one when you meet him, he was such a character, rather strange. But you gravitated towards him, he had become someone very important in your life. He always had his hand out for you, accepting you and kept your secret from the others out of respect for you. He went to extreme lengths to get you back, he rarely left the hospital when you were in it. The times the two of you would go eat ramen together, playing cards together, eating over his house. He was there helping you to recover, both mentally, emotionally, and physically. You wanted to repay that back so much, for all he had done and more. Which was why when it came to him, you were emotional and you didn't care. You knew well he would be alright, it was just the thought, having already lost others important to you, losing him, would hurt so badly. Not to mention how Hinata would feel and others. You couldn't bare that. It would be so easy to encase him if you wanted to.

But what would that do? Nothing. If he was adamant to join this war and wanting to end it for the sake of everyone else. Than you would let him. Naruto waited for you to say what you needed to. Arching an eyebrow confused, as you started to chuckle softly to yourself. At the thought in your head.

"What's so funny?"he was trying to figure out.

Pulling yourself together."Nothing. I know you'll be fine. Because, if you're not,"you smile to him."I can't buy you all the ramen you can eat."

Hearing what you just offered to give him, hyped him up."Ah, yeah! Seriously? Alright then I will make sure to end this whole thing soon. You better keep on your promise, May."

"Sure."you agree."Now let's hurry up and finish this. I've got others to protect and tend to, you better stay focus Naruto, because I can't fully worry about you. I've got thousands of others."You tighten your forehead protector a bit more."I won't let them down. Grandpa Onoki and Gaara, you both be safe too. So we can all go back home."

With that you take off.


	112. Chapter 112

With the reanimated shinobis and the White Zetus that could take the form anyone made it rather difficult for each Division, unsure who to trust. Who was the enemy, who was a comrade? Even the sensors had a hard time trying to figure out the difference. Things would have gotten worse if not for the sudden arrival of the Naruto clones in each Division providing help and extra muscle to the force. Taking a bit of the weight off. Finding out the enemy was easier now. With him able to sense them out, the Force finally had one up on their enemy. Light was starting to show through, which was good. Meaning this whole thing would be over soon. Something you couldn't help but be relieved about. A prospect of being able to hurry back to Konoha to be with Natsuki and Kaito. To see their faces again. Knowing they where safe.

You still remained with the Fourth Division, and with Naruto's aid the Kages where able to be sealed. Allowing everyone to breath in a sense, there though was still those injured, which was where you came in, as Second in Command for the Medical Division you took charge of those who did know medical ninjutsu. Breaking them in certain levels, those with basic level tended to the ones with minor injuries. Those mid-level tended to the heavy injuries. While those with high level and you handled those more sever. Working non-stop to heal them, checking on others, and making sure their charms still held up.

Temari watched you taking charge of everything around, she was just stun to see this change with you. So different than the May that first came here, who seemingly tagged along and at the ready to be told what to do. Obediently following, like a child. Always wearing a smiling on her face, not really befitting for the life of a shinobi. With her light hearted and bright personality. Who saw things through rose colored glasses. Now, serious and focused. The innocents still seem to remain in her former genin's eyes, but they did not blind her from what was going on and her task. Listening to the way May commanded herself to the others, she didn't think the girl could actually be so assertive while at the same time still being caring and sweet. May's stance was not the same either, it was strong and in charge. She was able to multitask, answering the questions others had. While preforming her duties. Remembering the May who would call out to her, unsure and wanting to see Temari was going to do or say. Was gone, May didn't look like she needed Temari's assistance at all. From what she heard in the wind about May after leaving her to live in Konoha, she had been promoted, a fact Temari felt rather proud than guilty. May was flourishing really well, becoming stronger. The girl was second in command of the Medical Division, took head on issues in the war, went to assist others, providing extra assistance and support. There was no hesitant in her eyes, or doubt. Confusion of any thing. Her emotions seem to be more controlled. Something Temari remembered May had a slight of issue with, even when the girl didn't see it. May seem more aware of things, instead of lost.

Watching her began to heal a good portion of those gravely injured, putting them in healing cocoons that lasted for a just a few seconds, which would normally last a bit longer. Her powers have gotten much better. Maybe, Temari thought solemnly, it was best to leave her in Konoha than. Gaara made a really good decision in doing so, just look at her now. Standing on her own.

"...There."you heal a few more dozen."Who's next?"

A couple more where brought to you, they set their bodies down around you. Looking at each of them quickly, assessing their injuries you heal them. A Seal appears under you spreading outward to those injured and engulfs them in a energy cocoon. Concentrating you heal them rather quickly and easily, the cocoons allowed you to feel and know they had been healed fully and well. You felt a bit taxing but not that much. Internalizing your energy, something Master Splinter taught you and what you learned here in this world through reading and tutelage and from your studies in onmyouji, allowed you to keep going.

"Wow, May's really strong."Matsuri watches you, along with Yukata."Look at her go."

"I know."Yukata agrees."I wonder though, when did she get a haircut? Come to think of it, now, where has she been?"

Naruto's clone watches you too along with Gaara and Onoki."She's really something isn't she?"Naruto comments.

"That she is."Onoki agrees."The girl is rather something. Besides annoyance. I haven't come across someone like her before. Lady Hokage choose a rather good student."

"Yeah, Granny Tsunade really did."Naruto agrees with him. Sensing someone feeling a bit of tension with themselves. To find Gaara being the one. Turning around to young Kazekage, who too looked at the girl, with convection in his eyes."Hey, Gaara."Naruto calls to him, getting his attention."Don't look that way at May. Do have those eyes towards her. I understand how you must feel for what you did. Which I was upset about, but I get it. You where just trying to save her life. You did what was best for her, you just wanted to protect her. You really care for her that much, don't you?"

The question Naruto said was rather dead on, Gaara looks at him, his eyes spoke the answer. Even the Second Mizukage before being sealed, said the same thing almost parallel to what Naruto just said.

"...She has really improved."Gaara said, his words not matching what his eyes said. Words still stinging with a hint of guilt in them.

* * *

Elsewhere on the battlefield of the Fourth Division, Mu away from the platoon using this time to complete the summoning. It took him a bit longer to do so, since his other half was sealed away. But lucky Kabuto had summoned others before to give him enough time, even if they became sealed. The Summon was completed, Mu narrowly avoiding the summoned coffin's lid after it violently blew off, the figure emerged, which Mu was shocked. Remarking to himself the one who behind all this reincarnation must have a really good understanding of war to summon such a person. A person that no doubt would bring the downfall for the Fourth Division.

* * *

Back in Konoha at the Nara Clan, Yoshino with the help of Kaito search for Natsuki."Natsuki! Natsuki! Where are you?"Yoshion calls for the missing girl. There was no respond."Natsuki! Where are you?!"

Peering into one of the rooms, Kaito didn't see any sign of the girl. He started to worry, normally it wouldn't take this long to find her. The first time took about a few minutes the second time about half an hour, and couple of times after that maybe around an hour or so, but this time was taking longer. She wasn't in her many hiding places on the compound. Ever since the two of them along with Onyx were brought here by May, just as the kounichi headed to war, Natsuki took it rather harder than Kaito. She just shut herself off, remaining hidden or would try to hide. No doubt to conceal and hide her own worries and sadness that May left. Kaito too was always worry and scared for May, having already lost his mother before when he was young, than his father, he literally had no one else left from his family. Anyone else to care for him, besides May. The strange girl whom he grew a huge attachment to, she often reminded him of his mother. With everything that has happen to him, May was the only thing really close to a family he had at this point. Along with Natsuki, the foul and sharp mouth girl Amekagure girl, who had such a tough and rough front. Made up his family, he did include Neji and the others too. But it was May and Natsuki who truly became his family. With no sight of Natsuki made him uneasy, he needed her right now, more than every.

Such a crybaby he was as she would tell him, because he was more expressive than her. Even so it made him understand others fairly well, he knew she was no doubt suffering from May's absence, just as he was. But unlike himself, she wouldn't admit it. Stubborn girl, he would always think about her. More so bullheaded, though of course he wouldn't say it out lout to her face. Because she was like that, she would often shut herself out and away from others. Then act like it was nothing, depending on the situation.

Staying here on in the Nara Clan during the war was alright, Kaito knew Yoshino meant well to keep them safe and busy. To derail their minds away from what might or could be happening. Even with the worst case scenario that ran through their minds. Kaito appreciated, it worked at times, but fully. He knew his mind and Natsuki's wouldn't be at ease until May came back to them safe and sound. Than they would fine. The day she would enter through the gates of the village, Kaito would rush to her hugging her so tightly, never wanting to let her go. He would welcome Neji back too, having grown a fondness for the Hyuga, even looked up to him. With the two of them back, things could back to normal, their little family would be back. He could start his training with Neji in taijutsu. Something he really wanted to do, finding it rather cool, often times spying or watching with admiration from the sides or afar when he trained, with May, his team or even on his clan's compound. When May would go to visit Hinata. If the two of them could just come back, he would be fine, Natsuki wouldn't have to run off and hide to cry.

Yes. He knew she cried by herself, his observant eyes would always the smallest things that told him she had. The almost dried up tear marks from where she had been, the small tinge glassy look in her eyes, her trying to conceal her tight breathing. Everything really, he wouldn't bring it up to her, because she would try to deny it or become upset at him, which meant punishment, if that happened.

Still no sign of her, Yoshino had suggested the two of them split up. At this point Kaito was starting to become upset at her, putting this worry on Yoshino.

"Natsuki..."

Crouched in the shadows among the trees, Natsuki was ready to go. Her bag strapped tightly to her back, nothing was going to stop her from going. She's waited long enough, she wouldn't let something precious die. She would go and protect them, till her last breath or at least take them away and bring them back here, where they would be safe. The thought of losing her...again...she just couldn't. A horrible thought. She didn't want that feeling again, her heart couldn't bear it. Forsaking the consequences of what her actions might do, she jumps down and quickly sprints to the gates of the village. Her speed was quick enough so she wouldn't get caught, all that stealing and dodging for years paid off. Almost there, she tells herself.

Nothing was going to stop her now. Or at least she thought, stopping abruptly startled and shocked at who stood there, blocking her way. With their three shadow clones, giving her a serious and disapproval glare. Quickly she grabs her kunai and jumps back with her guard up.

"Get out of my way!"she demands with a threatening undertone ."Or I'll ram my kunai right through you! Or would you prefer my hand?"She holds up her empty hand that now emitted a red heated glow.

Her blocker was unfazed by her threatening attempts."You're not going anywhere!"Konohamaru tells her."You have to stay here!"

Natsuki scuffs at him."Says who? You can't tell me what to do. And just so you know, I don't listen to anyone."She charges at him.

"Natsuki! Stop!"Kaito cries, clinging her tightly from behind. Halting her attack and taking her by surprise.

She never knew his grip could be this tight before, for someone who was rather weak and wet. He had strength at this moment. Feeling the weight of his head buried in her back, and his tears seeping through. The cries and pleading from him.

She didn't need this, not right now at least. She gets just about ready to push him off, when the unthinkable happens."I know you're sad and miss May. I know you want her back. You angry at her for leaving you. For abandoning you. I know you want to go and save her. So you won't have to loose anything else again. And...neither do I."he pauses for a few seconds."You don't have to act like you don't care. Because I know out of the two of of us, you miss May so much. It's been hurting you. The thought of loosing her, would just cause you more pain. I know you've been through pain in your life. No one likes the feeling of pain. And without her here, your pain is just to much to bear. I know..I know I'm not May but, please...let me bear it with you. We can bear it together. I want May back too, but...but if you go rushing off into that war, than...Just think of how it would effect May! She's already lost so much, and when she comes home. Back to us, finding you're not here...I don't think she could handle it. May saved us both, and it's only natural for us to return the favor. But, May wouldn't have it. She went into the war to protect us. So we would be safe, I hate it too. But...but w-"

"Enough."Natsuki tells the boy in a somber tone."..."

It was hard for Kaito to see her face with her head dropped and her hair obscuring her eyes. He wasn't sure what she was thinking, one thing was for sure he wasn't going to let go of her. Even if he was dealt punches by her, he wasn't going to let her go. What he spoke was the truth, even if she didn't want to hear it. The sound of frantic approaching footsteps made the boy look up and over his shoulder. Yoshino came rushing over, relieved to have found the girl. Being led by Konohamaru's teammates. The woman was about to snap at the girl, until she noticed something, only a mother could see. Even with the girl trying to hide it. Her harshness pushed aside she goes quickly to comfort the sadden and distraught child.

Getting down to her level, Natsuki turns her head away to try and hide her stream of tears. That began to soak into the ground, her defense began to fall and crumble. Wishing right now for May's comfort, to tell her things where going to be alright. Wishing for things to go back to normal, herself, May and Kaito living peaceful in a sense together. May just going on regular missions to return. The chaos in the household, that she managed some how to defuse. The reassurance that always reflect in May's eyes with any sort of situation. The feeling and presence of May checking in on her while she slept, to hear her stories from her world that would put her to sleep. Knowing there was always somewhere warm and homey to go to. Being greeted at the door every time May was home. All those warm and loving memories, compared to the cruel and cold ones Natsuki was forced to have back than. Memories she never thought could happen to her. Was it faith she always wondered, when she encounter May.

The strange always bright eyes and smiling kounchi that put herself in front of her, to protect Natsuki from harm. May didn't know why she did it, but one thing was for sure, that had to be the most selfless act of kindness she'd ever seen in her life. And it kept going when she thought it was going to stop, May kept giving it. Tending to her, offering a place to live. Welcoming her without question, providing her the one thing she lost.

Hope.

May had brought that back into her life. And Natsuki couldn't be more grateful for it than anything. Even if she didn't show it, because she didn't know how. So she did the opposite, acting ungrateful for it all. Assuming it was some sort of hoax, trick. But, it wasn't she began to see. It took with May leaving her and everyone to protect them, for her realize how important May really was to her. How lost she became without her. She remember feeling empty and hollow. Wanting to do whatever it took to get May back in her life, to bring her back. Forsaking her own life and health to do so. Those days when May's life was being decided by Life and Death, scared her. She promised to be good if May would just come back to her.

And when she did, Natsuki was beyond overjoyed. She cried for the first time in so long, these tears though where not dark and full of hurt and pain. They where relief, happy and light. All that was good. She began to understand the value of something precious, important. Tending to May's needs, she had noticed herself becoming more in a less cynical. Smiling or more so smirking around May. The more she grew to learn and love May the more she saw the things May had tried to kept hidden for the sake of everyone else. Made her realize she would do anything to keep her happy.

Having though the darkness was over when, the three of them settled here in the village, to be reminded that was not true. And May had to leave, her...again. All alone. She was angry at May, for leaving. She almost got to the point she was starting to despise her, because she was hurting and in pain. Unlike Katio who wished her well, Natsuki refused to present herself and refused to understand it all. Something she deeply regretted now.

What if-What if, because she didn't say her last words to May and something happens. Than...shutting her eyes tightly together. Her tears came pouring out, everything she had inside came gushing out. The weight was just too much for her handle. It was just too much, a child like herself shouldn't have to deal with something like this. Bawling loudly, crying out her emotions, her words. Calling and wishing for May to return for her mother to come back, for Neji to come back. So her family could complete. Apologizing to May, to Kaito, Yoshino. To just everyone, those by stopped looking on at the girl on her knees crying on Yoshino. Dropping her kunai, her whole body goes limp. Clinging to the Nara woman, who offered her comfort.

Konohamaru and his friends look at her, feeling sympathy and remorse. Her cries could make anyone shed tears. Moegi did her best to keep it together.

"She's just so sad."Udon sniffs, with tears in his eyes. Moegi nods agreeing with him.

Turning she looks to Konohamaru who didn't seem to be shedding anything. He boldly walks over Yoshino who now had the crying girl in her arms, and takes Kaito by his, taking them back to the compound. To be stopped by Konohamaru who stands in her path, holding Natsuki's kunai out. His face was rather hard to make out, it was serious, yet solemn. His eyes focused and determined, yet soft and understanding.

"..."no words came from him. They didn't need to, Kaito was able to read them.

Tears filling the little boys eyes, he thanks the genin."Thank you."he sniffs. Konohamaru looks over in his direction, giving him a simple nod. He steps aside allowing Yoshino to continue home.

He stays back watching the three of them walk away. His friends come on either side of him, watching too. With the kunai still in his hand, he clenches. Looking down at it with a promising gaze.

"I'll protect them for you, May."he promises."Don't you worry. Just...I know you'll come back. I know you will."

**Just thought I would everyone know, I will be doing a few more chapters of the War. Just to let you know. Thank you again for reading and following and favoring the story it sooo means a lot. :) **


	113. Chapter 113

You didn't know who this person that stood before the Fourth Division next to Mu, a man with long waist length spiky black hair, some of his hair covered an eye, clad in crimson armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. But one thing was sure, his presence command attention, but mostly fear. You could feel leaking from everyone, whoever this person, this reanimated person clearly frighten the others. What made it worse, was you could feel the foul and menacing read coming from the man. That you slightly shiver and made you a bit sick. There was death and vengeance reeking from him, your eyes saw his power blazing around him. So dark and malevolence, yet there seem to be some sort of small twisted light in him, but it was deeply covered from the darkness. He hadn't moved yet, from the rock pillar he stood upon like a God.

One thing knew from all this, he was a threat, a major on. Lucky you had managed to heal the others, the last ones being Yakuta and Matsuri. Stepping before them, with your arms out protectively pushing them behind you. The two of them where no doubt terrified, you remained calm and focus, this was not the time to give into such an emotion. Your eyes remained on the man waiting for him to make a move of some sort, while at the same time getting yourself ready. Mumbling to yourself, noticing out of the corner of your eye everyone's forehead protector quickly do a faint flash glow. Like dominions it went down to each person. Getting their charms ready.

"May." Someone calls to you.

The man, Madara Uchica sensed something wasn't right. This strange energy unusual presence, his eyes quickly scan the Fourth Division trying to pinpoint it. It definitely wasn't chakra he was sure of that. Trying to find it and believing he had become distracted giving an opening. One which Gaara tries to exploit for it be foiled. Madara saw it coming and dodges his attack.

Just what Gaara wanted."NOW!"

Realizing this was nothing but a ploy, Madara looks up just as you came down with your leg coated in metal raised high, coming down with a falling axe kick. The Uchica and Mu where able to dodge it just in time. The destructive power from your strike shattered the whole pillar all the way through. Those of the division couldn't believe the strength you just displayed, amazed yet slightly frighten at the sight of it. Madara seem slightly interested, but more so he was able to pinpoint the strange energy that wasn't chakra. Though his back turned to the crumbling pillar he managed to easily dodge your second strike, once you emerged from the thick dust. Flying straight at him, he quickly grabs your wrist and before you could blink and process what he just did, it was like lighting. He yanks towards himself, than back kicks you hard right in your core sending you crashing back into the pillars.

A horrified hush swept across the Division. They couldn't believe what their eyes just witnessed, just a few seconds ago you displayed monstrous and power that sure would secure their victory or at least cripple the man. To have it back fire and watch your body be slammed back like mere swatting of a fly. If they weren't terrified before they sure felt it right now. The second in command of the Medical and Logistics Division and student of the Fifth Hokage was just taken down in a blink of an eye. Though those who knew her well, where even more shocked to see her taken down. In their mind it wavered whether or not she actually survived. But that would have to wait, because right now Madara commanded their attention. Ready to test out his new body he takes on the Division. Whom he quickly managed easily dispatch a numerous amount. They had no chance, being taken down quickly, violently and with no mercy. Those taken down hadn't had their charm fully completed, without May there to speed it up. The plan Gaara came up with back firing completely, he had to watch May become buried. Again with causing her pain. A stupid move on his part, he sent in on the front lines, like always. If not for Onoki and Temari who snapped him out of it, telling him it was not the time to be conflicted with guilt. Focusing back on the matter at hand.

Plowing through the platoon with relative ease, Madara took each one down. About to strangle one of the shinobis to death, until Temari attacks him with her jutsu. The Uchiha unfazed by such a mediocre attack on him, repays by unleashing one of his own. Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame, a massive fireball, covering a wide range. Thinking quickly the Division counters with a combined jutsu of Water Style: Water Wall. It managed to hold up against Madara's jutsu. But not the Uchiha himself, continuing his assault. Thinning the line of shinobis, launching multiple fireballs emerging from the smoke. Combining their efforts and attacks, Onoki, Gaara and Naruto attack. But, Madara activates part of his Susanoo. A gigantic,blue humanoid being made from his chakra, surrounds him. It forges blue flamed swords in either hand and attacks.

Overpowered and overwhelmed, the shinobis freeze in fear for a split second. A mistake on their part. Taking this, Madara waste no time and attacks them. When a strange golden energy coats everyone in a full protective dome. Preventing Susanoo's blade from causing anymore damage. Surprised by this sudden interference, looking at the energy closely he knew it wasn't chakra his Mangeko Shairngan couldn't see any sort of chakra in the energy. Yet it seem to in some sense mirror it, while at the time not. Whatever this energy was, rather strong able to keep his partially Susanoo at bay. The others in the energy's protection felt themselves beginning to heal. It was warm and gentle. Yet fierce and powerful, Madara noticed.

What was this? He wondered, in all his years and years of passing he never came across something like this before. Reacting to him, Susanoo begins to push through the protective barrier or whatever. Looking around at the remaining shinobis they too were shielded. Having enough of this, Susanoo raises its flaming blades and brings them down hard and heavy. The energy reacts and next thing what seem to look like hands or cuffs grab hold of its wrist halting it from anymore damage.

"What is this manner of jutsu?"Madara questions. When he noticed the energy started to engulf itself around Susanoo. He didn't worry about it at first until he began to notice the effect the strange energy was having on his jutsu and himself. Strange symbolic vain began to appear on his Susanoo. It wasn't a sealing, no, it was...

"I BANISH, you dark SOUL!"

Whipping his head around, Naruto and the others look up in the direction the voice came from. But it wasn't above it behind, seeing pass the Uchiha to find you, with you casting to those who didn't know this strange jutsu, that halted and kept the Susanoo from moving. A bit surprised to actually see, Madara was sure his attack ended you, no one could have survived such devastating blow. But here you stood with your now dirty and tattered clothes. No longer wearing your flak jacket, which you had discarded. Your attire was ripped in a few places exposing some of your skin covered in metal. You had the most serious and fierce look on you, no had ever seen before. There not a single drop of mercy nor compassion in your eyes. Glowing brightly, no pupils in them at all. That was clearly out the door, one thing was sure, the glare you gave the Uchiha told him you meant business and he was going to pay.

He was though unfazed by the look your eyes gave him. Though intrigued just a bit on what it was you using on him. Focusing on the word, Banish you just said told him something. You where going to banish him, but what of him, he wasn't sure. Still, he did not like the idea of such a small female able to hold him down, without even flinching. What where you? Was the thought crossed his mind. It was clear you're the one behind shielding everyone and owner of this strange energy. Because it didn't and wasn't coming from anyone else. Deducing in his mind, clearly you where threat that needed to be dealt with, and once that was done the Division would be crippled.

You do whatever was needed to keep the others safe from this madman. Exorcism was something you had back in your world began to learn, a dark part of your powers you wished to not have, but you did anyway. Back home it wasn't as strong, but here in this world after going through what you did, it became much more. What you used on April, though more in a good way than right now. You could either banish the souls or set them free. Kabuto having taking control of Mu's body and remain hidden, quickly notice what you where doing. Which meant a damper in his plans, something he did not take kindly too. He was sure though you wouldn't be able to do it to Madara. The Uchiha was far to strong for you, having learned and giving all the information on you from his 'partner' and his associate. Not to mention his own digging he did, found it quite interesting. Your biology. Knowing your weaknesses and strange powers, gave him in a sense an advantage. Cursing to himself his extra back-up was. They needed to pay him for the modification he gave them.

Focusing back to you, he had needed you gone or Madara needed to do something. Wondering if the Uchiha even knew what you trying to do, left his mind because he was sure that the man did.

Having enough of this, Madara adds a bit more to his Susanoo, trying to break out of your binds. Realizing what he was trying to do, you refuse to let him break free, holding out a hand to increase your hold on him. A part of of felt like doing that one thing...but Tsunade's voice booms in your mind stopping you. Struggling just a bit now, the more Madara began to resist, you couldn't let him free. If you did, the horrors of what he do to everyone gave you the willpower you needed to remain focus. Seeing you starting to struggle, but yourself firm and strong. Gaara, Onoki and two of Naruto's clone hurry to give you assistance. They combined their jutsu in a form. Onoki using his jutsu to lighten the sand around the area and Gaara's in his gourd allowed the young Kazekage to have no limit of what he could do. Using his sand he manages to grab hold of Madara from below and fling him out, with the clones coming in with the Rasenshuriken. Throwing it at the Uchiha, you quickly follow up taking to the skies and unleash a powerful beam of energy at the Uchiha. Both attacks hit, or so everyone thought. When in truth neither landed any sort of damage on him. Stun and shocked by this, Temari said it to where you couldn't believe it. He had absorbed Naruto's jutsu and his eyes had changed, they where different than before, a rippled pattern spread across his eyes. It seem with it, he some how managed to deflect your attack as well.

This was just unbelievable, there was just no way he could have-there was just no way. Calculating it in your mind, the amount of energy you put in it and high velocity you shot it, there was just no way he could have managed to deflect it. There had to be some sort of damage, squinting to see any thing. You weren't able to notice any of the sort. Remaining in shock left you unaware of what was coming next. Something that seem beyond anything you knew in life, something a God could do. A heavy, large better enormous shadow loomed over everyone. Whipping your head around, what you saw made you feel rather small and vulnerable. There was just no way this was happening. Something like this, you recall reading in a fictional book or one of Mikey's comics. Your mind was on fire trying to understand this logic, that you body froze, it just froze. Everything went cold, just cold. This didn't feel like fear, no. It felt like something else. Whatever this feeling was, you had to shake it off quickly, because if not than everyone would be crushed by the ascending massive meteorite being pulled from the skies. Unlike the others who remained on the ground, you who remained suspended in air, had the pleasure of being front and center. Your petite self stood between the meteorite and division. Feelings the massive power it emitted, just overwhelmed you. Telling yourself to move, your body refused to respond.

Now was not the time to become frozen, not when others lives were on the line. You where the lead medic here for this division and if you became eliminated than making sure the percentage of lives to be saved to remain high, would surely plummet as it had already. When you were incapacitated for those few minutes, this wasn't you went through all that training for, to remain frozen and unable to move. This whole thing was so different from missions back at home, sure lives were on the line but compared to back home the enemies where nothing compared what your eyes where witnessing right now. The closer the meteorite became the wider your eyes went. Again you tell yourself to move, screaming loud and hard, but it just wouldn't move. Hearing incoherent yells and screams for you to move, you look on frighteningly memorized it seem. Like a fly in the dancing flames. For some odd reason, images of your life past and present flooded your mind and what could become your life further in this world. The many faces of those dear to you flashed, old and new. Natsuki and Kaito where the most prominent out all it, the two of them stood there ready to welcome you back to the village. You could see their smiling faces, everything. Lost in the thought, your final thoughts.

Down with the others, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, and Onoki kept yelling for you to move. But it was clear, they where not getting through to you at all. You hadn't respond. Stuck there. Frozen. Naruto could feel your fear and numbness. If he could just go back into that mode, than he could get you. Thinking quickly Gaara sends his sand to grab hold you, but Onoki beats him to it. Using Earth Style: Lightened Boulder Jutsu, he zips up and right passed you and straight at the meteorite. Slams his hands against the meteorite using Earth Style: Super-Lightened Boulder Jutsu, stopping it from descending any further and hitting you. Snapping out of it realizing what he had just done.

You come back to your sense, only to be berate by the old man."This is not time to freeze! Get focused! This is a war, not some sight seeing!"His hollers at you, his tone scared you, but brought you back.

Understanding, you get ready to help him out when Gaara's uses his sand to keep the meteorite at bay. Stopping its movements, both Kages's combined efforts was working. Deciding to assist, you set yourself up to blast it, that split second of thought allowed Madara to bring down another. Shocking everyone, this time though you didn't freeze, instead you turn around and fly back to the Division in a panic. With your hands out and body glowing, without thinking hurry to shield everyone. Though you reacted quickly, you didn't fast enough. The second one collides with the first one and Onoki and Gaara's combine efforts became in vain. It falls on everyone, crushing and killing a large number of Divisoin. It devastated the surrounding everything. Only few managed to survive, but they badly wounded, including Ōnoki. You hadn't been able to shield everyone, you too became caught up in collusion. Knocked to the ground and covered in a bit of rubble. Luckily you managed to coat a bit of yourself in metal, but you still received some pretty decent damage. A sharp and unpleasant pain came from your abdomen, it halted you for a second. But you push aside your own pain, coating your hand in metal forming a claw slash away at rubble that was upon you.

Getting up, slowly you start to heal yourself looking around at devastation and horror before your eyes. All the bodies both alive and dead, broken and battered. It was just horrible, horrible. Blaming yourself for not being able to shield everyone on time, if you could have, than there would be more survivors than body count. Silently mourning them and doing all you could not to give into grief right now. For it surely would be your down fall, right now all that mattered was to tend to the living and those who needed you. Knowing you had broken the rules of Medic-nin, Tsunade would not be pleased. Than again you could follow them still, mainly the first one. Calming yourself, you search and feel their pain. Calculating the amount around you, you start. Bringing your hands together having them form a triangle, the tips touching gentle together. Your energy began form and spread across your body into symbolized markings. A seal flashed under you and spread out to those around you. If you had Neji or Hinata with you, they could tell you actual distance so you would not expel to much of your energy. But, they weren't here and couldn't always rely on them. So you had to go in blinded. It didn't matter, as a Medic-nin and student of the Fifth Hokage assuring those around you where healed. Nothing else mattered. Your energy managed to find those close by and encase them in a thin outline of a cocoon of your energy. This was good, so you push further for more. Sensing their agonizing pain, you push your energy to hurry up to them. If not for the strange pain in your mid section than it could faster and smoother.

Back up with Madara who took pleasure in what laid before his eyes, the broken Fourth Division. Laid eyes in the direction you seem to be. That energy that came from you was just strange. Kabuto noticed the Uchiha's pondering and confused gaze. So he filled him in along with something else. And what Madara learned surprised him a bit.

"Interesting."was all he said."And these other Allies of your? Where are they?"

Kabuto as Mu, looks to the Uchiha with a devious gleam in his eyes, behind the scene."I just have to summon them of course."

You almost fall to your knees due to over doing it, but you stand back up and reabsorb your energy back. Having healed the best you could. Your hand remained on your mid section, doing all you could to fight the throbbing pain coming from it. Focusing back to everyone, you start to search for more, only to mainly come across bodies instead of life. Staggering you lift yourself off the ground and float through each area trying to find anyone to heal or save. But it seem the second you came, their life ended, unable to hang on. Devastated being unable to save them, made you more determined to save those you could. The pain came again, making you stop sharply. Something wasn't feeling right, you noticed. Whatever this pain was, seem to be drawing from you at least in pain. Forcing it back, you get back up to continue. Stopping when someone calls to you.

"May! May!"Naruto noticed you from a distance, and frantically calls for you.

Turning around you see him, Temari, Gaara and badly injured Onoki. Quickly you hurry over to them,"Grandpa Onoki! Grandpa Onoki!"you shriek. Getting the old man in your arms, your eyes scan his body pinpointing his injuries and laceration. Quickly place your hands right on him, and instead of coating him in one of your energy cocoons, you, like you had done to Mikey before force your energy inside him to heal the wounds inside. It was rather painful, as Onoki reacted to it unpleasantly.

You apologize to him, but tell him not to move. Repairing the damage inside, every single fiber and tear. Onoki did his best not flinch or show pain, but it was rather hard. Because doing meant the person would feel everything mending inside. Gritting his teeth to hold and transfer the pain his body was going through.

"...May!? You're body!"Temari noticed scars starting to appear on you. The others noticed too, the injuries on Onoki began to fade started to appear on you.A price you had to pay for doing this method. Having in a sense bettered Chiyo's original Life Force, giving jutsu. To this right here. A bit of blood trickled from your mouth. Seeing what it was you where doing, Temari demands you put a stop to it. Along with Gaara."Stop it! You're killing yourself!"

Naruto even comes in telling you stop. Seeing the effect this was having."May! Can't you just put him in one of those cocoons?"

"May! You need you stop this, right now!"Temari orders you."You ca-"

Having enough of their berate, you snap back."STOP IT!"you shoot a upsetting glare at each of them, hushing them. Locking eyes with each of them. With words so filled with determination and assertiveness, masking your hurt and understanding."I am the Lead Medic-nin, in this Division. I am the Fifth Hokage's student. This is MY patient, so I know what to do! I'm no longer a genin nor a child!" Your eyes shoot around at each of them."I know what I am doing. Let me focus. Let me do my job. Let me protect everyone. We need Grandpa Onoki, to survive. Do not think for one second that I am not aware of what this is doing to me." You spit out some blood to the side. Your look soften on them but still remain firm. You managed to smile just a bit."I'm fine. Now, for the rest of you-"you just look at them and coat them in your energy beginning to heal them."Please, allow me to heal all of you."With that you turn attention back to Onoki, feeling you healed the worst in him, surround him in a cocoon.

Hunching over from the pain just a bit, Temari was going to react but stops. Watching you begin to stand tall and strong. You surely had grown, she had to admit. You really did. No longer did she see innocent May, the somewhat child new to the world. No. She was sure she saw a strong, capable and assured young lady.

"Temari."you call to her, she looks at you now before her. She looks down noticing something around your waist, your flak jacket covered. It was the scarf she had given you sewed around your waist like a belt. Astonished she looks back at you."I'm just as strong as you, because you're strong, I am strong as well." You repeat her words. The words she said to you, the day you finished becoming actually genin. A gift that signified the bond the two of you had.

She was sure would have discard it after she left you. But, you didn't. You kept it, treasured it. Releasing them from your energy except Onoki, as they seem better only for the Senor-nin there alerted everyone of the presence of Madara and Mu at four o'clock. Feeling something bad about to happen, you get yourself ready. Madara wanting to use a jutsu on those still alive and present. Finishing up his last hand sign, uses Secret Earth Jutsu: Deep Forest Creation. Forcing trees to grow, they sprouted out violently towards the remaining members of the Division.

The sheer power Madara displayed was just unbelievable. Fear no doubt gripped everyone, some hid it well than others. Though the Medic-nin of the division and strongest right now, meaning you needed to stay on the side. But your desire to protect everyone was more, forsaking the rules, casting them away. Apologizing to Tsunade for doing this, knowing well she told you not to unless it was necessary. Not wanting to see the others hurt and already had a detest towards Madara for what he had done. Calmly you steps forward healing yourself slowly, the wounds you took from Onoki began to close. With each powerful step, you took towards Mu and Madara and the incoming jutsu.

"What is she doing?" Dodai looks at you confused and shocked the way you walked straight unfazed by what was coming."Is sh-"he stops noticing the metal that began to cover all the way to your arms and morph into claws.

Your walk began to turn into a light jog, quickly turning into straight charge. The metal began to cover every part of you, raising one claw you send a powerful and vicious swipe at the roots. What seem to be wind blades was far from it, just the power of your swipe shredded some of the roots. Not fully there just yet, you coat your body more. Seeing this Naruto, knew what it was you going to do. Knowing well you shouldn't unless needed, he hurries to assist you. The Nine Tails giving the clone some of his chakra, Naruto makes multiple shadow clones each holding a big Rasangan. And attacks the rest, though at the cost of using up the provided chakra. Catching him, you hold him up. He was going to fade away soon, the clone was.

"I have you."you tell him. Gaara comes to help him, the two of you hosting him up. Hearing Madara mock everyone, you give him a heated glare."Gaara, please, watch over my brother."you tell him.

The calmness in your voice was like sharp blade. Gaara looks at you, there was this look in your eyes he hadn't seen before. The darken threatening scowl you had, hid beneath a ranging storm. Stepping forward before the two of them, Temari and the others watch you wandering what it was you going to do. Madara gazes at you.

"If it isn't the strange alienated artificial girl, from another world."he cruel says, no doubt trying to hit a nerve. He folds his arms, unimpressed."A strange one you are. Nothing you use involves chakra. You stand here before so boldly and powerful. Yet you know nothing of the sort. A failed experiment should be buried. Shouldn't they? Well? Girl? Hmmmm...well? Do you have name? 13-1-25?"

Your eyes remained locked with his."I might be consider a failed experiment. I might be not of this world."your metal started to encase your whole body, your eyes switch plated silver ones with a faint golden glow."If you wish to know my name, than I would happy to tell you. Because it will be one that will be branded in you. I am May O'Neil. Student of Hamato Yoshi. A great man. Genin of Temari of Sunakagure. Student and disciple the Fifth Hokage. Kounichi, miko and protector of my new home. This world. Which you have come to kill and destroy. I do not take kindly to those who inflict harm upon those dear to me. You want to see my power, than I will show you."

A strange seal appeared over your chest, while a starburst started to take form on your forehead. Again you apologize to Tsunade for doing this, but you had no choice. The metal on your skin began to reabsorb back into your skin it seem. But it actually began to mix with your energy and started to take make strange mixture of circuit and tribal symbols along your body, like veins. Stretching out. You almost look somewhat human, yet robotic. A mixture of the two. Your eyes remained plate silver. Though with golden circuit design spread across them. Your hair had seem to become some electric pink. Your skin a bit darker gray.

This form of you surprised everyone. Your face was blank and unreadable. They couldn't tell if someone or something was in there. Raising your hands up high over you. Then slam them down on the ground, nothing happened for a sec, until Madara felt something rumbling beneath his feet. Quickly he moves out the way just in time, along with Mu/Kabuto, a solid condense pillar of light shot up out of the ground. Assuming they had avoided it, only to almost be hit by another one and another one around them. Keeping the two men on their toes. It only lasted five times, bring your hands back to you. You point a finger at them both. And from the tip you shoot a beam straight at them. Madara managed to dodge, but Mu was hit in the shoulder. It shot right through and kept going. The hole quickly repaired itself.

"Well, well."Madara uninterested said."Seems I was mistaken. You want go little girl, fine."

Unafraid, you accept. There was no way you would loose. Not at all.


	114. Chapter 114

_Hinata comes charging right at you, her hands coated in chakra taking the shape of lion's face. Her eyes activated. Thrusting her right first at her target, you manage to dodge just in time before her blow landed. She didn't let up and came at you again and again. Each one seemingly faster than the other, you managed to dodge them just in time. Keeping your guard up, you jump back to give yourself distance from her. _

_The go to rush her too, she blocks your strikes. The two of you engaged and locked in intense spar. Neither of you letting up against the other. It was forbidden between the two of you. It wouldn't help if either of you let up on the other one. To hone ones skills, you recall Master Splinter telling, you must keep going forward pass what you can do. Add more to it. More. The only thing holding one back, is themselves. Words you had begun to take to heart since this new form you could take. Ever since after your successful operation and clearance of good health. You had started back up to train, though of course had to do it in secret to begin with, but soon didn't hide it as much. You had to get an understanding of this new ability. Your skin able to coat itself back into that metal form, that seem to have a mind of its own. Coming out when your body felt in danger or anything of the sort or when you felt fearful. Which was good but bad, as it stripped you of your mobility and you felt yourself sinking away. Losing yourself._

_It was Fear, that seem to take a tight hold on you. After all you had experienced, you had become fearful of so much. Being on the line between life and death. The hell you endured. The results of your actions, being unable to handle things on you. Just so much. The fear of knowing Shredder was still out there and causing harm to this world. The fear it was still your fault, even though others told you it was not. The fear as to why Gaara left you here in Konoha. The fear of not knowing. Everything just piled on. Though you had tired to push it away and back, to mask it. Doing your best to act like everything was alright. But one could not keep it hidden forever. _

_The day fear took hold of you, the metal came like a rushing wind and covered your whole body. Luckily no one was around when it happened. But one thing was sure, it scared you. When it happened. It happened again, when you where doing simple work at the hospital. You heard a painful scream and startled you, your whole body rushed with adrenaline and you became coated in metal skin. Causing you fall down the flight of stairs. After that Tsunade found out, and too was shocked by this development but more so upset you hadn't told her. As where a few others. Test where run on you to figure out what and where it came from. The results simple really, there where still traces of the strange stuff or virus in your system, something Tsunade thought she had eliminated, or better yet sealed away. It was after that she told you fully what she did. During your operation, she managed to get enough of the virus. Which was why you had have a blood transfusion. Provided by Naruto, Kakashi and herself. She told you than, she used mainly Kakashi and Naruto's blood, mixing it with the crushed up Kraang power cells that would allow their blood to be accepted into your body. Theirs was the closes ones to yours, your body would less fight against. Along with her own, though her blood she had to do a little more extra. Since what you where, from what Splinter told her. You being in a the abundance of life, being made so differently there was only thing she could think of that would help to fully bring you back. And in a sense cleanse your body, or just hold back most of the virus. Combing one of your charms, mixed with sealing, her blood and another factor infused to make your seal. Which came undone just a bit when those factors of fear came into the equation. Because of that, she felt you shouldn't be back in the field. Something you didn't like, which made you want to control that form. _

_This fear that hold over you, you didn't like it. You had to find a way to get over it. What better way than to throw yourself head first in it. You had come to your own conclusion with this form, you needed to remain extremely focus to gain better control. While at the same time keep your mind steady and aware. To move your body like normal. In any __situation. If you could just get that down than, would be enough. _

_Which brought you here to sparing with Hinata, she was well aware of your condition. Hesitant at first but agreed to help you. The two of you would wonder off away from others to training in private, the first couple of times you ended up frozen and barely able to prevent it from taking over your body and mind. But you pushed through, further and further. Just controlling a little bit would be enough. It was a strain on your mind, as it would waver between here and gone. A few times your mind would be taken over and becoming nothing but logic and merciless. Hinata nearly got killed, if not for the intervene of Neji. Who caught on what the two of you where doing. Assuming he would have reported it Tsunade, he did the opposite and decided to help out. With the two of them when he could, made it more challenging than ever. But you kept going, and going. Your mind always taking a toll, you would suffer headaches, blackouts, whatever mental damage. Yet you still kept going. If not for their Gentle Fist that some how could bring you back, only if it landed right on seal upon the upper center part of your chest. You would be lost._

_Hinata kept coming at you, you dodge. Than began to coat yourself in metal skin. At that moment, out of the blue Lee came to deliver a blow. Yes, Lee along with Tenten ended up joining. They found out, and against their better judgement mainly Tenten's provided assistance. This startled you, which wasn't good. Your body froze, gripped by fear. Preventing you from moving. And Lee landed his strike, kicking hard, making you crash through across the ground. _

_He realized he had put to much in that hit, everyone did. Tenten berates him from being to hard. Hinata and Neji hurry over to you. Hinata panics calling to you, but there was no respond. Lee and Tenten reach you just a few seconds after Neji and Hinata. To be shocked by what they saw._

_Normally you would be on the ground unable to move, slowly sub-coming to the virus. But instead, you stood heaving heavily holding the area Lee managed to land his blow, coated in metal well half of your body coated in it. They didn't know if you had control of not, your eyes lock with each of theirs giving them a serious gaze._

"_I-I'm no-not-Fear will not control me. I am my own._"_You stagger standing tall, the metal started to seep back into your skin._

* * *

That day, you remember coming to that resolve. No longer would something control over you. You would do all you could to insure you had control over it all, and make it yours. With the form in right now, would be a testament of those words. When you figured out a way to tap further into your seal, to make this more higher level form, made you understand why Tsunade told you not bring this out unless needed. The form you now having acquired would provide you with what you needed during this war and others. Though you gained control, there was still a cost, your mentality and humanity. If stayed in this form for long, your mind would be dragged down and lost. The only way to keep yourself from being lost, you had to have complete focus, mental focus was the pinnacle to overcoming it. The starburst in the center of your forehead was your gauge your in a sense conscience that measured and kept track on time you had in this form. The large it was, longer you had, but with each moment you used it, it would decrease. In just your metal form you couldn't access your main power, only relying on nothing but taijutsu. With this form, it combined the two, while at the same time gave you an edge. You could process situations faster, allowing you counter with much more efficiency. You gained more precise control over your energy than before. Your movements sharper and fast. Logic and results was what mattered to you in this state. But what gave you an edge was what would happen should you lay contact upon your enemy. No one could touch you in, unless they wanted their DNA to be rewritten. A single touch would allow you like a computer virus, override or scramble their system. And since you being what you are, both tech and organic made it better. What was done to you, was sealed away, now became your most ultimate asset. It really beg the question, whether you where machine or not.

Because the way you attacked with little to no mercy and the amount of strength you displayed made others be grateful you where on their side in this war. Which was becoming a problem Kabuto realized. But he had an ace up his sleeve. Though could not do it with him being chased by Daido, Temari, and those who brought the Mizukage to the battle field.

With arrival of A, Mizukage and Tsunade who the latter was shocked to see you had gone into this form. The one she forbid you to use, there was still more training and practice you needed under her guidance. She could easily scold you for doing such a thing, but realized it was a good call on your part. She needed to heal Gaara and Onoki. You gave assistance to A and the Mizukage with their assault on Madara. Even when you thrown down you got back up, the pain unfazed you. Another side effect in this state, pain was nothing to you. Forsaking such trivial things a body needs. Your punch came down like a ton, Madara managed to dodge it just in time. The result was devastating, you left Earth damaged. Your eyes quickly follow the Uchiha, forming a plan in your and using data to pinpoint what he might do. Different equations came to you, picking out the one that had more higher of a percentage rate and take it. Forming to electric pink energy blades around your clawed hands, you come in spinning around with high velocity striking his Susanoo he brought to protect himself. The force you use was enough to send him back, having yet to penetrate it. You decide to go head first, giving yourself distance, coating yourself in energy sharping it and blitz straight towards the man. Picking up speed added more sharpness, you looked like a straight arrow that had been fired. Your feet moved so fast it was hard to tell if you even where touching the ground. The only way one would know would be the slick stream you left behind you.

The war had fully now begun. Those in the other division where still handling their fair share while trying to hurry up to bring assistance. With the Naruto clone out of juice though enough to keep himself present had to sit back and watch the battle. Madara kept his guard up and eyes aware. With your assistance gave the Uchiha a run for his money. Since you didn't use chakra, your attacks couldn't be absorbed, so he made sure to dodge them. You would switch between energy attacks and taijutsu. He saw there was no fear in your eyes, the way you came at him. Recalling the information Kabuto told him about your weakness, he had to figure out a way to use it soon.

Gaara and Onoki watch you take on the Uchiha in their steed as Tsunade healed them. Both amazed by the prowess and power you displayed. Mainly Gaara, he was just in pure shock at it all. He didn't think you had grew this much, the delicate flower in the desert he always thought of you. He felt he had to become the cactus to protect something so delicate. Even though he knew you could take care of yourself, it was much more deeper.

"May's grown more than you know, Kazekage."Tsunade tells him, finishing up on on healing the two. He looks at her, seeing the pride in her eyes."You should be proud. May is always full of surprises."

With that she joins, Susanoo swings his blade, you quickly counter it by forming your energy into hands to hold him at bay once again. Then push him back. It didn't break through that was what A and Onoki where for. Both of them teaming up working together. Combing their jutsus. Even with all this fire power Madara kept it up, not even tiring out. Coming above him, claws formed on both hands coated in energy ready to strike. He moves out the way just in time, just as you slam down leaving a crater. You stand back up, to meet with a hard strike in back, sending you crashing through the air. Quickly though you managed to set yourself straight and dive back into the fight.

Whipping out your sister's fan and coat it in energy, it began to whirl up more and more, so you launch it right at Madara. As it spun the energy increased, you race after it. Seeing it coming A alerts the other Kages. Tsaunde tells them to move, Mei though seeing your idea goes to assist you. Seeing your attack coming, Madara in his Susanoo raises its sword to strike it down. But the speed was greater, and the rather large energy disc hit its target. Spinning rapidly to cut through the Uchiha's defense. There was something missing, Madara noticed.

You.

His answer soon came, the disc removes itself involuntarily following it to find you had pulled it back. Your had your hand up over your head, the disc there hoovering over it just a few inches. He knew you where going to relaunch it, which he wanted you to do. Though he noticed something, a rather flaw. The other Kage's get his attention, engaging the Uchiha throwing everything at him.

You get ready to launch again, when strong pulse went through you. Causing you to stop to your knee, but you managed to catch yourself. The starburst on your forehead began to shrink just a bit. A pounding headache shoot through you. You almost yelp in pain. Your control was beginning to slip. You felt the arm you had up controlling the fan, go stiff for a sec, reverting the fan to its normal non-power state. Damn. Wishing it didn't happen right now. Your vision blacked out for a second, was all Madara needed. Seeing your split second incapacitated state, he quickly finds an opening with the Kages and focuses on you unleashing Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation. The massive fireball came straight at you, spreading widely living you little room to avoid it. Your eyes widen at the massive attack about to engulf you completely. Pushing your fear down, you get ready to take flight to avoid it, but that pain from your mid section shoot through you. It was more this time, much more. That you lost focus on your form, turning you back to normal. The pain caused you to hunch over in pain, with your mind on the pain there was no way you could put up a shield or escape your death.

Your mid section felt like it was on fire itself, you didn't understand why. This pain wouldn't stop, but you had to make it otherwise, this would be end for you. You hadn't come this far in life, in this new world to go out like this, you had to protect everyone.

* * *

Shikaku was shocked at what he just found out, how his daughter had become incapacitated all of sudden. She couldn't move, leaving her to be sitting duck on the battlefield. This wasn't good, not at all. Last he checked she was fine, in full health. Helping the Kages in their fight against the Uchiha, now she down for the count. About to be taken out pertinently. This was a war, and yes causalities where to be expected, he had prepared himself for it. Still, the less deaths the better. And May, his adopted child, new to life itself, nothing really but a child in a manner of speaking, was going to die. She was strong, he knew that, but she too had her weaknesses like everyone. His mind prepared him to accept this fact she would die, but his heart would not. He had grown to accept her as his own, despite her background and where she came from. She bought a new addition to himself and his family. He viewed her as a Nara, he didn't give her that necklace with his clan's emblem on it for nothing. He meant it, she was his, his daughter. His little girl. And as a father it was his job to protect her. Though he wasn't as engaged with her as his wife he was still there, to watch her grow. Though would complain having a daughter was a drag, he loved her. The first day she was brought to live at his family's compound, she was rather shy and grateful. Very respectful. She was always unsure what to call him, trying to make herself comfortable as much as possible. He helped her get settled in, and gave her the choice to call him father or not. It didn't matter. He often found her presence very warming and light. When she became more comfortable she a sun ray, often greeting him when he came home or would want him to take her out to see the deers. During meal times she would sit by him at times, even come in to read with him or if he could read to her just cause. She wasn't anything like his wife,more easy to talk too. She at times would asks him to listen to her when she played the flute he bought her.

Those where memories he grew to make with her, the thought of her loosing her life now. He would be devastated though not as much as his wife, the woman having grown a huge attachment to alien girl. Showing her with so much love, he was sure the girl would drown in it. His wife would do all she could to spoil the girl, something Shikau was guilty of doing too. Just the thought of his wife being heartbroken on finding out May had died in the war, he didn't want to think of this. The others needed to hurry over. Getting more intel about his daughter's condition, he was able to quickly sum it up. He quickly has someone connect him to the one person.

Over with the Second Division everyone was dwindling the numbers of enemies, they would soon be done and would be able to hurry to the coordinates that had been given to them earlier. Striking their enemy, Neji finishes off one more of the White Zetsu's when someone contacted him via telepathy from HQ. It was Shikaku, and the message he delivered to the Hyuga put him in a panic. Hearing the condition May was in right now, worried him. Hinata not to far from her cousin saw the fear stricken look on his face. She knew it had to do with her best friend no doubt. Hitting back another enemy, she hurries over to him, just as he finished up his talk with Shikaku. Turning around to Hinata a look that told everything, understanding, they had to get out of here quickly and fast. The fear and anger in her cousin's eyes burned deeply. Just before the war started she remember Neji telling her, which was a surprise, but she couldn't be happier. Which explained why Neji was on edge and uncomfortable with May being here. Neji had told her he was going to tell May after the war. If he would before, it would be more for her to worry about, and she already had enough on her plate. While cursing himself at the same time.

With the First Division Shikaku in contact with his son, and informs him of May. And her condition. The news was shocking to the young Nara, kind of something he wouldn't expect. But, knowing it now two things. One he needed to get over there and prayed someone could keep her out of harms way. Second upset at the Hyuga for not saying anything before. He knew something was a bit off, when his younger sister just get pains all of sudden. Still this was a war, he had to keep his mind clear, but now May lingered in his mind. Telling himself, when he reached the area she was in, he could make sure she stayed out harms way. He was her older brother after all, it was his job.

* * *

The flames came like a rushing wave, unable to move, you had to put up a fight. Resisting the pain surging through you, you thrust a hand up and with all your might try to produce a shield of protection, at that very moment everyone saw and watched as the flames engulfed, a explosion came right after. Setting the area you had once been ablaze. The horror and shock before their eyes, watching the flames dancing in victory for devouring their prey. Madara took rather great sanctification in taking one of his enemies.

It was true what Kabuto told him, fire was a weakness of yours. No doubt his flames burned through you, melting you to your very core. Your reaction time was too slow, against his jutsu. And the state you where in, he was right. He noticed it before, the few times you had slowed down, trying to suppress it, trying to hide it away. It was only a matter of time before it would catch up with you. Maybe there was no need for Kabuto's other plan.

"Now then,"Madara speaks getting the Kages attention." That thing is out of the way. I'm waiting."

Burning with fury, Tsunade looks to the Uchiha hard and dark."You will regret what you did."she hisses at him."I assure you, you will."

The flames, you remember came at you and the shield you barely managed to make, didn't hold up. The power was rather great, blasting you back and swallowed you up. That was the end, you thought to yourself. Everything. Everyone. Was gone. The only positive side, you would get to see Master Splinter, April and Kai again. It would be nice, but it was too soon. The thought of who you where leaving behind and how it would affect them, pained you greatly. Wait!? Pained you? This wasn't right, when someone dies, they wouldn't experience such a feeling, right?

Than why could you, why could you feel your body being moved, like someone was carrying you? Why did you feel safe and secured?...Your eyes shoot open and body jerks up. To be held back, strong arms around you keeping you down.

"May. It's alright!"Naruto tells you, holding you back. You look to find yourself in the clone's arms. He looks down at you relieved and worried. While you where more puzzled.

Recalling what happened, your body jerks up on its own, to be stopped the by the pain in your mid section."...Tsk..."you wrap your arms around the area.

Naruto helps you sit up carefully."Calm down May, your in no condition right now."he tells you.

You hear his words but refuse to follow them, thinking of everyone else. Shutting your eyes, trying to figure out how you managed to survive death. You remember a strong arm coming out and hooking around you securely. Holding you close, they kept you very close. Protectively. With all their might. As the fires began to engulf you. It happened so fast, all of it. You couldn't quite envision their face, all you knew was, the hold they had on you was strong. Your safety was more important than their own, they left you here in the clone's care.

Unable to recall, with the clones help you where able to see the Kages still putting up a fight against the Uchiha. You had to get back over there, you had too. This pain in you, you had to control it or at least work with it. Let it know you needed to go. You needed whatever it was to stop, pleading with it to please let you go. Resting your hand over the pain. You send some of your energy there, to hopefully ease. You needed to be in that mode again. Feeding the pain, wasn't working. It seem to make it worse, so you stopped. Resting your hand on the ground, when you remembered something. Something very important. Shifting your eyes down to where the seal was on your chest, no longer visible than to the ground. With your other hand, you place it on that spot on your chest, calming yourself and breathing the best you could.

You could still fight, you just needed some time was all. Digging your nails into the ground, through the dirt. Humming to yourself, feeling a small surge go through you, you take it. This was going to work, it had too. The way you knew, the pain in your mid section was starting to go away just a little. Perfect.


	115. Chapter 115

Thunderclouds began to gathered over the skies, elsewhere heading towards the front lines burning with menacing anger, Tigerclaw, Shredder, and Razhar. "Master Shredder, are you sure wish to do this?" a skeptical Tigerclaw looks to his master.

The burning hatred and anger in the man's eyes told the mutant tiger his answer. It would rather easy for Shredder to just abandon this war. It had nothing really to do with them, but Shredder would find anyway to make it apart of himself. Part of his vendetta, after getting word about the girl still living and how she managed to damage his operation. But, what made it personal to him, was her ties to deceased Hamato Yoshi. Meaning his presence was still haunting him beyond the grave, the girl was the last remaining piece of his most hated enemy. So, yest this war involved him as well. He would do whatever he needed to ensure his hatred and vengeance would be quenched and those associated with her would bury as well. It didn't matter what deal he made with the Mask Man, he only did it for his beneficial. Power was all he desired, control was what he wanted. The other man's plan meant nothing to him, let him do as he pleased. This whole world in Shredder's eyes would just burn,

And burn they shall. His eyes burned with red hate and power. Fueled by nothing but such desire and negative energy, his chakra blazed around him like a wild fire. The sight of it was enormous and menacing. Tigerclaw had to keep his distance from the man, he followed into battle. Though against this, he would not leave his master and stay truly loyal to him. Their numbers already thin, the man in mask, already sent out Xever to assist. He was the weakest of them besides Stockman. So Shredder didn't care of their fate. Weakness was something he did not tolerate.

With each step that he took, thunder boomed through the clouds. Followed by rain, pouring down. It just sizzled upon touching the man. He would get his revenge, in war death happens, and death will happen. He be sure of it.

* * *

The rain just came pouring down, the clouds thick, dark and heavy. The weather condition wouldn't stop you as you flew like a rocket through the skies. The droplets soaking you all the way through. Your hair heavy and wet, matted against your face. Time was of the most important right now, if you hadn't been out of commission for the amount you where, better yet, if he hadn't kept you back than you would have been on the front lines already. Or at least try to intercept the pending doom headed that way, which ironically you where rather thankful for, if not for that strong dark feeling you never would have been awoken. If you hadn't felt the dominating presence of the Shredder, yes you knew who it was. You knew that aura by as it sent shivers down your spine. The bad taste lingered ever since what happened. You always seem unable to shake it. It haunted you, knowing the man was still out there, what made it worse was the fact you could almost feel how strong he had become since being here in this world. Made you fear for the others, not just for your friends, but the rest of the Allied Force. That Madara was bad enough, but with the Shredder added to the mix-you just dare not to think about it. You could feel guilt starting to beginning to return, haunting your mind with all you have failed to do. The reminders trying to break your confidence.

You couldn't let take control. You wanted to give your assistance, he gave you this chance though he was against it. His own personal feelings and worry about you rejoining the battle, considering your condition. But you managed to make him reconsider and he did. Against his better judgement. Thinking about it, you smirk, from what he said.

I'll be fine, father. You tell yourself.

_Your eyes shoot open from the dark malevolence aura you felt. It was so strong to wake you from your rest, a rest you weren't sure how you got in. But more important you didn't know how you ended up here, laying on some cushions in what seem to be the Headquarters of Allied Force. Yeah, this was the place it had to be, one way you knew was by aura of Shikaku's. You knew well. And the other, one of the members came in just a few seconds after you woke up with a wet cloth, though they ran right out once they saw you up and the petrified look you had on._

_You try to recall how you ended up here, the last thing you remember was assisting the Kages with Madara, before the flames came, than everything just seem to be in a daze and went black. Right when you seem to understood something about the pain in your body, everything just went black and now you where here. _

_Everyone!_

_Remembering this was a war, there was no time to be rest. Getting up fully, you needed to return to the others. They needed you, especially now, now that he was making his way there. Neji. Naruto. Hinata. Gaara. Shikamaru. Just everyone. You knew Shredder's wrath, not to its fullest extent but you after what you just told you its fullest. Like dormant volcano, ready to erupt. No, like the sun ready to burst. There was no max or limit to it. The Force could not afford such a tragic nor tragedy. Exiting the room you hurry and look for a way out. Finally finding one, you get ready to leave when something prevented you from doing so. Something had taken hold of you. Your movements. Just everything._

_What manner of magic, could do something like this? You wondered._

_Your answer presented itself."Where do you think you're going?" Shikaku had caught you, holding you with his Shadow possession."You shouldn't be up."_

_This only had control over your body but not your mouth."Father, I need to hurry and get to the others. They are in direr of my assistance. There is a great threat headed their way. I implore you allow me leave. I should not even be here."_

_"You're exactly where you need to be. I didn't have someone bring you back here, so you could rush back."he dismisses what you said."You're in no condition to be on the battlefield. Not in the state you're in. I can't risk that. You're staying here."_

_His tone was serious and non-negotiable. You didn't need to be turned around to see the sternness on his face, you could feel it through the way he stared at you from behind. He wasn't understanding the situation right now, you needed to be there for the others. You needed to protect everyone, being out already delayed you and Shikaku refusing to let you leave was only delaying you more. With second that passed, the Shredder was either there or close to it. Your fear began to turn into anxiety of what could or would happen if you didn't reach the battlefield. The horrors that would be unleashed upon everyone. There was enough bloodshed and deaths already. Adding more was more than your heart could bare. The many faces flooded your mind, pained you. _

_He couldn't keep you here, father or not, he couldn't. You are a medic-nin, jonin level, highly trained one at that. Many people needed you, unable to do what you nindo was left feeling bitter and selfish. Recalling what you promised Naruto, the Kages, everyone else was going against it. It wasn't right. What you promised Master Splinter on his grave. April. Kai. You would not be told to sit back. Reciting the Medic-nin laws to yourself. Shikaku noticed you had stopped listening to him speak to you, which you took rather offensively. Stopping mid way on what he was saying to you, it became quiet between the two. He was unsure what was running through your mind right now. Trying to figure it out, if you understood him or not. He takes a step forward, to quickly stop seeing your fist clench. But relax._

_"Father."you start."My nindo is to protect everyone. Meaning I promise to do so. I as a medic-nin must make sure I keep everyone alive. I've lost enough already, I cannot bear to lose anyone else, in this war. Not when another horrible threat is heading there now. I know you, you know about it. It's Shredder, he headed there right now. Meaning he is bringing his vengeance with him. But, it's not just that, but also Naruto is out there, so is Kakashi, and my sensei Guy. I can't let them fight alone. Without me. I am their barrier. Their protector. They came for me in my darkest hour, I must be there for them. For everyone. Neji. Hinata. My brother Shikamaru. Everyone."You rest your hand upon the area in you mid section were the pain had been coming from, that not seems to have subsided."This place is my home. I must protect it. For the future. I understand why you don't want to return to the battlefield. But, you know as well I do, that I have must. I am a kounichi after all. Plus, I must make sure Shikamaru isn't slacking off. It wouldn't a wise thing to do. If he does, I will just have to knock him awake."you smile at what you just said."If you do not let me go, I will fight till my last breath to leave. This is a war, you cannot focus your concern on me. You said it yourself, "I'm full surprises." Father, than me keep surprising you. Focus your mind on how to end this war. I know you can do that."_

_The man kept his hold on you and walks towards, raises a hand placing it on your shoulder with pride. He undoes his hold on you, and looks down at you. A half smile on his face. You knew he didn't want you to go, but was beyond touched by your words. It swayed his mind. _

_"Seems Yoshino habits have rubbed off on you."he scuffs with a side smile."Scary, really, no doubt if she finds out I made you upset, there will be Hell to pay. But, you're right. You really are. Do you want to know the scarcest thing about being a parent?" You look at him not sure."It's when realize your children are grown. And you, May, have grown. I don't see that girl from before. I see standing before a strong, self assured, righteous, intelligent, compassionate, and selfless, young lady. Able to make her own decisions. And if this is the decision you've made, than fine. Who am I to try and stop you."_

_Honored by his words, you give him a hug."Thank you, father." With that you leave to join the_ _rest._

* * *

It was just as you feared with your time being delayed, the war had become more intense. Everyone from each division had arrived to the front lines to assist Naruto who was in a another form, chakra shroud's shape alters to resemble a full-length haori, Kakashi, Guy and other person with shades. To add more, there was Madara along with another, a man around Kakashi's age, black spiky hair, a Sharigian in one and in the other the same eye as Madara, a Rinnegan. That other man looked so very familiar you just couldn't figure out how, his aura made you uncomfortable and frighten just a bit. Your mind wanted to figure it out, but you just push that in the back of your mind, right now the man focus was this giant wood sentient looking creature everyone was fighting now along with what seem to be smaller clones of it. To add more there was Madara and his partner. Your eyes wanted to search for Shredder, but you right now the others below you needed you. Up here and your presence would beneficial.

This was no time to think things through, you assessing everything before you, you begin. Touching the tip of the thumb to the tip of the index finger, with the other three fingers stretched out with each hand, your left hand pointed down and your right upward, both palms touching one another. Those strange markings spread across your body, a small faint glow surrounds you, as you keep repeating chant over and over again.

Down on the battlefield everyone putting their all in each strike, determination and resilience at its peak. Their souls and hearts blazing, unity across the whole Alliance. They wouldn't stop. They would keep going till their last breath, they would fight and you would protect them from above, become the beckon of light in darkness, there will be no more darkness. No more. You've had enough, finishing your chant, you illuminate like a bright star.

Their power unmatched, both Uchihas attack ruthlessly, leaving death at the their feet. This war would be theirs, they will have their desire come true. Nothing would stop them. On the battlefield, Hinata plowed through, Neji with her, the two cousins protecting each other when something comes and breaks their formation. One of the Ten Tails clones, nearly gets them. Taking them by surprise, luckily her father Hiashi comes adding assistance. Another creature comes at them, right after with only seconds to spare, they brace for impact, when something quick covers them in a thin outline, but that was strong enough to repel the creature. Hiashi was surprised by this sudden event, he looks at himself finding himself outlined in what seem to be protective golden energy. It was warm and gentle, yet strong and protective. He looks around to see his daughter and nephew outlined just the same. It just didn't stop there, it trickled through out the whole force on everyone who like himself where baffled at first, but, became accepting of it. It wasn't that he was not grateful, he just wasn't expecting this, nor what happened next. Hinata alerts her father seconds too late, another one of the wooden clones comes to attack. The man gets ready to defend himself, when something quick slices it in two. Taking it out. It splits in half before Hiashi's eyes.

"Mr. Hiashi? Are you alright?"You ask the man, before he could answer, you go and take out another one with a single punch through the torso. Pull out your fist and back kick another in the same area.

Destroying the two clones."May!"Hinata alerts rushes to you, and takes out the clone in your blind side. She strikes it down, the two of you get back to back."You okay?"

"Yeah."you assure her."I can keep this up. Keep up with me."

The two of you break away striking down anything that came near, she became your extra set of eyes. While you became her extra strength. Both Hiashi and Neji remain together adding more assistance for the two of you. But it was clear the two of you didn't really need it. You slammed your fist into the ground creating a rather large fissure. In your higher form, you had what you needed to take things on and provide protection for everyone. You kept yourself focused, the starburst in the center of your forehead remain in tact. Neji with his eyes activated like his family, would double check to make sure it hadn't faded. He was rather surprise to find you here, he was sure you would be back in HQ, recovering and out of harms way. But seeing you here, told him you either left on your own or Shikaku didn't bother to hold you up. A bit of him wished you had stayed in HQ, worried over your condition. To see in your abdominal area was doing alright.

He gets back to back with you. He tells you duck, using his Vacuum Palm while you take out the clone over his shoulder."Neji. We have to come out of this. Stay focus. Everything is fine. I'll be fine."You hurl a energy orb at a wood clone a couple feet away. With just a few seconds of clearing, you turn around to him locking eyes. You could see his hidden frustration and worry. You place a gentle and firm hand on the side of his face, your eyes assured him not to worry. You would fine. And understood his reasoning behind him saying anything before.

The tinge of anxiety hidden behind his reluctant eyes. He knew you how strong you are, and knew you could handle things just fine. Still, the condition you currently are in, made him wonder if he was the only one of the two taking it seriously. The idea of something happening to you, beyond his sight was something he didn't want happening. On missions, on everything he always managed to see you and knew you would be safe. Yes. He understood this was a war. And you he knew you understood as well, and your desire to protect others was beyond anything else. But, always at what cost? He would wonder. You would be so busy protecting everyone and forgetting about yourself, forgetting to watch your own back, which was where he came in. He would watch it for you, to make sure nothing happened. All this always went through his mind, your mind thinking of about the now, rarely thinking of what could happen. And right now, was the same thing. The war and everyone on the battlefield was the now. Not the what could happen. He wants you to survive this whole ordeal, so you could live life to the fullest.

His eyes look through your whole body though directly at your mid section, the pain coming from there. He could see it had settled now, which was good. Though he didn't know how long it would stay like that. And with you in this form, made him wonder just how much longer you could stay like this. Always so reckless, he would say about you. If he tired to stop you and keep you here, than he knew how upset and hurt you would be. If only he had told you sooner, than maybe you would have just stayed back, with Natsuki and Kaito. Than be here, or he could have at least told Yoshino, there was no doubt she would have forced you to stay. At least he knew, he would be keeping his future safe.

He knew keeping you here, was delaying you from helping the others. He didn't want to release, but knew he could not keep a bird caged. Placing his hand on yours, he squeezes it firmly. Now wasn't the time to show affection right now, it was serious business right now. The two of you needed to get your heads focused. It was clear you had yours, and he needed to get his focus too.

* * *

Madara and Obito fully aware of who it was that provided the protection with the Alliance. If he wasn't busy fighting Kakashi, Obito would deal with them himself. As he had before, during her experiments. The strange inhuman girl from a different world provided him with quite interesting research and developments. The plan he had with her would have gone off with a bang, if the others had not put a stop to it. Still, it was just a minor set back really. But, now it was a set back he wish to eliminate now. Her interference in this war was now starting to become a bothersome. A good thing he had a back up plan to do just that for him. It would solve not just this problem but his other thorn in his side. The two of them would end the other one way or another. Dangle enough rope, one is bound to hang themselves.

On the battlefield you kept your mind as focus as possible to keep yourself from going under and keep up the others protections. When you could add and give assistance to them. Though not for long, unlike the others protected, you where not, another side effect of being in this form. You having to expel your energy your key focus, you would manage to to fly just a bit but not much. Your energy remaining with everyone, if you should you weaver from that, than you would lose control and the others would suffer. At least with them being protected and all you had to do was keep until this war was over, as long as the others where safe, and you completed your job was all that mattered. Resting your hand on your abdominal area, there was just a bit of pain, but you managed to ease it. Landing down on the ground, you needed to access more energy, resting your hand upon the ground, something erupted straight up taking you by surprise and with strong force throws you hard.

You hit the ground hard, slamming straight into boulder. Unsure what just hit you, dazed by the sudden attack, you get up only to be slammed again. This time harder, thinking quickly you manage to catch yourself. Not even a second passed, sharp earth spikes erupt violently. Nearly you dodge them. It was followed by what seem to be a mighty flamed tiger. It came at you viciously. You hurry and move out the way, but the tiger followed you like predator to its prey. Thinking quickly you whip out your fan and encase it in energy then send straight at it. It manages to through it. Disappearing. You defeated it. With your guard up, you knew the enemy was nearby. Close. Your eyes analyze everything around you. Without Hinata or Neji, they would pinpoint the enemy for you and you could attack. But you didn't have their eyes, so it almost felt as if you where going in blind. As Master Splinter would say, if one sense is gone, than amplify the others. The only thing was you had not gone blind. Calming yourself and keep your mind clear and focus, you try to feel for them, something you wish not have done. Because once you locked onto it, a cold shiver came over you. A dark, brooding figure towered over, their red eyes burning it fury looking down at you. Bladed gantlets drawn back to thrust in you murderously with intent to kill. Plunges right into you from the back, you felt its cold blades, making you gasp in horror. Breaking your focus and bringing you back to normal. Severing your connection and hold on everyone's protection.

But, you managed to narrowly evade Shredder's strike on you. The man counters with a heavy strike in your back, sending you crashing hard to the ground. Luckily you managed to coat that area he hit in metal. Still, the pain was there. Staggering you pick yourself up finding yourself facing off with Shredder, Razhor and Tigerclaw. All three of them each with death in their eyes. Shredder's though was much more than his underlings. But what was more shocking, the two red eyes having replaced his originals. Those red eyes that forever seem to haunt your mind while in slumber, those strange eyes which their pupils took strange shapes and caused so much mental damage and pain. Ones that scrambled everything inside, from your memories to common knowledge you had. The horror and torture you endured by them, you almost lost your mind. Nearly killed yourself. Shredder had them in both his eyes.

Sharigains.

And it looked like he seem to have a rather good grasp with them. After all this time, since you've been in this world, after you horrible nightmare, you finally come face to face with the man. The man who brought his evil and hatred to such a wonderful world. Who took everything you held dear from back home, making you end it. Caused you to have yourself become tainted with the blood of Master Splinter, April, and Kai. Not to mention others. Stood before you with a murderous intent. The gleam in his eyes told you, he was out to kill this time. The anger he had for Splinter now fell on you. His red eyes matched that of a bull, when they see red. Yet the fact he seem so calm made it all the more eerie and fearful. You had to tread carefully, you really did. The others, they needed, you had to hurry and finish or at least isolate them from the others. Looking closer at the blades on Shredder's gantlets, the claws on Razhor and bits of specks on Tigerclaw's whiskers. Blood stained, tricked and dripped from their areas.

They had begun to take their vengeance and like a wild fire would keep going. But now they had their target.

Raising his gantlets, Shredder in a voice darker than black with his words signs your death."You girl are the last of Hamato Yoshi's life. I will drive my blades through you and rip out your insides. You will fall. You will die. As the insignificant life you are. Maggots will feed on your flesh. I will ripe your eyes from you. Like your weak Master you will fall." His chakra blazed around him enormously. It was like some sort of demon.

The darkness and potency of it decayed all around him. Tigerclaw and Razhor move out the way, to attack with their jutsu. Razhor shoots out sharp projectiles earth claws. Tigerclaw unleashes a flamed tiger again. Shredder instead rushes you, engulfing himself in dark blazing flames. That began to take form it seem into a blazed copy of himself. Reacting to any movement he did. When he thrust his blades at you, the figure did the same thing, though giving his attack more range. You some how manage to avoid getting hit by either attack. But, it didn't stop the ruthless attacks.

Razhor unleashes a piercing howl right at you, the high pitch was enough rupture ones ear drums. It caused you pain, Tigerclaw takes this and fires one his blasters at you, getting you in the side. Shredder comes unleashing a mighty Dark Fire Ball.

With the others, they noticed their protection had disappeared. Faded. No longer were they unstoppable, meant Obito and Madara could unleash everything on them and no one would survive. Noticing his shield down, Neji knew right away May was in trouble. Which wasn't good, his eyes look around for her, but they saw no sign. She was too far out of his range for him to see. Even Hinata's as well Hiashi's. Neither Hyuga could spot her.

Damn it! Neji curses in frustration. He could feel it, something was wrong. Something must have happened. He just feel it. Why did he let you go? Let you go off that like, with your condition. He wanted to blame himself for putting you in that condition, but if he did, it wouldn't be right. Because that would be like he was blaming you. What the two of you did, he didn't it could happen. But it did. Which of course surprised him at first, though you clearly hadn't noticed, only with the sharp pains and becoming rather tired faster. It started slower, but began to become a bit more prominent. Some how you managed to find ways to keep it at bay. His eyes told him, he just wanted to see. After he noticed that one day, when you had just passed out during a training with the others. He used his eyes to look to see what was wrong, and then he saw the source of your pain. Maybe it was just how you where made, these kinds of side effects where consider normal. He wasn't sure really. His cousin was the only one who knew about it, and she of course promised not to say a word. Though like him was concerned about, you joining in on the war.

Now he wished he would have said something. Shikamaru and Shikaku both aware too. And there was no doubt Shikamaru knew something was wrong with his adopted sister when her shields just went down all of sudden. If anything happens to you, he couldn't live with himself. In this war, if only you came out alive and everyone else, that was fine. Because he would have protect the future. Thinking in such a way, he knew you wouldn't like it. Having lost enough already, he had to keep himself alive. Though you couldn't cry didn't mean you couldn't feel or show sadness. And he's seen you sad so many times. It made sense why you often smiled a great deal.

If he could just find out where you were on the battlefield, than he hurry over to you. Or someone could hurry over to your aid. To loose two during this war. His heart sank. Hinata could feel her cousin lament on the current situation her best could most likely be in. Even as he kept his mind focus and on the war. There was no doubt his heart was weighing down with grief and worry. Even as she, Neji and Hiashi stood in front of Naruto to protect him. She would make sure her cousin would come out of this alive. He had his future ahead waiting for him. Recalling what he told her, what he wanted to do after this war was over with May. He serious about this, the most serious she had ever seen him. He held in his eyes through start of this war. He had finally found his happiness. She wouldn't let it die. May brought out something in him, she could see it. Neji was always focus and driven. When May came into his life, it was something new. He of course was rather skeptical and unsure. Often she found him pondering and contemplating about these feelings. The way she noticed was when he would just bring or asks random things about her friend. He didn't spy on her, like she kind of did with Naruto. No. He just get information on her. And when there was time between the two, he known for being direct seem to be somewhat direct with May, though in a more observing way. Not to mention be rather helpful to her, and a few times she caught him trying to cheer her up. In his way. But the most, was the gift he had bought for her. The brooch, she was suppose to give to May. That he did instead. Showed the extent of his feelings for, though it took May time, until Neji spelled it out for her. Of course after everything that happened to her. She remember how determine he was to find May.

She couldn't let that all go away. May was clearly his future. The two of them having made their future together. Standing with her cousin, promising both him and May, she will make sure it will happen. Unaware her promise would not be kept.

* * *

Back with you, Neji's prayers became answered. Just as he wanted, a guardian angel came just in the nic of time to give provide you with assistance and protection. Quite surprising Shredder and his underlines. But then again, it really wasn't. They had become a traitor anyway, being one to let Splinter out. Break you free from your imprisonment. Everything really. Shredder should have killed them back then.

Standing in-front of you protectively with their signature cocky half toothy grin on their face. That changed to a more serious and darken one."You bastards! I won't you come anywhere near her! Not anymore!"

That voice, it sounded so familiar, you knew it well. Having been some time, since you heard it made your heart fill with happiness. You began to push yourself up despite the damage you had received. They couldn't take on Shredder and the others. You had to protect them, anyone willing to fight for this world you had to make sure to protect them. Hearing the fighting starting, your heart jumped with fear. You struggle more to get up as you start to try and heal yourself, when felt something stop you. While another yells at the one fighting Shredder.

"DAMN IT. SUIGETSU!"Karin yells at him. While holding you carefully up, her arm for you to bite when remembered you could not handle chakra. From what she saw. She looks down at you, pretty badly beaten.

If they hadn't come in time, no if her knuckleheaded love struck teammate hadn't spotted you and rushed over here, than surely you would have been dead. Even though you had your metal skin to protect it. The blunt force trauma, she remembered would render it useless. Which clearly showed, seeing the crack pieces in them that still reminded before seeping back into your skin. She wasn't sure how you or she was going to heal you. She knew about your body, though not that much. Looking back at Suigetsu and Jugo who went to back up the white haired teen. While Orochimaru stayed behind with her, to help try to figure out how to help you. The Sanin seem rather intrigued by what you where, from what Karin quickly informed him.

A piece of work, he said about you. The two of them could only it seem observe you. Trying to see and figure out what they could actually do.

The way they watched Suigetsu attack Shredder and the others, Karin was quite amazed. She looks down at you. He clearly had strong feelings for you, to put himself in such harms way. Someone like you, some strange girl, from another world. Made in a lab. Was who Suigetsu was risking his life for. With each strike it was clear he held back a great deal of anger and resentment towards Shredder for what they did. She had some too, but not as much as he did.

Very weakly your eyes do their best to follow the sideways battle. You knew that white hair well. That body frame. You just couldn't believe it. He was here. Protecting you. Recalling his toothy smile. Cocky sort of look. Yet a heart so strange and kind.

"...Suigetsu..."


	116. Chapter 116

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Naruto felt May struggling and in pain. Even across their vast distance, he could tell she was in trouble, which worried him. After what he was just told about her condition. Which was a shock to him, he began to worry for her safety. Upset he hadn't been told before about this and that she was here. He thought it was just internal injuries but, that wasn't the case. If he could only reach her right now, she was durable, that she was. But at this moment in her condition she wasn't really. And if she dies, than the promise he made would be broken.

If not for his liquefied body, Suigetsu he would surely have been dead. Even so his skills he knew where nothing on the level of these three. Especially with Shredder, the man was just brutal and ruthless in all his attacks. Each one unleashing his dark anger. What made it more dangerous the man was already a master in taijutsu and along with his strength made him even more deadlier. Adding Razhor's already bloodthirsty fighting style with Tigerclaw's more calm and calculating style of fighting. Made this fight unfair. Even with Jugo's strength still put them at a disadvantage, their skills where far beyond their own. Still, it didn't matter to Suigetsu. He had an itching for some payback with them anyway. Never really like any of them. Plotting to take them out himself if he where to get the chance. They where overdo for a beating. What he to be force to see and watch, when it came May. He had tired all he could to lead them off her trail the best he could, but it never seem to work. And he had to be more careful otherwise they would catch on. When he realized his efforts weren't do anything and the day he heard she had become their prisoner, better yet new object. He became horrified and angered. Promising to end them himself for the torment they put you through. Which he felt guilty being forced to contribute to your torment, he had to figure out a way to help you.

And this would be it. Here. Right now. He wouldn't let them torment you any longer. Nor allow you suffer again. Even if it meant his life, he already took away some of yours for what he did. He wasn't going to allow the rest of it be taken. Mimicking a gun with both his hands he fires two powerful jets of water from his index fingers at Shredder and the others. It didn't do any damage, if he had his sword than he could really do some damage to them. Or if he could catch one of them and drown them with his other jutsu. But it was clear he wasn't going to get close to either one of them. The only chance he had in surviving this was making sure his body would liquefy itself, he would just fine. Even knowing he could not defeat them, he could at hold them back long enough for Karin to get you out of here and maybe Orochimaru could figure out some way to help you or heal you.

Damn, he thought. Never realized feelings like these was such annoyance. He scuffs to himself. No wonder I preferred killing instead. It was much easier than this. He thinks about May, her smile. Yeah, he thought. This was totally worth, sorry, you deserve some better...

Karin and Orochimaru had managed to move you away from Shredder and the others. They had yet to see any improvement in your condition since, which in a strange way kind of made Karin worry. More so though, she didn't want to hear Suigetsu's mouth if anything happened to you. Looking at you, she couldn't believe he actually had feelings for you. She wondered what it was that you had to make someone as detestable as him, actually have common sense. Have an interest other than annoying her beyond anything. The way he jumped into action against Shredder a man that frighten her, it was like he cast aside all his cowardliness and showed actually in a strange way bravery. There was no way he could even make it out alive, and he seem to know that. And it didn't matter, just what kind of power did you hold? She pondered.

You. This strange alien inhuman girl, from a different world. One look seem to make many melt, or so her imagination played in her mind. With that aside, recalling the cruel torture you had to endure. A flower being depetaled, she was use to doing things like that for Orochimaru, though for some reason when she saw you, it seem different. Maybe it was because of that strange weakly smile you had on. Despite the fear and death around you. The empty and lifeless look in your eyes as you endured everything given. Was that what drove Suigetsu crazy or better yet compelled by his guilt for being an associate, was his way of paying for it all. It wasn't that she cared, she wasn't sure what came over her that made her want to keep you alive in any sort of way she could. She couldn't have you die. Damn it. If she could just figure out how heal you, but anything with chakra would be lethal. The heavy wheezing from you, was becoming deeper and harder. Sounding like a collapse lung. She wasn't sure really. You where struggling she could see it.

What could work? What could she do? She had to think of something, because she felt Shredder's chakra spike, sending fear straight through her body. If he came this way, the thought was just too terrifying. Then again there was Orochimaru, there was no doubt the Sannin could handle that crazed mad man. Shredder was strong, though she highly doubt stronger than him.

Orochimaru's eyes move along your body, studying and taking in everything he saw. He was quite intrigued. Such an intricate specimen. And well highly constructed build. Someone like you, was all that he was told. Being flesh, machine and some alien creature. Yet you looked so human, from head to toe. If he was like his old ways he would have enjoyed taking you as one of his test subjects to preform more experiments with you. Here before him, was life created with the help of nothing. Just made out of thin air. Fascinating. He would like to know more, mental note he told himself. Right now his inquisitive mind would have to wait, to figure out how to heal you was the matter at hand. Knowing little about your physiology despite what Karin told, put him a slight disadvantage really. Studying your breathing patterns carefully, along with the smallest movements you made. From what he gather through Karin's hysterical blabbering as to why you had yet to heal yourself. It accord to him, something might be preventing you from doing just that. His eyes notices your hand that laid upon your mid section. Examining it a bit more closer, his eyes widen at what he found out. Your energy was being drain, was his theory.

Suigetsu. You couldn't let him die, you couldn't let him face death. He didn't have to jump in to save you like that. It was just like that time when he saved from the explosion the first time you met him, he came and engulfed you in his liquid body to shield you. Just like then, he did it without thinking. You didn't understand why. Even after all this time he came to aid you. What was his reasoning? Was to atone for himself being apart of your imprisonment? Suffering? Yes, you remember sensing him, back then wondered why he didn't say or do anything. But, you soon understood, his life was in the balance with Shredder. He was caught in a bind. A part of you had wished the two of you had never crossed paths, due to the suffering he had to endure. He had act like he didn't know you and you with him.

What he was doing right now, had to be to make up for it all. You couldn't have Shredder kill him, he was your responsibility. You had to put a stop to him, so others wouldn't have to suffer by his hands. Shredder was adding more causalities to this war. Slowly you began to move from Karin's hold, pushing yourself up. She noticed and was about to protest, but the look you had silenced her. Staggering just a bit, you stand to your feet though nearly fall if she and Orochimaru hadn't caught you. They hold you up, thanking them both. You ignore your injuries and re-coat yourself in metal again. Not fully though just enough, you push pass your once again, it would not take hold of you. Stop you. Others needed you.

Rushing away from Karin and Orochimaru leaving them behind you, heading back in the direction of Shredder. Pleading for Suigutus to be alright, telling him you where coming. And you forgive him.

Tigerclaw lands a strike on Suigetsu, this time damaging him, even in his water state. By heating up his chakra when stuck the teen, heating him up inside. Suigetsu did his best to resit the pain, but the damage was done. Holding his side, nearly falling to his knees, he manages to remain standing. With his smug grin on, Jugo who managed to keep Razhor at bay noticed his comrade, he lands a blow on the mutant sending him back and rushes to just in time to intercept the blow by Shredder, meant for Suigetsu. Shredder's blades plunged deeply into his arm. Blazing with chakra. Jugo took it, pushing the man back.

Though he had Shredder a bit at bay, still left the other two. Tigerclaw comes rushing from the side, with his claw ingulfed in a flame blade he draws it up to strike down up on Suigetsu. A digusted look in his slit eyes upon the teen."..."

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!"you come just in time, and land a blow on Tigerclaw, who taken by surprise.

You hit was enough to send him back crashing a few feet away. You quickly turn your attention to Shredder, the man saw your strike before you could land it and moves just in time. Though not before drawing blood from Jugo first. Finally he had you back. His eyes remained locked on you. You between him and the other two protectively. You would not let him lay another finger on them. Suigetsu was rather surprise, he was sure Karin had taken you away from here. Yet here you stood before him not fully in the best shape. This wasn't what he wanted, again he failed. Putting you through more suffering.

Sensing his feelings. You speak to him."Suigetsu. Do not feel guilty. Thank you. For trying to protect me."you tell him."I am sorry for putting through a emotional ordeal. I will take the rest. I will not have you die. You're my friend. And as a friend, I will protect you and friends with my life."The convictions in your words surprised him, he looks up at you, so serious and focus. The strength in your eyes had replaced the gentle and sweet look your eyes always carried. Looking closer, he noticed anger you towards the man. But unlike Shredder's it was not your source of power, yours was completely different.

You where going to handle this, he could tell. You where not going to go down nor go easy. Your emotions seem ablaze but also in control. Which for some reason scared him. Your eyes wait for Shredder to make his move, he barely twitches and you spring into attack with round house kick, he saw it coming and blocks it. You didn't stop and come up with another kick faster than the last one. He blocks that one too, he pushes you back. You set yourself straight and come back with rapid strikes and blows. Shredder just blocked them, when he saw an opening would go to strike, but you managed to block them just barely. Some of his movements where similar to Master Splinters, so you kind of knew how to counter them and move out the way. Suigetsu and Jugo watched rather shock at the power you displayed before them. This was hidden in a body like yours. All this time, Suigetsu thought you where delicate and tender, not hard and strong. The Earth shook with tumors from blow that landed on it. Creating a few fissures.

Your speed managed to keep up Shredder, you would not give the man any time to do any sort of jutsu. And he knew it, the way you fought was like a calm fury. There was no fear in your eyes everytime you came up, something he didn't like. You nothing but a mere little excuse of existence. He would not be taken down by someone like you. Solely focused on Shredder gave Razhor and Tigerclaw the opening they needed. The mutant dog comes up out of the ground his jaws open ready to crush down on you, Tigerclaw with his fire chakra molded into two blades thrust them into you.

Not this time. It was like one single move, you fire a blast point blank at Razhor in his open mouth, then duck quickly from Tigerclaw and come up elbowing him hard in his stomach, he hunches over, you grab him by the neck and throw him over your shoulder. The two where caught off guard. With your attention on them, gave Shredder the opening he needed. Charging at you, expanding his chakra around him coating his blades in it. He thrust them right into your back.

Slink!

Metal on metal collide, surprised to find you had stopped him coating your hand in metal and forming it into a blade. You turn around to him glaring at him, you were not playing. He might be strong, but you were stronger, driving your fist into him with everything coating it in metal you land the blow right then follow with multiple rapid punches in his mid section before one final strike that drove straight through creating a cavity in his chest. Those around where stun at what they just saw, you had taken down Shredder. There was not an ounce of remorse in your eyes when you so. It was quite frightful. Karin and Orochimaru who just came witnessed the fury of your attack on the man. She couldn't believe what she saw, someone as petite as you took down such a large man. The Sannin though shocked a bit was more impressed.

The body falls down with a heavy thud, you look down at it, finally, finally he was no more. Filling with relief, Master Splinter, April, and Kai could now rest in piece. Your mind at peace now, something erupts viciously from the ground straight at you, you sensed them to late, their hand already gripping around your throat.

"You think someone like yourself could kill me that easily!?"Shredder roars."You insignificant, foolish, stupid trash! I am Oroku Saki of the Foot Clan. My power knows no bounds. My hate beyond measure. A weakling of Hamato's Yoshi has nothing in compassion! I will kill you as I did him. I will bury like the Rat!" He hisses, locking his eyes with you. His Shargian, you knew what was to come next.

You try to shut your eyes but it was to late, he held your gaze long enough, now he just needed to push pass your mind. His hand clamps around your throat tightly. Crushing your throat. When high pressure water blasted the Shredder away, along with wood beginning to entangle him, releasing you from his grasp. You fall down, to be caught in some one arms. Holding you with security.

"Well, you're not Naruto. Are you alright?" a calming and concern voice speaks to you.

Your vision began to return and you look up to find a man, with Naruto's hair color and style. Though instead of blue eyes he had the same kind of eyes as those of the reanimated jutsu. He was much older and rather handsome. Dressed a short-sleeved long white haori with flames at the bottom over a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. He was almost a mere image of Naruto, just Naruto had more a rounder face, the smile he gave you was warm and kind. He repeats his question again to you, and this time your respond nodding your head.

"That's good."he set you down carefully."Glad we came in tim-"

"You look, my blood brother, Naruto."you say confused and surprise. The man was a bit taken back by what you just said."Your aura is warm as Naruto's too. Are you of a relation to one another?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at the way you spoke, such innocent and curiosity. He thought you where five, but could see you wanted to know. He stops himself begin respectful."I am related to Naruto. He's my son. I am his father Minato Namikaze. A pleasure to meet you."

What he just told you shocked you. This was Naruto's father. You couldn't believe it. For some reason you became overwhelmed and out of the blue hug him with glee. Almost knocking him over, this took him by surprise. As well your strength.

"Naruto will be most happy, to have you."you yelp with joy."I am very much honored to meet you. Mr. Namikaze!"

"T-Thank you."he chuckles patting your head."You said something about Naruto being your blood brother? Why might I ask?"

You release him from your hold, and look up at him."Naruto was kind enough to be one of my blood donors. During my operation. Along with Kakashi and Ms. Tsunade. My teacher. The three of them saved my life. That is why Naruto is my blood brother, which in a sense makes Kakashi like my blood father and Ms. Tsunade m-"

"I have a Great-Granddaughter!"a overjoyed voice cries glomping you in a rather tight hug. Their boisterous voice rang in your ears, it was rather painful."I can't believe IT!"They scream."I have a Great Gra-"

"Release the girl! Hashirama!"a much more stern voice tells the other. They manage to pry you away from the one holding you.

Minato manages to catch you and helps you get steady. Setting you up straight. He checks to make sure you where alright."Thank you."you thank him, and turn around to the other voices.

Finding two men, both of them in armour though one was in dark red and the other in blue. The one in red had long black hair and a tanned skin complexion while the other one had spiky white hair, a fair skin complexion and a more serious look about him than the other. The two of them seem to be bickering a bit, before they stop noticing the shock of horror on your face. Minato became concerned, the way you looked, ready to cry but no tears came. Grief replaced the horror, whipping your head around looking off in the distance. You hand grips the necklace that had the Nara symbol on it. Your heart just sunk right now, so deep. Pain shoot from it, clenching a fist over that area.

"...Papa..."you whisper to yourself sadly. It just couldn't be true. It just couldn't be.

First Kai, Master Splinter, and April. And now this...Shikaku. You had just received a telepathic message from him saying his last few words to you and Shikamaru. The two of your minds linked together as the man said his loving good-byes. And entrusting his son to look after you. Telling you he is sorry he wasn't going to be able to have dinner with the family when all of this was over. And for you remain strong, and he loves you happy to have you as his daughter.

Just like that the link was gone. He was gone. Shikaku Nara, your adopted father was gone. The man who took you into his home and treated you like his own. No more reading together. No more playing shoegi. No more of him taking you see the deer or letting you pet them. No more of you playing your music for him. No more flowers in your hair. No more of him coming over to see you. No more saying, Papa. He was gone. Grief over took you, if you only had stayed back at the HQ then maybe you could have prevent his death. Everyone's death there. It then accrued to you, Inoichi was there. And so was Ko.

How many people you cared about must you lose? You where given in this world a family like you had back home, for it to be shattered and taken away. Your body just felt cold. Damn. If you could only cry, but nothing came. The pain. The pain was back, and your heart ached. You didn't want to mourn for anyone, anyone close to you again. Shikaku was gone. A so a was a piece of you. You know he told you to remain strong, but how could you. If he wasn't going to be here. Like he told you when you first came: "It's a father's job to be his daughter's strength."

Those words echoed in your mind. Those words made you feel accepted into his family. A true Nara he told you. That hug, the very last hug the two of you had. You wouldn't have it anymore. That sense of protection and love. Sure there was Shikamaru but, he was the brother, not the father.

Shikamaru. You needed to find him. You had too. You know you were to be strong, but right now. You needed him. Your mind on on him, you quickly locate his aura and excuse yourself, you fly away only to come crashing down. You pick yourself back up and try again, but you couldn't focus, plus your injuries started to remained you that you had them. The Kages watch you trying to leave, they knew what it was having heard it themselves. Though not Shikaku's private message, but they knew. Minato hurries over to you, to help you.

"It's alright."he comforts you."I'm sorry."

You look at him with heavy sad eyes."...He...was my papa."you whimper. Your lip began to tremble."I have to go find Shikamaru. I have to make sure the others are alright."you wipe your eyes, and pick yourself back up only to have your legs give out.

A arm comes out and grabs hold of you, hosting you up. This feel, you knew it well. It gave you shiver down your spine. You turn around surprised and scared at the person who caught you. Their black eyes, always burned in your psyche since the very first day you meet them. So cold. So ruthless. So hateful. Now seem different. Behind the blackness, there seem to be some sort of compassion and remorse, along with small bit of sympathy. Still didn't wash away your feelings you had for them. The hold of their blade, making your eyes go wide.

Looking closer you notice there was blood on it."You're free."With that the arm they had around you, secures you with that they leave the Kages with you.

The men watch as the Sasuke takes you with him, all three of them speechless. Until Harshiama says something."I have a Great-Granddaughter. In a manner of speaking."he smiles with pride."I wonder if she likes gambling?"

Minato thinks about what you said and what Harashiama said. A smile comes to him."Guess I have a daughter. Quite a cute one at that."

* * *

Elsewhere the rest Naruto and his friends where together, Sakura healing him after taking a heavy hit from the Ten-Tails and suffering one the worst lost ever. The mood was rather gloom and bleak. Even as they discussed their next move on what to do. After Shikaku did tell his son what the plan would be. He was prepared to take on in his father's absence. Though nothing would prepare him for this, nor the others. Sasuke comes over with you in his possession. Which of course surprises everyone by his sudden appearance though more so the fact he had you, but once eyes landed on you, their hearts filled with grief. You felt the sudden mood shift with your presence, your eyes look straight at Shikamaru. He saw you trying to remain strong, but it broke. Sasuke let's you go and run straight into his arms.

He holds you tightly, as you cry in his chest over Shikaku. Apologizing that you hadn't stayed. Just everything. Apologizing to Shikamaru that he now had you to worry about. All the did was place a comforting hand on your head, to calm you. The two of you mourn together quickly, when you felt something wasn't right. Realizing something was amiss, you break away from Shikamaru and do another recap of everyone. Counting them, taking their faces. Your eyes fall on Hinata, then slowly move next to her. Then back. Her eyes fill with sorrow and deepen grief. They began to tear up.

"Wh-Where is Neji?"you stammer."Where is NEJI? NEJI!? NEJI!?"you yell for him on the top of your lungs. Heart racing, you began to hyperventilate. You try to search for his aura. This was some sort of joke. It just had to be.

Frantically you call for him, looking around again at everyone. Each one of their faces hung low, their eyes to the ground."NEJI! NEJI! WHERE ARE YOU! NEJIIIIIIIII!"this time you scream in pain and anger.

There was no response, nothing from him. Everything became numb. He couldn't be...he just couldn't be. He said he would be safe. He promised he would. He always came when you called or you always found him when you looked for him. Why wasn't he now? You knew why, but you refused to believe it. He was too strong to..you started to feel sick. You wrap your hands rest around your mid-section. Your legs gave out and you fall on your knees, your head hung low. Shikaku and now Neji. Two people. Two you whom you loved, now gone. That emptiness came back and came back hard. Memories of your time with Neji flooded your mind. From when you first meet him, to when when you two became an item. To intimate moments. The times he came over for dinner or to spend time with you, Kaito and Natsuki. His smile. Everything.

It began to fade away, as you brought yourself back to reality. To find yourself in Hinata's arms. If she was here, then that meant one thing. He protected her. Did you have a right to be upset at him or her? You weren't sure. Then again, you knew he would anyway. If you hadn't been blind sided by Shredder, than maybe your protection would have stayed up and he would here.

Wrapping your arms around your waist. You wanted to so badly cry, and then he would come and hold you telling you not too. Looking down at your waist, Hinata looks at the area as well. You slowly stand up, slowly unwrapping your arms but keep your hands gently over your mid-section. You could feel the pain there turn into sorrow. It was like it knew. Neji knew the whole time, and when you figured it out yourself after waking up in HQ. You understood why he didn't tell you. Why he didn't want you to go off when the two you found each other on the battlefield. Why he was so adamant on you stay with him, but by looking in your eyes he knew, that you found out. And at that moment the two of you had a stronger reason for fighting and ending this war. To make it out alive. Natsuki and Kaito would not doubt be happy to find out, when the two of you returned back to the village. The family was going to grow bigger.

Now, the growing family lost one. Neji always told you to look straight and not behind. But right now you wanted to stay behind. Moving on without him, didn't seem right. The two of had become one, and now it was just one. A part of you wanted to join him. Seeing the look in your eye, a hand rest on yours, you look up to find Naruto. Telling you no.

He does his best to try and give you comforting smile. Looking, his eyes filled with joy."Neji. He wouldn't want that, and you know it. You will always have a piece of him with you. Right there."he gestures to your mid-section."I promised him, I would look after the two of you. He said you would be upset, and he's so sorry. That was the last thing he wanted to do to you. But, he wants you to be happy."

Hinata steps in, placing her hand on Naruto's on your mid-section. You look at her. She gives you the same look as Naruto."Neji protected me. I will protect the two of you. You're part of my family now. Neji wanted to give you one. I will not Neji's legacy die. I will not let his child die. Nor you. May Hyuga."


	117. Chapter 117

_Another warm and lovely day in Konoha, at your home/apartment Natsuki and Kaito with Onyx watch you double checking that you had everything. Dressed and ready, you had a mission assigned to you, well to more specific it was more of you asking to go. Tsunade had tasked you with recovering some things needed for the war. Which you didn't mind, she told you would though have a partner that would accompany you. That was fine by you. It was just a few weeks before the war and there was still things that needed to be done. Gathering this information would always help you too. Seeing that you had everything, no sooner had you finished a knock came to your door. Natsuki goes to answer it, and to her detest finds her least favorite person at the door._

_Giving the guest a scowl. Which they return right back at the rude girl. Both of them lock gazes, snarling at each other. The feeling was rather mutual, of their intensity mutual loathing for one another. Natsuki had no problem expressing it. It hadn't changed since day one, when they met. When they would get like this, Kaito would mostly panic, until someone came in to break them up._

_Golden energy outlines the girl and moves her back a few feet, placing her at side. She looks up at you upset you interfered like always, huffing. Kaito did his best to conceal his laughter, which earned him threatening glare from Natsuki._

_"Natsuki, don't be rude."you in a sense scold her, releasing her from hold. Turning back around to visitor, greeting them happy smile and warm hug."Good morning, Neji."_

_He hugs you back with tender smile, only meant for you."Good morning, May."_

_Kaito springs from his spot and hurries to your side, looking up at Neji smiling big and cute."Good morning, Neji!" The Hyuga looks down at the gushing boy, who was always so delighted to see him._

_"Good morning, Kaito."Neji returns it, making Kaito gush from the acknowledgement he received from him. Leaving him speechless._

_You couldn't help but softly laugh at his behavior, Neji never quite understood why the boy would get that way around him. Often finding it rather indifferent. None the less he treated the boy with respect._

_Turning back to you he asks if you're ready, which you tell him yes. With heartfelt good-byes mainly on Kaito's part, you leave with Neji. When you realized something."Where's Hinata?"_

_He looks at you for a sec."She won't be joining us." He tells you. With that the two of you leave the village. _

_It was going to take a few days to reach the area Tsunade told you to go to. Which you didn't mind one bit, it allowed you to sight see everything. The vast lands and openness of this world. The colors and nature. Each view was as exciting as the last. Neji stood on the ground, while you flew here and there. Up in the trees coming across creatures of all kinds. Eyes full of amazement and wonder. Laughter always escaping you. The Land of Fire was a glorious place. You two came across smaller villages, towns. Which of course you stopped at each, such a tourist. Even though you had mission to do, you couldn't help but awe at everything. Kaito and Natsuki on your mind, you wanted to get them something from every place you visit. But Neji told you one thing would be enough. The two of you would if in a village or town take up residence for the evening, though you preferred the outdoors more. Even when it rained, Neji managed to find a cave and the two of you would rest there. You would stay awake to watch the rain. You would asks Neji about the many things you saw, he didn't mind answering them for you. Many would think something was wrong with you, for asking such trivial things, but he knew that was far from it. _

_No matter how far you went, he always kept his eyes on you. Known for wondering off or getting lost in thought, it was easy for you just float away. Which made the trip a bit longer, because of your site seeing. He could have easily rushed you, but decided against it. The fact you where enjoying yourself was all that mattered. Seeing you actually smile for real, to see you show your true self. Was wroth it. Even when you picked up a dandelion to blow the fluff and had him blow one. Which he didn't at first, but you let up until he did. During the stops in the villages and towns, he followed you closely as you explored. The way you took delight in the simple things brought a smile to his face every time. On normal missions when it involved others, it was hard for the two of you just be alone. Besides back in the village with Natsuki and Kaito if that counted. And maybe a few times without them in the village, since the two of you kept it hidden from the others besides Hinata. If was just a simple walk in the morning or evening. Sparing. Relaxing by a stream for a few minutes, before the rest of Team Guy came. Anything really. Since the two of you both jonins, missions came up and the Hyuga's having meetings ate most of the time. _

_Now, with this mission it was just the two of you, a much overdo date in a sense. Which was why Neji didn't bother to rush or speed you up. He was able to walk closer with you, and show affection much more. Though was careful at the same time encase someone would try to take advantage of the two of you in that state. Though when outside and away from the towns and villages he didn't really mind. When it came to resting, he showed it more, always waking up next to you. Still asleep or at times up before him. Making something to eat, you talked much more and tired to tell jokes which ended with you explaining them. You would bring up about Natsuki and Kaito, expressing your concerns and worries over them. How much you loved them. Bring up your time and memories of your life back home. Which would lead to either being happy or being coming rather quiet. He would tell you things about himself a bit more, from his childhood. So talking on both sides. When he did speak of growing up, he could see the bit of jealousy and sadness in your eyes, having not grown up like the rest of them. He assured you might not have grown up like them but you've grown none the less._

_Finally after a few days the two of you reached the destination , by high noon. __Uzushiogakure. Village of the Whirlpools. Your eyes laid upon the ruins of the desolated nation. You couldn't help but feel horrible and sorrow for this place. It was broken and destroyed. This was where Naruto and Natsuki's family came from, recalling what Tsunade told you about the place and those that once lived here, you didn't understand why others would want to destroy them. All because of the power they feared. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. _

_Poor Natsuki, you wondered if she even knew about this place. A part of you didn't want to savage through the ruins and rubble of this land just to get the information needed. Even if it was a mission, the moral of doing such a thing was wrong. A hand rest on your shoulder, it was Neji, you look at him hesitant to actually go through this. Which he understood._

_"The sooner it's done. The better."he said, not the most comforting words. But it brought you back. _

_Taking on the ruins, Neji using his eyes to help you find what you needed. You used your strength to remove anything in the way. For a destroyed village it was very lovely and peaceful. You really wanted to know what it was like back when this village was around. Your imagination took back to the time what you thought it might be. It was nice, until you came back to reality. The escapade took a few hours, when the sun began to set Neji thought it would be good to set up camp. He finished just as the sun was half way down, to find you where to be found so he set out to find you. His eyes activated to make easier. He called for you but you didn't respond._

_You lift one of the broken pillars to remove the doll you had found crushed underneath to jump back in fright at the crushed skeleton of a child their hand still clenching to the doll. It was just horrific and sad. You silently mourn for them, for everyone single soul in this place. How could people just take life away like this? You weren't any better coming here to find if you could anything for sealing jutsus. To take back to the village, Tsunade assigned this mission to you. You had managed to find enough, a few you could use for yourself in your Grimora. _

_Looking down at the doll, it was somewhat still in tact. Though through years it had become tattered and worn. A bit of hair on the top. Dusting it off gently, you remembering seeing this out the corner of your eyes when you and Neji came over here. You wonder what the name of the doll could be? Better the name of the child who it belonged to. Answer that you would not get. To no longer have a home anymore, this place mirrored you greatly. Looking around, you continue through the desolated village. Your fingers tracing the symbols craved in stone. Coming across what might have been a house, more skeletons. Your mind began to formulate what might have went down here. The terrified screams rang through, running feet trying to escape their fate. Cries and pleads. Innocent victims, all of them. You could feel the past's emotions take hold of you. Giving you a much more deeper insight of it all. The smell of blood and sound of fire burning. Child, women, and men trying to flee if they there lucky. Some struck down, unable to escape. You became stuck, compelled and a sense of remorse over took you. These poor souls had yet to be at rest. Setting the doll down, in the seiza position. Bring your hands together and interlock your fingers, and begin praying. _

_Neji finally found you, in the center. He makes his way over to you, about to call when he stops in his tracks and listens. Watching you from behind mourn for the fallen village. Carefully he listen to every single word that you said. He could hear the sadness and grief. Apologizing to the dead for this misfortune. Apologizing to Natsuki and Naruto for the loss of their home. Expressing your own sympathy of no longer having a home to return back too nor a family. Everything you've kept inside that you hid rather well from the others. He heard it all. Wishing you could make it all go away. Wishing you could have done something for them. For everyone. He heard your insecurities, everything just began to pour out. Confusion, hurt, and anger about what life really was? Why must those who are different suffer? Comparing yourself to the fallen village before you. _

_Having heard he goes over to console you."Neji?"you turn around surprised he found. You try to hide your grieving from him with a forced smile, standing up quickly stating you where just fine. Apologizing for not returning and seeing if camp was set up."You must be hungry. I will get the food started."_

_You walk off forcing yourself to hum merrily returning to the camp with Neji following. _

_Night replaced the sun, you dinner for the two of you. You did your best to make it seem like you where doing fine. Talking and laughing, thrilled by how much the two of you found and knowing Tsunade would be pleased. It would greatly help out in the war. Then about Natsuki and Kaito, how you hoped they weren't doing anything they shouldn't be. Then again they might be. Mainly Natsuki, no telling what she might be dragging Kaito into. And hopefully Kaito made some friends. You talked about a few fun times from your life back home. Asked Neji how the meetings in clan where going. He played along with your small talk. It was your way of coping._

_After eating you and Neji get ready to sleep. He puts out the fire and before going to bed. A few hours into the night he wakes up to find an empty spot next to him. He wasn't surprise really, getting up he looks around ready to activate his eyes to spot you sitting by the edge of the bank, staring at the ruins and rubble. Your eyes reflecting pain and grief. Heavy with tears wishing to come, but none would. It was prominent you still were bothered by the place. You couldn't help but feel a huge amount of remorse. _

_"It's rather late to be up." Neji said, standing behind you."Come. We leave in a few hours. You need to rest." You didn't budge nor move. You just remain there._

_"...Their lives, were just taken. Their home. Everything." you speak openly, your voice begins to crack."Like my own." You mumble that part. "It is very sad. Natsuki and Naruto, this belong once to those of their relations. Now gone. How can I sleep, if knowing..."you pause to lament. Just thinking of everything. It was just so sad and confusing. _

_Neji could see you trying to make sense of it all, but you just couldn't which in turn made you angry."We can't remain in the past. If we choose to, one can't move forward. Things in life happen and it can be difficult to understand." He takes a sit by you."We may never know. But that doesn't mean we should stop. Behind every tragedy, something wonderful always come out. It is sad on what happen here. I cannot fully imagine how you must be feeling, since being here. You don't have to try and hide it from me. I don't need to use my eyes to see the pain you're in. These ruins remind you of your old life back in your world. It's no more. Nothing but mere memories. You keep digging in hopes of trying to find anything of the past to hold onto."he takes out the doll, you look at it softly. _

_Taking it from him. Silently you begin to whimper to yourself, holding the doll close for comfort. He was right. You would give anything to hold onto to something from back home. And keep it safe, you always kept digging more and more to try and find it. Despite starting a new life here. In truth it was rather hard, even if you had grown accustom to being here now. Still. You wanted your life back, a part of it. Having it fade away or become ruins. To have it taken away..._

_Neji places his hand on yours."I am sorry. But know one thing."You look at him. His eyes soften and he touches his forehead with yours."I am right here and wish to be your future. The past is a cage and the future is freedom ready to take flight." His hand gently grasps your, and begins to interlock his fingers slowly with yours. _

_The doll started to slip out, realizing this you wanted to grab it. But Neji takes hold of your other hand preventing you. You could easily overpower him if you wanted too, but you just didn't have the strength. Instead you wanted his comfort. He pulls into a secure hug. Turning you away from the ruins. His arms never felt so strong,. wrapped around your petite frame. You felt pathetic and weak. Lifting your head up about to apologize, to be stopped and silenced by Neji. Stopping you with deep kiss. It was passionate and loving. Everything he held in all in one kiss. He made the kiss deeper, and you along with it. He breaks it just for a few seconds, staring down at you under him. With those few seconds he kept his eyes locked with yours, he was all he wanted you to see and nothing else. Normally his eyes where focus and serious, now loving and gentle. _

_"Will you be my future?"he whispers to you."Because you are mine." He didn't have to wait for you to answer, he could see it in your eyes. He gently touches his forehead with yours."Don't be scared." He comforts you."I will be your new future."_

_ Morning came, your eyes open first to find yourself greeted by the beautiful crystal water glistening before you. It was a lovely sight. Slowly you move when you felt something tighten around your waist. Alarmed you look down to find a bare arm wrapped you tightly. Following the arm, you find the owner. _

_Neji. _

_Sleeping intimately close to you, half clothed. His hair covering his upper body a bit. Feeling a bit of a draft, you look down to find yourself nude, covered in his shirt like blanket. This wasn't what you had on last night. Out the corner of your eye, you notice the doll a few feet away in the grass. Your eyes linger on it for a bit, then turn to Neji and look at him. Then back to the doll. Contemplating._

* * *

_Natsuki board out of her mind lounged lazily at home, Kaito eagerly looking out the window for any sign of May and Neji. Onyx by his side like always. _

_"You look stupid."Natsuki tells him, snickering."What are you some dog?" _

_Kaito looks at her sticking out his tongue."I'm not a dog. May and Neji should have been back by now."he said turning back around._

_"Maybe they ran away, because they got tired of you."she teases him. Which he didn't take very kindly._

_"Stop being mean."he tells her, which earned him a threatening look. Scaring him. Earning a snicker from her. He returns his gaze back to the window, when his eyes light up with joy and delight."May! Neji!"He exclaims jumping up and down."Their back! Their back!"_

_Hopping off the couch he hurries to the door, opening it. Jumping up and down with glee, Natsuki sits up just as he races out. Grumbling annoyed. Reminding herself he was going to get it. But that would have to wait, you came in with Neji following. Adding more to Natsuki's annoyance seeing the Hyuga. And as always the feeling was mutual with Neji. Kaito was hugging your leg, his mouth firing off a mile a minute asking how everything was. You were happy to be home and see him too as well Natsuki._

_You take Kaito off your leg, setting him down. Just as he stopped with his last question. He waits for you to answer. You smile at him and hold out your hand."Why don't we instead go get some ice-cream?" Hearing that he became delighted._

_He turns to Natsuki with huge smile."Natsuki come on let's go get ice-cream!"_

_She groans from his joyful vibe."...Fine!"she snaps at him, getting up walking out coolly."Though blindly better be paying."she points to Neji, who scuffs at the girl. She does the same thing back. _

_You couldn't help but laugh at the two, Kaito went back to get Onyx running out with the bird in his arms. Happily running pass Natsuki, who hurries after him yelling. You and Neji watch them. Looking to him, then to the kids with a stressful smile. While he had on a more irritated one. Making you laugh softly. Turning back in the direction of Natsuki and Kaito now half way ahead of you and Neji._

_With a pleasant smile on."The future is be great. Thank you. Neji."you give him a kiss on the cheek. He takes hold of your hand._

_"Yes. It will be."he agrees with you. _


	118. Chapter 118

Everyone's spirits burned with determination and resilience. No one backing down, they would push their limits. Fight with their very last breath. Everyone brought out all their cards. When knocked down, they got right back up and keep going. This was everyone's home. Their world. They were not going to have taken away by some reincarnated and vengeful Uchihas. To much and too many have lost their lives already. No more would lost. The future would be bright again. The war would stop. No more. No more.

You slug one of the wooden clones hard sending them flying. Another charges you from behind, Hinata comes just in time knocking it back. She was serious about protecting you. She didn't leave your side since you jumped back and continued the fight. You knew very well the others where against it due to your condition. But knew having you sit out would make you more of a risk, not to mention you made up your mind to go back. You had to move forward, lamenting and mourning on Neji would only hold you back. You would have time after this war. Right the main propriety was getting everyone through, giving assistance and defeating both Uchihas. Besides you slightly had a bone to pick with Obito for what he did. You no longer where navie to this world.

Yes life was thrown at you faster than anyone, and you had to adapt to it faster than anyone. You didn't have the many long years to establish yourself and form your personality like the others. Just thrust into everything, you had fight against life and what threw at you. Standing strong no matter what. Here in this world you had to learn rather quickly. Nothing was as innocent as you thought it to be. To stand in this world you had to keep pressing forward. You had wants and desire just like every living thing, everyone in this world. You could feel them burning in you. You wanted a life of your own. A family. More wonderful and loving memories with those you've come across. Make sure they remained safe, so it keep going.

Kaito. Natsuki. Shikamaru. Naruto. Hinata. Gaara. Temari. Your child. Everyone. That was who and what you where fighting for. Whipping your fan, you charge it up and hurl it. Watching it sliced through multiple wooden clones. With a flick of your hand, you control it movements it turns and proceeds to cut through more. Taking to the skies it comes back to you, fling it again harder than before. It cut through like hot knife, those on the battlefield moved out the way just in time. Moving away from Hianta, you rush head first at next incoming wave of the Ten-Tails Fission; wooden replicas of itself with variations in terms of their appearance, some appearing humanoid and others possessing an animal-like shape and operating on all four. Their sizes varied. Weapons the where able to form such as dumbbell-like weights, axe and scythe-like appendages, spear like projectiles and spiked walls for defensive.

Picking up speed you switch from running to flying. Collecting your energy and shoot out a rather large condense stream of energy. Destroying a good number, taking to the sky gave you more advantage. Knowing now why you where limited on your powers, due to your unborn baby. So you had to be careful, but you did manage to come up with a compromise. That would give just what you needed to continue fighting. Raising your hands, those markings covered your body, you chant your words quickly a giant seal appears under you, on either side and above you. You hadn't done this since Tigerclaw. You figured out how to after your recovery. Gathering energy, you unleash and expel a huge pillar of energy, it illuminated the whole sky. While causing massive damage to the enemy.

Everyone saw it, and moved out the way just in time. Shocked by what they saw. Naruto looks up proud of you, but became just as shocked when transformed your energy into what looked like a massive energy fiery bird take form. He wasn't sure if that was summon or not. It didn't matter, it came down covering the Force while heading straight for Madara and Obito. Looking closer he saw you in the center. The Ten-Tail's creatures tired to touch you, to get incinerated. Feeling yourself reaching your limit you add more energy and drop out sending the massive creature. It still kept going as you commanded, it screech echoed loudly across the battlefield. Both Uchihas saw the massive creature coming. Madara sets forward ready to counter it, when it just suddenly separates in two, than into four large forms. It kept multiplying again and again before it finally hit not him and Obito but also the Ten Tails. Knocking the creature back a few feet. It gets back up and fires back with one of its Tail Beast Balls.

The others where just too stun and impressed at what they just saw. That one attack took a great deal out of you, but you held yourself firm. Refusing to give in, you still more up your sleeve. Wishing Yamato was with you right now, doing this only worked well with him, when he wasn't it wasn't as strong. He trained you in this after you recivied your blood transfusion from Tsunade and what she had to infuse in you to help sustain you as well what the metal of your skin was made out of. Luckily your body chemistry allowed this be done. Having your DNA tampered with was nothing really new. She explained her lineage to which allowed you to do this due to your own: channeling your energy through the ground, mixing it together the ground started to rumble and a huge crevasse opens. Remaining concentrated, left you rather open for the incoming attacks. Seeing this someone jumps in to get you. Hinata notices this with her eyes.

"May!"she hurries to you seeing the Ball coming.

You paid her no mind, just a little more. There, from the crevasse sprouting upward but rather weak. A wall of vines with white flowers on them intertwining together spreading across to try and stop the beast ball. Yeah, with out Yamato doing this creating plant life always was taxing. Unlike him using his chakra due to his usage of Wood Style, he could convert it better. Unlike you, even though you're consider the embodiment of life. Making it was different. Tsunade had to use cells from her Grandfather, the first to sustain and keep the blood given to you stable and you during your operation. Already slightly connected to nature already, from what Fukasaku told you when you stayed on Mount Myōboku. Allowing you to be more in tune with it, feel its changes. Controlling was a different story. But, with cells from the First kind of gave you that. Though to an extent. Which was where Yamato came in, when the two of you connected anything you did became stronger, though you had to be connect to Earth in order to do so.

Trying hard not to fall to your knees, you try to force yourself to stand up and move out the way. Seeing the beast ball coming, there was little time and no way you could actually move out the way. Elsewhere on the battlefield Shikamaru with his teammates heard Hinata's screams of distress. He looks to see the Hyuga rushing towards you.

Damn. Ino noticing his focus elsewhere looks to see you. Team Asuma hurries over to get you, Shikamaru extends his shadow to reach you, but it wasn't fast enough. Cursing you for being reckless and using that without Yamato. He knew well how taxing it was to your body especially now. They race to reach you, to be too late the attack lands before any of them could get to you. They stop horrified, they knew there was just no way you could survive that. Shaken with grief, memories of you flash through Shikamaru's mind. He just lost his father, now his sister. He promised to protect in his father's steed, that was his job as the brother to protect and watch out for his younger sister.

Hinata was more horrified, first Neji and now this. She promised to protect the two for her cousin. She failed.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Minato reappears holding someone in his arm. You. He made it just in time before the Beast Ball made impact. He looks down at you, you seem alright. A bit tired. That was to expected in your condition, having learned the information from his son. Though you didn't have chakra if not for Naruto who sensed you being in danger, he wouldn't have known. Luckily though he put seal on you, when he first meet you. After consoling you about the death of Shikaku. He was rather glad he did it too. Who knows what would have happen if didn't make in time. He helps you stand up properly. Examining you.

You began to heal yourself, thanking him."T-Thank you. Mr. Namikaze." You look at him, noticing one of his arms missing."Your arm!? Mr. Namikaze what happened?"you get ready to heal it but he stops you.

He smiles at you."I'm fine. There's no need to worry. Are you alright though? That was a close call."You nod your head slowly. Looking away rather shameful. He notices. He lays a hand on you head."You didn't do this. I promise. Besides you where in trouble. I needed to come after you."

"But...why?"you said confused. This was Naruto's father, he should be with his son providing him with support and protection. Not you. Seeing it all in your eyes.

Minato simple says, "You're Naruto's blood sister. Making you in a sense my child. It's a father's job is it, to come to his child's aid." With a smile.

This was rather strange, Naruto's father saying in a sense you're his child. You didn't really want to accept it, after losing one. Though you didn't want to be rude and accept. Suddenly you felt something ominous, strong and malevolent coming. You turn around in the direction you sensed it. The same direction Naruto was in. Seeing the distress and worry written all over your face, Minato open his mouth to saw ask what it was. But you leave before he could say anything. Racing to prevent whatever dark and evil that was about to emerge. The impending doom shook your very core, making you sick. Despite being barely healed, you force yourself to push forward. Praying Naruto was alright. You couldn't lose him too.

Holding your mid section, racing through the battlefield. Avoiding and jumping over. You manage to strike down whatever came at you, you still had enough strength to use your metal skin to proved you with protection. You needed to reach Naruto, needed too.

Over with Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura having required the Strength of Hundred. And Naruto and Sasuke both each having a half of the Sage of Six paths power in them. Both of them countined their attack on Madara now having become the new jinchuuriki for the Ten-Tails. His appearance having changed now. His hair now white, pale skin, and he became enveloped by a cloak of chakra that stabilized into physical clothing: a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves, and boots, over which he wore a flowing white robe with six black magatama markings across his chest and the familiar pattern of a black Rinnegan and nine black magatama markings in rows of three on his back. A grey horn-like protrusions grew out of his left temple and overlapped his forehead akin to a protector upward-curve on the right temple. Giving him an overall appearance very similar to that of the Sage of the Six Paths.

As Naruto and Sasuke attack him, he had much more easier time with them. Rising to the sky he used Planetary Devastation on them, to keep them busy. Allowing him to complete the Infinite Tsukuyomi on the world. Naruto manged to destroy the remaining satellite-like constructions, Sasuke quickly shielded himself and the others from it with his Susanoo. Though the others outside where not so lucky, they became caught under its gaze and became wrapped up into Madara's God: Nativity of a Worlds Tree. It spread all around the world, ensnaring anyone. Connecting them to the tree, similar to cocoons. Everyone now became trapped inside the cocoons and in the an unending illusion.

This was just horrible, you couldn't believe what your eyes were seeing. Everyone you knew wrapped up in some sort of cocoon. Like caterpillars. If you hadn't surrounded yourself quickly in a shield, that no doubt would have been you. But that wasn't all, in sky had a penetrating light shine down and across the world. It was bright enough to dispel night away, making seem like it was daylight. Your shield protected you from it. This was just like the Sharigan, you could feel it. But it was much stronger. Touching your hand on the cocoon you quickly draw it back in fright. Their life, their aura you could feel it being siphoned from them. It was just horrible. Slowly you retouch it again, and this time you could feel everyone's. Every single person dying slowly.

You couldn't let this happened. No more lives needed to be lost. Already low as it was, it didn't matter. Though you wanted to go and see if Naruto was alright, you had to have faith he was doing fine. Right now these people needed you more than anything. Mustering up every, you slip off your worn and damaged ninja sandals, going barefoot. You would mix your energy with nature's to give you just enough to keep everyone alive. You. May O'Neil, are a medic-nin. Student of Master Splinter and Tsunade the Fifth Hokage. Everything you learned from them and by yourself would show right here. Right now. Reciting the Medical Laws to yourself:

"1. No medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end. 2. No medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines. 3. No medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon. And 4. Only those medic ninja who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are permitted to discard the above-mentioned laws." Your energy blazed around you, placing your hands on the cocoon.

A hand shoots out grabbing you by your wrist stopping you, they turn you around nearly shocked to see your glowing eyes and the circuit markings along your body in your eyes. Harashima and the other reincarnated Kages where shocked upon your appearance.

Tobirama eyes look at you slightly suspiciously."That explains why I can't sense you. You're not fully human are you?"

"That doesn't matter!"Harashima snaps at his brother, he turns back to you with a scolding look."Just what do you think you're doing?! Well? Explain yourself?!"

You just look at him with a bleak stare, moving your eyes to the cocoons. And in a voice so monotone and robotic."I must ensure the lives of many are protected. They must slip away."You turn back to him. This time with feeling in your eyes. And this time you give him a serious look."I am the only other medic right now capable of making sure everyone here is kept alive. As one of Miss Tsunade's students, it is my job to do that. I understand your concerns but I must do this. This world...this world is my home now. And everyone in it is my family. I promised my blood brother Naruto I would make sure he has a home to come back to. I WILL not forsake my nindo in protecting others. Even if it is at the cost of my own life. So please I implore you be respectable enough to acknowledge my decision. I've already lost so much already, my heart cannot take it to lose anyone else. Even with the bit of strength I have left."Your eyes drop knowing the possibility of you surviving this was low, but to ensure everyone else would have a world to come back and they where all safe. Was what mattered. Thinking of Neji, knowing how upset he would be with you taking this action, but he did the same.

Asking for his forgiveness, you take your wrist back from Harashima who's grip loosen. You back around to the cocoon. If Naruto was doing his all to finish this war, you could at least make sure to keep everyone else alive. Telling Master Splinter, April, Kai and Neji would see them soon. Your energy blazing around you again, you lay your hands upon the cocoon, your energy and concussions became sucked out of your body but you fight back. Your body falls to its knees but you, Minato catches you. He looks on worried, your energy was still going. They noticed it spreading across to the next one and next one. Going to each one, they realized what you where doing. Using your own energy to supply those inside with protection and life. It was an amazing feat but reckless. With each cocoon your energy engulfed, your own energy began to fade. But you still pushed yourself.

The Third Hokage amazed by your perseverance."This girl. She quite amazing."

**Inside, it was so very dark. You couldn't see a thing. Nothing. Everyone was surrounded by darkness. The same as you. You couldn't let them be trapped in such a place. You would be their light to bring them back. All of them. Ino's words echoed in your mind. You where lotus. A flower that bloomed in the depths of darkness to emerge into something beautiful. Providing hope and light. Looking at your glowing astral self, you became more determine than ever. Staring straight at the darkness. Enough was enough. You where going to fight back. **

**"Go child." strange voice tells you. Looking around, you didn't see anyone. But their words lite your way. **

**Push forward, keeping going forward. Relaying Neji's words. Calming and clearing your mind, you dive into the darkness pushing it back emerging into the first person's mind. Telling everyone to hang on you would save them. In each cocoon your astral form manifest itself in their illusions/dreams. Each one of them different, when you appeared in them. You managed to find the person and take hold of them. Trying to tell them this was not real. Connecting yourself with them. **

**Some where harder than others, luckily your logic mind helped you to see pass all of it. In the others, you came across each of your friends. Kiba dreaming of being Hokage, he was rather surprise to find you in your astral form. Though what was more confusing was the fact you where in it showing him great affection. With Shino, you he discovers and tames a new insect species. It took a bit of difficulty to get his attention. You got him though and encased him like Kiba and the others in your astral aura. Halting the siphoning of their life. Choji came after. Ino who's dream was rather strange seeing Sai and Sasuke fighting over her. Rock Lee after her. His was just as strange. Tenten's you had go through a great deal, coming across reversal roles of everyone you knew. Luckily you got her. Mei Terumi, who finally was married. Tsunade's dream, on you regret interrupting seeing happy shew as. But you manged to bring her back. Some how you came into Yamato, his was rather comical. Karin's came and what you saw about her life was sad. Kankuro's came next, his kind of reminded you something Mikey would have with the giant robot. Sai's was rather strange, seeing him walking around smiling, so much. **

**From him you went to Temari's, it was funny to see her dream. How her brothers coming to her asking for her advice. When she noticed you, she instructs Gaara that she approves of you. Whatever that meant really. You where just happy to see her. In Killer B's dream, it was strange as it was intertaining. Over with Hinata, you find her spending time with Naruto. Though before you could get her attention, you notice Neji out the corner of your eye, hidden in the bushes with Hinata's sister Hanabi watching them from afar, with you next to him in the bushes. The sight of him made you want to cry. But you had to remind yourself this was a dream and nothing more. **

**The next one, with Shikamaru you get ready to get his attention. Stopping when you hear a familiar voice. Shikaku's. Turning around you see him with Yoshino.**

**In Gaara's you find it very warming. And you see Temari and Kankuro as children, with Risa and two other adults. One a women and another man looking almost the same as the woman. It was clear they where both related. Looking around the place, you realize it was Gaara's home. The one you use to live in. And the woman next to Risa had to no doubt be his mother. She looked very kind. A knock came to the door, and the man went to go answer it. To your surprise you find a child Naruto and strangely a child version of yourself. You had never seen yourself as a child. You had your long hair with a flower in it, dressed in light blue blouse with a jean skirt and dark blue sandals. Your child self and Naruto greet a child Gaara who was overly happy to see the two of you. It was a cute scene, watching Gaara run off with you and Naruto to play. Even so, you had to bring him back. Following them, you walk over to Gaara, calling to him. He turns around surprised to see you. Looking at you in awe. **

**So many dreams, just so many. Going through each one gave you an insight in their world. It bothered you that you had to take them away from this. But if not than they would die. And you couldn't have that. If they become upset at you for doing this, you would understand. Feeling yourself slowly fading, your energy was beginning to drop. Unsure if you had gotten everyone. Feeling you still had more to do. You needed to bring everyone back, you couldn't let them stay in the dark. Not when you needed to be their light. To guide them out. **

**Over-taxed and exhausted, your astral self slowly started to lose its glow. And like any spirit you would cease to exist. Eyes became heavy. You wanted to rest, forever. So you close your eyes, to rest. Yeah to rest. Just as a hand reaches out and touches you. Their touch was warm, it reminded you of Master Splinter. Hearing them whisper something in your ear. Telling you to wake up. **

That voice faded once you opened your eyes. The light pierced through and you find yourself looking up at Kakashi. He smiles down at you relieved to see you alive. "Hey, there sleepy head."he said to you. The same thing he said when he rescued you from underwater in the Land of Waves.

Realizing you where alive and not dead. That was good. With the bit of strength you had, your eyes look around at everyone. They where being released from their cocoons. All safe and well. Seeing everyone's face told you did manage to save everyone. Struggling to lift yourself up, Kakashi takes it from there and just scoops you up in his arms. You asks him if he needed you to heal him. Which he tells you no and for you to rest. Your eyes began to slowly close, your mouth started to question about everything. If the world was safe? How everyone was? Where was Naruto? If he was alright? Wondering about Shikamaru. Who came running over just as your eyes close completely. The Nara finds you fast asleep in Kakashi's arms.

He was relieved to see alive and well. Smiling at you, he rest a hand on your head. From his touch you smile knowing it was him."Brother."you say in your sleep. He scuffs laughing at you.

"Such a troublesome girl."he kisses your temple."So troublesome."

* * *

The war took a toll on many, but there was no longer a threat and the world was now at peace. The major villages came together. No longer separation anymore among them. Harmony was all that mattered. And everyone couldn't be happier. Though before all that, the funeral took place to honor those fallen in the war. And of course the clouds rolled over the sky, mourning with everyone. You stood dressed in black to pay your respects. Natsuki and Kaito with you by your side, Hinata next to Natsuki and Shikamaru by Kaito. Both children holding your hand. As you mourning than anyone here.

Times like this you wish you could cry, but you could only make the noise, releasing your grip from Natsuki you touch the brooch in your hair, given to you by Neji. One of two things you had left of him. Bring that hand down, resting it on your stomach. Natsuki hugs you to comfort you. When you came back after the war ended, she was so happy to see you and raced out to greet you with Kaito. When she found out what happen to Neji she was shocked and sadden. Despite how she was to him, she secretly respected him. When she found out about you being pregnant, she promise to herself she would watch over the little one.

It was hard for you to look at his picture, but you did. And through your cries smile. The funeral lasted for good amount of time, everyone came up holding a flower to play on the memorial. You had the hardest time, holding two. One of the Neji. One for Shikaku. Kaito and Natsuki place their flowers down, but you struggled which held up the others. The rain came began to pour and became your tears. Your grieving cries reached everyone. Kaito and Natsuki tried their best to help you, but they could only do so much. Hinata and Shikamaru rush over to you with her father and Kakashi. They help you place the flowers down and escort you away. Shikamaru gives you a comforting hug. Naruto makes his way over to the others with you. He taps Shikamaru who looks at him, opening his arms Naruto take you from him and holds you tightly. There where just no words he could say to you. Sorry was definitely not one of them.

"Let's get you out of this rain."he said softly."Come on." He begins to lead you away, with the others following. Natsuki comes and takes hold of your head, leaning on you to offer comfort.

* * *

Months passed since the funeral, Kakashi was given the title of Hokage. Making him the sixth one. Things had begun to heal with everyone. Life in Konoha was becoming prosperous as ever. Naruto was given a new hand made by Tsunade after losing his, in his final battle with Sasuke who didn't want one. Everyday you would visit the graves of Master Splinter. April. Kai. Neji and Shikaku. Placing a flower on each one. You always wore the brooch in your hair, which had grown a bit reaching to your shoulders, well a few inches above it. You began to show your pregnancy more, meaning you where restricted from duty. Kakashi's orders and as he would say, he was blood father so you had to listen. Since Shikaku's death, Kakashi in a sense took over that role. One he was rather surprise to do, but unlike your actual father, Master Splinter and Shikaku he was a bit more overbearing. Checking up on you.

One thing though, after the war there was a important matter at hand to do. Celebrate your birthday. You hadn't picked date, but you did have one in mind. You wanted to share it with Naruto. But his birthday already passed so you had to choose another day. And once you did, everyone celebrated with you. Turning it into a surprise party. Because as Ino said: "Surprises worked best with you. You could never see them coming."

The celebration was lovely and joyful. Having a birthday was just wonderful. It was so nice to have everyone there. Guy cried stating his little girl was now a woman. Everyone made your day special. And they where all very supporting and helpful with your pregnancy, Kurenai especially. You told her how nervous you where to being carrying life yourself. Unsure what to do. Everyone couldn't wait to meet little one. Though because your pregnancy was very taxing to your body, due to your biology. You needed extra assistance, which was provided. Not just by Kakashi but also by the Hyuga clan. Hiashi gave you Ko, Hinata's personal assistant to help you. Infact he had you move into the manor. Even with Natsuki and Kaito. Hinata was happy to have you living with her clan. You where pretty much part of it now. In the evenings the two of you would sit and watch the sunset. Talking about wonderful memories of Neji. She kept to her promise to watch out for you. Helping you. And Naruto also held to it, helping you too.

Shikamaru was a great help too. Like any brother he made sure where alright. Always taking you to your appointments or meeting up with you afterwards. The family dinner still happened, even if it was without Shikaku. He became protective over you, Kuerani told you he was the same with her. He would joke with you saying how troubling it was going to be, making him an uncle at such a young age. But told you he protect his either niece of nephew. And always reminding you where not alone in this. Expressing how proud he was over you.

Because of the role you played in the war, sustaining everyone's life and barrier skills. You became slightly well known. Though you didn't inherit Tsunade's Creation Rebirth, you had your own.

Another lovely day in the village, looking at the time if you didn't hurry up. Than you would be late. Slipping on your sandals, pushing yourself up carefully. Holding your belly. Slipping on your white cardigan over your adorable yellow sundress. Courtesy of Ino, who gave you a whole new wardrobe. Saying you needed to look cute even when pregnant. Double checking, you make your way to the front gates of the village.

Where Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura where with Sasuke to see him off. The newly reformed Sasuke. Who chose to go on a path of redemption after all he had done. Kakashi pardon him of all his crimes thanks to Naruto. Giving the Uchiha a fresh start. Having said his good-byes he gets ready to leave.

"Sasuke! Wait!"

He stops turning around to the voice calling to him, Naruto and the others do too. They all freak out seeing you running over to them, waving down Sasuke. Hoping he wouldn't leave, that you weren't pay attention, and end up trip over your own feet. Falling forward, they each react quickly. Sasuke managed to beat them to it, teleporting over to you. Catching you before you anything happened. They each sigh in relief.

You though just laugh."Sorry. Forgive me."you chuckle.

"MAY! What the heck is wrong with you!?"Naruto yells at you."Why are you running!? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Sasuke sets you up straight. Agreeing with Naruto, though didn't flip out as much as Naruto. Sakura comes over to you making sure you where alright."You're alright. But May, you know you shouldn't being something like that." She chastises you."To much strain on you, and something could happen to the baby."

You laugh heartily. Apologizing again."Sorry. I didn't mean to cause all of you to worry."you rest your hands on your swollen stomach. Rubbing your belly. Stopping when Sasuke's rest a hand on it.

Looking at your stomach. A few months ago, you wouldn't allow Sasuke anywhere near you. After all he did to you and was also a contributing factor to the lost and torment of those close to you. Master Splinter, Kai and April. He was also part of your imprisonment. Not to mention how he tired to capture you. You actually held a bit of fear and distrust with him. Even though he saved you from Shredder in the war. It was hard to shake. After all he did, you felt uncomfortable with him in the village. Best friend of Naruto or not. You could not shake horrible things he did to you. Causing you pain. Taking away your family. And he knew it. So he owned up to what he did to you. And flat out took responsibly for it all. Apologizing to you. Which you didn't take at first. So he went out his way to show you he was sorry. One morning when you went to visit the others graves he was there. Just him. No one else. There he lamented about himself and his past and compared it to yours. That he had taken away everything you loved, there was no way he could bring them back. But that he would take their place to be there for you. Doing all he could. Starting with your unborn child. As he would become Naruto's shadow, he would become yours too. His words where genuine and remorseful. He even paid respects to Master Splinter, April and Kai. Apologizing to them and making the vow to protect you.

Since that day, he lived up to it. Though of course it was rocky at first, you still felt iffy with him. But it did fade away, and you managed to find it in you to give him a chance. You already had two brothers, having a third one didn't seem bad.

Sasuke took his hand back looking at you."Why are you here? When you should be resting?"he gives you a stern look. Telling you, you better have a good reason to be here.

Which you did. Smiling at him, you hold out a clench fist and open it. In the center of your palm, was a silver origami star. The same you had given everyone before. Now one for Sasuke. He was surprised and confused by this. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi look on warmly. They knew what it meant. The Uchiha takes the star looking at it, plainly. Then to you, wanting you to explain.

"It's a star."you tell him.

"Yes. I can see that."he tries not seem rude."Why?"

You point to the star."It's a protective charm. A lot stronger than my first ones. This will protect you no matter where you go. I know you can take care of yourself. But, you have people waiting for you to return back home. This village is my home and everyone in here is my family. Which now makes you part of it. So, please return back home. Sasuke."

Taken back by what you said. He looks at the star. It was small but meant to so much. Smiling halfway, he puts it away in his pocket."Alright."he says looking back to you.

To make sure you hold up your pinky. This was something you use to do with April."Promise?"He promises, latching his pinky with yours. Sealing it. Earning him a bright tired smile from you. A smile that melted him.

With his final good-byes, Sasuke left to start his journey. You stood with Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura to see him off. Waving bye to him, you kept waving even if he didn't turn around. You kept it up until you couldn't see him anymore.

"It is sad he must do it alone."you say."But, I know he will be fine. I cannot wait for his return."

"We all can't."Naruto agrees with you."Let's get you off your feet now."

"Yeah, you need to rest."Sakura agrees with him. They begin to lead you back into the village. Halfway from the front gate, Ko drops down with his eyes activated. Though they deactivate when finds you. His presence scared Sakura and Naruto.

"There you are Ms. May."he sighs."I've been looking for you. Where did you run off too? You know Lord Hiashi, Lady Hinata, Lord Kakashi and Lord Shikamaru do not want you left unattended. In your condition. Why are you up? Did you need something? Come lets get you back to the manor."

Though you didn't mind Ko and where very grateful for his help he took his role very seriously and very rarely let you out of your sight. Meaning he suffocated you at times. When you would just want some alone time or took a simple stroll he was always hot on your tail. Finding you and taking you back to the manor. Sure you needed a good amount of rest, than normal. You still liked to do things. It was just today you wanted to make sure to see Sasuke off. Meaning you didn't say anything to Ko or anyone. Because of if you did Ko most likely wouldn't let you go.

He takes hold of you from Sakura and Naruto greeting Kakashi respectfully. He starts to escort you back, seeing the distress on your face. Sakura steps in."Actually Ko, I was taking May to her check up."She lies."She needs another one."

Ko looks at her uncertain. You just had one two weeks ago."I mean no disrespect, but Ms. May needs to rest. You are more than welcome to come and give her the check-up at the manor."

Seeing the man was not going to budge, she adds more to her lie."Lady Tsunade actually wants to check up on her. I promised her I would bring May."Hearing the former Hokage was going the examine Ko agrees. Though does give a time limit to have May back the manor. At least an hour. Sakura promise to have you back within that time. She asks Naruto to help her, which he does.

Finally away from Ko, you take a seat on bench Sakura and Naruto help you. Sakura would have stayed but she actually had something to do and leaves you and Naruto. The two of you sit and watch others walk by. It was nice. Resting your hands on your belly. Gently rubbing it, Naruto places his hand on it.

"I can't wait for the little one to come out."he said excited."You hear that little one. I can't wait for you to come out. I'm going to make you love raman so much."

You chuckle from what he said."You want raman. Lee can't wait to teach it about the Power of Youth. Ino can't wait to spoil them. I just want it safe and healthy."

"We all do."Naruto assures you."Guess we're all so excited. Your baby is going to be so loved."

"I know. I can tell."you smile."I just hope. I can give it enough of two parents." Your voice drops.

He looks at you lamenting. Even after war ended and months passed, and you've managed to move forward. You still express your grief of Neji not being here. A sense of feeling incomplete. A feeling he couldn't really fix. But he would try his best to make it less painful."You will."he said."You're going to be a wonderful mother. I know Neji knows it too. You care so much about everyone. Your going to give your child more than they could imagine."

You take comfort in his words. Looking down at your belly."Thank you. I guess I just well..."you stop shaking your head. Laughing softly. Naruto joins you."Neji told me to always look into his eyes, because that way I could see our future. When our child comes, I will do the same and look in their eyes. They are my new future now. Here is my question though?"You look at Naruto."When will you get your future?"

Knowing what you meant, he freaks out stammering."Wh-what the...Seriously?! May come on?!"You just laugh at his reaction.

You calm him down."Calm down Naruto. I was just joking."you tease him."When your future happens. I cannot wait. Though I do hope it is rather soon. It would be nice for my little one to have a someone to play with."

Calming down Naruto smiles and relaxes."Well, that might have to wait. I want to become Hokage. That's my future."The two of you look at the monument, that now had Kakashi's face on it.

"You never know, Naruto. It might happen sooner than you know."you look down at your belly.


	119. Chapter 119

This day couldn't have come sooner, you and everyone else was have been waiting for this day. It took two years since the war, and a life threatening mission for that knucklehead blood brother of yours, Naruto to see it. But, you couldn't be happier that he did. She was perfect. You approved since you found out. Though like Naruto you too could be dense in that area, unless someone spelled it out for you. After a few months of them dating, lead them to this very day. A day filled with love and perfection. You helped to plan with her, she asked you for your help and wanted you as her maid of honor. It only made sense the two of you being best friends and cousins in law. How could you say no. The ceremony and venue was going to be under the Hokage monument, the flowers where in full bloom. Making even better. Hard to believe two years ago, you and Naruto had the talk about his future. He was seeing Hokage in it, while you saw something different.

Words where very powerful. That they truly where. Kakashi as Hokage gave orders everyone had to prepare and be make this day very special. Since you're the Maid of Honor, you where incharge of so much. Invention. Food. Dress. And much more. Whatever you needed to do make the day easier for her. You made a list of guest that responded back, and it was fairly large. It was going to be nice to see the familiar faces again after so long. Some you did keep in touch with through writing. With the list, it was time to sort them in at their tables. Normally this was bride's job, but she already had enough on her plate. Plus this day had to be perfect. Surprising you actually where very organized. You got the decorations. Cake. Everything really. The date was set for the event. While the others hustle and bustle to find the perfect gift, you got the event ready. Living you little time to get them anything. With so much on your plate, luckily Natsuki and Kaito took over watching your child.

You went over things with Kakashi, who approved and gave you a rather large budget. You had sleepless nights but it was going to be worth it. If you had time, you spent it with her or him. Both of them nervous about this chapter in their life. You conducted the rehearsal with everyone. Once it was down, it was time.

The day couldn't have come any faster, you got up early. To go first take care of the bride who was in good hands, her sister had that covered. Leaving you to make sure all the decorations and setting was done nicely. You directed where things needed to go. Had a table for the gifts. Double checking the guest list. With a little break you had, you hurry back home. Not the Hyuga compound, you moved out a few months after your baby was born into your own place, Hiashi was a against it but understood. He set you up with a rather nice place, big enough for you, your child, Natsuki now older. She still looked the same except she one, she was now a genin shooting be a ANBU. Her hair she kept in a spiky pixie style, her eyes where a bit more softer but still edgy. She was growing into her face, turning into a lovely young lady. Kaito grew too, he took to growing his hair out to his mid back, styling like Neji's. He really missed him. He too became a genin having passed the Academy in short amount of time. Though he was leaning towards being a Medic-Nin like his father. Onyx his faithful partner. The two of them ended upon the same team. They grew up in the pass two years. Both of them where very helpful with you in raising your child. Taking their role serious.

Since you moving out from the Hyuga manor and into your own place, being a single mother of three in a sense was trying. But you made it work, you took up a job in the hospital, doing minor missions but would go if needed. Meaning the kids would be dropped off at either Hyuga's or Nara's depending really. It was hard at first but luckily Kurenai helped you through it. And you a huge community support from everyone else. Life as mother was interesting, never having one yourself. It took you a bit to get the hang of it, but you got it down. To an extent. Because of your knowledge in barriers, you where still over them. Many wanted to learn from you, though because you did spells, it rather difficult but you made work. Making a book for those in this world to understand. Making a name for yourself, besides the Fifth's student. Along with your other talents. You still everyday visit their graves and his. Staying the longest at his, introducing him to his child. Whom you would bring everyday.

A few times you sat to have a small dinner with him. Even though you became a mother, you still stayed touched with your teammates. Lee and Tenten where known for coming over to visit. Lee mainly, especially after the little one was born. He came barraging into with his arms filled with balloons and gifts. One would think he was the father the way he acted. He actually did the crying for you, he and Guy both of them crying. Guy going on how much of a proud father he was. Lee how proud of an uncle he was. Though you never gave neither that title. The two of them being over dramatic and their loudness nearly got them kicked out. When you baby came, Shima and Fukasuka came to see you. The old toad was so overjoyed upon finding out. She treasured the little one right off the back. Fukasuka stating it was a strong one. And insisted the little one to call him Grampapa. When your child could talk.

Ino was the most thrilled out of everyone, she couldn't wait to spoil the little one. Everyone was so happy for you. Though of course you had to remain in the hospital to be monitor. It took you a bit longer to heal than most. You had to get another blood transfusion. It was clear you having children would leave you on wavering between life and death. But you made it. Was all that mattered.

Now, back to this day. It just a about an hour left before it started. You where dressed, everything was set and ready. Guest came you greeted those coming, if they had a gift, you just levitated them out of their hands and place them over on the table. It so nice to see so many old faces. Kakashi was there to greet as well. The music cued, it was soft and lovely tempo. Natsuki and Kaito came dressed nicely. Perfect. Natsuki in a formal deep orange sundress, with bracelets to match. Her hair done nicely with a pearl clip in it. Kaito dressed handsomely in a suit, he was holding your little one dressed in a formal kimono. They took their seats by Ino who offered to watch them for you. You went to go check up on the bride.

Kakashi took over greeting the others as they came. No sooner had you left did two guests arrive you hadn't seen since the war. He and Kakashi greet eachother formally. While the other looks around for someone. She spots Natsuki and Kaito but not their caretaker. Wondering where they could be, which would have to wait. She follows the Kazekage to take their seat until she spots Shikamaru and makes her way over to him. You return a few minutes after their arrival informing Kakashi, who understood. You leave him again, but your voice was heard. They turn around too late missing you. Fixing what needed to be done for the bride. You look at her, she was beautiful. Your eyes well up with joy. Times like this, you where actually glad you couldn't cry. Taking her hands in yours. Holding them tightly. She was nervous and excited at once. You assure her it was going to be alright. With those you grab your bouquet, since there was no bridesmaids, it just you. You would go out first. The tempo of the music changed to slower one, that being your cue. You take the first step down the aisle.

The guest turn their heads to see who was coming. When their green eyes laid eyes on you, they where just breathless. Watching you walk down the aisle. Dressed in a lovely soft silver sheath gown. Reaching all the way down, it framed well. No one could tell that you had a child. The dress seem to glisten from the light of the sun. Your hair, having grown it out reaching down to your waist, was nicely done you kept some of your back with your brooch. The rest just nicely and softly fell down. You wore a powder pink lipstick adding more to your beauty in their eyes. Your stride was elegant and graceful. The last time they saw you, you didn't look this mature. You still retained your cute look though it was more mature. Your face narrowed out into more softer and graceful features. Your eyes remain with that innocent ting in them. Your body grew into it, longer and still a bit petite. Though more mature. By just looking at you, they could see you've grown up so much. Their eyes followed you, you noticed them out the corner of your eye. And the way they looked at you, you too where rather surprise to see how mature they grew since the last time you saw them. You would have smiled but you had come to the end and take your place behind where the bride would be. Iruka was up there next to Naruto as his acting father. The music tempo changed to more a lovely and merrily tempo. All eyes turned again back down the aisle. Those in their seat rose respectfully as the bride entered. Ino held your baby, who slept.

You watch her walk down with Hisahi, dressed in a lovely traditional wedding kimono. She just looked so lovely. Everything on her was perfect, you quickly look to Naruto who also dressed in traditional Japanese garb for groom. He beaming with joy, while his eyes showed how in love he was. You couldn't be happier for them both. Turning back to the bride, she reaches the podium. Hiashi hands her over to Naruto who gently takes her. You stand on her side, facing Kakashi preformed the ceremony. Standing there you listen. They both exchange their personal vows, once Naruto finished he turns to you.

He smiles at you warmly. You return it. Clearing your throat, you place your hands upon theirs."Naruto. Hinata."you look from him to her."I am so happy the two of you have found one another. To be here to see this union is amazing. The two of you mean so much to me. Naruto, you my brother. And I am so happy to have you Hinata as my sister. Naruto and Hinata may you live a life of love and prosperity." With that Kakashi finishes the ceremony pronouncing them husband and wife.

On that you hurl two orbs into the sky that explode like fireworks for the couple creating a lovely display in the sky. Everyone stands and cheers for the couple. A few whistle. Naruto stood there proud and nervous. But he had nothing but love for Hinata. The newlywed walk off first down the aisle, you follow with Kakashi and Iruka. Just for the heck of it, you hurl a few more orbs.

Now the rest of the wedding could start. Everyone went to congratulate them, while the guest did that you took of the behind the scenes. Though you did have enough time to take a picture with Hinata and the girls, then go to check up on your little one whom Natsuki was holding. Returning back to make sure the wedding was going smoothly, instructing the musicians to play the next tempo. Going here and there to make this day the best for the people you love so much. Seeing their love made you happy but also sad, everytime you caught them staring deeply into each others eyes, reminded you of the way Neji would with you. How you missed him greatly, looking around at the enchanting surroundings. You mind wondered off to him. A small breeze came and gentle caressed your cheek, just like he use to do. This was not the time to mourn for him, this was Hinata's and Naruto's day. Perking back up, you kept going.

Everyone was a wonderful time, socializing, eating and dancing. Which of course the first dance went to the bride and groom. A special song was played for them, by you. As the lead musician and singer. The arts where your specialty back home, especially with instruments and the one you choose was the piano. Your friends remember seeing you playing it, when they went through your memories and when you played it was really good. Very good. Music was a way for you express yourself, since it was rather hard for you. The tempo you played for them was lovely and the words you composed came out just the same. Everyone feel and see just how happy and how much you loved them both. Using your energy to add more magic to their shinning moment on the dance floor, making a energy construction platform under them that lift them up for all to see. You made energy flower petals to float around them with butterflies. The platform moved with them no matter which way they went. As the song came to an end, you brought them down gently. The next dance was with father and daughter, you played music for them both. All the while green eyes kept watching you. After Hinata's dance with her father, came Naruto's dance, but he didn't have a mother so he made it something else. You remember him telling you, had a picked someone to dance with during his turn but it was a surprise. And a surprise it was, just as you take your seat back down at the piano. He comes over to you, telling you, you where his pick. Which was a surprise to you. Looking to Hinata who wanted you too. You where though hesitant. There was so many others closer to him than you, Sakura being one of them, she knew him longer and made sense she should be doing this.

Seeing the look you had on, Naruto takes your hand and drags you with him to the center. You became nervous with all eyes on you, Kakashi cues the musicians to start. And the music start, you where at first stiff."Come on, I thought you liked dancing?"Naruto jokes with you. He takes your hand in his and the two of you begin to dance. For someone who was a knucklehead he was rather good. After the first minute, Naruto looks to Kakashi winking to the man. Who cues the band, and the tempo changes to a more lively and upbeat one. This wasn't in the wedding songs, looking to Naruto knowing he was behind it.

He just smirks, you knew what was coming next. Music like this meant one thing, fast dancing. Meaning being rather rash, which was alright. You use to do this with him before. He lets you go and stands on your side. Giving you a look."Ready?"he said. Hinata saw that spark between you two. She couldn't help but smile.

Her husband always knew how to pull that side of you out. Feeling the beat, Naruto saw you where ready and the two of you in the best of synchronizing dance. Realizing the footwork Naruto was using, it was the same one you had taught him two years ago. He was actually rather good with it now. Stepping one foot out, then shimmy, throwing up your arms crossing them. Then bob and weave the shoulders left and right. Then press backs against each other and shimmy again. The two hold out a hand and he takes it, pulling from behind spinning you around catching you. He was really good with it now. You had to admit, it was fun and it was clear the others where rather surprise, but enjoyed the show all the same. The dance lasted for about another minute, you and look at each other smiling listening to everyone's applause. You couldn't help but chuckle, looking again at Naurto who went over to Hinata. Watching the two, they really where meant for one another. The dance floor soon became a free for all. Anyone was allowed on it.

Lee was of course the first one dragging Tenten with him, leave it to him to get things started. It worked because others made their way to the dance floor. While the rest watched on, Kaito who had your little one now up took them to the dance floor and in a sense danced with them. Kureani was close by. Natsuki stayed on the sides watching, no doubt mischievous thoughts running through her mind. Temari and Shikamaru stood on the side chatting. While Ino dragged Sai to the dance with her on the floor. Kakashi stood by watching talking with Guy. Naruto and Hinata had another dance. You made sure to add more WOW factor, hurling many orbs into the sky. Bringing the entertainment. Manifesting your energy into different shapes. Making it as enchanting as you could. Knowing if Neji was alive he would do the same thing. Being behind the scenes of it all was well worth it. Everyone was having a good time, you did take breaks to check up on your little one. Very grateful to have help with them. You caught Natsuki and Kaito on the dance floor, they left the little one with Hiashi or Hanabi or Kakashi. Iruka and Naruto shared a fun dance together. The girls got together with Hinata again to talk. You would over hear them squealing, Ino the most. Choji of course by the food. Killer B dropped a few beats, and for some strange reason Kaito admired him and tried to do the same thing. The man dragged Naruto into it with him and Kaito.

Those green eyes would glance your way, while they conversate and mingled with others. It was hard to believe two have passed since they last saw you. Within those two years they hadn't heard a word from you, though heard things here and there about you. Heard how well you became, a complete contrast from the old May they first meet, when she came to this world. The May who went through so much to make here in this world. Lost so much. Put her life on the line against a mad man to protect others. Always she carried a smile on her face no matter what. A smile they realized too late how much they grew to enjoy and love having around. A smile that always greeted them back when she lived in their village. That sunny and light personality that radiated around her, where she went. The times the two of them spent watching the stars, sunrises, and sunsets. Once and maybe just a few times, she would dance with them. Her words of concern for them to take care of themselves. May always took it on herself to make sure they did. Popping up just cause. Giving them small gifts, even when she left the village to take up partial residence in Konoha back then. Showering them with kindness and affection, which of course she didn't see as anything more. Just did because it made them happy. A happy it did. So much they remember doing the one thing, they've regretted. Of course it was in her best interest, what could the do for her? After all she's did for them, they caused her nothing but pain and suffering. In their eyes they did. Every decision they made. It was the only right they could do two years ago.

It still haunted them till this very day. Not a second went by their mind didn't often wonder about how she was doing. Of course he could get intel from their elder sister who saw the pink hair kounichi. But, choose against it. It would be too painful. Thinking about all May has done for them, left a emptiness guilt in their soul.

In life it seem rare to be given a second chance, but having be given one themselves turning away from their murderous ways into the person they are today. Surely life was giving them another chance. They just had to take the first step, but everytime they tired since being here, guilt took hold of them. Stopping them and reminding them of what they did to May and how she would perceive them. The fear of that restricted them. They could only watch from afar, look but never to touch. Since first glance their mark on their forehead seem to start to irritate for some strange reason. Remembering the many times she would show affection to it, whenever she left. Left them feeling something inside they couldn't explain for the longest. Until they let her go. The flower, they remember the flower she had given them. Seeds actually, when she came back from Konoha from training under Tsunade. Telling them to plant them, because they where a certain kind of flower would show them their feelings. It was a surprise, May didn't even know what it was. Because of it, they planted and patiently waited to see. And by the end of the war, their flower had blossomed into perfect meaning.

Opening their eyes, that weep for their deepest mistake. It made perfect sense. All of it. Made them recall what the 2nd Mizukage said told them about May. Ebizo as well. Even Kankuro. Their words were cryptic. But it all became clear. Much clearer now. They cared so much for their own village, but with May it was beyond. The two years she was away, always left something empty in them. Of course it didn't interfere with their duty as the head of their village, for those who couldn't see. Even after two years, those of their village hadn't forgotten about her. At the beginning they asked when she was coming back, which slowly died down. But she was still brought up every now and then. Told them, the village still misses her. And who wouldn't, she left a lasting memory in many. She could make anyone feel loved and important. A gift she had.

The Dessert Flower, Ebizo called her. A title he bestowed on her, stating because flowers are consider very rare to be grown in dessert. And May was just that and flower in a harsh environment that brought something new.

Temari chatting with Shikamaru and Choji noticed Gaara glancing at her previous genin. You. May. Who was busier than a bee, going here and there behind the scenes taking care of the wedding. Shikamaru noticed her little distraction and looks in the same direction, catching the young Kazkeage looking at his sister. It took him less than a second to put it together. He smirks to himself. Though Temari didn't take it as lightly as he did, she was more irritated by her younger brother's stand off. It's been two dang long years and finally after so long Gaara had the chance he was given by life to take. Yet he just stood there or forced himself to talk and engage with others.

She had unlike him time to talk with you and reestablish the relationship you and her shared years ago. Of course she was shocked finding out you had became pregnant and gave birth. More so you where in a relationship with Neji. She was hoping for you to be in a different one. Never did she hold against you, because from the way you talked about Neji, the memories you had with him. Told her how much you truly loved him. Her heart went out to you, but she was glad you had become strong upon it. You kept your personality, she though was more happy to be able to talk back with you. At times bringing up how it would great for you to come back and live in Sunakagure. Hiding her real reason, trying to drop hints to you. But you never picked up on them. After every visit she made to Konoha, Gaara never once asked about how you've been doing. Even though his eyes wanted to know, he didn't bother to asks. Though it was the opposite with you, you inquired about her brother and everyone else. And sending your hellos and best wishes to residence back in Suna.

Temari knew Gaara missed you, but he wouldn't say. By his actions she saw catching him a few times watching the sunset. Or gazing up at the stars. Glancing at to his windows, in hopes you might just be there. The way his eyes lite up for an instant she might come through the doors. To drop in disappointment and frustration when reality set in. Not a day went by that Gaara didn't regret letting you go. Though it wasn't her place to speak, Temari made it very adamant how she disagreed with what he did and years later did in a sense confront him about his feelings.

Having reached her patience with him, she makes her way over to him. Stopping when couldn't move, turning around to find Shikamaru had stopped her with his shadow possession. Shaking his head no.

"This isn't the time."he tells her.

He was right, she knew he was. Sighing in frustration she leaves it be. Giving one more sharp glance to her brother, who felt her heated eyes on him. He turns around just as she looks away.

The rest of wedding went well. It was late into the night when it began to wind down. Guest started to leave, going back home and some back to their hotel rooms. A couple where intoxicated. Guy happen to be one of them. Luckily Tenten kept Lee away from it. Tsunade also as well. Sakura with Shizune's help took her back. You saw the guest off, thanking them for coming. With Kakashi, who noticed someone out the corner of his eyes. Which made him look at you, he wasn't the only one either. Naruto and Hinata stayed thanking others for coming. Naruto noticed too. They wondered if you noticed, but was clear you hadn't. So busy with others. Hinata noticed her husband distracted look, she follows his eyes and notices too. She look to you, feeling her eyes on you. You look back smiling, which she returns. Naruto and her go over to you.

You and Hinata take hold of each others hands."Thank you, May." Hinata thanks you."You really helped making this day special."She starts to tear up. Prompting you wipe the tears before they fell.

"You're to beautiful to cry."you tell her. Pulling her into a hug. Separating you look to Naruto. He smiles at you."I'm so happy. You deserve this and so much more. I hope soon mine will have someone to play with."You joke, the two of you laugh over the shared memory."You're going to make a wonderful husband. The two of you,"you take one of his hands and Hinata's in another. Looking from one to the other."...Never have I seen two people so in love before. The two of you are now a family."

Kakashi and Iruka look on watching the three of you. It was clear you where becoming emotional, it was so heartwarming. The three of you hug each other, you hug them both tightly. Trying hard not to cry behind them. With one last squeeze you three separate.

Kakashi comes over to you, resting a hand on your shoulder."It's rather late. You should head home."he tells you, looking back over at Kaito, Natsuki and your little one who had fallen asleep."You've done enough."He tells you. Turning around smiling under his mask."Take your family home."

From the look Iruka, Naruto and Hinata gave you told you it was alright. Besides you did feel a bit tired. Bidding them all good night, you go over to the children scooping up your little one from Natsuki's hold. They where so small in your arms. Only year old and nine months. Your baby took after you with your skin tone, though a shade lighter, they had your eye color the only difference the features taken after their father's eyes. Featureless golden-yellow eyes. They also had Neji's dark brown hair and inheriting his facial structure. Though with your cute and soft features. Not mention having Neji's frown. Wrapping them up, to keep them warm. Saying good-bye to everyone again, you leave with the kids. Just as you left the venue, Shikamaru came having finished dropping Temari back to her room. He takes you home.

"I'm so glad Naruto and Hinata had the perfect wedding."you tell him, smiling thinking of it."I'm so happy for them. They found each other. Seeing that, I know everyone will find that. Ino has it already. Even you, brother."

He knew what you where talking about. And gives you an annoyed look with a smirk."You need to stop prying into others business."

"I wasn't prying. It was just an observation."you defend yourself."Besides, I can see it on you."

"You make it seem like it won't happen to you."he changes it."Talking about everyone else, and observing them."

You look at him."I never said that. But,"you look up at the stars."I already had it. And I was given something wonderful."you look down at you baby tenderly."I've lived through it. It might have been short, but I had...Now it's time for everyone else to have theirs."your voice perks back up.

Shikamaru wasn't stupid, he could see and hear the lingering anguish. Even after all this time, it was still hurt. What happened to you, mirrored Kuernai. The two of you lost the one you both loved, and had their child. The only difference, unlike Kuerani who had longer time with Asuma. You didn't. Your love with Neji was short. You weren't able to have the many memories Kuerani had with Asuma. You had just begun to experience it, to have it ripped away from you. Your love story wasn't long lasting like everyone else. Leaving you feel rather solemn. But you did remain happy for the others. Trying to push down your own agony and hurt. He could only do so much as your brother to help you. Since Neji's death, you kept yourself busy and focus on work, family and others. A way to fill the space in you. Just as quickly as it came it faded, when where by yourself. He's caught you a few times being alone.

Looking at your smile that could fool anyone, he knew you forcing every bit of you to remain cheerful. He kind of regretted saying what he said. Reaching your place, he helps you in, taking out his spare key. Yes. He had one, just like a few others every since you moved out of the Hyuga compound. Just to help you after the baby was born. Kaito and Natsuki go in first, yawning. You tell them to at least brush their teeth.

"Yeah. Yeah."Natsuki said groggily, her eyes began to fall.

You and Shikamaru smile shaking heads. Turning to him, you smile at him."Thank you, brother. For walking me home. I know it was very troublesome."

He smirks at you."You know me well."He looks to the little one, smiling warmly at them. He rest a gentle hand on their head."You better get some rest."He tells you.

"Yes. I know."you tell him."Make it back home safely."

With his hand on the door he locks the back, and begins to close it wishing you a good night."You know."He stops the door half way."...Life is tricky. We might think it's done with us. But sometimes it can surprise us."Leaving you with those words he closes the door. Outside, he takes out a cigarette walking a few feet away to light it. Taking a puff. Smirking to himself."Don't blow it."he tells the one hidden. Taking another puff he walks away.

Back inside, you get your little one ready for bed. After changing them into their pj's adorable oneies, you tuck them into their crib in your room. A gift from Guy, and built by Naruto and Lee. Which actually ended being made by you and Hinata. Your little one still remain asleep, you smile at them lovingly. Planting a gentle kiss on center of their forehead, when a knock came to your door.

Looking at your clock, it was rather late. Who could be here this late? Lee? Kakashi to check to make sure you made it home? No, because when it was Shikamaru he knew you did. It wasn't Ko. Maybe it was Shikamaru. Did he forget something?

The knock came again. Going to the door, you unlock it assuming it to be Shikamaru. Opening it to greet him.

"Brother di-Gaara?!"you where surprised to finding him standing here at your doorstep. You where speechless, after two year of not seeing him nor talking. Here he stood before you.

He stood there looking at you slightly nervous. His mind began to race with what he should say and how he should say it. There was only on thing he could say, after two years."...Hi. May."


	120. Chapter 120

You sat a plate of refreshments down for Gaara on your coffee table, consisting of crackers, cheese and some cookies. It wasn't that you didn't have anything else, it was just rather late and after coming from the wedding were there was food, it was highly likely either of you might still be hungry. Tired was more like it, especially for you, easily you could go to bed actually you wanted too. But, it would be rude not to mention disrespectful to be not courteous to Gaara. He is the Kazekage after all. Though also it's been so long since you last saw and heard from him.

Taking a seat a cushion away from him on your dark brown camelback sofa. In the living room. You watch Gaara's eyes look around your place. It was a rather nice size, with three rooms. Natsuki and Kaito each had their own, no longer sharing like before. A nice kitchen with most up to date appliances. A nice size dinning room that connected to the kitchen. The living room was rather large. Your furniture and color theme was of browns and greens, earth tones really. Very relaxing and calming. There where a few pictures around, some hanging on the wall and sitting around. Of you and the kids. Your little one with Natsuki and Kaito. Your friends. You and Temari. A group shot with everyone. You, Natsuki, and Kaito after their graduation from the Academy. And lastly in the center of the room over the mantle, Neji. Next it a smaller one on either side, you and him from a mission the two of you did together. And with Natsuki and Kaito. Gaara put it together from looking at your timeline of pictures which no doubt you had more elsewhere, you here with Neji. He was aware of what happened to him during the war. It made perfect sense for him not to talk to you. Looking at the picture of your little one on the wall. He figured that part out too.

Through your pictures he saw your growth. The sound of the teapot steaming broke his focus, feeling you get up he watches you. You come back in just two minutes with two cups of tea handing him one.

"Thank you."he takes it.

You retake your seat back in your spot."You're welcome. So, did you like my pictures?"

He wasn't sure how to really answer that. Trying to read your smile."Their, very nice."he said."It seems you've had a good life."

"Thank you."you accept what he said."Yes. Who would have thought after two years, this would happen. Natsuki and Kaito are both genin's now."

"They are?"he seem rather surprise."That's good."

You take a sip of your tea."Yes. They graduated about...four months ago. Natsuki has her eyes set on being an ANBU. While Kaito wants to follow in his father's footsteps to become a Medic-nin. They're both really good. Both of them are on the same team. Their jonin is very good, though the two of them do can drive them over the edge."You chuckle a bit."But, the two of them are really good together."You look away from him at a picture of the two of them posing with their new forehead protectors on."No matter what mission they go on, they always have the others back. Kaito will heal Natsuki and she will be always defend for him. Their both growing up so fine. So fast. It's scary really. Two years ago, they were so different. Now look at them. I couldn't be more prouder."

You speak with pride and love. Clearing your throat you turn the conversation to Gaara."So? How have you been? Gaara? I know being Kazekage has kept you busy. Temari would tell me how much you've been working to keep peace with the great villages. That's really good to hear. I just hope though, you are taking care of yourself. Taking time out to enjoy things. Or maybe someone is doing that for you?"

"No. There's no one."he tells you."I have been working with the other villages, we're all on good terms. Since after the war."

"That's so wonderful to hear. The last time I went to each one, I heard bits a pieces. From the war, came something wonderful. Everyone is uniting together and peace is spreading across the lands."You say with relief."It's so good. Fighting, brings nothing but suffering. Being able to prevent that, is a good thing. Though I know in life we have to experience suffering in order to grow. But, if I can do anything to lessen it, than I will. Look at me talking about myself. How rude. You're the guest here. Please tell me how things have been going for you? How is your village? How is Mr. Ebizo? Everyone? Kankuro?"

Gaara got silent, his mind and mouth locked on him. These where simple questions to answer, why he couldn't answer them? He wasn't sure. It was clear this was nothing but small talk, but you made it seem like the most important thing. In your eyes he could see how happy you where to see him. It wasn't the same happiness like before those years ago, when you were younger. But still held felt the same. His looked deeper in yours, searching them.

There was something behind them, he wasn't sure if his mind was playing tricks or not. Or his guilt was making him see what he feared. That he couldn't look at you anymore. Turning away, which you became confused and worried. Was it something you said? He just suddenly shut himself off and away. Just a few seconds ago he was talking, now this. Placing your cup down, you move closer to him, calling to him.

"Gaara."You call to him softly. Reaching out a hand, placing it on his wrist gently."Gaara, what's wrong? Are you okay? Gaara?"

He could hear you rising concern in your voice. Again. He thought to himself. He was causing you pain and suffering. After two years, the reunion between you two, he thought it would be better. Not like this.

Why did he force himself to come here? If just would have went back to his room, and leave back to Suna he wouldn't be here. And cause this on you. His guilt was stronger than he thought. It wouldn't allow him to say what he wanted, after all this time. No. The guilt was to heavy. Even when you opened your door to him, allowed him in your home. Talk with him despite being tired. To be joyful on having his company. He couldn't enjoy it like you were. Another misstep on his part. This was a mistake he told himself. He heard you calling out to him, like the many times you have before. Just wanting to know. But he wouldn't tell you. No matter what.

Raising a hand he places it on yours, lifting it off setting it aside without looking at you. This took you by surprise. Watching him stand up placing the tea down, his back to you. Thanking you and apologizing for coming over to late.

Adjusting his suit."You have a lovely home."He tells you rather cold it seem.

You didn't understand, why his behavior just changed suddenly. This wasn't the Gaara you knew, two years couldn't have changed him this much towards you. Not after all you've been hearing about him working so hard to make sure things where peaceful. No person like that would cast their back to you. It hurt. This confusion hurt. The same when he left you back in Konoha. It left you feeling rather angry with him, even though you where given a personal scroll that explained his reasoning. Getting to your feet you quickly. Having enough of this, bring the scroll to you and with your energy bind him.

Stepping in between him and door. And hold up the scroll. He looks at it shocked and guilty. Your eyes fall on the unopen scroll, releasing Gaara from your hold."I never read it."you tell him."After I was given this. I was so upset. I didn't understand. I was so confused."Your voice tighten with anger. But settle."I didn't understand why you did what you did at first. But, I think now I know."Lifting your eyes to look at him.

There was not single look of bitterness nor resentment. Only peace and understanding, with a slight hint of confusion. That what you believed his reason to be matched your own. You wanted closure. That's all you wanted. Placing a hand on the side of his face, your thumb strokes his cheek softly.

You smile at him."Gaara. Please, do not keep carrying this burden of guilt. I am no longer upset with you. I know you were trying to do what you thought was best. You never put me in any sort of danger. My main concern was to ease it for you. But it seems I've failed on that part."You cry."If you can find it in your heart to forgive me. As I have with you, that will be enough for me. For two years not hearing from you, I should have reached out to take that pain away. You had tired so much to do that for me. You gave so much kindness, I had to find a way to repay you back. And here again you shower me with it. So, please no more. No more Gaara. Release yourself from these binds."You bring your hand back smiling at him."Holding onto the past doesn't do any good."

Touched and broken up by your words. Recalling the words of others to him. Brought tears to his eyes. The memories he shared with you back in Suna, just the two of you. Always smiling at him, calling his name. And what you said. What you promised. Here you stood before him pleading for him to release himself from it all. He saw the hurt in your eyes that he'd been holding on this for years. His guilt. You wanted him to forgive himself. What you said, about his choices he made for you, were to protect you. Yet he thought it caused the opposite with you. But through your eyes he saw it wasn't true. He had only focused on the negative results of it all. You had grown pass it all, it was like you where extending him a hand to take. To start anew. Why did you always want to save him? No matter what, you always seem to. During the war. During your rescue. Against his own councilmen.

Recalling what you always told him. You wanted him to take care of himself. And since he wouldn't, you did it for him. Without a second thought. Even now, with everything. You still wanted that for him. Closing his eyes, he opens them. Accepting it. Forgive himself, he looks to you tenderly. With a smile.

Finally he could say it after all this time. What he always wanted to say to you."I'm sorry. May."

He pulls you into a secure embrace. Holding you tightly. In the past you were the one who gave him the hugs and when you did he never returned them or was to late too. But not this time. Smiling, you get your arms loose. And return his hug. No words needed to said. It was clear the two of you missed the other.

Separating just a bit from him, you look up."Please Gaara. Let's start over. Okay?"You say with a smile."How is everything?"

* * *

Kakashi sat in his office going over some paperwork, Shizune standing next to him. Even after Tsunade step down as Hokage she remained the assistant for the current one."Anything new?"Kakashi inquires, though he already knew what she was going to say.

"Oh. Well, let me see."She goes through her memory and some of the files in her hands."The Academy is looking to expand. And expansion of the village is going rather well. Let me see...The Kazekage has extended his stay for a few more days since the wedding. An-"

Kakashi holds up a hand stopping her. She looks at him, behind his tired eyes there was a gleam happiness. Turning in his chair he gets up and goes to the window looking out spotting with his eyes. Two people taking yet another stroll together, well three to exact one though being pushed in a stroller. Though sometimes it was just the two. It was about this time they would walk pass. For the pass almost two weeks they where seen together. Kakashi didn't need to be out there to know, he had eyes everywhere if he needed to use them. And use them he did. He didn't mind his guest staying longer than they had intended. They had their reason, which was obvious to those who could see it. It warmed his heart seeing and hearing about the two. Seeing them both together, clearly made the others day. Watching the rebuilding of their relationship, to see it blossom into what many hope it would be.

Shizune comes over and peers out spotting the two. She smiles sweetly at them both. Watching the way the two smiled at each other, the way one stared so deeply at the other. It took a bit of time for her to understand why they extended their stay more, but she soon caught on. It was a good thing. A very good thing.

After that night and talk with Gaara, the plate now cleared between the two of you. Allowed the two of you rebuild what had been lost those last two years. It was rather nice having his company, you where rather surprise he extended his stay in Konoha. You just assumed he had business to take care of. To your surprise he didn't and pretty much every morning he would be at your door. It started to become the norm seeing him. You would invite him in for breakfast to eat with you and kids, if they didn't have to leave to go on a mission in the village. After breakfast Gaara would asks to go on a stroll with you and your little one if you didn't have to drop them off. The strolls where nice, it gave the two of you time talk and catch up. You would do errands with him. Though you enjoyed spending time with Gaara, you still had a to make a living. You still had a job, which to your surprise Kakashi took you off and gave you a rather strange mission. To be Gaara's company, not in that sense but just to make sure he would have a good stay here in the village.

You didn't mind, it was just nice to have him around. You took him to different sites through out the village. Places to eat and to go. This time with him it felt different than before, though you couldn't place it. Maybe it was the fact Gaara would talk back and was more casual and relaxed. He still carried himself professionally and humble. He didn't mind your little one coming along. You would regal him with stories about your old life back in your world. The funny ones or bring up times back in Suna. Memories the two of you shared small laughter, though you laughed more than him. When the day came to an end you would invite him to stay for dinner if he wanted too. About two times Lee ended up coming over surprised to find Gaara there, but thrilled to see him. Shikamaru also came over or you would just happen to run into him. He would pretty much tell you that Yoshino wanted you to come over more.

With Gaara's stay, it didn't prevent you from going to visit their graves. Taking your little one to see Neji's. Placing flowers on each grave respectfully. You would spend a few minutes talking to each one of them.

Time just seem to be more pleasant and brighter with his company. Everything you said he was interested in. When his time was up in Konoha, you were rather bummed he had to go back to Suna. Admitting you would miss his company. You saw him off with Kakashi. Wishing him well and hoped to see him soon. Though most importantly to take care of himself. He had your information should he want to keep in-contact with you. With him gone, your life return back to normal. Watching and caring for your family. You didn't mind really, just that, now that Naruto and Hinata were both married, and the others getting into relationships. Left you a bit by yourself, besides with the children. You watched them from afar moving forward into their futures. It made you happy to see them prosper.

You just wondered, if you felt happy for them. Why you felt a bit bitter. You couldn't quite figure it out, staring at the shogi piece on the board before you. Analyzing the pieces on the board. Looking at what Shikamaru had played. It was a really good. The two of you sat outside on the engawa playing shogi. The game the two of you use to play back when you use to live with him and his family. A game of skill and strategy, one Shikamaru was very good at. Holding one of the pawn pieces, you seem rather lost on a simple move. This wasn't like you, Shikamaru knew you where rather good when it came to this game. A shock to many who perceived you as the type that wouldn't be able to play this game. If his sensei was still alive he would praise you for your skill in the game. Which of course credit went to your computer mind. Able to process faster than most minds. Which was no wonder why this game wasn't much a challenge, unless you went up against a opponent like Shikamaru or Shikaku.

When playing this game, your moves where rather fast. Not like this slow, hesitant nor confuse. The move was easy, you could easily corner one his bishops. You where playing rather sloppy. Realizing he had noticed you poor playing skills. You quickly make a random move. A mistake he saw.

Which you cover up with some excuse."Sorry. I'm just tired."you lie to him. Looking down at the board."You're move."

Not even a challenge. Tired? He knew that was not fully true. Inside the house, his mother was tending to your little one. Natsuki and Kaito both went on a mission that took them away from the village. So there was no need for you really to be tired.

He could easily pry, but preferred to let it come out naturally. Through shoji. A strategy game that worked in real life too. He moves his piece and gestures for you to go next. Again you took quite some time to go over his move. Your hand loomed over another pawn. Another stupid move, your hand was hesitant to pick it up. So you move it over to your rook. Not a good move either, moving your rook would give him an opening. It seem like you noticed it, and decided against moving that piece. Going for another pawn instead. Moving it, taking out his rook. Finally a good move, not really the best but still good. Still, it was sloppy. He took that and captured your bishop.

Lost and stuck at the move he just did. You just smile to yourself solemnly."Guess you win, brother."you look at him.

"You can still make some moves."he tells you, noticing some moves that you could make. Though that was of course if you decided to take them.

Your eyes look over the board than to the small amount of pieces you had compared to Shikamaru. He had taken a pretty good amount. Setting them in pairs. Again you hesitate which piece to move. Frustration began to cloud your mind, he could see it in your eyes. Yet, you still forced yourself to keep going, to keep playing. Making more sloppy moves. Soon leaving you with barely anything to protect your king. Only added to your frustration.

Shikamaru looks at the clock, this game was much to short between you two. A normal game with the two of you lasted at least almost two hours to two hours and half. Not 45 minutes. You where stuck. What move could you make to win? None of them seem to work. Giving up seem to be the only way out. But what good would that do? You could the pressure of trying to figure out what move to make along with Shikamaru's piercing observing eyes. Your eyes shifted between him and the board. If you moved that, than he could this. Moving that one, gave him a free pass. And that move would allow him to take your King.

Stump. You became stump. Resting the piece you had back on the board, you look at him in defeat. With that he make his move."Well, look at that. I win."he sits back folding his arms. Looking at you."I would say for us to go again. But something tells me, your not really focusing. So,"he starts to put the pieces back on the board. Setting it back up. You do the same thing."Let's try this again."He makes the first move. Looking at you rather serious and concerned."But, this time make the right moves."


	121. Chapter 121

***Two Years Later***

You reenter the gates of Konoha after finishing an A-rank mission with your old teammates. Well one Lee. The two of you going on missions together like this was rather rare. Considering the busy life. Well much more, with Lee now having a family. A son, who resembled him quite a great deal. Lee was so proud and happy when he became a father, never had you seen him cry so much besides with the birth of you baby. The day Metal, the name of his son was born, you where just as overjoyed. And right away Lee stated your little one and his son would be the best of friends. Not to mention dubbing you his son's auntie and God-mother. All this happened four months ago. Yes, four months ago Lee had his son. And he wasn't the only one who had a family. Naruto and Hinata both welcomed their first child into the world, a little boy whom they named Bourto. The little one took after his father in appearance, face whiskers and everything, though had lighter blue eyes. Adorable little one he was. They weren't the only ones who had babies. Ino and Sai after they got married, a wedding you attending as a bridesmaid and coordinator. Ino wanted you seeing how well you did Hinata's and Naruto's. They had theirs. A boy. Inojin. Combination of both his parents. Sai's skin complexion and Ino's hair and eye color.

Sakura also had a baby, a little girl. Name Sadara. Coming back to the village with it after leaving to travel with Sasuke. Her daughter took after her father appearance right away you felt an instant attraction to her as you did with Boruto. While she was gone, being one of Tsunade's top students and one of the best healers, you where given the role as head medic a position you shared with Sakura. You didn't mind, even when she took maternally leave. It was trying leaving you little time with your family. Luckily though you had help.

Choji also married to the Kumo kounichi, Karui. Who moved to Konoha after they married. This was a surprise to you, but you where happy none the less for him. You attended the wedding, Choji asked you to be a performer at it and if you could do the desserts. Which of course you didn't mind. You made sure their wedding was special, just like Ino's and Sai's and Lee's wedding Choji and Karui had a girl, Chocho. Who took after her mother's skin complexion and eye color, with Choji's hair color and body size.

Last and one you couldn't be more happy for. Temari and Shikamaru. The two of you wed and it was a rather nice wedding, you coordinated and was their performer, wanting to make the best. You also were in the wedding as Maid of Honor. And the Best Man, happened to be Gaara. That was a surprise because you where sure either Choji or Naruto would have been it. So you ended up walking down the aisle with Gaara, unaware that Temari was the one who wanted it like that, with her hidden intentions. After their marriage, Temari gave birth to their son, Shikadi. And like with Sadara and Boruto you something strong towards him.

Kiba and Shino where the only ones who hadn't got married. Well Kiba did take an attraction towards a girl name Tamaki. He had gotten over his crush with you, which of course you still never knew. This happened after you gave birth. He settled to be close friend, but promised he would always be there for you. He wasn't the only either, who's affection you where not aware of. Suigestu was another, though you hadn't seen him since the war. His whereabouts unknown to you, with him. It was unclear where he stood with you. But a few times you had received beautiful seashells. Unsure who they where from, but grateful for them. Recalling how you found them interesting that time when Suigestu took you to hide you in the Land of Waves.

Konohamaru was another, unaware of his feelings for you. You just thought he was being very kind to you. After you had your baby, his feelings towards you didn't waver. In fact he became rather helpful, when he could. He had tired a few times to tell you but you just never caught on. And valued him a really dear friend. He promised to always protect you and even bluntly to you he would make his. Words you didn't really understand but accepted. He often wished you would understand how important you where to him. His friends could see it and where rather supportive. Besides there wasn't that big of an age difference, consider your chronological age was four years, though physically you are nineteen. The youngest among everyone. Though only so many knew. He saw nothing wrong.

Everyone you had families. Well some had families. Being married and having children. Their lives moving forward. You where moving forward too, but you felt not the way you wanted too. To fill that feeling you poured yourself in whatever you could do. Missions. Tending to others.

"I'll turn that into, the Hokage."you tell Lee. He looks at you."Why don't you go home, I'm sure you family will be happy to see you."

"Are you sure?"Lee didn't mind taking the information back to Kakashi."You seem rather tired."

Shaking you insist on doing this."I'm fine. Besides, you're a new parent. It is important to be with your child. And family. It was wonderful going on a mission together again. It felt much like old times."

He flashes you a smile, agreeing."Yes. It was very good. You always surprise me. And your skills are always improving. At least let me walk you half way."

"Sure."

It was nice to talk with Lee. Things hadn't changed much with him. He went on and on about his son and family. Each word he said was filled with fiery passion and joy. And not to mention the great deal of love he had for them. He was truly happy with his life. Telling you stories with Metal. Stories you couldn't help but laugh at. Some slightly mirrored your experience as a first parent. The good thing of being a parent before the others, you had more experience and could relate with them. Not to mention give them pointers if they asked. Through the talk, you kept on Lee and nothing else. Reaching halfway, the two of you say bye and part.

Instead of walking, you took to the skies. Flying was always quicker for you, everyone in the village had become use to seeing you flying through the skies. Up here you felt free and nothing held you down. Looking down at everyone below you going about their day. It was like seeing their life from a bird's eye view. Closing in on the Hokage's residence, you normal use to go to the window and pop in. Back of course when you were younger. Landing down, you take the normal way inside. Walking in.

Up in his office, Kakashi was going over some things before he had to head off. A knock came and he tells them to enter. And enter you did, popping your head around the door, greeting the overworked man.

"Good afternoon, Papa Kakashi."you call him by the nickname you've give, with a smile walking over to him. Handing him the information."The mission was a success."

He takes what you gave him, and sets it aside."I had a feeling it was going to be. Missions like these are just to easy for you. I wonder why I even bother assigning them to you."

Though you knew he was joking you respond anyway."Because you know there is less you have to worry about. Speaking of which,"you look around his office."Have you been taking care of yourself? Papa Kakashi? From the look of it, you haven't really."You hold up a store bought containers of food."This job, is taxing. It gives one no time."

Looking up from his paper, Kakashi knew you weren't talking about him. The worry and concern you had in your eyes, wasn't for him. But for someone else, whom you left nameless. Throwing away his trash, you start to pick up in his office. He didn't mind, this was usually what you did whenever you stopped by. Be it after a mission. Or to drop something for him to eat when you could for him. And every time you did, he would let you at it. Stopping you wouldn't do anything good. It took you just around 20 minutes to do a quick clean, and up to 45 to an hour for a really deep one. When it took a hour, that meant someone was watching your little one. He had a pretty good idea of how it might be. The little one was now two and growing. Able to walk and form somewhat of sentences. At least the little one knew their name. Glancing at the picture on his desk, he took with his in a sense grandchild, with Guy included. He saw much of Neji in their eyes, they had inherited from you. It was a rather cute picture, with the three of them. Guy holding the little one in his lap, with his large smile. Kakashi on the side kneeling down smiling behind his mask. And the little one looking at the camera rather confused. Such wide eyes they had.

Moving his eyes over towards you, you had just finished stacking his books. Looking pleasant and content. Humming away merrily.

"So?"he decides to start a conversation."Anything planned for the remainder of the day?"

Quite a strange question to be asking."Well, not much. Natsuki and Kaito are out. Hikaru is with Hiashi since I left. He wants to get started on her learning about her clan. Leaving me really free. I do have to do some rounds at the hospital for a bit after here. Go over some barriers with a couple of shinobis. Oh, I promised-"you go on about the rest of your day to him. That sounded more like a list than things to do. There wasn't one single break in there. Just listening to you talk it sounded exhausting.

From telling him about just the rest of your day, turned into telling him about your week. Working at the hospital. Hikaru would be staying at the Hyuga compound until the middle of the week. Do a baking order for someone who had asked. Present at the Academy. Help Natsuki and Kaito train. One thing after the other, till you finally told him you would actually be able to spend some time with Hinata and the other women. Getting together for a bit.

"That's my week really."you finish, stacking his books in order before placing them all back on the shelf."There, that's better." You step back taking look at the cleaning you did."Well, I should be let you get back to work. I promised Sensei Guy I would go and spend some time with him. Bye."you go over and hug him, then take your leave.

The week went by fast, and everything you told Kakashi you would be doing. You did. Not having Hikaru home kind of gave you more time get things done, but still less time for yourself. The only time was the meet up date you made with Hinata and the others. Double checking yourself. Wearing a off shoulder spring green tunic dress reaching to your knees, with a flowing silhouette feel. Giving you a soft and graceful look, with bell sleeves and white laced trim around the edges. Dark mid-calf open toe sandals. Your hair you've styled in a fishnet braid reaching all the way down to your waist, with bangs framing your face. Seeing nothing was wrong, you leave to meet up with them.

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata sat waiting at one of the village's Tea cafe inside. Each of them a mother and wife, and sense changed their appearance in manner of speaking. Sakura still kept her hair short though now her bangs swept to the side. Ino still with her ponytail though not as long. And Hinata had cut her hair to her shoulders. It was good to be together after such a long time. There was much to catch up on, since becoming new moms. Their time was taken up by their child. So it left little time to do other things.

Only three out of the six of them where present. Missing, Karui, Temari and May.

Hinata looks out the window for any sign of either three women, mainly though her best friend."I wonder what's taking them so long?"Sakura ponders looking down at her sweet tea. Twirling her straw, slightly board.

"We finally get together and their running late."Ino grumbles slightly impatient."We do have things to do."

"I'm sure there is a reason."Sakura tries to calm her friend from becoming more upset.

Hinata just smiles listening to them, while keeping her eyes out for any sign. She could easily use her eyes, but choose against it. There was no need.

You landed."She's here."Hinata tells Sakura and Ino, who look towards the door of the place.

And you come in asking the waitress of the whereabouts the others could be. Sakura raises her hand flagging you down."Over here!"

Noticing her hand, you thank the woman and make your way over to them. They get up to greet you. You hug each of them happy to see them. Hinata you hugged the longest and tightest. She does the same back. You take the seat at the table next to her, placing your purse down.

"I apologize for being late."you tell them sighing exhausted."I just had a few last minute things to do. Where is Temari and Karui?"you noticed two missing faces.

Ino tells you."Kauri isn't feeling well. She's sick. And Temari, I don't know really. I called and was told she has a important guest, but will join us later."

A waitress comes with a menu handing it to you."Thank you. Oh, that's terrible for Kauri. I'll remember to make her some homemade soup, later this evening. What about Chocho? Is she sick too? I hope not. Maybe I should go over to check up on them both. Is Choji here?"

The three look at you shocked and in disbelief at what you just said."I think they're going to be fine."Sakura assures you, picking up a menu."Why don't we order something. They have this new Ice Blend tea, it sounds really good. Oh, and this new sandwich."

You pick up your menu too and read it over, but Kauri and Chocho weighed on your mind. Which someone noticed."Just relax, May."Ino tells you."They'll be fine. Like Sakura said. It's nothing bad. You're over worrying too much. We're all out having a good time. It's been some time. So let's enjoy it."

Looking up from your menu to meet with her eyes staring back at you. Putting you in place."Y-yes of course."you stammer. Quickly looking down at the menu.

Sakura couldn't help but hide her laughter."Honestly."Ino whispers under her breath annoyed."That girl."

"Do you know what you're going to get?"Hinata ask, looking to you.

Your eyes read what was on the menu."I'm not sure really. It all sounds very good. What about you?"

Turning her eyes back to her menu, she points to it."I think, I'm going to get their Soup of the Day."

"The soup sounds nice. I'll think about it."you give her a smile."How are things with being a new mom? With Boruto?"

"It's really great. Tiring but I love it."her eyes light up matching her smile."Something new every time."

"I hear you."Ino overheard, chiming in."With Inojin,"she sighs."Quiet a fussier. Sai at times seems rather lost on what to do. He's already reading a book to try and figure it out. He tires so hard."

You chuckle a bit, looking to Sakura."How about you, Sakura? How are things going with Sadara?"

"Things are going well. She's actually rather quiet. Reminds me of her father."her voice drifts off, along with her eyes. Her mind no doubt on Sasuke right now. You could see it in her eyes. She brings herself back after a few seconds."Sorry. Lost in thought. What about you? How are things with you, May?"

"I heard from Hanabi you've allowed Hikari to start learning at the compound."Hinata brings up.

"Yes. I have. She needs to know about her family."you tell them looking down at your menu."I can't really teach her about that, now can I?"you make light of it. Laughing a bit.

They join you."Guess not." Ino adds. The waitress comes to take the orders, each of you place it. You also place Temari's as well.

Kind of having a guest of what she would want. Taking the menus the waitress leaves."So, that's motherhood. How is life being married?" You ask.

Each of them blush from what you asks. Clearly becoming embarrassed and flustered. Looking away nervously. It was just a simple question really. Feeling each of them being uncomfortable, you leave it alone. Promoting Ino to bring up a something. She gives you a coy smile."So, what's new with you? Anything new at all? Hmmm? Anything?"

You look at her rather unsure what she was talking about. One had to be direct with you, when it came things like this. Which she could clearly see. Sakura and Hinata couldn't help but share a laugh. After all these years you still never caught onto what Ino was saying or trying to hint at. Which of course irritated her. Seeing the look on her face.

So you answer her question."Well, I've-"

"Temari. You made it."Sakura cuts you off, greeting her. She though quickly apologizes.

You didn't mind and get up to greet Temari, embracing her."Temari. Hello."She hugs you back.

"Hello too."she greets you and everyone else. Taking her seat. Looking across she notices the empty chair. Ino fills her in about Kauri.

With Temari finally making it, the time could actually start. You like with the others asked how things have been now, since being a mother. She relies her stories. Comparing her son to that of his father, Shikamaru. Who often complained his son needed to smile. Other than that things where rather good. She kept tabs on Shikamaru, so he wouldn't become to lazy. In other words she ran the house. Ino told some of stories of being married along with Hinata. Even Sakura, during her time with Sakura. Each of them able to rely stories of their current life. You just sat and listen with interest. Laughing at some of stories, though not at ones you didn't get. Which of course where inside jokes between the other four. Making you feel isolated. So you just put up a smile. Hearing their memories with their family and spouses, left a rather bitter feeling.

If only, Neji were alive. You wondered if you would be able to share such stories like they did. Laugh with them about it. Complain a bit about their husbands. The more they laughed about this, the more that feeling in your stomach dropped. The only thing really you could relate to, was through your stories about Hikari and with their little ones. There was clearly no way you could relate to them, with all the extra things you did outside of being a mother. Because when you told them, the look on their faces, they seem to feel sorry for you. But, you assured them it was fine and you enjoyed doing so. The food came and you ordered a nice salad with chestnuts. Ino did finally bring up bluntly if would start any relationship again. And how the relationship between you and Gaara had become.

That question suddenly became the interesting topic all of sudden. So you told her, explain the two of you where doing well. And how happy you where reestablishing the friendship between you two. Knowing how busy had was being Kazekage, it was better for the two of you to send letters or emails. Not the answer Ino wanted to hear, it frustrated her. Sakura calmed her down.

Time together with them went by fast, you wished it didn't have to end. Missing the old times, when all of you where younger. Being able to spend more time together. But as adults that luxury was limited. It wasn't like neither of you couldn't see the other one individually, just getting together like this was hard. Hugging and saying good-byes. Sakura telling you not to over do it and to take it easy. Along with Ino. The lunch date was over, though before you walked away to go get Hikari with Hinata. Temari invited you to come over dinner tonight. Which you accepted.

Reaching the Hyuga compound/manor you and Hinata where greeted. One of the attendants lead you to where Hikari was with her Grand-Uncle Hiashi. The two of them sitting on the engawa together. At a certain angle she looked almost like Neji. The way her eyes focused. Just like his. Her brown hair now reaching to her chin, taking on hair texture of waves just a bit. She sat in Hiashi's lap, listening to the man talking philosophically to her. And she clearly took it all in. Such studious look she had. Though only two, Hiashi thought it was best to get her started on understanding her clan. As she was a Hyuga by birth. Which you didn't mind, though at first you feared it. Seeing she was almost three meaning she would be branded, being born as a member of the Branch. Something you didn't like. Having being branded yourself. Through other means. And to your surprise, Hiashi out of respect and memory of his brother and nephew would not allow it. Telling you: "I stopped another's growth. I will not do it again."

Hikari was spared. And because of that, you allowed your daughter to be taught about her clan. When though turns three Hiashi would want her to start training in the way of Gentle Fist. Something Hikari was eager to learn.

Sitting there in her Grand-Uncle's lap, dressed in dark leggings and blue hoodie with a white shirt under. Listening to him. He really cared and loved his niece. It was clear on face made you warm inside. Knowing she was accepted by him and clan made it better. Giving her that sense of family. Just what Neji wanted for you. A promise he came through with. Hikari just loved coming over. Whenever she saw Hiashi she would release herself from you and run to him. Clinging to his leg.

Smiling at that thought, Hiashi noticed you and Hinata out the corner of his eye. He gets Hisahi's attention to inform her of your presence. Your daughter turns around, her eyes looking in your direction. Light up seeing you, she gets out of Hiashi's lap and hurries over to you. Clinging to your leg.

"Mommy!"she chimes. Squeezing tightly."Auntie Nata!"she calls Hinata. Having trouble saying her name. She was only two.

Hinata smiles down at her."Hello, Hikari."she greets the little girl back."Hello Father."She greets Hiashi as he came over.

You look to him bow your head greeting him respectfully."Lord Hiashi. Hello and thank you."

He nods his head to you."Hello Hinata. Hello May. Please I insist you address as we discuss."

Knowing what he meant, you smile ."Yes, Uncle Hiashi. How was her training?"

Hiashi looks down at his niece."She is a very bright little one. Much like her father."he praises."Very studious and focus. I see much in her."

Touched by what he said, you thank him. Trying not to get emotional. Looking down at you little one, with a tender smile. Getting down to her level, you look at you toddler long. Brushing a few strands of her hair out of the way. She looks at you with a cute smile.

* * *

Sunset came sooner than you thought. Which meant you needed to head over to Temari's and Shikamaru's. Getting your daughter, Natsuki and Kaito had not returned. You leave them a note just encase and leave. Scooping up Hikari, you make sure she was bundled well and flew to the Nara compound. Holding your daugher very close, she always loved when you did this. You didn't have to look to see how big her eyes went. The excited gasp that escaped her every time brought a smile to you. When you flew with her, you more so coasted. Being very careful.

Arriving just in time, you go to the door about to knock when you hear voice behind the door. Curious, but push it aside and knock. You hear Shikamaru yell that it was open, so you open the door and go inside. Taking off your sandals and Hikari's too. Shikamaru comes around the corner with his son with the most prominent scowl on for a infant. It made you laugh. Hikari though becomes happy seeing him and races to him wanting him to pick her up. Jumping up and down. He grumbles how annoying this was, but does so anyway. Scooping her up in his arms.

You laugh at the two. Taking a step forward to join them. There came a knock on the door. Temari yells down the hall. Asking if you could get it. Turning around, you go answer it. Opening the door to find to your surprise. The Yamanaka's. Uzumaki's. And Sakura. Each with their child.

"Oh?! Hello again."you greet them stepping aside."This a surprise. Come on in." You step aside for each of them to come in. They each greet you. Naruto giving you a hug. Double checking to see if that was all, you shut the door.


	122. Chapter 122

You couldn't remember the last time you had dinner, no you've sat down and a meal with everyone. Even the Akimichi's came over. You where happy to see Karui and little Chocho. Telling the woman you would bring over some soup for her and her daughter. Offering to tend to things for her, so she could get better. The little ones even Hikari where put to rest. After of course they ate a bit. Leaving the adults up to talk and mingle. Which of course meant sake was provided, though you declined and stuck with tea instead. Naruto was the loudest out of everyone, it clearly wasn't the sake. Just him. Though to be safe, Hinata stopped his flow.

Everyone was able to catch up, bring up old stories and times of the past. Laughter from everyone. Some though where embarrassed when their stories were brought up. Of course most of the stories where before you came here to this world. Still, it was nice to hear them. Noticing this Shikamaru throws in stories about you. Commenting how troublesome you had been, and still are. Of course all of it in a playful way.

"You were so clueless. You know that."Shikamaru said with a half smirk."Always with your heads in the clouds. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't turn into a balloon."

"And you were dead weight."you comment back. Earning laughs and Oh snaps. The little snide battle between you both, was nothing but love for one another. Though sarcasm wasn't really your strong suit, you understood it to some extent. And could make comebacks, though most of time would prefer not too.

Unless they started it. Which Shikamaru clearly was and Naruto jumps in."Seriously. You can be so dense sometimes when it came to the simplest of things."

"Well, I do have your blood. So I must have picked up something from you."You remark back.

Burning him. Sakura couldn't help but laugh and Hinata, though tired to hide it."T-that was so cold."he groans."N-Not cool. May. Not cool."

You just laugh, though apologize for saying it. Which you just joke and say you where just joking burning him again. He didn't take it bad and joins in laughing with everyone. More stories were brought up. Praises went around on how much everyone has grown and the way their lives have all turned out. Who would have thought? Was the look everyone had on. Looking down the hall, where the children slept all together in one room. They where all small enough. Each parent's eyes reflecting how much love they held for their little one. And the future each one envision. In your eyes, you could Hikari becoming her own person, with her father's personality and will. Making friends and sharing strong bonds with everyone child in the room she was sharing with them. The wonderful childhood she have. This was what it was like to watch a life grow. It was quite marvelous. Never would have thought ever in your life you could actually produce yourself, considering what you are. A factor you often wonder if your daughter shared with you. In her DNA at least. Your pregnancy with her wasn't the best because of what you are. A struggle. Yes, giving birth was always a life or death situation. Though with you, it was more leaning towards death. Your body chemistry took the presence of Hikari in you as threat, which was why your energy was being siphon from you. To protect her. A automatic mechanism for your body to heal itself and with a life compelled it to protect. Which was why you had abdominal pains. She was growing inside.

When it became closer, your body became very weak. Most of your energy being taken to ensure her survival. She was born healthy was all that mattered. But, you where left in a limbo like state. Tsunade had to work rather fast to ensure your life too. Just like before, you had to have blood transfusion from her, Kakashi and Naruto again. Mixed in with the Kraang Power Cell. It worked but your body did slip under. To point she had to go out and get help from a certain reformed, Sannin. Who managed to provide some help for the crisis. It took some time for your body to recover. It was scary you remember going through it. Though Kuerani walked you through it all, and you had everyone around you. Well minus Sasuke, whom you felt came after you had fallen asleep. You still were new to life and doing something like this was just-you wished badly for Neji to be present. To be able to look into his eyes, to give you strength. To focus on something else. Like he always told you. To look at him. Look into his eyes.

But he wasn't there. The only time he was maybe in your dreams. After you had Hikari, you where sure you was. Standing right in front of you, apologizing for leaving, then thanking you and how proud he was. And to move forward. It only lasted a for a split second, those words remained with you. Even till this day. Looking around at everyone, they went back to talking, they went back to reminiscing and talking. Naruto trying to start something, being a knucklehead. Ino and Temari talking casually. Along with Sakura and Hinata. You observe them each, Karui listening to Shikamaru and her husband, chiming in every now and then. You where so focused on looking at everyone you didn't notice Karui get up and come over to you.

Until she tapped your shoulder. Startling you a bit."Sorry."she apologizes. She thumbs over her shoulder outside to the back."Want to get some fresh air?"

"Yes."you get up and follow her outside.

The merriment could still be heard even when Karui slide the door shut. The two of you sat down on the engawa and gaze up at the stars."This is much better."she sighs stretching."That is one thing I miss about back in Kumo. The openness. Don't get me wrong, I love it here in Konoha, but it has noting like Kumo's openness."

That was right. Kumo was rather open and breezy village. You did like that about it.

"It is nice,"you look back inside at the shadows of everyone."To get together with everyone. It's been so long. Moments like this are to be treasured. Like old times really."

She chuckles lightly."Seriously? You and your innocent outlook."Looking at you, you look back. The two of you smile at each other."But, it was that kind of look, that made me feel really welcomed here in Konoha. When I moved here. You helped me out really well. Doting a bit. But helpful. Besides Choji, you made me feel at home. I was glad to find someone who could sympathize with me."

Kauri was right. When she came here to live after marrying Choji. It was quite an adjustment. You knew she felt rather distant and alienated. Coming from her home to here. Just like you really. Except you came from a different world. But, it still mirrored each others. And because of it, you and her developed a bond and friendship. You did whatever you could to make her feel comfortable. And to see this village was wonderful. Taking out time out of your day to be with her. And when she finally felt at home, it was a good thing.

Besides Hinata who was you best friend. Karui considered you one to her. Which didn't change when she did find out about who and what you are. No doubt from Choji. She never saw you in a different light. You where just May to her. Her friend. She promised to not tell anyone else. Finding it rather cool and interesting actually.

The two of you kept gazing up at the stars."There where more starts to see back in, Kumo too."she said."Filling the sky. Remember?"

"Yes. I do. The same back in Suna."you say. Thinking about it fondly."Every night, stars. Just stars everywhere. That was what I really liked about Suna. The openness. The space. Maybe that's was so fond of Kumo. Anyway, we shouldn't focus so much on what is in the past. We have to look ahead. Our lives are moving forward. Not backwards."

"If that's the case, then why do you avoid it."she points out. Catching you off guard.

Shocked by what she said, you look at her. She turns to you, looking straight into your eyes."..."You where just speechless. Unsure what to say. There was nothing, because what she said was right on the dot.

With nothing coming from you, she continues."I can see it in your eyes. You know I'm right."She exhales."You talk about everyone moving forward in their lives, but you haven't yet. Sure the years have gone by and we've all grown. But, you haven't. Not in the right way. You've yet take the right step. Always doing things here and there to keep yourself busy. It makes me wonder really. Why you force yourself to remain back. After what I've been told by others and you. The way you stride forward coming to this world. Knowing you needed to keep going. To understand this world. Now you seem to be doing the opposite. Look. I don't mind you wanting to take of others. To protect them. Want them to be happy. But, what about you? Your happiness?"

You put on a smile."I am happy."you tell her. She saw through your false smile.

Getting ready to say something, but just leaves it be. It was clear you where not going to admit it. Scoffing shaking her head, giving you a half smile."Fine. So what kind of soup are you going to make me?"

You and Karui spend a few more minutes outside, before going back inside. Surprised to find there with the others, Gaara. There was also Kankuro, but you where more surprised to see Gaara. Happy just surprised.

He greets you first. Getting up and walking over to you."Hello May. How are you?"

You smile at him."Gaara. This a surprise. I didn't know you where here in Konoha. I'm doing fine. Thank you. I was just about to head home. It's getting rather late. And I have some things I need to finish."

"No."Temari steps in. You look at her."You're staying here tonight. Besides, Hikari is already fast asleep. Waking her up will only make it harder to put her back to bed. We have room set up for you. You're welcome."

There was no point of trying to argue back. Unless you wanted something to happen. And not to mention the look she gave you, scared you."Alright."you give in."Thank you. Guess I'm staying."you look to Gaara. Smiling.

More laughs filled the evening, going into late evening. Everyone mingling together. You managed to get time with Hinata, though most of it was spent with Gaara. The two of you talking and catching up. While the others talked among themselves, they would glance over at the two of you ever now and then. Noticing and paying attention. They could see a difference when the two of you where in the other's presence. To you, it was just casual talk between two friends, though for the others they saw something else. Temari especially paid close attention. Glancing every so often over to Kankuro who would look back to her. Both siblings smiling. In their eyes, they saw a younger version of you and Gaara four years ago.

Catching up with Gaara was a delight. Feeling this was the right time bring it up and ask. He gets ready, when you Hikari comes into the room rubbing her eyes. Getting everyone's attention. Calling for you, crying. Stating she had a really bad dream. Excusing yourself, you over to comfort her. Then lead her back to the room. Gaara missed out on his chance. A bit disappointed. Naruto's hand comes down landing on his shoulder. Gaara looks at his friend, who gives him a encouraging look. While Gaara was more hesitant.

"You can do this."he assures him.

Taking comfort in Naruto's words and the support of everyone else. Gaara was ready. He just hoped you would, well. You would except.

It took you some time to put Hikari back to sleep. You had to walk around with her, rocking her back and forth assuring your daughter was going to be alright. It took some time, but she did end up going back to sleep in your arms. So you took her back to the room, finding the others besides Shikadi gone. Tucking her back in, and re-tucking in the little Nara. You go back to where everyone had been. Finding they had left, from Shikamaru. You where rather bummed, unable to say good-bye to them. Looking around seeing there was cleaning that needed to be done, you offer to help. But Temari coming back after seeing the others off told you no. Shikamaru and Kankuro would do it. Much to the men's annoyance. But they didn't complain and complied.

Leaving you with little to do. That is until Temari asks for you to give a pillow to, she wasn't sure if she had left him one in his room. She directs you to his room, you reach it knocking on the door announcing yourself. In just a few seconds he opens it, dressed in red pajamas.

"Here, Temari wanted me to give this to you."you hand him the pillow.

He takes it."Thank you. Before you go, May. There is something I would like to asks of you."

Down the hall, Temari looked down at the suppose "private" conversation between the two. Shikamaru and Kankuro look at her, shaking their heads. Though neither of them would say anything. A satisfying smile comes to Temari, watching you and Gaara. Though she couldn't hear and kind of guess the reaction. She knew it was going well. That she didn't need to stay for the end. And leaves.

* * *

Morning came, Temari was the first one up or at least she thought. Finding Gaara up, sitting outside on the engawa. Staring at the rising sun. From someone else's point of view, it would seem he was sitting there in deep thought. But Termai knew better. Behind those eyes she saw anguish and pain. He was hurt, she could see. But what it was, she figured out. Upset now, she gets ready to take action.

"Don't."Gaara tells her. Stopping his sister's reaction. She looks at him shocked."It's alright. That is her decision. Let it be."He said accepting it, despite the pain and hurt in his words. And forced smile, that dropped."She left early this morning."

"Gaara..."she looks at her younger brother. Suffering.

This wasn't she expected to happen. No. She was sure it would be a good thing. After all it only made sense. How could May, say no? Better yet, what did Gaara say to her? How did he word it? From what she saw last night, it looked like it was going well. She should have stayed till the very end. To see her brother like this, she didn't like it. He seem so empty. There just had to be some way to get through. Sensing others, she turns around to find her husband and Kankuro. She didn't have to tell them anything, they could see it all. Behind his exterior Shikamaru was just as angry as his wife. Two years ago he had a talk with May, about everything. And now this. This had to stop. Leaving quietly he goes to handle this himself. Though not without some help.

* * *

You place a flower on Neji's grave, closing your eyes for a bit. Hikari standing next to you, does the same thing. It was early morning, the sun was halfway up. You had left Shikamaru's place before anyone woke up. Opening your eyes, reading Neji's name on the tombstone. Long. You put on a smile, and get on your knees pulling Hikari in your lap. Resting your chin gently on the top of her head. Normally you would be talking to him by now. But you just didn't have it in you. Not after last night. Karui's words rang through your mind and to add to it. What Gaara said as well. Which you did not take. And for some reason haunted you. Thinking about it, made you upset. But also hurt. You where torn up inside. Unsure what to do. Confused on what to do.

What you did know, this was your home. Everything was here. You needed to be here. To protect the others. To ensure their happiness. Watch their lives flourish. Be here when they needed you. Take care of them. There was no way to give that up. You where moving forward. With them.

If that was the case, than why did you feel so stuck and lost. Afraid. Hikari seem to sense this, she looks up at you worried.

"Mommy..."she whimpers. Hugging you tightly."Mommy. No crying. No crying, mommy. Daddy, says no crying."

Hearing her words, you look down at her. She looks up at you. Begging you not to be sad anymore. Placing a hand on her cheek, using a finger you wipe away her tears. Giving her a assuring smile, everything was alright. Yes. Everything was going to be alright.

"May." You hear Naruto say your name. You and Hikari turn around to find him coming over.

This was a surprise. You weren't expecting him to be here. Well at least not at this time. Never the less, you didn't mind seeing him. Standing up greet him, when you noticed something different. He seem serious and upset. At you. The furrow he had was heated. Glaring at you. Only twice in your life had Naruto given you this look. And this made it the third time.

"We need to talk."he said through his teeth. He makes a shadow clone that takes Hikari from you. So she wouldn't hear for it.

The clone takes Hikari over to the others, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, their husbands, Kauri, Choji. Even Lee was there with Tenten, Kiba. Pretty much the whole group on the sidelines. Hikari didn't understand what was going on, why everyone was here going against her mother. She began to hear yelling from afar, coming from Naruto and her mother. Scaring the little girl worrying as well. Whipping her head around, seeing Naruto yelling May. Who stood her ground giving Naruto a rather cold shoulder. The two of them in a heated argument. That clearly wasn't going anywhere.

Shikamaru had informed all of them about what happened and they couldn't believe, May. What was going through her mind to say that. They saw what happiness and joy it would bring her. But she couldn't herself. She never seem to see her own happiness, only focusing on the happiness of others. If anyone could get through to her, make her admit it, Naruto could. He was very good at doing that. The rest here just in case they needed to come in and to back up Naruto, showing May he was right. This was an intervention. It needed to happen sooner or later. The words between the two became more and more heated. Hikari scared demanded what was going on. And why her Uncle was being so mean to her mother. Crying for her mother, sensing her mother's rising emotions. Clone Naruto wouldn't release her. The others had to do their best to not cave into her cries. Hinata did though try to assure the little one nothing bad was happening to her mother. Just that Naruto wanted her to realize something.

That something Hikari didn't understand. Just a few minutes ago, she was able to make her mother happy. And now the others where making her fell miserable. Angry at them, the intense emotion activated her eyes. A shock to Hinata, for the girl to unlock it so young.

"This isn't going anywhere."Ino growls. Having enough she starts walking over taking matters into her own hand. When Sai grabs her, stopping her from going. She turns around to her husband demanding why he stopped her.

He just points forward, she looks noticing two things. One the yelling had stopped between May and Naruto and second both of them coming back. Seeing her mother coming back, Hikari calms down her eyes go back to normal. She starts to cry for her mother.

With your head down, you reach the others lifting your head just a bit looking at them each. Reading their faces, they agreed with Naruto 100% and telling you it was okay. It was true what Naruto said, what Kauri said. They where both right. You've been holding yourself back. Trying to find other ways to avoid moving forward. Taking care of everyone, making sure they had what they needed, where protected. Because you where...where...

Holding out your arms for your daughter, the clone gives you Hikari and leaves."Mommy!"she cries happy. Asking if you were alright.

Which you assure that you where. Still unsure if it was the right thing to do. No longer confused, Naruto explained it to you. A gentle hand rest on your cheek, you look finding Hinata. She smiles at you.

"We'll be okay."she assures you."You need to move forward, May."

"B-but..."you stammer, to be hushed by Sakura.

"You've done more than you know."She tells you."Don't let this pass you by. Please, we all want you to be-"

"To be happy."Lee finishes it for her."And if that makes you happy. It's okay. It doesn't make you selfish. We'll still be here for you no matter what."

Looking to Tenten, she nods head. Looking at all of them, they each supported you and pushed you forward. But that wasn't all you felt pushing you, turning around looking back at the grave. Ached at your heart. Naruto comes and places a hand on you."He still with you."Knowing what he meant, you look down at Hikari.

Finally accepting it, you cringe and start to cry."I'm just scared."You whimper. He pulls you into him, careful not to harm Hikari."I'm scared, Naruto. I'm scared of what might happen, w-when I leave...I-I..."

He hushes you."Shh...Everything will be fine."He kisses the top of your head. The others come in hugging you.

* * *

At the front gates of the village, Gaara with Kankuro where being seen off by Kakashi, Guy, Tsunade, Temari and her family. The Kazekage thanks Kakashi and everyone. Saying his good-byes, he tells Kankuro he was ready. The two of them start to leave.

"Gaara!"

Halting him in his tracks. All heads whip around in the direction the voice came from. Gaara's eyes widen surprised to see them come flying straight at him. His eyes follow them as they land a few feet away. Green eyes locked with glowing golden-yellow eyes. That went away showing apologetic and guilty eyes. Looking away for a second then back to him. He could they where trying to figure out what to say, after all they had caused to him. Asking for his forgiveness. For being a hypocrite, telling him to forgive himself for what he believed he did. To move on from the past and walk forward. To start anew. Which they themselves had not been doing. And because of that, they locked themselves away. Refusing to see the deepness their relationship had become. The fact in each others presence they where happy. Just like back then. They're the ones who shunned that away, afraid of taking that step. Refusing to see it. But knew it was there, with the help of a certain blonde man. Who came in after with his wife and the others watching and waiting to see what the Kazekage and kounichi would do. Here was the point that would either be cross or not.

They all stood there listening to the golden eye in-human girl pour out and explain to the best of her abilities how sorry she was. She kept stammer over the word sorry over and over again. She didn't realize Gaara had moved closer. Her head down, he places a hand on the side of her cheek gently, lifting it up. So he could look at her fully. He knew she was weeping despite not showing any tears, so he shed them for her. Locking his eyes with her, she stopped. There it was, that look everyone saw between them. Pulling attraction between them both. Gaara leaned further in tilting his head downward, while lifting up your's. His eyes began to close slowly, the same with you. The more he leaned in, his sand began to encase around the two of you. Shielding the intimate moment between you and him, from the others. Which they didn't mind. They where just happy. All eyes on the sphere of sand that stood at the entrance of the gate.


	123. Chapter 123

In Kirikagure Chojoro was surprised at what he just received. He had to tell the Mizukage right away. Racing down the road to the Kage's residence, bursting the door open he sprints towards her office. Yelling for her with excitement, reaching the door he makes himself known and opens it.

"Mizukage! Mizukage!"

Mei heard him well, seeing the way he burst in. She didn't mind, though goes get him to calm down."Well. Some one seems to be in high spirits."she said lightly."I see you've received one as well, Chojoro."Looking at the fancy ivory invite with the Kanji of love in the corner in his hand. His name nicely written in golden ink. The same as her's.

He saw it on her desk."You have one too?"he points. A small tint of red comes. From his excitement. "I can't believe it. Are you going to go, Lady Mizukage?"

A soft chuckles escapes her."Yes. Why would I miss this. The real question is though, if the others will go?"She looks at her invite. Reading over the time and day of the event. The paper used was rather lovely, it was sharp but soft. Elegant, yet simple. Golden flowers as boarders. Dark silver for the writing. In the corner held a picture of the two soon be newly weds. It was a sweet one. They complimented each other well. Even the little girl in between them. Mei heard she had a child, so this was what her child looked like. Rather cute little one.

After so long, it finally was happening. Over in Iwagakure, Onoki along with his granddaughter and her partner had too received their invitations. In Kumogakure the Raikage and few others received their invitations. The Raikage was rather surprise about the announcement. He couldn't believe it. He remember her, yes, she was Shikaku's adopted daughter. The one who had now become one of the best barrier users he's known. She provided protection and assistance during the war. A very capable and powerful kounichi. One of Tsunade's prodigies. He's meet her a few times when you came to the village for mission related reasons. Who would have thought. He kept telling himself.

Everyone who was anyone received their invitation, to the upcoming event. Which after so long was finally happening. It took some push and pull. Yells and struggles. But, it was finally happening. The date was set. Theme taken care of, dress picked out. Seating arrangement mapped out. Guest count covered, a rather large amount would be attending. It was clear no one wanted to miss this for the world. Tears came before the date of the ceremony. Rivalry sparked on who was more worthy to walk them down the aisle. There was a bit of a fuss over who was to be the Maid of Honor. Some didn't care really, bridesmaid was just fine. The venue was picked out. Preparations on the way to make the day perfect, just as they had done for their own special day. And everything else. They finally take care of them for a change.

The guest had begun to arrive, some came a few days before. They where provided with rooming. All of them started to gather and take their seats. This was actually happening. You felt so nervous, inside felt so light and fluttery. Then all of sudden knotted and heavy. A wave of emotions just over swept you. Never had you thought this would actually happen. You've seen movies about it. Been to them, about at least four. And now it was to happen.

"Stop that!"Ino barks, flicking the top of your hand. Stopping you from fidgeting with your fingers"You're going to mess up your nails! I will not have that! Now, keep them...still."

She forces your hands down and back on the small cushion. She shoots you a look to not do it again. Or else."Calm down, Ino." Sakura tells her."May's just nervous, that's all."

"I know she is."Ino huffs."But I didn't come here four days before the whole thing, to have her ruin it ALL! Where is her dress!?" She yells impatiently."It's suppose to be here! How much more time do we even have? Damn it, MAY! I said stay still!"

One would think it was Ino's day to be married, considering how stressful she was acting. Barking orders here and there. It was true what she said, she did come four days sooner than others for this day. She was the second one to call you after Hinata, when she found out. Nearly screaming over the phone. She was so stoked about it. Promising to make your day very special. She wasn't the only one. The others did too. Hinata. Sakura. Temari. Tenten. Kauri. Kurernai. Tsunade. All of them put their best foot forward to make this day wonderful. Ino wasn't the only one who arrived rather early. Hinata came a day before her, Shikamaru and his family arrived on the same day. Sakura and the rest came either a day or two after.

It was really good to see them, after so long. Since you left Konoha a couple of months back, after moving to Sunakagure with Gaara and Hikari. You hadn't seen much of them. Though there where ways to communicate still. It wasn't the same really. Not like having them here. That was one thing you did miss about leaving Konoha, being with your friends and love ones.

Moving back to Suna after so long felt nice. It felt right. This was the place you first came to, back then. It was in a sense, in this world your home. It held very good memories. You still remembered the spot where you first arrived. The area Temari had taken you to practice on becoming a kounichi. Meet Naruto, Hinata and Lee. Ate out with Temari. Where she took you shopping for your first attire here. Kaito's old home. Just everything. Even if the surrounding areas changed a bit to look somewhat more modern. It was still the same Suna to you.

After accepting Gaara's invite to come back, pretty much move back. It took you about a week to get your affairs settled back in Konoha. Tearful good-byes. Not just from your friends but the village as well. Packing up everything. Kaito and Natsuki where rather surprised you wanted to move. Their response was a bit damper. You understood why they where not budging. Their life and team was here. Meaning they would have to start all over again, forming a new team. Moving just wasn't in their cards. And you did feel bad, not considering their feelings in this. Unsure really what to do about it, until Kakashi came up with a rather interesting idea. Let them stay in Konoha under his protection. And when they felt ready to go, they would join you in Suna. Of course you didn't like that. Being separated from them, but both of them assured you, it was alright. And they would be alright. Natsuki saying, they're growing up and you couldn't fuse over them all the time. Plus it was time you lived for you. Right then you realized the maturity in her, and that she was right. Kaito telling you, no matter what you still consider family. The others assured you too, they would keep an eye on them for you.

When you arrived back to Sunakagure, you did admit how nervous you were. It had been so long, you wondered if they remembered you. And to your surprise, the whole village was awaiting your arrival. Welcoming you back. They hadn't forgotten about you. A lot of the children from the Academy where happy to have you back. Tears of happiness and joy stream down faces. Hugs and embraces exchanged. It was like a celebration. You where reunited with Shura and his teammates, Matsuri and her teammates too. To be honest you considered them to be your friends in Suna. You where reunited with Ebizo and Baki. That empty feeling you felt seem to become filled, returning back. When Ebizo came to greet you, he expressed his joy to have you back. Saying the dessert has its flower back.

It took about a good half hour before you actually made inside Sunagakure. Children pulling you to play with them. Other introducing themselves to Hikari who clung to you for dear life. She was scared which came off as being hostile. This was a big move for her too. And adjustment. The first place you went to, your old apartment which was still left vacant. Kankuro told you, everyday for year people mainly the children would go to the doors and knock. No one moved in it, it became the only memory and important part of the village. There where so many memories, it was hard not to reminisces about them. You didn't go inside, it was alright. Your little tour guide of children and friends took you all around the village. When you went to the hospital, the staff those who knew of you where happy to see you again. A few gushed over you, fanboying and fangirling in your presence. Stating you to be their best Medic-nin of the village. That one day returning back to the village was just a lot to take in. Even when evening came, luckily though you where able to break away. Hikari needed to rest and so did you. Since you didn't want to move back into your old apartment, and you weren't married. Gaara told you Ebizo had offered his place. Which you accepted. You and Hikari ended up moving in there. For a couple of months before the wedding. During which she turned three.

Your relationship with Gaara improved. Though he was busy with his Kage duties he made sure to spend time you, even Hikari. The whole village could see how happy the two of you had become. Just like old times, if he couldn't spend time with you, you would go and have either lunch or dinner with him in his office. You became rather popular during his council meetings, making snacks and refreshments. One day when you and Gaara where taking a evening stroll through the village he showed you the flower he had planted years ago, from the seeds you gave him, that Ino gave you to give to him. And the flower that came out: A red rose. It's meaning love. You were rather surprise he kept alive for so many years, even some of the other flowers you had given him as gifts lined the shelves of his office, with his cactus. It felt nice being in his presence. He was very attentive towards you, even when busy he had someone take care of should you need it.

After a few months of being in the village was when proposed to you. It happened on the night you came to have dinner with him, Hikari was back with Ebizo, you always made sure to feed her and put her to bed before coming to Gaara. You weren't expecting it, just having dinner like usual. Towards the end was when he popped the question. Which of course you didn't get it first, considering the way he worded it. But when he asked again, this time be more clear you accepted happily.

All which lead up to right now. You still remained living with Ebizo till the wedding was over. Last night was the last day living with him. He was very happy for the two of you. You spent a good amount of time with him, like everyone else before this day. Since Naruto and his family came out first, you had more time to spend with them, though of course you and Naruto had your own time to spend together. Just the two of you. He made sure to make a day for it. Since there wasn't a raman shop, the two of you managed. He told you how proud and happy he was for you. Commenting on how stubborn you had been a few months ago, when he had to knock some sense into you. Which you of course thanked him for and apologize once again. You did spend time with Shikamaru too. Yoshino came and she cried her eyes out.

Looking out the window, watching everything happening, while Hinata and Temari helped you with your hair, a knock on the door broke your gaze. Turning around, the door opens and in came Tenten and Karui with your dress. Ino sighs heavily in relief.

"It's about time!"she tells them, hurrying them inside. Shutting the door."May! May! Come on let's get you in your dress."She tells you.

Bossy as every, Ino remained. Doing as she said, you get up and the others help you get into your dress. Being careful and delicate with everything. The sense of looking and being perfect for this day, seem more tiring being on the other side now. So use to getting things ready for others on their day, wasn't a taxing as yourself getting ready. Hours and hours it seem to take. You wondered if Gaara and the others where taking this long?

Over with Gaara, who was nearly ready with his Best Man: Naruto and Groomsmen. Consisting of Kankuro, Shikamaru, Lee, and Shima. All of them dressed for it all, the only problem, Lee's constant crying. The wedding hadn't even started yet and he was already in tears.

"Bushy brows. Seriously you need to pull yourself together."Naruto said slightly annoyed and uncomfortable."Or you're going to fill this whole room up with your tears."

Lee tries to pull himself together, but it was hard."I-I-I am sorry."he cries, blowing his nose that still dripped.

Getting a more uncomfortable, Naruto thumbs over his shoulder."I'm going to go...I'm just going to be right back."He leaves the room. Exhaling heavily. He had to just go see something real quick then he would be right back.

Back over with you, the others helped you get your dress on. They all stood there speechless and in awe. A few tears came some eyes. With everyone's attention on you, they didn't notice when someone came in, until they made themselves known.

"Oh wow! May, you look so beautiful."Naruto said, you look up surprised to him standing there. So where the others. You and Naruto look at each other, you could the pride and happiness in his eyes. And the reflecting memories of the past, bringing tears to his eyes.

Which he wipes away. You give him a bashful smile, looking away."T-Thank you. Y-You look nice too."

He chuckles lightly."Thanks. I kind feel underdress, being next to you. I just came to check up on you. Guess you're doing alright. I'll leave you to finish."He starts to leave.

"Naruto."you call after him, making him stop. Picking up the bottom of your dress, you step down and hurry to him. He turns back around to you."..."He notices the bottom of your lip quivering. And your eyes speaking for you. The wondering and worry.

Understanding, his knew what you wanted to know. He just didn't know how to say it. Or better yet what to say. Having two of the three you considered like a brother here. One was missing. You wanted to know if Naruto had heard any word. But it was clear he hadn't. Naruto's eyes apologize to you, watching your eyes drop hurt and disappointment. A good thing you couldn't cry, but it didn't stop the feeling. This was your wedding day, and the last thing you needed to be was upset.

He needed to think quickly, searching his mind what to say."Well, look at you."Kakashi said."Never have I seen a more beautiful flower."

You and Naruto find him standing there at the door, with his mask on dressed for the event. Smiling at you under his mask."Papa Kakashi."you greet him with a smile. He waves to you.

"I hope I'm not too early. Came to pick you up."he tells you. Kakashi was the one to walk you down the aisle for the wedding. Though of course Guy wanted too, and accused Kakashi of taking it away. Stating he was more a father to you than Kakashi. But ended up accepting it.

You had told Kakashi because out of memory of Master Splinter who gave the task over to him to watch out for you. It made the most sense. Which Kakashi accepted and was of course honored.

"You're a little bit early."Ino tells him. Coming over taking you away."We still have a few more things to do. Than she'll be ready."She sits you back down.

"Alright then."Kakashi excuses himself."Let's leave them be Naruto."The two men leave you to finish up, shutting the door.

Down the hall they noticed three people coming. Natsuki and Tsunade, carrying Hikari. The little one dressed for the important day. Her hair nicely done, with your brooch in her hair. Wearing a lilac dress with light golden designs weaved into it. Natsuki who still kept her short hair, dressed in a formal deep silver formal halter kimono dress. With a deep blue slash around her waist. With a bit make up on. A flower clip in her hair.

"Well don't we look nice."Kakashi complements each of them.

"Thanks."Natsuki said with a cocky smirk. Her eyes look to the close door."Their not done yet?"

"Give it a few minutes."Naruto tells her."They each want to put in huge amount of effort, May put into each of them. I better head back though. See you guys at the ceremony."

He leaves heading back to the Gaara and the others."We should head there too."Tsunade tells Natsuki."Come on. Let May know we took Hikari."She tells Kakashi.

He assures her he would, watching the three of them leave. Leaving him to stand and wait for you to finish up. It took about another hour before you finally finished, when you stepped out was stun and over come with a wave of emotions. He couldn't grasp each one of them. He saw standing in front of him, your younger self for a second. So young, innocent and bright. Now a young woman, a beautiful young woman. He would be giving away. And he couldn't be honored. He holds out his arm.

"Ready?"

The guest all in their seats, awaiting for the ceremony to start. Honored guest sat in the front. Kages in the front. Yoshino too, who was holding her grandson. Even Hiashi, Hanbi and Ko came. Who was trying hard not to cry. Guy sat the front. Sai sat with son. Kiba with Tamaki and Akumaru. Shino. Iruka. Even Konohamaru and his teammates. Shizune sat wtih Kuerani, her daughter, Hinata and Naruto's son, and Sadara. Tsunade. Choji holding his little girl. Chojuro along with Kurotsuchi, Darui, Killer B, Omni, and Akatsuchi. Even Shima and Fukasaku showed honored guest. At the alter stood Baki who would preform the ceremony. Next to him stood the groom, dressed in a exquisite deep crimson long sleeved coat high collar, Sherwani. With front patch and cuffs is embellished with zari, stones, beads and kundans of gold and lilac. And matching pants. Standing there calm and collected, but many could see he was trying to keep his nerves at bay.

This was actually happening, he couldn't believe it himself. He hadn't thought his life could end up here. With all the deep thinking he's done, to understand his feelings for his soon to be wife. The many times he missed out on telling her, well he didn't actually know how to tell back when they were younger. She was of a different world, transported here out of thin air. Falling right in the center of his village. It was very strange. He remembered her resting in the hospital he had her in, there she laid in bed. The strange girl. He didn't know it back then, there was something that began to develop between the two of them. He at first treated her like guest he felt responsible for. She was his responsibility. He felt the need to watch her. The kind of aura she gave off made him want to. He was afraid to put her in an sort of danger. Though he didn't really talk much with her back then, she would with him. She liked to talk with him whenever they just so happen to be up at the same time. Or coming to visit him to delivery him lunch or dinner, sometimes breakfast. She for some reason took interest and concern over him. It was just her nature he came to see. He remembers finding her longing and missing her old home and loved ones. Always trying to hide it and keep it away from others, putting a smile and ensuring others not to worry. He had to admit to himself he found her constant smiling a mystery. That is until he found out about her life. It did amaze him on the outlook she carried.

Looking at all the guest gathered here for his special day touched him deeply. They where here for him but he knew mostly everyone was here for her. And he couldn't be happier. His eyes carefully checking all the decorations, the lights hung like garlands giving an enchanting look and vibe. The gold and red flowers placed around and a few attached to some of the chairs. Nothing had to be out of place. Nothing could be out of place, no, nothing should be. Everything had to be just right. Perfect. He let her choose everything, how she wanted it set up. The many times she's put other before herself and pushed her needs down, this time it was to be reversed. Her needs would come first. He would spend all that was needed for it to happen. To his surprise he didn't have too. Others came together to help with this day, providing them with whatever they needed.

As he stood up there, he waiting attentively for the music to start playing. Telling him and everyone it was starting. No doubts crossed his mind, well maybe a few. But one thing he knew, he wasn't unsure. He knew this was what he wanted. How life would go on after this, he couldn't wait.

The music began, light and bright was the tempo, his eyes alertly look down the aisle. Expecting to see his bride, instead he saw coming out first. The Best Man and Maid of Honor. Naruto and Hinata. He dressed in a nice red tux, while Hinata wore a powder golden A-line gown with hints of lilac embroider design. Her hair still short. Following them came Shikamaru and Temari. Ino and Lee. Kauri and Shima. Kankuro and Tenten. Sakura. They sepereate and go to their respective positions, the men with Gaara and women on the other side. About a minute after them, out came Kaito dressed in almost in the similar manner as Gaara except without he high collar and long sleeves. The colour of his attire, the same red as Naruto and the others. Hair styled formal low ponytail. He held the two rings resting on the pillow and walking next to him, holding a small basket looking down at the petals in it. A bit confused on what to do, all eyes melt at the sight of her. Kaito was trying to get her to walk, but she wouldn't budge. She kept looking down at the petals. And started counting them.

"One, two, free..."she began. Earning chuckles from others. Which she heard and looks up. Seeing all eyes on her, she froze. Petrified.

Her eyes started to activate, noticing her mother was not present. Getting ready to cry, but tries to hold it in. Kaito does his best to calm her down, but she pushes him away lightly. Thinking quickly Hinata breaks formation quickly and hurries to her, to stop in her tracks Gaara steps down and makes his way over to her. Getting down to her level, seeing the tears ready to fall. He gentle wipes them away and takes hold of her small hands delicately. She looks at him scared, which he saw.

"M-Mommy..?"she whimpers to him. Wiping her eyes.

"She's coming."he said with a assuring smile. Holding out his hand for her."I've got you now."Her eyes look at the hand was offering her. Hesitant at for a second, before she does. With her hand in his, he guides her down the aisle with Kaito following behind. It was alright she didn't toss out the petals.

She stayed very close to Gaara, trying to hurry up away from the eyes. They reach the end and Natsuki comes and takes her from him. Though before Hikari sits down she gives Gaara her basket. Kaito shakes his head laughing silently. He reaches the alter, where Naruto and Hinata both take a ring. He then takes his spot by Kankuro. Now came the most important person of it all. The music tempo changed, to soft slow classical tempo. Mixed with harmonious and light tempo. All eyes turn down the aisle, awaiting the bride. Everyone stood in respect for her. Tears started to form and some began to fall. Smiles illuminated all around, but none as illuminating as the brides. Eyes followed her, each step she took was gentle and delicate. In a few eyes, they envisioned her younger self. Tears of pride and joy came down.

Student. Sister. Daughter. Mother. Friend. Best Friend. Teammate. She was so many, to others. And now soon to be wife. Gaara's eyes remained solely focused on her and her alone. No one else was around. He blocked them. She looked so stunning. Beautiful. He took in every single detail. Branding it in his mind. He couldn't believe how blessed and lucky he was right. Everything on her was perfect. Dressed in elegant and gorgeous fitted lavender long skirt sleeveless full body Sari. A sweetheart neckline. Golden designs embroidered and woven in. Her long hair in soft curls resting gently on her back, flowing behind her in the gentle breeze that blew. Little golden flowers spread throughout her hair. Her make-up done perfectly. adding more to her natural beauty already. She didn't need, he always told himself. She perfect just how she was. She looked so delicate and lovely. He couldn't wait to take her in his arms. Urging to just go down and get her. This was his treasure. This was his light, right here. Right now.

The distance between them became smaller and smaller. He could smell her heavenly aroma. It over took him, taking pleasure in it. Naruto couldn't help but smile behind Gaara seeing how in love he was. Moving from his friend to the bride. She looked so lovely. His blood sister, she was just breath taking. After all she's been through he couldn't be more happier to know she finally was going to find her happiness. He promised to protect her. Always. That connection between them, since the first day they met. It was strong and deep. He thought of everything they've been through. What she went through. The nights and times she would come over to have dinner with him. How he would drag her into doing crazy things with him. Back when she was in a sense naive. The two of them, where like two peas in a pod. He watched her grow. Become her own. Prove she was more than what others assumed. Fought against what she was, protecting others. Putting herself out there. A precious heart. He watched her suffer and have life throw so much at her. That many in her shoes would just be crushed by it. But she wouldn't allow it. He watched her stand tall. Even when all else went against her. Watched her mourn more times than he could count. Become a mother. Still hold that torch of innocence. That burned brighter than anything. That was her truth strength. Even as she grew, her view of the world did not derail her from it. A flicking flame in the harsh winds of life, he did his best to protect. Even after he married. Though he couldn't spend as much time with her, having his own family. Something that was taken from her. He was worried should she start to fade, seeing everyone else's happiness happening around her. And she was happy for them. She was always happy for everyone. To the point she began to fool herself. That she was happy too. Almost to the point she nearly missed out and lost today.

He remembered it clear as day. Never had he yelled at her that way, but how was he suppose to get through to her. When she would not see. He hated himself for doing that, but it was the only way. He just wanted her to be happy, like everyone else. There was no need for her to keep trying to increase everyone else's joy, pushing them forward, while she remained behind.

Now, he told himself, watching her coming down the aisle with Kakashi. She could have own happiness. She deserved it. No more punishing. The smile on his face, became bigger and bigger the closer she came. Tears forming in his eyes, he let a few fall. Looking to his side at Shikamaru, the Nara too felt the same. A warm half smile on. He was reminiscing too. Turning back, the bride reached the alter and Gaara went to her. Taking hold of her hand carefully. And led her to Baki. Though before she went, she turns around and hugs Kakashi tightly. Thanking him. He hugs her back with a tear in his eye. And first time told her, he loves her. And hands back to Gaara. The two face each other, both smiling at the other. It was clear they were nervous and happy. Four year. Four years it took for them to get here. It started out as nothing at first, but began to build into something amazing.

The long wait was worth it. The guest sit back down. Baki looks at the two. Smiling to himself and begins the ceremony that bind them as husband and wife.

"Friends, we have joined here today to share with the Fourth Kazekage, Gaara and May O'Neil an important moment in their lives." He starts."Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one."He stops for a second looking around."Who so ever gives this lovely young woman to be wed?"

That was his cue. Naruto steps forward."I do."Everyone looks at him. He looks at you warmly. He clasp his hand over your's and Gaara. Squeezing them."I Naruto Uzimaki give you May O'Neil away. I'm so happy for you. For the both of you."he looks to Gaara, then back to you. He was starting to get emotional."You've been through so much May. You have the biggest heart I've ever come across. Putting others needs before your own. It's so amazing. You're amazing. I am proud to call you my sister. You've grown into a strong, beautiful and loving person. No matter your history. I will always love you no matter what happens. I know Gaara will make you happy and will do whatever he can to ensure it. Just try not to be so dense."He jokes, causing the others even you to laugh."But seriously, you need to be happy now. All of us up here,"he looks around."We all want that for you. So it's not just me that's giving you away. But all of us."he looks at the guest. Tsunade stood up. Followed by the rest of those from Konoha."See? But just remember this,"you look back to him."You might be starting a new life, doesn't mean we won't be here for you. You're still part of our family. Our village."He touches his forehead to yours. Looking straight at you."Love you, May. Gaara, I expect you to take really good care of her. She's very important to all us. Okay? I'm entrusting you with our flower."

"I know. And thank you."Gaara looks at him. Then to you. Squeezing your hands more. With that Naruto release his grip and goes back to his post.

"You have anything to say, Shikamaru?"Naruto elbows the Nara.

Who gives him a rather annoyed look. But smirks, turning his attention to you."After all this time of being a bother. You can be one to someone else."he scoffs playfully. Earning a few laughs and smiles. He walks over to you, looking at you deeply. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. This was to be his father's position, not his. But it was. The responsibility he was given over you. Was no longer going to be his. The thought of this realization was too much. But he held himself well. Raising a hand, placing it on the side of your face. You place a hand on his, both of your grip the others."..."He smiles and gently places a kiss on your forehead. Lasting for a few seconds he breaks it. He looks to Gaara nodding his head. Giving his approval.

Baki then continues. He gets to the vows. He starts with you first and you repeat what he said."I, May O'Neil, take you, Gaara, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."You then add extra at the end."You have always been so kind to me, Gaara. When I first came to your village, you offered me a home. You have always been so important to me. And now you're the most important person in my life. I can't wait to begin a life with you. Thank you for loving me. I love you Gaara."You smile at him tenderly.

He returns your smile. Baki moves to Gaara who repeats everything he said."I, Gaara, take you, May O'Neil, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."He adds his part with it. Looking into your eyes deeply."May. You always made me smile. Though I never showed it, your presence brought something new, something better in my life. I didn't understand it at first. All I knew was this feeling I always felt when around you. Not second went by that I didn't think about you. You always put me first with everything. Always worrying over me, when it was to be the other way around. All you ever wanted for me to smile and be happy. But the truth is, when I am with you. I am. A village is not home when someone is missing and May. Not having you here in Sunagakure made it empty. I stand here today before everyone to again tell you sorry. For everything. I want you know and everyone."He moves closer to you, leaving barely and inch apart."I will never let you go. Again. You are the flower of this dessert. You are precious and rare. It is my job as Kazekage to protect everyone. And it will be my job as a husband to protect you and be there. I will take care of you now, as you had with me. I will make sure you smile everyday. No matter what. You won't lose me. I will give you back the family you lost. We'll make one together. You, Hikari and myself. Looking into your eyes gives me strength and hope. I want you to look into my own and see a future."Those words, made you gasp silently. You look at him ready to cry. He places a hand on the side of your face, using his thumb to gently caress your cheek."You won't be alone anymore. I love you, May O'Neil. Thank you for being my wife." Tears of love slowly fall from his eyes.

With the vows done, Baki wraps it up."By the power vested in me by the village of Sunagakure I now pronounce you Lord Kazekage Gaara and May husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." All eyes watch the bride and groom kiss passionately."I present to you Lord Kazekage and Lady May of Sunagakure." He finishes applauding.

Everyone stands up cheering and applauding. A few whistles here and there. You and Gaara smile at them, then to each and kiss again.

* * *

The ceremony now over, it was time for the reception. Everyone came, it was nicely done as well. More than you thought. The fabric had to cost a pretty penny. But it was all worth it. You loved the flowers and nature theme. Hikari was brought over to you, she was happy to be in your arms. Everyone who get to you and Gaara came over to congratulate you both. Lee and Guy crying their hearts out, nearly covered you in it. If not for Tenten and Shikamaru who kept them at bay. The other Kages came over, Mei commenting on how lovely you looked. The Raikage too praised you and Gaara, stating Gaara choose wisely. Oonki congratulated you two, and even gave you a hug. Telling Gaara to be good to you or else. Ino came over screaming on the top of her lungs, a bit over the top, but she was just being Ino. Sai had to calm his wife down. Shikamaru and Temari came, who was happy it happened. Stating now the two of you actually being sister. Which prompt Ino to come in stating she was sisters with you first. They almost fought if not for you, who told them you consider them both. Chojuro, Dauri, Onmi, and Kurotsuchi came over. Karui and Choji too.

Naruto and Hinata came, she was so happy for you. More than anyone. Expressing her joy in seeing happiness in your eyes, since Neji. Naruto welcomed Gaara in as his brother. Telling the Kazekage he wouldn't have anyone better than him. Hiashi, Hanabi and Ko came over, Hikari was happy to see her uncle again. Hiashi accepted Gaara to take care of you and Hikari. To your surprise Ko offered to move to Sunakagure on behalf of Hikari. To teach her and help in her training, something Hiashi wanted for her. Gaara didn't mind and would make sure to make living arrangements for him. Tsunade, Shizune and Kuerani came over stating how happy they are with your marriage. Tsunade praising you as her student. You thanked her for everything, for taking you in and honoring your Master's wishes. You thanked Shizune and Kuerani too. Yamato and Kakashi came over, shaking hands with Gaara. Kiba and Shino too. Kiba commenting how lucky was to have someone like you. Telling him like many others to there for you. Natsuki and Kaito came both of them happy. Natsuki joking what she should call Gaara and she is now from a loaded family.

The reception continued, you and Gaara had the first dance as husband and wife. He was rather good. Neither you nor him eyes ever left the other. You laughed mostly. After your dance it was time for father and daughter, since you didn't have a one. You chose danced with Ebizo, many assumed you would have chosen Naruto, but dancing with Ebizo felt right. He kind of was like one to you. He was honored. After you came Gaara's dance, he danced with Temari. When their dance ended, he had another surprise dance. One with Hikari. It was so sweet and touching seeing them dance. He had her standing on his feet while holding her hands carefully and protectively. You could see he cared for her greatly. The way he danced so gently. The dance lasted for about a minute. Then raced back to Hiashi's arms. The dance floor became free for anyone who wanted to dance. And quite a few did. Killer B began rapping with Kaito and Naruto. Lee ended up joining them.

You shared a dance with Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Guy and Kankuro. Even Kaito and Konohamaru who told you he would be there if things ever went South between you and Gaara. But he was happy for you, seeing you happy was all he wanted for you. He gave you a kiss on the cheek, the very last one he would ever give. You told him you appreciated him and the bond the two of you had. You would not trade it in for anything.

Ino pulled you with her to take pictures with her, Hinata, Tenten, Kauri, Sakura and Temari. You mingled with the guest, sharing laughs and stories. Others started to address you as either Lady Kazekage or Lady May. The whole festivities went all the way into the very late night. The very last dance was between you and Gaara under star filled sky. He used his sand as platform rising you both up, so it was just the two of you under the light of the stars and moon. His hold on you was strong and close. He held you close to him. Reflecting his words, never wanting to let you go. And in his eyes, you could see he meant it. The two of you spin around slowly, with nothing but the sound of the wind and each other's heart beats as music. It was perfect.

Gaara led and you followed. Your head resting on his chest, eyes closed. His chin resting on the top of your head."May."he whispers your name."May."He hears a relaxed moan from you."..."He smiles softly to himself, lifting his head he kisses the top of your head deeply. This was love. This kind of love was different from the love he had for others and those of his village. Love like this was separate from all the others. It meant something deeper than he knew. Looking down at you resting. He saw his life. His life with you. All the tragedy you've been through. All you took on for the sake of others. His hand moves up your back, his fingers gently trace the Foot Clan's brand mark on your back. The mark that showed him and everyone the lengths you would go to protect them. All of them. Everyone. This mark had once been a reminder of the guilt he felt, but now, it stood for his desire to protect you. To always protect you. No more harm would come to you. Those days where gone now. He stops dancing and looks up at the stars. Promising to the Heavens he would do all he said.

You now were his flower. He kisses the top of your head once again."I love you. May."


	124. Chapter 124

The sun shone high over Sunagakure, the villagers up and about through the village. Guards at their post at the entrance. Shops and restaurants open. Children hurrying to the Academy, meeting up with their friends, greeting their teachers, settling in their seats. Everything was lively in the desert village. In one of the restaurants a customer request for the T.V. be turned on and to a certain channel. Clicking to the channel, a favorite in the village and around the Shinobi World, but more so in their village. While some preferred the T.V. others would rather listen from the radio.

Elsewhere in the village in a private training room provide by Gaara, Shira the taijutsu master of Sunagakure and close friend of May and formal personal trainer of the Kazekage and Ko Hyuga a member of Konohagakure's noble clans. The Hyugas. Previous bodyguard of Hinata Hyuga now Uzimaki, wife of the Seventh Hokage. Now teacher and bodyguard to Hikari Hyuga. Daughter of the late Neji Hyuga, nephew of Hiashi Hyuga leader of the clan, and son of his younger twin brother the late Hizashi Hyuga. And daughter of May O'Neil, a out world woman who's history very few knew about.

She showed up out of thin air in the center of Sunagakure, where she stayed before being relocated to Konoha. A powerful kounichi and miko. Miko being what she would prefer to be called than a kounichi. Student of Master Hamato Yoshi, use to be genin of Temari Nara, and protege the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. Even with these titles she's made a name for herself, from the Fourth Shinobi War with her knowledge and skills in barriers what she calls charms, making her well renowned for it. On top of that she does it without using any sort of chakra, relying on a strange sort of energy. But was able to convert most of her barriers to be used using chakra. Like Tsunade's other protege Sakura Harurno, now Uchiha, a well renowned medical-nin, May in her prowess in the area became just the same. Not to mention the two of them being powerhouses, making them someone many should avoid and not take lightly. The two of them on par with the other, the difference. Sakura uses chakra enhanced strength, while May's is natural due to her biology. Which again few knew about. Even so the two where very respectful to the other and would often call the other and exchange information.

But what May well known besides her titles, the fact she was the wife of the leader of the Sunagakure, Kazekage Gaara of the Desert. Which many knew her as and by. A title that didn't at all make her loose her modesty the least.

With her mother married to Kazekage, Hikari was up there in rank despite the man not being her actual father. Gaara looked nothing like. She was well aware of this since her younger toddler years, even so it didn't prevent him from showing her the same amount of care and love as a father should. Her life living in the desert village was filled with warm and love. The only thing missing really was her family back in Konoha, on her father's side. Whom she would see every so often. Her mother would send her there to spend some time at the Hyuga compound, even though she had Ko, her teacher to teach her about her dojutsu. Her byakugan, which she inherited from her father. Unlike those from the Hyuga clan who had lavender featureless eyes, she had her mother's golden-yellow eye color instead with the Hyuga's featureless appearance. Like everyone from her father's clan she gained their 360 vision range and ability to see the chakra network. Allowing her to preform the Gentle Fist style customary for her clan.

A practice she's begin training since the age of three and a half. She herself wanted to start, upon hearing the stories of her father. A person she's never meet. Since he no longer was on this Earthly plane. He died before she was born, in the Great Fourth Shinobi War, nine years ago. The only way she knew about him was from what others told her, he was a genius among the clan. Learning techniques meant for the Main Branch, as Neji himself was from the Branch family. He had very good mastery over them. A devoted shinobi who cared greatly for his friends and family. A person she desired to strive to be. Hearing the stories about him, from not just her mother, her family but also from his friends and old teammates. If only she could have meet him. Instead of talking to a tombstone or picture of him, that hung in her room. Her mother often told her she resembled him at times. Especially in personality. Hikari often had unanswered questions, but choose not to bring them up. Though she admired and held her father in high respect, there was a bit of anger too. But choose not to focus on that. Neji was her father after all, and that would be wrong. Still, she did often wondered what her life would be like if he had lived. That feeling of absence remained.

Now nine, her dark brown hair she also inherited from her father though the texture from her mother grew to her mid-back. Which she separated into two low pigtails, her bangs parted to the left slightly covering her left eye. She began wearing burnt yellow kimono halter top with white under tub shirt, and detached sleeves. Dark leggings and black sandals. She had a forehead protector from Sunakagure but choose not to wear it. On the back of her blouse the Hyuga clan emblem.

Her eyes activated she dodges one of Ko's strikes, and blocking the Shira's. The two of them her personal trainers. Ko in the use of byakugan and Shira in taijutsu. Keeping her stance strong, she kept up her offense on him. Her prowess was very good for someone her age. She truly was her father's child. It was clear she inherited some of his talent. Seeing an opening she thrust her hand forward.

"Vacuum Ai-"

"Sister! Sister!"a high cheerful voice calls to her echoing down the halls of , breaking her focus and stopping the sparing match.

The sound little fast running footsteps approaching, which she knew all too well. Even without her eyes she knew the one approaching. Able to sense their over the top happy self. It wasn't that she didn't really mind them, it was just they had a bad habit of interrupting her at the worst moments. Mainly when she was training. Their laughter was becoming closer and before she knew it, they glomp her. Almost tackling her down if she didn't catch herself. Squeezing her tightly with all their might. Which wasn't much, but for someone their age was pretty good. Their bright green eyes looking at her with love and admiration.

Ko and Shira smile at the two, despite Hikari's annoyed scowl."...Yes...Yoshi?"she finally response. To her younger half brother.

The child of Gaara and her mother, born four years after her. He was rather excitable little boy. Especially when around her, whom he clearly adored. He had his father's green eyes with a tint of gold in them though in the right light, her mother's skin color and facial structure, and his father's hair color and hair style when he was younger. Dressed in sleeveless beige button up coat with white long sleeve shirt that over draped over his hands, light trousers and sandals. He was a little button, a cutie no doubt. So many fawned over him on how adorable he looked. A very happy and upbeat child. His personality taking after their mother no doubt. Always willing to help and enjoyed exploring. A very inquisitive mind. So carefree. His mouth seem to run a mile a minute at times. Energy seemed endless. Though around her, it seem to die down and he relaxed, almost.

With a big smile on, that could make anyone melt."I came to get you!"his voice rang."I came to get you! Mommy wanted me to get you! We get to visit Uncle Shika and Auntie Tema! And couzin Shika. Remember? You get to go and see your family."

He was right, how could she forget. They where going to Konoha today, she had gotten so caught up in her training she nearly forgot. Seeing the look on her face, Yoshi couldn't help but laugh. Taking her hand in his, he begins to pull her with him."It seems the young Lord wants you to follow."Shira points out, moving out of Yoshi's way.

"Come on, Kar-Kar."Yoshi calls her by her nickname struggling to pull her with him."Come on. Come on!"

Over in the Kazekage's office, Gaara was double checking things. His office was fine and in order. He was called to Konoha for a Kage Summit, just like the others from the other great nations. Normally in the past he would go by himself with his advisor and guard, Kankuro. But since being married, he and his family would go together. Kind of Summit/ family mini vacation. It allowed his wife and her daughter to see their friends and family again. Mainly for Hikari, her family all lived back in the village. Though they would send her every now and then to go and spend time there, she still liked going when he had a Kage Summit, though only if it was at Konoha.

It was almost time to go, he turns off the radio that played one of his wife's songs. She was very talented in the Arts, her way of expressing herself. Considering it was harder for her than others. Even as mother and wife she managed to find something she liked. Always full of surprises he knew about her. Picking up the picture frame on his desk, of himself and his wife on their wedding day. The two of them only nineteen when they married, it took him nearly four years to get her but he did. Both of them looking at the camera. He's arms wrapped around her waist holding her close, with a soft loving smile on. While she leaned on him with her bright smile. That their son had. On the other side of his desk a family picture their family. With their son as an new born. His step-daughter was included too. All of them dressed in white, May holding his son Yoshi, named after her fallen master. Cradling the little bundle of joy looking at him tenderly. Hikari next to her looking at her half brother and Gaara behind them all looking at his family warmly. Next to that picture was one of just his son about one, smiling big in the picture. Next to his picture was Hikari with her mother. The one who could make her smile, even if it was a small one.

May was a wonderful mother to her children. Showering them love all the time, and highly protective of them. Gaara remembered when she was pregnant with Yoshi, he was overjoyed when she told him. His first child, something he thought wouldn't happen. He was afraid of the kind of father he would turn out to be, considering his childhood. And felt at first unworthy. One thing was for certain he would give his child a better life than he had. With May being pregnant, she became weak and easily tired. Which scared him, he made sure she had attendants all the time. He tired to make sure his duties as Kazekage didn't take up to much of his time. A few times she had to be admitted to the hospital. Due to her condition, his sister came to help his wife. Along with Tsunade, having delivered and helped with Hikari's birth. The woman knew May's biology well. The two of them stayed until she delivered. His son came out rather small, like himself. Which feared would lead to her death, like his mother. If not for Tsunade who kept her vitals at bay. Watching his wife struggle between life and death. Reminded him of when she was younger and was in the same position. Though she wasn't pregnant. It took her some time to recover, Tsunade stayed by her side, Temari though had to return back home. Her did improve and he was forever grateful to the previous Kage. She just told him, May and pregnancies were not a good mix. Her body could only handle them so much. He did advise him to think about having anymore children with her.

Something that always lingered on his mind. He made sure to be very careful. He couldn't loose her. Though he did his best to be careful with getting her pregnant again. It didn't work. She ended up getting pregnant again. It wasn't that he regretted it, he was just worried. A knock comes to his door, Baki enters to inform the Kage his family was waiting for him.

* * *

You shut the luggage to the suitcase. This was the last one you had finished packing. Double checking you had Hikari's packed. Check. Yoshi's, checked. Yourself and Gaara's checked. Everything was packed and ready. Using your energy you outline the bags and take them down to the front door. Carefully though, placing a hand on your swollen belly, again pregnant. With what? You didn't know nor did you want too. A surprise was always better. Holding onto the railing, you carefully make your way down the stairs, very slowly. Each step you made sure to be careful with. No one was home really, Hikari was out training. You sent Yoshi to go get her. Gaara was still at his office and...

"Whoa! Whoa!"Kankuro rushes over to you."May, you know your not..here let me."He starts to take the bags. Setting them down."Where is...don't tell me..Let's sit you down. Come on."He escorts you off the stairs carefully leading you down to the bottom and over to the sofa, and helps you sit down. Normally he would be Gaara right now, but since you're pregnant his brother had him assist you along with your other assistant who wasn't present at the moment.

Which could mean two things. One you sent them home or two they went with his nephew who wasn't here. He noticed when he arrived. Telling you stay he goes to collect the bags for you. You apologize to him, which he just tells you rest. So you did. Looking around your home, that belonged to you and your family. Kankuro didn't live here, he had his own place to respectfully give you and Gaara privacy. Gaara had the place remolded before you moved in, and it was nicely done. It looked bigger than you last remembered. The kitchen was remolded, making it more spacious. So was the living room and family. He had Hikari's room redone for her, she took your old room, with Yoshi taking Kankuro's old room. Both of them on the same level, while you and Gaara's room was up another level. Furniture was new too. A mix of traditional and modern. One thing you noticed was that Gaara had tired to incorporate some styles similar to your old home back from your world. He told you he remembered how some things looked back when you use to life with April and your father. Pictures hung and placed around of the family and friends. Gaara even allowed Neji's picture to be up, which Hikari kept in her room. Looking at the pictures. There was one with Gaara and Naruto. You and Hinata. You and the kids. Gaara and the kids. Yoshi's party. Yoshi and Hikari. Yoshi with Natsuki and Kaito. Your family with Shikamaru's. There was just so many. You couldn't believe your life took this turn. Who would have thought, you'd end up here. Meeting so many wonderful people. You might have lost your old life back in New York, but you gained something wonderful and better.

Hearing running feet and that chipper voice, belonging to only one person. Turning towards the door, the knob turns and in comes Yoshi with Hikari, Ko and Shira and Yoshi's attendants; Sen and Yoma. Yoma was more his attendant while Sen was more for you. The second Yoshi's eyes set their sights on you, he rushes over letting go of Hikari's hand.

"Mommy!"he squeals with his arm spread open, you bend down and scoop him up. Carefully of course. Hugging your little boy."Mommy. I found Kar-Kar."He tells you looking at his sister then back to you.

You cast your eyes over to her welcoming her home."Hikari, how was your training?"

She rolls her eyes looking at Yoshi, pretty much telling you."It was fine."she tells you leaning on the wall, closing her eyes."Are we leaving yet?"

"In a bit."you tell her setting Yoshi down."Just waiting for, your father."

You hear a deep growl from her."...You mean, Gaara."she corrects you with sort of an attitude."Why can't we just meet him there? Makes more sense to me."

Yoshi assuming she was joking laughs."Because, papa will be lonely. Where is papa, mommy?"he looks at you.

"Still at the office. He'll be here soon."You assure him."Aren't you happy to see your uncle Shikamaru and Uncle Naruto again? And Auntie Temari and Hinata, not to mention your cousins?"

His eyes light excited."Yes! I am! And Grandpa Kakashi!"he begins to jump and down on the sofa laughing."Isn't going to be super exciting, Kar-Kar?!"he looks to Hikari who just ignores him, but responds nodding her head.

"Lord Hisahi is eager to see your improvement. Lady Hikari."Ko tells her."He's going to be very pleased."

"..."she looks at him to close her eyes again.

Kankuro comes in announcing he had everything packed and Gaara was here. Hearing his father was home, Yoshi jumps down off the sofa, shaking it a bit, causing you hold your stomach. Sen and Yoma hurry over to you, which you assure them were alright. Hikari relaxes seeing you where alright, about to react. She knew how pregnancies would be. Seeing you go through it, when you were pregnant with Yoshi. She never liked it, afraid she would have lost you too. The amount of care that went into you. Tsunade had to come and tend to you. Never had seen her mother so weak, before. Having lost her father already, she didn't want to think about that happening to you. You did enough as it was already. And the fact Yoshi acted so carelessly jumping off the sofa, without thinking putting you in harm, in her eyes.

She slams her foot down, blocking his way from going to greet his father. He looks up at confused to become scared upon seeing her glare at him. Eyes activated."Look!"she points back to you, he follows her finger trembling a bit."You caused that. You need to be careful."she raises her voice sternly at him, with a threatening undertone. Scaring the little boy, who looks from his sister to his mother who seem in slight pain from his action.

His eyes fill with deep remorse. Hikari waited for him to say something, but under her glare only scared him more. A hand rest on her shoulder, but she saw it coming and moves out the way. Turning around to find Gaara, looking at her calmly, but his eyes told her to stop. Hearing small whimpers and cries behind her, coming from Yoshi. She realized what she did, and deactivates her eyes back to normal. Crossing her arms.

"..."a scowl on her face, she quickly says sorry and hurries to the mikoshi. Gaara watches her, Ko excuses himself and hurries after the girl, remembering his son.

He turns around to tend to him, find his wife taking care of it. Comforting the boy, wiping his eyes gently. Telling him it was alright, no harm done. Yoshi was deeply sorry for causing any sort of harm to her, apologizing to not just her, but her belly too. Hugging it. Feeling a shadow over him, Yoshi looks up finding his father over him. Thinking he was in trouble he apologizes to Gaara, bowing deeply.

Getting ready to cry again, Gaara gets down to his level smiling warmly at his son. Wiping his eyes."You're not in trouble. It's alright."He wipes the tears about to fall.

"H-Hikari is mad at me..."he whimpers.

Gaara looks at you and you look back. Neither unsure what say, but did your best. You come in to assure your son, your daughter was no longer upset."She was just worried. Hikari was just worried. She just wants you to be careful. That's all. She isn't upset anymore."

Yoshi searches your eyes seeing if it was true, you smile at him. Bringing a smile to his face. He perks back up promising to be more careful next, he then welcomes Gaara home. Hugging his father's leg.

"Can we go? Hikari really wasn't to see her family."Yoshi said letting go of Gaara's leg.

It amazed you and Gaara on just how much he carried so much about his sister. Despite his cheerful self, he was rather sharp with others feelings. Mainly with Hikari. Gaara helps you up. Checking you over. Everything was alright."Thank you."you thank him.

Feeling his son pulling on his trench coat, you and Gaara look down at him. He was waiting for his father's response to his question. Eagerly waiting. Smiling at his son, Gaara nods his head.

"Yes."he tells Yoshi, who jumps for joy and rushes out the door saying bye to the others, forgetting that Yoma was coming too. Along with Shira and Sen. You couldn't help but laugh at your son's behavior. He was a person all his own. Feeling Gaara's hold on you become firmer. The two of you walk after Yoshi, with Shira closing the door.


	125. Chapter 125

Konohagakure one of the main five villages, that over the years experienced a population boost under the sixth and seventh Hokage leadership. Not to mention the village has overall grown in size and a series of skyscrapers have been built behind the Hokage Rock. The village has experienced a technical revolution, with computers, cell phones, and electric trains being available. Starting to look more like a city than a village. Kind of reminded a certain Lady Kazekage of her old home world. No wonder why she felt at home whenever she came to visit with her family. And became happy when she arrived.

And she wasn't the only one excited either, another was just as thrilled and happy for her arrival. They couldn't wait to meet up with her, they couldn't remember the last time the two of them saw each other. Was about a year ago? Maybe a few months? On their last birthday? Sure they would talk on the phone with her, even webcam, but it never was the same when they weren't in person. Every time she came to Konoha it was just the best. They always would do something, their favorite was going out for ice-cream and showing them their improving skills. The praise and reconciliation she would give them, was beyond measure.

Why couldn't time go by faster? Their blue eyes kept adverting towards the clock in the class. Paying less attention to what their Academy teacher was going over. Wishing there was a jutsu to speed time up. While their blue eyes paid more attention to the clock, another set of eyes, onyx eyes watch them from behind. Noticing their distracted attention on the clock. They knew why, their fellow classmate was so eager for class to end. Though it didn't show on their somber face, in their eyes they too where just as thrilled and excited. Relying the fun memories they themselves have had with the Kazekage's wife. She was a protege and student of the Fifth like their parent. On the same par with them too. Whenever she was here the two of them would spend time together reading or taking nice walks. Even having ice-cream. But their favorite was the musical talent she had. When she came and would play something. So kind and sweet. For the two who eager and impatiently wanted class to end so they could hurry up and meet the Kazekage's wife.

It took three days to reach Konoha, three days to long in Hikair's opinion. If she would have been allowed to leave earlier or before the others, she could have enjoyed her time back , here, her home. Her birthplace. She could have her alone time away from the others. Well Ko was fine and Shima. She would have more time to spend at the Hyuga manor.

Since arriving a few hours ago, Hikari rushed off from her mother, brother and step-father, with Ko accompanying her to her father's clan's. She couldn't wait to see everyone again, especially her Grand-uncle and cousin Hanabi. Later she would go and visit her other cousin. But, right now she wanted to see her grand-uncle more than anything. She and Ko enter the compound and right away greeted by others. Welcoming them with smiles a few bowing respectfully. A couple coming to give her hugs. Hikari's usual prominent frown turns into a smile. Right away she hurries off to her favorite spot in all the manor. The training grounds. Reaching it she recalls her training here with Hiashi. Back when she was young, the two of them training. The same area where he would train with her father. She always felt her father's presence. Looking around the training grounds, she would often dream about what her life would be like, if her father was alive. She, her mother and him, living here. And every day she would train with her father, from dawn to dusk. With her mother coming and breaking them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Telling Hikari not over do it. Her father would also be a top jonin, and she would be so proud. Who knows maybe he could be over the clan itself. From what Hiashi, Aunt Hinata, mother a few others told her, her father wanted to change the Hyuga clan. Find a way to do it.

If he had changed it she would be so proud. The daughter to the Head of the Clan. A title she would hold with great honor. He would be so proud of her, she would becoming the best in the clan and the best genin. With her father as her jonin, she would be the one to take her team through all the trails of the Chunin Exams, and even win. Being promoted at a young. Uphold all her father's values. While at the same time wanting to surpass him. He would train her hard and vigorously.

Yeah. That's how her life should be. Not like this. Living far away from her family, her clan. In Suna, where she is the only Hyuga with Ko there. That place was so dry and boring. Well with her mother there, it did bring some light and life there. She managed to make the village rather flourish. Almost like some sort of oasis. Had to be through the jutsu her mother used. It didn't matter, Suna was no Konoha. It wasn't her home. This was her home. Where she was loved and fit in, besides the color of her eyes, she fit in. Why couldn't her mother and her remain here? Why did she have to up and move? So many questions, Hikari didn't have answers to, or at least the right answer. Making up her own. She and her mother could have been so happy here, just the two of them. Her mother wouldn't have to go through so much pain, baring her step-father's children. Just thinking about it angered her.

"Hikari. Welcome home."Hiashi greets her. Hearing his voice her eyes light up, turning around with a big smile. The man smiles at his grand-niece, the two of them bow to each other respectfully.

"Uncle Hiashi."Hikari comes up and runs to him, hugging him tightly."I've missed you."

He places a tend hand on her head. Gently stroking her hair."Come. Let us begin."He tells her.

* * *

Finally. School was out, everyone gathers their things, some stay behind to chat with friends in either the halls or outside. Stay to talk with their teacher. Meet up with friends. Everyone having their own thing to do, one student in particular had something more important to do than to wait for their friends or even spend time talking. They wanted to hurry up and get home soon. Just thinking of all they would be doing together with her. Ice-cream, or maybe show her a new jutsu or they would take them flying around the village. Like they would always do. Yeah, the flying would be first, then getting some ice-cream.

"Oh my gosh!"a student squeals."Did you hear? The Kazekage's wife is in the village. She just came in a few hours ago!"

"I know!"another squeals with same excitement. Jumping up and down.

"Did you catch her latest..."

"My family loves watching her..."

"I hope I can get a chance to see her!"Stars in the admires eyes.

A few started to gush and blush."She's so pretty. Oh, I hope to be like her some day."

"Wasn't she one of the Fifth's students?"

"Oh. Yeah. She was. She's one of the best Medic-nins too."

All the praises and comments over the Kazekage's wife was dead on. Hearing it coming from a couple the students put a proud smile on their face. Though those who talked about her, were just fans. And could only get so close, compared to them. Unlike them, they actually had a relation with Kage's wife. It was pretty cool when a famous person was also your Auntie. Not to mention their mother's best friend. Unlike the admires, they had total access to her anytime they wanted. Well when there was time, which she always made sure to give them.

Kicking their heels up, they race across the grounds of the Academy and hurry home. Those same onyx eyes follow their energetic classmate, bursting with energy upon the knowledge of the visitor here in Konoha. With their things, they head themselves as well.

* * *

Up in the Kage's office, the Seventh was at work going over some documents. Becoming lost in their work, they had forgotten about the time. Luckily their adviser, Shikamaru Nara, came to get him. Knocking on his wall, the Seventh looks up at his friend.

"Lord Hokage, the meeting is starting soon."he tells him. In dry tone as always"The others have arrived. And are waiting for you."

Realizing the time, the Seventh laughs lightly shaking his head."Well then,"he pushes his chair back, standing up. Picking up their Kage hat, they head out. Though not before making a shadow clone to continue their work."There. Let's go."

In the room held for any Kage meeting or Summit, the others sat around the table waiting for the Seventh Hokage. The Fifth Raikage, Darui. The Fourth Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi. Sixth Mizukage, Chojoro. And last the Fourth Kazekage, Gaara. Each with their advisor and bodyguard. For Darui, Omoi. Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi. Chojoro, Misuno. And for Gaara, Kankuro.

Time would have been rather irritable if not for what Gaara brought to the meeting, courtesy of his wife. Brought in a decorative floral design container, homemade goodies. For all of them share. A favorite goodie for each Kage. His wife had a pretty good memory when it came important things for others. And would go out of her way to fulfill them to the fullest extent. She had given him the treats for the others before he left to Summit, after he dropped her off. She had made them before they left. Since the Summit wasn't in Suna, in which she would usual make a smorgasbord of things for them. It was almost like a meal, then would tell them they would have to stay to have dinner at their place. Which ended up being more of a feast. She loved to spoil them, which of course she didn't see it as that. None the less he would let her do it, it made her happy. And that was all that mattered, as long she didn't too overboard.

The others enjoyed her treatment when would come to his village. Kurotsuchi the most out of all them. The woman had a habit of fawning and overly affectionate with his wife. Nearly putting her in a python hug, whenever she saw her. The next of course to follow would be the Seventh. Which would delay the meetings for a bit. His wife never seem to mind and found rather amusing. They never meant to hurt her, and made sure they didn't. They just love her a great deal. Kurotsuchi would go above and beyond. When she had found out that about his wife's pregnancy, she showered them with gifts. Even demanded a picture of their little one to have in her office and also to be the God-mother. Her likeness to his wife was, interesting.

"So, Kazekage,"she said to Gaara."When will you newest member be coming out? Do you know what your having?"

Eyes fall on the man, who realized it and places the cookie he was about to eat down."Soon. And May and would prefer not to know the gender."

"I see."she thinks about it, the smiles at him."I'm assuming she's here? Right?"

He nods his head conforming she was right."She's resting though right now. She can't be on her feet very long when it becomes closer to her due date."

"I hope she'll be okay."Chojoro expresses, a worried look comes to his face."She's being more cautious right?"

Gaara looks to the Mizakage, who since day one when he meet his wife, years ago. He had a rather close relationship with her, nothing like his own with his wife, which at first he assumed. To find out the two of them where just really good friends. And Chojoro treasured her as a friend, acting more like a cousin than anything. Which led to him often worry over her.

"Everything has been put in place to ensure, things much more smoother."Gaara assures him."She does send her regards that she couldn't be here to see all of you."

Darui holds up a hand."No need. She's got to rest. She does a great deal anyway. A mother. Working woman too. Pregnant."He whistles."When is she going to drop the next beat anyway?"He chuckles.

"She took time off from that."Gaara tells him."In her condition, its best she rest."

"Besides your unborn child,"Kurotsuchi takes leadership of the conversation."How are the other two? Hikari and Yoshi?"

"Yoshi, is in high spirits. Like his mother."Gaara smiles."Always running around, trying to help and explore."

"Does he go into Daddy's office and like to play, Kazekage?"Darui jokes, smirking. Taking a bit of a brownie.

"..."Gaara's silence and tired smiling told them their answer.

The others couldn't help but share a laugh."What about Hikari?"Chojoro inquires about his step-daughter."How is she doing?"

Gaara's smile slightly drops. The others could see it in the way his eyes downcast. He gets ready to answer about his step-daughter, when the Seventh came in.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make all of you wait."he apologizes to them.

All eyes turn towards the Hokage, Naruto Uzimaki. With his advisor Shikamaru Nara. Gaara's brother in-law and husband to his older sister Temari, and father to Shikadai his nephew.

"Better late, than never."Darui said. Gesturing for him to sit down. Naruto comes in to take his seat. When he noticed the treats in the center.

His eyes light up, a warm smiles comes to him. He reaches for one of the treats when Gaara stops him."Here."He takes out a small wrapped up bundle and hands it to Naruto.

Unsure what it was, Naruto unties it. Looking down he finds a few cookies shaped like heart with his name written on it. Making him laugh a bit, shaking his head."...May..."he thinks about her for a second, thanking her. He sets them down, though picks up one and breaks it. Looking at the others, it was time to get down to business."Alright. Let's begin."


	126. Chapter 126

Yoshi screams with delight and laughter, sliding down the swirly slide with his cousin and best friend Himawari. Naruto and Hinata's second child and only daughter. The little girl took after her mother, with hair and skin color though had her father's eye color. Her hair flares out with short hime style bangs. Like her father she too had whisker markings on her cheeks. A year older than Yoshi, it wouldn't seem that way. Considering how the two behaved around each other. Always cheerful and upbeat. They're two peas in a pod. Whenever the two of them got together, there was always something new and fun to do. Never was there any sort of dark cloud around them.

Though other children where at the park, enjoying it too. Yoshi and Himawari's yells and laughter was the most prominent of them all. Anyone could hear and know it was those two. The two slide down together reaching the end. Their laughter hadn't stopped. Yoshi climbs out first, the little guy so excited on what to do next. Himawari didn't have much trouble as he did, standing next to him, she was a bit taller about a head taller, but neither of them saw it. Yoshi grabs her hand and points to the seesaw. Which she agrees, the two of them run across the playground giggling. Their mothers watching them carefully and pleased as always seeing the two getting along so well.

Which only made sense really, as the two mothers both being best friends. Since their teen years, the two of them have gone through a pretty good deal with their friendship still as strong as ever. One was careless the other one more careful. One open the other a bit more withdrawn. Yet they both kind. They supported the other one, spared to improve their skills and help the other one. Both of them married to the leader and top shinobi in their respective villages. And now both of them mothers watching their children carry on the friendship. Their children seesawing with no care in the world. With Yoshi's attendant Yome not far behind. She was the perfect fit for Yoshi. With his boundless energy, always darting here and there. Her eyesight was very good, being praised for it. Could keep up with him, never letting him out of her sight. Not to mention her speed was rather good too.

You knew she was the right one, having complete trust in her. Personally choosing her, which she accepted. Who would have thought after all these years, considering how she detest you earlier for her personal reasons. Would now be one of your right hand and most trusted friend. Not to mention you even trained her in some of your medical skills. She was rather good at it. The two of you developed a rather close bond. And Yoshi really liked her. He did keep her on her toes, but did respect her. A polite one he was.

Her eyes never left him, so there was never really worry for you.

Watching your son enjoying his childhood always made you smile. Watching either of your children enjoying their childhood was just so wonderful, not having one yourself. You were often curios about what a childhood was, the others you recall had tired to explain it to you, but it only did so much. A part of you still yearned to experience a childhood yourself. Even a bit now. The closest you could get to one was, through your children. When you became a mother, you often worried about the kind of childhood they would have. Question it over and over again. Wondering if all of them would be same or would some be different? How long would they stay children?

So many questions, you had tired to read up on as many books that you could get your hands on. Which helped a little, luckily you had the help of the others. Even when you moved to Sunakagure and married Gaara, the two of you both wanted to make sure the children had a wonderful childhood, compared to the ones the two of you had. Supplying both Hikari and Yoshi with a great deal of love and warmth. Making family the most important thing. You both wanted to make sure they always had smiles on their faces. And would do anything to shield them anything, you mainly. Highly protective of both your children, and would be when your new one was born. Placing a hand on your belly, rubbing it gently.

Hinata noticed and became concerned."May? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Realizing and sensing her worry, you look at her with a smile. A tired one."Oh. I'm fine. Sorry, didn't mean to worry you."You apologize.

She relaxes."That's alright."She looks at you belly. Smiling with joy."Your third child and second one with Lord Kazekage. You must thrilled about it."

You beam with delight."Yes. I am. I cannot wait to meet my new son or daughter. Gaara is happy too, I know he's worried about my health. Everyone is."You softly chuckle."It's rather funny really, but I am aware I should not take this lightly. My health has been rather fine, nothing really major."

Hinata exhales relived."That's good to hear. You know Naruto, he was rather upset when he found out. But only because he's worried over you."

"I know he is. He was when I was pregnant with Hikari and with Yoshi."you remember."I guess me getting to close to death isn't something he doesn't like."

She shakes her head, saying rather worried."No. It's not. You've been at that door way too many times. I don't think anyone that's again. You're very important."

You give her a remorseful look."I apologize."You sigh rather heavily. Not doubt just exhausted.

You could have just stayed back and rest in Hinata's home, but Yoshi really wanted to go out and play at the park with Himawari, who wanted to do the same thing. With the two of them really wanting to go, you agreed to the outing. Despite how tired you where from the three day travel here. You weren't able to go with Gaara to the Summit to see the others. Your body wasn't going to allow it, and neither was Gaara. He was much more cautious and sterner with your condition. Insisting you rest instead and not to do much. He would send your wishes to the others. The less you did, the better your condition it seem. He dropped you and Yoshi off at Hinata's, then went to the Summit. Though Hikari wasn't around, she hurried off to the Hyuga manor to see Hiashi and everyone else. Which you understood, she was just glad to be back and really missed her family. Especially her uncle Hiashi. Konoha was her home for nearly almost three years, before moving to Sunakagure. A place she clearly would be glad to leave, as she grew older she never considered the place her actually home. No matter how hard you and Gaara tired. She just refused to accept it. She only tolerated it for you, but the bitterness in her eyes was so adamant. She made coral on trying to mask it. Though it would at times go away with you, when the two of you would talk about old times in Konoha and about everyone else.

That little bliss moment wouldn't last, because she was brought back to reality. She had become rather cold and prideful. Which made her withdrawn and brooding. Rarely socializing with anyone other than, yourself, Ko, Shira and Ebizo. The ones she forced herself to be "respectful" towards, Gaara, Kankuro, Sen, she tolerated Yoshi to some extent. The latter who adored her beyond measure. Never to seem to notice his sister's rather harshness to him. Only concerning himself over her, your son held her to high regards. In his eyes she was the best at everything and felt honored and blessed to be her sister. His innocence blinded him from the truth. Which was a good thing. Though one couldn't say that with Gaara. Who saw it, and would often step in to restrain Hikari from taking out her frustration any further. You as well. You could sense her building anger inside, that was hurting and crying.

You tired all you could think of, on what to do. But it seem the more you tired, the more she seem to shut you out. Gaara had tired a few times with her, but she wasn't as responding to him compared to you. Just thinking about it, made you fringe just a bit. That one time when she was younger and still in the Academy in Sunagakure, you had gotten a word Hikari nearly almost took out another student. If not for Ko and Shira who reached her before you, that child was bound to have short life. You managed to heal the young child. Hikari though seem to show little remorse. That day you felt was her turning point, she just turned heel and ran.

She might have her father's looks and intellect, but had inherited your ability to disclose your feelings. Something you wish she hadn't received. Unlike yourself, hers was much more iron.

Hinata tells the children to be careful, stopping noticing how deeply trouble you looked. In your eyes she could see it was something big, that had its grip on you."May? May? What's wrong?"she notices your hands beginning to tremble just a bit.

There was no way you could be cold, it was rather warm being late afternoon. But you seem like you where cold. Which worried her, thinking quickly she helps you up telling you it was time to go back home. Calling to the children it was time to go back home. Turning back to you, having gotten up starts to escorts you back home. Yome hurries and gather's the children, while remaining calm so she wouldn't worry the children. Yoshi and Himawari assuming this was a game do as she says. After all she did promise them a cookie.

* * *

The begin to set, night now pushing out daylight. Allowing the starts to come through, the time when many start to slow their pace down. Except for Hikari, who was still training with her uncle. Hiashi deflects one of her strikes, that didn't stop the young Hyuga she rushes back. With both their eyes activated, made dodging rather easy. Though Hiashi had more experience than his niece, still though she was rather polished in her skills. Her stance and resilience mirrored her father's. And her being able to use a few of the clan's signature techniques. Told him she was gifted and impressed. He blocks her again and again. Ko sat watching the two, proud of how far his student has come since their training began. She wasn't one to be given a easy pass, working hard. She had a title to live up to.

Drawing a few kunais, Hiashi throws them at her, she easily evades them, grabbing one and throws it back. He evades it. Looking up he to find her above him, shocked at her speed. Unleashing a high-speed palm thrust.

"Eight Trigrams: Vacuum Air Palm!"

Expecting a "vacuum shell" of compressed tremendous force, something else happened. It was like a tight sensation for second before becoming cooled and liquid like. Her skin felt like mush for a sec then two things happened. One her hand was coated in what seem to be some sort of metal then changed into some sort of blade. This wasn't what she was expecting at all. Puzzled and shocked distracted her. Giving Hiashi time to counter, he strikes her ending their sparing. Ko jumps to his feet rather shocked, she had him. What made her freeze all of sudden?

"Hikari! Hikari!"he rushes over to her."Are you alright?"

Her body was motionless, Hiashi hurries over to her. Reaching her before Ko, the leader gets down to see if he had caused any sort of damage. He tells Ko to hurry and get an attendant, stopping when Hikari starts to come to. Picking herself up off the ground, her head slightly spinning. Looking at her hands, now back to normal. There was no sign of them being metal or a blade. Still, she pondered. Just what was that? That for sure wasn't Gentle Fist.

Noticing the way she was looking at her hand, Hiashi taps her finally getting her attention. She turns around to him confused and unsure. With a hint of fear in them. She could tell from the look he had, he didn't seem to notice the sudden change. Searching his concern eyes she found nothing. Turning back to her hand, moving all her fingers. They moved just fine, not fused together. Bent. Not stiff. Everything was fine. Normal. Maybe she could see if her mother knew what just happened after all she is a Medic-nin. Scratch that. Her mother wouldn't have time anyway. Picking herself up dusting herself off, apologizing to Hiashi for lack of focus.

Turning to him, she bows."Forgive me. Uncle. I did not mean to be...so distracted." Coming back up, activating her eyes, ready to go again."I am ready t-AH!"she shuts her in pain. Rubbing them.

Trying to activate them again, but the slightest bit stung badly. Her vision, she was starting to see double. Rubbing them again over and over. Until Hiashi stops her. "Enough. You've over used your eyes."

"B-But Uncle...I can keep-"she shuts her eyes.

She was very persistent, he had to give her that. She wasn't going to quit. Her spirit burning bright, but any more strain on her eyes could lead to something worse. Her progress was phenomenal, for one her age. Her training showed. He couldn't more impressed and proud. Still, over use of one's eyes was not a good thing. She could loose her eyes sight if she wasn't careful. The desire to be great, no better than her father lead her to push beyond her limitations. It didn't matter how she did, she just had too. He didn't have use his eyes to see she was maxed out. And no doubt ready to collapse at any second.

Resting a hand on her shoulder, ending their sparing and lesson."Come. It is time to rest."He said leading her away from the training grounds.

She didn't want to stop, and wanted to keep going. Trying to resist, but listen out of respect, despite her protest. Angry at herself she follows him inside, with Ko behind.

A hot meal was sat down before Hikari by one of the maids of the clan. A member of the Branch family in the clan. The young girl thanks her politely, the maid bows out and leaves. Looking at her food before her, it wasn't her mother's cooking which was really good and always warmed her. This came second, eating here with her Hyuga family. Her cousin Hanabi wasn't around she was out, so it left just Hiashi, Hikari and Ko. She prays thankful for the meal and starts to eat.

Her favorite Soba noodles. This was why she loved coming here, everyone knew what she loved and liked. Besides her mother. Slurping her noodles happily, her eyes still bothered her. But it was alright, she had her favorite dish.

"You're skills and Gentle Fist have vastly improved."Hiashi praises his niece."I can see, you have been training vigorously. Ko has informed me, your skills become sharper and sharper everyday. And your range with your eyes are growing."

The end of a noodle flicks the tip of her nose, splashing a bit of broth in her eyes."...Thank you."she said pleased with a smile. One matching her mother's."I'm nearly close to finishing Rotation and I've been working on doing a Double Vacuum Palm!"

Her eyes light up with excitement telling him."I'm really close."

"I see."Hisahi takes a sip of his tea."How is everything at in Sunakagure?"

Right then her mood drops, her smile turning into a bitter frown."It's fine."she said with no emotion, looking in the broth with a vacant stare. Ko looks at her rather worried, then to Hiashi, who could clearly see his niece's bitterness and anger. Even if she was trying to hide it. The cold look of steel in her eyes, mirroring Neji's.

"Your mother and the Kazekage are expecting their second child."He brings up, making her fringe just a bit. She nods her stiff head."Are you not excited?"

She remained quiet only to do a small gesture, that was unreadable. Ko then becomes her voice."Yes. Ms. Hikari is very happy upon the newest arrival of her new sibling. The young Lord Yoshi is just as eager to meet his new brother or sister."

"I see."Hisahi kept his eyes on his niece noticing her tight grip upon her chopsticks. Nearly about to break them.

"Lord Gaara has made extra precautions for Lady May. To ensure she has everything and she is up and off her feet." Ko kept ranting still speaking for Hikari who clearly was becoming annoyed if not angrier. Glaring at Ko with daggers. Urging him to shut up. But he didn't seem to pay attention, until Hikari slams her hand down on the table and rose looking straight at Ko.

A threatening look upon her master. Hushing him. And all around. If her eyes weren't hurting she would activate them. The men saw the cold fury. "...Excuse me."she excuses herself. Though not before glaring back at Ko. Ordering him to stop and leaves.


	127. Chapter 127

The sun barely begun to rise, night still covered the sky with a bit of light peeking through. Mostly everyone was still asleep. Very few would be up at this time, and that few included, Hikari. She awoke before anyone at the manor, besides the help. Carefully and undetected she managed to leave the grounds without anyone noticing. Luckily the village wasn't alive just yet, giving her a peace and quiet. Allowing her to have the privacy she needs right now. The flower shop wasn't open up yet, so she couldn't go and get one. Like she and her mother use to do, years ago when they use to live here or when they visit. So she did the closest thing, making a star out of paper. Something her mother taught her to do, back when things were well...The paper star was all she could do, but from what she recalled her mother saying. These stars meant a great deal. She had given one to everyone, back when she was younger. Hikari never fully understood why, but one thing was that her mother told that she had made sure the star she made for her father was special. So the one she just made for him, was important.

Standing there looking down at her father's grave. Grievance and sorrow lingering her eyes. Wanting and wishing. Shutting her eyes, she does her best to envision her father standing right before. To feel his presence, but she couldn't. She didn't understand why. Which angered her. Anger she tried to suppress, anger that turned into pain. Pain turn that turned into confusion. Confusion turning into unanswered questions she had, questions only he could answer. Others couldn't do answer them for her. His old teammates, sensei, friends, family nor her mother. Questions that have linger inside her for so long. That brought hot tears to the her eyes, she refused to let fall. Her father never cried. So why should she? He was a genius. Genius don't cry. Genius are strong. So she needed to be strong. Suppressing her anger, pushing it down. She places the paper down in front of his grave. Bowing her head respectfully.

A cold chill blew, she shivered just a bit. Normally she wouldn't have gotten this cold. Her mother would be here with her, to offer her warmth and comfort. The two of them mourning together. Her mother would or use to regal stories about her father. Telling her all she could remember about him. The way her mother spoke about him back then was always in such a loving way. Hikari could remember sensing how much her mother loved and missed him. Their time together was short, but it was powerful. They would spend a good amount of time back then at her father's grave. She could hear her the tears in her mother's voice every time. But, she never shed them.

Closing her eyes, Hikari sends a silent prayer up to her father."...Father if you can...if you can hear me..."her words try to come out strong."Father, why..."she stops herself. Opening her eyes.

She couldn't say it, she just couldn't. No matter how badly she wanted too. Why? Just why? Why did things have to happen, they way they did? The way her life has been, why did all this have to happen? Shutting her eyes tightly, lamenting on her life. And all around her. What was happiness became anger and sorrow. Smiles she saw turned into for her scowls and pain. What was to be warm became cold and distant. What was love, began to feel empty and bitter. She could see her "family". Gaara, Yoshi and her mother. All of them appear in her mind. Together. They look so happy. Happiness she thought she could pretend to enjoy, but it just enraged her. None of them, none of it was her own happiness. The more she thought of it, the more bitterness settled in her. Transforming into different things.

Shaking her head, recalling what Ko said last night. About her newest sibling to be born and family life. Stating that she was so happy and thrilled. Putting words in her mouth, words she would never say. That made her lash out at him. The rage in her eyes was apparent. She would have struck him down, but went against it. The look her uncle gave her, halted her. So she just left. And went to her room.

The words he said, left a bad taste in her mouth. Unlike the others who clearly overjoyed for the baby's arrival, she was less happy. A reason she, she somewhat knew. But wasn't sure.

Looking at her father's grave, thinking about her suppose to be happiness. Neither of them connected. Getting down on her knee, she reaches out touching the tombstone."...I wish...I wish-If I could just bring you back. Change everything...I want to be happy."

Taking her hand off, the sun had now started to push the night away. Morning was showing itself. The chill was gone, yet she still stood here alone. A bitter look in her eyes. Turning upward towards the sky, watching the birds fly overhead. Away. Her eyes watch them till out of her view. It must be nice, she thought to herself. To fly away from everything. She envied them. Turning back to the tombstone.

Unaware of eyes watching her.

* * *

"Everything is looking good, Lady Kazekage."the doctor tells you. Reading over everything from your check up.

Yes. You had just finished your check-up at Konoha hospital. Gaara, Naruto, and Shikamaru had it set up for you, when you arrived here. Just to make sure. Everyone taking extreme measures with you. It was fine, but a bit too much. You understood their reasoning behind it, still it was a bother. Unlike your last two pregnancies with Hikari and Yoshi, both of them rather difficult. This was one wasn't as much. Though you still became tired, not to the point that you had to be hospitalized. Still, the others just wanted to be sure. Naruto made sure you had a doctor on call just in case. He was going to assign you around the clock assistance, luckily you managed to talk him and Gaara out of it. Mostly you would be spending time with Hinata or the others. So there was no need to assign you anyone. The Kage Summit wasn't over yet, so you and the family remained here in Konoha.

Which you didn't mind. Though it meant Gaara would be away most of the day. Leaving you with the kids, well Yoshi. Hikari was at the Hyuga Manor.

"Thank you."you thank your doctor, a man in his 20's. With ash blonde hair neatly done with dark chocolate kind eyes.

He's name, Eiji Yama. A jonin level."You're very welcome, Lady Kazekage."he smiles respectfully."Honestly, this is quite an honor. For me being your doctor, while your here. You're very famous really. Much of your work has inspired me."

Flattered by his words you smile modestly."Thank you. You're too kind. But, I'm glad I was able to help you. That's all that matters."

He smiles back."I greatly admire your modesty. Your so humble. I hope I am not going to far, but I'm nervous around you." He chuckles rather embarrassed and nervous.

You seem slightly confused, until he told you."I mean. Well. You're just so amazing really. That's all."

Understanding now, you smile."Oh. Well, it is an honor to be in your presence as well. Eiji. I trust you with the life of my unborn child."You look down at your belly patting it gently.

"Do you know, what you and Lord Kazekage are going to have?"he finishes writing, placing the clipboard down. And walks over to you.

You think about it."Not sure really. I want it to be a surprise, really. A boy or girl. Either is fine. As long as the little one is healthy, that's all we care about. This pregnancy is going a lot smoother than my last two. So, I would count myself lucky. My husband still worries though, and so do my brothers. They are more on edge than me. Well, also my sister Temari. But, I'm not really."

"There isn't anything for them to be worried about."he tells you."I will make sure they are informed you are doing just fine. Everything and everyone is healthy. Oh here let me."

He helps you off the medical table."Thank you."you said, planting your feet on the floor. Wobbling just a bit, but you regain your balance just fine. He double checks to make sure there was no injuries. Everything looked fine. He sighs relieved.

Patting your belly again, you thank him, he offers to walk you out. Which you accept and allow. He takes by the arm gently, opening the door leading you down the hall. Walking through the halls of the hospital brought back good memories and a few unpleasant ones. But, mainly good ones. Tsunade brought here when you first started under her tutelage. Where you healed and helped so many and so much. You always loved seeing others well. The smiles on their faces. Here was where you had Hikari. A day that took hours and hours. Her birth was consider a miracle by everyone. Born at the first light of dawn. When you heard her cries for the first time, you where sure tears came. Or it felt like they did. She was so little back then. And now, she was grown. Out of all your memories in this hospital, the birth of your daughter was by far your favorite. Thinking about it, brought a smile to you.

Eiji slowly helped you down the stairs. Watching each step you took, a nurse that just happened to be walking by goes to help him with you. Thanking the both of them he continues with you to the waiting room. Talking with you about his life, why he decided to become a medic-nin. Again he praised you. Clearly he was a huge fan, the way his words came out. Asking you for any pointers if you had any. The talk was very nice, though had to end when you came to the waiting room. He opens it for you and leads you out carefully.

Sitting there waiting for you, to stand when they see you coming out. Hinata and Temari. Himawari and Yoshi, you noticed absent. Hinata quickly fills you in.

"They went with Yoma, to the Hyuga Manor. Yoshi wanted to have a snack with Hikari."she said, coming over to you with Temari. Helping you. While she had you Temari talks with Eiji, to get the report about you.

You hear her asking questions, behind each thing Eiji said. Double checking. She never was the one to take things at face value. Unlike you, which was why she would call you naive at times or clueless. Prudent and straight forward, was the type of person she was. Even as an adult and mother. Strict and stern. Until she felt satisfied with the result or answer she would leave it alone. It was just her way of being worried. Fussing, compared to you. Being less of a fussier than her. It took about an extra ten minutes before all three of you left.

Walking out with either one on each side. Temari reading over what the doctor put. Mumbling to herself, wishing that it was either Tsunade or Shizune who could be your doctor. Not some newly appointed jonin. Complaining about it, while you didn't mind at all.

"You're so naive."she tells you lightly flicking your forehead. With a smirk."Now then."she looks over the paper."We should get you back, so you can rest. You've been on your feet long enough."

"Temari, it's only ten in the morning."you tell her."I'm fine really. Besides, I wanted to go and visit Guy sensei. It's been so long. Then maybe take a nice walk through the village. I can't remember when the last time I did that. Plus, it would be nice to pick up the kids after they get out of school."you turn to Hinata with a smile."Bourto emailed me last night, asking if I could. I told him yes."you turn to Temari.

Who looks at Hinata, both of them unsure and against it. Temari glances at the paper, there was nothing in there that was a call for being worried. Still, she didn't want to take that risk. Looking closer at you, there was very little of fatigue with you, that she could see. Or maybe you where trying to hide it. You had a thing for doing that. With that smile on your face, you had right now. One had to study it, to see if there was anything behind it. She didn't see anything, that she could think of. Thinking back to the talk she had with Gaara. He was very adamant about care for his wife. Which she took rather serious.

Yet at the same, she could feel herself caving in with you. She wasn't one to show nor express her emotions, well at least her softer emotions. Only to very few and you happened to fall into that area. Knowing she was going to regret this, she sighs agreeing. But only for a bit. Happy she agreed you nearly jump for joy if not for her and Hinata to stop you. Yelling at you stop. Which you do. Apologizing.

"Just one hour."she tells you. Holding up a finger. And repeats herself sternly."One hour. Okay? Got it?"

You just smile nodding your head, thanking her. Your spirits high, you make your way to Guy sensei with them.

* * *

At the Hyuga Manor, after returning from her private morning and eating breakfast, Hikari waste no time to getting started with her training. Only to find her younger brother there with her younger cousin, Himawari and Yoshi's attendant Yoma. At the sight of his sister, Yoshi races to her and before she knew it. He had her in a tight hug, squeezing her tightly.

"Hikari!"he nearly screams with joy."I missed you!"

His voice rang through the whole manor. Which was known for being quiet and well mannered. His outburst brought something else. She could feel him jumping up and down as he hugs her. The energy he had was just endless. While Yoshi smiled with joy, Hikari scowls rather annoyed and irritated. Her brother's mouth running a mile a minute, saying so many things at once. Not once did he seem to stop. But he did end up releasing her, to grab hold of her hand pulling her with him.

"Come on. Come on. Kar-Kar."he said pulling with all his little might eagerly."I brought something for us to eat together. Come on."

As he pulled, she didn't budge, but became more annoyed by the second. Yoshi still pulling her, trying to take her with him. Not pay attention at all to the way his sister's behavior was changing. Until...

* * *

At the Kage Summit, the Kages still on the important issue. That seem to plague the Shinobi world, from the information they have gathered and received. A matter that bothered and was more so on a personal level for a few in the room. That made them to bitterly remember it. Though what some consider rumors, the Kages knew better. Each of them having looked into the matter, to come back with a bit of information.

"Even though,we have this information."Chojoro starts first."It's not enough facts to actually..."

"Facts or not."Darui throws in."Clearly, something is stirring. This threat, is slowly growing."

"I thought,"Kurotsuchi adds."He took care of them. I mean, that's what was found. There is hardly anyway, after all this time they could actually..."

Naruto takes command of it, doing his best to not let his emotions take over. Biting down on his anger."Records show, this is _their _I would know it anywhere. Here,"he gestures to Shikmaru who comes and spreads out a map. Naruto points to a few places."They have been stated to be sighted here, here and here. The Land of Birds. Land of Demons and Near Amekagure."

"Question is though, why these places?"Gaara ponders."Clearly there is some reason, behind it."

Kurotsuchi picks up a pen and marks a area, that surprised the others."My shinobi have informed, they trailed them here."

"The old War grounds from the Fourth Shinobi War?!"Chojoro was surprised. But more so shocked. He looks to her."Are you sure?"

She looks back, her eyes telling him it was true."I wonder, if this is really a threat?"Dauri throws out, casting his over to Gaara. Reading pass his calm and collected look. Seeing the tighten anger. Looking over to Naruto and Shikamaru, each of them mirroring Gaara's but Naruto's more. Clearly a question he shouldn't have said."So, what is the plan? Has anyone been able to actually get them?"

"He's told me,"Naruto tells them."They've managed to evade and slip away, with their last encounter. Since then, their trail had gone cold."

"One thing, we should be grateful there haven't been any sort of disappearance from any village."Chojoro said."Still, we should stay alert. Kazekage."He gets Gaara's attention, the two men look at each other."I know this a lot to ask b-"

Knowing what he wanted. Gaara stops him."My wife is out. I don't need her to worry or stress out. She doesn't know. And I intend to keep it that way."He said protectively."The less she knows the better."Bringing his hands together and folding his fingers down, resting his chin on them. Thinking of his family, but most importantly his wife.

She couldn't know. The thought of her finding out, the fear he could envision in her eyes. It was just best she didn't know, nor would she be allowed to be used as Chojoro wanted. The pass couple of years, he made sure her life was as near to perfect. Doing all he could to ensure that she had it and the family. He would this time take the hits and beatings. Not her. He would step up and protect her, locking eyes with Naruto and Shikamaru and Kankuro. Each of them agreeing silently with the other, they would do all they could. Glancing down at the wedding ring on his finger. His most treasured object he carried with him, besides his sand gourd. The symbol of love. The symbol of unbreakable bond, protection and much more. He wore all the time, taking pride in it. The second his wife placed it on his finger, he promised to himself he would never take it off and most importantly protect her. Touching the golden band gently.

He will keep her safe, even if it meant keeping her in the dark. His whole family. He wanted them to remain safe. May, Yoshi, and Hikari. If anything happen to either one of them, than...

"Lord Kazekage! Lord Seventh!"Shizune comes bursting, getting everyone's attention. The horrified look on her face, her eyes quickly land on Gaara. Her eyes wide with panic,"It's-"

Gaara's eyes widen with shock and terror. He stands up quickly and rushes out the room with Kankuro behind him. Naruto and Shikamaru waste no time and hurry after them frantically. The other Kages hurry too, though Darui stops and turns around noticing the small bit of dark smoke in the distance.


	128. Chapter 128

Elsewhere in a far off location, stepping out of their portal. Dark eyes observing the area. Nothing but open land and fields. Mountain and rough terrain. Dark and hidden. The perfect place for the one they had been tailing or least have gotten wind of. With their hand on the hilt of their blade, careful walk down the narrow path, the hollow winds blowing through the caverns. An area like this brought back older and regretful memories. Memories that still haunted them despite them receiving redemption and forgiveness. And forming a rather protective bond with them. What they did to them and caused to them. The pain they forced them to suffer and endure. All for their own power. Because of them, they lost the only family they had in this world. Leaving the by themselves. In this world, not their own. Forced to make a life, a new life. Which after years has been very prosperous. From the shadows they watched them grow into the woman they've become.

In their heart they would do anything to keep them safe, the same with their closest and dearest friend. Swearing to protect them for anything. Never again would they allow any harm to befall onto them. They having lost a lot already. A promise they made to them, years ago in front of their Master's and sister's grave. Swearing to never allow anything to happen. Keep them safe, make sure they are happy. The family they took from them, they would make their family would never be taken away again. Becoming their shadow, that was what a brother was to do. For their younger sister. And they had become just that to them. Their sister in a sense. The third brother to them. They already having two others. Both in very high positions. One a Hokage. The other Head of the Nara clan and Assistant to the Hokage. They each took the role as their brother, a role each of them held dearly and was very important to them. All of them knew of their life and saw it. A because of that, they took their roles serious. One or many would say they had become their bit of innocence to them. A shining light. Though all of them each had their families, very important to them. That didn't stop them holding the same affection and love to their sister.

Misery. They couldn't have them go through it again. Recalling the haunting images and memories of their hellish torment and imprisonment. They stood there coldly watching them suffer beyond levels. Hearing their bloody screams ringing throughout the dark halls. Cries that screeched. To become silent and muffled. Watching the life and hope fade from their eyes, yet at the same time a strange strength in their golden eyes. They would endure it all. To protect the others. Welcoming Death. It could have been courage, they weren't sure. All they knew was, they endured it all for the sake of others. Ready to pay forward whatever horror and grief they caused. Accepting it. Once the two of them locking eyes, and caused something in their otherwise cold and dark heart to spark. It was small. But it was there. It reminded them of someone. Of the bond they had with their own older brother. And because of this spark, which compelled them to come to their aide during the War and end their suffering from the one who had caused it all. Caused them to look over them, during their time in the village before they left on their journey. Caused them to come back and visit them in the dead of night after the birth of their daughter. Watching them sleep. Send a special gift for their wedding. They couldn't be there, but surely wanted too. They did receive a wedding picture thanks to their best friend. Seeing his sister, happy with her new family. They couldn't help but feel proud. Seeing her smile, standing next to her husband for the past four years. They could see how much love he held for her. It was written in his eyes and smile.

That was good. Only one who greatly and genuinely loved his sister, would be the right one. Would do anything to protect her. Keep her happy. Provide her with a family. Was perfect. Not to mention her husband being a Kage himself, was good. There was nothing really to worry about. Still, that didn't stop themselves from handling things behind the shadows.

Just like right now. Remaining alert and ready. Going deeper and deeper. What they found out, shocked them. They couldn't believe it, having sent word back to Konoha to the 7th. Informing them. It didn't make sense, they made sure to end them. How in the world could they be back? This world didn't need anymore darkness. Following the clues and trail left behind. They had managed to catch up with them for a split second, nearly engaging in battle. For it to end short. Unable to bring them down, they managed to allude capture. It made sense, considering their skill. And with jutsu added, only made them dangerous. And it was their job to eliminate any danger or threat. No matter how long it took, they would take care of it. Activating their Rinnegan, in their left eye. Sasuke would make sure to end the threat. Reaching the bottom of trail. Something this deep clearly meant, someone was trying hard to hide. Or conjuring something.

The smell of muck and dampness filled the area. The ground beneath his feet muddy and squishy. Rather slippery. Treading carefully, he draws his blade charging it with lighting. He could feel himself getting closer and closer. The closer he became the more brooding anger came over him. The more he thought of his sister. Seeing her shipper smile, calling to him. Waving happily to him. Presenting him with a origami star. Her charm as she called it. To protect him where ever he went. He kept close and hidden to him. Her charm has paid off, and lived up to her reputation with being the world's most renowned barrier marker. For someone who can't use any sort of jutus from this world. All on her own. From her very own energy, parallel to chakra in a sense. Which in a sense gave her an edge.

Even so, just because she could produce near unbreakable barriers, didn't mean she was untouchable. She shields everyone but herself. The downside to it. Which is where he came in, while she protected everyone else. He would do so with him. So would the 7th and his assistant. Always leaving her back exposed.

Stopping, hearing a distant sound. Cautiously he looks around. Focusing on the sound. Listening pass the small droplets and crawling creatures. Whistling winds through the cracks. Charging up his blade more, he continues onward. He would find what he was looking for, something darts up ahead. It was quick, but quick enough. Reacting quickly, Sasuke rushes after them. Tailing them, closing the space between. His blade itching to strike. Locked on them like a missile, jumping and dodging objects in the way. Using his chakra to keep himself steady. The figure knowing they were being tailed, launches a few kunais at the Uchiha, who deflects them relative ease. Dodging a few. This was nothing but mere child's play, he thought. Still, he couldn't let his guard down. It could just be a ruse, they way they ran away from him. Told him, one they had speed. Two, held information he needed. Three could be a connection. Fourth, he didn't have time to think.

Maneuvering out the way with incredible speed, in the nic of time. Avoiding the deadly attack. The cavern lined with paper bombs explode from the wire he had tripped. Using the fallen rocks to scale upward. Moving back couple of feet, he looks as the cavern caves in. Before it became rubble and ruins, he had managed to catch a glimpse of something. Watching what could have been a key in all this be destroyed. Bothered and slightly pissed by his assumed carelessness. Rushing in like that, without thinking it through. His personal emotions took over. Watching the last pebble roll down the pile of boulders and rocks. Sasuke looks up, across from him staring at him. Covered and concealed by draping hood, the mysterious figure staring back at him. Unable to make out their face, Sasuke was sure he saw malicious smile and gleam in their eye. Sasuke stares back hard, unleashing wild lighting at the figure who moves just in time. Canceling his attack, Sasuke hurries over to were they stood. This had to get back to the village. Taking out the paper star, looking at the little thing. So small in the palm of his hand. So fragile.

"Sasuke." He heard her voice. Smiling to him. "Come back home. Okay? My family isn't complete without you."

Her words so sweet and happy. Genuine and caring. Nervous and scared. His eyes linger on the star for a bit longer.

_Sasuke, back when he was younger. It was just a few months after the war. Stood before her in the grave cemetery. He saw how she feared him and the burning anger of hate for what he had done. He knew she was replaying all the horrors he had done to her. The way she put her hands protectively over her swallow pregnant belly. Afraid he might try to do something. Her golden eyes watching carefully. Looking at him hostile. She didn't trust him. Even after he turned a new leaf. She didn't. It made sense after all. After he has done. He often heard Naruto and Sakura try to get her to see he had changed. He wasn't that way anymore, but she couldn't see. Whenever he joined the others, she very indifferent with him, or leave. Though thankful and grateful for the others trying to speak up on his behalf. Sasuke knew it wasn't enough. He had to do it. Had to prove himself, that he was deeply sorry for everything. _

_He trailed her this morning, after studying her from afar. She would wake up early to come here. Paying her respects to her Master, sister, friend and boyfriend. The father of her unborn child. She would place a flower on each of their grave. Talking with each of them. He came in right before she put the flower on Neji's grave. His presence startled her, something he didn't mean to do. Considering her condition. Maybe not the best way to do this, but what other way could he? To get her by herself to speak to her. To say what he longed to say to her. Her eyes cut him, the way her eyes sneered at him. Demanding why he was here. In her eyes, it was disrespectful for him to be here. The pain and hurt in her eyes for all he had done. Blaming him for everything. Demanding why? Why he did it? What did she do, for him to do this? Why did he have to take away those she loved? By the look of it, if she could she clearly wanted to strike him down. Those eyes of revenge, mirror his own. But out of respect and love for Naruto. It wasn't as prominent, but still there. _

_Any slight movement he made, he was sure would attack or scream. Either one would be a strain on the baby. And he would be devastated should he cause that on her too. So he stood still. A pretty good distance between them both. A rather calm yet tension silence. Either she was going to speak or he was. _

_What words could he use to make her see? It clear no words would work. So he did so in action. Standing tall, he drops to one knee looking straight into her golden eyes. That widen with surprise from what he was doing. So out of character. Her golden eyes lock with his onyx ones. Reading them. With that Sasuke says what needed to."I know, no words can be consider a way for you to forgive me. For all I've done to you."He said standing back up. His eyes never left her's. Words that came out his mouth, filled with remorse, guilt, regret and surprisingly sympathy. _

_Sympathy was something she was not expecting from him. Listening to him, his words. Unsure how to take this. Her hostile nature slowly began to fade. Sasuke's eyes never left her's."I put you through a horrible ordeal. One, I myself went through. One that made me bitter and angry. Emotions I have given you, when you see me. Losing one's whole family. For it to be taken away. The pain and suffering that comes with it. I've caused all that on you. I took away all of it. I caused you to suffer, be in pain. Endure countless punishments. Your Master,"he looks at Splinter's tombstone."Your sister. Your friend. Your love." His eyes return back to her's."...I understand the fear and discomfort you have with me. You may have it me. For as long as you like. But," he steps forward, causing her to flinch just a bit."Here. I stand before you Master. You will never feel alone. Never loss anyone again. Never feel pain. You will forever be under my protection. I will do all I can, May O'Neil. Again you may feel anyway you want towards me. That will not stop me from protecting you."_

_His words filled with such convection and honesty. He stood before her, making this solemn vow. To protect her no matter what. He serious about it. All of it. In his eyes she could see the deep remorse in his eyes. Apologizing for everything he had done, and would accept if she still held ill will towards him. She still was uncertain on whether or not to accept it. _

_"I'm sorry." He said. _

_Those words. Those where the words needed. All she felt towards him. Anger. Fear. Spite. Everything seem to go away. Touched by the words all of it. She knew he was adamant on all he said. Yet, she still remain speechless. Which Sasuke took she still felt angry at him. Which he understood and accepted, saying what he needed to say he apologizes and takes his leave. _

_"Wait!"she calls. He stops in his tracks rather surprise."I-It's going to be hard. B-But I know...In time, I can learn to forgive you. Sasuke."  
_

_She said his name. For the first time she said his name, instead of giving glares. He turns around to face her, finding her looking up at him. In his eyes reading them. Searching his soul. He could see in her eyes, forgiveness slowly starting to form. Her eyes drop down to her belly. His eyes follow. Next thing he was poking her stomach the same way his brother use to do him on his forehead. Now doing it May's belly. His sign of affection. May looks up at him surprised and confused. _

_Sasuke kept his eyes on her stomach for a few more seconds before looking at her."..."He gives her a small warm smile."All of you." _

Sasuke remembered that day, it stayed with him even now. The day he promised to do all he would to protect her. The day he made her his sister. A part of him. The day he promised to protect her child. Everything. That day was a new turning point, knowing she would forgive, he would do whatever it took to ensure she saw him in such a light. To keep the fear from ever returning back to her eyes. Tucking the star away, he turns to the night sky, looking to the brightest star.


	129. Chapter 129

The doors at Konoha Hospital burst open, starling everyone. It wasn't a concern to Gaara, their reaction was the last thing on his mind. Coming in charging, those in his way quickly jump out the way. To avoid the Kazekage. Gaara's eyes search frantically for the room his family might be in. After Shizune came in to in forming, he wasted no time and jolted out the room before she could finish. Naruto followed close behind with Kankuro and Shikamaru. Gaara leading them. Normally speed wasn't his thing, but when it came to safety or anything dealing with his family he had what he needed. Racing pass the reception desk, who was the one that could tell the Kage where to find his family. Thinking clearly to some extent, Kankuro stops asking for information upon the whereabouts of Gaara's family. The Secretary fumbles for a sec, but eventually gives Kankuro the information he needed. Which he yells down the hall letting Gaara know.

Everything just... there was a bright light then everything went black. Then came a throbbing headache, before the headache Hikari remembered something, just something. Groaning softly her eyes slowly open. Vision a bit fuzzy, it took a while for everything to focus. It didn't stop her from trying figure out her surroundings. The smell of latex and anesthetics, with a bit of fresh air. This smell, she remembered it well. Her mother use to take her here a lot when she was younger.

A hospital.

She was in a hospital. How did she get here?

"Hikari."

She heard the relief in Ko's voice. Turning in the direction of his voice, he started to come into focus. The Hyuga looked down at her worried and relieved she was alright, the sight of her well was all that mattered. He greets her with a smile, welcoming her back. Asking right away if she was alright and telling her not move so much. If not for her headache she would have said something. A question on her mind and in her eyes. Noticing Ko looking over her, she turns to her other side, finding her Uncle there talking with a nurse. Glad to see her uncle, who noticed his niece's presence. He and the nurse walk over to her, Hiashi looks her over carefully. While the nurse used their Mystic Palm.

"Just a minor bruise."The nurse informs Hiashi."Nothing to serious. You'll be alright."she smiles at Hikari."But, you must rest still. I'm sure though your mother will make sure of it. She is one of the Medi-nins here and in Sunakagure. So there's nothing really to worry about. It must be nice having such a wonderful mother."

Her mother, Hikari noticed absent in her room. She wasn't here, by her bedside overjoyed to see her well and alright. She was suppose to be right here, when she awoke from whatever she just came from. Grateful that Hiashi and Ko where present, but she wanted her mother. To welcome her back. Hug her tightly from the fear she had that her daughter might have been lost, but came back. Present her with a deep kiss on her forehead. A kiss that meant so much to her. Looking around again, there was just no sign of her mother. This just didn't make any sense. No sense at all. Hikari was her first born and her mother wasn't here for her.

Just where could she be? That was so, no, much more important than being by her side? The angered question she had, just found its answer.

"Hikari!"Yoshi cries. Turning seeing him running over to her, with small patch on his cheek. Other than that no serious injuries really. The little boy hurries over to his sister's bedside throwing his body on her, crying."Hikari!"Tears streaming down his face. All he kept saying was her name over and over again.

Looking at him, she remembered him. She remembered just a bit, he was trying to pull her away from her training. To spend time together. To share a treat with her. At that time she didn't want to be bothered by him and found his presence annoying and upsetting. Upsetting to the point, she tires to remember...that bright light. A light that engulfed them all. Next thing, everything was dark. And in that darkness, in it...something, there was something there.

Yoshi cries brought her back. His tears had soaked through her sheet, leaving a rather large stain. Such a crybaby, it was annoying and sicking. His whining was starting to bother her, about to say something. When realized all his injuries, he didn't have them. They weren't there. He was caught in the bright light just like she was. He should have sustained injuries just like herself. Or at least have a headache like her. That small little bandage on the side of his face was nothing, nothing like her head being wrapped and arm. Along with a few scratches. And his energy was back so quickly. Putting the pieces together, and answering the question she had earlier on the whereabouts of her mother, told her. Her mother had went to Yoshi first. She went to him, to heal him first before coming to her.

He was first? Her half brother, second born to her mother, was taken care of first. Before herself. Deep bitterness began to fester inside, looking down at him. Seeing nothing but rage and anger. Yoshi seem to sense this and looks to her worried and confused. Her eyes activate on their own, seeing this Hiashi quickly restrains her before she could inflict any sort of harm, while Ko pulls Yoshi away setting him some distance between the two of them. The young boy still lost and concerned over his sister and what just happened. Looking from Ko to Hiashi and then Hikari. The tension in the room he could feel, but didn't seem to understand. Eyes upon his sister, his little mind assuming she must be hurting from her injuries.

"Hikari. Don't worry."he tells her."Mommy will come and heal you. Then you'll be all better. Okay? You'll be all better. Mommy will make you well again."He smiles."Like me. See."he holds out his arms to show her. Not realizing what he was doing was angering her further.

He kept talking, her anger caused her to block out his voice and words. Shutting her eyes tightly, shutting out everyone around her. She didn't want to be in this room. She didn't want anyone. Wishing to be someone else, anger began to take form in her mind. Giving into her own desire she wish to have. The presence of Yoshi was making her sick, everything was. Hearing a faded voice echo through her mind, that feed off her anger and desire. Hiashi still holding her, noticed the way she had suddenly become calm. Her eyes remain shut. Unsure if he should let go of her or not, changed when her mother came in, with her husband helping her. She took one look at her daughter and wasted no time rushing to her side, forgetting she was pregnant only to be reminded that she was. Holding her stomach nearly falling over, Gaara rushed over to side with Kankuro helping her.

The two of them hold you stead, Gaara supporting you. Telling you be careful. Already exhausted from healing Yoshi, something you shouldn't have done while pregnant. Healing of using kind of your power in this state was never a good idea. It left you very weak, even with the simplest of things. It didn't matter though, when it came to your children. Feeling your legs going to give out, you manage to pull together some strength and with Gaara's help, make your way over to Hikari. Using her bed to support you with Gaara, holding a hand out, forming a faint energy cocoon around her. It was rather weak compared to Yoshi. It kept flickering on and off. But with concentration you managed to keep it steady, feeling each injury she had heal. Each second that passed doing this, your body became weaker. After what happened, what you felt and sensed. Out with Temari and Hinata taking a stroll through the village, only having an hour, giving to you by Temari. You wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. Yoshi went to the Hyuga manor to be with Hikari, which was fine.

You had made a stop by the Yamanaka Flower shop, Ino wasn't there. She was out, but the attendant was. And they who you where, you picked out some flowers. Out of all the places in the village, your favorite was here. The flower shop, you had remember spending most of your time here, and here was were you meet Ino. Who became someone very important to you. Like she said, she took up the responsibility being your sister. Taking in a sense April's position, that she shared with Temari. Ino had a habit of fussing over you a lot. On your first mission with her, she was the most worried over you than anyone. Always looking out for you, making her extremely protective over you. If Shikamaru's family hadn't fostered you, her's would have, she told you. After everything you went through, she made sure to always be there for you. She told you, she would put her life before yours for anything.

And when you became a mother, she the happiest out of everyone. Not a single day went by that she didn't come over to check up on you and Hikari. Always making sure you had everything, because of Ino, she helped you when it came to taking of yourself. Helping you understand fashion and keeping yourself up. A natural looker, she would say to you. There was much she needed to do. Her not being at the shop was rather a disappointment, but you understood. You had left a note for her, that you had come by. She would be thrilled, then upset to. That as Ino for you.

After the shop, you walked some more enjoying the village. Temari keeping time of it all. Reminding you, how much you had before heading back. So you decided to go visit Guy, having promised you would. It was on your way there you felt it. Saw the burst of light, energy in the direction of the Hyuga Manor. Knowing your children both there, terrified you. You nearly bolted in their direction. To be stopped by your pregnancy. The shock was a strain upon your body, that you nearly fell over if not for Temari who caught you. Hinata rushed off to the manor. Because of your condition, Temari had you rushed to the hospital. You arrived a few a minutest before your children. Your doctor looked you over carefully, but all you could think about where the children. The thought of losing them, was horrible. Losing your family. You couldn't let that happen. Having lost your family already. Losing them, your heart would never be the same, it couldn't bare it. Because of that fear, you forced yourself up and forced the staff working on you to leave you alone. Even against the doctor who told you to rest, and that Temari was with Yoshi. And went to check on Hikari. You didn't want to hear it, and forced them away from you. Rushing to Yoshi first, sensing his pain and fear. Crying out. The last thing you ever wanted was your children to be in any sort of pain. To feel them afraid, crying out. That was not the life you wanted for them.

You managed to reach Yoshi's room first, Temari was in there just as the said. She was surprised and upset to see you up and about. But you paid her no mind and hurried to your son, who had some injuries. The sight of seeing him like this pulled at your heart. Quickly you heal your son, putting everything in his recovery. All while adding strain to yourself. By the time you finished, Gaara came rushing and caught you just before you nearly passed out. Looking you over, you could see how upset he was and scared on your condition. Weakly you tell him to go and check up on Yoshi, he was hesitant to leave you. Temari was the one who told you Yoshi was doing just fine. He came to, seeing this, your heart and soul at ease. Now that he was healed, you needed to go and heal Hikari. But your body wouldn't allow you to move. Already having to much, normally you would stay, but as mother you pushed pass that. With Gaara's help, you made your way to Hikari.

Seeing her injuries, her head wrapped, arm and few scratches. Made you push harder to heal her. Seeing you struggling and the effects it was having on you, Gaara had to step in.

"May."he calls to you. But you paid him no mind."May. May, you need to stop."Looking at his wife, she wasn't listening. Normally he wouldn't mind her being stubborn at times, but not when it was the cost of her health and life. Not to mention the baby. His child. He understood her desire and fear. She was strong and would do whatever was needed to ensure the safety of her children. That was what made her such a good mother. He didn't mean to get a assertive, but he had to.

Grabbing her wrist. Stopping her, breaking her concentration. A good thing, because next thing she passes out in his arms. He catches you in his arms, looking like a ghost. Pale and weak. Worried the Kazekage, your breathing had become irregular and difficult. Your heart racing faster than before. You where slipping, he could see it. Weakly you asks about Hikari. Gaara screams for you to stay awake and with him. Kankuro hurries to get help, no sooner had he left Temari comes in with Shikamaru who races over to you, seeing your condition. Checking your pulse, it was becoming faint. He pretty much figured out what you did, cursing you under his breath. He tells Temari to hurry up and get someone, Temari waste no time and demands assistance from someone. She comes over to you, Yoshi watches all this go on still in Ko's arm. The little boy started to whine. Hiashi let's Hikari go and hurries over to her mother. With everyone worried and attention upon her mother. Hikari closed herself off to it all. Remain disconnected. Everyone just faded out, looking down at her hands. Her head no longer hurt anymore. No, it just didn't matter. Her eyes still on her hands, slowly they began to be covered in metal like before. The hollow lifeless look in her eyes, only to spark a bit of life. The burning anger and frustration, that began to take form with her hands. Taking shape into blades, than claws. Her mind wasn't sure what form to take really.

Outside her room window looking into it, a couple of feet away a hooded figure. Watching the young Hyuga succumb to it. Smiling with a maliciously.

"Good girl. Good girl."


	130. Chapter 130

Whisked away quickly to the Operating Room, your condition seemingly fading. The main concern right now, was the baby. And all Gaara could do was pace back and fourth impatiently, while his wife and a team of doctors began the necessary procedures to save both his wife and child. From her condition he last saw, she wasn't doing well. Using up her last bit of strength to heal her daughter. She was so reckless. He tells himself upset at her. Not fully upset at his wife, just her choice. He knew she would do anything to save her children, pretty much anyone really. That was the person has been since day one. Risking it all, even her own life. To ensure others safety and happiness. Though when it came to her children and family it was more.

Her pregnacies in the past have never been great. With Hikari and with Yoshi. This time, it was suppose to be different. It seem different. She wasn't showing of her normal side-effects. She didn't tire so easily. Nor needed bed rest. She was rather vibrant and merry. Able to do some minimal tasks. She even herself claimed she was doing fine, still though, the use of her abilities was something she could not do. At least not too much. He knew his son was hurt from the accident at the Hyuga Manor. And like any father, he feared the worst for his son. Yoshi being his first born, any thought of damage coming to him was a thought Gaara would not want to come to pass. But it did. His child injured. He had faith in the Medic-nins, it was just the weaving fear of losing him. He was born rather fragile and small. Which explained his small stature for someone his age. Despite Gaara worrying over his son, who had such a adventures spirit, a part he took after his mother, the boy didn't seem to care.

Have raced through the village to reach his son, so many fears flooded his mind. He blamed himself on letting this happen. He should have been more aware and watched out for his son. Luckily his was healed by his wife. Despite the protest of others. She healed him like new. Yoshi wasn't the only one he worried about, Hikari as well. Knowing she was injured too, brought pain to his heart. Should anything happen to her, he couldn't bear his wife's reaction. She would be devastated. Hikari her first child and family by blood. The girl was so precious to his wife, she had no idea. And the length his wife went to heal her, knowing the outcome provide it.

The stress and anxiety of waiting was taking a toll on everyone. Behind the doors, hung in May's life. Without Tsunade in the village there really wasn't much anyone could do. The women was the only one who could keep May in the land of the living and keep the baby's health. Though Shizune, Sakura and Ino who had returned from her mission a few hours ago rushed right over when she heard what happened, all three of the of them students of the Fifth. Gave everyone waiting, a sense of hope. Still, having Tsunade would set all of them at ease.

All Kankuro and everyone could do was watch Gaara pace back and fourth frustrated. It was clearly written on his face he was on edge. His eyes sifting back and fourth looking down the long hall to the double doors where his wife was. The large sign above the top on and glowing. Informing others a surgery was being preformed. The light hadn't turned off for the last few hours. No one had come out of the room. The head doctor over it all, Shizune. She somewhat knew his wife's biology and physiology. Everyone kept their fingers crossed for the best. Yoshi sat with Yoma, clinging to his attendant. Scared and worried about the tension he felt in the room. Mostly from his father, never had seen his father look and feel so angry and worried. The darken expression upon Gaara's face scared his son, that he began to cry. Yoma quickly comforts him, Himawari sitting with her mother and Boruto notices. She points and informs her mother, who looks to the little boy. Her heart goes out to him, getting up she goes over to him with her daughter to comfort and ease him. Temari noticed her nephew state. She felt for the little one, sitting next to her son. Who had fallen asleep, though not to be rude, he was just tired and rather board. Turning her attention to Gaara. She knew well he was scared inside. Scared of what the outcome could or might be. So many times his wife has been at death's door. Even before they married, Temari remembered in great detail. The images popping up in mind, of all the times May laid before her and others being tempted by Death to accept their offer of a eternal afterlife.

Why was Death so attracted to her? What made Death want to take her so badly? Temari could never quite figure that out. Luckily May would always come back, it was just out of luck really. Because any normal person would die. She seem to just be lucky, but Temari wondered often how long that luck would run out. Observing and looking at everyone here sitting out in the room awaiting. Family, friends even the Kages, except for Naruto who was summoned. Hikari was still in her room, Ko went back to see to her. Even Kakashi and Guy came. Her mother in-law Yoshino was by Yoshi with Hinata trying to comfort the boy. Looking to her husband who stood calm, but inside she knew he was uneasy and tense about all of this. Running through his mind no doubt the weight of losing May. The grievance in his eyes, he masked from others. Normally he would take out a cigarette but he didn't. Not because he couldn't, because he was in a hospital. He knew it wouldn't do anything to calm his nerves. Shikamaru had been trying to get some form of information on what was happening. If anyone could go in there to see what the status was.

He needed to know. He had to know, his mind would be able to figure out something. Temari knew Shikamaru cared deeply for May. She was always his top priority. He always felt he needs to protect her, which amplified greatly after his father's passed away. Shikaku entrusting and passing the responsibility to watch over for her. Protect her. As a brother it was a his job, duty. Shikamaru took the responsibility as great importance. The bond between them was an interesting one. But a strong and loving one none the less. After the war and after she gave birth, Shikamaru was there. Always there to cover anything his sister seem to forget. He had his family, his wife and son. Those precious and dear to him, May was his light to his gloom. The flower to his swamp. Out of everyone, he was the most attentive to her needs than anyone. She remembered the day May and Gaara married, he was happy yet sad. He wouldn't have her around anymore, he couldn't watch out for her. She was growing up. But seeing that smile on her face, set him at ease. Shikamaru would do just about anything for her. She could see it. The idea of losing her, he didn't want that to happen. He would feel as if he had failed. Failed his father, but most importantly himself. Even if the baby was saved, everyone in the room knew May would prefer that than trying to save her own. They wanted both.

Temari cringes silently in anger at the thought that crossed her mind. She didn't want to lose May. Not just for her sake and everyone else's. But mainly for Gaara, May made him so happy. She figured it out years ago, though of course her brother wasn't aware of it. She could see the change in his mood. With May by his side, he smiled more than she had even known. May personified love for him. She remembered how his mood had changed when he left back to live in Konoha, and the two years they did not keep in touch. That was until the day they reunited with one another at Hinata's and Naruto's wedding. They where able to build their friendship again, which turned into something more that had been buried for so long. The two of them together smiled so much all the time. The two people she loves the most finally tied the knot, she was so happy. Gaara never looked so happy in all her life. Beaming with joy all the time. His village finally felt complete when May returned back. That empty feeling in his heart now filled. If their mother was alive and uncle, they would greatly approve. Even her father she had a feeling. Temari wanted this since the start. May and Gaara complemented one another so well. She was all smiles, bright and fully of life. Gaara, stoic, serious and collected. Yet both of them the kindest of hearts. They held one another as equals. The look either of them gave the other was always full of love. Though Gaara smiled more, there a certain smile he had only for his wife and she had for him. Neither of them afraid to display affection to the other one, it was very common to see them walking with their arms linked together or holding hands. May often kept Gaara on his toes, while Gaara keeping May stable. And when their first child born between the two, showed the physical form of their love for one another. Manifesting itself in their son. Who became and showed them both that despite their history of their lives, they've been truly blessed with such a wonderful miracle.

Gaara's love for his wife even transcended to Hikari. Though the girl not of his own blood, did not stop him from loving either. Temari recalling how Gaara Hikari use to be. Back when the girl smiled. His love for his family was above anything else, always providing them with whatever they need. His family, he had told Temari once, would have the life he never had. He make sure the family was full of love and laughter. He wanted to see them always smiling. That was the man Gaara has become. He was fiercely determine to be the best father and husband. On top of his Kazekage duties. She was proud of him. And he definitely was following through with all he said. He was still pacing back and forth, that she was starting to get tired. Opening her mouth, to shut it.

All eyes turn seeing the light over the door turn off. Gasp left a few, other held their breath. The suspense and anxiety was so thick. Everyone's heart to seem to stop, but none like Gaara's. His eyes stare at the double doors, awaiting for someone,anyone to come out. The light was off, why had they not come out yet. Though he remain calm, Gaara was starting to be impatient. That he decides to find out for himself and steps towards the doors, only to be halted by Kankuro.

"Calm down."he tells his brother, calmly. Gaara looks at him.

Being patient wasn't what he wanted to be right now. Not when his wife and child's life hung in the balance. Already in late evening, he wasn't sure really what the time was. Already tense as it was, Gaara tries to calm himself down, only for Boruto come running by him and stopping in front of the man. Looking at the doors worried, but more so scared.

It was against the rules to do what he was about to do. But he didn't care. Opening his mouth he hollers down the hall."AUNTIE MAY! AUNTIE MAY!"He screams on the top of his lungs."AUNTIE MAY! DON'T LEAVE! AUNTIE MAY!"He cries and rushes off to the doors before his mother could stop him. Ripping away from her, he hurries to the door.

Prompting Gaara to race after the boy, followed by Sakura's daughter. Temari gets and looks at her husband to do something. Shikamaru gets ready to hold the others back with Shadow Possession, stopping when the doors begin to open. Bourto leading the charge stops too. Before running into Sakura, who puts up a finger hushing all of them. Looking though directly at Bourto. Who clams up quickly, she could see his concern on his face. Him wanting to know. She could see it on everyone's face, as they approached. They waited impatiently and anxiously. The pressure of it all, was rather overwhelming. Her eyes lock with Gaara's, his eyes demanded she tell him. Begging her, seeing the stress and vulnerability. Her eyes sympathize with him. Trying to figure out the words to say to him. He could see it in her eyes, her trying to find the right words. Which of course he took as a bad sign.

Struck with grief and sorrow at the lost of either his wife of child. He shuts his eyes turning his head to the side, to conceal his sadden angry, balling up his fist tightly. He didn't want to mourn, he wanted to celebrate everything was well. But, the look Sakura had wasn't one to celebrate about. Like his father before him, he lost beloved, and now he...

"Sakura, did you get them?"Ino comes out, to find everyone with grim looks on. Which puzzled her."Why do you guys have long faces? Kazekage, don't you want to meet your newest addition? And see May?"

Hear what she said, surprised him. His head jolts back up looking directly at her. Ino smiles at him, gushing with excitement. Opening the door wider."M-My..."Gaara was just in shock. A beaming smile began to appear. Tears of joy slowly filling his eyes.

"Yep."Ino repeats herself."We had to do a emergency delivery. And well-Come on."She steps to the side."We moved her out of here about an hour ago. She resting right now. Just everyone please be careful in here. Normally we're not suppose to allow anyone in here. So let's be quick."she tells them. Turing around and walks to the other side of the room, that had double doors.

The others follow her. Sakura stood behind holding the door until the last person went through, Sadara waited for her mother. The two of them follow last hand in hand.

Seeing the smile on her mother's face, perked her daughter to ask."Mama, what is it?"

Sakura looks down at her daughter."A surprise."She winks at her daughter.

Up front Ino leads everyone out, down the hall. Each step seem to take forever. Bourto was eager to see May as everyone else. Pulling his mother with him. Yoshi and Himawari walking hand in hand. Squeezing. Gaara did his best not pass Ino. She could see how eager and excited he was. She wanted to so badly tell him, but held it in. So instead she informed everyone with Sakura's help as they approach May's room.

"We had to do an emergency delivery, like I said."she starts."May's vitals dropped sufficiently."

"Shizune had to supply her with back of blood."Sakura adds."Since her health was dropping, the only thing we could think was like Ino said, an emergency delivery. We had to give her a C-section. It took a bit longer than we thought."

"We managed to keep her stable."Ino makes a right."Her and your newest addition. Thankfully we had Tsunade's notes. After the surgery, we had stabilize her health. And well, let's just say this one was a bit more smoother. Anway,"she comes to a stop. Looking up at the room number. Turning around to everyone. Her hand on the knob she opens it slowly and quietly."Why don't you go see, Lord Kazekage."

Nervous, Gaara holds his breath opening the door a bit more. His eyes glance around the rather large quiet soft lite room. Feeling a cool breeze from the slightly open window, his heart began to race like a beating drum, ready to jump out his chest. Each step he took was rather light. His eyes find his wife there across the room in the center. Resting. Her long hair down and lose, not in its fishtail braid. Dressed in a white hospital gown, with a robe no doubt from Ino. She never liked May looking terrible. As Ino put it, it was her sisterly duty. He noticed her attention away from him, looking at something else on the left side of her bed. Blocking out even the slightest noise, he was sure he heard her humming. Soft and tired. Even as his wife laid there tired and weak from everything, she never looked more lovely. His heart filled with relief she was alive. Tears came, the thought of losing her. As a tear began to fall, his sensed his presence and turns to him. Smiling weakly at him.

"G-Gaara..."you say rather horse. Trying to move to greet him, he hurries over to you. Grabbing the hand you held out for him. He squeezes it, not too hard. Kissing your hand deeply. Then your forehead.

He was so happy. You could tell. A tired chuckle comes from you."G-Gaara..."you get his attention. Turning your head back to the left side of your bed."Look...Look, G-Gaara."

Having been so over come with happiness and joy seeing you. He remembered what Ino said, you had given birth. The nervousness came back, standing up looking in the direction you were, his eyes grow wide. Speechless. Tears slowly began to roll down. Life again blessing him. On your left in one of the hospital bassinet, wrapped up. So small. So fragile. So defenseless. Not one, but two small bundles of joy. Two more blessing in his life.

They had a mixture of his skin complexion and his wife's. Almost a hazel sort of tan like complexion. They took after his hair color, but their mother's texture. Looking closely, he could barely see their eyelids slightly open, one had his green eyes, while the other one had their mother's. They were so small, so very small. Walking over to them, looking at them sleeping it seems. Gently and softly using his finger, strokes their soft cheeks. When they let out the cutest coo. Sticking out their little tongue. More tears came down his eyes, with joy.

Chocked up with emotions. Gaara looks at you like the world."W-What did we have?"he whispers.

All you could was smile, your energy was starting to go. You needed to rest. Seeing this, Ino comes in and tells. While stroking your head tenderly."Two lovely girls."She whispers to him.

"Girls?!"Gaara looks at her in shock.

She nods her head, tucking you in carefully. You had fallen asleep."Yep. Two girls. Two lovely girls. Congratulations."

Pride filled Gaara. He now had three children with woman he loves so much. Nothing could bring him down. Inside he jump with joy. Casting his eyes back down to his two daughters, who slept just as peacefully as their mother. He places butterfly kisses on each of them. With one more stroke on their cheeks, leaves them and goes to his wife side. Ino moves over, he gets down to you holding your hand, looking at you so in love and thankful. In his mind, playing it over and over again. He wondered what it was that allowed him to be bless with someone so special. As you. Out of all the millions of others in his world, you choose him. Your heart held him. You, who opened his eyes to so many other things. You who cared for him beyond anything he knew. You who would always protect him, try to get him to laugh and enjoy life. Smile at him. Gave him a family, a home. Love beyond anything. When you looked into his eyes, you saw only him and nothing else.

He wondered how you could so much love for someone like himself? He never would have thought his life would give him someone like you. The flower that state so delicately on top a desert cactus. Adding beauty to something so rough and sharp. You his desert flower, blooming more and more each day. Gave him more than he could asks for and more. He just had to be the luckiest man on Earth. Tearfully he kisses the back of your hand again. Then kisses you on your forehead. The others watch smiling.

"Thank you. May."he whispers to you. Stroking your head gently. He kisses you again this time on the cheek and nuzzles his nose softly in it."I love you. I love you so much."Ino smiles to herself. She looks back to the others locking eyes with Shikamaru who smiles back softly. Thanking her. She nods to him, turning back to you and Gaara, noticing a smile appear on you as you sleep. Turning towards Gaara's direction, and nuzzle closer to him. He gives you one more kiss on your forehead.

Which causes you to open your eyes just a bit and look directly at your husband. Smiling at him with the strength you had. He knew you wanted to cry, but couldn't. You weren't give that in life. Which was alright he cried the both of you."I l-love y-you...too."With that you close your eyes to rest.


	131. Chapter 131

_^Four Years Ago^_

_Young Hikari laid in her room, on her bed curled up tightly holding Neji's picture. Burying her face and eyes in the frame. Silently crying and whimpering. Doing her best to keep her cries a secret. Refusing to allow a single tear fall, but they came anyway. Her little eyes shut tightly, running like endless river. Filled with anger and frustration. _

_Squeezing Neji's picture tighter._

_"Papa, I'm so alone. Alone."_

_Her life had changed. She no longer felt connected. Feeling disconnected instead. Peering out from behind the frame, looking at the picture on her desk, in her room. It was the picture she took with her mother and step-father, both on either side of her, the day of their wedding. Her mother held her, smiling straight into the camera. She was so happy. Her step-father, Gaara,hugging the both of them. Looking into the camera too. Smiling. He was just as happy as her mother. While she looked at the camera _

"I'm alone. Again. Papa."Hikari said grimly. Staring at Neji's grave with absent eyes."Mother gave birth again. Everyone's so happy. Everyone's so thrilled. So excited. Mother's really happy."Her fist tightens. Though she quickly relaxes it."It's quite unfair. Everyone else, being so happy. I was happy too...It's just...If you were around, then I would be happy. Things would be different. Wouldn't they? No one cares about my happiness. No one does."She said rather dark and hurt. Grimly thinking of others and smiles. Making her cringe in anger. Causing her to activate her eyes unwillingly."Things were better...before...No one sees my misery. My sadness. My...If they can't see it. Then I'll make them see. I'll bring my own happiness."

Her eyes flash bitterly. Formulating in her mind what has been festering deep inside."..."Bowing to her father."..."

"Hikari?"

Hearing her name and knowing that voice the young Hyuga turns around finding her auntie and younger cousin. Hinata and Himawari.

"Hikari."Himawari runs over to her and hugs. Hinata follows her daughter smiling at her niece.

"Are you having a talk with your father?"Hinata ask. Looking at Neji's grave then back to her niece."Was it a nice talk?"

"I was just paying my respects to my father."she tells her aunt."That is all nothing more. Nothing less. Why would you call it a talk when one does not respond back?"Her words came out like venom. Realizing how she sounded, she changes her tone."Forgive me. It has been..."she notices her aunt holding something. A gift, better yet two gifts."You are going to visit my mother?"

"Yes. We are."Hianta says.

"Weren't you just there?"

"Yes. Hikari are you alright?"Hinata notices the darken look in her niece's eyes. It begin to worry her."Hikari?"

Hearing her aunt, Hikari face relaxes back."Yes. I am fine. Everyone is thrilled. With the birth."Her words came out calm and mature, yet Hinata seem to sense a hint of pain and anger.

"Hikari?"Himawari calls to her excitedly."Why don't you come with us? We can all go together."

Looking at her cousin, Hikari declines."Thank you. But I have training to do. I do not have to waste."Setting her aside, she beings to walk off. For Hinata to stop her."..."

"I'm sure your mother would love it, if you came to see her."Hianta tries to reason with her."She really misses you."

Hearing what she said, it looked like Hikari took it heart. Noticing the hidden glimpse of guilt. She pushes it aside coldly."She should have thought of that before..."

Before Hinata could say anything, Hikari rips away and runs off. Still running through the village, Hikari took to higher grounds leaping from roof top to roof top. Over the city like village. Avoiding everyone below, isolating herself away from others. Up here, she was alone. It felt like she was flying at times like this. To have such a freedom would be amazing. Closing her eyes and imaging herself light as a feather, ascending closer and closer to the sky. Her hand reaching out, she could nearly touch it. The tips of her fingertips brushing up against the spirits that freely went about. She could feel his.

Neji's. Her father's she could feel it, just barely. She just had to push a little higher and she could just...Landing opening her eyes finding her hand empty. It hurt so much and she hated it. Atop of a water tower, over seeing all of Konoha. The wind gentle blew through her hair. Looking down at her hand, her empty hand. She fights back her hot tears. What good was it? To talk to someone who could never respond back? It made no sense. Yet she did so anyway. She didn't know why, but she did. It gave her comfort while at the same time caused her suffering and pain. Pain she couldn't understand, suffering she hated. Looking at everyone below, looking like ants. Beneath her feet. Watching them go about their day merrily. Her attention was caught by a child running to their family. Their whole family. Mother, child and father included. She watches the interaction with father and child. The way the man held and embraced them. With so much love and happiness. She envied them. She envied others too. She envied what could, should have been her life.

And with this envy came something much more. Turning around in the direction of the hospital, where her mother rested after giving birth to her two newest edition to _her _mother's family. Two twin girls. Activating her eyes in the direction of the building. Her eyes could see far but not too far just yet. De-activating her eyes, she turns her back away from place, scuffing and leaves.

* * *

In a hidden mountain location, silver eyes vigorous search any sign of the hawk. Not just any hawk but a specific kind."Natsuki! Hey, Natsuki!"Kaito calls to her, making his way over."Any sign yet?"

Knowing that voice she turns around to Kaito, her foster brother,teammate and friend. He always stood about a head under her. Now a chunin and medic-nin at that. No longer a child anymore but a teenager, now. A very clean young lad, he took to wearing a sleeveless dark rick brown quipo with white slash around his waist, black pants with black sandals. Fingerless dark red arm warmers, a large pouch clipped to his waist and strap to both sides of his thighs well hidden two tantos . With Naginata strapped to his back. His hair cut short to his shoulders, which he kept his left side behind his ear. His features maturing, no longer looking like a child. His face became a bit longer, his eyes though remained large and kind. He wore his Konoha forehead protector tied on his forehead. The normal way, unlike Natsuki who wore hers around her thigh.

She too had changed over the years, wearing a full body mesh armor suit, that exposed a bit of her stomach, with her arms wrapped in bandages all the way to her shoulders. Over the body suit, dark shorts and chest wrapped in bandages. Dark sandals. Her hair she kept in its short pixie style though her left bang long, covering her eye. She found a way to dye her tips dark. She wore dark eyeliner giving her sort of a punkish look. With dark purple lipstick and nails. Her eyes still cynical and uncaring, but would lighten up if needed. Upon her back two medium size Kama, with two scrolls attached to her side. Her body had developed into a young lady's. Though rather thin, she did have some muscle definition. Her face despite its punkish look was rather lovely. But she never cared.

While Kaito cared more a cleanness and dignified about himself, Natsuki was the opposite. She didn't care and would prefer to be covered in blood if she could. Standing proud and confident all the time. Caring a rather threatening and cocky smile on, to scare others.

"I don't see that flying thing at all."she scoffs. Annoyed."Honestly, does that stupid bird of yours even know how to fly?"

"Leave Onyx alone."Kaito defends his pet."The weather was harsh, where he went. Not to mention, tracking Sasuke isn't really that easy. Even if we did send Onyx off a few days ago."

Natsuki yawns."Yeah. Well, your bird is going to get roasted if we miss meeting May. You know she's coming to the village."She folds her arms."I can't believe that Ass-Kage sent us off to get Intel from Sasgunk."She said their names in a disrespectful tone.

It didn't matter to her what title someone had, she didn't or never would address them respectful. Only a certain few she would, if they earned it. And if she liked them. Natsuki wasn't the easiest person to get along with. Which was why Kaito was really the only besides a few others who understood. Most of the time she had a look of disdain in her eyes whenever she looked at someone. Not to mention a rather short temper, if she felt someone looked at her the wrong way. Always carrying a chip on her shoulders. Which of course she was aware of and loved it.

Half the time she gave Kaito headaches. Especially if she got drunk, it was the worst. She would become drunk and enraged. Like a demon. Even so, despite all her interesting traits she highly driven and loyal. Well her loyalty could waiver should she benefit from it. Though those closest to her, she would not and stay by their side. Her displays of kindness often came out in strange ways. Mostly with threats. Life threatening threats. As a shonibi, many didn't work with her. Which was alright. Which was why the ANBU suited her best. A goal she achieved about a year ago, after training so hard to become one. Though she was a special case of ANBU. Though a chunin himself, Kaito wasn't really suppose to be working with their division. He would anyway, because he had to look out for her. She was in a sense his only family in Konoha. He couldn't lose anyone else again. The last few years the two of them had decided to stay in Konoha when, May their foster mother. A person so special and important them both, they would do anything for her. Took them in after everything. Well Natsuki just came. After she left to move to Sunagakure with her now husband, they choose to stay behind. Having made roots in Konoha, their home. Something Natsuki would never admit.

Back then Kakashi was the Hokage and gave them a place to stay. Taking care of them for May, well actually her friends did. They had become their extended family. Even when they had families of their own. They had offered to house them, which surprisingly they took up residence with Ino and her family. Mostly because Natsuki wanted to learn skills from Sai. A ex-member of ROOT. The latter didn't mind teaching her, while Kaito learned medical jutsu from Ino. So it was a perfect fit. What was more amazing that Natsuki and Ino got along well. Compared to in the past, the two couldn't stand the other. Ino found her rude and unruly. While Natsuki found her fake and boring. With the two of them having lived with her family until Natsuki became an ANBU, they had a rather good relationship with Inojin her son. Well Kaito did, Natuski loved to scare the boy.

"I'm sure we won't miss, May."Kaito assures her."Well make it back before she even gets there. I can't wait to see how much Hikari has grown and Yoshi."

Natsuki softens. Smiling warmly at the thought of the children. Remembering when they were born. The children her soft spot."Yeah. I hope though Hikari has gotten stronger. I told her next time she comes, we're going to spare together."She smirks.

"I just hope she's finally been placed on a team."Kaito said rather worried."From what Mother tells us,"he addresses May. Considering her one."She hasn't been able to establish any sort of relationship with others."

His partner shrugs her shoulders."Yeah. Well..."

The screeching call of a hawk, cut their talk short. Turning towards it, they see Onyx now a full grown Hawk flying over to them. Kaito waves to his pet."Hello, Onyx."

"Took you long enough!"Natsuki yells. To jump out way from Onyx'a talons scratching her. Payback for her yelling him. Perching on a roack"What the HELL! Stop trying to kill me!"

Kaito chuckles a bit."Then have a nicer tone with him."He pets him, untying the note meant for them."Alright, we have what we need. Let's go."

* * *

Yoshi stares wide eyes at one of his sister's in his mom's arm. He wasn't sure what to make of it really. Poking her cheek gently."She's so squishy. And soft."He kept poking her, which began to irritate her, causing her about to fuss.

"Stop that."Temari nips at him. Coming into the room. Scaring her nephew who backs off. Walking over with two bottles."Honestly. Shikadai."she looks to her son, standing by her."Take Yoshi outside."She tells him, taking her nephew off your bed and onto the floor.

Yoshi looks up at her about to cry. But she was rather unfazed."I wanna stay with mommy and papa!"he starts to whine. Puffing out his cheeks. Stomping his feet."I don't wanna go!"

Shikadai looks away annoyed."Seriously?"

Moving away from his cousin, Yoshi runs back over to the bed. Trying to climb back up."Mommy, I wanna stay. With you."He begins to cry."I wanna stay!"

His cries begin to upset the twins. You try to calm down your daughters while dealing with Yoshi, luckily though Gaara steps down the other twin back in their carriage. He goes over and scoops up his son, who now had tears coming out."Why don't you come with my for the day."he tells his son."Your mother and sisters need to rest. I still have the Kage's Summit. To attend. Then afterwords we can get a treat."

Hearing that word, brought a smile to his son's face."Really!? A treat!?"he became ecstatic, that he nearly yelped with joy."Anything?!"He pulls on his father's arm roughly."Anything!?"

To keep his son in a good mood and keep his mind off from staying. Gaara nods. And smiles."Yes."

His gasps with joy, about to scream on the top of his lungs. Squealing with absolute delight. Bouncing up and down in Gaara's arms."I get a treat! Kaka!"He said to his counsin, calling him by his nickname. Much to his cousin's dislike."I get a treat!"

Shikdai rolls his eyes."I don't-"he stops feeling his mother's piercing eyes on him.

Confusing Yoshi a bit."What's wrong?"Shikadai just mumbled under his breath. And does as his mother said. Before Gaara leaves he kisses you bye, along with Yoshi. They both kiss the twins, Shikadai just says bye and leaves.

"Honestly."Temari said with a tone, taking one of her nieces and beings to feed her. Looking down at the little one, smiling softly."Their so lovely. Twins. Who would have thought."

Holding your other daughter, feeding her too with other bottle."I am quite surprised myself."You look down at daughter, holding the one with Gaara's hair color."They are very lovely. I am very happy to have them."

Temari looks at you, seeing the tearful smile of joy. You just glowed in her eyes. If you could cry you would have, she could see it all on your face just how happy you truly have become now. Since having your family. Not having your own anymore. That was something you deeply wanted more than anything. Family was the most important thing to you. Even though you formed bonds like family with others, it wasn't really the same. Since she's seen you give birth to her nephew and nieces, there was always this glow around you. She could see it. Always. The way you would softly nuzzle your cheek to the side of your daughter's. Holding them tenderly and tightly. Protectively. Your love just bloomed all around.

"My little treasures."you said. Kissing your daughter's cheek.

Mother truly did suit you. Temari would always think. Someone with your kind of heart, was the perfect fit. Your children where very blessed and lucky to have you as their mother. Looking around at the gifts you had received and still where getting by others. She checked the roster to see who has come to see you, and quite a good deal. During your stay here, you had around care. Naruto made sure as well Gaara. About two days after you gave birth, Tsunade did come back to check up on you. And was very pleased it all went well. She took a quick liking to the little ones. All she told you was bed really, as your strength needed to come back.

Those who cared came to come and visit you. Even Hiashi and his youngest daughter, which rather a surprise. But, a very kind gesture. Even though you had married, you still where considered a member of the clan. The only who hadn't come yet, was Hikari.

Which of course Temari brought up."So, how are things going with Hikari?"

Coddling your little one, you pay attention to her question. Rather shocked she brought it up, you simple try to smile, but she could passed it."Things, they could be better. They are fine right now."

Temari eye's lower, not believing you."May."she says sharply."..."

You try to avoid her eyes, looking away. But she had rather powerful eyes. A heavy sad sigh leaves you, your shoulder's drop a bit."Things...to be honest...I am not sure. Lately, Hikari she has become more withdrawn. More distant. She is still a wonderful daughter, keeping up with her training and everything."You say to defend your daughter."She, just seems to have a great deal on her mind. She will not let me in."Your lip begin to tremble. Hurt and confused on what was going on with your daughter."She does not seem happy anymore. And I do not know why. She will not share her pain with me. Her tone has changed. She only seems happiest here. Not at home. She holds such a disdain look in her eyes. This darkness."

Your words came out fearful, causing you react and hold your daughter closer in fear something might happen."Has Gaara done anything?"Temari asked.

"He has done his best, to still be caring and loving to her. As I have. But, it seems she does not want it."you tell her looking up at the ceiling. Then out the window."...Sometimes, I often wonder, if I am the cause of her pain?"You look at Temari sadly. For second, then quickly smile. Looking down at daughter, then to your other one.  
"..."Smiling lovingly.

Temari didn't really know what to say. Well, she actually did, but chose not to. Listening to lament about your troubles with Hikari, you eldest. The girl, as she could recall having meet her and knowing her since she was younger. When you and her started to rebuild the relationship you both had before. Hikari was quiet a fussy little one, but a kind soul. Even when you moved back with Gaara to Suna, she remember seeing the happy and kind girl. Who was in high spirits, with a bit a moodiness happy to see others. But was solely attached to you and Gaara. Now, there was no such thing. There seem to be something that just severed it.

"Auntie May!"Himawari squeals coming in laughing in delight. Standing on her tippy toes trying to look at the baby. Her eyes widen in awe."Hello. Can I hold her?!"

"Himawari. Let her be."Hinata tells her daughter coming, she looks at you smiling."How are you feeling today?"Coming over and sets the gifts down. She looks down at the infant, sleeping peacefully."Every time I see them. Their so lovely."

"Thank you."you thank her. You quickly notices someone not with her, you do your best to hide your own hurt. Smiling."They are very good. Not even a peep. Compared to Yoshi."You chuckle, Hinata joins while Temari sighs tiredly thinking about it."Remember?"

"Yes."Hianat recalls."He was quite the expressive one. Wasn't her?"

"He still is."Temari said."He clearly is your son."She looks at you smirking.

"Yes. But all in good spirit."you laugh a bit more. When you remembered something."So Hikari's birthday is coming up soon. Gaara and I have a wonderful idea for it."

Himawari tried to reach out to touch the little one, but Hianta pushes her hand down."That's right. She'll be turning ten soon."She fluffs your pillow.

"Yes. She is."you gently rock your daughter.

"Hard to believe that really."Temari said thinking about it. Smiling to herself."Just a few years ago she was a flower girl. Now she's ten."

You scuff softly, thinking of that day."Yes. And the day she was born too. That is a day...I'll never forget..."you sigh softly with a smile. Hinata places a hand on your shoulder, reminiscing with you.

"That was the brightest day ever for you."

Nodding your head agreeing."Yes. It truly was. The sun never shined so bright before. I know it wasn't my imagination."

Seeing the deep love in your eyes for her, Temari saw just how much Hikari meant to you. Though Yoshi was the first born between you and Gaara, Hikari was the first born child. The first of your family. That you had lost. She was so important, she didn't realize it.

Smiling more."I actually can't wait for her birthday...I have something wonderful for her. A surprise, I know she'll love."

"Really what is it?"Hinata asked curious now.

Looking at her, then to Temari. Giving them both a a tired cheeky smile."I-"

The sun was setting, Hikari reside at the manor done for the day with sparring. She took the moment to watch the sunset alone on the patio. Her uncle had some matters to attend too along with Hanabi. Leaving just her. Following the sun's descent over the horizon. Slowing going down. Sinking her in mind. Into darkness, a feeling she knew all to well. As the sun sunk, so did something inside. These feeling...this feeling inside...in the cavity of her chest...she forced herself to resist such feelings. Shutting her eyes to block it out, finding nothing but darkness.

And a voice...a voice.

"Hikari. Hikari."

That wasn't the voice. Opening eyes finding no more light in the sky. Nothing but night filled the sky and all around her.

"Hikari. Hikari."

Turning to the one calling her name, finding Gaara standing there. With Ko and Shira. They look at each other, he holds out a hand to her. "I've come to get you. Let's go."Looking at his hand then back to him. Her eyes turn sharp with refusal. Turning her back to him.

Standing up coldly walking by him."I didn't ask you to. So you wasted your time."

Shocked and surprised by her disrespectful mood to Gaara. Ko quickly apologizes."Please, forgive her Lord Kazekage."

Gaara places a assuring hand upon his shoulder."It's alright."he says. Looking in the direction she went."...She wishes to stay here. That is alright."Without another word he leaves. Wishing them both a good night. With her eyes activated Hikari watches him leave from her room.


	132. Chapter 132

"...Hikari...Hikari.."you call for daughter in your sleep. Tossing a turning unsettled."Hikari...HIKARI!"you shot up from your slumber breathing heavily, looking still in the hospital. Sigh of relief calmed you, but ease you. Looking out the window, into the cool calmness of the night. Everything seem fine. It was just a bad dream. But it felt so real."Hikari..."

* * *

"This should be good."Kakashi says to himself holding two teddy bears, one green and the other light green."...Then again..."the former Kage puts it back and searches for something else. A different gift. Seeing nothing he decides on the bears."...I can't imagine how many of these she's already gotten."Feeling bad for the generic gift he would be giving to May. God he was horrible with this. The two children she had, he did the same thing and got them teddy bears too.

While others actually put some thought into theirs. Not to mention he was always the last one to actually get her a gift. He felt really crummy as her blood father, doing this. When he should have been the first one. Accepting and seeing no other way around, he purchases the two bears. Walking out the story he makes his way to the hospital. Thinking really hard about how bad he felt about these gifts. Sure it was the thought that count, then again there wasn't much thought put into it. Glancing down at the bears, he could have at least gotten their names on them. Something...

"Hn..?"he noticed someone walking up ahead and calls out to them."Hikari."

The young Hyuga hears her name and turns towards his direction. Spotting the 6th Kage. Her eyes for a second lite up but quickly fade seeing the two bears. Out of respect she waits for him to approach."Hello. 6th Lord."she greets him formally and respectfully.

"Oh, Hikari you know you don't have to do the pleasantries."he tells her."After all I'm kind of like your grandfather."Smiling."No training today?"

Seeing he was trying to make small talk, she indulges."No. Not at the moment. My uncle has a meeting today with the clan."

"So that pretty much leaves you free?"he jokes. She didn't find it humorous."Alright then, since you're free why don't you come with me to see your mothe-"

She stops him right there."I do not mean to be rude, but no. I have more important pressing matters to attend to. Not to mention I see her quite enough already at home. Can I not enjoy my time here in my birth home?

The sharpness and hidden anger in her words told him not to tread any further. So he doesn't."Alright then."

"Like she cares." Hikari mumbles."Thank you. Good day 6th Lor-"Kakashi puts out his hand blocking her. It was so fast, nearly startling her. She looks up at him.

"..."He looks down at her, not pleased one bit her words. But choose not to say anything, realizing his sudden action nearly startled her, he takes his hand back."Sorry. A fly."he lies smiling at her and walks away.

* * *

In your room, Ino was tending to you. By tending she was doing your hair making sure you still looked nice. While her son amused Yoshi with his art jutsu."Your hair is so long. I'm such a lovely sister."Ino praises herself. Assuming you had taken after growing your hair this long.

"Yes. If you say so."you indulge her. The two of you laugh."I was though thinking about cutting it."

"What?! Why?"Ino protest."It's so nice and not to mention soft."She softly brushes your hair."Do you have any idea how jealous I am?"Joking with you again, the two of you laugh.

"Do not get me wrong, I do enjoy my hair."you tell her."It is just now with so many children, I will not have time to maintain it."Using your hand, showing her the length you wanted it to be cut."How about to my mid-back? Like before?"

"When you were 15? I don't think so."she says."That was cute back then, but not now. You're a mother and my sister, I will not allow you to go back. We'll find another style." Yoshi screams in amusement from Inojin's justu. Clapping with delight. You and Ino look at the two."He's so easily entertained."Ino comments."Lucky little one."

"That he is."you agree smiling."So Sai is on a mission?"

"Yes, he'll be back later. Most likely when you leave. Isn't the Summit over with?"

"It is, Gaara wants to stay in the village a bit longer."you tell her."So I can rest a bit, and he said he still has something to talk with Naruto about. Kurotsuchi came by just before leaving and as you can see showed her love for twins."You look at the pile of gifts in the corner."A bit too much."

"I'll say."Ino shakes her head."You know Natsuki and Kaito should be returning soon. They'll be so happy to see you, well if Natsuki doesn't chew off Naruto's head for sending them on their mission before you came. She was throwing a fit, refusing to go until Naruto paid her higher for the mission. She then complied."

"Typical."you chuckle to yourself, thinking that was something Natsuki would do.

She never liked going on mission when found out you might becoming. Whenever you came she would waiting for you right at the gate to greet you. Hugging you, which to her was like eternity. Every hug the two of you shared, took her back and made her feel like she was young again. You could feel her relax in your arms, feel comfort and solace. She was at peace at home. A few times she shed a few tears, that only you would see. Whispering softly to you,"Mommy."

Even now in her age, she still did it. And with ever hug, you would tenderly stroke the top of her head, happy to see her. You wouldn't kiss her, only when you left, right on the top. That was only meant for her, she would look at you feeling special and important. The love in her eyes for you was always there and never faded. So much history between you both. It always made you proud at the person she became, from a unruly, inconsiderate child to a teen who's come to open her life and find a place called home. Learn to love once again. To trust again. She's learned so many values growing up. While still keeping most of her personality there. She learned to laugh to just laugh. Put herself before others. Her edges still there but smoothed out. You truly saw her as your daughter, just as you saw Kaito as your son.

"Okay you try?"Inojin tells Yoshi, helping him. Fussing."Hold the brush like this...no like this...like thi-Yoshi!"

"Uh-Oh...sorry."Yoshi apologizes accidentally spilling the ink and making a mess, he couldn't help but laugh and starts to make hand prints on the blank scroll, making his own designs."Did I do it?"

Upsetting and annoying Inojin. You and Ino couldn't help but see the similarities of their relationship mirroring yours and her's."...No.."

* * *

Back in the village, Hikari decided to treat herself. Buying a sweet peach flavored smoothie with little bits of tapioca pearls and some whip cream. Something she loved, her mother use to buy this for her years ago. The two of them would share it together, every time they came from visiting her father. While she waited for her order, she over hears one of her mother's musical pieces being played. The owner turns it up for all to hear. Whenever anyone heard something of her mother's she noticed their mood suddenly changed. Everything became pleasant and merry. It use to always amaze her how it would effect them, now it just bothered her. Looking at their smiles enjoying it.

Grumbling to herself, wishing for her order to hurry up so she could leave. The sound of her mother's voice use to be just for her, and her alone. The melodies she sang would be meant for her, not for everyone. Now everyone could be apart of it. Scratch that, her mother would share it with her cousins too. That was alright, but not anymore. When she was younger, her mother use to sing to her and the two of them would enjoy it. Happier times.

"Order 87. Order 87!"

Hearing her number she waste no time to get it. Handing the person her number, she quickly takes it and leaves before anyone could notice her. Rushing out only to bump right into someone. Luckily she didn't spill her treat. But was upset none the less that she almost did. Getting up dusting herself off.

"Watch it."she tells them.

"You watch i-Hikari?"Boruto was surprised to see his cousin. He stands up dusting himself up."Hey."he smiles at her.

She doesn't return his enthusiasm. Instead gives him a rather annoying scowl."...It's you. Hi."She then notices someone else with him. Sadara Uchiha and her mother Sakura. She greats them the same way.

"Rude."Sadara said. Hikari shoots her eyes at her. The of them lock, tension building. Sakura quickly steps in-between.

"And you say I'm rude."Hikari mumbles. Sakura ignores her comment.

"Are you alright, Hikari?"She asked.

Hikari takes a sip before answering."Well it's not damaged. So yes, otherwise cousin you would owe me a new one. Let me guess you just finished class? You know for the son of the Hokage I'm surprise you're still in the Academy."

Knowing she was belittling him, Boruto just smirks."We all can't be as stuck up as you."

"You're attempts to antagonize me will not work."Hikari tells him, stepping to him. Looking down at him, she was taller a perk she enjoyed being the eldest. Smirking at his frustration.

Sakura and Sadara watch the two cousins tension rise. Gloating the other one."..."Mother and daughter.

Hikari activates her eyes slowly, signally a challenge to her cousin, slowly she put down her drink, ready to go as was Boruto, which would have happened if not something or someone preventing her movements.

"Don't even think about it."Shikidai sighs coming out."Honestly you're both annoying."He walks over to them, both he picks up Hikari's drink eyeing it. She growls lowly threatening him. He pays her no mind."Instead of challenging each other, Hikari you need to go and visit your mother and sisters. Because I'm quite tired of going."He swirls her drink around."Instead of doing your pleasures."

"...What I do is none of your business."she lashes at him."Now release me.."

"Why?"he said."What for? So you can run away? No, I'm taking you to see your mother...and to prevent you and Boruto from doing something stupid."

"Let's just calm down."Sakura tries to play the peacekeeper.

"..."Hikari, Shikadi and Boruto. Glare at the Hyuga.

"I said release me."Now threatening the Nara, Hikari wasn't being nice. Her fully activating now along with something else. Her hand started to become covered in metallic skin, Sakura saw this and was surprised.

"What-!?"She couldn't believe it, and what came next shocked her even more."Hikari! DON'T!"she screams rushes to the children pulling them back just as the Hyuga emits a bright light and breaks Shikadi's hold on her, slamming her palm into the ground causing an explosion.

The children and bystanders where shocked."What the...?!"Boruto managed to move out the way, looks on at his cousin shocked. He didn't have time to comprehend what just happened, because out the smoke charging at him in with their hand covered in a metallic covering ready to use their gentle fist. With calm rage, Hikari.

Scared now, he moves out the just in time, able to block her strikes."Boruto! Hikari!"Sakura yells after them.

"Seriously?"Shikadai scoffs."Idiots."His words didn't go unnoticed and caught Hikari's attention. Realizing this, he moves the way just in time.

"Hey leave him alone!"Boruto comes in to help his friend. Stepping between them, blocking Hikari's blow. It worked that is until he realized something, he had stepped in something. Noticing his cousin's attention elsewhere. Looking down seeing he had his foot in her smoothie. That was now knocked over. Following the trail noticing Shikadi had some on him.

Crap. They where in for it now. Petrified now, he thought Hikari looked scary before."...Ahhh!"Hikari screams, drawing her other hand back she goes to strike Boruto with her gentle fist, but instead something else happened. Her hand transforms into a blade coated in energy.

Quickly Boruto lets go of her and moves out the way only to have his shirt cut. That was nearly a close cut, literally. Looking at his cousin, she looked different. Something didn't seem right. There seem to be no sense in her eyes. All he saw was rage. Becoming blinded by it, she attacks him again and Shikadai.

Shikadai was also scared as Boruto, seeing his step cousin acting like this. Normally when she got upset it wasn't to this extent and force she was unleashing was crazy. The way her eyes quickly analyzed their movements nearly accurately pinpointing what their move. Where they would step, signalling out the most vulnerable of them. What made it more frighten her glowing eyes. There where no pupils.

Charging at them, both hands now formed into blades. He knew if she cut them or got them, it wouldn't be good. He needed her to be still so he could get he with his shadow possession. But her movements where too quick. Taking out a out a kunai he manages to deflect her attack, barely. Noticing someone else joining and coming behind her, Hikari stops her attack on Shikadai flipping backwards just as Sadara comes to aid them. Missing her. Realizing she left her back exposed a huge mistake on her part Sadara turns around just as Hikari comes down.

"Hikari! STOP!"Sakura comes in protecting her daughter, drawing her own kunai holding her back then pushes her."STOP IT!"

But Hikari paid her no mind, and flips landing just fine. Getting a stance Bourto knew all to well from his mother's clan.

"Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Lacerate."Hikari says merciless and charges at her.

Knowing what she meant, Sakura could see she wasn't going to stop. Quickly looking at her blades, outlined in energy. Hikari slashes her missing her as Sakura moves out the way just in time. The damage left was a clean cut in the ground. She wasn't done, her eyes find Sakura and slashes in the air sending a energy slashes at her. Sakura managed to dodge them, counting them remembering the amount the Hyuga was doing. So far only 24. She still had more. Quickly putting up her guard as Hikari appears before and slashes down hard on her, her kunai sliced. Sakura moves just in time, she didn't want to hurt the girl, but she had little options at this point. Boruto and the others watch below. As Hikari kept engaging Sakura. She had yet to stop and seem like she wasn't going too.

Boruto wasn't sure if they should be thankful for Sakura taking Hikari's attention off them, or the condition of his cousin. He seem to sense something off with her, he screams her name over and over again. This wasn't the Hikari he knew. What was wrong with her? Even Shikadai wondered that too...what the heck was wrong with his step-cousin. She nearly tried to kill him and Boruto and she was trying to kill Sakura.

Still clashing with Sakura, Hikari had yet to give up. The way she look, Sakura saw something. Something that wasn't right. Noticing Hikari was starting to reach her limit it seemed. It was hard to tell. The blades change back into hands, with a outlined glow. Jumping to her, Sakura moves out the way just as Hikari lands her blow on the building. Blowing up a bit of it. Now putting others in danger. Sakura hurries to aid them, seeing this Hikari goes after her about to strike when...

"Enough! Hikari!"Gaara entangles her with his sand. Restricting her movement. At that same moment, someone comes and regretfully strikes Hikari in the chest not to hard with their gentle fist.

"Forgive me."Hinata apologizes watching her niece's body go limp. From striking her. She catches her in her arms. The metallic skin slowly disappeared,reverting her back to normal. Gaara comes over to check on her.

"How is she?"he asked. Using her eyes Hinata checks.

"She's fine."she tells him standing up and placing her in his arms. Naruto comes over after making sure everything else was alright. Looking around.

"..."He looks at Hikari.

Up above eyes in the sky watch what just unfolded, circling around the bird flies off.


	133. Chapter 133

Hikari sat before Naruto in his office, surrounded by the powering eyes of the adults that looked down on her. She could feel their calm anger trying not to flare. Avoiding them, she kept her eyes to the floor frowning deeply, angry herself. She did nothing, nothing wrong. Yet she was being punished. Refusing to meet Naruto's gaze, her other two uncles Shikarmau and Kankuro, her step-father's, nor Boruto's or Shikadai's. Anyone's really. She didn't care what anyone of them had to say.

Which Naruto clearly saw, his temper flared on the inside from all she had done during her violent attack in the village, to the children, his friends, all around. If it wasn't for Gaara and Hinata who managed to put a stop to it, there was no doubt the damage and lives she could have hurt. From the information he received from his clone who went to take a look at the damage done. She did a pretty good number, leaving a large heated slash in the hard ground, clean cut chunk of a building, a couple of decent size craters. Luckily there was very minimal damage done bystanders. The village was a different story. If she wasn't family he would be even more furious then was right now. His eyes tried to figure out what in the world caused her to go so berserk like that? Against those she knew, from what Bourto, Shikadai, Sadara and Sakura told him. It started like it always did with Hikari and Boruto, the two of them baiting the other one on. Ready to accept, though this time Shikadai stepped in like and would call them idiots like normal, this time though he said he used his jutsu to hold Hikari and tell her to go see her mother. From there it seem like that started it, but from what Naruto knew before all this Hikari was already in sour mood. He was aware she hadn't visited her mother like so many. Refusing to go or would just stay away.

It upset him, he wouldn't lie, that she hadn't gone. And now this, clearing his throat demanding she look at him, but she refused. Looking to the side. Being aloof and disrespectful. Boruto watching the way his cousin was acting to his father surprised him a bit. Even when she would be moodier than this she would at least show some sort of respect. But she didn't this time.

Not liking how she was behaving Gaara tries."Hikari."he calls to her, she didn't respond."Hikari."He raises his voice a little more. Still nothing, she turns her shoulder to him. So he reaches to turn her forward."Hika-"

"Don't you TOUCH ME!"she snaps violently at him. Flashing her eyes threatening, activated."..."

Her sudden outburst surprised and startled everyone, where this anger flared up from just...well...Gaara was more stun than any of them. A dead cold silence came across the room. Noticing Naruto just barely twitch Hikari whips her head around to him.

Snarling."I didn't do ANYTHING!"Pointing at the other her cousins."They should have minded their own business! They should be lucky I did-"

Having enough from her, Naruto silences her slamming his fist atop his desk. With a sharp and powerful glare, warning her. She stops and glares back hard, her eyes remained activated. He relaxes when he realized something. Composing himself he speaks, calmly.

"Sit..down."he said. She did. Crossing his fingers together, he quickly looks to his son and Shikadai to leave. Shikamaru escorts them out. With them gone Naruto had all his attention on his niece. Inhaling deeply and exhaling. His eyes become softer and concerned."Hikari,"his tone changed too, leaning back in his chair a bit. To make her feel comfortable."..."

She could tell he was trying to figure out what words to say, being careful on how he said it. As she had a way with turning them around."..."Slowly she deactivates her eyes."If you cannot talk to a simple child, then let me leave."

"Hikari."Gaara scolds her. But she didn't care."That is no way to speak to the Hokage."

"...It's alright."Naruto tells him."Would you like to like to tell me your part of what happened?"

"...Why should I?"she questions."Clearly in your eyes, you have already chosen who to believe. It would be utterly pointless to tell you. If you intend to charge me then do, then again you won' ? Because you are thinking of how this will effect my mother right now. All of you."She quickly looks at them. Smirking to herself. Which quickly dropped into disappointment. Scuffing disgusted."...How pathetic."She mumbles to herself bitterly.

"You are perceptive,"Naruto admits."And you're right, this doesn't need to reach you mother. She needs her rest. along with your sisters. You need to consider this, you're your mother's first born and eldest of your siblings. In your family."

Hikari eyes grimly darken at him, daring him not to speak any further."...Like it matters."Her words come out uncaring.

"Hey, watch you're mouth."Kankuro tells her, her eyes shoot over to him. Sharply baring."Don't say those things."

"You shut up."she hisses back."You can't tell me anything."

Gaara steps in."Hikari, enough."He gets down to her level looking at her concerned."...Your mother needs her rest. You know that. We know this is an adjustment."He gives her a small smile."Why don't you go visit her? She would really love to see you, she's always asking about you. Then later why don't you, myself and Yoshi go out for a family dinner? I'll take you to your favorite place that sells soba."

"...Your not my father, why should I?"she said with spite."Why should I go and visit my mother? So she can have her happy and perfect family? What does that woman need from me? What point would that MAKE!?"She jumps out of her seat, eyes activated and lashes out.

_Gaara stood at the bottom of the stairs his arms out stretched to stepdaughter, Hikari. Who gripped the railing with all her might, heistant and afriad. Trying hard to mask it, being fussy. But he could clearly see through it. To a four year old this was consider the scariest thing, even with his reassurance. She rufused. _

_"You'll be fine."he said, doing his best to comfort her. She looks at him, and clings more to the railing. Outright refusing, shaking her head shutting her eyes tightly. Normally May would be able to calm her down, but his wife wasn't able too. _

_Due to her pragency, taking a toll on her body. She had to remain bedridden, leaving Gaara with Hikari. "...__"she begin to whimper. Softly. _

_She wasn't going to budge at all, and he was already running late for his meeting with the conucil. In the other room."Lord Kazekage?"One of the memebers steps out to get him, shocked at what he was seeing. _

The sun was beginning to set on Konoha, you had just finished feeding your daughters with Ino's and Kakashi's help. They fed them while you rested. Ino coos looking at the one with your eyes color. Gently rocking her back and forth.

"I'm going to make sure you look cute a the time."she tells her."Yep. Both of you. With me as your auntie, it's my job. I made sure with your mother."

You couldn't help scoff shaking your head. Tiredly you turn to Kakashi, who was walking up and down the room, still feeding your daughter. Smiling under his mask."..."

Slowly your eyes blink, turning to the window watching the sunset. It was so lovely, all the warm colors blending into a work of art. Whether the sun rised or set, it always calmed you. But, this time it didn't. Something didn't seem right, you could feel it and it worried you terrbily.

"Hikari..."you whisper your daughter's name."..."

Noticing your mind was elsewhere and it was clear who it was on. Kakashi stops and looks to you, he could see the deep concern oabout your daughter behind those golden orbs of yours. Wearing visiably for all to see. He was aware of what happened in the village a few hours ago and was pretty confident that you where aware too. If you weren't resting, you clearly would have gone straight over there in a flash. He knew the others where handling Hikari for you, to ease any stress you might feel. It plainly seen you longed for your daughter's presence and desperatly wanted to know what was wrong. He had a feeling what it was about, but feared it might be something deeper and darker. Which was taking its effect on you.

If others had noticed, you where losing sleep. He could see it in your in eyes. Though you did your best not to show it and remain in high spirits. For the sake of everyone else and mainly your daughters.

"So?"Ino breaks the silence and observation."What are you planning for Hikari's birthday?"

What a good idea, Kakashi thought. Just what you needed a distraction."That's right, it is coming up."He chimes in."She'll be ten. Double digits. Do you have anything special planned?"

Turning to them, you smile softly grateful for their concern and gesture to redirect your thoughts."Yes, actually. I have the most wonderful gift for her."

"Really? What is it?"Ino comes over and gently places the little on in their bassient. Smiling while stroking their cheek softly.

"It's something I know she'll love."you answer."I've been working on it for the past year. I believe by know it has been perfected. So far."

Reading your smile careful, Kakashi was trying to figure out what it was. Clearly whatever you had for Hikari you put in a great deal of work and effort by the way you said it. It sounded taxing. It as no doubt special and important.

"Well don't leave us in suspense. Please,"he comes over laying the other twin down."Tell us."

"What fun would that be?"you refuse lightly."It will just have to wait. Gaara and I have made arragements for her birthday. We want to make the day special for her. I want my little girl to smile and be so happy..."Smiling at the thought, it nearly looked like a tear rolled down if you could produce one."...Like once was..."Whispering the last part sadly."I want her birthday to be perfect. To be the best. To enjoy herself, like she had done years ago."

They notice you fondly reminescing, they too remember those days. During Hikari's birthdays. Back when she lived here and a few times in Suna. There was always smiles and celebration. Love and joy. She always had the biggest surprised smile on her face. The way her face lite up like the color of her eyes. Not now anymore. The light in her eyes, faded and became dark and cold. A complete switch and change, a chanage that you worried and feared about. A change you would do anything to turn around and make it better. If only you knew what it was.

The stress of it all was starting to show. Gripping your sheets, your eyes hung low confused and hurt. Despite you painful smile. A smile that Ino and Kakashi knew too well and one they and everyone else never wanted to see again. It brought back those haunting memories, from years ago."...I'll do whatever I can. To make her smile."

Ino takes a seat next to you on the bed and pulls you into a comforting hug."...It'll be alright."She assures you.

* * *

In the shadows of the trees, the bird and quickly distinguishes into flames. The flames burst into a quick message before disappearing. A cloak figure steps out of the shadows pleased by the information. But not satisfy.

"...I am nearly there...Just a little more push."Closing their eyes, they form a strange hand sign, and send out a unseen jutsu. Opening their eyes back up."...Just a little..."


	134. Chapter 134

Unable to sleep, Yoshi awakes and climbs out of bed. Rubbing his eyes, walks his little legs out of his room. He stops at a door, opening it peering in whimpering. Not finding what he was looking for, his sister. Hikari wasn't in her room, in their family's vacation residence in Konoha. Giving to them by the previous Hokage. His blood grandfather, Kakashi. The place was very nice and spacious, enough for family. He had his own room, filled with toys, a bed, desk everything a room needed. His parents had their own too, as well his sister. Who wasn't in it now, she hardly if not rarely stayed here. Preferring to take residence at her father's family manor. The Hyuga. In the past though she would stay at least a couple of days or come by for dinner sometimes. Allowing him to spend time with her. How enjoyed and loved her presence. It always made everything so much better and fun.

He was always delighted to have her around. Going into her room to play or seek comfort when he became scared. His favorite being able to crawl into her bed and sleep. Always feeling secure and safe. She was so strong and brave in his eyes. The coolest if not that. The admiration and love he held for her was so much, it would explode every time he was in her presence. His older sister was just the best.

There was not a moment he didn't to spend with her. To him, she was just his older sister. He saw nothing else. No half, no nothing. Though aware of the fact she had a different father than himself and family. It didn't stop him from loving her, in fact he found it rather great. It meant, Hikari was happy. And that's all he wanted and cared about. Even if he would get upset when she would go and spend a couple of weeks with them. He knew it made her happy.

Now, now that didn't seem to be the case. Something wasn't right. His sister, didn't seem happy like he remembered. Looking into her empty room, rubbing his tired eyes. Grumbling and moaning tiredly. Calling for his sister. Wishing for her presence after the little nightmare he had. Walking over to her empty bed, wishing for her presence. He begins to cry. With no on here to comfort him. His mother was still in the hospital. Sniffling, tears begin to form. Wanting some sort of comfort from his horrible dream. His cries begin to become louder and louder.

Cranky and sad, huffing and puffing out his cheeks. His cries get someone's attention,awaking them from their own sleep. Come into the room scoop up the whining child and do their best to comfort him. Knowing well they weren't his mother, who could do it ease nor his sister, they had to do the best they could. Taking him back to their room and set them down on the bed.

Yoshi hadn't stopped yet, that is until he given something. A little plushie of the One-Tail. His favorite little toy. Did the boy slowly start to stop his crying. Through his teary tired green eyes, he finds his father. Calmly tending to him, tucking him in. Squeezing his toy for comfort tightly. Whimpering.

"...I want,"he cries.

Gaara sighs tired and tells his son."You're mother has to remain in the hosp-"

"No."Yoshi shakes his head."I want Hikari. I wan't Kar-Kar."

The mention of her name, Gaara stops for a second. Thinking of her, seeing how much his son wanted her and missed her. After what happened in the village and Hokage's office, she wasn't here. She wasn't with them. With the family. Well at least not this family. She nearly broke Naruto's office, unleashing an anger no fury that didn't just surprise himself, but the others. The power from her was strong and deadly. Shattering the Hokage's desk, like an enraged animal she would have done more damaged if not for Naruto and Shikamaru's quick thinking, along with Kankuro's. All Gaara could do was watch in shock, as they restrained her. He didn't really know what to say. All he knew was there was deep rooted dark anger and pain. That transformed into cold hate. One he knew all too well. Where it was coming from, he didn't know. How it managed to seep itself into her. He went through his mind over and over again, he was sure that May and himself gave her all the love she needed. Making sure her life was wonderful and great. Better than their own. There was nothing they would not provide her with. Allowing her to go and see her father's family here in Konoha. Always welcoming her back with open arms. Encouraging her every step of the way.

This wasn't the little girl he knew and grew to love her as his own. The little girl who's hand he took and walked down the aisle with at his wedding. Shared a dance with. Laughter and smiles. Who seek him out for comfort and draw him pictures for his office. Or come in during his meetings with the council to sit in his lap,wanting to join him. Star gaze with, console her when she needed. But most importantly to him, she when took his hand so firmly, not wanting to let go. The way she looked at him seeking his strength and security, looking into his eyes with her golden-yellow ones like her mother's. Filled with fear and uncertainy, to find his green ones staring back promising he was right here and always would. The strong bond they had once shared. To now be broken and thrown out.

The eyes she had now, did not match the happy ones she had for him. They now where cold and hateful. No spiteful. He wasn't sure, nor was he sure where it came from. When all his eyes reflected was nothing but love and concern. Wanting to know and understand. Why she suddenly changed. Why her reasoning for looking at him in such a way. Why she held such eyes for her mother? Why her eyes looked so isolated and disconnected. Lonely.

When all he and wife wanted was her happiness. Especially his wife, he knew how much love she had for her Hikari. Everyone knew, they saw it whenever May talked about her, with love, pride and joy. From what he gathered before taking May's hand, from all the pictures and interactions years ago. She cherished Hikari. The first of her family, in this world. With everyone knew gone. May would give her own life to make her daughter happy. She would for all her children really. Gaara understood at first Hikari was just going through the phases she went through when Yoshi was born. This though was different, completely different.

If only Hikari could just tell them or him at least. So May could rest, the last thing she needed to hear was or know is the current state of her eldest. She already had enough to deal with and handle. He didn't want her disturbed, knowing how she would get should she find out. Especially when it came to those she cared for. What she would do, what she did do. Still haunted him and no doubt the others still from what they saw in her memories. What she endured for each soul in this world. To prevent any harm from coming to them. It sicken and sadden everyone. But, that was just how she was and still was to some extent. It was no wonder his wife had become important to them and him the most. He would all in his power to keep her out of harms way or take any worry she might have or burden and take care of it himself.

With Hikari, this was one of them. Naruto and the others all agreed to keep this between themselves. On Hikari's behavior and the other issue.

Looking at his son, who had now fallen back to sleep with a few tear stains upon his cheek and a tear droplets in the corner of his eyes. Curled up tightly with his plushie. Reminded the Kazekage of his younger self a bit. He knew his son was confused and concerned about his older sister. Wondering where she was and what was wrong. Despite her behavior, he still loved her and longed for her presence. Just wanting to be with her and make her happy. His smile was always brightest with her around. Spirits too. Now it was not.

Pulling the covers up more covering him, wiping away his tears, kissing his son's head Gaara climbs into bed and sleeps.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sasuke had yet to find them. Seemingly losing their trail in a manner of speaking. Which wasn't good, not at all. After what he found out. Having send hawk to meet with Onyx. Relying the message, doing his best to keep it hidden and concealed. Should they find out. Even so, he had to hurry back at himself to prevent it from happening. He wouldn't let anything harm them again. The thought devastated and angered him. Naruto needed to get the information soon. Very soon, if they where still in the village.

* * *

"Thank you, brother."you said to Shikamaru, as he loaded your things on the train. Back to Sunagakure."Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?"

He huffs from what you said, turning to you with a bothersome smirk."Now what could you possible do? Holding two babies?"

Realizing he was trying to be sarcastic, made you smile."Yes. Of course you are right."Allowing him to finish loading up everything.

You where heading back to the village after well long rest and pregnancy. It was just you and the children. Gaara still needed to stay back just for a few more hours and would leave right after. Being a bit more healthier to travel and move you got approval from Shizune it was alright. Hearing about your release, those in the village came to help you right away. Ino of course came to help you dress, dark yellow halter maxi dress, slits on the side running up to the knees, with a white long sleeve scoop shirt. Black sandals, your hair styled in its fish tail braid. A simple casual, not your normal one but just something. Shikamaru came to help you with his family, along with Hinata and her family. Naruto came to see you off. Kakashi, Guy, Shizune, Choji and his, Kurai was rather sad to see you go. Telling you to spend her a message when you get there. Yoshi was playing with Himawari on the platform with Boruto chasing them and Yoshi trying to get Shikidai to join who refused. Sai was there with Inojin. Sakura was busy but Sadara came, she was rather sad to see you leave, nervously asking to hold one of the twins.

With the last bag loaded and Shikamaru making sure everything was ready along with Temari, who had insisted she accompany you. But you assured you would be fine, having Yoma with you and Shira as well Ko, when they arrived with Hikari. Whom everyone was waiting for. The train was going to leave in a just a few as you got settled in with the little ones. Checking the time, afraid your daughter might miss the train, she arrived just in time. With her teachers. Walking coldly by everyone, not even muttering a single word. Your eyes light up seeing her. You nearly jolted from your seat so excited to see her, having not seen her during your stay in the hospital. That you nearly forgot you still where recovering and your body was still healing. A sharp hard pain caused you almost fall over, but you pushed through you. Though it worried and scared the others. Throwing your arms around your daughter hugging her tightly .

"Hikari!"you cry happily, smiling."..."

Hearing you say her name, Yoshi jumps out of his seat and races to her."Kar-Kar!"He exclaims. Jumping with joy.

Coming to hug her, she didn't react from the love and affection. Which you noticed, but that didn't stop you from feeling joy upon seeing her. Giving her one more squeeze, you move back and smile warmly at her.

"I'm so happy, seeing you."you tell her."I've missed you."

Your words seem to have had an effect, but quickly was pushed aside. Crudely she moves herself away from you."..."And walks to her seat, not even saying any byes. The others could see worry and hurt in your eyes.

Gaara comes over to you, pulling you close."Are you sure?"he asked, rather weary.

Understanding his concerns, you nod your head."Yes."you smile."I am."Turning back to your daughter."..."

The train leaves, everyone waves bye to you and the children. Yoshi wildly waving bye screaming for Himawari. Waves went on till the train was out of sight.

* * *

About two hours or so passed once the train left, Naruto was in his office talking with Gaara. When suddenly someone comes bursting in nearly taking his door off. Almost startling the two men, they turn finding a Natsuki and Kaito. Heaving deeply.

Looking around Natsuki didn't see them. Catching her breath inhaling sharply and deeply. She gets ready to say something when another shinobi comes bursting panic and frantic. Terror in their eyes, falling to Naruto then look to Gaara. A terrible look in their eyes. That puzzled the two Kages until they saw words that shattered Gaara's world.

"Lord Kazekage...Lord Hokage..."they heavy, trying to formulate their words. As they came trembling out."T-T...The train to Sun-Sunagakure..."Their eyes drop with heavy grievance."Was attacked! Along route!"They blurt."A-And...I am afraid...Lo-Lord Kazekage...Your...Your children...The..The children..."


	135. Chapter 135

It was horrible, just horrible the sight eyes witnessed. The attack no ambush was devastating and horrific. The train tracks ripped and twisted, train carts blown, some dismantled, others looked like a beast tore and ripped through it. Shattered and broken windows. Earth mixed with metal, fire and smoke mixed with earth. Blood painted and fertilized the ground. Some bodies scattered like confetti. Things buried under rubble, chaos and destruction. It was hard to tell if anyone survived.

Everything desolated and still...dead. Nothing moving, not even the single breath or whip of the wind. There was just nothing, nothing at all. Nothing but shambles. How could this happen? How could it? They should haven't let them go, they should have went them. Should have provided them with more security. Or at least a clone. Temari should have gone them. But they insisted it was going to be alright. All they wanted was to spend time with their child. That was all they wanted, some time with their eldest. Recalling their talk, all she wanted was to get her daughter back. Missing them so much, showering them with love. See them smile.

They just wanted a little bit of time with them. Their smile assuring them everything was going to be fine. Despite the dark look in their daughter's eyes.

All for it to be destroyed before their very eyes. Everything they loved buried and destroyed before them, what they've found and had for the past couple of years. Now...now...

They couldn't believe it either, the second they heard what happened wasted no time to send out a team to the location and they themselves went. Leaving their position and hurried to the site. The damage done was extensive. It was more than an ambush, from what they quickly gathered. It was meant for murder, a vengeful murder.

Responsibility. It was their responsibility given to them, by their father. To look after them, it was their duty. The swore to uphold it no matter what. Even as they grew older and started their own families. They would keep carrying it, till the day they die and should they. It would go to another. They would make sure. Their hearts barely staying strong, gripping to hope it didn't happen. Gripping hard. Imaging what happened, their mind piecing it together. Speculating. Their thoughts running like lighting on what happened. All to be clouded by the horrific blood curdling screams. It had to have started off peaceful. She went to her daughter, with her smile and intent to just talk. Trying to get them to smile, see what was wrong. No doubt about to apologize when...it happened. The attack. And with their strength still returning, after their pregnancy. Left them vulnerable and easy to attack. Should their attacker not be noticed. Not saying they couldn't defend themselves. They would have been able to put some sort of resistance and offensive. But with their children there, their focus and current powers would be to protect them. Leaving them to be taken down and subdued.

The thought of the children witnessing such a scene, the horrified shock of disbelief up on their faces. Especially for the second child, their innocent eyes inherited from their mother, now shattered. Their smile turning in a twisted frightful scream. The twins, the babies. Unlike the others who, they prayed survived. Had some way of defending themselves, but the youngest...the completely inexperienced did not.

The kids! The children! Where were they? What happened to them?

_There she sat in her hospital bed, holding and cradling her infant daughter. Smiling with joy and love. The look in her eyes, shocked and beyond happy. Her eyes never left the little bundle of life, which she gave birth to, something she never thought could be possible but here it was clear as day. Her daughter, in her arms. Her arms gently and protectively holding the little one. The same way she held all her children when they were born. The tender look in her eyes, the strong desire to always love them and protect them with her very life. Her golden-yellow eyes never gleamed to bright. True happiness was what she held physically. What gave her happiness, what made her happy. Tears would have weep down her face, if she could produce tears. But, there was no need for them. The moment itself showed it. _

_Her eyes didn't want to move, until they noticed another's presence. She turned towards them with smile so loving and bright. Inviting them to come and join in her happiness._

Boulders, rubble and debris quickly moved out the way. Being extremely delicate and careful. Sensory shinobi's scouted and looked high and low for any sign of movement or life. Just anything. All anyone came across was tattered and shattered remains of the ambush. This wasn't look good. Not at all. Names being called in hopes for a response back. But nothing came, except echos.

Many where beginning to doubt there could be survivors, but held their tongues in fear of what would follow should they do so. Still nothing, nothing at all. No sign of the one who did the ambush. Clearly long gone no doubt. Not even a single trail or scent could be picked up. They covered themselves well, very well. The best noise couldn't pick it up, causing frustration and anger. Which wasn't helping them focus. Their own emotions rising. Growling lowly to themselves. Years ago, they had done the same thing, trying to find them after an explosion which was thought to have taken their life. They had managed to find a small trace of their scent. Yet, they couldn't. With their desire to find them, pushed them to not become discouraged.

There was no energy they could feel. That bind them together, as it did years ago and still did. There was nothing they could sense. This only happened once, when they couldn't sense them. With the help of another it allowed them to sense them, just the faintest spark. Now, there was nothing. Using as many shadow clones, to scour every single inch.

Why hadn't they gotten the information sooner? This could have been prevented, all of this. But, it was too late. By the time the two came into their office to deliver the information from Sasuke, it had happened.

Nothing. No had found anyone at all. There was no one. Things begin to look grimmer and grimmer. Heartbreak was beginning to form. Desperate from something, anything. Begging the world not to let this happen. Pleading with their lives to not take another they love away.

_"...Good morning, Gaara."_

They could hear their wife's voice and see her greeting smile always ready. Arms open wide to embrace them in love. Her soft and gentle touch, that warmed him and made everything still. Rid him of all his worries.

_"I brought you some dinner. You need to keep your strength up."_

_"I'm so proud of you, Gaara."_

_"Yoshi is trying on your Kage attire."_

Using their sand to remove a heavy piece of Earth, throwing it aside. Nothing. They wouldn't stop, they had to be here. Somewhere.

_Yoshi coming in scream in delight. Energetic smile from ear to themselves right at them. Luckily Gaara managed to catch his son."Daddy! Catch me! Catch me!"_

_While in his office, Gaara went over paperwork his son coloring on the floor merrily. Humming to himself, before stopping. Something catching his eyes, giving it a curious look. To just suddenly laugh for no reason. Puzzling the Kazekage, who smiles to himself at his son. _

_Yoshi jumping out of nowhere, upon his back. Demanding a ride, for the sand to catch as he nearly fell off. Gaara setting him gently on the ground and taking him by the hand. The two of them walking together._

_A wide eye Yoshi staring up at the Shukaku, meeting the one tail for the first tail. Happily accepting him, screaming with delight to his father how happy he was. _

_Curling up in Gaara's lap, falling asleep. _

Where was his son? Lifting up another heavy piece, finding no one and nothing. Not a single sign of his child. Not of his two twin daughters either. Even of his stepdaughter. He came across nothing. Exhorting him more than anything. No children found. No wife. Not even the faint glow her energy. This was getting him nowhere. Desperate to find them wanting to rush through it all. To remind himself he might miss something. Keeping his cool and thinking clear, despite his rising emotions.

Thrusting their heated palm melting away some of the metal, Natsuki finds nothing. Angered by this, she moves onto the next spot. Coming up empty. Becoming more angered and scared. Eyes focused and scouring everywhere. If only she had those eyes, but she didn't. Striking another large piece. Nothing. Grunting in frustration. Kicking the ground.

Kaito lands behind her."Well find her."he assures her. Doing his best to remain calm."We will. Come on."Casting his eyes up at Onyx who flew above the wreckage.

It was clear the bird hadn't found anything. With eyes sharp as his, he could hone in a mouse hidden in tall grass. Nothing got passed his eyes. He wouldn't allow it, dropping a bit lower. Circling around and around. Nothing.

Not a word from his clones, none of them found anything yet. This search was becoming difficult. Time went by, they hadn't noticed how much. It didn't matter, there was no way they would throw in the towel. They didn't do it years ago and they wouldn't start now. The promise they made and indeed to keep. Upon their sensei's and their grave and to them face to face.

_Naruto ran jumping off the side, yelling."I've got you! May!"_

Opening his blue eyes, recalling that day. A day he and others witnessed the depths of another. The compassion and selfless. Stopping just for a second, his eyes look around at everyone. Focusing on Natsuki and Kaito giving it their all. The fear in her eyes. Glancing over to Shikamaru forsaking planning, the resilience in his eyes burning. To Gaara, struggling to keep it together. All of them hanging on. There was no time for tears, he wouldn't let them come. Re-focusing himself he continues when and the others hear the words that stopped their hearts and tighten with hope.

"We found something!"

One of the shinobi's alerts others. In a flash Naruto and the others arrive, along with their lead medic. Ino who tells others to move out the way, pushing through them. Throwing the debris aside, with the help of the others.

"Over here!"another shinobi yells.

Naruto orders one his clones to go and see, looking to Gaara telling him to go over too. At first Gaara was going to protest but didn't and hurries over. Shikamaru and Naruto continue dig. It would be easier to use a jutsu but this was delicate work and more harm would be done than good. Everyone quiet, hearts pounding against their chest. Anxious and the anticipation. Was overwhelming. Naruto's eyes begin to search wildly, along with Shikamaru's.

They could feel it getting closer and closer. Who was it? Mother? Children? Child? Just someone...anyone. With the last piece about to be move a bloody hand thrust itself through. Covered in scratches and one gash. A few small shards of glass embedded in their skin. It startled quite a few. The hand stretching upward goes limp along with a breath.

Knowing that hand well. Very well, Naruto snaps at them to get them out."Damn it! HURRY UP and they them OUT!"

It took about a few more seconds, Ino warning them to be careful taking them out. While ordering others to prep, carefully she guides them to pull out the survivor. Tears in her eyes, but refused to let them come. Swallowing her sorrow and anger. Gasping silently at the horrible sight before. Shikamaru was about to scoop them up in his arms. To be stopped by Ino. Telling him not to touch. Quickly taking the survivor to medical area she had prepped. Watching as the bloody and highly bruised body was laid before and quickly got to work. Examining could their whizzing. Struggling to breath for life. No doubt their throat was crushed or close it. No...it was their lungs, something was punctured. The gurgling of what sounded like blood trapped in them. Heartbeat barely there. Skipping beats. That wasn't good. Gashes upon their body from the attack. It looked some heavy damage, not to heavy but enough.

Their state was fragile and broken. Blood trickling down, into one eye. One eye remained shut while the other one swallow and barely opened. Barely concussion, fading in and out. Gripping desperately for an answer. For the question they had in their eye. Seeking for someone to answer. Unable to make out the blurs. Naruto looking down at them, unsure how to answer such a question. Shikamaru held their near corpse hand in his own. Delicately squeezing it. Holding it to his head, shutting his eyes. Praying it seemed. Or asking for forgiveness.

It was forgiveness, Ino could easily see and tell. And she knew who it was to. Looking back at her patient, she had to keep alive. Luckily she had some blood to give them for a transfer. It wasn't enough, but it would have to do. Carefully she takes out the shards that she could. Those not dangerous. Praying for them to hang on, while using her telepathy to contact the others at the hospital to get ready.

With just a few more, she quickly wraps them up and prepares for transfer. It needed to stead fast and hasty. Order her squad to be careful, they get the survivor ready. The second she was taking off her gloves. Gaara comes over holding in his arms. Another. Which was relief, till they realized it was only one. Not all four.

Gaara held them in his arms, the absence in his eyes as tears rolled down. Cringing distraught. Ino wasn't sure what to do, to the grieving Kazekage. Except take who he had in his arms and quickly tend to them. They weren't as badly injured, like their mother. But still required her attention.

Anger flaring inside, Naruto had to keep it in check. With one single command he orders the shinobis to fan out and search every single inch.

* * *

It wasn't...It happened so fast. So very fast, was all they could remember. Slowly awaking from such a horrible event. Hikari finds herself not on the train anymore, but, in a hospital room. Everything was fuzzy at first, but she soon regained her senses. A bit of pain in her arm, but that was all. Nothing really else. They patched her up really well...if it was her mother she would be able to heal her in no time and she wouldn't be feeling this pain.

Her mother!?

Remembering what happened, she shoots up to find glaring at her hard. Their fist balled up in anger, before she could react, they charge her and grab her by the collar of her hospital gown shirt. Yanking her forward, almost causing her to fall out of her bed. It amazed her at their sudden strength considering their size compared her own. Not to mention age. Being a few years their junior.

Staring into their heated blue eyes, that stared with disgust."I can't believe you! You did this!?"They scream at them, their grip tightening more upon her collar, pulling them forward more. Till the two of them eye level."That's your MOTHER! YOUR FAMILY!"They yell, balling up their fist more raising it about to strike.

To be stopped someone."BOURTO! DON'T!"Hinata stops his son from striking hid cousin just in time. Holding his enrage hand back. Bewildered by her son's sudden sporadic action. She didn't understand.

Bourto struggling against his mother, didn't let his eyes off Hikari. Reading them, she gasping realizing he knew. Hinata was able to pry her son off Hikari and steps in-between the two. Looking down at him demanding an answer.

"What is this meaning of this?"she asked.

A question that only fueled Bourto's anger towards Hikari. He points a finger, glaring daggers as cold as ice. His finger shook."S-She caused this all to happen! All of it!"Confused Hinata looks at her son then niece, wanting to know.

"Hikari? What is he talking about?"she turns to the guilt ridden Hyuga. Who quickly adverts her eyes. Which allowed Hinata to understand, gasping in horror and shock. She couldn't believe it. Her words tremble as she spoke."H-Hikari...wh-what did you do?"


	136. Chapter 136

News of the attack reached Sasuke faster than the wind, not just by his hawk. But by intuition, it hit him hard. He could feel the pain, that lite his anger of his own failure inside. This was what he was trying to prevent. The information he gathered concluded it, the message was to reach Naruto soon. He had calculated it in his mind, the amount of time it would take for her to recover, he wasn't expecting this. For her to decide to leave all of sudden. She should have still been bedridden for at least three more days. Like before, with all her births.

He wanted to race back to Konoha quickly, but knew what was more important.

Her children. The children. Those he viewed as his nieces and nephew. Under his protection, what he promised her all those years ago. He said it right in front of her master's grave. He said the many times he slipped into her room as she rested after giving birth to her first two children. Promising no harm would come to them, as he did with his own family. With his village. He knew how much her children meant to her, the only of her blood in this world. The way her face lite up with happiness and joy once her eyes laid on her children.

The family she lost, was given back to her in a different form.

After reading what was sent to him, his flames burned it quickly. His eyes read over every word quickly, retaining it all. He was shocked and angered by it all. Yet sadden he couldn't prevent this. It didn't sound right, none of it. Yet, the words where clear as day. If only he would have caught it sooner, sensed the darkness growing in them. He could have prevented all of this. But, he didn't and had to realize that. That didn't mean he couldn't do anything about it.

There was no time to reprimand them, he wasn't even close enough to do. Actually he wasn't sure if he would, he would have to control his own feelings about the whole matter. And see through the darkness, to find them. Why they would do this? Did they not realize what they had before them? What was precious before them? How much their mother, their family meant to them? What their mother went through, to ensure the best for their child? Realize their mother...their mother...

Activating his eyes, forming a portal and steps through. Coming to the crime scene laying waste before his very eyes. It was horrible, still horrible after the attack. Not much of the wreckage was cleaned. Naruto put his mean on high alert instead, to find any trace of the younger children. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind, Naruto was furious. Not just at the attack but at himself. He could imagine his best friend, doing his best to remain calm and not give into his chaotic feelings inside. He was enraged and scared. Scared that this happened. Under his watch. It always seem to be under his watch. Sasuke lamented. Just like years ago, with her.

Something Naruto never wanted to happen again, nor did the Uchiha. Then there was her husband, the Kazekage. He dared not to imagine how he must be feeling.

Making his way down the scene. There was dry blood still in the ground. Torn pieces of metal and shatters of broken glass. The smell of scorching flames, still filled the air faintly. The skid marks of the train crashing off the tracks. They have indeed become much more powerful. He had to admit. It was scary. Very scary. Not to mention they evasion has become a lot better over the years. More surprising was the fact they still lived when he was sure he rid the world of them years ago. During the Fourth Ninja World. His blade had their blood on it. He stared them in their eyes as he delivered them to Death's door.

How they managed to survive all this time, was what puzzled him the most. And how they managed to sink their poison in his niece. Taint them into doing such a horrible thing. It just didn't make any sense at all. Their reasoning for abducting the other three if they did. Stopping at one of the ripped train carts, studying it carefully. He could play in his mind what happened.

Hear the horrified screams of the children, the terror in his nephew's eye. Stopping by a broken window, he sees a bit of blood. Barely touching it, closing his eyes. He saw his nephew being flung into the window, shattering it first hitting the back of his head on it, knocking him out. Then something quickly coming and grabbing him, using the window as a way of escape. Before the cart crashed. Opening his eyes, darken with disgust and anger. Sasuke enters, looking around at everything. Twisted, broken, shattered, torn...

He saw her standing up trying to protect her children, casting one of her barriers around them. Forgetting about herself. But it was in vain, someone came, they came and attacked her personally. Intending to kill, but it didn't go as planned. Something happened. He wasn't sure, that part seem hazy. All he knew was she put up some sort of fight. But her condition was her downfall. He wondered if she saw their face. Exiting the cart, he goes along the bloody trail, picturing everything. The fight lasted for maybe less than three minutes. It wasn't a fair on either. He knew they slammed her down hard, intending to bury them in their own grave. Their burning hatred and revenge, he could feel it like wild fire.

Stopping noticing something under his foot, a soft ripped white baby blanket. Picking it up his soul grieved, while his eyes flared. Tucking it away in his bag. He forbid his mind from seeing what happened to his nieces. The thought would send him over the edge. Silently he wept tears inside. Eyes carefully moving along everything. For any clue that set him on their trail. He would catch up to them and end their existence. Just like before. That he swore.

Nothing he didn't find anything, so he looked deeper and harder. Going over at least three times. His fingers traced every single inch. There just had to be a clue, time was an enemy now. Deciding to take to high grounds to scan from above, he soon noticed something.

It was small, easily able to be missed. Many would overlook this, but this little clue was the most important. Gently picking it up, he now knew where to start. Activating his eyes, forming another portal he steps inside. Leaving.

_Naruto sat at his desk in his office, looking at the screen on his laptop. Waiting patiently as May got herself situated, actually he wasn't the only one waiting. Behind him, Shikamaru, Kakashi and even Tsunade waited. Sighing irritated and annoyed by his sister antics. She had asked to video chat with them earlier this week. Setting the time and date, they all where ready. But she wasn't, fumbling a bit. Getting up then sitting down. Asking to Shikamaru idiotic questions, if they could see her. Hear her. Wave to her. _

_Shikamaru mumbling under his breath how hopeless, May was at times. Naruto couldn't help but laugh to himself. Classic May, always absent minded at times. She didn't mean to be, it was just how her mind worked. Simple things, common sense things went over her head. The price to pay, having a computer like brain. Everyone learned to be patient with her. _

_Naruto often wondered how Gaara was able to handle it and understand her. But, guess that was love. Watching May adjust her web camera, putting her face really close to the lens, for Kakashi to tell her that she was too close. Suggesting her to back up a bit. Which she did, a bit too much, for Kakashi to tell her to move in just a bit closer. Sighing to himself. _

_From there Naruto took over, calmly telling his sister to relax and listen. He could the bouncing excitement ready to explode in her eyes. Listening to him, May managed to situate herself perfectly. Asking them to wave again, to make sure. Which they did._

_"Okay."Shikamaru said pinching his brow."What is that you wanted to tell us? Because it took you nearly 15 minutes to get ready. So say it already."_

_"Be nice."Naruto tells his adviser."May's just excited. That's all."_

_Shikamaru sighs."With all do respect, Hokage. She just causes headaches. And right now I don't need one. May."he raises his voice a bit."What is it? I've got work to do."_

_Even though his words came out harsh to her, everyone knew Shikamaru would stop anything he was doing do listen or have some time with her. His soft spot, as she was for many. May never took his words offensive, only smiling lovingly at him. Just as always did. Clasping her hands together delighted. Looking at each of them, Naruto noticed the nervous look she had. They did, the way she looked away. Causing all of them to become concerned and serious._

_"May?!"Naruto nearly stands up."What is it? What's wro-"_

_"Naruto. Please calm down."May tells him."There is nothing wrong. I promise."Her eyes cast down, as happy and nervous smile forms. Her eyes slowly come up looking at each of them. Puzzling them. Naruto could feel Shikamaru's rising anxiety."It is most wonderful news. But, promise me, you will not all be upset."_

_"We won't."Tsunade speaks for them all. So May could have a sense of security and tell them what it was."Tell us."_

_With her bottom lip quivering it was hard to tell for what reason. May inhales deeply. Though she was a grown adult, in their eyes they saw the younger May."Papa Kakashi,"she looks to Kakashi."Brother."To Shikamaru."Mother Tsunade."To Tsunade."N-Naruto."Lastly looking to him."My family is becoming bigger."A beaming smile appears."I and a Gaara are once again pregnant."_

_Everyone was shocked and speechless. Neither of them knew how to react and May seem to sense it. Worried and afraid they would not approve. Her demeanor changed quickly, worried and scared from their reaction. Looking down._

_"That's wonderful."Naruto said._

_"I'm uncle again. Thanks."Shikamaru jokes, smirking._

_"You're making me a grandfather once again."Kakashi sighs, smiling under his mask."Can't wait to meet them."_

_Tsunade was the last one. The women didn't say anything, all eyes on her. Her eyes amber eyes give a fierce look, to soften. While she shook her head."Honestly, May after this. No more. Seriously. Congratulation. Their going to have the best mother."_

_All of them smile with joy. May smiling back thankful they took the news so well."Thank you. I am so happy. My family is becoming bigger. My family is coming back, to me."She cried."I'm so happy."Wiping her eyes, though no tears came._

_Naruto kept smiling too."We know May. We know."_


	137. Chapter 137

_-9 years ago-_

_Only one year old, Hikari's little hands grip tightly to her mother's. As her little legs struggle to walk, she wobbled with each step. Her eyes carefully watching her feet, as if studying them. Trying to make sure she was doing it correctly. Under the watchful and loving eyes of her mother, who moved along with her. Encouraging her daughter silently. Smiling lovingly. Hikari's eyes look up into her mother's bright and warm ones, that beamed down unto her. Focusing on the smile her mother had, she always had on no matter what. It was such a gentle and kind smile. Nothing was dark nor bad with that smile. It cast away all clouds and shined brighter than the sun. _

_Her smile made everything better, it made Hikari smile. And smile the little toddler did. Making her mother smile even more. _

_"My little Hikari."Her mother said so softly and gently to her. _

_Gripping her daughter's hands delicately and firmly, she takes each step with Hikari across their living room floor. Slow and steady. Never letting go, she refused to let her daughter go. Staring into Hikari's eyes, seeing everything staring back from her daughter. Life. She saw life and light in her daughter. Strength. Strength and determination from her father. She could see Neji's face reflecting back from her daughter, just a second. It would have made her cry, but instead she smiled more. Knowing. _

_The two of them reach the other side, thrilled and proud of her daughter. The mother scoops her up in her arms, hugging and praising her daughter on a job well done. Laughing. Hikari laughs and giggles with her mother. Sharing in the this moment, unsure for what reason except the happiness she felt from her mother. _

_"I am so proud of you, Hikari."_

_Those same words remained as the years transcended to Hikari's acceptance into the Suna Academy, her mother standing there with the same proud and loving smile on. Holding her infant brother in her arms. Her mother couldn't applaud like the other parents. Those same words came from her mother when Hikari graduated from the Academy top of the class. Her mother there so proud and happy. _

_Always smiling. Always despite how bad things would get. Very, rarely Hikari saw it anything else. Even when it came to her father. Her mother smiled. She just smiled. A smile Hikari saw as her guiding_ light...

A light that flickered faintly. Struggling. A light to her horror she knew she was killing.

What had she done? This wasn't what she wanted, this wasn't what she meant. Seeing her mother in the condition she was in, was completely different from when she was pregnant or gave birth. At least she smiled, even when her body was weak. This, right here before her eyes...her mother's body struggling to live. Attached to her a breathing mask, wires hooked up to her. Her eyes shut. The laceration upon her mother's body, she only imagine. Recalling the horrible event that broke not just her mother's smile, but also her spirit and heart. She dared and feared not to use her Byakugan, afraid of what else her eye would see deeper. This wasn't how she expected it to go. Her mind kept playing it over and over again, again and again.

It begin to haunt her like vengeful spirits. The blood, screams, sound of piercing flesh. Glass shattering, burning. Metal being bent, ripped and shredded. Their presence, their dark evil presence. The way they thrust their hand through, her mother's torso. Her mother just threw herself before the attacker, never had Hikari seen her mother's blood before. It splattered on her, in shock at the horror before her eyes.

This wasn't suppose to happen, was all she could keep telling herself. Her mother before her, barely there. Watching her aunt Ino and Grandmother Tsunade tend to her mother. There was no way a sin like this could be cleansed. Tears begin to well up, eyes begin to sting. Imagines of her mother, through her nine years of life flooded. Her mother's voice was starting to fade. Lifting a hand, placing it on the glass that separated her from being with her mom. Right now she could use her mother's smile. Use that light right now, that said everything would be alright. The arms that held her, whenever she needed comfort and solace. To hear her mother's calming beating heart. That would sooth her. Closing her eyes, she tries to hear it. But heard nothing. She needed to hear her mother tell to keep smiling. Her her voice, asking what's wrong. To feel her mother's gentle touch that wiped away all her worries, frustrations...everything. Feel the lips that assured her she was loved and will always be. Touching her forehead, the spot her mother would kiss.

She felt nothing. This wasn't what she wanted. This wasn't it. Not at all.

Mother. Regretting the deal she made, if she could just go back and fix it she would. She would. Shutting her eyes, to avoid seeing her actions. Feeling stupid and selfish. Feeling the suffering she had caused. From not just herself, but from everyone. Everyone. It seem to amplify. Spiked.

Yoshi.

His name came to her mind, her eyes open in shock and horror. Realizing what she had done. Seeing his smiling face, as he colored on the floor. Merrily and happy. Not a care in the world. Before it happened. He was getting up to come and show her and their mother the picture surprise he had. No doubt it was another picture of the family. Happy, this time with her twin sisters. Oh, God! She gasp. The twins. Her defenseless sisters.

She didn't want this, she didn't. Thrashing around in her mind. She falls to her knees, being crushed under the weight of her sins. Never had her head hung so slow. Struggling hard to keep her tears. Inside everything she kept to be strong, crumbled. All the pride she had crumbled too. It was meaningless now. All the spite and vex she had, gone in the wind. Her selfish desires meant nothing. Her mind ravaged through their words, realizing they had twisted her words and desire. And how she discarded the price of payment she would have to pay.

_Yoshi was on the floor of the train, with all his crayons scattered all around. Not even bothering to look at the color his hand grabbed. Drawing his picture, trying to act secertively. Using his other arm to cover it. Which never worked, but in his mind it did. Behind him, his mother had made her way over to Hikari. Leaving his twin sisters in the care of the assistance. While his, Yoma sat by him. Hikari had her eyes closed and arms crossed. Telling others to leave her alone. That didn't stop her mother from coming. Sensing her presence, the young Hyuga didn't bother to open her eyes. Shutting her mother out, hold firm to her position. Refusing to acknowledge her mother, who didn't move. Instead she calls to her daughter, hoping to talk. But she didn't get any response back. Even when she gently brushed her bangs away from daughter's face. Hikari shrugs her off, turning her back towards her mother. Slouching further away. Grumbling under her breath. _

_"Hikari, tell me how was training at the manor?"_

_She heard her mother ask, trying to start small talk. Hikari didn't respond, only grunting in irritation. This didn't stop her mother._

_"Hisahi has told me, you're getting much better. That's so wonderful."_

_Still the Hyuga refused to respond. Hearing her mother sigh silently to herself. She still kept at it, Hikari knew her mother was smiling the whole time. Always. That it was becoming an annoyance to the young girl. It was starting to lose its affect from what it use to be able to do. Feeling something gently and playfully poking her cheek, made her open an eye, finding her mother doing it. Laughing and smile. _

_"Little light, little light, why are you so gloom?"her mother begin semi-sing."Tell me little light what is bothering you?"The same song, her mother sung when she was younger, whenever she was in a unpleasant mood. When she was sad, upset, anything. She would poke her face gently, which would eventually make her laugh._

_Not this time, it wasn't going to work. Her mother realized this and stops. Sighing to herself. It seem like she had given up, which Hikari thought, but was completely wrong. What her mother said next surprised her._

_"Hikari, I'm sorry."her mother apologizes."I know it's been rather hard for you. All of this happening, if you've been hurt in anyway. Please know that was never my intentions."Opening her eyes finally, she looks at her mother. She wasn't smiling brightly, her smile was a cross between a frown and smile. She could see in her mother's eyes how hurt she was for her daughter. Ready to cry, but no tears came. _

_Her mother turns to her, as she spoke. Hikari heard her voice crack but did her best to remain strong. Feeling a hand hold onto her's, she looks down finding her mother's. Squeezing it and this warm feeling suddenly. _

_"Whatever pain, you are feeling Hikari,"her mother starts to bring into a hug."Know, that I will always be here to take it away. Always. I promise."_

Right after those words left her mother's mouth, the attack happened. And everything went white then black.

Always.

Always, her mother had said. Looking back at her mother, Hikari wasn't sure that would happen. The pain she had inside now, screaming and begging her mother to take it away from her. Like she promised. Raising her arms, forgetting about one of them being injured she starts banging on the glass desperately. Screaming for her mother not to leave her. Screaming on the top of her lungs, her eyes activate on their own, she now saw everything. All the damage she'd done not just physical, but emotionally, and mentally. Maybe it was just her mind showing her the errors of her what she'd done. It hurt just seeing this. She kept banging and banging, her injuries begin to reopen and started to slowly bleed through the wrapping. Her Gentle Fist begin to take affect, along with her hands and arms becoming coated in metal skin again.

The sheer strength was starting to crack the glass. Her screams and cries reached Ino and Tsunade. They look up from the operating room, seeing Hikari. The fear in her eyes, the desperate pleading, the little girl wanting her mother. Sakura had stepped into the room returning with more supplies and hears her. Her eyes cast up at her. All their hearts went out to her, the anger they had felt towards her for her action. Vanished, looking down at her friend upon the operating table. Clinging for life, in a sedated coma. They had to put her in, made them wonder if she even heard her daughter's cries.

As they get started, Ino checking the oxygen noticed something with her friend. She was sure her eyes weren't playing any tricks. Looking closer, at her eyes.

Back with Hikari, her body still recovering gave exhausted itself and she fell back down on her knees. Head hung low, tucking her head in grabbing both sides. Slowly shaking her head back and forth.

"T-This wasn't what I wanted..."she cries as tears dropped."This wasn't what I wanted."


	138. Chapter 138

_*Five years ago*_

_All eyes stare at the new student of Suna Academy. Hikari Hyuga. Step-daughter of the Kazekage and daughter of May. The village's head medic-nin. The girl was only five witnessing the judging and cruel eyes of her soon to be peers. She didn't notice them at first, as she was so eager and native of the joy and prospects of finally being able to go to school. Being home schooled was fine and all, but she couldn't learn what it meant to be a proper shinobi. Was what she told her mother, who wasn't sure at first. But Hikari managed to talk and sway her mind. She wanted to come to Academy for her own desire. A pure one that in hindsight would turn become twisted and her bright eyes would loose sight of her actually purpose. _

_Standing in front of the class, feeling important and proud. She wasn't nervous at all. Happy to start and meet others. Smiling back, standing next to her teacher, who introduced her. Though she wished her mother to be here, to see this moment of her introduction to the class and the Academy, she knew her mother had to tend to her younger brother. But she promised Hikari she would be there for her afterwards. Her eyes look down at herself. Dressed in new clothes, her family bought her. So she could make a good first impression. New sandals. New headband. New hairstyle, her mother gave her. Putting her hair up in a nice twin tails. Her new clothes smelled so fresh. Dressed in light and loose wrap around tunic top, shirt underneath and leggings. _

_Her eyes look around the room, her classmates where a bit older than her. Which was fine by her, though not much could be said for the envious eyes of others. Listening to her teacher speak proudly of Hikari. The young Hyuga smile grew more. Which many took another way. Her smile to them was gloating and egoistic. No child her age should be in their league. And to make it worse, her pedigree and linage not to mention ties made it all the more worse for many. Nothing but a pamper, spoiled brat was what they saw. _

_Nothing but a...a..._

_"Freak!"_

_"Foreign!"_

_"Half-baked!"_

_Cruel words and slurs came from the mouths of her peers. Pushing young Hikira down hard to the ground. Pointing and laughing. Pulling her hair roughly. Mocking her lineage. Their words like sharp blades cut the five year old. Their endless taunting and disconcert for her feelings. And what made it worse, when the teacher or a staff member would come and stop it. It only fueled her tormentors more. Their attacks didn't stop. If they couldn't get her at school, they found other ways instead. _

_There was nothing she could do, except take it. Lashing out wasn't right, telling her family wouldn't help. It would only make it worse. She hated it so much, it begin to fester, if not for her true reason she came to the Academy. The only reason. It was what her mother entrusted her with. Made her feel proud. Gave her meaning. It was an important task. _

_A task she promised to deliver. If not for that, she would have broken sooner. But, even that wasn't enough. Their words like poison took effect and she began to change into the words they called her. The bright and eager five year old, learned the harshness of life and others. Others she deemed beneath her. Her bright eyes, harden. Her eager spirit, crushed and twisted. Her desire and dream, faded and wittered away. Her home, became nothing but an empty shell. Instead of following her actually path, she took another one. One that made her push herself harder and harder. Giving no little care to others around her. Deeming them nothing but failures and insufficient. _

_With this change came the strength and power she needed. But it came at a cost. All she knew was, she had control over the class and respect at the Academy. Her tormentors had misjudge her, but she made they learned their lesson. And learned they did. _

_She was a Hyuga. A Hyuga. A proud Hyuga. Nothing but a Hyuga. She was her father's daughter. Everyone else was nothing. Nothing to her. _

_Nothing. _

* * *

Where did she go wrong? Hikari didn't understand. The path she choose to take, would lead up to this. What she truly wanted years ago was righteous and pure. Not this, selfish and dark. Her eyes lost their light and allowed bitterness and hate to take root. Discarding everything.

Everything that was discarded, now lost. Her tears hadn't stopped. They hadn't at all. She wasn't suppose to make a mistake like this. She was her father's daughter after all. He was a great man, from the stories told to her from others. Stories that she was determined to live up to. Stories that she took a different meaning. He gave her all she needed, yet left her with nothing. That didn't matter, then all that matter was the power he gave her from his memories. Power was all she needed. It was her comfort and desire.

This was her father. This was her. This wasn't her. This just wasn't.

What could she do? What was there for her to do? Already causing suffering and pain to everyone. Where was her mother? When she needed her the most. She could fix all this for her, she could.

Reaching out to grab hold of her mother's hand, finding nothing but empty air. There was nothing there. No smile. No love. No warmth. Reality of her actions dumped upon her. She could feel aches and pains of it all.

What was she do? She didn't know. Her mother needed to wake up and tell her, because her father couldn't. There was no way he could. Without him, she needed her mother to tell her. To guide her to the right direction. But she couldn't. Her mother couldn't tell her. Maybe Yoshi could give her an insight on what to do. He had strange habit of speaking weirdly. With strange, yet understanding meaning. Quirky really, it was like a language all his own. But, it made sense. He could give her some clarity, with his innocent four year old words.

But he wasn't here. He couldn't. No one was here for her. To take away this burden. While everyone around her moved with the current she sunk like stone to the bottom into the dark abyss and would keep going. It was where she belonged. To the darkness for those of dark souls. She would let them take her for the sins she committed. Nothing could bring her back. Nothing. Not even Ko and Shira. They weren't in any condition to do anything. Nearly killed them too. And Yoma. Who just barely pulled through. She sunk faster and faster with pending guilt thought. This would be her new home.

Her tormentors words came at her like yapping harpies. Screeching in her years. Clawing her from all sides, yet she had become so numb. There was nothing she felt. The screeching of the tormentors mixed in with the words of others swallowed her up. Word had reached the other nations. Without her mother, the special charm/barrier she had put upon each of the great five nations had faded or was slowly fading. Without her mother up to provide flow to them, it was useless. Word spread about the her siblings. All the great five nations came together to aid in this transitivity. She knew what she had done reached their ears. There was no need for her to there to know and feel their heated anger for her action. The shame in their eyes. Each of their eyes. She could see it. Only buried her more. That she couldn't breath. She couldn't breath anymore.

She couldn't breath.

Screams and cries.

Gasping sharply, her eyes shoot open wide alarmed. "MOTHER! NO!"She shoots up arm out stretched, hand ready to grasp something firm. Finding nothing. She was sure she saw her mother's face. Saw Yoshi's face and her sisters.

Finding no one there. Nothing but white walls and a window. A hospital window. She was in the hospital. Konoha's hospital, again. Not in the arms of her mother. Her mother, the mere thought caved her, her hand followed by her body goes limp. She falls back like a heavy tree onto the back. Staring up at the ceiling, no life or light in her eyes. Nothing but emptiness. Tears began to form again. Everything was dead and meaningless.

Was this loneliness? She wondered somberly. Was it? She wasn't sure. She didn't know. No answer from no one.

_"Mommy!"Hikari chimes. Running to the woman who had her arms open wide. The little Hyuga giggles and jumps into the woman's tight and warm embrace. Resting her little head upon her soft bosom. _

Her scent, Hikari remembered was the sweetest she had ever known. It was heavenly. Warm and cozy. Light and joyful. Loving and kind. Such a unique scent. What she would do to smell it again. But the weight of everything crushed her from moving. Pressure upon her chest. There as no way she could remove it. She had so many times to smell her mother's scent again. But she choose to rid herself of it.

What she thought, of her father. That was she needed and nothing more. She was just his daughter and no one else's. All the stories of her father, yet none of her mother. Her mother, for the past couple of years, she begin to admit to herself. She stop loving and caring for. There was no reason. For she was not her child. She didn't belong. Her mother in her eyes became like those who tormented her. With everything she did.

Everything, Hikari realized was because her own eyes twisted her view and love for her mother. Deeply regretting her change. The weight pushed upon her more. Her lungs felt crushed from the weight. Weakly she tries to reach upward towards the light, but she hadn't the strength. All she could do was lay and succumb to her sins. There no joy anymore. No life. No light. No nothing.

Nothing.

Anguish and disgust her only comfort. Shame and pain her pleasure. It was the right fit for her. Pain seeping through her veins. It burned like fire.

Mother. Mother.

She needed her mother. Struggling to life her left arm, it wouldn't move. Whimpering to herself, at how hard this was, her fingers didn't seem to respond either. If she could just raise her hand over her head, to the light that faded away. Then everything would alright. Everything would be alright. Her mother would come and grab her hand. Pull her from this encase darkness. This entrapment.

But she was too weak. Her arm falls back down, beside her. Shutting her eyes in defeat, a single remorseful tear rolls down slowly.

The pain in that one tear was wiped away and thrown aside. By a single finger. They wipe it from the guilt ridden Hyuga. Though their mind was furious with her, their heart and soul ached in pain seeing her like this. If not for the love they had in their heart for Hikari, they would have left her. But, that wasn't the case. They knew she was suffering deeply for what she had done. Hearing from others, her condition. Nothing but an empty shell. Overcome with grief, causing her to have an anxiety attack, passed out and found in the center of the village. It just struck her down like lighting. Some thought she was having a heart attack. Adding to it, lack of nutrition and deeply fatigue. The heavy bags under her eyes. Her complexion was lighter. She had lost weight from not eating. Refusing to do so.

She just gave up. Gave up completely. This too much. She couldn't bare it no more. It was understandable, she was only a child. A child. Their child.

Though it hurt them, when Hikari told their reasoning why they shook hands with the devil. A devil her mother had so desperately tired to prevent. They knew she had suffered enough. If she was seeking for everyone to hate her, that wouldn't happen. Nothing but a lost child. They knew she was seeking her mother's guidance on what to do, to not find it. Looking at her hand empty hand, they slip their hand under and hold it tightly. Surprisingly Hikari reacts, squeezing it back. A simple sigh of comfort and relief escapes her.

"Mommy..."


	139. Chapter 139

Vitals teetered just a bit, but mostly remained stable. Which was good. Just to be sure, Ino checks again for the forth time around, marking it off. She then checks the Lady Kazekage breathing. It was there, she could feel steady and weak. But it was there. Checking the blood flow, she was receiving. Specially mixed, for her. Nothing was wrong. She checks that off. Everything seem fine, May was healing well. Her operation went well. They barely managed to pull it off, from the damage she received. Jump starting her healing was the hardest part. She did just have a baby and her body needed to recover. And often took time, with the attack it was uncertain if she could heal herself again. Tsunade worked day and night, with Ino, Sakura and Shizune. Along with a couple of others. To ensure her surival. Ino put her heart and soul to make sure, May wouldn't slip away.

Back on the hospital table, just like she was years ago. Clinging to her life, after she nearly sacrificed herself for the sake of the others. To make sure none of them would have to suffer, the evil brought to this world from her own. With the little bit of will and conscience she had left, from the control she was under. Ino could still remember that horrible day and memory. May had managed to activate everyone's charm before she unleashed her power to destroy Tigerclaw and all around her. The fearless look in her eyes, she wasn't afraid to die, if it meant they would all live. Ino screamed at her, pleading for her to reconsider. But her screams fell on deaf ears.

The sacrifice May did was noble but ended in vain. Luckily, she was saved at the last minute by Kakashi. But the damage was done, her biology having been tampered with and the changes filled with poison in her body. Made her likely to die. If Tsunade hadn't managed to separate the toxin in her system. It took long hours and days, but she did. Ino was there the whole step of the way. praying for May to make. Promising all the things they would do, once she awoke. Apologizing to her over and over again for putting her in this state. Now understanding what she was truly trying to do. Begging for the world to let her live. She would better to May. Become more than just a friend.

A promise she kept since that day, looking down at her unconscious friend. All the wires attached to her, to keep her stable. A breathing mask to help her. She hadn't woken up since the operation. Her body would go into an induced coma. Depending on how much injury she has stained. And begin to heal the body itself. It started off slow. But would slowly improve. Tsunade had a monitor for that too. To measure the progress.

Ino checks that too. Though tired, she didn't stop. Reminding herself she would never again. She had to make sure to bring May back, back to everyone. Her loved ones, friends, people of her village and most importantly her family. Her family. Thinking about them Ino couldn't even imagine the depths of their feelings right now. Her husband, Gaara she remembered his horrific grief-stricken face. When he saw his wife, right there she saw his heart break. The man nearly feel pieces if not for Naruto. Who did his best to assure Gaara Konoha would everything in its power to make sure May lived. But it was the fact his whole family was taken away from him. His children. His three youngest, where nowhere to be found at the scene. Nothing but the broken crayons belonging to his son and the broken baby seats.

The search team was still going on, lead by Kiba. Nothing still had yet to be found. Ino could feel the rising emotions of others. Mostly from Natsuki, the young woman was the most emotional of everyone. Lashing out from her own pain of not being able to do anything. Ino knew her well enough to know she was hurting and scared. Using anger to express it. She couldn't be upset at her, but just wished there was a way to comfort her. If not for Kaito who managed to calm her down, Ino was sure Natsuki would have erupted. The two of them joined Kiba's team, determine to find something. Anything and should they, Ino knew Natsuki would hit first then ask question later or most like kill. Which ever crossed her mind first in her current state.

Looking back down to May, if May could just wake up right now. She could mend it all. Ease Natsuki, assure Kaito all was well. Embrace her husband and relieve him of his own anxiety. And most importantly, for her daughter. For Hikari. Bring her back from the shambles she was in. Be her guiding light. Her eldest child, Ino saw was broken and horrified. Her daughter's eyes where hollow and empty. All she did was lay there, lost,broken and dishearten. There was no drive, no life Ino could see. Even when she went to try and talk with her. It was like nothing, no one was there. She touched the girl, to find her cold. It scared her, seeing Hikari in this state. The complete opposite of what use to be.

_"Come here, Hikari."Ino smiles sweetly at the one year old. Her arms wide open, Hikari looks to her and waddles over to her arms. Making it, Ino wraps her arms around hugging the girl. Smiling and laughing, from Hikari's laughter. While May watched them. _

_"Take my hand, Hikari."Ino tells her, taking Hikari's hand as the two of them walk through the streets of Konoha when the little girl was two. Ino held her hand tightly and gently. Smiling at her, Hikari looks up to her and smiles back too."You're such a good girl. Hikari."_

Moments Ino remembered, sweet and loving memories she had with her. Since the first day Hikari was born, Ino knew just how precious she was not just to her, but to her mother. May held her most precious treasure in her arms. Everyone was there to see the beaming love and happiness, Hikari brought her mother when she came into the world. It nearly looked like May was going to produce a tear. That same day, it seem as if the sun shined a bit brighter. Illuminating the room. A name fitting for Hikari. There was not one day, May wasn't happy with her daughter and Hikari was with her mother. Everyone knew when the two of them would be coming. Hearing their laughter and screams of joy. Mostly from Hikari. The little girl's eyes would light up whenever she saw her mother. Back then, May was Hikari's world and always was. Now, there was now world in Hikari's bright eyes that became dull.

A look Ino told herself mirrored the girl's mother well. That look she had back during her capture, Ino remembered seeing it when they venture through the darkest part of the May's mind. When everyone went to bring her back. It was horrible to see, how she was chained up like an animal. Chained to the wall, her eyes lost their radiance, but not its hope. May still had enough strength to keep herself alive. She always managed to do that, despite the odds.

May managed to hold some sense of light. And smile. Not like Hikari. Who Ino remembered called her mother out on it. Once calling her mother disillusioned for her smiling all the time. Her mother was in nothing but a fantasy in Hikari's eyes. The way she belittled her mother once and Ino happened to over hear it. During Hikari's stay in the village, visiting her family. She was going to say something, but Naruto did. He didn't go into detail with her about May, but made sure Hikari would be care with what she said next time. About her mother.

Finishing up her notes, Ino walks over to the bed. Rest a gentle hand on May's head. Stroking it tenderly. Tears formed in her eyes. As they fall on her face."..."

* * *

_"What makes my mother so SPECIAL!?"Hikari yells."She lives in nothing but her perfect world! A world where all she sees is sunshine and never the truth! She is selfish and disillusioned!"_

Mother, I'm so sorry. Hikira thinks about those cruel words she had once said. Two years ago. Words that never reached her mother, but branded itself now in her heart and mind. Those words where out of anger for her, for the hurt she felt but refused to express it. So she used her words to cut her mother down and didn't care. That is until Naruto came and hushed her quickly. He came to his mother's defense like a knight. Even her aunt Hinata.

Back then Hikari didn't understand their words. Blinded by her own selfish emotions. Driven by another force. Blocked out their words, words she now wished, she understood the meaning to. She needed some explanation. Who could she go to? Who could tell her? Who would kind enough to tell her?

Standing before her father's grave, hoping he would have the answer, but nothing came. She heard nothing. He was upset at her too. He had every right to be. Tears came and fell. Falling to her knees uncertain on what to do. Feeling weaker than ever. Bowing her head on his grave, curling upon it, searching for comfort. Shutting her eyes tight, to open them finding herself no longer before her father's grave. But instead in a bed. Not a hospital bed, but a normal bed. She sits up and gets a whiff of something smelling delicious. She wasn't sure what it was, but it did smell good.

"You're up. Good."Hinata said smiling, Hikari turns surprised finding her standing there at the door. With a tray of food. She walks in and sits on the edge of the bed. Placing the tray across her niece's lap."Well? Why don't you eat? It looks like you haven't in quite some time."She hands Hikari some chopsticks.

Reluctant at first. Hikari takes it, quietly thanking her. Slowly and meekly begins to eat. Little by little. Hinata watched her, it was a sad."Everyone hates me."Hikari laments."They have every right to hate me. For what I did. Yet, they love my mother."

"I wouldn't say they hate you."Hinata tries to make it sound less."You just made, you just made..."

"I made an unforgivable choice."Hikari begins to cry."One that I cannot undo...I didn't know what..."She beings to bite her lip."I-I didn't this to happen...I swear. I didn't think this...this would..."Her tears drop onto her food."I-I don't know what to do. I really don't"she shakes her head."I don't know which way to go."Gripping the chopsticks, she nearly cracks them.

Anger and frustration Hinata saw building up on her her niece beat herself up over and over again. Everything she felt came to the surface."Hika-"

She lightly smacks her hand away, but that didn't stop Hinata. She embraces her anyway. Holding her tightly. Allowing her to cry out her pain. She would do whatever she could for her Hikari. It was what she promised Neji. And to see his daughter in pain, suffering. Hinata knew it was hard for her learn a lesson, she wished would have come in a different form. But it didn't. All the words Hikari spoke, rang truth. Though not the hate part. Disappointed yes. But never hate. Yet, Hikari felt they all did. Holding her close.

"I'm so sorry. Hikari."She comforts the girl. While blue eyes watch the two of them.

After letting Hikari shed her tear. The young Hyuga ate her food quietly, with Hinata still there. There was nothing really to be said. That is until, until Hikari spoke.

"My mother."she stops eating. Hinata looks directly at her."P-Please tell me about my mother.

* * *

In the dead of night, guards standing post at the entrance of Konoha, in the shadows a figure moves through. Carefully watching the guards. Timing needed to be perfect. When one of the guards turn their back, within that second. The shadow comes out and strikes them in their points. Nothing too vital. Then strikes the other one. They fall over incapacitated. The figure doesn't look back, with the entrance clear, waste no time and leave.

They race down the road, putting as much distance between themselves and the village before anyone noticed. Their legs would carry them as far as they needed to go. And if they tired they would just push them further. Their eyes set and determine to complete this. Their vendetta. Their cloak concealed them. Or at least so they thought.

Using the shadows as cover soon backfired. They sudden felt themselves unable to move. There was something that prevented them. No matter how much they struggled.

"You've got to be the most stupid person I know."Said a familiar lazy yet irritated voice.

Looking around not seeing anyone. Until they made themselves know. Shikadai steps out of the shadows along with Boruto and the rest of his friends. Sadara, Metal, Inojin and even Chococo. Snacking on chips. All of them surround the cloaked figure. Who just sighs.

"Just do you think your doing?"Boruto walks over to them and snatches off their hood. Exposing them."Hikari?"


	140. Chapter 140

_"You're mother always smiled no matter what. She always had a smile on her face. Despite everything around her. It was bright and warm. Made anyone feel special."_

_"Her heart was enormous. Bigger than anyone I know. Always putting others before herself. To comfort them or heal them of any infliction._

_"Fearless, strong and selfless. Those words describe May all the way. Despite the darkness she was born in, she managed to shine. Though darkness was her enemy and home, she would not allow anyone else to experience it. Which is why she did all could to prevent everyone from being taken by it. Is reason why she always wanted everyone around her to feel happy. Especially you, Hikari._"

Sun begin to rise, spreading its bright and warm glow across the sky. Its colors lovely and deep, shimmering with all colors of soft orange, yellows and golds. Similar to her mother's. Hikari watched the bright light push away the darkness. The cold morning chill, whisked away once the rays spread. Morning dew upon the leaves and ground. Still gazed up on the sun rise, the same sun rise Hikari would watch with her mother, with her family. All the time. It started first with just her and her mother, then came her step-father who made time to come back even if just for a little bit to watch it. Then came Yoshi and it would have been the twins. The whole family watching the sunrise.

It was what her mother loved to do, since she was young. Her mother loved watching the big bright disc in the sky. Hikari never understood why, but the feelings she did.

"...Mommy...Everyone." The young Hyuga laments with guilt and frustration. The weight of everything, burden upon her. She could feel it begin to crush her. Consuming her with darkness of sins.

Wrenching upon her heart and soul. It hurt so bad, she was sure her heart begin to bleed. The pain started to surge through her, it burned of the remnants of her choice. No matter what choice she made, it was and would always be the wrong one. Even this one to rectify all. Inside, nothing voices of disheartening echoed in her. No matter how strong she stood.

The sun, the sun and its light where the only thing that gave her a sense of peace. Her mother's spirit she could feel it through the sun. Its warmth, her mother's strong, warm and loving embrace. Letting her know everything was well and alright. She was right here. No matter what.

Her mother truly was strong. How managed to do all that she did, back then, shed a new light of amazement of respect in Hikari. All said about her mother from others, rang truth. She could see why so many admired her. Hikari came to the conclusion she was nothing like her mother, nothing like her family. A family she caused to be broken and ripped apart. A family deemed in her eyes as nothing. Only saw them as false and flawed.

"Hey?"Boruto comes to her side."Ready?"

She looks to him on her left, then to Shikadai to her right. They came with her against her orders. Stopping her as she left Konoha on her own personal mission. In fact all of them did, she was rather surprise. She was sure she hide herself well. But, she didn't do it well enough. And now, now she's dragged again her family into the mess she's made. And everyone else. Her friends. Never had guilt and shame felt so heavy before. Her pride and anger didn't want them here at all. She wanted them back in the village, at least they would be safe. She wouldn't cause anyone anymore grief. Her heart wouldn't be able to handle it. Didn't they understand? This was her own, this was all her and no one else.

Pulling her shoulder away from him, she turns to them both. With an intense and harden glare. Doing her best to push back her own feelings.

In the coldest and sharp voice she could muster speaks."I do not need you to help me."she said."Go back to the village. I have been generous to allow you to come this far with me."Turn a cold shoulder and begins to walk away."So just go back."The last word threatening them.

This was a completely 360 to both the boys. Just a few hours ago, when everyone confronted her. Their cousin was seeking assistance and was grateful for it. Even if she didn't say it. She didn't object before with them coming along with her. While the others did their work back in the village with the adults. Where did this sudden change come from all of sudden?

"You'll just slow me down."Hikari coldly tells them."None of your skills are suitable for what I am doing. So just go back...you Academy Stu-"

"What is wrong with you!?"Boruto throws a punch at her, she easily dodges with speed he'd never seen before. Before he could knew what was happening. She was behind him and hits him in the neck knocking him out. Or so she thought.

What she hit was a nothing but a shadow clone. Stun at first for a second, then quickly dodges a strike from him from above. He was using his gentle fist against her. Putting distance between them, her guard up and eyes activated. Their eyes lock intensely. Boruto was trying to read his cousin's hard rock glare. Trying to figure out why she was doing. Shikidai too. Who was ready with this jutsu. Sending his shadow at her, she moves back just in time. Taking to the trees, getting higher ground. She quickly conceals herself. Her eyes carefully watch her cousins, who look around for her. Waiting for her to strike.

Both of them back to back. Wishing he had his mother's clan's eyes right, cause they would really come in handy right now. To locate his cousin. But he didn't. And had to rely on the training he had. His guard up, his eyes sharply dart all around. To locate any sort of movement. Shikidai analyzing in his mind the possibilities of what might happen and how to counter them. Their cousin wasn't one to let their guard down. Knowing her history.

Entering the Academy at a young age, a very young age. And graduating early too. Her skills where much to be admired and that they where. Completing missions far above her, rarely did any mission she did was not successful. Known for her keen and precision, made her a deadly adversary. They could feel her eyes watching them, waiting for an opening. If they broke formation she would just pick them off one by one.

He knew, recalling that was what she use to do when they played younger. Whenever they played tag or any tag really. Especially hide n seek. Picking off players one by one. Like a predator to its prey. They knew once she had her opening she went in. Swiftly ending the game. Or taking out her enemy.

They had to stay on their toes. Hearing rustling, Boruto's eyes quickly look to see a couple of leaves gently falling. A big mistake, he let his guard down. Right as his eyes turned back around, Hikari stood over him, eyes deadly. Two fingers raised and thrust sharply and attack them both.

* * *

Back in the Konoha, there wasn't any new discovery of attacker. No one found anything yet. The search still kept going. If someone was tired they would switch out, the Hokage had broaden the search further. To the close small villages and towns. Seeing if anyone had come across or seen anyone. No information on the Kazekage's children. Word was sent across to the other nations for assistance, which they quickly gave and had their shinobis go and search. Covering ground Konoha could not get too. In Sunagakure Baka ordered the best of the best to join the search. No one would rest until someone brought information as a small a speck to him.

Word of the the Kazekage's wife's condition caused many in Sunagakure to grieve and worry. Many shed tears and sent out prayers for her to recover. Even in the other nations. The other Kages knew with May in her current state, their nations protection was dimming and fading fast. Without her protective barriers. But they could care less about that, when her life was what mattered.

The Mizukage hurried his way back to Konoha, just for her.

Slamming a fist down in frustration, Naruto nearly broke his desk. When word came there was nothing to be found, again. Not a single trace or clue. The shionbi in his office and Shizune jumped back out of fear, of their Kage's rage. If not Shikamaru who managed to calm him down and get him to refocus. Shizune timidly picks up the paper that scattered on the floor.

"What about the west?"Naruto demands.

Hesitant to open their mouth, but do so under the sharp glare Naruto shoot to them."W-We have, but there was nothing. We looked extensively. For two days straight, we haven't found anything."They quickly advert their eyes.

Clenching his fist, that his knuckles turned white. Naruto had to restrain himself from letting his rage get the best of him. Remaining himself to stay calm, for Shikamaru to place a hand on his shoulder. He calms down. But the fury in his eyes didn't leave. He stands up glaring at the three shionbi before them. He didn't want to blame them, but his anger was starting to make him. He could feel it. And had to contain himself.

Sliding his eyes to the right, the fire slowly begin to extinguish and soften. Looking at the picture of May. It was his favorite picture of her, her smile was so bright and warm. Eyes filled with endless joy and happiness. A 3/4 turn in the photo, the wind that day was perfect as it swept her hair up as if it was flowing with the wind itself. It was on the day of her baby shower, thrown for her by everyone. Only sixteen. She was glowing. He just happened to take the picture at that right moment. Calling to her, she turned around with her smile ready. The sun behind her was right, it mirrored her spirit and illuminated her all around.

Her smile warmed his heart, while his eyes filled with tears. A hush came across the room. Eyes upon the Hokage. Shikamaru knew that long look his friend had, the heavy guilt and resolve in his eyes. The same he had years ago when they had to go and rescue his sister from being lost. Plunging themselves deep into her mind. Going through the darkest part of her, no one knew. Just a certain few.

Shikamaru remembered it very vividly. It still made his skin crawl and set his anger ablaze. What he saw and heard. He could still hear her soft, broken whimpers. He could imagine her being hung by shackles and chains like a piece of meat. Both bloody and badly bruised. Dirty too. To put it in worse terms, dehumanized. He recalled all the horrible things he and the others witnessed May went through for all their sakes. When she gave herself over to the dark. To her enemy.

The more he saw, the more it disgust and angered him. He like the others couldn't get emotionally attached to the memories they where force to see in May, otherwise risk their mind being taken over. Everyone had to go through the memories with no attachment. No matter how horrid it was. No matter how many times they heard the sicking laughter of her tormentors. Inflicting pain upon pain on her. Mentally, physically and emotionally.

_Shikamaru saw everything, everything they did to May. Who remained bound and restrained. Unmoved. She showed no fear. Nothing. As her tormentors forced her to endure pain, she clearly could not bare. But she did so anyway. He watched with uncaring and voided eyes, the same May reflected as they forced her to endure experiment after experiment. Lashing after lashing. Test after test. There was no doubt in his mind they where trying to break her, but could not. She wouldn't let them break her, because of the leverage had over her. _

_Should she dare show just an ounce of emotion. An ounce of pain. No matter how much they taunted her to shed just one tear and all of it would be over. Knowing well she couldn't. But that wasn't the worst of it. The worst came and everyone had to hold it in, their anger. Sicking feeling in stomach. Fury that burned with revenge. Guilt of the sacfrice May took and endured for them. _

_When they branded her. Everyone had to watch as Shredder ordered his men to restrain May tighter and branded her in the center of her back between her shoulder blades with a super hot iron. Like a livestock. He was sure he could smell her burning and melting flesh. Shredder without any remorse and slammed the iron with his clan's symbol upon her back. Pushing it deeper and deeper into her skin. Enjoying. _

_Shikamaru along with the others where sure May would have cracked, but she didn't. Not even a peep or flinch. It surprised them and the others. Humanity was gone from May's eyes. He could see it. _

_Like an animal. _

_It wasn't done just once, but twice. The branding iron infused with Shredder's fire chakra. Knowing well she couldn't heal from that. As it was toxic to her. He wanted her to scream, to hear her scream all her pain. But she didn't. _

_She didn't scream. Until they found her, found her broken and disillusioned. About to jump off the edge. Everyone had to approach her carefully, they of course thought it was actually her. Finding it was nothing but a part of her psyche. Still it was a part of May and they had to reach her some way. And find the real May. Everyone was weary and hesitant in attacking her, when lashed out at them. Lashed out her pain and anguish. It was nearly impossible to get near her. To get any sense knocked into her. Her mind as Ino's father said was damaged along with her spirit. She was new to this world and life and had to experience the cruel world of life. She wasn't sure what was right or what was wrong. She was confused if more than anything. _

_A raging storm. Her power unleashed, Shikamaru remembered Naruto. He was crying. Shedding tears consumed with guilt and pain. His tears didn't stop, they didn't stop._

Just like now, his eyes held the same feelings back then. He just managed to hold his tears back was the only difference. His friend felt helpless, which frustrated him. The promise he had made to her dying sensei and to Neji. And more importantly to May. When she woke up with everyone around them. Naruto was the happiest seeing her again. And that same day, before everyone and again during the wake of her Master Splinter's funeral. To always be there for her no matter what. He would be the one to protect her. Nothing would harm her, while he still had breath.

And when things like this happened, he felt as if he failed not living up to his words. His nindo way. Though Shikamaru was in a way the actual official brother of her, Naruto came close. Looking at the picture of his sister, Shikamaru shared the same feelings as his friend. His father entrusted him to care for her and her family. Everything. It was his duty and job as her brother and head of the Clan. He remembered the words his father's last words before he died.

_"Shikamaru, you're now in charge of May. Look after your sister. She's going to need you more than you know. Love her. As it's a father's job to be there for their children, it is also his job to protect. Especially his daughter. Now, it's your turn."_

And it has always been for the last couple of years, Shikamaru held what his father said close. Should his father be alive today, he would no doubt be ashamed of him. His sister laying in her coma with his husband by her side. Her family gone. He didn't protect anyone. When he should have. What right did he have to call himself her brother?

"Naruto!"

Hinata come rushing in a panic. Over to her husband with Himawari in her arms."Hinata?! What is it?"Naruto goes over to his wife. He could tell something horrible happened. The way she looked at him."What is it?"

His wife panting trying to collect her words, while trying to wrap her mind around it too."...I-It's...The children! Their gone!"

"Gone?!"Naruto and Shikamaru said alarmed.

"Boruto, Hikari and Shikaidai. Their gone!"


	141. Chapter 141

"You IDIOTS!"Natsuki yells in rage, smacking the three children in the head. Causing more damage to them.

Hikari, Boruto and Shikadai grab their heads in pain from her strike. While Kaito tired to tend to them."Natsuki, I can't heal them if you kept hitting them."He scolds her."Please stop."He pleads, while trying to heal Shikadai."You're only making it worse."She didn't listen and hits the three once more, with such force it knocks them out."I think you killed them."Kaito looks at the three knocked out. Shaking his head."Come on, let's get them somewhere so I can heal them."He scoops up Shikadai, while Natsuki throws Hikari and Boruto over her shoulders.

Looking to his adoptive sister, who was still angered. But was calmer."Better?"he asked.

"Yeah."She exhales."Come on. Let's go. Damn kids."Mumbling the last part.

_It was quiet in the house, Natsuki peers into May's room. She had finally been able to sleep peacefully, since the funeral. Though no tears could be seen on her, didn't mean her soul and heart weren't still grieving. The last few weeks, Natsuki would often hear May crying sleeplessly in her sleep. Since the funeral. There was nothing she could really do for her, which made her feel guilty after all May had done for her. Often sitting outside her room, and wait for settle. _

_To add more, May being pregnant at the same time. Made her emotions more sporadic than ever. Having to deal with the changes going on with in her and dealing the lost of Neji. Though the war was won, May lost. Well, that's what Natsuki thought. Even if May didn't say or think. She felt that she did. She lost. The moment Natsuki saw May return, she was filled with happiness, joy and mostly relief. Doing something she hadn't done before, running and hugging May tightly. For dear life, welcoming her back. She cried again on May. Her joy. Though May embraced her back, Natsuki could feel something was different. Her hug was a mix between grief and hurt. While at the same time happy. She didn't understand at first, but eventually found out. When she noticed, Neji hadn't come back. He hadn't come back at all. _

_She was expecting him too, she was going to hug him. She missed him too. To find out she would be missing forever. She remember seeing his body, covered and brought back to the village. Her heart dropped. Blocking out Kaito's cries. Stun, she was just stun. It had to be a dream. Her feet had started to walk towards him, but May prevented her from doing. Holding onto her tightly. So she would not see. She did the same with Kaito. Holding them both tightly, letting them cry. And mourn together. _

_Their family was broken._

_Broken. _

_Just like May's heart. Looking at her sleeping, Natsuki heart went out to her. It weep with sorrow deeper than the ocean. Feeling liquid coming from her eyes, she wipes it. Slowly she opens May's door. Being careful not to wake her or alarm anyone in the Hyuga manor. Crawling on all four over to the bed, her eyes stay on her sleeping foster mother. Making sure she hadn't woken. _

_Good, she hadn't. Closing nearer to the bed, she crawls over to May's semi-swollen belly. Slowly and carefully reaching out towards it, gently placing a hand upon it. Again making sure she hadn't woken May. Hand fully on, she could feel it. The life inside. It was strong and warm. The little one didn't know how blessed it would be once it was born. To a mother like May. To a world that would shower it with unconditional love. _

_She couldn't wait for it to be born. Gently resting her forehead._

_"I promise to protect you. No matter what, I will."_

Hikari slowly came to, her head felt a little bit of pain. Like someone hit it, rubbing the top, sitting up finding herself in room. On a bed and Onyx perched on the bedframe. Roosting. If he was here, that only meant one thing.

Natsuki and Kaito.

Her brother and sister. All of a sudden fear rushed over her like a wave, she being to panic and freak out. Feeling Natsuki's wrath to come. Quickly she recalls what happened. Just before she could deliver her strike to her cousins, something quick came and prevented her. With something quickly removing her cousins in a flash. Now thinking about it, there was only two people who she knew that worked in such sync and execution. Before she knew it, Hikari had found herself pinned down and restrained, then everything went black.

Crap. Was went through her head, that and where could her cousins could be. Which was quickly answered, she finds them knocked out right next to. Their heads wrapped, they must have too be struck in the head by Natsuki. A hit from was known to be deadly. Thank goodness it was a punch and nothing else. Touching her head, she flinches from the pain. Even so she didn't have time to just sit here, pain or not. She had to continue. At least her cousins would be alright, slipping off the bed. She grabs her things and changes. Going to the window she quietly as she could opens it, her eyes activated to make sure Onyx didn't wake up. He hadn't moved. Good for her, with her bag around her, she slips out.

Landing on the ground, she scoops her surroundings, it was just beginning to become night. Putting the hood of her cloak over she hurries away, when something trips her and she falls forward onto the ground.

"What the-?!"she said confused and astonished. Picking herself up, when a hand grabs her tightly from the back and jerks her up.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going?"Growled Natsuki. Her grip tightening.

Hikari didn't know what to say, her body froze. Which didn't sit well with Natsuki. And turns her around slowly, eyes glaring sharply at the young kounichi. Who kept her eyes adverted down. The look she had, mirrored her father's.

She had to remember this was Hikari, not Neji. Despite the fringe of pain."...Let me go."Hikari demands boldly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, let me go."Hikari repeats herself. Trying to get out. But Natsuki's grip was tighter.

"Stop it. It won't work."she tells her."I'm not letting you go. BUT, I am taking you back to the village. You damn brat."She starts to drag her, while Hikari stubbornly refused. Trying to get out. But Natsuki kept her grip on her like iron.

"I said, let me go! Let me go now!"Hikari now become frustrated and upset. Trying to wriggle her way out."I can't go BACK! Grrr...Let me go Natsuki!"

Natsuki just ignored her struggle and yelling."You need to go back to the village."

"No!"Hikari now digging her heels into the ground, having enough she activates her eyes."I SAID NO!"Enraged she back kicks right at Natsuki, who narrowly blocks it.

The kick was a strong one, she had to admit and she could see why. Her foot was coated in metal, ignoring the pain. Natsuki takes her stance, glaring at the young Hyuga who clearly was ready to fight. But, there was something else in those. Left unspoken or better yet refused to be spoken. Scuffing to herself inside, this was completely stubborn. If not thickheaded. That air of arrogance she no doubt inherited from her father.

Quickly drawing a single kunai. Chuckling, to quickly get serious."Look at that fire in your eyes. Fine. You want to go."She steps to the side."I'll let you go. If. And I mean if, you can knock me down."

There wasn't time for this, was she testing her patience? Hesitant at first, Hikari looks at Natsuki. Who remained calm. There was a clear path, what she needed to keep going. It didn't matter, Hikari had a obligation to care out and she was going to. One way or another. Getting into her Gentle Fist stance, eyes still remained activated, she process quickly her moves. She just needed on strike on Natsuki, that was all. Still, she shouldn't her older sister likely. She was after ABNU.

Even so, she was Hyuga. Her father's daughter. His protege. His legacy. She had to uphold her clan's honor, as her father did. There. Using her speed, she goes into strike to find herself kneed hard in the gut by Natsuki. It happen so fast, before she could even blink. She was sure that, she had reacted first. Flipping herself in mid-air, setting herself up right, she goes back in to strike. Going at it mercilessly.

A couple of times Natsuki just blocked, pushed her back or dealt a blow. All with a smug smirk on her face. Which angered the young Hyuga. But she kept her cool. She had to remain herself, her true objective. She had to get through this obstacle. No matter how many times she was knocked back.

Jumping up with a spinning round house to the face, Natsuki blocks it with her kunai. With ease and grabs her by the ankle yanking her down. Nearly slamming her hard into the ground. It nearly knocked the wind out of the Hyuga. Pain shoot through her spine, but she bite it down. Feeling Natsuki's eyes looking down disappointed and unimpressed.

"...You're weak."she spits. Standing over her. "That's it? That's all you can give?"She puts her foot upon her chest, pushing her down into the ground. Hikari was trying her best to not show any pain."What's the matter? Huh?"

Nothing came from the Hyuga. Except a angered glare. Which Natsuki found disrespectful. She lunges out a hand around Hikari's throat and pulls her up from under her. Dangling her above the ground. Looking at the bruises from their split second fight. If she could actually call it that. Still Hikari refused to say anything, her eyes speaking for her.

_"..."Natsuki didn't know what to say really. Whenever she did to him, it was always something smart mouthed. Or spiteful. Nothing like this. But, guess now is better than ever._

_Standing before him, she gets down on one knee and kneels before him."I promise...no I swear on my life. I promise to protect your child for you. No matter what. I will be there for them, with anything they go through. I will be your strength."She shuts her eyes to prevent the tears from coming."I will protect the family. Your family. Till I die. I swear it."_

_A few tears fall, but she did her best to keep it together. If he saw her crying he might say something that would cause to deny it. He was jerk some times, like that. She missed it. She missed him. Despite her constant belittling and antagonizing words to him. She respected him. And admired him. But she could never tell him. Preferring to dislike him instead. Yeah._

_Though right now, none of that mattered. Right now, she just wanted to hear his voice. That he accepted what she swore to do. In his absence. Her eyes filled with tears, even those she tired to hold back."I-I swear on my life. I will. Neji."_

Looking at Hikari, remembering what she swore before Neji's grave. On his grave. Since day she has kept her word. And now she would still keep it. She knew Hikari was responsible for all this. She knew what the girl was trying to do. She understood. But hated it. She hated the carelessness way she was going about it. The lack of life she had for her very one. The way she driven. Driven by guilt. The same as her mother's, her eyes mirrored the guilt her mother. Their mother had years ago. When she went to sacrifice herself. The lack of life. Was the same that May had. That void look with a driven personal desire.

And because of that mindset, consequences followed. Major ones. Her mother had. That Hikari would have, if the girl did not stop and see it. Regret mixed with anger filled Natsuki's eyes. Hikari saw it, she saw it behind her violet and cold eyes. A deep regret from the past. One she would not allow to happen. She didn't know what it was about.

Feeling Natsuki's grip tighten more, her fist clenching tightly. It almost looked like her teeth turned into fangs, but it was just the way she clenched her teeth. Nothing but anger. Pure anger in her eyes, screamed at the Hyuga. That nearly frighten her. Before he knew it, Natsuki had her in a flash pinned to a tree.

In a voice filled with pain and frustration, a volume she had never heard her older sister use. There was a deep resolve in Natsuki's eyes. A resolve Hikari felt her sister would do.


	142. Chapter 142

"HEY!"Natsuki yells back to Hikari."Keep up!"Pushing off the branch, Hikari semi-lagging behind hurries to catch up.

Though she kept looking back over her shoulder, worried and conflicted. Kaito wasn't with them, he left but Onyx stayed. He ordered his companion to. The hawk was up above ahead with Natsuki. The young girl wondered, she wondered if he had made it back...safely. And cousins. Two days ago he left to take them back to the village, allowing Natsuki and herself to go up ahead. A hard knot formed in her stomach, twist tighter and tighter with each past thought. But, it was more so from the fear and guilt that pulled in her from the information Kaito would be delivering to everyone once he returned. She never felt so horrible, he was going to have to her reprimanding in place of her. As he relied everything to everyone.

All the information she had and knew. Flashes of different scenarios came flooding in her mind, she couldn't think straight. The pressure of it all was just too much. Her body began to tremble with anxiety. Overwhelmed by so much, her mind and body just shut down and she fell from the trees. Luckily, Onyx's sharp eyes saw her and alerted Natsuki.

"SHIT!"She stops and rushes to the panic girl's aide.

_Gaara was in one of his meetings, it was nearing noon when a visitor came in, politely interrupting the council members. All of the members rose respectfully to you. Even though you felt it not necessary, you give them each a pleasant smile. Apologizing too._

_"Forgive me. Gaara."you look to your husband. He could see in your eyes you needed to talk to him about something. The matter was important, from the look you had."Could we talk about something?"_

_"Gaara, I have this."Kankuro tells him._

_Gaara gives his brother a grateful nod and goes over to you. Escorting you out up to his office. He quickly gets you a chair to sit and comes to your side."Is everything alright?"He asked worried and attentive. Looking you over."Is-"_

_You place a hand on your stomach."I'm fine. There is nothing to worry about, the little ones are fine. That is not what I wanted to talk to you about."Though he was relieved he still wanted to know what it was."Hikari's birthday is coming up soon. She'll be ten."_

_"That's right."Gaara remembered. Quickly glancing at the picture of her on his desk. Her first day at the Academy. Smiling. He smiles softly and turns back to you."May? What's wrong?"He noticed the mixture of happiness and nervousness. Your firm on his his hand tighten, shaking just a bit. _

_Even though you smiled, he could see what you wanted to say, was hurting you. Causing you some sort of pain. It wasn't physical, it was emotional."Gaara..."you pause."We've given Hikari everything, but I want to give her something...I want us, with your blessing to give her something even better...I've researched it over and over again. Though I cannot preform the jutsu, I can do it another way."_

_Taking in a deep breath, you tell him. He listen while his eyes widen from what you said. Though you smiled, he knew you wanted to cry. This was why you seem nervous and scared. You finish and look at him to see what he would say. Hoping his answer would be the one you wanted to hear. _

_Holding your hand tightly in his, he brings it to his lips and kisses it firmly. Smiling at you understanding."That's wonderful gift. Yes."_

_Exalted from his response, you hug him."Thank you, Gaara."He kisses the top of your head._

_"...You're welcome."_

"Are you serious?!"

"But I thought..."

"Mmmm...Quite interesting..so the child did grow."

"Yeah. He took them back to the village, I said she could come."

"She's staying here. Since we know where they are now. Let her rest and send her back to her family."

"She's not going to like that."

"I don't care. The last thing I need to have happen is May family being taken away from her. I won't let it happen again."

The voices woke Hikari, everything for a second was a blur, but soon became clear. Sitting up slowly, she looks around trying to get familiar with her surroundings. One thing was sure, she had no idea where she was. Besides the fact she was laying on a bed. It seem like a medical one, like the one in the hospitals. Tossing the cover off, she refocuses on the voices that woke her. She knew only one of them, Natsuki's, the others not really. Well one seem vaguely familiar. Getting out of bed, she slightly staggers out. Coming into full consciousness, when heard she was to be taken back.

"NO! Don't send me!"she objects in rage."I-I can't go back!"Activating her eyes with intent to put up a fight."I will make right, what I have done wrong. I-I need to.."

A dark figure steps over to her, their presence was imposing and intimating. Their dark eyes stare down at her, she looks up at them. Glaring back as hard as she could, she didn't care who they where. To her, they where nothing but wall in their way and she strikes them with rage. They quickly move and grab her wrist in a blink of an eye. She nearly gasped. This person was much faster than Natsuki. Shocked and stun. She returns quickly back to be enraged and twist around to strike again. They move again and in one quick motion strike her in the side. Causing her to fall to her knees. Nearly knocking the air out of her. That strike was swift and it hurt. Not too much, just enough to stun her.

Everyone in the room went silent."You didn't have to do that."Natsuki chaste them, going over to Hikari helping her. Looking her over."Geez, pretty good."She praises them, while helping Hikari get her breathing back.

Heaving juts a bit and catching her breath, Hikari looks to Natsuki at a lost and still stun from what happened. Who the heck was this person? That managed to in just a single blow, put her out of breath? Refusing to her hold her side, to show the pain. She sucks it in and stands tall.

"She's very resistant."They say about her."No doubt like her mother."They move closer to Hikari, their dark eyes looking into her golden orbs."Yet. Seems to also inherit her mother's stubbornness too."

Natsuki snickers and leans on Hikari."And her father's arrogance."Pinching Hikari's cheek."Ain't that right?"

Growling, Hikari glares at her to be flicked in the forehead by the young woman."It's not arrogance. It's pride."She says."And you, telling me I am not allow to go. You have no right to tell me otherwise."She turns her attention back to the one before. To this man. She didn't know why, but he looked rather familiar. Just vaguely. The other faces around her, she just didn't know."Just who are you anyway?"

_She's grown so much. _Sasuke looks down at Hikari before him. She really did have her mother's eyes. Raising his only hand brings it in soft hand chop on her head, not hard.

"Sasuke Uchiha."he introduces himself to her."Your shadow. Or in another name, your uncle."

What did he just say? Hikari was stun by this, but quickly disburses what he said."You're not my uncle or whatever you call yourself."She snaps. Pointing a finger."So don't pretend. I don't know who you are, nor do I care. You're just in my way. All of you."She glares at the others. Activating her eyes, burning with fury to hide what was the true reason.

"Hard to believe this is May's child."Suigetsu said then whispers to himself."If it where mine...WHOA!"He moves out the way just before Hikari struck him with her Gentle Fist."Geez!? What the Hell!?"

Hikari paid his outburst no mind and goes to strike again, he managed to liquefy that part of him. Shocking her as she fell through, wet. Baffled for a second, she goes right back to attacking, to be suddenly blocked by Sasuke and restrained back by Natsuki.

The girl tries to struggle to get out, but Natsuki wouldn't let her."L-Let me go."Hikari hisses, sounding more like pouting.

"You need to calm down."Natsuki warns her."No one here is against you."

"Then why won't you let me go? I have to do this."She retorts back. Still struggling to get out. But Natsuki's restraint wouldn't allow.

Having enough of this, Sasuke takes control. And orders Hikari to be silent. With sternness and anger."Enough."It silenced and stopped her, she looks at him and freezes seeing his black eyes now red. Staring hard while his face remained unreadable. But, she knew he wasn't playing around anymore and wasn't going to tolerate her behavior. There was also something else.

Sasuke quickly eyes Natsuki to let her go, the young woman does so. Though stays close just in case. Standing over the young Hyuga, Sasuke's eyes soften just a bit, but remain hard and serious.

"Why do you have to do this?"he simply asked.

_It was the dead of night, everyone was sleeping in Konoha. Except for one, a shadow quietly leaps over the roof tops quickly. Entering a open window, slipping in like wind, careful to make sure they did not make a single noise. Their eyes turn to the one resting in the hospital bed, next to the bassinet. They had just gave birth to the infant. About three days ago, from the letter they where sent. _

_A baby girl. Reading the name on the outside of the bassinet, Hyuga Hikari. The little baby had a patch of dark brown hair inherited from her father, and seemingly her facial structure too though with her mother's soft features. The little one was sleeping just like their mother. Turning their onyx eyes to the teen mother laying there no doubt still tired from the birth. Remembering what they read from the note. Her body seemingly shut down after the birth and needed to rest greatly in order to heal. It would take some time, that was to be expected considering her biology structure. Wasn't human, it did surprise them she actually was able to produce an offspring, remembering how she was when she was __pregnant before they left the village. Nearly tired all the time. _

_There was not a day that went by, their minds didn't wonder and worry about their condition even though they did receive periodic updates about her condition. Still didn't ease their concerns and worry. Seeing her physically told him that everything was alright. _

_Sighing to himself Sasuke was relieved to know. Resting his hand upon May's head, he gently strokes it. Stopping when she shivered. Realizing she was cold pulls the blanket over her a bit more. Tucking her in. It was the least he could, though it was a small protection, it was protection none the less. Any kind. _

_With a few more strokes he turns around to Hikari, hard to believe the last time he saw her, she was in her mother's belly. Raising two fingers he gently pokes her forehead. The baby coos softly, slowly opening her eyes. Her bright eyes like her mother's for a second to close them. Yawning, squirming under her blanket, kicking it off just a bit. Sasuke covers her and places a gentle hand on her stomach to calm her. It worked. She went back to sleep, he smiles to himself. _

_It drops when he hears voices outside, he looks to the door. Seeing the shadows walk by. Going back Hikari, pokes her forehead once again. This time adding a for her to hear. _

_May's eyes open suddenly, feeling a presence in the room. Sitting up alert looks to Hikari first, her child was unharmed. No need to panic, still she was sure she felt a presence. Looking around the room, pass the gifts upon the wall and balloons. Trying to sense them, to sense no one. No one was there. _

_Strange. Looking back to Hikari, her daughter sleeping just fine. With nothing to be concerned about, she starts to go back to sleep when she noticed something. Upon the nightstand next to the bed. _

_A flower. Not just any flower, no it was a special kind. There was only one person who leave this kind of flower. Smiling to herself, knowing who it was now, rest easy and goes back to sleep. Happy and thankful._

_"Thank you, Sasuke."_

_Outside the hospital Sasuke looking up at the window, seemingly heard May thanks. Smiles to himself, creating a portal and leaves. _


	143. Chapter 143

"...And is all I have to report. Hokage."Kaito said to Nauto. To everyone, standing before them. Passing on the information Hikari gave him. After arriving back to the village with Boruto and Shikadai. Whom he quickly took to the hospital for treatment.

Their parents and the others arrived to check upon the children. It was no surprise their feelings upon his return. He faced the repercussions of the others in Hikari's place. Being the lighting rod, he wasn't the only one either. Word had reached the others about their little mission. From the other children. Having gotten caught in covering for Bourto and Shikadai. The fact all of them where all in didn't go unpunished. But, it was a for a admirable reason.

Hikari.

It was clear they did for her, Boruto and Shikadai. Went along despite it all, knowing well they still had training to do. She was their family and that was all. Of course neither of them would admit it they went because they love her. Seeing their son's like this, reflected how their parents were with May. Doing the same thing. Going to full extent to save her. So, Naruto couldn't that upset with them. He would do the same thing and still would.

All of them would. Again.

And now their kids were repeating the same with Hikari. Lying to protect. Forsaking to defend and assist. So the girl wouldn't be alone. Like her mother was years ago.

The similarities between mother and daughter where so parallel. Shikamaru saw it as clear as day. The girl's mission was the same too. What Kaito told them, how he and Natsuki managed to interfere before Hikari could cause any sort of damage to either of her cousins. A way for her to prevent them from following. To protect them. She didn't want them to get hurt. To be dragged in the mess she believe she made. Everyone knew how skilled the young Hyuga was. Even without her eyes, her mother was well known for her medical skills. She had to have picked up a few things, especially about antonym. Gaara remember hearing from her teacher.

_"Her knowledge on the antonym is unparalleled."_

Weak points. She was able to find weak points on nearly anything and should she find them. It was over. Either kill or just subdue. Kaito gave further information, how Natsuki was accompanying the girl to the whereabouts of the attacker. Giving a valid location of where they're located. A place the others wouldn't have thought twice about and where quite shocked it to be there. Never the less, they had the intel needed to go. The only other missing piece was about the children. Information, Kaito didn't have.

That information was the most crucial. For everyone.

Hearing everything the young man presented to him, Naruto knew the next move. Standing up from behind his desk all eyes on him. His answer clearly upon his face on what action to take. With a commanding presence and voice.

"Gear up."He orders."Send out word to every nation to make sure to double their defenses. Triple Konoha's."Shikamaru starts to dictate the Kage's orders. Gaara telling Kankuro the same thing.

Shikamaru also orders protection for his sister too. Guards around the clock. All that was needed was the team. Without a second thought or hesitation Lee stepped forwards, along with TenTen. Followed by Kiba, keeping true to his promise he made along with Konohamaru. Shino included himself, along with Sai. Ino would have but she choose to stay back to tend May. Doing everything she can to keep her alive. But Tsunade insisted she go. While she and Shizune would keep May alive. So she switched with Sai, taking his spot. Karai geared up and ready to go. Taking position to protect May. Sakura was ready too. Leaving her daughter in Hinata's care.

Knowing it's been a long time and feeling like this was a nothing but a repeat. Temari geared up and ready. Shikamaru had no objections knowing if he did, he would surely get it. Their son was left in his mother's care. Who told her son to bring back her grandchildren. To bring everyone back. And just like his father, his mother telling him in so many words. Reminding him of the oath and his responsibilities as a brother. He knew if didn't, he couldn't face his father in the afterlife, should he fail. Heck he wouldn't be able to face anyone.

He would bring his nieces and nephew back. Back to his sister.

_"Brother, my family is everything."_

Family. It was the extremely important to her, Shikamaru knew how deeply she valued it. Above anything. To her everyone was family, just like her life back in her world. Through her memories he saw how much she cherished them. How happy she was being around them, the same when they were younger. Her time spending with his family. Every morning waking up happy to know she had a family waiting for her. To spend time with. Eat with. Hug and love. The same as they got older and had families of their own. She did those same things. Always mention them to him, whenever they had a chance to talk. Which was pretty much every week. Despite their busy schedules. They always set time out for each other.

And they would continue to do so. Shikamaru would make sure of it. Tucking away something in pocket.

"Sir!"Someone burst in, getting everyone's attention. The urgent look on their face and in their voice."...It's...It's.."They stammer."It's Lady May!"

* * *

"ARHHHHH!"Hikari lunges at Sasuke, who just steps aside from her strike again and again. She didn't stop and kept going trying to land just one strike on him. The others stood around watching her engage the man.

His evasion frustrated her, that she didn't realize her focus was off. Crashing around the base, Suigetsu stood there surprised Natsuki hadn't bother to do anything at all. While Karin panic and angrily yelled at the girl for being so destructive. Which Suigetsu annoyingly commented if she was going to do anything about it, earning a slap from her.

Again Hikari missed Sasuke, quickly she delivers a another strike which he quickly evaded. Heaving heavily, she wasn't done quickly taking assessing the man's movements finds it...putting it **all** into this one strike bolts like lighting. All her rage, all her emotions Sasuke could see it. Natsuki saw it too to late.

"HIKARI! NO!"She hollers trying to stop the girl, to be blown back by the shockwave from the attack once it landed. Thinking quickly she moved out the way taking Karin with her, just as fire imploded.

Suigetsu managed to change his body into liquid before anything really. Though he could still feel the heat emitted from it. Waiting for the dust and fall debris to clear, to make sure it was safe, all eyes where in shock at what they saw. A corner of the lab was badly scorched, beakers melted, the floor melted and a charred indented hand print on the wall that was the only thing visible. And a weaken Hikari clearly out of energy, collapses to be caught by Sasuke. Whom she brushes off, but to no avail. He catches her in his arm.

Looking down at her, he saw her guilt and rage beginning to fuel again. He saw her hurt and pain. Deep regret. Her own determination to set everything right. Though the most prominent was hate. The hate she had for herself. For everything. He couldn't help but sympathize with her and squeeze her for comfort. Which she didn't want and pushes back, pushes away from his hold. Nearly stumbling back, but, gets her balance. Standing strong.

For her legs to give out, falling on one knee."Hikari! Hikari!"Natsuki comes over to her, checking for any injuries. Finding just a few marks here and there.

"MY LAB!"Karin yells in the back. Suigetsu turns back into himself, dusting himself off."Well, that was entertaining."He jokes with a smirk."Still think if we ha-"He was quickly silenced by a sharp look from Sasuke."N-Never mind."

"Hikari..let me see your hands."Natsuki tells her, noticing her clenched fist, with some burn marks. Reaching for one, Hikari yanks it away turning her back, casting her eyes down. Her bangs casting a shadow over them.

Everyone was quiet, Karin even turned around her heart went out to the Hyuga. Sasuke stands up and walks over about to place a hand on his niece."Move!"Suigetsu screams and rushes to tackle Hikari.

Whipping out and throwing a few upon the walls, quickly forming a snake hand seal. The explosive tags detente and explode, giving Hikari the cover she needed. Using the dark smoke and slight confusion escapes. Her eyes activated made it easy for her to make her move. Easily avoiding the others, coming out into a long hall. She waste no time and sprints away. Though to make sure no to be followed she throws two Flash Bombs, back into the room to hopefully blind them. Before leaving she grabs a few things.

Leaving the hidden lair disappears into the shadows.

Sasuke wanted to know why, why she had to do this. Well, that was her reason and reason alone. No one had anything to do with this, only she did. This was her own mistake to fix, no one else. Looking at her burnt hand, it still surprised and shocked at what she just did. Never had...in history she knew of the Gentle Fist being able to do what she just did.

So much destruction, so much power in that one strike. Confident it would be enough, enough to provide her with the strength needed. Clenching her fist, ignoring the pain, it was nothing. Nothing like the pain she's caused. The pain she feared her siblings might be going through, if...if it wasn't too late.

Yoshi. Her sisters. Come to her to her mind, urge her to push faster. Her mother came, she saw her clear as day smiling. Smiling, surrounded by Gaara and her siblings. Loved and appreciated.

Angry hot tears come to her eyes, but she forces them down. There was no time for such emotions. Wiping them away. She would fix everything, jumping down a cavern. Yeah, that's what she would do. No one else needed to be apart of this...she didn't need to be...

_"Kar-Kar!"Yoshi chimes with a bright smile._

_"Hikari, my little light."Her mother said with a loving smile._

* * *

Shikamaru and Naruto burst in the hospital room. Gaara turns around to them, they rush right by him to the bed side. Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune move out the way to for them. Shikamaru grabs hold of his sister's other hand, while Gaara had the other. Both men squeezed it firmly. Naruto held his breath like the others in the room, the tension was uncertain and tensed. Time seem to stand still. From what they where told, it just...they hoped it was...

Placing a gentle hand on the side of her face, Shikamaru refused to mourn. Begging and pleading to faith to be kind. To be very kind.

_"Shikamaru,"Shikaku looks to his son, the two of them stood outside on the patio, the man glances over his shoulder at the kitchen window. Watching his wife and May, happily preparing dinner. The two of them smiling, made the gruff man smile too._

_This father's sudden pause made Shikamaru look too, catching the two in a shared laugh. It surprised him, seeing his mother laugh like that, but warmed his heart seeing May. _

_"As a brother,"Shikaku continues."Now you have a job to do."His son looks at him."It's your job to protect your sister at all cost. No matter what. Even if she is in good health. You always have to be there. Visible and in the shadows. A son takes that job of a father's once the father is gone. Eventually, I'm going to have to pass it to you."_

_"Well, that's annoying."Shikamaru complains. Sighing._

_"Annoying or not. It's what you sign on for as brother. Be her strength no matter what, even if Death comes knocking. Knock them back."_

_"Isn't May strong enough already..."_

_Shikaku smirks with pride."Yes, that she is. Very. Still, you provide her with more strength. More protection. Whatever it is she needs. Though it doesn't seem like it, May, she's going to need you. She's always going to need you. Even though she will form other brotherly bonds, you will always be her true brother."_

_His son gives a heavy sigh. About to say something against it, when May comes out to get them."Father. Brother, it's time for dinner."She said running over and taking Shikamaru by his hands, giving him a smile. One that was so bright he couldn't help but smile back."I made something new, with mother. I hope you like it. Brother. Then after dinner could we enjoy a nice game of shoji?"_

_Shikamaru wasn't sure what to say for those few seconds. His mind wanted to say something against it. Opening his mouth, rising a hand."Sure."He said, then gives her a teasing flick. That made her smile even more. And it was then he knew what his father meant._

Still squeezing her hand, Shikamaru waited. When...those bright golden eyes slowly opened. It was a struggle at first but they opened. A weak and tired breath escaped the lungs, slowly everything begin to move. Her eyes hazy as they look around, darting from Gaara, to Shikamaru to Naruto. Trying to focus on one of them. Hearing running footsteps closing in.

"Is she?!"Lee blurts. Kiba and the others behind him, they see the slow and little movement. A sigh and smile of joy and relief. Tears came in everyone's eyes.

Gaara gets lower so she could see him. Focus on him, tenderly he brushes her hair back. Happiness in his eyes, holding her hand to his face kissing the back firmly. It got her attention. Her fingers slowly intertwine with his. Struggling to speak, nothing but gurgling came out.

"Don't."Naruto tells you.

Your eyes look at him, then slide slowly over to Shikamaru, who was beyond glad to see you. He gently cradles your head to his chest and cries. Planting a kiss on your forehead. Froze when he heard you, heard your whimpers. Made him hold you tighter. His heart broke, his father was right. He was right, he had to be your strength. Right now. The room fell into a heavy silence, everyone was able to hear your gurgling whimpers. That affected them all, Gaara's heart bleed and weep for you. For his wife.

He opens his mouth to tell you."I'll bring them back."Shikamaru tells you."I promise."

"No."Naruto said."We will."


	144. Chapter 144

No matter how many times your mind tired to process it, no matter how much it hurt, you just couldn't bring yourself to...accept it. Your love, you unyielding love for Hikari wouldn't allow it. Anger wasn't there, you couldn't feel its fire burning inside. For it, the only one you felt was to yourself.

You knew something was wrong, you knew it and couldn't help but feel it was your fault.

Why? Why did she do this? The answer the others gave made no sense, no logical sense. You knew your daughter, you knew she wouldn't want this to happen. Didn't expect this to happen.

And now, knowing the guilt was eating her up inside. Consuming her with fear and terror of her actions, making her rash and thoughtless. Forsaking everything, she was trying to redeem herself. You knew she was tricked by her own desires and pains to choose this. Going over it in your mind of all the past years of her growing.

The light in her eyes, over the years began to fade and become cold. A cold you tired to figure out why. She wouldn't say, it was the complete opposite of her younger years. So determine to be honorable and protect those close. You remember it clear as day, when you were pregnant with Yoshi, she was overjoyed and wanted to help.

Her reason to be enroll in the Academy. She begged you and Gaara, actually you remember clearly she went to Gaara first. Gaara remembered it too. She burst into one of his meetings and and assertively announce to become a shonibi. She was only four. Gaara had told you that day when you had lunch with him. He was rather impressed and amazed what she did. That same night, Hikari came and asked for your permission. Of course you where reluctant, you had to think about it. She was already training with Ko and Shira. That was as far as you went. It was as close as you went.

Because of your own fear, though you lived that life and this world was that way. You where just afraid of the pain she would endure, have too and wanted to protect her from that. But, her desire to do so, reminded you of Neji. Her father, his desire to protect those dear. It was just like him. It was just like you.

From Ko and Shira, they told you her progression in training was amazing. She got it down rather quickly and excelled in it, even her uncle told you. You did believe and had to see for yourself. Watching one of her training sessions, amazed yourself at her skills for one her age. You where so proud and fearful at the same time.

A fear that you had to release and soon gave her your blessing to go. She was so happy and seeing that happiness on her face made all your fears melt away. Everyday she would come home happy, happy about school. Her teacher even enjoyed having in class and said she was top of her class. It was going well, until you noticed her change.

Her true reason became twisted and cold. She changed and no longer really smiled. It was about a year after Yoshi was born, even when she practiced against Shira and Ko. Her attacks and strikes became filled with rage and pain. That refused to be shared. She became more focus and driven with this deep desire of anger.

And that, you knew that was what they used against Hikari. To lure her into this, causing your daughter to suffer. You weren't sure when it happen, when this meeting happened. It had to slowly be over time, trying to find the point. Your mind couldn't, it was on fire about Hikari. Worried over her, if she was alright.

Knowing she was out there, tackling this by herself. You understood why she went alone. To handle this alone. It hurt to admit it to yourself, but you took full responsibility of it. She was doing what you did, a choice you regret doing. Tackling it all on your, to spare the others. So they would be safe. Her true desire was back, but still misguided.

You knew she was afraid, you could feel it. Despite your current condition. She was scared and lost. She felt everyone hated her and knew the only way to make it right. She hurt so many, many she cared for. Ashamed for it.

It made you sick and just angry, your daughter, your child was branded with pain. That was the last thing you wanted, that was what you wanted to prevent her from having. To be marked. Branded like her father, like yourself. In anyway you could.

All this made you question everything, every single choice in your life. Did she suffer because of the choices you made? Would it have been better if you didn't make them? Even though you had no regrets, your concerns for your child made them come. If you hadn't all those years ago...then the portal wouldn't...You would have been...And when you came this world, if you just would have...during the war...

Your life now. Where you selfish for choosing your own happiness over Hikari's back then? She seem so happy though...What went wrong? How could you heal her pain now?

Lock in a cage of pain, like Neji. You remember him telling you, back then, about his life before. Years ago, he felt caged. In an endless pain and anger. Now his own daughter was dealing with it now, the difference she caused it. You weep for Neji on what to do. Wondered if he was angry with you right now. For all this.

Watching. Or was he too crying seeing his daughter like this. With all the strength you had, you felt weak.

Hikari. Yoshi and your twin daughters. All of them. Holes, voids filled your heart and soul, it hurt. You couldn't your heart just couldn't take it anymore. Having lost enough. Everyone of your family. Splinter. April. Shikaku. Neji. You couldn't have your heart go through it again, you finally had your family again.

Why did life want you to loose them again? You wouldn't let them take your family away. With your bare hands you would ripe Death apart to get them back. Even in your weaken state now. You muster up all your strength to save them.

Shikamaru and Gaara, you knew they would do whatever it took to return them. They wouldn't return unless they did. Naruto too, you knew he still kept his promise he made to you. He hated seeing you suffer and felt the biggest responsibility for it. And you hated him feeling such a burden.

You had to do something, you just had too. You're the mother and as a mother it is your job to protect. You're a sister and it was your job to be there. And you're a wife and you stand by your husband's side through everything. You couldn't let them do this.

"May."

Hinata places a consoling hand on you, you look at her standing by your bed side. Though you couldn't speak she understood just by looking in your eyes. She hold of your hand and squeezes it softly.

_*H-Hinata...I-I don't wan-*_

"You won't. You won't loose your family."She cries for you."I promise."

* * *

A hand dips into the cool water and cups it. Taking a drink for their dry throat. Getting a few more still her thirst was quenched. Hikari plops down exhausted, rubbing the soreness out of her legs. Doing the best she could, her mother could do better.

Her mother. She thought. How she wished she was here now. But, she wasn't. Her mother wasn't here. No one was. Just herself and her sins. Casting her eyes up at the muddy sky, she nearing the area she could feel it. She could remember it. Activating her eyes giving her further distance, pushing them further. She could feel the strain on them and choose to ignore. Sure her vision in one eye from the strain fluctuated but that nothing. Seeing she was on the right trail, no more time for rest, picks herself up and proceeds. Formulating a plan of attack in her mind, she could easily try to devise them. No. First she had to make sure her siblings where alright. If they nothing had happen to them first.

Going over in her mind what she had, her weapons hidden well. Tags too. Always prepared. Always be prepared she made sure. Keep her focus and nothing else. With no one to hold her back or have to worry about she could do this, by herself. Leaving the others behind, Nastuki and the others was a good thing. It would be less weight and no more need for anymore casualties. Remembering her training from the Academy, Shira, Ko and her uncle. She was more than ready. Her father's blood ran through her veins. Remembering he was a prodigy and well capable shinobi. Jonin at young age, she had his skills. His knowledge and natural talents. Everything she needed for this.

His spirit resided in her, she would live up to it. She was match for them, she just knew it. The feats she remember from the stories being told of him, missions he went on and accomplished. Closing in, she quickly takes to higher grounds in the rough terrain. The jagged mountains in this boneyard hidden in the dark cavern, left this place off any radar. Or many just preferred not to come here.

Slowing her speed down, her eyes remaining activated looking around carefully. This part she had to do carefully and quick. Calculating the amount of time she had to do this, like the swift winds she skids across the grounds. Care not to step on anything that might alert her presence. Her eyes remaining activated, remembering her training. Throws a few kunai in certain hidden places. Lodging them there, while applying tags. She already used up some back with Natsuki and that Sasuke. So what she had left would have to do.

Once that was done, time to search for the entrance. It had to be around here somewhere. Moving along the ground, using the dense fog as cover to conceal herself from any seeing eyes. She realized something was wrong. Her eyes...they couldn't see anything. Anything through this thick fog.

Alarmed and shocked, she pauses for a second. A careless mistake, a shadow drops down behind her. The second she realized this, they deliver a quick chop to the back of her neck, knocking her out.

* * *

Gaara stops suddenly, his parental instincts told him something wasn't right. He looks up at the leaves rustle. A few of them fall, not the healthy ones. No. He catches them in his hand. This wasn't a good sign, something was wrong. Casting his eyes back up seeing the bit of light piercing through, to slowly fade.

"...Hikari..."

_"Here...this should it."Gaara said, closing the medicine cabinet. Holding a few cotton balls and some ointment. He dabs a little on one of the cotton balls."Here let me see."He tells little three year old Hikari. Who refused, scared covering her injured cheek. Refusing to allow the treatment._

_Shaking her head, crying."No...It'll huwrt."She claims. _

_"Yes. It will."Gaara admits."But, that's what I'm here for."She looks at him confused. He gives her a soft smile."I'll make sure it doesn't."_

_Her eyes asked him how."How?"_

_"Because, I'm your father. And it's my job to protect you from anything that hurts you."He tells her, as he slowly took her hand away from her cheek. Holding it gently. Then gently dabs her injury. All the while getting her to focus on him. Once he was done, he bandages it."See?"_

_Hikari's eyes lite up surprised and happy."Thank you! Daddy!"She squeals with delight and hugs him. _

_Catching by surprise, he was nearly knocked over by her. Her hold on him was strong and tight. Hanging from his neck, he gives her a secure hug. "You're welcome."_


	145. Chapter 145

_That crying, it sounded so familiar. Where was it coming from? It echoed all through the halls. Where was it? Hikari didn't know, all she knew was that she had to find it, something inside her complied her to do so. Those cries, they called out to her, they where in trouble. No, not trouble, they where scared. Racing down each hallway. Stopping to see which way to go, even her eyes couldn't help see. They wouldn't activate, she had to go in blind. Lost. And it scared her. Being this lost and confused. _

_Stopping down one corridor, those cries where become distant and faint. Like a spirit. Standing there in the center, unsure which way to go. Panicking on what to do, her mind racing like bee hive. Was it her eyes or imagination, the halls seem to stretch out for miles and miles. Her legs already burning from constant running, those cries stilled rang. _

_Picking herself back up she kept going, when the floor beneath her collapses and she falls. Landing flat back where she started. But how? Those cries now louder than before. She just didn't know where. _

_Frustrated now over this, pushes off again for the floor to give out again and she falls through. Back again where she started. Picking herself up again, to fall through the floor again and again. Each one more painful than the last. Laying on the floor looking up at the ceiling where she came through. Immobilized, a heavy weight settled in her chest. Those cries and whimpers still calling for her, struggling to sit up for the floor to break under her again. Her body falls through, right on the floor. Again. Painfully opening one of her eyes, enduring the pain. Stubbornly she forces herself to sit up, coughing up just a bit. Gasping at what she saw._

_It horrified her, this wasn't what she wanted. What had she done? Blood trickled out the corner of their little mouth, eyes lifeless and empty. A single tear left, rolls down. They where...where their screams. What made it most unbearable, their eyes looking straight at her. It branded her soul. _

_"No. No. NO!"She picks herself up and limps over. Reaching out to them, watching the stretch back."No. NO!"_

* * *

"No!"Hikari screams in a horror."No! NO! NO! Huh?! What? I can't see?!"Finding herself in darkness, her hand feel around bandages wrapped around her vision. That strained in pain. Feeling her eyes throbbing.

Recalling, she did strain them rigorously. Not giving them a moment of rest. Overexerting them, it wasn't a good thing to do. Remembering what her uncle had told her, but, she didn't care. She had too. The fear of going blind was pushed back in her mind. Right now that wasn't her main concern, there was something more important than that. Feeling around, getting a good feel of her surroundings. She was something, a mat. It seemed. The mat wasn't comfortable, she could still feel the floor or ground through it.

Okay, so she was somewhere. Now the next thing was where she was? While her hands felt around, her mind flew through the last few hours. She had escaped that lair, with that Sasuke. Though before that she had Natsuki and Kaito had caught up with her, to take her cousins back. Okay, so far so good. Now going to moving forward memories. After leaving that lair, coming to where she needed to be. Setting up something, before being knocked out.

Gasping, she realized where she was. It was both good and troubling. Her mind began to race, she'd have to think of some sort of reasoning why she came here. To them. Without them becoming too suspicious. Otherwise there as a good chance she wouldn't make it out of here alive. Her next move had to be right, just like playing Shogi. At this very moment she couldn't be more grateful for her uncle Shikamaru right now.

Formulating what might most likely come next, thinking of different scenarios that might come. Telling herself over and over again to sound convincing. Shuttering from the fear that began to build inside. She had to push that back, deep down inside. Now was not the time to let such an emotion to take over. Calming her panic, hearing footsteps approaching. Heavy and powerful those footsteps where. Her heart begin to skip. She had to calm it, otherwise it'd give her away.

What to do? What to do?

Their footsteps approaching, to stop. She could feel their dominating and intimidating hot breath upon her skin. They where right by her, standing and staring down at her with their powerful gaze. Becoming tense wouldn't help. They'd catch on. Her best bet was to remain quiet and unmovable. Still. She knew their eyes where searching her. Needing to cough, she held it in. What was to come next, she had to ready. Though without her eyesight, she would have to do her best from what she felt in the room. Concentrating on their breathing, she was able to somewhat guess where they stood. Meaning that was the entrance and exit to this...room. If she was in one.

Feeling rising danger, she kept her composer. Especially when they took off her bandages. Slowly she tries to open her eyes, it was a struggle. But, she managed to get one open half way. Still it hurt to keep it open. But, she couldn't show such weakness. A voice telling her to stay firm. Taking a minute for that one good eye's vision to become focused and clear. She turns and looks up at them. She was right, they where glaring down at her.

"Why are you here?"They demand in a deep voice. Stepping to her intimidatingly. Snarling at her."Well?"

"Aren't I allowed to come?"She response. That was all she could think of to say. Trying her best to sound as convincing as she could."You had promised me, by now I'd have what I want. It's long past our agreement."

"You where to be contacted. I told you this."They snarl back.

"My patience was thinning. So? Well?"She hold her ground. Staring them down. Trying not to crumble under their gaze."..."

* * *

Hinata wasn't sure if this was a good idea, a part of her wanted to force you back into resting. But, then the mother part of her understood your action. Holding you firmly she leads you where you needed to go. It was a slight struggle, but she held onto you. Being careful in avoiding anyone who might want to stop the two of you. Her eyes remain activated, giving her an edge of detecting anyone.

You had to stop for a second, to catch your breath. The thought of your children, your family pushed you to move again. You where almost there, you just needed to get out and you could do it. Scooting little by little, you persevered through. Ignoring your pain and the rebuke you would receive from the others. They shouldn't be surprised by now.

A troublesome habit you still carried with you. As Shikamaru would say. The same thing Hikari no doubt inherited from you. You'd be proud if the circumstances where different.

Pain shot up and you nearly fall down."May!"Hinata shrieks and manages to catch you."..."She looks you over and sees your lacerations opening again. Internal bleeding. That wasn't good."..."

"I...I have to..."You push yourself up with all your strength, staggering just a bit. Falling forward.

Your friend managed to catch you, along with someone else. Startling her, they help you remain steady."Kaito!"Hinata gasp, seeing the young man.

Her focus was on you, doing her best to suppress her frustration. Unsure what she was going to do, Hinata prayed he understood. Tears in the corner of Kaito's eyes."Come on."She stands with you, Hinata helps on your other side. With the two of them supporting you, help you get to where you needed to go. Managing to evade them.

Reaching the spot, they keep you standing. Feeling the grass between your toes, feeling yourself connect. Slowly take it all in, this was dangerous in your current state. But, that didn't matter. The starburst upon your head began to light up and faint golden glow surrounded you. Meaning Kaito and Hinata could let go of you and that they did.

From the starburst it grew and expanded markings all across your body, vine like circuit markings spreading all across. Kaito and Hinata saw the strain it was taking up on you, but you kept yourself firm and endured. This was nothing. Watching the wounds begin to heal with ease. Your strength was returning. The faint glow became brighter and brighter.

"...Hikari..."Kaito says between her teeth.

* * *

Her still wasn't working, it was still strained. Doing her best not to flinch from the pain, otherwise risk herself getting caught, Hikari was careful. Walking down the hall, following them closely. If her eye wouldn't activate then she would just have to search the normal way. Looking for any clues that might tell her where to look first or something.

Nothing in this twisted hallway of a maze. Not seeing anything, her ears would have to do the searching. Carefully listening for any sort of out of place noise from each hall or room they passed. Hearing nothing, meant one thing, not here or worse. And she dreaded the worse. No, shaking that from her mind. Going over it in her mind, they hadn't yet. Which was good. Meaning she still had time.

So focused on how to perfectly execute this, she didn't notice the danger she was in until, a second too late."You know what I find rather odd?"They begin with a low a hidden sign out of her view."..."

"What?"She asked. Distracted, that she bumped right into them. Made her look up and in one quick motion they smack her back hard into the wall. It was enough force she nearly spit up blood. Though some did trickle down from the corner of her mouth. Startled and surprised, her eye looks up finding them towering over her. Before she could say anything, their hand was around their throat, raise her up.

Dangling her in mid-air. Their eyes piercing at her cracking her fake front. Bringing her closure till she felt their hot breath upon her skin."Do not take me as fool, girl. Did you think I was really going to keep what I said? Bringing them back?"Taunting her with a smirk."No. You are the blood of what I despise. You will suffer for your mother's sins. You and your siblings. I knew you'd come. You are weak, just like your mother!"They roar and slam her back against the wall, knocking her out.


	146. Chapter 146

"Hikari. Hikari, sweetheart. It's time to wake up. You're breakfast will get cold if you over sleep."

A sweet familiar voice whispers. With a gentle touch upon her cheek awoke the Hyuga. Yawning with a small stretch, rubbing her eyes and blinking a few times to get them to focus. While slowly rising from her bed, swinging her legs over the side. Letting them hang there for a little bit. With another stretch she arises and plants her feet on the bare floor. Half awake, half on auto. Walks out of the room, though not before making her bed. Entering the hall, the smells of breakfast awaken her senses more and her too.

A warm and hunger smile stole itself across her face. It was morning, smelling breakfast. Taking a few whiffs she could identify some of the food. Eggs, sunnyside up. With pepper and salt. Honey biscuits, with blueberry jam, freshly made. Something smelling like cooked meat. She wasn't sure what it was, but it smelled good. Letting her stomach lead the way to the table, arrives.

And greeted by a warm hello from no other than her mother. May."Good morning, Hikari."The comes over and kiss her temple. Dressed in a white blouse long sleeve dress, with floral patterns design and a red apron on. In red house slippers. Her long hair braided. And warm smile on to greet her."Did you sleep well?"She asks her daughter leading her to the table to sit. Then goes to get a pitcher of juice from the fridge along with three cups.

Taking her sit, quickly looking at the spread of food before her. Just as her mother comes back with the cups and places them at each table sitting."Yeah. I did."

"That's good."May smiles."I was worried a bit, about your head."

"My head?"

"Yes, your head. You and your father trained really hard last night, he struck you hard and you hit your head."She tells her daughter."You don't remember?! Oh dear."She became worried. Dropping everything and cups Hikari's face in her hands. Her yellow-golden eyes searching her daughter for any discomfort or pain."I was afraid of this. You hit your head too hard. You're still suffering a minor concussion. As I thought, you still have a bruise."Finding one from feeling the back of her head."I told your father not to over do it with you. I'll fix."

Hikari was about to say something, when she felt a warm feeling upon the back of her head. It was from her mother, she was healing her. She could feel it. The pain was slowly slipping away. Seeing the worry look on her mother's face as she concentrates on tending to her. It felt nice. Though she never liked seeing her mother like this, Hikari just looks. Feeling her daughter's eyes on her, May looks. Still worried.

"How does that feel? Does it feel better?"She asked in such a tender and loving voice. Hikari opens her mouth, to close it. Biting her trembling lip."Hikari? Sweetheart, what's wrong?"When Hikari suddenly clings to her, surprising her. Confused a bit. This was quite unlike her daughter to be suddenly spontaneous. Nearly tripping back, did cause a few plates to be knocked to the floor. And shatter.

Her daughter clung to her tightly. Face buried and everything. Though confused, like any mother who sees their child like did only one thing. Hugs her back. Soothingly stroking hair.

"Mom...I...I..."Hikari stutters."I thought you might have..."

"You thought I might have what?"May ask with a slight amused smirk. Before Hikari could answer, someone comes rushing in.

Their eyes activated."Is everyone okay?"Seeing there was no danger, deactivate their eyes and find their wife and child hugging. And shattered dishes on the floor.

"Oh, good morning."May greets them. Noticing their eyes on the dishes and the slightly annoyed look on. Wanting to know what happened."...Well...We're going to need some new dishes."She tries to make light of it the situation. Smiling.

"So I see."Folding their arms. Turning their eyes upon their daughter. While beginning to pick up the shattered pieces."Is she alright? What's wrong?"

May herself still wasn't sure."I'm not sure. But, it I quite enjoy it. Hikari, sweetheart. Your father is here."She calls to her daughter."You should say good morning."

Lifting her head and looks past her mother gasp out of shock. She couldn't believe it who was standing before her. This had to be some sort of joke. Some sort of dream. Tall and strong stature. Firm built. Fair skin and long dark brown hair. Shirtless, wearing nothing but tan pants, barefooted. featureless eyes like herself but, white with lavender tint. A stern and serious looking face, but kind eyes. Behind his serious look. He stood taller than her mother; his wife. Broad and sturdy shoulders.

And upon the center of his forehead, the seal. The Branch Family's seal.

There was no denying it. In her eyes. It was him. The one her heart has longed to see. To be with her. Has missed so terribly.

Neji Hyuga.

Her father. Here he was, right before her eyes. Cleaning up the messy she had made, with her mother helping. She watched her parents interact. She watched her father dismiss her mother from touching the rest. But, listen with tentative ears and loving smile as she spoke. Warmth in his eyes, whenever his wife spoke.

Her father, was here. Her father was here?! She just realized. Wait? What? How could that...confused she runs out the room. Ignoring her mother who shouted after her.

She knew something wasn't right. Bursting into her room, she looks around. This...this wasn't her room. It was nice, very nice. But it wasn't her room, at least she was sure. Her eyes look all over the place, landing on a picture upon her desk. It was a family picture. One she didn't remember taking. Picking it up, it was of all three of them. Together. When she was only four. At a festival. Her mother and father behind her. Her mother with a happy smile, the same as herself. Neji, with just a simple smile.

Was this even right? Dropping the picture she runs out and down the hall. Glancing at the pictures upon the wall that hung. Of her family and herself. It was like a timeline. Coming into the living room, she looks around. This decor, it wasn't the...what was going on? It seem wrong, but felt right. Spotting another picture, it was of herself and another man. Her grandfather, her father's father. The two of them at picnic. She had to be only eight in here. She clung to him.

Finding another picture, it was a beach one. This one with her whole family. Including her family and Boruto's. All of them together. A group one. Guessing the age, seven it seem. Seeing the age of Himawari. Everyone was happy and smile. The wives standing next to their husbands and each other. With the children in front. She had an arm around Boruto lovingly. Himawari was being held by her mother. There was more, many more pictures.

Just what was going on?

"Hikari! Hikari!"

Hearing her mother down the hall and her parents running footsteps closing in. Spotting an open window, jumps out and tumbles out. Finding herself...she didn't care. Picking herself and runs away.

"Hikari! Hikari!"Her mother yells out the window at her. Watching her daughter running away, May watched confused and worried. Trying not to panic."Neji!?"Looking to her husband nearly scared. Pleading him to do something, while hoping he could explain.

But, he didn't know what was going on with his daughter. Seeing his wife like this and his daughter, takes action. Jumps out the window to follow. Though not before telling his wife to call for him."Call Naruto. And let him know. I'll get her. Don't worry."Then chases after his daughter.


	147. Chapter 147

"...Yes? Hello? Naruto!? It's May...No, I'm not fine! It-It's Hikari! She-She just...I don't know! She just ran out! Neji is pursuing her right now!...Please! Please help him! Okay, I will...Thank you."

Hanging up the phone, May frantic and worried, she didn't understand why her daughter just ran out. It wasn't like her. Was it the hit on the head? She wasn't sure, her mind racing and overflowing with her daughter's current condition. Desperate to find her, praying that her husband would. Calling her brother in law about the whole thing, he said he would help and was sending Hinata over to calm her down.

Trying hard not to stress out too much, she couldn't. Pacing back and forth through the house, tears forming and begin to roll down. What was she to do? She didn't know. She just hoped her daughter was alright and Neji would find her. The village was big and her daughter was rather good at hiding, finding her wouldn't be easy. Gripping her apron tightly was the only source of comfort she had.

It didn't make sense? This was Konoha, this was the village she grew up in and visited. Everything looked the same, nothing was different or out of place. Landing on top of a building, her eyes scan across the vast land. There where was the Hokage mountain, Naruto's face in it. That was right, looking down, there was that one toy store. That was correct. Everything seem correct, just to be sure...jumps off and sprints away.

With eye activated, running through the village with nothing but a shirt on, Neji searched for any sign of his runaway daughter. He didn't understand why she just jolted away from the house, the way she did. Confused and frantic. But, it was the way she looked, the look she had..that disbelief look. That laid upon him, like he wasn't real. No, she seem shocked. That she fled. He knew her action scared her mother, his wife. Who do desperately called for her to return. Perhaps he did go a bit too hard on her with training. When he struck her.

It must have effected her mind some way, jump and landing on top of a roof. In hopes of locating her better, his eyes spotted nothing to his left, but to his right he saw sprinting across the roof tops like an arrow, Hikari. A quick girl, she did inherit that from him. Catching her or matching her speed was nearly like a challenge. And heaven forbid if she added chakra to increase it. Thinking to himself, it would be best for him to trail her from below, the roofs gave her too much versatile movement. And the carves and space between the buildings, would allow her to slip right into them and she'd be able to conceal herself. Hide n Seek was always her favorite game. Or Keep Away.

Where was she going? He notices the direction she was heading. What in the world was going on in her mind? Quickly thinking he makes clone of himself and sends it in another direction. They would trail her from the back and he'd get her in the front. Did his wife call Naruto? He wasn't sure, as he hadn't seen sign that he was there.

Back with Hikari, she kept running and running. Almost there, she thought. Just a bit more, then all this would make sense. All of it. Focused and driven, that she didn't notice when something shoot up right before her. She avoids a collusion, though her footing twisted and falls off the roof.

"Whoa!"A hand shoots out, grabbing her just by the wrist and pulls her back up. Setting her down."Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You okay? Hikari?"Collecting herself, she knew that voice. Staring up finding her uncle, Naruto. Who looks down at her. "What are you doing? Why are you running? Is everything okay?"

She wasn't sure, how to respond to any of his questions, when she herself wasn't sure. Naruto watched as her eyes fidget in confusion. Stress and anxiety building. It was becoming to much. "Thi...This doesn't make sense?!"She fumbles over her words. Leaving her uncle lost too.

"What are you talking about?"

Ignoring him, turns her back. Grabbing her head. Repressing a screaming, that itched to come out."...Where...What's goin...Ow! My head!"Falling to her knees in pain, squeezing her head.

"Whoa! Hikari! What's wrong?"Naruto panicked and worried, kneeling down to her level. Trying to get her to tell him. But, it was clear she seem slightly disoriented. May wasn't kidding, something was wrong with her. He gets ready to scoop her up, when Neji arrives.

Seeing his daughter, he rushes to her side, the second his clone comes."Hikari! Hikari!?"She didn't respond, this was serious. He scoops her up in his arms and blitz off."Naruto, please inform May. I'm taking Hikari to the hospital."

"Yeah. Alright."

* * *

Slowly, Hikari came begin to regain consciousness. Her vision focusing, finding a white ceiling with a light above. With a gentle breeze coming from the window. Blinking a few times, when she hears a gasp of relief from her left. Next thing she knew, she found herself in her mother's embrace. The woman crying happy tears.

"...M-Mom..."Hikaru utters.

"My baby, you're alright."Her mother's cries."I'm so glad."Cupping Hikari's face gently, looking upon her daughter."Do you feel alright?"

With her the help of her mother, Hikari sits up with her back against the pillow."Yeah...I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

She nods pretty sure, moving her eyes all around deduces she's in the hospital. Konoha hospital. The place seem right. All of it did. Nothing seem wrong or out of place. The only thing that seem out of place, well, she shouldn't call it that...Neji. He had just entered the room, with a shirt, talking with the doctor. Her eyes remained solely on him in bewilderment. Zoning out her mother who was combing her hair with her fingers, delicately to put into a braid. Something she'd always do. It was always soothing and relaxing. Right, that didn't matter. Still locked onto her father, she wasn't sure if she should be in awe or not. Confusion was more like it.

Neji finished talking with the doctor, thanking him, turns finding his daughter staring at him. His wife greets him, while wiping away her tears, she'd been crying no doubt overjoy of their child's recovery. Her smile returned, beaming bright. He looks at both his child and wife, eyes filled heavily with shame for the trouble he caused them. To Hikari's surprise he seem to hold it in well, and carries a smile walking over to them both.

"The doctor said, Hikari is alight to go home."He informs them."Whenever you feel ready to leave, we can."He directs the last part to Hikari."If, you'd like to stay a bit longer, that's fine."

May looks to her daughter, having finishing braiding her hair and awaits her daughter's answer, while also picking up vibe between daughter and father. And takes over of the decision, with a jolly attitude."Why don't we go home? I'll make some wonder Herring Soba. Both of your favorites. We can a wonderful dinner tonight."She gets up gathering things."Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

* * *

The delicious smell of dinner filled the Hyuga home. The aroma itself was begin to make Hikari salivate, she was sure she could hear the grilling of the herring and the sound of boiling water. Along with the steaming buns being made. Along with everything else. No doubt her mother was making her delicious cold brew sweet tea. Mango flavor of course. Hikari's favorite drink.

Which she was correct, her mother was doing all that she knew. Peering at her from around the hall, Hikari watches her, merrily going about her time, a smile upon her face. Humming a giddy tune. Studying her mother, her mannerism, everything. She still lightly moved across the floor, like she was dancing or gliding. That hadn't changed. She still giggled to herself for no reason. And most importantly, cooked with endless love. Adamant by the fond smile across her face. Everything was the right. This was the same woman, from Hikari's memories since she was little. Till now. The only thing missing was...

"Hikari, I know your there."May makes it aware of her daughter's presence. It shouldn't be much a of a surprise, but, it always shocked Hikari she knew. Since she didn't have eyes like herself or father. Her mother always knew of her presence.

Stepping out from the hall, making herself known. May turns to her daughter at first wondering why she was up, to be happy to see her."Don't worry,"she walks over."Dinner will be ready soon. Why don-"

"C-Can I help you?"Hikari sheepishly ask. Much to May's surprise. Seeing the pleading in her child's eyes, May gladly accepts.

"Yes. Of course."Trying not to get emotional, allows her in. Taking her back to the stove. Where the herring was still grilling. Watching her mother add just a bit of seasoning. Her special blend."Can you flip those for me?"Asking her daughter kindly.

Grabbing the tongs, Hikari carefully does."..."

"Very good."May praises her."Now, just a bit of seasoning on that side. Let is sit just bit."Going to check on what else was in another pot. Before taking out some other things. Putting them on the island.

"Mom? How long have you dad been married?"

That question came out of no where, puzzling May. Looking at her daughter wondering why she'd ask such a question. At first thought she was joking, but, it was clear she wasn't. Giving a rather serious look, like her husband.

May takes a second to think about it."Well, I'd say nearly ten years. Yeah. Ten years. Didn't you see the wedding picture?"Joking a bit, laughing. To look down the hall in the direction of the picture's location. Gushing just a bit. Her tone changes to a softer one."Yes. Ten, long wonderful years. It was right after the war."

"The Great Ninja War? Right?"

"Yes. I carrying you at that time. Well, actually before, about a month before. I wasn't really aware of it. Your father knew before I did. I can be a bit dense sometimes."She laughs a bit embarrassed."Anyway, by the time the preparations begin to start and everything was being finalized I found out."

"...Y-You still fought?!"

"Yes. I did. I thought I told you this...Anyway, your father didn't want me too. I refused to allow him or anyone else face this. I didn't want to lose anyone. Move please."She ushers her daughter from the oven, taking out what was baking."The war...it was...the was the most scariest thing, I've ever faced. I thought...I was so worried about everyone. Your father, your auntie and uncle. My teammates. Just everyone, but most importantly you. I was afraid of the kind of world you'd have to live in, should we not be victorious. To be honest though, I felt..I've always felt guilty."

"...Why?"

"Because, of my reckless decision to still fight. I caused your father to worry about me. It nearly got him killed."This shocked Hikari. Her mother begin to tear up, doing her best to fight back her tears of regret and grief. Doing her best to stay strong, with a smile that quivered."As you can see,"Chocking on her words."He didn't die. Which I am very blessed for. It was on the battlefield, I was fighting with your auntie, grand-uncle, grandfather and father. Hinata and I covered each other's back. She was my eyes while assisted others in their injuries. Doing my best to shield everyone, with my barriers. Like I said...I was very reckless. I noticed someone injured and left Hinata's side to tend to them. That I didn't see our enemy attacking. By the time Hinata warned me, it was too late. One of the wooden spikes pierced my leg. Tearing my muscle, still I was determined to help that person. Which my focus was on, left me an open duck. Another attack came, a barrage of sharp wooden spikes came down like arrows. It was Hinata's screams that alerted Neji. He rushed to me and to my horror used his body to shield me. The world stopped right then, everything went cold. My world became black, knowing what would happen. I screamed and begged for him not too. He didn't even use rotations, ready to take the full attack."

She pauses. Collecting herself."...H-He didn't even have on his forehead protector..."

"Forehead protector?"

"Yes..."May wipes her eyes."It had my barrier on it, it would activate if danger was coming. He...He didn't have because...he put it on me. So we'd be protected. Luckily...he was saved...we both where. His father, Hinata, and her father came just in time. Along with Naruto. They managed to fend off the attack. Neji, got me out of there quickly. And the rest well...here we are now."

Hikari didn't know what to say, what her mother just told her. She couldn't believe it. It wasn't the fact her father nearly got himself killed to protect them, but knowing about her mother...fighting in the war...carrying her. Was amazing. It opened her eyes and she realized something...

"Look at me...crying.."May playfully scolds herself."It's not good to add extra salt."Laughing at her bad joke, when she felt someone holding her tightly. Looking find Hikari."You seem to be quite the huger today. I can't remember the last time you've been this affectionate with me."

"...I..."Hikari didn't have the words.

Gently placing hands upon her daughter's shoulder and in a tone so gentle."Hikari, sweetheart. What is it? Is everything alright?"Through the hidden cries her daughter tired to hide, responding with a nod to her mother. There was no need for any words. Not right now.

Outside Neji was training, stopping when his eyes see his wife coming to get him. She steps out with a towel for him to clean up. Smiles."Dinner is ready." He takes the towel, thanking her and wipes away his sweat."Oh, Neji."She chaste him, taking the towel back and gently pats away the extra he left behind."There, better."

Back inside, Hikari was setting up the table for her mother. While she went to get her father...it felt strange just thinking that. Setting the table, she accidentally adds fourth. Realizing this, she wasn't sure why and takes it back it. Last thing she needed, cups. Gathering them, sets them right. Finishing the second her parents return. Hearing her mother voice. They both enter, side by side. Arms linked.

"You did a wonderful job."May praises her."It's lovely."

"Thank you."She smiles. Pulling out her mother's chair, before Neji could. To his surprise. But he lets her and takes his seat, for his daughter to do the same thing. She was the last to sit.

This came to a surprise to her parents, who look at each other."Thank you..Hikari."May said, looking to her husband strangely. "You seem very..exuberant this evening. You make it seem like it's been forever since we've sat down all together."Passing Neji a bowl of veggies.

Taking a roll and putting it on her plate, Hikari passes it to May."...I guess...Just enjoy family time."She chimes."It does seem like a long time...actually..."Mumbling the last part. To perk back up."Besides, you wanted to make a great family time. Right mom?"

Directing to May."...Hm...Oh yes."Smiling at her daughter. The two of them sharing a moment. Neji sat there eating, observing. Smiling to himself.


	148. Chapter 148

So, this was what her mother and father looked like on their wedding day. Hikari looks down at the picture of them. Her mother looked lovely and happy, standing next to her father. The two of them dressed for their ceremony. The way her father held onto his wife, so loving and protective. He looked so happy and at peace. Even if his smile wasn't as expressive as her mother's. Who clung to Neji all just the same. The love in her eyes resonated through the photo. It beamed even more from her parents, on the picture with herself in it. The two of them cradled around her as a infant, holding her on either side. Looking at her adoringly. Both her parents smiled at the love they held, the love they made together. She saw her father's proud look of joy in his eyes. In another picture of him just holding her. He held her so delicately, yet so strong.

Going along the timeline of history, of their lives. This time getting a feeling and understanding of it. Her mother looked so young when she had her. Then again, she remember her aunt Hinata telling her how her mother was compared to her father. The where two years apart, so her mother was only sixteen when she was born, while her father was eighteen. It was amazing how they loved each other that much to have her. And still did. Continuing the movement through history, seeing the picture of her first birthday all way to her first day attending the Academy. She had to be at least five or six. Standing with both her parents on her very first day of school. Her eyes stop at picture.

For some reason, this strange feeling came over her. Something about the picture, seem off. Moving along, to her a picture of herself with her mother. She was eight in this one, the two of them taking a picture in a tea shop. Another one, was herself with her father. He was at his desk, going over something while holding her, as she sleep on his shoulder. She was at least four. Again that picture seem strange too.

Still looking, her eyes stop at a picture of her mother, when she was much younger. Back in her Academy years, so...11 maybe. With her team, she remember that her mother was also part of the same team as Neji. An extra member. Here she stood with them, Guy sensei, Lee, TenTen, and Neji. She stood in the front with TenTen, standing in front of Neji. Her hair was kept in low pony tail, resting on her back. Wearing, off shoulder shirt, mimicking sort of a short dress, with flared out sleeves, dark shorts, knee high sandals. She wore her forehead protector stitched into the front part of her shirt. Like some sort of breast plate. Her smile was the brightest out of everyone. Looking to her father, the way he stood behind her, rather protectively. He loved her since back then as well.

She could only imagine how their life was like together, how they talked to each other. Her mother had to have made her dad smile a lot. Because she could see it, in all the other pictures. Some of them with just the two of them without their teammates. One with Neji, giving carrying her on his back. Another, in a the snow, a bit older. Sharing a scarf. Was this when they became a couple? Another during a event with the Hyuga Clan. Her mother had to be thirteen. Wearing a nice yukata, always with Neji. Another, the two of them at a festival, he sixteen, she was fourteen. Her mother looked lovely, in her colorful kimono. Hair to the side with hair accessories. Her father, smiling again. Holding her hand, as they watched the fireworks.

There was a picture of them dancing at a wedding. The way the looked at each other, it was like no one else matter. This time, Neji made her mother laugh. He lead and she gladly followed. The trust in her eyes for him and he knew. Of course the beach picture of her family and cousins. Looking at this one, something seem wrong her too. It felt like something...someone was missing. Boruto, Himawari, Hinata and Naruto where there...then who was missing?

Who was that? Another picture caught her eye, going over to it, she wondered who this person was in this picture. She'd never seen them before, whoever they where, seem very close to her mother. Like family almost. Though, they looked nothing like her. It was much older picture, her mother had to be at least...five in her, the other person...eight maybe. With some man standing behind them. Smiling, while her mother and the other girl with orange hair and blue eyes, had their arm over each other shoulder.

This person...who where they? Picking up the picture tries to figure it out."That's your mother's sister."Neji appears in the room, telling Hikari. Startled by his presence she turns around to him. He was up at this hour, well, he did love to train. He walks over to her and looks down at the picture sadly.

"Sister?...Mother had a sister?"She was surprised."I didn't know."

"Yes, she did. Along time ago when she was younger."He tells her, she could hear the pain in his voice. For her mother."Her name was April, she and your mother where orphans, but, where adopted by a kind man name Yoshi Hamato. A well and respected shonbi. They lived a nice life, until one day...she lost her sister. When she was only nine, it was on a mission. A two years later, she lost Yoshi as well. Leaving her alone and orphaned again."He deeply sighs."It was very painful for your mother..."

"I-I didn't know..."Hikari sympathizes, looking back at the picture."Mom...always seems so happy. She's always smiling."

Neji looks at his daughter, questionable, he was sure she knew this. Maybe it was still the head injury. But, the guilt in her eyes he saw she was effected. She was trying to understand something. At least, that's what he saw.

He looks around at all the pictures in the room. Each one had his wife smiling. Not one was painful. Always bright and joyful. He understood what his daughter was feeling. He felt that way, too. The year she lost everything. It was the most painful thing she'd ever had to experience. She witnessed it. Her adopted father cut down in front of her. It was a mission, he remembered, they had been assigned to provide assistance.

May, she was so eager that day to meet up with him. As he had been gone from the village, for a mission. Being ANBU, she was going to see him. She just didn't expect what would follow. The horrified and grief-stricken look on her face and in her eyes. Blood splattered across her, his lifeless body laid upon her. To protect her. And Neji remember with his last dying breath, the smile he gave and his finally good-bye to her.

Her world just shattered right there, he was worried about her deeply. Everyone was, yet, she put on a smile the next day to push through it. There was no mourning from her. Nothing but smiles and laughter. It confused everyone pretty much. Even if he didn't have his eyes, he could see straight through it. The others didn't but he did. And it was that day, he made a vow to her silently.

"You're mother, isn't keen upon talking on her own feelings."He tells her."She rather take care of others."

Those words, he spoke, sounded familiar...some how. She thought. Looking at the picture of her mother."Mom...went through a lot of pain."

Placing a hand his daughter to comfort her."She did, but, do you know what the happiest day was for her?"Hikari looks up at him, wondering. He smiles at her warmly."They day you were born. It lite up her her whole world. You brought back the light in her life."

* * *

Akumaru, he stopped suddenly."What is it boy?"Kiba noticed, getting the others attention. Sniffing the air, the dog smelt something.

"What is it?"Shikamaru demands, coming over.

Kiba didn't seem to know."I don't know...he seem fine and well...I don't know."

"Did he loose the scent?"Gaara worries. Struggling to keep his frustrations in from erupting. Looking down at the dog, who just kept sniffing around and around. Seemingly at a lost.

This wasn't looking good at all."Akumaru? What is it? Come on?"Kiba pleads with him, getting down to his level. Akumaru whines a bit, unsure.

If he was like this, they wouldn't be able to go anywhere. The trail, it couldn't have gone cold. He was the best of the best, being able to find the faintest scent. Taking out something that had the scent Akumaru was following, Kiba holds it up to him. The dog sniffs it, to whine again. Dropping his ears and head. Covering his nose with a paw.

"He's at a stand still."Kiba reports. Knowing well, that wasn't what they wanted to hear."...There might be something interfering with the smell."He keep his eyes from locking with Gaara's. Still, he could feel the enraged Kage's on him.

"Can you pick it up?"Naruto comes over, defusing it. Kiba gives a sniff and shakes his head."No. I can't. There's something mixing with hit. I can't...I can't make it out."

This wasn't good, not at all. Without them being able to sniff out the scent, then, what would be their next move? Gaara couldn't locate them, if he wasn't on the terrain. Maybe, this was a good thing. It meant they were getting closer. Still, the delay. They did not need. Naruto had to keep himself calm and levelheaded. For everyone's sake, but, mainly for May's. Thinking on what to do next, his mind kept racing, he wasn't able too.

Having enough and patience limited, Gaara takes to higher grounds, to see. But, he saw nothing. Nothing but endless land...far and wide."I cannot loose them."Gaara tells Naruto, who joins him along with Shikamaru. They hear the tears in his voice. And anger towards himself."This is my family. May, I can't have her heart broken. Not again. Not anymore."A single tears rolls down. As he still kept his back to them. Overlooking everything.

"...Gaara..."Naruto tries to speak, but stops.

"I promised to protect them. I made that vow to on our wedding day."Gaara relocates."That day, I was luckiest person in the world. When she and Hikari became my family. And when our family grew. When Yoshi was born. And our daughters. Her master...I promised him...years ago...I would kept her safe. You both entrusted me, with her completely. She entrusted me, when she took my hand. And..."

He stops refusing to speak anymore. Consumed by his own anguish and suffering to speak. His brother-in-laws watched and gave silent comfort and console. To see a man break, was the most devastating sight. To feel hopeless. They couldn't imagine what he was going through. Knowing your family was being ripped away from you.

"We know you'll get them back."Shikamaru places a hand on his shoulder."We wouldn't entrust with May, if we didn't think so."Gaara looks at them. They give him a strong assuring smile."There's no need for tears. This is the time for strength. Your family needs it. May needs it. We're getting closer, we're almost there."

"Yeah."Naruto agrees, adding."You'll bring your family back. I won't..no we won't allow anything bad to happen. They'll come back. We all made that promise to May. We all love her, just as you do. We love her family. We don't want her to endure anymore suffering. She's precious to us all. This isn't the end. This isn't over. We must all be strong, now, and push forward."

Taking their words to heart, Gaara, nods in agreement. This wasn't the time to wallow. His wife needed him. His children needed him. Yes, Hikari went on ahead, he was worried. But, he knew she was resourceful. A quick thinker. Like her mother. He knew her well, taking a minute to think. He remembered something. Something she was know for doing. If Kiba and Akumaru had lost the scent, they where close, meaning...Hikari had to have passed through here and she was known for making to find her way back.

Dropping down, he begins to search. Naruto and Shikarmaru watch a bit lost."Gaara? What are you doing?"Naruto asked. Watching the man look.

Gaara ran his hand across the ground and trees."Hikari...she was known for putting certain marks to help her find her way back. She use to do it when she was younger. She did it a few times in the house, when she was younger. Only, for her eyes to see. Using chakra as a marker."

"Chakra?"Shino release a few of his bugs, as they could detect charka. They scurry across the ground and onto the trees. It didn't take them long to find it."There."He points.

Gaara hurries over a spot on the ground, a small one. Where a few bugs were. There, was the marking. And there was another. And another."It's a trail."Konohamaru said, rather surprised and impressed. Looking closely, he realized something."Hey, they look kind of similar to-"

"May's."Gaara finished. Smiling to himself."This way."He speeds off, Naruto and Shikarmau follow right behind him. He was proud of Hikari, for what she did. Back on the right trail, it would be just a matter of time when they'd find her. And his children.


End file.
